


Cadet Novac

by Chiefraz



Series: Cadet Novac [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha Dean, Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Castiel in Panties, Cheating, Erwin Rommel - Freeform, F/M, Ghosts, Humiliation, Insulting Language, Leather, M/M, Mating, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Nasty sex cuz we like it, Omega Castiel, Period-Typical Homophobia, Public Blow Jobs, RIT, ROTC, Sex, Suicide, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 81
Words: 603,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiefraz/pseuds/Chiefraz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1975 the US Congress passed and  President Gerald Ford signed into law, the instrument that allowed women and omegas into the military academies and the ROTC-Reserve Officers Training Corps to begin in the training cycles of 1976.</p><p> Castiel Novac, the 21 year old son of infantry Col Zachariah Novac, has spent a good chunk of his summer at ROTC basic camp in Fort Knox, KY .  Prior to this, he'd worked a myriad of dead end jobs to put himself through a local community college (the Col refused to put a dime toward his education maintaining 'no omega child of his would waste his money by getting an education when he should be getting mated and having pups' ) So to spite the old bastard (I am Omega, hear me roar), Cas has earned himself an ROTC scholarship to the Rochester Inst of Technology in Rochester, New York to major in Criminal Justice and a chance for an army commision.</p><p>This part of the story takes place from August 1976 to May 1978.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. August 1976

Chapter One: August 1976

 

Move in day at the dorms was an obscene affair of cars, people, suit cases, milk crates and more stereo speakers then could be conceived by mortal man being crammed into spaces where you had to step out into the hallway just to change your mind. I 'd dropped my duffel bags on the floor and as I was there first, picked the left hand side of the room. Carefully setting my portable typewriter up on the desk, the little Smith Corona was my life line to resumes, term papers and letters to my sister Anna. She preferred them typewritten as opposed to handwritten maintaining that she wanted to read not decipher. 

Id gotten my stuff mostly unpacked when beta roomie Chuck Shurley of Pittsfield, MA arrived with all the grace of a hurricane and the inconspecusness of a Bavarian Fasching parade. His parents and three sibs brought arm load after arm load of stuff into the tiny room, filling both sides and overflowing into the hallway. I said hello, shook hands all around, then got the hell out before being buried under debris and goodbyes. We were on the top floor of the six story omega/beta Kate Gleason Hall, this was mixed floor, both men and women -omegas and betas, the administration figuring betas could handle themselves around omegas without going all rapey at the first whiff of slick.

RIT had the well deserved nick name of 'Brick City', as all the buildings were a uniform red brick . Dorms and the Grace Watson Dining Hall were on one side of campus and across the Quarter mile-a strip of black asphalt leading to the Schools of Engineering, Art and Photography, Computer Sciences and General Sciences. The other buildings included the student center which housed the bookstore, Ritscheller, theater and olympic sized swimming pool. There was also a hocky rink with an indoor running track surrounding the ice and bleachers.

I'd walked into the bright afternoon sun and humidity of a late Rochester summers day. Was trying to walk off the effects of the four hour drive from Schenectady in my 1965 VW Beetle. Think of scrunching yourself into a beachball attached to a lawnmower engine cruising down the road at 70 miles a hour. Okay, I'm five foot 10, but with only one gas/piss break along the NYS Thruway, this was still a killer on my back and legs. But considering the alternatives, even in this day and age an omega traveling alone was just asking for trouble if they weren't careful. Mom had given me her favorite 38 police special and a three month supply of suppressants. “Never can be too careful,” she always advised. “Shoot first and carry the name of a good attorney and an even better abortionist..” Naomi Westmoreland Novac as a generals' daughter had been well traveled and well armed having been given weapons training starting at the ripe old age of five. Mom had a coldly weird logic to go with said training..

Anywho, I took off across campus to recce around before dinner at Grace Watson dining hall, didn't want to look too lost lamb tomarrow. Chuck was going out to supper, one last good meal with the fam before being subjected to the horrors of cafeteria food for the rest of the quarter. I'd stopped at the indoor track surrounding the hockey rink to cool off as I was sweating my balls off with just a quick jog across the Quarter mile. Finding a discreet corner, I'd slumped on the concrete floor, with my back against the wall letting the coolness of it leach through my jeans and t shirt into my skin. Mmmmm, now that was heavenly.

There was a lone runner circling the track, his foot falls echoing through the empty building. My nose twitched as I took in a breath, scenting the air. Fight or flight? Safe or run for the hills bitches? Alpha, tasting the air further, with an interesting bouquet of lake water, and water lily....interesting for this manly man type to have such a delicate fragrance. He was tall, blonde, hair cut in a military fashion and holy bouncing booby lady he had one perky little ass encased in pair of running shorts (oh thank the G-d that looks after wayward omegas like me, those little shorts were so damn short) and a set of long bow legs to go with it. Sliding over a bit, I causally positioned myself to catch glimpse of his face as he made the next circuit and......OH GOODIE GOODIE YUM YUM! He was easy on the eyes. A recruiting poster come to life. Full lips, great cheek bones, a hint of five o’clock shadow, it was as if Bucky Dent stepped off the back page of Solders Magazine.

He noticed me noticing and gave a smile and wink.

Oh, I am in lust. To be clear, still have the V card. Gave up first and second base, had the boys juggled and joined the mutual masturbation society but because of the suppressants, I hadn't had a heat in 10 years and really didn't want one. Like my mind right where it was thank you, not bouncing around the Sea of Horn-quility with Neil and Buzz. No, the V card stayed in the deck until such time as I found the right Alpha or Hell froze over. My money was on the second happening before the first.

I sent the smile right back and then tried to get to my feet only to have a leg cramp come ripping through, sending me to my knees with a gasp. “Hey man,” I hear through the grainy black and flashing white spots. “You okay?” 

“Just need a minute,” I croak pulling myself together just as fast as I can. Not good, not good. Need to get my dance step together quick, can't be weak in front of this alpha, no matter how good looking, he could be just another knot head looking for a good time at my expense. Can feel strong hands on my shoulders pulling me to my feet. The curtain of black falls away, leaving me studied by eyes green as the jungles of Panama. “Uh, thanks.” Pulling my protesting spine to attention, I put on my best intimation alpha face and growl, “Castiel Novac,” and give him the bone crushing handshake the Col had drummed into me.  
>  
Big Blondie crooked a grin, “Dean Winchester.”

“Hello Dean.” Testing my leg and finding it only digging needles and not daggers, I step off and walked purposely toward the door. (“Always walk with purpose”, the Col insisted. “Even if it's just to the head, never walk like some omega pussy.”) “Thanks for the assist, but I'm fine. Just fine.”

He takes a step forward, “you sure?”

“Positive, just gotta motor-vate on down the strasse. Chop chop bali bali.” Oh crap, what am I saying? “Auf wieder-bye.” Then I'm out the door and hobbling just as fast as the leg will let me. I'm an idiot, worse then that, a crazy sounding idiot. Certifiable, send me to Utica type bat shit. All the way across the Quarter mile to Grace Watson, I replay the conversation until finally as the glop of mac and cheese on my plate is trying to make a hostile take over of the sauerkraut and hot dogs that my attention comes off my faux paus and to my surroundings. 

Oh crap, the room is awash in Alpha. Not that nice gentle aroma of Dean....Whatshisname, but more of puffed up young turk/turkette metalic, rotting vegetable, Old Spice and Loves Baby Soft stink. YUCK! My gut took a lurch and suddenly I really wasn't hungry. Dumping my tray untouched on the dirty dish conveyer belt, it unfortunately splashes some of the sauerkraut on to this dopy looking little alphas shirt. “Watch it breeder,” he bitches.

Normally, I would stop to apologize, but going to go blow chunks now and he's a WIMP. Tossing him the bird, I run for the omega restroom.

Later with a stomach full of Pepto and cuddled on a too soft mattress, I listen to Chuck snore in the darkness. I miss Anna as well as brothers Gabe and Balti. My other two brothers Micheal and Luci are dicks but they're family and oddly miss them too. The way you would your favorite wart. The Col I don't miss at all and Mom........it depends on which pills she's on. But the last conscience thought is of those eyes, the Panama green enculado fula/o  . My slang was a wacky mix of German/Panamanian/military, that would fly out at all the worst times. 

The next morning, I was up early, in the showers that were down the hall, dressed and out the door. By seven thirty, was in line at the Ritscheller to get coffee and a hard roll. My dining card worked there and the room stunk less of Alpha then Gracies. My classes started at eight and went one after the other until noon. There wasn't much to do that first day, get the syllabus, list of text books and figure out how to drop this class and get into something more interesting/easier. My drop was 'Family and Child' too many papers and not enough interest in the subject matter. Military history was more my meat and changed to that in a red hot minute. Plus there were no text books and only one paper.due

There was a two hour break till the next class, so I headed to the admin building where the ROTC offices were on the Fifth floor. Figured it was time to check in there, get the whole meet and greet crap over with and then head over to the library to take a nap in the stacks. The elevator pinged for the fifth floor and I stepped out into a bright green anti room with large brown double doors with the ROTC logo on the front. Taking a deep breath and hoping there were going to be at least another omega or two in the program, I opened the door and waltzed in. 

“Can I help you there Sport?” I look into the craggy face and curious eyes of a Sargent Major who was leaning back in his chair, his heels resting on the edge of the desk, a ukelele in his hands. Strumming various cords, he smiles and waits for my reply.

“Well Top,” I'd known his kind all my life and loved them like black sheep uncles. “I'm Castiel Novac, transfering in from the ROTC program at Siena College.”

“Sargent Major Robert Singer,” the man unfolded himself and stood to offer his hand. “Any relation to a Zachariah Novac?”

"My father." I looked at him pensively. “And hopefully you'll give me a chance to explain anything and everything before fragging my ass?”

The grin that split his face told me, my Dad the sum bitch was as way high on Top Singers' shit list as I was no where near it. “Hey Becky,” he called out. “We got any paper work on one Castiel Novac?”

A young woman in her mid twenties bounced out of another office carrying a folder, “right here Sargent Singer, got here yesterday.”

Top Singer slid the papers out of the folder and after a moment of reading, looked me over with new eyes, then turned and hollered, “Winchester, shag ass out here for a minute.”

Out of a back office walked a tall E-7. His fatigues were tailored to his body, wide in the shoulder, lean in hip, with bowlegs that even the stove pipe crisply starched trousers couldn't hide. Blonde with a spray of freckles across his nose but then the eyes.....

“Hey Cas, said Sargent First Class Dean Winchester.


	2. Chapter Two-The Talk

“Hey Cas, said Sergeant First Class Dean Winchester.

It's times like this when the brain shuts off and the mouth keeps talking without me. “Uh... you! How, when....who, how?”

First Sergeant Singer is looking amused. “Been introduced yet?” He asked innocently.

Sergeant Winchester, oh crap. Major cute guy is Sergeant off limits. No fraternization between the enlisted and officer corps. That kind of thing can end a career before it gets off the ground. The Col was death on the great unwashed and especially when it came sniffing around his children, so we ended up in private schools, even me.

Ohhhhh, the little, okay big shit is just standing there grinning like a Cheshire cat at my brains farting on dual blowers. Laugh oh he got a laugh. Well peachie for him. At last he takes pity on me, “yeah we met yesterday at the hockey rink. Feeling any better?”

I force a smile, “just fine.” Asshole other rank.

Top Singer herded us back into Sergeant Winchesters office and sat in the chair behind the desk. I took the chair in front of the desk and Sgt Whatshis perched on the window sill after he shut the door. Top sighed, “I gave this speech to the first black cadet, asian, female and now you.”

Oh this did not sound good, just awfully familiar t o all the other talks of its like I'd heard over the years.

“We have a small program here at RIT. We're barely tolerated by the schools' administration. Those hippie peacenik sons of bitches all think we're baby killers, mommy rapers and war mongers. The only reason we are still here is the fuck ton of money the government pours into this campus. ROTC goes and RIT loses several million dollars in research grants, scholarships and subsidies. So we're in the middle of hostile territory gentlemen.”

Well, color me impressed.

“ Anyway, there are 30 cadets in the entire program. There are 25 males and five females. 15 are alphas, nine betas and you.”

“Oh crap. I was just kind of hoping....”

“Yeah, us too.” Sergeant Singer leaned back . “But here you are. For the most part, these are good kids, from good homes, who are here to study and......yeah there are some knot heads out there who are going to try and make life hell for you. Unfortunately, that is the nature of the beast right now. Be happy this is not a big sports college.” He studied me, slowly taking me apart and examining each piece in his mind. A quick glance to Sgt Winchester showed him to be kicking over each one of those pieces after Top had his turn. “This is a lot bigger then you think. The school and a lot of other people are watching so the word from on high is that Lt. Col Crowley wants you to suck it up, be the bigger man. Just as Jackie Robinson did when Branch Rickey asked it of him, I have to ask of you. Let the insults and abuse roll off of you, don't cause a scene.”

“And if they wanna beat me up or knot me?” I asked bitterly.

“Don't put yourself in a position where that is going to happen.”

I gawked at him in disbelief. Easy for him to say.

“Okay,” Sergeant Singer said quickly. “That was kind of flippant. But sad to say, it's true. Try to stay in at night, be aware of your surroundings and who is around you.”

“So you'd be blaming me and not them if something happens?”

Sargent Singer looked uncomfortable.

“Look Cas,” Sergeant Winchester dropped off the window sill and came over to stand next to me.”It's not fair to have you deal with this crap and be under orders to be a good boy.” He took a knee and put his hand on my shoulder. “This is not just about you. This is about all the omega men and women who are going to come after you. Because of what you are going to do here and what you're going to represent, the word 'Omega' is going to mean something other then being weak,emotional and a baby factory.” He looked into me with those emerald eyes, “if you can be the bigger man, I can help. Let me be the angel on your shoulder.”

I gulped. How can you say no to an angel? “Okay, scouts honor, no problems for the program.”

“Good,” First Sergeant Singer got up and slapped me on the back. “Repelling this Saturday, ever done it?”

“Sure, lots of times.”

“Good, cuz you're teaching the class.”

“Huh?”

We came out from behind closed doors to a small group of cadets standing about trying to look nonchalant and not like they were going to itch their noses off with curiosity.

“Don't you igits have class or something?” Top glowered at the lot of em.

“First Sergeant”, one of them drawled. “If we had class, you wouldn't wanna know us.” 

“Hey Sarge, who's the FNG?”

And before Top could open his mouth, another voice chimed in. “Yeah First Sergeant, what's a breeder doing here? If he's giving away blow jobs or pulling a train, put me first in line as the engineer. Wooo Woooooooooo!” He ran his pants zipper up and down a few times to the hoots of the other guys.

It was the little WIMP from Gracies. The one I'd splashed saurkraut on yesterday and then tossed the bird to. I didn't dare turn around to look at Top and Sgt Winchester. I could do what they said and walk out now and give the impression of weakness, never getting anyones respect especially the people in this room. Sorry First Sergeant. My green eyed angel forgive me. I pulled out the mental check list of 'dirty dozens', well honed against the rock of Gabe's wit, the snideness of Luci and the cold intellect of Micheal and the Col.

“Hey, little train that couldn't.” I hooked a thumb at my chest. “Me Fucking New Guy, not Cock Suck'en new Guy.” Wait for it. “Wouldn't wanna bogart your rice bowl.” 

“Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo,” the guys crooned.”Drive on!” 

WIMP was turning a becoming shade of pink. “Name's Cas, short for Castiel. Which is the ONLY thing that's short about me.” The Alpha and Beta girls who'd walked in pricked up their ears and sauntered over. “Ladies,”I called and bowed. “Eres tan hermosa como el amanecer en el Pacífico en la mañana de Pascua “ -You're as lovely as the sunrise over the Pacific on Easter morn.

“Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo” the girls crooned. “You gotta girl or boy friend there Cutie?”

“He's a breeder!” WIMPY hollered and stomped his feet like a five year old. “dick skinner, member muncher, baby bomber, slick slinger....”

Oh he'd set himself up for a classic....”So glad to finally know your full name. I am Castiel Demetri Westmoreland Novac.”

“If you boys are done swinging your dicks at each other,” First Sergeant Singer bawled. “I need to see you Metatron.....

“That's Mackie, WIMP said sulkily.

“Metaron-Mackie which ever you are. I wanna word.” And with that he followed Top into the back office.

“Come on,” Sgt Winchester said to me. “Let's go find some lunch.” 

The minute the elevator doors shut, he sighed. “You listen like shit you know that?”

“I know.”

“You promised to let the crap roll off you.”

“You're right.” But then again, I never was a boy scout.

Sgt Winchesters' lips curled up at the edges. “Cock sucking new guy?”

Fluttering my lashes, gave him the big blue omega eye treatment, “best I could do on short notice.”

He laughed. “Novac, you're gonna to be the death of me yet.”

“Only if it's la petite mort.” I thought, but aloud, “drive on drill sergeant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for joining the misadventures of Cadet Novac. So far we know that Cas Novac is military brat, who has lived in Germany and Panama. Is a fan of the Brit-com 'The Goodies' and a West German comedy show that has a bare chested lady come bouncing across the stage carrying cards with funny sayings on it. Not kidding, really was a show like that. And yes, it was true that RIT wanted the ROTC off campus but couldn't afford the loss of income.


	3. Chapter Three-Professor Alastairs' Russian Fingers

WARNING: BAD TOUCH! SKIP IF THIS IS A TRIGGER

It had taken a week or two before Professor Alastair had a bit of free time to meet with me. His was the class I'd picked up after dropping 'Family and Child' after only going once. The idea of writing a four page paper each week, was not a factor in my decision of course. Oh who was I kidding, course it was. Ich bin not lazy, ich has better things to do then write a B paper for some condescending Beta bitch with delusions of grander. Ich bin ein bitter little prick. Snerk.

The Professor was a tall whisk of a alpha in his mid 50's with a bad comb over. If you could ignore that and concentrate on his voice alone, his classes were worth taking. He could make the subject matter come to life and make you care about something as obtuse as the care and feeding of elephants as Alexander was marching on India.. The course was a popular one and he had well over a hundred students in a lecture at any one time. Which made me all the more grateful when he cleared up an hour after class to see me. I'd missed that first instruction and needed those lecture notes to be able to pass the test he was going to give in an other week. 

“Mr Novac,” he said. “Walk with me. My office is across the way in the basement of the graphic media building.” I gathered up my note and text books stuffing them into the olive drab messenger bag and slinging it over my shoulder, then trotted after him. His office was in the cellar in a far corner at the end of the hall way. Professor Alastair unlocked the door and flipped on the light. The room was not much bigger then my place in the dorm and a whole lot messier. Books and magazines lined the walls, his desk lost under piles of papers, folders and unopened mail. “Here,” he said, pushing some papers off a folding chair. “Have a seat and we'll get to it. 

I sit down, pull out my note book, find a pen that actually works, take a deep breath as the Professor tends to lecture fast and in a lot of detail. Then flipping open the note book, got it settled comfortably on my lap clapping my knees together as I'm wearing a utili kilt. My mother drilled into my head, that a proper lady or omega always had their knees together when wearing a skirt or kilt. The black poplin utili kilt was all the rage that Fall for the well dressed liberated omega, so of course I wanted to look like that.

Professor Alastair pulled over another folding chair, popping it open to sit on my left side. “Okay, “ he said. “Lets get started. The Finnish Winter War ........” He leaned over, put his hand on my knee so he could watch me write and seemingly make sure that I got all the information down. 

“....was a military conflict between the Soviet Union and Finland in 1939–1940. It began with the Soviet invasion of Finland on 30 November 1939 (three months after the outbreak of World War II), and ended with the Moscow Peace Treaty on 13 March 1940. “

So here I am, scribbling like crazy as he's talking, “ We will be looking in particular at the Suomussalmi–Raate was a double operation which would later be used by military academics as a classic example of what well-led troops and innovative tactics can do against a much larger adversary. “ 

And he's starting to move his hand slowly up my leg, dipping the tips of his fingers under the utili-kilt. At first I'm so surprised that I figured it was a mistake and he's pull his hand back. Nope, it keeps inching up. 

“Reinforced with two new regiments (JR 64 and JR 65), the Finns again attacked on December 27. This time, they took the village, and the Soviets retreated in panic over the surrounding frozen lakes. A large part of them managed to reach the Russian border along the Kiantajärvi lake. “

So not only do I have the professor trying to cop a feel, shit fire and conserve matches, he's correcting my spelling. I have to spell Kiantajärvi correctly, oh fuck a duck!/p>

Do I make a scene? No, Top Singer said not to bring a bad light on the program and this time I was going to suck it up and obey like a good boy. But what do I do? 

“The battle resulted in a major victory for the Finns. If the Soviet Union had captured the city of Oulu, the Finns would have had to defend the country on two fronts and an important rail link to Sweden would have been severed. The battle also gave a decisive boost to the morale of the Finnish army. “ 

I peeked out of the corner of my eye, the expression the professors' face was one of a bland academic in mid lecture. No change in voice, no heavy breathing, no sweaty palms, didn't try to scent or lick my neck. It was just such a passive/aggressive display of dominance, that I couldn't say yes or no, all I could do was sit and write. 

Which became the only thing I could do to save myself, was to press my free hand down on the page to trap his fingers from wondering any further up my leg. So with my right, I wrote like a mad man, with my left, I pressed down to keep the nutty professor from well.......my nuts. And this went on for the whole hour. His fingers trapped mid thigh, lightly touching and moving against the sensative skin. So by the time the 44th Russian Division had been destroyed by the Finns, I was mentally and emotionally wrecked. The smell of distressed omega started to waffle from under my clothes and that is when Professor Alastair ended the lecture.

“Well Mr Novac, I have to get ready for my next class as you have to get on to yours.” He stood, stretched and then walked over to the door, unlocked it and swung it open wide. I'd been so busy looking about the office, counting my good fortune, that I hadn't even noticed the door being locked. Oh dear G-d in heaven, I had to get out of there. Professor Alastair smirked sweetly. “The information we covered just now will be on the test and I do take off for spelling.”

I slapped a smile to my lips, said thanks and slowly walk out the door, down the hall before pounding up the stairs and out the door.. The noon day sun burned into my retinas, as I stepped in to the light. I could hear and feel the blood rush painfully behind my closed eye lids. Leaning tiredly against the side of the building, my only thought was......”why couldn't have that been Sgt Winchester?”

Did I go back to Professors Alastairs class? Yes. Got an A out of it too. Did I ever go back to his office? Oh. Hell. No! Did I ever tell anyone what happen? Yes, years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually happened to me. And at the end of it all, my take away was: why couldn't it have been my hot psychology professor who got all handsy instead of the middle aged dork of a history prof? The quotes regarding the Finnish Winter War came from Wikipedia.


	4. Ensign Gabriel Novac

 

“Alright ladies and gentleman. Today you will have the honor of playing one o f the greatest games ever invented. A game of skill, agility, cunning. A game with one simple rule......dodge.”

Shit, shit, shit! I hate this game. Can run and dodge with the best of em, but I can't hit anything with a ball. M16, Thompsons sub-machine gun, 38 caliber or my favorite- a sawed off shot gun with double ought buck- dead center of the silhouette. But a goddam kids toy, not on a bet. 

Everyone around me was like “Yes!! This is great! Drive on!” I pasted a smile on my face instead. Sgt Winchester tossed out the red rubber titty balls (they look like boobs with white nipples-think about it) letting them bounce to the end of gym#2. “Okay people,” he said. “We need to have a little fun and some unit building exorcises “ He grinned, “Besides, there is nothing like the sound of rubber hitting flesh.” The good sergeant surveyed the 24 warm bodies in front him, “okay troops, I've made a list of the teams.” 

At least he avoided that embarrassing grade school moment of choosing sides and who'd be picked last. 

He held out the clip board for us to see, “team one to the right, team two head to your left. For those of you who feel you can play better with your shoes off, shuck' em now.”

We'd been told to show up that Saturday morning at the butt crack of dawn, in gym clothes and sneaks, no fatigues or boots. The room was awash in people running about in blues, greens, whites and black, while I'd chosen gray sweat pants and t-shirt. After the incident with Professor Alastair, the utili-kilt was put away and my wardrobe had taken on a duller hue. But wasn't yet ready to toss on the hood and mouth scarf that some of the ultra-conservative religious denominations demanded. I slipped out of my running shoes and felt the cool kiss of the wood floor on my bare feet. 

Most of my team mates were okay kids, a mix of sophomores, juniors and seniors. Mackie/Metatron was still an assbutt, mouthing off from time to time but silenced when near Top Singer or any other of the cadre. Our opponents, again okay people with the exception of Uriel Youmans. Big ultra-orthodox traditionalist toe cheese. As Metratron was rough and vulgar, Uriel was smooth, cultured and good looking, wrapping his insults in humor and scripture. Thus his prejudice was so much easier to ignore or explain away. 

“Okay,” Sgt Winchester hollered, when we'd gotten to our sides. “The line that runs across the center of the gym-no crossee. When you're hit, you're out. Team with the most members remaining wins. There will be three rounds, best two out of three wins.”

”What do we get if we win?” One of the beta girls asks.

“Beer and burgers at Lums tonight”.

Well, who could resist that?

“If you are ready ladies and gentleman.” Sgt Winchesters' eyes flicked to and fro. “Ready on the left, ready on the right, ready on the firing line....the whistle blew....Think fast!”

The balls flew and it was on. Thankfully I was no more targeted then the girls or betas, which I suppose does say a lot about my place in the program now. But sadly, round one went to the other side.

Second bout, we got our groove and won the round handily.

The final play, no one was going down easy. Neither side wanted to lose and I could tell by the vicious shots Uriel was making, he was not going to lose to me. Our strategy had been for me to attract the other side's attention while Lilith, an alpha senior, our best shooter clobbered em like Ben Grimm's Aunt Petunia. “Hey Uriel, you throw like an OMEGA! I yelled and got ready to move like my pants were on fire. Which was a good plan, until I hear....”Beat their asses Cassie!”

The quick glance I shouldn't have taken, on the side lines stood a short Naval officer..huh?....Little big brother Gabe? “Cassie, look out!"

First ball hit me in the chest, I stumbled back a few steps. Uriel was only 10 feel away when he heaved the ball into my face. Blood exploded from my nose and mouth, as I fell on my butt to the hard floor. The game came to a screeching halt in a gush of shouts and whistle blowing. Sgt Winchester was at my side in a heartbeat, swooping me up bride style to be borne away to the sidelines. “You're gonna be okay Cas,” he breathed in my ear.

“Looks like we win", Uriel said smugly. “No sense in prolonging the inevitable.”

“Excuse me, Ensign Gabriel Novac here,” my brother was slipping off his uniform jacket and pulling the tie over his head. “You know, I don't think so. The fat lady hasn't EVEN begun to suit up yet.” He toed off his shoes and socks. “Since I was the reason for Cassie's distraction and I out rank every one here, let's take this back out on the court.”

“You can't do that, Uriel looked over at Sgt Winchester. “He cant do that.... right?

“Wrong,” the NCO had taken off my t shirt and was wiping the blood, snot and tears from my face with it. “He plays.”

“Okay,” Gabe said, walking out on to the court with a deadly smile and eye brow wiggle. “Let's have some fun!”

I lay on the cold wooden floor listening to the screams of Uriel and company, all the while staring up at Sgt Winchesters crotch as he is kneeling next to my head. The angel on my shoulder has a very nice crotch, I think loopily. You can see the way the fabric molded around his dick. The little red shorts were very tight. Wow, he isn't Jewish. I lift my head up slightly to catch a sniff, but blood still clogs my nose and the only thing that makes it through is that musky urine smell. But I still like the way those little red shorts fit. Apple butt. Sgt Winchester of course catches me staring. “Cas, personal space.”

“Sorry Sir.” I said automaticly. (Sorry Alpha)

“I ain’t no sir,”he growled. Then smiled wickedly. “I work for a living.” Classic NCO line and dig at commissioned officers.

In the mean time, Gabe has leaped, scissor kicked, vaulted and pelted the opposition into chutney. “And that's for my baby bro!” As the last one went down. He came skipping off the court, “gee, that was lots of fun, lets do that again sometime.” 

“Outstanding ladies and gentleman.” Sgt Winchester gets up and claps his hands. “Good hustle, good hustle. Losing team, you did well and can try it again in a few weeks. Winners, we will convene at Lums at twenty hundred hours.” After the others had wondered off and it was just the three of us, he turned to Gabe, “you done good, Sir. Ya'll a mean little motherfucker.” 

“Why Sergeant, thank you so much. You say the sweetest things.” My brother grinned. “Keep up with that kinda talk and I do believe I'll let you suck my cock.” 

He coughed, spat and then Sargent Winchester laughed. Hard. “I will give your magnanimous offer the due diligence it deserves Sir. Indeed I will.” Then he looked down at me and the smile flew away replaced by a look of concern, “get him back to the dorms Sir. Look him over really good and if he needs a trip to the ER, call me, here's my number.”

“I will Sergeant,” Gabe said helping me to my feet and taking the calling card the NCO handed him. 

We walk out to visitor parking where the Navy staff car my brother was driving was parked. “What are you doing here and how did you even know where find me?” I asked, sliding into the passengers side.

“The Admiral came up to talk projects with the big wigs at Xerox and make the peons jump through their asses."

The Admiral in question was Hyman Rickover. Five star command rank, smartest guy in any room, father of the nuclear Navy and ten star prick. Gabriel had made his staff by being a brilliant guy, able to think of his feet and being an Rensselaer Polytechnic grad. The Admiral favored the school and cherry picked his staff from the best and brightest of the Navy ROTC program there.

“As to where you were,” Gabe drove us across campus to the parking lot behind the dorm. “I called yesterday and spoke with your Sergeant Major. He gave me the time and some rather precise directions.” My brother helped me out of the car. “Top Singer sounds like he's one of the good guys.”

“He is,” I agreed. “Sgt Winchester is too.

“So I noticed.” Gabe commented dryly.

We go upstairs, where I shuck off the blood soaked clothes, put on a bath robe and head to the showers. It's times like this when the great water pressure at Katie Gleason Hall was a blessing. The warm water sloshes over my body, taking the dirt and dried blood away and down the drain. Steam makes breathing easier, opening my lungs and easing the aching chest muscles. It's gonna hurt like hell tomorrow morning, but right now, maybe I just might live.

Back in the room, Gabe is stretched out on my bed, thumbing through one of my text books. Wanted something comfortable, that wouldn't make my.....everything hurt. I go through the closet and pull out a well worn pair of jeans, a collar less button down blue cotton shirt and sandals. 

“We'll stop back at my hotel room, so I can shower and change. Gabe said tossing the book a side. “And I can fill you full of drugs so you can get a nap and tamp down the pain before this dinner at eight.”

The Admiral and his staff where staying at the Omni in downtown Rochester. “Nice digs,” I commented as we walked through the hotels' lobby. “Not like some of those shit holes The Col. put us in.” We'd grown up living in some nasty ass apartments and houses all over the world. Being a FNG with a big family always was a problem and we'd end up on the economy until quarters fitting the rank were available. We lived in barrios, ghettos, almost shanty towns, learning how to swear/fight/speak like the people around us. We learned fascinating local customs like 'roll the Turk' in Germany, who could piss furthest in the alley-well, most places and fruit theft from the street venders in Panama. So nice to have a well rounded education.

For such a nice looking hotel, the room looked pretty motel standard. Two queen-sized beds, writing desk and credenza where sat the portable TV. The bathroom had a sparkly clean toilet (force of habit I still check for snakes, bees or any other crawly things before sitting down) bath with a shower and oooooooo, nice little soaps!

Gabe shooed me out of the bath, I turn on the TV, flipped through the four channels, finding ' The Wide World of Sports' and dozed off to announcer Jim McCay extolling “the thrill of victory and the agony of defeat.” You tell em Jim.

Waking a few hours later, I'm so sore that moving is an agony.

Gabe shakes a couple pills from a bottle and hands them to me along with a glass of water. 

“What is this? I look at the white oblong pills suspiciously. 

“Percocet,” Gabe said. “It's brand new as of this year and let me tell you, it will take away the pain like nobodys business.”

“Is it safe?

Gabe rolled his eyes, “would the government okay anything that wasn't? Okay don't answer that.”

I gulped down the pills, chase it with the water and slowly get out of bed. “Where did you get them if they're so new?”

My brother grinned, “Pentagon, they have a great candy man. All legal too.”

“You're a trip, you know that.”

Gabe unwrapped the Tootsie pop he pulled from his jeans pocket and took a long lick. “Baby bro, you don't know the half of it.” 

Lums was a family style restaurant about three miles from the RIT campus. Everybody was there by the time Gabe and I walked in. “Over here,” Sergeant Winchester stood and motioned us over. “How you feeling man?” He looked at Gabe, “how is he?”

“He'll live. Got a nap and drugs in him, will be okay in a day or two.”

“Cool, why don't you sit here.” The drugs were starting to kick in, cuz I could feel the smile on my face getting bigger and bigger as my butt hit the chair next to Sergeant Winchester.

Gabe took the other end of the table where he regaled his audience with Rickover tales. Of which there were a considerable number. “During my interview, he said make him mad, so I kissed him right on the lips. Said it made him mad that I kissed better then his wife.”

If the burger was good or bad, (who names something an 'Ollie burger?') I couldn't tell you, the food was put in front of me and it went in my mouth. Period. The one big schooner of beer was piss and prolly mixed badly with the Percocet. But that didn't matter, I was with my big brother, a winning team and Sgt Winchester. Dean. My green eyed shoulder angel. Spent most of the evening smiling, glassy eyed and staring at my sergeant. The lake water and water lily scent filled my nose the whole time, it was heaven. ( My alpha). 

It was only after I tipped sideways onto his shoulder, “hey Cas, personal space Dude.” The Sergeant picked me up by the scruff of the neck and handed my poor stoned ass over to Gabe. “Take him back to your hotel and get em to bed. Call me if you need any thing.”

“Bye bye,” I said waving my fingers at every one. “You're all very lovely.”

We had to pull into the Mount Hope Cemetery on the way back to the hotel, so I could barf on the tombstones. “Sorry about that, who ever you are.” It was a little too dark to read the inscription. “But you see.....ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, spit spit spit.”

“How you doing Cassie?” Gabe hollered. No way was he going to let me vom in that staff car.

“You mean other then tossing up my spleen on some dead guy, oh just fine.”

We get back to the Omni in time not be able to dodge the Admiral and his dick-birds in the lobby. “Admiral Rickover, my brother Castiel, Cas-Admiral Rickover”

Staring blearily at him, “if you're the father of the Nuclear Navy -who was the mother, and didn't it hurt to birth a sub?”

“Oh Cassie,” my brother smiled sweetly, dragging me off. “You're such a kidder.”

“And you're lovely too,” I told the most powerful man in the US Navy.

“Nighty night Cas.” But I could swear the old mans lips were curling up into a grin.

Gabe got us back up to the room, took my clothes off and put me to bed like he used to when we were little. “Alpha,” for the first time in many years, my omega voice slipped out. “Please sleep with me tonight.”

My brother caressed my face tenderly, “you haven’t called me that like in forever .”

“I know. Tried to be a big boy. Tried so hard.” All my defenses were gone. The pain killer, beer and scent of lake water took them all away. “But I can't do it any more tonight, am so tired.”

He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. Taking me into his arms, Gabe gently scented, brushed my skin with his nails and stoked my body. It was sensual without being sexual. “Cassie Cassie Cassie,” my brother asked with a sigh. “When was the last time any one really touched you? " Omegas need skin to skin contact, something about chemical, electrical, spiritual stuff that is essential for their well being. Kind of like One a Day vitamins, only you're not choking down any nasty little pills. 

“Nora,” I said drowsily. “Three years ago.” And that had ended so well, sarcasm was not my strong suit.

“Go to sleep baby boy, my little omega.”

“I will,” and the word escaped my lips. “Dean.”


	5. Chapter Five: RITCUS or Grokking Spock

In the weeks following the infamous dodge ball game, my bruises faded, it didn’t hurt to breathe and happily Uriel still looked like he'd been hit by a truck. 

I went to class, didn't venture out after dark, didn’t rock the boat; did everything First Sergeant Singer wanted me to do. My grades were great, assignments were not only done on time but early and I was bored to death, The only bright spot in this whole mess was meeting Sergeant Winchester most mornings at the indoor track for a brisk five mile jog. 

Other then sweaty mornings with him (and not even the really fun kind of getting sweaty), I was hating what I was becoming, A good obedient little omega. Only got this far because all I wanted to better myself and piss off The Col. Now, for the people I respected; First Sergeant Singer and Sgt Winchester, to please them was changing into what I despised. Oh fuck this.

The last week of September turned cool as the leaves changed from green to the viberant reds, yellows and browns on the hills and woods surrounding the campus. The air was filled with the scents of the changing season and it drew a desire to take charge of my own life again. Noticed a poster at the student union announcing that former ambassador to the UN Daniel Patrick Moynihan was speaking at the union auditorium on foreign policy. Okay, heard about his guy for years, the talk was free, it was at five o'clock that afternoon, why not? No one could say this was a bad thing. Besides, the speech should be over before it got really dark.

So I went. Oh. Dear .G-D! Shoot me now! How did the man become an ambassador to anywhere or Under Secretary of anything?! He was monotone, lost his place a lot and his subject matter was a snore. I lasted through the whole thing, barely. Holy Baby Jebus, couldn't get out of there fast enough and outside. Where it was night time. Shit, shit, shit! It after seven o’clock and the suns' gone down. Okay, I can do this, no problems. Just walk with purpose, not like some omega pussy. Crap, gotta stop thinking like that.

Shoulders back, eyes front and walk. The 'street lamps' on the Quarter mile created pools of light where someone would appear, then disappear and suddenly be there again a few feet down the way. Suddenly there were raucous voices coming from behind me, I sniffed the air....alphas...one beta. All male. Can't run, don’t want to provoke the chase instinct. The voices got louder and they're singing....

"Oh my name is Krass the Klingon I'm the captain of a lot  
of slimy bastard killers that were ever misbegot....  
We sail the stars and drink in bars and stab men in the back  
and if we make a treaty it's to cover our attack"

What the fuck? That's Mc Namaras Band, kinda sorta.

" Oh we swoop and burn at every turn and steal a wench or two"

I scent the air again.

"We gain a wondrous horde of wealth each sector we go through"

Alpha........ nerds. 

" But sorry to say there’s a problem to day that's creating quite a fuss  
Cuz as you see that....."

I start to snicker.

"every fed is trying to join us."

Then they catch up with me. Okay, so far, so good. Just get out of their way. No problems, just going to let them walk by. Then there is a nose by my ear taking a wheezy sniff. “Um, hi.” 

“Hello, I said neutrally, getting ready for a fight and flight.

“Uh....um.... do you grok?”

“Huh?” Werid trick question. “Do I what?” Didn't stop walking, don't stop walking . 

His companions were on him in a hot second. “Aw Spock dude , that was lame you spaz.....why did you ask him that, now he'll think we're all lame-O’s and bowbows!”

We were all now under some light so I could get a look of them. There were five alphas and one lanky beta. They were kind of pudgy, not overly tall, kind of nerdly...very nerdly and cuteish in a bull dog puppy kind of way. 

The Spock guy looked a little sheepish, “um grok.....it's from 'Stranger in a Strange Land' and um...you're an omega right?” 

Looked at him kind of questioningly, “and you want to know because.....?” I asked haltingly.

Spock took that as a yes and looked releaved, “oh good. I've got a stuffy nose and you could have smelled like a herd of skunks and I wouldn't have known the difference. Glad you're an omega, it would have been embarrassing to snort some beta. Not that you would smell like a herd of skunks, Think you'd prolly smell really nice...and ...and... ” He sighed. “I'll shut up now.” Good idea Brainac. 

They introduced themselves: Aaron (also known as Spock) Garth, Kevin, John, Evan and Shah. 

“Castiel,” I said and gave hand crushers all around. 

We walked across the quarter mile, I answered some of their questions about myself... (you're taking Criminal Justice and ROTC?! WOW! ) and they fell over themselves to entertain me as we wondered through the quad to Nathaniel Rochester Hall. “Please come up,” Garth the beta asked. “We can talk some more or play Twonky or you can pick your character for Moondor .”

There was something....almost had my finger on it ...then breathed them in again. Fear, the leashed ozone smell of fear was rolling off the lot of them. They were afraid of me.....cool. Or at least seemed frightened of making me afraid. Huh. Still getting used to the idea of Alpha herd o nerd, “um I'd don't know....”

“Come on, please, please, please?” They looked at me with big pleading eyes. “You don't have be afraid or anything, you can talk to Charlie. She'll tell you we're okay.” "And this Charlie is...." I said slowly.

Shah chirped up, "she's the only girl in the whole computer sciences program and is really super smart. Charlie lives on our floor." Then he blushed and sighed like an omega teenage girl over Shawn Cassidy . "She's the Queen of Moondor."

Well, who could argue with that logic. Ohhhh..... hell, why not. 'Spidey sense' isn't tingling. This is what I was trying to do today any way. Time to stop being a good boy and be a little daring. “Lead on McDuff.” 

Spock and company let loose a collective sigh, then nudged each other happily.

The elevator stops at the seventh floor and empties out to the vestibule in front of a door with the word RITCUS on it.

“RIT Computers User Society,” Spock explained.

We walk into a comfortable space with overstuffed chairs and sofas . “Charlie back yet?” Kevin called out to the people sitting in the common room.

A guy sitting on the sofa with his nose in a textbook, didn't even bother looking up, just pointed. “Come on,” Spock said. “You'll love her, she's the goddess.”

At the second door on right, we stop. “Her most serene highness, Queen of Moondor......Charlie Bradbury.”

I peek in and there on the bed sat a red headed slip of a girl, in painters pants, plaid flanel shirt surrounded by books, a very expensive looking calculator and stereo speakers on full bore playing 'The Bohemian Rhapsody. Spock knocked loudly at the door. She looked up. “Hey Bitches!” She smiled and motioned us in.

“Cas - Charlie, Charlie – Cas.”

“Hello,” I said and held out my hand to shake.

She took my hand but instead of shaking it, Charlie brought it to her nose , took a deep sniff and looked up through bangs rather surprised. She leaned over and flicked off the stereo. “Omega.”

“Guilty as charged.”

She inhaled deeply into my palm, “unmated. Not even being courted?”

“Nope,” the p came out with a pop. “Not even one breast mark.” Some of the omegas who have multiple suitors look like someone played tic tac toe on their tits. 

Charlie looked thoughtful, “Spock, can Cas and I have a minute?” 

“Okay”, and he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

The Queen of Moondor, patted the bed. “Sit, come closer to the goddess and spill thy guts girl friend.” 

I liked her, she crazy dinky-dau number one chick. “You want the Russian novel or the Readers Digest version?”

“I've always been fond of the digest version,” she replied.

I took a breath. “My full name is Castiel Dimetri Westmoreland Novac. I'm here at RIT on a ROTC scholarship for Criminal Justice.”

“Impressive,” Charlie drawled lazily. 

“The scholarship yes, the name not really, especially after carrying it around all the while. My dad is the army and at the time Mom was pregnant with me, they were stationed in Panama. We were living off post then and when mom went into labor, I was coming too quickly for her to make it the hospital on base. So one the neighbors got the local midwife and I was born on the kitchen table. Which technically makes me Panamanian. Being born at home, not on a kitchen table.”

But I digress. 

“ However, by parentage, I'm considered American. In order to get me out of country at the end of his tour, The Col had to get me both American and Panamanian passports. Now, to further complicate things, as a Panamanian omega, I had to have a 'Padrano' or a godfather to look after my welfare and pick a mate for me. So both my parents and the padrano have to sign off on a suitor and they couldn't agree on anybody, so thank G-d for small favors, no suitor, courtship or mating .”

“Wow,” Charlie breathed. “That’s bizarro world.”

“Welcome to my life, I fell back on her bed. “Most omegas have courting overtures at age 12, at 13 or 14 just about all have courting marks on their breasts. An omega that isn't mated, contracted or claimed by 18 is considered an old maid. Only good for caring for their parents in their dotage or be a little sister/brother to some alphas' wife. ”

“Little sister, little brother?” Charlie reached over and rubbed the back of my hand. “Never heard of that.”

“You won't either,” I closed my eyes. “Dirty little secret of the omega world. You get 'adopted' by the wife but essentially all you are at best is a 'second' wife or concubine or unpaid slave labor at worst. You're nothing for the rest of your life.”

“Your parents wouldn't do that to you? Would they?” 

“Don't know if they would but they can't. I'm 21 and in New York State I'm considered legally emancipated. I can smoke, drink, join the military, drive a car, things most betas or alphas can do at 18.”

“Wow. Just wow.” Charles flopped down next to me. “So how did you meet up with Spock and company, ending up in my little corner of the world?”

I huffed a laugh. “They basicly accosted me out on the Quarter mile. Spock snorted my neck like a line of coke and then apologized for comparing me to a herd of skunks.”

“Sounds like Spock.”

“The other ones just begged and groveled. I like that in a guy.”

Charlie giggled. “Why do you think I like living here? Got minions and bitches. Some day they will figure out I 'm not batting for their team, if you know what I mean, but till then.....wanna be a hand maiden to Moondor?”

Now I really started to laugh. Best laugh in weeks...months. “Your highness, you better shit in your mess kit I do.”

“You speak strangely hand maiden, but serve me well and some day you shall have minions of your own.”

“Just one more question before I promise my life, fortune and sword to thee my queen.”

“What's that Cas?”

“Why are the guys so happy about programing a Xerox Sigma 9? They sang its song as part of persuading me to come here.”

“Wow, they really like you.” Charlie got up and went to the door, “ Those guys just don't sing that to anyone “ She jerked the door open and said guys were all crowded in front of her with pensive looks on their faces. 

”So,” I sat up and smiled at their earnest faces. “How do you play Moondor?” 

That night I became Dena, master thief, hand maiden to the queen of Moondor and honorary member of RITCUS. My mother would be so proud.


	6. Family: The Ties That Bind and Gag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're headed to the dark side for a little bit kiddies. There is implied violence and abuse. Which sometimes makes it worse because then it's just you and the scary place between your ears. If these are your triggers, then stop now.

The car looked like it was going a zillion miles an hour standing still. This wet dream on wheels was parked in the visitors lot in front of the Admin Building. “Just look at it Larry,” I breathed. Larry Bojonowski was one of my alpha C J study buddys and cadet in the ROTC program. He and I were on the way to 10:00 o'clock class when we noticed two pieces of European auto erotica. “That is the car I want some day. 1956 Mercedes Gull-wing 300 SL.” Then proceeded to give all the facts, figures and stats that made my pants get a little tight. Oh yeah, I was in lust.

Larry on the other hand was a bit more pedestrian in his car dreams. “The one next to it.” He said. “The TR-7 in British racing green. Now that is a car. The shape of things to come. That little beauty would get you laid in a heart beat.” 

It was.....nice. For a roller skate and told him so.

“Geez Larry, pop a knot why don’t you?” I got lost just looking at the sliver Mercedes, daring a peek at the red leather bucket seats with silver control panel and wondering who the lucky son of bitch was with the freedom of these four wheels to wander where ever they wanted. G-d I wished it was me. Was so caught up in car dreams I didn't feel or smell the presence that slid up beside me.”Hello little brother.” An oily voice whispered in my ear.

I jumped, turned and found my way blocked by a tall army JAG captain. His name was suppose to have been Luke and on his birth certificate, passport and any other official documents it read Luke Matthew Thomas Novac. But to any one who knew him, knew of him and especially our family called him Luci or Lucifer. His temperament and actions made that moniker fit better then those of the apostles he was named for. “Luci,” I said coldly. “You'll excuse me but I have to get to class.”

But my brother stepped in the way, “you can spare a moment for me.” He was smiling with all the warmth of a boa contemplating a sparrow.

“Cas?” Larry was looking concerned. 

Didn't want him mixed up in this little bit of family drama, “it's okay Larry. I'll catch up in a minute.” 

Luci's smile then turned more shark like. “Good idea to send your little friend on. This is about family after all.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Father and I are here to visit the chemical engineering department at the University of Rochester. They had some things that could enrich Fathers' research back at Knolls Atomic.” He put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed painfully. “I came out here to look you up (you should vary your routine Cassie my little cuckoo, you're too easy to find) to offer the opportunity to join Father and I for dinner tonight. We'd love to have you for supper.”

“Sounds like you wanna eat me rather then dine with me.”

“Oh tomato-tamato. .”

I sighed, if it got rid him faster. “Fine, I'll have dinner with you guys, but I gotta get to class now.”

But Luci wasn't ready yet to let me go yet. He leaned in and slowly pushed until my back was against the Mercedes. “You shouldn't fight me Little Brother, you know you'll never win.” He ran the back of his fingers lightly across my cheek. 

“Funny,” a voice suddenly piped up. “That's what I always tell you, Capt Novac. “ 

Luci then did something I'd never seen before...he cringed. Then took a pose of submission.

Who was this guy who could make my brother do that? I turned and looked into.....gold buttons and green. It was as if the Green Monster had uprooted itself from Fenway Park and moseyed out from Boston to South Henrietta and planted itself at One Lomb Memorial Drive. Slowly bringing my gaze up, I saw metels, Purple Heart, Army Commendation, Bronze Star, been there done that Viet Nam metal, jump wings. Name tag: Winchester. Branch identifier: JAG. Gold oak leaves of a major, strong jaw, fine nose, cold brown eyes and scrambled eggs on the saucer cap.

“Capt Novac, if you’d like to remove your brothers' ass from the side of my car it would be appreciated.” That was not the sound of a request but of a command. Luci stepped aside.

“We'll pick you up at seven,” he said in a nasty nice voice. “Wear a tie.”

Oh feet don't fail me now, booked on out of there before anything else could happen. Rounding the corner of the admin building, I got grabbed by the scruff and plunked on the bench up against the wall. Instinctively took a swing that Sergeant Winchester easily caught. “Easy there Tiger, just wanted to make sure you were alright. That creep didn't hurt you did he?”

“No,” I said with the 'not yet' left in the air. “That's my brother Luke.”

“He not only numba ten, he numba ten thousand G.I.”

Anything else I was going to say was interrupted by the arrival of the walking wall of Major. 

“Major Winchester,” coming to attention, my shoulder angels' salute was crisply textbook.

“Sargent Winchester,” Major Yeti fired off one just as neat and tight.

Then they busted up laughing, grabbing each other in a massive back pounding bear hug. 

Huh?

“Oh God,” the Major wheezed. “You should have seen his face, slimy bastard looked like he was gonna to shit a brick"!

 

“Fit right in around here,” snarked the Sergeant.

There is something I'm obviously missing. “Uh, you two know each other, right?”

My green eyed alpha turned and with a look of pride in his face and voice, “this is the finest kind numba one of the JAG corp- my baby brother Sam, but you can call him Sir.”

Major Sir Sam Sir reached over and my hand disappeared in his oversized mitt. “Good to finally meet you Cas, big Bro's mentioned you a lot.” He winked, “don’t worry, he didn't drop any dimes on you.”

“Hey,” Winchester the elder tossed an arm over my shoulder. “Let's go get some pie and chew the fat with my little bro. You're too late for your classes anyways”

“We'll take my car, Winchester the younger said, pulling out his keys.

“Oh hell no, we're taking Baby.”

In a move that looked well practiced between the two brother came: rock, paper, scissors. With the Major winning. “Dean, you know you always throw scissors.”

Which was fine by me, especially since the Majors' car was that Gull Wing. Even better since I ended up sitting on the Sargeants' lap as the back deck was too small for me to fit. Two strong alphas, one gorgeous car and me in omega heaven. Had bicycle smile and my hands on my lap to hide the beginnings of a hard on. There was the smell of lake water, water lily, mountain air, rich earth and contented omega. I've been told I scent of tomato soup and grill cheese when happy.

We went to the little greasy spoon hole in the wall at the Star Supermarket plaza down the road a piece from campus. “What kind of pie you got sweetheart?” Sargent Winchester gives the waitress a smile and wink.

The beta waitress, who had to be in her 60's if she was a day, grinned and rattled off a list of about a dozen types. 

I had coconut cream, the brothers had apple, blueberry and strawberry rhubarb between em. Learned they were army brats like me, lived mostly in France, Germany and various places in the states. “Never got to Panama,” Major Winchester said. “Did spend some time at Scofield Barracks in Hawaii.”

Sergeant Winchester snickered in his coffee, “we were bad little haoles.”

“So, are you here visiting on your way to your next assignment?” I asked.

Major Winchester smiled, “my wife Jess and I wanted to see the family before I'm suppose to report for classes at the Military Law Center, Royal Military College in Kingston, Ontario.”

“They asked for him specificly,” Sergeant Winchester said proudly and punched his brothers' shoulder.

“Congratulations,” I said. Had a pang of jealousy. To have someone ask for you specificly and then to have your sibling be proud and not putting you down for getting it. Not that Gabe or Balti would, or even Anna or Mom if they remembered to ask. But Luci, Micheal or The Col, they would make your life miserable. Which reminded me, “how do you know my brother Luci, Sir?”

The warmth just got sucked out of the air. Major Winchester seemed to pick his words carefully. “We crossed swords a few times. Camp Casey in Korea, Fulda and Berlin in Germany.” The Major gave a bitter smile, “gave him a court room 'Heidelberg scar at Fulda.”

“You should have shot the son of a bitch when you had the chance.” Sergeant Winchester growled. 

Major Sam shook his head, “less said about that the better.” Then he smiled. “Is that great wife of yours going to be making kartoffelkloese tonight for dinner? 

Oh man, potato balls. Love those things. Yeah, I knew about Lisa, my alphas' German born wife. Not that I've met her or really like to think about her. Guess he met her on his first tour there and married her. He has a teenage son too, Ben. He's 14 and a nice pup. Met him one Saturday at drill. Looks just like his dad. Took every thing I could do to be polite and be puppy buddy for the morning.

“She sure is,” the NCO smiled and patted his stomach. “Making pot roast too, with chunks of dill pickle in the gravy.”

“Oh man, love it when she does it that way.” The Major moaned in the throes of food-gasum. “Please tell me there's gonna be red cabbage too?"

“Better believe it GI.”

Now that is the kind of dinner I wanted to invited to. A dinner where there was going to be good food, people who liked each other and there wouldn't be gun fire, screaming, plates tossed out the window and being able to welcome the police who answered the call by their first names and who usually stayed for pie and coffee. Welcome to a Novac family get together.

We talked until about two o'clock, when they needed to get going. Major Winchester had to pick up his wife's car from the garage where it was getting a tune up. Sergeant Dean was going with him to follow him back with it. “She still driving that 60's model W111 Mercedes?”

Major Sam laughed, “God yes, that old thing has more metals then the Kaiser.” 

They dropped me off back at campus, where I caught my afternoon classes and went to the dorm to get cleaned up and dressed for dinner. 

Black trousers, blue tie, white shirt and a trench coat to top off the ensemble. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was still damp from the shower sticking up in unruly curls, a bit of chin stubble and my eyes were kind of wide and......scared. Really didn't want to go, but if it would get The Col and Luci out of my life for a while, then it's worth it.

At the tick of seven, I stood in the lobby of Kate Gleason, waiting and hoping Luci wouldn't show up. And at a minute after seven, Luci came through the door. He was always a sharp dresser and tonight was no exception. Charcoal gray double breasted suit with a red and black striped tie. “Nice look,” I commented.

“Thank you little brother,” Luci looked me up and down. “You look....well scrubbed.”

I wonder idly if its too late to ditch my family, call Sargent Winchester and invite myself to dinner.

“Came along Cassie,” Luci tugged at my coat sleeve. “Father is waiting. We have reservations for 7:45.” 

The Budapest was one of those classically elegant restaurants on Alexander Street. The cuisine was Austria-Hungarian. Very old world, old school, old white alpha. They even had a áthatatlan fülke Hungarian for 'invisible room or closet' where you could beat or fuck your omega as the mood struck. Bet they even had some complementary red tie down cords and mints. 

We were seated in a corner table, handed menus or The Col and Luci were and a vintage selected from the wine list. “Oh have some wine,” Luci insisted when I said cola. “It'll loosen you up.” Of course the waiter listened to him and a bottle and third glass were brought out. It's not that I don't like a good Auslesse, or a fine Argentine red, I don't like to drink with my brother around. It never ends well.

The Col and Luci talk, leaving me out of the conversation, which is fine by me. Just forget I'm here, let this stupid evening be over with. The waiter returns and the main course is ordered. Again I'm ignored and The Col requests goulash for me, which I do like but not with these dinner companions. They continue to discuss their visit to the U of R, when suddenly I hear my name.

“Huh?”

“I said, Castiel how are your studies?” The Col asked impatiently.

“Fine,” I reply woodenly. “Just fine.”

“And the whole ROTC business?”

“Good.” Then I did something I shouldn't have but couldn't help myself. “Met a friend of Luci's today.”

Lucifers' foot came down hard on my instep, wincing I kept right on going. “Major Winchester”

The Col's eyes went colder then usual. “Major Samuel Winchester?”

“Maybe, I don't know, didn't catch a first name.” There was no way I was going to tell them about my time with the Brothers Winchester.

He gave a hard glance across the table at Luci, “did you know he was in town?”

“Yes Sir...No sir.. not until we chatted in the parking lot when I was out at the RIT campus extending the invitation to Cassie.”

“Did he have anything interesting to say?

“Just the usual.”

The Col nodded. “Keep it that way.”

Oh shit, what just happened? What's going on here? This can't bode well for me. I picked at my dinner when it arrived, stomach in a turmoil. Just wanted to get out and back to campus. Be safe in my dorm room.

Luci signaled the waiter for a second bottle of wine. “Have another glass,” he said. “You smell stressed.....and besides it will help kill the pain.”

The invisible room did have complementary red tie down cords and switches, ball gags and attendant handing out the condoms and warm hand towels. No mints though. ”Cassie Cassie Cassie.” Luci whispered cruelly. “When was the last time any one really touched you? ” The Col had gotten tiramisu and an expresso and was enjoying his dessert awaiting my brother to finish.

They drop me off back at the dorms. No goodbyes, no thanks for your company, see you at Thanksgiving. Just “get out.” Which at that point was all I wanted any way. Well, I was back to square one pain wise. In the bathroom, took off my shirt and turned to see the welts on my back in the mirror. Luci was a master with a switch. Not hard enough to break the skin but heavy enough make it sting, bruise and hurt for days. I stay in the shower for an hour letting the luke warm water cool the skin on my arms, legs and back. Will have to figure a way to hide the bruises on my wrists where Luci and The Col had tied the cords too tight. Can't let any one see me like this, so weak and broken.

I took two of the Percocets from the bottle Gabe had left me as a parting gift. And then fell into nothingness until the dream that brought me up out of a drugged sleep to cold stone sober panting like a startled dog.

Madrana Ada had always told me dreams were the thoughts of the angels. She'd been my nurse and godmother during our tours in Panama. She'd cared for me, read my cards, did prayers and rituals to the orishas to find a good mate for me. “Pay attention to the short sharp ones 'Nene' -baby boy. The angels want you to listen.”

Major Sam and Luci were standing together. Sam wore black and Luci in white. Saying the same thing at the same time:

“Slicky boys always end up dead under the wire at the Fulda Gap.”


	7. Chapter Seven: The Lesson Learned Late is Better Then the Lesson Not Learned at All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware of Angry Nerd Sex.

My arms are still killing me. It's been a week since 'dinner' with Luci and the Col. My legs and back seemed to be healing up okay, but my arms stay painful to the point where it's getting harder to lift them up even shoulder high. Can't go to the campus clinic, how do I explain: “oh yes, daddy tied me down and my brother beat me in the invisible room at the Budapest. Try the tiramisu, I hear it's great.”

No, will just keep taking the Percocets and hope they do the trick. To make them last, I take bites out of the tablets, once in the morning to take the edge off and a bite at night to help me sleep. The bruises on my wrists have turned a delightful shade of yellowish purple. By wearing long sleeves and wrapping them in Ace bandages, I've kept their ugliness hidden. Easy enough to say that I'm cold, it is Rochester in October.

First Sergeant Singer watches me. I think he knows something is wrong but is waiting for me to come to him. Have a nice long wait First Sergeant, cuz it ain’t happening. You wanted me not to rock the boat, suck it up and put on a good face, well, you got your wish. I went with a smile into the invisible room, be happy, you got what you wanted.

Was having lunch at the Ritsckeller on my Tuesday free day, when I looked over and saw Sergeant Winchester and his pup Ben. Oh shit, I can't deal with happy families right now, too late, been spotted. Slapped a smile on my face and walked over. 

“Hey Cas,” Sargaent Winchester patted the chair next to him. “How you doing man? Hope you're feeling better, miss my running buddy.”

Told him I had a cold and couldn't run with him in the morning for a week or two. I smiled and tipped my head becomingly to the side, “should be better by Monday.” Okay, let's get on a different subject. “How you doing Ben?"

The pup shrugged, “okay. Was telling Dad about our last football game."

Sergeant Winchester beamed, “he's the quarterback on the freshman squad at Roth High.”

I learned to speak American football as a defense mechanism. “That's great, how're you doing this season?”

Again another shrug, this kid should be French with all the shrugging. “Not bad, forfeited our first game though. Coach didn't want us playing against Avon” 

“Why's that?”

“They got some 'Slicky boy' on their team and coach did want us to play a bunch of lame asses .” Ben laughed, “they're prolly gonna let girls on their team next.” He was the only one laughing, as his father and I froze. Think of all the horrid words you could call a black, a Jew or oriental and 'slicky' is that for an omega. 

“Uh, Ben.” His father said quickly. “That's not a nice word.”

The pup looked surprised. “But Mom uses it all the time.”

I wanted to say 'your mother is bitter little kraut bitch beta who is trying to over compensate cuz her inbred little country lost its ass in the last war.' But I didn't, the words just jockeyed for position on my tongue.

Sergeant Dean is desperately trying to salvage the situation. “Your mother shouldn't be using it and neither should you. It's a very hurtful word for omegas.

“But Dad,” Ben said. “They're just omegas. You've said so yourself.” 

The world suddenly went into slow motion and the rushing in my ears seemed to drown out every thing. He said what?! Was trying to get my knees working to move and get out there. I really didn't wanna be around this alpha-puppy time any more.

Sergeant Winchester took me by the arm and thought I was gonna faint because it hurt so much.

“Uh Ben,” his father fished out a five spot from his pocket. “Could you head down to the game room for a while, I need to speak with Cas.” 

“Thanks Dad,” Ben pocketed the money quickly. “Bye Cas.” And he dashed off, not knowing he'd dropped a grenade and ran off unscathed. The rest of us got fragged.

“Um, I need to explain.”

“Let. Go. Of. My. Arm.” I hissed. My shoulder angel has feet of clay. 

“Cas,” The sergeant had the good graces to look embarrassed. “I may not have been thrilled with this assignment at first.”

Anger was replacing pain. “If you don't let go of my arm, so help me G-d, I'll punch your redneck alpha lights out.” 

“Look, we need to talk. You need to cool your jets.”

“You need to eat shit and die.”

“Cadet,” he growled. Alpha voice. My eyes drop immediately and stop trying to pull my arm away. I hate me. “You need to go and cool off and then we need to talk.” He checked his watch, “it's 13:00 now meet me up at the office at 14:45.”

“Fine,” I was shaking with anger. Well, on the positive my arms don't hurt right now, down side finding out that the alpha I idolized was a second sexist asshole bigot. I. AM. DONE. BEING. GOOD. Stomped across the Quarter mile and instead of going to my dorm, made for Nathaniel Rochester Hall to the seventh floor. Flinging open the RITCUS door, yelled “SPOCK ARE YOU HERE!?”

A moment later he walks out of his room, “hey Cas man, what's up?

“What are your feelings about angry sex?” 

He looked confused, “uh.......I don't know. I've never had any.” With unspoken truth of him never having sex with anyone other then Manwella or Mary Palm and her five sisters.

“Good, cuz you're gonna.”

“With who?” 

“Me!” I grab him by the shirt front , pulled him into his room, kicked the door shut and pushed him on to his bed. “Strip,” I snarled jumping on him and mashed my lips to his. My tongue forcing his teeth open and ravishing his mouth.

Spocks' hands where running up and down my front, trying to unbutton the shirt.

Nerds, I think impatiently. Can figure the Theory of Relativity but not the buttons on a dress shirt. Oh fuck a duck. Batting his hands away, I stand up, open my own buttons, drop trou and stand defiantly naked in front of him.

“Whimper.” Spock didn't know whether to shit or go blind.

“You better damn well be crawling and whimpering, cuz you're my little bitch for the next hour!”

“Mommy!”

I flip him over, spit on my hand and rub it on my dick. Well look at that, instant slick.

“Oh God!”

“God and your Mommy ain't here, so open wide and say: “AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!” And in I went like Teddy Roosevelt charging up San Juan Hill. Yup, this was one rough ride.

Spock howled like a basset hound. “I feel so dirty!”

“Good, then I've done it right.”

A half hour later, Spock was laying on the floor kind of dazed and I was getting dressed. “You alive in there Dude?” I asked, patting him on the cheek. (Pick you cheek of choice bitches)

“Oh yeah...I'm good..um....that was AMAZING!” Spock rolled over on his back. “You plan on getting angry again any time soon?”

“We'll see,” I smile. “I've got a meeting with my jackass sergeant in twenty minutes. Play your cards right and you may get a repeat performance.” Gave him a wink and growl on my way out the door.

I ran back to my dorm, showered up quick, pulled out some clean jeans and a sweat shirt, then took off across the Quarter Mile.

Taking the stair well, made it up to the fifth floor with time to spare. First Sergeant Singer was at his desk, working on a file, when I walked in. “First Sergeant,” I nodded. “Sergeant Winchester in?”

“In his office,” he paused. “Kid, I wanna see you after Winchester gets done with ya.”

“Yes First Sargaent.” I walked to the back office and tapped on the door frame. “You wanted to see me?”

Sargarent Winchester looked up and motioned me in. “Close the door Cas. We need to talk” Then pulled a bitch face as he scented the air. “You’ve had sex,” he blurted out.

“Not that it's any of your business, but yeah I did. I fucked this alpha nerd in to his mattress, rode him hard and put him away wet.” I crossed my arms in front of my chest. “What of it?”

“Well aren't we quite the man,” the sergeant said sarcasticly. “Get your little rocks off?”

I glared, feeling my hands ball up into fists. “Yeah, matter of fact I did. It helped me to forget for a little while what your pup said, what YOU said.”

The anger left him and he looked ashamed. “I had a talk with Ben, wanted me to tell you he was sorry and didn't mean it.” 

“Yeah, right, whatever.” I dismissed the apology. It was the mea cupa from the man in front of me I wanted to hear. “And what about you? Are you sorry?”

He stood and walked over to where I was standing. I bowed my head, didn't want to see his beautiful eyes and full lips, wanted to stay mad. “Look at me", Sergeant Winchester said in a soft voice. He reached out and lifted my chin (ohgodohgodohgod) so that I would look into those green eyes. “I've been in this alphas army a long time. Had two tours in 'Nam and spend 6 months on the DMZ in Korea. I'm not refined, my edges are not smooth, I drink and smoke too much and sometimes let my mouth override my ass. What I believed about omegas to be true, wasn't. Especially after meeting you Cas.” Sergeant Winchester gently ran his hand from my chin, down my throat and to my chest. He slid his thumb pad across my collar bone, painting it with his scent. Replacing the smell of Ivory soap and Spock with lake water and lily. “You're so much more.”

My mouth went dry, (goodboygoodboygoodboy) “I....um..... “ His scent and closeness were fogging my thoughts. I think I would have agreed to anything at that moment to please him. Then came the coup de gras when he leaned in and whispered in my ear, “I was wrong, please forgive me.” 

The three little words any woman or omega want to hear from their man or alpha right after 'I love you: I. WAS. WRONG. 

Lesson learned: Angry nerd sex rocks.

Lesson learned Late: I'm an assbutt.

Lesson learned not at all: how to say no to Sergeant Dean Winchester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for visiting the misadventures of Cadet Novac. If anyone knows the words to the "RITCUS" Marching Song (or We all program a Xerox Sigma 9) would be grateful. The 1970's was not a politically correct time, so there is going to be options and things said that would have been heard at that time, that would be shocking now.


	8. Chapter Eight: The Lesson Learned Late Continued-Sargeant Winchester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From time to time we'll see Cadet Novac from a differant point of view. This time from the view of Dean Winchester

If a hole could have opened up at the moment Ben opened his, I would have done a swan drive, with double fucken gainer right in to escape. Granted I know at 14, if it's on your tongue it's out your mouth. But that last thing I want Cas to hear was all that shit. Or, the truth.

Okay, I really didn't want this assignment in the beginning. Lt. Col Crowley had taken me into his office to have a dutch uncle style talk to explain about the omega coming in to the program and the problems for the pup if a little interference weren't run. Then 'suggested' I become the 'shoulder angel' for said omega. “Squirrel,” he said, leaning back in his chair regarding me through his heavy lidded eyes. “Castiel Novac is important to us, (meaning screw up and hope you like Greenland cuz that'll be your next stop) be his friend, keep him on the straight and narrow. And the knotheads off his ass.”

“With all due respect Sir,“ I was trying hard not to roll my eyes. “I think my talents could better be used else where.” Not gonna be some slicky boys' babysitter.

Crowley smiled evilly, “have you ever meet Castiel's mother, Naomi Elizabeth Westmoreland Novac?”

“No Sir. Can't say that I have.” And what did that have to do with the price of tea in China? “You might say we don't travel in the same social circle.”

“She and I have a delightfully complex history.”

Really didn’t want to think about the fucked up thing they have going, or if this was Crowley's bastard pup.

“Do we understand each other now Sergeant?” Said with the inflection that I'd better and this was not a request but an order. 

“Yes Sir.”

But that was before, Castiel Novac was just a name on a pile of papers. Some faceless, unknown obligation forced on me, that I resented. Then came the beautiful blue eyed snarky, omega who showed up in the office that first day. The cute little piece of ass I'd winked at the day before. Not a pup nor a fully grown man either. Someone who looked ethereal yet could do the 'dirty dozens' as quick and foul mouthed as any NCO.

Now he's been hurt, both mentally and maybe physically. Top Singer noticed that Cas had been little too quiet lately, held himself too carefully and those ace bandages on his wrists. Granted, it's a little chilly, but even he can't be as cold as he claims. But in the mean time, I've got a pup to talk to.

I found Ben whacking the hell out of the Elton John Pinball Wizard machine. “Come on,” he yelled at it. “You bitch, get in there!”

“Hey there Champ,” I said sliding up beside him. “What'd that machine ever do to you?”

I watched him play until the last silver ball zips between the flippers. Then laid a finger over the coin slot before he could pump in another quarter. “We need to talk.” With sodas bought and a nice quiet corner found, we sit as I try to find a way to undo 14 years of 'truth' in but a few minutes. 

“Do you remember the Saturday I took you to drill and Cas taught you to repel?”

Ben grinned. “Yeah, that was really cool.”

“And he taught the class. Showed all the other kids how to walk down those small walls first. Then to bound down the side of a 30 foot building?

“That was scary.”

“It sure was. But Cas wasn't scared. Even when he went over the wall and was upside down.” If you lean back too far when first stepping down the wall, gravity, bitch that it is, takes over and you end up with your feet to the sky.

Ben shivered in delighted fear. “That were bookoo dinky dau! He went down the wall head first and then at the bottom flipped and landed on this feet. He promised to show me how to do it.”

“Somebody like that,” now I watched him carefully. “Do you think your football coach would want him on your team, if Cas was your age?”

My pup looked at me like I was stupid. “Well, yeah. Cause he would.”

“Um, no he wouldn't.”

“Why?”

I sighed, “Cas is an omega.”

Ben laughed. “No way Jose. Omegas can't do that. They're too wussy and stupid.”

“Ben, Cas is an omega.”

Now he looked confused, “but how could he? He's really cool and cool guys aren't....that.”

I could feel the waves of distress and confusion come wafting from him. Didn't want to have this talk, but the times are changing and better now then later when the damage would be greater. Pulled him close, huh he let me. This might be the last time to hug my pup in public before he thinks he's too grown up. “I know I told you shi....stuff. Stuff my Dad told me, stuff everyone says that I thought was true but it isn't. Cas showed me that.”

There were tears in my pups' eyes. “Does Cas hate me?”

“I think he's not too happy with either us of right now, but he doesn't hate you. But he did tell me to eat shit and die.” 

“Ouchie!”

“I'm gonna see him in about 15 minutes.” I paused and waited for him to say something. “Anything you want me to tell him?”

“That I'm sorry.” Ben sighed. “But I don't think I wanna see him for a while.”

Fair enough, we'll leave it at that for the time being. Got bigger fish to fry right now. I put him on a local bus and send him home. Then trotted back up to the fifth floor, thinking about what to say. Which nothing comes to mind right off. Well, that's what I get the big bucks for (oh sure right) to think on my feet.

When Cas walks in, he stinks of sex and some strange alpha. Like he wants to shove it down my gullet with a side order of guilt. Course react badly. Wanna rip that nerd alphas' head off and piss in it. Okay Dean, cool it. Not going to get Cas to trust me again by being the lording alpha. No, this is where softness, showing my throat-figuratively of course-then filling his nose with my scent is the way to go. Okay, not the most ethical or fair, but I need him pliant enough to listen.

I know Cas has a crush on me, saw it that night at Lums and in the stink eye his brother gave me. You know the one 'hurt my little bro and I'll kill you.' There we go, need to get in close, turn on the subtle charm and touch. Chin, throat and collar bone. Oh yeah, get that collar bone all painted up real good, if I could have nibbled that neck. Mmmmm, you smell so good Cas, not that soup and sandwich happy puppy crap, but the sweet apple aroma of an omega ready to be taken. You're so out of it, so helpless. Would be so easy to push you against the wall and...... But all I want is forgiveness, to be that shoulder angel again.

I lift his sweat shirt to see if there was any injury. Ribs seemed okay, his breast and chest were smooth, pale and unmarked. That apple smell is back in my nose, oh for just a touch of one of those copper brown nipples and then the aroma is corrupted. His back was spotted with fading bruises, then push up the sleeves and unwrapped the ace bandages. I hiss at the sight of still more bruises. “Oh Cas,” whispered in his ear. (My omega.) “Tell me, how did this happen? Who did this you?”

 

Lesson Learned: My pup has a big mouth  
Lessened Learned Late: I will never say 'slicky boy' again in regard to an omega  
Lesson Never Learned: Castiel Novac will the the death of me yet

PS: Lucifer Novac is a dead man


	9. Chapter Nine:  Moondor and the Real Omega

Sunday nights, unless there was an exam to study for or a paper due Monday, was reserved for the Queen of Moondor to convene her court and lead them in to glorious battle. It was also a good time to stuff our faces with chips and dip, swigged down with a few cans of Pepsi. There would be the rattle of multi sided dice, the rustle of papers as the dungeon deli master would consult his rule book to see what would be behind door number one.

I sat cross legged on the floor waiting for my turn, listening to the small talk going on around me. Spock was sitting on the bed giving me that hopeful look, the same one that he'd been giving me for weeks, that we'd get together again for sex. Or something more. Just want to be his friend now and thought he'd taken the hint after not giving in to any of the 'nudge nudge, wink wink, say no more, say no more'. But he hadn’t. I still wanted to know him. But just not Biblicaly. 

“Hand maiden”, the Queen of Moondor announced. “Tis your turn to go forth and rollith yonder dice, gadzooks forsooth and all that other medieval jazz-a-rooni.”

Picking up the 12 sided die, I rolled and got a nine. “You are in an empty field with Tim the magician and the Holy Hand grenade of Antioch. “ Intoned Kevin the deli master. “Dost thou pull the pin, pullish my finger or go for a sip from the flagon with the dragon or the challis from the palace? One of which holds Seka.”

“The poison?” I ask. 

“No, the porn star.”

Why a porn star is in a cup in a field with Tim the magician, I have no clue. There are times I wonder if Kevin goes for the wacky tobaccy when writing these things up. “Let us pullith the pin. Shall I countith to five-ith?”

“No 10-th will do.” Kevin consulted his notes. “But 15-th is right out.”

“One, two.....15, no my Lord.....10-ith!”

Everyone fell back making explody sounds and rolled about like we were on the bridge of the Enterprise during a Klingon attack. “Thou has blown up the field and revealed a letter that hath fluttered down on cherubs wing. Do you open the letter?”

“Yes I do.” But just in case. “I put on the rubber of gloves to open.” 

Kevin rolls his dice. “Good idea as there was Seka on the envelope”

“The porn star?”

“No, the poison.”

I sighed, “Kevin, Wavey Gravy was right, don't eat the brown acid, it'll give you a bad trip.”

Kevin rolled the dice again. “The letter doth say: Thou shalt go elephant hunting in Alabama.”

Oh, I know I'm walking right into this one. “Why in Alabama?”

“Because that's where the tusks a loosa.”

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Hoooray for Captain Spaulding!” There is another Klingon attack moment as we all rolled about the floor.

The game goes on in a similar vein, with horrid jokes and puns until about 11:00 when it was called for the week. “Handmaiden,” Charlie put a hand on my shoulder. “I need to speak at thee.”

“Of course my Queen.”

We went to her room. Charlie closed the door and all playfulness was gone. “Cas, how do you feel about Spock? I need to know your honest opinion.”

Uh oh. Didn't think there was going to be fall out or questions from anyone else. Trying to take a neutral yet friendly tone: “I like him, he's a great guy.”

Charlie sat down on her bed and patted the spot next to her. I sit and she leans in to my neck scenting then even taking a lick.

“Yuck,” I reach up quick to rub her spit off, can't let Alpha....er Sergeant Winchester smell her on me. “What gives?”

“Nice cologne, didn't know they made lake water and water lily.” She sighed. “Dude, you and Spock are my friends. And he really needs to know, do you like him or do you like like him?”

This is going to be hard, never thought I was going to be in this position. Sighed and said “I like him.”

“Then you better tell him you're not interested in that way. Cuz I been smelling that lake water alpha on you for a while. So has Spock and it's killing him.”

“Um......”

“Spock has been my friend for a long time. And if it comes down to picking between the two of you, and I really don't want to, I'll choose him in a heart beat. You used him and that wasn't cool man.”

Which has been the long time complaint against omegas and what's stood in the way of being given full and equal rights with alphas and betas. It's been said my kind uses their 'unholy' (term the more conservative churches use) scents, wiles and I don't know.....slutiness to undermine their betters. People say we're home wreckers, sirens and will do anything to get our way. So we need to be controlled, leashed and kept down. 

Which to some degree the accusations have a grain of truth. But in the context of being at the bottom of the totem pole and the only way to get a decent mate, survive the breeding when it gets brutal, or feed and clothe our pups......is to do those things we're damned for, then yeah, for that, like any other omega, I'd lie,cheat and steal.

Couldn't meet her eyes, as much as she accused, Charlie was hurting for us both. Cuz on the other hand, I did use Spock as sure as any knot head ever used an omega and tossed them aside like a used candy wrapper. I fucked him and didn't think of the consequences, thought it would causal, I'm a modern liberated omega and could do what I wanted. Except didn't think of how hard wired an alpha was when an omega demanded sex from them. Oh damn it. No wonder Alpha....er Sergeant Winchester went ape shit when I walked up into his office the other day.

“Okay,” I said in my omega voice. “I'll talk to him.”

“Good,” Charlie said, standing up and walking over to door opening it wide. “See you on the flip flop handmaiden.” And she shooed me out.

Stood in the hallway procrastinating . To my right was the common room. I could see Spock and Kevin standing there talking. Knew Spock was waiting for me to come with my answer. To the left was the door that lead to the stairwell that went down to the tunnels under the dorms. I could go straight to my dorm without going outside or facing my consequences.

Wish I could say I did the right thing, the brave thing but chickened out. Took the stairwell and walked back to the room with a guilty conscience and my tail between my legs. 

Spock left messages with Chuck for two weeks before giving up. I didn't go the following Sunday to play Moondor, nor any Sunday there after. Guess I could hang up my handmaiden status. Would see him in passing but we didn't talk. In trying not to hurt Spock, but mostly not wanting to hurt myself, I'd broke a good alphas' heart. 

Lesson learned: Liberation, freedom and free will are sometimes just ropes to hang ourselves with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a guy nicknamed Spock. Yeah, I kinda broke his heart. I am still so very sorry.


	10. Chapter Ten:  Trick or Treat

All Hallows Eve. A time when evil things are allowed to wonder the earth for the night, well this year evil dressed up for the ROTC costume party up on the fifth floor. It was a 'command performance' meaning 'be there are else'. The party was considered training, as this would not be the first 'be there are be square' event. The military was full of them. Happy hours, dining in-which doesn’t sound as much fun as you'd think. Promotion parties, which you were expected to give when ever you advanced a grade. The Army was just one big party, with a body count.

Went through my closet and couldn't find any thing to wear. Crap, how omega sounding was that? 'I'm sorry I can't possibility go out, I haven't a thing to wear.' Sheeesh. There was nothing that would make a good costume......unless. Turned to the wall phone and dialed four numbers. “Hello, Lilith here.”

“Hi Lil, this is Cas. What are you wearing tonight?”

I hear a long sigh. “Beats the shit outa me. Got this long white little number that’s a possibility, but got nothing to wear with it to turn it into anything.”

I grin with sudden inspiration. “I’ve got a suit and tie.”

She hesitated, picking up on the idea, “we are about the same size. But what about shoes?”

“What size are you?” There was silence. “Lilith?”

“..........”

“I'm sorry, what did you say?”

“..........”

“What, Lil are you there?”

“SIZE 10! YOU HAPPY NOW?!”

“Actually, yes.” I'm taking the black suit, white shirt and blue tie out of the clothes press. “I'm a size 8, so our stuff should fit each other perfectly.”

“Tell you what,” Lilith was definitely warming up to the idea. “Meet you at the first floor elevator, I live on the sixth floor of Nathaniel Rochester Hall.......”

“............”

“Cas, you hear me?”

“............”

 

“Cas, you there or is this a bad connection?”

“FIRST FLOOR, I HEARD YOU!”

“Geeze, take my head off why don't you.” 

I sighed. “Meet you there in ten minutes. Bye.” Hung up and policed up the black wing tips and pair of socks. Hope to G-d I don't run into Charlie or any of the guys from the seventh floor. Still smarting from that whole affair, or lack of one. 

A few minutes later, with an arm load of clothes, I'm standing in the foyer of Nathaniel Rochester waiting for Lilith. Lucky, no one I knew wandered by before she came down. Unlike the seventh floor, the sixth was nothing but Alphas without a beta in sight. Gulp, okay shoulders back, eyes front walk with purpose. Got a few sniffs and a growl or two, but they do smell alpha on me and it's enough to make em think twice. 

Lilith s roomie Ruby was waiting for us, “well hello Cutie. Who's little bunny are you?” She got up in my space and then her nose scrunched up. “Geeze, your Alpha put a big enough 'keep off the ass' sign on you.”

I gave her the big omega eyes, “what can I say, my Alpha likes me.”

Ruby grumbled a bit and flopped back down on her bed to watch.

The white dress Lilith had was a satin V neck with one inch straps. Crap, I've paid too much attention to Mother when she was getting ready for these things. Anna and I used to sit on her bed and watched Mother put her make up on in front of her vanity mirror. Didn't matter if we were in a shanty or the finest home, she would always take the greatest care in putting herself together, as if that alone would lift her above the current circumstances.

Lilith trys on the suit first, I close my eyes until she says to open em. “Well, what do you think?” She asked.

“Hmmmmmmmmmmmm,” I said approvingly. “Not bad, a decent enough fit. But your hair is a little too Greg Allman, unless that's that look you want.” 

Her eyes light up. “There is a girl down the hall with a hell of a make up case.....be right back.” And she dashed off only to return a few minutes later with not only the girl in question but a few others with their own make up, wigs and clothes. A couple guys poke their heads in and minutes later better clothing then what I brought appears. Mine was tossed aside but I carefully folded it back up and put the only suit I own where it wouldn't get stomped on. Lilith disappears and Greg Allman is now standing in room number 7. “Look at the midnight rider,” I nodded. “Very freaken cool.”

Then they all turned to me. Oh crap, I hate being noticed as birthday parties and now a room full of alphas has turned its collective eye me. “Hmmmmmmmmmmm,” one of them commented. “If Lil is going as Greg Allman, then let's do him up as Cher.”

Everyone seemed in agreement, except me. “Uh, wait a minute.” I began but Ruby leaned over and whispered, “as the mouse in a room full of cats, I suggest you don't squeak.”

Okay, Cher it is. 

A long black wig is found and bobby pinned to my head. I strip to the waist and get shaved. Not like there was a lot of chest hair to start with, but every inch of body hair from my face to navel, from finger tip to finger tip was gone. Thank G-d my legs were smooth. Go figure, hairy top smooth bottom. “What about his bits?” Someone piped up

“That doesn't need shaving thank you very much. As for the bits, I can wear tight pants and think very pure thoughts.”

Happy bicycle smiles all around and a silky pair of hip hugging black pants appeared along with a rather sheer black blouse. “He needs a bra.” I've died and gone to hell, I know it. The matching black bra goes on and stuffed with tissue paper. My brows are plucked., had to be held down for that and some people were a little too happy to oblige. I was one big Alpha wet dream in the making.

Now the shoes and a lesson how to walk in them. “Don't clomp” Lilith demanded. “If I could learn to walk like a boy, you can learn to walk like a girl.” Had a half hour tutorial on how to put one foot in front of the other. Lil marched up and down the hall getting the hang of keeping her butt in and her shoulders back. “Walk dick first,” the guys running the lessons encouraged. “Butt out and shoulders back,” the girls hollered at me. “Swing your hips and walk tits first.”

It was my make up that took the longest. First some tan face powder that went not only on my face but chest and arms as well. Then false lashes, eye liner, blush, lip stick and 'shazam' there stood Cher.

“Well,” I took a couple of more confident steps in the high heels I'd just learned to walk in. “What'd you think?”

“You could be my gypsy, tramp or thief any day of the week,” one of the guys commented smacking his lips. 

“Why thank you,” I batted the long lashes at him. “I think. Come on 'Greg'.” I held out a hand with long red false nails. Lets hit the light fantastic. Or Captain Fantastic, with a side order of the Fantastic Four.” Oh sheez, hung around the nerds too long.

With promises of getting everything back in one piece, Lilith and I took off across the Quarter Mile. Both of us got some rather appreciative looks from the people we passed. Lilith especially, as she had stuffed a pair tube socks down the from of her pants to give them that 'yes I am glad to see you and no this ain't no roll of quarters' look. The tissue paper in my bra was replaced with small water balloons to give them some bounce. Thankfully the girl whose idea it was, filled them with warm water. Wouldn't have wanted to spend the evening with frozen nipples.

At the party, there were a squad of army men, a gaggle of ghosts, a few guys in really bad drag and then there was the cadre. Sergeant Winchester and Lisa came dressed up as Hansel and Gretel. She wore a cute little dirndl and he was in lederhosen with the green suspenders and white short sleeve shirt. Nice legs there Alpha. How do I describe Lisa without sounding.....bitchy..jealous.......like my mother? My Sergeants mate was in her early 30's dark hair, pretty in a European sort of way (if you like that kind of thing) came up to her mates' shoulder and for this evening boasted a condescending smirk on her lips Slapping on an insincere smile, I turn and hold out my hand, “Hallo, Wie gehts Frau Sergeant Winchester (hello, how are you) ? I'm Castiel Novac”

She shakes my hand by the fingers, “hallo” Her English is heavily accented. “ You that little slicky boy my husband talks about. So nice to meet you.” You go to hell for lying as well as stealing.

I smile sweetly and didn't even chance a look at her husband. Hate you bitch. “Well, you got me, just a naughty little slicky boy.” I hand her back her watch. Slicky boy, if you're in Korea, means thief. The slip of the watch trick is a left over from being a barrio rat in Panama 

Before she could recover, I went on, “heard SO much about you, except where in Deutschland you were from?”

“Stuttgart,” she replied sourly, putting her watch back on.

“Then I'd better stop speaking high deutsch.”

She frowned, “that is just a saying that Stuttgarters don't speak high deutsch. Not the fact.”

“Soo sorry mein Frau.” No, I'm not. “So, you were from Marienplatts district, I can tell from your accent.”

Lisa's face was turning a becoming shade of red, “no I'm not. Only dirty Turks and other filthy foreigners lives there.”

“Oh, so sorry, mein Frau.” I turn and see the snack table. “Ooooo cider. Well, good to meet you.” And with that I walk off making sure my hips are shifting like a Porsche on the Autobahn. My mother would be so proud, she always insisted a little local knowledge was a good thing. Learn the art of small talk for parties and most importantly how to politely insult someone to their face in such a way, they can't do a damn thing .

Looking at the other guests over the rim of my drink, I see Lt Col Crowley and his mate. She is a lovely omega of indeterminable age. Her costume one part tradition and other part raw power. The Col was dressed as a British army fusileer, circa 1900, his lady cocooned in a beautifully embroidered Chinese gown of heavy antique silk, prolly earlier then 1900. “Cadet Novec,” the colonel said. “My mate, Lady Bela Talbot.”

I took her hand, bowed over it and then gently brought her finger pads to my lips for a gentle kiss. “I'm honored my Lady.” When hand kissing: finger pads for omegas, the tips for alphas, the side of the fingers for betas. 

She smiled from under her silken hood. 'So nice to meet a young omega with such good manners.”

“Lady, would you be any relation to General Gordon Talbot?”

Lady Bela ran her fingers lightly against her omega collar. For a symbol of oppression and servitude, it sure was a pretty one. “My father,” she said dismissively. “Oh, you've noticed my collar,” safer subject. “Its Faberge, silver with citrine and diamonds. I'm a bit of a traditionalist, it was a gift to my great grandmother from Czar Nicholas. He was her godfather and negotiated the terms of her mating contract.” 

We chatted she and I, compared notes on who we knew, were related to and just plain gossiped. It was nice to sit, sip and spread the dirt in such a civilized way. Col Crowley just stepped back and let his mate have her way, interesting behavior for an alpha, but then again maybe not. Just how did this odd little American light Col get to have a member of the oldest military family in Briton as his mate raises more questions then I could ever be comfortable asking. Who are you Fergus Crowley and what did you do to get her ? 

It'd gotten late before I knew it, Lilith had already left so I said my good nights and took the elevator downstairs. To see that it was fucken pouring out. So stood at the double glass doors in the vestibule to wait for the rain to slow down. Which it didn't. I'd stepped out to test the waters so to speak only to jump back in with the borrowed clothes hanging wet and cold on my skin. Didn't want to chance ruining the outfit and having a moronic bunch of pissed off alphas on my case. 

Well speaking of moronic, the elevator had just barfed out Uriel. “Hey Cassie,” he slurred. Obviously someone had guzzled more then their share of hard cider. “Pretty little Cassie.”

“Don't call me that.” Only family got to use that name and only liked it coming from Gabe or Balthazar.

“Come on Cassie, don't be such a soiled..spoil sport” He leered and rubbed his crotch. “Let me give you a lift back to the dorms. I can give you a great ride.”

“Pass,” I moved away from the doors and put a chair between me and Uriel. “I'll wait for the rain to stop.”

“Suit yourself, your loss loser.” And he ran off into the rain.

A half hour later, it hadn't slowed much and I getting ready to spend the night cuddled up in one of the big overstuffed chairs in the lobby, when I heard the elevator open. Oh please let it be a friendly face who could give me a safe ride and not some knot head. “Oh Sergeant Winchester.”

“Hey Cas,” he walked over. “Her Ladyship had the feeling you might still be down here. She asked if I could drive you back across campus.”

Oh thank you Lady Bela! “Um, Lisa er Mrs Winchester didn’t mind you doing this, did she?”

“Lisa didn't have much to say bout it, as she's helping the other wives clean up the party leftovers.” The good sergeant kept his tone neutral.

Meaning Lisa is taking orders from Lady Bela. Which must be turning her little beta kraut ass red to be bossed about, no matter how politely, by an omega. I was just eating it up like rice pudding. “Baby is parked not too far from here,” the NCO said pulling his leather jacket over his head. “Be right back.” And took off into the drench. A few minutes later, the big black shadow of the Impala rolled up in front of the admin building. Had rolled up the pant legs to my knees and took off the shoes, I dashed out, my bare feet numbing in the freezing puddles.

The car was warming up, which was good thing because both of us were soaked to the skin. The windshield wipers where slapping to and fro and barely keeping up with the down pour. It was going to be a slow ride. Guess it was time to apologize. “sorry about being a bit of a prick to Lisa.” I said. “Really shouldn't have said all that stuff.”

Sergeant Winchester smiled ruefully, “so kay. She kind of called it in on herself, say'in slicky boy and all.” Then he snickered. “Nice trick with the watch.”

“The benefits of a barrio and ghetto education.”

We talk about really nothing the rest of the way back. But it was pleasant, comfortable and wished the two of us could ride around all night like this. But of course that wasn't happening, I had to go to my room alone and he had to take his wife home. Sargaent Winchester pulls the car up in back of the dorm, as close to the door as possible, which still wasn't very close.

“Well.....” I picked up my shoes. “Thanks for the ride.....see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Then he gets out of the car, runs over to my side and flings open the door. “Come on, you'll freeze your feet off.” I get out and am suddenly tossed over his shoulder in a firemans carry. Bluuuuuh, it's a good thing I didn't have any hard cider, would have mixed badly with all the candy and cookies warring in my gut. Would have been vom-city without a tombstone in sight.

Sargeant Winchester took the stairs two at a time until we get to the door. At the alcove that sheltered the enterance, he stopped and let me fall slowly back from his shoulder, sliding down the front of his body, getting to feel every muscle , button, zipper and the growing bulge in his lederhosen. When my toes touch the cold concrete, I look up into those shadowed green eyes. “Thank you for helping me Sergeant Winchester,” I leaned up with every intention of putting an innocent kiss on the side of his mouth. Except, with a slight turn of his head my lips landed flush against his. I pull back a tiny bit in surprise, the words 'enlisted', 'mated', 'pup', 'home wrecker','off limits' flashed in and then out of my mind. Then emotion outranked intellect with the rising heat coming from how much I wanted this to happen. Prayed for it to happen. All of that in a fraction to press my mouth back into his.

The kiss was fast losing its innocence and headed down the path to wanton. I groaned softly into his mouth and my arms slid down from his shoulders and went around his waist.to pull him closer. Felt the tempered steel of his flesh in those lederhosen press into my belly. Such sensative skin there and especially so for omegas. Instictively rolled my hips into his hardness and felt the shiver go right to my dick and slit. (onmykneesfacedownpresent)

“Alpha,” I whispered. Heard a contented throaty growl, lips and teeth moving from my mouth to chin and then throat. Nipping and licking, felt his hands travel down to my back side. Cupping my ass cheeks thumbing the silky material lower to allow a finger to trail down the cleft to brush my pinks

We suddenly remember to breathe and there is a shy awkward moment when some sanity returns. He had to leave, there was no choice. “Uh, see you tomorrow morning at the ice rink?” I ask simply trying to compose myself..

Alpha smiles and winks. “Sure thing Cas.” Turns to leave and then whips back for one more kiss. This time my lips part, his tongue sweeping across my mouth tasting and claiming. Then just as quick, it's over. “Night Cas,” and he runs back to the car to drive away. 

Then the high is gone and my knees are too, I lean back against the cold bricks. “Holy shit.” I breathe. “What did we just do?”

The dream was again short and sharp, the thoughts of the angels. Lisa was in it this time instead of Major Sam or Luci. We were in a church, I was sitting alone in a pew. She was at the alter by herself clothed in a white wedding gown, standing in an ever growing puddle of blood. Lisa made a show of taking off her mating band, she held up the ring, then popped it in her mouth, swallowing it down with communion wine. “See you at the Fulda Gap slicky boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has joined the misadventures of our favorite ROTC cadet and for those who book marked. 
> 
> In 1976 Cher was married to Greg Allman,hense the costumes for Cas and Lil.
> 
> In dreams a wedding or anything to do with a wedding (exception here is if you are planning one or the maid of honor to a bridezilla) means there is going to be a death.


	11. Chapter 11:  November 1st

I stood in the shower at midnight, the water running hot down my chest washing away my evening as Cher and feel of Dean Winchester. The heavy pancake makeup ran in brown rivulets down my body and then circled into the drain. Sargaent Dean Winchester, who'd kissed me, pressed his lips to mine...and....and...I don't know what, other then I want him. Turned the water up a little hotter. Showering at midnight was never a good idea but had to be done. Being a lone, naked and vulnerable, but the need to feel clean again overrode all good sense.

I touch my finger pads to my lips making believe that its still his mouth still on mine. I'm being a silly of course. It had to be a fluke, he must have been drunk, had to be. Why would a beautiful (and mated) alpha like him want some old maid omega like me? Or...is he just some knot head who is trifling with my affections?

Oh dear G-d, I sound like one of those omega damsels in distress from a bad Harlequin romance novel. “Oh Alpha Daddy, (plug in southern accent-north Georgia dialect right here) that bad boy trifled with this poor little ole omegas' heart!” (Clasp hands to breast, roll eyes sky ward, rip bodice later) Shit fire and conserve matches. I'm an idiot. Sigh. Where's Snidely Whiplash were you need him? 

But still, my hand brushes the smooth skin at my breast. I never envied those omegas who came to school showing off their courting marks or gifts form their suitors. Okay, to be honest a part of me was a little jealous, considering some of those prezzies were really super nice. Transistor radios, portable tape recorders, cameras-so wanted a Polaroid Swinger-watches (not some dollar watchee Timex-sorry John Cameron Swayzie), one lucky girl even got an English bike. And cash, some got fist fulls of dollars. 

But as nice as those presents were, those little omegas disappeared from my classes one by one. Their alphas taking them out of school when THEY decided their mate had enough education. Can't have their omega be too smart or too uppity. By the time I graduated from the private school where I'd been sent, there were only two omegas in a class of 50. Me and this other guy and he was going to be mated the afternoon of graduation.

I sighed a bit more and turned off the water. “What am I gonna do?” I said aloud as if the answer would come from on high. Which of course it didn't. Damn it. Came out of the shower stall, grabbed my terry cloth bath robe from the clothes hook, dried off in its folds, then went back to the room. Chuck, as usual, was snoring.. I crawled into bed, skipped the pjs and curled up under the covers. Only to shoot out of a sound sleep a few hours later by the thoughts of the angels. Wedding dreams are always scary, harbingers of death they are. But Lisa swallowing her ring chased down with communion wine, am I blaspheming or is she?

Either way, I'm up and getting dressed for running cuz there is no way I'm going back to sleep after that.. Wonder if he liked me better as a female omega? Holy Baby Jebus, got to stop thinking like that. I was an hour early to the ice rink, so figured might as well warm up with a slow jog around the track. Another early riser joins me, but he's down on the ice practicing his slap shots and dashes. He's gracefully dodging and weaving across the ice. Mr Skater looks up and waves, I smile back, sent him the high sign and jog a little faster. I'm nothing to look at, at this time of the morning, but who is? Bed head, gray sweat pants and a long sleeve t-shirt, just a little mud hen trying to stay below radar.

I look down to see if the skater was still there, but he was gone, oh well but Sergeant Winchester was on the track coming around the corner to where I was standing. “Hi,” I said with a big smile getting ready for a kiss.

“Hey Cas,” my Alpha slaps me on the back as he passes by. “Come on troop, get the lead out.”

The smile on my face as well as my heart just kind of freezes as I take off after him. Okay, so it's going to be that way. I was a quick smooch and grope and that was it. Figures, my angel had feet of clay after all. Today the five miles went on forever and by the last mile, I was lagging way behind. Was just too tired and so down to give any part of a rats ass. The last lap, just gave up and started walking. Sergeant Winchester was waiting for me at the end, “come on man,” he clapped his hands. “Put a little hustle in to it.”

Gave him a sick grin, a tiny wave of the fingers and pointed at the door. I was out of there, don't need this heart burn. As I was walking by the alcove where the bank of phone booths were, was grabbed by the back of the shirt and dragged in. “Hey,” I struggled against the strong arms that held me, “let me go. This ain't funny. I got class this morning.”

“Who's trying to be funny or classy?” He's pulled me to the back of the alcove where no passerby could see us. Dean is holding me tightly, my back against his chest, so he had full access to my body and whispers my name. “Castiel”, nuzzling into my neck. “Thought about you all night. Tried not to but couldn't help myself. That juicy apple scent was in my nose and the taste on my tongue. So want more of you.” His hand travels down my shoulder to chest and then lifting my shirt for access to my belly where it lingered, and caressed.

“Please,” I tried to pull away but again am pulled tight against his growing presence against my backside. “Please don't touch me there, not on the belly...please...don't....” The skin there is so sensitive, the gesture too intimate. It conjures the perfect picture of the protective alpha caressing their omega lover. A precursor to making love, creating life, joy in their mates' full belly of pups, not simply a 'smash and grab'.

“You're so beautiful.” Now both his hands were moving across my stomach and to my breasts.

I'm caught up in the dizzying heights of his scent and the arousal of it all that for the first time, I honestly imagine my belly swelling with his seed, nipples dripping the milk to feed our pups but also his pride at that sexy little domestic scene. Can feel a trickle of slick wet my pinks.

“I want you,” he growled, his hands gently petting, soothing. “Body and soul.”

The reality of the words jerk me back down from the clouds. “But, I'm too old.” Which at age 21 sounds ridiculous. But for my kind, 21, still a virgin, uncourted, unmated was tantamount to being an old maid and ready to be put on out the ice berg. 

Dean laughed, “sorry 'gramps' you're not getting away that easy.”

Then there was the other thing....”I'm not a home wrecker.”

“And you're not going to be.” My sergeant was tipping my head back, found an unkissed patch of throat. “Don't know how this is going to play out, but obviously we need to be quiet about this relationship.” I'm in a relationship? This is a relationship! Hot damn! He is right though, this has be a secret. Student-facilty, enlisted-officer, mated-mistress....mister....los oculto (the hidden) is not good if found out. This shouldn't be but here we are, like the bad radio novellas Madrina Ada used to listen to. “But for the now....”

I turn in his arms to face my lover.....I have a lover! This is soooooo cool! “Would like to kiss you now.”

He smiles, “I'd like that very much.”

We kiss, nibble and learn a few of the little things that pleases the other. The happy little omega in me so wants so hard to please him. The kisses and canoodles go on a bit longer until the sound of more people at the rink and the chance of our discovery become too great. “Meet me in front of the admin building for lunch,” my lover said.

“Okay,” I said happily, then a thought. “Um....Sergeant Winchester, what do you want me to call you?”

“Dean,” he replied as we walk toward the exits like we're just two running buddies after a good work out

“Hello Dean,” I said with a a smile and tipped my head to better see the gleam in those Panama green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most times, you don't set out to have an affair. It just happens.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Picture This

“The Role of Omegas in Combat during the 1972 Yom Kippur War.” How nice, I've got the title page done. This was the second term paper to hit my Smith Corona in just the past day and a half . The others ready to be typed were the 'XYY Chromosone effect on Criminality ' and 'the Decision of Map vs Ohio and How it Impacts Current Police Procedures for Search and Seizure'. Still waiting in books, xeroxes and mimeograph notes is the information to be mined for a paper on the Attica prison riot. Yeah, yeah, yeah I know. Had all quarter to get them done, (and before I started smooching a certain NCO the other papers I had due about this time were finished) but here I am the day before they're due pounding away like a mad man. Just work better under pressure, ya know. 

Okay, that's a lie...not totally, I do work better under pressure. But I do work better when a particular sergeant isn't copping feels. Oh who am I kidding, been spending my evenings in the back seat of Baby smooching and groping and trying to keep warm doing it. But this week all evening maneuvers in the backseat have been suspended cuz THESE PAPERS HAVE TO GET DONE! THEN I HAVE TO STUDY FOR FINALS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The beginnings of a headache was creeping up behind my eyes. Better to tamp it down now then have a full blown migraine to deal with and bring my paper writing to a grinding halt. Took the typewriter off my lap and stood up from were I'd been hunkered on my bed. Books and papers were scattered across the covers and floor. A glance at the clock told me it was 2:00 a.m. and the paper currently in typewriter was due at 10:00 a.m. that morning. If I could pull an all nigher, get to the library, blow off 2 afternoon classes and finish (hopefully) in time to hand the paper in for my 3:00 o'clock class . Reached my arms over my head and stretched the kinks out from finger tips to calf. 

Need a hot bath and lots of smooches from a my alpha. Neither of which are coming any time soon or until I get these papers finished. 

“Hey Cas, “ I hear a sleepy voice. “You still at it?”

“Oh hey, sorry about that Chuck.” Am trying get a nasty crick out of my lower back. “Didn't mean to wake you.”

He yawned and sat up in bed. As a photag major he didn’t have to worry about the number of papers as I had, but I ve gone to sleep to the lights on and the smell of grass when his photography projects were due. “Hey Cas, “ he picked up his camera. “Can I take your picture?”

He'd been asking for a few months now and I've turned him down each time. Hate having my picture taken, never really happy with the way I look in them. But tonight I'm tired, distracted and oh hell, why not. “What do you want me to do?”

“Nothing,” Chuck loading film into that gorgeous Hasselblad of his. “Just do what you're doing.”

So, I opened the aspirin bottle , shook out a couple of pills and popped them in my mouth. The glass of ice water had warmed up in the passing hours but still maintained enough coolness that after a long pull, held the glass to my forehead feeling the condensation draw away the head ache. A thin sheen of water glistens on my skin

Need to get these papers finished. Coffee, coffee, coffee. My little percolator was at my feet on the floor. Took it black with sugar. Would be main lining the stuff by the time the last page was pulled from the roller. I sit back down, take the typewriter up and put it back on my lap. Consult my notes and begin to pound the keys again. In the back ground I could hear the click of a shutter, capturing time frame by frame.

The room was rather warm and had taken my shirt off to get comfortable. The jeans were my favorite pair that I'd worn to death. The hems were ragged and the knees were blown out. My nerdy horn rimed reading glasses were perched on my forehead, needed em to read the smaller print. Of course no shoes, thought better with bare feet-go figure. The sound of the typewriter kept pace with that of the cameras eye opening and closing. After an hour, Chuck stopped, layed himself and the camera down, then drifted back to sleep. I continued on alone. 

The Yom Kippur War was won by five in the morning, followed by the chromosomes-a shorter paper that was knocked out by a little after 07:00 a.m. More coffeeeeeeeee. By 09:45, my back teeth were floating from all the java but had to get across the Quarter Mile. Was totally wired for sound with all the caffeine, tossed on a shirt and sneaks, pushed the papers and other stuff into the typewriter case along with the typewriter and was out the door.

Chromosomes paper... in. Yom Kippur, with every name and place spelled correctly-can't afford to have an A paper become a C just because Professor Alistair is such a prick for spelling, was handed to said prick. Then Dolly......no Dollree Map and her porny pictures were up next and did a last minute edit before turning that over to the professor. Attica (by this time I'm punchy and doing a pretty good Al Pacino imitation...Attica...Attica...Attica) was in the typewriter and I was in the library pounding away. It was done by a bit after 3:00, with editing done on the fly. Was late to class but the professor was fairly cool about it and besides the rest of the class looked as shitty as I did.

After that, I walked slowly to the admin building and took the elevator up to the fifth floor then back down to the first and back up to the fifth, had dozed off on my feet and didn't get off until someone nudged me. Walked into the ROTC office, “hi First Sergeant Singer,” I said looping waving my fingers at him. 

He looks up from his work, “hey idjit, where you been the past few days?” Then he looks closer, “what is wrong with your eyes?” 

“Studying, researching, typing,” held up the typewriter case. “Toooooo much coffeeeeeeeee.”

Dean must have heard my voice and walked out, “Hiya Cas,” then he stopped. “You look like 10 miles of bad road and the car that bottomed out on every bump along the way.”

“You say the cutest things cutie.” 

“Okay Cas,” my sweetie said quickly. “You need to get to bed.”

“Only if you come too.”

First Sergeant Singer was amused, “get his flaky ass back to his dorm would you Winchester?”

  “To hear is to obey, First Sergeant.” Dean grabbed his cap and car keys, then in passing -me by the scruff of the neck.

“Bye First Sergeant,” I called from the foyer. “You're cute too.”

In the elevator my alpha holds me up by the scruff and sighs. “You are going to be the death of me kid.”

“Moogie moogie,” I make kissy noises at him. 

Dean dives me back to the dorms ,then once there pulls my keys out of my pocket first and tosses me over his shoulder in a firemans carry. Again. People are rather amused to watch an army sergeant with a lunatic over one shoulder and a typewriter case over the other. “Can't hold his pudding,” I would hear later was the explain as to my condition.

He gets to the door to my room juggled the keys to get it unlocked, walks in and closes it behind him. “Okay you crispy critter, into bed” Dean puts me down, strips my shirt off and tosses it on the floor. Then lets me flop on to the bed. Shoes and socks come off next. Pants...it was just easier to leave em as is. He pulls the blankets up to my chin. “Get some rest Cas.”

“Okay Alpha,” my omega voice came out. It always does when I've finally crashed, am bone tired and can't hide any more. “Love you Alpha.”

Dean paused. “Night Cas.” The door slammed behind him.

A few days later with finals completed and passed, I can breathe freely at last. Those papers had been graded and returned with high marks-okay got a C on the Attica paper. I think the professor was being generous, but aced the final so got a solid B in that class with A's in the others. Chuck had left a message on our door to meet him at seven that evening at the beer and pizza joint down in the tunnels below the dorms. Since my alpha is putting in some face time with his family tonight (which he's been doing for the past several nights) I got nothing to do and lots of time to do it in.

I arrive first, get a cola and a table in the corner. Chuck comes in a few minutes later carrying a large port folio under his arm. “Beer and pizzas' on me tonight,” he said happily dropping himself in the chair next to mine. Then he leans over and plants a big raspberry kiss on my cheek. “Dude, you got me a A!”

“Huh?” Wiped off the Chuck spit with a napkin and the condensation from the glass of cola.

“Let me get the food first and then show you.” Twenty minutes later, he comes back with a pitcher of beer and pepperoni pizza. The pizza here is not much better then ketchup on cardboard and the beer is piss. But tonight it's on Chucks dime, so it tastes like a million bucks.

After a slice or two, he flips open the portfolio and there are the pictures he took of me the other night. They are now developed and mounted on high quality paper. I was shocked to see how beautifully they came out, considering it was two in the morning and Chuck had just come out of a sound sleep. I've never said this about myself ever, but then again could hardly believe the way those pictures looked. I was......pretty, handsome....beautiful.....naked...vulnerable..exposed all in such an artistic fashion.

Pensive faced, quizzical when reading a sheaf of papers , cigarette (yeah I'm a stress smoker) dangling languidly between my lips. Horn rims on my nose, forehead or ear piece clenched between my teeth. The unmarked breasts shown in light and shadow, the dimpled knees peeking out from the holes in the jeans. It was all so surreal. The photos were in black and white, color would have been to bright, too gauche and the art would have been lost.

“Wow,” I breathed. “Can't believe that's me"

“Well, it is.” Chuck smiled. “My photography professor loved em. He's going to show them to some people down in the city (as in New York) see if he can them exhibited." 

“Congrats man,” I was excited for him, but a little afraid of the exposure. People were funny about omega nudity. Naked alphas and betas of either sex in photos were fine but an omega exposing themselves was just about pornographic. On the other hand, what was a ceremony without a naked omega in it? Public nudity seemed to be fine or us, but never ask a beta or alpha to strip down in public. Now that was just WRONG! “Do you think I could have a copy of one or two of those pictures?”

“Figured you ask,” Chuck handed me a manila envelope, “these are all the ones I picked for the portfolio along with some of the others that were good but didn't make the final cut.”

“Thanks,” opening the envelope, I flipped through them quick. They were all there along with the ones that Chuck had mentioned. We sat a while longer, toasted the end of the quarter and the surviving of it.

The next morning I wonder up to the fifth floor to see if Sergeant Winchester got the bug out of his ass yet. “Good morning......” looked over my shoulder so see if anyone was in ear shot. “Dean.”

“Castiel,” he said with a professional nod. Shit it was going to be like that huh.

“Sergeant Winchester is there something I said or did to upset you? Cuz I sure don't remember anything.”

Dean cocks his head, “you don't remember what you said the other day when I took you back to your dorm when you were so tired and ditzed out on coffee?”

I screwed up my face, “uh no. After my last class, I don't remember a whole lot of what happened. If I said something out of line I'm really sorry.”

Then my alpha smiled. “so kay Cas. It was nothin important.” (Yeah right, that's why you've been avoiding me for the past few days.) Then he noticed the envelope.“What's this?”

“Oh just a few snatch shots.” His face went pale. “No just yanken your crank assbutt, just some pictures my roommate took of me for a project.”

He took them out and paged through them one at a time. “Wow,” was all Dean could say. “You look amazing.”

I smiled modestly, “not bad for an old maid.”

When my alpha gave me bitch face #5, I knew all was forgiven, more so when he asked what I was doing for lunch. Completely forgiven when he slipped one of the pictures into his pocket. I had a nasty little stab of pleasure, “take THAT Lisa you cunt.”

It was later in the back seat of Baby, when he couldn't see (little hard when your face is full of blow job) tears were tracking my face. I had lied, knew everything I'd said the other day and know now the word 'love' had become as obscene as any of those pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you room with a photography major, sooner or later you're going to end up their subject. I posed for my room mate in fatigues and sparkly jewelry. The nude shots came later.........there was this police sargeant.....spoilers.


	13. Chapter 13: Happy F**king Thanksgiving

When I picture a Novac family Thanksgiving, that happy fuzzy Norman Rockwell moment doesn't come to mind. What does is more like anything Jack Kirby would put on every cover of 'Nick Fury and the his Howling Commandos.' Starring Mom as Nick Fury and The Col as Dum Dum Dugan. There's swearing, gun fire, German swear words, breaking crockery, flying turkeys and Officer Murphy of the Schenectady Police Department who likes my lemon curd pie. We are closer to the Mansons then the Bradys.

Got home from RIT two days before Thanksgiving, the quarter was over, had a 3.70 average and made Deans list. 'Snert', in more ways then one. The night before leaving for Schenectady, had steamed up the windows in Babys' back seat. “Will you miss me?” I asked laying back against my lovers' chest after a monumental snog and grope fest.

“Nah,” Dean said playfully as he zipped up his jeans. “Not in the least.”

You better be kidding, cuz if not.....“Bite me assbutt,” I said half seriously starting to get up to open the car door, when he pulls me back down into the nest of blankets. 

“Cas,” he kissed the top of my head. “I will miss your snotty attitude, your dirty mouth....mmmmmm especially when that dirty mouth does such creative things but mostly I 'll just miss you my little Maid.” He pulled me into an embrace that made me feel so loved.....uh...adored...cared about...maybe...sigh.. I'll just stick with being missed.

Got home, or at least to the house the folks bought on Rugby Road in Schenectady. It was a big old joint that was part of the GE plot, kind of a Victorian, slightly run down painted lady. The interior was still rather nice, not too updated, except for the kitchen. There was a new gas stove, Kenmore micro wave, dish washer and refrigerator, in the yellowish color that Mother insisted upon, as this would be the first home she ever owned. She was not moving ever again. If The Col was reassigned, he could go right ahead and move but she was done. 

There was a big old farm table surrounded by mismatched chairs that Mother added to from time to time and it acted as my staging area for baking. I was in charge of pie making, as I was the only one with any touch for crust. Mom and Anna were horrid at it, Luci and Micheal thought it beneath them, while Balti and Gabe ended up wearing more crust then putting in the tin. So there I was, radio turned to WPTR, rolling out pie crust dancing to the music.

With all your jive talkin'  
You're telling me lies, yeah  
Good lovin'  
Still gets in my eyes  
Nobody believes what you say  
It's just your jive talkin'  
That gets in the way …...1.

Closed my eyes and imagined doing 'The Bump' with Dean. Laid the thin sheet of crust on to the tin, cut it to size and poured in the sugared and spiced apples. On went the top, a couple of cuts to let out the steam and in to the oven. Set the small pie pumpkin on the table and got the cleaver.

Well we got no choice  
All the girls and boys  
Makin all the noise  
'Cause they found new toys  
We can't salute ya  
Cant find a flag  
If that don't suit ya  
That's a drag

School's out for summer  
School's out forever  
School’s been blown to pieces 2.

Any thing by Alice Cooper was great when you wanted to chop something to bits. Cut the pumpkin up and put in pan to cook down, then will add evaporated milk, spices, molasses and into oven.

“Hey Baby Bro,” came the familiar voice of my big little brother. Was getting the lemons juiced for custard and putting the heavy cream and chocolate together in the mixing bowl and whipping up into filling for a cream pie.

“Gabe!” I toss my arms around him carefully as not to get flour and everything else all over his uniform. Kissed his cheeks and then looked up to see, his girl friend had followed him in. “Kali,” give her a big hug too. “You still hanging around this loser?”

Kali was the only beta daughter of an Indian diplomat that Gabe had met at RPI when they were still students. Some how, he's charmed the bejebus out her, so much so that she broke an arranged marriage contract, that she 's still paying off. They aren't mated yet and seemed to be in no hurry for it either.

She laughed and together they waltzed about the kitchen:

”You just slip out the back, Jack  
Make a new plan, Stan  
You don’t need to be coy, Roy  
Just get yourself free  
Hop on the bus, Gus  
You don’t need to discuss much  
Just drop off the key, Lee  
And get yourself free 3.

Took the apple pie out and moved the pumpkin over to the second rack. Crumbled the mince meat pie mix into a sauce pan, with a bit of water and a splash of white rum. Set the bottle down and when reached back for it again, the bottle was gone. “Gabe,” I said exasperated and turned into the arms of big brother Balti. Hadn't seen him in two long years, Lieutenant Balthazar Novac, of her majesty s Royal 7th Armoured Brigade 2nd Battalion, The Royal Regiment of Fusilers. “Oh my G-d Balti!” Buried my face in his chest and cried, missed him so bad.

“Silly little prat.” He crooned pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

Okay, Cliff Notes for Balthazar, he like me was not born in CONUS, or on a military base. He came into this world when Mother and The Col went on holiday to Bath when they were stationed in Bremerhaven, West Germany. Easy peasy boat ride to England. Mom was seven months pregnant and wanted to take in the waters, well Balti must have too because she went into labor while having a mineral bath. So, when it came time to pick which flag he would stand under, Balti picked the Union Jack. The Col screamed for days, disowned him, then reconciled then disowned, then......I've given up trying to keep track. Anywho, somehow, my brother passed the tests and numerous boards to get his flat ass into Sandhurst, then managed to stay there.

Last night I heard my mama singing a song  
ooh we, chirpy, chirpy, cheep, cheep  
Woke up this morning and my mama was gone  
Ooh we chirpy chirpy, cheep cheep  
Chirpy, chirpy, cheep, cheep  
Where's your mama gone (Where's your mama gone?)  
Little baby bird (Little baby bird) 4.

“When did you get in? “ I asked snuggling his arms.

“Got to JFK late last night, found a hotel, then rented a car in the morning and drove up.”

My nose twitched, “one, two, three, four, five.......BALTHAZAR!” I pulled out of his hug and grabbed a newspaper and rolled it up. “Bad dog, bad animal! There has got to be at least 12 EVERY BODYS on you!” Smacked him lightly on head a few licks.

Balthazar grinned, “what can I say little brother, every now and again a menage a dozen is a bit of good fun.”

“Only if you're an alpha.” I said going back to my pies. “You're a stud and I'd be a whore.” Tossed another hunk of dough on the table in a cloud of flour and began rolling it out. “My only chance of crazy sex is if The Col sells my papers to a kinky bastard like you or a whorehouse. No. Thank you.”

“Oh come one don't be a little Debbie Downer.” Gabe grabbed the rolling pin from me and began to gently roll up one hip and down the other with it

If you're havin' trouble with the high school head  
He's givin' you the blues  
You wanna graduate but not in his bed  
Here's what you gotta do  
Pick up the phone, I'm always home  
Call me any time  
Just ring 36 24 36 hey  
I lead a life of crime

Dirty deeds, done dirt cheap  
Dirty deeds, done dirt cheap  
Dirty deeds, done dirt cheap  
(Dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap)  
(Dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap) 5

My brothers and Kali helped me finished up the pies, even if Gabe ate more of the blueberrys then went into the shell. We had fun singing along with the radio, dancing about the kitchen. The night before Thanksgiving was always better then the day of. No Mother or the Col-they go out for dinner, Mikey and Luci sometimes were there but this time because of their families they didn't make it. Thank G-d. Anna showed up late but with enough wine to give us all a good buzz and a bit of a hang over for the morning. 

Thanksgiving dawned sunny but cold. Came shuffling downstairs in search of coffee, aspirin, a ham sandwich, hair of the dog anything to get my stomach to stop flip flopping. Mother was in the kitchen getting a turkey the size of an ostrich ready for the oven. “Hello Mother,: I said kissing her on the cheek. “You look well.”

“Good morning Castiel,” she looked up from cramming stuffing up the turkeys' ass. “Other then looking like shit from too much wine last night, college life seems to agree with you.”

“I think so.” I snag a cup from the drain board and pour myself some coffee from the percolator. Drip coffee is convenient, but soo much better from a percolator. “Made Deans list.”

“That's nice.” So far so good, looks like she must have taken the green pills this morning. Mother is a whole lot more mellow on them. “So, are you seeing any one special?”

Okay, that came out of left field, or maybe not. “I'm not seeing anyone at all. Just concentrating on my studies.”

“That's a good idea,” she said ramming in more stuffing. That turkey is taking it up the ass for the both of us. “Just thought your hips looked a little rounder.” Mom looked at me harder, “your belly looks a little fuller too.”

“Just the 'freshman 10' Mom. Too much pizza and popcorn at night, plus the food at Gracies is all starch and fat.” I said lightly but inside panic city. Forgot that lots of foreplay gets an omegas body ready for penetration sex. Wider hips a bigger belly, gotta make that tractor seat comfy for 'Old McDonald' when its time to plow the south forty.

“Okay, just checking.” She said, slamming the turkey in the oven. “We're having a guest for dinner. Wear that nice little kilt you have with the blue sweater, the one that brings out your eyes.”

“SHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT NOOOOOOOOOO!” I yell. “Not another fix up. I am perfectly capable of finding my own mate when I'm good and ready!” Oh that hurts the head. “I'm free, single and 21.” 

“Yes dear you are,” she patted me on the cheek. “Now, have a ham sandwich, take a shower and a fuck ton of coffee, cuz it's show time at three o’clock.” My mother has such a way with words. 

I stomp up the stairs and slam my bed room door open then closed. Oh G-d, not again. The Col tried this last year. Tried to sell me off as a 'little sister.' Padrano and Mother vetoed the idea down, not that the wife wasn’t nice, I liked her. The husband was a total alpha dickhead. Mother tossed him out the bay window, sent a few shots over his bow and the Schenectady Police arrived for pie.

Climbed back into bed to sleep off the hang over.

About two o’clock, I get up get dressed in the blue sweater and utili kilt as Mother requested. Looked at my self in the mirror. I was taller, filled my sweater out better, hair still looked like I'd just gotten out of bed, not matter what I did. Wished it was Dean coming to dinner, not some unknown knot head. Went downstairs to help out Mom. The Col, Micheal and Luci were in the living room watching football and drinking beer. “Castiel,” I hear and turned to face the three of them. “Get us another beer.” No please or thank you just 'do it omega, chop chop.'

Walk into the kitchen and found three cans of Utica Club in the fridge. Pull a church key out the silverware drawer and give each can a quick shake. “Here's your beer,” set them on the coffee table and am back in the kitchen when unhappy shouts are heard as the beer spurted up out of the cans. Take that assholes. Get your own beer next time.

Am working on de-lumping the gravy when the front door bell rings. Oh great, the dinner guest. Hear voices coming from the front room and figure I'd wait until they demand my appearance. Kali, Micheal and Luci's mates, Anna, Mother and I continue on getting dinner put together until it was time to get it on the table. Was very much surprised when Mothers wedding china was pulled out. “You sure you want to use this?” I asked. “It is Thanksgiving.”

Mother smiled. “I'm sure. Everyone is going to behave today. Or else.”

We all look at each other. 'Or else' could mean a whole lot of things, such as we'd get a butt load of buckshot or sent to bed without pie. So on to the table go the wedding dishes. “Dinner's ready,” Mother called in her best 'June Cleaver' voice. And I get to see who the dinner guest is.

Sitting about mid way at our big dining room table, was a reasonable looking African American male alpha. “Castiel,” The Col said. “This is First Lieutenant Gordon Walker, Army Chemical Corps”

I smile and gave him my favorite hand crusher hand shake. “Hi, call me Cas. Never met anybody who actually wore the 'sheeps balls.'

The Col looks a bit red about the face. “My son is such a kidder.”

Gordon laughed. “I like an omega with a scene of humor.” He pats me on the head. 

I smile toothily, “oh I'm just a laugh a minute.” 

We sat, the Col said grace, “Thank you G-d for the food....blah, blah, blah..we are grateful...blah...amen....let's eat.” Dishes of potatoes, meat and veg are passed around and we get to the serious business of eating. Considering when you never know when gun fire is going to break out, you eat fast and grab seconds before the dishes explode. Gordo was prolly wondering why he was three mouthfuls behind the rest of us.

When there was a lull in chewing, the Col asks Lt Walker to tell us about himself. “Well,” he said self importantly, “I’m fourth generation army brat on both my parents sides. Graduated valedictorian from my high school, third in my class from Norwich (kind of like The Citadel for northerners) then went down to Aberdeen Providing Ground for Officers Basic, then a year and a half in Korea and was chosen for advanced degree in chemical engineering at the University of Rochester. I'm there now. Will graduate this year, with a masters, on the list to get promoted to Captain about the same time too.

“The U of R?” I said brightly. “Oh, I'm over at RIT, I'm a CJ major.” Thinking okay, you could maybe court me a bit out there.

Gordon set his fork down and then turned to the Col. “You allowed him to be educated...to go to college?” Or maybe not.

Before my father could say a word, I gave him the answer that just bristled with loathing, “I allowed myself.....even qualified and got an ROTC scholarship. I wanna be the first omega to get a commission from RIT.”

My suitor frowned, then leaned over and put his nose into my neck. “Hey, nose off Bub, I ain't no public sniffing post.” Pushed him back into his seat. “Assbutt.”

His eyes went wide at my audacity to shove him. “You didn't say he was educated, old and so needed to be disciplined.”

“Jesus H. Christ,” I rolled my eye skyward. “I'm only 21. What, you like your omegas young, dumb and full of cum? Oh that's so mature.”

“Castiel!” Mother said, pointing her fork. “Language! We have company.”

“Bullshit Mom. He's an alpha chauvinist swine-o.”

Gabe, Balti, Anna and Mike started to eat extra fast.

“I like.....” Gordon said with anger in his voice. “My omegas to be obedient.”

Gabe snickered, “he don't know Cassie very well do he?”

“Well, good luck with that Gordo.” I took a big bite of turkey and started to chew with my mouth open. “Cuz that ain't me.”

“Col Novac I demand you punish this uppity omega bitch, cuz if you won't I will!” The Col started to stand up when we all hear Mother say....”You called my son what?” My father sat back down.

Lt Gordon Walker leaned back in his chair and gave Naomi Elizabeth Westmoreland Novac the kind of look you give an idiot child. “I said, your son is an uppity omega bitch. Who honestly needs a good caning, a hard knotting and a belly full of pups to remind him what he is. Then a regular beating to keep him in line.”

I was appalled and glowered at the Col, “you wanted me mated to THAT!?” 

Mother slowly got to her feet. “Children,” she said in voice of deadly calm. “Take the plates out to the kitchen please.” Then added, “bring the wine glasses also, they were great-mothers' and I'd so hate to anything happen to them.” Balthazar grabbed up the confused Lieutenants place setting on his escape out of the dining room. 

“Keep your pecker up mate.” Balti said with a wink. “On the other hand, you are so buggered. 

Even the Col recognized that his wife needed a little alone time with our guest and joined the rest of us making a bee line for the kitchen door. “Check ya later Gordo!” I called back over my shoulder. “Hope you passed 'survival', 'escape' and 'evasion'. Cuz you're gonna need it!'

Balthazar looked at his watch. “In t-minus, three two one......” There came the deafening sound of a shot gun going off at close range. “Oh how nice, Mummy used her favorite 12 gauge.”

The second barrel went off. “Double ought buck or number 10 do you think?” Gabe asked licking the gravy off his plate. A third shot......”45 caliber, outstanding Ma!”

The there was a few more shotgun blasts (Mom must have reloaded) the sound of breaking crockery and then the familiar crash of the bay window. Then a bouquet of conversational German: my personal favorite' Dich/Sie sollte man mit Scheiße beschießen' !” (You ought to be shot with shit.)

“Think the neighbors called the police yet?” I pulled out the coffee urn just in case. 

Anna opens a window and listens, “not yet.” She walked over to the little half bath off the kitchen to fix her hair as Officer Murphy might be asking her out, should the neighbors do what they traditionally do. She's 25 and unmated. Not unusual for an alpha to marry late, must be nice to be thought of as still young being over 21. Anna waits another minute and reopens the window. This time, in the distance we hear sirens. “Hot Damn!” She put on her lipstick and straightened her dress. “How do I look?”

“Beautiful my dear,” the Col gave her a kiss on the forehead. “Have a nice time with your young beta.”

Why can't he be like that to me?

The police arrived, arrested Gordon for littering and Office Murphy asked Anna for a date. This year was a record, at least five police cars, guess having an African American in the front yard warranted one more police car. As the officers were seated in the kitchen having pie and being entertained by Anna, Luci and Kali, I was out in the front room helping mother put the ply wood over the bay window until Monday when the glazier could arrive. “Thank you Mother. You brought smoke on his ass.”

“Oh Posh,” she said hammering nails for all she was worth. “He was only offering 30 thousand dollars for your papers and 10 thousand for your knotting fee. That's insulting.” She went after the nails like they had done her wrong. “Told your father that was bargain basement and besides your padrano would never agree.”

“What a 'cheap charlie',” I commented. “And no intention gift either.” Sigh, would give Dean my virginity for nothing more then him being in love with me. To be a maid like all the rest.

That evening there was a long distance phone call for me. “Hey Cas,” called Gabe. “Some guy named Chuck Shurley is on the line for you.”

“That's my room mate,” I said picking up the extension in the kitchen. “Hey Chuck.”

There was a deep rich laugh. “Happy Thanksgiving Cas.”

I look around quick, “Hello Dean.”

We talk for a few minutes....”Miss you Little Maid.”

“I miss you too Alpha. See you soon.”

That night I pack my bag, leave a note on the bed, slip out my bedroom window and shin down the oak tree beside the house. Figured to book on out before the Col would come to work me over with a switch for ruining his plans. Mom said he wanted to put in a swimming pool this spring with the proceeds of my knotting fee.

 

1\. Jive Talkin -The Bee Gees  
2\. Schools Out-Alice Cooper  
3\. 50 Ways to Leave Your Lover-Paul Simon  
4\. Chirpy Chirpy Cheep Cheep-Middle of the Road  
5\. Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap-AC/DC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONUS -Continental United States  
> The yellow appliances in Naomi's kitchen-the color was called 'Harvest Gold'  
> Utica Club was a beer from of course, Utica, NY
> 
> Gordon is now in big trouble. At that time even the smallest run in with the law could ruin a career. We will see crazy Gordie again. Sheeps balls is a reference to the chemical corp insignia.
> 
> Thank you again everyone for coming to visit Cadet Novac and Sargeant Winchester.  
> If any of you are fellow graduates of RIT, go Tigers!  
> Also if anyone has a good ROTC story that would go well with the story line, would love to hear it.  
> Again thank you every one.


	14. Chapter 14: Lieutenant Wiggle-worm and the Virgin Maneuvers

That December in Rochester was cold. I mean bone chilling, Siberian Express kind of chill that made any time outside a misery and killed any cuddle time in Babys' back seat. Our breath frosted over the windows so bad it took a good 15 minutes to scrape off the frozen condensation . But didn't wanna run the engine as it would bring attention to us. So, our kisses and touches were brief while going up in the elevator to the fifth floor or in empty hall ways. That was one 'blue ball' week from hell.

It was after drill that first December Saturday, conversationally when I'd planned a trip out to the Eastview Mall to start Christmas shopping, when Sergeant Winchester causally leaned over and asked me if I wanted to go to to lunch with him. “Sure,” there was a look of friendly interest on my face, but I could feel a hint of slick roll down the inside of my thigh.

“What's for lunch?” I asked innocently , like I didn't know the answer.

“Breast and tender loin,” my sargeant said .

On the way, we stop at a convenience store. A six pack of beer, a couple of cans of Pepsi...sex is such thirsty work.

The motel we ended up at was a little rent by the week, not the hour, out by the Henrietta thruway entrance. The car was parked in the back, didn't want it recognized and Dean went to pay for the room. I sat in Baby feeling every emotion fear, joy, anger, horniness, “I'm a good boy.” I said aloud and realized there were so many meanings to that one little sentence. Was he gonna expect my 'V' card and did I really want to give it? Wanted him so very much...but what would I do to get him?

The room was warm, clean and had a bed. Which was all we were looking for anyway. Took off our coats and hats and hung them on the back of the chairs. Then we just stood there, suddenly so shy in the light of day. Dean flicked off the over head light and the room fell into darkness. And I went to his arms, kissing, tasting his mouth, wanting to be the best boy ever. “My Little Maid,” he breathed.

The needy traditional little omega that was always pushed down for the modern 'strong' version of me came out and took over. It had room now. Not crammed into the back seat of a car, he now had a staging area for his campaign. “Alpha,” the ripe apple began to seep from my skin. “My alpha,” I whispered moving from his lips to nose and breathing that sweet juicy aroma into his nostrils so that would be all he could scent, all he would want.

“Cas,” oh that was not just a growl, that was my name with 'mine, mine mine' infused into it.

I move down his face, tasting his throat, scenting, nipping, licking. Instinct had taken over and wanted and wanted bad. “Stand still,” I commanded lightly when he was going to push me toward the bed. “Not yet.”

“Casssss,” the growl had turned to a whine. 

“Deeean,” my tone was lightly mocking as my fingers were unbuttoning his fatigue blouse slowly kissing the white t shirt underneath that was stretched taut over his chest. “So much I want to give you.” The blouse was tossed way onto the floor. Went down on my knees, nuzzling and nipping the bulge that was tenting his pants out painfully. Good, a little pain is perfect for the soul and great for sex. The zipper came down at a snails pace, My goodness, the smell of tranquil lake water had changed to thunder storm and ozone. Tugged out 'Himself', he was of goodish size, just right for ones hand and mouth. As for other places, we'll see.

Kissed my way along the shaft to the boys, then kitten licked my way back. Planted wet kisses on the head, then wanted to seal the deal. “Dean, turn on the light. I want you to see.” Himself was full in my mouth when the darkness fled. 

Could feel his hands thread into my hair and then fist it tight. His hips bucked and slapped my face but I grabbed the belt line of his trousers and hung on as his cock speared my lips. Could feel his knot rising. Scratched the skin lightly with my nails and felt it shiver. He skinned the teeth daring them to bite, lay upon the tongue, using it as a welcome mat, then at last with a hard grind of belly, came and came and came. And as a wicked little omega, I lapped it all up and wanted more. (goodboygoodboygoodboy) Was still on my knees when I looked up at my alpha through my lashes and felt oddly powerful An old maid omega like me, all I had to do was push the right way and he'd fall on his ass. One little breath and he'd be my slave, one little nip and I could take him from Lisa forever. No wonder we were so loved and so feared.

But right now wanted Dean Winchester to love me.

Unlaced his boots and unbloused his trousers. Letting his hand steady himself on my shoulder, he stepped out those boots, then let the pants fall, puddling about his feet. I crawled over and pulled a straight back kitchen chair over so he could sit. Then picked up the trousers and his blouse where it had fallen and folded them up neatly on the bed side table. “May I have your t-shirt Alpha (master/slave)? He shook himself, as if waking and slipped it over his head, I laid it with his other clothes. “Would you like something to drink?”

“Yeah,” Dean said. “That'd be great.”

I walk over to the bag with the drinks and pull out a beer from its carton pulling off the pop top, tossing it back on the table. “Here you are.” He smiles then takes the can and starts to drink. He knocks back the beer in a few long pulls, I watch his Adams apple move as if this was a live thing in his throat, then he tosses the can to the floor.

“You got too many clothes on Cadet.” 

“Do I Sargent?”

“You damn betcha, come 'ere.” He pulls me over to the chair where his face is level with my belly. “Lets see those boots.” He pats the seat between his legs and I carefully bring a booted foot up. He unties the laces of one and then motions for the other. The one foot came down and the other went up. Once untied, I toe off the boot, as with him the socks stay on, cold feet on warm skin is not a pleasant part of the procedure.

I step back and work the belt till my trousers fall to the floor. Turning, I bend over to pick them up, flashing my pinks at him. There is a feral growl now, “come here Cas.” He pulls me down on his lap to straddle the chair and his legs. Dean captures my mouth in a fierce kiss, taste beer, his saliva, tobacco and it all hits my brain in a symphony of heat and want. 

Himself is not hard of course, way too soon but it doesn’t mean he can not be teased and coated with my warm slick. Let the smell waft up to mix with the aroma of forbidden fruit and storm clouds. Dean still has my face to his, kissing and nibbling my lips. His tongue invading my mouth, I suck it gently, tickling it lightly with mine. We pull apart to let the sensations sink in. 

“How badly do you want me?” I whisper in his ear, my fingers scratching lightly across his scalp. “How badly do you want a taste?” I slip a hand down, raise up slightly and slide a finger across my pinks. The finger now is coating his lips before sliding in, can feel his tongue lap up my juices like a dog.

“You're such a little tease,” Dean is moaning. “Fucking little slick tease cunt.” The words are vulgar, said in passion. “Wanna bend you over, tie you down and pork you bloody.”

Himself is now taking notice of where he is. What is moving along his shaft. My body is doing everything to get his attention, instinctively wanting a strong mate for healthy pups. The hexenmilch is starting to flow damping my shirt and making his nose twitch. Rising up, lifting the shirt so my breast is at his lips and watch his tongue flicks out for a taste and then another until Dean's mouth is covering the penny brown nipple. Draining one then the other and then back nuzzling for more. Then I turn suddenly in his lap, so my back is against his chest.

“Touch me,” I've leaned my head back exposing my throat, daring for a bite. One hand clutches at my belly, the other strokes my cock. “Please, “ my voice is destitute, an omega begging their alpha to make them theirs. Tie my hands behind my back, a scarf over my eyes, put me on my knees face to the floor and thrust your knot into my pinks and turn them bloody red. I come on his fist and he smears it across my lips. There is an earthly salty taste. 

“Want you NOW!” He growls and pushes me toward the bed. 

I need him but through the madness know he can't have me yet. Not until he loves me, not until he says it. So again the question: “how badly you want me?” And I take his momentum and send him back to the chair. Dean thumps back in the seat. “Not yet. Not until you have each part of me. You've had my mouth, my breast, belly and cock. “

Now he clutches at my hips, “want that money hole.”

“No money hole, corn hole.”

Dean growls, “want your pinks.”

“Not. Yet.” I whisper. Lean foreward and pull my fatigue jacket over, pull out my wallet and pluck out the condom. The silly thing had been in my wallet for show, until now. Prolly should have used it when fucking Spock, but that was a display of power, this is the power play. “Himself is interested,” we both look down. “Very interested.” Rolled the condom down the hard shaft, then took a few fingers of slick and slid them in and out of my tight little hole. “My Alpha.” Bent over to let him see, then hover, tease and feel his hands clutch my hips to press me down.

It's tight, a bit painful but to feel Deans breath hot on my neck, teeth scraping my shoulder and every obscenity under the sun coming hissing made it all so worth it. He clutches my hips hard enough to bruise and thrusts himself into my body until a growl and final push and he falls limp in the chair. I stand up on shaky legs, take the condom away and go to the bathroom. There I clean myself up with hot soapy water from face to toe. Open the sink cabinet and find a basin. Filling it with warm water, I bring it and a wash cloth into the other room.

Dean has moved to the bed and is smoking a cigarette, eyes closed, laying flat on his back. I wipe down his arms from fingers to shoulder, chest to stomach. The water has gotten cooler, so went back filled the basin with hot water. I return and with great care clean Himself and the boys. Then bring the cloth down those long bow legs, and wondered what it would be like to have them wrapped around me. After I'm done, dragged the chair over, flip it around and straddled it.

I reach over, snag a cigarette from the pack, flip the Zippo with practiced ease of a brat or trooper, lit the cancer stick and breathe in the toxic sweetness. “Dean...Alpha....you okay?”

“What are you doing here?” He finally asks.

I cock my head. “What do you mean?”

Dean opens his eyes to study me like a some strange new creature. “Or should ask more specificity, what are doing with me? Slumming?”

What? “No,” I said firmly. “What brought that on? Why would you think that?”

“Omegas don't go for guys like me, they go for rich guys, powerful men, not dirt poor mated NCO's”

I was getting a little annoyed. “We don't 'go' for rich guys for your information, we're sold to rich guys. We're traded to powerful men for favors and position.” I get up off the chair and glare down at him. “I'm here because I want to be, want to be Los Occultos to you. A dirt poor mated NCO Asshole.” Okay, here goes nothing, “I love you.” 

He glares at me, “no you don't.”

I clench my fists, okay here goes again. I climb on the bed and present. “My papers are worth 50 thousand dollars US. My knotting fee is close to that. But out of love, I give my virginity to you.”

I feel the bed move. “Get up and get dressed.” He said harshly. That's it, guess he doesn’t want me after all.

We put our clothes on in silence. Go out to the car and drive back to campus. He lets me out in front of the admin building. No good bye, not see you Monday, just quiet. The walk across the Quarter Mile is cold and the wind is blowing right through me. 

Monday comes and Dean doesn’t come to the ice rink to run. I do three laps and give up. Later when I go up to the fifth floor Sergeant Winchester doesn’t look at me but is talk'en some shuck and jive with Uriel. Don't stay long, just enough to feel my heart begin to rip apart. After that, I avoid the fifth floor until Friday when my presence is required to see what is going on for Saturday drill. Walk in and every alpha and beta guy and alpha girl is crowded around Sergeant Winchester and some body. 

“Hey Cas,” Dean says happily waving me in, “this is Lieutenant Jo Harvelle, she was passing through town on her way to visit her mom and stopped by to say hello. We used to work together down at Fort Dix.” Oh yes, the infamous 'Wiggle-worm'. Dean....Sgt Winchester mentioned her in passing once or twice. He'd had a thing with her, nothing serious, just lots of sex. No strings attached sex. Just seemed a little fortuitous that she would show up now. 

So this was Jo Harvelle. She was a beta of reasonable looks if one were to judge by Deans and the others reactions. I smile, the way Mother taught me on occasions such as this and shook her hand, hard. “Hello,” I said. “Nice to meet you.” No, it really isn't.

She smiles with all the warmth of a snowman and I catch her nose crinkle just a tick. Just enough to scent and recognize what she scented. “Well aren’t you the cutest little thing.” I'm taller then she is. “I'd heard they were letting omegas into the ROTC but had yet to see one.” 

“Well here I am. Are you in town long?” 

“I'm here for the weekend,” she smiled knowingly.

Oh it is so on bitch, “I'm sure Lisa will be so happy to see you too.”

The smile stayed frozen on Jo's face and Dean looked like he wanted to run like hell. Or hit me. Target, cease fire.

“Well, it was so nice to meet you Josephine.” I said lightly. “Got to toddle off, have class don't you know. Ta!” Walked out snickering but didn't get the last laugh after all.

The next day we're out at Mendon Ponds Park in Honeoye Falls for a patrol and lesson in land navigation. As it had snowed the day before, there would be the added attraction of dealing with six inches of the white stuff along with temperatures near freezing. Had driven out alone, as I'd stopped in supply to pick up the field radios AN/PRC 77 Army/Navy, Portable, Radio, Communication , lovingly referred to as a Prick 77. It's only 13 pounds, but carried for 45 minutes and you'd swear it was 100.

Pulled into the parking lot to find every one circled around Uriel, Sergeant Winchester and......her. He brought Lt Harvelle. “Hey Cas,” he looked up. “Glad you could finally make it. “ I could smell the bitch on him.

“It was my responsibly to bring the radios,” I said dully.

“Great,” my (former) alpha. “The object of the exercise for today is patrolling and using the land navigation skills you have learned. You'll break into two groups, Metatron and Uriel will lead those patrols and you will rendezvous at the lake and then return here.” He checked his watch, “it is now 09:45, we will meet back here at noon. Lt Harvelle and I will be proctoring this exercise.” Wonderful. “Each group and I will have a radio. If there are any problems, use channel 5 band 1.

What was avoided for dodge ball was not today. It was elementary school all over again, as Metatron and Uriel picked their patrols. I got picked last, of course. “Shit,” Metratron grumbled. “I got the breeder.” Looked over to Sgt Winchester he didn't seem to hear or didn't want to as he was busy talking to Lt Bitch. Okay, let this roll off, just consider the source. As no one else wanted to, I got to carry the radio. So off we set at a rather a brisk pace.

I could keep up, all those laps around the ice rink have paid off, but the others were having problems just a short way in. The cold and snow were taking its toll on those not dressed for the occasion. Metatron was a lot of things, credit where credit was due, he could orienteer with the best of em but he couldn't lead. We had people straggling and complaining of the raw wind. Finally had to slow down to let everyone catch up. One of the alpha freshman Bry Ann Whitman, was not taking the chill, so I took off my field jacket and draped it over her. “Wear it til you get warmed up.” 

“What about you?” She asked.

“I'm sweating my balls off carrying this radio.” It was a grand lie. ”You get warm.”

Our patrol makes it to the rendezvous point at the lake. Uriels group had made it there first and were grumply waiting for us. I get blamed for Metratrons stupidity. “The breeder slowed me down.” The other cadets had the good graces to look embarrassed. “We don't want him on my squad.”

So we'd trade radio men, I got stuck with Uriel for the trudge back. “Keep up,” was all he said and didn't even look my way when the words were tossed out. The route back was through deeper snow then what I'd come through with the other group. Now having problems, Bry Ann still had my coat and the wind had picked up even more. “Keep up Stupid,” was all I was hearing and no one offered to take the radio. First Sergeant was going to get an ear full when we get back. Once back at the parking lot, we waited, Metratrons' group of course came in late but was missing a cadet.

“Where's Whitman?” I asked furiously.

“I don't know.” Metratron said defensively. “Wasn't my job to watch her.”

“Of all the dumb ass......wait here.” Try to raise Sergeant Winchester on the horn, it's a quarter after noon now. “Will call in every fifteen minutes until I find her. Gimme the map and compass Metatron.” He turned them over dumbly. I turned to glower at Uriel, “you got anything to add?” If he did, I didn't give him the chance as I took off in the direction Metratrons' group had come. Followed their tracks for a few minutes and then tried the radio. “Novac to base you copy? Novac here, over.”

“Uriel here, over.”

“Checking in, Whitman there yet, over?”

“Not yet, over.”

“Copy that. Will keep looking, over.”

“Copy that.”

Weird thing was, I could hear my voice,echoing back from a small clump of trees. Went off path and through the pines and into small clearing, where I walk in on something I really didn't wanna see. My alpha and Lt Slut playing tonsil hockey. I pick up an ice covered pine cone and heave it at em. The ice cone bounces off her noggin, “ow!” And they break apart.

Glowering, I walk up, just couldn't look at Sergeant Winchester. “Whitman is missing. Everyone else is back at the parking lot. I'm looking for her. Whatever you wanna do about it, do it now.” Stay mad, stay mad, cuz I'm gonna cry if I don't. Turn around and head back in the direction I hope Whitman took. Thank G-d didn't need to go much further, cuz I found her crouched under a pine tree, shivering violently. Even with my coat on, she's in trouble. 

“Come on Bry,” I said helping her up. “We gotta get back.” 

“Novac to base, copy?

“Base here.”

“Everybody got their ears on?” Didn't wait for an answer. “Whitman found. Will be in shortly. Over.”

“Copy that.” I turn to the little alpha. “Let's go kiddo, saddle up.”

But she didn't move, “I'm so cold.” She cried as the tears were freezing on her face.

Oh man, what do I do? I'm in the same boat. Hate being cold, my Panamanian blood didn't run hot enough and not having my coat had just froze me through. The tears were starting down my face, “help me Alpha.” My omega voice slipped out.

Suddenly, Bry stopped crying and stood up straight. “Come on,” she said. “Here's your coat, put it on.” Then she took the radio and slung it on her back. “Let's get out of here Cas.”

Well, I''ll be damned. Protecting an omega overrode her own misery and kicked in the instinct to defend. “Yes Alpha.” She took my hand and we walked out of the woods. There were some mighty guilty looking faces waiting for us in the parking lot. Each for their own reasons. “Thank you Alpha,” I smile at Bry. 

“No problem,” she said proudly. “Anything for my omega.” 

Dean just looked embarrassed.

Once back at the dorms, spent the next two hour in the shower trying to warm up. My fingers and toes had been white from the chill. G-d, hope it wasn't frost bite. Put on two sweat shirts and the heaviest sweat pants I had and went to bed, staying there for the next day and a half. Was sick from the cold and my alpha Sergeant not wanting me any more. If he ever did.

Monday rolled around, bundled up and went to class. Snorted and sniffed my way for the first three hours, before heading up to the fifth floor. Need to talk with Top Singer, give him my version of what happened out at Mendon. Come to find out, I didn't need to. Uriel and Metratron had been there first, but then again so had Whitman and few others on my behalf. Lt Col Crowley got involved, reamed those lying sacks new ass holes and took away any command responsibilities they had. Then gave them to me and Whitman. “Keep an eye on that alpha,” Crowley commented. “She'll go far.”

My shoulder angel with feet of...oh I don't care any more, came out of his office. “Hey Cas,” he said cheerfully. “How you doing?”

“Oh fine.” You cock sucking, mother fucking son of bitch, asshole other rank! “Just peachy.” I walked out to the elevator before I say or do something really stupid. Just didn't wanna see him right now.

The elevator doors open, I step in and hit the first floor button, only to have the closing doors bang back open when Dean jumps in. “What?” I snap. “Your po-gee chogee? Or are you slumming?”

He slams the emergency stop and the evevator bounces to a sudden halt. “We need to talk.”

“No shit Sherlock.” I cross my arms and lean against the wall.

“I don't have to explain my sex life to you.” he began defensively. “Or who I have it with.”

You gotta be kidding. “I think I deserve to know something after a month of being your mattress and then all of a sudden you freak out because...oh I don't know...I'm too good for you....fall in love with you, offer my contact and knotting, no money, nothing in trade except your love.”

He scrubbed his face with both hands. “I don't love you.”

The pain in my chest is excruciating. I felt my insides shift and then fall to pieces. “You said you wanted me.” I whisper. “Body and soul.”

“I do, er did. Wanted to get you in the sack, so...

“You said what I wanted to hear.” 

Dean sighed. “It's sex, not life or death. You're bringing in this whole dumb omega shit into it.”

Wiping my eyes, “maybe it's just sex for you. Should have remembered. Alpha, any old orifice will do with anyone.” Straightening up, not gonna cry, “you can push that button now. Don't worry, I didn't squeal to First Sergeant or the Lt. Col. Crowley about you and Lt Harvelle.” When he didn't move, I reached over and started the elevator moving again.

Sergeant Winchester spent the rest of trip looking at the shiny toes of his boots. “Didn't wanna be some slicky boys' babysitter anyway.” he said quietly.

“Well,” I said as the door opened. “Now you don't have to.” Walked out of the car and now all I wanna do now was die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pogee -chogee: Korean for 'pussy go or travel'
> 
> Yeah, there really was a Lt Wiggleworm from Fort Dix, NJ. Bitter little pill, who me? Never me.


	15. Tin Solders and Mistletoe

“Fa la la fuck it,” First Sargent Singer bawled out. “I need volunteers. You, you, you.....Novac I see you, get your ass back here. And the rest of you, don't move.” I was trying to sneak out before anyone (especially an asshole, 'sigh' sergeant first class) sees me.

“Listen up,” Top Singer growled to the lot of us, “the college is putting on the annual departmental Christmas show. For the first time, we here at the department of the Reserve Officers Training Corps have been invited to participate. The colonel has assured them we would love to....G-ddamn it. So we will participate and we will be successful.” 

“So, what're we going to do?” Bry Whitman asked

“Fuck if I know,” the First Sergeant growled. “But it better be good.”

“When's the show?” I was still trying to slip out the door. Don't see him but doesn’t mean he isn't skulking about.

“This Saturday boys and girls.”

We all looked at the First Sergeant like he was shittin, it's Wednesday. “You want us to come up with something in three days?” Bry shook her head. “When did the Col get the invitation?”

Top Singer smirked, “the cocksuckers....I mean Office of the Dean delivered their invite this morning.”

“Son of a bitch!” We were looking at each other helplessly. “What are we gonna do?”

“I suppose we do what the military does best.” Sergeant Winchester came out of his office.

“As much as I'd like to invade the Dean's office and frag the administration,” Top smiled. “We can't do that, as much fun as it would be to shoot the Sons of bitches.”

“True,” Dean smiled at every one but me. Holy Baby Jebus, just put gun to my head now. “But what we do best is march. Why can't we be toy solders? Like in 'Babes in Toy land'?”

“I've seen those specialized marching teams.....”

“We gonna do the Groucho March?” One of the other cadets grinned. Dean and Top laughed. “Tempting as that is, we're just walk like penguins or Frankenstein...”

“That's Fronkentien......Frau Blucher.................Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! He'd have an enormous swanschooker.” 

“Knock it off you idjits,” Me an Sergeant Winchester will get something together and tonight at 19:00 hours (07:00 o’clock, to you sillyvilians) we'll be down in the lobby of this building. There is enough room and not many people around so we can get some practice done.”

I slide out the door before anyone notices, looks like anything I need to know is already out. Just don't wanna be around my former alpha any more. Dean doesn't look at me, talks around me and seems to have taken up with Uriel and his shit birds. Wonderful, I'm pining, and desperately trying not to. The crazy thing about pining is..your mind is clear. Never had the world so focused and clear in my whole life, sad thing is my body is rotting from the inside. Other omegas smell it and hug me or pat me on the shoulder. “Hang on Brother,” they would say. “There will be another alpha.” But they know as well as I, there won't be. All the other Alphas smell the same thing and don't want damaged goods. One even went so far as wrinkle her nose and say “hurry up and die will you. Can't stand the stink.” If Dean smells anything, he's said nothing or ignored it.

I get back to the admin building early after having dinner, find a comfy chair in the corner and start my homework. Need to get “The Confessions of Nat Turner” read in the next three days for the exam on Friday. Damn, why's every thing due at the end of the week? Get engrossed in the book and didn’t notice anything I feel something bump the chair. Look up and there this Sergeant Winchester. He was clearing the furniture and moved a coffee table to the side of my chair. Our eyes meet for just a moment but turn away without a word. What can one say, that wasn't snarled already?

The other seven cadets straggle in a while later, and First Sergeant arrived with a portable tape recorder. “Okay,” he said. “This is the music we're going to use.” The March of the Toys from Babes in Toy land. 

“How long is our part of the program?” I asked.

“About 3 to four minutes,” Top said. “Which is about how long is piece of music is.” We'll walk through the routine first before trying to act like toys.” He motioned toward Sergeant Winchester, “we'll walk you through it a few times without the music and then you can do it yourselves. Then we'll add the music.”

It's basic marching, criss crossing, file to the left and the right, about face, to the rear march, wheel left wheel right. Nothing that shouldn't be too hard. Except we'll be walking like idiots to music in front of people who'd like nothing better then to watch us fail. Easy peasy.

“Okay people,” First Sergeant Singer said after about an hour and a half. “Good start. Report back here tomorrow. We get to practice on the auditorium stage Friday. “ Great, we get to block this out on the fly. 

I gather up my books and coat then turn to find Whitman waiting for me. “Figured you'd want some company on the walk back to your dorm.” She said. 

Bry has been rather protective since that day out at Mendon. “Thanks Alpha,” I said fondly. “Think I'll be okay though, have to hit the library for a bit before turning in.”

“You sure?” she said. “I can come with you.”

“Very sure.” I smiled and kiss the top of her head. “Off you get.” Nice there is at least one alpha who gives a damn about me. Heard a small noise that sounded like an unhappy growl. Looked around, huh-nobody else here but Sergeant Winchester. And since he didn't give a fat flying fuck about me, so figured it must have been his stomach. Trotted out to the library to research a paper on Gideon vs Wainwright.

The next several days were a mix of finishing 'Nat Turner', finding an aspect of Gideon that maybe hasn't been done to death and learning to march like a toy dork

In the middle was class given by Sergeant Winchester on hand signals, non verbal communication and eye contact. “There will be situations in which you can not speak but you can communicate,” he said. I tossed him the bird. “That's one example, rude but an example. Anyone else?” There were a few more suggestions. “All good examples people.” He said, “but this is what you train for, to speak when you can't use a voice and improvise when the plan goes south.”

Friday came much too quickly, the test for 'Confessions' went well and the term paper is progressing, so is the pining, but what the hell. If it'll hurry up and kill me I can get on my life. Wait, that didn't come out right...ah fuck it. We were in the auditorium that evening blocking off our moves and doing sound checks. First Sergeant was talking to the sound guy about our music, where to start and stop.

Was watching Sergeant Winchester standing in the wings flirting with some office ladies, asshole other rank. “Cas,” turned to see Bry waiting for me to find my spot on stage. “Come on, we're getting ready to start here” She looks over my shoulder. “He's not worth it Baby, didn't know what he had when he had it.” My little alpha is growling, it's so cute. But couldn't say anything without hurting her feelings. Then Bry leaned in looked over at Dean and scented my neck. “Love way you smell of apples and spice.”

Dean didn't look over, or give any indication that he'd heard. “Come to my room tonight,” she said. “Let me help you feel better.”

It was so tempting, just to be touched again. But she would be expecting something I wasn't ready to give to anyone else. Already broke a good alphas heart,don't wanna do it again. ”Thanks Bry but I got a lot of home work to do,” which actually was the truth for once. Had a fuck-ton of reading to do for a paper on media inspired violence. Do movies like 'Fuzz' and 'Born Innocent' influence people to preform similar acts? Everything I read said......maybe. Now just have to turn that 'maybe' into a 15 page double spaced paper complete with footnotes and bibliography

Saturday night was clear and cold enough to freeze the balls off a brass monkey. We were going on about a quarter of eight that evening, so the lot of us were up on the fifth floor getting made up to look like toys. Lady Bela had brought her make up kit and proceeded to do our faces. A bit of pancake on chins and foreheads, big red circles on our cheeks, just a hint of lip gloss and a touch of eye liner. The alpha and beta guys made jokes and queened. “Come here Nene,” Lady Bela had saved me for last. “Let me take care of you.” 

“My nurse in Panama used to call me that,” I said as the brush touched my skin in gentle strokes. She had cupped my cheek in her smooth warm hand, couldn't help but nuzzle into it and take in her scent. Jasmine and warm vanilla. Fergus Crowley was one lucky man.

“Really,” the brush smoothed across my forehead. “It's a common endearment. Pucker your lips.” The gloss was tapped on my mouth with the tip of her finger. “Now lets see about your cheeks,” on went the big rouge marks. “Your eyes,” the lady stopped a moment. “Are the kind of blue you see on the Greek Isles. No, no embellishment to those eyes. They're perfect.”

I blushed under the make up, took her hand and kissed the pads of her fingers. Lady Bela smiled, “someone taught you impectable manners Nene.”

“Thank you,” I said still holding that lovely hand. “My mother and Madraina Ada-my nurse taught me.” 

“I shall thank Naomi that next time I see her.” Lady Bela pulled her head cover back on and went to stand with her mate. 

So after a load of lame ass acts we were in the wings, four us to stage left and the rest at stage right, waiting for the music to start. At the first note we started out......TO THE WRONG MUSIC! We were rocking to and fro not to the 'March of the Toys' but the 'Liberty Bell March', which every one only knew as: 'hey that's the opening to Monty Pythons Flying Circus' The eight of us must have all been thinking the same thing as we caught each others eyes, just do the routine and pray to freaken G-d we wouldn't fuck up. 

Well, so far so good, except our act was timed for about three minutes and when we were down to the last movements it looked like this march was going on a little longer . SHIT WHAT'RE WE GONNA DO?!” The final movement put us lined up across the stage rocking to and fro waiting for the music to stop that showed no sign of stopping when Sergeant Winchester came out on stage marching like a weirdo. In a bowler hat and umbrella. He must have snagged it the Charlie Chaplin act that was before us. No, he wasn't marching like a weirdo, he was doing the 'Ministry of Silly Walks!” Dean winked, tossed me the bird, signaled everyone for 'on me' and we fell in behind him, copying the silly walk and went round the stage once and then exit as Snagglepuss would say 'stage right'. About the same time as the music ended.

Off stage we were pounding Sergeant Winchester on the back for his ingenuity (okay credit were credit is due. The asshole saved our bacon) and the sound guy was no where to be seen cuz Top Singer was gonna have his guts for garters.

The crowd loved us, they clapped and cheered and hollared 'Pythonisms'. Thank G-d there were some fans in the house. Lt Col Crowley said later he received a very nice word from the Dean of the College. What we did was well done, unexpected and didn't know the army had such a sense of humor.

A while later and back up on the fifth floor, there was a champagne toast to our success. “To those of us damn few,” the Col raised his glass.”Screw bloody bastards before they do the same to you.”

“Here, here!” 

Drank up and then went to get the make up wiped off my face in the break room sink. Looked at my reflection in the mirror and sighed. Didn't need the hassles walking back the dorms looking like the typical dolled up omega. I really should be happier. We succeeded when we were set up to fail but......but. Came out of break room and found everyone had taken off or almost everyone. Sargent Winchester was waiting, prolly just wanted me to move my ass so he could go lock the doors, go home or to meet up with what ever little chickadee he going to be fucking tonight. “Coming Cas?” He said.

“Yeah, I'm gone.” 

“Hey Cas,” He came up behind me in the doorway. “Look mistletoe.” And he caught me full on the lips, tongue darting in for a quick taste.

I pulled back shaking mad. How dare you! I wanted to scream, what gave you the right to ever touch me again?! Threw a roundhouse that connected with his chin and sent him back a step. The next swing he dodged and put me off balance. “Easy Tiger,” Dean grabbed my arm, whipped it behind my back.”Cool your jets.” he crooned in my ear, as he kicked my legs out from under me and we both went down on our backs.

“Stop it.” He wrapped those long bow legs around my waist and I squirmed, twisted , finally managing to get face to face. “What do you want?!”

My......Alpha....assailant.....oh whatever...had that studious look on his face again. “You wanna hear something fucked up, now that I've got you here, I don't know.”

Oh Holy Baby Jebus, I've just become the car this boneheaded alpha dog has been chasing and now finally caught. And don’t know what to do with now he's got it. “You might wanna let me up.” I said bitchily. 

“I guess.” Sergeant Winchester let go, got up and then put his hand out to help me up. I got my own ass off the floor. His nose twitched, “you used to smell so nice, damn what crawled up your ass and died?”

“Well sorry to offend your delicate sensibilities .” The snark came out in full force. “I'll just take my pining old self down to the river and make a hole in it.”

“Pining?” He gave me that 'you gotta be shitten me' look. “That's just a load of crap, old wives stories they tell about omegas (along with slanty pussys and spurty nipples) how they die without that special some one. Their soul mate....what a mile high pile.” 

How do you explain something so intricate and personal to an idiot? Especially the moron you're fallen for. “You're right, it's all a lie. Just omega propaganda, one big pile 'o manure. Merely a way to guilt you into wanting me. ” I push by him to walk out to the elevator, until he grabs my arm. “Get lost or you'll be late for your date.” 

“You shouldn't dying over someone like me.” Dean said quietly. “I ain't worth it.”

“Sorry, you don't get to make that call. You gave up that right.”

“What if I didn't or don't want to?”

I looked up at him, into those Panama green eyes. “Meaning what....Alpha?” 

 

This dream was different, the thoughts of the angels gone mad. It was vivid, longer and sooo real. Could feel the vibration of the Hueys' rotor blades and smell the stink of blood, piss and something else I couldn't pin point in the air. Screaming, oh dear G-d stop the screaming. Someone'a lying on the floor in a growing puddle of blood, the three people surrounding them trying to hold the poor shit down. The chopper pilot was on the radio....caught a few words...”Black horse.. omega, shrapnel, pregnant, eta 20 minutes to 97th Frankfurt.” 

Then the medic (or I guess that's what they were) was shouting, “breech, it's a breech!”

Now the screaming is worse and the voice familiar. “Please! Save my baby! Don't let my pup die!”

The c-section was bloody.

The screaming stopped with the pup's cry.

The medic was now shouting.....”damn it, we're losing him.......”

“Alphaaaaaaaaa!” I come up in a heart pounding panic, to a strange room in the arms of Dean Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This again was a tidbit from my time at RIT. The toy solder routine and wrong music did happen, not so the Monty Python ending -that was pure wishful thinking on my behalf. 
> 
> The 97th Frankfurt, was the 97th General Hospital in Frankfurt, Germany. Which would have been the closest major facility to the Fulda Gap.
> 
> Snagglepuss was the creation of Hanna Barbarra, a mountain lion who spoke with mayfair grace.


	16. Snowbound or The Care and Feeding of Your Omega

Christmas and New Years came and went. Any problems left over from Thanksgiving would remain up in the air as The Col and Luci were in Argentina for the next few months. They'd were a part of a task force of advisers sent to assist the government there with it's on going problems with Communist guerillas groups. 

So got to spend a better holiday with Gabe and Kali, Anna and her new mate-Officer Murphy-they eloped. Apparently The Col sprung for a ladder from Sears. And on the down side, got 'the talk' (why is it my life seems to be nothing by a series of 'TALKS'?) from Mother. On New Years Day, she came into my room at eight o fucking clock in the morning, after I'd gone to bed at 3:00 a.m. and proclaimed 'WE' needed to talk. “Either you're speaking French or you've a mouse in your pocket.” I said groggily. “Come back later. Like next week.” And turned over.

Mother must have found that next week was not a good time for her and proceeded to yank the mattress off the bed and flip it over, with me in it. “When you're dressed, come down to the kitchen, coffee's ready.”

“Yes Mom,” I said crawling out from under the mattress. Since she was not gonna quit until whatever it is gets discussed to freaken death, got on my blue terrycloth bathrobe and stumble down to the kitchen. Coffee is indeed on, find the largest cup in the drain board and pour myself some. “Good morning Mother,” my voice was gravely from too much booze and cigarettes, eyes are not even at half mast. “Happy New Year, what the hell do you want?”

Naomi Elizabeth Westmoreland Novac regarded me with a level eye, “Castiel, who is it that you're seeing?” She sighed. “And please don't lie to me because your belly, breasts and hips are just screaming 'well fucked omega.' Are you pregnant?”

Oh crap, this was the other little thing I'd been hoping to avoid. “No Mom, I'm not pregnant.”

“Well, that's a relief.”

“Just well fucked.”

Mother set her coffee down carefully, as if it suddenly became a cup of foo gas. “You are being careful?”

“My suppressants have Ovathram in it and yes Officer Krupke, the fella doesn’t have a social disease.” 

The oven timer pinged and she got up to pull out the pan of sweet rolls that had been baking, filling the kitchen with the smell of cinnamon and brown sugar. “Who is this person?” Mother asked, flipping the rolls out of the pan and onto a cooling rack. “What's his name?”

Took a deep breath, “his name is Dean Winchester.”

“You met him at school?”

“Yes.”

“Is he a student there?” Now comes the fork in the road. Do I lie or tell the truth......oh fuck, better stick with the truth, Mom is better then the CIA at finding out stuff. 

“He, uh teaches there.”

“You're seeing a professor?”

“Well, he isn't a professor.”

“Teaching Assistant?”

“Uh, not exactly.”

There was an annoyed tone in her voice. “Then what exactly?”

“He'smysargeant.”

“Excuse me?”

“He. Is. My. Sergeant.”

Mother sits down carefully. “A sergeant.”

“He's an E-7,” I said hopefully.

“And how old this this sergeant?”

“About 36.”

“Castiel,” Mom has her slow scarey voice on. “Is he mated or divorced?”

“Mated.” I squeaked.

“You're having an affair with a mated NCO?”

“Mated E-7.”

I was waiting for her to yell, scream, tell me to get out.....but all she did was ask more questions.

“Did you ever meet his mate?”

“Once, at a Halloween party.”

“And..........?

“She's a beta bitch and called me a slicky boy.”

Mothers' eye brows raised, “and you did...?

I smiled evilly, “what my alpha mommy taught me.”

Mom smiled warmly and continued to ask questions. “Does he have a pup?”

“One, his name is Ben.”

“This sergeant, did he knot you?”

“No.”

“And that's because....?”

“I didn't want to yet.”

“And he agreed?”

“He wanted me to feel ready. It's a big step.”

Mom was just kind of sitting there numb, looking at me like this was not the omega child she raised. “You gonna tell The Col?” I asked fearfully. He is going to skin me alive. Then beat me with a switch, then skin what ever's left.

“No,” she said. “At this point he has no further say in the matter.” It was if those words energized her. “But I must get in touch with your padrano and there are some things that must be taken care of.”

“Mom,” I was a bit scared. “You're not going to do anything to him.....Dean... are you?”

“It depends,” she said. “How do you feel about him? Do you love him?”

“Yes Mom.”

“Does he feel the same about you?”

“He needs me.”

“I suppose that's the most honest answer one is going to get out of an Alpha.” 

The coffee has gone cold in the mean time. “So what now?”

“Now you are going to have breakfast, get dressed and go to see Gabe and Kali.”

“What if they're not awake yet?” Mother smiled and patted me on the cheek. “Don't worry, they will be.” 

Gabe and Kali had a cute little Sears bungalow in Scotia, the town across the Mohawk River from Schenectady. By the time I got there, they were up and Kali was poisonous-not a morning person-especially on five hours of sleep plus a hangover- and let everyone know it. Gabe just walked me right from the front to the back door, we jumped in his VW fastback and took off to find some caffeine. Found that Rubys Silver Diner was open, it was the greasiest of greasy spoons and just right for the occasion. “Sooooooooo,” Gabe said. “Is there something you wanna tell me other then you're fucking a sergeant?”

I looked up a bit surprised. Stirred my coffee into submission and then licked the spoon. “Mom told you?”

“Oh hell no,” Gabe waggled his eye brows. “I just figured it was a matter of time, considering the way you two were looking at each other that night at Lums.”

“He looked at me like......what?”

Gabe laughed, “child, it was a wonder you had any clothes on when he'd check out your goodies.” Then he stopped smiling. “I suspect Mom is putting in a call to the Panamanian Consulate in New York as we speak.”

“She wouldn't do anything bad to Dean would she?”

“If it were The Col, I'd say yes. But since it's Mom, I'd give your Sargent a 50/50 chance of keeping his nuts.”

“Gabe!” I stand up to run out, when my brother stops me. 

“Just kidding Baby Bro, but I suspect our Mother who art in Schenectady has something far more nefarious in mind.”

“Any ideas?”

“Nothing I wanna say aloud without a bit more information.” Then he checked his watch. “Come on, think it's safe to head home. Kali has had enough time to beat the shit out the punching bag in the cellar and guzzle a pot of coffee.” It was half way back to their place when Gabe said, “so you up to helping Kali get in the family way?”

“Oh golly,” I said sarcasticly. “What did you on your Christmas vacation Wally? Well gee Beav I told June I was fucking my married ROTC instructor, then had marathon three-some sex with my unmated alpha brother and his beta girl friend cuz she's having problems getting knocked up. And they need an omega to help do the dirty deed, gee whiz by golly.”

Gabe was driving with his knees as his hands were busy unwrapping a tootsie pop. “So is that a yes?”

When I got home that next morning, Mother was in the kitchen reading the newspaper and having her coffee. “Good morning Castiel, I hope you slept well and that Kali had her quickening.”

I slumped in a chair, “no I didn't sleep well at all, not while they're fucking like minks all night. AND I'M RIGHT THERE BESIDE THEM! If that beta isn't prego, there's something wrong.” Glowered at Mom, “oh thank you, I'm scarred for life.”

“Oh don't be so Sarah Bernhardt, I've helped dozens of omegas get pregnant and I'm perfectly sane.”

“That's a matter of opinion.” I said under my breath.

“What did you say Dear?”

“Nothing Mother.”

Mother picked up a book that was at her elbow and slid the slim volume across the table. “This is for your alpha, it will help him in the future.”

“So You Have An Omega?” I flipped open the book and started to page through. “Mom, you have got to be kidding. This thing was published in 1956 and last updated at 1962. It's a flippen dinosaur in this day and age!”

“And so are most of the laws dealing with your kind.” Mom sighed, “twelve years is not going to immediately change thousands of years of genetics, tradition and religious beliefs. You're lucky to be in New York State were at least you have some modum of rights.” She stands up and walks over to my chair, “you're going to North Carolina this summer correct?”

“Yeah, Fort Bragg.”

“Then you better have at the very least a courting mark, be mated or be in the company of an alpha who legally carries your papers any time you're off post.” The look on her face was pained yet determined. “North Carolina and most of the southern states are very conservative and don't even get me on started on Mississippi, but you could be in a lot of trouble if you're not careful. You'll be safe on post, the federal government will protect your emancipation, but you need to have those papers on you at all times.”

This had been in the back of my mind ever since Basic Camp in Kentucky. I never went off post the whole time I was there except the ride from and back to the airport. The omegas had been warned by the cadre not to venture off unless with several others and they better all be alphas. Now I'm faced with this issue again as most military bases are south of the Mason Dixon. So wanted to go to Jump School after advanced camp, but its at Fort Benning, GA. Home of the infantry and knot head central.

Mom leaned over and hugged me. “Don't worry, this sergeant could be the answer to the problem.” Then she patted me on the head. “Have him read the book, I'll be out in a few weeks for inspection.”

“Mooooommm!”

“Don't Mom me,” She said firmly. “You know I have to.”

Yeah and that's what I'm afraid of. Naomi Elizabeth Westmoreland Novac meeting Dean Winchester. “I'm so screwed.” 

January 29th 1977:

The snow was ferocious, granted Rochester was not being hit as hard as Buffalo, the storm was still bringing everything to a halt. All un-nesseary travel was banned until further notice to give the plows a chance to do their work and my dear darling sergeant got stuck here on campus. He'd come in to supervise Saturday drill and had stayed a while to catch up on paper work. Okay, so he worked and took smooch breaks. At 3:00 in the afternoon when it became obvious there was no way he could get home as all the roads were closed, so he called his mate, said he would be staying the night. The college had found an empty dorm room for him. 

Okay, that 'empty' dorm was was mine. Chuck had gone down to New York City with his photography professor on Friday, taking his photos that he'd taken of me to some artsy types about getting his own show in Soho or something like that.

We leave Baby at the visitor parking area in front of the admin building where she'd be safe. Then take to the Quarter mile to Kate Gleason Hall. We slip up the stairs to the sixth floor and wander down the hall. As he'd been seen at the dorm a couple of times, no body on the floor gave Dean a second glance. Unlocked the door, flicked on the light and closed that door to the rest of the world.

“Hello Dean,” I said putting my arms around his shoulders and melted into a kiss.

“Hey Cas,” said my darlin said after coming up for air.

We took off our jackets and boots. I changed into jeans and a sweat shirt, found sweat pants, a t-shirt and a plaid shirt that just never looked right on me but looked like wow on him. 

“Hungry?” I asked. “For food I mean.”

“I could eat,” he said nibbling on my neck. “I'm always up for a nosh.”

“Hmmmmmm, but if you keep doing that I won't be going anywhere fast.”

“And that's a bad thing because?”

“Because I don't wanna be sucking hind tit at Gracies, need to get in there early, especially today, need get as much as I can. Especially since there will be two of us eating.”

Dean was still working on my neck and his hands were now under my t-shirt. “You are such a bossy little omega. I like that.” His busy fingers tweak a nipple.

Oh this is going south fast, “please Alpha,” I begin and then he blows gently that lake water and lily scent into my nose. “Oh that's dirty pool” I'm moaning and grinding my hips into his. “Oh that is sooooo.......”

A while later I'm getting re-dressed and Dean is laying smugly and nakedly on the bed with his hands behind his head. “Son of a Bitch, that was good.”

“Son of a bitch indeed, here,” I dropped Mothers book on his stomach. “Read and I'll be right back.”

“So You Have An Omega?” He snickers, “damn straight I got me one.” Dean leafs through book, “does it have dirty pictures?”

“Depends on your definition.” I zipping up my down parka. It was a Christmas gift from Mother, might look like Bif the Michelin man but at least have a fighting chance to stay warm this winter. “This may be a while, but I'll be back.” Drop some books and Tupperware containers into my knap sack and this time made it out the door.

Just as I figured, cuz of the snow everyone was staying in, the line was started at the double doors, went across the foyer then up the stairs to where you'd get your tray and food. This was going to take a while. So, wait and wait, move a bit, then wait some more. Move a bit more, talk to the people around me, take a book out of the pack and read. Finally get up the stairs and grab a tray. Let's see what's on the menu....beef and burgundy. Great, cheap ass stew with cheaper booze in it. Rice, canned green beans and.....oh good, pie. Grabbed three of them. Fill up the tray and find a quiet corner to transfer the food from the dishes into the tupper ware containers. Shouldered the pack, dropped the tray off at the dirty dish conveyor, then walked out into the snow.

Got back to the room and Dean had my reading glasses perched on his nose, with a look of consternation on his face. “You know this actually has diagrams on how to tie you up? How to use a whip, switch and riding crop? From the hows and whys in this book, I'm a cross between a pet owner dominatrix and a pimp.”

I unsling the back pack, then take my coat off and drape it over the back of the desk chair. “Good description, but you are also forgetting master and slave.” Pull out the Tupperware containers and set them on the desk. “And if you're wondering which you are......the word is both. You're both my master and my slave.”

“And how am I your slave, Little Maid?” He asked smugly. I walked over to the bed, sat down and gently blew my scent into his nose. My clothes come off immediately and after fucking me into the mattress Dean decided to concede the point. “Okay Master-bater, you make a convincing argument.” 

“Of course I did,” sez I getting up lazily, tossing on my bath robe, then picking up my wash basin and face cloth. “Be right back." 

Came back from the bathroom with hot water to wash our gamey bits, to find him looking rather dubiously at the beef burgundy. “I've seen c-rats look more appetizing.” I kneel in front of him and started wiping his long bow legs, then reverently washing Himself and the boys.

“I've got a hot pot,” I said and planted a quick kiss on his dark blonde short and curlies. “Can warm it up in that.”

“Here, let me take care of you for a change.” Dean took the wash cloth, pulled me to my feet and then went to his knees. Rinsing out the cloth, he swiped it between my legs wiping up my slick and his cum. “There is going to come a day,” he nuzzled his cheek to my belly. “I'm going to put a pup right there,” and kissed a spot just below my navel. “Gonna breed you up proper, fill that tum with my seed and put a plug, right there. He slipped a finger into my pinks. “Make sure those little swimmers do their job.” Nipping and licking the sensitive skin, can feel the slick starting to leak from my pinks and around that finger. “You like that idea Little Maid? Your body does, you're hips have rounded out, breasts ready and full of milk, one knotting and my baby will be right there.” Dean laid a hand on the curve of my belly.

“Alpha,” I breathed in his scent and tossed my future to the wind. “Please,” I knelt down and presented.

“I know Baby,” he had draped himself over my back and whispered. “I want to. You're so hopped up that you'd do anything I say now but hate me and yourself afterward. But have a better idea.” Dean got up, walked over to his pants, pulled out a slim piece of metal from a pocket. “Get up Castiel Dimetri Novac. Need to know something and wanna see your face for the answer. May I court you? Do I have your permission to leave my mark as a promise to claim you as my own?”

“And what do you bring as an offering of your intentions?” Hey, I've waited a long time for a courting present and no body is going to stiff me out of my prezzie.

Dean holds out a key (hey, he had it ready. Damn, that book did come in handy) and drops into my outstretched hand. “It's to Baby.” 

I held the key tight in my fist. “Yes, please. I want you to court me. I want you to leave your mark!”

“Come here Little Maid.” He kissed my forehead. “It's gonna hurt like a motherfucker and I'll be quick.” With a well practiced snap of the wrist a wicked looking blade flipped out of that piece of metal. “But we can dull the pain.” He put his lips to my nose, gently blew, then again and then once more. My senses blur as a world of lust and fog take over my mind. As I touch Myself and Himself together the world is fading away.....until the first cut is made. One vertical cut, HOLY PRUSSIAN RAT FUCK THAT HURT! I squirm in his grasp and cry. “Oh my God, it hurts. Please stop!”

Dean pushed me against the wall and held me there to finish the job. “Almost there Cas, hang on Baby.” Latched his mouth to mine sweeping in his tongue, the a few fast breathes. Three quick horizontal slices, two long one short. 

“Hurts, “ I wept piteously.

The blood flowed down our chests and stained the carpet. He picked up a his t-shirt, bunched and held it against my chest to stanch the blood. But by this time I'd found a new world to slip into as a faint had over taken me. How did omegas have multiple suitors? Damn, those must have been some great prezzies to got deal with this kind of pain. And to do it so young.

Found us in bed, laying here silently til we came back to ourselves. Dean got up and washed the blood off his chest, the water in the basin turning dark red. I sat up as he bandaged my courting mark with what was in the basic first aid kit I kept in the desk drawer. “Get to the health clinic on Monday and have it checked out.” Dean kissed my shoulder, “Don't want it infected.”

“Yes Alpha,” I said, then grinned. “Sweetie.”

“Smart butt.” He got up. “Got to get some food in you. Where is that hot pot?”

“In the middle desk drawer,” I said, got to my feet, wobbled a moment and put on my bathrobe. “Got to dump that nasty water and get some fresh.” 

“You sure I can't do that?”

“No, let me.” Picked the basin up carefully and Dean opened the door for me. “Be right back.” Padded down the hall to the bathroom, dumped the water down the toilet, then went to the sink and washed it out. Luckily no one was in there at the moment. Most people seemed to be holed up in their rooms to ride out the storm. Filled the basin with hot clean water and walked back to the room. The smell of beef stew was just starting to bubble up from the pot and my alpha was chowing down on pie.

“Hey you, that was for dessert.”

“Appetizer,” he said with his mouth full. “Not the best though.”

“You'd think that $1000 a quarter for room and board would get you a whole lot more then a room the size of a broom closet and this food..

Dean whistles in surprise, “that's some boo koo bucks for this shit.” 

I spoon up the stew into each tureen, pick up the salt and pepper packets walk over and hand him his share. “No lie G.I..” Considering room and board was coming out of my pocket. Had to use my savings and get a $2000.00 student loan to make room and board as the scholarship didn't cover it.

“Needs Tabasco,” He said after a bite or two. “Even in Nam, where the food really sucked I might add, as long as you had some Tabasco and a ditty bag of rice, even the c-rats tasted okay.”

There was one brief moment of asking about his time in Vietnam but knew how bad that would go. Stopped asking The Col a long time ago, first would come the stories, then the 1000 yard stare and then the switch. Oh hell no. Instead I said brightly, “so you and Major Sam were naughty little haolies at Schofield.....”

Dean laughed and told the stories of Little Dean and Sammy hustling pool at the NCO club, sneaking into the officers club and really scoring the bucks at darts and billy-ards. “Those dumb colonials kids never knew what hit em.” Then he looked over at me ruefully, “present company. No offense.”

I was nothing if not a gracious host. “None intended.” Leaned over and kissed the gravy off his lip. “Tell me about your mom and dad.”

“They're still alive out in Lawrence, Kansas. Dad retired out of Fort Riley and went back to where he and mom grew up. They were just some dirt poor farm kids, who escaped the not so Great Depression by getting married and him joining the Army. Dad lied about his age, he was all of 16 and Mom lived in some real dumps, but it was better then what she came from. War came and he shipped out and from 1942 to 45 he didn't come home. There were times Mom didn’t know if'n he was alive or not. But damn if he didn't come home. A bit shot up, half his ass gone but John Winchester came back.”

“That's his name?” I asked. “John? And your mom?”

“Mary,” he said with a smile. “John and Mary Winchester.”

We spent the rest of the evening talking. The funny stories, sad ones....just the silly little things two people talk about when you stop having sex and the real intercourse begins. When you progress past the physical and want the mental. Where you learn if you made the biggest mistake of your life or started the greatest adventure. Happy to say, I got the great sex and the adventure. Yea me.

We fall asleep side by each, arms and legs entangled. No bad dreams. Just waking up from time to time when he would move. Not used to sleeping with another person that wasn't family. Had shared a bed with Gabe and Balti since we were little but Dean would take some time to get used. to. Plus he snored a bit. 

The next morning, I got up early, changed the bandage on my breast, washed out the Tupperware and went off to Gracies to snag breakfast. This time was fast enough to get near the front of the line and get some pancakes, french toast and bacon. Grabbed up a couple of little cans of V8 and pineapple juice too. Scraped everything into the Tupperware then walked back out into the on going snowfall.

“Morning Baby,” I said coming into room and seeing him awake. “How'd you sleep?”

“Not bad,” he said stretching. “Just getting used to the dance of sleeping with you.” 

“Well,” sat on the edge of the bed. “Hopefully we can do it enough to learn the right steps.”

He leaned in to a kiss. “Still snowing out?”

“Doesn’t look like it's giving up anytime soon.”

“Let's turn on the radio and see what's going on.” Then Dean sighed. “We have to dig Baby out and I do have to go home pretty soon.”

My heart was sinking, forgot for the moment I was now Los Oculta. Better get used to it. Slapped a smile on my face, “we'll have breakfast first. Then head over.”

He kissed me ever so gently. “I need you Little Maid. Need you in my life.”

An hour later we were at the admin building shoveling out the Impala, she was buried up the windows in the snow bank where the plows had trapped her. It took another hour to dig out and finally get the engine to kick over and back out. Then Dean caught my lips in one more bruising kiss, then he drove away. Back to his mate and pup. And I was left to walk back across the Quarter mile alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again everyone who read, kudo'd and book marked this story. I am humbled.
> 
> So, the Col and Luci have now become a part of Argentina's 'Dirty War'. We will see the results and consequences of that in future chapters. 
> 
> Foo Gas, an explosive created from gasoline and Ivory soap flakes.
> 
> Sarah Bernhardt was an stage and screen actress known for being over dramatic
> 
> A Sears bungalow was a house you could buy out of the Sears catalog back in the 1930's. A delivery truck would come and dump the materials at the site. Then you would take the instruction book and step by step put it together. There are several left in Scotia, NY.
> 
> In 1976, it was about $2500 a quarter for tuition, room and board to go to RIT. Recently checked their website, it's now about $23,000 per quarter.


	17. So You Have An Omega

So You Have An Omega

Introduction

 

From the Revised Standard Version New Alpha Bible: Old Testament:

Genesis 9:20 

God Blessed Noah, his kin and those creatures deemed alpha. As they were saved on the ark from the destruction of the Great Flood that took the sinful and lessor beings.

After the Great Flood all were Alphas and God found this good.

Noah began to be an husbandman, and he planted a vineyard:  And he drank of the wine, and was drunken; and he was uncovered within his tent. Ham saw his father laying naked in his drunkenness, was overtaken by love and lust, there by taking advantage of him. Having relations with his father, he did emasculate Noah to claim both him and his property. 

But looking upon the contenese of his father and not being able to hide his guilt, Ham confessed to his brothers Hem and Japheth who took it both upon their shoulders, went backward, and asked God to recover that which was taken of their father and their faces remained backward. And they saw not their father’s nakedness nor Gods' return of that which was lost.  
As punishment Noah did curse his son and assailant : You have caused me that I could not father a fourth son, another one to serve me. You shall lay with thy mother and my wife-she who gave birth to you-to conceive a fourth son for me. So he did as Noah commanded and knew his mother. She did conceive and in time gave birth to two children. And Noah did curse them as punishment to Ham. 

The Disgraced One who shall be called beta, who is lesser then alpha and shall be in service to the alpha as a help mate as they were conceived as a testament to their fathers love.

The Defective One who shall be called omega, for they were born last and least. They shall submit to both alpha and beta bearing the full punishment for their fathers' sin of lust.

***********************************************************************************

“What a load of bear shit, Mr Ranger Sir.” I said out loud. “Defective my big dog alpha ass.” Cas had gone off to get us some to eat from that Gracies mess hall and left me to read this stupid book. Don't know what he thinks I'll get out of it. Mmmmm would rather get back into him. Jesus, I've had women all over the world, but none of them hold a candle to him. Soft skin, hard dick and a pussy that's taking all my will to hold off knotting that wet silky hole. Cas is going to make some beautiful pups. Bet they would be as smart as him too. Okkkkkkayyyy, time to think of something else. Book, read the book. 

**********************************************************************************

So You Have An Omega  
Chapter One

Congratulations your child has presented as an omega. You have been blessed with a unique little person who will enrich your life emotionally, spiritually and financially. Whether your omega is a boy or a girl they have become a very special being. It is recommended that they be registered for their ownership certificates at your local city clerks office, city, county or state Health Department or county/parish clerks office. Documents you may be required to bring:

Birth Certificate  
Adoption Certificate  
Active US Passport  
Green Card  
US Military Dependent ID card

It is advised to telephone or write ahead of your visit for further information.

If you are outside the the United States or its Territories at the time of presentation, go to the near US embassy, consulate or residence to register. Bring the same documentation as recommended above. If there is no embassy or consulate in the country you are in, then proceed to the nearest country with a US embassy. Keep the certificate in a safe location such as a safety deposit box at your local bank, home safe or strong box, as loss of this certification can jeopardize your ownership status at time of sale or mating.

Depending upon your financial situation, you may want to construct an 'omega room' were your omega child can go and be protected when they are in heat. Please be sure to have enough food and water stored in this room as they will need good nutrition and hydration as a heat creates a strain upon an omegas body.

How do you tell your omega is in heat?

An omega goes in to Estrus, or heat as a stage in their reproductive cycle during which they become receptive to mating with alphas/betas. At this time, hormone levels first increase and then sharply decrease, as mature eggs are released from the ovaries.

Omegas go into heat at least four to five times a year. 

During estrus, an omega may appear nervous, easily distracted and more alert than usual. They may also urinate more often than normal. You’ll most probably notice changes in their behavior; this is caused by a shift in their hormone balance. When an omega is ready to be bred, they may initiate sexual interactions with alpha/betas by going to their hands and knees and presenting. This being positioning their vulva to accept penatration of the sexual organ of the alpha/beta.

It is best at that time to place them in the 'omega room' with 'toys' (vibrators, dildos, butt plugs,etc ) so as to protect them from forced breeding from random alphas/betas. If you wish to keep their virginity intact, so as to increase their value at mating or sale, then toys are not recommended as much as their fingers will have to make do. Be sure then to have all phallic objects removed from the omega room.  
   
At first, vaginal discharge or slick is blood-tinged, the vulva is swollen and a dark red color. When the omega is receptive to alphas/betas, vaginal discharge or slick increases in amount and is straw-colored. 

How can I prevent my omega from going into heat?

It is recommended to allow your omega to be be placed on chemical suppressants, not only to prevent estrus and accidental pregnancy, but to protect them against breast cancer and diseases of the reproductive system until such time as their alpha/beta is to breed them

**********************************************************************************************************************************

What the holy hell? This almost reads like the instruction booklet Sammy got from the vet when we adopted a dog from the pound back when we were kids at Ft Riley. I can't imagine Cas being locked up in a room to sweat out a heat with no toys, know how I'm during a rut. Stinky, horny and gross smelling. Although Sammy says that's me most of the time any way. A heat from what I hear is ten times worse then a rut. 

Resettled the pillows and nested into em. The bed smells of sex and Cas. Slick and sweet butter, juicy apple even a hint of toasted cheese and tomato soup. Silly puppy smell. Oh dear God, I need this pup, need him so bad it hurts. 

Always took the 'alphas' puragetive'. Mated a beta for security and a pup, then played around with beta and alpha girls, whores and yobos. Omegas, that’s rich mans' pussy. Knew a few omegas going to school but they disappeared shortly after presenting. An of course, the few that were in the army were clerks and secretarys, always some generals bitch.

Dad always said they were weak and stupid, up until now (I prolly should confess there was a little jealousy tossed into the mix) there was nothing really to change that opinion. But then came the 'Omega Revolution' and now you see em all over. Then came Castiel fucken Novac.  
Didn't want to fall for you, but it was too easy. But the idea that you liked me. ME! Wanted ME! Dean Winchester.....little Eric cock sucking no name from Dresden, Germany.....Cas, an omega would water fall slick and drop their drawers for me was just too enticing. Figured, what the hell, I'd take you too like all the rest. That night of the Halloween party, the chance to kiss you, touch your pinks. Knew I had to have you, so played hard to get the next day and Cas, sweet pup, you fell for it. Then you fell in love with me. Which is kinda cool too, but then.....not so cool. I fell in love with you

********************************************************************************************************************************

 

So You Have An Omega  
Chapter Four: Knots, Restraints and Corrective Devices.

 

From time to time your omega will need to be restrained for corrective, travel or knotting purposes. It is imperative that you use the correct restraints as not to injure the omega and cause damage to their worth and well being. If you are going to use rope, basic hemp or cotton line is recommended. No nylon or plastic as it will burn and bruise the skin.

Half Hitch Knot Form a loop around the object. Pass the end around the standing end and through the loop. Tighten into a Half Hitch which is designed to take a load on the standing end. See diagram 1.

Butchers Knot Pass the cord around the object, tie an overhand knot around the standing end, and pull tight. Form a loop around your fingers, slide the loop onto the short end, and pull both ends to tighten the knot. Finally trim the long end. See diagram 2.

Package Tying Knot Pass the loop of a Noose Knot around the omega and tighten it. On the bottom form a loop and pass the end under the noose and over the loop. On the top pass the end under and over the strands around the noose knot. Tie several Half Hitches with the ends to finish. See diagram 3.

Those are a few of the basic knots you can use. If further restraint is needed, standard issue police hand cuffs or leg shackles are recommended. Electrical tape is suggested to be wrapped around the cuff portion to prevent injury and loss of value. These items can be obtained in a wide assortment of decorative colors from the omega sections at your local department stores.

When corrective action is required, it must be done quickly and immediately as if you punish them later, your omega will not know why they are being punished. 

A quick tap of the hand to the hind quarters and “no” for small offenses and a full hand for the larger misdeeds. Should the undesirable behavior continue, then corrective action with a switch, riding crop or small whip is recommended. With practice one can easily bruise the skin and not break as this would decrease your omegas value.  
************************************************************************************************************************************

Great God Almighty! Is this how Cas was brought up? To be thought of as an item of worth but a worthless person. Which does explain the whipping his brother gave him earlier this year. 'Corrective action' my ass, this is torture. Luci Novac, you're a dead man. 

*************************************************************************************************************************************

So You Have An Omega  
Chapter 10 Courting and Mating

When choosing a mate for your omega you must consider the following: are they going to be a life mate, a mistress, little brother or sister or simply sold to the highest bidder. In the correct and polite circles of society, courting is recommended before marriage as to assure a good bond and mating for your omega child.  
Courtships are usually arranged between the families of the omega and the alpha or beta that have expressed a desire for courting the omega. Or Courting Brokers can also be consulted. Please check the credentials of these brokers as they must be licensed in your county, parish or state. Unlicensed or 'fly by night' brokers can cheat you out of your omega at worst or demand too large a finders fee at the very least.

More then one suitor can make court for a single omega, which is optimal as it will ensure courting gifts of quality as well as a high mating and knotting fee.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

And Cas offered himself to me for nothing because he loved me. The one hundred thousand dollar piece of ass right in front of me and I turned it down because he was too good for likes of me and didn't want him to love me. Just wanted a no strings attached romp in the hay. But you don't get that with an omega. It's all or nothing. Then they can die from the want of you. Thought that was a myth, some soap opera story line. Pining for their mate, oh come on! Until I saw it. Smelled it and Bry Whitman was sniffing around MY omega. Little bitch alpha got all protective about Cas after the whole Mendon Park thing. Not that I could blame her, was trying to fuck Cas out of my system with Wiggleworm and Whitman got caught up in the middle of it. Was a bad alpha, my omega was dying and all I did was ignore him and allow another alpha the chance to take my place. 

Then got him back. The night of that stupid Christmas show, not only did I get him back, he let me take his virginity. Tight sweet little pussy that was bloodier then the Battle of Verdun and he cried my name. Then my name again when that little puss stopped hurting and started feeling good with me in it. Then afterward when the nightmare came and he was screaming for his alpha, he wanted me. Save his pup, don't let his baby die. My pup. That was the night, I decided to stop fucking around and do it right.

Courting gift, what do I have that is worth a lot? That Lisa wouldn't miss........ Then Cas came walking in the door. Covered in snow, looking like the Michelin man in that stupid parka, pack full of prolly some of the worst food outside of a training companys mess hall. But if it's with him, it'll taste like a million bucks. Show him I've been reading this book and he tells me I'm also his master and slave. Master of course, but slave? Then he breathes that apple scent, that sweet butter scent of his hexen milch into my nose and I was gone. Cas told me what HE wanted. To be undressed, pinks nibbled and licked, and things I never dared try, yet I did with but a whispered request.

Oh yeah, I'm so omega whipped. 

Need you Castiel Novac, always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The information about heats (obviously modified) came from Web MD, 'how you know your dog is in heat' Knots from a site about basic household knots. The Noah story copied and modified from Wikipedia. Made it as appalling as I could in that 1950's cheerful textbook explanation of perfectly dreadful things.


	18. The Inspection Tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midas had a promotion where they put their logo on a neck scarf and called it a 'Midas Muffler'
> 
> I got to go to Advanced Training at Fort Dix, NJ. Spent three weeks with an MP company learning that police work in the military was not very differant then in civilian life.

I walk across the Quarter Mile on Monday morning with my coat open. Yeah, it's cold, the snow's piled up high and everyone is leaning into the wind but I have a courting mark. And like any beta or alpha girl showing off her engagement ring I was showing off my new courting mark. Ohhhh, how I love the sound of that...Courting. Mark.

Get stopped several times on the way over by every omega I knew and many a stranger who needed to admire it. They had pitied me my pining, but now giggling and hugging me for my alphas prowess with a courting blade. 

Now the alphas who wouldn't give me the time of day, or especially the one who told me to hurry up and die, are now paying attention. “Well hello little bunny,” that one particular alpha nosed up in my neck, moving my Midas muffler to one side.. 

“Sorry,” I tossed her off. “Not a public sniffing post.” Then gave her a pitying glance, “you did have your opportunity. Too bad, sooooo sad GI.”

“Bitch,” she snarled.

Then I smiled. “Jerk.” 

Classes should have been canceled. The weekend storm has kept a lot of townie students home, so my Probation and Parole class which was usually twenty people, was down to four of us. “Okay,” the professor said. “Everybody up, let's go to the Ritskeller. Coffee's on me.” So we went over, got coffee, hot chocolate or whatever, found a table in the corner and had the best class ever. Learned more in that 45 minutes over coffee then in the entire quarter.

The other classes were about the same, few people and in one-no professor. 

Lunch time rolled around and I trotted up to fifth floor to meet my Dean, did I say how great that is to say 'My Dean?' . Only to find my mother sitting on the couch in the front office. Oh crud. Top Singer was not at his desk, nor the secretaries at theirs. “Mom? What are you doing here?”

She smiled sweetly. “Inspection, I did tell you I was coming.”

“But how did you get here? The roads are terrible.”

Naomi Elizabeth Westmoreland Novac tisk tisked at me. “I drove out on Thursday, Lt Col Crowley and Lady Bela were more then happy to have me as a guest. 

I'll bet. “So Mother, you came, you saw, you were the house guest from Hell. Go home.” I was looking around for Dean, hoping to God he had enough sense to be hiding.

“Now Castiel,” Mother was a bit annoyed. “You could at least have phoned to say you were being courted.” Which didn't a whole lot of sense as she was out here over the weekend. But then again this is the woman who used to say: “if you break your legs doing something stupid, don't come running to me.” Yeah and don't even get me going on the one about so and so jumping off the bridge.

She motioned me over. “Let me see the mark.” 

Opened my shirt and pulled the collar to the side.

Mother nodded, “nice work with the blade. Good clean cuts, no sign of infection...”

“He took good care of me.” I said proudly. “Made sure there was plenty of antiseptic and bandages so there was no chance of infection and have an appointment at the Health Clinic this afternoon for a check up and tetanus shot.” Made a show of checking my watch. “Which I really should be getting to, ta ta Mom, gotta go.” Dean, you're on your own.

“Castiel!” Oh shit the alpha voice. 

“Mom, come on....”

“We're not done talking Castiel.”

“I am, ta Mom.”

“Eyes down, on your knees omega.” I dropped like a rock. Too many years under her roof, the alpha voice that over rode any confidence and strength gained in the last few years. The clock was pushed back to be point where I was just an omega on my knees to be bound and beaten for disrespect to my alpha mother. “Thought you would'd fussy,” Mother sighed. “Stand up and put your hands behind your back.” 

I hoped to God no one would come in about now. Didn't need Uriel or Metatron and especially not Bry coming in to see me like this. Would never live it down. She was taking a red cord out of her large hand bag....mating cord....what is she playing at? Mother tied my hands, one wrist over the other. “There, that's better.” She said. “Now we can talk. I came out to inspect your alpha......interesting choice.”

“You've seen him already?”

“Oh yes,” Mother purred. “Quite a bit of him in fact.”

“Shit, you didn't!?” I'm now going to die of embarrassment. “You didn't ask him to....”

“As the day he was born.”

I've died and gone to Hell. She did a traditional inspection.

“I like him actually. He said I was as impressive as he.”

As impressive as he......? “Nonononono! YOU didn't!”

Mother had a smug look on her face, “of course darling, had to show him who's the bull alpha in the room.” She really must have gone 'ultra orthodox' for her lookie loo. Everyone gets naked and does stuff. What kind of stuff....think I'm not even gonna ask. Crap, hope Deans' family isn't too traditional and want an inspection.

“Why do you have Cas tied?”

Turned to see Dean coming out of Col Crowley s office “Alpha,” I turned to go to him but Mother decided otherwise.

“On your knees Castiel.”

“Mother, no!”

“Eyes down, on your knees omega.” 

Shame faced, I dropped. Couldn't look at my Alpha. Couldn't stand to have him see me so pathetic. Then heard a metallic snick, a tug and the cords fell away. “Moms,” I heard. “Y’all an impressive scary old broad, but Cas don't need to be treated like that.”

“Really? I am his mother.”

“And I'm his Alpha and his suitor.”

The air turned thick with anger. The smell of storm clouds, ozone and copper. Just closed my eyes and let instinct take over, fell forward on my stomach, arms stretched in front of me, wrists crossed. My alphas are fighting, the two people I care about are going to be ripping each to bits verbally and hopefully not physically. Let the world go grainy black just shut down, let them do what they will to me. 

The world came back in a soft cloud of warm vanilla and jasmine-the smell is comforting, a place of safety. “Mama,” I said muzzily.

Open my eyes to find myself in the arms of Lady Bela. “Castiel,” she said gently. “My darling little boy,” she kissed my forehead then breathed her scent into my nose, I nuzzled into her neck like a new born and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Woke up a while later to low voices and no fighting. Okay, good sign. Mother and Dean were sitting in chairs in front of Col Crowley s' desk, the Col of course of behind it and Lady Bela was on the couch with my head on her lap. 

“Hey Cas,” Dean said coming over to kneel beside the couch. “About time you woke up Buddy.” He leaned over and brushed my lips with his. “Can't sleep the day away.”

“Soooooooo,” I asked pensively. “Where do we all stand? Or did you guys rip the outer office to shreds.”

“Oh no,” Mother sounded disappointed. “Nothing so drastic, though it would have been fun. Haven't had a good grapple in ages. Not since I took Luis the Beast three rounds out of four in Havana back in 52.” She smiled, “your father is just no challenge.”

Didn't even wanna touch that one. Beta Daddy talks tough and hits hard but only when Mom is no where in sight. “Um, so what is gonna happen?”

“Well darlings,” Col Crowley said. “It's been decided, you are going to be mated to Squirrel over there. But not yet. There is a little matter of him being a sergeant. The army is a bit tiresome about fraternization.”

“How inconvenient...” what about the fact he's mated already, has a pup and.....all that shit.

“So,” the Col continued. “We are going to fix that. Come May your alpha is going to be promoted to Warrant Officer 1 and will be going to Fort McClellan for Warrant Office Basic-CID Criminal Investigation Command training.”

Warrant Officer, that delightful no mans land rank. Not an officer not an NCO. They were specialists in their fields. Wonder how Dean is getting to be a warrant and into CID no less and that the Col being so sure it was going to happen. Fergus Crowley who are you? Unless.........”Dean what did you do? What did you promise?”

“Nothing important,” he tossed off the question quickly.

“You're mated!” I said angerly. “The army is very tiresome about bigamy.”

Col Crowley smiled evilly. “In that you're correct Kitten, they're deadly dull about it. Except when it comes to Omegas. The Army is a funny old beast, they can turn on a dime when they have to as long as they're allowed to keep a few bad old penny s about .” He leaned back and found something fascinating on the ceiling to watch. “On one hand, the Army has allowed omegas full emancipation but on the other when it comes to personal matters and those of the heart.....a mated alpha can have a mating of convenience with an omega.”

My jaw drops and brain is farting on both blowers.

“Oh don't be so surprised.” Mother said. “How do you think New York got their emancipation laws passed? The old mating of convenience laws had to remain.”

Got up slowly, waved everyone away and walked out of the room. Just needed a minute to breathe. Stumbled over to the door to the stairwell, pushed it open and let it close with a thud and click of the lock behind me. Went down a couple of steps and sat down. Peachie, Dean's sold his soul for........a promotion, a mating of convenience and...what else?” The stairwell is chilly but its not what's giving me the shivers. Was willing to be Los Ocultas, then I still had some autonomy over my future. Even being courted allowed me the protection of an alpha but not all the rules that went with being mated. But a mating, even one of convenience put me in a position where I was legally bound to Dean. But what if something happened to him? Did that mean I'd be owned by Lisa? Oh shit on a shingle.”

The stair well door opened and Dean stuck his head out. “Cas, you here?” He called.

“Hello Dean.”

“Little nipply out here don't cha think?”

“A little.” I sighed. “Why'd ya do it?”

He sat down next to me and then nudged my shoulder with his. “Cuz.”

Waited a moment for more but nope, nothing. “Wow, what a good reason.”

Dean puts an arm over my back, he's warm and the lake water and lily scent seeps over me like a coverlet. “Cuz I'm a better alpha with you then without. Cuz if it keeps you safe at Bragg and Benning....”

“Wait....what did you say? Benning! FORT FUCKING BENNING! LIKE JUMP SCHOOL FORT FUCKING BENNING?!”

“Oops.”

“So I got Jump School!?”

“And A.T.”

“AND A.T. TOO!” Advanced training, it's like a three week internship with a working company or battalion. “At Benning?”

“Seemed like a good idea.”

I was on my feet and back on the landing. Jumping up and down arms over my head punching the air in victory. “YES! YES! YES!” Dean was watching me in amusement.

“You know, a minute ago thought you were going to pitch yourself over the railing......” But what ever he was going to say was lost when I slammed him against the door. Pressed my belly to his and rolled my hips. “Cas,” he groaned. “We can't, your mother is...”

“Shut up,” I said. “And be fast.”

“You're such a bad little omega,” Dean grinning wickedly. “Maybe I should just spank you.”

“Maybe you should,” My sneakers were kicked off, pants tossed and I jumped up wrapping my legs around his waist as he flipped me around so that my back was against the door. In a moment he was sunk up to the boys in my pinks. The kisses were sloppy, needy and demanding. He came deep in my belly and for a moment pushed his growing knot in before pulling it out, making a sound like a cork from a bottle.

“Do it again, “ I moaned.

“It's too big now.”

“Wet enough, do it again.” And not waiting for his answer, I impaled myself on his knot and pulled til it hurt so good coming out. 

“Don't do that again Little Maid,” Dean commanded, his alpha voice breaking through the fog of lust. “Cuz next time I won't be able to stop. Last thing you need is a pup in your belly and then where'd you be? All those things we just talked about.....psssssssssssst gone.”

Oh dear G-d, he was right. Everything I worked for gone in an instant because........wanted his knot like a needy little no mind omega. “I'm on birth control.”

“So was Lisa,” Dean said grimly. “But we still had Ben.” He sighed. “Other then not doing it,” and he smirked, “which is not in the cards. No birth control's fool proof.”

We get cleaned up, clothes back on and straightened out. “I want you to succeed, get your degree, commission and have the career you want.” Eskimo kiss, “and have a pup when you want to have one, not when anyone else tells you to.”

“Even you Alpha?”

“Even me Omega.”

The kiss is long, not messy and not hurried. It didn’t need to be. 

“Come on,” my darlin said. “We gotta face your mother and Crowley.”

“You gonna tell me what you agreed to for my mating and your commission?”

Dean put one last kiss on my nose as he pounded on the stairwell door for someone to come and let us back in, “not today. And don't ask tomorrow or the next day either.”

“Did Mother really ask you to strip down naked?”

“Yup.”

I ran a finger down the front of his trousers. “You are rather impressive.”

“So's your Mom. “

Jerked my hand back. “Yuck. Not an image I need.”

The door opened and we walked back in to deal with our future.


	19. Recruitment Drive: Hearts and Minds

Valentines' Day, the best or worst holiday depending on which side of a relationship you're on. Balthazar used to refer to it as 'unattached loser Christmas'. As he would come stumbling home on February 15th morn, singing “Good King Wencesias went outside on the Feast of Valentine, as the babes lay round about...line up ladies you're all mine.” Yeah, that's my big brother, Mr. 'Cheaper by the Dozen'. 

I hadn't thought much about the holiday in three years, not since Nora broke my heart, okay she bruised it.....ALRIGHT! Is there such a thing as a paper cut of the heart? It was kind of a mutual thing but still didn't feel great. My papers were too expensive, she didn’t wanna deal with the whole crap that comes with omegas and I didn't wanna put up with the shit that comes with betas. We slept together a few times and called it a night.

But now I have someone who is not only willing to put up with all the stuff that comes with an omega, but needs me. Wants me, might even love me. Pretty neat huh? 

So now the question is what does one get for the alpha who has......me? Did a lot of thinking, looked at my bank account and got the one thing I knew that he could take in the house right in front of Lisa. “How did you know?” He said delightedly. “It's just what I wanted! Quaker State and in 10W40 too.” Yup, got him a case of motor oil. Hey, he's gotta take care of 'our Baby.'

For me, he pushed a small box across the table when we were having lunch at the Ritskeller. “The jeweler said it was an estate piece,” Dean said. “Hope you like it.” Opened the box to find.... “They called em 'sweetheart' bracelets. They were popular during the World Wars. Guys would giv'em to their mates, girlfriends, whoever meant something to them.” It was an expansive bracelet with double amethyst hearts. 

“It's lovely,” I breathed. A little more girly then what I usually wear, but it's from my Alpha my Dean. Slipped it on. “Thank you Alpha. I love it.”

He smiled. “Read the inscription on the back.”

“Mi corazon y mi alma.” There were now tears in my eyes. “My heart and soul.” Wanted to fall in his arms and kiss him breathless, but not when half the cadet battalion is sitting not more then a few tables over. “Mi amor, mas tarde,” my love...later.” I grinned.

He smiled and winked. “Come on,” Dean stood and took his tray. “You have to get to class and I've got to get our presentation put together for tomorrow afternoon over at St John Fisher.

St. John Fisher was a small liberal arts college with the largest population of omegas at any of the nine colleges in Monroe county. Apparently a directive had come down from the Dept of the Army to the local ROTC programs to open their doors a little wider to omega students. So figuring you go fishing where the fish are, the ROTC department at RIT decided to cast their nets at St. John Fisher. So guess who got to be the face of their program 'I Did It'?

The day after Valentines, we'd had been given permission to set up a booth in their student union to see if we could get a few sign ups or at least drum up some interest. It was Lilith, Bry Ann and Me along with Sergeant Winchester who got volunteered to go. Best part was, we cadets were being paid eight dollars an hour to be here. 

Drove over to Pittsford, that's one of the 'burbs of Rochester, for a noon time set up. We were in our uniforms, Lil chose to be in fatigues as she looked fierce and felt the most comfortable in them while Bry and I were in 'greens' think of a suit, only everyone wore the same one. With some differences depending if you were officer, enlisted or Engineer Corp, the funny button people. Dean of course was in his greens complete with CIB, ribbons and foreign decorations. Not only was he looking strac, Oh dear dear G-d he looked delicious! 

Dug our boxes, banners and flags out of the staff car, a nondescript O.D. Green sedan, and followed Sergeant Winchester across the parking lot like ducklings. Found the student union and the table that had been left out of our use and set up. Table cloth, banners, American flag, flag of NYS and then the ROTC flag. Laid out the pamphlets and business cards, okay all set. Rounded up a few chairs and sat down to wait.

Their student union looked a bit like the one at RIT, book store, information desk, snack bar, but the big difference....omegas. Lots of em. The air was thick with scent of every state of emotion and bodily function an omega could have. All my alphas were wearing bicycle smiles and took the chairs behind the table to hide their hard ons. Even MY Dean. Though couldn't help it, I had to get a peek at Bry, nice tent pole there little alpha, maybe I should have gone back to your room that night.

The few alpha and beta students that were walking about were a wimpy lot. Holy baby Jebus, these guys would make Spock and Company look like Burt Reynolds and the dudes from the 'Pumping Iron' movie.

It took a little time but we did get some traffic. A little knot of omegas were looking at our pamphlets and hearing some sales talk but mostly flirting with Lil and Bry. With the occasional hussy eying up Dean. 

“What does a Second Lieutenant make a year?” The male omega in the black head covering asked, batting his lashes at Lil. 

Right now, a Second Lieutenant makes $10,000 per year. That don’t include the free medical care and housing. “

“Not too bad,” he said. “How long would I have to be committed for?”

“Three years active duty, then 4 years inactive reserves.”

He took a pamphlet and gave Lil his phone number.

Bry was getting the numbers of a couple of others and giving out business cards. So proud of my little alpha, since that day at Mendon, she's really stepped up and has been a great second in command. Col Crowley was right, she is going to be one to watch in the future.

Of course it was bound to happen, we were going to get those who weren’t happy to see us. You know... hippie, tree hugging commie bastard dick heads. Considering our own campus wanted to get rid of us, it was to be expected that our presence here would call out to those idiots like a sirens song.

In this instance the idiots were a pair of omega girls, trust fundies with their 'A' bags, painters pants and Oleg Cassini blouses. Saw their type in finishing school. 'Sigh', yeah got six months of finishing school after graduating high school. It's where little omegas go, if someone pays the tuition, some how Mother did, to learn how to pour tea and suck dick. Yup, know their kind well: my shit don't stink, slick is sweet as maple syrup and demanding their rights while hiding behind their 'weakness.' “I want equal rights!” When it benefits them, then the next minute when it doesn’t....”you're so mean, I'm only an omega.” Oy vey. 

So here they are, snickering and looking down their noses at us. “You know you really shouldn't be here.” One said, as if she was doing us a favor. “No one with half a brain wants to be in the army.” Then paused and looked at her pedicured nails, “not after all we did in Vietnam and Cambodia.”  
Pause, “killing children and all.”

The other one chimed in, “wasn't it great the president pardoned all the heroes who refused the draft?”

The four of us were shocked to silence, then Dean spoke quietly. “Miss and Miss, we're here to talk about the ROTC not what was going on then.”

“Why not?” the one said sweetly.

“Because as S.E. Hinton wrote so eloquently: 'that was then, this is now.'

I held a pamphlet out. “Why don't you take one and read it on your way to class.”

She and her buddy looked down at me. “Oh look, the pet talks. How cute. Do you like being the obedient little face of the military industrial complex? “

I growled. “I'm nobodys pet and I like being a cadet just fine.”

“Of course you do, “ they gave me condescending smiles and walked away, tossing the pamphlets on the floor.

Jerks. 

We got a bit more traffic before closing the display, breaking down and dragging it out to the car.

Had so wanted this go well, (my ego got bruised) and for everyone else it did. When we were out at the car, Lil pulled out six slips of paper and fanned herself with them. “Oh the things I do for queen and country.” She snickered, “got a date with one of them for Saturday. He's coming for drill.”

“Hell of a first date,” I commented. “Which one was he?”

“The little cutie with brown eyes and black head cover.” She smiled and blushed. “His name is Andrew.”

“Nice.” He was a shy thing but I could see he had it bad for Lil.

Bry held up four slips, “rule Britannia. Her name is Sharon, she thinks that she might wanna try it. I'm picking her up on Friday afternoon to meet Top Singer.” Then she smiled shyly. “Then we're going to the movies.”

Figures, the 'face' of 'I did it.' I got squat. Figures, omegas all wanted to talk to the alphas. Just kind of hard wired into our natures. “Sorry guys, struck out.”

Sergeant Winchester dipped his fingers into his coat pocket and pulled up a hand full. “Don't know if they're all into the ROTC, but tell you what, when I went to find the 'little alphas room' they were dropping their numbers in my pockets left and right.”

I growled lightly. My alpha laughed and patted me on the shoulder. “You know, I think we did okay. Just not in the way we expected . Human nature kiddies. What attracts omegas most?”

“A strong alpha,” Bry said automaticly. It's the first thing most alphas are taught. Present the best possible 'face' to attract a mate, be it beta or omega.

“So what does that say about you ladies?” Dean asked a bit rhetorically. Lil and Bry preened happily and the car stunk of proud alpha so bad I had to roll down the window. 

Lil nodded, “so to attract alphas, we'd do better say at.....State U at Brockport, a big alpha jock school with Cas as bait?”

Deans' smile suddenly was a little forced. “What a good idea.”

Got back to campus about four o’clock and brought the stuff back to the fifth floor. Lil and Bry took off to the dorms, I sat down in Dean's office. “Well, that went well. They all looked right over or through me. Or I'm a pet.”

Dean sighed, “you're no pet” then grinned....”other then mine.”

“Assbutt.”

“Really, we're lucky to have done as well as we did. And as for those assholes, again lucky there were only two of em.” Dean just thumped down in the chair behind his desk. “Be happy it wasn't like when I got back from Nam the last time. Got spat on at the San Francisco airport and called a 'baby killer.'

“Some moron in the omega mens room asked me how I liked being a 'camp follower'.

Dean smiled ruefully, “Little Maid, it's gonna be like this for a long time. People ain't gonna like us. They'll need us, but nothing is gonna change their minds about the military for years maybe forever. But the important thing to remember, we make the uniform. You, me, Lil and everyone else in this Alphas Army. Not the other way round.” Then he got up. “Come on, lets get some dinner.”

But neither of us were hungry for food. Instead of going to eat, we ended up at the little rent by the week motel out by the Thruway exit. There we left the rest of the world behind in a haze of lake water, lily, apple and sweet butter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Must thank St John Fisher for giving the ROTC an opportunity so long ago when very few other campuses wouldn't have let us step foot on them. We had a great experience and unlike what happened to Cas and Dean, no one gave us any grief.
> 
> The Engineer Corp get to wear unusual coat buttons then the other branches of the service.
> 
> The movie 'Pumping Iron' features the future Gov of California and TV's Incredible Hulk.
> 
> $10,000 was the starting salary of a 2nd LT in 1977 and 1978.
> 
> S.E. Hinton wrote 'That Was Then, This IS Now.' She is also a big fan of the show 'Supernatural.'


	20. Spring Fever

Second Quarter ended the last week of February with term papers, all nighters and final exams to be studied for and taken. Kept my 3.70 average intact along with the scholarship and the Deans List (mmmmm celebrated in Babys' backseat). There was a week between quarters where we could stay or leave campus. Decided to stay, there was no reason to go back to Schenectady, Gabe had left Rickovers staff and was reassigned to the USS Forrestal. Great, he's gone to the 'Forrest Fire'. Holy Baby Jebus, I hope he's careful, that thing's a death trap. 

He and Kali sold their Scotia bungalow and moved to Mayport Naval Station in Florida. Kali did indeed conceive and will be having their baby in September. Some time before the baby being born and him shipping out they're going to be mated. They're having a big Hindu/Catholic wedding. Gabe is lobbying for a sweets table, like he saw (and devoured) at a Jewish wedding. Mozel Tov!

Also really didn't wanna deal with Mother, plus The Col and Luci were back from Argentina. Luci and his mate had adopted an orphaned baby girl from there named Sophia. Mother has sent pictures, she's an adorable little thing, with big eyes and a head full of dark hair.

So the week between quarters, I would get up late, have leisurely breakfasts at Gracies and run the indoor and outdoor tracks like a hamster on a wheel. But during that week sadly didn't see much of Dean, as he was putting in a lot of face time with his family. Major Sam and his wife were down from Kingston, Ontario visiting, so of course he wanted to be with his brother. 

Had gotten a new prescription for my suppressants, so drove to the drug store down at the Southtown Plaza Tuesday morning. Put in the script and decided to wait around for it as I had nothing better to do anyway. Went to magazine and comic book rack to check out what came in. Lets see what's up with the Amazing Spiderman #167. Mmmmm, the Spider Slayer is after Spiderman.....again. Stood there reading when I heard a familiar voice.

“Josh, don't be such a douche. Batman is totally cooler then Spiderman” Looked up and found Ben, my alpha's pup standing not two feet away, having the classic nerd argument. Listened for a little bit before deciding to say hi. I'd forgiven Ben for his comments back in the earlier part of the school year. At 14 you're kind of dumb any way. If I can forgive the sire, can certainly forgive the pup.

“Hi Ben,” I said. “How you doing? And by the way, Spiderman is just as cool as Batman.” Then waited a moment, “but ”Iron Man es el mas macho!"

Ben turned in surprise. “Uh hi Cas. “ He was trying to find something to say, “how you doing?”

“Pretty good. Just waiting for classes to start back up. Going to jump school this summer after advanced camp.” Gotta say something to put the kid at ease. “Hey, we're going to be repelling again when the weather gets nicer. I remember that you wanted to learn how to do an 'Australian repel'. If you still want to, be glad to show you.”

The kid lit up like a Christmas tree. “That'd be great! Um Cas.....what I said......”

“Hey, water under the bridge Man, no sweaty da. G. I.” Then I hear my name being called by the druggist. “Gotta boogie, take care of yourself , say hi to your old man for me.” Then reached over and gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

As I was walking away, heard Ben's buddy Josh gush: “you know an omega?” But it was said not in a condescending tone, but one usually reserved for: 'you know a girl?' “Dude, you stud!”

Oh it's getting to be spring time, the sap is starting to run.

“Yeah,” Ben said in that man of world tone of voice. “That's my Dad's omega.” And I stopped dead in my tracks.

“Your Dad has an omega?” You could hear the awe and grin in Josh's voice. “Dude you're so lucky. Have you fucked him yet?”

What?! 

“Not yet, but I expect to soon. Maybe for my birthday.”

Oh when Hell freezes over! Do I have the words 'party favor' stamped across my ass?

Paid for my suppressants and the comic book cuz I kind of crumpled it in my fist listening Ben brag to his buddy. Stomped out of the store and out to my car. Alpha, we are going to have a TALK (yes another one of those talks that my life seems to be made up of) as soon as you're free. 

Thursday morning I woke to hear the phone ringing. Chuck has gone home to Pittsfield, so it was only me and a couple of other people who stayed on the floor. “Shit,” I dragged myself out of bed. “Seven o'clock?.” Made it across the room to the wall phone, “it better be up there with the second fucking coming.” I snarled into the hand piece. Didn't care who it was, you woke me up.

“Well good morning to you too Cas,” I hear my alphas voice. “Not a morning person Little Maid?”

“Assbutt,” I yawned and stretched. “Hello Dean.”

“Would like to take you to breakfast. Haven't seen you all week. Besides,” he hesitated. “Sam wants to talk to you.”

Again with the talks. “Okay, no problem......cuz got a word I wanna have with you too.”

There was silence, “what about?” Odd, he sounded worried. What did HE have to be worried about?

“Tell you when I see you.”

“No problem,” Dean said. “See you in front of the admin building in an hour?”

“See you then.” I hung up, grabbed my bath robe and shower stuff, then headed to the bathroom.

45 minutes later stepped out into the chill of early March. Spring was gonna be a little late, as winter was still trying to hang on with cold and snow still piled up all around. But still, you could smell the promise of Spring in the air and it made it all the worse to deal with things snow banks, ice and road salt. Walked across the Quarter Mile trying to figure out what to say to Dean, “sorry babe, I'm no pinata. Only if I'm ordered but boy will you be sorry. He's a nice kid but......” Then there is the whole thing with Major Sam. “Yes Sir, I do love your brother. No Sir, I will not break up his marriage. Yes Sir I do know my place. No Sir, I will not be fucking you either.”

Was rocking to and fro on my heels when an older model Mercedes Benz sedan pulled up and stopped. Bet my alpha lost at 'rock, paper, scissors'. Yup, looks like that's what happened as Dean stepped out of the front passengers side door.

“Hey there Cas,” he pulled me into a hug and a quick kiss on lips. “Come on, lets get some chow.”  
He opens up the passengers side back door for me and then climbs in the front.

Major Sam is at the wheel. I look in the rear view mirror trying to judge the look in his eyes. But too many years in a court room has left him with a pretty darn good poker face. We drive in silence to the greasy spoon down at the Southtown Plaza, have our orders taken and then start 'the talk.'

“I understand you're going to be mated to my brother.” Major Sam began. 

“Mating of Convenience.” I corrected.

“Even so,” he continued. “It's still a mating. What are you're intentions?”

I snorted. “Wow, that's something my mother should've asked Dean, rather then making him drop his drawers.”

Sams' head whipped immediately to his brother. “Story for another day Man.” Dean blushed a becoming shade of pink.

“What are my intentions?” I lick the froth off the spoon from my hot chocolate. “I intend to get my jump wings, a BS in Criminal Justice and my butter bar. Hope to have my own command some day and maybe a pup or two. If your brother wants to tag along, I'll be glad to have him.” Daintily sipped at the cocco. “I do know where I stand in the whole grand scheme of things and Lisa has nothing to fear from me.” Smiled with a hint with sweet wickness, “Any thing else.?”

His eyes narrow hard and cold. Guess he wants to put a wise ass little slicky boy in his place. Cuz his next question did just that. “What do you know about your Father and brother Lukes' recent trip to Argentina?”

Got a sick feeling in my stomach. “Nothing, other he and The Col were sent down there to be advisers. Why?”

“Just curious.” Major Sam was scaring me. “We're starting to get reports about the kidnapping, torture and murder of government dissidents. Things that shouldn't be going on with our advisers down there. Thought you might know something, as the Novac name keeps popping up in those reports.” But maybe that was the object to this exercise. Shake down the omega little brother. Put the fear of God in him stir up the shit and see what floats to the top. Considering that just mentioning his name got me a beating, can't even breathe a word of this conversation to Luci or the Col, if I ever see them again. But body memory and fear were catching up with me. Excused myself and went outside for some air. 

Was leaning up against a support pole sweating and shaking when Dean came out to see what was going on. “Please don't hit me. I don't know any more then what I told your brother.” I said brokenly. “Honestly Alpha, I don't, please believe me.”

Dean took me in his arms and stroked my neck. “Have I ever hit you?

“No,” I sniveled burying my face in his chest.

“ Never will either Little Maid.” He kissed the top of my head . “Come on. Let's have some breakfast and then go back to your room to talk. Okay Babe?”

“Yes Alpha,” I leaned into him as we walked back into the diner. Major Sam had the good graces to look a little ashamed when we returned to the table. 

The food came, so didn't have to talk, just ate the eggs, toast and bacon. The Major picked up the check, Dean took care of the tip and we went back to my dorm room to continue our talk. Sam looked around the room nostalgicly, “reminds me of my dorm at Stamford, just big enough for a stereo and to change your mind.”

I sat on the bed, “Sir, I love your brother. I gave him my body and virginity. We're currently courting.” Show off the mark proudly and the key to the Impala. “He and my mother negotiated my mating contract and knotting fee. Padrano signed off on it. Lt Col Crowley and Lady Bella facilitated the matter. We will be mated any time after he becomes a warrant officer and is no longer a part of the ROTC cadre.” 

Major Sam looks at his brother, then me and then back to Dean, who'd taken a seat next to me. “How?”

“How what?” I asked.

My alpha's brother pulled up a chair, “considering how much an omega costs. The courting fees, contractual price, the amount for a knotting. Even one of his age, how did you do it Dean?” He looked at his older sib hard. “You don't that kind of the money, what did you trade?”

“Funny thing happened on the way to the ice rink,” Dean began. “It's none of your business Sammy.”

“Speaking of funny thing and it is my business,” I interrupted. “How does Ben know about me and why does he think he's gonna get in my drawers?”

Now it was Deans' turn to look embarrassed. “I um, had to have a talk with Ben. He presented as an alpha a week ago and had his first rut. Popped his knot like a champ.”

“Congratulations,” I said automaticly. “So what does this have to do with me?”

“Um, he smelled you all over my clothes.” 

Which suddenly brought a horrid thought, “then Lisa......”

“Knows too and as long as you know your place,” he grimaced at that last. “She will put up with it, as the proper Beta mate. As she put up with my 'alphas' prerogative' right along.”

“You realize,” I said quietly. “I won't put up with your 'prerogative'. 

“What?” He was surprised.

“Nope, you mate with me and you'll be as faithful to me as I'll be to you.”

“Now see here Omega!” Dean said rather indignantly.

“No, you see here Alpha,” I leaned over and blew my scent into his nose. 

Needless to say, Major Sam couldn't get out the door fast enough. 

A little while later, I come strolling out in my bath robe to find him in the lounge watching TV. “Um, you guys done?”

“For the time being.” Sat down next to him. Watched the screen for a moment. Looked like 'General Hospital' was on, oh that wacky Luke and Laura. “So, uh....sorry about that. But kind of had to make a point to your brother.”

“Guess you did.” Major Sam watched the dish soap commerical come on and tell its 30 second story. “Always heard about an omegas scent but never got to see it in action. Impressive.”

“I think so.” I smile sadly. “And his scent does the same thing to me. At that moment, can deny him nothing.” Lean back on the couch. “Omegas are such a bother; we're expensive, demand faithfulness from creatures who are hardwired not to be, die from the lack of their love and are priceless yet worthless.” 

“That's so very sad.” 

“Major,” I began.

“Call me Sam,” he said. “Especially if you're going to be mated (of any type) to my brother. Sorry about earlier. Had to find out what you knew.”

“So'kay,” shivered anyway. “Last time I mentioned your name , The Col asked Luci what you wanted and he said 'the usual.' The Col said, 'keep it that way.' And then I ended up in the invisible room at The Budapest Restaurant getting beat with a switch.”

Sam looked appalled. “Your Father hit you?”

“No,” I said quietly. “He tied me down and Luci did the rest.” Then stood up, “Dean should be dressed by now. Think you're safe to go back to my room.”

We talk a little while longer before the brothers have to get back to their families. Asked Sam to close his eyes as I got changed into sweatpants and a cotton long john shirt, but I think he peeked. Walked them out to the car. “Love you Alpha.”

Dean pulled me into his arms in an all encompassing hug. “Need you so much, Little Maid.” 

About 9:00 o'clock that night was laying in bed, munching on Oreos and sipping a mug of hot chocolate. Was reading the book 'Kidnapped' for the zillionth time, or just the part I liked the best. Where David Balfour is deathly sick and he confronts Alan Breck Stewart out on the heather. And he's all 'ready yourself' and then the next minute 'if I die can ye forgive me?' When there was a knock at the door that interrupted Alan's tender care of David. “Who is it?” I called out getting out of bed.

“Dean.”

Flung open the door, there was my Alpha. “Hello Dean,” he stepped in and I pulled him into a hug taking in his scent and just the fact he's here.

“My Little Maid.” He nuzzled my neck. Ran my hands over his body and then slipped them under his clothes. Kiss and kissel. Love the feel of that smooth skin over the hard muscle.

“Not that I'm complaining,” I said between kisses. “But aren't you suppose to be with your brother?” 

Dean slipped his shirt off and dropped it to the floor. “Sammy wanted to show he was sorry putting you in such a bad place today. Figured this was the best way to do it. Took, Jess, Lisa and Ben to the movies.” Kiss and kissle. “And I wanted to see you so bad.....oooooo Oreos.” My Alpha snagged a cookie. “Oh love these things. ”

Found out that smooching with a mouthful of cookies tends to be a little messy.

“Would you like some hot chocolate? I asked, snickering. “You are such a bad little kid with those things” Watched him stuff another cookie in his mouth. “ The coccos' instant, but still not bad.”

“Does it come with those little marshmallows?” He asked, kicking off his shoes and grabbing another Oreo.

“Yup,” I took up my hot pot and went to get more water from the bathroom sink. “Get comfy, don't get too many crumbs on the sheets.” 

We ended up spending the evening cuddling in bed, eating Oreos (while they lasted) drinking cocco and out loud my favorite book. 'Kidnapped'

Chapter One:  
I SET OFF UPON MY JOURNEY TO THE HOUSE OF SHAWS  
I will begin the story of my adventures with a certain morning early in the month of June, the year of grace 1751, when I took the key for the last time out of the door of my father’s house.  The sun began to shine upon the summit of the hills as I went down the road; and by the time I had come as far as the manse, the blackbirds were whistling in the garden lilacs, and the mist that hung around the valley in the time of the dawn was beginning to arise and die away.

I read until Deans eyes droop and he dozed off on my shoulder. “You know.” I whispered to my sleeping lover. “Could really get used to this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think that little Sophia is one of the missing children of Argentina's Dirty War, you guessed rather well.
> 
> The USS Forrestal, also called 'the Forest Fire ' or the 'USS Zippo' was an unlucky ship for it's accidents and on board fires that killed many sailors. It's been decommissioned and is being scrapped. 
> 
> Butter Bar: slang for 2nd LT insignia
> 
> 'Kidnapped' was and still is one of my favorite books by Robert L. Stevenson.


	21. Let Me Tell You 'bout the Birds and the Bees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to take the idea of 'Spring Fever' and Ben's first time. Told from Deans' POV> So, does he or doesn't he? We don't kiss and tell either.
> 
> For Naoe, thank you so very much. Happy Day of the Dead.

My kid stinks. I mean literally smells to high heaven. Not his fault, poor guy. Ben showed up bout 2:00 o’clock in the morning on my side of the bed with a raging hard on and the stink of his first rut. My boy is an alpha. Hot Damn! Ben's 14 and gonna turn 15 on March 29th. Will have to figure out something nice for him. But right now, he needs a toy, a bath and a change of jammies.

Suppose I'm gonna have to have 'THE TALK'. Could hear Cas's voice in my head: 'my whole life is nothing but a series of TALKS'. And then he did that quotation finger thing. Jesus, he's adorable when he's pissed. Kid, mind back on my kid. Went to the hall closet and grabbed out the toys Lisa picked out for him. About a month ago, one of the drug stores had a 'pop your knot' for half the price sale and she picked up a few toys, as the nicer ones are kind of expensive.

“Here you go kiddo,” I said handling him the boxes and walked Ben back to his room. “Will be right back with a pitcher of water, some sandwiches and granola bars. Make sure you drink a lot of water and eat.” Gave him a quick hug. “It's gonna be a long few days.”

He looked a little scared. “Um Dad,” this will go away?”

Patted him o the shoulder,”the first one's always the roughest. Had my first rut in the middle of the Ohio Turnpike, in December. We had to ride with the windows open in Grandpa Johns Studebaker all the way to Fort Riley, Kansas.”

“Ewwwww, that's gross!”

“No lie G.I., your Uncle Sammy kept yelling “you stink, I'm gonna die back here!”. Grandma thought her nose was gonna fall off and Grandpa John said he was warmer at the Chosin Reservoir. Got the kid giggling doing Sammys bitch faces #1 through #45. “Yup it was on that trip, where Sammy perfected the bitch face.” 

Got Ben in his room and then went down to the kitchen to see what was in the fridge to make sandwiches. Peanut butter and jelly, okay we got the grape. Pup loves the grape jelly. I think the stuff is like purple snot, but what the hell. Baloney with a some lettuce and brown mustard. Head cheese? Blllaaaahhhhh! Lisa come on babe, you know you're the only one who eats that shit. Toss on some 'Devil Dogs' and 'Twinkies' just cuz you gotta have some good junk. A few granola bars. Pitcher of water and a big ole Pepsi. Put it all on a tray and walked it up. Ben was looking a little calmer when I got back to his room. A shower and some new p.j.s always help make you feel a little better. Until the next wave hits.

“Here you go Sport,” set the tray on the desk and poured him a glass of water. “Drink up, have a sandwich and get back to sleep. Give them toys a test drive and we'll talk later.”

“Dad,” poor kid, had that look where he didn't know whether to shit or go blind. “What 'll I do now? Am I a grown up?”

“Not yet, but you're on your way.”  
“Oh.” Then he looked a little shy. “Can I still like comic books and Saturday morning cartoons, even when I'm an on my way to being a grown up?”

“Hell yeah,” I said indignity. “Batman's cool and so's Bugs Bunny.”

“Thanks Daddy.” 

I lost it right there. Didn't care if he stunk or was sport'en wood the size of a baseball bat. Had to hug him, my little pup, child of my heart. As this was prolly going to be the last time I would ever hear that magic word. 'Daddy.'

Now I HAD to get him something special for his birthday.

 

SPN SPN

“OH FUCK NO!”

“Please?” 

Cas was furious. “I am not some 'teeny bopper cherry popper', geisha or 'Madam First'. NO! NO! NO!” He is pacing back and forth in front of the firing line down at the indoor rifle range. I'd asked him to stay back to help me clean up after pistol class. Luckily, I'd locked up the weapons before we had this conversation, kinda figuring which way it would go. But a guy has to ask.

“Come on Castiel.” come up behind him, pull him close and slip a hand under his shirt. “It's not like I'm asking you to go to the 'vill' and 'you wanna date G.I.? Suckee-fuckee-ten buckee.” Start caressing those breasts, little nipple tweak always gets him. 

“No.” And he pulls out of my arms and starts pacing again. 

“Come on Baby,” Okay, frontal assault. “Want some thing special for Ben.”

Cas looks at me sourly. “Get him a whore like all the other Alpha Dads do.”

Now I get to look sour, “oh yeah, just like my dad got me. The least skeevyist looking waitress at the local bar with the weird rash. Who chewed her gum through the whole thing and then asked me if I was done yet as she had to get back to her shift. Oh yeah, I want Ben to have that.” 

Cas softened a bit. “Was that really your first time........?”

I shuttered, “no lie G.I. Or I die in July.”

He stopped pacing long enough so I could put my arms around him, his back to my chest. Where I could reach round, unzip his jeans and caress that tender belly. Almost forgot my campaign for Ben at that moment, an omega is at their most beautiful when angry, which I think Cas is banking on. Get angry, make me forget, blow some of that sweet apple my way, a little hexen milch and oh Jumpen Jesus, I'm so omega whipped.

“Wish I could have been your first,” Cas moaned sweetly, rubbing his ass against my ever growing hard on..

Okay pull yourself together Winchester. You're a big strong alpha, got a tattoo, a bunch of scars that show I've been to 'see the elephant' and lead men into battle to prove it. Can get one little omega to see my way. I hope. “Little Maid, I want Ben to have something better then what I had. Something beautiful. Someone beautiful, kind and gentle. A person who would show my pup how to be a good and considerate lover. Not selfish, not smashing and grabbing.” Oh please let this seal the deal.....”So that he will be a better alpha then his old man.”

Cas turned with a thoughtful look on his face. “Alright Dean, I will be his first......BUT!”

Aw crap there's always a 'but.'

“It will be done my way or not at all.” He smiles and kisses me on the lips. “I promise you, Ben will have a traditional alpha first with an omega.” Then he laughs, “looks like Miss Francois’s Finishing School is gonna come in handy after all. ” 

Cas opened his shirt, and pushed it off his shoulders. The courting mark had healed up nicely, leaving a neat clean scar. “Bite.” He said. “Not on the shoulder, but here on the Mark.” My omega ran his finger tips seductively over the scored flesh. “Not enough to break the skin, but to reinforce that I'm yours and Ben knows it.”

“He kind of already knows we're together.” My tongue darts across my upper lip in anticipation. 

“He's young, excitable and needs to know to whom I belong so he doesn’t bite to draw blood.”

Huh, didn't think of that. A bit of territorial jealousy raised its ugly little head, and I quickly leaned over, sinking my teeth into his skin. It was difficult to hold back, not drawing blood. Cas cried piteously and squirmed, so wanted to take him then and there. To have his blood run from my lips, to make him my mate and knot him full of pups. Okayyyyyyyyy. Slow down Winchester. Head outa your ass. 

My teeth indent his skin, that is gonna bruise up big time. But then, guess that was the object of the exercise. Why does loving Cas involve so much pain for him?

SPN SPN

A few days after Bens' rut ended, I took him to breakfast for an alpha to alpha talk. We went to that greasy spoon down the street at the Southtown Plaza where I always seem to end up. After we order and the coffee and hot chocolate arrive Ben and I have 'THE TALK'.

“You aren't gonna do the whole when two people love each other junk and the thing with the fingers?” Ben immediately asks. “Cuz they talked about that stuff in health class already.”

Oh thank God! Tried hard not to look relieved “No, it's not about that. But do you have any questions about that stuff?”

He thought a moment. “How did Mom know she was pregnant with me?”

I smiled with the memory, “we had made love one night and that next morning Mom said she could feel your soul flutter beneath her heart. “

“Neat-o.” My pup hesitated. “The rut, is it every month?”

“To start,” so wanted to make it easier but there is no way. “Then in a few years, after you start having sex regular, it will taper off to once every other month. Then once every few months, then once a year.”

“How often do you get it Dad?”

“I'm down to twice a year.” 

“You're lucky.” He sighed.

“Be glad you don't have heats.” I thought of Cas on his suppressants. Spending his first heat with no toys in a room all by himself. “They last a week.”

“That rots.” Ben looked relieved. “Glad I'm not an omega.”

Was about to say 'me too' but didn't wanna sound like there was anything wrong with being omega. Especially when a nasty little voice in the back of my head was saying 'oh yes there is.' But still so glad he wasn't. “Anyway, you'll be out of school for those few days...”

“Yeeeessssss!” My bad little pup looked way too happy about that. 

“But you'll still have to do your home work.”

“Damn.”

“Hey, no cuss'n.” Took a sip of coffee, “unless me or your mom aren't around.” Our breakfasts came out and we dug into 'em so conversation stopped. It started back up, when we were mopping up the egg yolk with the toast crusts. Loves me some eggs sunnyside up. “What else do you wanna know?”

Ben hesitated, “girls. Do you understand em?”

I smiled ruefully, “poets, philosophers, scientists and the greatest thinkers of this or any day have discussed, argued, debated and ruminated that subject for centuries.”

“And?”

“Know you will never be right and she will never be wrong even when she is.”

He made a face, “that's not fair.”

“Welcome to life, today you are a man.” I laughed. “Mozel Tov. Oh, and if a girl ever asks you if she looks fat, for Gods sake say no.”

“Weird. What about omegas?”

“Don't tell em they look fat either. Anyway, the other reason why I wanted to talk to you.” I pulled out an envelope. “Wanted to give you this when you and I were alone.” The envelope was blood red and had the words 'Alpha Benjamin Winchester' written in black cursive script on the front it. 

“What is this?” A part of me wishes I didn’t hand him that envelope, cuz my little pup will gone and a man will be there the minute he opens it. But considering what it took to get that envelope, it's too late now. 

Ben broke the wax seal, opened it up and pulled out the white card with the red boarder. “Alpha Benjamin,” he read aloud. “Please accept this unworthy omega to be your first, at the time and place of your choosing. Sincerely, Omega Castiel Novac.”

He looked a little confused, “my first what?”

Oh my kid can be a little thick some times. “this is an invitation for a traditional alpha first time with an omega. This is what rich guys get.”

Ben's eyes got as big as saucers. “You mean..like..sex?” 

“Something like that,” Was biting the side of my cheek to keep from laughing out loud.

“With Cas?”

“That's the only Omega Castiel Novac I know” 

“COOL!” Had to hush him down a bit. “Wait til I show this to Josh.”

Reached over and laid a finger on the card, “no you can't.”

The kid looked real unhappy about that and truthfully, if I were him, I'd be screaming it from the rooftops. “Why not? He whined.

“Gentleman do not kiss and tell...:”

“But I haven't even got to kiss yet!” Ben said indigently.

I sighed, “considering the amount of trouble I had convincing Cas to do this for me.....”

My pup looked surprised. “You couldn't just order him to do it? He is your omega after all, he has to.”

I laughed. Hard. “Technically your mother, who's a beta, should listen to me too. Does she?”

“No.” So he tried a different tact. “But Cas is just an omega.......”

I took the card back......”Castiel Novac it a sweet beautiful, snarky, blue eyed pain in my ass, who I care for deeply. He agreed to do this as a favor to me to give you something I never had. Now we can either do the way he requested, with discretion and grace or.........not at all.”

Ben held out his hand for the card. “Okay,” he said disgustedly. “Your way.”

“And not a word afterward either.”

“Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadddddddddddddd!”

“No kissing and telling. Cas's rules.”

“Fuck.”

“Hey, no cuss'en, I'm right in front of you.”

SPN SPN

It was the following Saturday, when I took Ben to the hotel on the edge of the campus. Had nice dinner at the Towpath restaurant and then at 08:00 p.m. on the dot, took him to room 28. Knocked twice and then opened the door. There, kneeling on a pillow in the light of one large red candle, was Cas. Or for tonight anyway, Omega Novac. Said he was going to visit Lady Bela for the correct get up and I guess he did. Cas was in some red hooded cloak thing that covered half his face, his full body and flowed out behind him like a lake. Couldn't even begin to think of how much that thing cost or even how old it was. 

Rehearsed this with Cas a few times, but it took me a moment to remember what to say. It was just all so surreal. “Omega Novac.”

“Alpha Winchester.” I know he's going to rag the devil out of me tomorrow, but tonight if Cas can keep a straight face, I can too.

“I bring a new alpha before you, Benjamin Winchester, I ask you humbly to be his first.” Wow, so this is how rich guys do it.

“This unworthy one does accept your request.” 

This is the cue where I walk over, kneel and uncover Cas's head. The hood pools at his shoulders. He's beautiful, blue eyes kohled, skin perfumed with, I don't know what, but I wanna kick Ben out and take Cas myself. But it's not for me tonight, it's for my pup. “Thank you Little Maid,” I whisper.

“Only for you,” he breathes. “And just this once.” Cas leans forward and kisses me gently on the lips. “Alpha Winchester, it's time for you to leave us.”

I get up, walk to the door. Passing Ben, I stop and hug my pup for the last time. “Happy Birthday Kiddo.” Cuz when I see him again in the morning, my little boy will be gone. 

SPN SPN

When I pick him up the next morning, Ben looks happily dazed but there a new confidence in his walk. “You know,” he said. “Spiderman is just as cool as Batman.” Then he hugged me. “But you're a whole lot cooler then either of em.”

That's MY boy!

Asked him how it went, he puffed up a bit and said, I kid you not: “a gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell.”

Huh, he finally does what I tell him to on the day I want an after actions report. 

And Cas, God damn it, wouldn't tell me either. “Madam First never discusses clients.” Then he stuck his tongue out at me and blew that apple scent of his up my nose. After that, aw fuck it three times in a bucket, it didn't matter.


	22. More Head-Less Teeth

I hate bus trips. Hate the way 'Americano Red Devils' smell-like nasty ass diesel fumes, how they rock back and forth-which just makes me....urp....nauseous. Will not even begin on the little port i-potti that’s in the back, oh dear G-d, let me find some tombstones and vom now. So why am I on a bus to Calcium, NY (yeah, there really is such a place) with the whole ROTC battalion? Cuz we're spending the weekend at Fort Drum for a more in depth training experience. “Yippee.” 

It give the Juniors who'll be going down to Ft Bragg this summer some small idea as to what to expect. It also gives the Seniors a chance to use their $300.00 clothing allowance at the post exchange to get uniforms, fatigues, hats, coats and other odds and ends you need to be an officer.

So, here we are weaving our way up Route 81 into East by Jebus No Where. So wanted to ride up with Dean, but that wasn't happening as he and Sargent Tracy our supply NCO were wrangling the field radios and other equipment we'd need for this cluster fuck weekend. Sargeant Major Singer and Capt Raphael were on the bus, Lt Col. Crowley was driving up in his own vehicle, the lucky bum.

Commandeered the window seat, if I had to hurl wanted to be able to open the window and hang my head out. Bry was in the seat next to me talking bout her girlfriend. Apparently Sharon the omega from St John Fisher wasn't as interested in joining ROTC as she had an interest in a particular ROTC cadet. “Sharon is so amazing. Bry was saying. “She wants to be a lawyer, so she's majoring in pre law and minoring in business”

“Where does she wanna go to law school?” I ask. Poor Bry is such a goner. Hope Sharons' dream doesn’t get scuttled because her parents mate her off to someone else, that and long distance relationships are so terribly hard. Cuz if Bry sticks with ROTC, she'd be in the Army for a few years before Sharon graduates law school. If she gets that far.

“She either wants to go to Columbia University, Albany Law School or Syracuse University.” Bry leaned back and sighed, “she's so smart! Pretty and funny and is even thinking of us courting.”

“Wow, color me impressed. What are you getting her for a courting gift?”

Bry looked at me questioningly. “Why would I need a courting gift? She said she didn't want one.”

“Oh Little Alpha,” I sighed. “You've so much to learn. Does she have any courting marks on her breast?”

Bry blushed to the ears.

“Somebody's been to second base.” I singsonged. “How many courting marks does she have?” Then described what they'd looked like. 

“Oh, she has two of them.”

“Wow and she's in college. Sounds like her parents are picky or are letting Sharon mate for love.”

She brightened, “you think so?”

I put a hopeful look on my face, “well let's think about a courting gift. Cuz even if she says she doesn’t need one, GET. HER.ONE.”

“Yes Omega Novac.”

“Oy Gevalt, again with the Omega Novac.” Only this time the meaning was more like senpai or older brother instead of Madam First.

Fort Drum, used to be Camp Drum until three years ago, is kind of in the middle of nowhere (like a lot of military bases) up on the Canadian border near the city of Watertown. It's mostly used for National Guard and Reservist training, but there is a small detachment of engineers who are up there full time, poor bastards.

The bus pulled up to the front gate, Top Singer got out to the guard shack, to let them know we were here and which barracks we were being put up in for the weekend. A jeep with a lone military police officer pulled in front of the bus, made a 'follow me' motion and took off at a snails' pace. The bus rolled after it for another half hour until we reached a cluster of World War two vintage troop barracks. The jeep pulled into the parking lot of one of them with the bus lumbering up along side. 

These were long narrow wooden two story buildings, painted white, a double line of sash weight windows and peaked roofs for the snow to slide off instead of accumulate. 

“Gonna be a little nippy in there for a bit,” the MP said. “An engineer should be around in an hour or so with some coal to get the furnace going.”

“Coal?” Sergeant Major asked. Apparently, they'd stayed in the newer barracks in past years, this was the first time in the World War twos.

“Yeah,” the MP said. “Works well in these buildings; they only get used from April to September. Need to be heated only a few months in the spring and one month in the fall, the rest of the time we just turn on the electricity for the lights and hot water boilers.

“Lovely,” Top Singer sighed. “Every one fall out and form up into four squads. Bring your luggage.” We scramble out of the bus, grab our stuff from the compartments underneath, and line up. “These are two man rooms, made of a list of who'll you'll be bunking with. The first two will take their bags and go to the first room on the left, the second two to the room on the right and left, right, left right all the way down. “ He began reading the list and people were picking up their stuff and running into the barracks to find their room. Until, I'm the only one left standing there. “Novac,” Top said. “You're by yourself at the end of the hall on the right in front of the ready room.”

“Yes Sergeant Major.” I walk in and look down the long hallway. The first room on the right is the weapons lock up, which explained the bars on the window outside. Further down the hall was the latrine and showers. Then at the end, the door way to the ready room-a place big enough to hold the buildings' occupants for meetings or just hanging around. It was pitch dark in there even in the fading light of a spring day and made the hairs on the back of my neck prickle.

“Salt,” I said out loud, willing my feet down the hall. “Need to get some salt and bless some water.”

“What's the matter Slicky,” I hear a sneering voice behind me, that made me jump. It was Mackie, “ascared the 'booger man's' gonna get ya?”

“Shut up Metatron, ya dipshit.” We still didn't like each other and after Mendon Pond, it had gotten worse. The only upside is he'd graduating this year, getting a reserve commission in the armor corps, so will not have to deal with his dumb ass come August. I walk down the hallway to my room, “walk with purpose,” the Col was still in my head at times like this. “Not like some omega pussy.” 

Stopped at the last door on the right and flung it open, feeling for the light switch. The room lit up to show two army cots, with thin mattresses on either side of the room, a feather tick pillow perched at the head. The sheets, pillow case and two olive green wool horse blankets were stacked neatly on the dresser. Set my duffel on the bed I wasn't going to use and picked up the first sheet. Made up the bed nice and neat with hospital corners, don't think I'll be bouncing quarters off em, but for this weekend, it will do. Will have to make a note to Dean.......Sergeant Winchester, to have a class in how to make a bed.

Went off to find Lilith and Bry, they were about midway down the hall, assigned together. Did a quick bed making lesson so their racks looked almost tight, then went to the next room and the next. So by the time the cadre came in with their bags, the cadet corp were looking pretty strac. “Very good,” Lt Col Crowley smiled. “Oh, what say five of you,” he pointed to Lil, Bry, me and two others. “Pop up stairs and make up five of the rooms, the rest of you help the Sergeant bring in the equipment from the staff car.”

“Yes Sir,” we chorused and the five of us dashed up the stairs. The lay out was similar to the one on the first floor, so we picked the first five rooms nearest the stair case and started to work.

Was bent over getting the sheet folded and tucked in, when someone goosed my ass. ““Knock it off Deeeee......” There was no one there. “Crap,” my voice rose an octave. Got that bed made in record time and got back down stairs. The others didn't tarry that long either.

Back on the first floor the five of us joined the rest of the cadets in the ready room. Sergeant Major Singer got up, “okay. Everyone settled in? Good. Tomorrow we're up at 5:00 am and you will be in formation in the parking lot by 5:30 am. We will march to breakfast at the mess hall down the road, you will have an hour to eat and get back. At 7:00 we will begin training. Any questions?”

Someone raised their hand, “when's dinner?”

Top checked his watch, “about a half hour at the Officers Club. There is a patch of woods when you step out the front door and go across the road, walk straight through that woods and there will be a one story building with a sign that says 'Officers Club'. They have a cold supper set up for us. The bar is open, you're all over 18, ” he gives us all a hard look. “I can't stop you from having anything harder then soda pop, but wouldn't recommend it either.” His next statement, he looked at the girls and me especially, “on the way back walk in groups. Not by yourself. This is a wide open post and you don't know who is wandering about out there.”

Before we left, Top asked for suggestions for a challenge and pass word to get in to the barracks tonight. Things were shouted out, but the one that stuck was a little surprising, but maybe not considering the source. “More Head, less teeth!” Shouted Metatron. The alphas liked it, so the betas liked it and I could've care less either way.

The Officers Club dining room/bar was a 1940's knotty pine nightmare. Kind of a hunting lodge come wedding hall come back woods hick bar. Complete with hicks to go with it. Dinner was set out buffet style, cold sandwiches, green and macaroni salads, then some pie and chocolate cake. Sat with Lil and Bry and two other cadets that I'd never really gotten to talk to until now. Lil had volunteered to go up to the bar for a pitcher of Pepsi, we'd all tossed in a buck and she went to get it. She came stomping back a minutes later with an empty pitcher. “Here,” she slammed it on the table. “Someone else go, I wasted a perfectly good pitcher of soda on a morons' crotch!”

Apparently some jerky turkey national giggle chopper jockey tried to play grab ass with Lil. He got a bath in cola and we lost three dollars. I picked up the pitcher and went up. “Pitcher of cola please.” 

The bartender pulled up a fresh pitcher and filled it with soda. “On the house,” he said. “Your friend was just having a 'coming to Jesus party' with Warrant Officer Waste Case and seeing we didn’t have a river, she baptized that dumb ass bastard in Pepsi . It do refresh.”

“Drive on,” I smiled and gave him a wink. Oh my alpha is wearing off on me, and left him the three dollars I was going to use for the new pitcher as a tip.

The food was okay for what it was, we ate it and got out before Pepsi fly boy decided to come back. Glad we did walk in a group, this was not a Robert Frost moment, these woods were not lovely dark or deep. Just creepy. There was still snow on the ground, the air was cold and damp, just wanted to get back inside where there was a little heat and wrap up in one of those O.D. Green horse blankets.

Got to the barracks door and knocked. “More head!”

Oh this is stupid. “Less teeth.” But the door did open. 

 

The kisses that traveled up my thighs were sloppy, urgent and intense. The wet tongues and soft lips made my skin quiver and slick run. Hands stroked me to hardness, fingers tweaked my nipples, mouths sucked the hexen milch to where it ran down the sides of my breasts. Talented tongues were doing crazy things on the boys and could feel a hardness slide in and out of my pinks. So big and demanding and the knot popping my hole in a wonderful agony. The brain wasn't questioning the number of mouths and hands at work, just that they were there. Wished this dream could go on forever. “Dean, “I moaned wantonly squirming and twisting. “Bry, oh G-d take me.” Turning over, legs spread open the hardness pounded now, the good feeling going fast replaced by....”OWWWWW!” Something bit me. Rolled out of bed and slammed down hard on the cold wooden floor. 

Shakily got to my feet and stumbled over to the wall, to flick on the light. Oh dear G-d. I stink of sex, my night clothes were covered in cum, hexen milch, slick and some kind of ooze that didn't even wanna think about. Ripped them off my body, tossing the pajamas in the corner. Pulled on my bath robe, grabbed a bar of soap, a bottle of Florida water and ran down the hall to the latrine. Didn't call out to let any one know I was there. Just tossed off my robe and dove into the shower. Had to be clean, to get this......didn't want to say the word, scrubbed off my body. 

Stood in the pissing stream of lukewarm water trying wash away the evidence of this dream, or.....or and that's when the shower curtain snapped open and Uriel punched me in the jaw .

“You fucking little omega slut!” He howled, reached over angerly and turned off the water “How dare you say those things to me!” I was crouched down, cornered in the shower stall trying to clear my head and protect myself from his fists and feet. 

“Stop it!” Was trying to fend off more of his punches and kicks. “I didn't do anything!”

“Didn't do?!” Uriel glowered down at me, his fists balled and ready to whale on me some more. “You came to my room stinking of sex , rubbing yourself all over me and then called me 'boy', 'pickaninny', 'dinge'” 

“Wasn't any where near your room.” Dodged a punch that put a dent in the metal shower wall. “Besides, I don't even like you enough to talk to you must less...ugh.....touch you. Haven't you noticed?” 

“So?” He stomped his foot down hard on my courting mark and twisted the way you put out a smoked out cigarette.

Now I'm mad, he just disrespected my alpha! Kicked him where it counted then got up, grabbed my bath robe and stood over him. “I. Don't. Like. YOU!” Gave him a good kick in the ribs. “ So why would I come to your room? Use your head for something other then a hat rack. Dinge? Who even talks like that? .”

The enlightening experience of having his nuts knocked to his ears must have given Uriel a chance for reflection. “So, you're saying you weren't in my room?”

“No shit Sherlock,” I snapped. “Did you put the lock on the door before you went to sleep?”

He thought a moment, “yes I did.”

“Bet those windows are painted shut too.”

Now he was confused, “but I heard your voice, felt you and smelled sex.” Uriel leaned over and sniffed at me, “a lot of sex. Damn, boy you smell like a frat house whore on Sunday morning.”

Gave him a sour look, but then take a whiff of myself and almost gagged. Then remembered something bit me. Slipped the robe back off, “oh get over yourself.” Snapping at him when he looked the other way, “you were all set to beat my naked ass self to death a minute ago. Checked my legs and there on my inner left thigh a few inches down from the boys were the indentations of a full set of teeth marks.

“Your alpha miss your neck?” 

“Ha, ha, ass wipe. Real funny. That's brand new as of tonight. Besides, MY alpha knows where my neck is.”

“Touchy, touchy.” He held up his hands in mock surrender. “What now?”

“Now I'm gonna finish my shower.” Oh, really hate to do this but...”Could you wait out here til I'm done? If I'm right about what's floating around here, don't wanna be by myself right now.”

“Oh all right.” Uriel groused. “If the baby omega is scared.”

“Yeah, “ I said. “I am. Don't wanna get......attacked again.” And stepped back into the stall, got the water running again and washed off as well as I could. Came out, put the robe back on, pulled out the Florida water and used a good palm full on the bite. It stung like crazy, but........”Bless me Holy Mother, Lady of Regula, protect your child from harm. Bless Me Holy Mother of the Sea, to keep my head above the waves.” And six more times I made this supplication. 

Poured a bit on my thumb and reached up for Uriels' fore head. “You get that hoo-doo voodoo crap away from me 'High John'.”

“Do you want your 'visitor' to come back tonight?”

“Oh alright.” He let me put the Florida water on his forehead, back of his neck and throat. Oh and here comes the part I really didn't like.....but....put a quick kiss on his lips. “Why did you do that? Get some Chap stic next time you try kissen me.” 

Jeez, just want to gargle and brush my teeth and brain. “Needed to put you under my protection.”

Uriel laughed. “Little 'mega put ME under HIS protection?”

I smiled.“Yup and be happy for it too. I'm from Panama, we know how to deal with this stuff.”

We found some Styrofoam cups in the ready room. Filled them with water, and then opened up two salt packets I'd brought back from dinner, poring them in. Said the prayers, laid hands over the cups, then clapped my hands, snapped fingers and then made the symbol to clear and the cross. “Put this under your bed, ghosts and.....other things have problems with crossing water.”

Uriel looked dubiously at the cup, “this will work?”

“Better believe it G.I.”

Then he looked at me, “not say'in I believe, but is there something else in here beside a ghost?”

Wondered how much I could really say, but this dumb-ass is under my protection. “Think there's a succubus and an incubus. They're demons. Sexual predators. Considering what I am, it would take both of these creatures to do what they did to me.”

“So what now?”

“Now,” I said. “Put the cup under the bed, try to get some sleep and see what happens tomorrow. We're only here til Sunday. To short a time to put up a prolonged fight. Besides we don't have permission to do anything and you need that.”

He shook his head, “shouldn't we tell someone? Sargent Major or Col Crowley?”

I shook my head. “Tell them what? That you thought I was trying to seduce you and I thought you were trying to kill me?”

“Good point.” And we padded back to our rooms.

Didn't get back to sleep after all that. Just kind of lay awake, wishing Dean was there and I could bury myself in him. But morning did finally come and at O dark thirty was standing out in formation, uniform pressed as neatly as you can with a steam iron, spray starch and a towel on the floor. Sergeant Winchester walked briskly to the front of the formation. Then stopped. “Atten....hut!”

We snapped to attention. “Left face. Forward march. We stepped out and into the road Left march.” And the platoon marched down the road. “Your left, your left, your left, right, left. One, two, three, four, your left right , left.”

Then Dean smiled and started to sing cadence:

The prettiest 'mega  
I ever saw  
Was sipping bourbon  
Through a straw  
The prettiest 'mega  
I ever saw  
Was sipping bourbon (stomp), through a straw.

I picked him up  
I laid him down  
his long dark hair  
lay all around  
I picked him up  
I laid him down  
his long dark hair  
lay (stomp) all around 

There was a light pink blush on my cheeks, Bry was marching along to my right with a shit eating grin on her face.  
Then Dean got a smirk on his lips:

Two old ladies,layin in bed.   
One rolled over to the other and said.   
I wanna be an Airborne Ranger!   
I wanna live a life of danger.   
Airborne!   
Ranger!  

Was really starting to giggle. A few more cadences and we were at the mess hall. “Platoon, halt! One, two. Stand at....hease.” He looked us over. “Line up at the door over there, you got an hour to eat and get yourselves back down to the barracks. Dismissed.” We lined up and went through the mess line. Oooooooo, grits. Been forever since I've had them. Shit on a shingle (creamed chipped beef on toast) yummy! Spread that glop across two slices of toast. A glass of orange juice, took that full tray and sat down. Put some salt, pepper and butter on the grits, then dug into the SOS. All that's missing is the egg on top. Oh love that stuff. Okay, the coffee is crap, but just needed a couple of sips to keep off the caffeine dt's. Ate it all down, put my jacket back on, put the tray and silver wear at the dirty dish window and walked out into the chill morning air.

Prolly shouldn't be walking alone, but really just didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. Still trying to puzzle out last night. Just walk with purpose, no one will bother you. Heard the sound of boots on asphalt coming up behind me, what ever, who ever you are just keep on going.  
“Cas,” I hear. “You listen like shit as usual”

Turned, “hello Dean.” Took a quick look around and leaned into his arms. “Love you Alpha.”

“Need you Little Maid,” he kissed and nibbled my lips. 

“Want you in me,” I whisper. “Make me clean.” And we make a dash for the wood line. Got far enough in so that no one could see us when we stopped beside a large spruce tree. Then slipped under its branches on to a soft bed of pine needles. A note about having sex in fatigues: you do it with your boots on and pants at half mast.

It was a quick down and dirty, but needed to feel Deans' skin and hands, had to get the poison of the succubus and incubus out of my mind and body. Was on my knees, presenting, begging him through voice and scent to take and fill me, didn't even think or care about the possibility of pregnancy. Only the need to feel whole. Minutes passed and we lay together exhausted from our efforts in that little nest of pine needles under the boughs. Thank goodness he was too distracted to notice the bite and bruises.

“Come on Little Maid,” Dean wiped himself with napkins pinched from the mess hall. “We need to get back to the barracks first and get cleaned up. Or at least smelling a little less freshly fucked.”

“Now that sounds like something on your menu,” I purred, wiping the slick, ooze and cum from my happily swollen pinks. “Prime omega, picked freshly fucked for your immediate dining pleasure .” 

He nibbled my neck, “you are one bad little omega and I should spank you. BUT!” He took a deep breath and stepped back. “We gotta get to the barracks. Hup Hup Hup Cadet!” Walked the wood line until there was a clear path to dash to the road when there was no one in sight. “Come on Cas,” he gave my ass a playful swat, “pick em and put'em down.”

Got back to the barracks in no time flat, only Sgt Tracy was there and Dean had a key. If Tracy had something to say about anything as his nose twitched and eye brows went up, he kept his peace. Ran a quick shower and changed fatigues, so would smell fresh, not freshly fucked. Pulled out the salt shaker I'd 'borrowed' from the mess hall. Would salt the window sill, door line and a circle around the bed. Would show Uriel how to do this for tonight, to keep the things off.

The others came back shortly there after, we loaded up into a deuce and a half and drove out into the field. Spent the day learning how to orienteer, M16 live fire familiarization on the range and how to move as a squad through the woods. Lunch was c-rations and water from our canteens. Hmmmm, let's see what we've got, ham and eggs chopped, crackers and cheese and ooooooooooooo....pound cake! Love pound cake. “Open one can at a time,” I said to Bry and Lil. “Eat it and open the next one. At Basic camp, we were out on a patrol stopped for lunch, opened up all the cans and then told to get up, had to get going. It was a lesson on not letting your guard down or taking things for granted.” Dropped my spoon on the ground, picked it up, spit and wiped it off, then took another mouthful. “Was real hungry by dinner time.”

It was getting to be night fall by the time the deuce and a half pulled back into the barracks parking lot. “Fall out and fall in!” Hollered Top Singer, “help each other out the back of the vehicle and fall in!” Once we were in formation, he continued. “Outstanding everyone. Nobody got lost, got their head blowed off or busted anything. All in all, a good day in my book. Dinner is at the Officers Club, they've got something hot for us this time”. He gave us all the stink eye, “again you are all over 18 years old. You can drink if you want to, but I recommend you didn't.”

No drunk fly boys at the bar tonight, just reservists who seem more intent hitting on each other then us. Dinner was baked ziti, green salad and jello. Got a small carafe of red wine, okay prolly we shouldn't have but was chilled to the bone over the course of the day. There was enough for one glass each for the five people at the table. Finished my glass and Bry's too as she wasn't much liking the taste. Like Tabasco, the wine made the food taste a lot better.

The five of us walked back to the barracks through the woods, yup still creepy. Then at the barracks' door, knocked. “More Head!”

“Less teeth,” yup still stupid but got us in. 

Was still too early to go to bed and I wasn't in a big hurry to be alone yet. So we went to Lil and Brys' room to sit around, talk and maybe play cards. Which we did for a bit, turned out Lil was a real shark at rummy and after a few hands the rest of us owed her a three or four bucks each. Yeah real high stakes game here. While digging through our pockets to ante up, Bry bounced off the cot and said, “wanna see what I found in the dresser?”

She walked over to the old wooden tall boy and tugged open the bottom drawer. Fished in and pulled out a thin square game board prolly about one foot wide by two foot long. “It's a home made talking board. We used to play with them all the time when I was growing up.” Bry grinned, “wanna see who's home?”

Oh shit. This explains how the succubus, incubus and the ghost they have in thrall are attached to this building. Now comes the rough part, can't break the board-that'll make things worse. Can't buy it cuz it's not Bry's to sell. Burning, same problem as breaking. Ground's too hard to bury it and no close running body of water to toss it in. Now do I scare everyone by telling them this place is haunted-which would make it worse or have them all think I'm a nut case-not good for me, or.....”oh please Alpha.” Used my best omega frightened little lamb voice. “Please put that away, it's bad, oh I know it's bad.” Turned on the water works for good measure. Oh Miss Francois, you beautiful omega bitch you. You've done it again! Gonna ask Mother to send a big donation to your finishing school.

You would think Bry and Lil would know me by now, the other two cadets not so much...but counted on the one thing they all had in common. All four were alphas and protecting a frightened omega was hard wired into their systems and overrode anything they knew about Castiel Novac the cadet. Now all they saw a scared omega who needed his alphas. #Snert# I'm so bad, will be taking right hand and placing on left shoulder and patting mit vigor later tonight.

Bry apologized and quickly put the board back in the dresser, then joined the others petting and scenting me. “It's okay Cas,” they were murmuring reassuringly. “Don't be afraid, we'll take good care of you.” Which is what I'm afraid of, as an alphas' answer for omega care usually involved lots of getting naked. Not like I have anything against lots of naked, some of my best friend are naked. BUT NOT NOW! 

This could get real grab assy in a minute, so slowly disentangled myself. “Thank you so very much my Alphas,” less omega voice and more me voice. “You've helped me so much. Now I need to go compose myself.” Sniff, hand on breast.

“Cas,” Lil said.

“Yes Alpha Lilith?”

“You still owe me three bucks.”

“Yes Alpha of course,” I pulled out the crumpled dollar bills and dropped them in her outstretched hand.

The rest of the night was quiet, rather anti climatic as compared to the night before. The male alphas came back drunk from the Officers Club and proceeded to enact the scenes from the 'Chic toons' comic books they found in the ready room. “Oh save me please, I don't wanna go to Helllllllllll”

“You don't know how close you really are,” I thought pulling on my long johns. The pajamas I wore last night were tossed in the dumpster around back that morning, never wanted to wear them again. With a prayer on my lips, poured a line of salt on the window sill, in front of the door and around the bed. Stepped out into the hallway, could hear Uriels' voice coming from the ready room. Had an interesting enough time escaping from four female alphas who wanted to care for me but trying to get Uriel away long enough from at least 10 drunked up male alphas. Oh this was so not happening. 

Slipped down to his room and gently tapped on the door. No one was there, stepped in and got the salt on the window sill. Had just enough for either the door way or the bed. Picked the doorway, poured and got out into there before anyone could see me. 

Nothing happened. The door knob rattled once, but that could have been anyone. Still didn't sleep all that well. Day light come through the window blinds slowly, got up, grabbed up some soap and Florida water. Got in a quick shower before anyone else and found the bite mark had disappeared. Should have been there for a few days and bruised up for more, but it was gone like it never happened.

Got dressed and fell out to the parking lot to wait for everyone else. Uriel came out early too. “How'd you sleep?” I asked.

“Better then last night,” he said. Then hesitated, “you were in my room last night weren't you? There was salt all over and a very light hint of your scent.”

“Yeah I was, you were....busy. So went in got the salt lines down and got out.”

“Good.” Then he looked pained. “Thank you.” It looked like that hurt.

“No problem.” Wanted to say more, but he'd turned and walked off. No skin offa my ass.

After breakfast, filled up on shit on a shingle and grits again, then walked back to the barracks with Bry and Lil. They were still a bit protective after last night. Petting and cooing that I would be safe with them. 

Training this morning was weapons cleaning. Did live fire the day before with the M16, so had to break it down, clean the soot, gun powder and other sundry crap out before turning them back in. Those that knew how teamed up with those that didn't and broke down the weapons (after making sure none of them were still loaded) pulled out the cleaning clothes and got to work. 

Honestly, the cleaning goo looked just like cum juice and rammed the cleaning cloth in and out of of the barrel on a stick was the biggest mass jack offs I'd ever seen . That's the army for you, just one big phallic symbol.

An hour later, with all the weapons accounted for and turned in, we packed our bags and got back on the bus. I was the last one out, before Sergeant Major locked the door. Opened the salt shaker, nicked another one from the mess hall, and ran a salt line between the jam and the door. Painted a cross in Florida water on the side of the building and mouthed the protection prayers. “Amen,” rumbled Top Singer. I did tell him this morning what happened Friday night, and not only did he believe me, had a few suggestions on how to deal with it this morning..

Never have I been so glad to see the Fort Drum sign fading away in the back window. Didn't need another weekend like that again....ever. Was looking out the window watching the pine trees and scrub oak pass by, when there was a tap on my shoulder. Color surprised to see Uriel motion Bry to change seats with him. She didn't move at first, not trusting him, can't say as I blame her. “It's okay, Cadet Youmans and I have something we need to sus out.” She nodded, stood and sat in the seat two rows back. 

“Need a word with you.” He said. “Our truce is over...”

“We had a truce?”

“Listen you smart ass little omega...”

I rolled my eyes....”why am I always 'little'? Swear to G-d, I tower over most alphas, yet always the 'little omega. Oy.” Feh, small kvetch just deserved an oy.

Uriel was obviously trying very hard to control his temper. “Take your protection hoodoo off me. I don't want or need your help anymore. I can not have a Defective One having a hold over me. ”

“You sure as hell didn't mind that protection the other day, or when I kissed you. Would have loved to have been a fly on the wall when you thought that ghost was me and rubbing you up and down. Bet you were sporting a big Adirondack stick there Reggie Jackson.” I shook my head disgustedly. “Holy baby Jebus, you are such a low life hypocrite.”

 

“You have no idea who I am or what I'd been through,” he snarled.

“Let me guess, you've had to work twice as hard just to say even.“ I said, glaring right back. “Swallowed a lot of shit cuz you had to and swore someday you'd never do it again. Be discounted, over looked and under estimated. Oh gee, have no idea what's that like.” Then added pointedly, “at least YOU can't be sold.”

Uriel gave me a hard look and then, “touche.” He leaned back in the seat, “so how long does this 'protection' last?”

Now I'm a little embarrassed. “Um, three days, three weeks, three months or three years. Madraina Ada was never too clear on that. And no, can't take it off, the spell has to wear off.”

“Was never too clear.....oh why was I expecting any better from you.” 

“Sorry about that G.I.” Was genuinely sorry too.

He sighed, “any idea why'd those things picked us to go after?”

“Just a guess, but I suspect it's because we don't like each other and that we're competing as minorities for that tiny bit of opportunity that's open to us. So those things decided to play on that. The succubus and incubus sexed me up, while the ghost got you riled up. Figure he must have died here during the 1940's, this was an infantry training base during the Second World War. Not the most tolerant times for either of our kind, I might add. So all these things had to do was put every one on ice in a psychic sleep. You noticed it was just you and me awake. The way I smelled should've brought every alpha out of a sound sleep in gang bang mode, but didn't. 

“Psychic what?”

Sighed, tried to figure a quick understandable way to explain it. “It's like a vortex the sleeping person is pulled into, where their subconscious and conscience minds are pulled away from their bodies and held in an alternate reality for lack of a better word, until they're released.”

“You know, that was as clear as mud.”

“You asked. So any way, with everyone out for the count, we were set up to play our parts: the omega slut who tempted and rejected their alpha lover and that spurned lover who beat the omega to death.”

He looked a little sick. “We dodged the bullet.” 

I nodded, “just think, we could have spent our after lives haunting a latrine in Fort Drum, NY together .” 

“Oh that is just such a bad picture.” Uriel turned away and didn't say a word for the rest of the trip back to RIT. 

That night, took a long hot shower with no fear of any creatures of the night or Uriel for that matter, coming in to bust up my shower or dreams with sharp teeth or fists. Cuddled down in my own bed, in my own dorm room, safe. But angels were thinking of me again and the short sharp dream brought me up from a sound sleep...Saw a she-wolf and her three pups. One tiny, one big and one dead. Two he- wolves stand guard-one light, one dark, and there was another, a gray wolf standing off to the side watching.

“Damn Angels! What are you trying to tell me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Americano Red Devils: red devil is Panamanian slang for a bus
> 
> There was a drunk chopper pilot at the officers club being being all grab ass with the female cadets. No Pepsi bath, just a Capt who told him to get lost.
> 
> We really did use 'more head less teeth' as a challenge and password.
> 
> Deuce and a half is a two and a half ton truck
> 
> The information about the ouija board is correct. Don't try and burn them, Parker Brothers makes them fire proof.
> 
> Chic-toons were little religious tract comic books. You'd know'em if you saw em. They are everywhere


	23. Sadie Thompson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is told from Uriels' pov and takes place during 'More head-Less teeth,' explaining the events leading up to Uriel coming in to Castiels' shower and hitting him.
> 
> Ghosts can be solid, interact with the living and get real touchy.
> 
> Sadie Thompson was a short story by W. Somerset Maugham, it was turned into a movie several times, but one of the best was the 1928 version with Gloria Swanson. It's the story of a prostitute trying to find a new life and the preacher who decided she needed to be 'saved.'
> 
> Had written the bare bones of this chapter but set it aside and tried a another direction. Well, the character didn't want to be set aside. Got a chance to look at the character of Uriel in a new light. He isn't bad as much as he thinks he's on the side of the angels. On the series kind of literally. He reminds me of a lot of men I knew back in the 70's, they had a lot of ideas that did work at one time but with the changing times were no longer valid. And they didn't know how to cope.
> 
> Language is a little rough and no offense to anyone is intentional.

“Lead me not unto temptation,” I prayed aloud. Then the nasty little part of my mind added: “cuz I can find the way myself.” Father always said prayer was good for the soul. It was our way of letting God know we're thinking of him so he'll know we're there to do his bidding. That nasty little voice Father would say, is the voice of the corrupting influence of the Devil and the degrading influences of the lessor beings. 

Betas are to be tolerated, I love my mother. She is the picture of the perfect beta mate; helpful, tolerant and loving. Omegas need to be controlled and guided. My fiance is an omega, Father bought his contract through a broker down in Mississippi last year shortly after he presented. Calvin is my sweet little chocolate bunny, we're to be mated when he turns 16 in 6 years.

“But deliver me from evil,” I continued determinedly. “Cuz Shakey's don't deliver it out here.” Oh dear God. Please stop it. Kneeling beside my cot, hands clasp in devotion, my room mate is snoring and farting softly. Sigh, why am I here? Not in the whole grand scheme of things 'here', but in the small Fort Drum 'why the fu...fudge...I'm here question'. Fort Drum is an upholstered toilet seat in the latrine of life, middle of nowhere surrounded by nothings. But beggars can't be choosers I suppose and if it's all this stupid little program has access to, then it will have to do. 

Oh why didn't The Citadel or VMI have better engineering programs? But Father said I would have a greater chance in a smaller program to stand out then to be simply a face in the crowd at the other two places. I'm one of two Black cadets, oh yeah, I stand out alright. 

“For thine is the kingdom and the power and the glory forever and forever,” a cold draft seemed to came from every where and it brought a shiver from the very heart of me. “Amen brother, pass that collection plate..” Quit it! The cold seemed to have taken over the room, as I could see my breath in the dim light coming from under the door. Then came the smell, oh Jesus! The stink was so thick you could do the back stroke in it. Sex. Omega slick and sweat and God only knows what else. It's disgusting. The little whore down the hall is prolly pleasuring himself or had slipped up stairs and is wallowing with his degenerate sergeant. Worst kept secret ever. But what ever is happening, well we all know what's happening, the rest of us are stuck breathing in his pollution.

See a movement out of the corner of my eye, turn and there's a figure sitting on the window sill. “Who are you, how'd you get in here?”  
“Well if it ain't Rev Davidson, on his knees praying for a poor sinner to repent and take their punishment.” 

Novac. 

"Hey Preacher man, you gonna try and save poor little Sadie Thompson here? You gonna turn me in to a modest omega?” 

I get to my feet in a fury, “get out of here, Novac! Don't know how you got in, but you get your damn omega ass out.”

He gets up off the sill and glides over, “what's the matter Preacher, don't your wanna little fun below the Equator? Loosen up your collar dingie.” Novac ran a finger across my throat, it was cold and damp, shook it off and stepped away. “What do you have against some fun, a little hooch, some red hot jazz, a bit of hoochie cooch,” he sighed. “And just when I'm hankering for the taste of dark meat.”

“Get out of here!” I swung a fist but couldn't seem to lay a hand on him. “Stand still damn it!”

Novac puts his hands up and fell to his knees. “Oh please don't beat me massa! I repent my sinful ways. “ Then he tossed his arms around my thighs and put his face into the crotch of my pajama bottoms. So glad these things fit loose, cuz they're hiding the beginnings of a tent peg. “My goodness grandpa what big 'eye' you have.” Okay, maybe not.

I tried to pull away but he held on tight and I stumbled back onto the bed. 

“Oh preacher,” that creature is slithering up my body like a snake. “Don't fight it, it's bigger then the both of us.” He grinds his crotch into my hardening self. “And getting bigger all the time.” 

“You think you can seduce me?” I growled grabbing his hips and trying to pull him off. “I have a fiance....”

“Ohhhhh,” there was another grind and it took everything I had not to whimper. “Bet you're gonna have to wait years before you can fuck the little imp. Unless you're like Mary and her little lamb. She loved her chops young and bloody.”

“Please stop,” was begging. I NEVER beg. 

“You say stop, your dick says go. Which one do I believe?” The tramp has pushed up my t-shirt and is rubbing himself cat like on my chest. Can feel a long cold lap of tongue steal across my nipples. It's enticing and frightening all at the same time. “Come on boy,” there is now a nasty edge to the teasing voice. “Make up your mind. I don't have all night”

“I.....I.....can't. This is wrong. You're courting.”

The tongue has moved to my neck. “poor little pinkaninny, doesn’t want the forbidden fruit when it's dangled right in his face” Novac gave a snorting laugh, “or will be.”

My mind was working desperately, “I'll tell Col. Crowley, what you've done.”

Novac laughed, high and with a manic edge. “Who do you think he'd believe? You? Or his limbo under the bar sinister?” He tisked tisked,"'you’re always so good, so self righteous, looking down your nose at people like me. Gotta news flash Walter Winchell, you 're nothing but a jumped up dinge who don't know their place.”

A fury came boiling up from my brain and heart that I hadn't felt in years. “GET OFF ME YOU UPPITY OMEGA NOTHING!” All the insults and slights that had built up over the years......hell, a life time came raging out. “YOU'RE TALKING TO YOUR BETTERS. IF YOUR ALPHA WON'T BEAT THE HIDE OFFA YOU, I WILL!” With that, I grabbed Novac by the shoulders and flung him to the floor.

He didn't fall but glided upright again. “Well beat me daddy eight to the bar, you have some balls after all.” The slut turned and slid noiselessly over to the door. “You'll have to excuse me but I'll be washing your cum offa my pussy now. Can't have my lily white alpha smelling a little dark mutt on his bitch.”

Then I was alone. Didn't see the door open or close. Just sat there in my sodden pajama bottoms listening the blood pounding in my ears. Then I jumped up and ripped off the soiled garment, tossing it in the corner. Roommate is still snoring and farting even after the light are turned on and I'm not quiet grabbing out a pair of jeans from my suitcase. “ The Defective One who shall be called omega,” I hissed angerly. “For they were born last and least. They shall submit to both alpha and beta bearing the full punishment for their fathers' sin of lust.” 

Pulled on the pants and flung open the door. I hear the water running in the latrine. The Defective One is washing off the evidence of his sin. Punishment must be swift, sure and permanent.


	24. Fiddler on the Balcony of Kate Gleason Hall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the episode: Stairway to Heaven
> 
> TESSA  
> So, you're here. Why? You just love musical theater?
> 
> DEAN  
> Only if it's "Fiddler." We need to talk.

The end of April brought rain, stressed out evenings studying, writing papers and wanting to do the very best possible work to end the school year. My mornings started at 05:00 am. Running the outdoor track, sit ups and swimming more laps then what was prolly good for me. Just wanted to be in as good a shape as possible for camp in June. But my well loved body had other ideas. Lots of sex changes an omegas' body to accommodate our alpha, a rounded belly, widening hips, just the thing to attract an alpha into a mating frenzy..and...I've grown a big butt. More cushion for the push'in. 

This is so not fair! This body looks it's built for an alpha's comfort rather then for my own speed.. I look at myself in the mirror some mornings and wonder who I am any more. Curves and thighs, breasts that are even a touch bigger. Is my prick any bigger? NO! Not fair. Suppose I should be happy it hasn't shrunk. 

The last Saturday night in April found Dean and I together in bed in my dorm room. Chuck had gone back down to the city with the same photography professor to see more people about his photographs, so we had the room to ourselves.

Dean is finding my new shape a whole lot to his liking. “Love the way your body changed just for me.” He spooned up against my back, pressing Himself into the full plump cleft of my bottom and stroked a well padded hip. Could feel the slick starting to run through my pinks in spite of how I'm really feeling and Himself taking interest. The blunt head is sliding down the cleft and pressing into the pinky slit. 

“Please,” I whimper. Want to have him inside me, as much as I want to pull away, get up and ask him to leave. Need to be loved for me, not this freak show body. “Please Alpha, love ME.” To which he must have interpreted as 'fuck me' because I'm flipped on my stomach, legs spread and feel his hardness push it's way in through the soft folds of my pinks then the relentless pumping in and out. For a brief horrible moment the incubus attack flashes through my mind, but just quickly push away the thought.

Hear my Alpha panting and groaning as his climax is nearing.. Not that this wasn't something unwanted, but not welcome either. Now I just wait for it to be over, but mewl and cry just because he expects it.

“Mmmmmmm, how was that Baby?” He purred in my ear after the final thrust.

“So good Alpha,” I lied. The first of the two 'Great Lies'. Could hear Miss Francois voice in my head. “My dears there are two great lies that hold a relationship together. And no matter if they say, 'oh you can tell me anything or I want to know the truth, in these two matters: LIE!”

First Great Lie Her to Him or Omega to Alpha: “Oh yes dear, I always 'come' with you.

Second Great Lie Him to Her or Alpha to Omega: “No dear, you don't look fat at all.”

Later, when he was asleep I slip out of bed, wrap myself up in the terrycloth bath robe and leave the room, pad down the hall to where there was a balcony and stepped out side. The concrete was freezing against my bare feet and the night air raised goose bumps on my body even through the heavy terry cloth. It was six floors to the asphalt below, and tonight, oddly enough, it didn't look that far. “Bet I could jump.” Did I say that out loud? Took a step away from the edge but didn't go back inside. Still, wouldn't take much to climb over the railing and find out.

“Cas,” I hear the soft voice of my alpha. “Little Maid, time to come back in. You'll get sick if you stay out here much longer.”

“Dean,” I take a step forward and grip the guard rail for dear life. “Do you love me?”

“What?” There was hint of exasperation in his voice. “Come on Cas, hustle your bustle back in here.”

“O Dios mio, I need to know.”

“What is this, the second act of Fiddler on the Roof?”

In a funny way, I suppose it was. “Just wanna know before I spend the next twenty five years washing your clothes, cooking your food, milking a cow and having five daughters.” Turned to look him square in the face....”do you love me?”

He walked over and kissed my forehead, “wish I could say the first time I met you I was shy or nervous. But I wasn't. Only that, later, shame, that I wasn't good enough for you. Anger that you were pining over the likes of me and then I was a afraid” 

Now I was curious. “A afraid of what Alpha?”

“That I was falling in love with you.” 

“Really?” I squeaked.

“Really really.” Then he put an arm around my shoulder. “Come on Goldie, Tevya is freezen his balls off out here.”

“But do you just love me for my body or for all of me?”

“Oy Gevelt!” Dean dips down, picks me up firemans' style and gives my ass a swat. “I adore you cuz you're smart, cuz you don't do what I tell you, cuz there are times you piss the hell out of me and yeah, I do love that big ass of yours, so sue me.”

This is like putting a band-aid on a big oozing puss filled sore, but that band-aid has a smiley face on it. So for the moment, before all the painful metaphoric lancing, peroxide and stitching, I can look at that happy little face and be content.  
'


	25. Attention to Orders

In the year of our Lord 1977 on the 28th of May, the mezzanine floor of the student union, the cadets and cadre gathered for a very special occasion. Granted it was graduation day for most of the seniors here at RIT, but in this little spot there was something even better going to happen.

Lil, Larry, Uriel and I were looking strac in our green dress uniforms, white Sam Brown belts and shoes polished like mirrors. Okay, there was a bit of a dork factor with the chrome dome helmets on our heads, the four of us looked like shiny headed penis's. We were the color guard providing the back drop for this very special occasion. Lt Col Crowley is in his dress blues, decorations adorning his chest, of which there were considerable. Her Ladyship was at his side as they greeted the family and friends of those to be commissioned this day. .

There were three cadets to become Second Lieutenants and one Sergeant to become a Warrant Officer One. Was watching the little knots of cadets and their families excitedly waiting for the ceremony to begin. Metratron was standing with his parents, a pair of douchie looking alphas-wow looks like the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.

Lisa and Ben are there with Dean. Ben gives me a grin and a wave, Lisa makes a point of ignoring I exist. Today I'm truly Los Oculto, hidden in plain sight. Major Sam and his wife Jess are here today too. The Major caught his brother in a big hug and perfect single tear was running down his face. My nose twitched, looks like Frau Major Winchester is pregnant. Sniffed a bit more, then grinned. Hmm about four months I'd say. My My My, somebody had a little time on their hands during the blizzard at the end of January.

Sergeant Major Singer is in charge of the color guard and for calling each person front and center when it's their turn to take the oath. When everyone is there who's suppose to be, Top Singer calls 'ATTEN- HUT! Order Arms! Right shoulder arms” Tap, slap,snap, slap. The M16 came up neat and crisp in Lil and my hands while the flags were carried by Larry and Uriel were raised. 

“We thank you very much for coming today.” Col Crowley smiled at the people who stood before him. “There is nothing more important to an individual in the service of their country then the family and friends who support them. Because with that love and support, these four individuals would not be standing here today to take this important step in their lives.”

I looked over at Dean and couldn't have been more proud. He stood tall and handsome in his new green uniform. The black stripe running up the seam of his pant leg, the gold cord denoting officers rank and warrant insignia on his saucer hat that he held under his arm. My Alpha glanced over me and winked. 

“The Commissioning Ceremony is a time honored tradition that signifies a new officer joining the profession of arms” Col Crowley began. “This ceremony is the visible transformation from cadet to officer or enlisted to warrant. A commissioned officer must administer the Oath of Office to the new Lieutenant or Warrant and swear them to support and defend the Constitution of the United States. As such, each newly commissioned officer becomes an agent of the executive branch of the government, appointed by the President. The pinning of the 2LT or Warrant One rank is a visible sign of this appointment and of the commitment made by the officer. 

“Attention to Orders!” Barked Sergeant Major Singer.

Each cadet in their turn stepped up, raised their right hand and echoed Col Crowley's petition to protect and defend the Constitution of United States. Then their mom or dad, mate or sister/brother stood on either side of this new officer and pinned on the little yellow metal rectangle to their shoulders. Then it was my alpha's turn.

I, Dean Micheal Winchester HAVING BEEN APPOINTED AN OFFICER IN THE ARMY OF THE UNITED STATES, IN THE GRADE OF WARRANT OFFICE ONE, DO SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT I WILL SUPPORT AND DEFEND THE CONSTITUTION OF THE UNITED STATES AGAINST ALL ENEMIES, FOREIGN AND DOMESTIC; THAT I BEAR TRUE FAITH AND ALLEGIANCE TO THE SAME; THAT I TAKE THIS OBLIGATION FREELY, WITHOUT ANY MENTAL RESERVATION OR PURPOSE OF EVASION; AND THAT I WILL WELL AND FAITHFULLY DISCHARGE THE DUTIES OF THE OFFICE UPON WHICH I AM ABOUT TO ENTER; SO HELP ME GOD. 

The President of the United States has reposed special trust and confidence in the patriotism, valor, fidelity, and professional abilities of: Dean Micheal Winchester. In view of these qualities and his demonstrated potential for increased responsibility he is, therefore, promoted in the United States Army to the rank of Warrant Officer One effective 28 May 1977.  
By order of the Secretary of the Army.  
Clifford L. Alexander 

Then Lisa and Ben stepped up, took the little silver metal rectangle with a black metal square in the middle, reached up and pinned them to his shoulders. For the first time, I was jealous of Lisa. Granted I got to be here to witness, but not to do the honor granted to his mate and pup. Today I was just his Friday night piece of ass standing at attention on Saturday morning. Lisa had a triumphant look at her face the whole time and I hated her for it.

“Ladies and Gentleman, the commissioning class of 1977,” Col Crowley stepped back as the four alphas stood before the small crowd. Now they got the cheers, whistles and applause that erupted from that small group, sounding like a stadium full of people to my ears.

When the noise died down, the Col continued. “This concludes the official portion of the ceremony, we have refreshments for your enjoyment. Thank you so much for coming today.”

Top Singer then in a low voice commanded, “color guard, left face.” We turned in crisp silent unison of shoe leather on carpet. “Forward march. Your left, your left, your left right left.” And when we were out of sight of the company, “Color guard halt. Stand at ease. Good job everyone.”

Whew! Put down the rifle and stretched out my arm, that plastic piece of shit was getting heavy. We roll up the flags and get their covers back on, then dump those damn ugly ass helmets back into their sack for another year. Then Top just shoo's us off. “I'll take care of this. Go say goodbye to your friends and snag some cake.”

“So you're getting commissioned at the end of camp,” I said to Lil. Apparently she'd joined the program late and the only thing she had to do before getting her 'butter bars' was graduate from advanced camp. 

“Looks like,” then she checked her watch. “Oh shit, I gotta go! Graduation starts in ten minutes and line up is over in front of the School of General Studies building.” She was getting her BS in Criminal Justice today.”See ya down at Bragg”, she hollered over her shoulder. Then took off like a shot.

So the three of us walked back for cake and punch. But Lisa is standing there in front of the refreshments table talking with some of the other officers mates who came today . Felt my stomach turn and lost my appetite. This is a day for family and I'm not. Think I'll just grab my knap sack, go back to the dorms, change clothes and take that last suit case and head back to Schenectady. My bug is loaded and ready to go, the only reason I hung around was to be part of the color guard so I could see Dean get commissioned. “Hey Breeder,” Metatron called over, guess he had to try and get in the last word . “Ain't you going to congratulate me, I'm your superior officer now. “

Turning slowly, can feel my fingers ball into a fist. Then thought of what alpha mommy would do, and grinned evilly. Reached out, grab his hand and began to shake vigorously. “Congratulations on becoming a second lieutenant. The lowest of the low. You don't outrank me, because with all due respects, technically, I'm still a civilian and you work for me.” Gave the patented 'butter wouldn't melt in my mouth' look and a bone crushing final shake. “Ta.”

Left him sputtering and the people who heard the exchange tittering. 

Walked around the corner to the empty hallway where'd I'd left my knap sack in a coat closet. Opened the door, snagged up the bag and turned to find Ben Winchester standing in front of me. “Jeez Dude, you scared the piss outa me.” Had jumped a bit with my fist up till I'd really seen who it was. “Don't sneak up on an omega like that.” 

“Sorry Cas,” He did look a bit apologetic, but then brightened. “I wanted to show you something.”

Not really in the mood for this but, I'm his puppy buddy and First. “Okay kid, what ya got?” 

He stepped closer, put his arms around me about shoulder blade level, leaned in, nuzzled my nose and then put his lips on mine, first gently and then increased the intensity of the kiss. Could feel one hand move up to cradle the back of my head. After a moment he pulled back. “How was that?” 

I smiled, “Alpha Winchester you've been practicing. Who's the lucky alpha or beta?”

Ben turned a becoming shade of pink right to the ears. Aw just like his daddy and uncle. “Jenny Holstead,” he said shyly. “She's this beta in home room and a few of my classes. She's so pretty, funny and smart. Jenny likes the way I kiss and the way you showed me to hug....”

“You hold her like she's the most precious thing in the world....” I began.

“Because she is,” Ben finished.

“You learned well Alpha Winchester.”

My little alpha bowed. “Thank you Omega Novac. My First.”

I went down on one knee. Ah tradition. I should be in the chorus line of 'Fiddler' for all the tradition a well trained omega goes through. “You're welcome Alpha Winchester, this unworthy one was blessed to have been able to offer himself to you.”

Ben held out his hand to help me up. “Thanks Cas.” The he turned, “gotta go find Mom and Dad, we're going out to dinner with Uncle Sammy and Aunt Jess to celebrate Dad's promotion.”

“Have fun,” I called, watching him sprint down the hall. He waved and went around the corner. Sighing, slung my pack to my back and took a few steps down the corridor, when a hand reached out and grabbed the scruff of my neck. “Hey, let go!” Swung a round house at my attacker.

“Now is that the way to treat your Alpha?” Dean caught my fist and pinned behind my back. He had stepped from a small alcove to walk me quickly back into that niche. “A fist Little Maid? When you had kisses for my pup?”

“Your pup was a quick study.” I smirked and leaned into his mouth. “Like his papa.”

Our kisses were urgent and rough. Tongues and teeth, lips nibbled and nipped. Hands moved over the material of the uniform jackets, buttons undone and a need so great it felt as if my heart would burst. This brief moment would have to last us for weeks as the next time wouldn't until mid June. Okay, it was only three weeks, but it was the longest either of us had been apart since August, but I'd better get used to it . Because once he's gone to Warrant Officer Basic in July it would be months before we could be together. 

We kissed and clutched, wanted him inside of me but there was no time and his family was only a few feet down the hall. Unlike that quickie in the admin building stairwell where my back was to the door as Dean pounded his heat into my greedy pinks, Lisa would not as generous to this celebratory/goodbye fuck as was my mother. Dean pulled away reluctantly, “I have to go Little Maid.” He rebuttoned his uniform jacket and adjusted Himself to a not so noticeable position.

“I know Alpha.” Could feel my chest going cold and heavy. “Love you, so much!” Slowly button up my jacket.

“Need you Little Maid.” He kissed my mouth softly one last time, his tongue sliding across my bottom lip. “Need you always.” Then he walked away and my knees gave way, sat on the floor with my face in my hands and cried. Sniveled and snotted until a hankie dropped in my lap. 

“Nene,” looked up. It was Lady Bella. The most beautiful and cultured omega I'd ever seen sat down in all her finery on the floor next me. “Here, dry your eyes my darling little puppy. “ Leaned on her shoulder sobbing all the harder. She put her arms around me and just let the tears stain the silk of her head cover. We sat there until I was all cried out. “Now my little boy,” she said after cleaning me up a bit. “Find your courage, discover your strength, you can do this and you'll see that alpha again soon.” We got up, was about to hand back the snotty hankie but then thought better and stuck it in my pocket. Will get it washed and mail it back later.

“Thank you Lady,”then hesitated. “May I kiss you?”

Bold thing to ask of a gentlewoman and another mans' omega. Lady Bela smiled and pushed back her head cover to show her full face. I leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. “Very nice Nene, your alpha is a lucky man.”

“I was going to say the same for Col Crowley.”

“He thinks he is.” She said with a saucy look on her face.

Held out my arm and escorted her back to her mate.

Her Ladyship was right, I can do this. Squared my shoulders and without my fathers' voice telling me not to be an omgea pussy, walked with purpose across the quarter mile to pack up and leave. 

Got back to the dorm room, it was stripped and empty of everything save the garment bag and a set of clothes laying on the bed. Chuck had left two days ago. “See ya next August,” he said. His family again had descended like ants at a picnic to haul all his crap away, and again I fled before being buried in debris and goodbyes. 

I changed into my jeans, sneakers, RIT t-shirt then packed up the uniform in the garment bag, locked the door and took the stairs down to the back entrance. Went out to my bug and put the bag in the back seat. Then had to return the dorm key to the RA. This time, took the elevator down from the sixth floor. Wanted to have one last look around before taking off. Turned right out the front door and walked through the quad to the front of Nathaniel Rochester Hall when I heard a wail and cry. Then smelled omega in distress. An omega pup in distress. Followed my nose to find a miserable shivering crumb of humanity scrunched up against a wall surrounded by four alphas. 

“Come on kid,” one of the guys said. “We don't wanna hurt ya, we just want to help.”

“Yeah ya stupid little omega.” Another chimed in. “Don't be a dumb ass about this”

Oh now that's comforting. No wonder the poor little thing is terrified. This could turn bad real fast, instinct takes over (protectprotectprotect) I casually walked over. “Excuse me alphas, let me see if I can do something.” Went down on my knees and then bent even lower . “Hello little one, I'm Omega Novac. “ Tipped my head to allow the child to catch the scent. The young one was in very traditional omega dress, head cover, robe that went neck to ankle, mouth cover and boots. Holy baby Jebus, not a great thing on a hot day like this. There were a couple of snuffled sniffs and I found my self looking into the big brown eyes of a kid who was maybe 12 at the most. The little omega was the color of Russian sable with pink lips that promised sweet and delectable kisses when he's of age.

I looked up at the alphas, “well, thank you kind sirs so much for your.......'help', but I can handle it from here. One omega to another.”

They were a little grouchy at first, but then..”ah fuck it.” One proclaimed, “I need to get going home, Cleveland is one long drive. This gave the others a chance to bow out without losing face. 

“Thank you good alphas,” touched my hand to the ground bowing my head. “Safe journey home.” When they'd gone, I fell back on my ass. “Whew, that was close. You okay kid?”

“I am now, thankee much.” The accent hailed from way below the Mason Dixon.

We got to our feet slowly, feeling the weight of just how fragile our existence could be. “I'm Omega Castiel Novac from Schenectady, New York.”

“Omega Calvin Chickadee, Friars Point Mississippi.” Well that explained the accent.

“Where's your mom or dad or alpha kiddo?” Was looking about for an adult or alpha that would be franticly searching for a missing pup.

“I was helping my alpha carry his books when we went through this bunch of people,” his lips trembled. “Then we got separated and tried to find him.” Fresh tears started to fall. “But everyone is so tall, then those alphas cornered me......” And he started to wail again.

“There there Nene,” hugged him til the tears stopped. “Come on, we'll find your alpha. What's his name?”

“Uriel Youmans,” Calvin said proudly. “He's my fiancee, we're going to be mated in six years.”

"How old are you kid?" Knew I shouldn't ask.

"I'm 10," he proclaimed happily. "Had my birthday just last month too. There was cake and presents and everything!:"

Just my luck to rescue that idiots' child bride . Figures Madraina Ada's protection spell is still working. “Come on, I know where to find him.” Uriel belonged to the TKE fraternity in the next quad over. So took his hand in mine and we went off to find my favorite wart.

“So, how do you met Uriel?” Not like I didn’t guess the answer already.

“His Daddy bought my contract from my Daddy through the broker in Clarksdale, that's the county seat of Coahoma County. Thirty thousand dollars with another ten for my knotting when I turn 16.” 

Interesting, that's what Gordon Walker was offering for me.

Calvin looked proud, “Daddy was able to pay off the back taxes and send my brothers to Atlanta, that's in Georgia, to go to school. They're gonna stay with my Aunt Thelma, she's on my momma's side twice removed. The schools there are suppose to be a whole lot better then what we got at home. Daddy was even able to get a new to him tractor. We got a farm just outside a town offa the main road, down the second dirt road on the left.”

Well, will be able to find that farm real fast with those directions. Sarcasm aside, a part of me was happy for his family being able to improve their chances at a better life, but another part felt sick. That good fortune, a 'devils deal' was bought with the life of their omega child. But for the grace of G-d go I.

“Where's your alpha?” Calvin asked, swinging our clasped hands to and fro as we walked.

“He's with his family today.”

“And you ain't there?” The kid looked at me curiously, “you a knot hole or somethin?”

I stopped, “ah WHAT?”

“Knot hole,” the pup said simply. “You know, the knot in the tree that looks like a twat so's you fucks it when you going by.” Then he gives me a knowing look, “unless you Yankees calls it something different.”

“I'm NOT a knot hole, “ I growl, not liking what he's implying. “And it's called 'smash and grab' up here. My alpha is spending time with his family because”....because I'm not going to explain my love life to a 10 year old. “I'm emancipated.”

“Daddy says if'n you take caster oil, you'll shit like a ruptured goose in no time. '

“Emancipated not constipated. Means I own my own contract” Maybe not technically true in all 50 states, the Virgin Islands, Guam or Puerto Rico but close enough for government work. Oh have got to get this kid back to Uriel fast. 

The kid just laughs, “you an omega. You can't do that.”

“Well Ha. Ha. Ha. Yes I can.”

“No you can't” and he sticks his tongue out.

“Can to.” Give him the pig nose.

“Nut uh” Calvin puts in thumb to his nose and wiggles his fingers 

“Uh huh.” Put my thumb between my teeth.

“WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?”

Oops, we both turn guiltily to see Uriel storming towards us. “Calvin, where have you been!? The family has been looking for you every where, I've been looking for you everywhere. Been so worried.” He raised his hand to slap the child, when I pushed Calvin in back of me. 

“It was an accident.” My voice had taken a low growl, almost like an alphas'. “He got separated from you because of the crowd. Then got cornered by some alphas. He's fine now.” Then I looked at Uriel even harder. “Madraina Adas' spell is still working and you owe me.” 

Uriel was shaking like a dog shitting razor blades, furious that he would still be in the debt of a Defective One. Then his hand snaked out and slapped me hard across the face. Forgot he had the right to do that. In stopping him from punishing Calvin, I then 'volunteered' to take it instead. The red imprint of his hand burned hot on my cheek.

The angry alpha reached around and grabbed his omega by the wrist. “We are done here.” And stalked off dragging his child bride behind him.

“Bye Omega Novac!” Calvin hollered.

“Bye Omega Chickadee,” I hollered back. Then added, “we're done Uriel when Madraina Ada says we're done. In three months or three years. Don't do anything too stupid!” Like I should talk, with the antics I just pulled.

Walked out to the parking lot, got in my VW and started for Schenectady.

A few days later a letter arrived for me in the mail. The Rochester return address put a grin on my lips and the message on the card made me tear up then bust a gut laughing.

“Hi Cas,

Found the silver dollar in my coat pocket. Knew it was from you and that it would be the only silver dollar salute I would ever get. Thank you Little Maid for being the wonderful thoughtful person I do not deserve. See you in a few weeks.

Dean

PS: Also found Lisa's watch in my pocket. Very funny Mr 'Benefits of a Barrio Education Smart Ass.' 

'Just a big ass Mr Winchester, as I tucked the card in my shirt pocket. 'Just a big ass.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has come on this journey with Cadet Novac and Sgt or well, now Warrant Officer Winchester. Your comments and kudos mean a lot.
> 
> The 'silver dollar salute' is an Army custom where a newly commissioned LT. will give a silver dollar to the first NCO that salutes him/her. Needless to say at West Point or schools like VMI or Norwich, the NCO's make out like bandits. 
> 
> The next part of our story takes place during the long hot summer of 1977 at Fort Bragg, NC and Fort Benning, Georgia. If there are times I am not kind toward these states, remember it was 1977 not now and there is a bit of literary license.


	26. Taking Wing or Omega Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Summer of 1977, Fort Bragg, N.C. just a few notes to make things make a little more sense.
> 
> Dave Wottle was the literal 'come from behind kid' in the 1972 Munich Olympics 800 meter running event. He fell to dead last but at 500 meters did the 'kick' and passed everyone to win. Watch it on YouTube some time, it's amazing.
> 
> Mark Spitz is one of the greatest swimmers that ever came out of the United States, with all due respects to Micheal Phelps, and is only one of three athletes in any sport to have 9 Olympic gold metals.
> 
> Eddy Merckx: what can you say about a man who won the 'triple crown of bicycle racing'; the Tour de France and Giro d'Italia five times each, and the Vuelta a España once.  He lives in his native Belgium where he makes and sells his own line of bicycles.
> 
> Eastern Air Lines was a major US airline from 1926 to 1991. For a time its chairman was former astronaut Frank Borman. And all that bit about smoking section and being able to get off the airplane and get back on with just your boarding pass, absolutely true.
> 
> Siena College is a little liberal arts college in Loudonville, NY with a big ROTC program and best known for being a 'Basketball-U' 
> 
> Polizei: the German police. When you heard that 'weee woooo' of their car sirens, you ran like hell, they were knuckle draggers who were not adverse to putting a nightstick up against your stupid G.I. noggin. Then busting your ass, leaving you to explain to your Captain why you didn't get out that men's room window fast enough.
> 
> Chained Dog or Feldgendarmerie were the German military police last seen during the Second World War. So called because of the gorget they wore around their necks. 
> 
> 'My face is so pretty and Howard you're so ugly' this was Howard Cosell, sports anouncer and friend of Ali.
> 
> 82nd Airborne Unit was and still is an parachute div. stationed at Fort Bragg, NC. They have a very long and celebrated history and yeah, they're also crazy as shithouse rats.
> 
> 'hey there Tammy. Looks like you are an omega fully growed.' My version of 'being a woman fully growed' from the movie 'Tammy Tell Me True'.

The Albany County Airport at 7:00 o’clock on that Friday morning June the 10th was awash in business men either trying to get home to Islip, NYC, Chicago or Atlanta or sneaking out early for a three day weekend. But didn't look like there were many people trying to get to Raleigh, North Carolina this morning. Except me. Or maybe those three other guys with the big eyes and buzz cuts. Not that I didn't look much better. The dark curls Dean used to love carding his fingers through were cut off to be replaced with a classic 'high and tight.' 

The flight leaves in 45 minutes and Mom is still standing with me, even though a part of me wishes she'd leave so I didn't look like such an omega baby. “When you get settled in call to let us know you made it down alright,” Mother said handing me a roll of quarters. “You can reverse the charges, we can settle up at the end of summer.” Figures Mom wouldn't cut me any slack. But didn't expect to be calling any more then once a week any way just to let them know I was still alive and unhurt.

Had checked my duffel bag through but kept a overnight bag with a change of clothes, jump boots, set of fatigues and my toilet kit. Having traveled as often as we did growing up, I learned to have a carry on with some extra clothes just in case the airlines lost the bags. Which happened a few times, not happy having to wear my brothers (last trip to Germany had to wear Annas' sweaters for weeks) hand me downs until either my suit case showed up or more clothes purchased.

Had checked in shortly after arriving and was now waiting for the boarding call; first class, then smoking and then everyone else. “See you in August for Gabe's wedding Mom,” I said, picking up my overnight bag. Big little brother Gabriel is finally going to make an honest beta of Kali on August 20th in small ceremony and big party at the Mayport Officers Club outside of Jacksonville, Florida.

Mother put her arms around me for a brief hug. Then kissed my cheek. “Have a good time down there and work hard,” she said. Then, “be careful. For G-d's sake don't go off post unless your alpha is with you.”

“Yes Mom,” unless there was really a good reason to go into Fayette-nam er Fayetteville, I was not going off reservation and staying as far from that burg as possible. “Don't worry, I'll be fine.” Famous last words. Picked up my bag and pulled the plane ticket out of my pocket. “Gotta go now, love you.” Got in line for boarding, walked out the door, across the tarmac and up the steps. Handed the stewardess my boarding pass and found the window seat I'd reserved.

Flying never really bothered me too much, had done enough of it at one time, but not lately. Had been earthbound for the last four years, so hoped my stomach wouldn't do too many flip flops. Didn't take any Dramamine, it makes me sleepy and without family about, didn't dare chance it around strangers. The flight was a two hour direct to Raleigh, shouldn't be too bad. Normally we'd be flying into Fayetteville but the airport was closed for renovations, so we'd be bused from the airport to Bragg about 90 minutes away. 

“Thank you for flying Eastern Airlines,” the stewardess came over the loud speakers to do the shuck and jive about seat belts, smoking lights, emergency exits and barf bags. “We will be taking off shortly, so sit back, enjoy and we will be serving a complementary continental breakfast, coffee, milk or juice once the plane has reached cruising attitude. Again please make sure you're seat belts are in place and thank you for flying Eastern Airlines.” 

I sit back and close my eyes as the plane taxied out and waited its turn to roll down the run way and fling itself into the sky. A moment later could feel and hear the acceleration, then the lift, the wheels folding up and the plane angling itself into the wild blue. Stomach is okay, head okay...but a little ginger ale in a while wouldn't be a bad thing. About 15 minutes later when the stewardess aren't looking like they're climbing up hill, I look around. My seat mate is one of those big eyed buzz cuts that I'd noticed at the gate. “Going to Fort Bragg?”

“Yup,” he said. “I'm Jerry Timm.” Held out his hand. “Siena College.”

“Castiel Novac,” gave the patented hand crusher to the beta. “Rochester Institute of Technology.”

“That's a mouth full,” he sniffed. “Omega. Oh wow, we have three that are going into their sophomore year in our program.”

“I'm it from my school.”

“Bummer for you.” Jerry was pulling down the seat tray as the stewardess's were coming around with the food and drink cart. “Being the only one and all.” We got coffees and warm danishes.

“It's not so bad, most of the people were okay, just a couple of assbutts.” Took a bite of the danish, mmmmm cream cheese. “I'm a criminal justice major.”

“Chemistry major,” my seat mate said dripping crumbs. “Wanna wear the 'sheeps balls' so bad.”

“Better to wear em then suck em.” Hide my smirk in a sip of coffee.

Jerry snorted crumbs out his nose. “Yeah, it's a dark and lonely job, but SOMEBODY'S gotta do it.” Then he licked those same crumbs off his upper lip. 

“Gross man!” Then grinned. “I like that in a person.” 

We talk the whole way and two hours went by in a blink. Then came the universal southern drawl that all airline pilots seem to have no matter where they're from. “This is your captain speaking, we'll be starting our decent to the Raleigh-Durham airport momentarily. The temperature there is a humid 89 degrees. If you are continuing on to Atlanta we request that you remain in your seats until the Raleigh passengers have departed. If you decide to get out to stretch your legs please have your boarding pass available to return to the aircraft. We thank you for choosing Eastern Airlines and on behalf of the crew and I, hope you fly with us again in the near future.”

The landing was hard, the captain bounced us down the runway like a basketball in the hands of Pistol Pete Maravich going full court for the lay up. Oh crap, I hate flying. Hate your airline Frank Borman and just want it to STOP!” We did finally touch down to the point where everyone stopped looking for the barf bags. Then taxied to the gate and flung open the door. Jerry and I grab our stuff and get in line to blow this popsicle stand. Step out of the plane and thought I was back in Panama. Blahhhh, it's hot, sticky and I'm sweat soaked by the time my foot hits the tarmac.

Get across that sea of concrete as fast as possible and yank open the door into the blessed air conditioning of the terminal. Jerry, the other buzz heads and I walk past the gates til we get to the main terminal. There is a buck sergeant standing next to a sign that said “ROTC CADETS-FORT BRAGG”. There was also a Warrant Officer there too. MY ALPHA! Took everything I could do not to leap into his arms. “Warrant Officer Winchester,” I said with a smile. “Nice to see you.” Holy Baby Jebus, I want to tear your uniform off with my teeth.

“Cadet Novac,” Dean replied with a Mona Lisa grin ghosting his lips. “Col Crowley asked me to pick you up and make sure you arrive at your barracks safely.” The smile fell away, “there's been problems for the arriving omega cadets with the county sheriffs' department, don't want you detained.”  
.  
Oh shit, this was like landing in Panama. You never knew if you'd be snagged by the not so secret police/army and dragged away to some back room, never to be seen again. 

“Yeah,” the sergeant said. “Local yokel cops got issues with unaccompanied omegas, some kind of bovine manure ordinance. They been grabbing em as soon as they get off the plane and putting them in quarantine until someone from their school or their alpha comes for em.” He glanced over at the a uniformed policeman standing a few yards away. “Good thing your alphas' here. Have your papers ready Pup, that one is a holier then thou number ten knothead with a bad case of head up his ass .”

Pulled out my emancipation papers, two copies of the orders to go to Fort Bragg, passports, New York State drivers license and a certified copy of my mating contract in triplicate. “See ya later Jerry,” shook hands with him and the other buzz heads. Then with Deans' hand resting on the back of my neck, walked toward the baggage carousel, didn't get 10 feet before we were stopped by the representative of the Wake County Sheriffs Dept. 

He sniffed at me, “If you are an unaccompanied omega you will need to come with me. “ No please no good morning. Might as well be the North Carolina version of that old rapey Russian favorite: 'woman come.' “If you are accompanied by your alpha, will need to see your papers.” His tone is seemingly neutral enough but can feel the underlying threat. I handed the documents over and he pages through them carefully then turns to Dean. ”You're Alpha Dean Winchester?”

“I am,” then pulls out his wallet and shows his drivers license and military id.

Officer Assbutt looks at the picture id and then back at my alpha a few times, then with a disappointed expression, hands back the paper work. “Thank you for your cooperation. Don't allow your omega to wander about by himself or he'll be confiscated and you will be fined. Welcome to Raleigh.” 

I rolled my eyes heaven ward, shifted my feet and sighed. Never would have done this in Panama or Germany. You don't do things like that in front any representatives of the Panamanian Army or the Polizei; not knuckle draggers who carry automatic weapons or wear sap gloves. People who'd not have a bit of trouble beating my squirrely little omega butt to a pulp. But have been in the U.S. and in New York in particular too long, forgot my promise to Top Singer, so I wasn't expecting Deputy Dogs' fist in my ribs, not in public and not in front of my alpha.

The guy was good. He knew just where to hit and how hard. Not in the belly, not the face or solar plexus. Can't take away the cosmetic value, the ability to have pups or the very life of someones' property. Got me in the ribcage, just below the right breast. Nice and bony, will hurt like hell, give a good size bruise but no internal damage.

“Teach your omega to show some respect,” The officer hissed. “Or someone else will.” You could tell the deputy was waiting for my alpha to do something, to make a move to defend me. Herr 'Chained Dog' again was too practiced at getting a raise out of someone so they'd take a swing at him. So he would be justified to have Dean arrested and me confiscated

“I'll give it all the due consideration it deserves,”Dean growled. “Come on Cas, let's get your duffel and get to Bragg.” He puts his arm around me and we go to baggage. Once he grabs up my bag we walk out of the terminal. Outside the air was thick with humidity and car exhaust. My alpha stopped at a soda machine, popped in a quarter and snagged the Pepsi can as it came out. “Put this against your ribs,” he said. When it warms up, drink it slow, will help settle your stomach. We walk slowly out to the parking lot and find Baby. He opened up the passengers' side and rear doors, tossing in the duffel and overnight bag in the back seat When I slid into the car, Dean grabs the front my shirt and pulls it up. There's a red spot now and gonna be a bruise later.

“Sorry,” I didn't know what else to say. “Should've known better”

“Don't ever do that again!” He pulled me into a fierce embrace and kissed the top of my head. “You're in enemy territory. Use your head.” Then softly, “don't wanna do this without you.”

We rode for miles through farm land, woods and small towns. The windows were wide open making any further talk impossible. Even with two windows open at 50 miles an hour, it's still awful hot and sticky. Big black car, no air conditioning in June in North Carolina, oh yeah, this works well. I sat like a kid waiting to be sent to the principles' office. Sipped the luke warm soda but it did nothing to settle my gut. Know Dean has a lot more to say, to yell at me that I should've known better. And I should've, but didn't keep my mouth shut that night at the Budapest either. But then again, my lips turn up into a smirk, could blow some sweet apple up his nose.

The ride lasted a long 90 minutes and when the Welcome to Fort Bragg sign appeared it was as if planted there by angels. The second Baby rolled on post and we were far enough past the guard shack, Dean pulled her over to the side of the road, grabbed my shirt front, slid me across the bench seat and into his arms. The kiss was long and hungry, trying to make up for lost time and circumstances. The familiar taste of tobacco, coffee and alpha filled my mouth, my body responded with the smell of slick, apple and sweet butter.

“Gotta get you some where fast,” He breathed. “Cuz I'm not gonna last long and the MP's aren't gonna be too sympathetic to my cause letting me take you right here.”

“Where're you staying?” I was pawing at his shirt front, had his blouse undone and pulled the t shirt neck down to rain kisses on his throat and collar bone. “Please please please,” the needy omega voice came out. “Want your knot... breed me Alpha.. want your pups....” whoa....wake up call Castiel. Took a deep breath. “Want you”, yes “want you. But where ever you're staying, get there fast!”

Baby went zipping through the roads of Bragg past barracks, offices and housing areas till we got to the BOQ (bachelor officers quarters) then tried to walk just as nonchalantly as we could. Okay, or as nonchalantly as two people with raging hard on's, stinking of slick, pheromones and spit could be. Okay, I couldn't wait, had unzipped his pants and sucked his dick like a Kirby upright. He'd tucked back in before the car door opened. Thank G-d everyone seemed to else where doing something, cuz the minute we got in the door, Dean picked me up firemans style and dashed to his room on the first floor. Never would have made it had his quarters been on the second level, would have been fucking in the stair well.

Fumbled with the keys, got the door unlocked and kicked it open. Though prolly could have knocked that door down with his dick. Kicked it shut and tossed me on the bed. “CLOTHES. OFF. NOW!” Pants and shirts flew, boots and sneakers thudded against the wall. There was no foreplay, no slow build up, just me on my back clutching Dean, legs wrapped around the small of his back, his growls of possession ringing in my ears and Himself hammering my pinks, filling my core.

Clung to him the way a sinner clings to the hope of salvation, the salt of his sweat, the stormy ozone of lake water and lily coated his body and mingled with the salt, sweet butter and apple of mine. Rubbed those body elixirs in to our skins, each of us claiming the other, covering every square inch of flesh.

“Knot me,” whispered into my loves ear. “Please.” The last few weeks without him had been awful, empty and now just wanted him to go no where but deep within me.

“Are you sure?” A crumb of sanity returned, “don't want to get you knocked up....” 

I wiggled out from under him and bounced out of bed. The slick is running down my thighs, cum is stickily wet on our bellies. “I'm on birth control, haven't had a heat in 11 years and considering you could float a battle ship with the amount of cum you've pumped in to me in the last 5 months....” I climbed back on the bed and presented. “Please Alpha” the omega voice begged. “Need you...can't lose you again...” This time there was no rejection, no denials of his worth because I didn't get to finish the sentence when Dean grabbed my hips in a bruising grasp, and drove his big knot into my pinks with one thrust. The pain was a wonderful welcoming agony. My vaginal muscles catching it, holding tight and trapping Himself in place. Could feel the cum pool hotly into my body. 

And then it was quiet. Both of us spent, collapsing on the bed, the knot holding us together, as close as a ribbon holding the paper on gift at Christmas. And also most as sacred. A tiny part of me hoped for a pregnancy while the larger and very responsible me just wanted the closeness a knotting brought. But....wonder if a pup from our mating would have green eyes or blue? A half hour later, the knot went down enough, so I could pop free and roll out of bed. Padded to the bathroom, shut the door and flicked on the light. It was too bright, too sudden, too everything, then caught a glance of myself in the mirror.

Had a wicked case of sex hair and the hickeys to prove I got it justly . My collar bone, base of the neck and chest were awash in black and blues. “You oughta see what the other guy looks like Maw.” Looked like I went a few rounds with Muhammad Ali....”my face is sooo pretty and Howard you're so ugly.” Had put up my dukes and shadow boxed my reflection.

“Hey Cas,” Dean called and knocked. “You okay in there?”

“Fine Alpha,” opened the door. “Just a little sore.” That's when we both looked at the place where Deputy Dog popped me. Yup, it was bruising up nicely. 

“That ass hole,” Dean bent in and kissed my booboo. It hurt and was gonna be there for a while. Looks like it's going to be a reminder not to get stupid. Though next time, I'll just tie a string around my finger. “Poor baby doll.” He cooed, then noticed, “hey! What happened to your ass? Where'd that beautiful big ass go?” Dean sat down on the toilet seat and turned me this way and that, “for that matter, your belly and for Christ sake man, where're your tits?” Was sporting a nice little set of knockers when last he saw me.

I smirked, “ah now we know the truth, you only love me for my body.”

“Damn straight.” My alpha was poking an index finger into my flat firm belly.

“Goofy,” ran my fingers across his bristly dark blond crew cut. “This is what two weeks of no sex and lots of exercise looks like. Went to the YOCA to swim laps in the pool, ran the track and bicycled all over town. Was a combination Dave Wottle, Mark Spitz and Eddy Merckx “ Turned and put my butt in his face, “what, you don't like the new me?”

He gave my ass a swat, “the new you is gonna work fine for camp, the old you worked better for me.” Then Dean smiled and gently slipped his fingers into my pinks, “hey there Tammy. Looks like you are an omega fully growed. ” My vaginal walls were still a bit grabby and closed about his fingers milking them with a delicious pressure. He sighed and slowly worked the digits in and out, slick started rolling down the inside of my thighs. “Need to get you signed in pretty soon, before everyone starts to wonder what became of you.” His other hand had found its way to my cock and was stroking it to hardness, then spurting cum coating his fingers. “But not quite yet. “ He turned me around slowly so we were face to face. Those cum coated digits also found their way into my pinks, “wanna see you Baby. Gotta see you come apart in my hands”

The build up was like a slow climb up a tower, the fingers of one hand tending the gentle caressing those pink muscles gave, then the sharp assent from the release of cum, then the joining of those fingers wet with seed. “Did my reading Little Maid when you were away,” Dean whispered. “Know where your little button is,” and brushed a callused thumb across its face. Male omegas have, for lack of a better word, a clit but instead of being on the outside it's about the same place only on the inside and usually overlooked by most alphas. 

Went up on my toes, eyes shut, mouth open in a silent scream as the sensation zinged through my body, until there was a eager gush of slick as I not only reached the top but fell from that great height. Dropping bonelessly on to Deans' shoulders then down his chest, “have you Little Maid.” He said gently, “have you my fallen angel.”

“Alpha,” my voice came out in sobs. Kissed and licked those full lips. “Yours, Alpha Winchester, always yours.” Had he asked for anything, my servitude, life or soul, would have given it in a heart beat.

“Mine,” his voice was a deep possessive rumble. “Always mine.” His hands finger paint cum and slick across my back. We clutch and cling until some sense returned and struggled to our feet. “Whew, you need a bath,” Dean wrinkled his nose. “Can't send you out smelling like you spent the afternoon fucking.” Then he grinned, “even if, that's what you've been doing.”

I was leaning against the pedestal sink, knees were a bit worse for wear. “What time time is it?” Hopefully my pocket watch was still in one piece in my jeans pocket. Those pants hit the ground kind of hard.

Dean checked his watch, “shit, it's almost 14:00, gotta get you over to check in.” He got the shower running and we both climbed in. The warm water felt so good and my Alpha felt even better as I lathered the soap over his chest and long bow legs. Couldn't help myself kneeling there, put a wet raspberry into his short and curlies. “Whoa there Sunshine,” he said pulling me up. “Let's not and say we did.”

“You're no fun,” I said with a fake pouty face.

“I'm scads of fun,” Dean smirked as he turned me around to wash my back. “But fun time is over until Sunday. You have to get checked in, settled into the barracks and tomorrow have a full day of orientation and physicals.”

“Oh joy,” I mumbled into the water. But then again, not here for fun and games.

“Sunday is a free day and I'll pick you up in front of the PX Annex at 10:00 am. Will show you where it is on the way We can reconvene here and then go for burgers and beer at the golf course.”

“You golf?” Turned off the water and step out of the tub. Do like the 'old Scotish game' from time to time. 

“Hell no.” Dean tossed a towel over my head and rubbed with vigor. “Just like the burgers there. Chasing a little ball with a stick ain't my thing” He grinned, “chasing your little hole with my big stick on the other hand...”

“Perv,” I snapped his leg with the towel. 

“Pervs' omega,” he caught the towel and pulled me to his chest.

“Mmmmmmm and damn proud of it.” Flutter kissed his collar bone. 

“Cas, come on.” The alpha voice came out. “ Don't start any thing we don't have time to finish.” 

“I hear and obey my Master.” Snert.

He sighed, “like I'll ever live to see that happen.”

We go out into the other room and after finding our clothes, my underwear ended up hanging from the curtain rod, got dressed. Walked out into the hot afternoon sun, I blinked and teared up from the too bright light. Have to get over this fast, can't be this weak on the very first day. Felt a bit of hard plastic being set on the bridge of my nose. “Wear these for a bit, till your eyes get used to being outside.” The sunglasses gave my world a dark green tint.

The place I'd be living was the old Division area, a cluster of wooden World War 2 barracks. They were similar to the ones in Fort Drum only with larger windows and screens for summer rather then glass window panes. We pulled up into the parking lot where there was a tent with a table and cadre signing in the cadets. There was a short line at the table, apparently I wasn't the only one to be arriving late.

“Cadet Castiel Novac,” I said when it was my turn. “Rochester Institute of Technology.”

The NCO in charge flipped through the pile of computer print outs, “Novac, Castiel. Charlie Company, second platoon. You'll be bunking in the omega barracks at the bottom of the hill. Sergeant Hillard will walk you down there.” I picked up my over night bag and shouldered the duffel bag, turning to Dean I smiled. “Thank you so much for helping me Warrant Officer.”

“Just doing my job,” he said with a smile and wink. Then got back into Baby and in a cloud of dust roared away.

Sargaent Hillard was a rather chatty E-6, who carried my over night bag. “You're one of the few omegas to have made it here so far. Still having trouble getting the others busted loose from the county mounties at the airport.”

“How many omegas are there suppose to be coming?” 

“Out of the 3500 cadets, there should be 300 omegas,” he replied. “Charlie company has 40 of em and the rest are split up amongst the other companies in the training brigade. “So far, counting you, six have signed in.”

I felt sick. “You mean the rest are stuck at the airport?”

“Yup. And it looks like it'll take an act of congress to get them let go.” 

“Fuck a duck.”

“Amen brother,” Sergeant Hillard intoned. We walk down a slope pasted other WW2 barracks, he pointed out the second platoon building, the 'WAC Shack' (for the female alphas and betas) till we come to one that not only has screens but wire cage mesh. “Here you go,” he said handing me the overnight bag. “Home sweet home for the next five weeks.”

There was a big sign on the front door, NO ALPHAS BEYOND THIS POINT-OMEGA BARRACKS. “Christ on a crutch,” I looked the building up and down. “Is that necessary?”

“You tell me,” the sergeant said. “See those buildings two lines over?” He pointed to his left at similar set of barracks.

“Yeah, what about em?” Didn't look threatening to me.

“That's an engineering company from the 82nd Airborne. They live here full time.” My guide had a bit of a smirk on his face, “they're crazier then shit house rats and too smart sometimes for their own good.” The smirk went away, “keep this door locked at night and if someone goes into heat, for God's sake get to your cadre fast before there's a riot.” Which now kind of explained the wire mesh on the windows. “The rest of these barracks are for the cadets, there more alphas then betas.”

Hadn't noticed until until we stopped, the deep penetrating smell of alpha old and new. My stomach then growled good and loud. “When does the mess hall open?” Didn't have lunch, for obvious reasons and only had toast for breakfast. 

Sergeant Hillard checked his watch, “mess opens at 16:30 and closes at 18:30. Get in, eat and get out. We got a lot of people to feed.” He points to a long squat building across the dirt road that ran in front of the barracks. “If you need something quick, see that little shed next to it? There's pop and candy machines there, to get you tided over till mess opens.” He holds out his hand, “good luck pup.” We shake, “You're gonna need it.”

Lovely. I trot up the steps to the barracks door, open it wide, take a deep breath and walk inside. “Hello?! Anyone here?”


	27. Acts of Congress or There Abouts

“Hello? Anyone here?” I call out, setting my duffel bag down in the vestibule of a long empty hallway. Then hear the sound of running feet over head.

“Hallo! Hey finally! Two omegas a male and female come pounding down the staircase to my left from the second floor. “Wow,” the girl said. “Thought we were going to be the only ones who made it.”

“Yeah,” the guy chimed in. “Heard everyone else got 'quarantined',” he did the finger quotation thing. “Out at the airport.” He held out his hand, Samandiriel Solomon, call me Alfie.”

“Castiel Novac,” I grinned. “Your parents into angel names too?”

“At least you know it IS an angel name. Most people don't even make the connection. That's not the worst of it,” he groaned. “My sister's name is Barachiel.”

“It could be worse,” I commiserated.

“Tell that to my brother Damabiah. He's out at sea right now aboard the JFK.”

“Ouch! Guess my family didn't have it so bad after all. My brother's on the Forestfire.”

“Hannah Seeglar,” the girl said and gave me a real bone crusher hand shake. “How did you get through 'Check Point Charlie?'”

“My alpha came to meet me,” I pulled up my shirt. “But still didn't make it through unscathed.” They hissed and gently touched my bruised ribs.

“What 'sin' did you commit?” Asked Alfie.

“Forgive this Defective One Father for I have sinned; I sighed and rolled my eyes.” 

Hannah snorted, “oh yeah, that's a punchable offense along with a zillion 'Hail Marys.”

“Where do we put our stuff?” I asked, picking up my duffel and overnight bag. 

“There's a room chart right here,” Alfie looked at the list. “Oh, you're right here, he pointed toward the first room to our right. “Get your stuff put away and bed made, we can keep you company.”

“How did you guys get passed the 'chained dogs'?”

“I live here on post,” Hannah said, she took my overnight bag. “My dad is assigned to the 3rd Special Forces Group. He's an E9 and brought me over himself.: She smirked, “no body fucks with my daddy and lives to tell the tale. I go to the University of Maryland, College Point. Business Major. Go Terrapins.”  
The room we walked into was about 20 foot long by 15 foot wide. There were 4 two door wall lockers lined up on one long wall and two windows with wire mesh on the other. Bunk beds were on either short wall. I picked the lower bunk on the far side so could see who was coming in or out. There were two green wooly blankets, two flat sheets, a pillow and case for each bed. Got the bed made up first in record time, then opened the locker and unpacked. 

“My brother drove me,” Alfie settled onto one of the empty bunks. “I live in Oxford, Ohio and go to the Miami University of Ohio.” He shrugged, “don't ask me, I really don't know where they got the name. Pre-Law. Not big on sports, but go Red Skins.”

“Really don't give a shit about hockey,” I said, “Rochester Institute of Technology, Rochester, New York. Criminal Justice. Eh....Tigers....go....rah rah?”

Hung the fatigues on the available coat hangers, folded up the civies into the drawer, then put in the two pair of boots, shoe shine and toiletry kits. Lastly, the bottles holding my suppressants/birth control. Had picked my new script before leaving Rochester and used up the last of the old one yesterday. “Need something to drink.”

“There's a water fountain down the hall in front of the latrine, “Alfie said. 

“Really, would like a soda,” folded up the empty bags and stored them in the locker also. Put a few quarters, my emancipation papers and a dollar in my pocket. “Gonna go find a Coke machine. Wanna go?” Slapped the pad lock through the lift handles on the locker snapping it shut and hung the key on the chain with my dog tags and P-38 can opener.

Hannah shrugged, “could always use a Pepsi-Coke or Cheerwine.”

Alfie had a hankering for a Zero bar, Baby Ruth or whatever looked good, so we wander out the door, down the steps and across the road to snack shed. There we meet up with some of the other cadets who couldn't wait for dinner either. There were three of them huddled in front of the candy machine and one could give Major Sam a run for his vertical money.

“Yo Sasquatch,” I tipped my head back to look him in the face or more rightly, up his nose. “Whatcha hear from the north woods?”

“Y’all call'en me a 'Skunk Ape'?” Cadet Yeti was looking down at me with a scowl.

“Oh No, not ish-is. Never ish-is.” I said with a winning smile. “what I really meant to say: are Roger Patterson and Robert Gimlin skulking around here ready to start chasing you down on horse back to get your picture for The Fortean Times?.” And now I'm thinking 'I'm going to die. Yeti is going to smush me like a bug and finish the job Deputy Dog started.'

But all the dude did was lean all the way down and look hard in my face, then start to laugh. “Y’all gotta a pair there little 'mega, you okay by Benny Lafitte.” He slapped me on the back, then caught me before I pitched forward my face, then 'noogied' my head. “Ballsy and cute, like that in a cher.”

Benny and the other two hailed from 'The Citadel' in South Carolina. “Yeah, we fly up this morning, been hanging around for the rest of everyone to show up.”

“ Wish we're were put in one of the Alpha Companys,” one of the guys growled. “Then we would done something other then hang around with our thumbs up our butts waiting around for a bunch of omegas.” He made it sound like it was their fault they were tossed in the 'gulag'.

“Well excuse me,” I was pissed. “It's the Wake County Sheriff's department that's causing your 'inconvenience', not the over two hundred omegas they're holding, just cuz they didn't have their alpha with em.” There was a whiff of hissed off alpha and omega ready to fight.

“Okay,” Alfie stood between us. “So... what do you mean Alpha companys?” He took a bite of his Baby Ruth bar. “What's that?'

Benny at least had the good graces to be embarrassed for his classmates' rudeness and admission. Guess the gallant southern gentleman was actually more then just a myth. “The big schools, VMI, Citadel, Norwich and Georgia Military all got together and did their version of the 'West Point Protective Association' and got a lot of their cadets segregated into 'Alpha Companys', where there’s' maybe a beta or two just for show and absolutely no omegas.”

Great, just great. The old boy alpha network is alive and well here.

“But they have women in those units,” the one guy who bitched piped up. “Well, alpha females anyway.” 

“Well,” I pinched the bridge of my nose. “Doesn’t that just make it all better.” 

“It's 16:30, the mess hall is open.” The guys turned to walk away. “Come on Benny, let's get in line.”

Benny looked at them, then at the three of us. “Think I'll break bread with the Cher here and his friends.”

“Suit yourself if you wanna hang with the slickies.” Three omega middle fingers came up at the same time.

“Ki sa se bon,“ Benny laughed. “It's all good, now you see why I stay with them.” 

The mess hall had about 30 small tables,with four chairs per table. When you stepped in the door there was steamer board and griddle, further down was a cooler for dispensing milk or water. Dinner was hamburgers, limp green beans and oil sopped french fries. We ate fast, leaving the mess hall to have conversation for dessert.

We walk to the stoop of the omega barracks, then settle down to chat.

“You don't seem too upset not to be in one of those alpha companys,“ Hannah pulled out a pack of smokes and offered all around. Was tempted, but need my breath in these coming weeks. Might have to break into my emergency pack if things get really stressy.

“Thankee Miss Hannah but no thanks,” Benny said politely. But he did take her lighter, click up a flame and light the cigarette for her. “Why would I wanna be around a bunch of alphas?” Handed back the zippo. “ Done that all day ever day for the past three years. When I can be with bon ton omegas who look and smell a whole prettier,” he grins. “Why right now, know how Mr. Hugh Hefner feels.”

Goof, this time he got the noogie from the three of us. The conversation went from there in every direction. Other alphas and betas walking by stopped to join our group on the steps; seems most had never really known an omega before. They may have seen them around or knew a few before they presented and disappeared. But most were so in the dark about omega kind, that some of their questions or actions went from kind of juvenile to boarder line rude.

They touched our hair, ran a curious finger across our skins and wanted to see the courting marks.

“Didn't it hurt?” Asked one of the beta girls after looking at the scars on our breasts. Alfie had three and Hannah had only one like me.

“Like a motherfucker.” I said buttoning back up my shirt. “Fainted dead away, even with my alphas' scent to deaden a lot of the pain.”

“When you first saw your alpha, did you know right off he was your true love?” Violet another beta asked dreamily. “That you were soul mates?”

Hannah, Alfie and I looked at each other and then started laughing. Hard. G-ddamn omega romance novels. Would love to know who writes that crap, soul mates my ass. “I thought my alpha was cute but an asshole the first time we met.” Hannah smirked. “But the big lug grew on me.”

“I had to kiss some real toads before even coming close to a prince,” Alfie said fingering his courting marks. “Got some nice gifts but my current alpha and I are getting mated after camp at the West Point chapel. He graduated this year from 'Hudson High' and is down at infantry officers basic right now.”

“La de da,” I commented. “First time I saw my alpha he was out for a jog in a short pair of running pants. Was in lust for days bitches, then started to really like him, then the assbutt cheated on me, so then went through the whole pining thing, then he apologized and then.......I fell in love.” 

Violet looked a little disappointed when truth was not as romantic as fiction. “Is it true what they say about an omega's scent?”

“And what do 'they' say?” Asked Alfie.

The Beta girl blushed and whispered in his ear. 

Alfies' jaw dropped, “you're kidden. “Oh come on, that is just pure chicken shit.”

Suddenly we hear the recorded sound of a bugle. Retreat. When the flag is taken down and everyone stops what they're doing and salutes in respect to the flag. We stand, come to attention and salute. Went it ends, we sit back down. “And no omega scent can't do THAT to an alpha.” Then Alfie paused.....”omega during a heat......ummmmmmmmmmmm could be.”

We talk a while more until the sun is going down behind the barracks and the stress of the day has gotten to the lot of us. “Gotta call home before turning in,” I finally remembered that I had promised to call Mom. 

“Why don't I walk up with ya cher?” Benny offered. “Gotta call the Pa and Ma mere, so they know I be fine.

“Thanks, could use the company.” We wandered up the hill with the alpha and beta girls who then peeled off to the WAC Shack, near the company office, we found the phone booth. Pulled out the roll of quarters and peel off about three dollars worth. Pumped one in and dialed the number. “Please deposit another two dollars thirty five cents for the next three minutes” came the recorded voice. Dumped in the change and listened to the clicking and ringing and finally hear a male voice say “hello? Novac residence.”

“Micheal? Castiel here.”

“Baby Brother? Where are you?” Oh that's right he's been out of country for the past few months.

“Fort Bragg, is Mother there?” 

“I'll get her.”

There was the sound of foot steps walking away and then a minute or two later the tippie tap of high heels coming back. “Castiel?” Mothers' voice came over the receiver. “How was your flight?”

“Fine, just a little bumpy on the landing.”

“Your alpha was there to pick you up?”

“Yes Mother he was there” (Thank G-d for small favors.)

“And you got to Fort Bragg with out issue?”

I hesitated for a moment, “nothing worth mentioning.”

Mom put her alpha voice on, “mention it.”

“Please deposit another two dollars for the next three minute,” oh thank G-d for that stupid recording.

“Sorry Mom, gotta go. Other people in line, talk to you next Saturday. Bye.” Hung up just as fast as I could and opened the folding phone booth door to escape. Benny stepped in and I just leaned back against the booth wall. It's wasn't that I didn't want Mom to find out what happened today at the airport, she was going to find out anyway, it was going to be the fall out that was bothering me. When Naomi Elizther West....ahhhhh.....too tired for this shit tonight.

Benny finished his call about as fast as I did. “How's the folks back on the......where did you say you were from?”

“Louisiana,” he replied as we walked back to the barracks. “New Iberia, my Pa runs fork truck at the Tabasco factory. How about you Sugar?”

“Schenectady, New York,” I was tired. “My father is in the Army. Noticed that Benny didn't stop at the Second Platoon barracks but walked all the way back to mine. “Well, night. See you in the morning.”

“Sleep good Cas,” he said. “Gonna be a long day tomarra.”

“Gonna be a long day for the next five weeks.” Went inside and locked the door behind me. Heard voices and movement overhead so trotted upstairs and found Hannah and Alfie making up bunks. 

“Figured we'd get the beds made up”, Alfie said as he was tucking in the sheet on the bunk he was working on. “So when the others finally do get here, they can get to bed and we can get some sleep.” 

It's not like I had any where to go, so joined in to make beds. It took about two hours to get the whole barracks done and then again what else did we have to do? These were not the best hospital corners in the world, but it would do for tonight. “Need to have a fire watch too”, I said. We figured out a watch schedule, so that someone would be awake to unlock the door should the other omegas arrive or a messenger's sent. Plus the building was a freak'en fire trap. Besides the 'No Alpha' sign there was one just as big for no smoking.

I took first watch, from 10:00 to 12:30. Hannah would be up next. Found a chair, had a book to read and settled in for a quiet night. Was half way through 'The Case of the Grinning Gorilla,' do like a little Perry Mason from time to time, when there was the sound of voices coming from outside and a pounding on the door. “Who goes there?”

“Capt Sanchez,” oh he's suppose to be Second Platoon adviser. “Gotta bunch of tired omegas here who need to get in and get some sleep.”

Oh my G-d they're finally here. Flipping the locks and pulling off the chain, open the door to look into the faces of a platoon full of exhausted men and women. The smell of fear, stress and loneliness was overpowering. Stood out of the way to let them file in, check the list and go to their beds. “Good thing you were up,” the Capt said. 

“I was first on fire watch,” I said. Cadets Solomon, Seeglar and I are taking turns tonight. We got their beds made up so they could just get right to sleep.”

The Captain nodded. “Good work, who's idea was it to get the beds made?

“Cadets Solomon and Seeglar.”

“And Fire watch?”

“Mine.”

Captain Sanchez nodded. “Good thinking all of you.” He took out a piece of paper and pencil and wrote down our names.

I think we might have just got our first 'atta boys.'

At 12:30 Hannah came padding down the stairs. “My turn. Looks like the others finally got here. Damn, the crap they must have went through.”

“What did they tell you much?” I asked, picking up my books and flashlight.

“Not really,” she said taking a seat. “Just they were glad to be here and away from Raleigh.”

“Guess we'll get the full skinny later when they feel like talking.” Clicked on the flashlight, “Night Hannah, see ya in a few hours.”

She gave a grin. “Good night 'Cher',” she sing songed. “Think somebody’s' sweet on you.”

“Assbutt.” I grumbled. “Benny isn't sweet on me.“ Walked to my bed, stripped to my skivvies and crawled under the covers. Closed my eyes but only for a second it seemed, when there was a pounding on the door again. The over head lights went on, as a female beta second lieutenant stuck her head through the door.

“Come on everyone up up up” She hollered. “Got a lotta things to do and not a lot of time to do em. Have to make up for lost time. Formation is in 45 minutes, be in fatigues. ”

I groaned and looked at my watch. 5:00 am. Damn it. Dean had given me one of his 'Sunday go to the Jungle' watches, as my pocket watch bought the farm when my pants hit the floor rather quick and hard yesterday.. Rolled out of bed, as did my new roommates. Stumble over to my locker and popped the lock. “Hi,” I turned to get a good look at everyone. “Glad you made it.”

“Thanks,” the first one said. He was tall whispy black omega, “there was a point I was thinking for a while we wouldn't. I'm Ty Everheart, go to Morehouse in Atlanta-Political Science.”

“Thought those goddam crackers were gonna hold an auction the way they looked us up and down.” Then noticed me when I stepped away from the locker doors “no offense. Marshall Jones, Drexal University-Chemical Engineering.” He had the bunk over mine. As Ty was a whisp Marshall was built like a bulldog.

“None taken,” I said. “Castiel Novac, Rochester Institute of Technology-Criminal Justice. If it hadn't been for my alpha being there, I would've gotten locked up with you.”

“Hunter Chickadee,”our third roomie chimed in. “Just wanna put it all behind me and get these five weeks over with and go home. University of Maryland-Eastern Shore -Studio Art” He was a shorter version of Marshall.

“You have any relatives in Mississippi?” I asked. “Meet another omega with that last name a few months ago.”

“Think that's where some of my fathers' people are from. Somewhere down near......near.....crap, starts with point somethin..what's the name of that bum fuck town? ”

“Friars Point?”

“Yeah, yeah that's it.” 

I smiled. “Then think I met your far flung cousin Calvin, if you're any relation to 'Aunt what ever the hell her name was' in Atlanta twice removed.”

“Could be,” Hunter smiled. “Grand-daddy, he got himself around if you know what I mean.” 

Turned back to grab out my towel, wash cloth and toiletry kit for a quick 'whores bath' when I noticed my suppressant bottles. Oh SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! Forgot to take it last night. Made a ritual out of taking that little round orange pill every night before bed. Shake two orange six sided pills out of the bottle and swallow them dry. Will wash them down with water from the fountain on the way to the latrine. Last thing I need is go into heat in the middle of 'Knothead City.'

Too long a line at the fountain. Looks like everyone is tanking up. “Didn't get anything to drink,” one of the guys said. “Nothing to eat until they sprung us late last night. Stopped at the 24 hour Micky-D's on the way here. Thought we'd buy out the store, everyone was so hungry and thirsty.”

“How'd you finally bust loose?” I asked.

“Federal Court Judge came down himself to the airport with the sheriff.” The guy snickered. “You should have seen those sheriff deputies. Thought they were gonna shit a brick. Judge read them them the Riot Act. Cuz apparently they were not releasing us when someone from our schools were coming to get us. Because they weren’t our alphas, didn't have the right paper work and other horse shit, we stayed there even longer.”

But for the grace of G-d and Dean Winchester, go I.

“Apparently the officers called regional HQ , who called the Pentagon, who went higher.......come to find out some Senators' little chickie-poo was one of cadets detained. So shit, doing what it does best, rolled down hill.” The guy now had an audience not only those waiting in line for a drink but guys lured out of their rooms by the siren call of a juicy story. “So the judge got roused out of bed, kicked his staff out of bed wrote a court order overriding the local ordinance and went to the airport all personal like to get everyone loose.”

“Wow,” everyone breathed. 

“So come end of camp, the state police will be at the airport and train station to make sure any and all omegas get on their way home or at least unmolested by the 'county mounties'

“How do you know all this?” I asked suspiciously

The fellow gave a long low sexy wink. “I called my Senator from a pay phone at airport before leaving the gate area. Then again when we got to the Mickey-D's.”

“Oh?.Oh....OH!!” Sorry, sometimes it takes a moment for the dime to fall. The Senator from the great state of my goodness......must like climbing mountains, cuz Chickie-poo as I couldn't think of him as anything else, was six foot if he was an inch. With that thought, went to the latrine, did my business, washed up, shaved, brushed my teeth and then gulped down hand fulls of water.

Get back to the locker, get dressed and............six sided pill?” Yanked out the bottle, tore off the lid and shook out the pills. Checked the label, it had my name on it. The prescription was for omega heat suppressant with Ovatherm, 4 mg. Was the right color just the wrong shape, must have changed pill shape since the last dose. Well just as long as it works, don't care. Grabbed my baseball cap, jammed it on my head and went out the door.

The air was thick and warm even at this time of the day, so it was going to be a motherfucker by noon. Square my shoulders and do that walk with purpose not pussy up the hill to the second platoon barracks. There are a few cadets standing around in front, didn't see Benny but did see another familiar face. “Hey Jerry, Jerry Timm! See you got here okay.” 

He turned, 'hey man, how you doing? You okay? That sheriffs' deputy looked like he hit you pretty hard.”

“I'm alright, just a bruise.” Didn't wanna make a big thing out of it, the others suffered far worse then I did. “How long did it take you get here yesterday from the airport?”

“Waited around a little longer for more people to show up, then was put on a van and brought down here. Was on the road about an hour and a half.”

“That's about how long my alpha and I were on the road.,” course was not going to mention what went on afterward and Jerry didn't ask.

The others wandered up the hill from the omega barracks and WAC shack to mill about, until Captain Sanchez and a tall green beret Master Sergeant walked down from the company office. “Alright everyone fall in! Four squads with 10 people in each, come on people hustle hustle!“ He shook his head, “my grandma is faster then that and she's dead! Atten....hut!” We snap to attention. “Stand at... heese.”

I ended up in third squad standing between Benny and Marshall. “Remember where you are standing,” bawled the NCO. “That's your go to spot whenever we're forming up. I'm Master Sergeant Main, this is Captain Sanchez and we will be your platoon advisers for the next five weeks. Normally camp is six weeks but you people are an experiment. Apparently you're suppose to smarter, but I believe I shall reserve judgment on that fact.” 

Capt Sanchez spoke next, “after chow, omegas will form up in front of their barracks to go for physicals. Everyone else will come back here to go for id's and fatigue issue. Then after lunch, you switch, then form up back here for orientation.” He waited a moment. “Any questions?” When there didn't seem to be any, he turned to Sgt Main. “March them down to the mess hall.” The sergeant saluted and turned back to us. 

“Right face,” he commanded. “Forward march!” And we marched down the hill to the mess hall. Breakfast was toast, eggs and shit on a shingle, not the best but not the worst. Ate it, got out and walked back to the omega barracks to wait for the others to finish. Didn't take more then a half hour to get everyone back, where the beta female lieutenant came to take us over for the physicals. 

“Listen up,” she said. “Form up into three squads of 10. Who knows cadence?” There was silence and then three of us poked our hands up.

“You,” she pointed at me. “You start first, then you....pointed at a short Latina girl and then you”, she pointed at Ty. “Okay, let's go. Right face, forward march. Okay Cadet Novac, go!”

Oh please let this come out right: 

 

Hi Ho Diddly Bop  
I wish I was back on the block  
With my sixteen in my hand  
I wanna be a fighting man  
Hi Ho Diddly Bop  
I wish I was back on the block  
With my alpha in my arms  
I wanna show him all my charms  
Hi Ho Diddly Bop  
I wish I was back on the block  
With my bottle in my hand  
I wanna be a drinking man  
Your left, your left, your left, right left

“Cadet Lopez, you take it Ya Ya,” I called.

Linda 'YaYa' Lopez began to sing:

Everywhere we go - oh  
People wanna know  
Who we are  
Where we come from  
So we tell them  
We are omegas  
Mighty Mighty 'megas  
Rough - n - tough 'megas  
Better then Alphas  
Better than Betas  
Go left, go left, go left right left

“Cadet Everheart, poppi you take it baby”

Ty had a big full voice:

Your mother was home when you left *your right!  
Your father was home when you left *your right!  
your sister was home when you left *your right!  
your brother was home when you left *your right!  
your mother, your father, your sister, your brother,  
the dog, the cat, the fish, the rat, your aunt, your uncle,  
and both of your cousins, your papa, your granny,  
the maid, the nanny, they all was home when you left *your right!  
And that’s the reason you left* your right!

“Cas, it's back to you man.”

And we tossed the cadence like a beach ball between the three of us until, we got to the clinic.

“Platoon halt!” The Lieutenant called out. “Okay, this is where you'll have your physicals, line up with the omegas from the other companys. You'll prolly be here for about three hours.” Wonderful, nothing like standing around waiting to get poked and prodded. “Fall out, go in that door over there and wait for your turn to see the doctors.”

We all walk over and in to the building to stand in columns on both sides of a long corridor. A beta nurse is coming down the hallway handing out forms and pens. So we're either using the floor or the wall as a writing desk, when all of a sudden there was this terrible wail from one of the examination rooms.

“BUT I CAN'T BE SIX MONTHS PREGNENT!”

Okay....we all poke our heads up on that one. A rather tall big boned omega male came walking into the hall sobbing his heart out. He was being 'there there'd' by several of the nurses and the alpha doctor. We all looked at each other and sighed. Looks like some one is getting a ticket home. Could see how no one could tell he was preggers, he was a big boy and rather heavy set.

Excitement over, we get back to filling out the forms, 'name all the operations you ever had and the dates. Were we ever pregnant, have a venereal disease' and a host of rather intrusive questions that made you think twice before answering. Was filed into one room, then the other....'open your mouth...say ahhhh. Turn your head and cough. When was your last pap smear? Are you on suppressants and birth control?' Then came the psych questions. 'Do you hear voices? Did you ever try to hurt yourself?' And on and on and on.

Finally with the last poke and prod, was out the door. Went to stand next to Ty who was leaning against the trunk of a shade tree, sucking down a Newport like a 'pixiestix'. “Share with an omega?” I asked. “Need a hit bad.” He handed over the cancer stick and I took a big drag off it.

“Wish it were a 'bone',” Ty said mournfully.

“You and me both,” I took one more hit and handed it back. But the army kind of frowns on grass and any other kind of recreational medication. But then again, “we should ask the MP's”, said with a snicker. “They always have the best stash.” We both got a laugh. Used to take hits off of Chucks supply back at RIT. The dude had a great connection, so he always had a nickle bag in his desk drawer. Think I'll be breaking out the stress pack of Marlboro s when we get back to the barracks.

The march back, nobody was really up for singing. The lieutenant after a while called 'route step march', and we walked down the road until we were in sight of our barracks when she got us to get back in step. 

“Platoon halt. Stand at ease. Fall out for the mess hall. Meet back at the omega barracks for ids and fatigue issue. ” 

Lunch was baloney sandwiches and chicken noodle soup. Ate half the sandwich and most of the soup. Gotta buy some snacks at the PX annex or gonna starve. 

The afternoon went faster then the morning. Got our pictures taken for the ids, was issued three more sets of fatigues to go with the two sets we had to come down with. The got our field equipment; ponchos, shelter halfs, web belts, butt packs and other assorted crap we'd need hump the boonies (which is no where near as much fun as it sounds). The pictures of course were dreadful, as bad as any dependent id card picture I'd had taken in the past 15 years. At five o'clock that afternoon we were let go until Monday morning at five a.m when we better get our asses back in front of the second platoon barracks. 

“What you doing tonight Sugar?” Benny asked as we were walked back from another dismal dinner of hamburgers. “Bunch of us be thinking of either going to the movies to see 'Star Wars' or going to the O' Club.”

Oh man, would love to see 'Star Wars', everyone was talking about what an amazing movie it was. But then again, it meant going off post and didn't dare chance it. Guess will have to wait unit I get home to go see it. Suppose could go to the officers club to see what it was like, heard they had a nice dance floor. But not much fun to stay out late and then be awake and ready to see Dean in the morning. Or, could just call it an early night, do a little reading and get to bed. Cuz I get the feeling sleep is going to be a rare and valuable thing in the next few weeks. “Think I'll stay in tonight, but thanks for asking.” Bump Benny's shoulder with my own. “Next Friday, I'll take you up on a night at the O'Club, save me a dance?”

The big Cajun smiled. “Okay, cher, will do.” He reached over and patted my cheek. “Sleep good.”

Once inside, stripped off my fatigues, unlocked the wall locker and fished out my terrycloth bathrobe, toiletry kit and the suppressants. Popped one, then washed it down with a can of Pepsi had stashed in there. So it was warm, but wet and sweet and took care of the caffeine monkey on my back. Slip on the robe and flip flops, walked down to the latrine. Huh, there's a washer and dyer here too. Will have to buy some suds tomorrow to wash clothes. Hung up the robe on a clothes hook, got out the wash cloth and soap, and then got the shower water just right.

Nice and hot. Letting the crap from the last two days just run off, hit the tiles and head down the drain. Stand there and just let the water beat down on my back, then front and then face. Let my mind wander, course Dean comes up and out from that little corner I had relegated him to. Mmmmmm, my alpha. Big, strong, handsome.......mine. Fingers getting a bit busy....stop it. Can't stink up the shower, or at least not so early in the summer. Okay, out, out, OUT. Flicked off the water and grabbed the bathrobe to get dry and hide my growing hard on. 

Mmmmmm, now I'm sleepy. Wander back to the room, put away the toiletry kit, drank the rest of the soda, climbed into bed and flopped down. It's barely dark, but don't care. Just tired, a little lonesome yet wanted to be left alone. Tomorrow I'll see Dean and everything will be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheerwine is a cherry flavored soda created and produced in North Carolina.
> 
> But I can't be six month pregnant: yeah I really heard that.
> 
> Not ish-is: GI bastardation of the German ich or I. So he is saying : not I.
> 
> 'Sunday go to the Jungle' watch: during Vietnam the army issued Benrus watches to the ground troops. They were on olive green strap, had a luminous dial and some come with a face cover. They are now very collectable.
> 
> Roger Patterson and Robert Gimlin: were the two men back in the 1960's who got the famous 'big foot' movie footage of the creature lumbering through the woods.


	28. It's the Time of the Season

Welcome to Sunday morning with Dean's POV

Woke up to a thin stream of sun light coming through the space where the curtains didn't quite meet and the air conditioning was rattling quietly from it's hidey hole in the wall beneath the picture window. One thing you can could say about the BOQ, the AC was great, everyone minded their own business and it was quiet. Stretched and checked the time. 8:00 a.m. on a Sunday morning and still in bed. I am spoiled. Normally would be up having coffee with Lisa, dividing up the newspaper with Ben, he gets the sports pages first and I lay claim to the funnies.

But today, slept late. Stayed up late too. Went over with some of my new co-workers to the officers club to have a 'get to know you' drink and admire the scenery. There are some good looking heads among the officer corp, some of those beta and alpha ladies were too easy on the eyes. The few omega cadets who ventured out weren't bad either. Sigh, old habits die a long slow death. Love Cas, but I ain't so dead that I can't admire a mighty fine swinging piece of ass. Just can't touch, or get caught if I do.

Meeting Cas in another two hours at the PX annex over in the Old Division area. Jesus, those old barracks bring back memories, none of them good, most of which I'm happy to forget. They're hotter then Hell in summer, colder then a witches titty in winter and full of cockle roaches. But we all have to go through some discomfort at least once or twice on the way up, so one has to zip their lip and suffer in silence or dignity.

Get up and shuffle to the bathroom. Take one long piss (the I been out drink'en all night kind) and shake the dew off the lily. Turn the water on in the shower to get the smell of tobacco, beer and that hot little beta First Lieutenant who kind of hung herself all over me completely off my skin. Got to check my pockets to make sure she didn't slip her phone number in. Last thing I need is have Cas find it and have to explain, him pine or some such crap.

There are days I wonder why I put up with so much shit just to have him. But then that apple and sweet butter smell comes to mind and his soft skin, that slick wet pussy, the way he squirms and whimpers underneath me as I fuck him. Oh yeah, will put up with a world of shit just to hear him moan my name and beg for my touch.

But instead right now, standing in the shower, pulling and stroking, letting the hot soapy water cover my dick, watching the cum hit the tile and slide down the wall, I moan his. Don't care what we do today, as long as it involves Castiel Novac in my bed riding me like Secretariat at Belmont.

Turn the water off and grab a towel to put around my waist, then use another to dry my face, hair and chest. Lisa had put a tin of Nivea cream in my luggage to use. She'd brought back a truck load of the stuff from the last time we were stationed in Germany and had her mother send more every Christmas, along with gummi bears and Prince cookies. Slather the cream on my arms and legs, it does feel good and with wearing boots and wool socks most of the time, helps keep my skin from drying and chaffing.

Shave while my face is still warm and damp then slap on the aftershave, feeling the sting on my cheeks. What do I wear? Oh that sounds too chick like, but do want to dress to impress the clothes off my little omega. Settle on jeans, desert boots and a gray RIT t-shirt. Had brought a drip coffee pot down with me to save on money, so make a pot of coffee and open the box of pop tarts I'd bought at the commissary along with a few other odds and ends to have for breakfast.

Have a couple of cups of coffee and a pop tart while listening to the radio. It took a few minutes of fiddling with the dial to find anything other then some preacher huffing and puffing about sin and damnation to get some half way decent music.

It's the time of the season  
When love runs high  
In this time, give it to me easy  
And let me try with pleasured hands  
To take you in the sun to promised lands  
To show you every one  
It's the time of the season for loving  
What's your name?  
Who's your daddy?  
Is he rich like me?  
Has he taken any time  
To show you what you need to live?  
Tell it to me slowly  
Tell you what I really want to know  
It's the time of the season for loving

Not bad to start a Sunday morning, then brushed my teeth. Want to give my omega some minty fresh tongue with those kisses. 'My omega', like the sound of it every time. My. Omega. Wallet in the back pocket, keys, change and out the door. Got Baby parked under a tree so she'll be a little cooler, but still hot and stuffy when the door creaks open. Steering wheel is so warm can barely touch it, so I'm driving with my finger tips for the first few minutes. Am a little early, so take the long way over and drive through the back end of the Old Division area. 

Fort Bragg is like any other post on a Sunday morning, people are either in church, stumbling back from the night before or sleeping off a drunk. Have been a card carrying member of the last two from time to time. the line from 'Sunday Morning Coming Down' came unbidden my lips: And the beer I had for breakfast wasn't bad, so I had one more for dessert. Then I fumble in the my closet through my clothes and found my cleanest dirty shirt.” Oh yeah, I hear ya on that one Mr. Cash.

Drive by the Omega barracks. Don't see Cas, guess he's left or still getting ready. It's about quarter to ten, so drive toward the annex. Get behind this Chevy Nova SS with the big slick tires, racing stripes and back end hiked up. It rumbled and belched exhaust, flexing its little muscles. Smiled to myself, 'if we were out on the highway, would leave you and your hopped up 'kiddie car' in the dust.” The Nova suddenly comes to a halt and can see the two fellas in the car lean out their windows to hoot at the person, omega by the looks of it, walking along the side of the road.

Would be leaning out the window also to join in the admiration society, if I were maybe 15 years younger. Mr. Good head Omega were tallish, long lean body, set off nicely by a blue and white striped t-shirt but that nice round ass looked real good in the tight white jeans he was wearing.

“Hey there pretty 'mega, “I hear. “Going our way?”

Bet there's a cute face to go with that body, then see the profile.....that's Cas. THAT'S MY CAS THOSE ASSHOLES ARE HOOTING AT! I growl deep in my throat and let loose with a long blast of the horn. Cas turns and the smile on his face just glows in the morning sun. He sticks his tongue out at Mr Nova and friend, then with a walk that would make Marilyn Monroe take notes, saunters towards me. I get out of the car and meet him in front of Baby, my Little Maid comes to a halt in front of me and then jumps up, wraps his legs around my waist, arms around my neck and lays a big wet open mouth kiss on me. Lots of tongue, lots of grinding and my hands on that gorgeous ass.

Take a quick glance, Mr Nova and friend are in slack jawed admiration.

“Hello Dean,” Cas cooed coming up for air. “Missed you Alpha.” He then scented and licked a long stripe down my neck. 

“Hey Baby,” I said. “Let's blow this popsicle stand.” 

We nose nuzzled. “Take me back to your room, then take me any way you want.” He moaned with needy seduction into my ear, “your knot, want it inside of me so bad!” Blew that sweet apple in my nose.

Almost ripped them tight fitten jean off right then and there. But gave that plump ass one more squeeze, “get in the car, let's get somewhere private and do this right.” Tossed the finger to Mr Nova and friend leaving them in a cloud of exhaust and envy. Yup the goddam officers always get the hot ones-or in this case: warrant officer, snicker. Cas lay himself down on his back across the bench seat with his head on my lap, ankles crossed and feet sticking out the passenger side window.

“Had a dream about you last night,” Cas took my hand and kissed each finger tip. “Madraina always said dreams are the thoughts of the angels.” The look on his face was nothing by sex personified. “My angels have very dirty minds because I came into season and you did such wicked things to my body.” The tip of his clever tongue kitten licked my palm. “Tied me down and smacked my poor little bottom-had such a case of red ass.”

“Really,” I said freeing that one hand from his tongue and slid it down the front of his shirt. “What did you do to warrant a spanking?” Ohhhhh, tell me, tell me. Grazed my fingers over his nipples, the pads came away damp with hexen milch. “Baby, gotta news flash, your ass ain't poor or little.”

Cas arched his back into my busy fingers. “I took my slick and covered your body from head to toe with it. Then right in the middle of nibbling that bottom lip of yours, bit down hard enough to draw blood and claimed you for my own.”

An omega claiming an alpha and bite to draw blood, very naughty indeed. Unheard of in fact. Rolled a perky little bud between my fingers feeling it come to attention and wet my fingers even more.

“You tied my hands to the head board of your bed, used a belt on my bottom, told me to spread my legs and present as it was your right to knot and breed me. Fill my belly full of pups, your pups and no one elses ever. But you didn't take me right away, you teased and taunted, could feel your hardness even in the dream. The way your knot would go in just far enough to almost catch and then pull out. It was so painful and I wanted you so much.” Cas took my hand and licked the milch from each finger. “Then later in the dream, was kneeling at your feet for all to see, big belly pregnant with your pups, naked wearing nothing but your collar.“ 

This kind of talk was making me harder then Chinese algebra. “Alpha.” he moaned. Face like an angel, but lips to commit any sin for; finger fucked his mouth, sliding one finger then the next between those full pink lips. Could feel his tongue and teeth lightly working each digit. Got to get him back to the room fast, cuz if not, will have to stop this car and fuck him in broad day light.

Pull into the BOQ parking lot, find a spot closest to the door, jump out and run. Which is kind of difficult when your dick is trying to rip your zipper and climb out of your pants. Cas isn't helping at all, he's running behind me, whacking my butt, saying 'gettum up Scout!” Again, so glad my quarters is on the first floor and first door. That and no one seems to be up other then us. 

Fingers are big and fumbling, get the key in the lock (only cuz I thought of Cas) and slammed it behind us, flicking on the lock. My naughty little omega is pulling the t-shirt over my head, then unzipping the jeans and unlacing the desert boots. His clothes fly off next and we're kissing and nipping and suddenly I feel something warm and wet on my spine. My nose twitches. He's doing what he said in his dream. Taking his slick and painting me with it. “Alpha,” he looks at me with a lusty glint in his eyes. “Don't move.”

I take a step back, when he stops me. “Don't move.” His voice is commanding, more alpha then omega and I immediately stop. He didn't even have to use his scent my body overrode everything to obey. The mind don't like it, but the rest of my system does. It loves this bossy little omega so much that I stand stock still even as my erection slaps hard against my belly. Cas continues to work his slick into my skin. He reaches between his legs, wets his fingers and then runs them down my arms, legs and torso. Finally he is at my face. My angel licks his slick covered fingers and then laps my face. Then the coup de grace, he blows his scent into my nose. 

Drop Cas onto the bed and fall on top of him. Am held tight by arms and legs hugged spider like, kisses hot and messy. Then.....he bit me. Got his canines angled on my lower lip and then bit. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! THAT HURT! SON OF A BITCH!!!!! See red and he isn't letting go. Flipped off the bed and to the floor where I land on top of him, Cas lets go and skips up to the other side of the room. “Some thing wrong Alpha?” He asks all cocky like. Blood is dripping from my lip and down my chin, dripping to my chest. 

“Get back here,” I growl. “That wasn't funny, it hurt.”

He skipped out of my grasp. “What's the matter?” Cas said mockingly. “Big strong alpha can dish it but can't take one little nip? Hell, I've taken beatings my whole life without a whimper.”

“Get. Over. Here.” My alpha voice came out. “On your knees omega.”

Cas walked over slowly and then at my feet dropped to his knees. But still there is defiance in his posture, questioning my strength, challenging my right in the casual way he obeyed me when called. I see my trousers on the floor near the bed with the belt still in the loops. Lean over and pull it free. “Put your arms up,” there is a darkness coming out of the depths of my mind. Something old, feral and savage......something that drains away civilized thought and an ancient smell of Spring, blood and damp forest fill my nose. The world went crimson.

I........I......don't know what happened next. Swear on a stack of bibles a mile high, I don't remember. But wake up laying next to Cas on the bed. He's a sleep...I hope. But the belt I remember picking up is looped around his wrists and tied to the head board. WHAT HAVE I DONE?! Quickly untied him and began to check for injuries. Breathing? Yes. Chest okay, legs seem fine....but oh his poor behind. His ass is striped red, dear God did I beat him? Touched his pinks and found them swollen but also found a plug. I don't even own one, where did it come from? Unless.......

Gently pat Cas's cheeks, “wake up Baby, “I beg. Don't be dead on me.” His eyes flutter and then open. 

“Dean?” His voice is low, gravely like he swallowed a box of rock salt. My Little Maid blinks at me like a new born and there is such a confused look on his face. “What? How....how did I get here?” 

I frowned. “What do you mean how'd you get here? I picked you up in front of the annex, don't you remember?”

He shook his head. “Last thing I remember is going to bed last night, having a really freaky dream and then waking up here.” Cas moved, then grimaced. “Ow, my ass is killing me.”

“Let me guess, you had a dream where I tied you to the bed, whupped your butt and knotted you.”

Cas blushed. “Yeah, kinda sorta.” Then...”wait, how did you know that?”

Smiled ruefully, “cuz you described it and we just enacted it. Or at least I think we did. Last thing I remember is telling you to drop to your knees and picking up a belt. After that waking up seeing you tied up with a plug in your pinks.”

“PLUG?!” He felt around and pulled it out with a pop. 

“Don't look at me Dude,” I held up my hands. “I don't even own one.” 

My poor little omega looks at it with confusion, “I don't either.” He takes a closer look, “huh. Not at all expensive, I've seen the silver ones with the little bells on chains. Don't ask. This is just your basic over the counter model.” Then his nose twitched. “You stink of.... me all over. Then he smells himself...”I smell like....you....me and something else.

Stand up and go to the bathroom, get a wash cloth and run it under the cold water in the sink. Wrung it out and walked back to the bed. “Turn over Babe,” I asked and lay the cloth on his poor red behind. Damn, those were some nasty welts on his butt. How hard did I hit him? 

He sighed and nuzzled into the pillow. “That feels nice,” Cas murmured. “Doesn’t hurt so much now. Picked it up a few minutes later and wet it, then put it back. “You're so good to me Alpha.”

“Unless the definition of good has changed with in the last hour,” I said guiltily. “Some how don't think tying you down and using a belt on your butt qualifys.”

Cas picked off the wash cloth and gets gingerly to his feet. “It wasn't you any more then it was me that......did I really bite you?

Touch my lower lip, “yup, hard enough to draw blood.”

“If I did do that, where's the blood?” He asked. “Can see the bite mark, but no mess. Unless you cleaned it up, or I licked it up.”

“My vote goes to licking, cuz I didn't wash it off.” This getting freakier by the moment. 

Cas walks over and leans into me. “I'm sorry Alpha. Don't know what happened or why I did it. But if you wanna call it a day and take me back to the barracks, it's okay.”

Almost take him up on it, but then...wouldn't see him for another week. No, can't leave it like this, have to make it right. “Come on, get dressed. Let's get something to eat.” Kiss his forehead, “the burgers are pretty good over at the golf course.”

“Sounds good Dean,” my Little Maid leans in for a brief kiss. The whisper of that scent of Spring was still on his skin. Want to give him something more then just bruises and guilt. Scoop him up like a bride and carry him back to the bed.

“Hey Baby,” lay him down on his stomach and bringing his hips up. “Need you, want you, this time it's all for you.” Spread his cheeks and began to lick the folds of his poor swollen pinks. Laved my tongue over and around the opening, sliding my finger in to find his little 'welcome mat' and make it feel very much invited to this party. Could taste slick, my own cum and....peach. How odd. But kind of nice. Cas squirmed and moaned, cried out my name and came on the bed sheets without a touch of even a finger to his cock. Oh the maid is going to a field day tomorrow, oh yeah have maid service, Hell Yeah, I love being an officer! 

My little omega trembled, whimpered and collapsed, panting and clutching the sheets. Kissed the welts on his bottom and then lay beside him. “How you doin there Cas?”

“Better,” he gasped out the words. “Ever so much better.” Then grinned. “I'm starving, like I haven't eaten in days. You said something about burgers?”

Bath first, cuz we smelled to high heaven of sex. Then clean clothes, thank goodness Cas had left a shirt and jeans here on Friday, because his white jeans and shirt were crusty and stiff with slick and hexan milch. One more session of love making in the shower, stroked him hard and suckled those penny brown nipples till the milch dripped down my chin and the curve of his luscious little breasts. Oh yeah, his body is changing back to the way I like it, wide hips, rounded belly and a plump butt. 

Drove out to the golf course nearest the BOQ, parked the car and found the terrace just off the bar and dining room. We're shown a table with a sun umbrella, left menus and gave our drink orders. I needed a beer after all this and Cas just takes a ginger ale. Watch the people in their loud pants chase the little balls around in the hot sun for a while until the waiter shows up. Burgers and fries all around plus Cas requests a small green salad. Geez he's picked up Sammys' bad habits.

“Excuse me Cas,” I said after a bit. “Gotta see a man about a dog.”

“No problem,” he said. The waiter had gotten him a cushion for his chair, so he's a bit more comfortable.

Found the alpha mens room, stood at the urinal, wrote my name (it's more fun in the snow), shook and then went to the sink to wash my hands. Out of one of the stalls, came the littlest guy I've ever seen and I'd been some places where the men were teensy. He was olive skinned but pock marked like he'd taken a full load of buck shot in the puss. He sauntered up beside me, turned on the water and started to wash. “Your omega is very beautiful for one his age.” His accent is way south of the border. Cas could prolly sus it out in a heart beat.

Huh? Was he talking to me? Looked around real quick, guess he was. “Uh, thanks. I think he's kinda cute.”

Short, dark and homely kept on talking. “I knew Castiels' father when he taught at the Jungle School in my country.”

Yahtzee, Panama. Okay, that explains the accent but not liking that he knows of my Little Maid. 

“Castiel was very lovely when he first presented, there were several bids for a great deal of money and favors for his virginity.” Really not liking this conversation at all, especially since Cas told me he was 11 when he had his first and only heat. “I was but a sublieutenant in those days, his mother and padraino were in disagreement over any suitor, even those with money had no chance to give court.” Thank God for small favors. “But now,” Plug Ugly continued. “I Command the Panama Defense Force and can afford his contract.....should you wish to wish to make it available.”

“Too bad, so sad G.I.,” I said. Turned off the water and snagged some paper towel from the dispenser. “I don't.”

“I have connections in high places with your government,” he said with a slimy look on his face. “A word here and there could do you great favor or great damage.” Then he turned on his 'charm', “I can make you an offer that would be commensurate with his age and lack of virginity, it would still probably be more money then you'd ever see in your life time.”

“His contract ain't for sale.” I stalked toward the mens room door.

“Come now, “he called after me. “What is one omega when with the money you'd get, you could buy one younger and prettier?”

I stopped, something wasn't.....didn't add up. “Right back at you. What's your interest in an old maid omega?” Sorry Baby, just using your words.

'Fuck Face' gave a knowing smile, “Just take the money, the omegas in my country are plentiful, young and willing to please. What is one, when as you Americans say: 'more is better?'” 

“Because they wouldn't be Cas,” and toss him the bird. “Oh, by the way.....have a nice day and fuck off you puta cocksucker.” Then slammed the door behind me. 

When I get back to the table, there is someone with his back toward me standing over Cas like a vulture. Could smell distressed omega even before seeing the fearful look on his face. But have a good head of steam up from my encounter with 'Crater Face' and whoever this is just picked the wrong moment to bother my Little Maid. “You gotta problem there dick-weed?”

The guy turns around and I've seen him before but where? “There's no problem,” the alpha said with a voice like spider silk. “Just visiting my little brother, isn't that right Castiel?“ Now I remember, this is Luke Novac-the brother Cas refers to as 'Luci.' The one Sammy is keeping a file on, who Col Crowley said to call him immediately should this particular brother show up on Bragg, the one who's going to be a dead man if I have anything to say about it. From the looks of things, the visit is not going well. Cas is looking pale and I don't think it's from our earlier activities.

The waiter picks this time to bring our food. “Box it up,” I said. We'll eat it on the way back to my place. “

“Are you sure about that?” Luci has a hand on Cas's shoulder and looks like he is digging his fingers painfully into his little brothers' skin. “I haven't seen him in ages and there is so much we need to discuss. Besides,” he give a quick glace back into the dining room. “There's someone I'd like my little cuckoo to meet.”

“Well, unless you want my foot meeting your ass,” I hissed, showing my teeth. “You'll get your dick skinners offa my omega and get lost.” Luci took a submissive posture and backed away. About then the food came back in doggie bags, I grabbed them up, tossed a twenty at the waiter and help Cas to his feet. “Come on, let's get gone.” We walk out through the dining room, a quick glance back shows Creepy brother talking to Crater Face. Now I really wanna get scarce.

It wasn't until we were a few miles down the road, where there was a turn off to a small picnicking area, did either of us speak. “What did he want?” I asked once the car had stopped. “What was so important that it looked like he was going to go all 'extreme prejudice' on you?” Cas was sitting with his knees pulled up under his chin. 

“Why is it?” He asked brokenly, “I can be strong and stand up against the biggest assholes from RIT or The Citadel, but why do I always go to pieces in front of Luci?” Cas buries his face in his knees, “What's wrong with me?”

Wanted to hold him, say there was nothing wrong him that a bullet in his brothers' brain wouldn't cure. But can't undo years of abuse in one afternoon. Cas has to figure out a way on his own how to stand up to that asshole....on the other hand a word to Sammy wouldn’t be a bad idea either. Will write a letter to big little bro tonight. But first things first...feed Cas. “Here,” I said handing him the container with the salad in it. “Eat, it'll help you to feel better. And Babe,” leaned over and nuzzled his neck. “News flash. There's nothing wrong with you.”

He grins shyly and looks so fucking cute, even with a hunk of lettuce stuck to his chin. We eat in silence, until the first thing out of Cas's mouth was a contented burp. “Feel better?” I ask.

“Yup.” Little Maid patted his tum. 

Hated to do this but, “what did your brother want?”

Cas sighed, “Luke wanted me to meet a very important friend of his who was visiting from Panama. That he was a higher up in the police or army...something like that. Said it would be great to have an 'old home week' kind of talk, except anyone Luci knows is bad news from the get go. Plus, he wanted me to 'use my omega charms to entertain this guy for the good of Panamanian-American relations.' 

“He wanted you to put out didn't he?”

“Ding, ding, ding...we have a winner.”

I had a terrible thought, “this guy wouldn't have been the head of the Defense Force would he?”

Cas frowned, “he'd didn't say who it was just that the guy was highly placed in the police or army which in Panama is the same thing.”

“Then I think I met 'your date' in the shitter. He's this little douche that looks like he fell off the worlds ugliest key chain.” There was a deep growl that came rumbling up from my chest. “The cocksucker wanted to buy your contract in the worst way.”

Cas slid over and straddled my lap. “I've been putting up with this crap since I was 11 years old, always afraid I'd be sold, traded or whored out for favors to people like him. Watched it happen to so many omegas I knew. Thought by aging out or being courted, I'd be safe.” He laughed bitterly, “it's never over. Not with my family.”

It was then I made up my mind. “Little Maid, what are you doing 4th of July weekend?” This year Independence Day fell on a Monday, so it was a free day from training.

He thought a moment, “nothing as far as I know. Why Dean?” Cas tipped his head in that charming way of his and a smile teased to his lips “Do you have something in mind?”

“How'd you like to honeymoon on the beach? Got a buddy who just retired and built a beach house in Pine Knolls Shore here in North Carolina who owes me a favor.”

“By honeymoon,” Cas kissed my nose. “Do you mean your going to make your claim?”

Kissed the very spot where my teeth were going to sink in. “Yup, get a collar, find a J.P. and do it up legal.” 

“Then I think if this is your proposal of claim,” My Little Maid said with a sweet smile and a vicious grind of his crotch into my growing hard on. “Yes would be the traditional answer. Would like very much to honeymoon in Piney Knolls.”

“That's Pine Knolls Shores. Mmmmmmm,” nip the spot and the car fills with the smell of very aroused alpha and omega. Cas slips off me for a moment to wiggle out of his jeans and sneakers. I slide over to the passengers side and he climbs back in the saddle.

“Gettum up Scout,” he groans in my ear and feel my cock pushing through the lips of his pinks to the warmth and wet of his little snatch. 

“Hi Ho Silver,” grab his hips and pull him down hard again and again. Want him, want his body, wanna leave my mark on it. The bite that will come, the welts on his ass and the bruises that will be on his hips. Want everyone to know he's MINE and no meddling brother or crater faced tin pot palm tree generalisimo wanna be is going to take him from me. (matebreedbitemine) Even if I have to knock him up to do it. Suddenly the feeling of shame for those welts melt away and pride comes out. Those are MY marks on MY omega! Hell, why wait, this was the perfect time.

I tip my head back slightly, “do you love me Cas? Do you trust me?”

“I do Alpha, so very much I do.” He inhaled my scent. “Do as thou wilt shall be the whole of the law. Love is the law and love under will. For I am thine.” Then Castiel Demetri Novac removed his shirt and lay it on the seat beside us. His throat was bare, untouched, the last vestige of virginity on his body. Run my tongue across my canines, was it my imagination or do they seem to have become sharper, more pointed? Blew that lake water and lily across his face, gave one more hard thrust then pulled him down and sank my teeth in to that little sweet spot where neck met shoulder.

Cas mewled, cried, thrashed and tried to escape my teeth and cock. But bit all the harder and clung to him all the more till he fell limp on my shoulder. Blood had streamed down his chest and back, through the cleft of his plump bottom. 

Held him against my chest, kissing and murmuring sweet nothings, running my hands across his back. 

Mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time of the Season is by The Zombies 
> 
> Sunday Morning Coming Down was by the late great Johnny Cash
> 
> 'Gettum up Scout': is what Tonto hollars after the Lone Ranger does 'High Ho Silver'
> 
> And who was the rude little man at the officers club? If you guessed Manuel Noriega......ding ding ding, you'd be right.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been following the story, correcting my spanish and french and leaving wonderful comments and kudos. Am humbled.


	29. Sheridans and Other Errors in Design

Monday morning comes way too early, it's the start of the first full week of training, ugh it's still dark out. All of which I have to deal with on a sore ass and a bit up shoulder. Could be worse.....really shouldn't say that cuz the Universe will do it's damnedest to prove me wrong. Still have to deal with the missing time (if only it were as simple as a Betty and Barney Hill moment) and Luci's presence here on Bragg. Crap, forgot to take my suppressants again. Drag myself out of bed, feel around in the dark for the locker, pop the lock, then search for the bottle. Shake two of them into my palm and dash down the hall to the drinking fountain. Prolly should have put on some clothes. 

Chickie was up early too. “Oooooo honey,” he giggled looking at my hips and butt as I'm bent over the fountain gulping down the pills and water. “Daddy like it rough.”

“Daddy like a few other things too,” I pulled the bandage off my shoulder to show off the bite.

“Oh Baby Boy congratulations!” Chickie tossed his arms around me and pressed his nose to the top of my head. Then pulled back frowning, “you smell mated, but there's something else. Did that alpha of yours get you pregnant while he was at it?”

“Pregnant?” I hurriedly sniffed myself. Smell normal, just a new aroma of peach. Figured that was because I was mated. “Do I really smell pregnant to you?”

Chickie sniffed again, “not really. Maybe it's just the mating, it smells a little different on everyone.” But then he smiled, “sooooo, how did he do it? Romantic, cave man, 'me Tarzan you Jane'....come on Baby Boy spill.” 

“Romantic,” I said the word with a contented sigh and dipped my head modestly. “We were parked having lunch in this secluded little picnic area. He asked what I was going Fourth of July weekend and if I'd like a honeymoon at the beach.”

“I'm verklempt,” he began fanning himself with his hand. “I love the beach.”

“Then he asked if I loved him and trusted him.”

“Oooooooooooooooooooo, catch me I'm gonna faint. Then what??”

“Then I say: Do as thou wilt shall be the whole of the law. Love is the law and love under will. For I am thine. “

Chickie nodded, “Can't beat the classics, gets em every time. Good going there Shakespeare.”

“He pulled me down on his big hard throbbing....”

“You were having sex when he asked you?” Came a new voice....turned and there stood Marshall. He leaned over and whistled as he ghosted his fingers across the welts. “Y’all gotta a big 'stick daddy' there Cas. So anywho....he pulled you down on his cock. Nice size is he? No fish stories now 'mega.” 

I told the truth when I held up my fingers wide in the classic fishermans pose. “No lie G.I.”

Both Marshall and Chickie fanned each other. “Oh honey, take me to your fish'en hole, I wanna land me a big one too. What'd he do then....?”

“Then he bites, oh G-d it hurt. And if anyone tells you its just a 'slight discomfort' they are lying sacks of shit! His teeth were like knifes and I was just screaming and crying, begging him to stop. Then I must have fainted.”

“Oooooooooo,” Chickee had his hand to his breast like the omega southern belle he was. “Mating swoon.  
Then what?”

“I wake up and he has me laid out on a blanket in the grass beside the car. He's bandaged up my shoulder and was kissing and patting my cheeks to bring me around.” Sighed and touched the bandage. “then he made love to me once more so sweet and gentle. Whispering all kinds of pretty passion in my ears. Then we get cleaned up, dressed and drive back where he says goodbye to me for the week in front of the annex.” 

“And then......?”

Reached over and lay my finger pads softly on Marshall's cheek bones, “he holds my face like this. Touches his mouth to mine,” lay a butterfly kiss on Marsh's full lips, “brings me to his chest. Then in this husky voice he says: you're mine Castiel Dmitri Novac, now and always.” 

“Oh my,” Marshall squeaks. “I need something cold....like a shower....ice burg.....glacier.” And he dashes bowlegged into the latrine. Can hear the water in the shower turn on and him sputtering. “Congrats, but y’all a mean son of a bitch Novac!”

“You're welcome Jones. Love you too.” Turn back to Chickie, “And that was about it. How was your Sunday?”

“Obviously not as good as yours,” the big belle commented. “I did laundry, called the Senator and ironed my fatigues. Yah freak-en hoo.”

“Well,” I began walking back down the hall to get my towel, wash cloth and soap. “As the old joke says: 'coffee breaks over back on your head'. See ya in formation.”

After the shit, shower and shave, I'm dressed and walking up the hill to the Second Platoon barracks. As the sun was not yet up, its dark enough to warrant the few street lamps to be on. Unfortunately there are none where I was going so it took a few moments for my night vision to come up and see the few people like shapes milling about. I hear them talking and wasn't paying any mind until someone says my name.

“I still say it's Novac.” I hear the voice say. “Looks just like him.” Sounds like Elliot, the guy I almost got in a fight with the other day down by the candy machine.

“Pfffffffffffffffffff, the little Cher wouldn't pose for that mullet wrap.” Good for you Benny. “He be more like in Playboy.”

Thank you, I think. I stop and move off the path and to the side of the barracks. Gotta find out what the hell they're talking about.

“I still say it's him, just using the alias of 'Cal from Cal State.'”

“Go to bed, the little cher be cuter then that 'mega in the pictures.”

“Ahh you're just saying that cuz you wanna get in his pants.” Shut up Elliot you're such an asshole. Pictures? What pictures, in what? “Ask him when he gets here.”

There was a growl. “No, I won't. He be a fine omega child, yeah he be. You got such an itchy nose, you ask him.” 

This is where I better step in, besides the sun is coming up and losing my hiding place fast. Will sus out what they're talking about later. “Hi guys,” walk up and get in the general location of my place in formation. “Guess what? I got mated yesterday.” Pulled aside the fatigue blouse and t-shirt to show off the bite.”

Benny ran an appreciative finger beside the mark. “Your alpha done a good deep one. That ain't going no where.”

“I was naughty too,” said with a sigh and a pat to my bum. “But I can't show you what that looks like now can I?”

“Yes you could,” Elliot may have been an idiot but even he knew better then to bring the wrath of an alpha down on himself for insulting their mate with an unseemly question of their virtue. So whatever the issue was, it disappeared down what ever dirty little rabbit-hole Elliot may have pulled it from. About this time Master Sergeant Main and Captain Sanchez appear. 

“Fall in,” the Sergeant hollers “we're burning day light. “Got lots to do and less and less time to do it in.” The stragglers get to their spots as quick as they can. “Jones, Marshall Jones! You're platoon leader today” Jerry, two others and I were called as squad leaders. “March em down for breakfast, after that make sure they're back here and ready to load up into cattle cars to head out to the field. You and your squad leaders are responsible getting them there and back here tonight.” Master Sergeant Main glowered at the five of us. “Any questions?” When no one said anything, the NCO called us to attention. “Cadet Jones! Front and center!”

“Yes Sergeant Main,” Marshall took a step back ward, preformed a left face and trotted to the front of the platoon. He salutes, turns and then calls: “Right face, forward march. Your left, your left, your left right left.” We marched down to the mess hall, Marshall pulled the four squad leaders out and we went to the end of the line for our platoon. 

“Okay guys,” he said. “Get out your note books and something to write with. Write down the names of the people in your squad. Make sure you know where they are today, cuz at any given time, you might be asked to account for their whereabouts . Make a copy for yourself and make one for me,” Marshall looked out at line of his people for the day. “Cuz I gotta keep track you guys.” I write down the names of my squad members, tear out the sheet of paper and hand it to him. Then write the names again for myself. 

Get into the mess hall, look at the offerings and my stomach lurches. Ewww, too much grease and slime. Think I'll just stick with toast. Get some orange juice and a glass of milk, stand by a window and set the glasses on the sill. Munch the bread slices listlessly and sip the milk and juice hoping it will be enough to last me til lunch. Set the tray and glasses at the dirty dish window and walk outside. Only to dash to the back end of the mess hall, double over and watch my breakfast splatter on a patch of dandelions. Coughed, spit and relched again. Oh G-d this can't be. I can't be sick. This can't happen today, not the first day! 

Feel a cool hand on the back of my neck. “Little Dove, what's the matter, you gonna be okay? Wanna take a minute or go on sick call?” I look up miserably to see Benny hovering over me worriedly. He offers a paper napkin to wipe my mouth.

“I can't,” got to my feet. Wiped the remnants of the vomit from my lips. “I can't be seen as the weak link, the little omega that couldn’t.” Looked miserably at Benny, “you can have an off day, I can't.”

“Cher, you have to have something to eat or you'll pass out before lunch. Be right back.” The big Cajun took off but was back a few moments later. “Here,” he handed me some packs of saltine crackers. “Put these in your pockets.” Then handed me a glass of milk, “drink it slow, so it stays on your stomach and doesn't come right back up.” He watched as I took sips until the glass was empty. “Okay, that oughta hold ya for a bit. Try eating the crackers later” Then he looks around and then back at me. “You trust me Little Dove?”

Odd question, but.......how funny that he's the second alpha who asked me that same question in 24 hours. “You aren't going to bite me are you?”

Benny had a look of surprise and amusement. “No, not unless you want me to. But think your alpha might have something to say about that. No, want you to turn around and not be afraid.”

Now I'm a bit nervous, “what are you gonna do?” But I did turn so that he was at my back.

“My ma mere is an omega traiteuse, a traditional healer.”

“You're omega born?” 

“With a caul too,” he said proudly. “Ma mere showed me a few things to help folks get through their monthlys, ear aches, stomach aches and morning sickness.” 

Well considering the things Madraina Ada used to do when I was sick, could hardly poo poo what Benny was proposing. “Alright Santaro Lafitte, I trust you. Call in the angels, loas, orisha and the saints.” 

He lay his right hand on my belly and the left hand palm up in front of that. Could feel his body pressed to my back and hear his voice whisper prayer in what sounded like Latin and French. “Sancta Maria, Mater Dei, puer misericordiae tuae, me aider se il vous plaît ...... votre cœur miséricordieux ..... pour mon ange .” 

For such a big alpha, he was surprisingly gentle. His touch was sensual without being sexual as was the way of those who lay hands to heal. The warmth generated from his palm seeped into my skin, traveling layer by layer, taking the pain as it traveled. “Feels so good,” I sighed and let my head fall back on his shoulder. The pain and nausea dissipate in the pool of healing warmth that settled deep in my belly. The flutter under my heart is quieted and it's a moment later am so relaxed, I'm sliding down Bennys' body to my knees.

“Better Little Dove?” He helped me up.

“Much, thank you.” Took a deep breath as that warm strength flows to my arms and legs “What do I owe you Santaro Lafitte?” Nothing is done for nothing and the spirits will want payment.

Benny thought a moment, “buy me a drink and sashay on the dance floor at the O'Club this Friday night will settle it up nicely.” 

“Deal,” I said and held out my hand. 

“Suffisant,”and he gave it a shake and then turned my hand palm up with a gentle kiss to my finger tips. “Ma mere made sure we had manners.”

“I guess she did,” and we walked to the road where the company was forming up to get aboard the cattle cars to head for the field. Found my squad, got everyone accounted for and then waited our turn to get on the truck. Made sure everyone had a seat and I hung on to one of the support poles. Benny stood behind me, sharing the pole and caught me once when I fell back. But then again, returned the favor a few minutes later when he lost his grip, when the truck took a pot hold hard and almost hit the floor. Caught his hand and pulled him back up to the pole.

“Merci.”

“De nada.”

The trucks drove for about an hour until we get to a large set of bleachers in the middle of nowhere surrounded by small sand dunes and scrub oak. “Out, out, out!” We hear the orders coming loudly from the open windows and doors. “Form up in front of the vehicles!” Second platoon falls in on Marshall, I do a quick count.....one...two....ten, “everyone present or accounted for sir!”

The company makes it way platoon by platoon up into the bleachers. We get settled and take seats. A tall well built major walks out in front of us, no one had to guess what branch he belonged to. The dark blue cavalry hat, riding boots, spurs and a yellow neck scarf said it all. “GOOD MORNING CADETS,” he had a voice like a fog horn that didn't need any artificial amplification device. “I AM MAJOR JOHN FROST, UNITED STATES ARMY CAVALRY. You are here today to witness the might of the armor corp, the infantry corp and the air cavalry. Pay attention and you may learn something today. Some of you might even want to become one of us. We shall see.”

He walked a little closer to us and brought his arm up and pumped it for the 'fall in on me'. Smoke canisters were tossed out about 30 feet in front of the bleachers. When you could hardly see anything, the creak and clankty clankty of tank tread could be heard, then shouts of infantry man. Out of the swirling mists came a troop of tanks, surrounded by a company of infanryman and then came the hurricane horde of cobra choppers, that cleared the mist. It was breath taking, frightening and so freaking COOL!” They came rushing toward the bleachers and came to a halt within 20 feet us.

“Now for those of you who do not have not dampened your dainty drawers,” the Major continued. “You will have the opportunity to get up close and personal with our Sheridans, talk to the infantry troops and gaze with wonder at the best offerings of the Hughes Corporation.” Then he smiled wickedly. “Then we get to run you over.”

What?!

The Major is handed a short green tube about two foot long that when he pulls it, extending it another foot. “This is M72 Light Anti-Armor Tank Weapon better know as a LAW. It was created in 1959 at the Redstone Arsenal, Alabama” There were a couple of cheers that came up, “great state Alabama, there's a whole town there that looks like my Daddy, but I digress. It is light, single shot and you dispose of the tube so it will not be used against you, because your enemy WILL use it against you.” He lays the weapon on his shoulder and sites, “to be effective you have to hit the tread, to disable the tank so as the crew can be dealt with. What is the most effective tank killer there is cadets?”

My hand shot up. “You there,” the major pointed at me as mine was the only hand up. “Stand, state your name, platoon and school.”

I stood with shaking knees but a loud voice, “Cadet Novac, Second Platoon, Rochester Institute of Technology, Rochester New York, Sir. The most effective way to kill a tank is with another tank. Sir.”

“That is correct Cadet Novac, Second Platoon from that Yankee school with the long name. And where did you learn that bit of useful knowledge?”

“Fort Knox Kentucky Sir. ROTC basic camp.”

“Nice to see our tax dollars working for a change. You may take your seat Cadet.” Then he hesitated, “You any relation to Naomi Elizabeth Westmoreland Novac?”

“Yes Sir, my mother.”

The major smiled, “you may send my wifes' warmest regards to the lady and let her know our son Patrick is entering the seventh grade this fall.”

“ “Will do Sir.” Looks like another beta or omega who got in the family way cuz of Mom. Had run into this from time to time over the course of the years. I think Mom could knock up a stone. 

Benny gave me a quizzical look. “Bull alpha,” was all I had to say.

“As I was saying, we will run you over.” Major Frost continued. “Each of you will have the opportunity to be in a fox hole, when the Sheridan passes over head, you will pop up and take aim. Like so.” We watch as a light tank rumbles out and over some holes to which the demonstrators come up with the LAWS aimed at the Sheridan. “Platoons one and two will be run over first, while platoons three, four and five will confer with the tank crews, pilots and men of Echo company infantry, 82nd Airborne Division.”

“AIRBORNE!” came the shout from the assembled company.

“To your feet,” the major commanded. The sound of 200 pairs of boots hitting wood at once made a sound like a clap of thunder. “Platoons One and Two shall go with Captain DeBella, Platoons Three, Four and Five shall form up again in front of me.” 

“YES SIR!” We shout. When I get down off the bleachers, get beckoned over by Major Frost. “How is your mother these days?” He inquired.

“Very good thank you Sir.” She and the Col have settled in Schenectady, New York. Moms' taken up crocheting and planning the over through of the Somoza government in Nicaragua. Anastasio Somoza insulted her martini making skills last year, so she's gone all 'viva la revolution' on his ass.”

“Ooooookaaay,” he said in a half serious tone, because knowing my mother, yes you could imagine her plotting political insurrection between baking cookies and playing Mah jong with the girls.

“Just josh'en you Sir....at least for this week anyway.”

He wisely went on to a safer subject or so it seemed. “Soooo, you're her youngest pup?”

“Yes Sir.” I said brightly.

“The omega.” No longer a question but a statement.”

“Yes sir.” The smile dropped off my face.

“A pity,” Major Frost sighed. “You prolly would've made a good cavleryman.” And with that I was summarily dismissed. 

Stomped off, angry and humiliated. 'A pity, a fucking pity that I'm an omega.' “Screw you Frost, wait till I tell my mother on you.” Okay, that sounded a little grade school. Can't tattle to Mom every time some asshole says something stupid. Not the first time I've been discounted, not the last. Just have to work harder and smarter. I'll show em. Catch up to the rest of the platoons and wait my turn to be run over. 

My turn comes in about an hour. “You, you and you,” Capt DeBella points at Benny, Chickie and I. “You're up.” He hands us each a LAW. “Get in the hole and stand there until the tank comes about three foot away from you. Then drop down and when it's clear of your hole, come up and 'fire.' You got it?”

“Yes Sir.” We dash out and jump in our holes. The hole was about four foot deep, two feet wide. The Sheridan comes clanking up and watch Benny and Chickie duck down before I drop. The stupid thing comes to a stop over my head. “Hey!” I yell banging the end of the law on the underside of the stupid little piece of shit. “Get the fuck off me!” The wise asses see saw the tank back and forth before chugging along, pop up and really wish this wasn't a dummy LAW, cuz I was really in the mood to wipe the smiles off their faces.

Climb out and return the tubes and watch the next group take their shift. When the last group was run over, lunch break is called and we all form up in front of the mess tent to get our food. Do a quick head count of my squad.....two...three.....six....Marshall. Got everyone. Get to the back of the platoon and wait my turn, lunch was pork slices, green beans and mashed potatoes with gravy all slopped on a heavy cardboard tray. Got my share and went to find a quiet piece of sand away from the other cadets. Found an almost shady spot under a scrub oak bush and tried to eat. The meat was tough, the potatoes needed salt and the beans were tasteless. Gave up and took the saltines out of my pocket. Ate them slowly between small sips of milk. The last thing I needed was to have everything come flying back up.

“Ya'll right Cas?” Benny plunked next to me. Had the gravy not made me wanna puke, would have done what he did and drown his lunch in it.

“Fine,” I lied. “Just dandy.” My stomach was quieting but the ego had taken a bruising.

“That Major c'est sa Couillon.” 

“Whatever you said. Yeah, you're right.”

“I said he was a fool.” Benny stopped eating. “Not right of him turning his back cuz you an omega.”

“Not the first time, not the last time I've heard that.” I sighed. “Too bad you're an omega. The opening was for a alpha or beta. I'm sorry but we don't have any positions for omegas at this time.” My stomach took a twist and could feel the bile start to burn......”you know you should be mated having pups.” Urp. Oh dear. Took off behind one of the Sheridans and lost what little lunch I had.

“Hey pup,” look up and see the tank commander leaning out of his coupula. “Here, rinse your mouth and drink as much as you can.” He tossed down a canteen. Took a few sips of the lukewarm water and split. Then took a few more sips and swallowed. “Drink a little more. You'll dry out fast as a line of laundry on a Tuscan afternoon if you ain't careful. Last thing you need is to be heat sick.”

“Thanks Sergeant.” Take one more sip and tossed back the canteen.

Lunch over, First and Second platoons circulated amongst the Sheridans, Echo company and the hueys. Major Frost was extolling the virtues of his light tanks and I was standing in the back giving the other side of the story. “The M551 Sheridan was named for General Philip Sheridan, Yankee general of the War Between the States.”

“A notoriously short little shit IN THE CIVIL WAR,” I murmured in Bennys' ear, “with a bad temper and a drinking problem who famously said that 'the only good Indian was a dead one.'” 

“It is designed to swim, be dropped from an air plane and go where heavier tanks can not.”

“Shit ass design. It swam like a rock, dropped a stone and yeah it could go where heavier tanks couldn't and got blowed up when they got there.”

Benny and a few others surrounding me were starting to snicker. Which of course earned a dirty look from the Major. “The M551 is equipped with a M81/M81 Modified/M81E1 152mm gun/launcher........”  

“That never worked......”

“MGM-51 Shillelagh Missile capability,” Major Frost was glowering at the little knot of us in the back row.

“Okay, that worked pretty good.”

“They were lightly armored,....” 

“Little fuckers were death traps. Armor wasn't thick enough to stop a spit ball.“

I was just being a little shit during his entire presentation and when it was over, got grabbed by the scruff of the neck and marched around the other side of the Sheridan. “Do you think you were being funny out there Cadet Novac?” Major Frost was looking me straight in the eye with a furious look on his face.”

Opened my mouth to apologize but the little omega wise ass took over. The same one that couldn't keep his mouth shut at the Budapest, with Major Sam or a 'disrespectful' eye roll at the Raleigh airport. “With all due respect Sir to your rank and authority.......I was fucking hilarious.” 

The Major was shaking with anger and balled up his fist. “If you weren't an omega I'd lay you out right here. Nobody would find your useless carcass but the crows.” He let go of my scruff, “get out of my sight and you better pray I never run into you again because next time. I. WILL BEAT. SOME. RESPECT. INTO. YOU.” I turn tail and run just as fast as my legs could take me.

Kept quiet during the rest of the presentations and made sure my squad was present when we boarded the cattle cars. “You okay there Little Dove? ' Benny whispered in my ear.

“Other then getting on the wrong side of that Major and prolly gonna get the 'aw shit' from hell once we get back to the company area.” I sighed, “just peachy.” The ride back was long, dusty and sticky hot. Had to keep the window open  
to catch a bit of a breeze but then the dirt, sand and other debris flew in, so that we were all coated in it. Finally got back to the barracks, where we formed up in front of the trucks. “Cadet Jones,” Capt Sanchez called out. March your platoon to the mess hall and get them fed. After dinner, you're all on your own time. Good work today Jones.”

Marshall saluted and turned to face us. “Right face, fall out and fall in line.”

I started to go when a hand clapped down on my shoulder. Master Sergeant Main. “Captain wants a word with you Cadet,” he hissed. Here is comes, I'm being sent home, 50 lashes with a wet noodle or clean the latrines with a tooth brush for the next five weeks. We walk in silence to the company office where Captain Sanchez is sitting behind a desk. That's it, I'm so fucked. The good Captain leaned back in his chair and studied me a bit. Figured I'd better just stand at attention and be quiet.

“You know why you're here?” Sanchez asked finally.

“Because I was insubordinate to Major Frost?”

“Partly.”

He set two three by five cards down on the desk in front of him. “Congratulations Novac, you are the first cadet in the history of the program to ever earn an 'atta boy' and an 'aw shit' on the same day by the same person.” 

Okay, this was interesting. “Ummmmm, thank you? What's gonna happen now?”

“Now you are going to behave yourself. You're going to keep your nose so clean your snot will shine. You're lucky God loves your ass Novac, because I would have sent you packing. But the Major wants to stay in the good graces of your mother, your Professor of Military Science called with a few words of wisdom and even some General poked his nose in.”

“Was this General from Panama, Argentina or any where in Central or South America?”

“I don't know and don't give a fat flying fuck either. Get out of my sight and stay of it for the rest of the day. Dismissed.”

“Yes sir!” I salute and walk briskly out the door. Then start running down the hill before they change their minds and haul me back. Dinner of course is hamburgers but I'm starving. That and parched. Took three glasses of milk, drank them all and went back for seconds. The burgers taste....greasy but good enough where I go back for more. My stomach wasn't complaining like it was this morning and now just wanted to hang on to the what came sliding down my gullet. Walked back to the barracks, shucked off my clothes and waited in line to get a shower. When you're an omega, you get used to being naked, a lot. Any thing that involves tradition...trot out the bare assed omega. So standing in line to get the crud off with about 20 other naked omegas was no big deal.

Afterward, polish my boots, iron the fatigues for the next day and take my suppressants. And now I just so darned tired. Still a bit light out, but don't care. Climbed under the covers and fell asleep almost immediately.

Morning again comes to damn early as the mornings do for the rest of the week. Would drag myself out of the rack, make it up, head to the latrine to shit, shower and shave, dress and run up the hill to formation. As promised, kept a low profile and behaved myself. 

Still have that stomach flu that hit me on Monday, can't seem to keep breakfast down. Benny has been a godsend, he's done his laying on of hands mojo to dissipate the nausea and weakness that comes with this bug. Friday night he'll be drinking on my dime and claiming all my slow dances at the O'Club. Better get some travelers checks cashed at the annex cuz it looks like he has a hollow leg. 

The last day of the week also brought the first mail call, I got a large manila envelope from Mother that I’ll read tomorrow. What ever haranguing she had would wait for Saturday morning before meeting my Alpha at 11:00. 

It's Friday night finally and I look down at my body in disgust. Even with a bath, almost a full tin of Nivea, and enough OFF to drown the stinken bugs, still looked like ten miles of bad road. My arms and legs were constellations of chigger, tick and mosquito bites, which you could play connect the dots with from the scratches when I low crawled through a pricker bush on Wednesday. Which were colored by the bruises from the rocks I dropped on when trying not to be seen while on patrol or the huge ones on my shins from the tree stump I ran full tilt into and went ass over tea kettle on Thursday. Oh crap, what do I wear?

Oh fuck it, wanna be able to dance comfortably, picked my black poplin utili kilt, long sleeved blue cotton pull over and combat boots with blue argyle knee socks. There, most of the bruises and bites are covered up. Don't know what Dean is going to think of the way I look. Hopefully he'll just figure injury and its insult just come with being mated to a cadet. 

Speaking of which, he promised to file our mating at the Fayetteville city clerks' office. We're not legaly mated until the papers are filed. Still would like the ceremony with the justice of the peace, a preacher or priest but will get that on July 4th weekend. 

Marshall, Chickie, Ya Ya and I are meeting Benny, Jerry and a friend of his from Third platoon who owns a car. We rendezvous at the door step of the Second platoon barracks where we find Elliot the idiot is coming with us. Lovely. Even more lovely is friend Russells' car is a Maverick. Nice car but can we get eight people in? Turns out, you can. Ya Ya sat on Jerrys lap in front passengers bucket seat. Benny, Marsh and Chickie claimed the back seat with Elliot sitting on Chickies' lap and me on Bennys'.

“Well hello there cutie,” the big omega belle was tickling Elliot under the chin. “Ain't you just the sweetest little bundle of Yankee.”

If Elliot could have thumped his leg like a happy spaniel he would have. Me thinks what ever trouble this alpha had with omegas was routed that night like the Union at the first Battle of Bull Run. Target cease fire, someone was in lust. Too bad, for him the Senator from the great state of oh my goodness stands in the way. But that's an issue for another day, tonight we drink, dance, flirt and blow off some steam.

Thank goodness the O'Club wasn't too far because those of us on laps in the back seat, have our legs were hanging out the windows and I had my arms around Bennys' shoulders to keep my balance. “Now I really feel like Mr Hugh Hefner, I tell you what,” he grins. 

'Assbutt,” I smacked him lightly on the arm.

Our little clown car pulls into the O'Club parking lot and we pile out in an avalanche of arms and legs. “Come on Poppi's,” Ya Ya shook her little behind and did a few dance steps. “Let's go find some 'Presidente' and get this night started!” 

The bar and dance floor was on lower level of the officers club, while the quieter saloon and restaurant were upstairs on the main floor. We were early, got a couple of tables pushed together and put in for some pitchers of brew (they really did carry Presidente beer) and one of cola. Which was okay by me, as my stomach was acting up a little tonight and didn't want to impose on Benny's mojo any more then I had. There is a limit to how much assistance the spirits are willing to give before you're either cut off or the price gets a whole lot higher.

The place filled up as the 'Disco Godfather', swear to G-d that's what banner proclaimed on the front of his equipment, began to play. When my favorite song came up, grabbed Bennys' hand, “dance with me!” And pulled him onto the floor.

“Crying on my pillow, lonely in my bed  
Then I heard a voice beside me and she softly said  
Wonder is your night light, magic is your dream  
And as I held her, she said, see what I mean

I said what?   
She said oo-oo-oo wee  
I said all right  
She said love me, love me, love me

Undercover angel, midnight fantasy  
I've never had a dream that made sweet love to me  
Undercover angel, answer to my prayer  
You made me know that there's a love for me out there  
(Somewhere) Yeah, somewhere

Heavenly surrender, sweet afterglow (undercover)  
I'm givin' up my heart to you, now angel don't go  
She said, go find the right one, love her and then (undercover)  
When you look into her eyes, you'll see me again

I said what?   
She said oo-oo-oo wee  
Said all right  
She said love me, love me, love me”

Okay, to be honest I'm not the best dancer, but it didn't matter. Not when you have your friends around and you're having a good time. We shook and shimmied and laughed at how sexy we thought it all looked. 

Now you know my story and, girl, if it's right  
I'm gonna take you in my arms and love you tonight  
Underneath the covers, the answer lies  
I'm lookin' for my angel in your sweet lovin' eyes

She said what?   
I said oo-oo-oo wee  
She said all right  
I said lay next to me  
She said what?   
I said oo-oo-oo wee  
She said all right  
She said love me, love me, love me

Undercover angel, midnight fantasy  
I've never had a dream that made sweet love to me (ooh)  
Undercover angel, answer to my prayer  
You made me know that there's a love for me”

And here Chickie, Ya Ya and I yelled:

“LOVE ME LOVE ME LOVE ME!”

Undercover angel, midnight fantasy  
I've never had a dream that made sweet love to me  
Undercover angel, answer to my prayer  
You made me know that there's a love for me out there

Oh my, was out of breath. That's when a slow one started. Benny held out his hand and bowed. “Dance with moi mon cher?”

Laid my hand lightly on his and dipped my chin as would the modest omega, “I would be honored good sir.”

“ Don't give up on us baby, don't make the wrong seem right  
The future isn't just for the night, it's written in the moonlight  
And painted on the stars.....”

Oh my he's a good dancer. Doesn’t hold me too close, nor too far way. Oh thank you Madame Francois for the waltz lessons. Finishing school comes through again.

Don't give up on us baby, we're still worth one more try  
I know we put the last one by, just for the rainy evening  
When maybe stars are few, don't give up on us I know  
We can still come through

I nearly lost my head last night, you've got a right to stop believing  
There's still a little love left, even so

Don't give up on us baby, lord knows we've come this far  
Can't we stay the way we are, the angel and the dreamer  
Who sometimes plays a fool, don't give up on us I know  
We can still come through”

Wish it was Dean was dancing with me instead. Maybe tomorrow, we can come and take a turn around the dance floor. Would just love to lay my head on his shoulder, his body to mine and just sway.

And painted on the stars, we can't change us  
Don't give up on us baby, we're still worth one more try  
I know we put the last one by, just for the rainy evening  
When maybe stars are few, Don't give up on us baby I know  
We can still come through

 

The last note fell away and Benny is still holding me. “Um....the song's over.”

“I know,” he said. “Just like the way you feel.”

“Goof,” I said bumping his hip with mine. “Now let go, be right back, got a wicked craving for red wine and gravy fries covered in Texas Pete Hot sauce and Mt Olive pickles.” 

Benny made a face. “If'n it ain't made on Avery Island, it ain't no hot sauce. No thanks.”

Walked upstairs to the saloon area to see what they had in red and how to get those gravy fries. Stand behind two women who were loudly discussing their sex lives or lack of it tonight. “The son of a bitch was suppose to meet me here tonight, but called to say his father was in town.” The girl waved her hand toward the assembled company. “Daddy is here for some kind of inspection. He ditched me for his Dad. Can you believe it?! It's not like he's only swinging dick in the world.”

“But he's so fucken hot.” Her companion sighed. “Too bad he's only here for the next 5 weeks.”

Sounds like Mr 'Two Pounds in a One Pound Bag' is cadet cadre.

“But if Daddy leaves early, maybe I'll just drop by the BOQ Sunday and give Dee a little afternoon delight.”

Beta sluts. They leave and I pull out the bar stool and perch. Get in my order for gravy fries and don't spare the Texas Petes'. Now, a good Bordeaux. Decided to treat myself to a nice red 'right bank'. Oh why not, “1961 please if you have it.” And apparently they do. The bartender uncorks with reverence and pours me a glass. Take a sip and roll it around my mouth. Mmmmm, almost as good as sex.

“Nice choice,” I hear from behind me. Turn and look into the face of a still attractive middle aged male alpha in an expensive suit and tie. My nose twitches, oh my a bull alpha.

“I think so,” I smile. “Would you like a glass?” There are alphas and then there are bull alphas. They're the ones every little omega wants to have as a mate or at least fuck once just to say they did. The omegas at finishing school would talk about the sexual prowess of a bull alpha and the size of their equipment. Suppose to be big and thick with a knot the size of a grapefruit. Mother is a rare female bull alpha and as Dean sez: “is almost as impressive as me.”

“Thank you Little Lamb.” The bartender brings an extra glass and pours a bit for him to sample. Then fills when it's found more then satisfactory. “A toast. Here's to love and unity, dark corners and opportunity.” He holds his glass out.

“Chin chin,” touch his glass, but also give his hand a bit of a tap with the tips of my fingers. “You're a bad one Mr....?”

“John,” His smile was one of sweet seduction as he caught my hand and brought it to his lips to kiss the pads. "You smell and taste of apples...such a tempation." He didn't let go of my hand right away. " Are you here alone Little Lamb?"

"No, with friends. They're downstairs waiting for me." Gently slid my fingers from his grasp.

John smiled sweetly with bad intent, "a little lambkin far from their flock, could fall prey to wicked things without their shepherd to take them in hand." 

"I do rather well without a shepherd, but I'm touched that you're so concerned with my well being." Take a small sip of wine. " You are right, there are a lot of wolves out there. Perhaps even one right in front of me." 

"Me Lambkin? A wolf? Not hardly." But his grin was one of kissable lips over sharp teeth. "I am simply an alpha who could be your good shepherd." 

Being flirted with by a bull alpha! Ooooo, wait til I tell Chickie! But of course must play it cool in the mean time. “But honestly John, you're the kind of alpha my mother warned me about.”

“And what kind is that Little Lamb?” He purred, leaning back against the bar.

“The kind that would get me in way too much trouble, way too easily and I'd like it way too much to stop.” About that time, my fries arrive. “I've got to get back down stairs to my friends. Enjoy the wine John.”

“Goodbye Little Lamb,” he said. “I didn't catch your name.”

“Didn't toss it out.” And sashayed back down stairs.

We danced and drank till closing at 2:00 am. On the drive back to the barracks, I fell asleep on Bennys lap nuzzling into his neck. Woke to find my nose in his ear, when he shook me awake. “Ooops. Sorry about that.”

“No harm done cher,” he was gallantly drunk. “It just each a one incident.....accident....oh let's just call it a night.” 

Benny, Elliot and Jerry walked....stumbled......poured Chickie, Marshall, YaYa and I back to the omega barracks. “Thank you good sirs,” Chickie ever the southern belle. “You have made sure our virtues are safely intact.” And held out his hand to Elliot. Elliot looked at it, blinked and then started kissing his way up the big belles' arm like Gomez Adams on a french jag. 

Jerry and Benny grabbed the little kissing bandit and drag him up the hill back to the alpha barracks.

“Sleep good mon petit ange.”

“Night Benny.” Silly alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for a wonderful year.
> 
> Music provides the sound track to the best or worst times of our lives, the two songs here were a part of the best time of that summer so long ago in 1977. 'Undercover Angel' is by Alan O'Day and David Soul did "Don't Give Up on Us".
> 
> The old joke referanced: guy dies and goes to Hell and is given the choise of rooms he wants to be in forever, he sees one where everyone is standing on their heads in a pile of manure, there he sees the room where everyone is standing in a pile of manure drinking coffee, so he picks this one gets his coffee and wades in, it's about that time, he hears 'coffee break's over back on your head.'
> 
> Betty and Barney Hill were ufo abductees
> 
> Sancta Maria, Mater Dei, puer misericordiae tuae: Holy Mary , Mother of God , the child of thy mercies
> 
> me aider se il vous plaît ...... votre cœur miséricordieux ..... pour mon ange: help me please ...... your merciful heart ..... for my angel
> 
> Actually, you can fit 9 people in a Maverick, you have someone crouching between the bucket seats in the front.


	30. Love and Unity, Dark Corners and Opportunity

“Note to self,” I thought after waking up on the floor in a puddle of drool. “Red wine and gravy fries are not conducive to a good morning. My mouth tasted like the bottom of a bird cage and Holy Baby Jebus I feel sick. Half bug and half hang over, pulled myself gingerly up off the floor and looked around. Marshall was on the ground too, he had been way too smashed to try climbing up and into bed. And being just as far gone as he was, I grabbed our pillows and collapsed next to him.

Ty and the northern Chickadee were snuggled up together in Ty's bunk. Omegas will some times sleep together when hurt, lonely or just need skin to skin contact. They looked cute together.

Crud, what time is it? Took a minute of focusing but finally see to read the watch face on my wrist. “9:45, shit!” I groaned. “Gotta get going.” Have to get a bath. Need to scrub the smell of Benny, the other alphas and especially that bull alpha off me. Got my locker open, pulled out the bathrobe, will take my suppressants after I throw up. Got the soap, got the Florida water, tooth brush and paste. 

Stumble down the hallway to the latrine, had it all to myself. Everyone was either up or still asleep, so had the morning vomit, brushed my teeth and then got to the shower. Got in, dialed the water to....just right. Then about scrubbed my hide off. Washed every inch of skin and then did it once more. It's not like I have something to hide, it's just easier not having to explain. Shampoo my head and find....curls. The hair has almost grown back to pre-cut length. Will have to get the locks snipped again before jump school.

Oh man, I still look like crud. Scratched, bit and black and blue. Sigh. Hopefully Dean will over look the...............oh he would have to be blind to notice the way I look. Bye bye soft skin, hello shit warmed over.

Look for some clean clothes, oh have got to do laundry on Sunday. All my fatigues are crusted with dirt, sweat and camo paint, even my civies need a bit of a wash. Let's see, what's clean. Blue button down long sleeve shirt, can roll the sleeves up, jeans are clean enough, sigh-will have to skip the underwear. They're all nasty. Slip on the sandals, then wallet, papers, keys.....pills! Need to take those suppressants. Pop two in my mouth and fish out the open can of Pepsi from the locker. Wash them down and head out. The soda was flat, which was fine because it settled my stomach. Not really hungry, besides the mess hall closed at 10:00 am and its 10:30 now. 

Too late to find Benny to do the daily mojo any way. Wish this 'bug' would just get over with cuz I got too much to do. Head outside, bleh it's sticky hot out already. Don't wanna see what it's gonna be like come after noon. Well, by then I'll either be in an air conditioned movie theater watching 'Star Wars' or 'The Deep' or the BOQ bumping uglies. 

Walked up the road toward the annex. It was hot, dusty and there was a haze of humidity even at this time of the morning. Had thought of maybe going trail riding right up until I stepped outside. No, the movies or hanging in Deans room was just perfect. Besides wouldn't mind taking a long afternoon nap with my Dean. Still love saying that. My. Dean.

Get to the annex a little early, find a bit of shade from the roof overhang and lean back against the building. Wish I'd remembered my shades, sun was just so bright. Closed my eyes, tipped my head back and listened to world shuffle by. Was waiting for one particular sound, the rumble of the V8 from a 1967 Impala. But instead heard: “do you think it's him? It looks like him. Naw it can't be. What would he be doing here at Bragg?” 

Opened my eyes to find two guys standing a couple of feet away with an open magazine. They were looking at it then me and then back down to the magazine. They hesitated for a moment then moved off quick, when they saw I'd noticed them. What magazine was that? Then came the sound I was waiting for. The big black car rolled in like a shark through a school of tuna.

“Hello Dean,” put on my best sultry walk, opened the passenger side and slide in. “Miss me Alpha?”

“Cas, we have to talk.” This is never a good way to start a conversation of any type. His face was serious and scent so neutral it was barely there and what I could smell was like the Jersey shore at low tide. “There a couple of things we need to discuss.”

Now he's scaring me. We're driving away slowly and not toward the BOQ. “What is it? What happened, what'd I do?” Did he see Benny and I dancing at the officers club last night? Or that Little dirt bag from Panama scared him into selling my contract?

Dean picked up the magazine that was on the dash board, “page 50.”

“'MEGA-For the Alpha Living Large and in Charge'.” Oh, for G-d's sake. Can't believe he even has this mullet wrapper. It was two rungs down from Playboy or Penthouse but three up from Hustler or Genesis. We used to read it at finishing school, mostly for the letters in 'Honest to God True Story' think low rent Forum-and of course there was Patty PreSents, their version of Little Annie Fanny or Scarlett O'Harlot. But of course we looked at the pictures of all the doe eyed or glassy eyed omegas in the photo spreads and wondered how they got there. 

Well on page 50 I found out. “CHUCK SHURLEY YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD!” It was me. The pictures he'd taken for his art project in all their black and white glory were in a six page spread. Not the center fold, thank G-d for small favors but still six pages of Castiel Dmitri Novac half naked typing, stretching, drinking water, looking thoughtful and few other poses. The spread was entitled 'CAL STATE' and I was Cal from Cal State University.

“Stop the car.” I said quietly. We were out near the golf course again. “STOP THE FUCKING CAR NOW!” 

Baby came to a screeching halt as I jumped out to heave bile and then dry heaved in the ditch. Anger turned to fear and then tears. It's over, my life is freaken over. Dean won't want me any more. Luci can sell my ass or use it as a party favor to whom ever he wants to cuz my family will just wanna wash his hands of me. It explains what I'd over heard the other morning before formation and why those two guys were looking at me so strangely. Now I just wanna crawl into the ditch and die. Let the snakes and bugs eat me.

“You gonna get back in the car?” 

“No,” said in a teary sniveling voice from the ditch. 

Hear the gravel crunch as he walks over. “I'm not mad at you.” His voice was the same soft and soothing tone you use for an upset child. “I'm mad at Chuck for what he did to you. Col Crowley put in a discreet phone call to 'Mega's editor. They have a release form with your signature on it.”

“But I never signed anything.”

“I figured you didn't. Chuck prolly forged it, not hard to guess that he saw it enough times and as an artist with cash motivation and practice, was able to fake your name. Not hard to prove but will cause more problems then it could be worth.” 

Get up out of the ditch, course am now a mess. “Crowley says to keep denying it's you and wait for everything to blow over. We can deal with Chuck later.”

“Okay.” I'm wet and muddy, have a couple of new tick bites on my arms, Dean pulls them off and flicks them away. My face is covered in tear streaks and snot.

“Um Little Maid,” my Alpha continued. “There's something I really haven't been up front with you about and I should have.”

Oh crap, I look longingly back at the ditch. 

“But just got so used to telling the lie, that the truth doesn't come easily.”

Here it comes. There's another lover he likes better. It's a terminal disease, he got scared off by that Panamanian guy or was offered so much money he couldn't help but sell.

Dean looked down and then blurted out...”myfathersageneralandhesheretodoyourninspection.” 

“Huh? What?”

“I said, my father is a general and he's here to do your inspection.” 

Was silent....then....."Tu eres un rata de dos patas!" 

“English Babe English.”

“I said comma quotation marks: YOU TWO LEGGED RAT, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!” Now I'm some wicked pissed. 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Was tired of his bullshit about me not wanting to go to college and being an officer. So when I was 17, dropped out of high school Mom signed the permission slip and I enlisted. Not like he was around to stop me. Just told everyone I was a retired sergeants kid and the story stuck. He was mad at me, didn't see him for years and just started seeing him because figured Ben should know his grandparents.”

“You are taking me to meet your father....the general.....”

“Yes,” Dean climbed back into Baby.”

“For my inspection?” Still standing beside the ditch.

“That's right, now get in we're running late.” There is a touch of impatience in his voice.

“I LOOK LIKE SHIT! I'M IN A SKIN RAG! YOU LIED TO ME BIG TIME AND YOU WANT ME TO MEET YOUR FATHER FOR AN INSPECTION LOOKING LIKE THIS???!!!!!!!!” Turned on my heel and start walking angerly down the road. “GO. TO. HELL!” Hollered over my shoulder. “DO NOT PASS GO DO NOT COLLECT 200 DOLLARS! BULTO! AWEBAO! MASCABOLA!”

“Cas, get back here.”

“PUTO!” 

“OMEGA ON YOUR KNEES!” 

And of course I drop like a stone. The alpha voice overrides everything. All sense, all anger.

“Don't get up. You crawl your way back here and get in this car.”

“Happy now?” Asked snidely after I got into the passengers side.

“Not really.” He said. “I was mad and acted like a schmuck.” Dean sighed. “I'm so very sorry, there are a lot of things I'm really lousy at and being a good alpha is one of em.” 

Could drag this on and really make him feel like shit, but......swallowed my pride....”I'm sorry too. Was mad at Chuck, then scared you'd leave me for disgracing your family and then got madder cuz you knew everything about me and......found out what I really didn't know anything about you at all.”

“It's not that I didn't trust you, just got so used to telling the lie, that it became my truth.” Then he smiled and wiped a spot of mud off my face. “On the upside, I gotta mate who's the 'Pinkie of the Month'.” 

“Just a 'spread pinkie',” said coquettishly. “You wanna read the 'Honest to God' letters later?”

“Mmmmmm, sounds like a plan Stan.” My now happy Alpha nipped my nose. “But gotta get through that inspection first.”

Baby took off kicking up gravel and dirt as we race down the road. Pull into the parking lot of the guest house and find a spot. Okay, I can do this. If Gabe survived the 'Rickover chair', I can survive meeting 'Daddy-kins'. Dean passed with flying colors and dealing with my mother no less. This should be a piece of cake.

Waited in the car, till Dean walked back from the front desk. “Room 27, come on. We can get you cleaned up before the inquisition.”

“Okay, Cardinal Fang, let's do it.” And we walk up to Room 27 and knock. The door swings open and there stands a man in a khaki uniform, his chest was a riot of 'fruit salad' and on his shoulders were the stars of a major general.

“Hello Dad,” Dean says in a formal tone. “This is Castial Novac. Cas, this is my father, John Winchester.”

Oh. Shit. This is the same bull alpha I teased yesterday at the club. “Hi,” I squeak. “Uh, hi Sir.”

The look on his face gave no indication that he recognized me. Okay, maybe in the dim light of yesterday and the mud of today, he made no connection between the flirty little omega at the bar and his son's new mate. 

“Ran into a bit of an issue on the way here.....”

“You're late.” The General said flatly, looking at us both like we must have stopped along the way for a quickie.

“Yes Sir,” Dean began.

“I have meetings this afternoon, need to get this inspection over and done with.”

Now I can see why my alpha didn't see dear old daddy too often. “It's my fault Sir,” I began.

“Don't care,” John said coldly. “Just get showered.”

I turned to Dean, “I'll be all right Alpha. I'll get this over with, come and get me in.......”

“Three hours,” The General said offhandedly.

“Don't worry Baby, just go.” I whisper. “It'll be okay.” 

My Alpha gave his father a sour look and walked away. John closed the door and I looked around for the bathroom. He didn't look at me, didn't say a word. This was going to be one awkward three hours, if he was going to give me the silent treatment the whole time. Fine, two can play at this game.

Go to the bathroom, strip off the soiled clothes and get the water running. Nice soap, this weren't the cheap ass kind you usually find in a guest house or hotel. Must be some the Old Man brought himself. Wash off the mud, shampoo my curls, just enjoy the hot water, cuz that was going to be the only enjoyable thing about this visit.

Turn off the stream, get out and dry off. There is a tin of Nivea on the vanity, so made liberal use of it. Now what? Do I walk out there naked and get it over with or wrap myself up in a towel but then there is a bathrobe folded neatly on the toilet seat. Guess that's what I'm suppose to wear. It's nice, silky and vintage. Reminds me of an old time smoking jacket, the kind you used to see in the Leyendecker Arrow shirt ads. The benefits of a private school education, aced my art history class.

Slip it on, heavy silk, prolly from the 20's or 30's. The hem skims the top of my feet. Took a deep breath, open up the door and walk into the other room. The General is seated in an arm chair, sipping a glass of Scotch, if that's what the bottle next to him is to believed, reading from a sheaf of papers he had in his hand. I pad across the room and come to stand a foot or two from where he sat. Figured he wants to play, let's play. I can stand here the whole three hours if need be.

After a few minute he looks up over the top of his papers and then goes back to reading. Another few minutes go by and John Winchester puts the documents down into the brief case at the side of the chair. “I won't insult your intelligence by playing games.” He said. “I know who you are Little Lamb, Naomi Novacs' youngest, the omega pup no one was good enough for. A little tease with good taste in wine. The valuable piece of ass who literally fell into my sons' lap.” 

He got up and walked behind me, “what I want to know,” he hissed in my right ear. “Is how my son was able to woo and buy thee Little Lamb. How much of his soul did he have to sell to that bastard Crowley to possess yours?” Then his voice floated into my left, “there is another question more pressing, what would your body feel like arching and moaning under mine?” 

“Are these rhetorical or were you truly looking for answer?” I asked in a neutral tone. Omega inspections usually did involve sex of some kind, either a bit of petting or full on knotting.

“My questions are not rhetorical.”

“Dean wooed me by being himself and treating me like a human being first and not just an omega. I gave myself to him for love.” There was pride in my voice. “What he sold, I don't know, he wouldn't tell me. As for what I would feel like under you......” Turned and looked him in the eye as he's pissed me off. With all due respects to your rank, authority and the fact you're my alphas' father.... fuck you sir, not on the best day you ever had.”

The General smiled and said casually, “I hear you almost got sent home last Monday for insubordination.”

Uh oh, Capt Sanchez said there was a general who stuck his nose in. “Um, yes Sir.”

“I do so like em feisty but I do demand respect.” He removed his blouse and hung it on the back of the straight back chair in front of the desk. The General moved to the bed and sat. “Take off the robe please.”

Slipped it off my shoulders and carefully laid the old smoking jacket at the end of the bed. “Thank you for treating that at least with respect. That robe belonged to my father, Henry Winchester.” John commented. “He got it in Paris when he attended the Encole de cavalerie in Saumur for a year in 1910. Met my mother there and brought her back with him. Her name was Claudette, but he called her Millie.”

Stood in front of him and he studied me as intently as he had those documents from his brief case earlier. “Well, hope you looked better a few months ago, cuz right now.....it looks like you got ate by the hogs.”

“Eh,” I shrug. “Comes with being a cadet. Suspect I'll look worse by the time jump school is over.”

“Lay across my lap please.”

“Like in you're going to spank me, kind of lay on your lap?” Quirked a smirk. “You gotta be kidding.”

“You wanna see how much I'm kidding?” he growled.

“Oh for.....let's get this over with.” And lay across his lap.

Could feel his hand cupping one ass cheek, fingers creating dimples as they pressed in “I almost guilty doing this but it does look like someone has beaten me to the punch with disciplining you. But then again, I did say almost.” His hand popped my bottom three good hits. Bit in a cry, will not give this man the satisfaction. “Just one spanking Little Lamb, behave and that will be all, unless of course you like being spanked. But let's continue the inspection.”

“Since we're here, nice plump bottom, warm and wiggly.” John said. He hummm and hmmm,“good wide hips, perfect for carrying a pup.” His hands rested on my well padded hip bones. “Just right for a man to take hold and keep you place.” Bite back a smart remark. Just have to hang on for another two hours and some, then Dean will be back.

The General pulls me up to stand between his knees. “Full round belly.” Stroked it gently, “soft yet firm. Good to carry a babe or alpha comfortably.” Then he leaned in, put a kiss just under my navel. “You need not fear me Little Lamb, want you can see how kind I can be.”

“You gotta a funny way of showing it,” I said bitterly. “Don't be afraid, this is for your own good and try the 'invisible room', they have tie down cords, warm towels and mints.” Can feel his hand go back on my rear and wait for the pain to start. 

“I forget sometimes what you people have to go through.” His hand caresses instead of slaps, then his lips and tongue slide across the reddened skin. “Both my sons' think you're pretty special.”

“Major Sam talked about me?” Color me impressed.

The General smiled, he's actually handsome when the frown lines melt away. “He mentioned how crazy his brother is about you.” He continued to stroke my bum, “but now you're going to have to stand very still.”

His finger slides between the vulva lips dips into my pinks, then pulls out. He slips his finger into his mouth. “You have a taste of ripe peach,” put his nose back to my belly and breathes in deeply “that scent of apple and sweet butter I've heard you possess, but the scent of Spring is about you too but there's something else. I wonder...”

He pulls to me to his lap to straddle his legs, “a taste little one, need to make sure what this old nose and tongue is tasting is true.” His lips nuzzle my breast, “small but full.” Can feel his erection through his pants making contact with my pinks. Can't help but give a twitch. Johns' tongue laps up the milch that started to flow, then covers the little copper colored bud with his mouth, suckling and drinking in. His hand slipped down and could hear the faint sound of a zipper coming down. Could feel the bulbous head of that fabled bull alpha cock rooting around between the lips of my pinks trying to find the entrance. The head pressed in.

“Please don't,” I whimpered, trying to stand up only to be pulled back down.

He pulled away with a pop and lick of the lip. “Why Little Lamb?” John nudged himself in a little further. “You already told me I'm the kind of alpha that would get you in the type of trouble that you'd like it too much to stop.......so why should I?”

Had to think of something fast and tried to wiggle myself off his lap, “because I don't want to get pregnant. Bull alphas are suppose to be very potent.”

“Then you have nothing to worry about,” he said kissing my shoulder and resting his hands on my hips to keep me in place. “You're already with pup.”

“WHAT?!” As he thrust up and pushed down. “I CAN'T BE PREGNENT!” I wailed, flailing my fists against his chest. Oh my G-d he's huge! Please stop, you'll tear me apart! “NO, IT'S NOT TRUE!”

“Oh Little Lamb but you are.” He caught my hands and pulled them behind my back. “Can taste the change of your slick, feel the new life fluttering under your heart. Your hexen milch has turned to nursing milk. So thick and sweet.” Got my legs under me finally, pushed up and fell back on the floor. Scrambled back to the corner behind the easy chair..

The General got up and let his pants fall to the floor, pulled his t-shirt over his head and toed out of his shoes. He pushed aside the chair to stand over me. Had always heard bull alphas were big, but oh dear heaven.....he's huge. The dusky member swayed and bowed like a python, his balls hung low and heavy. “Please no, don't take me!” I beg. “If I'm truly pregnant as you say, you're too big, it'll hurt my babe.”

He went down on his knees, “hurt your pup? That's my grandchild in your belly. If anything, I'm going to give you the where with all to keep it. Look at me Little Lamb.” John reached over and lifted my chin so he could look me in the eye. “Please forgive me for being too eager to have you, too careless of the pain you've endured at my hand. I'm not ignorant of how your body functions just too eager. I'm so sorry not to be the alpha you deserve. But want you to know this, I have an omega also”.

What? 

 

John tipped back on his heels to a perfect 'Vietnamese squat' with the ease of a native and made himself comfortable. “Was in the Central Highlands of Vietnam back in 1954 as an observer, just before the fall of Dien Bien Phu. Did the chief of this Montagnard village an enormous service, so as thanks he gave me the choice of all the silver I could carry or an omega girl. Course I picked the girl. Couldn't pronounce her name to save myself, so I called her Kate. Got her set up in Saigon with a little thịt nướng -grilled pork, stand to support herself.”

I stop panicking and start to listen. “She had our son a year later. I called him Adam and he was a cute little shit. Would see them every few years and when it looked like things were going south for the country, got the two of them out. They're living in the Montagnard community here in North Carolina, outside of Greensboro.” John leaned back, snagged his pants and pulled out his wallet. Fished out a picture of a tiny Montagnard lady and lanky mixed race kid who looked about 15 at the time the picture was taken. 

“Nice looking family.” I handed back the picture

He touched their faces loving with the tips of his fingers before tucking the picture back in the wallet. “She runs a grilled pork place called 'Central Highlands'. Rather popular with the locals. Adam is graduating from Greensboro College this year with a degree in accounting. Got a full ride, smart kid just like his mom. He's an alpha with a nice beta girl friend. ” 

“Do Dean and Sam know about Adam?”

The General shook his head. “No, I have a complicated enough relationship with my older sons without trying to explain the rest of my life to them.” 

Complicated, meaning he really dosn't have one. “So,” I absently laid a hand on my belly, “that would explain how you'd know what pregnant omega smells like. 

“It's a smell that you never forget and a taste that stays with you.” John stood and offered me his hand. “Would like to help you, and for that, need to enter your body. To make love to you and fill your womb with my essesence. Don't be afraid of me Cas. What I want to do will make sure that you won't lose your little one.”

There is a war between my heart and head. Is he lying just to get me in the sack or telling the truth about wanting to help me and.....my pup? Leap of faith time here. The heart won as I took his hand and was pulled gently to my feet. It was still such a new concept, I'm going to be parent, someones papa, then came a worried thought. What if Dean doesn't want the pup? What if he wants me to have an abortion? But more immediate is getting through camp and the rest of summer. “Are you going to send me home?

“No,” he replied. “It's not my call. You'll have to convince your alpha. But I'll put in a word for you.” John sat on the bed and patted a spot next to him. “Have you had any morning sickness?”

“Yeah, for about a week,” I sighed and plunked down next to him. “Thought it was a stomach bug, I'm already sick of soda crackers.”

The General rubbed my back, “My wife Mary and Kate can't stand the sight of em even after all these years.”

It always amazes me how alphas can speak so tenderly of their wives, mistress's and omegas all in the same breath. “So what now?”

“Now,” he said laying me back on the bed and then grinned. “Have you ever the one about the baby big mouth frog?” His clever fingers found my pinks and slipped in to wipe themselves on my little 'welcome mat'.

“Huh? What?” Okay that took a left turn into 'what the fuck land'. But I'll play along. “What about the baby big mouth frog?”

His fingers now got very busy, “Once upon a time, there was a baby big mouth frog” Three fingers slide in and out, the General opened his mouth wide to say the last four words.

“You look so silly,” I groaned happily as a fourth digit was added. 

“The baby big mouth frog was hopping down the road when he met a cat. He looked at the cat and then shouted, 'CAT! WHAT DO YOU EAT?' The cat replied, 'I drink milk,' and returned to cleaning its whiskers. The baby big mouth frog said, 'OH! THAT'S NICE!' and continued down the road. 

It was such a dumb kids joke, but considering the absurdity of the situation and that fact his palm was now making my mat very welcome and his eyes were bugging like a frog made it all the funnier. 

“He met a cow grazing along the road and, even though the answer was obvious, the baby big-mouthed frog shouted, 'COW! WHAT DO YOU EAT?' The cow blinked and said, 'Why, I eat grass, obviously.' The baby big mouth frog shouted happily, 'OH! THAT'S NICE!' and continued down the road.?” Could feel Johns hand become a fist and his knuckles were at my now widened entrance.

“He found a large snake coiled in the center of the road and shouted, 'SNAKE! WHAT DO YOU EAT?' Arched my back as his fist slid in and out. It felt so crazy good.

“The snake hissed and looked at him before replying, 'I eat baby big mouth frogs” John smirked., “The baby big mouth frog blinked then said,” he pursed his lips, bugged his eyes again and in a falsetto voice said: “no shit?” 

“Fuck you Sir,” I laughed, as he pulled out his hand and I pulled him on top of me. “Looks like it's going to be the best day you ever had!” Could feel his big self go in inch by inch stretching and claiming as the muscles of my vaginal wall worked to accommodate this marvel. 

We both laughed and began to playfully explore the other. He was still neatly muscled and the salt and pepper hair on his head and chest mixed well and didn't detract from his boyish enthusiasm for pleasure. Our bellies soon became sticky from sweat and cum as I spent from the friction of our bodies on my cock. But as his strokes began to deepen and as my moans and mewling became the same words over and over: “please, oh please My Shepherd” his words and voice changed from roguish to sentimental. “My tender lambkin, mein schatzi, mein engel.” He blew his scent across my face and I sucked his tongue as it swept into my mouth.

What ever he said next was lost in the fragrance that personified this bull alpha, the tang of gun powder, the clean smell of cotton flowers and the sweetness of peppermint. “My Shepherd,” I whimpered, arching my body into his and wrapping my legs around his waist. “Care for thy little flock.” Could feel his warmth pour into my womb as the flutter under my heart beat like eagles wings, growing stronger as if taking strength from his essence. 

“Sleep, sweet lamb, shall deliver thee safe.” his scent rolled its tendrils across my senses and pulled me into a soft warm darkness but not before the tear of flesh as his teeth sunk into my shoulder. “Thou art under the protection of my staff and bow.” 

The angels were kind this time, as the dream they gave me was a ring side seat to my commissioning ceremony. A beautiful baby boy was in the arms of his older half brother as Dean and Balthazar stood at my shoulders pinning second lieutenants bars to my uniform.

When I opened my eyes, the illuminated clock on the night table said 09:00 pm and the room was dark but I wasn't alone in bed. “You awake finally? I hear Deans' voice and the mattress shift as he turned over. “I think you have some thing to tell me Little Maid.”

“I do,” Scooted over until my lips touched his and took his hand to lay upon my belly. “What do you think of the name Jeffery for our son?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Panamanian Slang:  
> BULTO: A person who you don't want around you since he/she will just give you inconvenience.  
> AWEBAO: Idiot  
> MASCABOLA: Cocksucker
> 
> Rickover Chair: a chair used when Admiral Rickover interviewed candidates for his staff. Said chair was suppose to have 4 legs but only only had three and the poor schmuck had to balance the chair and answer questions all at the same time.
> 
> A Major General has two stars
> 
> True Story Swear to God, I heard the baby big mouth frog joke when I was a cadet at Fort Dix, NJ during my advanced training internship. Had hooked up with this lieutenant and we were in mid passion when he suddenly stopped, turned on the bedside lamp and asked if I'd ever heard the one about the Baby Big Mouth Frog. Uhhhh, what? Long story stort, he told it that well so it was funny enough to stop mid stroke. We had a great laugh and then got back to business.
> 
> mein schatzi: my treasure
> 
> mein engel: my angel


	31. The Op Continental-Fathers and Sons

This is John Winchesters' POV, taking place shortly after he's put Cas into a scent induced sleep.

 

The bite, although not deep, was bloody but got it cleaned and bandaged in record time. Still got the touch, shoulda been a medic. A claim of mating bite and one for protection, should be enough to keep the assholes off for a bit longer. Check the time, got about an hour before Dean comes back, enough time for a shower and get into a fresh uniform. And air out this room, whew it smells like someone had some mighty good sex in here. Oh that's right, we did. Snert.

That kid's a pistol. First insulting me to my face, then begging for the life of his pup one minute and my cock the next. You still got it old man. 

Castiel is lying on his back, the covers pooled at his waist, those gorgeous little titties, trim arms and slender waist are all there for my gaze alone. His face is relaxed in sleep as if a great weight has been taken away. The inspection is over, you've more then passed and your body for a short time belonged to me. Half tempted to wake him for one more go and this time put my big knot in that pretty little hole.

Look at the time.....damn it, too bad. Really wanted him under me again. Even though he looked like he'd been hit by a truck, my Little Lamb is soft, sweet and imaginative in his love making. Oh well, maybe another day. On the other hand, will lay back down beside him for a bit. Castiel is running a little warm but then most pregnant omegas do. Lay a hand under his breast and could feel the soul of the child flutter like a bird in a cage. My essence joined with my sons' to strengthen this soul, as it's gonna have a rough ride for the next few months. 

Snert, thought the kid was going to shit a brick when he first saw me. Yeah Castiel Novac, I know who your are. Have known ever since you were an obnoxious teenager running around Wurzburg, Germany with that candy loving older brother of yours. 

How funny, this has been my week for sleeping with omegas. Came in early so I could stop in Greensboro and see Kate. Damn, that woman still heats my blood and makes me harder then the Sunday Times Crossword Puzzle. We used to go out on patrol by ourselves in Nam, she was magnificent in her fury and unerring with a crossbow. After a kill, we'd fuck like tigers in the jungle. 

Should I have a tweak of conscience that I'm in bed with an omega that's as old as my son Adam? Hmmmmm.....nope.....no tweak. Or that I was with Kate just yesterday and my Little Lamb today? Uhhhhhh.....nope....no problem with it.

Then again bull alphas tend to think like the King of Siam from 'The King and I.' You know, bees and flowers and all that shit.

Run a finger across the bandage, the claiming bite. It's for his own protection. He did ask me, and there is no message stronger then a 'keep off the ass' scent of a bull alpha.

Laid a kiss on one of those copper brown nipples. A bit of milk flowed out and down the curve of his breast, my tongue flicked out and traced trickle line back to its source. Dear heaven I wanted this pup. There's always that three month heat during his pregnancy. Maybe I can catch it just right. In the mean time, have to convince my son to let his mate stay and at three months pregnant jump out of a perfectly good airplane. I must be out of my goddamn mind.

Getting ready to get into the shower when there's a knock at the door. “Shit fire and conserve matches. Dean,” I growl, tossing on the smoking jacket and stalking over to the entrance way. “I said three hours,” as I flung open the door. But it wasn't my son.

“Hello General Winchester.” A balding middle aged beta bird Colonel was smirking on my stoop.

“Whatever you're selling I ain't buying. Get lost Colonel......” I squint at the name plate. “Novac.”

“I think not,” he said. “I'm here to discuss my son Castiel.”

“Really? Does Naomi know you're here?” Come to think of it, how does he know I'm here?

His confidence was momentarily shaken with the mention of his bull alpha wife.” “I don't need her permission to leave the house.”

Was biting my tongue, almost said that not only did he need his wifes' permission to walk out the house but also use his eagles and balls, IF she lends them to him. But, it was too easy. “What do you want?” I said in an impatient tone with a nasty edge.

“Like I said,” the swermy bastard spoke with the confidence of a Junction City used car salesman. “I'm here to talk about Castiels' welfare. Just wanna do what's right for the boy.”

I'll bet. Was really not wanting to let him in, but then again could always shoot him and ditch the body. Not the first time, not the last. “Alright Novac, come in and make it quick. I have things to do.”

He slithers in and immediately his nose starts to twitch like a rabbit eating lettuce. The room hasn't fully aired out and still smells like sex. Really great sex. Still love saying that. Novac looks down at his omega son sleeping peacefully in my bed. The bed where we had really great sex. Okay, I'll stop now......REALLY GREAT SEX! Okay. Now I'm good. 

But his expression is hardly fatherly as he licked his upper lip. More sexual predator who'd fuck his own son had I not been in the room. Oh I am not leaving him alone with my little lamb even for a second. “Speak your mind and get out.”

Zachariah Novac sat down on the edge of the bed, reached out and pulled up the bandage on Castiels' shoulder. “You claimed him?”

“So he has a matched set, like luggage.” I smirked. “He asked for my protection, so I gave it to him.” Can see why the pup asked. His old man is a numba ten thousand world class creep. “There a problem with that?”

“Oh no, no.” Ole Zach smiled. “So it's just one more nip tuck. It's amazing what can be done with plastic surgery these days. A slice here, a slice there and the little cuckoo is an instant virgin.”

“So I've heard.” Now I need to get this over with. “What do you want? And don't even start with the bullshit or I will call Naomi.”

“Fair enough, I like a man who likes to get to the point.” Novac stood up, “General, I represent certain interests that would look favorably upon our endeavors in their country but they need some compensation for allowing those endeavors.” He had been pacing to and fro. “And there are people high up in the current administration who would not unappreciative of your sons' patriotic sacrifice should he release Castile from his contract.” 

“Why should he? It's not like your kid's a spring chicken or anything (sorry Little Lamb). And sure as hell ain't no virgin. (Certainly not after I got done with him). No matter how much plastic surgery he has.”

“Castiel is special.”

“Like in dropped on his head 'special' or so gifted he could play Chopin on the spoons at age 3 kind of special?”

The Colonel had an amused smile, “the kind of special that's all relative if you look at the relationships”

I'm now bored, or gave that impression, “can see how it might be interesting to be related to Naomi, hear your Thanksgiving dinners are just bang up.”

“Ah nice to see you've got a sense of humor about all this,” this man is smiling too much with out an ounce of warmth behind it. And I don't trust anyone that smiles too much. “Anyway, about Castiel....”

“You know he almost got kicked outta camp this week for insubordination.”

“The pup is just high spirited.”

“He told me to go fuck myself.”

“He speaks his mind.”

“Looks like he was used for chigger bait.”

“Okay, listen Sir.” Novac was fast losing his patience. Not a good thing when the guy you're talking to has two stars and a gun in his desk drawer. “There are people interested in Castiels' contract that our government wants kept happy, sign it over and your son will be a rich man and you'll have that third star guaranteed.” Then half to himself, “it's not like dolt knows what he has any way. If he did, he would have filed his mating papers and not be whoring around with beta tramps at the O'Club.”

Curiouser and curiouser said Alice. How did he did know so much about Deans' life down here, unless, unless someone made it their business to know. “And how is this suppose to fit into Castiels' welfare?”

“He'll be taken care of and want for nothing.”

“Except for love, his pup and freedom.” I thought to myself causally walking over to the desk, pulled out the pistol out of the drawer and slipped it into my pocket. Need to have a talk with Dean when he gets back. So Col Novac wants to turn my little lamb into a sacrificial lamb. No, as much as a third star would be nice, I gotta meet my Maker some day and don't wanna stand there and try to explain why I betrayed a pregnant pup for a figurative 30 pieces of silver, especially when I turned down all the silver I could carry for an omega once before.

“Do you read Col Novac?” I asked, turning to face him.

He shrugged, “depends on the subject matter.”

“Dashiell Hammett.”

“I've been known to turn a page of 'The Black Mask.'

“Ever read the 'Dain Curse', the Continental Op?”

“Read it a few times,” he said with the tone of impatience. “What of it?”

The part where Gabrielle Leggett rather affectionately tells The Op he's.... “A monster. A nice one, an especially nice one to have around when you're in trouble, but a monster just the same.” I quoted. 

The Col looked a little confused, “you stopped before you finished the whole quote.” 

“Did I? Must've forgotten the rest.”

“Some how Sir, I doubt it. Let me think....'but a monster just the same, without any human foolishness like love in him-what's the matter? Have I said something I shouldn't?” Then there was a dawning on his face and a smirk with the teeth of a shark. “You care about what happens to him...don't worry, I can convince those interests to let you fuck him every now and again.”

“I don't think you understand what kind of monster I am. That pup is under my protection. 

The Col looked surprised. “He's an omega for godsake. He's nothing but a maggot in the ass of the universe. The only thing that brat is good for is to be fucked, bred and tossed.” He barked out a laugh. “Of all the stupid things to do......”

Zachariah stopped abruptly when the business end of a 32 semi automatic pistol laid a cold kiss between his eye brows. “You should know there is nothing more dangerous then the monster you've created yourself, especially when love and family are involved or threatened.” He looked rather comical with his eyes crossed trying to focus on the pistol boring into his skull like a 32 cal lobotomy. “When my father Henry Winchester came home from France in 1911, he brought back my mother, this smoking jacket and the pistol that will end your pathetic life if you so much as twitch. Interesting little piece this. It's a Browning M1900 single action semi automatic manufactured at the Fabrique Nationale d'Herstal in Belgium.” 

A drop of sweat was rolling down his cheek. “Sir perhaps I was a bit hasty in my assessment of the depths of your feelings for my son.”

Was warming up to the subject. “It was the same kind of weapon that was used to assassinate the Archduke Ferdinand and his wife. Amazing how that one incident started the Great War. Some how I don't think ending your miserable existence would cause such a fuss, even your wife wouldn't miss you for more then a day.” Pulled back the hammer, “this is also the kind of gun The Op carried.”

“I thought he carried a snub nosed 38,” the son of a bitch was trying to be conversational. Huh, he might actually have a little verve in him after all.

“He did carry that one too.” I said with an evil grin. “But this one makes me look like and feel like John Garfield.” I cocked the hammer back down and lowered the pistol but never took it off him. “You go back to that little Panamanian troll and yes I know all about what happened in the golf course shitter, tell him to shove his offer up his ass and take the first banana boat home.” I got in close and shoved the end of the barrel under ole Zacks' chin, “then you and that spawn of Satan kid of yours get the hell off post before I blow your goddamn heads off and cook what's left with lime, chili and fish sauce. Never bother me, my son or Castiel about his contract ever again. Capisce?”

“Capisce,” he squeaked. Must have pissed himself, cuz I could smell the scent of warm urine along with the rank bouquet of fear and sweat. Zachariah Novac for all his posturing and big talk was nothing but a yappy little lap dog. The kind that looks like a rat on a leash. Note to self, find out who holds the leash.

“Now get the fuck out of my sight.” And he was gone with a slam of the door. Could hear the car burn rubber out of the parking lot and counted until 20 before putting on the safety and sticking the pistol back in my pocket. Put on the lock and the chain, then slip off the robe and got in the shower. Get my best thinking done either while shaving or in a cloud of steam in the shower though this time it was more of mapping out a plan of attack.

“Shepherd..” I heard and turned to find Castiel had pushed aside the shower curtain and his blue eyes blinking owlishly at me.

“Come on in kiddo, lets get you cleaned up.” He stepped into the shower and into my arms. Cas kissed his way across my collar bone and then wrapped his arms around me.

“My father was here. Know that sour dead scent any where.” The pup looked up into my eyes beseechingly, “please” he kissed his way up my throat. “Don't let him take me away, don't let him sell me.” He kitten licked his tongue across my lips and then got down on his knees and presented. So wanna fuck him again, but I will not take advantage of a frightened pup. 

Drew him to his feet. “He won't touch you again Sweet Thing, promise.” We finish washing up and dry off but as he turned, I blew my scent across his nose and he collapsed in my arms. “Sorry Little Lamb, but can't have your alpha walk in on his old man up to his balls in your sweet cunny. And for the record, I would've protected you even without you presenting.” 

Dean was 15 minutes early but I've changed into a clean uniform swapped out the bed linens for good measure and the room was aired. Castiel was still out cold.

“Soooooo, did he pass inspection?” He asked tentatively sitting on the edge of bed caressing my..err...his omegas' face. “And what's this?” Dean pulled back the bandage. “A claiming bite?” There was a low growl. Oh for petes' sake I do not need him to all mineminemine on me.

“It's a claim of protection,” I said tossing some papers in my brief case. “His douche of a father was here trying to convince me to have you sign over Castiels' contract.” 

“WHAT?! He was here? Did he hurt Cas?” He picked up his omegas' hand and kissed it.. “Not ever am I giving him up to that asshole.” 

“No he didn't, Cas was asleep before Col Novac got here. Glad to hear you say that about your claim. Because, I think he finally got the message when told him I'd blow his head off then eat him. But watch you're step cuz I think he's having you watched. The douche made mention of a few of your activities at the Officers Club.” Sighed trying to think of which issue to discuss next, well might as well jump right in. “Your omega is pregnant".

“WHAT? What did you do?!” Dean demanded, coming up off the bed.

“I did nothing,” now I was offended. “He was that way when he came here. It's your pup you idiot.” 

“But it can't be. He's on birth control.”

“No birth control is 100 percent. You know that better then anyone.” Yeah smartass, that's how you ended up with one kid already.

“Oh shit,” he stood and started to pace the room. “What do I do? How do I tell Lisa? Maybe he'll want an abortion.”

“Don't think so, not the way he begged for the life of the pup when he thought I might hurt it during sex. Oh grow up and don't give me that look, you know what I needed to do. And no, you don't have to tell Lisa anything. It's none of her business.” 

“Ahhhhhh.” My little lamb moaned sweetly in his sleep. “our baby, our little boy.” A smile came to his lips that made his handsome face soft, lovely and irresistible.

“Cas,” the man who panicked over his omegas pregnancy disappeared. and the caring protective alpha emerged. “A boy?” He lay a caressing hand on his omegas now flat belly. 

“So I suspect, I've heard the kid has the sight.” I sighed, “listen son, you've got to get your head out of your ass and do right by him. Stop fucking around with those betas at the O'Club and get your mating filed down at city hall.” 

“Got get him back to his mothers' house.” Good grief, didn't he hear me? “Can't endanger the baby.”

“Dean,” I said impatiently. “There is no getting him back to his mother. You're his alpha, you're responsible for supporting him, even if that support is letting him jump out the back of a C-130. What's best for your omega right now is to let him finish camp and go to Fort Benning.”

“ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!” Dean shouted. “He pregnant!

“So what, he's a tough little shit.” Sigh, here we go. In for a penny, in for a pound. “My omega used to go out on patrol with me in Vietnam. Kate was a dead shot with a crossbow. Was better and meaner when she was pregnant.”

My sons' mouth opened and closed like a goldfish at feeding time. “You have an omega?”

“Yup. She's a 'yard'. Lives over in Greensboro with our son. Congrats, you got a little brother.” Oh have the chickens come home to roost. “Listen, this is a story for another day or later, my aide Capt Delassandro will be here shortly to pick me up. Lock the door, don't let anyone in, don't answer or make phone calls-it's not a secure line.“ I picked up my briefcase. “Keep Cas asleep it'll be better for him, the pup and you in the short run. There is a pistol in the right top desk drawer, if Col Novac comes back, you have my permission to shoot em.” 

“You know this conversation isn't over by a long shot,” Dean looked at me darkly. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Be back in a few hours.” Stepped outside and slammed the door behind me. Leaned back against the wall and prayed, “Oh God, thy sea is so great and my boat is so small......Thy world O God so fierce and I so frail. ” Then I straightened, the faces of my son, Castiel and my grandchild come to mind. “Cities of refuge rise where dangers cease, sweet silences abound and all is peace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'Black Mask' was a pulp magazine where 'The Op' first appeared
> 
> The prayer “thy sea is so great.....is the Bretons Fisherman's Prayer by  
> Winfred Ernest Garrison.


	32. Letters From Home

Sunday morning has found me in bed with a hot water bottle on my belly and a damp cloth cooling my poor swollen pinks. Dean and The General were driving me nuts with their fussing and hovering. It's not that I didn't appreciate their efforts or concern, but really wanted to get some rest before having to get up, get dressed and head back to the Old Division Area. But my Alpha and his father were determined to care for me the best way they knew how. Which being alphas, was to keep me naked, well fed, hydrated and caressed. 

Which would have been fine except that my insides felt like they'd been tenderized with a mallet, suppose in a way they had. My Shepherd is hung like a horse and Dean is vigorous and not far behind size wise (let me tell you make up sex is even better then angry nerd sex any day of the week). Can't even take anything for the pain because of the pup and tell you what, am not looking forward to training on Monday.

“Maybe you should go on sick call tomorrow,” Dean said, sitting down on the bed. He'd gone out earlier and gotten breakfast; coffees, a large orange juice and sausage biscuits with white gravy and grits from a local greasy spoon just off post. Mmmmmmm now that's what I like about the South. Had to steal a few sips from his coffee as he wouldn't let me drink a full cup. Damn it. “Just one more day to let your insides recover.”

“No can do Alpha,” I said between gulps of juice. “There's no way I can missing training and if the doctors see me and find out I'm pregnant, they'll send me home for sure.” Considering the knock down drag out Dean and I had last night about me staying, and how much persuasion (and sex) it took to even get him to even seeing things my way. Was not going to jeopardize it with going on sick call. “Will see if Benny can work his mojo.”

“And who is this Benny?” My alphas growl in unison. Oops, should have mentioned him before or not. 

“He's in the same platoon I am. Benny's an omega born cadet from Louisiana. He's a traiteur, a Cajan traditional healer.” 

“And has he laid hands on you before?” Dean was not happy with this revelation. “And WHAT is he?”

“He helped me all last week with my morning sickness,” I explained. “Andhesanalpha.”

“What was that?”

“He's an alpha and the only reason I made it through the week.”

My Shepherd was not too pleased either, “and you were going to tell us when?”

I slipped down in bed and brought the covers up to my chin, “uh......”

“That's what I thought,” he sighed. Watched his face work through a lot of emotions. “Don't like it, but if that's how you've been getting by....I'll allow it.”

“YOU'LL ALLOW IT?!” Dean roared, getting to his feet. “He's MY omega!” 

“And I swore to protect him,” John was smiling, enjoying his son fluster. “You got any other bright ideas kiddo, will be happy to entertain them.”

“Sick call would be optimum but since that's not an option,” he sighed. “Let your buddy do his mojo.” Then came a growl.....”his hands go where they're not suppose to...I'll tear out his throat.”

I sat up in bed and beckoned my alphas, “thank you.” I said giving them the big blue omega eye treatment and sweet kisses on the mouth. “Y’all cute when you go all growly. But if you could take me back to the barracks? Got a shit load of crap to do before tomorrow.” Really didn't wanna go, would've rather been cuddled and fall sleep in the arms of those who loved me. But that's not going to get the laundry done, boots shined or any of the other things that had to be ready in time for tomorrow. Coffee breaks over, back on your head Novac.

Pushed away the hot water bottle and cool cloth, swung my feet to the floor and painfully got up to get dressed. Limped painfully to the bathroom to splash a bit of water in my face and take a piss. For the first time in my life I had to sit to pee, it was just too painful to stand. 

Dean drove me back to the annex. “Need you Little Maid, I truly do,” he brushed the curls behind my ears. “Take care of yourself and the pup. If there's anything you need, call me.” He tucked a slip of paper into the back pocket of my jeans. Then moved in for a deep kiss.

When we remembered to come up for air, I sighed and leaned in. “Love you Alpha,” nuzzled his neck and kissed it lightly. “So very much.” Got out and watched as he drove off. Oh shit, I hurt. Slowly walked back to the company area, tried not to look vulnerable, did the shoulders back, walk with purpose but....it was just so hard. 

Climbed the steps to the omega barracks and walked in. Ty, the Northern Chickadee and Marshall were gone as it seemed most others were also. It was only 10 in the morning but seemed so much later as I'd slept so much in the last 24 hours. Popped the lock on the locker, grabbed out the dirty jeans, kilts and uniforms, box of suds and limped down the hall to the latrine where the washer and dry stood. Dropped in the dirty clothes, poured in the suds and start the hot wash.

Hobbled back down the hall, got out the rest of the laundry, shirts, socks and underwear, to go next. Then noticed the envelope from Mother that arrived on Friday and I'd been avoiding. Sigh, can't stave off enviable forever. Took it out, ripped it open and pulled out four envelopes. One from Mom, one from RIT, something from....Wright Publishing..must be a magazine subscription and the last from my pharmacy out in Rochester.

Okay, Mom first....

 

12 June 1977

 

Dear Castiel,

Since you were not forth coming about your trip or anything else for that matter, have contracted Col Crowley to get further information. Happy to hear you were not detained at the airport not happy to hear that you were assaulted by a sheriffs deputy' Your alphas brother, some of the other parents and I are looking legal action against the sheriffs department on behalf of you and the other detained cadets.

You're going to be a groomsman for your brother Gabriels' wedding. The bride is going to be in red so your bother will be in black with the grooms man in powder blue jackets, red ties and cummerbunds and black pants. Bridesmaids will be in powder blue saris. Your brother is seeing about buying a cow and bull to give to his new in-laws as part of the ceremony. Gabe wants a sweets table also.

Send your measurements.......

 

Oh man, I stop there and toss the letter to the side. Oh thanks Crowley for narcing me out to Mom. Powder blue jackets? Really? We'll look like a really dorky do-wop from New Delhi. Pick up the next letter, the one from RIT.

10 June 1977

 

Dear Castiel Novac,

Enclosed please find the invoice for tuition for the Fall Quarter 1977 along with room and board for the dormitory. If you wish to have the same roommate (Chuck Shurley) please state or if you request someone new.

 

Oh Hell I don't want Chuck Shurley for a roommate. Going off campus to one of the near by apartment complexes. Maybe Riverknoll, the rooms are kind of tiny but it will just be me and later Jeffery. “You like that pup? I said rubbing my tum, “get a place for the two us?” My little ones' soul seemed to flutter in agreement. Let's see, what's Wright Publishing? Maybe I can get a good deal on Time or Newsweek. Ripped open the envelope, pulled out the letter and something else fell out. Huh, it's a check. FOR TWELVE HUNDRED DOLLARS!

 

June 8th 1977

Dear Castiel,

Hello and welcome to the 'Mega family. We here at 'Mega Magazine believe in offering the finest entertainment for the adult alpha by providing stimulating articles, beautiful omegas and humorous stories and artwork. For your work as a spread model, enclosed please find a check for $1200.00. Should you be selected and photographed as 'Pinkie of the Month' you would receive payment in the amount of $6,000.00, an invitation to the Brownstone for the end of year wrap party and a chance to be 'Pinkie of the Year.”

 

Holy Shit! What do I do? Um, will have to talk to Dean about contacting Major Sam about this. Holy Shit! A party at the Brownstone? That's the magazine headquarters, it's a brownstone building in Soho, NYC. That's like being invited to the Playboy Mansion. Holy Shit! Whoa, I'm way too excited about this. 

 

Set the letter and check back in the envelope with a shaking hand. Got up and walked down the hall to check on my laundry. Okay, the wash is done and tossed it in the dryer. Gimped back, grabbed the rest of the shirts and stuff, loaded the washer, poured in the suds and got that going.

Okay, last letter. This is from the pharmacy I used out in Rochester.

 

June 1st 1977 

Huh, took it a while to get here. They sent it to my RIT address and the school forwarded it to Schenectady.

 

Dear Mr Novac,

We regret to inform you an error was made with your prescription of Omega Suppressant with Ovatheram. Your prescription as well as several others were accidentally filled with Omega Suppressant but without the birth control Ovatheram. We are terribly sorry for the inconvenience and any problems this may have caused you. To discuss further, please call us collect........

INCONVENINCE!? I'M FUCKING PREGNENT YOU ASSBUTTS! THAT'S GODDAMN INCONVENIENT!

Okay that explains how I got knocked up. Pull out a few quarters from the roll, checked on the laundry and then walked up the hill to the phone booth near the company office. Waited in line till it was my turn and closed the folding door. Really don't want anyone in on this conversation even though it's going to be hot and stuffy in that glass box. 

Pop in a quarter and dial the number. Can hear the phone ringing and then the universally nasally twang of the phone operator. “Thank you for using Southern Bell, how many I help you?”

“I'd like to make a collect call to 718-555-1212, the Mirra's Pharmacy in Rochester, NY.”

“Thank you,” Miss Nasal said. “Your name please?”

“Castiel Novac, it's regarding a letter they sent me. Please make sure you tell them that.”

“Yes Sir,” she said. “Please hold.” Can hear the clicks and hums and then it ringing. 

“Mirra's Pharmacy, how can I help you?” A male voice came on the line.

“Southern Bell, I have a collect call from Castiel Novac, it's regarding a letter he received, will you accept the charges?”

There was a hesitation, then “yes we'll accept the charges.”

“Please go ahead Mr Novac and thank you for using Southern Bell.”

Okay, now I have em, how do I start this? “Uh hi, got your letter about my suppressants.”

“Hello Mr Novac, let me get Mr Mirra, he can explain this better.”

Can't yell at em because don't want the whole world to know my business, so have no choice but to be calm. “Hello, Mr Novac, this is Mr Mirra, you're calling about the letter we sent.”

“Yes,” then put a smile on my face and snarled nicely through my teeth. “What the hell happened? And by the way, I'm pregnant.”

There was a pause. “We're very sorry for your condition. There was a mix up, an intern we had filled your prescription in error with omega suppressant without the Ovatheram. Apparently he didn't think there would be an issue.”

Oh this had to have been an alpha. An omega wouldn't have been that stupid. “And he thought this because?”

“Apparently he thought as long as a heat was suppressed an omega wouldn't have to worry about ovulating as they wouldn't want sex.”

“A FAT LOT HE KNOWS!” I yelled.

“The intern is no longer with us. But we did let him know that just because an omegas' heat is stopped it doesn’t mean they won't go into season.”

“What do you mean 'go into season'?”

Mr Mirra sighed, “It's not something we see a lot of any more, not since early 1960's prior to birth control pill being approved for contraceptive use by the FDA. In the 1920's suppressants were developed. The medication stopped the heat, but not the ovulation. Which wasn't a problem, except during late Spring early Summer when an omega would go into season. It's one of those genetic hold overs from more primitive times when offspring were conceived at a time of the year that offered the best chance of their survival to be carried to term.”  
.  
“All very interesting,” I said impatiently. “But what is this season suppose to be like?”

“It's like a heat only more intense.”

Crap and I thought my one and only heat rotted out of its mind for intensity. “But I don't remember going into this season thing. If it's as intense as you say, wouldn't I remember?”

Mr Mirra's voice took an interested tone. “I wonder.......now this is fascinating. Haven't heard of one in years.”

“HEARD OF WHAT?!” I'm getting even more pissed.

“Mating fugue.” He said. “Where your subconscious mind takes over, basicly pulling an end run around your conscience mind, to create a new personality, one that's obeying the seasonal urge to be mated and conceive a pup. It will release pheromones to attract your alpha or an alpha deemed suitable to pass on preferred genetic traits.”

“Are you saying I went all 'Sybil'?”

Mr Mirra was not amused, well neither was I. “What I'm saying is your subconscious created a new temporary personality that lasted until you conceived, then it wasn't needed anymore. Your conscience mind then discarded it and your normal personality came forward.

“But my alpha doesn’t remember the mating either.”

“Did you bite him?”

“Yeah, drew blood too.” 

“Well, combined with the pheromones and the chemicals passed through your saliva, his body synced to yours and opened up the more primitive part of his brain. The part that deals with the basic alpha instinct, the need to dominate, mate and create progeny.

“Okay, that would explain why I woke up tied to the bedpost with a plug in my pinks.” Oops, that wasn't suppose to come up. “Soooo,” let's change the subject real fast. “What are you going to do to help or compensate me?”

Mr Mirra humphed a bit, “we can offer you reimbursement for your abortion and or $500.00 toward medical expenses for the birth of your pup and/or assistance in putting said pup up for adoption.”

Holy Baby Jebus, I got offered more by 'Mega for being half naked in their magazine. “That is not satisfactory by a long shot. There are other considerations here. Your employee created a life altering condition for me.”

Mr Mirras' voice turned harsh. “He was not an employee, he was an unpaid intern assigned to us from the pharmacy school. We have been informed by our attorneys this is a more then reasonable offer considering we didn't have to make any at all. Since it's your fault for your condition.”

“My fault! How is this my fault? And by the way I didn't get your letter until Friday. You sent it to my dorm address.”

“We sent the letter out in a timely fashion. Your school didn't forward it in a timely manner. Had you given us your correct home address for our files to start with, we would have been able to notify you so you could have acted accordingly.” The words 'you omega slut' hung unsaid in the air.

“This is not over by a long shot,” I began. 

Mr Mirra then simply dismissed me, “since it appears you're considering legal representation I can no longer speak to you. Have your attorney contact the firm of B. Everwood Jones, here in Rochester. Good day.”

He hung up and I was left to stupidly gape at the phone receiver in my hand. He was blaming me for getting pregnant because of an address?!. That's like blaming the victim for causing their own rape. Stood there numb until the girl who was next in line banged on the door. “You done yet Novac?”

“Yeah,” I said quietly, opening the door. “I'm finished.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's frightening to think that the birth control pill has only been around since the early 1960's. 
> 
> Thank you again for everyone who's been following the misadventures of Cadet Novac. Thank you for correcting the errors in French and Spanish, and for giving perspectives I didn't think of previously. Again, thank you. Am humbled.


	33. Attack and Defend: Part One

“Up! Up Up! Come on Novac, off yur ass and on yur feet!” I opened one eye and trained it on the assbutt screeching in my general direction. 

“Alfie, if you don't get lost I'll tear ya a new one.”

He yanked the pillow out from under my head. “Cas, you got 15 minutes to get in formation before you're late.” 

Oh shit! “Owe you one man,” I clamber out of bed and just about double over. Still sore, my guts are in an up roar and oh just let me make to the latrine to get in a quick shit and shave. Throw my clothes on and am still trying to get dressed half way up the hill. Make it to formation just under the wire.

Capt Sanchez and Master Sargent Main come strolling from the company office. “Attn-hut!” the Master Sargent called. “Stand at...ease. This morning is your first PT test. This one is to assess your current endurance and speed, you take it again the last week you are here in which you must pass to graduate camp.”

Oh no, not today. Why couldn't it have been any other day? Now wish I had gone on sick call and taken my chances with the medics. 'Well doc, what do you have for stomach flu or having a dick the size redwood shoved up your twat?' Oh yeah, that'd go over well. 

“Cadet Lafitte,” you're platoon leader today.” Sgt Main then did something interesting. “I will leave it to you to choose your squad leaders. March the platoon for breakfast and then form up back here in an hour where we'll march to the PT field.”

“Yes Master Sargarent,” Benny turned to look at me but thank G-d saw that I mouthed the word 'no' and he picked Elliot instead. Breakfast was light, hard boiled eggs, toast and milk. Didn't even bother sitting down, wrapped my toast and egg in a napkin and took it along with the glass of milk outside. Went to the back of the mess building and tried to eat. Got half the egg and some the toast down before before vomiting it back up.

I hear the sound of foot steps on grass and expect Bennys' voice to come from behind me asking if I was kill'en dandy-lions again. Looked up hopefully to see my favorite hands on healer. It wasn't Benny.

“Hello Novac,” Master Sergeant Main drawled. “Expecting someone else?”

“No Master Sergeant.” Oh crap, what's he doing here?

“If you ain't, you doin a mighty good imitation of it.” He bent over, grabbed the scruff of my neck and yanked me to my feet. “Something wrong cadet?”

“Stomach flu.” I said weakly. “Just can't seem to shake it.”

'”Aw poor baby omega, life must be so hard for you.” he sniped. “I've got the hang over from hell and yet, I made it to the company area not only on time but early. You, on the other hand, were almost late this morning and you're five minutes away from being late again.”

“So, I'll just be going,” I said trying to pull myself loose. “Don't wanna have me be tardy now?” Nothing is hurting right now, I'm fine....just let me outta here!

“Listen you,” he slammed me back against the building, “I don't care if you're giving Lafitte a little after dinner mint back here, got eyes 'Slicky boy' and saw him bending you over all last week...”

“Sergeant Main, it's not what you think.” I tried to explain. “He was trying to help me....he was laying hands. Bennys' a traditional healer.” Oh that sounded lame even to my ears.

He smirked, “gotta remember that one. Damn, if that's the best line ever to cop a feel and pork a yankee.” Then the smile dropped off his lips. “I do care that you think you can get away with shit and damage the integrity of this unit just cuz who you're related to or that you're sucking some generals dick. You omegas are all the same, think your pussys are made of gold.” He slapped his hand over my crotch.

“Honest I haven't done anything,” oh crap this guy isn't a happy camper. Wonder what omega won't put out for him. Look into his blood shot eyes, “haven't asked for special treatment or used my family name, just wanna make it through the summer.” Then added (some day it's gonna be the death of me) “um not that I'm complaining about your technique, but if you really wanted to make your point, would mind taking your hand off my dick? The gold mine is two inches lower and to the back.”

The Sergeant yanked his hand away as if it were burned. “Get out of my sight. Don't ever wanna find you back here again for any reason.” I ran like crazy and was late to formation. “Sorry Elliot, was speaking with Master Sergeant Main.”

“What about?” my squad leader asked.

“Dinner mints and golden cats.” 

The platoon joined the rest of Charlie Company marching out to the PT field, then split off, women on one side of the field and men on the other. Took off our fatigue blouses and folded them neatly on the ground and set our baseball caps on top of them. There would be four events, push ups, sit ups, agility and a mile run. The first two were simple, how many you could do in a minute. Pushups, no problem. Pumped out 45, only had to get 30. Situps....that turned into a problem. My insides were screaming by the time I got out the 25 minimum. Got up slowly, wobbled a bit and then straightened. Had to, the Master Sergeant was watching. Didn't even dare look over at Benny. Couldn't drag him into my troubles.

The agility test was running between four gates and over a trench twice before hitting the finish line. Okay, that wasn't too bad and made it within an acceptable time, but jumping the trench, could feel my insides pull.

Last was the mile run. Four laps around the quarter mile track. Uck, it's sticky hot again. Feels like rain, but not a cloud in sight. The girls ran first and I cheered on Hannah, YaYa and the rest. Then it was guys. Took the first lap as fast as I could, same way I used to with Dean at the ice rink. The second lap was a little slower and the third slower yet. The fourth was killing me. The heat, my hips and stomach was barely at a trot. “Come on Cas,” heard Benny from the side lines, he'd passed me on the third lap. “Punch it man!”

Made it to the finish line and stumbled over into the grass field to dry heave into the sewer grate I'd noticed eariler. “Mon biche,” Benny. Oh no. 

I'm okay man,” try to sound better then I look. “The heat just got me a little. Check on Elliot, Tim and Chickie. Make sure they made it okay.”

“You sure?” The Master Sergeant was glowering in our direction.

“Fine, just make sure the others get to the Lister bag for water. I'll be along.” Slowly get to my feet, but wobble again at the first step.

“So you're his 'bitch' huh?” Main asked in a nasty nice voice.

“Begg'en the Master Sergeants' pardon,” Benny had been close enough to hear. “That was not what I said. I said 'beesh'. It's what we call our friends back home.”

“Well, get your beesh,” and he exaggerated the word,” some water before he croaks and I'm stuck with filling out a shit load of paper work.”

“Yes Master Sergeant,” Benny put a hand on my shoulder and gave a gentle push toward the crowd around the Lister bag. “Who pissed in his corn flakes and how you end on standing in the middle of the bowl?”

“He thinks I'm a bad influence on the platoon, cuz of what I am, who I'm related to or know.” Sighed heavily, “on the other hand, he thinks you're fucking me. Which oddly enough, he's fine with.”

“WHAT?!” My friend was rather appalled. “Why he think that?”

“He saw us behind the mess hall.”

Benny snorted. “Any fool could see we weren't haven relations.” 

“He watched you bending me over and saw what he wanted to see.” We got to the Lister bag and waited our turn to cup our hands under the spigettes and gulp down the icy water. Got our share and then walked back to join our platoon. 

“Mon Biche,” the big Cajun snapped his fingers. “We take care of things tonight, have a friend who help, gumbo ya ya, we will.” 

“If you can and not get in trouble, sure.” Stole a glance toward the sergeant who was smoken and joken with a few of the other cadets.

The company forms up and marches back to the Old Division Area. We break for lunch, more chicken soup and baloney sandwiches. Was ravenous, drank down the soup, guzzled some milk but the stink of baloney sent me running outside. This afternoon we're going to kind of a 'career day', where the different branches of the service have set up displays and have people there to answer questions.

Charlie company and one of the all alpha companies converged on the area. Hadn't seen what one of these companys looked like before and now....well, they look like an asshole convention. Especially after some of them cat called and grabbed their crotches at the omegas. Good grief. These morons made Elliot look like the soul of open mindedness. Although that happy little knot for brains has himself a bad case for Chickie. Ever since that night in the Maverick, they've been thick as thieves.....ooooooo the Senator has a rival in that little alpha from The Citadel. 

Benny and I wondered about visiting the stations until he'd stopped to talk with an infantry captain about the benefits of being a 'ground pounder'. A branch I was locked out of being an omega. Women and omegas were bared from the combat arms and are only allowed in the support branches. Stopped to look a the communications tower the Signal Corp had set up, when got the oddest feeling someone was glaring a hole in the back of my neck. Looked about, then noticed the Chemical Corp display and the black captain standing next to it, the one shooting eye daggers in my directions.

Oh shit, its Gordon Walker. Looks like he got his promotion but he's no where near Knolls Atomic, General Electric or any lab in the near future if ever. Oops.....being arrested didn't do anything for his career. Oh dude, you should've turned down that dinner invitation. Any one with half a brain knows not to come to Thanksgiving dinner at the Novacs.

Think I'll just slide on over to the engineering tent. Ducked under the flap and began looking at heavy equipment. Generators, a steam roller, a two ton truck, just a few things that made the 'funny buttons' who they were. Stepped back to let others have a closer look, when I bumped into someone else.

“Hey watch it,” came a familiar voice. Turned to find the very familiar face that went with it.

“Uriel, uh hi.” Nice to see someone from RIT, not so nice that it was this dick-wad.

“Novac, what are you doing here?” 

“I'm with Charlie Company, we're here for 'career day', same as you. How goes life in the alpha company?”

“It's nice to be with ones own kind,” he said loftily. “And not have to carry the lesser beings.”

“La de da,” I said sarcasticly, then softened. “How's Calvin?'

Uriel took out his wallet and fished out a picture. “We had this taken before I left for camp.” He and Calvin were standing together in front of a lilac bush. The little omega looked like he'd grown a bit and his alpha had a protective arm around his shoulder.

“You two look real nice together.” I said handing the photo back. “You better take good care of him.”

The big alpha touched the picture gently before putting it back in his wallet. “I plan on it. Wanna be the best mate I can.” For a moment Uriel was almost likeable. Then he looked up at the roof of the tent, “what's that noise?”

Looked outside and huh, it's starting to rain. The tent got musty smelling and stuffy awful fast. People were crowding in to get out of the rain and the press and smell of damp bodies was starting to make my stomach turn. In fact, it got down right claustrophobic and made me antsy, to get out now! But in passing I grab Uriels' arm and dragged him out into the down pour with me.

“What's the matter with you! Let go!” He tried to rip his arm from my grasp, but he wasn't going any where but out in the rain. 

“Don't be such a wimp,” I said. “You ain't made of sugar so you won't melt...” and anything else coming out of my mouth was drown out in a massive clap of thunder. Then the weirdest thing happened, everyone who was in the tent suddenly came pouring out like a skunk suddenly walked in. What's going on?” Stopped one of the people running by, “why's everyone running out?”

“Got shocked,” the guy said wringing his hands. “God, I'm tingling all over. Heard that big crack of thunder and the lightning must have gone into the ground and came up through everything metal.” 

“Wow,” turned to Uriel. “Isn't that awful? And we were just in there.” Then sighed dramaticly, “damn. looks like I gotta be saving your lesser being ass for the full three years after all.” Snert. Looks like the consequences of our little outing into the supernatural at Fort Drum was going to be hanging a round a while longer

“Fuck you Novac!” Uriel glowered at me and stomped off.

“You're welcome, assbutt!” I called after him with a one finger salute. Then turned to catch the wrath of his platoon. As they walked by some of them got in quick elbow jabs to my stomach, while someone put a fist in my lower back, then they finish with a boot in my ass and a bloody nose. It was done so fast, that unless anyone was paying attention, you wouldn't have thought anything amiss. Stumbled away, holding my sore belly, hoping to God pup wasn't hurt.

Staggered over the Quartermaster display, “excuse me?” I asked, trying keep the tears out of my voice. “Do you have a tissue?” The beta female captain motioned me over, had me sit on a folding chair and pulled out a canteen of water. 

“Drink,” Her name tag said Mills. “Let me guess, you 'accidentally' ran into someones fist.” The captain dampened a handkerchief and began cleaning my face. “Yeah, we've had a few incidents when the alpha companys are here with the mixed groups. Feel they have to put the 'lesser beings' in their 'place.' Problem is no one sees anything or are intimated to speak up.” She sighed. “Tip your head back and put this over your nose.” The damp hankie was gently draped across my nostrils.

Sat like that for a while till could hear the whistles blow and the cadet commanders calling for form up. “Thanks Captain Mills,” I said handing her back the bloody hankie. “You're a life saver.”

“No problem pup,” she said easily. Then dug into her pocket, pulled out a silver card holder. “Here” and handed me her calling card. Held it by the edges and bowed over it in thanks. Her eye brows went up, “good manners you got there kiddo. Someone taught you well.”

“Finishing school,” I said. “Glad to meet you Capt Jody Mills.” Asked for another one of her cards and put my name on the back.

“Think about my corp in the future, Cadet Castiel Novac.” She said after accepting the card in the same polite fashion. “Quartermaster corp needs folks like you.”

“I'll give it some thought,” not really but what else was I going to say? Really wanted to be an MP so bad could taste it. Joined the rest of the company and marched back to our area. My nose and eyes was aching, Jeff's soul was fluttering quietly as if trying to hide and every step was an agony. Can't stop, just bit down on my lip and kept putting one foot in front of the other.

“COMPANY!.... PLATOONS!.... HALT!”

“Right face. Stand at ease.” Bennys' voice was just right for command. Strong, deep and with confident authority. Well, it better be after three years at The Citadel. “Fall out and fall in at the mess hall.” 

“Good job Lafitte,” Capt Sanchez slapped him on the shoulder. “How'd you like to be company commander in the near future?” Felt a stab of jealousy. I'd never be asked for that, not with the way Sanchez and Main thought about me. Walked down the hill and went into the omega barracks instead. Not hungry, just sore and needy. Don't want anyone to see me like this. 

Popped the lock on the locker, there sat the bottle of suppressants. So. Un. Fair. GODDAMN ALL ALPHAS! Picked up the bottle and sent it crashing against the wall. Didn't even give a satisfying smash, Good thing/bad thing as it just broke into five big pieces and sent pills all over the room. Got the broom and dust pan and cleaned up the evidence of my temper tantrum. Shit! Heard a knock at the barracks door, crap, what now? Am I trouble for not going to mess?

Flung open the door and find Benny on the other side the screen door. “Little Cher, ever thing copacetic? You weren't at supper,” he grinned ruefully. “Not like you missed anything.” 

“Fine,” I mumble not meeting his eyes. “Jus not hungry.”

“What's wrong Cher?” He opened the screen door that separated us. “Who did that to your face?” His voice went to a growl, “who blacked your eyes put a bruise on that pretty nose?” 

“Ran into a door.” I mumbled and looked down.

“Looks like you ran in to a fist.” Tried to close the screen door, but he put his foot in the way. “Was it some merde couillon at the displays?”

“Must be nice to be an alpha,” I said bitterly. “You get away with EVERTHING, no one punishes you for speaking your mind, beats you up because they can...” my voice breaks. “Gets you pregnant because they screw up your suppressants. You don't even have to take them.” Try to shut the door again, “just go away Benny. You shouldn't be seen with me. Don't want the Captain or Sergeant Main think'en....” 

“That I like you? That you're my friend?” Benny reached in and pulled me out. “Oh heaven help,” he said sarcasticly but then sighed. “We gonna go see 'Daddy Ashton'. Ne pleure pas. Dry your eyes Cher, blow da nose and toss some water on your face. Get on some civies and meet me in ten up at the phone booth by the company office.”

“Who's he? This Daddy guy.”

“He the big boss NCO at the Citadel. He's the one you go to for a favor, you owe him large, but his favors are large too. ” 

“Are you sure? Don't want you owing the devil to save an angel.” One of Madrainas' favorite sayings.

Benny laughed. “Better the Diable and the Hell you know, then the one you don't. ”

Oh what the fuck.. What else could go wrong today? No, can't even think like that because the universe will do it's damnedest to prove things could go worse. So I what he says and head to the latrine to splash some cold water on my face. Oh G-d, raccoon eyes look back from the mirror and my face just throbs like something is trying to pound its way out. Stumbled back to my room, changed clothes and walked up to wait at the phone booth. 

The big Cajun is there waiting for me, “come on Cher, we gotta get on 'de shoe leather express'. Got lots of work to do in a bitty time to it.”

“So where is this 'Daddy'?” I asked as we're walking down the road. As it's only 18: 30 (okay 06:30 pm) there's still plenty of day light. How long can this take? A little meet and greet, some laying of hands, no problem. “He over at this here Alpha Company.”

I stopped. “Oh hell no!” Turned around and started back to Charlie company area. “You are not getting me anywhere near one of them. That would be like taking a cat to a dog fight.”

“Cher! He ain't like that!” Benny ran to stop me.

“Yeah right, and the guys who did this to my face were just 'play'en around.”

He laid a hand on my cheek, “the guys who did that to you, had no right. Daddy ain't like them, I promise. Do you trust me Little Dove?”

Again a heart and head moment. Bennys' done nothing but shown kindness and treated me like an equal. “Okay, let's do it to like Sonny Pruitt.” Squared my shoulders and walked with purpose into the middle of enemy territory.

The platoon building we were looking for was right dead center of the company area. Tried not to look nervous, but the rows of barracks to either side were all alpha companies. The air reeked of every scent under the sun, Old Spice, jizz, rut, sweat socks and whole lot of other nasty shit all just eating its way up my nose. I'm either gonna be sick, run like hell or both. “Benny, get me outa here.”

“Just a minute more,” he said pounding on the barracks door. “Hey, Sgt Ashton in tonight?” 

The guy who came to the screen door took one look at Benny then at me. The grin on his face was lewd, crude and socially unacceptable. “I think so,” he looked me up and down. Suddenly felt like my clothes disappeared and I was standing there naked.

“Then go get him, say Benny Lafitte from The Citadel is here to see 'Daddy Ashton'.” There was a nasty edge to his voice with a promise of teeth that left no question of the kid turning tail and getting the sergeant.

“Hey Lafitte, hey you brought us a box of candy. He's pretty, even with that bruise on his nose, you gonna give me a piece?” A short blonde male alpha strolled over and rudely stuck his nose behind my ear. “Mmmmmm, nice. Mated. Don't matter, apples always taste better when they're stolen.”

I push him off. “Not a public sniffing post you ignorant mascaboa.”

“Well he's pretty with a nasty mouth,” the blonde alpha smiled evilly. “Let's see what he can do with it.” Was balling up my fist to pop the creep.....as the others began to come up behind him.

“WHAT IN THE NAME OF STONEWALL JACKSONS' STAINGLASS WINDOW IS GOING ON OUT HERE?!” We all freeze and turn toward the source of the shout. I immediately look away. The thing about being in an all male or all alpha environment is that you could walk outside in your skivvies or nothings and nobody would look twice. At least he was in his skivvies standing there on the barracks stairs.

“Hello 'Daddy',” Benny walked forward and held out his hand to the sergeant to shake. “Nice evening ain't it?”

“It's passable, could be a little cooler.” He looked over at me and then sniffed. “Omega?” The sergeant shook his head and laughed. “You got balls that clang Lafitte bring'en him here.”

“Oh, they sound off on the hour.” My Cajun leaned close and whispered into the mans' ear.

Ashton frowned. “You know you owe me big.”

“I know. But I wouldn't ask unless it weren't important.”

“Okay, lets' go.” 'Daddy' motioned me forward. “There's a door at the back end of the barracks. Go there and wait.” Then he glowerd at the little crowd that gathered. “Touch him and you answer to me.”

Suddenly everyone found they had someplace else to be and I was left standing alone. Damn, he's better then E. F. Hutton. Walked to the back end of the barracks and several minutes later, the door opened. “Come on in Cadet,” Sergeant Ashton now had a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on. He was prolly in his mid 30's, bulbous nose, six foot something with a kind face that could switch to an angry snarl like lycanthropy. I follow him into his quarters, where Benny is sitting on the bunk waiting for us. “Now how can I help you?”

“Need your assistance as a pow wow doctor.” Benny said. “My friend has the stomach cramping and it ain't getting no better and has nothing to do with being sick. Somebody put the roots to him today. Can feel it. Help me Daddy and I owe you big.”

“No,” I said. “That wouldn't be fair. You got me here, that's enough.” Turned to the NCO, “Sergeant what do you want in payment? What will I owe you?”

“Actually,” Ashton said. “you and Lafitte will both have debts to pay. What you owe me will depend on what I have to do.” He looked me up and down. “Let's get started. Pup, don't take this wrong or think we gonna take advantage of you, but if you don't mind taken your clothes off.”

Before I could change my mind, slipped off my shirt, toed off the sandals and shimmied out of the jeans. Not the first ritual I'd been naked for, prolly not the last. Madraina used to bathe me in water she'd blessed for the first five years of my life. Then when my family moved back to Panama after a tour in Germany, from ages 10 to 15, I became a 'godchild' in her house and some of the rituals required nudity.

“Lay down on the bed.” Ashton was taking a few things out of a big conjure bag and laying them out. He pulled out a bible, four white candles, four green ones and one black. Then set them up around the bed. “Benny you mind lighting all save the black one for now.”

After the candles were lit, Ashton lay a hand on my forehead and slowly moved it down across my nose and then down my body. He stopped right below my breast and then smiled, okay smirked. “Lafitte, you're a faster worker there boy. Now we know why your little 'mega got belly problems. The little flutter cup can't be more then a week or two old.”

“It's not his,” I said, knowing what Daddy was implying. “It's my alphas' pup.”

The sergeants' smile seemed to wrap around his face , “how you miss that Lafitte? You slipping dude.”

“Wasn't looking for it and had to be quick in my healing last week.” Benny look turned soft and tender. “You're....you're....with babe?” He dropped to his knees and put his palm to my belly. “Oooooo, don't he flutter strong.” Then cocked his head, “there be more then one essence here.”

“My alphas' father. He's a bull alpha.” Jeff was fluttering his hellos under our fingers. “I didn't know I was pregnant until this past Saturday, kind of a by product of my inspection. Which also explains why my insides are so sore.”

Ashton laid his palm just below my navel and moved it around. “Damn if'en you ain't all messed up inside. Amazing you even walked down here. Your little tunnel and cervix are bruised up and tore.” Bit his lip. “Hate to ask this but.....part your legs for me please.”

Took a deep breath and spread my heels to the edges of the mattress.

He gently slid his fingers into my pinks, even trying to go easy it still hurt. Closed my eyes and took a deep breath, blew it out in puffs. “How much longer?” I whimpered.

“Almost,” Daddy said. “Done.” He turned to Benny and showed his bloody fingers. “You ma mere teach you the prayers for busted up insides?”

“She did. What part you want me to do first?”

“Right here. Cervix got pretty bruised and cut. It's amazing he ain't spotting.” Ashton sighed. “The big ones some times forget how small the place is that they take their passion. Little hole, big dick, not a good combination.” Then he got a determined look on his face. “Let's take care of those roots now.” He picked up his bible, flipped through til he found right the page, then laid his hand over my eyes and started to read aloud:

I will exalt you, O Lord,  
for you lifted me out of the depths  
and did not let my enemies gloat over me.  
O Lord my God, I called to you for help  
and you healed me.  
O Lord, you brought me up from the grave;  
you spared me from going down into the pit.  
from the 30th Psalm 

When he pulled his hand away something was making my eyes throb and fill my nose to the point where I couldn't breath through it. Sergeant Ashton reached behind him and picked up a glass jar with a metal cover. Poured a bit of Florida water in the jar and then some over the pair of needle nosed pliers he'd pulled out. “Hold still, this is going to be unpleasant.” He held my chin, then tipped my head back and reached up my nose with the pliers. “In namen Gottes des Vaters und des Sohnes, und des Heiligen Geistes. Amen” Could feel the edge touching the inside of my nostril and then hit something that moved. I gripped the bed frame.

Could hear the pliers click shut, “gotcha little son of bitch.” Then yanked and it dug in, oh God this hurts! Feel like its ripping my face off from the inside out! Ashton pulled all the harder till it came scratching and grossly squirming slowly from of my nose. Blood gushed out as a thick black centipede twisted and writhed at the end of the pliers as it was pulled inch by inch out of my face. It was a foot long with pincers on the head and a stinger on the tail. Watched the NCO drop it into the jar and quickly sealed it tight. 

I scramble off the bed and vomit black bile and blood into a near by waste basket. Feel a cool hand on the back of my neck and the smell of Florida water as it was poured on my head.

“The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want  
He maketh me lay down in green pastures  
he leadith me beside the still waters...  
He restoreth my soul.”

Sergeant Ashton didn't have to shout, nor blow or bluster. The power that came from his soft voice lifted the shadows and sent them back in to the darkness.

When my stomach stopped dumping out the last of the poisons, Benny wiped my face with a damp wash cloth, then put his arm around my shoulders and helped me back to the bed. Sergeant Ashton had picked up the jar, the black candle and an entrenching tool. “You do your part now,” he said. “I gotta finish with this.”

I flopped bonelessly back down on the bunk, a thin trickle of blood still leaking from my nose. Benny stared down at me “Little Dove, what was that?!”

“It's chivato, an evil animal spirit.” Been years since I'd seen one but it's nothing you'd forget once you do. “Saw them in Panama, they're usually sent by a bruja-a witch or hechisero-sorcerer. The chivato follows a person and waits to gain entry, usually at a moment of weakness. When I got assaulted by those alphas there must have been enough ozone and negative energy in the air for it to get in. If you didn't find it, that thing would taken control and I'd be a the mercy of who ever paid to have the thing sent it.” 

 

 

Benny shook his head, “seen the hoodoo man send the snakes to people, but first time for this.” Then he clapped his hands. “Daddy right, we got to finish this. Ain't gonna hurt cha nor do any harm to the mon petit chou. Fact, it should have you feeling better right quick.” He poured some of the Florida water in his hands and rubbed them together then lay his right palm on my belly, with his left palm up. The prayers were whispered, French and Latin with the occasional word in English. The warmth that that radiated from his palm went deep into my body overtaking the pain and dissipating it like sun through fog.

“Feels so good,” I sighed as Bennys' hand lay under my breast and let Jeffs' soul tickle his palm. He laughed and gently tapped my skin.

“Hello mon petite, you being good in there for your papa?”

“He was quiet today, but then again a PT test and getting sucker punched slowed him down a bit.” I turned on my stomach. “One of the bastards gave me a good kidney poke.”

“Oh mon biche,” Bennys hand was like a magick wand as the pain crept away and the warmth spread across my lower back. “Wish I could have stopped it.” His fingers traveled across the furrow of my bottom til they touched the lips of my vulva. Unconsciously canted my hips to a near presenting posture. 

“Happened too fast,” Was pleasantly warm and fuzzy headed. “There were too many and you would've been hurt too.” Sighed contentedly as Bennys' hand cupped my pinks, this is the best I've felt in two days. “Wouldn't ever want you hurt.”

“Poor petit piroque,” my traiteur clucked his tongue. “Poor hurt little boat. Been tossed by the waves, crashed against the rocks and left to lay upon the sand to be burned red by the sun.” Could feel a drop of slick glide down my channel and drop into his palm like a bead of dew.

“If you two are gonna be fucking in the next three seconds.” We both jumped, when did Sgt Ashton get back and how long had he been standing there? “Could you hold off long enough for me to get a beer before you jump each others bones?” He walked over to a little dorm fridge next to the bed and pulled out a can then cracked it open. “Ahhhhh that's better.” 'Daddy' gave a happy sigh and burp. “Burying evil bugs makes me thirsty.” 

Benny and I got off the bed and automaticly stood at attention in front of the NCO. He didn't look he was going to be leaving too fast, so figured better get my clothes back on. “No, don't put your duds on yet Kiddo, there's something I wanna know, that my friend here was negligent to tell me.” The sergeant took a long draw off his beer. “What's your name pup?”

“Castiel Novac.”

'Daddy' Ashton started to laugh, to the point beer flew out his nose. “Oh my,” he hacked and giggled. “Oh ain't that the nuts. The kid who's on everyones' shit list. God, listening to Sergeant Main talk about you after a few shots at the NCO Club. He's got you painted as some spoiled, over privileged, sexed up omega who uses their 'wicked wiles' to get what they want without working for it. You put such a bug up that man's ass. It's so funny.”

Great, everybody hates me now on general principle. “But that's not true!” I shout. “Benny, you tell em, that's not me!” Then had a horrible thought. “You mean you wouldn't have helped me if you knew who I was?”

“Oh no,” he shook his head. “I would've still helped you.” Daddy took a sip and looks at me, “speaking of....”

Oh shit, here it comes. “What do I owe you?”

“Let me see, what could I possibly want from you?” He smiled, “that's a rhetorical question son. Okay pup, here's the deal. I'd like a case of Pabst Blue Ribbon beer, a kiss and an autograph.” The big alpha grinned, “not necessary in that order.”

“Autograph?” Benny was confused. “Why do you want Cas's autograph?”

"I don't want Castiel Novacs' autograph, I want the 'John Hancock' of Cal State." He snickered, "always took you for having a better eye, Lafitte.” Sergeant Ashton was enjoying this too much. "Recognized that 'face' the minute you took off your clothes. He pulled the magazine from under the pillow and handed it to me with a pen. “If you could put 'to Daddy, best regards.”

“I'm sorry Benny.” Was ashamed, not so much for being in the magazine but not telling him. “Um, I was told to deny it until the whole thing blew over.” Autographed the picture I liked the best; had my glasses pushed up on my forehead and a cigarette hanging from my lips, leaning over the typewriter. 

Handed it back to Ashton, he looked at it rather satisfied and put the mag back under his pillow. “Now for the kiss.” He stood up, looked me up and down again with a more thoughtful eye. “I hear some omegas give an alpha their first 'real' time. That true?”

I nodded.

“You ever someones' first?” 

“I was Madame First for my Alphas' son and before you ask, we don't discuss our clients.” 

“La de fucken da.” It was said not unkindly but with just a hint of sarcasm. “I want the best kiss you gave your alphas' kid.”

“As you wish,” Stepped up to the sergeant, went up on my tip toes then put a hand on the back of his head and gently caressed the back of his neck with the other. Nuzzled my nose to his, touched foreheads and then gently put my lips on his. One small light kiss, then another and another, til our lips were pressed together tightly with my tongue gently crossing the line of his mouth. And with that, I pulled away. “I held you as if you were the most precious thing in the world, because you are.”

Sergeant Ashton sat down with a thump. “God damn a bear.” He ran a finger across his lips, “if you kiss like that, would love to see how you fuck.”

“And considering that is what you could have asked for. Why didn't you?”

The NCO laughed, “I've got a mate waiting for me at home. Think I'm gonna screw that up for a fast fuck with you? Hell no.” 

“But she wouldn't have known.”

“But I would've.” Ashton looked at me kindly. “Don't take this wrong pup......omegas are like a fine wine....but I'm a beer kinda guy. Have a little beta who's waiting at home for me and I don't take the alpha prerogative.” I leaned in and put one more kiss to his lips. “What was that for? Not that I minded.”

“A sweet something for your little beta,” said with a wink and a kitten growl. “Can I get dressed now?”

“Be my guest,” the sergeant said getting up and going to his bunk and stretching out. “Have that case of beer here tomorrow afternoon after training.”

“Yes Sergeant Ashton.” Pulled my clothes on and turned to Benny. “Um guess we need to talk huh?”

“Kinda sorta.” The big Cajuns face was unreadable.

“Have fun kiddies.” 'Daddy Ashton said and we let ourselves out the door.

We take to the road and walk in silence for a bit. “You could've told me you know.” My friend said at last.

Sighed heavily. “I know. My alpha asked me to stay quiet about it, let the issue blow over.” Then paused, “you really thought I was pretty enough for 'Playboy'?” 

“Hell yeah little Cher, easy.” He paused, “I like you Little Dove.”

“Like you too Benny.” Not knowing what else to say other then I'm mated (OR I WOULD BE IF THAT STUPID SON OF BITCH ALPHA O MINE WOULD FILE THE PAPERS!)

“Good,” he slapped me on the back, then caught me before I pitched on my face. “Let's get back to the barracks. You gotta sign my copy of 'Mega.”

And we took off down the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PT: Physical Training
> 
> Mon Biche: My doe
> 
> Ground Pounder: Infantry man
> 
> The incident with everyone getting shocked and running out from the tent really happened. I didn't get shocked because a minute or two before the lightning strike, I walked back out into the rain. Why? Something just told me to get out. 
> 
> merde couillon: shit fool
> 
> Ne pleure pas: Do not cry
> 
> Pow Wow Doctor: practitioner of Pennsylvanian Dutch majick
> 
> piroque: a flat bottomed canoe
> 
> mon petit chou: my little cabbage, a french endearment
> 
> Mascaboa is Panamanian slang for cocksucker
> 
> Florida water is spiritual cologne used by shamans, santaros/santaras, pow wow doctors, basicly anyone into the majick to use as a type of holy water. It's blessed at the factory, then if you buy it from a bontanica its blessed by the shop owner and then the person buying it will bless it again. Can be used on a daily basis for on yourself for protection/blessing, used in ritual prayer to the orisha/loa, or as in the story to keep the creature in the jar and a protection ritual. Using a glass jar is very common in these types of ceremonys where you wanna get rid of something, in a later chapter going to see use of the jar again a long with a cigar, candy bar, rum, holy water, piece of bread and garlic.


	34. Attack and Defend: Part Two

The next morning I felt great and Benny looked like shit. Which meant the healing worked. Had he came to formation feeling fine, I would've still been deathly ill and at the mercy of the chivato. Of course Master Sergeant Main blamed me for Bennys' current condition, to the point where he took my friend aside to 'counsel' him about the evils of omega pussy.

To which Benny was reported to have said: “no Master Sargeant I have not had relations with that omega. I'm an engaged to be mated.” Dramatic pause. “Y'all one of them 'funny boys'? Cuz I do NOT suck alpha dick!” The NCO turned the shade of a rotten tomato and sent the big Cajun back to formation.

“You gonna make it Dude?” I asked as we waited in line for mess. 

He shrugged, “if you did it, I can.” Felt bad. I'm built to take pain and misery a little better then an alpha. Plus he had used his abilities to take away my suffering. Which reminds me, what will I owe him for this last healing? Am sure will be finding out sooner or later. But in mean time, poor Benny's in for a bad day.

But on the upside, I'm hungry. Starved. Haven't been like this since I was 13 and joining my brothers eating my parents out of house and home. Mom's nightmare was five teenage boys, other wise known as bottomless pits on legs, cleaning out the fridge every day. Loaded up my tray with toast, 'shit on a shingle', scrambled eggs and bacon. Two big glasses of milk and one juice. Ate it all. Waited for that feeling of upset or nausea....nothing. Just a full belly and a happy pup. Benny on the other hand was filling his pockets with soda crackers and sipping milk.

Today the company was taken out to the woods, where a team of Special Forces nco's and officers awaited us. We sat on the ground in a semi circle in front of a rather fearsome looking E-9. “Cadets, I am Sargeant Major Eric Seeglar.” This must be Hannahs dad. Whoa, no wonder she said no one would fuck with dear old daddy and live to tell the tale. He looked like he could kill ya with a hangnail. 

“You are here today for communications and weapons review.” He walked over to a field radio, “communications can be as simple as speaking between squads to complicated as creating a patch between a radio and telephone.” The Sargeant Major picked up the receiver, “okay send it through. Is there a Cadet Elliot Rogers here?”

Elliot raised his hand, “here Sargeant Major.”

“It's for you,” the NCO said as Elliot walked up and was given the hand set.

“Hello? Oh hi Mom. Yes, I'm fine. How's Dad? That's good. I've met some really great people. Um....yup. I've got to get going here. Love you too Mom. Bye now.” And he hung up the receiver then walked back to his place in formation. Pretty cool.

“That is the power of communications.” Sargeant Major Seeglar. “You can call in an artillery barrage or hear about the birth of a child. We will divide into two groups, one will remain here for communications training and the other for weapons orientation.” He looked us over, “Platoons one and two you go with Sargeant Rosa, the rest of you will remain here.

Hannah stayed behind for a moment and walked over to her dad. Watched this tall fierce alpha soldier turn into a loving pillar of mush as he hugged his omega daughter. Felt a twinge of longing, so wished for a moment like that with my own parents, knowing it would never happen. “Promise you pup,” I whispered to my little one. “Will love you no matter what.” 

Sargeant Rosa lead First and Second Platoons over to a firing range where there were tables of weapons laid out with tags attached explaining what they were. A Carl Gustaf Swedish K, Russian AK-47, Barrettas of every type, then I saw my favorite. Didn't even have to look at the tag. Picked it up with reverence and a slight hard on. “A 'Chicago Typewriter', 'trench sweeper' the M1928A1 Thompson Sub-machine Gun, the grand creation of John T. Thompson in 1918. The choice of MP's, paratroopers and every gangster from Chicago to Cuba.” 

“Well, looks like somebody knows enough to be dangerous,” Rosa had been watching me wax poetic over the weapon. “Think you got the cahones to fire this bad boy?

“Si Sargeant Rosa,que hago.”

“Well gringo chiquito, let's see what you got.” He picked up the weapon, loaded the straight stick magazine into it and then motioned me forward. He pointed down range at a silhouette target attached to a post. “Try hitting the target.” He handed me ear protectors and then checked the firing line, “ready on the right, ready on the left, ready on the firing line.” He grinning. “You may fire when ready Gridley.”

Held the weapon in one hand and used the other to slip off my belt. Looped it over the barrel and then stepped on the other end. Went into a crouch and then fired. The silhouette disintegrated from the inside out in a poof of olive drab confetti and the post followed in a messy explosion of splinters and shards. When the last bullet left the chamber and joined its fellows in a mess of matchsticks and there was silence, I stood up straight to survey the destruction. Then casually removed the magazine, flipped open the chamber to make sure the weapon was truly unloaded, put on the safety and then took my belt and put it back around my waist.

“Where did you learn to shoot like that?” Rosa was trying hard not to look that impressed as he took possession of the weapon.

“Panama,” I said modestly. “Our neighbor was a former body guard for Lucky Luciano and Meyer Lansky, think he was in Panama City to avoid a murder rap back in the states. He taught me how to shoot Chicago style with the belt looped on the barrel so you could control the climb and fire straight.” Turned and walked back to the others.

“Y'all a little shit when you wanna be,” Benny whispered in my ear. “You know that?”

“Ich bin ein große Scheiße when ich wants to be.” I snickered. The rest of the orientation and demonstrations went well. Watched Molotov cocktails being tossed, Foo gas being ignited and one thing I wanted to try but didn't know when.....putting a Styrofoam cup in a cars' gas tank to have the vehicle explode.

We break for lunch and are handed boxes of C-rations. The platoon sits along the tree line of a bit of shade and a breath cooler air. The humidity is hanging like hazy fog making any movement a chore. The heat took away any appetite but have to have something to keep going, so opened up the cardboard box.

Inside was a can of ham and eggs chopped, crackers with spreadable peanut butter and pound cake. Had my P-38 can opener (imagine a piece of metal as long as a matchbook with a swing out hook) that you could, with enough practice open a can just as fast as an electric can opener. Had it hanging around my neck with my dog tags and the key to the Impala. Opened one can at a time and ate every bite. My taste buds must be shot, cuz it wasn't all that bad. Then got the unopened cans Tim and Marshall didn't eat and put them in my butt pack for later.

Benny and I were sitting back to back using the other as a rest. My eyes were at half mast watching the bugs and dust hang in the air in open field and just let my mind wonder into nothingness. Could hear the drone of the cicadas and voices of the other cadets, smell the leaves overhead, the cigar Benny was puffing on as the dry grasses that were burned brown in the noon day sun. Was drowsing there against his broad back and fell into a light doze. Sighed and turned to put my nose into the big alphas shoulder blade. His scent was pleasant and safe, the light doze gave way to dreamless sleep.

Which didn't last long enough as I woke with a thump to the hard ground. The form up whistle blew, Benny jumped up and I slid off his back to face plant in the dirt. “Come on Dude,” He grabbed my collar to pull me quick to my feet. “Main's coming, look sharp there mon biche.”

“Yeah okay, I'm awake, I'm awake!” Last thing either of us needed was to give Sargeant Main any reason to bring smoke on our asses. 

The rest of the afternoon went fast enough, with the demonstrations of how to raise a communications tower, the NATO alphabet: alpha, beta, charlie, delta.........how to use the various radios. Didn't wanna sit for fear of falling back to sleep, so stood up, scribbled notes like crazy and sipped the tepid water from the canteen hanging from my web belt. Finally, instruction was over for the day and the company slowly climbed back aboard the cattle cars to go back to the Old Division area. The car stunk of sweaty bodies and dirt, could feel it cake on my skin. Needed a bath so bad when we get back.

Dinner was a gelatinous mess of what could've been beef stew. Only took a few bites, drank three glasses of milk and got out. The barracks were hot and stuffy, even the big industrial fans couldn't touch the soupy air. Stripped off the filthy uniform, kicked off the combat boots and put on my bath robe. Took my funky old hide down to the showers and cleaned off the dirt, sweat and bugs. God, I hate ticks, fleas and every other biting things that took a liking to my blood. Even bug repellent didn't seem to work against these things, all they did was drown in it.

Dried off, got out the cleanest pair of jeans and a t shirt. Have a case of beer that I owe Sargeant Ashton for getting rid of the chivato. Walked up to the annex and bought four six packs of Pabst Blue Ribbon. Folded a pair of socks I'd brought with me on the crown of my head, then hefted and steadied the case the way Madraina and Madam Francois taught me. Madraina Ada instructed me on the fine art of carrying a pail of water while Madam made sure that I would glide across a room with a cup of tea on my head. 

Needless to say there were a lot of comments, cat calls and one dirt bag who tried to take one of the six packs. Kicked him in the nuts and left one 'jumping junkie' screeching in the dirt. Assbutt is gonna be singing second soprano in the shower for a while. Took the road in back of the barracks so wouldn't have to go up through the middle of the alpha company area considering what happened the last time. Found Sargeant Ashtons' barracks and knocked on the back door. Took a little time but the door finally opened.

“About time,” 'Daddy' said lifting the case of beer off my head. Like Benny, he looked shit. Destroying the chivato had done a job on him but the fact he looked so bad, meant that I was free of the creature.

Bowed low, “thank you Sargaent Ashton, for all you risked and sacrificed to help this unworthy omega. ”

Ashton smiled and waved me off. “You brought the beer, enough said.” But then frowned. “Watch yourself ya hear. Who ever sent it might try again.” 

“Thank you Daddy, I will.” Didn't like thinking about who would have sent the chivato my way as it would have involved members of my family. Didn't think Luci and The Col hated me that much or were that desperate. 

The next day was survival, escape and evasion; so we'd low crawled under barbed wire through the mud, painted ourselves with camo and leaves and got ate to death by the bugs. Figures this would be the mail call I'd get a package. Huh, maybe Mom sent some cookies. Bennys' girl friend already sent home made pralines and something called Chee wees. It was a good sized box (think of two basketballs one on top of the other and would be the height and wieth of it) wrapped in brown paper with the return address of some place on K Street in Washington DC. Tore off the brown paper to reveal a mauve colored box tied with a red ribbon. Should have stopped here but curiosity got the better of me. Pulled the ribbon away and gently lifted the lid. The smell of lily of the valley came wafting up through the tissue paper. Oh my God. Didn't dare touch anything.

“Come on Novac,” I hear. “What'd ya get? Hope its good.”

Slapped the top back on the box. “It's not food.” That's when the box was grabbed from my hands. “Randy, give that back!” He was a greedy fingered beta from Dover, Delaware, where obviously his momma didn't teach manners.

He reached a filthy hand in, “I wanna cookie!” Pulled up what looked like a little bundle of pillows tied together with ribbon. 

“Gimme that back!” Got the box back before the contents were spilled to the dirt.

The jerk sniffed and tried to bite them, “bleah, tastes like flowers and salt.” Tossed the bundle to the ground.

I picked it up quickly and held it like an injured baby bird, “that's cuz they're not cookies, you barbarian.” I hissed angerly. “It's a sachet.” Blank look. “It makes things smell nice.” Ohhhhhh, the dime finally fell.

But Randy wasn't finished, never liked this clod and never more then right now. “Come on Novac, there's gotta be cookies in a box that size.”

“There isn't so back off,” put the lid back on. Oh this was such a mistake. 

He tried to make another grab when Benny and Marshall blocked his hand, one had the thumb and Marsh had his pinkie finger. “Wanna make a wish?” The big cadet from Drexal asked.

“STAND DOWN!” Oh shit Sargeant Main, he'd gone back up to the company office after passing out the mail and now had only come back. “What the fuck is going on here?”

“Novac got cookies and he won't share!” What are you Randy.....like three?

“It's not food,” I said indigently. “It's.....................well, not something to eat.”

“Oh why am I not surprised that you're the cause of this.” The Sargeant had a calculating look, “bring it here, lets settle this once and for all.”

I took one step back, turned right and walked slowly up to the front of the formation. This is not going to end well. “Open the box.” Again the smell of lily of the valley comes up, the sergeant brushes aside an envelope, then pulls the seal that is keeping the tissue paper closed. 

At this point my only thought is: “at least his hands are clean.” Which turns to “oh shit I wanna die,” when Sargeant Main pulls up a pair of baby blue tap pants. The girls and omegas oooooo'ed while the alpha and beta guys laughed and cat called. 

Main brushed the little piece of satiny lingerie across his nose and tongue with a predatory look. I think I liked it better when he hated me. “Told you it wasn't something to eat,” said weakly.

“All depends on what your dining pleasure is,” he said in a sotto voce. Then dropped the tap pants back in the box. “Or choice of meat.” Then in a normal loud voice, “get back in line 'princess' and take your pink panties with ya.” Could feel every ones eyes on me, “dismissed.” And I was down the hill, hugging the box to my chest. Wasn't thinking of anything but getting away and getting clean, that look the Master Sargeant had made me dirty to the soul. Took the stairs two at a time at the omega barracks, threw open the door, then fumbled the lock on the locker to put the box in.

“Well, you gonna show us what you got?” Heard the Northern Chickadee say a few moments later as I had stripped off my grimy uniform. But couldn't answer, I was shaking too hard as tears were running down my muddy cheeks. “You okay?”

“Give the boy a minute,” Chickie walked into the room and pulled me into his arms. “Not every day you get embarrassed in front of your whole platoon with the finest lingerie to be found in all of Washington DC.” He tipped my chin up. “Oh hell Baby Boy, I recognize that box. Got a few myself, the Senator made sure of that.” The big belle rocked me to and fro, “some body loves your little kitten ass. Too bad about that sachet though.” We stand there for a while till I'm cried out and feeling a little less violated. “Come on,” Chickie said leading the way to the showers. “Get cleaned up so you can open that box, there's a load of omegas who are gonna be wishing they was you by the time this evening's over.”

We join everyone else standing in line to get cleaned up and showered. When its our turn, Chickie and I share the same stream of water, “let me take care of you tonight Baby boy.” He squeezed a bit shampoo in his hand and massaged it into my curls. A feeling of love, relief and self loathing flowed down my body as I leaned against my friends' chest as he worked the tension out of my scalp. Thought today I'd be stronger, free of pain and possession but the opposite was true. Had cuddled against Bennys' back to fall asleep and now letting Chickie care for me. Some big strong omega I turned out to be.

He started soaping my back, and chest but before I could stop him Chickies' hand went over my belly. His eyes went wide as I could feel Jeff flutter against my friends' hand.

“Please,” I whispered. “Don't saying anything to anyone.” Must have looked so scared or pathetic, that the big belle simply nodded. Stepped out of the stream so Chickie could finish his clean up, then gave our place to the next two.

“Come on,” he said. “We gotta discuss a few things.” Then looked at my still flat belly, “or one thing in particular.”

Chickies' bunk mates were still waiting for their showers, so we had enough time to hash thing out. Hopefully. Sat on his bed, leaned back and opened my robe so as my belly was on full display. The big belle put an ear first and then a gentle hand. “Hello there 'Little Bug', my goodness you do flutter like an omega's fan at their first Savannah cotillion.” Then looked up, “you know y'all crazy.”

“So I've been told.”

“So, how did you end up in 'the delicate condition' when we're all suppose to be on suppressants and birth control?”

Told her how my prescription had been messed up, the mating fugue and then finally the discovery of my pregnancy during my inspection.

“A bull alpha.” Chickie was impressed and more then a bit titillated. Especially after seeing his bite on my shoulder. “My. My. Baby Boy, you do not do things by halves. And you got your alphas to agreed to let you stay, then go to AT and jump school?”

“Yup,” I said standing up and closing my robe. “Took a 'hello central' lot of sex but they agreed.”

“Damn Boy I'm moved by your skills in the fine art of pussy-dom.” 

Felt a whole better now, “wanna go open a box of sexy whup ass?”

“Does a kept omega go to a shoe sale at Cullums during the Masters Tournament in Augusta?” Chickie swept his big silky bathrobe about with a may-fair flourish. “Oh that's a big 10-4 and out the door. Let's go.”

It took only a few minutes after I'd pulled the box out of my locker that we had a very interested audience. Some of the girls came from upstairs and half the guys were now crowded into our little bunk room to see the wonders that come out of the mauve box with the red ribbon. Pulled out the card first:

“For My Little Flock, new fleece to cover your tender skin.”

Your Shepherd.

Knew it was him and not Dean. My alpha was a basic kinda guy. Loved his burgers rare, his beer cold and his omega naked. Plus, this kind of gift took money or favors in a town that ran on them. This was an older mans gift, one that liked a little mystery and was willing to take his time now that the display of dominance was over and the quest for a safe harbor began. My Shepherd had torn me to pieces physically and mentally, this was his apology. Tucked the note under my pillow with a tender smile.

Pulled out the blue tap pants, there was no elastic at the waist but a thick blue satin ribbon. “Oh Lordie Lord, those are mating pants,” Chickie squealed. “You can tell by the legs and how wide their cut.” There was a matching camisole to go with it. The shoulder straps were of the same heavy satin ribbon, that could come untied at a touch. 

An other tap pant set, a black chiffon peignoir, a traditional cotton chemise with sleeves to the elbow and a wide neck designed to display ones mating bite. Next out of the box was a short kimono, made of heavy white silk with big red poppies. These dedicates were passed reverently from hand to hand, as each person held it, breathed in its promise and then passed it to the next omega. Chickie of course was keeping a sharp eye to make sure each piece made it back to the box. There were two longer white camisoles, then three smaller boxes.

We all jumped where there was a knock at the door. It was Benny, Jerry and Elliot. They kind of hemmed and hawed together. “Ummm, we just....wanted to make sure.....ummmm...Cas took off so fast....” They were yanked in quick before anyone could see or protest.

“Sit down, shut up and don't ever tell we let you in. Cuz we'll kill ya.” Don't know who said it first, but it was a repeated threat as they were pushed along to the front row where they sat on the floor. Chickie grabbed Elliot and set him on his lap.

“Pay attention, cuz this is what I want.” The big belle instructed, 'doesn’t have to be have this store, but get the general idea.” Elliots' head bobbed like one of those little fuzzy dogs you put on the back window deck of your car.

Pulled out the first of the small boxes, oh dear G-d it was robins egg blue. Opened it with shaking fingers and found nestled in the silk lined box the thing of omega obsession and alpha swagger. It was the silver plug with hanging bells. It was to let anyone who knew what it meant, you were taken, full of your alphas seed and more then likely on your way to being pregnant. A collective 'ooooooooooooooooooo' went up as the three alphas blushed to the ears. Had only seen one once and that was at finishing school, it was the most precious thing Madame owned. Hers had been a Cartier creation.

The other two boxes were perfume, each held three small bottles. Chickie took a look at each. “This box is for day, as they're light and give the illusion of innocence.” Then he grinned, “but this one.....there's not a drop of innocence any where near it.” The sweet obedient little omega perfume: 'Heaven Scent, Shalimar and Mitsouko. Oh dear Lord, the next three fragrances are for the omega who is in control of the boudoir: 'Chanel number 5, Joy and My Sin. These were the scents all good little Catholic girls and omegas were warned about. 

I was sent a box of lust.

I kinda like it.

Friday finally came and Benny had been selected to be company commander. He'd asked and was granted his choice of executive officer and first sergeant. Which put a pony sized bug up Sergeant Mains' ass cuz I got to be XO and Marshall his first sergeant. Today our company would go up against one of the alpha companies in a 'game of attack and defend.' Each side had the opportunity to defend a hillside against an attacking force, the hill would either be taken or the invading force beaten off.

We wore helmets with a specific number and spy scopes attached to our M16s. Adapters were screwed on flash suppressor so we could fire blanks without any injury to anyone. You were declared 'dead' if you could read the number on your opponents' helmet, fire and then yell that number so it could be checked off by the lane proctors. That person would then be out of the fight.

Charlie company was dropped off a hillside and given an hour to prepare. Benny called the platoon leaders to a meeting and assignment of their positions. He also had Elliot go forward with a small pair of field glasses to spy on the opposition. We were reviewing a map of the area, when Elliot came running back. “What did you see Cadet Rogers? Report.” Benny as nothing if not all business.

Elliot caught his breath. “Recognized most of the company as cadets from The Citadel, by the looks of it Jegudiel is commanding.”

Benny rocked back on his heel, stroked his chin as thoughtful smile came to his face. “As I recall, that boy does tend to think of himself as the next Robert E. Lee cum Georgie Patton. Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm.” He turned to the map. “Here's the area we have to defend, from the road here on the right to this gully on the left. Second Platoon will take the area near the road, third platoon will watch the gully, fifth platoon will be flank third, first will take the middle and fourth will flank second platoon.” He checked his watch, “we have 40 minutes to set up before we can expect an attack. Get your people in position. Dismissed.” He turned to Marshall, “go with third platoon make sure they set up a strong defensive perimeter, so no one could coming sneaking up the gully.” Then he turned to me, “I want you on position closest to the road.”

What? “No one would be stupid enough to come up the road.” I protested. “Would it be better if I took a position in one of the center platoons?” 

“No, I think you need to be at the furthest most point, just in case they do come up the road.”

“But Benny....” I began.

“Are you questioning my order Cadet Novac?” Benny suddenly had a nasty tone in his voice. 

“No....sir.” I stomped off. Give somebody a little power.......grumble, grumble, grumble.

Walk down the ridge line until I get to a clump of bushes about three feet from the dirt road we were dropped off on. Sigh, if I'm here, will do the best job possible. Even though this is the lamest place ever. Wade into the bushes, take the entrenching tool from my web belt and drive it into the ground, setting my helmet on it. Walked out in front, moved some branches to cover the position better in the front and then checked the sides. Mmmmm, need a bit more cover, pile some stones up here and a few large sticks on the other side. Perfect, I can look out and see my opponents and they, like there was going to be any, couldn't see me.

Was paying more attention to camouflaging my position and didn't hear the crunch of dead grass until a hand rested on my shoulder. Jumped and swung the M16 like a bat. 

“Whoa take it easy there Tiger,” my alpha ducked and grabbed my shirt front. “That any way to treat your mate?”

“Only if they didn't file the paper work with the city clerk or snuck the fuck up on me! DEAN!” Slung the weapon across my back and leapt into his arms. Mmmmmm, need these kisses and caresses. Been a long week and I need my alpha like a man in the desert needs water. He must be one of the lane proctors for this exercise. “Miss you Baby.” 

His tongue sweeps my mouth, he tastes of cigarettes, coffee and hamburger. “Need you Little Maid,” Dean groaned, his hands wandering my body. “How's the little guy doing?” He dropped to his knees and put a kiss to my belly. “Hey there Jeff my man, you being good for your papa?”

“He's been a bit of little flutter cup of late,” I said taking my lovers' baseball cap off and running my fingers through his spiky crew cut. “But a happier pup since he's been getting what he wants to eat. Lots and lots of shit on a shingle and scrambled eggs with Tabasco.”

“That's my boy,” Dean laughed. “Getting his hot sauce in the womb. That pup will eating burgers with chili fries before long.” Then he stood, smiled and caressed my cheek. “Missed you next to me Little Maid, the feel of your skin, the scent of apple and sweet butter” Covered my mouth with his, “want your body under mine.”

“Want that too,” could feel Dean getting hard and me not that far behind. Could feel a my pinks moistened with slick with the closeness of him. Suddenly from a distance I hear a noise, a whistle, a shout......”FIVE MINUTES, FIVE MINUTES! GET TO YOUR POSITIONS!” Oh crap, the attack. God, I hate this. “Alpha, you have to let me go. Please Baby, love you but don't do this to me.”

Dean was not letting me out of his arms. “Just a moment longer, one more kiss.” 

“Love you so Dean, but I've got to get to my post.” Even if its a lousy one. It's still mine. Broke free of his arms. “See you tomorrow morning in front of the annex at ten a.m.” Backed away, tossed him a kiss, “Love you!” And disappeared into the bushes to set up my position. Pushed the helmet back on my head, and lay the extra magazines next to the canteen, entrenching tool, paper and pencil beside me.

Had yanked up some extra grass and weeds to lay on the spot where I'd be on my stomach to cushion the hard ground. Didn't want to squish the pup. Got comfortable or as comfortable as you can get in clump of bushes peering through a rife scope. Was sweeping my area of control, another unseen cadet was suppose to be in position twenty feet to the left, when I saw a movement. Watched as five people came sneaking up the side of the road. Wrote down their numbers and then fired. “35, 8, 23, 46 and 12! You're dead!” 

Heard a load of swearing and went back to my scope. Swept the woods and saw three more trying to sneak up through the trees. Waited a moment, then pulled the trigger. “7,45 and 34! You're dead!” Looked back at the road and saw what looked like a full squad run across the road. THOSE CHEATERS! We were told specificity that was our boundary and not to cross it. Wrote down their numbers just as fast as they were trying to run, then set the 16 on 'rock and roll.' “YOU'RE DEAD YOU WORTHLESS AHUEVAO FOCUP ASSBUTTS!”

Went back to sweeping the woods and picking off those idiots who were unlucky enough to into my sights. Had to pop out the magazine I'd emptied on that squad, then slap in a full one. Checked the road one last time and couldn't believe they were trying to come up way again. This time I waited, had written down their numbers already but now just wanted them close enough to see their faces before opening fire. Could see they thought they'd made it, were giving each other the high sign and almost felt bad to bust their bubble. Almost. At 10 feet made sure that click to the automatic setting was good and loud. “25, 40, 22, 2 and 33! You are dead!” 

Wished I had a camera. They all jumped a million miles, one started to cry and another wet their pants. They were all more then just a little pissed off. “Where are you, you son of a bitch!? You're dead meat!” There was a breeze coming from their backs, so got their scent without them getting mine. The lane proctor wandered up about that time.

“Okay people, get with the rest of of the 'dead'. You'll be defending that yonder hill top in about another hour.” After the attackers had gone, the proctor squatted down and peered into my clump of bushes. “There you are,” he said. “Well hello Cadet.”

“Captain.” I said nodding. “Lovely afternoon isn't it?”

“It's passable,” he replied, then sniffed. “Holy mackerel, you're an omega!”

“So my mother told me,” I took a quick look about to see if anyone else was sneaking up. 

The captain got himself comfortable in a Vietnamese squat, “good shoot'en there Tex.” He flipped open his note pad, counted up and then whistled. “You took out most of that platoon by your lonesome. What's you're name pup?”

“Novac Sir. Castiel Novac.”

Now he really studied me. “Huh, some how I thought you'd be taller....or sluttier.” 

I sighed. Great, Sergeant Main strikes again. “Excuse me Sir, would you mind squooching over a pinch? And put your fingers in your ears.” There'd been movement in off in the bushes, squeezed off a shot. “50, you're dead!” 

“Son of a bitch!” Came a disgusted voice from down the hill.

“Well I'll be dipped in government shit,” the captain consulted his note book. “You just took out fifth platoon. Good job.” He smiled a bit, “by the by.....who was that Warrant you were swapping spit with?”

“That's my alpha and mate.” Sat up and began checking what was left of my ammunition. The two magazines were empty and if I'm gonna make it through the rest of the afternoon, was gonna have get a full reload. About that time, the all clear whistle sounded, ending this part of the exercise. Picked up the canteen, unscrewed the top and took a long pull of luke warm water. Splashed a bit on my face, then collected the equipment back on the web belt, saddled up and come out from the bushes.

“Your alpha's a lucky man,” The captain was looking me up and down as trying to reconcile what he sees to what he's heard. 

“He thinks so,” I said coquettishly slinging the M16 across my back. “Pardon me but I've got to get back to my company.” Walked across the ridge line with the rest of second platoon to the command and control area. There, we found Benny taking reports from the lane proctors and Marshall watching over Elliot as he was getting treated by a medic. Ran up, “what happened?”

Chickie had his little alphas' head in his lap as the medic was cleaning some nasty cuts and bruises on Elliots' nose and cheeks. “Some jackass from the other side, got all excited and decided to butt stroke me in the chest. Elliot came to my defense and said jackass hit him in the face with his rifle butt.” The big belle huffed, “he hurt my Elliot and tried to sully my virtue. So of course I had to ruin my manicure duke'n him out then dragging his sorry ass over to gully and tossing him in.”

“Y'all missed a good one Little Dove, “Benny drawled. “It was poetry in motion.” Then he smiled, “speaking of poetry, hear you pulled a 'Dirty Harry' on fifth platoon.”

“Caught a couple,” I said modestly. “They were stupid enough to come up the road.”

Benny shook his head and motioned to follow him, “come here I wanna talk to you.” We walk off a little ways before he stopped. “Do you remember I said said about the fella commanding that alpha company today? That he thought his self to be Robert E. Lee?”

“Yeah, so?”

“Ever read about the Battle of Little Round Top? You know, Gettysburg? Well, he's more Longstreet then Lee. Competent....good at what he does, but with problems.” Then my friend smiled and patted my shoulder, “you were my Joshua Chamberlain, you held the line against the classic flanking maneuver I knew that boy would try. Marshall and his group took out the platoons that came up the gully. After watching you with that Thompsons the other day, I knew I could send you to the road and no matter how many came, you'd take care it.” 

Was touched and feeling guilty for what I'd said and thought earlier. “Sorry if I was a jerk back there. Um, just didn't think anyone would be that stupid.”

Benny just shrugged, “a plan's only stupid if it don't work.”

We went back and started to plan for our invasion. Made sure the company took time to eat the c-rats we were given this morning and that everyone drank enough water. Can't have people passing out in the afternoon heat. Reviewed the map, their ridge line was similar to ours, only there was more woods then open ground. Which cut both ways, more cover for us to hide but just as much for the defenders of the hill. Benny, Marshall and I studied the terrain, passing the field glasses to and fro, then sent Elliot and Chickie forward for a recon. They came back with a report and then we made our plan. One platoon would take the edge of the gully, the other four would be spread out across the hill and I was tasked as a sniper to harass their flank. Give them the impression of a greater force then just me.

I was sent out first, the rest would follow in staggered groups five minutes apart. High crawled my way down the hill, then slunk low through the under brush till getting to the belly of the gully then head up the hill. Had to go out in open ground for a moment, which was fine, if I was quick and careful.......didn't count on getting snagged on a branch. Somehow the straps to my web belt got caught on a branch and couldn't get free. Pulled, yanked and the damn thing wouldn't come loose! OH SHIT I'M CAUGHT IN THE OPEN! Fucking panicked! Rolled, flopped, sent leaves in the air, shrieked, the helmet and rifle went flying in every direction.

Finally just unbuckled the web belt and slipped loose. That's when I looked up the hill and saw a crap load of M16's focused on me. Except they weren't firing.....cuz they couldn't see the number of my helmet. About that time heard what sounded like World War Three going off, as the air was filled with rifle fire, shouts and curses. Scrambled for my weapon, then clapped the helmet on and took aim. Focused on the hillside and saw the single remaining defender in the area. “Oh please.......let me....34 you're dead” Got him first. 

Broke the branch and got my equipment loose. Put it back on fast and ran up the hill to see what was going on. Got to the top in time to see Benny, Marshall and what was left of Charlie company taking over the command post of the alpha company. “Hey Cas, nice of you to finally join us.” The big Cajun called out. “Good job on the diversion.”

“Uhhhh, what diversion? I got stuck, didn't make it to the position.”

“I know,” Ben smirked. “It was funny as hell watch'en you flop around like a drunk in a wind storm at Mardi Gras. Kept every eye on this hill on you and not on us. Over ran the area in record time with only one platoon lost. Not bad considering we took out almost all of theirs.”

Was embarrassed to death, but what the hell. We beat the odds and won. And as winners, Charlie company was allowed to leave first. The alpha company were kind of sore losers, got the one finger salute and some imaginative if not physically impossible suggestions. “My parents were married thank you very much when I was born.” Elliot yelled out the window. Chickie thought that was cute and hugged the little knot head to his bosom. Oh man, those two got it bad for each other.

Get back to the company area but this time, all of Charlie forms up on the back road in front of the company office. “Congratulations are in order,” Captain Sanchez called out loudly. “To Cadets Lafitte, Jones and (oh this must have hurt) Novac. Because of their leadership and ingenuity, Charlie Company has been the only group to not only have fought off their attackers but turn around and take their opponents' position. Because of this we have been awarded the 'attack and defend' streamer to hang on the company guidon” 

At the end of camp who ever has the most streamers is named honor company. It's a really big 'atta boy' and something, we prolly won't see as this is our one and only so far. But, to beat an alpha company, yeah that one little streamer is worth everything. The three of us get our own individual 'atta boys' and Sargeant Main gives me the stink eye of death but I don't care. It's the best day ever, we're let go early for the week end and I'm gonna go surprise Dean at the BOQ.

Shower up quick, slip on my civies and literally run (okay jog) the two miles to the BOQ. It's hot, I'm a bit of a sweaty mess but who cares? We're gonna get hot and sweaty any way. Pull out the extra room key I'd snitched off of Dean's key ring the other day for just such an occasion, put it in the lock and flung open the door. “SURPRISE ALPHA!”

It sure was. He was laying on the bed without a stitch on while an equally naked Lieutenant Jo Harvelle was riding him like Roy Rogers on Trigger. From far away there was someone screaming:

“Rata de dos patas te estoy hablando a ti porque un bicho rastrero  
aún siendo el mas maldito comparado contigo se queda muy chiquito!”

Took a moment to realize that person screaming was me. Stalked over to the side lamp, grabbed it up and threw the lamp just as hard as I could. Made a wonderful smash against the wall over their heads. It's mate followed it into oblivion.

“WE'RE DONE! OVER! FINISHED!” I ripped the key to the Impala off my dog tags and threw it at him. “I HATE YOU!”

Slammed the door and turned to find myself face to face with Capt Sanchez. He was standing nonchalantly against the wall with a bottle of Malta and a bag of fried plantains. “This is better then 'Doctor de Amor, MD'.”

I grab the bottle from him, guzzle it down and then toss it the length of hallway where it smashed on far wall. Then stomp off in the opposite direction, tears in my eyes and cheeks flaming. “Definitely better then ANY telenovela!”

“CAS! Stop man!” Dean is out in the hallway, he's got a towel around his waist.

“Fuck you assbutt!” Yelled with a side order of the one finger salute.

“On your knees omega!”

Felt my legs twitch, then straighten. “You're not my alpha any more.” And I walk out the door slamming it behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si Sargeant Rosa,que hago.: Yes Sargeant Rosa, I do
> 
> Ich bin ein große Scheiße: I'm a big shit
> 
> Cullums: was a high end department store in Augusta, Georgia 
> 
> Chee Wees: a snack food from Louisiana, like Cheetos
> 
> Ahuevao: stupid
> 
> Focup: fucked up
> 
> Malta is a malt soda 
> 
> Getting the web belt caught on a branch and flopping around, true story. I was in position at the side of the road and thought no one would come that way.....true....gave Cas a bigger head count. I missed a squad.
> 
> This is a bit out of place, but this was such a wonderful angry womans (and omegas) song that I had to use it. The song is the 'Two legged Rat or Rata de dos patas by Francisca Viveros Barradas
> 
> What Cas said:  
> Two-legged rat  
> I'm talking to you  
> because a creeping creature,  
> even being the most cursed,  
> compared to you  
> is very small.


	35. The Repentant Rat and the Monster in Law

Deans' POV of course. Try and explain your way out of this one big fella. 

Listen, I'm not the bad guy here. This is not what it looks like.....okay it's totally what it looks like but need a chance to explain. Um............you see.......an alpha has needs. Yeah, I have needs and wants and Cas can't be around until the weekends. Ran into Jo at the PX today, had gone in to pick up a six pack of beer and was standing behind her at check out. She'd been transferred to Bragg a few months ago, we got talking, invited her back to the room for a drink..........and other things.

It's not like I set out to hurt my Little Maid, just didn't mean to get caught. 

The look on his face when he opened the door and saw Jo and me. Thought I was gonna have a heart attack, then had to toss her off fast and dive over the side of the bed to keep from having our heads took off with the flying lamps. Jumped up, ducked into the bathroom to grab a towel and then run after him. Try to explain, that this meant nothing. She meant nothing. “You're not my alpha any more.”' Who ever said words can't hurt you was full of shit, cuz what he said killed me. Maybe I am the bad guy here.

“Wow,” Jo was shaking bits and ceramic powder out of her hair. “Who was that and what was his major malfunction?”

“Castiel,” I said. “My mate.”

“Mate?” She brushed a small piece of light bulb out off her shoulder. “Lisa go to Sweden for a little get a dick-toe-me?” She snickered at her own joke.

“Not funny Jo,” said angerly. “Castiel is my omega mate.”

“Omega?” She looked rather surprised, “where'd you dig him up?” 

“At RIT, I was suppose to watch over him.” Some job I did. “He's a cadet.” 

“You mean that little slicky boy from the college? The one who hit me in the head with a pine cone that day out in the woods.” Jo fell back onto the bed giggling. “Oh God, the look on his face. What a hoot!”

That did it. “Get out.” Said quietly. What did I ever see in you? “I want you out of here and never come back.”

“What the hell's wrong with you?” She bitched getting up and trying to put her arms around my neck. “Now, where were we before that stupid kid showed up.”

“GET THE FUCK OUT!” Took Jo by the wrists and pushed her away. “I'm going into the bathroom, lock the door and wash your stink offa me, you'd better be gone by the time I come back out.” Gave her the look that's usually reserved for the Viet Cong or assholes who bang their car doors against Baby in parking lots. “Cuz if you aren't, I'll pitch you out the window....dressed or not.” Walked in to the bathroom and slammed the door behind me.

Turned on the shower, climbed in and feel the water run from cold to as hot as I could stand it. The thought of Cas, the hurt angry look on his face was like a punch in the gut. Felt a single tear flow down my cheek as it's swept away in a gush of hot water. More tears soon followed and for the first time since I was 12, allowed myself to be that little wussy boy Dad always said cried too much. Dropped to a Vietnamese squat rocking to and fro weeping until the water turned icy.

All cried out, stood turned off the shower and stepped out. Opened the door and looked out to see if I was alone or.....I'm alone. Jo was smart and left. Got dressed, put on some thick soled boots to keep from tearing up my feet on the broken glass and pottery. Now have to get the room cleaned up, need to buy some new lamps, hope the housing office doesn’t hear about this and make me pay for the ones Cas destroyed. Stripped the bed and shook the sheets and blanket out the window. Picked up the big shards then swept up the smaller ones. A knock at the door made me jump, oh please let that be Cas coming back to apologize, give me a second chance or even to sock me in the chops, I don't care.

Fling it open and.....I'm dead. “Hello Naomi.” Call the undertaker, measure me for a body bag cuz she's gonna put me in one.

Castiels' mother looked me up and down....then popped me in the nose. “You and I need to have a talk,” she hissed. 

Could see the quotation marks through the stars in front of my eyes. “Don't hold back Naomi, tell me how you really feel.”

She stomped in and slammed the door shut. “Listen you half wit, all you had to do was keep my little boy safe. Mating bite, get the papers filed down at city hall and then a nice little ceremony in front of a judge. Did you do this?”

“Is this rhetorical? Because I did do the mating bite.”

“AND NOTHING ELSE YOU BOOB!” She howled. “You had two fucking weeks to file those papers and you didn't!” Castiels mother took a sheaf of papers out of her purse, “you have no idea what is going on. Padraino was forced to withdraw his approval, his family was threatened, so he had no choice but to reopen the bidding on Castiels' contract. Ever since those pictures appeared in that magazine,” she tossed that issue of 'Mega on the credenza. “There's been a great deal of interest and the people interested were not going to take no for an answer.” Then Naomi looked oddly proud at that moment, “never knew the pup was so photogenic.”

“Okay I'll go and file on Monday.” Went to the bathroom, got a damp wash cloth to clean up my bloody nose. Damin it, the blood spatter ruined a perfectly good t-shirt.

“A little late for that,” heard my Monster in Law say casually. “Someone else beat you to it.”

“WHAT?!” Ran back into the other room, Naomi was holding out a copy of a mating registration form. Snatched it from her hand and started reading. Looked up over the paper. “You gotta be shit'en me.”

“He who hesitates is lost or in this case.....a loser.” Cas's mom sighed. “Well, it could've been worse but this solved our problems.”

“But....but....my Dad?” Was starting to feel a little...okay...a lot sick.

“He called me on Monday to let me know what he did, offered a price, I accepted. Left Schenectady on Wednesday morning, got down here on Thursday afternoon and signed off at the city clerks office at 10:00 am this morning. Castiel is now legally the omega mate of John Winchester.”

“But doesn’t that padraino guy have to sign off on this too?”

Naomi smiled evilly. “Only if Castiel still had duel citizenship. He hasn't been a Panamanian citizen since..........”she checked her watch........oh about 09:00 o'clock this morning.”

She's the same scary old broad I met that snowy morning back in January. “Don’t he have to raise his right hand and renounce all foreign princes and..blah..blah...blah...cuz about that time, Cas was on his way to the boonies”

“Not in North Carolina.” She sat down on the bed and leaned back against the head board lacing her fingers behind her head. “God, I love this state, it's so delightfully alpha friendly.” She kicked off her shoes and put her feet up. “No, the judge allowed that as his mother and family alpha, I could stand in on his behalf. So I took the oath in his name, so now Castiel Novac is a naturalized American citizen, subject to all it's protections, taxes and all the rot that comes with it.”

My head is spinning. “But DAD is Cas's mate?”

“Legally, yes.” Naomi patted the mattress with a smirk. “Wanna give it go?”

“Oh hell nooooooooooo yet.....uh....thank you but you're a mated lady and I'm a mated fella.” Backed away from the bed and sat at the desk chair.

She gave a long cackling laugh, “oh you should have seen your face!”

“Ha. Ha. Ha. Bitch.”

“Bastard,” she sniped. Then Naomi sighed. “It's not that I didn't want you to be with my son, he loves you. But, you didn't act. Your prerogative just seemed to be more important to you, so had to go with the next best thing. Actually a much better thing. There'll be fewer court challenges with him mated to a general.” 

Feel sick. What have I done? Bury my face in my hands. I deserved this. Losing Cas to another. Was selfish, unthinking and wanted my own way, no matter what. Can hear the pity in her voice, “in the end it's what's best for Castiel. Your father can allow you time with him, so he doesn’t pine.” 

“At least is the pup still mine?”

Her face froze....”what pup?”

Oops. “Cas or my father didn't tell you?”

Naomi got up off the bed and stalked over to the chair I was sitting in. “YOU. KNOCKED. HIM. UP?!” 

“Hey, it wasn't my fault, it just kinda happened.” Lame sounding but true.

“Let me guess,” she snarked. “It was immaculate conception.”

I blushed remembering waking up next of a bound and plugged omega, now that was pretty freaken immaculate.......and now pay attention to the angry Monster in Law. “Didn't find out until Dad discovered it during the inspection.”

Naomi's eye brows went up. “He did a traditional examination?”

“If you mean by traditional; getting Cas naked as a jay bird and having sex with him, yeah dance the hora there Goldie, it sure was.

Suddenly there was a commotion coming from out in the hallway, “ALLLLLPPPPHHHAAAAA! HEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPP!”

“CAS!” Flung the door open, just as he was raising his fists to pound on it. 

“Alpha!” He leapt into my arms and wrapped his legs around my waist, “you gotta help me!”

Okay, this was a big change from a little bit ago. “Cas baby! What happened? What's wrong? And just to be clear about this, don't you hate me?”

Before he could answer, could hear someone yelling...”you omega bitch, you come out here and take your medicine!” I look out into the hallway and there's five rather angry alphas running toward us. Slammed the door fast and tossed on the lock. Set Cas down on the bed and pulled Dad's pistol out of the night stand drawer.

Cas was bent over trying to catch his breath, when he looked up and noticed his mother. “Mom,” he gasped. “What are you doing here?”

“I'm here because John Winchester called me to sign off on his mating contract with you.” Naomi said. “What is this about you being pregnant?”

“You told her?! Cas looked appalled, then confused. “Mating contract with....” A frown came to his face......”but you filed our mating papers didn't you?”

“Um...”I was embarrassed. “I was going to do it on Monday.”

“Oh for Gods sake Dean!” He started pacing to and fro. “The one little thing that needed to be done....but no! You were too busy banging bimbos!”

“Now you can see why I came down to sign off on John's claim,” mother said smugly.

“Mother!” He said exasperated pinching the bridge of his nose, “We really need to talk LATER.”

There was a pounding on the door, “you come outa there omega!”

“Go away!” Cas yelled back. “My Alpha”...he glowered at me. “Is armed and you don't even wanna mess with Mom.” 

There came a laugh from the hall way. “Fuck your cunt momma and your.....”

Mom flung open the door, “what did you call me?” She snarled into the face of one of the morons from the Chevy SS.

“I called you a cunt, Cunt.” He said with a smirk on his face. “What you gonna do about it?” 

Naomi grinned and cracked her knuckles. “Be right back.” She swept grandly out the door, closing it behind her as we could hear the sounds of a fight, screaming and Capt Sanchez laughing. 

I sighed and since that crazy old broad seemed to have everything under control, put the pistol back into the night stand. Sat down on the bed and pulled a protesting Cas on my lap. “Little Maid, I screwed up.” Held him until he stopped trying to get up and just went limp in my arms, our foreheads touching.

“What do they have that I don't?” His voice was so small.

“Who's 'they' Baby?” Was rubbing circles between Cas's shoulder blades.

“Jo, those betas girls from the O'Club. Yeah, I know about them. Is it because they're women? Or prettier, smarter, don't have a dick?” He looked so small and sad. “Why do you want them instead of me?”

My heart broke. “Cuz I was stupid and impatient, couldn't wait to be with you so, took what I thought was the next best thing to get my rocks off.”

“Is that all I am? Just a inconveniennt hole you can fuck?”

Oh my God, what have I done? “No Cas, no! I love you! Need you and our pup! Wanna spend the rest of my life making it up to you!” Held him tight, “please Baby give me another chance.”

“Why?”

Good question really. “Cuz you're the most important person in my life, cuz the thought of losing you is the worst thing that could ever happen. That I'm selfish, stupid and wanna be a better man and alpha for you, Lisa, Ben and our pup.” There was a tear rolling down my cheek. 

My Little Maid looked thoughtful, “okay.....one more chance. But if you're lying to me and I catch you, it's over. You'll never see me or Jeff ever again.” Then he took a deep breath and blew it out. “Now we just have to figure out what to do about me belonging to your father.”

There was still some hollering and thumping going on out in the hall, “why were those guys chasing you anyway?”

Cas hesitantly nuzzled my neck, “two of them were these idiots in this blue Chevy Nova SS, with the lamest pick up line ever.” Dopey voice, “hey pretty 'mega going our way.” Rolled his eyes, “was kind of pissed off, so I kinda sorta kicked a dent in their car door.”

“Ouch,” Cringed, thinking what I would do if someone put a dent in Baby. “Believe I would've wanted to kick your ass too. Okay, then what?”

“Well, kind of used the self defense moves we were taught in the Brazilian jiu jitzu class I took years ago.” He kind of looked embarrassed. “ahhhhhh....fuck it...punched em in the nuts and ran.” Cas nibbled on my neck working up til he was kitten licking my ear. “The others were from the alpha company whose area I ran through. The chase instinct kicked in and they came at me. Skidded under their barracks, oh G-d there were a zillion spiders a big honking snake and a raccoon the size of Cleveland under there. Was too far from Charlie company and had to get back here. Even though I was mad, you're still my alpha,” nibbled across my cheek bone”.....and love you....and know you'd protect me.” 

About that time, Monster in Law walked back in smiling happily. Her neat floral print dress had a big rip in the sleeve, blood spattered across the skirt and she was sporting a bruise on her cheek. “Ohhh, they don't make fun like that any more. That nice Captain Sanchez said I was feisty like Enfermera Juanita from Doctor de Amor, MD.” She blushed prettily, “that was so sweet. He also helped me toss out the riff raff. " She walked over to the bed, “be a doll and unzip me. I'm going to take a quick shower and then we're gonna talk some more. Don't go any where.” 

After she went into the other room and closed the door, “We need to talk to my father,” I said setting Cas back on his feet. “See if we can get this righted and you back with me.”

“Is that what you really want? No more prerogative. It'll be just Lisa and me.” He said looking up at me through those long lashes of his. “Last chance to back out.”

“You dick,” said affectionately painting my scent across his jaw with my thumb. “No backing out, no more prerogative.” Glanced over at the bathroom, “come on lets go.”

“What about Mom?”

Shrugged, “she'll catch up.” Then pulled him close. “Besides, I can't cop a feel with your Mom riding shotgun, now can I?”

He grinned, “that would be awkward.” Cas walked over to the window, hefted the sash and crawled out. “Captain Sanchez is prolly still out in the hall, we can sneak out better this way.”

“I like the way you think, Little Maid.” I grinned creeping out the window after him. He winked and took off across the lawn toward the parking lot and Baby. For a pregnant little shit, that 'mega sure can move his ass. And it looks good on him too.

We find my father at the Officers Club, he'd taken up residence in one of the visiting general officer suites, one that has a secure phone line and a wet bar. John Winchester, general asshole is sitting on the couch with his feet up on the coffee cable, drinking scotch with a rather satisfied smirk on his face. “Dean, park your carcass and have drink,” he motioned toward the bottle on the table, “think there's some ginger ale in the fridge, Cas. Help yourself.”

“So Dad,” I began ignoring the bottle and preferring to stand. “What're you playing at?”

“Playing at nothing. Congratulate me Son,” he said brightly. “I'm getting mated.”

“Uh, you're already mated, to Mom.”

“True,” he said, taking a sip from his glass. “And up until a short time ago, you were suppose to have a mating of convenience....so what's Lisa, chopped liver?”

“And what about Kate?” Cas chimed in.

Dad set down his glass on the table to study the both of us. “Actually, I never put a claiming bite on Kate, love bites galore, but never a mating bite. She was her own omega right from the get go and didn't want it.”

“What about her contract?” You could tell my Little Maid was flummoxed.

“Never was one. In the Highlands it was a verbal agreement. And if there was any paper work, it's long gone by now, what with the war and all. She's a free omega. The local cops eat for free at her pork joint and she's contributed enough to the local churches to be left alone.” My father smiled, “she's a pisser that one.”

We sat down now, I took a place on the couch and Cas took a hunk of floor. “But you're claiming Cas.” 

Dad sighed, "I didn't set out to hurt either of you, but.” He picked up his drink again and took a large swallow. “I know my son, that you drag your feet on certain things. Went down to city hall to check on the status of your mating forms and found there weren't any.”

Chanced a glance over at Cas, oh God, I hurt you so much.

“That was a problem. The reason why I checked was because of the nasty little bidding war over Castiels' contract.”

“Naomi said that his padrainos' family had been threatened, so he had to open the bidding back up.”

“Poor padraino,” Cas whispered with a stricken look on his face. “It's all my fault.”

Dad beckoned him over to sit between us, “your magazine spread plus family connections kind of opened up a whole big can of worms. There are people out there who wanted you bad.”

“Bad enough,” my Little Maid said in a shaky voice. “That they'd send a chivato after me?”

“A what?” I put an arm around Cas. “What's that?”

Cas turned and stretched out on the couch, his head on Dad's lap and his legs on mine. His breast and belly within easy reach of both of us. “It's an evil animal spirit.” Been years since I'd seen one but it's nothing you'd forget once you do. “Saw them in Panama, they're usually sent by a bruja-a witch or hechisero-sorcerer. The chivato follows a person and waits to gain entry, usually at a moment of weakness. Then once it's in, the chivato takes over and controls you until you have no will or you're dead.” 

Felt sick, who would want to do that? Other then a certain Panamanian midget that comes to mind. My fingers automaticly unzip his jeans and caress my omegas' belly for comfort as Dad gently stroked Cas's breast. “The pup...”

Cas smiled tenderly, “our little one is safe. Benny took me to see a pow wow doctor, Sargeant Ashton he's an NCO over at one of the alpha companies.” Couldn't help but growl, that Benny guy again and some strange alpha touching MY OMEGA! Dad was rumbling way back in his throat, he couldn't help it. Neither of us could.

“Now, now, now...” my Little Maid said soothingly pulling us close for sweet kisses. “Had it not been for Benny and 'Daddy' Ashton, I'd been on a plane to Panama or G-d only knows where and Jeff aborted.” He shivered, “It took the form of a foot long centipede, Daddy pulled took it out of me, put it in a jar and buried it somewhere out in back of the barracks.” 

Now the growling got louder, hurt MY mate!? Kill MY pup?! Oh hell no! Pulled Cas on to my lap, removing his clothes so I could scent and touch him. Assuring myself, needing to know he was safe, here and unharmed. His back, bottom, chest and legs, that lovely apple and sweet butter smell came wafting off, along with the hint of peach his pregnancy brought to the table and suddenly didn't care if my father was in the room, wanted to take my Castiel here and now.

Dad stood up, reached down and pulled Cas from my lap. I glowered but as he was my father and family alpha, released my hold. He kissed and ran his hands over my little omegas' body, then took a deep breath. “Come on, let's get you to the bath, take a shower, when you've got your head back on then come back out. We need clear heads, not a group grope.” He put an arm around my Little Maids' shoulder and guided him to the bathroom.

A few minutes later could hear the water in the shower running. “And that's why he's the general,” Naomi was standing in the door way. “He listens to the big head more then the little head. Unlike someone else I know.” She walked in, picked up the scotch and guzzled down at least two fingers straight from the bottle. “You and that son of mine ditched me.”

“Yet, here you are.” I took the bottle back and let the fingers do the walking.

“Naomi,” my father walked back into the living room carrying a battered old ammo can. “Here for your payment?”

“That and to sock your son in the snot locker,” Monster in Law griped. “I wanted to discuss your mating to Castiel when these two numbnuts went out the window, while I was in the shower. Needed to clean up after this perfectly lovely grapple.”

“How many did you go up against?” Dad set the can down on the table and popped it open.

“Oh just five,” she sighed dramaticly. “Bunch of wimps, they were no fun at all. Certainly no Luis the Beast from Havana back in '52. Now THAT was a grapple.” She took another pull on the scotch, “so John, what cha got for me?”

“Victorian double heart pearl and diamond ring set in platinum,” he took out an old velvet ring box. “Double strand pearl necklace with a gold clasp, star burst ruby brooch-in 15k gold and the best for last.” He took out a satin necklace case and opened it.

“Oh my,” Naomi lifted the heavy gold necklace up out of the box. She turned it over in her hands slowly, drawing a finger across each golden square. “Design is deco, prolly mid 20's.” She took a small magnifying glass out of her purse, “the mark is from a well known Berlin designer of the time.” Monster in Law looks up, “this piece alone is worth a small fortune........and should I be asking where you got this. Or any of this stuff?”

“Nope,” Dad shrugged. “Let's just say, they were the 'spoils of war'. 

Ever since I was small, could remember seeing this ammo can always in the back of his closet but never thought to look in it. 

“So what about my contract?” I asked with some bitterness. “That's gone all null and void? You gonna take everything back?”

“And what if I don't want to be sold,” Cas came out of the bathroom wearing Grandpas' old Paris bathrobe. 

“Yeah,” I said. “He's a US citizen now. So hes' got rights.”

“I am? I do?” Cas was surprised to hear all this.

“Your mother raised your right hand in absentia and congrats Babe, you're a citizen.” 

“Who could still be deported, if the government really wanted to get snippy about things,” Mother commented. “Which would be more difficult if he were mated and really hard if it was to John. Besides, the mating was filed in North Carolina. As an omega, you have no legal rights here.”

“My Shepherd,” Cas turned to my Dad, knelt down and bowed his head. “It's not that this unworthy one don't care for you. I do. And there would be no greater honor then to be your mate.” He raised his head to look the general in the eyes. “But, please, I beg you, please let me be with Dean.”

“Little Lamb,” he said tenderly. “It's done, for all intents and purposes you're my mate. But......let me make your alpha this offer.” Dad handed me a piece of paper, obviously he'd anticipated Cas' reaction and prepared for it. “Dean, if in five years, you remain faithful to Lisa and Cas, no more messing around, no more prerogative. Do your job as a CID warrant, be the best mate, alpha and father you can be, I'll sign over Castiels' contract to you.” Then glowered, “screw up, the deal's off and Castiel is mine.” He held out a pen....

Skimmed the contents, “so I get to be with Cas one weekend a month.”

“Can't have him pining and endangering his health or that of the pup.”

“Generous.”

Dad held out his hands, “I'm nothing if not that.”

“And the pup's mine.”

“He'll be a Winchester, Cas will be my dependent at the time of birth. But your name will be on the birth certificate as the father. We'll both provide support for the pup.”

Didn't think twice, I signed.

John Winchester folded up the contract and tucked it in his breast pocket. “You and Cas, go. Have tonight because tomorrow....have him back here before 10:00 am. The ceremony is at noon at the main chapel.”

We left, went back to the BOQ and didn't have sex, we made love. Perhaps for the first time since I met him all those months ago. Didn't turn the light off, kept my eyes open. Memorized every emotion, every turn of Cas' face, each word as they poured from his lips. Stored each little bit away, for those nights when the itch, craving or desire is there and he isn't. I WILL win you back my Little Maid. Five years isn't that long......it's forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfermera: nurse or until I'm told other wise.  
> Spoils of War: if you're thinking that John got himself some trinkets out of WW2, he wouldn't be the only one. A woman I worked with, her father brought home beautiful and priceless jewelry out of Germany that he'd 'found'.
> 
> Want to thank everyone again who is wandering back to join us in 1977. Am humbled.  
> Naoe, thank you for checking my grammer, compostion and Spanish and having the courage to tell me where I messed up.


	36. White Lace and Promises

“Mooooooooooooooooooom !” I yelped. “You're gonna take the hide offa me!” My mother had a loofa sponge and was going at my skin as if every bruise, scratch and bug bite had offended her personally. Was sitting in the claw foot tub at the same general officers suite where I'd learned I was to be mated to John Winchester, being scrubbed to an inch of my life. So wished it would've been Dean who was going to be waiting for me at the chapel to put a collar around my neck. But he made a mistake (stupid cocksucking son of bitch) one we were going to be paying for the next five years. Think the bath was also to scrub every last ounce of Deans' scent off, so I'd go my marriage bed 'clean.'

“Go easy Naomi,” could hear Lady Belas' voice, as she came into the bathroom. “Leave some skin on the pup.” I whipped a wash cloth off the side of the tub and tried to hide my junk. It's not like most of the guys and a few of the girls from the barracks hadn't seen my bare ass self but...it's Lady Bella for Christs sake. She's like a.....a.....a...lady or something. Her Crowley-ship was trying very hard not to laugh. “Nene, I'm going to see you nude in another two hours.”

“But not right now,” was still trying to cover up my stuff. Standing in church in my birthday suit is one thing, that's ceremonial, been buck ass for more ceremonies then I can count. But this is the bath tub and not the barracks shower.....I just feel weird her seeing me like this. 

“Oh suck it up,” Mom groused. “She's here to help me get you ready.” She grabbed the wash cloth out of my hands. “It's not like she hasn't seen omega dick before.”

“But not mine!” I protested, “at least gimme a towel.”

“Let him have some dignity,” her Ladyship giggled. “It's going to be a long two hours.” Mom handed me a towel as she reached between my feet to yank the plug to let the water out. 

“Get dry and come out to the living room when you're done.” The two women walked out of the bath, “we've just started to get you looking beautiful.”

Is it too late to crawl out a window and hide under my bunk at the barracks?

Came out with the towel around my waist, which Mom promptly whips off. “Stand still, legs apart, arms out,” she ordered. Damn, my drill sergeants down at Fort Knox weren't this bossy. There was a big jug of Ponds cold cream they were dipping their fingers in and rubbing the stuff into my skin. “Gotta have you soft and smelling sweet not like some hard ass who just came in from a week in the boonies.” 

Lady Bela poured some Johnsons' baby oil in her hands, then proceeded to run them down my back from shoulders to heel. “Foot up,” she commanded. Then proceeded to take the heel and file down the calloused skin with a pumice stone. “You need to take care of your heels, they're so rough you could grate cheese on them.”

“Sorry,” I mumbled, trying to keep my balance. Was standing on the leg Mom was kneading cold cream into, while her ladyship was scraping down the other. “It was on my to do list, along with carving out the toe cheese.” Benny would die laughing if he was watching this mishugina. 

“Which reminds me,” Lady Bela took a quick look at my toes. “You need a pedicure and manicure, those nails look like they should be on some thing climbing trees in Borneo.” 

“We still need to shave him,” Mom said studying my crotch. 

“Oh Hey! It's not like there's a lot there to start with and what's wrong with a little grass on the in field?” Nobody's gonna come in a mile of my dick with a razor. 

“John requested your body to be smooth and hairless, she tossed over her shoulder, walking back to the bath room. “He loves the curls on your head, not so much on the rest of your body.”

Oh crap, shades of Halloween, where I got shaved almost all over to go as Cher. That was the first night Dean kissed me. A sob caught in my throat, “I don't wanna get mated.”

“Nene,” Lady Bela set my foot down, stood up and pulled me into her arms. “Things have a way of working out for the best. In five years, all those who're panting for your contract now will have forgotten you existed, you and Dean will be in good places for your careers and it will be safe for you two to be together.”

“But what if John doesn’t let me go?”

Her Ladyship kissed away my tears. “My Baby boy, John Winchester is an honorable man. If his son lives up to his end of the deal, John will live up to his. Especially if you allow him a week end a month of your charms to sweeten the pot.”

“You're a bad one,” I giggled as she tickled her fingers across my butt. 

“Fergus seems to like me like that” she smiled knowingly. “Enough.......to fight my first mate to the death for my hand.”

“Really?!” Ooooooooo, had heard of these fights. Where alphas would take each on with nothing but fists and teeth til one was dead or running away. Tried to imagine Fergus Crowley, that chubby little light colonel killing another alpha to claim her lady ship. Wow, considering the way he looks at her, yeah could see it real easy. 

“Fergus stood over Roger as he lay bleeding out,” Lady Bela said softly but with a hard smile on her lips. “And he said, 'you were good.......but I'm Crowley'. And he ripped off my collar and took me right there on the carpet.” Then she shivered happily. “Gives me slicks it does every time.” Fanned herself, “ooooooooo, must go back to the hotel after the ceremony and have a bit of the old rumpy pumpy.”

“Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww gross!” That is the last mental picture I want, Crowley and her Ladyship bumping uglies.

“Okay, let's get you as smooth as a babys' butt,” Mom comes striding out with a shaving cup, brush and a straight razor. “Oh don't be like that,” she bitched grabbing me by the scruff as I was making a break for it “I've shaved more omegas then you've had breakfasts.” Now that's a worse picture. “Lay down, spread em and don't move.”

Actually Mom was pretty darn good with a straight razor, another scary thought. Didn't take long for all the hair on my body to be gone, except for my brows, lashes and curls. More oil and cold cream, then filing down my other heel. Then came the whole bickering over what perfume I was to wear, her Ladyship pulled out of lovely little bottle and showed it to Mom. “Crêpe de Chine”

My mother took it, opening the little vessel taking in a deep breath. “Just like I remembered, been so long.” She nodded, “you're right. That's the one. Warm and elegant, just right for this occasion.” And they dotted the scent behind my ears, back of my knees, wrists, then down the center of my back. 

Sniffed my wrist, it smelled...nice....better then nice. A fragrance that's grown up and seductive but not old. Wish Chickie could see me now. Wish Dean could see me......tried to catch the sob before it left my throat and leapt out my mouth. “There there Nene,” her Ladyship caught me in another hug. “Remember, you will have him in five years. You'll be older and know a few more tricks when you take him to bed.”

“Really?”

“Know so,” again she gave a wicked grin. “Can show you a few they don't teach in finishing school.”

“Lady Bela, you are blowing my image of you and I'm not sure if I like it or not.”

She laughed and chucked my chin, “you're growing up enough to see me with all my diabolical ways.”

“Okay you two,” Mom walked in with a large white clothing box. “Bela, no conspiring to show him how to tie a knot in a cherry stem with his tongue.” She waited a moment, “cuz I'm ever so much better at it then you.”

“Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Moooooooooooooooom!” Now I was grossed out. “You're my mother for G-d's sake! How can you say stuff like that!?”

“Because I can,” she set the box on the bed and flipped it open. “Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue.”

“And a sixpence in her shoe,” sang her ladyship.

“And here's our blue,” Mom pulled out a pair of white cotton stockings with blue ribbons at the top. “Sit down, hold out your leg and lets get these babies on.” They were soft, snug and go all the way up to the top of my thighs, where they were tied off with the blue ribbons. “Try walking, lets see how you look.” Took a few steps forward, turned and walked back. “Good, they stayed up, didn't know if they needed a garter belt.......though.....John has a liking for those....but this is the ceremony. Church now kinky later.”

Whoaaaaaaaaaaaa, this guy likes me in ladies underwear? Hope they take the lady out first......Batta doom boom! Remember folks, tip your wait staff. Ahem, sorry. Boy am I getting to see a whole different side of my mother, it's like she's a normal' person and yeah I'm going out on a limb here, considering it's Naomi Elizabeth..blah, blah, blah, when using the word 'normal'.

“And the sixpence,” Lady Bela sang and held out a pair of shoes. They were little white kidskin slip ons, just enough to keep my feet clean when walking into the chapel. On the toes were the coins, glued on to stay put and shimmer in the light. “One more for a little extra luck.”

“The borrowed is the gown,” Mom slipped the ivory colored gossamer robe over my head and it slid down my body like butterfly wings. The shoulders were open and tied with ribbons to stay up, the sleeves were long but slit along the side where it was held together at the cuffs. The train was long, should have had three conductors, a fireman and an engineer on this super chief. “It's Lady Bela's.”

“It's beautiful. Thank you so much,” running my fingers down the filmy material. “Will make sure it comes back repaired and no blood stains.” Had been to an omega wedding or three where the groom had ripped the gown and bit too hard, which for some was just the 'perfect' mating ceremony. The bride and groom came away looking like they had Jack the Ripper as the best man. 

“For you Nene,” the older omega looked at me fondly. “Anything on this special day.”

“The new, is your veil. Let's look at your face first. Hmmmmm.” She took a small bottle of Oil of Olaz, and smoothed some of the pink cream on my cheeks, where the skin had burned some in the hot North Carolina sun. Mom regarded my face for a moment, “natural is the best way too go.” She picked up a sheath of long white lace attached to a wreath of white roses. Mom set it lightly on my head and straightened the long layers of material that fell to the floor. She pulled out some Chap stick from her purse and ran it across my lips. “Perfect, kissing soft.”

“And now the old.” Lady Bela had an antique velvet necklace box in her hands. “Every omega should have an everyday collar, but then they should have something for a very special occasion.” She flipped the box open.....it was the Czars' collar. The one her great grandmother had gotten as a mating gift from Czar Nicholas when he'd negotiated her mating price. The one her ladyship wore on Halloween, that I'd admired so much.

“Oh no Lady, I can't accept this.” I protested trying to step back, only to trip on the train and fall on the bed. “You should save it your children.”

Her eyes brimmed with tears, “we....there was a little boy, but we lost him.” Her make up made black streaks down her face, “I wasn't able to have another child.”

“I'm so sorry, I didn't know.”

She turned away, “very few people do.” The older omega went to the bath to fix her face. I was left holding the box, looking at the silver, citrine and diamond work of art. It's Faberge, priceless and now mine. Can not believe the lady put it in my hands with such.......but it brought a lump to my throat. Only met her in October and yet, here she is giving me an obvious family heirloom. “Promise you little one in Heaven,” whispered a prayer to that lost little boy. “I'll wear it proudly for you.”

The two hours passed quickly and it was time to get to the chapel. We walked down to the car and were met by Col Crowley, looking handsome in his dress blue uniform. “Mom aren't you coming with us?,” when I saw she was not getting in. “Will we meet you at the chapel?”

“Actually,” she said. “I'm going to find Dean and keep him from drinking himself to death and/or doing something stupid. Or keep him company while we're both doing something stupid. Maybe we'll go down to Hay Street and watch the strippers, get drunk maybe start a fight.”

“You're kidding right? Or at least about the strippers?” A part of me was kind of disappointed that she wouldn't be there, but was happy at least she'd be watching over my alpha. And no matter what any piece of paper says, Dean Winchester will always be MY alpha. 

“Col Crowley and Lady Bela will be standing up for you,” Mom kissed me on each cheek. “You look beautiful and make me proud.” Then she walked away.

The main chapel at Fort Bragg is massive old thing, built in 1932, it's seen many an alpha or beta bride walk down the aisle but a few omegas have graced that long red carpet. Can see the priest standing at the foot of the alter and John in his dress blues waiting there. There were two other people standing behind him, Capt Delassandro-his aide and prolly the good captains' wife, to act as witnesses. 

Col Crowley walks down the aisle first, followed by Lady Bella-her head bowed and swathed in a black silk head cover. This is to signify the loss of the omega child to their alpha. I walk last, an omega mating is silent, no music, no singing. It's a formal sad/happy affair. I reach the front of the chapel, stop and turn to face John.

“Dearly Beloved,” the priest began. “We come here today to consummate the mating of this alpha and omega in the eyes of the Alpha God the Father. The union which brings a beginning and an end. The beginning of a new life together and the end of this omegas time of unfulfillment.”

Oh shit, not this crap. An omega can't be fulfilled unless filled with some alphas' dick. Wonderful, wake me up when it's time to have my shoulder chomped on again. The priest droned on for a while, blah blah..obey...blah blah....honor....stifle a yawn....having pups.....well got you beat there padre...already got a bun in the oven. Then I hear, “please have him kneel.” Okay, public nudity time. Col Crowley and Lady Bela untie the shoulder ribbons and the gown whispers down my body to puddle at the my feet. I step out and kneel at John's feet. The crown of roses and veil is lifted from my my head. “Do you, the mother and father of this omega, satisfied with the price offered, inspections complete and approved, render your omega child to this alpha?” 

“We do,” I hear them say. There was a quiver in her ladyships' voice. 

“John Paul Winchester, this omega is now yours, do you accept him as your mate and property?” Entoned the priest. Great, I might as well be a second hand lawn mower at a yard sale.

“I John Paul Winchester do accept this omega as my mate, to care for and protect.” Looked up surprised, interesting, he didn't say property.

The padre waited a beat as if giving my Shepherd a chance, should he have forgotten to say the word before moving on. “Do you, Castiel Dmetri Novac accept this alpha as your mate and be his property?”

Deep breath, if John can stand up to this priest, then so can... “I accept him as my mate, to care for and stand beside.”

There was a sharp intake of breath from the priest. Yup father, I'm an uppity little bastard and by the way... fuck you. Took a moment for the padre to find his place in the ceremony. “Do you have the collar?” 

Col Crowley opens the old necklace box and her Ladyship lifts the beautiful collar with quivering fingers. She hands it to John, who lays it about my throat, “with this token, for all the world to see, I affirm my vows and that you belong with me.” Not 'to' but 'with'. As if I were a beta or alpha bride.

Herr Father sounds like he's gonna have an apoplexy. “By the power invested in me on this 25th day of June in the year of our Lord 1977 by United States Army and the State of North Carolina, I now pronounce you mated. General you may now claim your omega.”

Oh G-d here it comes. He gets to bite me...again. I'm shaking, hands to either side on the floor trying to steady myself. Please....be fast...or use your breath to send me into a sleep. Don't be like so many alphas who chomp their omegas bloody and crying at the altar. But what he does next surprises everyone, as John kneels and gently takes my hands to lift me up. “I hold you like you're the most precious thing in the world.” And he takes me in his arms, “because you are.” Melt against his chest in relief. Then he gets a mischievous smirk and dips me.

I look up at an upside down Lady Bela and Col Crowley, they're snickering. Her ladyship gives me a wink. “Be a 'good' Nene.” 

“Hell with being good,” Crowley gave a lewd grin. “Have fun Kitten.”

The priest is properly scandalized, “will you just bite him and get it over with?”

“No, think I'm gonna wait on that,” my Shepherd said pulling me up. “Gonna save it for tonight. He helped Col Crowley drop the gown back over my body as the older omega placed the rose veil back on my head. “A kiss my Little Lamb, to seal the deal.” His lips were soft and gentle, the kiss almost chaste, except for the tiny bit of tongue that swept my lower lip.”  
f  
“Sooooo,” I look at my new mate. (I have a mate! A part of me is squealing like some teenage omega, the other half wants to run and hide.) “What do I call you?”

“Anything but late for dinner,” Major General John Winchester said. “But John or Shepherd will do nicely.” He shook his aids' hand and pecked the lady on the cheek, “Capt, Mrs Delassandro, thank you ever so much for being my witnesses.” Mrs Delassandro scampers a few feet down the aisle and takes an instamatic camera out of her purse, looks like it's gonna be a Kodak moment after all.

“Say 'cheese'!” She snapped off a few shots. “Will get you copies when they come back from the lab.”

Normally at the end of the ceremony, the alpha would walk out first and the omega would be carried or supported by their parents out a side door. John took my hand and walked me down the aisle and out the front door. There was another wedding party waiting under the portico to come in, when they were surprised by our appearance. The groom, a second lieutenant, snapped to attention while his bride looked me up and down with an appalled look on her face. Guess she never saw an omega get mated before.

The general took salutes as we walked down the portico from the rest of that wedding party, while I was getting sour looks from the beta women and appreciative glances from the alphas of both sexes. Then a collective gasp as the gown might was well have melted away when I stepped into the sun light. 

Capt Delassandro brought around his car, a nondescript Ford sedan, opened the rear passengers side doors for us to get in. “Where to Sir?” He asked after his wife took shot gun. 

“Back to the O'Club,” John said leaning back and taking out a cigar. “I need a drink and some lunch. Bloody starving, was too nervous to get anything in my gut this morning but a cup of coffee. How about you Cas, hungry?” He flicked his thumb nail on a kitchen match and lit up the stogie 

“Actually, I am.” Didn't have any breakfast either. Nor much sleep for that matter. Spent most of the night and the last few moments before Mother collected me, buried in Deans' arms. “Didn't even have a cup of coffee to tide me over.”

“Then we'll get some lunch sent up, a couple of beers, some apple juice and a jug of coffee.” John moved the veil away from my face, “you like corn beef or pastrami? How's that sound my Lamb?”

Sighed tiredly, “all sound good actually.” Leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. “Thank you my Shepherd.”

He kissed my forehead, “gotta take care of my little flock.” Then patted my belly. Jeff fluttered happily against Johns' fingers. “Hello Fluttercup, I just mated your papa. Now be a good boy and let papa have his honeymoon.”

Took everything not to sob, my honeymoon was suppose to have been on the beach over the 4th of July weekend. Not a room at the officers club with an alpha I'd only known a week. “Little Lamb,” whispered John. “My angel, trust me, give me a chance to be your alpha.”

I nodded, not convinced but what else could I do? 

Capt Delassandro dropped us off at the officers club and we went upstairs to the suite to prepare for our wedding 'night' or in this case...afternoon. Soooooo, what do I do? Was kind of at a loss. Strip down, lay on the bed and think of England? John tossed his hat on the coffee table, took off his uniform jacket, hung it up on the clothes horse in the corner, then popped off his bow tie, “the kitchen here makes a damn good corn beef sandwich, if you'd like one.” 

“Yes, that sounds good,” my stomach grumbled loudly. “And some french fries?” Asked timidly.

“How about some gravy fries with hot sauce instead?” He walked over to where I was standing like a package that was delivered to the wrong address. “Come on, let's get you outa this rig and into something more comfortable.” My new alpha picked off the veil and folded it up carefully, setting it on the couch. Then untied the shoulder ribbons of the gown, letting it fall to the carpet. Stood naked, waiting for him to take me roughly, sink his teeth into my shoulder and......instead gave a quick peck on the cheek, then shooed me off to the bed room where Mom had left a suitcase with my trousseau.

The suit case was the old black alligator bag that she'd carried for as long as I could remember. It was scuffed and dinged from careless porters and brutish baggage handlers all over the world. Its sides were awash in destination stickers, 'Paris', 'London', 'Berlin'......'Rome'. The bag lay on the end of the bed, a big old Victorian monstrosity of a four poster, that was prolly put here shortly after the club was built. How many women, men and omegas had lain there offering themselves for a generals' pleasure? 

Pushed the thought out of my mind and clicked open the latches and lifted the lid. Carefully unfastened the tie down ribbons and lifted out a short white cotton bathrobe, soft cotton camisoles and tap pants -mating pants at that. And a garter belt? It too was in white, see a theme here...virginal....which would've made sense if I was one.

“Oooooooooooooo, thank you Naomi.” Hear John coo from behind me. “Just what I wanted for Christmas. Come here Little Lamb, those ties have gotta be cutting off your circulation by now.” He'd changed into a pair of crimson silk pajama bottoms over which he had the Paris smoking jacket. He sat on the bed, “come here and turn around.” John set the belt around my waist and hooked the loops one at a time down the small of my back. Adjusted the suspenders and then clipped the rubber disks to the top of the stockings. He gently untied the ribbons then re-tied them loosely. Leaned back against my alphas' chest and lowered my bottom to the bed.

“So much better,” I sighed. “They were starting to get a little too tight.” Felt his lips ghosting across my shouders and finger tips slowly touching my thighs, the satin of the garter belt, then his large hands moving up to cup my breasts. Shivered, was it fear, desire or wanting to like it but the guilt of betraying Dean is in the back of my mind. “Please alpha....” And was saved by the bell by a knock at the door.

“Oh good, lunch is here, hold that thought.” John gave my breast a gentle squeeze, got up and walked out into the living room. Picked out a cotton camisole and tap pants, slipped them on, then put on the bath robe and followed my mate into the next room. He was directing the two beta waiters who were laying out our lunch. Could feel their eyes looking me up and down; was I the generals' mistress, whore or casual lay? Middle aged alpha, omega in their early twenties, got the feeling neither gave the idea of 'mate' any consideration. He signed the receipt, tipped the waiters and escorted them to the door. Came back and handed me a glass. “Apple juice,” John said. “Want you eating and drinking good for the pup.” Then taking up a bottle of beer, opened it and touched my glass. “Love and opportunity.”

“Chin chin.” Held the glass with both hands, lowered my eyes and sipped carefully.

“Have a seat, let's get to know each better.” I took one end of the couch, John the other, we picked up the corned beef sandwiches, spread some brown mustard on the rye bread and gobble them down. Was so darn hungry. We munch in silence, until that silence was not doing anyone any good. John set his sandwich down and “I propose we ask each other three questions each. Total honesty, no holding back. If after those questions are asked, you wanna ask three more....good. If not...we can do 'other' things.” He nods, “you first Little One.”

Chewed my sandwich for a moment, wow, my mind went blank....what do I wanna know, besides everything? I'm mated to an alpha I've only known a week. Wowsers. “Ummmmm, this is gonna sound weird...but...do you even....like me? I know that you prolly wanna fuck me but do you like me?”

“Oddly enough, that's a good question.” The general thought, took a sip of his beer, “well don't know enough about you yet to say I do or don't. Guess we have to find out don't we? My turn, back at you. Do you like me?”

“Think I'm more afraid of you right now.” Well, he did say total honesty. “Considering you're holding my whole life in your hands, would be kind of foolish if I wasn't.” 

John didn't look hurt or even surprised. “Huh, not quite what I was expecting, which is good actually. Was figuring you'd hate me for taking you from Dean.”

“I don't hate you Shepherd,” slid over on the couch to sit closer. “And I did ask you to protect your little flock. Just didn't know that protection would include being mated to you.” Sighed with a small sob infused. “Just wanna know how to feel. Don't wanna feel guilty for not being with Dean,” l bowed my head, “or for not living up to my vows to you.”

“You hauled off and sure pissed off that padre...but if you meant those things you said.” He smiled, “you couldn't disappoint me if you tried. Tipped my chin up and leaned in to put a neat little kiss on my lips. “Next question.”

“How do you take your coffee?” Try something a little safer.

“Black, three sugars.” John grinned. “Favorite sexual position.”

Blushed, “this is gonna sound dumb. But I like missionary. Love being engulfed, to wrap my arms and legs around my alpha and pulling him into me.” 

That gave him some food for thought. “Will remember that for later.”

Third question, “how do you like your steak done?”

“Bloody, like it with the 'mooo' still in it.” Took a long pull on his beer, “Germany or Panama? Which did you like better?”

“Right now,” I shivered. “Germany.” Even with the dreams of dying at the Fulda Gap, will take that over what would be waiting for me at the ismus.

“Another three questions?” 

“Yes please!” It's not like I'm trying to postpone the inevitable (maybe a little) now it's more curiosity and how to satisfy my mate, even if it's just for the next five years.

We ate, asked questions and got more and more comfortable with the other. Finally John yawned. “Come on Little Lamb, this ole sheep herder is dead tired. Let's take this to bed, when we do get to the 'honeymooning' part I wanna be awake for it.”

Actually, that.....was......okay. Didn't have to perform or take that big knot just yet. The relief must have been a little to evident. Because my new mate took me into his arms, “I won't hurt you like the last time. Will never forgive myself for being too eager, too unthinking. This time your body will not only be ready but open like a hot house flower, if you'll have me. Promise.”

We walked into the bedroom, hand in hand. At the door, I stopped, wanted to offer him a token of thanks for being so understanding and kind. Reached up and kissed his throat, scenting taking in the gun powder and cotton flower, the peppermint had fallen away at our vows. “Trust you Shepherd with my life.” I said softly, then added, “you would never rip away the tender petals and crush them under foot.”

“Poetry my Lamb?” 

Blushed, “you could have taken, instead you gave. Rather then property, I am thine to stand beside.” Could hear the intake of breath as his nostrils flared breathing in the apple, sweet butter and peach as those soft lips winnowed across my collar bones to nuzzle between my breasts. “Maybe this ole herder ain't so tired after all. Maybe I wanna explore this land of dulcet flowers, and thy fountains of milk and honey....if you let me cross thy borders.”

“You're so invited to cross,” said softly putting his hand on my shoulder. 

He slid the camisole ribbon down my arm as he leaned in, tongue flickering out to catch a drop of nursing milk that hung on the peak of my nipple. Alphas' lips now crested that small peak and were drinking down the flood that tumbled out like a stream in spring. His thumbs caress the petite swells, urging the milk to flow. Slick was now running down my legs, the stockings now sodden from thigh to heel. 

My fingers are threading through his hair, stroking those dark locks. Johns lips move to the other nipple still covered beneath the camisole. It didn't matter as the cotton was soaked through with milk. He lifted the garment over my head and tossed it aside. His kisses were milky tasting with hints of tobacco and beer. “Stay me with flagons, comfort me with apples: for I am sick with love.” He quoted prettily.

“The Song of Solomon. Now who's poetic,” I moaned softly. “I charge you, O ye daughters of Jerusalem, by the roes, and by the hinds of the field, that ye stir not, nor awake my love, till he please.” Johns' touches and kisses were all feeling so good, so right. The Omega Castiel who'd been pushed away for so long, in favor of the 'strong' Cadet Novac now wanted, no needed, to come out and be claimed by his mate. I can't be nice, sweet or innocent anymore. “Alpha,” a husky gravely voice came out of my mouth. 

Nature, not nurture was taking over. Instinctively I want this bull alpha, the best mate to provide for a pup and safety from those who wished to harm us. My child will not be seen as a bastard, a by product of a smash and grab. No, the ceremony was only a part of this, the bite seals the deal. Want him to want me. This was almost like mating fugue, only this time, I'm an awake and willing participant. Dean will have to understand, he had his chance. 

Climbed onto the bed, slow and panther like. “One last question Alpha.” 

“Yeah?” The green of Johns's eyes had disapeared in a pool of black lust. “What's that Little Lamb?”

“Face up or face down?” And I presented, on my knees, chest to the mattress, hands clasp behind my back.

“Face up,” He took my shoulders, flipped and pinned me on my back to the bed, peeling off the tap pants, garter belt and stockings in one long yank, then tossing them to the floor. Dug his hands under my bottom to angle the hips just so. “Cuz I wanna see your eyes, take that mouth and watch your face when I capture your body on my knot.” 

This time, I did open like the hot house orchid he wanted me to be, lips full and red (pleasepleaseplease)pinks sopping with slick and the little channel opening so that when that big prick pushed its way it, the fit would be tight with the kind of pain that ached with desire. Take me Alpha! Please John please.” Couldn't even recognize the voice wracked with need and the agony of want. The bastard did nothing of the kind, all he did was tease. Rub that big helmeted head against my vulva lips, rooting about my clit, then bumping it with quick nudges. Enough to feel the momentary shock of pleasure and then have it taken away. That's when the poetry book got ripped in half and tossed out the window. “FUCK ME YOU SON OF A BITCH! DO IT HARD AND MAKE IT HURT!” Then I dug my teeth into his shoulder, tasting blood.

“God you're a filthy little shit!” He hissed in pain, shaking off my teeth. Reaching into the pocket of his dressing down, he pulled out a length of red mating cord. Grabbing one wrist at a time, he bound them to the bed posts, then avoiding my kicks, took each ankle and tied that down. “There, now we can get down to business.”

“This the way you get your rocks off?!” I yelled, or did until a sock got stuffed in my mouth.

“No, my little mate.” John, said evilly. “This is what I do to make naughty little omegas behave. I get my rocks off like this.” 

He did the unthinkable, Major General John Winchester started to nibble and lick his way down my body until he came to...”good Naomi did shave you. Hate getting hair in my teeth.” Then took the whole length of me into his mouth and scraped his teeth gently against the vein that went up the belly of my cock. Then licked and sucked it like a lollipop and gently pulled my balls between his fingers. The noises wrenched from behind the sock; moans, whimpers and panting that went octaves above my normal voice. No one had ever done this for me, ever.

“Now we gonna do something really bad,” oh God, I hope so! Felt his fingers slide into my sopping money hole, to trail those digits to a tight little corn hole. His middle finger burned its way in and sawed to and fro until not only did the burn disappear, he hit the jack pot or my prostate, at this point same difference. just about bent double as my back arched off the bed with the electric shocks. 

Then his mouth clamped back down on my dick, could feel the cum spray into his mouth. His cheeks were puffed out with the mouth full of spunk. Slithered back up my body, till he hovered over my face, yanked out the sock, then fucked my mouth with his tongue, letting the cum coat our mouths. It's salty, sweet and slimy. WANT MORE!. “You dirty old cocksuck'en fuck, I love you.” 

His hand slid under the pillow and came out with a large trench knife. “If you love me, then show me how much!” He cut the cords one at a time, with each cut my arms and legs wrapped round him limpet like.

Had this alpha off balance enough to flip him over and enthroned myself on his saddle of his hips. “What you gonna do now old man? Think you can keep it up long enough to get the job done?” I taunted, grinding my ass viciously into his hard on.

“Slick little Bitch,” he growled, his breath a hiss. “foul mouthed, knot gobblen little.....want you so goddamn much!” His fingers dug into my fleshy hips as that big cock impaled my pinks and drove into my channel. His belly was awash in slick and cum as I slammed my pelvis down to take more and more of that huge prick of his, till could feel that knot try and take and hold me still. “How's this for getting the job done!? Huh Bitch?!

“Not yet,” I yowl like an angry cat in heat. “Not done with you YET!” 

“Right NOW!” John thrust up, pulled me down and then sunk his mating teeth into my shoulder. Blood mingled with milk, blended with slick, mixed with cum as we rolled about the bed, clawing and tearing at each other. “MINE!” His mouth was awash with blood. “YOU'RE MINE! THAT PUP IS MINE!” The knot was pushing hard to get into my snatch. GONNA FUCK YOU FULL! GONNA BE MY BIG BELLYED OMEGA!”

“YOURS ALPHA, ALL YOURS!” I'm crying, caught in mating madness. The pain overlapped pleasure overrode any rational thought. “PLEASE JOHN, PLEASE SHEPHERD! PUSH IT IN! MAKE IT HURT! WANT YOUR KNOT!” 

One more thrust, the big knot took and that magaficent cock throbbed spilling his seed hot and extravagantly into my womb. Panting, exhausted and falling from the great emotional heights we had flown to, fell forward on to his chest, a boneless sweaty mess who was trying to thread thoughts together like beads on a string. “My Lamb?” A voice seemed to come from a million miles away. “Did you mean it? What you said?” John, that's John talking.

“No offense but which part?” Got my hands to ether side of his body and pulled up to look into those questioning eyes. “Still trying for a resurrection here, la petite Mort is trying to roll the stone back.”

“Yeah Little Morty is still trying to keep me down too.” My alpha gave a tired laugh. “The part where you said you loved me.” 

“Oh, that part.” Poked at my emotions, turned the thought around to be looked at this way and that. Then came the simple truth. “Yes John. I do. ”

He paused, then kissed my forehead. “Yeah, I think I do too.” 

“What do we do now?” I asked. Our confession, the bites...feeling him inside of me, it all felt....good, if I wasn't too tired to think much more about it.

“Now,” John said patting me on the butt. “We sleep and figure this crazy shit out later. Then we dozed off. Held together by some thing so very new and a big ole knot in my pinks.

An hour later, I sleepily roll over....onto a wet spot, then another and the next spot, no better. Sat up to find 'wet spot' pretty much described the whole bed. “Ick, the cleaning lady is going to kill us.” The comforter, sheets and pillow cases were stained with dry blood, half wet cum and slick. “Wake up Babe,” gently shook my mate (I have a mate!). “Think we need to get up.” 

“Why?” He said grumpily. Turning over, grimaced and then found no matter which way he shifted, wet spot. “Yuck, I see your point.” We scooch out of bed and then take a look at ourselves. We both had big bite marks on our shoulders and were covered in dried.....well, you name it. “Damn, you look like road kill,” John eyeballed me up and down. “Though suspect I don't look much better.”

“Nope,” I was nothing if not agreeable. “You got that whole, rode hard and put away wet look about you.”

John then rocked back on his heel and surveyed the room. “We gotta get housekeeping up there to put a fire hose to this joint.” Our clothes were in wet sticky piles all over, well except the Paris smoking jacket. That somehow had managed to be laying neatly over a chair. “Could always throw your underwear at the wall, if it sticks, we had a good time.”

“Yuck! Alpha, you're a bad one,” gave his butt a swat. 

“Hey watch it there Little Lamb, slapp'en ass is my rice bowl.”

“We gonna be sharing that little bowl of shice,” stood belly to belly and put my hands on his bottom. “Cuz I likes your flat ole butt.”

“Do you now?” John smiled down and nuzzled my nose. He turns me around so that his hand rests on my belly and his half hard cock finds a nesting place in the furrow of my full round bottom. “Hey there pup, you were a good boy for papa.” My little ones soul fluttered like typewriter keys against my skin and Johns' palm. “Let's get a bath,” he checked his watch. “It's about 15:00, we can get cleaned up and get outa here for a while. Our dinner reservations over at the O'Club at Pope Air Force Base at 21:00 they do a great prime rib.” My alpha winked, “need my red meat for tonight.”

“You wicked thing,”I simpered like an omega virgin in a tacky romance novel. “You gonna take advantage of this poor little ole pregnant omega?” My accent went south of the Mason Dixon. “Cuz I certainly hope so.”

John laughed and pulled me into the bath, “get the tub going, there are some bath salts and oil in the cabinet under the sink. I'll get the sheets off the bed, so it doesn’t look like somebody got fucked and fricasseed in that bedroom. We'll have a soak and then.....hummmmm. Do you know how to golf?”

“I'm an altar boy to the shrine of Saint Andrews,” said modestly. “Caddied for Mom in Panama and at finishing school the pro from the local course would come in once a week to teach us the finer points of the game.”

“Great, lets go knock a few balls around and then get cleaned up for dinner.” The General went to strip the bed, I stuck the plug in the tub, got the water going and hunted up the bath salts. Found them under the sink and peeled off the top. Mmmm smelled nice, lavender. Poured in a healthy slug from the jar and swished it around. Set out the bath mat, nice thick towels, soap, shampoo and sat on the edge of the tub. 

“My God,” I said aloud in some wonderment. “What a difference a few hours make.” 

“Empires rise or fall in mere hours,” John commented, coming in the bath room carrying a tumbler of scotch and another of ginger ale. “The tide of battle can change in seconds.” He kissed his way across my shoulders. “An omega can change his mind about mating.” My alpha tested the water, found it to his liking and climbed in. I turned off the facets and clambered in after him. The tub was a big cast iron soaker designed to allow you to stretch out your legs, or fit two people in a comfortable cuddle. I floated on my belly, arms around Johns' waist and cheek on his chest. His chest hair tickling my nose. 

“Was in here this morning,” said drowsy. “Mom was scrubbing my hide off, Lady Bela was giggling at my junk and I was crying that I didn't wanna get mated.”

“Was mating me such a terrible thought?” He sounded a little curious and hurt.

“Not terrible Alpha.” I said looking into his eyes. “Just a scary one.” Leaned in and kissed those full lovely lips. “Not so scary any more.” Kissle, “you're good.” Lip nibble, “kind.” Sweep of the tongue, “sexy.”

“Sexy?” Perked right up.

“Very.”

“Damn straight I am.” He took a sip of scotch and set the glass on my butt.

“Question my Little Heart.”

“Answer My Liver.” I said dozily.

“You're such an ass,” 

“Which you are currently using as a coffee table by the way.”

“ANYWHO,” he continued. “How did you get pregnant? Thought omegas had to be on suppressants and birth control before even being allowed to come down here?”

“I was, until the pharmacy screwed up.” Told him about the letter, conversation with Mr Mirra, going into season and the mating fugue. “So, according to them, I'M responsible for getting pregnant because of a wrong address.” Could hear the angry rumbling in his chest. 

“Does Dean know?”

“No, never got the chance to tell him. Was gonna tell him Friday.....but other things kinda got in way..”

“Well, suppose he'll find out sooner or later. But in the mean time,” John knocked back the rest of his drink and set it on the bath side table. “Gonna put in a long distance call to Sam and see what can be done legally.” He shook his head angerly, “blaming you for getting knocked up and then only gonna give you 500.00 bucks? That's some goddamn nerve.”

“Um, since you're gonna talk to Major Sam.” Sat up and reached for my ginger ale. “The 'Mega magazine sent me a check for the pictures. Should I cash it or would that cause more problems?” Then had an awful thought. “Will those pictures cause you problems?”

“It shouldn't....”he said slowly. “How much is the check for?”

“$1200.00 with the opportunity for $6000.00 if I get picked for 'Pinkie of the Month.” Drank down the soda, was so dried out and set the glass back down on the table.

“DAMN!” John whistled. “You're getting more for dropping your drawers, then for...well....dropping your drawers.”

“And that's not even counting the invite to The Brownstone for the year end wrap party and chance for “Pinkie of the Year.”

“Party? At The Brownstone? DAMN! That's better then going to the Playboy Mansion. Count me in.” John nibbled my ear, “knew mating you was a great idea, but God bless America and all her satellite countries, didn't know it was gonna be this good.”

We stayed in the tub awhile longer, till our fingers and toes got pruney and the water cooled off. Clambered out and dried off my mate. Dragged the towel down that barrel chest, along those long straight legs and playfully ruffled up his hair. Dug into the Nivea tin and rubbed the cream on his thighs, arms and stomach. “Mmmm, give you forever to stop,” he sighed. “You spoil me Little Lamb.”

“Isn't that what an omega suppose to do? Said with all the sizzle I could muster. “Spoil their alpha?”

John laughed and gathered me into his arms. “Yes, that's true. But if an alpha is smart, they'll indulge their omega even more so. But since I'm a fuck'en genius, I'm going to spoil you with an education, a pup and a career.” 

“What?”  


He picked the towel from my hand and started drying me. “I've seen too many unhappy, ignorant omegas who are stuck in a household where all they're expected or forced to do is keep house and crank out pups. Lift your foot and spread your toes.” Grabbed the towel rack for balance and held out my foot, putting it on his thigh. “You know those omegas usually commit suicide shortly after the last pup is out of the house. Your mother certainly didn't want that for you.” 

Ugly fact-oid about omegas, few of us die of old age. Most pass young, before their 50th birthday. If you're not murdered by your mate, assaulted by alphas gone 'wilding', then death comes at menopause, a suicide when we're considered useless and excess baggage.

“So,” he continued, dropping the towel about my shoulders and pulling me close. “I promised your mother (on pain of her stompen me to death with her pointiest high heels) you would graduate, have a career for as long as you wanted to work and a pup or two.”

“Really!?” Wrapped my arms around him. “This makes me soooooo happy!” Now I'm really hard. Education is such a turn on.

“Which reminds me Little Lamb.” My alpha walked me back against the bathroom wall, could feel his big prick pressing against my smaller one, “two years after Jeff is born and your body is back to normal, I wanna breed you.” His voice has turned into a rumbling growl that vibrates right down to the very atoms of my being. His breath and scent are turning my will to jelly. “Take a weeks' leave, get off the suppressants and birth control and breed during your heat.

“Alpha,” I moaned, oh G-d, his scent is more potent then Deans' and one whiff of his sends me to presenting in a heart beat. Flipped around and rubbed my bottom against that monster cock of his. “Please alpha, need you so much! 

“That's my Lamb,” John crooned rocking us to and fro as the helmeted head pushed past the lips of my vulva. Planted my body front first against the wall. He spit on his hand and rubbed it on my pinks. “Can't have you dry split, not when in a push or two, there we go. Nice and wet. Does that feel good Love? Having my big cock in you sliding in and out? Know it feels right to me. My little omega with a pretty little blood orchid pussy that opens up when his alpha needs it. You need it too my Castiel, My Lamb, my mate?”

“Please” I wail like a lost soul in Hell. “I do. I do. Take me as you want but keep my pup safe and I'll stand by you always!” 

Hear my alpha huff into my ear, his body covering mine like a fleshy blanket. “I love you more then salt and fire.” His body jerks as emotion and the force of his essence streaming into my body. After a moment John reaches over and from the pocket of his bath robe, takes out a silver plug, the hanging chimes tink softly like church bells from a distance. “Everyone will know you're mine.” He pulls out quickly and slips the plug into my pinks. “And the babe is a Winchester.”

It's a moment before I'm myself again,”wow. That...was...intense.”

“If I'd known that education and a career was such a turn on, would have mentioned it earlier.” John patted my butt, “come on there Sunshine. Let's get going and knock a few balls around.” He smirked, “not like we didn't do that already.”

“Assbutt.”

“That's General Assbutt to you”

“Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full.”

Went back through the alligator suitcase and found a pair of white painters pants along with a white and blue striped short sleeved t-shirt with a neck line that would show off my mating bite. Slipped on a pair of sandals and walked into the living room. “All set Alpha.” John had finished pulling on a forest green polo shirt over his head and tucking it into the khaki trousers. “Hand me those socks on the chair Darl'in.” Tossed him the balled up black socks, that he caught absently, pulled apart and pulled them on. For an infantry guy, he had some nice feet. Most ground pounders ended up with hammer toes, bunions and shoes that looked like double wide trailers. Nope his were smooth, the hair long gone from the pressure and grind of rough wooly o.d. green socks, narrowish with the toes and toe nails still on the end of those dogs. Maybe tonight, I play 'this little piggy.'

After toeing on his boat shoes and my Alpha tossed me a set of car keys. “Mine is the two tone green Bronco with the Kansas plates out in the parking lot. Mind bringing it around and getting the AC going, so it won't be so got rotted hot? Wanna put a call to housekeeping and then to the golf course to see about a tee time.”

“You're letting me drive?”

“Well yeah,” John looked up from the stogie he was lighting up. “You do have a license don't you?”

“Sure do, wow.” Kind blinked at the keys. Dean may have given me a key to Baby, but never got to drive her. “Wow! Thanks!” Well color me very impressed.

“Well, I'm not one of those alphas who believe their omegas shouldn't drive. Now scoot.” 

It was nice to have a 'roamin in the gloamin' so to speak. Had kicked off my sandals and carried them loosely between the fingers of one hand as the other sought the waist of my alpha. John Winchester was playful, sexy and had a hell of golf swing. We didn't bother bringing the whole bag just three clubs each, a putter, a wedge and a 4 iron. As they weren’t sized for me, made do with changing my grip and stance. Course my alpha had to 'coach' my drives by snugging himself up against my back and putting his hands on my driver. (The golf club ya dirty minded bitches.) “Now you just swing your hips” We rocked to and fro, “there we go, 'by George I think he's got it.”

“Some how I don't think Eliza Doolittle had to deal with Professor Higgins' dick up the crack of her ass while learning to say 'the rain in Spain falls mainly on the plain'.”

“Ha! Bet Shaw had that in his first draft.”

“You're such a dirty old man.” Rubbing my butt that jiggle jangle jiggles into his wood.

“Me and Isaac Asimov, Baby.” 

So we spent a pleasant afternoon playing golf, cheating horribly and pissing off a group of beta officers wives who were playing behind us and getting ticked about our antics. Could hear them muttering about 'an old fool of an alpha' with his 'omega slut'. “Are you gonna say anything to em?” I asked at one point.

“Oh no,” John just grinned evilly. “Just gonna let em stew for a while longer, it'll be more fun once we get back to the club house when the 'hen party' goes back to complain. Besides,” he pulled out a guinea stinker of a cigar. “Tell me Little Lamb, what would that unholy fiend that you call 'mom' do in this situation?”

Thought a moment, “Mom would get back to the club, set herself up as conspicuously as possible on the deck and wait for them to come to her.” Could see where this was headed, “then lower the boom on the biddy party when they would attack covering themselves with their husbands rank.”

“And I say again,” as he nuzzled my neck and gave a gentle belly pat. “Damn, mating you was the best idea ever.”

Back at the club, we settled on the deck for drinks and a snack as pup was hungry. John put in an order for a beer, ice tea and nachos. Then went to see that much celebrated man about a dog. Some one had left a newspaper on the table, so had something to read. Was also hoping against hope that brother Luci and his scary Panamanian friend had gotten the message finally and went home. Was reading the 'man bites dog' story in the Fayetteville Observer when right on time, the hen party showed up. They took the next table next to ours, lorded over the waiter and then took a moment of chatting of this and that before turning their attention to me. 

“Excuse me,” didn't look up. “Excuse ME.” Yeah bitch, I hear ya knocken but ya can't come in. “OMEGA!” 

“Where?” Now I look up. “Good afternoon ladies. Madam,” nod at the head biddy. Leaned back in the wicker chair, giving her ample opportunity to see my collar (still wearing the Faberge) and the bandaged mating bite. “Need the sugar? Held out the bowl from our table.

At that moment John came back. “Good afternoon ladies, lovely day isn't it?” Then he smiled and winked, “we're on our honeymoon, decided to come out, get some sunshine and give my other 5 iron a work out.”

“Isn't he such a brute?” I simpered, giving his hand a gentle tap.

Before the wives could speak, their husbands showed up. The triumphant look on head biddys' face lasted just long enough for her husband to walk up to John shake his hand, congratulate him on his nuptials and kiss my finger pads. “Eunice,” he said. “You know Major General Winchester. (Or she does now.) This is his new omega mate, Castiel Novac, you remember, Naomi's youngest.”

“You're Naomi Novac's boy?” There was just a hint of a nervous quiver in her voice. Moms' reputation proceeds her by 15 minutes or 25 years of intimidation.

“Yes, I am.” My mommy is better then E. F. Hutton. Gave her the big omega blue eyed treatment. “I'll be more then happy to let her know we ran into each other.” Splash, splash out. Target destroyed, battery cease fire. Don't you just love it, when you can reach out and barrage someone?

A bit later as we walked out to the Bronco, John had his arm around me. “You're a rip roaring bitch when you wanna be,” he said admiringly. 

“My bull alpha mommy taught me well.” Leaned into his body. “Plus I went to finishing school.”

“Worth every penny.” He kissed my forehead and dropped the car keys in my hand. “This ole sheep herder needs a nap. Wake me up when we get back to the room Babe.” He climbed in and promptly dozed off. 

Back at the suite, house keeping had been there (oh we owe these people a huge tip) and the bed room doesn't look like someone had sex, really great bloody sex, all over it. Found my stockings, camisole and tap pants had been laundered, ironed and folded neatly on the bed. Shit fire and conserve matches, could get used to this really fast.

John came in and flopped himself on the bed. “Come here mein schatzi, we don't have to be any where for a while. Let's take us a little snooze.” Slipped off the shirt and painters pants, then crawled naked in beside my mate. “You look really good like this, a fancy collar and skin.”

“Silly Alpha,” I said drowsily. “Three questions, my Heart.”

He put an arm around my waist, “what do you want to know?”

“When's your birthday?”

“April 22nd”

“Chocolate or vanilla cake?”

“Pie.”

Know where Dean gets it from. “What do you want for your next birthday?”

“A healthy pup.”

“Think that can be arranged,” I yawned, sleep was staring to take me away.

“When's your birthday mein liebhaber?

“August 20th.”

“Cake or pie?”

“Donauwelle,” could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck.

“Good choice, that's my favorite right after cherry pie. What do you want for your birthday.”

“Jump wings.” and I fell asleep.

A while later, wake to find myself alone in bed. The comforter had been pulled up to keep me warm as the AC was working overtime putting a chill in the room. Opened the door, John was on the phone, so stepped back as not to interrupt but still wanted to listen.

“Yes the ceremony went well,” wonder who he was talking to? “Everything is legal, he and the pup are as safe humanly possible. Thank God we're down south, would be a problem any where else.”

Okay, this is interesting.

“Yes, it would be great if you met him. He is carrying our grand child after all. Don't worry, he'll make a good papa. If you remember, we started out with less then nothing. Dean slept in a dresser drawer and Sam was in your laundry basket.”

Mary, he's talking to Mary. Dean and Sams' mom, his long time wife and mate. Intellectually I knew about her, in an out of sight out of mind kind of way. Knew were I stood in the grand scheme of things but it's a completely different thing when you've got the woman unintentionally tossed in your face. 

“Love you too ole girl. Once I get business wrapped up here, will be home as fast as I can. Miss you much.”

All I am is a check mark on a list. A mess to clean up, an obligation at worst and a legal mistress at best. A kept omega with fewer rights then I had before. Worse, Mary or Lisa could take the baby away if they deemed I wasn't a fit parent. Bubble burst, heart broken, crawled back into bed, to sink into a pool of misery and tears. This is what you get for falling in love too fast or with a Winchester.

“Little Lamb what's wrong?” Duty call to the wife over, guess he thought he could come back for another romp in sack with his omega whore. 

“I.....Mary......you...it's nothing, I'm nothing.” This was going well, he's going to hate me for listening in, buried myself under the blankets and bawled all the harder.

Sighing, John slipped under the blanket and rolled me over to face him. “You listened to my conversation?”

“Some of it,” this was awkward. “She must hate me.” My body tensed, waiting for him to start hitting. 

The General reached over and took the box of tissues off the night stand. “Here, dry your eyes, blow that little nose.” He lay on his back and held me in the crook of his arm. “No she isn't pleased, but not for the reasons you think. Mary is disappointed with Dean for not following through but more upset at the conditions that lead up to this. The threats to you and the babe, the indifference the pharmacy showed to their error and what it did to you, the pictures in the magazine but she did say you were very photogenic.”

“She saw them?!” New round of crying. “Mary must think I'm a complete slut!”

“No, just photogenic.” John pulled out a few more tissues and dabbed my cheeks. “Besides, she got enough phone calls from Lisa about you.....”

“Great, now she must really think I'm a home wrecking hussy.”

“Oh she got quite an interesting picture of you, but then she also knows Naomi.”

Geez, does everyone know my mother?

“They had a long talk after Naomi did her inspection,” now was blushing to the ears. Not only is my life made of 'TALKS' but they're always ones that embarrass me to fucken death. “Figured that the mating of convenience was the best way to go at the time. Well, we weren't expecting him to drag his feet or your padraino being threatened to open the bidding back up on your contract. Sooooooo.” John took a tissue and wiped the track of a tear down the side of my nose. “Your Mother, Mary and I talked and we agreed this was for the best. Amazing alpha my Mary.”

“So what now?” Still on edge waiting for the first blow. “Fuck your whore and home to the wife?”

My alphas' face was a maze of shock, anger and hurt. “Is that what you think this is?”

“Isn't it? I'm just 'business to be wrapped up?” 

John sighed. “I'm down here to meet with the commanders of the 82nd Airborne and 18th Airborne Corp about a joint training operation with the 'Big Red One'.”

Oops.

“This meeting had been planned for weeks in advance. Which, by the way, I'd appreciate you keeping under your hat. The issue with you and Dean came up after I got here. The inspection, intelligence about your padraino, calling your mother......that was completely unplanned.” Then he paused and in truly wounded voice. “A whore, is that what you think you are to me?”

“If not that, then what?” Was ready to start the water works again.

John tipped my chin up and kissed my nose. “My darling Castiel. Be happy this is North Carolina. Because of a mating of convenience would've been the only thing allowed in New York State, here you're in a true mating. There's a delightful old law that's still on the books here in North Carolina, that allows for a mated alpha to take an omega mate. It's something left over from from times when omegas were rare and to have one meant great honor and status.”

“Really?” Wouldn't think so the way we were treated at the airport. “So, I'm.....”

“A true mate. On equal legal footing with Mary. Though you will show her the respect she's due as an alpha.”

“I understand.” Then, “if you're going to hit me....”

“What?” Now he looked really surprised and hurt. “I was wrong to spank you that first time, promise Little Lamb. Will never raise my hand in anger to you ever again. I love you.”

Sniffled, “how can you love us both?” 

“But I do, Mary, you and Kate. For the same yet differant reasons. Do you love Dean and me?”

“Yes,” and was a bit surprised that I said it without hesitation.

“There you go. The human heart my Little Lamb is infinite in its ability to show passion in all its definitions.” He booped my nose, “come on. Let's get dressed. I'm starving, those nachos at the club were a nice snack but now, need some red meat.” He waggled his eye brows suggestively, “specially if I'm gonna be do'in my 'husbandly duties' tonight.”

“Ya horny ole bastard,” slapped his shoulder lightly.

“Front and center.”

Went to the bath to take a quick wipe down, was going to join Alpha in the shower but he stopped me. “Come on, I smell like sweat and sex.”

He grinned happily, “I know. Let me get your back and a few other bits but the rest......I want those other alphas to know what I got........and they don't.”

I sighed in mock resignation, “if you're so into marking your territory, wouldn't be easier to pee on them and get it over with?”

John pretended to consider this option, “nah, more fun this way.” So, got the whores bath, then went to bedroom to root through the suitcase to see if Mom packed anything that would fit an evening out. Well, she packed up a load of sexy underwear; silky tap pants, camisoles and garter belts, another pair of jeans and t-shirts but nothing really for an evening out. Guess Mom figured we'd spend our honeymoon fucking, not far from the truth and calling for room service. 

“Babe,” walked back into the living room. “We need to stop back at the barracks to pick up my kilts, cuz Mom did put anything in the suitcase......whoa.” Hanging on the back of the couch was a black wool kilt, short dinner jacket with silver buttons and my favorite Doc Martins ankle boots shined to an inch of their lives. “When? How?” And then was very glad had tossed on a bath robe before parading out.

“Her Ladyship and your Mother had these brought in while we were playing golf, they knew we'd be going out later and didn't want them wrinkled in the suitcase.” The General was standing in his mess white uniform as Capt Delassandro gave him the once over with a whisk broom. WOW! He looks like he's on his way to the White House State dinner.

“You look amazing Alpha....like....like...out of a movie!”

“Thank you my Lamb,” he preened happily. “You need to finish dressing. ” 

“Yes John,” hello Captain Delassandro,” I nodded. “Good evening. 

“Omega Winchester,” the aide said politely. “Just making sure you and the General make it over to Pope Air Force Base, you're reservation is in another hour.” Subtle hint to get my ass dressed so we could get out the door. “Sargeant Ellis will be here with the car shortly.” I looked at him questioningly. “He's the Generals' driver.”

“Oh, thank you Captain, I won't be long.” Picked up the clothes and scampered back into the bedroom. Put on the garter belt, pulled up the stockings and hooked the loops. Found a pair of silky white tap pants then slipped them up over my hips. A white vest went next, toed into the Doc Martins and laced them up. Dropped the kilt over my head and belted it around my waist. Then hung the sporran, making sure my license, military id and a few dollars were in there. Went to the bath to brush my teeth and do a little justice to my hair. But no matter how much water I put on, still looked like I'd just gotten up from having sex. 

Came out of the bath to find Captain Delassandro waiting for me with the short black dinner jacket over his arm. “Here, on you get.” He said helping me on with it. Positioned my mating collar, pined on the silver kilt brooch and then stepped back to cast a critical eye. “What do you think Sir? Is he missing anything?”

John turned and a smile made sweet his features. “Not one thing.” He picked up a midnight blue hooded cape and motioned me close. “Considering the amount of trouble you've gotten into so far with who you're related to, let's keep our mating on Q.T. until camp, A.T. and Jump School are over.” He put the cape over my shoulders, worked the silver clasp and raised the hood. “Besides, I'm not ready to share you with the full world yet.”

As much as I'd be hollering from the tree tops, or at least telling Chickie, he was right. I'm in enough hot water for being a Novac and a smart ass one to boot. Being a generals mate, a Novac and a smart ass was just asking for trouble. “Silly Alpha, let's get to dinner before we give Capt. Delassandro conniptions.” The velvet cloak covered me from crown to toe and was going to get warm really quick once we step out the door. 

The car parked out in a small area near the suites' private entrance. We walked out to where Sargeant Ellis was waiting in the Ford Bronco, with the engine on and the AC blasting. “You look very handsome tonight my General.” Leaned into his lips and went within a whisper. “Herr Winchester, mein alles, bist du.”

“As you are mein engel.” John took my hand and helped me up and into the back seat. “Sargeant, this is the Omega Castiel Novac Winchester, my mate. Little Lamb, meet Sargeant Richard Ellis, late of Helena, Montana and the best damn driver there is.”

“'Mega Winchester,” the NCO said with a nod. Could easily see him do the whole Gary Cooper: 'yup, nope, maybe.'

“Sargeant, very glad to meet you.” I smiled and held out my hand. Ellis hesitated for a moment and then gave my fingers a quick shake and then closed the door and climbed into the drivers seat. Then romped on it.

Pope was a closed base and we had to produce id to the gate guards. To which they immediately snapped to attention. “Good evening Sir, hope you enjoy your evening at the club.”

“Thank you young man,” the General tossed back a lazy salute. “Think I will.”

The club was in a newer building with a bar area, non formal and formal dining room. The formal dining area was suit and tie only, dresses for ladies; being an omega, got away with wearing my collar and kilt. 

The maitre lead us to a quiet corner of the room with a good view of who was coming and going. The Prime Rib was as good as advertised. Figures, damn 'zoomies' get the best of everything. They even have an omegas room, so I wouldn’t have to brave the men's alpha/beta crapper. Had one small glass of wine, not enough to hurt pup but enough to accept the toast of congratulations from those in the room. “To the General and his new mate, hear hear.” 

Was stuffed, the rib was huge, could only finish some of the baked potato and looked at the crème brulee with consternation as I loved the stuff but didn't have an inch of room for it. “Wrap it up,” John asked the waiter. “Looks like we're gonna have some damn fine left overs.” 

On the way back, lay my head on his shoulder. “Thank you Alpha,” tried to hid a yawn. 

“Tired Little Lamb?” He kissed the top of my head. “Yeah, been one heck of a day. We don't have to do a damn thing once we get back except go to bed.”

“Let's see what happens,” I said sleepily. “There's always tomorrow morning.”

“There is that,” my Alpha conceded, trying to hide yawn himself.

Back at the suite, Sargeant Ellis was dismissed for the night as was Capt Delassandro. “Good night gentleman, get some rest.” Once inside, I took off the cape and draped it over the couch. 

“Let me help you Alpha,” I said holding the dinner jacket carefully by the collar as he slipped it off. Found a hanger and fitted it over, followed by the trousers, clipping them by the ends so they would hang themselves smooth. He'd popped the bow tie, draping it over the shoulder of the jacket. I worked the clasps on the cuff links from the french cuffs, putting them in the sporran for safe keeping. “I'll call housekeeping tomorrow to see about getting your uniform shirts cleaned and pressed.”

Thank you Darl'in.” He was down to his undershirt, socks and boxers, rummaging around the bar fridge for a cold one. My two star general was looking more like any another man on a Saturday night trying to get comfortable with a beer and bed. 

I get undressed slowly, being careful to hang up the jacket, vest and kilt to let it air. Untied and loosened the laces and toed off the boots. Unhooked the garter belt and slipped off the stockings. Saw John's dress shirt tossed on the back of the couch and picked it up. Held it to my nose and breathed him in, sweat, gun powder, cotton flowers and his cologne. It was heady, addictive and wanted to roll in it till the scent stayed on my skin always. Slipped on the shirt, rolled up the sleeves and tip toed into the bed room. “Alpha,” I called softly. 

John was sitting up in bed, reading glasses on his nose with the latest Louis L' Amour novel in hand. “You look cute like that,” he said. “There's something very sexy about an omega in their alphas' oxford shirt.”

“You still a little tired?” 

“Not any more,” John took off his glasses and laid them with the book on the night table. “Come here Darl'in,” he patted the mattress beside him. Slid in under the sheet and cuddled into his chest.

“Mmmmm, you smell like home.” I murmured, eyes at half mast.

“Is that all?” He asked.

“And sex.” My tongue flicked out and lapped his nipple. “A very sexy home.”

He laughed, “now that's better.” His mouth ghosted mine, lips soft and sure, taking kisses and giving all the more.

Our love making was just that......it wasn't fast and hard. Nor the kind where pain and pleasure were one. No, this time John took me as if I were a virgin.....with care, consideration and such gentleness that it was his name that not only was on my lips but solely in mind. The Castiel Novac from this morning; who cried and pouted about not wanting to be mated was gone and it was the Omega Winchester who fell asleep in the arms of his mate. Well loved, body slaked and the curtains fluttering closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get the chapter up. Life, work and all the fun rot got in the way. Damn. Thank you so much for your patience and hope it will be worth the wait. 
> 
> White Lace and Promises is a line from the song by The Carpenters, 'We've Only Just Begun.' 
> 
> Before there was fancy creams and lotions, there was Ponds and Johnsons' Baby Oil. Every woman in the 60's and 70's had a Ponds jar or a bottle of Johnsons' in the medicine cabinet or next to the sink.
> 
> “Crêpe de Chine”created by Millot in 1925 with production stopping in the early 1960's. Its a deep rich floral aroma that just gets better the longer it's on your skin. Can find it on ebay for a reasonable price if you're patient.
> 
> Oil of Olaz, better known in the U.S. as Oil of Olay. At that time, it came in a squarish glass bottle and the cream was pink. Everyones mom at at least one bottle of the stuff.
> 
> Rice bowl, slang term from the far east to describe territory, that it's your thing, that something is yours.
> 
> Isaac Asimoff, not only wrote the 'Foundation Trilogy' but penned 'The Sensuous Dirty Old Man' in 1972.
> 
> Mein liebhaber: my lover 
> 
> Big Red One: First Infantry Division, they're stationed out of Fort Riley, Kansas
> 
> Herr Winchester, mein alles, bist du: Mr Winchester, my everything, you are
> 
> Donauwelle: a traditional sheet cake popular in Germany and Austria. It's a pound cake with sour cherries, buttercream, cocoa and chocolate and like a Marble cake bright and dark cake batter are mixed into each other to create swirl effects 
> 
> Zoomies: slang for Airman


	37. Sunday Morning Coming Down or Shivaree Ain't Dead-just taking a dirt nap

If ever there was a better way to wake up in the morning, I couldn't think of one. A king size bed, morning wood nested in the cleft of my bottom and ones own stiffee that just needed a few strokes or a certain two stars talented tongue to make things just right. Coffee. A big cup of coffee would make it perfect. Not that I could have more then a sip. Not with Jeff, wouldn't take any chances with my pup. Sigh, my priorities are messed up. Will jump out of a perfectly good airplane but can't have a cup o' joe. Serious. Cluster. Fuck. On the other side of the bed are sounds of contented growls and snoring with the occasional beer fart. Romance always takes it in the ass first thing in the morning.

Slide out of bed stretching and yawning. Think I'll get a quick shower, brush the wool off my teeth and take those damn jingle bells out of my snatch so I don't sound like a wind chime in a hurricane with every step. Plan on getting cleaned up, so I can 'wake' looking tussled but sweet smelling and tasting. Open the door and walk out into the living room rubbing the sleep out my eyes when I trip over something big, soft and lumpy, landing with a thump on my hands and knees, butt in the air.

“Andrea honey bug,” a very familiar voice grumped sleepily. “Y'all can answer the door bell later, get quit that and set yo big ole ass back to bed.” 

“BENNY?!” Scramble to my feet, the big Cajun is sprawled across the carpet in front of the bed room door. Good grief, how'd he get here and when? Carefully stepped back over him and hurried to get something on. Grabbed up the Paris robe, tossed it on and came back out. 

Stepped back over Benny and surveyed the living room. On the couch, flat on his back snoring like a chain saw was Dean. Sargeant Ashton was cuddled next the bar fridge, a full and empty bottle next to his head. Holy Baby Jebus what are you guys doing here? Went into the john to take a leak only to find my mother and SAREANT MAIN! HOLY PRUSSIAN RAT FUCK! They were snuggled up in the bath tub together. Okay, I can hold it a little while longer.

Went back to the bedroom to wake up.......“Alpha?”.......shook him gently. As with most military men whose fruit salad include a purple heart with a few oak leaves, bronze and silver stars, you wake them up carefully and be ready to duck. Which I did, when he came up swinging, wide eyed yelling “TIGERS! TIGERS! RUN!”

He came back to himself a few minutes later, “Sorry Baby,” he said his breath still torn and panting slowly taking sips from the glass of water I'd went and got for him. “Was back there at the Ardennes Forest for a moment.”

“Is it okay to touch you?” I asked softly. Went through this with Dean a few times when he would wake to nightmares of Vietnam. With my father, we'd draw straws to see who'd wake him from his naps and then use a broom stick to poke him. “Or would you like a few minutes alone?”

“Nah,” John drank down the rest of the water in one gulp. “I'm good.” Then put his hands on my ass cheeks and patted them feeling them wobble nicely to his touch, “so what's cook'en Babe?”

“John, we have visitors.”

He cocked an eyebrow. “What kind of visitors?”

“The kind my mother had a hand in bringing here.”

“Is Mumsie one of those visitors?”

“Yup, she and my platoon adviser Master Sargeant Main are in the bath tub together. Cadet Benny Lafitte is laying just outside the bed room door, don't trip over him cuz I already did. Dean is on the couch and Sargeant Ashton is passed out next to the bar fridge.”

“Yeah, this sounds like your mothers handy work.” John sighed. “Get your jeans on and one of those nice silky camisole tops. But first, have a little something for you.” He pulled out the drawer of the night stand, reached in and brought a necklace box. “I had this made up special, it's your everyday collar.” He unclasped the Czars collar and lay it on the bed, “will take this back to Kansas with me for safe keeping.” My new collar is a very plain circlet of shiny brass with a small dog tag like plate hanging on a chain near the latch inscribed: 'Winchester'. 

I held it, taking in all its meaning and emotion. My omegas collar. The thing I'd fought against my whole life, I was going to be willingly have put around my neck. Don't know whether to laugh or cry at the absurdity of the whole situation. “Why brass?” It was a safe question and a distraction.

“Brass is the easiest to keep clean. It's strong and won't break. He said running a finger along the edge. “Symbolically, it's common yet holds things together as without brass fittings things fall apart. And on a personal, kind of selfish note, you're my brass ring.” John lifted the collar from my hands and slipped it around my neck. “Is this what you want Little Lamb? Truly?”

My God, he's giving me an out. Even now, I've got a choice to say no...which makes me want this man all the more. “Yes Alpha. Honest and true,” I said.

“With this token for all the world to see, I re-affirm my vows......” he began.

“That I belong with you,” I finished and together we snapped the collar around my neck. It was a little chilly but settled comfortably in place. “Well Alpha Winchester,” said playfully kissing him on the nose. “What do we do with our guests?”

“I think Omega Winchester, we order coffee and breakfast, get their story and then shove their sorry hung over asses out the door.” 

“Rock, paper, scissors to see who gets to wake Mom and Sargeant Main in the bathtub?”

“I knew there was a good reason why I mated you.” 

“It's because you're a brilliant alpha with good taste, impeccable timing and an evil mind.”

“You damn betcha.” He pulled me close by hooking his finger under the sash of the Paris smoking jacket. “Love you Little Lamb.” He reached in and drew the silver plug from my pinks. “Think our guests can wait a little longer?”

Pulling off the robe and folding it carefully, “some how I think they wouldn't mind.” We fell back on the bed, Johns' hips nocking like an arrow to a bow string with mine and that big cock slipped wetly between my pinks. “Alpha, oh my Shepherd.” Moving my body in rhythm with his, I cling to his broad back moaning into his shoulder. “Care for thy little flock,” kissed his eye lids, cheeks and chin. “John! Please! JOHN PLEASE! ” Locked my arms and legs about his broad torso rocking forward and back to seat him deeper into my womb.

“Mine.” He growled, cording his fingers into my hair and with gentle force drew my head back till my throat lay bare before him. Could feel his hot wet tongue lap the skin over my windpipe. The whimper that came from my mouth surprised even me with its raw need. Breeding pheromones came rolling off my body, apparently pregnancy didn't stop them from being produced, prolly a defense mechanism to ensure this pup by another alpha would be wanted and not destroyed by my mate. Though declaring Jeff to be his yesterday did help, but looks like instinct was leaving nothing to chance. 

“Yours, always yours.” My voice came out rasping, broken and wanton. 

We came noisily, drenched with sweat, cum and slick and with a great deal of surprise the bed was still in once piece and not a pile of kindling and mattress springs. That's when a pounding on the wall that busted our bliss. “Y'all gonna fuck like gators, shag ass to the next parish.” Benny. Son of a Bitch. Way to kill the mood buddy.

“We need to get our 'guests' up and outa here.” John carefully got up and slid the silver plug back into my pinks. Then wiped his dripping cock on the sheet. “Rock, paper, scissors to get your Mom up? Loser calls for coffee.”

“Okay, one, two...three......damn it.” 

“Ha! I win. Knew you'd toss scissors. You hung around Dean too long.” He got up and put on the Paris bath robe. “Be back in a moment, an urn of coffee and what ever you think would go good for a morning this.” 

There was a phone on the night table on Johns' side of the bed, “no problem Babe.” Gave him a quick smooch and nip on the lip. “Have fun.” Lucky bum.

Dialed zero and then waited while it rung a few times...”Fort Bragg Officers Club. Warrant Officer Sellars speaking. ”

“Hello Mr Sellars, this is Omega Winchester in the suite upstairs.” Omega Winchester, that does have a nice ring to it.

“Yes Sir, how can we assist you this morning?”

“Would like an urn of coffee, pans of scrambled eggs, bacon, plain toast enough for seven people. Are the donuts fresh?” 

“Yes Sir, Chef made them up just this morning.”

“Outstanding, seven of those please. Let's see.... butter not oleo and some peanut butter on the side. Also bring up the cream and sugar too please. Oh a quart sized can of chilled V8 juice and a few celery stalks.”

“No problem Omega Winchester, we can send up the coffee and V8 first in about 15 minutes and the breakfast in about another 15 to 20. Would you like someone to remain behind to serve?” 

“Thank you for the offer but no thank you, I can do the honors. See you in a little bit, goodbye now Mr Sellars.” About that time, heard the water turn on, followed by a loud screech, swearing-at least in three different languages-and my Alpha laughing his ass off. Time I get out there. Pull on the painters pants, a white silk camisole and walk out into the living room. Benny was sitting up blinking looking around trying to figure out where he was.

“Morning Benny,” I squatted down and in a loud disgustingly cheerful voice said, 'got coffee and breakfast coming up in a bit.”

“Cas,” he said thickly. “Where am I?”

“One of the suites over the officers club.”

“Which officers club?”

“Fort Bragg.” Looked at him curiously. “Why, you think you were over at Pope?”

“It could'a been Fort Polk for all the places we were. Oh my head,” he groaned putting a hand to his brow. “It do hurt to think. I feel like a horse done did stomped in my brains.”

“Will get you a glass of water and some aspirin buddy.” Got up and went to the bath, where I meet the soggy and sour visage of my mother. “HI MOM!”

“Goddamn smart ass son of bitch'in Winchester,” she brushed by me on her way to the bedroom. “You better have the Bloody Marys' on the way.” Walked in to find John had set aside his robe and was standing naked in front of the mirror. Sargeant Main was hanging over the edge of the tub, his knuckles dragging on the tile floor.

“Sargeant Main,” I said cordially. “Aspirin?” Kissed my alpha on the lips, “Called in the order, everything should be up shortly.”

“Knew you'd be somehow involved in all this Novac.” Main glowered at me.

Glanced over my shoulder, “please don't throw up in the tub Sargeant, housekeeping will be perturbed and we already owe them big time for cleaning up the mess in the bedroom.” Take THAT ya jerkoff. Found the aspirin bottle in the medicine chest and a clean glass under the sink. Shook out a couple of pills. “Coffee should be here soon, if you're interested.” Walked out to find Benny leaning up against the wall, his head in his hands. “Here, this should help.”

“Thankee Cas,” he gulped down the pills and chugged the water. Went back in the bath, got another glass of water and knelt down next to the couch.

“Dean,” gently shook him but also made sure that I had enough room to dodge and weave should he come up swinging. “Dean, wake up alpha.”

He opened one eye experimentally, “Cas? Little Maid, what are you doing here?” Then he looked around blearily. “Uh, on the other hand.........where's here?” 

“The generals suite at the Fort Bragg O Club.” Touched a finger to his lips, “take it slow alpha, you had quite a night.” Helped him to a sitting position. “What's the last thing you remember?”

Dean thought a moment, by the look on his face the very act of pushing a thought through the old gray matter must have been painful. “Your mom banging a stripper on the hood of a police car.”

“Aw shit, Mom's in her stripper phase again.”

“Phase?” He took the aspirins and water, popping the pills and taking the full tumbler in a few gulps. “What do you mean 'phase'?”

“Mom gets a wild hair up her butt from time to time, think it has something to do with menopause, where she either bangs strippers or goes for political insurrection. You know, viva la revolution.” Shrugged, “it's embarrassing actually.”

“Right,” Dean shook his head and grimaced. “Could I have some more water please Cas?”

“Be right back.” Walked to the bar and pulled out a pitcher of cold water from the bar fridge. Sargeant Ashton had woken up in the mean time and was leaning against the wall next to Benny. Poured him a glass too and handed him the pill bottle. 

“Much obliged,” he mumbled.

Ever the perfect host, “coffee should be up shortly.” Which must have been the magic words as there came a knock at the door. Handed Dean his water, then went down downstairs to let waiters in. Must have been quite the picture, if the beta waiters faces were any indication. Silk camisole, white painters pants and the brass collar shining brightly around my neck. “Good morning gentlemen, please follow me.” My bare feet made a soft patting noise on the wooden stair case as the bells from my plug chimed with every swing of my hips.

Heard one quietly say, “damn, shake it but don't break it, wrap it up and I'll take it.”

They quickly set up the urn on the bar, laid out the coffee cups and saucers, the cream and sugar bowls, then pulled out a church key and opened the can of V8 juice. “Thank you gentlemen, I can take it from here.” Pulled a few bucks out of my pocket as a tip, “if you could let yourselves out?”

Found a water tumbler from under the bar, put a few shakes of salt and pepper in, filled it three quarters of the way with vodka. Poured in enough juice to color the booze. Couple of dashes of lemon juice, few shots of Tabasco, one of A1 and two of Worcestershire. Popped in a celery stalk and handed it to Mom, she downed half of it in short order. “Ahhhhhh, mothers milk.”

Only if your mother drank like a Russian commissar on leave in Paris and lactated like the fountains of Versailles.

Drew a cup of coffee from the urn, dropped in three lumps of sugar and walked it to the bedroom. My Alpha was sitting on the bed lacing up his shoes, he was in black chinos and a white oxford shirt. “How's it going out there?” He took the coffee and sipped. “Mmmm perfect Darl'in.”

“Mom is sucking down Bloody Marys' like they're water, everyone else is either going for water or prolly the coffee now. And we still have an NCO in the bathtub and I really have to pee.”

“Don't worry Babe,” he said with a laugh. “I'll take care of it.” 

A few moments later there was a squawk of protest and thump on the carpeted floor as John tossed Sargeant Main out of the bathtub and out into living room floor. Ever the good host, I walked in, set a cup of coffee next to his head and apologized for not knowing how he liked it. Then walked into the bathroom, locked the door and finally got to take a piss. You know the kind, where you just stand there, hand against the wall, as you admire the tile and wait for Niagara Falls to stop.

Needed a shower bad, as I smelled to high heaven of sweat and sex. Not bad things really, just not the best when you have company and need to play host to a......shivaree gone wrong? Unplanned? Close enough for government work. Slipped the plug out of my pinks and watched the cum stream down the inside of my thighs. “Hey pup,” felt the beating of my little ones soul against my skin. “Don't worry, will get you something to eat in a little while. Let papa get cleaned up, so your Daddy can say hello when he's feeling better.”

Got the water running as hot as I could stand it before stepping in. Shampooed my curls and soaped up my body. Need to look good and smell...well....mated......but still available to Dean. Pup still needed his Daddys' touch and as much as I love John, I still need Deans' contact not to pine. But then if I don't have Johns' touch, will weaken from its lack. Traced the marks from where both bites lay, Deans' and my Alphas' could cause a shiver and made my slick drip with but a touch. 

Turn the water off, step out to find a towel that isn't too damp and dry off. Found the straight razor Mom had used on me yesterday and cleaned the stubble off my cheeks and then looked down. Oh what the hell, mowed the infield too. 

Pocketed the silver plug and strode to the bedroom to get some fresh clothes on. Went through the suitcase trying to find something to wear, finally choosing a pair of satin pajama pants, a camisole and the short cotton robe, no shoes. Come out to find John supervising the waiters as they set up the chaffing dishes on the coffee table for breakfast. The rest of the crew was still looking a bit rough but a few cups of coffee and water seemed to be turning the trick. 

“My, everything smells wonderful.” I was being a cheerfully sadistic bastard. “Thank you Alpha (capital A), I can serve our guests.” He tipped the waiters and sent them packing. Didn't need any little eyes or ears that would see or hear things they shouldn't . Picked up Johns' coffee cup and got him a refill, then went down on my knees to dish him up his breakfast. Mom, just took dry toast and a doughnut. Everyone else went for the eggs, toast and bacon. Sargeant Main was still glowering when he took his plate but kept his peace. Must have figured that free breakfasts like this don't usually come with breaking and entering someones honeymoon.

“Soooooooo,” John smiled sweetly, like a freaken shark. “Would any one mind telling the class how you all ended up here? Anyone? Naomi?”

Mom held out her glass and I emptied the rest of the bottle of vodka in. This time didn't even bother with the V8 juice. “Well, I felt it was my motherly duty to care for Dean, promised Castiel that I would, so went over to the BOQ and found him kind of doing that whole broody, “I'm a smoking worthless pile of poison shit' pouting thing he does.”

“Hey,” my alpha (small a) protested. “Can't a guy feel a little down from time to time?” He drained his coffee cup and held it out. I took it, walked to the urn and filled it. Walked back and handed the cup to him. “You're the one who came knocking at my door all,” his voice went falsetto. “Oh my little boy is getting mated, I feel so ancient. Boo hoo.” Dean took a swig of coffee and looked at it wistfully. I walked back over to the bar, picked up a bottle of Jack Daniels and poured a healthy dollop into his cup. “Thank you, as I was sayin, you're all 'I'm old and pruney...”

“I didn't say I was pruney ya lying sack o shit.” Mom was pissed. “Said I wasn't as young as I once was.” 

“Anyway,” Dean interrupted. “We decided to take our pity party on the road. Capt Sanchez didn't wanna play, so Naomi smacked him on the kisser and stole his Malta.”

“So they showed up in Charlie Company looken for me,” Benny picked up the story. “Apparently they wanted to say thankee for laying hands and healing....”

“So you really didn't fuck him?” Main piped up. His statement was greeted roundly with a chorus of growls from every alpha in the room. “What? He had him bent over, what else was I suppose to think?”

“That I wasn't having relations with an omega in broad day light in back of the mess hall.” The big Cajun looked insulted. “Believe Cas told you that.” Now John was staring at Main rather hard. You could see him mentally take out 'the shit list' and put the NCO's name at the very top in big bold letters. “Anyway they stopped by the barracks to find me and since I could not take credit for doctoring out the bug.....”

“What's a bug have to do with this?” Main broke in again. “Need the Cliff Notes here if you don't mind.”

“Cas got the 'roots' put to him here last week by a Panamanian hoodoo man. They put this critter in him...:  
.  
“A chivato,” I supplied. “Evil animal spirit.”

“To be able to weaken his will and control him.”

“But Daddy got it outa me before it could really get its hooks in.”

“Uh huh,” Main didn't look convinced, well fuck him.

“So to continue,” Dean took the story back. “We went and hunted up Daddy Ashton, to bring him along.”

“Was just doing a kindness,” Ashton said modestly. “The good Lord gives a gift and expects it to be used wisely and well.” I picked up his cup, filled it with coffee and some Jack for taste, then set it back down next to his hand. “Danke Cas.”

“Bitte sehr, Herr Sargeant Ashton.”

“So we policed him up and went down to Hay Street.” Dean held out his empty cup again, this time when I filled it, put a larger splash of J.D. and doughnut on the saucer. “We started out at the Seven Dwarfs, then Pop a Top, had some kimchi at Suzie Wongs and then ended up at Ricks Lounge.” Then he stole a glance over at Mom, “that's where your mother put some strippers' ass prints on the hood of a car belonging to Fayettevilles finest.”

“And you gotta problem with that Winchester?” Mom growled. “I got needs. Unlike you, I haven't got any in ages. Zachariah can't get it up with a crane. He..he..feels emasculated by me. Is it my fault my dick is bigger then his?”

Oh crud, I really don't wanna hear about this. This is worse then the time I walked in on them fucking and Dad was taking it up the ass.

“No,” Mom slurred a bit. “But Sargeant Main likes my dick. He said so.”

Okay, maybe I wanna hear about this. “Really?” Glanced over at my erstwhile NCO who looked like he wanted to sink into the shag carpet. “How much did he like it?”

My mother smiled bashfully, “he said he would dearly love to see it angry.”

About then I excused myself and went to the bedroom........to laugh my ass off. Lay on the bed holding my gut, tears rolling down my cheeks, crossing my legs to keep from peeing kind of laughing so hard. There was a knock at the bedroom door and Dean stuck his head in. “You okay?”

Sat up, “couldn't be better.” Snickered, “oh God, that's just so damn funny. Don't think I could ever look at the guy again without....”I'd dearly love to see it angry. HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

“Come on Cas,” he sat down next to me on the bed. “Cut the guy some slack, he woke up next to your mother after all.”

“Where did you pick Main up by the way?” Opened up my bathrobe and took Deans' hand to lay upon my belly. “Say hi to Daddy, Honey. Show him what a good strong pup you are.” Our little ones soul beat happily against my skin and his fathers' palm.

“I think Main joined us right before the fight with the pimp at the Pop a Top. Hey there Little Man,” Dean cooed, he tugged down the waist band of the pajama pants so he could plant flutter kisses on my bare stomach. “You good in there? Not causing Papa any trouble?” He raspberried on my navel and Jeff must have loved it because his fluttering was tickling like mad.

“Come on you guys, a little decorum. Not much but a little.” Didn't like to be tickled. Luci would tickle until it was a torture and I'd pee and cry. 

“Cas, the little guy loves it.” He did it again and of course Jeff obliged. “Let the kid have some fun.” 

“One more and that's it.” Oh can see who's gonna the 'bad guy' when dealing with Jeff in later years. Daddy is going to be the 'fun guy' and Papa is going to the old grump. Yanked up my pants before he could do it again. “Okay, lets get back out there and hopefully Mom hasn't lifted her skirt to compare junk.”

“Oh, she did that already,” Dean was smirking. “That's how we got asked to leave the Kings Den. Oh yeah, that's right, we were there too.” Then he looked at me mournfully, “miss you Little Maid.”

“Miss you too,” leaned into his chest and put my arms around him. Scenting his neck, breathing in his lake water and lily. “Well, we do have the 4th of July holiday to be together at Pine Knoll Shores.”

He untangled himself from my arms. “Uh, no WE don't.”

“What?”

Lisa, Ben and I are going to Pine Knoll Shores. Remember, I'm suppose to be a better mate and father? This is part of it.”

“But that was suppose to be....”

“Our honeymoon. Which by the way, you're on with MY DAD.”

“And who's to..to....aw fuck it.” He was right. I'm on my honeymoon....with John, who's leaving tomorrow to head back to Kansas and Mary. For the next five years, for better or worse, John Winchester is my mate. Just didn't want to fight cuz it wouldn't do any good. “Come on, let's just get back out there.”

“And that's when I picked the lock to the suite and here we are,” Mom said brightly. At least her skirts are where they should be.

My Alpha was shaking, stamping his feet and guffawing, “that's the best thing I've heard in years. Almost as good as my buddy from Norwich having his best friend hiding under his bed on his wedding night. Boy was that guys' wife a good sport.” He reached out, snagged my hip and pulled me over to his side. “Okay gentlemen and.....Naomi. You've been fed, watered and forgiven. Get the fuck out and don't let the door hit ya in the ass.”

“See ya later Cas,” Benny held out his hand. “I thank ya Sir for your good humor and excellent breakfast. I apologize for the interruption.”

John shook his hand with vigor. “No problem Cadet and thank you for helping Castiel.”

“My pleasure Sir.”

Sargeant Main just nodded toward my Alpha, sent me the stink eye and went down stairs. 

“Benny, could you hold on for me outside please?” Daddy Ashton waited until we all heard the door close before holding out his hand, “General Winchester, my congratulations upon your nuptials and good taste in omegas.”

John laughed, “was wondering how long it would take you to recognize me.”

“Not long, considering I watched your fool ass, with all due respects Sir, lead a bayonet charge up at the Chozen and followed you in....you tend to be rather unforgettable General.”

“I do have that ability, don't I?” My Alpha was being modestly immodest. “Ashton, you and that Cajun kid ever need help, call my aide.” He pulled out a silver engraved calling card holder from his pocket and pulled out a card. “Owe you one.”

Daddy Aston took the card reverently before taking out his wallet and tucking it carefully inside. There would come a time, perhaps years from now, the card would be pulled out and that marker called in. “Thank you Sir, just glad to help.” A generals' favor, an omegas' kiss, an autographed copy of 'Mega magazine and a case of beer. Not a bad haul for removing a bug. “Again, sorry for interrupting your honeymoon.” Then he grinned, “been years since I been at a shivaree.”

“Out,” John pointed at the door. Ashton, laughed, tossed a lazy salute and thumped his way down the stairs. Which now just left Mother and Dean. “Well Naomi.....what do we do with you?”

“I,” she said rather imperiously, wobbling to her feet. “Am going to sack out on your couch and sleep this off. YOU are going to get my son and your mate some breakfast.” Mom focused her blood shot eyes in my direction, “he didn't even have a piece of toast yet.” She collapsed on the couch and was snoring in moments. 

Dean just looks over at us, “Dad, be good to him.” I walked over to my alpha, leaned in and kissed his cheek. He chucks my chin, “Cas......take care of the pup, huh?”

“I will.” And with that he turned and walked away. Could feel a sick feeling creeping down from my heart to my gut.

“Come on,” could hear John say, “lets get you some breakfast.”

There was only a little bit left, a couple points of toast, a crumb of bacon and a spoon full of eggs. And it all made my stomach lurch. Ran to the bath and ralphed bile into the toilet. About the time I was figuring to see my spleen shoot out my mouth, felt something wet and cool on the back of my neck. 

“There, there.” heard John say gently. “My poor Little Lamb.” It took a few more heaves before it quit. He helped me up, put a glass of water to my mouth, “don't drink, just let it rinse.” Then a few swishes of Listerine. “Think you could hold down some water and a bit of coffee?”

I nodded. With his arm about my shoulders, we walk to the bedroom where he tucks me back into bed. Then went, collected a large glass of water and a small cup of coffee to set at my elbow on the night stand. Look at the clock next to the bed. It was only 11:00 in the morning. 

“Feels like we lived a whole day in just a few hours,” took a slow deliberate slip to get my caffine fix. Looked into the cup, what else is in this coffee? 

“Milk, sugar and a spoonful of brandy. Just to help your blood.” He sat on the edge of the bed. “Company does make it feel like that sometimes,” my Alpha commented. He set a glass of water at my elbow. “Especially your mothers' kind of company. No offense.”

“None taken.” I knew Naomi Elizabeth Westmoreland Novac. She's larger then life and just as painful sometimes. “So, how much longer are you going to be here on post?”

John shifted uncomfortably, “I have leave tomorrow to start back to Riley.”

“So soon?” We just got mated, only had you for just a day.

“I've been out here almost four weeks already and need to get back. 

“Just thought, I'd get to have you a little bit longer. Will you be back any time this summer?” 

“The joint operation with the 82nd, 18th and Big Red One is going to be in August out at Riley, so I'd say not. Maybe in the Fall but you never know what might come up in the mean time.” It was all said so matter of fact. Not a wit of regret or apology.

No John, no Dean, no nothing. How did I go from independent and strong to being so dependent and weak? I need these two idiots touch to survive but will have neither for the rest of the summer or Lord only knows when. “What happens when I start to pine? When our pup needs your touch?”

He stood up and started to pace. “You gotta be strong enough not to, strong enough for the pup.”

Not pine? In the past, an omega had family around, either their own or their alphas' to help them when their mate went to war or God forbid, didn't come home. Kate must have had someone from her village come to help her, I have no one. Got out of bed, not looking at my Alpha and started getting dressed. Pulled on my jeans and tossed on a t shirt, then toed into the sandals next to the suitcase. Then open the bedroom door and walk out to the living room and head to the stairs.

“Where're you going?” John had followed me out.

“Back to the barracks, where I belong.”

“You belong with me,” he took my arm. “Here, with me.”

“Really?” I sighed, taking his hand off my arm. “And where you gonna be tomorrow? I won't even be seeing Dean any time soon, he's going to be on the shore with Lisa and Ben next weekend. 

“And then he's going be leaving a few days after that.” John said softly. “His orders to Warrant Officers Basic at McClellan came down and he has to be there by the following Monday.”

No alphas, no family. Dear G-d what if Luci comes back? The thought of my brother took the strength from my body and I fell to my knees. “You don't care.” I wept softly. 

“Get up.” Johns voice was rough and he didn't sound like he was playing. Too bad. He's leaving a pregnant mate unprotected and pining. He pulled me roughly to my feet and slammed me back against the wall. “Where is that strong brazen omega the one with the balls to tell me off and then ride me like a Mississippi mule all within the course of an hour?”  


“You don't understand, Luci will get me, he'll kill Jeff.”

“No he won't. I sent him and that creepy numba ten thousand father of yours away.”

“You don't know him, he's the devil and he will hurt me. Has hurt me. Almost....when I was 12, he tried to... If our father didn't stop him, he would've. Said Luci would have damaged my price.”

My mates' face was stormy, could've been at me, my brother or himself but sooner or later lightning was was going to strike. “Three questions Omega.”

I didn't look up. “I SAID THREE QUESTIONS OMEGA!” His alpha voice rang through my brain bringing my head up immediately as he thumped me again on the dark wood paneling.

“Who OWNS you?” No, please.....don't say it like that.

“You do Alpha.” Can't help myself.

“Who OWNS the pup in your belly?” This is Deans' baby.

“You Alpha. Yours.” I whimpered, don't do this to me, please Alpha, dear G-d please.

“And who'll make that brother of yours die slow and hard if he comes near you?”

The alpha voice was at war with muscle memory, with each and every torture Luci inflicted. My eyes were rolling back in my head when I hear.....“Come on you slick wimp assed little CUNT, ANSWER ME!”

“You called me WHAT?” Wake call for Castiel Novac Winchester. Your wake up call is ready. My fist balled into a tight little globe of muscle and anger. “DON'T. CALL. ME THAT. EVER! YOU SCHWEINEBACKE DORFROTTEL SCHWANTZLUTCHER!” It may have been a short shot but made it count as my fist caught him in the gut. “You say that again and ich rasiere dich ohne schaum!” 

He doubled over with a grunt. “What's the matter Cas?” He sing songed. “Didn't like the truth?”

“HURENSOHN!” I swung again only this time he caught my fist and whipped me around to face plant against the wall with my arm pulled up behind my back.

“I haven't lived this long without learning a few tricks boy.” He pressed in, felt his finger tips on my windpipe. “Angry? Good. Scared of your brother? But you should be more scared of me.” John nipped my ear enough to make it sting. “Don't trifle with your Alpha Little Lamb. It's never a good idea.”

“I'll do what I want Old Man,”squirmed and pushed back trying to toss him off or gain traction. “What do you care anyway, you and Dean are gonna be long gone after tomorrow. You don't even care about us or you wouldn't leave us to DIE!” It was mean and petty, but he hurt me first.

His fist hit the wall next to my right ear. “Don't you ever think that! I care for you more then what's good for me and MY SON sold his soul to that bastard Crowley to have you.” He whipped my body around to look me in the eyes, pressing his fingers into my shoulders. “I love your stupid little omega ass and our pup enough to piss off the wrong people in the current administration and kiss my career and third star goodbye.” He let go of my shoulders. “Need you to be strong Little Lamb, had to get you angry enough to fight me, but also fight for yourself and the pup.” 

Now only felt sick and worthless. “I'm so sorry Alpha, I didn't want you to lose your star or deep six your career.” Ran a hand through my hair. “I don't get it, I'm nothing special, nothing worth losing everything for.”

“Castiel, you're worth everything to me.” He folded me into his arms. Baby, you're going to be alone more then Dean or I can be with you. You have to figure out a way to trick your body into not pining, long enough to survive and flourish on your own til one of us can back to you. Maybe your Cajan friend can work some of his hoodoo. But know that I'll support you the best way I can, even if it's from a distance.” 

I owe Benny now and heaven knows what I'll be in debt to him for by the end of camp. But in the mean time those thoughts were pushed away. “Oh dear G-d, John what have I done to you? My Shepherd.” Clung to him and wept, “love you damn so much.” 

“You mind taking this 'Doctor de Amor, MD' moment into the next room please”, we hear from the couch. “Some of us are trying to get some sleep.” 

“Sez the woman who fucks strippers on the hood of police cars.” Holy Baby Jebus, talk about the verbal version of a bucket of cold water.

“Damn betcha. Oh, and Winchester, if you're going to be fucking my son in the next three seconds, at least have the decency of closing the bedroom door.”

“MOTHER/NAOMI!”

“Just need my beauty sleep here.” Mom cuddled into the couch. “Have fun and remember Castiel, everyone sucks but nice people swallow.”

I sighed as we walked to bedroom. “It could've been worse, she could have invited you to Thanksgiving dinner.”

“Oh Hell no.” My mate shuttered at the thought.

An hour later we lay in a sweaty tangle of arms and legs on that grand old four poster bed. “Mmmmmm, that was nice,” I sighed happily, cuddled in crook of my Alphas' arm. All fears and angers left far behind.

“Nice? I was magnificent,” John protested lazily, gently thumbing a nipple and letting the nursing milk dot his fingers. “A veritable virtuoso of sexual orchestra and you my little g cleft, I conducted your strings, wood winds and percussion gloriously.”

“Bravissimo maestro bravissimo.” I applauded languidly. Then reached over took each milky finger and slid them between his lips. “Waste not, want not.”

“Mmmmm, you taste delicious. All I need is a dish of strawberries. It will be like a 'Wimbledon breakfast.” 

“We could call the kitchen.” Sat up and reached over John for the phone. Dialed zero, “hello Mr. Sellars, Omega Winchester here. Fine thank you and yourself? Good. Does the kitchen have any fresh strawberries today? They do? Could you send up a dish of them please? Stems off, halved and a sugar bowl on the side? Thank you so much. About 15 minutes? Perfect. Thank you. Goodbye Mr. Sellars.”

Johns' sigh would do a martyr proud, “you know my club bill is going to look like the national debt.”

Straddled his thighs, leaned in, brought up his cock to my mouth and touched the tip of my tongue to the slit of that big helmet. “But John.....I am so worth it.” Put my mouth over it, sucking and milking that monster, till I pulled back with a pop. “Not only can I suck the chrome off a bumper (thank you finishing school), speak two languages and could pour tea for a bishop, most importantly.” I paused for the dramatic effect, “our baby isn't not gonna be a 'leg.' He's gonna be like his Daddy and Papa, a jump'in fool, right from the get go. Kid will be doing PLF's off my cervix.” 

My Alpha looked at me proudly, “and now you know the reason why I mated you. ”

Put one hand around the body of his cock and start to jack, while wetting the fingers of my other hand with slick and tickling his hole with my middle finger before sliding it in. He splattered my mouth white in seconds of hitting his prostate. “SON OF A BITCH!” He bucked and twisted, grabbed a hand full of my curls and pulled my face down further on his cock. “Oh son of a bitch,” John moaned again and I pulled off that monument to a bull alphas' virility and swallowed. 

There was a knock at the bedroom door, “get up one of you.” Heard Mom say, “someone's at the door.”

“Thank you Naomi,” my Alpha pulled himself up to a sitting position and this swung his legs over the side of the bed. “You are gonna kill me here Little Lamb.” Then he grinned, “what a way to go. Here lies John Winchester, he done got fucked to death.” He pulls on the Paris robe and heads out the door. “Babe, could you get a few bucks out of my billfold for me to tip the waiter?”

“Got it Shepherd,” went over to the pants he had slung over a chair and pulled out his wallet. Opened it and thumbed through the bills till I found a couple of ones. Noticed his green military id card, gently pulled it out and read: Winchester, John Paul, O-8, date of birth: April 22nd 1928. Tucked the card back in, laid the wallet next on the chair next to the chinos and pulled on my white cotton bathrobe. Huh, that would make my alpha 49 years old. Not unusual for an alpha to take a much younger omega as a mate. It was kind of expected.

Dessert was very very kinky. 

About 01:32 am Monday morning I was back at the barracks on fire watch, sitting in the hallway in a straight back wooden chair trying to find a way stay awake for my two hours. So began to do a little mental arithmetic. Let me see.......1956 less 1928.....28 years separate John and me. Between Dean and I.....1956 less 1940 is 16 years. And then 1940 less 1928.....12. What the...then tried it again and it still ended up as 12. Deans' card.... the year has to be typo. That's it, a typo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunday Morning Coming Down-a song by the late great Johnny Cash.
> 
> Shivaree: was an old custom not seen much any more where your friends, family or neighborhood would bang pots and pans and make all kinds of noise outside your house on your wedding night. The only way to get them to leave was to either toss a handful of coins or invite them in for breakfast.
> 
> Hay Street, Fayetteville, North Carolina was once the 'combat zone', red light district, 'sin bin', you name it for the surrounding area. The street was lined with strip clubs, bars, pawn shops and hookers galore. The places mentioned were real and now gone. Hay Street is cleaned up, gentrified and 'G' rated. Of course we were all told not to go, and of course most of the guys did. In a while we are going to see what happens when Cas desides to go.
> 
> Danke: thanks  
> Bitte sehr: you're welcome  
> Schweinebacke :double crossing  
> Dorftrottel: village idiot  
> Schwantzlutscher: cocksucker  
> Ich rasiere dich ohne schaum: I'll shave you without foam  
> Hurensohn: Sonofabitch   
> Leg: a solder who dosn't have their jump wings  
> PLF: parachute landing fall


	38. The Obstacle Course

Monday morning, the third week of camp. Stood between Benny and Marshall in formation, desperately trying to get the picture of Mom and Sargeant Main in the bathtub out of my head. Gone yet? Nope. Still there. 'Wanna see it angry.' I don't know if there's something wrong with me to keep thinking about it or it's just because now the good sergeant is not the monster I first thought him to be. Nope he's three kinds of a wackadoo fry. Snert. Captain Sanchez isn't much better, he's the one who has the hots for Mom because she reminds him of some telenovela actress. Serious. Cluster. Fuck.

Decided to keep my collar in the necklace box it came in until summer is over. Only a few people would know I was mated and fewer still would have the knowledge of who my mate was. Kissed John goodbye about three o'clock the previous afternoon and Sargeant Ellis drove me back to the Old Division area. The black alligator suitcase went into the back of the wall locker and the box of lust was tucked inside. Was a huge let down to be back; bye bye room service, air conditioning and Omega Winchester, back to mess hall slop, sweating into my pillow (not in a good way either) and Cadet Novac.

Platoon and squad leaders were selected and we marched down to the mess hall. Once there Benny and I were yanked out of line and taken behind the mess hall for a bit of 'counseling.' “Listen up you little pricks,” Sargeant Main growled. “I saw that look on your faces.”

“What look Sargeant?” Butter couldn't melt in my mouth. “Don't be angry.”

“Come again?” Benny was the soul of innocence. 

The NCO's mouth opened and closed, his face turned a vexing shade of red. “Get. Out. Of. My. Sight!” He hissed through clenched teeth. “I better not see you or hear you tell'en anybody about yesterday, you gonna be as quiet as rats shit'en in high cotton. Cuz if you ain't...” He got right down in my face, “I don't care who you're momma is or the alpha who fucks you.....Omega Winchester.”

Uh oh.

“I will shake you down harder then a Korean momma san shakes her yobos on Sunday morning.” Then he turns on Benny, “and that goes double for you Lafitte.” Then he stepped back. “Get back in line ricky tick......and Novac.”

“Yes Sargeant Main,” geeze let me outta here all ready.

He tossed me a roll of peppermint Lifesavers. “My mate tells me, these are good when your stomach gets sour. She ate em by the bushel with our last pup.” Then he turns and stomps off.

“What just happened?” I said as we walked back into line.

Benny just shrugged and hummed the theme to the 'Twilight Zone'.

After breakfast, Charlie Company is loaded up in cattle cars and headed out to East Be By Jebus. It's a long hot dusty ride, we take turns standing, hanging on to the poles, while others get a narrow seat and a bit of a breeze from the open windows. I go through that roll of Life Savers from Sargeant Main all too fast. There is something about being in those cars, the combination of alpha and beta sweat or heat that just twists my stomach. When it's our turn to sit, I lean into Bennys' back trying to sleep. Breathe in his scent, it was like gumbo. Spicy, succulent and meaty. Longed for the aroma of lake water and lily or gun powder and cotton flowers. Need my alphas. Sighed and nuzzled in all the more, thought I heard a light, long and low growl as I dozed off. “Alpha,” mouthed into the coarse material of his fatigue shirt. 

Woke when the cattle car lurched to a stop. “Out! Out! Out! Move your asses! Form up in front of the truck!” Hear the platoon leader yell. We pour out and find ourselves in the middle of the piney woods. In the clearing a head of us was a very tall wooden tower and a squad of 82nd airborne standing at ease around that tower. Suddenly a figure leaps off the structure and takes the wall in one long bound. He hits the ground running, jetting off the line and dashing up to about 10 feet of us.

“GOOD MORNING CADETS! I AM CAPTAIN JAMES COOPERSMITH!” His voice was loud and as passionate as a holy roller preacher at a tent meeting. “WELCOME TO MY OBSTICLE COURSE! TODAY YOU WILL FIND YOUR OWN PERSNONAL IMPOSSIBLE IS NOW POSSIBLE!” Then he pauses, “ALL I ASK OF YOU CADETS IS NOT TO KILL YOUR STUPID LITTLE SELVES ON MY OBSTICLE COURSE. I HATE HAVING BLOOD ON MY FACILITY....IT'S A BITCH TO CLEAN!” Captain Coopersmith cuts a very impressive figure; tall and looking like he was cut from a single slab of chocolate colored marble. His shoulders were broad and hip narrow, on his one shoulder was a Ranger tab sown in white thread. Someone went to Ranger School in the winter, talk about earning it the hard way.

“YOU WILL DIVIDE UP INTO FIVE UNITS. FIRST PLATOON FOR THE TOWER, SECOND FOR TEAKOWNDO, THIRD TO THE SLIDE FOR LIFE, THE FOURTH FOR THE 30 FOOT WATER DROP AND THE LAST WILL TAKE THE HELICOPTER REPEL.” 

Glanced over at Marshall, his face was ashy. “You okay?” I said out the side of my mouth.

“I can't swim,” he whispered back. “I never learned how.” We'd watched one of 82nd troopies slide down a long rope on what looked like a trapeze bar on pulley wheels and drop into the water.

“Looks like they give us life preservers...”

“YOU HAVE SOMETHING MORE IMPORTANT TO SAY THEN ME CADET....” Captain Coopersmith had come up quietly and was now in front of me, squinted at my name tag. “NOVAC?” Crap! For such a big guy he moved awful quiet. 

“I can't swim Sir.” A lie of course, I can swim like a crocodile. Just didn't wanna narc Marshall out.

“WE WILL HAVE LIFE PRESERVERS FOR EVERYONE CADET NOVAC!” The good captain had his face about an inch from mine as he was yelling. Thankfully he didn't spit like a lama eating dates. “GURD THOSE TENDER LOINS CADET NOVAC, YOU ARE GOING TO GO SWIMMING!”

“YES SIR!” I yelled back. Bit my lip to keep from saying, but of course slipped out anyway, “do you add thyme and basil to those tender loins Sir?” Oh crap on a cracker, when will I learn to shut up.

The Captain did a double take, “I heard about you Novac and none of it's good. Get down and gimme 10. Push away North Carolina Cadet.” 

I dropped and pumped out 10 push ups, then stayed at front leaning rest. “Request permission to recover Sir!”

Then I hear, “request permission to do 10 with Cadet Novac.” Marshall.

“If you so please Cadet Jones, you have my permission to push away North Carolina.”

Marsh did his ten pushups, while I stayed at the leaning rest. It was not very restful and my arms were starting to tremble. “Request permission to recover.”

“You cadets may recover.” I go to one knee and then push myself up to standing. Can't wobble or waiver, not in front of the company or this captain. When will I learn to keep my pie hole shut? Thank goodness my alphas like a bossy omega, anyone else would've beat my squirrely ass to death. Hopefully this will not result in another addition to my ever growing collection of 'aw shits.' Chance a glance over to Marshall and mouthed the word 'thanks.'

We were released and sent to our various stations. Second platoon was sent over to where a group of less then thrilled looking 82nd airborne guys stood. The buck sergeant in charge paired us up with one of his charges to show us how to do some throws. Could see how these guys wouldn't be happy about having themselves tossed on the ground by a bunch of cadets for five weeks but eh, it's a living. And my smart ass little omega self, who garnered one 'aw shit' already seemed determined to add to the assemblage of wiseassery.

The guy I got was just a hair taller and a bit wider then me. “Okay cadet, it's simple leverage, all in the hip and keeping me off balance.” No problem, it's the same stuff I learned in the Brazilian jiu jitsu class back in Panama. “Even an omega could do it.”

“Oh really?” Of course you know, this means war. “Even poor little ole omega me,” I simpered. “Could toss a big strong alpha like you?”

“Only cuz I let you,” he preened. 

“Uh huh.” I grabbed his shirt front, pulled, twisted him across my hip and tossed the guy to the ground. “Wow, you were right, I could do it. Thanks for 'letting' me.” 

He got up and was not looking happy about it. “Let's try that again.”

This time I hooked my left leg behind his, pushed my butt into his stomach, then pulled his arm forward and fell on him when he lost his balance and went flat on his back.

“Wow, you are right.” I smirked. “That was easy.”

“Okay, wise ass,” he growled. “Where'd you learn to do that?”

“Panama,” I said bouncing on the balls of my feet. “Retired Sargeant Major Carlos Gracie taught my class.”

“Fair enough,” the guy said getting up. “Let's do this for real.” And we sparred for a good twenty minutes until the whistle blew for rotation. “What's your name dude?”

“Novac,” I said, holding out my hand. “Castiel Novac.”

“I'm Spec 4 Dan Ericson. Good meeting ya.” We shook, “nice moves by the way.”

The next station was the repelling tower. It stretched up into the sky about 50 feet with a ladder that ran up the side. We stood in line with a snap link and the rope that was going to be the 'Swiss seat' hanging about our shoulders like a limp python. We were to go up two at a time, one to go over the wall and the other to tie the rope seat and wait for their turn. 

As I was waiting in line to climb up, was listening to these two first lieutenants talking about their weekend and what pricked my ears was the wedding one had been dragged to.

“So anyway, got to be Jo's plus one at her girl friends wedding on Saturday.” The one guy was saying.

“Sounds like the waste of a perfectly good day off,” the other commented. “Was a great morning to go hit a few balls around the golf course.”

“Ehhh,” the guy said shrugging his shoulders. “Could have been worse. The food was O Club usual, not bad but not the best. The band was okay but bride was a royal bitch. All she would do was complain about the general and his omega that stole all her thunder.” He put his hands on his hips and pursed his lips, “how could that alpha do that to me?” Eww that's a nasty falsetto. “He ruined everything! It's my day! Not his and that cheap little slick ticket he mated. I've been planning for a whole year! Oh boo fuck'en hoo.” 

“Omega?” His buddy suddenly took interest. “Some general mated an omega? Was she pretty?”

“Was HE pretty you mean.” Uh oh.

“The general mated a dude 'mega? How could you tell?”

“The dress thing the guy was wearing was so thin you could tell what religion he wasn't.” 

Oh crap, didn't think anyone who was under that portico on Saturday would be here. Looked anxiously around trying to be nonchalant (okay looking completely chalant now) and not so nervous. Until it dawned on me a few minutes later, the guy didn't recognize me. Guess the omega in the mating gown on Saturday didn't correlate with the grubby cadet standing right in front of him today. 

“Yeah, so anyway they come strolling out of the chapel, the general is tossing out salutes with one hand and hanging on to that omega with the other. Then they walked into sun light. That thin dress thing just melted right away. Talk about an ass that could launch a thousand ships.”

“Oh man,” the one lieutenant snapped his fingers and then gave his balls a healthy shake. “Would have loved to been there to see that.” Then he paused, “think he was a virgin?”

“Given his age and his probable experience, I suspect the general wasn't,” his friend said dryly. 

“Ha. Ha. The omega, you dumb ass. Do you think he was still cherry? Bet he was, damn it. Nothing I wouldn't give to bust some slick virgin pussy. God, the brass gets all the good quim.” 

Any more these idiots had to say was lost when the signal came and I went up the ladder. Wondering if I was cherry or not was all those guys got out of my mating? “Hey Lieutenant,” I yelled back over my shoulder. Both looked up. “You would have lost your bet.” Then scampered up the rungs before either of them could say anything.

By the time I was at the top of the tower, my legs were a little shaky and arms were tired. There was a small breeze making the leaves dance and the tower sway. The NCOIC and his assistant were standing there as easily as if they were on the ground. The other guy who came up with me looked a little green around the gills. “So,” the sergeant said. “Who wants to go first?” 

The other cadet and I look at each other, “rock, scissors, paper'? I suggested. He shrugged, put out his left palm and set his right fist on it. 

“One, two, three....fuck.” I gotta stop tossing scissors. Tied my Swiss seat and clipped on the snap link. The sergeant tugged it to make sure it was on tight.

“Okay Cadet, hook up and walk back to the edge of the tower.” Wrapped the line once around the snap link and put on the gloves the NCO handed me. Stepped carefully back until my heels were at the towers' edge. “When you're ready, let the belay man know by calling 'on repel', when you hear 'on belay', then go into the 'L' position. Then push yourself away from the wall and start your descent. Do you understand?”

“Yes Sargeant.” Took a deep breath and let the air out slowly. “On repel!” Listen and hope to hear that command above the rushing in my ears, 'on belay'. There it is. Lean back, doing everything not to show any panic, lowered my body into the 'L' position.

“You ready pup?” The NCOIC asked.

“Ready Sargeant.” My voice was tense with nerves and excitement.

“GET OFF MY TOWER CADET!”

“RANGER!” I hollered, kicked out, opened my fingers on the rope behind my back, swung out and dropped almost the full length of the wall. Was too excited to be scared, too thrilled to think of anything but the wind rushing against my body and blood pounding in my ears. Rebounded against the wood and then dropped to the ground. Ran backwards until was off the line. “Off repel,” I called out.

“Off belay,” came the answering call. Untied the Swiss seat, took off the gloves and snap link, handing them to the solder standing near by who was collecting equipment for the next group coming through.

Was directed to head for the next obstacle, the Slide for Life. Trotted toward a smaller tower on the high bank of a stream that cut the training area in two. The slide was a long rope stretched over a (hopefully) deep part of the stream from the top of the tower to where it secured in the trees about 500 feet away on the opposite side of the creek. There was a little trolley with a trapeze attached to it, that you hang on during the slide down the line until you hit the end or just before the end when you dropped off into the water. 

We were handed life preservers as they were going to be needed for this and the next obstacle, the 30 foot drop. Could hear happy, scared and utterly terrified screams of the people going down the line. My turn, grab the trapeze bar and wait for the all clear signal as the person before me splashes to the shore. The flag goes up. “You ready?” the NCO in charge of this tower asks.

“Ready.”

“Then get off my tower Cadet!” 

I run the short distance off the end of the platform and into.....“AIRRRRRBORNE!” Flew down the line in a blur of an adrenaline high, “AIRRRRBBORRRNE!” The fear of hitting the stopper was taken away when the flags went up, swung my legs forward and let go. It was a 10 foot fanny whopper, that was gonna prolly sting in the morning, but right now was too concerned on getting to the surface and to the creek side. Ran up the path to where a lieutenant sat under a tree on the opposite side of a ravine with the stream running below. 

“Cadet you will mount the rope, pull yourself hand over hand to the center of said rope. You will then hang until I tell you to release and then you will drop. Do you understand?”

“YES SIR!” Geez that looks like a long way down. The repelling tower and slide of for life didn't bother me as much as this did. But then again, I had something to hang on to while dropping, not open air. “Hang on to your ass Pup,” I whispered and started to crawl out on the rope. Push, pull, push, pull. The thick hemp was as big around as my Alpha, bad thought, bad animal! But unlike John, it was causing a rope burn on my hands, shoulder and forearms. G-d this was tiring, just barely pulled myself into about the middle when a commanding voice ordered me to stop.

“Okay Cadet, HANG!” 

“Yes Sir!” Geeze there was a tremble in my voice that I didn't like. Swung my body down off the cable and was grasping the rope for dear life.

“Salute Cadet!” Are you shitten me?

“No Sir!” My voice cracked and would feel Jeff flutter nervously or was that just my stomach doing flip flops?

“DROP CADET! GET OFFA MY ROPE!”

Let go. Didn't think anymore, just obeyed and fell. Clasped my arms around my stomach to protect Pup, eyes closed and passed through air for what seemed like forever. Where was the water? Why did it take so long to hit the water? Opened one eye to peek and that's when I hit the muddy brown stream. No panic, or not much anyway. The life preserver was doing its job but I wanted out this sludge ricky tick. Was all arms and legs kicking and pulling toward the surface, praying the boots don't weigh me down too much or had enough breath but there is never enough air when you want up and out.

Broke the surface with a gasp and shake of my head, floated there for a moment, taking deep breaths and touching my belly to reassure myself my little one was okay. Yup, Jeff was there just doing the back stroke. “GET OUT OF MY STREAM CADET” Heard the lieutenant yell, “QUIT PLAYING WITH YOURSELF AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY STREAM!”

“Yes Sir!” Paddle over the creek bank, pull myself out and start running up the path, when Captain Coopersmith stepped out from behind a tree.

He grabbed the back of the life vest as I was running by and yanked me over to stand in front of him. “You can swim.” It wasn't as much an accusation as it was a statement.

“Yes Sir,” like there was anything else that I could say.

“You lied to cover your friend,” again a simple statement. “I watched the two of you out there, you were having fun, the other guy looked like he was going to his death on the Slide for Life. Though the drop had you looking ready to puke any second. But then again, it took every threat and promise for Cadet Jones to go out on the rope.”

He took a piece of paper out of his pocket, ripped it up and handed it to me. “Consider this a gift Novac. A one time, 'God loves your ass, no refunds, no exchanges' gift.” Then he turns on his heel and walked away. Put the slip back together in my palm and read. It was an 'aw shit' from hell. Insolent, insubordinate and send him home now kind of aw shit. Oh geeze, I have got to keep my big yap shut from now on. Can't keep doing this to myself. Cuz now have not only Jeff to think about but my mate as well. Last thing John needs are reports of his smart mouth little omega being...well...an insubordinate little smart mouth.

Stuff the bits in my pocket and follow the path back to the clearing in front of the repelling wall where I turned in the life vest. It was lunch and they were passing out C-rats. Sat with Benny, Elliot and Chickie under the questionable shade of a pine tree. Oh joy, spiced beef. Opened the can, could feel my stomach roll and handed the can immediately over to Elliot, who actually liked the stuff. Cranked open a can with crackers, they were stale but sat a whole lot better and drank the luke warm water from my canteen. “Come here Little Dove,” Benny pulled me over closer to him. “You look about done in. Lean back and catch a cat nap. Will wake your eyes when it's time to get going again.”

“Thanks Man,” had my head on his chest, mmmm what a nice smell you got grandma, his steady strong heart beat lulled me to sleep. 

The angels visited me there. Short and sharp dream. Three pups, one boy, one girl, a little fluttering soul. Then there was a fourth pup, a boy came wobbling in on short bandy legs. “Up Papa? Up up? ” Funny little pup.......”Up Cas,” the voice turned deep. “Come on dude, you gotta wake up.”

My eyes opened slowly, to find three worried faces hovering over me. “Had a hard time waking you up,” the big Cajun explained. “Was like you didn't wanna come to.” 

“Dreaming,” I said softly. “Saw my pups.” Then teared up, “one of them isn't gonna make it.”

“Come on Baby Boy,” Chickie took my hand and pulled me to my feet. “We gotta boogie or none of us is gonna make it out of here.” And so we took off to the next part of the obstacle course. 

The tower to the helicopter repel was spotted with log barriers, climbing walls and a swing over a mud pit. Captain Coopersmith was making sure we were going to have an interesting time getting to the end of the course. “YOU WILL NOT KILL YOURSELVES! IF YOU ARE TOO STUPID TO BE ON MY OBSTICALE COURSE, DO NOT BE ON MY OBSTICALE COURSE!” Well, that made perfect sense.

The first thing was a log wall, put your fingers and feet where the logs meet and up you go. The climbing wall was 7 feet and on a slight forward incline. Most of us jumped, grabbed the top or were pushed over by people coming up behind us. The mud swing was tricky, if you let go too soon, you got the mud bath. Too far and you'd swing too high and fall on to the hard ground. Just right could only be made if someone was a prima ballerina, let go at the right time and landed in a strip of sand about 12 inches across. Was I some toe dancer? Oh hell no. I was the person who took the mud, thinking it was be safer for the pup. Benny and Elliot landed on hard ground and son of a bitch, Chickie stuck the landing in the sand on one foot.

“10 years of ballet lessons bitches.” He said smugly. “Perfect-o timing and balance.”

Benny and I of course pushed him in and when Elliot protested, we tossed his ass just on general principle. “Y'all know that was totally uncalled for, you rotten bunch of red assed baboons!” Chickie groused, sitting in the middle of a mud puddle. “My Elliot is a muss, more then usual.”

“You're the captain of that boat,” I hollered back. “You clean up the mess.” Ha. Ha. I kill myself. Or at least know when to run when I saw the big belle scoop up a hand full of mud and wind up like Nolan Ryan for a vicious pitch.

The tower for the helicopter repel was 40 foot in the air and at the top was where you'd get out on what looked like the skids of a chopper so you could then jump off into the wild blue nothing. There was no wall to bound off, just open air where your body swung like a pendulum or spun like a top all the way down.

It's deceptively easy because all you have to do is lean back, jump and drop. Or at least once you get past the idea of bashing your face on the skid. Which had me stuck there for a minute or two. NOVAC!” Could hear Capt Coopersmith from the ground below. “ARE YOU GOING BE STUPID ON MY OBSTIBLE COURSE? OR YOU GONNA STAY UP THERE ALL DAMN DAY?”

“NO SIR!” Yelled back over my shoulder, took a deep breath and jumped. And didn't bash my face. Okay, no problems from here. Swung back and forth a moment and then started down, slowly spinning my way to the ground. “Off repel!

“NOVAC! YOU WERE STUPID! GET DOWN GIMME 10 AND PUSH AWAY NORTH CAROLINA!”

Dropped, “one, two, three....”

“Captain Coopersmith,” heard Bennys' voice. “Request permission to be stupid also.”

“If you must.” Wow, didn't know the Capt had an inside voice.

When I finished the 10, waited at front leaning rest for Benny to get his pushups done so we both could yell...”request permission to recover SIR!”

“YOU MAY RECOVER!”

We got up quick and beat feet, trotting over to the meet up area in front of the buses. “You didn't have to do that,” I said. “It was my fault for hesitating.”

“Mon biche,” Benny peshawed. “You did nothing but take a moment to consider, so figure little company for your misery.

“Assbutt,” gently nudged up against his shoulder. 

Charlie company had managed to make it through the day with only one sprained wrist and a few cuts and bruises. Spent the ride back sitting on the floor, sound asleep, leaning against the big Cajun. Just seemed to tire out so easily today. Maybe the weekend and fire watch did me in and just need to get to bed early tonight.

Woke up as the truck rumbled to halt back at the company area. Fell out and fell back in at front of second platoon barracks for mail call. Got three letters, one from mother.....another from River Knoll Apartments and hey...one from Bry-Ann Whitman, my little alpha from RIT. After chow sat on the steps of the omega barracks and one by one read the letters. Opened Bry-Ann's first.

 

23 June 1977

 Hi Cas,

Got your address from Becky up in the ROTC office and wanted to drop you a line. How's your summer been so far at Fort Bragg? Hope it's been fun and that you're doing interesting things. Can't wait to go in two years. 

Applied for and got a 3 year ROTC scholarship, yea! 

Vacation so far has been kind of boring, my family has a place on Lake George and have walked the town so much that I can't stand to see any more of those tacky tourist trappy places. Anywho, Sharon is going to be coming up to stay for the week and get to know Mom, Dad and the rest of the family. Got to meet her folks before school let out, they're nice and seem to like me courting their daughter. We're courting! Took your advice and got her a present. It's a computer for home use, made by some little company called Apple. I also made my mark. It was awful. Wish now I'd skipped that part, cuz it seemed to hurt bad. 

But we're gonna get mated after graduation, between law school and officers basic. Sharon and I are going to make this work somehow.

See you in August.

Bry

 

Well gee Bry, I got knocked up because of some asshole alpha thought I didn't need birth control, mated to Dean Winchesters' father General John Winchester cuz his son couldn't stop banging bimbos long enough to file our mating papers. His father must have liked what he was tapping at my inspection so he filed his own set of papers and claimed me for himself. 

And as happy as I am for you and Sharon, yeah cutting four lines into someones skin hurts like a mother fucker. No, I can't write that, sigh. Will have to put something together that's a little less snide and a bit more upbeat. So open up the next letter.

 

June 22nd 1977

 

Dear Castiel Novac,

Enclosed please find the lease agreement for the rental of a one bedroom ground floor apartment at River Knoll Apartments. Please sign the 'X'd areas and return the lease agreement along with a check in the amount of $400.00 dollars (first months' rent $200.00 and deposit 200.00) before the 22 nd of July 1977. 

This rental agreement will run from August 1st 1977 to May 31st 1978. After this date, rental shall be on a month to month basis.

Should you have any questions or comments, please call 716-555-1212.

Thank you,

Gerald Kowalski  
Property Manager 

 

Will need to contact Mom to send the payment. Already gave her the checks from 'Mega and one for 450.00 we got for coming to camp to put in my checking account back home. Figure with that and the $100 a month stipend from the ROTC, should be enough to get me through the school year, rent, food, car insurance and gas. Dean and John promised to share expenses for the pup, hope they keep that promise. Now, Moms letter.

 

24 July 1977

 

Dear Castiel,

I mailed this today knowing that you would need to know but I just couldn't bring myself to tell you when we were together. Please forgive me. Wanted you to have the joy of your mating day before having to grieve your Padraino. I'm so sorry but he was killed by agents of the Panamanian army shortly after he was forced to reopen your contract. His family was able to escape to Honduras and are staying with relatives. 

Having you mate John was the safest thing I could do for you. Hopefully in five years this issue would have blown over, then you and Dean could be together. But if not, you must stay with John there is no choice.

Love,

Mom

Stood up shakily, it was like a wall of glass came down and couldn't hear or feel anything. Padraino was dead and it was all my fault. The nice man who'd buy me cocadas from the street venders, who promised to find me a good mate and made me feel like something even when I was nothing is gone, murdered by greedy little men who wanted....what? An old maid omega who lost their virginity, who showed up in a skin rag? Who's related to Naomi and Zachariah Novac? I wouldn't want me.

Walked slowly up the hill to the phone booth by the company office. Put in a quarter and pulled out Johns' calling card from my pocket, “Thank you for using Southern Bell, how may I help you?”

“Reverse the charges to phone number 785-222-5555 please,” can barely keep the tears out of my voice.

“Who may I say is calling?”

“Castiel Novac.” Should I have said Winchester? 

“Thank you.” The there clicks and whirs, then the phone started to ring. And ring till finally someone picked up. “Southern Bell, I have a collect phone call from Castiel Novac. Will you accept the charges?”

“Yes, we'll accept,” a female voice. Oh no, it's Mary.

“Thank you for using Southern Bell,” and I was left alone with my Alphas' mate.

“Hello Castiel, John isn't home yet,” she said. “Is there something I can do for you?”

Shoot me and put me out of my misery? “I....um..there...um..no....sorry to bother you.” Hung up and ran behind the company office. Leaned up against the peeling paint of the old wooden building, bowed my head and let the tears fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to thank everyone who has come along on this ride. You're all wonderful and I'm humbled with the response. Again, thank you, danke. 
> 
> Yobo, a lady you rent by the hour, day or month. Found in Korea usually around a military base.
> 
> The repelling tower, Slide for Life, 30 foot drop, all things I did that summer. I hate heights but did it anyway.
> 
> Nolan Ryan: Baseball Hall of Fame pitcher for the Mets, Astros, Angels and Rangers.
> 
> Cocadas: a coconut cookie, like a macaroon


	39. Le Tango

The rest of the week I behaved and grieved. Kept my smart mouth closed, in fact didn't say a whole lot and only spoke when spoken to. Benny thought I must have been sick as he kept touching my forehead to see if there was a temperature. Sgt Main was happy for once, he wasn't catching hell for my insubordinate yap. Marshall and Chickie took turns sleeping with me to comfort my nightmares. Did the whole stiff upper lip thing in the light of day and sobbed into the sheets at night. When omegas grieve it's a fearful thing and one that could eventually lead to their deaths should it go on too long. Didn't even try to call John again or use the number Dean gave me. They didn't need to hear my problems.

Trudged through my days like an automation, eating little and drinking just enough to keep from drying out completely. An omega needs a good deal of water to stay healthy and pregnancy should have had me drinking even more so. 

By Thursday night Chickie had had enough. “Baby Boy, I can't tell you how long to mourn but you go on like this, you're gonna die and take that little one with you. You want that? Your Alpha wailing and tearing his clothes cuz his omega and pup are cold in the ground?”

Was so caught up in my own pain, this didn't even come to mind. The thought of John, Dean and Ben standing at my grave brought further tears, but to kill my own pup...this was too much, too horrible to conceive. It would've been as if those who killed my godfather reached out and took me too. Unless that was part of the plan. The best way to pay homage to Padraino was to live and have my pup survive. “Please stay one more night Chickie,” I cuddled into his chest. “Promise I'll be better in the morning.”

“Come here Baby Boy,” he handed me a glass of water, petted my curls and kissed my forehead. “Tomorrow night we can go out to the club and raise a glass to your Padraino. It's the start of the long weekend and you'll have some time to light a candle, say prayers, sit shiva or what ever you do to get your head on straight and say goodie bye.” 

The next day woke up feeling better then I had in days. Showered, dressed and went to formation with life in my step, even gave Benny a little smile when he asked how I was feeling.

He leaned over and touched his finger tips to my cheek, “looks like your 'fever' broke. 

“Think the worst of it's done,” leaning into his touch. 

We went to the field that day for a live fire exercise. Lined up in front of the arms room again, one by one to be issued an M16. Sargeant Main stood off to the side, giving this admonishment over and over: “you are married to your weapon. You will not leave this weapon alone at any time. Don't care if you're going to take a shit, you will take your weapon with you.” Then he smiled, “do not call it a gun. A gun is an artillery piece, your piece or what you will find on the Battleship New Jersey, not on your shoulder.”

Had there been nothing but alpha and beta males standing there, someone would be hanging their dick out and reciting: “this is my weapon and this is my gun. One is for fighting the other's for fun.”

Loaded up on the cattle cars and take off for the range. It was hot and the humidity hung in the air more then it had any time this week. We'd been instructed to take two canteens and omegas had a third. Benny carried an extra one just in case I'd drank up my three and Pup needed a guzzle after those days of being on short rations. The ride was only a half hour this time, thank goodness. The car stunk of sweat, nerves and over heated alphas. Had my head hanging out the window the whole time, as did every omega who could beg, borrow or just plain threaten a window seat. ('You let me sit by the window or I'll throw up on you!)

Once there, we pile out of the car and form up. A short alpha sergeant came over and took command of Charlie company. “I AM SARGEANT FIRST CLASS ROBERT OSTROCK. WELCOME TO MY LIVE FIRE RANGE. WE HAVE A FEW COMMANDMENTS AROUND HERE. THOU SHALT NOT KILL EACH OTHER OR YOURSELVES. BECAUSE I WILL BE FORCED TO BUTT STROKE YOUR HEADS.” That sounded like a good commandment, cuz Sgt Ostrock didn't look like a guy who suffered fools kindly. “TODAY YOU WILL ALSO BE TAUGHT HOW TO THROW A LIVE GRENADE. NEXT COMMANDMENT: IF YOU THROW IT SHORT, TOUGH-SKI SHIT-SKI AS THE SOUTHERN RUSSIANS WOULD SAY, I WILL NOT THROW MYSELF ON IT. BUT I MIGHT TOSS YOU.”

Yup, this guy doesn’t play. 

“YOU WILL RECIEVE EARPLUGS, THOU SHALT WEAR THEM, UNLESS YOU WANNA SOUND LIKE AN ARTILLARYMAN DOING A BIT OF HOW'S YOUR FATHER ON SATURDAY NIGHT.” Couldn't help but snicker, we used to live next to an artillery major in Wurzburg. Could always tell when he was banging the old lady cuz we could hear a block away: “oh baby, oh yeah, oh suck it real good,' as his ears were shot and had a voice like a bullhorn. 

“THOU SHALT ALWAYS POINT YOUR WEAPON DOWN RANGE AND NEVER AT ANYTHING ELSE, BECAUSE I WILL HAVE TO KILL YOU. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?”

“YES SARGEANT OSTROCK!” We all shouted back.

“WE WILL DIVIDE UP INTO FOUR GROUPS, FIFTH PLATOON WILL DISBAND FOR TODAY AND EACH SQUAD WILL JOIN IT COORILATING PLATOON.” When some faces looked a little blank.....”First squad joins first platoon, second squad goes to second platoon, Jesus Christ on a fuck'n crutch, college kids. Country's going to the hell in a fuck'n hand basket.”

And with those words of wisdom, we were dismissed and Second platoon and squad went off to learn how to toss a grenade. Was expecting to see the ones that looked like a 'pineapple', nope. What we were handed looked like a metal ball with seltzer spritz on top. “THIS IS THE BODY OF THE GRENADE,” the NCOIC bellowed. “YOU WILL HOLD IT LIKE THIS,” the ball fit into the palm of our hand. Thumbs went over the 'spoon' to keep it in place once the pin is pulled. “THIS AIN'T NO JOHN WAYNE MOVIE PEOPLE,” the sergeant glared at us. “WE WILL NOT PULL THE THE PIN WITH OUR TEETH. Obviously someone had or he wouldn't be saying anything.

So we practiced a while tossing the dummy grenade from the standing, kneeling and prone positions. When it looked like everyone got that, then our little hand bombs got the teensy something extra. It was kind of like what I used to have in my cap gun, only a whole hell of a lot bigger. “WHEN YOU PULL THE PIN,” the NCOIC hollered. “YOU WILL KEEP THE SPOON DOWN AND YOUR FINGERS AWAY FROM THE HOLE IN THE BOTTOM OF THE GRENADE BECAUSE.......”

That's when we heard a loud pop followed by a yelp. “YOU WILL BURN OR BLOW YOUR FUCK'N HAND OFF YOU NUMBNUTS.” Someone had gotten ahead of themselves, pulled the pin and had his fingers over the hole where the back blow of the cap flamed out. Burned his fingers pretty good and was dragged off to see the medics. “AND LET THIS BE A LESSON TO US ALL. FOLLOW DIRECTIONS OR I WILL BE FORCED TO KICK YOUR STUPID ASSES.” So we practiced a bit with them. Next came the live fire with a real grenade.

It came in a little round box that you gently pulled the top off of, removed the wrapping, again carefully and then pulled out of said box. And only once you got to the bunker where you were going to throw. Had the ball in my hand, heart pounding and pits were nasty sweaty......”ready cadet?”

“Yes Sargeant.” Made sure my fingers were on the spoon, then pulled the pin. Thought it would come out a whole lot easier then it did. 

“When you're ready....throw.”

Tossed, didn't see where it landed cuz I'd hit the dirt the minute that little sucker left my fingers. Heard the 'boom' and stood up to look. Another hole joined the mass of holes in the sand pit of the grenade course. “Not bad,” the sergeant commented. “Could have a little better follow through but since you didn't kill us, you done good.” 

“Thank you,” turned to leave but before the sergeant leaned over to scent the air. 

He had the good grace to look a bit embarrassed, “sorry, just like the smell of apples and peaches. Hope the 'Running Shit' gets here soon, standing next to you made me hungry.”

Snickered, “no problem Sargeant.” Now if I weren't mated (and this alpha was kinda easy on the eyes) would have licked my thumb pad and run it across his bottom lip. A flirty way of giving a taste without swapping spit. But I'm a good properly mated omega, so only get to think like that now a days. Climbed up and out of the bunker to wait with those who'd already done and were milling around before heading to the next station.

Which was the M2 50 caliber Browning machine gun. Looking at that baby, I was ready to cum in my pants, it was so beautiful. What can I say, big guns excite me. Must have gotten a little more happy then I thought, cuz Benny lean over my shoulder and whispered in my ear, “cross you legs Mon Biche and think of dead fish. You making me think bad things.” His boner leaning up against my bottom kind of emphasized the point. Dead fish, Mary......Mom and Sargeant Main in the bathtub....oh yeah, that did it.

Our sergeant was getting me hard again once he warmed up on the weapons stats: 'The M2 has an effective range of 1,830 metres (2,000 yd) and a maximum effective range of 2,000 metres (2,200 yd) when fired from theM3 tripod. In its ground-portable, crew-served role as the M2HB, the gun itself weighs 84 pounds (38 kg) and the assembled M3 tripod another 44 pounds (20 kg). In this configuration the V-shaped "butterfly" trigger is located at the very rear of the weapon with a "spade handle" hand-grip on either side of it and the bolt release at the center. The spade handles are gripped and the butterfly trigger is depressed with one or both thumbs.'  
   
Baseball stats....crap don't know much about that, Mary....getting better....Mom fucking Dad, oh yeah that did it. May never get it up again but that did it. Waited my turn and then slid in to the concrete lined pit behind the weapon. The pit put me at just a hair above waist level. “Pick your target,” the Spec 4 who was in charge of this pit intoned. “Then grasp the handles putting your thumbs on the trigger and slowly press down, the weapon will do all the work.” Whatever else he was going to say was drown out in a roar of gunfire as the bullets and tracer rounds flew out and demolished the target down range. Ran through almost the whole belt before I had to stop or melt the barrel. “Good shoot'en Tex,” the E-4 was looking through his field glasses. “You just made confetti outta that sucker.”

I was grinning like an idiot, when pulling myself out of the pit. Benny was next, “nice to see you smile Cher, it look good on ya.” 

The company broke for lunch, this time actual food was brought out and we lined up to have chicken stew, green beans and fruit cocktail slopped on our trays. Found a bit of shade in a clump of scrub oak and was soon joined by the usual suspects. Tabasscoed the heck out the stew and ate it down. Every bite. G-d I was hungry, for the first time in days felt like eating. Jeff was happily fluttering in the hot sauce induced haze that my little one adored. I neglected him in my grief and was lucky that he survived the stupidity of his papa. 

Drank down a full canteen in slow easy gulps. Then half of a second one, the luke warm water slashing down my throat filled my already full belly making it plump out, making me look more pregnant then I already was. Found some comfortable branches to lean back against and settled in for a short rest. Elliot cuddled up against his Chickie and dozed off, they were just so fuck'en cute together. Hope he can get a release from that senator so his little alpha could pop the question. “Come here Benny,” I said lazily. “You've been my pillow for weeks, time I returned the favor.”

The big Cajun leaned back and rested his head on my belly. “Hello mon bishette, be good for your Uncle Benny and let him rest. Okay?” There was no sound, the breeze had died, the heat and humidity had drained the life out of everyone and everything. Even the cicadas quieted enough for me to fall in to a deep sleep. Right up until I was drowning. 

COLD COLD COLD! Sat straight up, spitting and coughing, Benny bouncing off my lap choking on water and his own split. Sargeant Main and some other NCO was standing over us with a Lister bag. “Off yur ass and on your feet cadets! We ain't paying you to sleep all day!”

I glowered up at him, “with all due respects Sargeant Main....as my dear old mommy would say.....I would dearly love to see it angry.” Got to my feet and stomped off.

Our next exercise was for the M79 Grenade launcher, better known as 'blooper' or 'thumper' gun. It could take a lethal or non lethal round and was so easy to fire that it still remained pretty much unchanged even 17 years after its inception. Not as much fun as the 50 cal but it was kind of neat watching the shell come out in a nice low slow arch through the air, hit the ground and....boom. Very cool.

The last course of the day was the live fire for the M16. There were 5 lanes with a proctor who walked behind the cadet. Each lane had 3 silhouette targets we had to hit and a cap grenade to throw. We waited our turns till it was mine, Bennys', Marshalls' Jerry and Elliots'. “Cadet,” my lane proctor said. “When you see the red flag to your left go up, you may begin.” Waited behind the start line, stomach in excited knots waiting for it.....wait for it....the flag went up.

The paths ran about 30 feet apart, with boulders and trees between them providing cover just in case there was a stray shot so it cut down the chances of someone getting hurt. Ran down the lane with the M16 at port arms until the first target came to view. Fell to my knees and then elbows, careful not to land too hard on my stomach. We were given 6 rounds in the magazine, I squeezed off two shots and the target went down. Got up and trotted forward, a small berm blocked the path, dropped behind it as the second target popped up. Took it down in one shot. Scrambled to my feet and went over the top of the berm.

“You will use your grenade on this obstacle,” heard the proctor shout. Leapt into the trench, went down on one knee, took the grenade out of my ammo pouch, grasp the spoon, pull the pin, stand and then toss at the target. Ducked down and listened to the sharp snap of the small explosive. Got up and began to run forward. My feet pounded the hardened dirt, could feel the breath scraping my lungs and Jeffs' soul beating wildly against my belly as if wanting to go faster. My pup the adrenalin junkie. It was seemed like forever before the last silhouette popped up and I fell to the ground and emptied the clip into the target. 

“Put your safety on and make sure the chamber is empty,” heard the lane proctor as he came up the path. “We do not want any accidents, the chamber needs to be checked before you go back to the start point, do you understand cadet?”

“Yes Sargeant,” pulled out the magazine, jammed it in my pocket, checked the chamber...empty. Held out the weapon for his inspection. 

“Your weapon is clear cadet, you may return to the beginning of this course.” He watched me turn and start to walk away, “did I say you could walk cadet?”

“No Sargeant!” Tossed the weapon across my back and took off down the path. 

Those of us who'd finished the course sat under the trees and waited for the others to finish. Mail had been brought out to field and distributed. Received one letter.....from Wright Publishing, the people who put out 'Mega. And a check.

 

June 24th 1977

Dear Castiel,

We here at 'Mega believe in providing the finest in adult entertainment for the modern alpha. As we have received a very positive response to the 'Cal State' spread, we are publishing more of your photographs in the October 1977 issue. 

Enclosed please find a check for $1200.00. 

We would like you to consider an offer for test photos to be taken to see if you could be our Pinkie of the Month. To discuss this further, please call me collect at 212-333-1212 between the hours of 08:00 am to 06:00 pm Monday thru Friday and 08:00 am to Noon on Saturday. 

Thank you,

Cole Trenton  
Editor in Chief

Holy Shit! Oh. Man! Holy! Shit! Cole Trenton, he's like Hugh Hefner and he's writing me! This is soooo cool...this is so.....John is gonna fuck'en kill me. Gotta call him when we get back......HOLY SHIT! What if Mary answers? Nut up 'mega, they both have to know. But in the mean time...holy shit. Gotta show Benny. Pulled him over to the side and showed him the letter and check.

He grinned, “Cole Trenton knows about you,” but then his expression changes as he drew a long breath through his teeth. “You can't.....can't take this, as nice it is to be asked, your alpha would do the same thing I'd do if you were mine......” Benny looked away, “I'd rip up that letter and send the money back. ”

If I were his? “Benny......but I'm not...and this money...you don't know how much I need it. My alphas are not supporting me, I'm on my own.”

“Mon Biche,” he said gently. “You don't need this, you have a mate to consider and a babe on the way. They're more important then any money or magazine on this earth.” My friend handed back the letter and check. “Think about it okay cher?”

“Fine,” but I'm cashing the check. My car needs some major work and this is the only way its gonna get done. 

We got back to the Old Division area in a few hours and formed up on the company street. “YOU WILL HAVE THE NEXT THREE DAYS OFF.” Captain Sanchez shouted. “YOU WILL NOT BE STUPID! I DO NOT WANT TO GET ANY PHONE CALLS THAT YOU GOT YOUR ASS'S HURT, JAILED OR DEAD. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!”

“Yes Sir!”

“I CAN'T HEAR YOU!”

“YES SIR!”

Captain Sanchez nodded, “DISMISSED!”

200 hundred kids whooped and hollered and ran in every which way. YaYa jumped on Bennys' back and climbed up on his shoulders. “Come on Poppi, we gonna party hearty!” 

I jumped on his back and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. “Ya mule, ya!” Chickie picked up Elliot and was carrying him like a baby. We joined the rest singing:

'We're Charlie Company and we like to party!  
And how do we party?  
We party hearty  
Party hearty all night long  
keep the party going strong!'

Everyone else just rode piggy back or bumped and horsed around down the hill till we got to Second Platoon barracks where a lone figure stood.

“BENJAMIN JACQUES LAFITTE!”

YaYa looked down at him, “ohhhhhh the 'middle' name. You in trouble now Poppi.” Benny had that 'deer in the head lights' look as he quickly got YaYa off his shoulders and dumped me on my ass.

“Andrea, honey bug.” He choked out. “Wasn't expecting you till tomorrow.” A lot of the boy/girl friends, mates and family were coming down to visit for the long weekend. Guess Bennys' little beta decided she was gonna surprise him. Surprise Andrea! Your boyfriend is covered in omegas.

“I can see that.” She sounded a wee bit testy.

“Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, somebody’s' in deep kimchi,” I crooned.

“Not helping Cas,” Benny hissed over his shoulder.

“I know,” my smirk was evil incarnate. “Oh 'mon biche' I gonna drop a dime on you the size of a man hole cover!”

“Cas, please!?” Poor guy, oh crap, gotta cut the guy some slack.

Got to my feet and walked over to Benny's better half and held out my hand. “Hi, Castiel Novac here. Have heard so much about you.”

Her smile was a sweet as vinegar as she shook my hand by the fingers, “funny. He didn't mention you were an omega.”

“Prolly didn't think it was important,” my smile was a little tight. “We're friends, so why would my being an omega be a big deal?”

“How 'enlightened' of him,” oh crap not the whole beta prejudice against omegas. I'm an omega so automaticly I'm going to steal her alpha (now did I steal Dean? No. Did I lead him down the primrose path? Hell no. He had that sucker stomped flat, paved, complete with toll booths and rest stops. Welcome to the Primrose superhighway.) “Come Benny dear,” Andrea took Benny by the arm, sunk in her claws and drug him away. “Momma and Daddy are meeting us at the club for supper. Nice meeting you.” 

We stood silently watching them walk down the hill. “Puta,” YaYa summed it up for the rest of us.

“ Yo me limpio el culo con tu cara......PUTA!” I added.

“Well bless her heart, I'll pray for her, God love her.” Chickie smiled sweetly. “White trash, back water fast piece of baggage. She's as happy as a dead pig in the sunshine.”

Ouch. There is nothing in the world like a southern insult.

Walked back to the barracks, changed and took a shower. Put on my jeans, waited until after five o'clock and walked up to the phone booth. Took my place in line and pulled out Johns' card, crossed my fingers and dropped in the quarter when it was my turn. Went through the shuck and jive with Southern Bell and listened to the phone ring. “Winchester residence,” came a deep voice.

“Will you accept a collect phone call from Castiel Novac?”

“Yes please.” Oh thank goodness. 

“Thank you for using Southern Bell.”

“John?” My voice quivered. Please let it be him and not someone visiting or....

“Little Lamb,” leaned my body back against the glass of the phone booth as the relief just left me a little shaky in the knees. “Hi there. Are you okay? Mary said you called earlier this week. Something wrong?”

It all came out in a rush. “Padraino is dead, the army killed him and I....I...I tried to call you but.....'Mega is running more pictures of me again and and and....I almost killed Jeff by grieving.....and miss you so bad Shepherd.” How could I be so strong today and fall apart with just the sound of his voice?

“Okay Baby, slow down and talk to me. What happened?”

For the next 45 minutes was on the phone, got all kinds of ugly looks from the people waiting in line but I didn't care. Needed my alpha, just to hear his voice, the way he said my name and how his words caressed my thoughts. “It'll be alright Darl'in, I'll see if something can be done for your Padrainos' family. Are you taking care of yourself now? Good. The pictures will be published and the whole thing will blow over in a week. The money is nice but think you can do without being 'pinkie of the month.' As nice as a trip to the Brownstone would be.”

“No problem John, it's just kind of nice to be asked.” Smiled and stroked my belly. “Love you Alpha, so much.”

“As I you Little Lamb.” We talk a while longer until he had to go. “I'm going to try and get back east in a few weeks, maybe we can get together at Benning.”

“That'd be great, cuz Jeff is missing his Daddy.” Then in a sultry tone, “and his Papa wants to show you just how much.”

“Lambkin.....” there was a delightful growl in his voice. Then it was gone as I could hear Mary in the back ground calling him to dinner. “Be good Castiel, I have to go.” 

“Love you Shepherd,” I sighed. “Wish I had wings, would fly to you. Have a good night.”

“Night Babe,” and he hung up.

Opened the booth and walked back to the omega barracks. Chickie, Elliot and I were going for a short night at the officers club, just long enough for a dance or two, a drink to toast Padraino and then back to the barracks. The two of them were driving up with Elliots' parents to Washington DC to meet with the Senator about releasing Chickie from his contract. Guess they had a good shot, the Senator was up for re-election and needed the money for his campaign.

Showered again (that phone booth was hot as a crotch) and then checked the wardrobe to see what was clean. Sigh. looks like I'll be doing laundry tomorrow, not like there as anything pressing I had to do, other then Sunday brunch at the officers club with the RIT cadets and cadre. Yahoo. Put on the black poplin kilt, blue button down cotton shirt and argyle socks. Then on a whim, slipped on the baby blue silk tap pants. Toed on the Doc Martins and put some Heaven Scent on my shoulders. Just a bit of innocence, the box of lust had remained untouched since the day it arrived as Mother had packed my honeymoon clothes.

Elliot was standing on the stairs of the omega barracks when we came out. “Wow, you guys look great.” He went up on tip toe and kissed the big belle lightly on the lips, “and you look amazing.”

“I suppose, just tossed on this ole thang” Chickie glanced down at his outfit with practiced nonchalance. This 'ole thang' was a Thea Porter gaucho pant with a matching jacket and white ruffled shirt. What? I was there when he opened the box. “It was just something at the bottom of my suitcase.” Like fun it was at the bottom of a suitcase, he had that sent especially to wear for his little alpha. He's got it so bad for Elliot. 

Walked up to the PX annex, used the pay phone to call a cab and then waited. Went inside for a moment to get a bottle of Cheerwine, which we passed between the three of us until the taxi arrived. “Officers Club please,” I said climbing in to the front seat. No sense in crowding the love birds. The ride over was 15 minutes tops and cost three bucks. Trotted up the front steps to the Officers Club and in to the air conditioning. After a hot day in the field, it felt like Heaven.

It was still a little early for anything to be happening in the downstairs lounge, the band was getting set up, the bar traffic was light and the room was only a quarter full. Elliot came back from the bar carrying a ginger ale for me, whiskey sour for Chickie and a beer for himself. Lifted my glass, “to my padraino....Antonio Ricardo Alexander Endara. A good man, husband, father, godfather. Salud.”

“Salud,” echoed my friends.

Looked at the glass, began talking, half to myself as I wanted to remember everything. “I presented as an omega at 11 and it was the scariest thing that ever happened to me up to that point. Was locked in a room all by myself, no toys, no nothing I could use to relieve myself other then fingers. Mom would push in a tray of food and water but no forks, spoons or knives. Didn't want to damage my price. It was three days into that five day Hell when Senore Endara came to see me. Was a mess, half crazy wanting someone to fuck me.....when I really didn't know what fucking was. Just wanted it to be over. He walked in and said he had a bag of fried plantains for me. He sat down on the floor and we ate the whole bag. Senore Endara said he would help find a good mate for me but in the mean time would I like some fried fish or green mangoes with salt and vinegar.”

“That's so awful,” Elliot had his chin on his hands. “No toys or anything to help you with your heat?”

“Nope.”

“Wow and I thought a rut was bad. I'm so sorry, you had such an awful first heat.” Huh, Elliot has come a long way from that asshole I almost got in a fight with three weeks ago in front of the candy machine to now...sitting with the (hopefully soon to be) omega he's courting and commiserating with me about my lousy first heat.

So we drank, talked a bit more and when the band started to play got up for a passable cover of 'Carry on My Wayward Son.' Instead of cheering me up, it made me maudlin. Dean, the wayward son, alpha with the little a. I love John......and that stupid kid of his. And I have no good claim on either of them. “Hey guys, feeling a little tired. Think I'll call a cab and go back to the barracks.”

“You sure Baby Boy?” Chickie was torn between being the good friend and the good boyfriend. “We can go back with you.”

“No, stay and have a good time.” Not gonna bring anyone else down, so put a smile on my face. “You guys have a big day tomorrow,” then said in a low voice. “You got enough?”

“I think so,” he said quietly. “Been saving for the last 10 years to buy out my contract and will give back every smitch of jewelry he gave me if'n I have to.” Chickie sighed, “been a bird in a golden cage long enough, just wanna be a bird who can fly, build a nest and have babies...WITH MY ELLIOT!”

“I have a check for $1200 can endorse over to you if you think you need it.” The car repair can wait, if this helps to free Chickie.

“Will let you know Monday night how it went and if I need to take you up on your offer.” He hugged me, “thank you Baby Boy.”

“Hey, no problem, we 'megas gotta stick together.” Kissed him on the cheek, waved to Elliot and trotted upstairs to the saloon to use the bar phone to call a cab. The room was dim and could hear the low hum of conversation. Most people were out of uniform but there were a few who were still in their fatigues, khakis and a few foreign uniforms dotted the room. Waited my turn for a place at the bar, when I heard a familiar voice in my ear.

“Hello Little Brother, what a surprise.”

Turned to face big brother Mikey or Captain Micheal Novac, Military intelligence Corp. “Just waiting to use the phone to go back to the barracks. Came to raise a glass to Padraino with friends and was just feeling a little tired.” Looked at him cautiously, “and you're here for.....?”

He shrugged, “Escort and translation duty for a delegation from Argentina who's up to observe 82nd Airborne tactics.”

Well, sounds okay, innocent enough. Micheal isn't Luci after all. All through he could be worse sometimes, because he's the 'good son'. The 'wunder kinder', excelling at everything, straight A's, follow the rules, does what daddy says, even if he may not agree, cuz 'Father Knows Best'. Only if he's Robert Young, Kitten. Which he ain't. 

“Sorry to hear about your Padraino,” Mike patted me on the shoulder. “He was a nice guy.”

“He was the best kinda guy,” I took a step forward to the bar to get the phone. “Well, I need to get going here...”

“Come on Castiel, I never get to see you,” Micheal turned on the charm. “Stay a while and talk to me. Besides, Captain Salvador wants to meet you, he'd never met a real centerfold before.” 

Shit, 'Cal State' is coming round to bite me in the ass bad. “Wasn't a centerfold,” I mumbled. “Just a spread pinkie.”

“Doesn’t matter, you were still in the magazine. A lot of people liked what they saw.”

“Well, isn't that just awe inspiring,” I snarked. “A bunch of full grown alphas drooling over some college kid writing a paper. Gives me the warm fuzzies right here.” Tapped my chest, “or maybe that's just heart burn.”

“Don't be such a pain in the ass little brother,” Micheal leaned in. “This is for good relations with our neighbors to the south.”

“Yeah and the last time I heard that, Luci wanted me to put out for some little asshole from Panama.” 

Micheal made a face, “you know Luke can be rather gauche.”

“I know Luci can be the evilest son of bitch going.”

My older brother sighed. “Listen, just stay a few minutes, say hello and then you can go home to your little bunk and cry over your alphas.”

“That was low Micheal, even for you.”

“Sorry, but it's the truth.” We walk over to a table where several officers in black uniforms with yellow piping were sitting. “Senores, mi hermano menor, Castiel.”

“.Buenas tardes señores, Encantado de conocerte” I bowed my head but didn't hold out my hand. I'm a mated omega, hence I have the right as to who touches me or not. Nor do they put out their hands, good, it appears someone does have manners.

Micheal made introductions all around with a point of seating me next to Captain Salvador. “I'm honored to meet you finally, Cal of Cal State.” He said in rather good English. “Your photographs are lovely but they do not do you justice.”

“It is not a true image,” said modestly. “Just an illusion on glossy paper, made to look far better then what is truly sitting before you. But even what's before you might be truly an illusion.” Thank you Senora Endara, padrainos wife taught me some deflecting small talk for when an alpha gets too flirty.

“Too bad the music down stairs is so rough,” the captain said. “A tango would suit this evening better. Then he took my hand and started to recite:

Tonight we may discuss—after the Chopin  
Nocturnes, after the I-don’t-know-how-many  
Performances of Beethoven’s “Moonlight” Sonata—  
The gradual reduction of Roman columns,  
The disease of too many lakes and clouds.  
Do cobblestones have a future? Is rain  
Removable? Depressing mornings find  
Characters in bed who have no reason  
To get up, the light a yellowish half-light  
Mirroring the mind, its sad affections. 

Creator of silhouettes that glide by silently   
as if hypnotized by a blood-filled dream,   
hats tilted over sardonic sneers.   
The all-absorbing love of a tyrant,   
jealously guarding his dominion   
over women who have surrendered submissively,   
like obedient beasts...   
Sad, severe tango...   
Dance of love and death..

“I've not heard that in a few years,” I said trying to slide my fingers back from his grasp. “Ricardo Güiraldes was it not?”

“Yes, he wrote a bold and lovely thing, it doesn’t translate as well in the vulgar English tongue, but in the taverns and streets of my home land...” Captain Salvadore smiled, “spoken in the beautiful language of Argentina, it's a sight and sound like no other.” 

“I'm sure it is,” getting my fingers back. Can I get out of here now? 

“My father had a bid on your contract.” he said conversationally. “After seeing those photographs and finding out who you were, he wanted you for me.”

“Really?” Don't wanna talk about this right now or ever. This is what got Padraino killed.

“Yes, he knew we would make strong, healthy, beautiful pups together.” Captain Salvador was warming up on the subject.

“Your father thought I'd be like what...some kind of breed mare?” Was slowly getting pissed off. 

The captain didn't seem to notice the atmosphere getting chiller by the minute, “those wide hips, sweet bosom, plump belly and bottom, I should be the gaucho to ride you.” Had to gulp back a laugh. 'Gaucho...to ride? You gotta be shit'en me and did you just call me FAT?! “But alas, you were purchased by another. But in consolation, I can say you were purchased well by the old bull.” 

“I was mated well,” I shot back with a sharp edge to my voice. “And I don't think he would like to hear you talking about his mate like that.”

“I am truly sorry,” no he wasn't. “But there were so many others, younger, wealthier and better connected who were vying for your contract. That you should have picked one such as he.” 

Now I was livid, “my Padraino was murdered because of people like you! La cuenta por favor....I'm fuck'n outa here. ” Got up and stomped out of the saloon, down the hall and flung open the front door. Don't give a rats ass how rude I was or how this embarrassed Micheal, that dude was a jerk.

Stepped out the door when I was grabbed by the scruff. “You get back in here and apologize to our guests.” Micheal was beyond pissed and you know what, tough-ski shit-ski as the southern Russians would say. I don't give a fat flying fart if he was.

“They're your guests and 'no way Jose' am I going back in there and listen to my mate and padraino be insulted.”

Micheal got up in my face, “and where's that precious mate of yours? Or for that matter Dean? Oh yeah, that's right, they're with their wives. NOT YOU!” Big bro always did know how to hit where it hurt the most. “And here you stand, my little bastard whore of a brother all alone when you have the opportunity to salvage the situation right in front of you!”

Was trying to pull myself loose when I noticed people were starting to stare. “Salvadore?! The guy who thinks I'm FAT and wants to ride me like a like some freaky deaky cowboy? No. Not only no but HELL NO!” This is not good, having a fight like this in front of the officers club. Bad for Micheals' career and worse for me because I have another two weeks here. “Besides,” gave him a big ole slutty grin. “What if I've got a bun in the oven? Cuz I had one fucking good honeymoon.” 

The look on Micheals' face chilled me to the bone on the hottest night of the year, “a hard kick to the belly I've heard saves money on an abortionist.” 

Instinct took over (protectprotectprotect) and my fist found its way into big brothers' crotch just as hard and fast as I could make it. He went down like the Titanic just as Captain Salvadore and his compatriots came out the door. I jumped over the railing, down about five feet into the worst pain I'd ever had. Rose bushes, lots and lots of spiky rose bushes. Shit! Couldn't run down the stairs, had to make like Batman and do the jumping thing. Bet Bruce Wayne never had to pull thorns out of his butt. Waded through the bushes and took off across the lawn of the O'Club with the 'Argentine Asshole' hot after me. Guess I shouldn't have offended his honor (yeah right) or kicked up the chase instinct.

Damn he's in good shape, the captain had flung off his hat, coat and tie, and showed no signs of tiring. Ran down Normandy Drive, protecting Jeff put wings on my heels and the Normandy pool building was in sight in short order. Slammed against the high chain link fence that surrounded the area and scrambled over tearing my thighs on the sharp edges at the top. Dropped over, dashing into the dimly lit enclosed pool area and dove under the bleachers praying the strong scent of chlorine in the air would drown out the smell of blood and scared omega. 

Could hear the Captain climb the fence, drop to the pavement and then his foot steps echoing through out the enclosure. “Come out come out my little mare.” Not the whole gaucho thing again. “You've lead me on a merry chase, but now.....” Could hear the metallic sound of a knife sliding from its sheath, “We need to end this.” Watched from under the bleachers, trying to control my breathing so as he wouldn't hear it. “You're clever to come here, I can't smell you but I will find you. And when I do, shall take what is mine and....”

And that's when I came up from hiding and pushed him in the pool. That shut the fucker up and should keep him busy long enough to give me a chance to get out. Scrambled up the fence again, really cutting myself bad on tops of the chain link, half way down lost my grip and fell to the hard packed dirt. Got up and took off across the near by golf course and hid in the woods. Waited and watched across the broad lawns of the course, but didn't seen anything. Took the wood line until the spot where I found some cover and concealment then made it back to Normandy Blvd. Stayed just far enough off the road so if a car was coming could dive into the ditch or back into the woods. Couldn't go back to the club or catch a cab. Was just too scared Micheal would find out some how where I was going. As it was every stray noise had me half convinced Captain Salvador was going to come out of the woods to use his blade on me. 

So walked the three miles back to just within sight of the club and then another three back to Old Division. My feet were killing me and legs were a slick painful bloody mess. Had to hide cuz maybe I was being paranoid but if Micheal or Salvador knew where the omega barracks were they could be waiting. Had to go the one place they would never in a million years think of looking.

When I finally got there, tapped on the door and prayed he was up. The light was on in his room but that didn't mean anything. Please dear G-d in Heaven let him be in tonight.

When finally the door cracked open just a bit. “Who's there?” Could hear the distinctive click of a hammer being pulled back on a 45 caliber M1911 pistol. 

“Please Alpha,” I said in the most pitiful omega voice there was. “Please help me.”

“What in the Sam Hell did you do to yourself?” Asked Sargeant 'Daddy' Ashton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Running Shit: The Running Chef, aka: 'roach coach', a lunch wagon that used to come out the training areas and the barracks. 
> 
> The quote about about 50 Caliber comes from Wikipedia
> 
> Yo me limpio el culo con tu cara......PUTA: I wipe my ass with your face...whore 
> 
> She's as happy as a dead pig in the sunshine: When a pig dies, presumably in a sty outside, the sun dries out its skin. This effect pulls the pig’s lips back to reveal a toothy “grin,” making it look happy even though it’s dead. This phrase describes a person who’s blissfully ignorant of reality. From 13 Southern Sayings the Rest of America Won’t Understand
> 
> Senores, mi hermano menor, Castiel: Sirs, my little brother Castiel
> 
> Buenas tardes señores, Encantado de conocerte: Good evening Sirs , Pleased to meet you. 
> 
> La cuenta por favor: the check please
> 
> 'Tango' a poem by   
> Ricardo Güiraldes, 1911


	40. Hiding a Cat in a Dog Fight

Friday Night:

“Novac,” could hear Ashtons' voice coming from far away. “What in the Sam Hell did you do to yourself?” Tipped my head and looked at him curiously. Odd he should sound like that when the good man is standing right in front of me. Blinked owlishly as he disappeared in a field of grainy black. 

When the field cleared I was looking up at the ceiling of a strange room and could hear the sound of cloth being cut. Was laying on a bunk with my clothes still on but my legs splayed, hanging over each edge of the bed. “Hey Novac,” Sargeant Ashtons' voice sounded a whole lot closer now. “You alive yet? Good, cuz you're a little big to manhandle with any degree of quiet.” Looked over, he'd cut the socks off my legs. Considering they were so full of thistles, horned devils and rose thorns, to try pulling them off would have shredded my shins and calves even worse then they already were. 

“Thank you 'Daddy',” I said weakly. “Looks like I owe you big for this.”

“Looks like you do,” he said grimly. “But we'll talk turkey later, right now lets see what we're dealing with.” Ashton slid his arm under my shoulders and helped me to sit up. “Gotta get the rest of your clothes off, think you can do that?”

I nodded and started to unbutton the once blue cotton shirt, now covered in rips, blood and dirt. Wiggled out of it and then swung my feet to the floor and tried to stand, the floor tilted and I sat back down. “Let me help you there, Novac.” Sargeant Ashton helped me up, allowing my back to lean against his chest as his more steady fingers unbuckled the straps on the kilt. It too dropped to the floor, leaving me in nothing but a ragged bloody pair of silk tap pants. “Looks like your pretties bought the farm.” He hooked his thumbs under the waist band and drew the material slowly down until it puddled at my feet. “God pup, you're a mess. Think you can stand long enough to get washed up?” 

Nodded dumbly, then fell back against his chest. Daddy Ashton put an arm around my waist and walked me over of the little bathroom that was attached to his quarters. As a live in advisor, he was allowed a bathroom that had a metal shower stall and chain pull toilet. There small pedestal sink in the main living area. Turned the water on in the shower and waited for it to warm up. It always amazed me, for plumbing that has been here since the early 1940's, these things have great pressure and lots of hot water. When it was deemed perfect, he guided me in and just about fainted again. Every inch of my body sang and stung with pain. Leaned against the metal wall and toughed it out as blood, dirt and a lot of stuff didn't even wanna know what was, sloughed off my body and down the drain.

Jeff! Puppy, ran my hands across my belly, hoping to feel his soul. Please have hung on little guy.....there you are. My babes' little wings were soft and steady, like a tiny pulse against my skin. “Love you Puppy, wouldn't let Micheal or anyone hurt you, ever.” 

When the water at my feet finally ran clear, turned off the spray and stumbled out of the stall to see about a towel or something to dry off with. Ashton was standing in the door way, “think you need to let me get you dry, also see how much work I need to do here. He knelt down and brushed the thin bath towel across my feet, motioned upward and then patted the soles dry. “Come on, need more light for this.” Went back out into the main room and he gently patted the water off my body. He hissed as he came to the gouges made by the chain link fence on my inner thighs. “You gotta have them stitched at the ER at Womack...”

“No!” 

“Hush up, those knotheads down the hall are drunk not deaf.”

“Sorry,” brought my voice down to a whisper. “But I can't go to Womack, they might find out about the pup...can't you stitch me up or lay hands or something?”

Daddy sighed, “for some reason, I do better with the spiritual, Lafitte has a talent for the physical...”

“But he's with his puta girl friend,” I snapped. “Oops, sorry. Didn't mean for that to come out like that.”

Ashton snorted a laugh, “yeah you did. Besides, I've meet Andrea and seen the way Lafitte looks at you.” He surveyed the damage to my skin, then picked up a large chunk of cotton batting from the big first aid kit that he must grabbed from the hall when I was in the shower and started to work. The peroxide stung and fizzed on each cut and scratch. He worked his way down one arm then the other, one leg and then the other. Didn't even bother with the band-aids, just took the gauze and wrapped it around my arms, calves and thighs. “Lemme think how to do those digs on your inner thighs.”

In the end, decided the least painful way would be to pinch the skin together and tape it. Sat on the edge of the bed, spread my legs, leaned back and tipped up my hips. God! This was embarrassing. Then came the insult to injury...”mind hold'en your junk out of the way while I work?” Oh let me die now!

As the NCO cut the surgical tape into small neat strips, he said in a conversational tone, “when I was in Korea up on the DMZ a few years ago, got a wicked case of hemorrhoids. Combination of crappy food and sitting in the cold caused them suckers to get big and painful. So went down to Camp Casey to the hospital there have the doc take care of em. The doctor jack knifed the table, told me to lose the pants and boots, climb on and hold my ass cheeks.” Couldn't help but snort and giggle. “So here I am, naked from the waist down, holding my own butt cheeks while the doctor numbed up my ass so he could cut out the 'roids and sew up my asshole.”

Was trying hard to be quiet, didn't need the whole barracks to know I was there, but was shaking, crying and biting a finger to keep from laughing out loud.

“Fucker was smoking a cigarette too.” Dove face first into the pillow. “Had his ashtray perched on my butt.” Started to beat the pillow to keep from screaming with laughter. “Than stuck a hunk of cotton up my ass, taped it in and then bandaged it up. We're not even mentioning on the ride back up to the 'Z' when the anesthetic wore off about half way. Thought I was gonna bloody die.”

The story ended when he finished taping the gouges then wrapping them up in gauze. “Be right back, wanna put this first aid kit back and check on the barracks. Make sure them drunked up nitwits don't accidentally burn the place down lighting farts.” From a small chest of drawers, he pulled out a clean pair of boxer shorts and a t-shirt, “put these on and get under the covers.”

“Yes Sergeant Ashton,” I pulled the t-shirt over my head slowly, the effort exhausting. The thing hung on me like a sack, slipped the boxers up my legs, pushed myself up off the bed just enough to get them on before dropping with a bounce back on to the mattress. The boxers drooped down low on my hips even with the draw string pulled tight. 

“You need fluids in you.” Daddy said, going to his beer fridge, rummaging and finding a can of ginger ale. Pulled the pop top and handed it to me. Then turned and drew some water into a glass from the sink. “Your babe needs as much water as he can get.” I drank down the soda in a few gulps, then the glass of water. “One more,” he refilled the cup and handed back.

“Yes sir. Sorry, know you work for a living.” I drank the extra cup, handed it back, then lay back under the covers. “Sargeant Ashton?”

“Yeah Novac?”

“Sleep with me?” Wow, did that come out as pitiful and needy as it sounded? Was exhausted, in pain and wanted the alphas I couldn't have. “Omegas....we....I....need skin to skin contact when we're hurt or scared. Please? Please, be my alpha tonight?”

His face warred on the thought, then.......”okay. I'll be right back.” Daddy went through the door leading to the outside, slipped out and locked it behind him.

“Thank you.” Settled down in the bunk as best I could to wait for him to come back. Looked over at the little clock radio on the night stand, 12:30 am. Felt like it should have been later, considering everything that happened. Having trouble getting comfortable, no matter which way I turned, it felt like I'd been ripped to the quick. Could hear voices in the hallway, loud and drunk. 

“Knock knock  
who's there?  
Gladiator  
Gladiator who?  
Glad-i-ator before the gang bang  
and always will  
because a gang bang gives me such a thrill  
when I was younger and in my prime  
I used to gang bang all the time  
now I'm older and turning gray  
and only gang bang once a day.”

Alphas. Bunch of morons. 

“Knock knock  
Who's there?  
Cal State  
Cal State who?  
Cal State loves getting gang banged  
and always will  
because a gang bang gives me such a thrill  
when I was younger and in my prime  
I used to gang bang all the time  
now I'm older and turning gray  
and only gang bang once a day.”

Now I'm awake and back to being scared. Curled up into a ball and pulled up the covers up over my head. But any further verses stopped immediately with a bellow from Sargeant Ashton to shut the fuck up and get to bed. Holy Baby Jebus, is this what goes on in an alpha barracks? Guess so, with none of the other 'lesser beings' to consider, they can say and so what they want. Granted, we talk about the 'knotheads' aka 'dick for brains' and in the showers of the omega barracks you would hear the occasional verse of 'I just got laid by an airborne ranger' or 'he was a virgin in his freshman year, an omega with his conscience clear.....” That was as bad as it got with us. But what I was listening to was enlightening as it was frightening.

Daddy came back a few minutes later, a deep growl in his throat. “Numbnuts, this is a barracks not some frat house. Get a bunch of drunked up young bucks together and the stupid comes out.” He sat on the edge of the bed, untied his sneaks and toed them off, then stood shucked off his jeans. Pulled off his shirt and climbed in beside me in his boxers. There wasn't a lot of room, we shifted about until we were on our sides, facing one another, with my head tucked under the NCOs' chin. 

“You smell nice,” I drowsed, breathing in his scent. Feel safe now, Alpha will protect me. “All saddle leather and lemon.”

“Feel like I'm in bed with a waldorf salad...with just a hint of Spring.” He snorted a laugh. “Don't try so hard pup, I don't have to fuck you to protect you.” 

“Sorry, the subconscious kicks in to protect the babe.” I nuzzled his neck and yawned. “Lets loose a hint of mating pheromones.”

“Sneaky.”

“Biology and evolution, they're a bitch.” 

Daddy kissed my forehead, “tell me what happened today, don't leave anything out.” 

So, I did. The acceptance of my padrainos passing, the training day, going to the club with Elliot and Chickie, then meeting Micheal. Captain Salvadore, the rose bushes, being chased, the swimming pool and then ending up at my protectors' door. “After that, I remember waking up in your bunk looking up at the ceiling.”

“Well, you did the right thing coming here.” Ashton said with a yawn. “Saturday you'll rest, get your bandages changed and Sunday or Monday figure out if it's safe for you to go back to the omega barracks.” I tossed an arm over his back and folded the other arm between our chests. His hand lay on the small of my back as his other hand crept under the pillow to be near the pistol hidden beneath. I'd found it earlier when first getting into bed.

Fell asleep in Sargeant Ashtons' arms, feeling safe, which considering I'm hidden away in the middle of an alpha company, says a lot about my trust in the NCO. Slept through the night not waking until my eyes fluttered open to the sun light streaming through the edges of the towel that had been hung in the window to keep out prying eyes. Also awoke to an empty bed. 

The clock radio read 10:00 am, Saturday morning.

Got up slowly, damn everything still hurt, legs were stiff and sore.....speak of stiff. Couldn't stand, ended up crawling to the little bathroom, pulled myself up and sat down to do my business as quietly as possible. Damn it, get down. Dead fish, Mary, Mom and Dad fucking.....that worked but will have trouble scrubbing that image from my mind. Then just sat a bit waiting for someone to some in and flush the john, there we go, now I can flush without anyone noticing the sound coming from this room. The main latrine was next this bath so could hear a lot of what was being said. Along with some rather disgusting bathroom noises. 

Crept quietly back into the other room, washed my fingers, got a drink of water to calm my hunger and went back to the bed. Had picked up the small shaving mirror from sink, sat down and moved the boxers down a bit. Pulled the bandages off to check on the bruises and lacerations. They looked awful and felt worse. My sack had a couple of nasty slices, dick had a myriad of scratches and outer lips had a thorn puncture. Carefully set the mirror down on the floor, pulled back up the boxers and lay on my side.

Mmmmm, the sheets, blanket and pillow all had the nice leather and lemon smell. Not as nice of course as Johns' scent or Deans' lake water and lily but this good, safe and sent me into a light doze. It was the feeling that someone else was in the room that brought me up and awake. Pretended to shift in my sleep, slid my hand under the pillow to grasp the 45 hidden there, before coming up quick and training the pistol at.....Benny?

“Cher,” He put his hands up in mock surrender. “I concede to your superior firepower.” He'd been sitting cross legged on the floor against the wall across from the bed.

“Benny, what the fuck man.” But was happy to see him, put the 45 back under the pillow and sat up, swinging my feet to the floor. “What are you doing here? How did you find me?”

“Daddy came down to Second Platoon barracks this morning looking for me. Said what happened and that he had some things to do but if I could watch you in the mean time.” He crept over and touched my legs. “Pauve ti bete, you look like you done got ate by the gators.”

“Feels like it too.” Stretched my legs to pull the kinks and knots out. Looked over at the clock radio, it read 2:43 pm. “Shouldn't you be with Andrea? She came all this way to see you.”

He shrugged, “I be seeing her a little later. We had breakfast and went trail riding this morning before the heat got bad. She and her folks are having a siesta till about five o'clock when we're going out for supper and a movie. Gonna see 'Star Wars'.”

“Oh man,” I groaned and flopped back on the bed. “So wanna see that movie. Prolly won't be able to til I get home and not worry about being confiscated by the fuzz.”

“In the mean time Mon Biche, let's get those bandages off and let them cuts air a bit before wrapping them back up.” 

“Okay,” stood up but my knees gave and fell back on the bunk. “Damn it, hate feeling so weak.” Then my stomach growled.

“Come here Little Dove,” Benny put an arm around my shoulders and helped me up. “Now let's just stand here a moment and let some blood get down there into those legs. Leaned into his chest and close my eyes, “so hungry.” But the knees were not cooperating and started to buckle.

“Maybe you need to sit back down,” my friend set me carefully back on the bed. Turned and picked up a paper bag from the night table. “Here, got some grits for you from breakfast. They not hot but at least will fill you up.” He watched as I opened the bag, took out the container and plastic spoon rip off the top and gobbled it down. It was cold, lumpy, the butter had congealed but never tasted so good. “Slow down Cher, you gonna toss that back up. There's some orange juice, it's warm but will wash down them grits.” Gulped the juice down in three big swallows. “ You en d'oeuilele then get hurt and then try to get better with no food.” Benny sat back down on the floor between my feet, he leaned over and planted a kiss on my knee, “je t'aime.”

Just the way he said that last thing, there is going to come a time I'm gonna have to ask for a translation but that's not today. This was not the place or feeling well enough to get into any heavy emotions. The big cajun took out a pocket knife and clicked it open. “Let's take care of them bandages.” Tried hard not to flinch away, this was my friend. Not someone looking to harm or court me. Funny how the body gets them combined and confused. Took everything I had not to crawl under the covers as he cut off the gauze.

The look on Bennys' face was heart breaking. “Mon Biche....you poor legs.” Then a panicked expression, “the babe.”

“Jeff's fine,” I untied the drawstring on the boxers so that the waist band could be pulled down a bit and Benny could lean forward and lay an ear to my belly to see for himself. “See, strong little puppy.”

“Mon bishette,” he kissed and stroked my tum. “Got something for you, keep you safe from the evil eye and all those bad things that come for you and your papa.” Benny pulled a small box from his pocket, “this came yesterday. Was going to give it you then but...well....Arlene and everything.” He shrugged. “Tole Ma mere bout you and what happened with that bad bug. She puzzled on it a while and made you this.” He opened the little box and pulled out a......

“Coin on fish line?”

“It be a Mercury head silver dime on red thread. Gris-gris for the babe.”

I nodded, “Mercury or Hermes is like Papa Legba, he loves children.”

“Sliver protects and the red thread is powerful spell work,” Benny tied the thread around my waist and then turned it so the coin lay on my belly. “Now the babe is protected.” He leaned in and kissed the coin, whispered something in French and then looked up.

“Thank you Benny,” lifted his chin and put my lips lightly on his. “Thank you so very much.” Could feel his palm cup the back of my head and gently press our mouths together. The kiss deepened and then ended too soon. “For that too.”

“Wanted a taste,” he whispered. “Wanted to see what coulda been.” 

Why is fate so crazy...so number 10 thousand dinky dau to me? I'm mated to a bull alpha whose son will claim me in five years-with good behavior, chastely sleeping with an alpha who's keeping me out of harms way and now kisses from another for the sake of shoulda, woulda, coulda.....and I can't have any of them for my own RIGHT NOW! ”Think we need to finish with the bandages.”

Benny nodded and began again to cut away the gauze. It came away stiff with dry blood and a few bits of skin. Most of the cuts and scratches have scabbed over and the skin is dark with bruises. Didn't even wanna do anything with the gouges on my inner thighs. Looked over at the clock radio, it's 04:00 in the afternoon. “You have to go get cleaned up if you're going to meet Andrea and her folks for that movie and supper.”

“You gonna be alright cher?” He'd gotten to his feet. “I can cancel and come back.”

Hate doing the responsible and noble thing “no I'm okay. Just wanna go back to sleep anyway. Ashton will prolly be back sometime soon.” 

“You sure Little Dove?” Benny lifts my chin up and brushes my cheek with his lips. 

“Positive, you need to leave yourself enough time to get in a shower.....” didn't have to say, 'to wash off my scent.' 

“Alright Mon Biche,” he turned and went to the door leading to the outside. “Get some rest and will see you tomorrow.”

Waved as the door closed behind him and locked, “have fun at the movies.” Damn it. He gets to see 'Star Wars' with Andrea the puta bitch and I'm still here. Cuddled back down into the bunk, catching the fading tendrils of leather and lemon, was just about asleep when I heard voices in the hallway.....

“Your nose is as dead as grandmas' twat, I can SO smell omega around here.”

Oh shit! Sat straight up in bed wide awake. 

“All I smell is you and bunch of other alpha hard asses,” the other guy bitched. “You've had omega up the nose ever since we walked by Bravo and Charlie companies.”

Oh please listen to your friend and not go looking for things you shouldn't.

“You gotta admit though, some of those Bravo and Charlie 'megas were stone foxes. And desperate if even a total wimp like Elliot Rogers could get one. If they're that hard up for a hard on, I'm gonna get 'lucky' tonight.”

This one sounded like half the alpha's I'd ever known, bragg'in because he's sagg'in. And....Hey! I resent that on behalf of both Bravo and Charlie.

“Yeah, like tonight's game is gonna be any different for you oh 'King of the Strike outs'.” His friend made a rude noise.“Elliot Rogers, like in our Elliot, The Citadel, Elliot Rogers?”

“I don't mean Arnold Horshack.” Brag and sag snickered, “ran into him and his 'date' last night at the O'Club. That 'mega had to have been a good head taller and had hips like battleships just waiting to get banged.”

“The boy must like climbing mountains all night. Hey, think Elliot 'bottoms'?” Other guy is moaning and can hear him rubbing his butt on the door, “oh baby, 'daddy' loves it up the ass!”

Chickie is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO gonna kick their asses. 

“You see the 'slick ticket' Lafitte is mooning after?”

“No, thought Benny was engaged or something.” Other guy had stopped in mid 'passion' for this juicy bit of gossip. “Some beta chick from back home in East Bum-fuck, Louse y-anna. Wait, is that the dark haired 'mega always hanging around Lafitte? Yeah, now I know who yur talking about. Heard he fucked his sergeant back at school and anybody else who popped a knot.” 

“Yeah he is,” Brag and sag said, a conspiratory tone. “But what's a little pussy on the side when the little slicky's a looker and a total knot slut. Prolly jump squats fire hydrants too.”

WHAT!?

Whatever else they were going to say was lost as the two moved down the hall. Sat there and wondered how I got here. Not in Sargeant Ashtons quarters, oh I knew exactly how I got here. No, how did I go from 'a virgin with my conscience clear' to slut all in just a few months? Jesus H. Christ! Fuck one nerd and a sergeant and all of a sudden you're the whore of (fill in the blank). Tears were trickling down my cheeks when the side door unlocked and Daddy Ashton came through. 

“Hey Novac, got you something to eat and.....what's the matter?” He sat down on the bed and handed me a take out bag. The smell of burgers and chili came wafting up.....Wendy's? Never heard of it. Must be a southern thing. 

Slowly pulled out the styrofoam container of chili and stirred it for a moment with the plastic spoon that came with it. “Heard these two guys, they were out in the hall. Talking about.....they seem to think Benny is fucking me and I'm a knot slut.” Lost my appetite and set the bowl on the floor. 

Daddy picked the chili back up and set it my hands. “Eat. Those guys think all omegas are knot sluts. Don't let it get to you.”

“But they knew about Dean,” Took a spoon full and forced it down. Okay, this was good. “Not by name or anything, but knew we were...were, doing things.” Finished the chili in short order and started on the burger. Huh, square and messy. But good. 

“Sounds like somebody from your school was talking out their ass or somebody saw something when you came down here. How careful were you two?”

I thought a moment. Boy, the french fires went fast. “Up home, real careful. Down here, well maybe not as much as we should've been.”

Sargeant Ashton sighed, wadded up the take out bag and tossed it in the trash can. “Two points. Can't do anything for ya there. Brought that on yourself. But, in two weeks it won't matter cuz most of these assholes you'll never see again. In the mean time, conduct yourself like a mated 'mega and stop hanging all over Lafitte like a cheap suit.”

Must be true cuz his words hurt like fire. “Guess I should leave then,” said snippily, swing my feet onto the floor and start to get up. Again my traitorous legs won't support me and crumple back on the bed. I hate me so much!

Daddy tosses an arm around my waist and pulled me into the warmth of his chest. “And have that evil witch of a mother of yours come after me? Oh Hell no.”

“Wha?” Look up into his face confused.

“One of the several things I did today was to call your mother. We had quite the conversation she and I, along with bringing some serious smoke down on your brother, she told me to keep you here and safe for the weekend.”

“But the brunch tomorrow.....” 

“If you can stand and walk you might go and I mean might. If not, you stay here....Naomis' orders.” Daddy laid me back on the bed. “You got cut up really bad, worse then what I let on. Didn't want to scare you more then what you already were. Lift your hips please.” He slid the boxers off and tossed them on the floor. Then gently took the gauze off the lacerations he'd taped the night before. “Those cuts on your thighs were deep and prolly woulda bled you white if you didn't get here. Which is part of the reason you can't stand for long. Amazing you even made it all the way to my door. Let's get that t-shirt off.” The shirt joined the boxers on the floor. 

He turned me this way and that, clucking his tongue at some things and hissing through his teeth at others. “Well doc,” I dead panned, oh great, use the word 'dead' ya moron. “Will I ever play the piano again?”

“Smart ass,” Ashton got up and got the cup off the edge of the sink, filled it and handed it to me. Drink and get some more sleep.” He pulled his t-shirt off, dropped his pants to the floor and toed off his deck shoes. “Scooch over,” it's hotter then two rats fucking in a wool sock out there and I been on the jump ever since early this morning.” There were two desk fans, one on the floor and the other on the night stand aimed at the bed, there was also a large pine tree that shaded this part of the barracks, so his room was relatively cool. “Come here,” he pulled me close so we could look face to face. “You need to rest, get fluids and eat. With luck, by Monday night you'll be well enough to muck your way through the rest of the week.” 

“And if I'm not?” 

“Then,” his hand slid down my back and cupped a butt cheek. “Then we go for more drastic measures. But that's a thought for another day.”

Leaned in and kissed the healer gently on the lips, “your little beta is one lucky woman.” Settled against his firm body and fell asleep in a heart beat. 

Woke a few hours later and was not alone this time. Ashton had stayed, his warmth and healing pheromones going a long way to help me feel much better. Looked over his shoulder, the clock radio showed 08:34 pm. Oh crap, have to pee and wipe up the crawl of slick that was beginning to wet my pinks. I must be feeling better if my body is starting to produce slick. Crept down to the end of the bed and put my feet on the floor. Stood, sat down, stood, sat down again....stood. One foot forward, pull the next one up, one foot-then the next. Rest. One foot, next foot, one foot, next foot. Rest. 

Make it to the bathroom and plunked myself on the toilet. Oh there is nothing like a good piss when you gotta go bad, even if you had to sit. Leaned back against the cool pipe that ran up the wall to the toilet tank a few feet over my head. Sighed and listened to the talk and movement on the other side of the wall. Saturday night, people are getting ready to either go to the officers club, the movies or down to Hay Street. Don't like to think about what I'd be doing if things had been different. If Dean had.....No! Can't think like that. Or if John had stayed on here at Bragg, we could have......choked back a sob. Got up and stumbled back into the other room. Why doesn’t any one stay? Am I so unlovable? Crawled back into bed and curled into a little ball of misery. Shit, I'm hormonal.

Woke to the sound of thunder and the pounding of rain on glass, the numbers 11:03 pm glowed in the dark. I was alone again, not surprised. Why should Sargeant Ashton stay, no one else does. Got up and moved on shaking legs to the window, and pushed the towel to one side and watched the wind whip the rain through the pine tree next to the barracks. My legs ache and to make matters worse, my tits hurt too. All part of the wonder and joy of pregnancy, or at least that's what that Dr. Spock guys' book said that I'd snuck a look at the PX annex yesterday when I'd gone in for the bottle of Cheerwine. 

Heard the door to the outside unlock then open bringing in the smell of rain, ozone and Benny. “Thought you'd be with Andrea.” Then, “please don't turn on the light.”

“Was worried about you.” He took off his poncho and hung it on the back of the door. “Not a fit night out there. Sky wants to turn green, that means tornado weather.” He walked over to the window and pressed up against my back, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. “Should put something on, the temperature is gonna drop soon, can't have you and the babe catch a chill.”

Turned and leaned into his chest. “Keep me warm?” Geeze why am I so needy tonight?. 

“Come here Sugar,” could feel his hands travel down my sides, then came to rest on each fleshy hip. His breath is a warm caress as Benny scented and nuzzled into my neck. “So very soft, so perfect.” 

“Didn't know the definition of perfect was being pregnant and scratched ta shit.” Damn hormones make me sound so pathetic.

“It's your kind of perfect,” my friend said softly. “And mine.”

Oh, this could go wrong real fast. “Benny,” slid his hands from my hips, even though I didn't want to. “Shoulda, woulda, coulda. I really like you, prolly more then what's good or either of us. But....” 

“I like you too....” He sighed, “come here. Warm you up and then I get back to Second Platoon barracks toot sweet.” 

Picked the sheet up off the bunk and wrapped it around my waist, then stepped back into Bennys' arms. “Okay I know, mixed messages here. It's raining too hard and....and, maybe I'm not ready to let you go yet.” No, we didn't do anything, just a kiss or two. Okay, five kisses and some tongue. Okay, he made it to second base, yuh happy now? My breasts were hurting and he made them feel better. No, I will not tell you how!

Benny and I lay down on the bed and fell asleep in each others arms to the sound of rain pounding on the roof and the wind howling across the night sky.

Sunday morning, woke to see light coming in from beneath my eye lids. Stretched like a cat and for the first time in a day and bit didn't feel like I was being skinned alive. Was alone but some how it didn't bother me, the hormones had quit hopping for the time being. Huh, might even get myself to the brunch at the officers club after all. Stood up and stretched again, then bent over for a slow careful toe touch. Walked painfully to the bathroom and did my business. Thighs were still sore. Need a bath in the worst way but will wait for Sargeant Ashton to come back before turning on the shower. The bedside clock reads 07:08 am.

Drank some water, climbed back onto the bunk, lay back and waited. And dozed back off. Came slowly back to myself to find a very warm comfortable naked body beside mine. “A man could get real spoiled waking up next to you.”

“Morning Sargeant Ashton,” I leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose. 

“Considering for the last couple nights, I've been sleeping with you, okay that didn't come out quite right, but I think you know what I mean.” He smiled, “my first name is Hugh.”

“Well, how do you do Hugh Ashton.” I held out my hand for him to shake.

“I do right fine Cadet Novac.” He took my hand and kissed the pads.

“Castiel.” My my, somebody boned up on proper omega etiquette.

“Omega Castiel then.” 

Turn on my back, stretch and yawn. “Feel great this morning. Whatever mojo you and Benny did worked pretty damn good. Think I can shuffle off to that brunch this morning and salvage at least part of this weekend.” Started to sit up when Hughs' arm went across my chest and gently pushed me back down on the bed. “Hey!”

“Think you may wanna rework your plans.” My sergeant said mildly, rolling me over so that we're face to face. “You stay here until tomorrow morning, Lafitte will walk you back and you'll spend a nice quiet day doing laundry, ironing your uniforms and getting your boots shined. Everything to get you ready to hit the ground running on Tuesday.” He waited a beat, your mates' orders.”

Blinked, “John knows I here? Like in 'here' 'here'?

“Apparently your dear old momma spoke to him right after talking to me, gave him a day to stew on it and when I called up your mom this morning...”

Great, my life is still governed by 'TALKS' from my mother and now my mate, only now it's long distance and prolly reverse the charges. “Peachy goddamn keen. What did my mother who art in Schenectady have to say?”

“That you stay here one more day, do not go to the club, in fact stay away from there for the rest of your time here and that Sargeant Major Singer will give your excuses today.”

“She brought Singer into this?”

“No, some guy named Crowley did.”

Dug the heels of my palms into my eyes, “so Mom called John who decided I lay low, then she got a hold of my professor of military science, who told Top Singer to make up some bullshit story why I'm not there.”

“Your momma is nothing if not efficient. The Joint Chiefs of Staff should take lessons from Naomi Novac on how to organize invasions, disseminate mis-information and bang strippers......did she really fight Luis the Beast in Havana...?”

“Yes and I've heard that story a zillion times, so please stop.” Stuck out my lip like a petulant child, “But I feel fine, why can't I go?”

That's when Hugh pulled me close so that we were almost nose to nose. “Because Little Angel, no good ever comes from going to the Officers Club. I stay away from the NCO Club on similar principle. I'm a member because I have to, go when forced but other then that, stay away from the gossip and drama that goes on there. You want your good name back? Start by not giving anyone the ammo to use against you.” Could feel his breath on my face, creeping into my nose and mouth. “Your body is just starting to recover and one more day of rest will help both you and the pup.” His scent was heady, dizzying... 

“Yes Alpha,” I whispered, closing my eyes. Was happily drowning in a sea of lemon nip.

“Good boy.” He leaned in till his lips ghosted over mine. “Go to sleep.”

Wanted so much to be his good boy. “Yesssssss.....” and I was out like a light.

Woke a while later, when there was a loud knocking at the door. “Sargeant Ashton,” a loud voice called. “Someone here to see you.” The radio had come on at some point and was playing a god awful country song: 'Baby baby don't get hooked on me, cuz I'll just use you and I'll set you free....' the clock showed 12:23 pm.

“Just a minute,”Ashton yelled back, but to me, “Cas, get up and under the bunk. I have to get the door and going around the side wouldn't look right and raise too many questions.” As I slipped out of bed he was pulling on his pulling a pair of jeans. Daddy pulled the blanket and sheet down to cover the side as it would provider concealment as I had pressed myself up against the wall. Then heard him switch off the radio, walk over to the door, swung it open wide, step out, the squeaking hinges signaled its closing and the sound of his bare feet padding on wood that faded away as Hugh went down the hall. 

Was pressed up against the wall praying for him to hurry back when the sound of sneaky foot steps came to the door and creaked it open. “You are gonna get us in trouble.” Huh, this was one of the voices from yesterday. 

“Shut up,” oh crap, it's 'Brag and Sag'. “I told you it smells like omega in here.” Slowly brought my hand up the side of the wall and under the pillow to pull out the 45 still hidden there. 

“Who cares? Let's go before Sargeant Ashton gets back.”

“Bet he fucked em right here on the bed.”

“What? You got omega on the brain. He'll be back any second!”

“If that slicky is still here, we can pull us a train.”

'Not if I shoot the engineer first', I thought. 

“You can stay, I'm outa here” The sound of one set of feet pounded down the hall way filled my ears. But one set stayed and walked slowly about the room. Could hear him sniffing the air like a blood hound.

Please Hugh get back before he finds me, before I have to do something drastic. 

“You gotta problem there cadet?” The words came out in a deep threatening growl (protectprotectprotect). Oh dear God, thank you.

Those feet had jumped in surprise and were now shuffling guiltily. “Uh no......yes.......I smelled omega and thought one broke into your room Sargeant Ashton.” Could imagine him shrugging, “Wanted to check it out and catch them in the act. As an alpha it's my instinct to protect.” 

Instincts my ass, you lying sack of shit. 'A' for effort for quick thinking though.

“Why thank you for being so concerned with my welfare,” sincere sarcasm is such an art. “Can see your vexation with a possible omega intruder would cause you to violate my privacy, all for such a good justification. But I think you may have smelled these.” The sound of the night stand drawer sliding open and then pushed back in.

“Heeeeeey,” the tone of voice went from saintlike to sleazy and made my skin crawl. “Where did you find these? They smells so good and have so much blood on em.” He sounded way too happy about the blood. “Can I hold em, just for a moment?”

“Okay, if that's your thing. I found em in the bushes near the Normandy Pool yesterday. Was going to take them over to the MP office to see if some poor omega was missing or injured.” There was a pause, “cadet give em back now, ya'll creep'n me out with what you're doin.”

“Sorry,” no you're not you little perv.

“So if that satisfys your instincts,” the drawer slid open and back. “You can get your ass on outa here.”

“Yes Sargeant Ashton”, Brag and sag was padding away.

“And if I ever catch you in my quarters uninvited again....for any reason.....” Dramatic pause and voice deadly soft, “I will ring your scrawny neck like a chicken on Sunday.”

“Yes Sargeant,” and there was real fear in that swermy voice.

The door closed, then opened to a new foot fall before the lock clicking shut. “Come out Cas.” Hughs' voice was now soft and gentle. “It's safe, he's gone now. Got someone here to see you.” Set the pistol down, tossed the blanket and sheet up, to poke my head out like a turtle from its shell. Just a little gun shy, until I saw the guy squatting down offering his hand to help me out.

“Top!” Sprung into Sargeant Major Singers arms knocking him back on his butt. “So glad to see you!”

“Idjit,” He ruffled my hair but then looked a little uncomfortable. “Where are your clothes boy?”

Looked down at myself, oops. Grabbed a pillow, slapped it in front of my junk and sat down on the bunk. “Wasn't expecting company.”

“Obviously,” he said with a bemused look on his face. “Col Crowley said you were in trouble but didn't give too many details. Along with that, been hearing some rather uncomplimentary things about you pup, care enlighten me here?” He also handed me a paper bag with a take out container. Ooooo, grits, ham slices and red eye gravy, just what the pup ordered. So hungry, slopped up the grits and gravy using the ham slice like a shovel. This makes me soooo very happy. “So,” Top said conversationally. “There's been talk of you being insubordinate.” 

“Uhhhhh, kinda sorta.” Okay, just the once with Major Frost and Capt Coopersmith, Sgt Main and few others. Crap on a cracker, gotta learn to keep my big mouth shut. “No excuses Sargeant Major.”

“Using your family name to get your way?”

“No Sargeant Major, that's a lie.” Anyone who'd be impressed by my family should be locked up in Marcy.

Top coughed and looked uncomfortable, “used your.....charms.....to uh.....”

“That's a bald face lie!” Goddamn Sargeant Main to Hell, talking shit about me.

“Okay, okay tone it down and keep your shirt on...right no shirt..sorry.” Sargeant Major Singer settled on the bed next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. “Okay, got that part cleared up. Need to hear a lot more about how you ended up here. Have known Ashton here since Hector was a pup, so when he told me how you showed up at his door Friday night, then looking at you now, I believe there is more then one issue we need to discuss. Care to elaborate?”

“Okay Cliff Notes: I'm pregnant, mated, my family is bat shit crazy and here because I almost bled to death because the Argentine captain I insulted didn't take it kindly.”

Sargeant Majors' mouth worked like a goldfish at feeding time. “Ashton, if you got anything stronger then soda pop, get it out now.”

Daddy pulled a couple of bottles from the dresser, “Vat 69 or 'Old Overcoat', pick your poison.”

“Couple of fingers of Vat should do for a start.” The water tumbler was filled to the brim, “start talking pup, beginning with being pregnant. Did Winchester knock you up?”

Guess we weren't as careful up home as I thought we were. Soooooo, out came the whole story about the pharmacy messing up my suppressant/birth control pills, the mating fugue and finding out during the inspection. Which kind of lead to the whole mating thing and to who. 

“John Winchester, like the general?”

“Yup.”

“Dean's related to him?”

“Kinda sorta, that's his father.”

“Balls.”

“Big ones too.”

Sargeant Major emptied the glass and held it out for more. “About your family, The Col is a numba ten thousand fuck tard, your momma.......well......is a force of nature.” The glass was again filled to the lip.

“Good description,” I snickered though a mouth full of grits. “I believe this week she's solidifying her plans for world domination or baking ginger snaps. You never know with Mom.”

“The rest of your family........?”

“Big brother Gabriel is in the Navy, Balthazar is with the British Army, my sister is mated to a cop in Schenectady. They're the nice ones. The not so nice ones are Luke-who was pushing to have me 'entertain' some little creep from Panama and Micheal who was trying to get me mated to the Argentine captain who chased me.” Paused for a moment to mop up some gravy, “think they both are kinda into some shady shit in both those countries. But don't know what. Think Major Sam, Deans' brother would know more.”

“So along with all that, you're carrying Deans' baby but mated to his father.” Top Singer pinched the bridge of his nose, “this is worse then any episode of Doctor de Amor, MD.” 

“Captain Sanchez has a crush on Mom cuz he thinks she looks like Nurse Juanita.” Brought the container up and licked it clean. “Ohhhhh that was good. Jeff is a happy little camper.”

“And Jeff is....?”

“My pup,” took his hand and put it on my now full stomach. “This is Sargeant Major Singer,” said to my babe. “He's one of the good guys.”

The look on Tops' face was priceless, it went from grouch to grandpa all in the blink of an eye. “Well I'll be damned. Hello there boy, you being good for your papa?” Then a look of fear came on his face, “you still going to jump school later this summer?”

I nodded. “There a problem with that?”

“Yeah, as a matter of fact there is. Make you a deal,” he leaned back on the bed studying me. “One that your hair brained alphas shoulda done. The first week of jump school involves falling. You're gonna be doing a shit load of PLF's, over and over til your body does it from memory. Falling is the last thing you should be doing for your pup, especially in the first trimester. You will go to jump school but not until after your pup is born.” His eyes teared up, “lost a pup when Karen took a tumble down some stairs.” 

“I'm so sorry,” then thought. “If something like that is so bad, why didn't John or Dean try to talk me out of it?” Then thought guiltily, oh yeah I kinda fucked em to my way of thinking. Maybe Sgt Main was right, maybe I do use my 'charms' to get my way.

“Prolly didn't know, lotta alphas know how to get a pup started but not on what keeps the bun in the oven. Besides would ya have listened to em anyway?”

Sighed, “no. What about AT?”

Top looked thoughtful, “that you can still go to but let's put you as far from Fort Benning as possible. Too many knotheads, too many strange things going on there right now for me to feel comfortable sending you there.” He drew a finger lightly across my belly making Jeff flutter happily. “Hmmmmm, think I can swap you out with Uriel, he was scheduled for AT at Fort Dix, New Jersey. Can send him to Benning for the AT and jump school slots.”

Wanted to cry, damn hormones. Uriel, fucken Uriel gets what I wanted so bad and had in my grasp, as the tears start to run down my cheeks.

“Come 'ere boy,” Singer sat up and tossed an arm over my shoulder. “You're gonna have a lot of regrets in your life but the one you'll never have is knowing you traded the life of your pup for a shiny lifeless piece of metal.” 

“Yes Sargeant Major.” Knew he was right but it didn't make me feel any better right now.

“Okay son,” he stood. “Get some rest cuz you got a long two weeks ahead of you.” Daddy walked Top out the back door. Sat quietly trying to wrap my head around the changes that had suddenly been made to my life. No jump school or at least not right away. But Fort Dix, New Jersey.......New Jersey?

“You okay Little Angel?” Hugh stood in front of me with a concerned look. “Hello? Anyone home?”

“Sargeant Main was right,” I whispered brokenly. “I'm a spoiled, selfish unthinking brat. Could've killed my pup cuz I had to have my own way. Thought it was the right thing to do, to punch my ticket, get my career started in the right direction. Thought I was creating a heaven but all I did was fuck myself into purgatory and hell is on the other side of the door.”

“If you were really like that,” Daddy sat down next to me. “You wouldn't be feeling like shit right now. Be like blaming yourself for blowing up the Hindenburg.” 

“What?” Okay that was a left turn into 'what the fuck land.'

“Sinking the Lusitania?” He kissed my forehead. “Had to get your think'en back on track by jumpin off track. You're blaming yourself for being human, for not knowing-bet you haven't seen a baby doctor yet and for still being a pup yourself. Even though you're mated and going have your own pup sooner then you think.” Hugh lay back on the bed and pulled me on top of him. “Tomorrow get cleaned up-take a shower, we'll change the bandages and Benny will walk you back to your barracks.” His hands wander my back, tickle my bottom and make me giggle through my tears. 

“Thank you Alpha Hugh,” kissed his chest and slotted myself between his legs. The clock radio on the night stand reads 02:56 pm. “It still hurts though, just wanted to go so much.”

“And you will, you heard Sargeant Major Singer. You'll have your pup, get yourself back into shape then you go and jump out of perfectly good airplanes.” 

“How do I repay you for being so smart?” Ewwww, that sounded way too omega, even for me.

“Birth a health pup,” my healer smiled and ran a thumb pad across my bottom lip. “But in the mean time, a few of your sweet kisses wouldn't be out of order.”

A few hours later, Daddy went out to get some dinner for us and I was trying to get the bandages off as my skin started to itch. Unraveled the gauze on my arms and legs, this time it came off without being bloody or pulling scabs and skin with it. Still looked bad but not to the same degree as the day before. Found the shaving mirror under the bed where it had been pushed from yesterday, sat down on the floor and checked out the lacerations on my inner thighs. The bruises weren't the same glaring purple as before, they were lighter with veins of yellow and green running through them. Very gently pulled off the tape that had been holding the skin together. The flesh had knitted and held.

It was going to scar up into three jagged lines on one thigh and four on the other. Can live with it, will be just one more scar for John to kiss better. Then tilted the mirror, looks like the lawn needs mowing again, a quick check of my pinks, they did look like an orchid ready to bloom. Only moist with dew ready to open for.....clapped my knees back together. Can't think like this, not after Brag and sag followed his nose.

I hadn't prayed in a long time or gone to chapel, church or mass in ages (other then getting mated and that didn't count). But at that moment put myself on my knees, then tried the head to the floor thing, bed time prayer position or oh crap just sat on the bed and put my hands together. Resisted a moment of 'here is the church and here is the steeple, open the doors and here are the people', okay maybe not. Try it again, dumb bell. “Uh, G-d, it's me Castiel Novac. Know you haven't heard from me in a while, maybe during sex but......I really need you right now. Please help me to be a better papa. I've almost done in my pup so many times now by accident that don't know how the little guy is hanging in there. I've thought only of myself and not him, been selfish and unthinking. Please help me to be a better papa and omega. Somebody who's worth a good goddamn.....er darn, somebody my baby and mate can look up to. Thank you. Amen.”

Didn't feel any better or maybe it isn't suppose to work like that. “Ah fuck it, will just do my best.”

Daddy came back a short while later with some ribs, chicken and collards. “There's this little bitty nothing of a place down the road a piece, locals go there mostly. Eastern Carolina style ribs, fried chicken and collards with enough pot liquor for the both of us.” He licked his lips, “we got some good eat'n here son.”

And we did, sat on the floor and spread the containers down in front of us. Dug into the ribs first, mmmmm, they were tangy with hints of vinegar and spices.. Never had collards before and they didn't taste bad at all. “Y’all gotta have em with with cheese grits, they be fine.” Hughs' voice always had that southern lilt most sergeants have even if they're not from south of the Mason Dixon.

“Where're you from Alpha?” Took a deep chug of Cheerwine. “Where your people live?”

“Strasburg Lancaster County, PA. You know, where the Amish are.” Southern accent gone, now more mid Atlantic, kind of with words I'd never heard in my life and thought I'd heard a lot. “We say things like 'After I reddened up my room outened the lights, went out for dippy eggs.” 

“What the hell did you just say?”

“After I straightened up my room, turned out the lights, went out for eggs sunny side up.”

“Okay, that was weird. Why'd you join the army?” Was working on the knuckle of the chicken bone to get all the meat off. 

“Honestly,” he said, "the man who taught me pow wow advised I was not the kind who'd be happy staying in Strasburg. Get out and be something different then what everyone wanted me to be. Didn't wanna marry Lucy Marlane and help run her daddys' tractor dealership in Lancaster, or make ice cream or work for the railroad either. Be expected to be in church on Sunday morning, the Elks on Friday night and bowling league on Saturday afternoon. So the minute I graduated high school got the hell outa Dodge and only go back when absolutely necessary.” 

“Wow.” Looks like I wasn't the only one who was using the army as an escape. “But you're an alpha. You can do what you want.”

Hugh smiled ruefully, “you'd think. Being an alphas' got almost as many rules as being omega. Just a different set of exceptions that are just as confining.” Then he stopped, “come on eat up, gotta mess of food here nah and stop thinken sad, we gotta get you well.” 

So we gnawed the meat down to the bone, sucked the marrow, slurped pot liquor and gobbled up every every leaf and stem of the collards. Burped and patted my stomach, “damn that was good. Now I feel almost human.” Leaned over and bumped his shoulder with mine. “Thank you, for everything.”

Daddy let loose a world class belch that went on for about a minute. “Damn if you aren't right, that were good.” He took my hand, kissed my finger pads and then licked the rib sauce and chicken grease off my fingers. “Waste not, want not.”

It's funny, I've spent the last two days and a bit with a man not my mate, half or completely naked hidden in the middle of at least 60 alphas. Came here on a Friday night with one future and now I'll be leaving with another. What a weekend can bring.

Cleaned up (we reddened up here nah) the containers and stashed the few lonely ribs in the beer fridge. “I need a bath, my skin itches and all sticky-greasy from the ribs.”

Hugh motioned to the bath, “you get yours in first, will swap out after a few minutes.”

The hot water actually felt good this time, not like it was going to rip my skin off. The sweat, grease and scabs soaked off, so actually felt human again. Heard a small tap on the side of the metal wall of the shower. “My turn,” Daddy Ashton was there for his absolutions. Slid across his body, feeling the skin and muscles.......I must be getting better because this feels too good. 

Which lead to puzzled thinking as I was drying off. Why did I wanna kiss Benny so bad last night (or was it hormones?) and only just now noticing Hugh in THAT way. Maybe cuz I'd asked him to be my alpha, even if it was just for a short time and only now feeling well enough to react to his body. An omega will instinctively want to please their alpha, it's one of those genetic things. “This is messed up.” Sighed walked back into the other room and flopped on the bed. 

Hugh came out a few minutes later, delightfully nude just the way I'd seen him a lot this weekend, only this time.......this time. Oh crap on a cracker. Just wanted to present, be a good boy and have him fuck me silly. Dead fish, dead fish, Mom fucking........John/Dean being hurt. The last one did it. Okay, think I can do this now. It was still early, only a bit after nine o'clock. “Bob Singer wanted to talk some more at his quarters,” Hugh was putting on his jeans and t-shirt, then slipped on a pair of boat shoes. “Prolly be back late.” He leaned over for a quick kiss. “Keep the door locked, Benny may be stopping by if Andrea lets him off the leash.” Ouch! That was a little cold, truthful but cold. “Sleep tight Little Angel.”

“I will Alpha,” and he kissed me one more time. “You be careful out there too, lots of nasties out there in the dark.” 

“I'll be nothing if not vigilant, Hugh laughed and walked out the door, locking it behind him.

Lay down, closed my eyes and got comfortable. Was just about falling asleep when the lilting tones of Brag and Sag jerked me awake.

"Up jumped the alpha from the coconut grove   
he was a mean mother fucker, you could tell by his clothes.   
He wore a two button ditty, and a three button stitch   
he was a loud mouth-mother fuckin, son of a bitch!   
He lined a hundred 'megas, up against the wall   
made a two dollar bet that he could fuck them all.   
He fucked 98 till his balls turn blue,   
Then he backed off, jacked off, and fucked the other two!!! 

When he died went straight to Hell  
Fucked the devils' wife and his daughter as well

On his tombstone written in green  
here lays a airborne fucken machine"

Jesus, Mary and Joseph, what an asshole. Got a couple of more ditties before somebody told him to shut the fuck up or they'd put a boot in his yap. Thank you who ever you are. Got comfortable again and this time dozed off.

Woke to Hugh climbing into the bunk, “schooch over Angel.” His breath was a combination of beer and peanuts. Wow, smells like Mr Peanut went on a bender. He pulled me into his chest, patted my butt, let out a snore and fell asleep. Untangled myself and got up, okay this was the downside of sleeping with someone. Drunk, stinky and farting like a machine gun. Not like I didn't see a bit of that with John but with him it was came with air conditioning, room service and a really big bed. 

Stood at the window for a while, looking in the darkened barracks next door. Wondering idlely who were the people living there and what would they do if they had any idea I was here. After a while, lay back down and let sleep claim me.

“Mon Biche,” heard whispered in my ear, with a gentle shake. “Little Dove, wake up.”

“Wha...what time is it?” Asked groggily, trying to sit up but my sergeant had a grip on me like a two year old with his favorite teddy bear.

“Six am, Monday morning.” Benny peeled Hughs' arm off my middle. “Nobody up cept you, me and the chickens, wanna keep it that way too. Time to go.”

As I was trying to get up, felt an arm snake back around my hips. “Set that big ole butt back down here Angel.”

Was half tempted to ask the age old question, 'does this (fill in the blank) make my ass look big?” But knew the age old response of the wisest of the wise: 'no darl'in, of course not.' Wiggled said large gluteus maximus out of his grasp and got to my knees to crawl down to the end of the bunk. Swung one foot on the floor, waited a minute, then the other. Slight wobble, then straightened up. No pain, YES!

“Got spoiled waking up next to you.” Ashton lay on his back, nice chest, flat stomach, sheet hiding some morning wood. Geeze he looked so fine that I wanted to climb back into bed and do things I really shouldn't. “Thank God there's only two more week in this hell hole, cuz I need to get home to my little beta.”

Bent over and kissed him, “she's one lucky woman to have you.” Hugh had been a perfect gentleman; yes, he saw me naked, patted my butt and gave great kisses. But in the world according to alphas, that is being a gentleman with an omega that wasn't yours. “Where are my clothes?”

“Your kilt is in the first drawer of the dresser, the shirt, socks and pretties were too damaged.” Found the kilt along with an olive drab t-shirt, socks and boxer shorts. The little pile of clothes were much heavier then they should be. 

In the pocket found out why, the 45 and a note: 'Couldn't give you the big gun so am leaving you the pistol.' -Hugh. 

Walked into the bathroom and got changed. They'd seen me naked all weekend but now I have to leave and everything has to go back to the way things were. Came out, put on my boots and turned to Daddy Ashton. “Thank you for everything, you went out on limb for me. You have my alphas' favor already and now you have mine.” Leaned in and kissed him one last time. Took my time and memorized how soft his lips were, how he tasted (even if it was beer and peanuts) and how his tongue swept through my mouth. “Goodbye Hugh.” 

A pistol and an open mouthed kiss. Maybe not traditional lovemaking.......

Benny and I take to the road and for the first time in two days and some, I'm in the sun shine and open air. Stretched and ran a few yards. It didn't hurt, too much. Ran a little further, still didn't hurt as bad as it did before but need to run. Dear heavens just wanted to feel something other then still air on my body. “Come on man, pick em up and lay em down!” Took off with Benny on my heels. We ran all the way to Charlie Company before stumbling to a walk.

“Damn you fast,” the big Cajun puffed. “Run like that at the next PT test and you'll ace it for sure ya ya.”

“Just felt good to run after being cooped up,” Was trying to catch my breath, spat and stopped to lean up against the company office. "Woooooooooooooooo, that was the cats ass.” 

“Amen brotha,” Benny sat down on the ground, I slid down the wall next to him.

“Soooooo, how's Andrea?” Asked in a nasty nice voice. Couldn't help myself. I hated her. Her and all those nice clean sweet smelling, smooth skinned, unbruised, unbit boyfriends/girlfriends who came down here this weekend. Hated them on general principle for looking like that, for sweeping in and taking over my friends, but hated Andrea because...because....reasons I didn't wanna think about.

“Andrea's fine,” he said quickly. “She and her momma and daddy left this morning about five am. Gonna be a long drive, be about 3 or 4 days to get back home.”

“That's nice,” what else could I say? “Soooo, did you go to see 'Star Wars'? Much safer topic.

“Oh hell yeah!” Much safer then talking about the girl you're going to mate to the omega you were kissing and held in your arms not two days before. “It was amazing.......” So got to hear all about the plot, characters and special effects. No, he didn't spoil it for me, now just wanted to see it all the more. “Gonna go see it again next weekend.......think you can come with me....er...us?”

“Sure,” okay maybe not the best idea from Ford but if I can block my scent long enough, no busy body will know. Either that or wear my collar and if asked Benny would pose as my mate. “Think we can figure something out, either that or go to the theaters here on post. The base newspaper has that 'The Green Berets' is playing at one and some horror flick, 'The Town that Feared Sundown' is at the other.”

Benny grimaced, “not much into horror movies and would rather sit through a root canal then watch the 'Green Beanie' ever again. They played it to death back at school.”

“I can dig that, stationed in Wurtburg, the theater ran 'To Hell and Back' a zillion times.”

“Sooooo, uh,,,what you gonna do now?” The big Cajun asked, suddenly finding the pine needles in front of him rather interesting.

The question was as loaded as the pistol in my kilt pocket and just as dangerous. “Been ordered to do laundry, shine boots, iron and really should call my mom and mate.” I said quietly, not wanting to do the first three but needing to do the last two. This was the best answer/non answer there was. Would've been too tempting to be enfolded in those arms again and too painful to leave them. Benny is my friend and in the grand scheme of 'shoulda, woulda, coulda, that's it could be. 

“Yeah,” he said getting to his feet. “I kind have to do the same thing.” Benny held out his hand to help me up. Was on my feet a moment or two before either of us noticed he hadn't let go. “Well, gotta get going.”

“Yup,” I leaned up on tip toe and kissed his cheek. “Thank you for everything, know it couldn't have been easy, trying to do give enough time to Andrea and her family, then help me too.” 

“Pe-shaw, Mon Biche.” He let go of my hand and crooked an arm across the back of my neck. “Was a pure pleasure.” And with that, Benny walked me down the hill to the omega barracks.

Spent the day washing clothes, shining boots, ironing my fatigues and also calling home. From Mom I learned Micheal is in deep kimchee with her, his bosses and one pissed off Argentine captain. So he is persona non grata for a good long time. From John, spent most of the conversation explaining I was fine, Jeff survived and that no, I was not going to jump school after camp. From the relief in his voice, felt kind of guilty that it took me this long to get with the program and the fact I would be far away from Benning and at Fort Dix for AT, made him much happier. Also promised I would see a baby doctor while I was there for a check up. Apparently the current base commander was an old friend, so John would have no problems coming to visit in a few weeks. He asked no questions about my time with Sargeant Ashton, nor did I bring the subject up. John did what he had to do under the circumstances and that was that.

It was about midnight when Chickie returned to Charlie company......alone. But sporting a mating bite, a collar and a new name. Valentine Peaches Marie........Rogers. Elliot had resigned from the Citadel to mate Chickie. “The Senator, the ole bastard put my price a bit high, even with all my savings and jewelry, it wasn't enough, but then he made Elliot an offer. That if Elliot quit the Citadel and mated me, he'd sign my contract over to him. No money, just his resignation. Guess he figured that after three years and going through all that shit those guys go through, he'd never do it.”

Chickie leaned back on his bunk and ran a finger across his mating bite, “my Elliot look that big ole Citadel ring off his finger and dropped it on the table.” He sniffled, choking back tears....”it was poetry, Elliott was my 'Young Lochinvar', only with out the horse, busting up the wedding or drawing swords, but other that that, it was just like the poem.”

Apparently the little alpha had no trouble writing out his resignation. To which his father (a third generation Citadel grad) had a shit fit, his momma started to cry and Elliot got kicked out of his parents house. “I told em to shut the fuck up cuz their son had to finish that resignation letter and bite me. Which he did, the Senator kept his word and signed over the contract.”

“Come to find out, he hated being there but didn't know how to tell his parents. The way he acted when he first got here to Bragg was all bluff and bluster. Only way he made it through 'hell night' and his 'knob year' was because of Benny watch'en over him. My darlin is going back to Savannah with my parents and work with my daddy at the drug store. If he takes to it, daddy is gonna see about getting him into the pharmacy school at GU Athens.” The big belle yawned and his eyes fluttered closed, “daddy knows the dean.”

Chickie would be heading back to Georgetown in the fall to finish his degree, be commissioned and from there, guess they'll figure it out when they get there.

“Your real name is Valentine Peaches?” Was the only thing I could say at first. “No wonder you didn't kick when we started calling you Chickie.”

“Y’all a red assed barbarian,” the Omega Rogers hissed good naturedly as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long but life got in the way. Want to thank everyone who's kudoed, commented and joined the adventures of Cadet Novac.
> 
> Womack is the hospital on Fort Bragg
> 
> The Gang Bang song, this dirty ditty bothered me a little back in the day but appalls me now.
> 
> Pauve ti bete: poor thing  
> en d'oeuilele: grieve
> 
> To be locked up at Marcy- town in upstate NY with a large mental hospital
> 
> The comment about the omega with his conscience clear was from the dirty ditty
> 
> She was a virgin in her freshman year  
> She was a virgin with her conscience clear  
> She was the envy of each girl in town  
> Till she meet up with a Green Beret  
> and she lost her sweet virginity  
> now she's a whore in gay Paree  
> and the mother of a green beret  
> (the little bastard)  
> the mother of a green beret  
> (he made sargeant)  
> the mother of a green beret 
> 
> Arnold Horshack: the weird nerdy character from the tv series 'Welcome Back Kotter'
> 
> Like Cas, I'd never heard of Wendys' until the summer of 1977 when an 82nd airborne guy took me there for lunch one day.
> 
> 'To Hell and Back' was a movie about the war time experiences of Audie Murphy. It was played a lot in Wurtburg because Murphy had been a part of the Third Infantry Division, who was stationed in that city.
> 
> Young Lochinvar is a poem by Sir Walter Scott
> 
> You can not be married and go to the Citadel. For the best description of 'Hell night' and 'knob year' at the Citadel, read Pat Conroys' 'The Lords of Discipline.'


	41. Splash Out

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A SEXUAL ASSAULT. DO NOT READ IF THIS IS A TRIGGER 

It's now the fourth week of camp and it's getting down to the wire. Training has been intensified just as the heat and humidity has also. We're being pushed as hard as cadre dared, the last thing they needed was to have a bunch of kids falling over dead from heat exhaustion. 

Had heard one of the guys from RIT got sent home because he'd passed out during the first PT test. He'd been taken to Womack and spent the next two weeks there, as he almost didn't make it. Poor guy, he was fourth generation Army brat who'd had his heart set on being an MP. But Sargeant Major Singer had convinced him and his family, the Navy or Air Force were not bad choices and being a squid or zoomie were a far better career options then being dead.

In the mean time Second Platoon was two minds over Elliots' resignation; most of the women and omgeas thought it was the most romantic thing since Edward the eighth gave up his throne to marry Wallis Simpson, while most of the alpha and beta guys didn't understand it. Especially the ones from the Citadel. “He was almost there, all the wimp had to do was hang on a few more months and he'd have his commission in the bag.” Then there was this: “it was that goddamn omegas' fault. Rogers wouldn't have lost his head over a piece of ass, if THEY weren't here.” 

“Not much to understand,” Benny told me privately. “Elliot hated it there. He was just hanging on by a thread, the book work he was fine at, it was just every thing else he had problems with. Chickie was the hand of providence he needed.” There would be a couple of fist fights and shouting matches before Capt Sanchez threatened to send all of Charlie Company home on general principles and all around stupidity if the hostilities didn't stop. They did....outwardly. But there was an under current of some that wouldn't let the matter drop.

Tuesday morning found Charlie Company being taken out to the boondocks to get a taste of the big guns. The trip out was hotter and dustier then any ride previously. You know it's going to be a bad day when you wake up sweating into your pillow for all the bad reasons. As Hugh had suggested, tried not to look like the 'cheap suit', but couldn't help it when I'd dozed off standing up and all most fell on my face. Benny had caught me, so we sat on floor and where he held me to his chest. “Mon Biche, looks like between the heat and Bichette you gonna have problems today, you bet ya ya...” But I dozed back off again so didn't catch any more of what he had to say.

About 45 minutes later, the trucks finally wheeze to a stop and we fell out and fell in beside the cattle cars. In front of us where a large set of bleachers over looking a pockmarked valley of burnout husks of old jeeps and deuce and a halfs. “GET YOURSELVES ON THOSE BLEACHERS CADETS!” One by one, the platoons climbed up the bleachers and stood, waiting for the order to sit. 

A stocky red faced major walked out in front of us, for such a hot day he managed to have a crisply starched uniform that wasn't sweat soaked from pits to waist. “GOOD MORNING CADETS, I AM MAJOR JOSEPH PENNINGTON, YOU MAY TAKE......SEATS!” Always loved the roll of thunder as 400 booted feet and 200 butts hit wooden planks. “TODAY YOU ARE GOING TO SEE WHY THE FIELD ARTILARY IS CALLED THE 'KING OF BATTLE'. He pumped an arm for the 'on me' signal and a two ton truck pulls up about 30 yards from the bleachers hauling an artillery piece behind it. “FALL OUT!” From the truck pour about 10 men who take up positions on either side of the major. 

“THESE MEN ARE FROM THE 18TH FIELD ARTILARY BRIGADE, 321ST FIELD ARTILARY REGAMENT, BATTERY A.”

“AIRBORNE!” The crew hollered.

“TODAY THEY WILL SHOW YOU THE QUICK AND LETHAL FIRE POWER THAT IS THE FIELD ARTILLARY!” Major Pennington took three steps forward and did an about face so he was facing the fire crew. “GENTLEMAN, ON MY COMMAND........THAT YONDER CLUMP OF OLD VEHICLES, I WANT IT GONE. FIRE MISSION!”

“YES SIR!” And then those 10 guys moved like the wrath of God. Unhooked the gun (yes, this we can call a gun) set up and pulled out the caissons' stabilizer legs then cranking up the barrel. The ammo came next and was set up along side. Began to doze off as the loud voice seemed to get softer and come from farther away. “The M102 105 mm howitzer is used in air mobile (helicopter) and light infantry operations.[1] The weapon carriage is lightweight welded aluminum, mounted on a variable recoil mechanism. The weapon is manually loaded and positioned, and can be towed by 2 ton truck or can be transported by Chinook CH-47 helicopters, or can be dropped by parachute with airborne units......”

Just about jumped out of my skin when the voice boomed.....”OUT IN FRONT OF US IS THE FOREWARD OBSERVER. IT'S HIS JOB TO CALL IN THE COORDINATES TO THE FIRE DIRECTION CENTER.” One of the men ran over to him with a prick-77 radio on his back. “DRAGON FIVE TO DRAGON EYES,” and proceeded to tell the forward observer what he wanted done. The observer would call the FDC with the coordinates who would radio the gun crew, who'd start to bracket fire

FDC: Shot over

Dragon Five: shot out

Five seconds from impact

FDC: splash over

Dragon five: splash out.

If the rounds are on target, then comes the order to “FIRE FOR EFFECT!” And the means you get to blast it to shit. Which is what happened to those old vehicles down in the valley as they were blowed up real good.

Major Pennington then ordered the gun to be gone and it was. Folded the caisson, remaining ammo reloaded on the truck and the gun hooked back up to the deuce and a half. The men jumped into the back of the truck and the vehicle ambled off down the road. “CADETS YOU WILL HAVE THE OPPORTUNITY TO FIRE THE 105 MM AND SEE HOW THE FIRE DIRECTION CENTER OPPORATES.”

Half of us went to the range and the other to the FDC. I was in the group that went to the direction center first, which turned into the worst part of the day and would come back to haunt me later. The center was in a large hot stuffy tent full of people, maps, radios and a lot of other stuff that I really wasn't paying any attention to. Was standing in the back near the door, figuring I'd would have a better chance of not fainting or falling asleep. Couldn't hear anything of course which made it even harder not to nap off.

Had leaned up against a sand bag wall near the entrance, listening to the buzz of voices and thought I was doing a pretty good job of not dozing off until was shown the error of my ways when Sgt Main grabbed me by the scruff of the neck. “Stay awake,” he hissed nastily, lifting me up on my toes. “Don't let me catch you sleeping, or you will be one sorry son of bitch.”

“I'm awake, I'm awake.” Jeff beat hard and fast against my belly, even he was startled. After that, drank water, stamped my feet, paced, in short did everything not to doze off again. Lunch time came and we lined up in front of the mess tent. Pork slices with gravy, mashed potato, corn and fruit cocktail. Sat with Benny and Chickie in the shade of the bleachers. The three of us just picked at our lunches, the heat had stolen our appetites, not that the food didn't help in area. It looked bad and tasted worse, besides we all missing Elliot.

“Gonna call momma and daddy tonight,” the big belle had tossed aside his lunch as a lost cause. “Talk to Elliot, see how the drive home went and so on.” He sighed and snuffled, “miss my little alpha. Never missed the Senator like this, ever. Wouldn't see him for months and not notice a wit. Now.....” Chickie was on the edge of tears. “I know it's only two more weeks, but it feels like years.” He started to bawl and didn't even try to look pretty doing it. Took every paper napkin between the three of us, but got him dried up and 'there-thered'.

“It's gonna be alright,” Benny wrapped his long arms around our friend. “It's less then two weeks now and you see him, right?” Then he kissed Chickie on the forehead, “then you can go home and make tricycle motors.”

Felt a prod of jealousy. It was stupid, I know. Especially with our friend hurting so bad, but it didn't make it any less a feeling. Chickie was using up my hugs and kisses........closed my jaw with a snap. God, I'm hormonal. Had to get away before the thought on my tongue jumped out my mouth. Picked up the cardboard trays and walked them over to the garbage, really not all that hungry now.

The rest of the afternoon was more then awake. It's a little hard to sleep when you've got the roar of a 105 MM cannon not more then three feet away from you. This is also where the exact terms of measurements are used for directing fire on a target. “Just a cunt hair to the right, a red charlie hotel up and that bitch's a crispy critter,” and this is me talking. What is it about cannon that makes one feel so butch? The 50 caliber makes me run slick like a fountain while with a 105, with that lanyard in my hand, totally forget I've got a vagina. 

Could feel the vibration of the explosion, flash of the projectile as it left the end of the barrel and wished for not the first time, I could have presented as alpha or beta. Could be in the combat arms, have no problem getting a command position, wouldn't be pregnant. When my turn was over, stepped back, went behind the ammo truck, squatted down and wailed I was a bad papa. 

“What's the at matter with you Novac?” Felt the heavy hand of Sargeant Main on my scruff. “Get back out there.” He snarled nastily and felt myself lifted off the ground, my feet kicking the empty air. “Jesus, the best part of you squirted out and ran down your momma's leg.”

“Lemme go,” squirmed and wiggled. “Pumme down!”

“No wonder they won't let slickys in the combat arms,” Main said disparagingly. “You people couldn't stand the stress or have the brains to command in a combat situation.”

That's when I snapped, Main had said aloud what all those goddamn alphas were all thinking. “I CAN TOO COMMAND!” I yelled, trying to pry his fingers off my neck. “JUST WANT THE CHANCE!”

“You want the chance?” Main got up in my face. “Then get back out there and prove you deserve one.”

“I WILL!” Kicked out and connected with his knee. The NCO dropped me and hopped back on one foot, nursing the spot that was gonna have one big ole bruise on it tomarrow.

“You do that again,”he growled. “And you'll have that brat in Leavenworth.” 

“You'd be there before I would, my brother in law....step son....shit.....Major Sammy is a lawyer.” Grinned evilly, “you think the Novacs are bad news, I'm a Winchester now, they be all over you like stank on shit.” Started walking away, then.....”and yeah, you were right about me just now.....I did use my family names.” 

Didn't even look back as I ran to rejoin the rest of the group to be part of the gun crew. Nothing more was said and no one asked where I'd been for those few minutes. On the way back to the company area, I stood and didn't lean on Benny once. Even though he offered several times. Main and Daddy Ashton were right about one thing; gotta stand on my own and prove I deserved this opportunity.

Once back at the company area we were dismissed to the mess hall and then to our own devices. Took a shower, changed into the white painters pants, cotton camisole and sandals. Took out the perfumes and picked the little bottle of Chanel Number 5. Ran a stripe across each collar bone, back of the neck and behind my knees. Dean was a simple alpha, liked his beer cold, burgers rare and his omega naked. Pocketed my wallet, some change and walked up to the PX annex. Got a few cat calls and that Chevy Nova SS rumbled by, took one look and kept right on going. Called a taxi and when it arrived asked to be taken to the BOQ. 

The ride was short, only cost me a buck and one for the tip, then sauntered into the blessed relief of the bachelor officers quarters air conditioning. Knocked on his door, learned my lesson from the last time, if there was someone else there...really didn't wanna know or find out. A moment later the door opened, “hello Dean.”

“Cas!” My alpha with the little 'a' was standing there with a towel about his waist and water droplets on his tanned skin. “Little Maid, was hoping I'd get to see you before I left on Thursday. Have to report to Fort McClellan this coming Monday. Driving down to Alabama, should take a few days but should be there sometime Saturday to rest up on Sunday.” He stepped to one side, “come on in.”

The door closed and walked into his arms, could've cared less if I got soaked. Nuzzled and nibbled those full lips, forgot how good he tasted. Took in that lake water and lily, bathed in it, reveled in that scent like a drunken devil at Fastnacht. All I was missing was the wooden mask and horns. The infatuations of the weekend are forgotten, even John was asked to take a little solders nap for the next few hours. I'm being a wicked little omega but some how at this moment Dean is not going to object, especially when the towel is dropped from his waist and I'm on my knees. 

He smells of soap and musk down there, tastes of salt and that tang of pre-cum. “Little Maid,” oh that noise. That wonderful wrecked sound of half formed words and thoughts. Himself is eager, up for a licken and a good tick'en. “Better get those pants off,” his fingers thread through my curls, then grab almost to the point of pain as I open the slit and suck the tip like a straw. My alpha with a little 'a' is thrusting and grinding, plundering my mouth the way a Visigoth takes a village. Have wrapped my arms around his hips and am not letting go, right up until I felt my dinner start to come back up.

No! No! NO!!! Scrambled backwards on my butt and crawled to the bath room making it just in time to lose supper and betting even some of that tiny bit of lunch into the toilet. Heaved and coughed till thought I saw my spleen would come flying up. Oh man, haven't barfed like this since that night with Gabe at the Mount Hope Cemetery in Rochester. Great, there goes my moment. Wanted to make this perfect but instead almost threw up on his crotch. 

Felt a cold cloth on the back of my neck and a hand rubbing up and down my spine. “I could drop a dime the size of a man hole cover on Lisa,” turned to look up at Dean. He was on his knees beside me, “at least you made it to the john before losing your lunch. Lisa didn't quite make it.” He snorted, “there is nothing like having someone moaning your name one minute and 'ralphs' the next.” 

Wanted to laugh but too afraid would start bawling too. “Come on,” Dean helped me up. “Rinse your mouth, gargle, take a moment and when you feel up to it come on back out.”

There is not enough Listerine in the whole world to get the taste of mess hall burgers out of your mouth, but gave it a good wack anyway. Well, on the upside didn't get too much of it on my clothes, just a dot here and there. Came back out to find Dean had put on a pair of jeans and was sitting on the bed pulling on a t-shirt. “Um, hi.”

“Hey Babe,” he patted the spot next to him. “Come here.” Sat down and he put his arm around my waist. “You feel better now? Need another minute in the bath?” Shook my head, “good.”

“Missed you alpha.” Leaned in, closed my eyes and scented his neck. Ohhh that nice lake water and lily. Birth, life and death, everything in between. Sighed, “so what do we do now?”

Dean leaned over and pulled a bottle some kind of booze out from under the bed. “Now I'm gonna have a drink and you need to take those clothes off.” As I said, a simple kind of alpha. Stood up, toed off the sandals, pulled the camisole over my head and Dean took it from me, bringing it to his face. “Soft and smells so good,” he quickly tucked the little pretty under his pillow. “Mine, now.”

“And what am I going to get back to the barracks in?” I asked, sliding the pants down to pool at my feet. 

“Think I can sacrifice a t-shirt to the cause, by the way...forget your underwear?” My alpha with the little 'a' had poured himself a few fingers into a glass on the bedside table. He took a sip and frowned, what happened to your legs?

“Bad training week,” really didn't want to spend the last few hours I had with him explaining how I'd jumped in rose bushes, spent the weekend hiding in Sgt Ashtons quarters.....Benny. No, just wanted to soak up his scent, do a little....a lot of fucking and some fussing over the pup.

“Goddamn, bad ain't the word for it.” Dean put his hands on my hips, turning me this way and that. “what'd you do, fall in concertina wire?” He then planted kisses on my belly, “hey little guy. How was your week, huh? Have a good time on 'Mr Novacs' Wild Ride?”

Jeff of course wiggled and fluttered, “yeah, I thought so.” His daddy put a few raspberries in the mix and the kid just does a fandango.

“Cut that out you two,” I complained, trying to squirm away. “Alpha, keep that up and I WILL barf on ya this time.”

Dean stopped immediately. “Backing away from the pregnant omega slowly.” He joked, holding up his hands and moving to the other side of the bed. “Don't need to have to change the sheets and get housekeeping all bent out of shape.”

“Assbutt,” I said laying back down and making myself comfortable. “Come here and tell me about the beach.” Kept the smile plastered on my face, even though I really didn't want to know. “How's Ben?”

“Growing like a weed,” my dearest 'wobbly one' cuddled up. “Think he's gonna take after his Uncle Sammy and be way over six feet. Top of his head comes about my nose level now.” Dean kissed my forehead. “Told him about the pup.”

“What did he say?” So want Ben to like his little brother.

Dean gave a rueful smile, “wanted to know if I was staying with his mother. Assured him that I was.”

Why does everyone think that bad ole omega me is going to steal Dean away? Damn that puta he's mated to for filling Ben's head with crap.

“Then he asked if I was still going to love him best.”

Oh this just keeps getting better. “And you told him?”

“That I would love him the same way I always did,” he smiled and planted a kiss on my nose. “But that he'd have to be the best big brother he could be and help you with Jeff. As his First he's bound by the promises he made that night you were together, to be there for you as your alpha when I can't be.”

“That's why being a First is a life time responsibility both to the First and their alpha. It's not just about sex and for a special few, more important lessons are learned that night.” I smiled and put kisses all over his freckled cheeks. “You read the chapter in that crap ass book about the alphas' duty to his First.”

“I've read 'So You Have an Omega' cover to cover, made notes in the margins, dog eared some of the more interesting pages and wanked off to one or two the pictures.” Dean ran a hand across my chest before cupping a breast. “God, I've missed you.” 

“Missed you too Dean, love you.” He unzipped his jeans, lifted his hips and hitchee-coo'd out of the tight denim. Helped him to take off the t-shirt he'd put on. 

“Love you too Little Maid.” Started again slowly with pecks and nibbles, a long lick on that gorgeous jaw and a tongue tip along the edge of his ear. Then kisses to the scars on his chest, arms and legs. Any man whose been to see the elephant has them. The reminders of what shrapnel, lead and the sharp end of a bayonet can do to flesh. The purple heart with oak clusters that's pinned to his uniform tell only a small part of the story, the rest is told in scars and nightmares. Unlike his father, Dean does have typical infantrymans feet. Wide with bumps and bunions, the hair worn off from too many years in rough green socks and combat boots. Nuzzled his instep and put a kiss on each little piggie.

“Come here,” his voice was husky and eyes at half mast with a lazy lust. “Set that gorgeous ass right here, he patted his hard flat belly. Crawled up slow, dragging my body across his, nipples leaking, dotting his golden skin with white droplets. Straddled his hips, as Dean thumbed a penny brown bud, the nursing milk wetting his fingers. Then licked each finger with long, slow strokes, taking his time not only for the taste but the visual. Felt the slick drip out and coat his belly.

Reaching between my legs, took Himself and slid the helmeted head to and fro on my neither lips. '“God, you're such a tease,” he groaned bucking up.

“Ah, ah ah,” I admonished, taking a firm but gentle grip on matters. “Not a tease, just making sure it lasts a while. I'm no wham,” reached out for his hand and pulled it to the puddle of slick on his belly. “Blam,” got it good and greased up. “Thank you ma'am.” Then set those dick skinners on my hardening erection. “Smash and grab kind of omgea.”

“Ohhhhh no,” he agreed quickly. Good boy, always agree with your omega-san, especaily if you wanna have this and slipped his cock into my pinks. Now we put to good use that big ole butt I seem to be growing. His slicked up hand chased up and down my now hardened shaft as his burrowed in the soft wetness of my body.

The bed creaked, the mattress groaned and head board tapped out an SOS on the wall. My lovers' fingers dug into my fleshy hips as they ground and rolled my sopping purse into his groin. Closed my eyes and tossed my head back, enjoying the sensation of his length on my little 'welcome mat' as it disapeared and reappeared from my body like a rabbit from a hat.

“Oh yeah,” he groaned. “Oh shit yeah!” Then Dean sat up quickly and suddenly found myself flipped on my back without him inside of me, “this is what I missed most. You all laid out in front of me, that little snatch open and begging for my knot.”

“Please alpha, want you...need...”

He leaned over my belly, kissing and nipping the tender skin there, “Can't wait to see you in a few months, my big bellied omega, so full and ripe. All bred up with my pup, titties heavy with that thick sweet milk.” Licked his way onto a nipple, licked and sucked as his hand pumped my shaft till the cum coated his fingers. Dean pulled away from the little brown bud, a drizzle of milk going down his chin. “Mmmm, lets see if your other 'milk' tastes as good,” and he licked my cum off each long digit.”

“Pllleeaasee!” Pulled him down into a bruising kiss. His mouth had the tang and sweetness of my body, mixed with scotch and tobacco. Oh dear god, I'm going mad on the taste of him. “Please alpha, please!”

“What do you want Little Maid?” He asked teasingly.

“You,” I groaned, fingers cording into his brush cut. “All of you!” He didn't rush, didn't fall to my beseechments, but stretched out slowly, carefully until we were together, so there was not even a papers width was between our bodies. Wrapped my arms and legs about his shoulders and waist to hold on as he bucked and rolled his hips. “Just you alpha, just you.” Sobbed into his shoulder. Could feel him hitch a few times, then his knot taking hold. “Just you.” The warmth filling my belly, “always you.” Whimpering and rocking, setting him deeper into my womb, the vaginal muscles grabbing and not letting go.

“Castiel, dearest Little Maid.” Dean crooned. “My five year treasure.” And we lay quietly for a time, on the verge of sleep, but not. Needing to say so many things but keeping silent. In a while his knot went down and he slid out with a wet plop. “Think we need a bath,” my lover said tenderly. “You stink.”

“You just know the sweetest things to say to an omega.” Snarked in that nasty nice voice I've found to be using more and more of. “Bless your heart, I'll pray for ya.” Oh have hung around Chickie way too much.

“So,” Dean asked as we stepped into the shower. “Besides a rough training week and damn it musta been a pisser if you look like this, what else is going on in your neck of the woods?”

“Talked with Top Singer over the weekend,” oh let's see if I can make this come out right. “He um, convinced me not to go to jump school after camp and AT. But delay going till after having the pup.” Waited for his reaction.

“Well glad someone was able to talk some sense into ya.” My alpha said with a huff. “I wanted to send you home right from the get go but Dad said you'd be safer going.” He wiggled his eye brows, “then again you gave some rather convincing arguments.” 

“I sucked your dick, till you agreed with me, then fucked you bowlegged....er.” I grinned. “That was a good night.”

“Dumb ass,” he said tenderly, washing down my back. “Mmmmm, speaking of ass...” reaching to grab a hand full, “love what you're cultivating here. Damn, if getting you pregnant gives you an ass like this.....would knocked you up months ago.”

“Ha, not if I'm back on birth control oh alpha mine. No more pups for a while. Any who...” turned around so we could talk face to face, not 'assbutt' to ass. “I'm not going to Benning either for AT. Going to Fort Dix in Jersey.”

There was even more relief on his face. “Gonna buy Bobby a bottle of Pinch and some Jack, if he managed to convince you not to go to that hell hole.”

Don't know what scared me more, the look on Deans face or the amount of booze Sargeant Major was getting as a reward. “What's wrong with Fort Benning?”

My love sighed, “it's not so much what's wrong with it as much as what's not right. First, it's deep south.....right on the Alabama line. You heard the story about Patton rolling his tanks into Phenix City to blow up a jail if the police didn't release his men? That was true. The town got cleaned up in the 50's but it still ain't all that good. There's also been stories of people disappearing in weird ways and not ever being seen again,” he pulled me close. “Wrightstown may not be the best but it beats the hell out of Columbus, Georgia. What they do to omegas down there....” he shuttered. “Unless you're in a big city like Atlanta or on post, it's not a safe place and even on post....there are just too many knotheads.” Dean kissed my forehead. “Didn't want to scare you before cuz you so wanted to go, thought I could be there.....but I can't. Top did the right thing.” Then he dropped down to his knees, “gotta keep the little guy safe.” He kissed and fussed over my belly and our little fluttercup danced and beat his wings against my skin. “That's my boy.”

Now I was really feeling like a bad papa. “Sorry alpha,” the tears blending with the water rivulets from the shower. “So sorry for being such a horrible omega and thoughtless papa. I am a selfish brat!”

“Hey, hey, hey, none of that.” Dean turned off the water and got to his feet. “Think we both could share the title of 'selfish brat' around here.” Clung to him and let the tears fall, holy baby Jebus, I hate being hormonal. Just wanna be a good boy, good papa, good....everything.” So did the one thing a good omega does, I dropped to my knees and presented. “Holy crap, it's Christmas, pie and 4th of July all rolled into one. Thank you Jesus for the blessings I am about to receive.”

A little while later as we lay in the tub waiting for his knot to go down, “I love pregnancy sex.”

“You're such a pig Dean.”

“Hey, you're the one offering. Wanna make like 'Deliverance' and make you squeal like a...”

“You say it and I'll smite you into next Tuesday.”

“Yes Dear.”

Feeling a whole lot better now, not so miserable and hormonally charged toward crazy. Guess there is something about having sex with your alpha (or alphas) to keep from pineing and having ones emotions all over the charts. It was going on 08:00pm and had to get back to the barracks. Pulled on the painters pants and slide on the sandals, Dean is getting a clean t-shirt from the drawer but I stop him. “Want that one,” pointed at the shirt hanging over the side of a laundry basket.

“Okay, but wouldn't your rather have a clean one? It's all sweaty and gross and......oh. Got it, that's kind of the point.”

“Yup,” I said, picking up the shirt and pulling on over my head, took a deep breath. “Mmmm, smells like you. Earthy, sexy,” gave him a sly glance. “Dirty and nasty.” My skin suddenly burned and twitched like fire ants had built a nest and were crawling under my hide. Could feel the slick start to trickle unbidden as the distant echo of muscle memory and the taste of mangoes and salt on the tongue came forward unbidden.

Deans' grin was just this side of obscene as his nostrals went wide and as his tongue flicked across those full lips breathing and tasting the air. 

Slithered up to the credenza, bent over and leaned across. Didn't even recognise my own voice, it was rough, on edge, like road salt and cheap whiskey followed by 20 years of unfiltered Camels. “Well, you gonna stand and admire the view or do something about it?

Didn't even have time to say another word before my pants were ripped down to the knee, head pushed down and t-shirt almost ripped in two. “Mine,” he hissed and bit into my shoulder over his fathers' mark. This was a challenge for sure and John would be reclaiming me then next time we would be together. The act would be savage, painful and a part of me couldn't wait for it. But at the moment the future didn't matter, I was whimpering and mewling thrashing in his grasp, knees clapped together, as my alpha pushed his knot and teeth into my body. 

“You're mine Little Maid,” he whispered into my ear, his lips leaving smudges of red. “Don't care if the old man owns you, I've got you now.” His knot was half in my tight sopping pinks when he started popping it in and out the way I liked it. “Does it sting Baby? Does it hurt?” Dean reached round and took my cock in his fist.

“Yes alpha yes!” Rutted into his fist. “Rip me apart you son of bitch!” His knot pulling the catch in my channel was the painful delight, geeze there must be something wrong with me, that the best sex is tinged in pain.

“Say what you have to,” my Winchester growled as he pulled my wrists behind my back. “Do what you must, but in the end, YOU ARE MINE!”

“Yours alpha,” I groaned grinding my pinks back into that hard ball of flesh. What I said or did after that was lost in a red haze of need because the first real coherent thoughts are: “geeze I'm hungry” and “what the fuck?” Was laying on the bed looking at the clock radio glow 09:35 pm in the darkness. My arms were tied behind my back with his belt, good news: didn't appear to have got a butt whuppen this time. Bad news: Dean was snoring. Got myself in a half sitting position where I could put both feet in the middle of his back and shoved.

Dean hit the floor floundering and yelling, “INCOMING!” Then tried to crawl under the bed.

“Sorry alpha,” I said leaning over the side as he looked at up with wide blinking eyes. “But could you untie me please? Really need to get back to the barracks and could we get a burger on the way? I'm so hungry could eat the slime out of a snakes asshole.”

He got up slowly, blinking and shaking his head. “Well, on the positive, this time I do remember tying you up. What the fuck happened?”

“Pregnancy heat,” I turned around and held out my arms for him to get the belt off. “Knew it would happen sooner or later, just not this soon. Didn't think something like your stinky ole shirt would kick it off. Go figure. ” Shook some feeling back into my arms. “Well, that heat was only slightly less nasty then what I remember.” Then grinned, “but a hell of a lot more fun when you're not by yourself.”

“Would certainly hope so,” Dean got to his feet and went to the bathroom, to come out a few moments later with a wash cloth, bandages and antiseptic. “Let's get you cleaned up and back to Old Division before anything else happens.” A quick whores bath, a bit of first aid on my shoulder....that's going to come back to bite me (excuse the pun) when John sees it. 

We drive back in silence, taking the long way with a quick stop at the 24 hour Micky-D's for a bag of grease. The purr of the V-8 filling the void not because we didn't have anything to say but because there was too much. I'm cuddled against his side, taking in every nuance, each atom and particle of what makes him.....well...Dean Winchester. What makes me want him so? No logical explanation other then I love him and he's my alpha with a small a. But it didn't stop the need for my mate-Alpha with the big A, or the fact I was ready to present for Hugh, my alpha in need and then there was Benny. My but more then just a friend. Wish this wasn't so fucked up, hormonal and just plain awkward to say the least. 

It was almost 11:00 pm by the time the big black car rolls into the company area like the angel of death. One more kiss, promise and hug that ended too soon. “Send me your address at McClellan,” I asked between kisses. “Mail it to the Schenectady address, Mom can give it to me when I call home in a few weeks.”

“No problem Little Maid.” He stayed in the car after I'd gotten out and walked around to his side. Better that way, can't have this goodbye go on too long. Leaned into the drivers window for one last kiss. “See ya Cas.” 

“Goodbye Dean,” kiss over, ran to the omega barracks, up the stairs, through the door and straight back into the latrine. Turned on the water and squatted down in a spray fully clothed, waiting for the water to turn from cold to warm to as hot as I could stand it. Stayed like that for don't know how long until Chickie came out of a stall and noticed me there.

“Baby Boy,” he stalked over and shut the water off. “What the hell are you doing?” 

“Damned if I know anymore,” said tiredly, not even bothering to look up. 

“Well you got a case of the 'alpha stupids' far as I can see,” kvetched the big belle. He ruthlessly stripped off the jeans and t-shirt, tossing them in the clothes dryer. Then marched my idiot self back to my bunk and tossed me in. “Get some sleep, we got a hell of a lot to do in the next week and a half.” He glowered, “don't fuck it up.” 

Mid morning Wednesday found us out in the woods, pounding tent pegs into the ground with BFR's (big fucking rocks) to erect pup tents for the two nights we'd be spending in the boonies. Oh joy. Before setting up, had picked a spot that was shaded, on mostly dirt not sand-so a trench would be dug for the water to channel off should it decide to rain. Then pulled out a book of matches, lit one and tossed it on the ground. Watched it burn the dry grass quickly off, taking with it any ticks and other bugs that may have been there. Then lay a poncho as a ground cover.

Was sharing the tent with Marshall, after putting the shelter halves together and erected, streached another poncho over the outside to help steer off rain water, should the trenches not work out as well as they should. “Think this is as good as it's gonna get.” Marsh commented as he tied off the poncho to keep it from being blown off.

Anything I was going to say was drown out in the call to 'saddle up' and form up. Put on our web belts, suspenders with the butt pack, entrenching tool, canteens, magazine pouches, then picked up our M16's, that we'd taken off our backs long enough to put on the web belt. Slapped on the 'steel pots', and then dashed over to take our places in formation.

Spent the day practicing small unit tactics. Didn't get to be squad or platoon leader but was selected for point man, the person who walked in front, the one who either finds the traps and ambushes or leads the squad straight into them. Guess Sgt Main was hoping I'd fall on my sword, but the wondrous thing about being pregnant is just how sensitive it makes your nose. Too bad for the idiot who decided that day to drown himself in Hai Karate aftershave. Oh G-d, that shit smelled like cross between patchouli and goat piss, blah. 

“Little Dove?” Benny was platoon leader that day, he'd come forward with his runner and radioman to find me blowing chow into a clump of bushes. “What happened?”

“There's an ambush down the path prolly about 30 or 40 feet, somebody has got some God awful aftershave on that just about choked me.” Took a sip of water to get the nasty taste of vomit and Hai Karate out of my mouth. Then pulled out the roll of peppermint lifesavers that now I can't seem to live without and popped a few. “Can't tell which side of the path, but a pincer movement should do the trick.”

Benny kissed my forehead, “you're my canary in a coal mine.” He rocked back on his heel thoughtfully, “want you and Marsh to keep on the path. Make noise, keep the attention on you and not the rest of the platoon.” He sent a runner back to bring forward the squad leaders for a quick pow wow. It was decided , half the platoon go left, the other go right of the path about 25 feet to either side. “Now, you two,” The Big Cajun said thoughtfully, “have to keep those assholes full attentions on you. Think you can do it?”

Marshall had a sly look on his face, “oh I think we can come up with something.”

A few minutes later........there was the sound of 38 M16s set on 'rock and roll', a lot of screaming and cursing as a full platoon of pissed off alphas had their asses handed to them. “They cheated, they're fucking cheaters!” Their platoon leader was screaming to the lane proctor.

The proctor wore a bemused expression on his face, as he knew exactly how we 'cheated.' “And just how did they do that?”

The alpha company platoon leader was a becoming shade of purple, “those two!” He pointed at Marshall and me. “They were kissing.”

“Kissing?” The captain who was grading the exercise was working very hard not to laugh. “Oh the humanity.”

“And touching and humping!”

“And humping too?” The captain had tears rolling down his cheeks. “Awful,” he squeaked.

“You're not taking this seriously!” The guy stamped his foot. “Those sluts cheated and you think it's funny!”

“You're right, it's not funny..........IT'S FUCKEN HALARIOUS!” The captain and the other lane proctors where now bent over and hanging on each others shoulders, laughing their asses off. Charlie company got a streamer to go with the other lonely strip of ribbon on the guide on pole, Benny, Marshall and I got 'atta boys' for ingenuity and the alpha company platoon leader got an 'aw shit' from hell. General stupidity and conduct unbecoming a gentleman. That's what you get for having a tantrum and poor taste in aftershave, ya knot headed mascabola.

That's also what you get when you think all omegas are knot sluts or hot for each other, those boys got a lesson that real life is not porn.

That night back at the bivouac, we were assigned times and positions for guard duty. I got the road leading into the site from 1:00 am to 2:00 am. Tim shook me awake and I sleepily crawled out, saddled up, slung my weapon and walked to the position. “Hey Benny,” whispered as I made out his scent and dark shape standing against a tree.

“Mon Biche,” he yawned and stretched. “Nothing out here tonight but crickets and a hooty owl.”

“Lucky us,” I took up position next to him under the tree. “Cadre are suppose to be staging some kind of attack either tonight or tomorrow night.”

“All part of the wonders and joys of training,” Benny stretched again till every last one of his vertebrae made like cereal and went snap, crackle and pop. “See ya in a few hours.” He reached over and patted my belly, “Bonne nuit mon bishette.”

“Sleep fast,” I called after him. “Sun up comes awful quick.”

I marched to and fro across the road, hopped, goose stepped, did everything to stay awake. Then of course, thought way too much. Thought about Dean, John, Hugh.....my alphas. Then there was Benny, not an alpha, well he was of course but not my alpha. But more then just a friend. Oh, this is waaaay too much bad thinking. Took to running back and forth across the road.

Was relieved a while later and stumbled back to the tent, crawled in and closed my eyes. To be awakened by someone pounding on a metal trash can and hollering to get the hell up, daylight was burning. Crawled out, slung the M16 across my back, grabbed our steel pots and went in search of hot water, or at least some kind of water. There was a line in front of the mess tent, apparently the cooks had boiled up a mess of hot water. “Get a helmet full for you and your tent mate,” ordered Sgt Main. “If you don't think you need to shave, I will dry shave ya.”

Got half a helmet of water each and came back to the tent. Marsh had gotten out his shaving gear but had stopped to watch me. Had wet and lathered my face, then took out a straight razor and scraped off the stubble. “You doing that without a mirror?”

“Had enough practice growing up, when you've got six men trying to all use one bath room and you're the youngest...” Carefully wiped off the razor on the wash cloth slung on my shoulder, “you learn to improvise.” Washed up and then pitched the soapy water off into a patch of weeds. Lined up again at the mess tent for breakfast, eggs, bacon and toast. All a little cold but better then no food. Even better that I wasn't throwing it back up.

Today we dug foxholes. Got paired with grabby fingers Randy, the miserable little puto beta who'd bit into and ruined the sachet that came with the box of silky underthings John had sent me a few weeks ago. So here I am, trying to dig this trench, my tits are uncomfortable, Jeff is doing back flips and if Randy says one more word in that nasally voice of his, so help me, will bury the sharp edge of this entrenching tool in his skull. 

When time is called, we've got it deep enough, think small grave size, five by two foot with a dirt berm in front and on the sides but enough of a depression on those sides to the right and left to lay an M16 and a base of fire. Our front would be protected by the positions to the right and left of us. The small unit tactics continue for the rest of the day until way after dark when we go back to our defensive position. We're also shown a bit of new technology to help us see in the dark.  
+  
“In 'Nam it was said that 'Charlie owned the night',” Captain Sanchez began. “Well thanks to this,” he carefully takes out of its case something that looks like a child s kaleidoscope. “That will no longer be true. This is a starlight scope. Like its name implies it can use even the smallest amount of light, even that of the stars and magnify it so that its like holding a flash light on the world.” Then he grinned, “And speaking of, Charlie hated the night as much as we did. They made themselves love the darkness, so that it worked for em. Now you can too.” 

We each took turns looking down the end of the tube and could see the other bright as day. Granted everything had a green tint but it was amazing to look through and see everything around us. Captain Sanchez then took the scope back and advised we were tactical for this evening. No unnecessary lights, movement or noise. Second platoon climbed into their defensive positions and settled in for the night. As these were a two man post, we'd take turns staying awake while the other slept. Randy fuck'en snored, farted and it took everything I had not to strangle the oaf in this sleep. 

Finally it was my turn to catch a few winks, sat down and stretched my legs out, cuddled into the corner, used the butt pack as a pillow. Didn't take long to fall into a light doze. It was the stink that brought me up from a sound sleep, like something had died and crawled under my nose, right after it ate sardines. Then could feel something heavy on my chest as something wet and small was butting up against my naked belly...... “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AYUDA! Está tratando de violarme ! AYUDA!" Cocked back a fist and lashed out. Felt like my fist hit a melon, in a way I suppose it did.

“OWWWWWW! Ou brode my dose!” Randy howled, clapping his hands to his face.

“YOU TRYED TO RAPE ME! Nose hell, I'll break your fucken face!”

“Ou didn't have to hit be,” he whined, tucking his dick back in his pants.

“HELL I DIDN”T!” Was getting madder by the minute. He was touching me with with that nasty little prick of his and I didn't have to hit him?” 

“Ou could've let be,” Randy weasled. “Lafitte fucks ou all de time. I just wanted thumb too.”

“Benny. Has. Never. Fucked. ME!”

“Bud hee said ou'd fuck anybody....”

And that's when there were several loud pops and what looked like sky rockets going up, except they were flairs that lit up our area bright as daylight, the attack, we'd dodged last night was on. The cadre ran into our area, setting off cannon crackers, reams of blanks, all the while whooping and screaming like berserkers. Took a while, but everything quieted down again but by then the night sky was starting to give way to the morning light.

Took out the knife Dean had given me on the day he'd cut the courting mark on my breast and opened it with a nasty snick. “Even think of coming near me, I'll cut you three way to Sunday: long, hard and deep! Get it?”

“Got dit,” he huffed. “Geez, thumb knot slut ou are.”

“Cuz I'm not.” Climbed out of the hole and lay along side, knife still in my hand. Never was I ever so glad to see a Friday came, wanted this week over with. It would be one more day closer to getting the fuck out of this hell hole and back to Rochester. When tactical was lifted, bee lined for the nearest porta john. Waited in line, shifting from one foot to the other, just like everyone else. Then found the line for hot water to shave and went back to my tent to clean the cum off my belly then change into the extra pair of fatigue pants I'd packed. 

Had to fill in the fox holes before we could even consider breakfast. My stomach was still upset, could only nibble on toast. Broke down the bivouac, got everything packed up. Randy and I of course were in trouble for making a crap load of noise. “You gave away your position cadet,” Main was on a roll. “You just got your buddies asses blown away.”

“Sgt Main,” I began. “He tried to rape me...”

“I don't care if Cadet Ratchet head here was doing you up the ass,” he growled. “You don't give away your position.” Randy of course brightened right up. “You're both getting demerits, get out of my sight!”

As I was stomping off, could hear the little butt munch whine, “but if you didn't care if I was fucking him, why am I getting a demerit?” Stupid fucken Randy, stupid fucken Main......stupid fucking everybody.....walked behind a tree squatted down and started to cry in earnest. Randy tried to rape me and I'M the trouble maker?! Benny found me there a few minutes later. 

“Castiel,” he said gently. “We have to get going. Companys' forming up.”

“Doesn’t matter.” I said miserably. “Nobody would care if I don't show.”

“Yeah it does and I do.” 

Was angry and unfortunately Benny was in the wrong place and the wrong time. “Everyone thinks I'm a trouble making knot slut, easy lay, even you do.” 

The big Cajun rocked back on his heels, “what did you say?”

“Randy said you said you and everybody fucked me.”

“And you believed HIM?” Benny was looking more then a bit offended.

Looked like a goldfish at feeding time, the way my jaw bobbed up and down. Oops, why would I take the word of a guy who'd take advantage of a sleeping omega? Against the actions of a man who'd done nothing but show every kindness for no good reason other then he was a good man. “But he said...ummmm...urg...I.....I....crap.” Hung my head. “I'm sorry,” I whispered. “Go ahead, be right there in a moment.”

Benny got up and walked away. Didn't look back, didn't check to see if I was following. Honestly, I couldn't blame him. Wouldn't wanna talk to me either. 

Charlie company climbed aboard the cattle cars and they drove us out to another chunk of real estate in the middle of nowhere. Had gone to the back of the trailer, far from Benny and was sitting on the floor in a bundle of misery. We were unloaded and spent the entire day learning about mortars. How to set them up, aiming mechanism and dropping in the round. Looking back at this day, the only thing I remember, besides the hurt and angry look on my friends' face, was that a mortar is basicly a pipe with a nail at the bottom. This lack of knowledge is something that was going to come back and bite me in the ass of course.

The ride back to the company area was awful and quiet. Everyone was too tired, dirty and out of sorts to make a sound. Rode in the back of the cattle car as far from Benny as I could flanked by Chickie, Marshall and the other omegas. Randy of course was sitting with the more traditionally minded alphas, soaking up their acceptance. As he, a lowly beta, had put a 'defective one' in their place and showed them the only thing they were good for.

We were let go for the weekend and made for the showers. Was full of dirt, sweat and bugs but the stink of that cocksuckers cum and scent was still in my nose. Stood in line for my turn and viciously scrubbed my skin till it was clean but near scrapped raw. Still felt dirty. My friends tried to be a comfort, I just got surly and short and flopped in bed with my face to the wall. Not a great thing to do to the people who cared or when it's only 07:00 in the early evening.

Was about 10ish when I couldn't stand laying there any more. My roommates had gone out for the night and it seemed like it was only me left in the whole barracks, even though I knew that wasn't true. Someone would be coming on fire watch in an hour, so I dressed quickly and slipped out the door. Walked behind the our platoon barracks so no one from Second Platoon would see me or I didn't want to see them....or Benny.

Got to the back road and started to run. Hoped to God he was in and was willing to put up with my stupid ass for one more night. Got to the alpha company and knocked on Daddy Ashtons' door. It took a bit but it creaked open slowly and heard the click of the safety coming off a shotgun. “Who is it and what the hells' your major malfunction?” The voice was sleepy, pissed off and ready to slam the door in the face of Jesus Christ if need be.

“Alpha Hugh?” Can't I ever come to his door with anything but a sorry voice and a shit load of problems? Well did bring beer that once.

“Little Angel?” The door flung open, my temporary alpha was standing naked with a sawed off shotgun in his hand. “Wasn't expecting to see you. What's got you in a kerfuffle?”

“Almost got raped, got in trouble for making noise and Benny's mad at me.” Leaned into his waist, tears soaking his belly. “I.....I....messed up so bad.”

Felt a broad hand on the back of my head, “come on, think this is going to take a while.” Stepped up into the little hallway then into his quarters. Wordlessly stripped off my clothes and climbed into the narrow bunk. Hugh handed me a glass of water, “there's a little slosh of Vat in there. Not enough to hurt the pup, just enough to help you feel a bit better.” I drank it down and handed him back the glass. Then he lay down and gathered me in his arms. “Now, talk to me.”

Told him about Randy, the aw shit and what I'd said to Benny. 

“You're gonna need to apologize to Lafitte again and be ready for him not to wanna accept it.” My sergeant looked at me curiously, “why did you even think what that asshole said was true?”

“I don't know. Just the way, after I said Benny never fucked me, he came out with....'but he said he did and that I'd do it with anybody. Didn't think and said stuff and.....” Sobbed, “I'm such an idiot.”

“Yeah, you were a bit.” Hugh stroked my behind. “But then again, Main shouldn't done what he did either. Definitely sent the wrong message that it's open season on 'megas. That little cocksucker's lucky it's the last week of camp cuz had it been any earlier, the higher ups would've given your alpha the choice of either getting the law involved or just ripping the little maggots' throat out.” He gently kissed my brow. “Now, they're just gonna keep quiet and let it slide.”

“He's gonna get away with doing this to me?!” Oh dear G-d, can still smell the stink of his breath and slimy cum.

“Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh,” Sgt Ashton put a warning hand over my mouth. “Remember what I said last time? Drunk not deaf, keep your voice down.” Then he sighed, “reporting the incident is going to cause more problems for you then it solves. Considering what your record prolly looks like compared to that other guy, then the argument with your brother in front of the officers club, along with the rumors that have been spread. In the end they'll make look like you asked for it and even a beta couldn't help himself. As horrible as this sounds Little Angel, you can't report it.” 

“Hugh, that's not fair!” Couldn't think, could barely breathe, there was just shock and disbelief. “They get away with everything and nobody but me gets punished. I get pregnant because of some alphas stupidity, cursed, torn to pieces and then almost raped by this beta idiot” and THEY ALL GET AWAY WITH IT!

He held me as the sobs wracked my body, pressing me into the thin mattress. We held on to the other until the sobs turned to whimpers turned to sniffles. “Cas, as bad as things look right now, it will get better. Yes, you got pregnant through someones carelessness but did you think for one minute of sweeping that pup from your life?”

My jaw dropped. “No, I couldn't do it. I loved him from the first second and wanted to protect him. Was on my knees begging for his life.”

Hugh smiled, “the curse and that brother of yours.......brought you to me, selfish as that sounds. And little one, you've been a blessing in my life. To wake up next to you has been the purest of pleasures.” 

Blushed, “why Hugh Ashton. You turn my head you do.”

His mouth covered mine and this time he tasted of Vat, tobacco and sweet tea. “And as for that Beta......his time will come.”

Hope is a light in the darkest of places, a catch of breath and the promise of salvation. Dearest Little Beta wife forgive your alpha this one indiscretion. Wrapping my legs around the small of his back and blew my scent into his nose. “Mi querido corazon. Let me be clean, help me to live with this shame and be strong.” 

“Shames' on him, Little Angel.” Hughs' voice was as gentle as his touch. “You're as unsullied as the day you were born.” 

If any one heard or sensed anything, they remained quiet. There wasn't a knock at the door nor footsteps in the hallway. They kept away as the sighs and sweet aromas slipped out from underneath the door. But perhaps more then respecting their sargeants' privacy, I suspected most of the alphas in that platoon spent the night taking matters into hand and wishing it was them in that room instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fastnacht: a festival held in southern Germany, starting after New Years and ending before Ash Wednesday. Similar to Carnaval or Mardi Gras.
> 
> The information on M102 105 mm howitzer came from Wikipedia
> 
> Wobbly one: Warrant Officer One 
> 
> Mascabola: Panamanian slang for cocksucker
> 
> Bonne nuit mon bishette: good night my little doe
> 
> AYUDA! Está tratando de violarme ! AYUDA! : HELP! He's trying to rape me ! HELP!
> 
> Mi querido corazon: My dear heart


	42. Hay Street

I awoke the next morning feeling so much better. Warm, well loved and alone in bed. Yawned, Hugh was prolly off either seeing about breakfast or calling my mother. Didn't open my eyes just turned over, kicked off the sheet and stretched. Could feel the suns' warmth coming through the window, kissing my skin and making me feel like a kitten in a sun beam. Arched my back lazily and yawned again. After breakfast and maybe a little something something extra, would go find Benny and apologize, hopefully he'll be in a forgiving mood. Or at least willing to listen to me.

Turned over on my stomach and sighed contentedly. Hugh was a considerate and thorough lover, he'd worshiped my body from stem to stern and my pinks were still damp with seed and slick. The destructive anger, guilt and shame that had followed me to his door step had been swept away and sent packing on down the road. Adore him and hope his little beta knows what a treasure she has. I may be a pleasure to wake to but she is the reason why he wakes.

Was starting to drift back off to sleep when heard a noise, like some one shifting their weight on the floor boards. “Hugh, what's for breakfast Baby besides me?” When there wasn't an answer, let my arm slide over the side of the bed next to the wall down to where the sawed off shot gun should be......and isn't. Okay, the Bowie knife under the pillow.....gone!

“Wasn't sure what kind of reception I'd get,” a familiar voice drawled. “So wasn't taking any chances.”

Jumped and yanked the sheet back up to my waist to cover my nudity. “Jesus man! You've been watching me sleep?” Turned over to see Benny sitting cross legged on the floor with his back against the wall and the sawed off laying next to him, the knife on the top of the chest of drawers. “You know that's kind of creepy dude.” Not mention the fact you saw me naked. “How long have you been here?”

“Oh about 30 minutes,” he said glancing at his watch. “Daddy thought we needed to have a bit of conversation, so he came down to Second Platoon barracks this morning and kicked me out of bed. We went to breakfast and had a long talk.”

What time is it?! Squinted at the clock radio...holy shit! It's 10:30, slept half the morning away. “Uh....uh. What did he tell you?”

“That you showed up here last night a wreck, told him what happened out there in the woods, that he said you couldn't report the incident because it would get you in more trouble and that he....comforted you.” 

Being that he wasn't nose blind or had a summer cold, Benny knew what kind of comfort Hugh offered and that I'd willingly accepted. Sat up slowly, keeping the sheet covering my lap as I pulled my feet out from under the covers and set them on the wooden floor boards. “Pretty much.” Bowed my head, “I'm so sorry for saying what I did. Should've known Randy lied. Have no excuse for it except I was upset and had my head up my ass and you didn't deserve what you got.” Sighed, “can understand if you don't wanna have anything do with me any more.” 

“Mon Biche,” the big Cajun crept forward on hand and knees then sat himself cross legged again with his legs around my ankles. “Mon petit coeur, je t'aime.”

“Benny, I....please tell me what you just said. If you hate me, just tell me outright.”

“Little Dove,” he reached over and absently straightened the dime so the it came to rest under my navel on the tiny lump that seemed to have sprung up overnight. “I could never hate you, I...I..was just so angry at the couyon for touching you and then how you could think.......”

The hormones kicked in and shame hadn't run far down the road and was banging on the door to be let back in. The tears started trickling down my cheeks. “I'm so sorry....I'm just so sorry.” Then a horrible thought, one you'd think would have come to mind long before this. “Oh G-d! How am I going to tell John?” 

“Come here My Doe.” Benny got up, sat on the bed then gathered me in his arms and just let me sob all the more into his chest. “If you need me there when you call him, I be there, okay? We'll figure this out.”

“I hate being like this! Fine one minute and wailing lunatic the next!”

He let me hormone myself to exhaustion, then lay me back on the bed. He bent over my belly to kiss Jeff good morning. “Mon Bichette, you good in there? See you start'en to make yourself a little bit more room.” He nipped, tongued and kissed the little swell, “gonna put in a second story here, the Sunday parlor there...” Jeff fluttered about happily, didn't care who was adoring him just as long as they did. Pup was going to be a spoiled brat right out of the womb.

“Oh Benny,” ran my fingers through his short cropped hair. Then blanched, “you're gonna have to excuse me for a moment. All that tapping and kissing on a pregnant omegas' bladder, not the best idea from Ford. Be right back.” Reached over and pulled the blanket from the end of the bed and wrapped it around myself. Then got up and padding over to the bathroom. Ohhhhhhh yeah, had to piss so bad. This time didn't matter if there was a bit of noise, they all knew I was there. Even though their noses were itching off their faces in curiosity, even 'Brag and sag knew better then to try and sneak a peek. Not with the aroma of VERY protective alpha permeating the room.

Daddy Ashton had returned in the mean time and was standing next to the bed with a take out bag in hand when I came back out of the bath. “Good morning Hugh,” walked into his arms for a kiss and to see what he brought me for breakfast. 

“Morning Angel, we got orange juice, cheese grits, sausage gravy and biscuits.” He listed off, “coffee for Lafitte and me,” handing Benny a cup. 

“Can I have just a little bit?” Leaned in and nibbled his lower lip teasingly. “Just a sip or two? Caf'e por favor?” 

“One sip ya little minx,” he conceded. “Just enough to keep off the caffeine head aches. The last thing you need is to turn that pup into a java junkie.” Took my sip from his cup and set back on the bed with the take out.

“Oh this looks so good.” Took out the container and flipped it open, “you guys hungry? Want some?”

“Thankee no Little Dove,” Benny patted his stomach. “Had ourselves a big ole breakfast not too long ago. 

They sipped their coffees while I munched the biscuits, spooned up the grits and gravy then drank down the orange juice. Ran a finger across the container to get the last bit of gravy. “Yum.”

“You two squared away?” We nodded, “good, wanted that done and you to finish eating before saying I talked to your mother,” Hugh said, coming to sit down beside me. 

“And how's Mom?” Suddenly wished the sausage gravy wasn't so greasy.

“Full of piss and vinegar. She wasn't happy to say the least, ready to come down and rip that wimps' balls off.” He reached out and ran a thumb pad down my cheek. “But understood why you couldn't report the incident.....but you know your mother.....that SOB is going to end up hiding with Jimmy Hoffa and Judge Crater.”

Snorted into the coffee cup I liberated from Benny.

“And she's going to call your mate.”

“Oh,” now I was scared. Got up, wrapped the blanket about myself and started to pace. There were horror stories of omegas who after being attacked or raped were beaten or murdered by their alphas for putting themselves in the position to have this happen. “He loves me....he loves, please let him love me enough not to hurt the baby. He can beat me but don't hurt the pup.”

“Little Angel,” Hugh stepped in front of me. “John Winchester is a lotta things, but harming a pregnant omega and especially his mate....ain't one of em. He loves you, saw that the morning we crashed your honeymoon at the officers club.”

Blushed remembering that weekend, how respectful my Alpha was, how we had sex, then made love. Fought and then made up, his words about being strong. Sighed, had almost screwed up again thinking the worst of the people who cared about me. “You're right, he would give me the chance.”

“Lafitte, give us about two hours then come back and walk him back to the barracks.” Benny nodded, got up and walked to the back door.

“You gonna be okay Little Dove?”

I nodded, “see you in a few.”

After he left and the door lock clicked shut, the blanket fell from my shoulders. Felt his large, warm strong hands stroke my back and bottom. “John Winchester is a lucky man, he has you, a pup on the way.....and big things waiting for him in a couple of years, if he can just hang on.” 

Looked at him curiously, shouldn' t be surprised that as a 'pow wow doctor' he'd have the 'sight.' Carefully began pushing the buttons on his shirt through the button holes, from his throat to his waist, a lovely expanse of skin came to view. A bit of curly chest hair, mmmm love a man with some curls to tickle my nose. Kissed and nibbled my way across those shoulders, “sit alpha Hugh.” Nudged him toward the bed. “You took care of me all last night, made sure the demons were kept at bay and made me clean both body and soul.” Knelt down and slid the deck shoes off his feet and helped him out of his jeans, “Now it's my turn to care of you.”

Rocked back on my heel, got up and went to the sink. There was a small metal shaving basin on the stand next to it that I filled with hot water. Picked up some soap and a wash cloth, walked back over and knelt at his feet. One foot at a time was weted, soaped, washed, dried and then kissed. Hugh had infantry mans feet also, too many years of marching, long hours standing and the abuse had taken its toll. My lips brushed his instep and tongue marked the place where a little toe had once been but now was long gone. Like most infantry man he was embarrassed by what he thought was ugly and hid them in boots and shoes. “They're beautiful Hugh, they've carried you through the best and worst of your life and I want to thank them.”

He blushed to the roots. Feet are not usually something you praise or shower with kisses. Stand on, walk or run but not have someone drag their tongue across from big toe to heel. From there, lavished time and adoration to each part of his legs. Nibbling his ankles, kissing the scars, washing his knees like a naughty child at bed time. Ran the cloth over his thighs but made a point of not touching his ever growing hard on. The water had gone luke warm, so went and filled the basin again. 

Bid him to lay on his stomach, a bit of a problem when you're sporting wood on but doable. His back gets a wash next. Got myself a nice seat on...well his seat and ran the cloth along his spine. “People pay attention to their backs for the wrong reasons. They ache, they're a pain or they're part of a joke. Just ribbing ya.” Leaned over and winnowed my lips across his shoulder blades. “No, a back tells you what kind of person you are, that you stand for something, you push forward, or you cringe, hold lies or set yourself aloof.”

“What am I Angel?” His voice was a bit muffled by the pillow.

“You hold yourself straight with enough bend not to break. Your limbs are strong yet gentle. You've killed yet preserved life. You trust me.” Pressed my body to his back, “You trust me as you trusted my Alpha long ago on a day when there was no reason other then he would lead the charge out of a frozen hell. And that's why Johns' faith is in you. That's why he told me to come to you when in trouble. Why I want to be your First if you'll have me.” 

Hugh turned over, his rather impressive length was tight against his belly. “Aren't I a little old for that? My 'v' card got played a long time ago.”

I laughed and it felt good, real and lifted my soul. “Most have their First when young. The smart ones, save it for when they are older, can afford it and know what really means.” Leaned in and kissed his throat, “kind of like why men wait to have a Bar Mitzvah. Mazel tov, today you are an alpha.”

“Just as long as you ain't thinking about a Bris, we're fine.” His fingers traced a line between my breasts, “but why do you want to do it? Not that I'm complaining or anything.”

“You've saved me thrice but more important, you've saved my pup. Being your First is the only thing I can offer that's worth anything. You'll have my favor until the end of my days. But know if I need you....” Shifted my body so his turtles head came out of its shell and butted gently against my little purse, moved enough so that it slid in. “You will be there for me.” Bent over and brushed my lips against his. “But in the mean time, what ever you want, if it's mine to give.....”

“Want you,” his voice was rough, straining with the last bit rational thought. 

"For those who came before us and those that came after us," The traditional prayer of a First. Rolled my hips, feeling that hard ball of flesh just at the rim of my pinks, just a slight push and it would fix itself tight. “Need you,” and pushed back. Felt the knot lock in and the gush of his seed splash into my womb and my babes' little soul beating a fast tattoo against our bellies. As we lay locked together Hugh talked; about his life, work, the little beta who's waiting for him at home, his pups and the things that were important to him. Learned in Finishing School that the physical act was just a small part of sex. The real intimacy came afterward laying in the comfort of the afterglow and the alpha begins to talk. That is when the ears and brain become the most attractive parts of an omega. You listen, comment when necessary but mostly keep eyes and ears open. That is also what makes a 'Madam First' desirable and powerful. 

I listen, comment a little but mostly listen. In a while the knot recedes and we're once again two separate people. Shower sex is a bit out of the question in such a tiny space but we manage. Wanted him even more as I assisted with putting on his clothes. It's the most alluring thing watching a shirt go on broad shoulders, jeans slide up a fine pair of legs and then going to your knees to put those shoes on those lovely feet. Then having the process immediately reverse itself at just the nuzzle at his belly.

When Benny returned to walk me back, Hugh was sacked out on the bunk sound asleep, a shit eating grin on his face.

He sniffed the air, “y’all evil Novac. Leaving the smell of sweet omega love'n behind in a barracks full of knot heads.” Benny snorted, “But then again, that's what I always liked about you.”

“I have my moments,” said with a bit of modest immodesty. Locked the door behind us and stepped out into the open air.

We start walking down the road back to Charlie Company area. “Not to change the subject,” the big Cajun continued. “Chickie talked to Elliot this morning. He loves working at the drug store and will be enrolling in the pharmacy program at the Georgia University at Athens in the Fall.”

“That's great, hope they accept some his credits from The Citadel.” Was honestly happy for him, that he found love and a new profession all in the course of a few weeks.

“Randy was telling everyone in the barracks how he did you.” Benny said conversationally. “Tim thumped him against the wall a few times.”

“Did he now?” My tone was as neutral as if we were talking about the weather.

“Yup. Randy was telling everyone outside the omega barracks that you liked it and wanted more.” Because screaming rape was just such an indicator of 'oh yeah gimme all you got big beta daddy'. “But now he's sporting two black eyes and a busted nose. Hannah beat the ever live'n shit out of him.” My friend suddenly found the macadam at our feet rather interesting. “You could tell that girls' green beanie daddy taught her a few moves.” 

“Such a pity I wasn't there to see it.” Really wanted to have seen the Omega Seeglar take the wimp beta to a 'coming to Jesus' party. 

“Right before I walked down here, he was still bragging until I told him I'd break every fucking bone in his fucking body if he didn't stop lying and shut the hell up. Said it right in front of Main too.”

Stopped in my tracks, “and what did Sgt Main say?”

“Nothing, just turned and walked out of earshot.”

“Really?” Thought he would jump down Bennys' throat for threatening the little cocksucker. “Wonder why he did that. Considering he said he didn't care if Randy and in his words, 'fucked me up the ass'.”

My friend shrugged, “don't know but Randy shut up. Don't know if he's gonna stay that way, especially since we have to make these last few days work.”

Closed my eyes, gotta be strong. “I'll try but swear to God, if touches me again, will stab him to freaken death.”

We walk back to the company area and I stop at the phone booth. Gotta make this call, my Alpha needs to know and to hear it me. “Little Dove?” Benny put a hand on my shoulder, “you need me to stay?”

“No, I got this. But thanks.” Took a deep breath and stepped into the booth, closing the louvered door behind me. Benny moved off and found a shady spot leaning against the side of the Charlie company office. Took a quarter and Johns' card out of my wallet, dropped in the coin and dialed '0'. Went through the shuck and jive for a reverse phone call, then took a deep breath as it started to ring. 

“Winchester residence,” Marys' voice came over the line. Didn't want her pity or to be seen as weak.

“Southern Bell, collect call from Castiel Novac. Will you accept the charges?”

“Yes! Please connect us!” Huh? Whats got her all excited?

“Castiel! Are you alright? Did you see a doctor? Is the pup hurt?”

“Uh, yeah.” What? “I'm better. The guy didn't hurt me as much......as well.....got his...well....I fought him off and he didn't get inside of me and pup is fine. Didn't need to see a doctor.” 

There was honest relief in Marys' voice. “Oh thank G-d! When Naomi called, John was beside himself with worry. Wanted to fly right out there and make sure that you were alright. Your mother convinced him that you were being taken care of.” 

“Is John there? Can I talk to him? Let him know I'm alright.” 

“Yes of course, here he is.” There were muffled voices and then John came on the line

“Castiel, are you okay?! The pup?! What happened exactly? He was worried, angry and could see him in my minds eye pacing to and fro.

Prayed he'd forgive me for putting our babe in danger, explained that night, waking up to find Randy rutting against my belly, there was no penetration and getting into trouble for giving away our position.

“YOU GOT IN TROUBLE FOR WHAT?!”

“We were tactical and when I yelled it brought the attack down on our position. We, the guy who attacked me, both got in trouble for making noise.”

“I see,” John was angry, torn by knowing this was his mate who was attacked but knowing also how the system worked and that yes, it technically was my fault for breaking tactical. “And nothing official is going to done because there's one more week of camp left and your record won't do you any favors.” 

“That's about the size of it.” Felt so small and shamed in his eyes. A generals' mate so disgraced and disgraceful. “I'm sorry John.....if you don't.....want me....I'll...” Had to make the offer to walk away from him and his family, take my issues and leave.

“Don't even say it,” his voice commanding that even hundreds of miles away could feel my knees buckle from the weight of the order. “I refuse your offer and don't you dare walk away.”

“Shepherd, what is this wayward lamb to do?” 

“Years ago,” he began in a conversational tone. “I was part of the diplomatic attache stationed in Afghanistan. Got to know some the tribesman there, especially the Pashtuns. They had a saying that revenge is a dish best served cold. Justice has a way of being served, as long as one has the patience to wait for it.”

“Yes Alpha,” relief pouring out of my mouth like a river. Then smirked, “but in the mean time, the guy has two black eyes and a busted nose. With prolly more on the way.”

“Sounds like he had a blanket party tossed in his honor.”

“Even better, he got beat up by an omega girl in front of the omega barracks.”

Johns laugh was so loud had to pull the hand set away from my ear. “Oh that priceless! Good for her. Then he turned serious, “are you alright Little Lamb, the babe was unhurt?”

“No thing happened to Jeff, went to see Sargeant Ashton and he helped me to put my head on straight.” Okay we do not need to mention how he did it and my Alpha knew better then to ask. “I'll go to a doctor once I'm at Fort Dix to see how pup is doing.”

“Yes Fort Dix,” he said absently. “Never liked it. Nasty place, falling apart at the seams. The hospital....always gave me the creeps. ”

“But better then Fort Benning,” I added with a twinge, it still kind of smarted not to be able to go to jump school.

We talk a bit more, mostly to reassure the other, couldn't very well seduce my mate over the phone with Mary standing right there. “Love you Shepherd.”

“And I you Little Lamb,” his voice was tender and went to my heart in a painful joy. Said our goodbyes and hung up. Leaned back against the wall of the phone booth exhausted. John didn't blame me, still loved me and for all the 'comforting' with Hugh, I wanted to be tangled up in the sheets with my Alpha in the worst way.

Jumped when there was a tapping on the glass, Benny was standing there with a worried look on his face. “Ever thing alright there Little Dove?”

“Yeah,” opened the louver door and stepped out. It was getting a stuffy in there. “We're all good.”

“So anything you wanna do tonight?” He asked falling into step beside me. “The movie theater on post stopped playing 'The Green Beanie.' It's now 'She Wore a Yellow Ribbon'.

Shook my head, “what is it with this place and John Wayne movies? You'd think they'd be playing at least one or two of Col Maggies flicks considering the number of her 'drop ins' that're here.” Sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. “Think I'll just stay in, do laundry, polish boots, got a book to read....just lay low.”

Which is how of course Benny and I ended up on Hay Street on a Saturday night and waking up together at the Thompsons Motel and Cottages on Sunday morning.

They say the road to Hell is paved with good intentions, the road to Hay Street is paved with nothing that even resembles that word or even comes close unless in the context of what kind of time you wanna have. When asked later how it happened could only say.....”it was Randys' fault.”

My quiet night in started out just that, shining my boots sitting on the stoop of the second platoon barracks with a group of other people who, like me, wanted to make it through their last week here at Bragg. Sat between Benny and Chickie wiping in that black Kiwi polish on boot leather when Randy comes sauntering out dressed to his version of the 'nines'. Which was prolly more like a minus 26. Numba ten thousand assbutt.

“Catch you losers later,” he gassed. “Gonna go to the club and see about picken up some ladies.”

“Yeah, Mary Palm and her five sisters.” I said in a stage whisper.

He turned and looked at me with a lecherous grin. “Why Ass-tiel, didn't see you there, didn't recognize you without your pants off. Still get ya hard don't I?”

“Still gonna break your nose aren't I?” Was picturing my Alpha tearing that assbutts' throat out. Such a pleasant thought.

“Beat feet couyon,” Benny growled before the dirt bag could say anything else. “Lest Miss Hannah does the 'Albuquerque swamp stomp' on your head......again.”

He paled, looked around real fast to see if she was sitting with us and took off down the hill toward the main road. “Puto.” I commented.

“Fucken asshole,” Chickie didn't even look up from his boot. “Bless his little pointy head.”

We sit in silence after that, the only sound is that of brush on shoe leather. One by one people get up and take the finished product back inside or down the hill to the omega barracks until it was just Benny and me sitting there. “Mon Biche?” 

“Yeah?”

“Did you really wanna stay in tonight?”

Set down the boot that I'd finished five minutes ago but was still absently brushing. “No, not really.”

“What did you wanna do?” Benny bumped my shoulder with his. “Honestly.”

“Honestly?” Oh John and Dean would both kill me for this but........”I wanna see Hay Street.”

My friends' jaw dropped. “Are you fucken kidding me? I barely made it out with a few brain cells intact when I was there with your mother. Alright, that just sounds so incredibly bad I can't believe I just said that. But there is no earthy reason why a good mated omega would wanna go to that sin bin.”

“Wanna say I did something exciting and daring this summer.”

“And droppen off a 50 foot tower, being in 'Mega Magazine, getting pregnant and mating a general isn't daring enough?” 

“Well, when you put it that way.....” struggled to find the right words. “Just wanna do something....manly.”

Benny snorted a laugh, “says the pregnant manly man.”

“There! There it is. Just because I'm an omega and pregnant everyone wants to turn me into some kind of feminized version of how they wanna see me. John likes me in garter belts and stockings....”

“Hold it there,” the big Cajan stopped me with a desperate look in his eyes. “Don't wanna start thinking of you like looking that.” 

“Randy thought I was easy pickens cuz I'm an omega and would fight like a girl” Snickered, “except Hannah kind of showed him what that's like.” Then tried not to make this sound hurtful,” and Benny......you're called me a doe this morning. Not that it wasn't sweet but......I'm not a girl. Just a....guy who by the luck of the genetic draw can have pups.”

Bennys' face worked between hurt and puzzlement and...tossed my arms around him and pulled him into me. “Maybe I'm just being stupid, or fighting against biology or just wanna do something to prove I'm not easy pickens but I wanna do it with you.”

His face now worked itself into a tender smile. “Oh Little Dove......sorry....Cas.....okay,we make you the manlyist man dat ever walk the walk down Hay Street.” Famous last words.

We pooled our cash, about 75.00 dollars should do it for a night of manly stupidity. Dressed carefully, jeans, boots and a navy polo shirt. Benny was dressed about the same way, he also gave me a good splash of Old Spice, “that should cut the omega smell some what.” Great now I smell like an 8th grader at his first dance. 

The ride into town cost ten dollars and dropped us off a block or two from the beginning of the combat zone. “You boys sure you wanna go down there?” The cabbie turned out to be a moonlighting NCO from one of the engineering companies who'd sized us up immediately. “They eat little troopies like you up for breakfast.”

“We'll be fine,” I said with more confidence then I felt. Maybe this was a bad idea. Which is strange thought, considering I'd grown up next to El Chorrillo in Panama City and had run the area in my early teens. Sported the darkest tan of my life to keep from being pegged immediately as a 'little white man' hence an easy target.

“Tell you what,” the cabbie said. “It's 09:30 now. I'll be back right here at 11:00, wait about 15 minutes and then you're on your own. Okay?”

“Thankee sir,” Benny looked grateful. “We'll take you up it. See ya at 11:00.” The cab took off and we were left standing there. “Well, shall we Mr. Novac?” He motioned toward the bright lights and insane mix of loud music and shouting. 

“We shall Mr Lafitte.” 

The street before us was an obscene carnival of every sin and vice imaginable. And I can say that having seen the red light district in Amsterdam (my senior class in high school went to Holland for the cultural experience. Balthazar tagged along as a chaperone. Yeah, my brother and a group of barely legal betas and omegas, that went over well) and for the first five years of my life lived next door to a whore house in Panama, you would have thought I'd seen it all. But there was no way, could have ever conceived of this.

The street was lit up bright as day with blinding neon, garish street signs and flashing lights pointing the way to 'paradise.' Female prostitutes were openly soliciting on the sidewalk, while the 'bennys' lurked in the alleys-their pimps procuring their tricks from the passersby. Men standing out in front of the bright flashing lights of the night clubs, strip joints and pawn shops barking out to the throng to sample their wares. Drug deals going on right in front of us and not a police car in sight. Dear heaven, it was insanity.

Suzie Wu's was our first destination. Mostly because our stomachs were growling and booze on a empty stomach was never the best idea from Ford. Walked in the side door from the alley, stepping over the passed out drunks along with the pools of vomit, poop and piss. Sat at a table in the kitchen with a view of the rest of the bar and dancers. Got a couple of orders of bibimbap, kimchee and rice cakes. “For pup,” our waitress said setting the dishes down in front of us. She patted my stomach, “made food beautiful for you. So pup will be handsome.”

“Thank you,” well so much for trying to cover up I'm an omega and in the family way. Our waitress set a bottle of Stroh's in front of Benny and a bowl of soup for me. 

“Seaweed, good for pup and making milk.”

“Thank you, it's very pretty.” Not like I ever had any problems in the milk department. During the whole meal got my cheeks pinched, belly rubbed like a Buddha and was given more advice on pregnancy and papa-hood that I could remember in a life time let alone one night. 

“Pup is going to be pretty pretty like his papa,” the dancer we'd been watching earlier had come back into the kitchen between sets to have a drink and a quick bowl of bibimbap. She plopped herself down between Benny and I, got out the chop sticks and started shoveling. “It crazy dinky dau out there tonight. Always on Saturday and a pay day weekend.”

“Well rest your feet for a bit Ma'am,” Benny ever the gentleman. “Before you have to go back out there amongst the savages.” He and I are trying our best not to stare at her boobs or the rest of her naked self, even though we'd been watching her for the past 20 minutes, it didn't seem polite to look when she was on break. 

“Sank you,” Miss Tits kicked off her high heels and wiggled her toes. “Damn shoes are kill'en my dogs tonight.” She settled into eating with occasional hits off a long neck of Stroh's.

“Here,” if Benny could be a gentleman, so could I. “Let me see those poor little tootsies.” She put her feet up on my lap and I started to kneed my thumbs into her instep.

“Oh you good 'joes',” Miss Tits purred happily as Benny lit her cigarette for her. “Not like those assholes out there.” She gestured with her chop sticks toward the bar area. “They all grabby grabs and snitchy snatches. Had to kick some little number ten thousand son of bitch in the mouth when he put his hand where he didn't pay for.” So for the next two beers Benny sipped, I rubbed the dancers' feet. “Sank you,” she said when given the high sign to get back to work. The lady got up to head back out, she leaned over, gave my belly a pat and kissed my cheek. “You gonna be good papa." Then planted a kiss on Bennys' surprised mouth. " He gonna be good daddy.” The dancer gave a saucy wink and sauntered back out to the bar.

The waitress brought over a warm towel to clean my hands and the bill for dinner. “The damage came to $35.00 “Well,” Benny was philosophical about the whole thing. “We did get dinner and a show.”

Dinner with tip came to 40 dollars, of our 75 bucks we had 25 left (the taxi took ten). Had a twenty stashed in my boot for 'just in case', having been schooled by both Gabe and Baltazhar to always keep at least 20 dollars put somewhere safe on the off chance of getting rolled or wallet lifted. Checked the time, it was about a quarter to eleven and the big meal along with the energy to give the long foot rub had pooped me out. Benny although not really drunk was feeling the three beers. 

Walk out the side door, again being mindful of the drunks, piss, vomit and now the three whores that decorated the alley. “Wanna date?” They chorused like a sleezy 60's girl group.

“Thank you no,” I said quickly, guiding Benny by the hand. “Gotta get my man here back to the room for a little 'piggly wiggly', if you catch my drift.” Gave them a smile and a low dirty wink, “you got your rice bowl, I got mine.”

“Night ladies,” the big Cajun called over his shoulder. “Lovely to meet such a fine class of people in such wondrous locale”.

And before they could figure out they'd been insulted, we walked quickly out of the alley, down the street and back to the place where the cabbie said he'd be. Sure enough at a bit after 11:00 o'clock, the taxi glided up to where we were waiting. “You boys ready to go home?”

Yawned, “yes please.” Benny was snoring before the cab left the curb and I was taking my boot off to get at the twenty, as my friend was holding our money and didn't feel like fishing through his pockets. Leaned back with the bill in one hand and the boot in the other. Just wanted to close my eyes for a minute.....when I was nudged awake by the cabbie. “Are we back yet?”

“Naw, we're at the parking lot of the Thompson Motel and Cottages, just a few miles from post. Wanted to know where to drop you once we get there.” We'd gotten picked up at the PX annex and obviously couldn't get let out there with Benny being drunk, on the other hand he was too heavy even from the road down the hill from the Second Platoon barracks. Then didn't know if the cabbie would help me haul him there. That's when I looked thoughtfully at the Thompsons. 

“Know anything about this place?” I asked. “Cockroach tower? No-tell motel?”

The cabbie shrugged, “it's a little run down, was nice at one time. The husband died back in 1970 and the old lady is still trying to make a go of it. But it's still clean enough and cheap. Why, you wanna call it a night pup?”

Was tired, stomach too full of exotic food and just wanted a good nights sleep but still not yet ready to do it alone. Hugh spoiled me as much he claims I spoiled him. Got used to having someone there. “Yeah, think we better.” 

The cottage was 25 dollars which included the tax. It consisted of two rooms, one with the bed and the other the bath. Was a little shabby and had definitely seen better days, but the bed was a full size, the sheets clean and didn't see any mouse or bug droppings. The cabbie helped me get Benny inside and into bed, he only charged me five bucks for the ride and tipped him three for the assist. "Here's my card," he said. "Call when you need the ride back." 

The big Cajun was flat on his back snoring like grizzly bear. Untied his boots, yanked them off and set them next to the bed. Loosened a few of the buttons on his shirt and then tossed the covers over him. As the room was a little hot and stuffy, turned the air conditioning on full blast, took my shirt, socks and boots off, then climbed in next to Benny. Turned off the light and after only rolling over once to get comfortable, went right to sleep.

Woke up just enough cuz my nose was cold but my muddled mind mentioned there was a nice warm body right there, so cuddle up. Put a hand under the shirt and found smooth skin over hard muscles and a warm nook for my frozen nose. Mmmmmm, nice. My tongue slid out like a kittens' and took a little taste. Mmmmmm, nicer. Spicy, meaty. The nice warm body, turned over and I was pulled into its fire. So strong, so delicious. Nuzzled in and fell back to sleep.

Took a minute when I fully did wake up to remember where I was and who was with me. Was able to finally get a good look at the cabin in the light of day, wow. Geeze, this place hadn't been updated from the 50's looking at the wall color, a peeling turquoise blue and the couch, coffee table and chairs had that dentist office furniture look. The mattress was a bit lumpy but considering the one I'd been sleeping on for the past few weeks, this wasn't bad. Sat up and yawned, Benny was now curled up, softly snoring with arm over my waist. 

Gently lifted his arm, moved to the side of the bed to put my feet on the floor, figured would get dressed and take a look around outside. Wonder if there's a soda machine or diner near by. Leaned over picked my shirt up off the floor to slip over my head. Right up until it came within an inch of my nose and that's when I bolted for the bath. BLAHHHHHHHHHHH! The stink of cigarettes, frying oil and cabbage, mixed with a health dose of seaweed soup (had spilled some on the shirt front) made my stomach roll. Almost got to the toilet in time to ralph up what ever was left in my stomach and with the second heave, my bladder let loose.

How manly, threw up my non alcholic night on the town all while my pants were soaking in yark and piss. “Oh man,” I wailed. “Gross!” Course that's when the hormones kick in, with a side order of vomit. And that of course is how Benny found me.

“Oh Little Dove,” He crooned softly. “My poor little darl'n.” 

“Please just go,” I wailed. Tried to get to my feet and of course slipped in the pee that was dripping off the pants and puddling on the floor. “I've got this. Just leave me alone.”

“Ain't no sin to get help when you need it,” the Big Cajun took hold of the back of my pants and pulled up, got my legs under me so could stand without falling. “Get those off and let me see about getting your clothes washed.” Then he allowed me a face saving moment, “after I'm on the other side of the door of course.”

He stepped out but left the door ajar, just in case. Stripped off the soiled trousers and then took a wash cloth, soaped it up and wiped up the mess I'd made on the floor. The shower of course was a one of those metal sided monstrositys that seem to a fixture in cheap motels and army bases. The water pressure was abysmal and took forever to even get tepid. But it was enough to get soaped up and sozzled. Stepped out, grabbed one of the scratchyist towels ever to touch my skin. Holy moley it was like drying off with sand paper, then wrapped it around my waist. The dirty pants were gone and so was Benny. He must have taken them to maybe find a laundry mat or a rain barrel to dunk them in.

The room was still kinda chilly, figures the air conditioner was the only thing that half way worked, so turned it down and crawled back into bed to wait the return of my friend. There was a tv but did feel like trying out the one channel it was prolly able to pick up, so tried to go back to sleep. 

About a half hour later Benny came back, my watch had stopped at 04:00 so had to take the old GE clock radio on the bedside table as gospel when it showed 09:00. “Talked Mrs Thompson into letting me use her washer and dryer to get our clothes cleaned up a bit. Told her about our night out at the 'shake' club, let her preach at me about the evils of fallen women, eastern devils and the demon rum.” Then he grinned, “she lent me some of her late husbands clothes while ours were being washed and sent this over for you to nibble on along with some red raspberry leaf tea.

He handed me a paper bag that was warm to the touch and a anchant thermos that wasn't. Unrolled the top of the bag and the aroma of fresh biscuits came rolling out. “Oh that smells good.” Opened the thermos and took a sip. “Not bad, it was sweet and tea but not sweet tea.” Pulled a biscuit out and bit into it. “Mmmmm, ohhhhhhhhh, yummm and it's got honey on it too.”

Benny climbed in bed, leaned up against the head board and pulled me back against his chest. “She also gave me holy hell about bringing my pregnant omega mate to a den of iniquity.”

“What? How did she know I'm pregnant? And why does she think we're mated?” 

“Apparently she'd been a midwife at some time in her long winded existence and knows what pregnant omega piss smells like.” He cocked an eye at me, “Didn't say we were mated but didn't correct her either. She, as a good southern beta lady would figure an unmated omega would not take a room with a unmated alpha with just one bed.”

Was going to say that was ridiculous until I remembered what happened to the omega cadets at the Raleigh airport not so long ago....okay for better or worse....”okay 'mate', looks like we have to play along until we can get outta here.” Sighed and flopped against his chest, “so end-th my 'manly' night out. Not with a shout but a whimper...and my head in the john.”

Benny laughed, “hate to break this to ya Mon Biche, but you are the least manly man I know.” 

“Thanks a lot,” I groused bitterly, trying to get up. “Now didn't that just put icing on the cake.” Right now didn't wanna be near him.

He put his arms around my shoulders to keep me still. “No, I'm meaning it in a good way.”

“You're calling me less then a man and that's a good thing?” Said sarcasticly. “Gee thanks.”

“Dumb with a bit of ass, course that's not what I mean. You're smart, funny, brave and if I was to pick someone to stand beside me in a fight, it would be you. ” Benny put a kiss next to the scar of Deans' challenge bite. “You're a male omega, not some 'manly' douche of an alpha or beta.”

“Huh? Really?” Okay, this sounded better, so leaned back against his chest. Pulled out two biscuits and handed him one. 

“Yup. Thankee Cas,” Benny took it and popped the buscuit whole into his mouth, taking a swig of the raspberry tea to wash it down. “Now tell me, would most of the alphas or betas for that matter, gave that dancer a foot massage if she sat down at their dinner table?”

Easy answer, “course not. They'd be trying to get into her pants.”

“Which is why she wouldn't have set down at their table in the first place and every reason to sit with us.” He reached around into the bag for an other bit of flaky goodness. “You were an omega with pup and being I'm an alpha, ergo: must be your mate who brought you there to satisfy a pregnancy craving. Hence, safe.” 

Well that made sense. “But wouldn't......” and what ever I was going to say was drown out by a knock at the door. “Give me your shirt, need to cover up these mating bites. There are just too many and too fresh to explain.” Benny slipped off the short sleeve white button up, handed it to me and then got up off the bed. He opened the door a crack and then the rest of the way to allow in Mrs Thompson.

“Wanted to check on you and your little 'mega.” The old beta looked me up and down with a critical eye. “A might thin, how far a long are you darl'in?”

“About a month Ma'am,” I answered with my head bowed slightly as would a proper omega in the presence of strangers. “It's been hard to keep my breakfast down.”

Mrs Thompson walked over and sat on the bed. “Let me take a look there Baby,” she pulled the sheet down to just above my junk and opened up the shirt to see my breasts. Then noticed the dime, “good thinking, getting protection for the pup.” She laid a hand on my belly and of course Jeff immediately had to say hello. “Oh ain't he a caution. Hi there little pup. You gonna be a hand full for your daddy and papa.” 

“His name's Jeffery,” Benny said proudly. “The little one was a bit of surprise, but we couldn't be happier.” He took my hand and kissed it.

“Oh Sweetie,” I sighed dramaticly and kissed his palm lightly. 

“Awwww,” the old beta was eating up our act. “Ya'll so cute.” Then she reached over and gave my tit a little shake and squeeze. “Got some milk in there,” gave Benny a sly look. “Hear 'mega milk makes an alpha right potent. Though you got the proof in your little pudding already.”

“Mrs Thompson,” Benny said in mock amazement. “Now who's the caution?” 

She tittered and gently slapped his arm. “Your clothes will be dry in a little while, you two rest a spell longer and I'll bring them over.”

“Thank you ma'am,” I said shyly. “You've been very kind.”

Mrs Thompson patted my belly, “you just take care of that little one, ya hear.” Then she looked up at Benny, “and ya'll take care of the both of em.”

“Yes ma'am, I surely will.” He walked our innkeeper to the door. “Thank you for so good to my little 'mega.”

“Make sure he eats up them biscuits and drinks the tea. It will help settle his stomach.” And she swept out the door.

Fell back on the lumpy mattress. “Whew, didn't know how much longer I could keep a straight face. Looks like she bought our act.”

My friend took a deep breath as if he was going to say something that would destroy him or....“Mon petit coeur, je t'aime tellement.”

“I'm sorry, what did you say?”

He came slowly back to the bed and dropped down bedside me. “Ain't it a bitch?” He breathed softly. “I've loved Andrea since we was 10 years old and I love her as much now as I did that first time she flipped her ponytail at me in catechism class.” Benny snorted a laugh, “we both got in trouble with Sister Augustine. Andrea for the sin o pride and me for the sin of lust. From that day to this, there's been no one but her.”

“Benny,” could tell where this was going and had to stop it. Now. Right now..now...maybe later.....maybe. “Benny, I....we can't.” 

“Till there was you.” He looked as anguished as I felt. “Know we shouldn't, no good could come of it......” But we still found ourselves in a tangle of sheets and emotion.

What was started the night of the thunder storm found its completion in the light of a bright summers morn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon petit coeur, je t'aime: My little heart, I love you.
> 
> Couyon: French Cajun meaning fool
> 
> Caf'e por favor?” Coffee please?
> 
> Martha Raye affectionately known as 'Col Maggie' was a comedic actress, singer and Presidential Metal of Freedom recipient. She was a nurse, entertained the troops in three different conflicts and was a favorite of Special Forces and airborne-her drop ins. 
> 
> Bibimbap: a traditional Korean dish of warm white rice topped with namul (sautéed and seasonedvegetables) and gochujang (chili pepper paste), soy sauce, or doenjang, a salty soybean paste. A raw or fried egg and sliced meat (usually beef) are common additions. The hot dish is stirred together thoroughly just before eating. From Wikipedia 
> 
> Kimchee: Korean pickled cabbage


	43. Womb and Boarded

Monday, first of the last four days of camp. The PT test would be this morning and there would be no ifs ands or buts about passing. I had to. Raided the first aid kit last night for ace bandages, using them to flatten my breasts and support my belly. Granted it was early in the fifth week, the tiny lump might just be nothing but not taking any chances. Pup has been through the mill already and gonna do everything to get him outa here safe. 

For the most part will not miss Fort Bragg at all. The heat, bugs, the whole state of North Carolina and the people. Well, not all the people, Benny, Hugh, Marsh, Chickie.....oh *sniff*.....I hate hormones.

PT breakfast was just toast, hard boiled eggs and milk. Nibbled the crusts and drank the milk slowly, didn't want everything to come flying back up. The ace bandages were holding everything in tight as a corset (tried on the one packed in the black suit case just to see what it felt like) and couldn't afford to be sick. 

Charlie company formed up and we march off to the PT field. Once there, the men go to one end of the field and the women the other. First were pushups. Like the last time it was easy, one minute to do as many as we could. Managed to pump out 46 today. Situps, did much better and got 32 before time was called. The agility test was running between four gates and over a trench twice before hitting the finish line. Yea me, got a much better score, even jumping the trench, no problem. 

Lastly came the mile run. Again the girls ran first, we yelled and whooped along side the track as they dashed by. It was a fast mile and it didn't take long for most of them to finish. Hannah was like a some freaken gazelle woman out there, all grace and long legs. She lead the pack across the finish line and then went back to run along side and encourage the slower runners.

Even this early in the morning, my watch read 08:09, the heat and humidity was starting to build. “You gonna be good there Little Dove?” Benny asked putting an arm around my shoulder, pulling me in for a quick hug. The big Cajun was always affectionate but since our night together, he's been even more so. “The pup riding safe?”

Patted my belly, “matter in hand my man.” 

We lined up, “on your marks.” Sargeant Main bellowed, “get set....GO!” And we took off, four times around the track. Easy peasy. If I could do this the first time with my gut literally fucked up, could do this now no trouble. And again we say: famous last words.

Was trying not to jostle Pup too much but had to put in a good time. “Okay Self, run like you've a cup of tea on your head. Just like in finishing school.” Took off smooth, hips shifting and arms pumping. The air is hot and heavy with moisture, almost feels like you're wading through a swimming pool of hot thick snot. Can't think of things like that, keep going. One lap down. Benny is a little a head of me, Marshall a little behind and the Northern Chickadee way ahead doing his antelope impression. Can start to feel a pain stab the back of my thigh, no problem. It will go away in a few more steps. No got worse, could feel it start to travel down the back of my left leg. Shit!

Second lap over, third....oh jeeze this really dosn't feel good. But can't stop...tea cup...gotta keep that tea cup on my head. Now I'm thirsty, didn't have a drink of water before the run cuz I didn't wanna piss myself. Didn't need people to point and Randy to make jokes about the slick just pouring out at the sight of him. Come on just a few more steps. Fourth lap. Trying to get there....first curve. Holy baby Jebus that left leg aches....so thirsty...so fucken hot out....long stretch.....trying not to slow down.....second curve...Benny gives me a quick glance back....shake my head. Fine, I'm fine. Home stretch. Push as hard as....can't catch my breath....need to catch my breath....just a few more steps...got to cross that line.

Make it. Slowing down, stumble over my own feet and hit the ground hard. If I could catch my breath....can't breathe...I.....

Wake up looking into the face of a stranger and Sargeant Main. My clothes seem to be wet, t-shirt pushed up and pants open, the ace bandages are gone. “Glad you could join us. You seemed to have a little trouble back there with the heat and fainted. I'll be your medic today for this ambulance ride to the lovely Womack Army Hospital in beautiful downtown Fort Bragg, NC. My name is Spec Five Roger Elkhorne, my friends call me 'Dodger' or 'the Artful Dodger' but you may refer to me as 'Specialist'.” He lay a soft hand on my belly, “you're along about...hmmm...five weeks?”

I nodded weakly. Oh crap, busted.

“Thought so, got a feel for these things I do.” The specialist preened happily. Can tell you're gonna have a....” he inhaled deeply. “A boy.” Put the stethoscope back in his ears and set the chilly disk on several points on my chest. “There we go, that sounds a whole lot better. Heart rate was a triffle fast there for a bit.”

“Water?” Course I knew Jeff was a boy, dream told me that. 

“Just a bit.” He said, lifting my head and bringing a canteen to my lips. Mmmm, plasticy tasting warm water but it was wet and I didn't care. “Drink it slow,” Dodger cautioned. We don't any more nasty accidents. Let's see what else we know about our little puppy here.” Another deep breath.....then he set back on his heel with a puzzled look and leaned in again for another sniff. “Wow, no wonder this kid is still stuffed up your hoo hoo and not running down your leg.” The Specialist had the good graces to apologize for his lack of tact in that last remark. “Sorry, it's just I've never seen a pup with four essences before. Two is not uncommon in omegas but four?”

“I wanted my pup to survive....want my mate....so want to give him our little boy.” The brain said to shut up now. Nobody had to know the whole soap opera that had become my life this summer.

At the ER, they stripped me naked, put a cold wet towel on my chest, checked my vitals, drew blood, started an iv and then put my feet up in stirrups. “Get used to this part Novac,” the old bird colonel nurse said who tossed a sheet over my exposed bits. “Everybody and the janitor is gonna be looking down your hole for the next eight months.” 

Oh G-ddamn peachy.

Finally a doctor showed up, sat down on a swivel stool at the end of the bed, tossed back the sheet and said, “scooch down a bit please. Let's see what we have here, Cas...teal?.....Novac.” 

“It's pronouced Cas-tea-el.”

“Alright, Cas-TEA-el...” Then slid in the speculum and cranked it open. “This may feel a little uncomfortable,” doc speak for: “this will hurt like a motherfucker.” Actually it didn't. Having a bull alpha for a mate does prepare one for having large objects shoved up your snatch. “Hmmmm, looks like there's some scarring on your cervix and vaginal channel....lay off the rough sex during your pregnancy. No didoes or vibrators.”

“Check, no toys.” Great, now I get to discuss my sex life with strangers.

The doc scoped, prodded and stuck in a swab to get a sample for a pap smear. “Okay Novac, here's the deal...your pup is fine...you on the other hand, just by how pale the area is under your eye,” he tugged down the skin, “are anemic. Just going by that fact, you're prolly short calcium and every other vitamin under the sun. Mess hall chow is really not conducive to good health. This...” he held up a syringe. “Is B-12, it should start to correct the anemia problem. Advise you see your doctor when you get home for a continuation of these shots. For the rest of your issues, a better diet and a good multivitamin should do the trick.”

“So, when am I gonna get outta here?” Want my clothes and get the fuck back to the unit. 

“You'll be discharged after the results of your blood tests and pap smear come back. That and when your temperature comes down. You're still running a little too warm.” He laid a hand on my belly, “well hello there, you're sure an active one. I see by the notes Specialist Elkhorne made, your pup has four essences, the biological father and three others. Two is not uncommon in problem pregnancies to help an omega carry to term, but four is quite unusual.”

“Rough summer,” I said weakly. Dear G-d, knew that Johns' essence was there but didn't realize that Hugh and Bennys' would stick also. But then again, pow wow doctor and traditional healer, yeah guess it was kind of a gimme. But for now, want outta here. “Come on doc,” I gave the big omega eyes and sweet voice. “Let me get back to my platoon.”

“Listen up Novac,” the doctor got very serious. “It's up to me whether you're on an aircraft going home this afternoon or not. So I recommend highly you stay put, shut up and behave your stupid little ass.”

“Yes sir,” I said rather sullenly.

“Pup,” Herr Doktor took a more kindly tone. “There is something else.....and you can tell me...it'll stay between us.” What are you talking about? “Did someone.....force you to do something you didn't want to?” WHAT? “Those scars on your cervix and inner thighs....”

“The scars on my thighs came from climbing the chain link fence at the Normandy pool.” Okay, here goes a little lie.....”a bunch of us went there after the club one night to skinny dip.” Now comes the more difficult matter.....”my insides were scarred during my inspection. He didn't mean it.”

“Yeah, that's what I've heard from omegas and abused women for years. 'THEY didn't mean it.' They never do.” The doctor took a card out of his pocket. “Listen, if you ever wanna talk or...” and he looked around quickly...”go to the North Star. Call me.”

The North Star, code for the modern underground railroad assisting omegas seeking freedom in Canada. Like the original, this version helped those from mostly the southern and a few midwestern states, north where Canada's statutes protected an omega rights. Making them equal in the eyes of the law to alphas and betas. 

“Thank you Sir,” now I was humbled. “My Alpha is a good man but should that ever change, will use your card.”

The doctor smiled, patted my shoulder and then returned to his brusk manner. “Stay here, we should know more in a few hours. Will let your sergeant know your current status and how much longer you'll be here.”

Great, if the heat didn't kill me, Main will. So lay there in the air conditioned nightmare of the Womack ER and waited. Dumb asses didn't even leave me a magazine to pass the time. Sigh, wonder what John is doing. What does he even do? Other then plan combined exercises. I know he likes pie, Jeff, looks good in dress whites, takes three sugars in his coffee and not much else. I know more about Dean, Hugh and Benny then the man I mated. That's a little messed up. There will have to be more then just 'three questions' when next I see him. When ever that is.

Lay on my side and gently rubbed my belly. “Hey pup,” I said quietly. “Looks like you're in better shape then your papa. Four essences: Dean, John, Hugh and now Benny. All very strong alphas in very different ways all coming to make one strong puppy. Close my eyes and start to doze.

“Wake up Novac, you're outa here,” the bird colonel nurse was back ripping open the curtain that separated my cubical from the rest of the ER. “Doctor sez you're free to go.” She shoved my clothes at me, someone had been nice enough to get them dry and then some pill bottles. “Iron, calcium and Vitamin B-12. Take them every day for the next eight months.” Then as an after thought, “iron will constipate you, eat prunes.”

“Uh, thanks?” Then a horrible thought....”um, am I being sent home?”

The nurse checked the clip board, “nope. Nothing here that says that.” She patted me on the shoulder, “but I'd make myself scarce just in case.”

Eased myself off the bed and tried out my legs. Ech, a little wobbly. Sat down and waited a moment and tried again. That worked, pulled on the boxers, socks, then the fatigue pants and t-shirt. Buttoned up the fatigue blouse, laced up the boots and....no hat. Must have lost it along the way or somebody's got it. Walked out into the ER and looked around. The doctor said Sgt Main had been here earlier but he was no where in sight. No Capt Sanchez either. And since my money was back in the locker, couldn't call a cab, (yeah, could have used the phone at the desk and then got the money out of the locker when I got back to the barracks but the brain wasn't back to click'en on all cylinders yet) so have to walk back. And no, didn't have the phone number for the company office either.

Stuffed the pill bottles and discharge papers in my pockets, found the exit and walked out into the inferno of a North Carolina summers afternoon. The wall clock had said 14:09, no wonder Sargeant Main took off. Prolly will catch hell for not calling the company area but didn't know the telephone number. But do know the way back, kinda sorta. 

Had walked a few blocks when I started feeling not so good again. Should've drunk more water or rested a bit longer. Crap. Was starting to feel a little dizzy when I stopped and leaned up against a telephone pole. “Please G-d, just help me this once. I've been careless and dumb. If you can't help me, then my pup....save him.” And that's when I hear......

“Hey Troop! You okay? Need a lift?”

Turned and swear to G-d saw an angel. Not just any angel but Micheal the fu....fudging....archangel in fatigues, jump boots and a sky blue VW Beetle. He was handsome, broad in the shoulder and lean in hip, with captains bars and the cross of Christ. “Hi I'm Captain O'Hara, Catholic chaplain over at the All American Chapel.” He looked at me closely, “excuse me for saying this Troop but you look like shit.”

Gave a wheezing laugh, “you could say that Father.” I swear to G-d that the All Mighty is some kind of twist-oid. I ask for help and what does he send me? Father What-a-Waste. Not to be confused with Sister Mary Married to Jesus but into the same vein. Into every little Catholic girl and boys life comes one of these two or both. The handsome/beautiful priest/nun that you just look at and say: 'what a waste.'

“I just got out of the ER for heat sickness and am trying to get back to the Old Division area.” Explained trying not to look as miserable as I sound. “Didn't have any money for a cab, so had to walk back. I don't feel so good.”

“Jesus, Mary and Joseph, gotta love a place that kicks out a sick person with no way to get home.” Father O'Hara opened the passenger side door. “Hop in and let's get you back to your barracks.” Then he took a good look at me and sniffed, “keep an eye out for a soda machine, think you and the little one need a ginger ale.”

“That's okay Father, I..”

“Troop, I can spare a quarter.”

There was a Coke machine not too far from where he picked me up. “Here,” Father Captain handed the cold can over. “Drink up, you and the pup have had quite the day.”

Took a long gulp, “how did you know I was pregnant?”

The Father laughed, “I'm the oldest from a family of 12 pups, so yeah, kinda know the smell.” 

“I'm the youngest of six,” raised the can. “Here's to being a good Catholic.”

“Amen to that.” 

Learned that Father O'Hara was one of the few airborne chaplains in the army, hence his choice of station was kind of limited to Bragg, Campbell or Vincenza, Italy with the 173rd. “That wouldn't be so bad really,” he said wistfully. “Would be able to go to Rome and see the Vatican.”

So we talk; he loves sky diving and owns his own chute, which was in the back seat of the bug. Told him about going to jump school after the pup is born. All the while, slowly drinking the ginger ale and feeling a bit better. We get to Old Division and find Charlie company. “Thank you Father for the ride,” I said holding out my hand.

“Glad to help, what's your name pup? Want to put you and your babe in my prayers tonight.” He took my hand in a firm but gentle grip.

“Castiel Novac.” Shrugged at his raised eye brows. “Named for the angel of Thursday, I have no clue what my mother was thinking.” 

We shake and then he makes the sign of the cross over my belly. “May the Lord bless you and keep safe Castiel and Pup Novac, in the name of the Father, Son and the Holy Spirit, amen.”

I cross myself. “Amen.” Say goodbye to Captain O'Hara and start up the hill to the Second platoon barracks where I see everyone standing around something. Get up to the group, peek over the shoulders and see a mortar set up. Looks like a review class for tomorrow, the practical exam for everything we learned over the summer.

Stood quietly watching trying to remember the parts, the aiming mechanism anything and everything possible. Didn't have a paper and pen, will have to get one later and hopefully borrow Bennys notes. When the impromptu class is over, turned and started to walk back to the omega barracks when a hand landed on my shoulder. Shit, what now?

“Your hat,” Sargeant Main said dropping the base ball cap on my head. “You're out of uniform cadet.”

“Thank you Sargeant,” straightened the cap and turned to walk off but the sargeants' hand didn't leave my shoulder. “Anything else?”

“Captain wants to see you.” his hand not only didn't leave my shoulder but fisted the material of my shirt. “Now.” And I get dragged up the hill to the company office.

Stand in front of the desk where the good captain has a folder laid open before him. “Cadet Novac,” Sanchez has his reading glasses on, shit now I'm really in trouble. “Insubordination, flagrantly disobeying orders and now pregnancy?” He leaned back in his chair and looked at me over his glasses, “I've been in this alphas army for 10 years, coming here for the past four and never have I seen anything like this and that's saying something.” 

For once I kept my mouth shut.

“No snappy come back or wise ass remark?” Captain Sanchez waited a moment before continuing. “Your file is completely schizo, on one hand-you're the biggest fuck up in the world. On the other -you're resourceful, exhibit excellent leadership skills and are in part responsible for the only two ribbons this company earned.” He sighed and took off his glasses, “how far along are you?”

“About five weeks Sir.”

“That's the whole time you've been here.”

“Yes Sir.” 

The Captain continued to look at the file, poker faced so couldn't tell which way he'd go. “Well, you passed your PT test. In fact improved on your score.” He closed the folder, “against my better judgment. I'm gonna let you take that exam tomorrow. Let's see what happens.”

“Thank you Sir,” I said earnestly. “I won't disappoint you.”

“Do your best,” Sanchez closed my file, then smiled. “Give my best to your Mom when you see her.”

“Yes Sir, will do.” Just let me outa here.

“Dismissed.” Gave him a salute, turned smartly and walked out the door. Then took off running, one hand holding my belly to get as far from Sanchez and Main as I could at that moment. Oh yeah, need Bennys notes. Stopped at Second Platoon barracks and knocked. 

One of the guys came to the door, “Steve, is Benny around?”

“Yeah, hold on.” He turned and yelled, “hey Lafitte! Your 'girlfriend's' here with a white shot gun.”

What? “Oh shut up Steve.” My day had been less then perfect and really didn't need this.

“Hurry up Lafitte or you ain't getting any!” He said teasingly. “Novac looks like he's ready to go into heat!”

And that did it, now I was pissed. jerked open the screen door, grabbed him by the shirt front and yanked him up so we were nose to nose. “Shut. The. Fuck. Up.” Growled and showed my teeth.

“LAFITTE!” There was a desperate sound in his voice. No more 'Mr Nice Omega'.

Benny came strolling down the hallway soaking wet with a towel wrapped around his waist. “What's all the hoo haa going on out here?” He blinked at the sight of Steve pinned to the wall whimpering.

“Lafitte! Get him off me!”

“Cas.....Castiel.....Little Dove....Mon Biche,” Benny put his arm around my waist. “He was kidding, put the nice cadet down.” He paused and then nuzzled my cheek, “please, Little Dove, for me.” 

“Oh alright,” and dropped the moron. 

“Right sorry about that Steve,” Benny graciously helped him up. “Mon Biche, a word.” He pointed to the spare room where the manuals were kept and acted as a library of sorts. There were some book shelves, a bunk and a couple of folding chairs. “Wait there, I wanna get dried off and dressed.” Went in, closed the door and sat down on the bunk.

Put my head in my hands. Oh that was bright Novac, beat up the innocent but stupid assbutt. Got a lecture from Main and Sanchez, now it's gonna be Benny. Okay, so bring it on and get this over with. The big Cajun comes in a while later, dry, clothed and shod. “What was that?!” He asked standing in front of me with his arms folded. “Steve was just fooling around and you went ape shit on him. He's not a bad guy.”

Huh? Where did that come from? “I'm sorry, but it wasn't funny.” Sighed and ran my hand through my hair. “Look, maybe I went a little over board, but all I wanted to do was to go over the notes for the mortar.”

“Cas,” he sighed. “I've been helping you the whole time we've been down here.....” 

"I know but really need.." 

"Did it occur to you, that I have a life too outside of helping you?" Benny snapped. 

Oh, so that's how it is, “if you don't wanna that's fine. Can get em from somebody else.” Stood and pushed by him, walking out of the barracks and back down the hill. 

“Cas, wait a minute,” he called after me. “Mon Biche!” But I didn't. Was angry. Great, he played me. Got me believing he was a nice guy but Benny was just one more knot head. My dove, my doe...how stupid could I be? Tears were starting to sting my eyes. And I really liked him too. Well, he tore off a piece, now can tell everyone how he porked Novac.

Opened and slammed the door to the omega barracks and walked into the room I shared with Ty, Hunter and Marshall. Or I did, Ty and the Northern Chickadee's mattresses were rolled up, their lockers were open and empty. “What the...?”

“They're gone,” Marshall came up behind me. He hugged himself as the tears came down his cheeks. “Someone saw them.....they were sleeping together and someone caught them.”

“But omegas sleep together all the time,” I protested. “You and Chickie slept with me before.”

“Okay white boy,” Marshall was fast losing his temper. “Do I have to spell it out? By sleeping together, I mean....They. Were. Fucking.”

Oh. Crap.

“Sanchez came here after the PT test and asked them to come with him and that's when that beta female lieutenant came and packed up their stuff. They were turned over to people from their schools,” he sniffled. “I knew they were homosexual. Knew they loved each other. Told em, be careful. Ty just laughed and said not to worry. Who'd turn us in? We're in an omega barracks.” That's when he broke down, “but somebody did.” 

I'd seen them sleep together quite often, thought they just needed a lot of comfort. But....the army is death on homosexuality. If they found out you were, it was a fast court marshall with a dishonorable discharge or just as bad, a general discharge. Knew them being together-together wasn't right.....but wouldn't have turned them in either. 

We went to bed without studying, wrapped in each others arms, sobbing for the loss of our friends and the cruelty visited upon them.

The next morning in formation, to say things were awkward....was not the word for it. Everyone knew what happened to Ty and Hunter. The alphas were crude, betas cruel but most of the omegas were just silent with eyes down cast in mourning. If we were a team for four weeks and one day, we were 38 hostile strangers from that hour on. Didn't even wanna look at Benny, even though he was desperately trying to get my attention. “Mon Biche..”

“What?” I hissed. “You got what you wanted. So what's your major malfunction?”

He looked hurt and confused, “got what I...?”

“ATTEN....HUT!” Sargeant Main had come down quietly from the company office and was now glowering at the lot of us. “Today is the final exam. Some of you will do well, others will fail and will be boarded. You will not fail.” He exhorted the masses a bit more and then turned us loose to go to chow and after ward to be loaded into the cattle cars to be taken out to the testing site.

This is when Benny grabbed me by the scruff and we high stepped it behind the Second platoon barracks. “You think bad of everyone who cares about you?” He demanded angerly.

“Only when THEY SCREW ME OVER!” I shouted, but a nagging little voice in the back of my mind was asking the same thing. Why do I keep doing this to the people in my life? Why does this senerio constantly repeat itself? I fought with Dean (well he cheated on me) and John (he really didn't do anything except not be here) and Hugh (well, it wasn't much of a fight) and Benny (we fought, made up, had sex and now are fighting again). My family.....oh don't even think of bringing up that 'big pot of crazy dinky dau nuts-oid that would get us all committed to Marcy in a heart beat' issue.

“What the Hell are you talking about?” He demanded. “How did I screw you over?”

“Your little speech about helping me all summer and not caring enough to ask how pup or me were. We just got out of the ER for shits sake!” Was shaking mad. “You got what you wanted and now just...”

Benny grabbed my shoulders, yanked me close and blew a light puff of scent in my face. Suddenly felt my body go rubbery and collapsed as if someone kicked out my knees. “What did you do?” He caught me before I could hit the ground. 

“Just a little something to get you to SHUT UP AND LISTEN!” He was super pissed off but was I. “It'll wear off in a moment or two. Had you given me the opportunity to finish yesterday, I've been helping you all summer but with the mortar I needed some help.” He looked sheepish, “really wasn't paying a lot of attention that day.”

“Me either.” Oh crap, didn't think that his head would be up his ass and mind in Arkansas too. “How come you didn't ask about Pup and me?” 

“Because, mon petite meenoo you make such a bahbin and run off didn't have time to ask.” Benny grinned, “Donne-moi un petit bec doux, cher! “ Then he leaned in nuzzled noses and put a quick kiss on my surprised mouth. “You done scared me to death yesterday morning.” His next kiss was deeper. “You crossed the finish line, fell on the ground gasping and then went still.” A single tear trickled down his cheek. 

“I'm so sorry,” dear Lord. I am selfish thoughtless brat. Main was right. That rotten creep of an alpha was right on the money about me after all. When I found my arms could move again, brought them up to pull him into a bear hug, then ran my fingers across his cheeks. “Benny Lafitte', caught the tear and put it to my lips. “Mi cielo.”

“Mon Biche, thought you was dead. They dumped all the water from the Lister bag on you then called in an ambulance.” His kisses became fierce and possessive. “When Main saw the ace bandages, took out that big jungle knife of his and cut them all with one swipe.” Tipped my head back to display my throat, Benny nibbled and licked his way across my wind pipe. “They wouldn't let me go to the hospital with you. Main put me in command to get everyone back to the barracks.”

“Guapo querido, forgive this foolish omega.” Nipped his ear lobe.

He caressed the small of my back. “Think most everyone knows now of your delicate condition.”

“Delicate condition hell, I'm pregnant not made of glass.”

“No Little Dove, that you're not. But.....”

“QUIT YOUR SUCKING FACE AND GET YOUR ASSES TO THE MESS HALL THIS SECOND!” 

Oh crap on a cracker, Sargeant Main. “Yes, Sargeant.” We both said urgently, getting up as fast as we could untangle ourselves.

“Listen you mistakes of nature,” he glowered. “Get some food in your guts and then get in formation. It's gonna be a long day and you,” our NCO fixed a hairy eye ball my way. “Don't need to be passing out. Again.”

“Yes Sargeant,” we chorused and then took off down the hill. “How much do you think he saw?” I panted.

“Don't matter,” Benny puffed. “This time what he saw was exactly what he always thought.” The big Cajun snickered. “So glad we could finally live down to his exceptions.”

“Dumb ass.” Got to the mess hall just in time to get the last bit of breakfast and wolf it down. Or as much toast and milk as pup would let me put away in five minutes, before having to make formation.

The ride out I was a bunch of jumbled nerves. Tried to study the notes I'd taken over the last five weeks but they just seemed to all fold together into a bunch of squiggles on cheap line paper. At the site, the company dismounted and were handed check off sheets. Everything we were to be tested on and the grade. “To pass you need a 70,” hollered Capt Sanchez. 

Reviewed the list, orienteering-fine, live fire-perfect, mortar-I'm cooked, fire direction center-so damn dead. Well, lets get this over with. First three tests, damn I'm spot on. Answered everything correctly, knew my Swedish S from a British Centurion, navigated my way across some pretty easy terrain and hit the targets for the live fire. Then missed a part of the question on the 'Stinger' shoulder held missile and assembling a communications tower. Then came the mortar and fire direction.....yeah, got blown out of the water. Couldn't save my self on those. Just stood there and gawked at them, fumbled and then was told to move on, with zero's on the check off page. Shit. End of the day came and I added up the sheet...FUCK FUCK FUCK! 69. A goddamn 69.

Benny got a perfect score, he'd found someone to study with so he'd aced the mortars, Marshall squeaked by with a 70. Chickie knocked it out of the park with a 99 and even Randy passed. There is no justice in this world. Luckily he had no comment. After finding out I was pregnant, his 'Dow Jones' dropped considerably with even the traditional alphas who had lauded him one day and now were avoiding the little cheeze weasel. Even the most traditional alpha will not raise a hand to a pregnant omega. After the pup is born, will beat the shit out of em but during, no way Jose. 

So now I'm gonna get boarded. Tomorrow, while everyone was out watching the 'Million Dollar Minute' and after ward participate in a make work field exercise, I and several others had to convince a board of three officers that we was worth passing and not recycling to come here next summer for another try. Also had to find two people who'd stand up and make a statement on my behalf. Asked Marshall and Tim and they agreed. “Why didn't you choose me cher?” The big Cajun was looking a little hurt. “Ah would have convinced em.”

“Because,” nuzzled into his cheek with mine. “You're my Benny and anybody with eyes could see that from a mile away.

Didn't get much sleep that night. Even with Chickie coming to keep me company. “It's gonna be alright Darl'in,” he whispered in the dark. “You gonna dazzle em with your brilliance.”

“Or baffle em with bullshit.” Sighed and snuggled into his broad chest. “What do you hear from Elliot?” Need to get my mind on something else, except tomorrow and how to explain to John that his idgit omega mate is going to be failed and recycled.

Chickie rattled on about catching up with his mate a few days ago, that he was doing well, missed him.......and I must have dozed off. Only to wake up with the Big Belle snoring like a trooper on Ash Wednesday morning.

As Tuesday night just dragged, Wednesday morning came way too fast. Got up and got dressed carefully. Boots shined, uniform starched to an inch of its life, every hair in place. Oh who am I kidding? Sat on the edge of my bunk, they're gonna kick my squirrelly omega ass to the curb so fast it would take a week for the farts to catch up. Not hungry either, Jeff isn't even kicking up. Since yesterday after the test results, he's been one quiet puppy. “You okay in there? Please don't be dead, don't let me be that big a fuck up.” My babe fluttered a bit, just to let his dumb ass papa he's still alive and kicken. 

Met Tim, Marshall and Sargeant Main in front of the company office. “Come to find out don't need your 'character witnesses' after all. You two get with the platoon, Novac will catch up later.” My stomach went to knots, oh crud what's going on? “Oh don't get your panties in a bunch,” Main said grouchily. “They only asked for two people to speak on your behalf just to see if someone would actually do it. Congrats, you got that going for you.”

The board was set up in the Delta company office next door. The interviews were done first thing in the morning to get any paper work completed for those graduating and those who weren't. We passed another sergeant and cadet who must have just stood before the board. The boy was sobbing, “how do I tell my parents?” His NCO was patting him on the shoulder and trying to be consoling. “Don't worry, next summer you'll know what to expect and have it in the bag.” Wondered idly if any one stepped up to speak for him.

Stood outside for a few minutes and then were called in. The room we were lead to had a table with three officers behind it, two majors and a full Colonel. At a separate smaller table was a stenographer with the little machine you see in court room movies. There was no chair in front of the board for me to sit. “Step forward cadet,” one of the majors said. “Salute, state your full name for the record and the school you're from.”

Gave the best salute, I knew how. “Cadet Castiel Dmitri Novoc, Sirs. Rochester Institute of Technology, Rochester, NY.” Stood there for what seemed like forever until the Colonel returned the salute. 

“Stand at ease Cadet,” the Colonel said, eying the open folder on the table. I went to parade rest, getting a birds eye view of the crap-fest that was my camp file. “Cadet Novac, can tell you honestly, I've never seen a record quite like yours....ever. It's like reading about two completely different people.” He slid on a pair of reading glasses. “On one hand there's the Castiel Novac who appears to be a competent leader, dead shot and a good trustworthy solder.” He looked at me over the 'cheaters', “then we have the Castiel Novac who's insubordinate, can't control his temper or his urges. Your peer review is all over the map. Which one of these Novacs are you cadet?”

“Uh both?” Can't control my urges, oh you could read a whole lot into that statement.

“Honest answer,” the Colonel continued to read the file. “You've seemed to have accumulated as many demerits as commendations. Care to explain how you do that?” 

“Well, Sir.” Racked my brain, “when I'm good I'm really good.”

“And when you're less then good?”

“I suck......sir.”

One of the majors piped up. “You're pregnant.”

“Yes sir. Just about five weeks”

“All omegas are suppose to be on birth control and suppressants, how did you get in this condition?”

It slipped out before I could stop myself, “in the usual manner. Sir.”

Even the stenographer was snickering, “as I was.” The major said with blush. “Let me rephrase that question........there's no good way to rephrase the question.”

Took pity on him, “my pharmacy filled the script with the wrong medication. It was a suppressant but without the birth control. But they failed to change the labeling.” 

The major was intrigued, “you spent you entire time here pregnant? Did you have any difficulties?”

“Just some morning sickness.” Sighed, “and I fainted from the heat at the end of the PT test yesterday.”

The other major was reading my file, “the sergeant major from your school speaks highly of you. So does your Professor of Military Science, which is to be expected. But it's the people who spoke on your behalf that has me interested; Sargeant Major Hugh Ashton from the Citadel, Capt Jody Mills from the 49th Quartermaster Detachment and a Capt James Coopersmith all have expressed an interest in your case and feel you should be allowed to graduate.” He fished up a small note that was written on officers club stationary, “this note intrigues me the most. Warrant Officer Edward Sellers wrote you impressed him with your impeccable conduct and manners. Just how did you impress the warrant who runs the officers club?”

“I pay my bar tab on time.” Shit! How did any of them find out I'm being boarded? 

The Colonel took control, “Cadet Novac, why should you be passed through and not recycled?”

Took a deep breath, “because my uses out weigh my faults and 'when I let go of what I am, I become what I might be'.”

“And you quote Sun Tzu also.” At least he sounded somewhat impressed. “You're scheduled to go to AT.”

“Yes sir, Fort Dix.” Damn it still stung loosing out my jump school slot to Uriel.

They talked quietly amongst themselves for a moment. “Cadet Novac,” The Colonel said, “we've taken your record into consideration (that's it, I'm sunk) and the people who've come forward to speak on your behalf (thanks guys, even if it was for nothing) we would like to see what you'd do with your military career. Cadet, you're prolly going to end up in Leavenworth, but it depends on you whether it's the Command and General Staff College or the US Disciplinary Barracks. Congratulations Cadet Novac, you will graduate tomorrow.”

“Thank you Sirs!” Oh G-d, I made it! 

The Colonel looked over at the stenographer and he stopped typing. “Oh, one more thing.”

Uh oh, they changed their minds. “Yes Sir?”

“Give my best to your mate, Omega Winchester.”

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, yes Sir!” I squeaked. Oh shit how did he know?

“We met on the golf course the weekend of your honeymoon,” oh dear Lord, it's that guy in the loud pants and bitchy beta wife. Who shook Johns hand and congratulated us and oh mother fuck. I insulted his wife.

“Yes Sir, I remember now.”

“So does my wife,” he had a nasty nice smile on his face. “Dismissed Omega Winchester.” 

“Thank you Sir,” I saluted, waited uncomfortably for him to return it, which he took his time doing and then executed as perfect about face as possible, then walked from the room. Main was smirking when we got outside and a bit down the road.

“Oh Omega Winchester, you better watch your step,” Main sing songed happily. “You're in deep yogurt and that Colonels wife is gonna make sure you drown in it.”

“Only if she catches me.” Oh dear G-d, let me outa here. 

I miss the Million Dollar Minute, a live fire demonstration that tosses everything from napalm to surface to air missiles to a Cobra helicopter Gatling gun firing at burned out vehicles on a hill side. According to everyone there, it was right impressive. I catch up with them out in the field, after snagging a ride with the water truck that was driven into the middle of East be by Jebus. Where we stop is an empty plain of sand, scrub oak, fleas, ticks and glaring sun. Will so not miss this.

Second Platoon is coming in from a small stand of pine trees. For being out in the boonies just a couple of hours, they look like shit. Fatigues white with salt and sweat and faces green and tan with camo paint. “Platoon...halt.” Benny is in command. “Stand down and line up to fill your canteens. Make sure you get enough water, cuz it's hotter then a whore house on nickle night. I help the driver get the Lister bags set up and then stand to the side to let the others get their fill.

“Well?” Could feel the Big Cajun standing behind me, as platoon leader he would wait until everyone drank before he would even touch of drop. “How'd it go?”

“I made it.” Didn't look back or show any emotion other then a small curl of the lip. “Gonna graduate tomorrow.”

“Good,” there was relief in his voice as he slipped an arm around my waist and gave it a quick squeeze. 

The company spends the rest of day humping the boonies (which again always sounds more fun that it actually is) until time is called and we're driven back to the barracks. Second platoon forms up for some words of wisdom from Sargeant Main before being dismissed for chow. “How many of you are going on to AT after tomorrow?” A few of us raise our hands. “You'll get your travel orders and plane or train tickets in about an hour at the company office. The rest of you should already have your return tickets home. If you do not, come to the office at that time.” Then he gave us all a hard look, “ATTEN....HUT! DIS...MISSED!” 

Will not miss mess hall cooking at all. Take a few bites of the greasy chicken and dumplings, and push the tray aside. Yuck. Pup has gotten fussy lately, so crackers and milk are just not cutting it for my little one anymore. He's let his displeasure known by making me throw up any and everything that isn't to his liking. Tonight the dumplings must have been alright but the chicken.....so everything ended up on the dandelions in back of the mess hall. “Oh Mon Biche, My Doe,” heard a quiet voice behind me. Benny knelt behind me and lay a gentle hand on my belly. “Manly-ist pregnant man to ever walk down Hay Street.”

Kept throwing up till there was nothing but bile and then dry heaves. Then that finally stopped too. “Mon Biche, will miss you so.”

Leaned into his arms. “Oh Benny, will miss you too. But some how, I don't think you'd miss this part.” Cleaned my lips with a paper mess hall napkin. “I sure as hell won't.”

He kissed the back of my neck, “if it gave me the opportunity to hold you, then yes I'd even long for this.” Benny helped me up, “go get a shower and changed. You gotta pick up your tickets and orders.”

The shower is hot and feels incredible on my skin. The sweat, dirt, vomit and bugs all just go swirling down the drain. Will not miss this. At all. Soap my curls and give the scalp a good scratch. Ohhhhhh man that's good. Gave the infield, balls and dick a good soaping, was almost tempted to have some happy thoughts when.....no got too many things to do and a communal shower is just not private enough to entertain ones self properly.

Got dried off, dressed in civies and walked up to the company office and got in line with everyone else going on to advanced training. When it was my turn, an efficiently bored female beta civilian government employee handed me a manila envelope. “Check your orders and make sure everything is correct. Review the contents of your package before you leave here. There should be a plane or train ticket with at least five copies of the orders to your posting. If there is not, get back in line.”

Step to the side, open the envelope, pulling out the orders and a plane ticket. Go over it and get back in line. Must have gotten someone else s paper work. When it was my turn, “excuse me ma'am but there's been some kind of mistake. I'm supposed to be going to Fort Dix New Jersey, these orders say Fort Riley Kansas.” She took back the papers, checked a list and then handed them back.

“Are you Castiel Novac?”

“Yes ma'am.”

“That your serial number next to your name on the orders?”

Checked to make sure, “yes ma'am”

“Do your plane tickets say you are going to Manhattan Kansas?”

Pulled out the tickets, “they do. By way of DC and Kansas City.”

“Then Cadet Novac,” she said with finality. “That is where you're going. NEXT!”

Stumble out of the company office and to the near by phone booth. 

Shuck, jive and one nasally little voice later.......”Do you accept a collect phone call from Castiel Novac?”

“I think so,” a deep joval voice entoned.

“Thank you for using...blah blah blah, have a nice”....yeah right.

“Something I can do for you Little Lamb?” Bet John looks like the cat who ate the canary.

“I'm not going to Fort Dix, I'm coming to Riley! How did you do that Shepherd?!” Went from ecstatic to worried in like two seconds. “You aren't gonna get in trouble are you?”

“Nope, and as much as I'd like to take credit, it's your dear mother you should be thanking.” Could hear a deep chuckle that came up from his toes. “She took it upon herself to take a leisurely drive to Washington DC last weekend for a get together with the Pentagon senior officers wives club. Scary bunch of broads, they weld more power then the whole Joint Chiefs of Staff.” 

“I suspect Mommy knows most of them from her army brat days or the wives clubs in Germany and Panama.”

“Ding, ding, ding, give that man a cigar.” My Alpha chuckled. “She put the right word in the correct ear and 'shazam', tomorrow you're taking the window seat on beautiful Frontier Airlines bound for the Manhattan Regional Airport.” 

“Can't wait to see you John!” Then asked timidly, “does Mary know I coming?”

“Of course she does,” he said as if he was surprised I'd ask. “She sends her regrets as she'll be off visiting Sam and Jessica in Canada for the time you're here.”

Well that will take care of a few awkward moments. “Um, John.” Figured better tell him before anyone else did. “I got boarded.”

“Oh that, builds character and humility.” He didn't sound one bit gob or smacked.

“Uhhhh, shouldn't you be mad or disappointed or something?”

“My poor lamb,” he said tenderly. “Considering what you've been through these past few days, I would've been more surprised if you hadn't been.”

“They passed me.”

“Of course they did.”

“The Colonel sitting on the board was the one we met at the golf course on our honeymoon.”

“Really?” The tone was one of winking surprise that wasn't, like a lawyer knowing the answer to the question before asking the witness.

“His wife doesn’t like me.”

“And I'm not fond of that old pickle puss either.” 

Time to change the subject. “When will I get to see you Shepherd?” Wonder if Mary's left yet. Think I'll take a chance. “So need to be with you and feel your touch.”

“This weekend come and stay at the house. Miss you Lambkin and the babe.”

“Wish I could show you how much.” Moment of truth, hold my breath.

“Really,” came that cat and canary voice. “what would you do?”

Ahhhhh, so Mary must have left already. “Set you on your bed with my big black alligator bag at your feet. So many pretty things in there. All the lovelies you sent from that shop in DC. All the pretties from our honeymoon.” Oh this is such a bad conversation to have in a public phone booth. “Which one, should I pick? The garter belt.....chemise.....peignoir...”

“You wicked thing.” He sighed, “you'd better stop. I can't have you till this weekend and you're prolly smelling of apple and peach and......ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Christ on a Crutch it's really time to stop.” John growled, “get here fast and safe. I love you Little Lamb.” And he hung up prolly to wank off in the shower. Lucky devil. Should go back to the barracks and get packed up. But still have a goodbye to say before getting everything done.

“Had hoped you come by before tomorrow,” Hugh had answered the door this time without any fire arms. 

“What you did, speaking up for me with the board.” Had taken his hand, held it to my cheek and kissed each finger tip then the palm. The skin was smooth yet rough, a man who worked thoughtfully with his hands. “Thank you Hugh.”

“You're my First,” he whispered taking me into his arms. “And even if you weren't, would speak up for you anyway.” Was still heated from my conversation with John, so my kisses were wanton and needful as I nipped and sucked his bottom lip.

“Let me stay tonight Alpha Hugh,”the minute I said it, knew full well we couldn't. And he knew it too.

He let the kiss go on for a beat longer, before gently untangling my arms from around his waist and stepped back. “We both have a lot to do before tomorrow morning and as tempting as it is.......”

“I know. Give my best to your little beta,” turned and walked to the door. “Love her like she's the most precious thing in the world....”

“Because she is,” Hugh finished the mantra.

“Goodbye Alpha Hugh.” And I took to the road.

Walked back to Charlie company, everyone I passed was celebrating the end of camp and the freedom of summer before going back to a final year of college and the reality of our military commitment. The alpha companies were loud and raucous, the mixed companies loud, drunk but not in the same rude and crude way as the alphas. “Hey,” I hear a loud voice from a distance. “You smell something omega and fuckable?”

Oops, time to get back. Shit, shouldn't have walked down here without washing off the smell of 'take me alpha'. So hot foot it back to the omega barracks before someone could draw a bead on my scent. Stand in the shower in a spray of luke warm water. Jeff has had a bit too much cold water these days, but needed to cool my jets. It's not a cold shower but it worked well enough were it took the heat from between my legs so I could think clearly.

After cleaning up, went and pulled out the suitcases from the back of the locker. Carefully folded up my fatigues, set aside the uniform would be wearing for tomorrows' graduation ceremony. The two sets of fatigues that belonged to the army, took and stuffed them in the big collection bag that had been sent out next to the front door. Pulled out the most comfortable pair of jeans, t-shirt and sneakers. Debated, then took my brass mating collar and set it on top of the little pile. Traveling alone, would be the safest to be collared, proof I belonged to someone and would be missed should I not arrive at my destination.

Had everything ready for the next day, now really didn't feel like celebrating or going any where. Slipped on the satin pajama pants and camasole, then stepped outside on the front stoop of the omega barracks. There were a few people sitting on the steps talking, trading addresses and just marking time until we could leave. Stood there listening to the small talk and looking up at the star lit sky as it was now after 21:00 hours. “Cas?” Hear my name called.

Turned to see Benny coming down from Second Platoon barracks. “Hey, congratulations Mr Best of Charlie Company.” My friend had been selected top cadet for our company, but missed out as best in Battalion to a cadet from the Virginia Military Institute. He'll be presented a plaque and a scroll at tomorrows ceremony.

“That and a quarter will get me a cup of coffee down at the annex,” he drawled, then nodded to the others. “Even'n ladies, gents, lovely night ain't it?” 

“Better then being boarded,” I commented, padding down to meet him at the bottom of the stairs.

“Walk with me a bit Little Dove?” He holds out his arm and I take it in mine. “You look sweet and delicate tonight like a china doll.....except I've seen you paved in dirt holding a Tommy gun like Mississippi rum runner in de bayou.” 

“What can I say? I'm a master of disguise.” We walk up the hill not saying a word. It was still too early for goodbye and too late for hello. But perhaps for a few hours or minutes, like the title of the book, maybe we could have but a small wrinkle in time. 

As we pass the Second Platoon barracks, “hey you two, come here.” Look over, there's Sargeant Main standing at the end of the building. We walk over, oh crap, what does he want? He points at the door that prolly leads to his room as the set up was similar to the building Hugh was staying in “One hour, get it out of your system and don't stink up the room too bad.”

“Two,” countered Benny.

“One and a half,” growled the NCO. “Take it or leave it.”

“We'll take it,” I said quickly and pulled him through the door, slammed it shut and tossed on the lock. “I think this might be his way of apologizing for all the trash he spread about me without saying it.” Went to the bath, picked up two towels and laid each at each at the bottom of the doors. This time there was going to be no sharing with anyone else. “Did you know he was going to do this?” Turned out the lights. “ägyptische Finsternis, Egyptian darkness,” teased gently. “That moment when the lights go out and it's pitch dark. As in the story of Moses when the sun was stolen away.”

 

Benny shook his head, “no clue. All I was thinking tonight was going for a walk and maybe stealing a few kisses.” He sat down on the bunk, “So, are you to be ma sweet treasure found in the bulrushes of the Nile?” Could see him outlined in the dim light of the street lamp out side the window. “Come here cher.”

Walked over slowly and straddled his lap. “No, think you can be my Moses.” Kissed his mouth, sweeping my tongue against the crease between his lips, which parted like the Red Sea. Being allowed entrance found that he tasted of beer, cigar and spearmint. “I may not be your land of milk of honey, not your final destination but let me be an oasis on your journey there.”

He slid the camisole over my head and dropped to the floor. Kissed and nibbled his way down my throat to my shoulders. “Were thee mine, won't mark thy flesh but your soul.”

“My Benny,”whispered and nipped his ear. “My dearest Benny.”

His eager mouth rooted the soft skin of my breast til finding a nipple, that clever tongue flicking out to catch first trickle of milk causing a delightful jangle of nerves and head rush. “Wanted another taste since that morning in the cabin. Savor your sweetness and have it fill me, as I wish to fill you.” Squirmed and writhed on his lap as Benny nursed and nuzzled, licked and suckled, could feel the slick start to dampen my pinks. Carefully stood up and let the satin pants fall to the wooden floor boards. “Mon Biche.....Je' tadore, je'taime”

There was something overwhelming about a clothed man and an unclothed omega. It was submission and domination all at the same time. I submitted to be unclothed, yet dominated this man that he was on his knees kissing and worshiping my belly. Whispering love and nonsense to my babe. He's not my alpha, tonight nor I his omega but a...person..a lover.....having an intimate moment with....a man...my Benny. 

His fingers softly pinch and pat my plump behind, sliding down the curve to part the lips and slide into my pinks. His hand quickly dampened as he found my little welcome mat and started to wipe his finger tips across. “Please, oh please.” My Cajun quickly takes his hand away only to wrap those talented wet fingers about my cock, coating the jutting member with slick. Then took it whole into his mouth. Wove my fingers though his hair and rocked my hips to and fro watching and getting more turned on by the moment seeing him with cheeks pulled in and feeling his tongue gave fluttering along the length. Even more so, when he stopped for a moment, letting it slide out of his mouth with a sloppy wet pop.

“Never done this before.” Benny grinned, smacking his lips, “I like it.” 

“Take your clothes off Handsome, wanna feel you against me.” He stood up and peeled off his t-shirt and dropped his pants with a loud chink of keys and change. Then toed off his shoes, to step back into my arms. Liked the way Bennys' body slotted to mine, there was enough muscle, padding and then that cock of his pressing into my belly to me want.....dropped to my knees and present. “Please.”

He knelt beside me and slid a hand between my legs until he cupped....”your little boat. No longer hurt and tossed upon the shore.” Fingers parted the lips and sunk into my pinks. “Wanted you so bad that night, to be inside your body.” Benny then positioned himself, “Taking away all the ugliness and pain of the day.”

“Wanted you there too.” Could feel that helmeted head nudging its way about the sodden neather lips until with a push from both sides, his length was seated inside. If sex had made my body ripe to lay seed with a soft belly, rounded hips and bottom, then pregnancy had expounded on it. My little one was growing and with it my belly, plumping and softening hips, thighs and behind, just perfect for an alpha or my Benny to indulge themselves in. 

Could feel his length pumping, a part of my brain had joined my mouth in moaning, pleading and cursing, the other half was taking stock and comparing with and to, the other cocks that slipped between my legs that summer. Benny was of a good length and width with the knowledge of how to use it to his best advantage. Hugh was uncut, long and trim with a large knot that he used well. Dean, oh my alpha with a little 'a'. He could be a battering ram with that dick of his or using it with the care in taking a pining omegas' virginity. Then there was John, who spoiled me size wise and brought out the dark little masochist that Dean has seen hints of. Can never show that side to Benny or Hugh, it's too broken, pathetic and dirty, my Shepherd loves it.

Benny wrapped his arms around my waist as he made his final thrusts and sent his cum into my womb. His knot is full and butting against my pinks but unlike the other day, he don't set into my body. No bruises, no bites, nothing that would mark our skins to show the presence of another. Also we only have a short amount of time, so as a practical matter, knotting is out of the question. We slump to the wood floor and lay in a sweaty panting heap. I roll over on top of Benny as his now softening cock slides wetly out of my pinks.

“Hi,” cupped my hands and put them behind his head to cushion it against the hard wood floor. Kissed the tip of his nose. “How you do'in?”

“Considering I just had the best love'n there is,” my Cajun said contentedly. “I think'en I'm do'in pretty darn good.”

Kissed and kissled, “how we doing on time?”

Benny checked his watch, “about a half hour to go.”

Gently set his head to the floor and carefully got up. “We need to wash off and get outa here.” Went to the bath and rinsed enough of the cum, spit and sweat off of our bodies to be presentable. Can't walk around smelling freshly fucked. Oh we could but not best idea from Ford. Got dressed and walked back outside. Sargeant Main was leaning up against the side of the building.

“Hopefully you didn't fuck up my bunk,” he growled, walking into the building without a look back as he slammed the door shut.

Our return is slow, we held hands, lean into the other and take an unhurried pace. If any of the people we passed smelled anything, they discreetly turned away or were trying to cover their own sexual escapade. At the stairs, he leaned in for a light kiss on the lips. “Sleep good Little Dove.”

“You too. Night Benny,” turned and went into the barracks. 

“You smell like Cajun,” sighed Chickie as I crept into bed with him. “Oh Baby boy, what am I gonna do with you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Father What a Waste really did come to the rescue
> 
> The white shotgun, a referance to a line in a marching cadence about the prettiest girl a trooper saw and the result: 'the wedding was a formal one, her father brought a white shotgun.'
> 
> Mon petite meenoo: my little kitty
> 
> you make such a bahbin: you were pouting
> 
> Donne-moi un petit bec doux, cher!  : give me a sweet little kiss, dear
> 
> Mi cielo: My heaven
> 
> Guapo querido: handsome dear one 
> 
> Je' tadore, je'taime: I adore you, I love you
> 
> Yeah, that was me standing before the board and like Cas, enough was said on my behalf, I was allowed to graduate.
> 
> Many thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read, review or kudo. Could not have taken this trip without you


	44. Taking Wing Again-Omega Out

Forgive the word 'retard'. Sadly we did use it a lot in the 70's 

Stood in the mass formation hoping to G-d I didn't topple over from sheer boredom as the long winded son of a bitch droned on. Glad HE likes the sound of his own voice, cuz I did't. Don't care how many stars are on his collar, dude was a fucken snore. Rocked gently to and fro not locking my knees as that would be a sure way to keel over in a dead faint. It's 9:00 in the morning, it's hot and my flight leaves in two and a half hours, get me the hell outa here!

Was standing between Marsh and Tim as Benny was sitting up on the reviewing stand with the other honorees overlooking the massed battalion on the parade ground. Wish Hannah or Chickie were up there too. They were the best of Third and First platoons but lost to Benny Not that he wasn't deserving but there wasn’t an omega or beta on that reviewing stand. Two girls, eight guys all alphas but …..maybe next year an omega would be standing there. Who knows, maybe even Bry Ann will be up there in two years.

FINALLY! The guy shut up. The battalion was called to attention and then the 82nd Airborne Division field band struck up the Radetzky March. Right face, forward march. There's something awe inspiring about seeing nearly 3000 people without a foot out of step nor an arm out of place. The two ribbons we won snapped in the breeze from Charlie Companys guide on as we passed the reviewing stand. Saw Benny up there and was hard pressed to keep down the urge to wave at him. No, no more smart ass omega tricks. Or at least for a little while. 

After the little 'I love a parade', and the battalion was back in place, we were brought back to attention and dismissed. A shout went up as 3000 kids were finally free. Hugged Marsh, then Tim and then ran up to Chickie and jumped in his arms. “LET'S BLOW THIS POPSICLE STAND CHILDREN!” The Big Belle shouted, “I'M GOING HOME TO SEE MY ELLIOT! WE'RE GONNA HAVE RELATIONS TIL HIS EYES BUG OUT! ” Let it could never be said that Valentine Peaches Marie Rogers was not a well bred southern omega of distinction and character. 

Dashed back to the omega barracks, ripped off the boots and fatigues, then pulled on jeans, a cotton button down shirt, rolled up the sleeves, then toed into the sandals. Reverently picked up the brass mating collar that I'd polished up this morning with Brasso and clicked it into place around my neck. Plain, simple, elegant.....Omega Winchester.....I belong to...no....with John Winchester and from this moment on, no one else. There's a tinge of guilt for being with Benny yesterday, he's prolly feeling the same, he's going to be mating Andrea next May after graduation. Oddly enough there is not a twinge of anything save happiness remembering that morning at Mrs Thompsons cabins. And that's the way I want to keep it. 

Pick up the duffel and overnight bag along with the black alligator suit case. Then take one last look around the room and with a small prayer.....“Ty.....Hunter...hope you guys are okay. Please G-d, let them be okay.” Run into Alfie in the hall. “Take care of yourself man.” Shake his hand and give him a quick hug.

“I will,” he was grinning. “Heading up to 'Hudson High', gonna get mated next week!” Then Alfie groaned, “got so much shit to do in the mean time. Haven't even got my gown yet.”

Set down my stuff and opened the suitcase. “Here, for your wedding night.” It was the blue camisole top, its matching bottoms bloody and tattered are in Hughs' side table drawer. “Not like you're going to be wearing it long.” Gave him a nudge and a wink. “Prolly gonna find it hanging on the curtain rod in the morning.”

Alfie blushed to the ears, “are you sure? It's so beautiful, I can't..”

Come on, let's not have a 'Ninotchka moment' here 'Anna',” I joked, turning on the Russian accent. “Take it, wear it and be baaaaad my little nudenik!”

“THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!” Alfie folded the little bit of silk up carefully and tucked it in his suitcase. “You have my address?”

“Yup,” had spent some of this morning trading addresses to people I wanted to keep in touch with or at least send a Christmas card to. Had received a letter from Mom last week saying she'd heard back from Riverknoll, they'd received the money order and an apartment was reserved in my name starting in August. She included the address: 200 Kimball Drive, apt 1 Rochester, NY 14623. Home sweet home when I get back from Kansas. Figure three weeks there, then a trip to Florida for Gabes wedding (son of a bitch is getting married on my birthday) then back to Schenectady, pack up and come out to Rochester.

Best laid plans of mice and men....(hey, if you're gonna misquote or quote, steal from the best)

Walked up the hill for the last time, pausing in front of the Second Platoon barracks before squaring my shoulders and moving on. Time to move on as I'd said my goodbyes to Benny earlier this morning. “Miss you Mon Biche.” 

“Will miss you too Benny,” the kiss was light but lingering. “Write to me?”

“When I can.” He's going to have a lot of responsibility back at the Citadel being the cadet battalion XO. His best in company win moved him up the ladder quite a bit.

“Same here.” Hold his hand by the finger tips, “you have to get goin 'Mr Best of Charlie Company'.” Smiled and gave his finger pads a kiss. Not something an omega should do to an alpha, but then again he's my Benny.

Walked up to the lot where a horde of school buses waiting: “FAYETTEVILLE AIRPORT! TRAIN OR BUS STATIONS, FAYETTEVILLE TRAIN OR BUS STATIONS!” There were civilian drivers standing in the door ways of the bus's shouting their destinations. “LEAVING IN 15 MINUTES TO THE FAYETTEVILLE AIRPORT!” 

Climbed aboard one of those airport bound bus's, found a seat shoved the duffel on the floor and the suit case under the seat. The overnight bag was on my lap. The bus filled up pretty quick and a few minutes later was bucking and bumping down the road and away from Old Division. “Where you headed?” Asked the guy sitting next to me. 

“Burlington, Vermont.” He said “Wanna get out of this god forsaken heat and back to the mountains. I ain't built for this shit.” 

“Sounds like a plan, looks like I've got the heat for three more weeks. Going out to Fort Riley for AT.”

“Better you then me.” The guy scooched down in his seat, folded his arms, closed his eyes and dozed off.

Couldn't blame the guy really for not wanting to be a 'Chatty Cathy'. Most of these people were on their way home and just wanted to get there with the least amount of stress or conversation. So, settled for looking out the window, seeing the barracks, office buildings, then finally the 'You are leaving Fort Bragg sign. To which a loud cheer went up. “ATTITUDE CHECK!” Some one hollared.

“THIS PLACE SUCKS!” We all shouted in reply.

“POSITIVE ATTITUDE CHECK!” Come the next part.

“THIS PLACE POSITIVILY SUCKS!” Came the response and a cheer. We were getting the fuck outta here.

The rest of the ride was mostly quiet, some people talked, others just looked out the window for the half hour ride to the airport. Okay, the Fayetteville airport wasn't a grass field and a wind sock but it might as well be in the grand scheme of things. The renovations that closed it five weeks ago were completed enough to reopen the place. It looked like a square glass and steel cake that sat in the middle of a rectangle box. There was a portico that ran the face of the building to shield the folks getting dropped off or picked up from rain or sun. There was a large silver sign on a blue tile field that welcomed you to the Fayetteville Airport.

As our bus and the four others behind us pulled up and hissed to a stop, noticed something else welcoming us.....North Carolina State Police and National Guard troops. Guess that federal court judge was not just woofing when he said omega cadets would not be molested, detained or any such nonsense as went on up at the Raleigh airport. There had to be at least a dozen 'staties' and twice that many national guard solders standing out in front. The few sheriff deputies there, were pushed to the back and not looking very happy about it. “What's going on here?” Burlington, VT had just woke up and was blinking disbelievingly at the well ordered craziness going on outside the bus. There were also reporters and crews from the local TV stations there also.

“This is to keep the omega cadets safe, so they can go home and not get detained for not being with their alpha.” I explained.

“Figures,” Burlington said under his breath. “trust a goddamn slicky to screw up and have the rest of us pay for it. Omegas would fuck up a wet dream”

“You were in an alpha company weren't you?” I asked sweetly, gathering up my bags. “Norwich?”

“Yeah I was,” the guy said slowly. “How'd you guess?”

“Cuz if you were in a mixed company, you'd know what happened to the over 200 omegas who came down here, as they were detained for over 12 hours at the Raleigh Airport without food or water and that it took the Pentagon brass, a US Senator and a federal court judge to get them out.” Guess I'm still a little raw about it. “And if it weren't for my alpha being there to pick me up, I would've been detained too. But don't worry I didn't get off scott free. Got punched in the ribs by a sheriffs deputy for not being a 'proper' omega.”

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, okay.” Burlington, VT was backing away slowly from the peeved omega. “Good talk. Gotta go now.”

“Oh and by the way,” had to, just had to. “I did everything you did this summer....just as good...only I did it the whole time pregnant.” Tossed him the finger. “Drive on Airborne!”

Got my stuff, then shuffled slowly down the aisle, till getting to the door, move down the steps into the sunshine, avgas fumes and the line of State Police and National Guard keeping back the crowd of curious, angry and the news. “Do not stop, do not talk to any one, move swiftly into the terminal.” That was the call from a rather imposing looking NC state trooper captain that appeared to be in command of the detail. “Once you are in the terminal, check in and get to your gate. If you need an escort, one will be provided.” 

Wow, I guess they're serious as a cardiac infarction. Make it through the gauntlet of people yelling and carrying on to find there are more police and national guard troops inside. Get in line at the Piedmont airline check in desk. Look over at the arrival/departure board. Three flights in, three flights out. One to Washington DC, two for Charlotte, doesn’t look like it changes judging by how dusty the board is. Wait my turn with the other en-massed cadets as the two harried beta female clerks check off our names and seat assignments on a clip board, then send us off to wait at Gate A. “It's over there,” one of them pointed. Walk down that hall, you can't miss it.”

The National Guard troops were stationed at various points in the terminal and hall way to the gates. The reporters and news crews were being kept outside, no interviews today boys and girls of the fourth estate. Wonder if it's this crazy down at train and bus stations.

They were right, couldn't miss Gate A or B for that matter. One side of the room..A, the other side B. Okay, found a seat near the window and looked out over the run way. Saw our plane, a Fairchild Hiller FH- 227 (What? I like airplanes.) turbo prop being loaded with luggage and fuel out on the tarmack. That size aircraft can only take about 50 some people, guess everyone else must be going out on a larger later flight to Charlotte. The answer came soon enough when a guy came out and started calling: “PLEASE HAVE YOUR TICKET AND BOARDING PASS READY, AS WE WILL BE BOARDING PIEDMONT FLIGHT 462 TO WASHINGTON DC SHORTLY. HAVE YOUR BOARDING PASS AND TICKET READY!”

Pick up my overnight bag and join the others lining up in front of the door leading outside to the plane. One of the harried beta female clerks from the front desk was now checking our boarding passes, ticking off each name from her list and then sending us out the door. Holy Baby Jebus it was hot, sticky, smelly and just wanted to get on that aircraft. Which was just as hot and sticky and smelly but figured, okay will get better once the hatch is closed and AC is turned on.

Looks like it's a full house today, didn't take long for every seat was filled. The stews do their thing with the exits, barf bags, smoking and seat belts. Looks like it's a monkey flight, soda and peanuts. Then we hear: “This is your captain speaking, welcome to Piedmont Flight 462, we will be taking off shortly. Our flight today will be 90 minutes to the Washington National Airport. So sit back, relax and we will be receiving permission from the tower to leave shortly.” 

Buckle up, lean back and close my eyes. Just want this over with, want to get out of this butt hole state and see John. Wonder idly what his quarters look like, being a general its gotta be better then the rat holes I lived in over the years. My thoughts were interrupted by the sputter, whine and roar of the engines starting up and the spinning propellers. Finally, we're moving. The plane taxis out, chugging. and coughing to the beginning of the runway. The propeller blades are now blended together in solid blur of motion as the Rolls Royce engines are filling the cabin with their scream to take flight. The plane lurches forward, gaining speed with every inch. Till finally it flings itself into the sky and we're pressed back into the seats, “Houston we have lift off.”

Once were leveled off, the stewardess come around with the snack cart, handing out packages of salted peanuts (told ya it was a monkey flight) ginger ale, cola or Doctor Pepper. Sip the ginger ale, which I'm getting royally tired of and munch the nuts. Gotta watch the salt, the bird colonel nurse had mentioned in passing to go easy on it cuz salt would make me retain water. Kind of a good thing for an omega as we need lots of water to stay healthy and produce slick. Not so good as it makes a pregnant woman/omega ankles and fingers swell. Peachy g-ddman keen.

Zone out to the whine of the engine and wake up when the pitch changes. “Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We are now making our final approach into the Washington National Airport where the temperature is currently a balmy 95 degrees. We thank you for choosing Piedmont Airlines and hope you fly with us again in the near future. Will the crew please prepare the plane for landing.”

Looked out and watched the Pentagon slip by beneath us, then saw the Capital building in the distance. This time the touch down was perfect, the guy knew his stuff and how to put wheels down on concrete. There was a thump but no bounce and watched the flaps go down as the little plane slowed and then cruised as nicely as the Impala to the assigned gate.

Was up clutching my overnight bag, side stepping along and then out the hatch into the blast furnace of DC in July. Run across the tarmac and into the blessed air conditioning. OH GOD! That's better. Okay, now have to find baggage claim and get my stuff, as there is no luggage transfer between airports. The flight on Frontier is out of Dulles International, so now got to shag ass across town. Time is now 13:00 hours and the flight leaves shortly before 15:00. Crap, hope 'Uncle Jimmy' don't have anything big cook'in to have traffic FUBAR'ed. 

Waited like forever at the baggage carousel until my duffel and black gator suitcase came in sight. Grabbed them up and hightailed it through the main concourse to the taxi stand. There was a line of Checker cabs waiting for fares and walked up to the first one. “Afternoon sir,” called to the driver who was lounging against the side of his vehicle. “What's the damage for a one way to Dulles?”

“One Jackson should do it,” he said with a lazy smile. “Where you bound for on such a hot day little 'Mega?” He opened the trunk and put in the duffel and case.

“Home of the Big Red One.” I replied climbing into the back of the Checker.

“Fort Riley, Kansas.” He said with a grin. “Lordy, know I'm goin to Heaven cuz I spent my time in Hell. Was there '59 to '62. Stay outa 'Junk City', specially 9th Street. No good comes from going to 9th Street.” The cabbie climbs in, starts up and takes off from the curb. “Specially for a little pup like you with a biscuit in the bread box.”

Sighed, looks like I'm at the stage where the aroma of pregnancy is now coming off my skin. Another one of those protective things evolution set in place, gives most alphas the inclination to protect. “So it's like Hay Street in Fayetteville.”

“Only without the 'Jump'in Junkies',” he replied. We talk, he'd been driving cab in DC since he got back from Kansas back in '63. “Started the day before the JFK funeral,” the man paused, a mix of emotions flooded his face. “Best/worst day of my life. Tips were great, traffic was snafu and everybody was crying.”

“Wow,” had to think where I was. In second grade, Grafenwöhr Germany. We were sitting down to dinner, Mom had the radio on listening to music from AFRN (Armed Forces Radio Network) when the broadcast was interrupted with the news of the assassination. It was first time I ever saw my mother cry and nobody finished their dinner. Got to watch news footage of the funeral on a TV in the gym at school. We all crowded around that black and white TV set, 300 kids sitting on a gym floor looking up at the screen and watching the beautiful young widow and her children say goodbye their slain husband and father. Wiped a tear quickly away. 

“Still gets ya don't it Pup?”

“Yeah.”

“Me too.” We don't say much after that, just watch the DC cityscape go by. A while later the cab fights its way to a spot in the taxi lane in front of the swoop shaped building that is the Dulles International Airport. We get out and the cabbie opens the trunk and pulls out my bags. Take out my wallet and tuck a twenty and a five into his hand. “Thanks for the ride.”

“Thank you Pup,” he said pocketing the money. “What do they call you?”

“Castiel Novac,” hold out my hand. “And you?”

“Augustine Bonaparte Jones,” he grinned and gave my hand a gentile shake. “Momma thought the last name was plain, so my first names shouldn't be. Call me Augie.” 

“I guess I will.” Shouldered the duffel bag. “You have a business card?”

“Sure,” he fished one out his breast pocket and handed it me. “Call the company or just hollar 'Augie'.” Then my new friend hesitated, “Castiel, you listen up now, Kansas ain't a bad place and there's a lot of good people who live there, it's just kinda conservative. Not head cover kinda conservative but wear your collar if you go off post. Okay?”

“Gotcha, thanks Augie,”slipped the card into a pocket in the overnight bag. “See ya on the flip flop!” Picked up the suit case and over night bag then move into the cooling madness of the Dulles terminal. Found the Frontier Airlines check in counter fairly quickly and took my place in line. When it was finally my turn, stepped up and handed my ticket to the female alpha agent who checked her flight passenger list, then ripped off the airlines portion and handed the ticket back. After securing the baggage claim tags on my checked luggage, she pointed to toward the security point, “your flight leaves in 45 minutes from Gate A14. I suggest you hurry.” 

“Thank you,” and took off at graceful trot through the terminal, have my bag x-rayed at the security check point to the gate to board the moble lounge. Okay good, it here yet. Flopped down in a seat to wait for the boarding call. Which came shortly, “good afternoon ladies and gentleman. We will now board our moble lounge that will take you to Flight 349 nonstop from Dulles to Kansas City International Airport.”

Got on and found a seat. The vehicle lumbered across the tarmac till it pulled beside the the Boeing 737, this is good sized aircraft, no puddle jumper for thispart of the trip. Checked my ticket, well I'll be damned, got a window seat, John was right. Put the overnight bag under the seat in front of me, buckled up and leaned back. Okay, next leg. Sigh, please let this be over at some point. The stewardess's come over the pa system with the safety lecture, barf bag location, blah blah blah. Come on, get to the push back so we can get the hell out of here. The flight is going to be three hours, so at some point they're going to haul out the dinner cart. We leave 20 minutes late, so it's about 03:15 by the time it's our turn to go wheels up.

Dinner is served an hour later and it makes me wish I could drink. A beer, some wine or that nice bottle of champagne they're pouring up in first class would have made EVERY THING so much better. It's airline food, which is to say....it's mess hall cooking at 28,000 feet. Picked at the limp broccoli, over salted potatoes and cold meat loaf. Pup hated it all, which meant didn't dare have a bite without grossing out the guy sitting next to me. Hopefully there'll be a soda machine or something when we get to Kansas City. Hand the tray back to the stewardess, “do you have some soda crackers and ginger ale?”

She looks at me with pity, “how far along are you Sir?”

“Five weeks, ma'am.”

“Your alpha meeting you in Kansas City?”

“No ma'am, in Manhattan.” I have no clue if ANYONE is meeting me at the airport. 

“Let me see if I can find you something to settle your stomach,” the stewardess turned and walked down the aisle towards the galley.

“First pup?” The alpha sitting next to me asked.

“Yeah,” put a hand to my stomach. “And he is awful picky.”

“My mate's a beta and she was sick as heck for the first 2 months with each of our pups.” The guy looked to be about in his early or mid 30's junior executive type, traveling on business. He took out his wallet and flipped it open. “This was taken last Christmas, Joey's 5 and Eddie's 3, Betty was 3 months at the time.” He handed me the wallet, nice family.

“Cute pups,” I said admiringly. “You and the other half do some good work.” Handed back the billfold. “Would like to have another one maybe a few years from now. Space them out a bit.”

“So you're mate is in the service? Oh, I'm Bill Edwards by the way, live in Overland Park, Kansas.” He held out his hand.

“Castiel Novac, Schenectady, New York. Yes he is. A brand new second louie on his first assignment.” Figure I needed to get a cover story put together, just something simple. “We mated for love,” I simpered. “And a rag top 73 Mustang.” About that time, the stewardess came back. She was carrying a glass of scotch for Bill and a steaming coffee mug for me. 

“It's beef soup,” she said handing over the cup, then digging in her pockets for saltine crackers. “I made it from the au jus from the prime rib dinners in first class, mixed in a splash of white wine and heavy cream then gave it a blast in the microwave.

Blew on it, then sipped the broth carefully. It was good, not only good but Pup approved. “It's wonderful! Thank you so much Miss.” 

“No problem Sir,” the stew smiled. “Gotta keep our littlest passenger happy.”

“Here's to love,” Bill raised his glass.”

Touched the mug to his glass, “opportunity and 73 Mustang convertibles.”

We talk the rest of the way into Kansas City or Bill does most of it and I add a bit here and there but mostly listen. Best way to keep a story straight is to keep it simple, short and then get people talking about themselves. Which most folks like to do anyway. Funny thing is, he's going to go home to his mate and tell her this omega on the plane was such a great conversationalist. When I didn't say a word. 

The landing was bumpy, prayed the soup stayed right where it was and not ending up in my lap or the wall. Once on the ground, it seemed the plane taxied a zillion miles, what are we doing? Driving to Manhattan? Till finally pulling up to the terminal and the breeze way rolled over to the side of the aircraft. The door opens, the stewardess does her schick: 'thank you for flying Frontier Airlines, hope you had a great flight, please check the board if you have to make a connection', blah, blah, ditty blah blah.

Grab my overnight bag from under the seat, wait for a break in the line of people collecting their crap from the overhead bins before stepping into the aisle to wait for the line to move. The door is opened and its like a flood rushing out as passengers poured into the breezeway. Hold my breath, hate the smell of avgas. As we spill out into the gate area, Bill rushes off with a wave and a shout of 'good luck', as I weave my way through the rush of humanity, from the concourse to the ant hill that was the Kansas City International main terminal. Stand looking up at split flap display board as it loudly clicked and clacked. Changing cities, flight numbers and times as planes came in or left. My flight to Manhattan would be in three hours. Local time was now 05:17 pm. I reset my watch to match and give it a good wind.

Well, now what? Not really hungry, still had about twenty five dollars folding money and about 75 in travelers checks but that had to last me for the next three weeks. All the rest of my funds, including the last check from 'Mega magazine were sent home to Mom to be put in savings. It had to go towards the rent, having Rochester Telephone turn the phone on, groceries, gas and....and...everything for the school year. Wish I had the money to rent a car. Sigh, out here in Gods country, they prolly don't rent to omegas without an alpha to co-sign and a credit card, which I don't have. Asked Bill and he said it was about a two hour drive to Manhattan, great. Three hour wait for a 20 minute flight.

Found a gift shop/news stand and browsed the magazines, 'A Beauty named Bissett', Jacqueline Bissett was on the cover of Newsweek, 'Youth Crime' is the lead for Time Magazine and Linda Blair is pushing the second Exorcist movie on the cover of People. Picked up todays Kansas City Star, 'NYC Blacked Out', apparently the city had a massive power failure yesterday, there was looting and all kinds of wild crap. Which reminds me.....

Had the letter from Cole Trenton in the envelope that contained my orders to Riley. Stuck it in there on a lark to show John. Now, being there's nothing else to do for the next 3 hours, wonder if power is back up in the city yet? Got nothing else to do, found a phone booth, fished out the letter and three dimes from my pocket. Cole said to call collect, can at least see if there is an answering machine.

“Southwestern Bell,” the operator had that Midwestern accent with nasal over tone all operators no matter where in the world you find them seem to have. “How may I assist you?”

“Would like to make a collect call to anyone at this phone number please.” Read it off the letter and then waited.

The phone rang for about a minute before the operator came back on. “It appears the parties you are trying to reach are not responding. Would you like me to try again?”

Guess the power isn't back on yet, “uh no. That's fine. Thank you, that will be it.”

“You're welcome and thank you for using Southwestern Bell Telephone.” The line then went silent and I hung up the phone. Well, that killed five minutes. What do I do now? Could call Mom...ehhhhhh, no. That would be just more money I owe her on the phone bill. John? He wouldn't be home yet and don't have his office number. Really should've asked for that. Wondered back to the gift shop, browsed the post cards, picked out a few and figured could blow a buck and a quarter on five of em. They're all the same picture, an aerial view of Kansas International. Will have to ask where a post box is later.

End up back in front of the magazine rack, Newsweek? No. US News and World Report? Nah. Better Homes and Gardens? Oh hell no. Then noticed the Playboy, Penthouse, Playgirl...'Mega? Not only no, but Hell. No. The Knot? Picked it up and flipped the rag open. What the hell.....ooooooooo baby oh baby!

The Knot proclaimed itself the magazine for the liberated omega and if 'Mr August Knot Lacking For Anything' was any indication of the kind of alpha they got to pose, I wouldn't mind liberating him myself. Woof! Hey, I'm mated, not dead. The editor in chief, Beatrice Knight Niitza (just call me 'Honey Bee') liberated herself from a bad mating (I had vibrators work harder then that putz), being broke (broke is temporary, poor is what keeps you down) and a single mother (my boys love their momma) to having her own publishing firm (I put the emphasis on the word 'firm'.)

Oh yeah, I can spend $3.95 for this. Will take a better look when I have a little more privacy, so found a place to sit in view of the security screening area and used the rag as a lap desk to write post cards.

Dear Chickie and Elliot,

Hi Guys, hope mated life is treating you well. I'm here at the Kansas City International Airport cooling my heels for the flight into Manhattan, Kansas. The trip so far have been okay, haven't been sick but Pup doesn’t like airline food. But who does? It was crazy at the Fayetteville Airport, National Guard and State Police were all over the place to make sure all the omega cadets were able to get on the airplane okay. Was the train station as bad? Will write soonest when I get settled at Riley. 

Sincerely,

Castiel

 

Sargeant Ashton,

Hope you had a good trip back home. Sitting here in Kansas City at the airport (looks like it's hurry up and wait just like the army, ha ha) wishing I could go in search of those KC style ribs have heard so much about. Will drop a few lines when I get to Fort Riley.

Best to Mrs Ashton.

Cadet Novac 

 

Hey Gabe,

Hope you got my other letters, write to me you lazy S.O.B. Finally out of Bragg and am headed out to Fort Riley. Sure want to see my mate. Hope Kali is well and her pregnancy is going better then mine. Oh yeah, just in case Mom didn't tell you, I'm preggers. About five weeks now. But don't worry I'm mated so Jeff (picked his name already) is legitimate. Please be careful there on the Zippo Big Bro. 

Cassie 

 

Hello Dean,

Big kisses for my alpha! Mom gave me your address so am able to write you now that you're at McClellan. Am on my way to Fort Riley at last. Thought I was going to Dix but the winds of change blew me (okay that came out bad) west and to the Great Plains. Pup is fine and my pregnancy is progressing well. Just need iron and prunes...don't ask. Love and miss you lots. 

More to come,

Your Little Maid

 

Benny,

Hope your trip back to the Citadel was uneventful. Things were a little crazy at the Fayetteville Airport as there were National Guard and state police on hand to make sure the omega cadets made it back home without being detained again. Other then that, the flights have been uneventful. Don't be too hard on the incoming knobs, you gotta have some of them make it through 'Hell Night'. Pup is doing well. Take care Guapo.

Mon Biche 

 

Finished up the last card, then pulled out my wallet and fished out five stamps. 13 cents per stamp, geeze they're getting expensive. Carefully ripped them from the other, licked the back and stuck them to the little square in the right hand corner of the card. Okay, let's go find a mail box. Walk around a while until I find a postal drop chute and flip them in. Everyone should have their card in a week or so. That killed an hour.

Went back to the gift shop and got a bag of Guy's potato chips and a can of ginger ale. Really starting to hate ginger ale. Eat the chips slowly one at a time, savoring each little bit. They're slick with grease, saltier then what's prolly good for me but they're wonderful. Like a junk food communion wafer. Finish the bag in no time, catch the last drops of soda on my tongue and wipe my greasy fingers off on my jeans. Figure I can wonder back to the gate now. Nothing else to do. Get in line for the x-ray machine, set my overnight bag on the conveyor and wait on for them to figure out if I'm going to use my extra set of boots, fatigues and paper work to hijack the puddle jumper to Cuba or pull a BD Cooper. The 45 from Hugh and Mothers' 38 police special are taken apart and stuffed in side pocket of the black alligator bag with the ammo and magazines in my other pair of boots in the duffel bag. 

Got an hour and a half to kill so spend it in a nice quiet corner 'reading' The Knot. The articles were the standard stuff that you'd find in magazines like Cosmopolitan/Esquire or Playgirl/Playboy, the interview with flavor of the month omega rights activist entertaining and the fashion pages interesting but I wouldn't wear the stuff. The male alphas, though.......hot diggity damn! Mr August 'Knot Lacking For Anything' was a bull alpha with a bushy 'womb broom', bedroom eyes and a knot the size of Cleveland. 

Will definitely need a little alone time with him tonight.

The flight is finally called about 07:40 pm and there are about a dozen of us to board the Beechcraft 99 for the twenty minute flight over to Manhattan. There are six seats on one side of the plane, six on the other and no door to the cockpit so we're getting to watch the pilot and copilot fly this bus. There's no stewardess. “We wanna thank you for joining us today here on Frontier Flight 62 to the Manhattan Regional Airport. Once we're in the air, flight time will be about 20 minutes. So sit back, relax and we'll have this bird up in a jiffy.”

The jiffy took a while as it seemed again we taxied all over creation, then had to wait our turn as the big guys seemed to take precedence. But finally it was our turn as turboprops whined and spun, the plane whizzed down the runway, lifting off and into the rays of the sun hanging low on the horizon. As the cabin isn't pressurized, we're not all that high in the sky, so have a good view of Kansas City, then the suburbs. wheat fields, grasslands and lots of nothing. 

It's not a bad flight, but it gives me time to wonder if there's gonna be someone there to meet me or do I have to find my own way to post? If that's the case, hope the cabs aren't too expensive, I'm down a bit on folding green. My stomach is starting to clench and Jeff is fluttering nervously. “Take it easy Puppy,” I whisper, trying to sooth my babe. “Pappa's got this.”

The sun was just a sliver on the horizon when the Beechcraft touched down at the Manhattan Regional Airport. Like Fayetteville it was a glass and steel barn glorified wind sock air field. Taxied up and stopped. The pilot thanked us for flying Frontier and hoped we do it again real soon. He then opened the hatch and pulled out the few steps to the ground. Walked out into an oven. North Carolina was hot and humid, Kansas was just hot. Could feel my sinus's drying up and crying for water. Trapse across the tarmac, feeling the concrete burn through the leather of my sandals scorching the soles of my feet.

Now I'm just tired, par-broiled and wanna start to cry. Goddamn hormones! The stress of the day has some what let go but now a newer bigger one takes its place.....Auntie Em! Uncle Henry! I'm Home! Toto, where are you, ya little bastard. Shit, what do I do now? “Excuse me?” Not paying any attention, trying to find the sign for luggage pick up. “Pardon me.....are you Cadet Novac? Castiel Novac?” Huh, oh yeah. That's me. 

Turned to find a skinny, turkey neck of a male alpha in fatigues, first lieutenant bars and the crossed pistols insignia of the Military Police. “Hi I'm Garth Fitzgerald the IV, your sponsor.”

“There's three more of you?” Ooooo, that came out bad. When I'm tired, what ever's on my tongue tends to jump out my mouth. More then usual and it's gotten worse since I got knocked up. “Sorry.” 

He laughed, thank G-d. “For some reason I get that a lot. Come on, let's find your bag. Bet you had a long day.”

“Yeah, you could definitely say that.” Wake up in North Carolina and going to bed in Kansas. Ah the miracles of flight and Naomi Elizabeth Westmoreland Novac. There is one baggage carousel and it doesn’t take long for it to start up and the duffel bags and suitcases to roll in. Find the black gator case and after a couple false starts, my duffel. Garth tossed the big green bag on his shoulder as we walk through the sliding doors, back out into the hot summer night. 

“My car's over here,” he motioned to a t-top, midnight black Corvette Stingray sitting under a street light in the parking lot. 

“Nice wheels,” Oh yeah, so a Mercedes 300 SL gull wing is my dream car (oh please Major Sammy let me drive it just once!) but couldn't shoot down a ride on a long lonesome stretch of highway in this baby? Not me. “What year is she?”

“1974 big block. Yeah, she's a good summer car.” Garth popped the hatch. “Not worth a crap in the winter, which is most of the time out here. My other car is a Ford Ranchero, she's my winter rat and the one I drive nine months out of the year.” Shoved in the bags and slammed the lid. “You hungry? I can eat, you look like you could eat.” 

“Yeah,” flopped down in the low bucket seat. Holy Baby Jebus, didn't think it was that close to the ground. “Think I could stand a little something. Didn't have much on the plane except some soup and crackers.”

“You need water too,” he said starting up the car. The big engine roared to life. “Gotta keep the pup hydrated.”

WHAT THE FUCK!? “Excuse me?”

“You're pregnant, Garth glanced over. “That's how I found you. The General said watch for the pregnant male omega and obviously that was you.”

“Uh what general?” SHIT! This could be bad and the 45 is in pieces in the gator bag. 

“General Winchester, your mate. Your collar sez so.” His face is just an open book of blase innocence.

“And you know this how?” Knife in pocket, still have my mating knife, if he makes a move can flick that baby open..

“The same way Captain Delassandro and Sargeant Ellis know, cuz I'm on his staff.” Cocked his head as if listening to someone, “pancakes. No, barbeque. Mr Fizzles says you prolly like barbeque.”

“Okay,” said slowly. “And how does this Mr Fizzles know me?”

“Now you're being silly,”Garth laughed. “Mr. Fizzles knows everybody.” He stuck a free hand in side door compartment and came up with a sock puppet. “Bet your little puppy would just be loving some BBQ.”

He's crazy, not only that....HE'S BAT SHIT CRAZY! But if John trusts him enough to let him in on who I am and come to pick me up. Ooooooooooookay. 

“There's this back yard BBQ place in Ogden, it's right on the way to post.” He pulls off of RT 18 and then threads his way through the back streets of this fleabite of a town. “You'll love it.”

We pull in front of this house with a little hole in the wall rib shack attached. “Looks like we missed it, closed.” Still have some saltines left, even though they're a little crushed.

“But not to Mr Fizzles,” Garth jumps out of the car and marches up to the front of the house and bangs on the door. “Suzie! Suzie Hinton, I know you're awake in there. Mr Fizzles has a hungry pup whose flown all the way from North Carolina to have your ribs and pork butt.”

The porch light comes on, door flies open and a middle aged woman in a bilious yellow night gown is filling the door way. If looks could kill as they say, Lt Garth Fitzgerald would be deader then shit and that's pretty damn dead. Okay, definitely not hungry now. “Garth, you Wichita State retard,” she snarls. “What are you doing here? I'm closed.” 

“Come on Suzie, gotta pup here who's hungry.”

“Um, Lieutenant.” Had gotten out of the car and was half way up the walk. Maybe using his rank will get his attention. “If the lady is closed...” 

Then Suzie's nose twitches and she pitches into him worse. “YOU'RE LEAVING A POOR LITTLE PREGNANT PAPA OUT THERE TO STARVE! YOUR MAMA DROP YOU ON YOUR HEAD, THEN DIDN'T TEACH YOU NO MANNERS A TALL?!” She brushes past him and pulls me into her ample bosom. “Poor little 'mega,” Suzie crooned, patting and rubbing between my shoulder blades. “Half dead on your feet and nothing but skin and bones. Come on Baby, will get you something to eat and you can freshen up in the mean time. And YOU...” Her alpha-ness glowers at Lt. Turkey neck. “Are gonna be lucky if I don't sock you in the snot locker.” Okay, maybe this could work out after all.

A half hour later, I'm sitting at Suzies kitchen table shoveling down a plate full of shrimp etouffee, baked beans, corn bread and turnip greens, washed down with a cold butter milk. “Oh my G-d this is so good! Where did you learn to make it?” This is definitely Pup approved.

“It's the only good thing that no account Cajun bastard of an ex-husband left me,” she said lighting up a cigarette and taking a deep puff, then a deep draw off her can of Pabst. “Well, that and my son. The pup is a line backer at the University of Kansas. Rock, chalk Jayhawk KU.” 

Garth is wearing a grin that seems to have taken over his whole face. He sips his chicory coffee with the delicacy of a bishop at an afternoon tea. He's turned down the invitation of a beer, stating he had to drive and besides wasn't much of a drinker. “Would put me on the floor in a heart beat.”

Ate till Jeff and I couldn't eat a crumb more. My little one flapped and fluttered when Suzie reached over to say hello to my pup. “Oooooo, he's a lively one. This little feller is gonna give you a run for your money darlin when he gets older.” She ran a finger across and around my stomach with with Jeff flitting after. “Hey there Baby, you gonna be good for your Auntie Sue? Course you are.”

Sighed, “he's good for everyone but me. The little brat is picky and uses my bladder as trampoline.” Now I'm tired and ready to fall asleep. The stress and tension of the day has finally caught up and so ready to lay my head down, even it's on the floor.

“Garth, take this pup to where he needs to be, so he can get some sleep.” Her alpha-ness stood, stretched and yawned. “I get up early myself, so get your ass outa here.”

“What do I owe you Miss Suzie?” Pulled out my wallet.

She smiled, “you...nothing. Him, on the other hand.” Pointing at Garth, “give me a ten spot. Five for the supper and five for getting me outa bed.” 

Lt. Fitzgerald took out his wallet, pulled out a twenty and laid it on the table. “For the next time,” he stood, leaned over as he and Mr Fizzles kissed the lady on the cheeks.

“You and that goddamn puppet,” but you could tell she was amused by the whole thing. “Get in that noise making roller skate you drive and get gone.”

“Night Miss Suzie,” we chorused and walked outside. Back in the car, I dozed off and didn't wake up till Garth gently shook me awake. “We're here, come on.”

“Where's here?” Looked up at a three story cinder block barracks we were now parked in front of.

“Hale Street, Custer Hills Troop area.” Garth got out of the car, popped the hatch and was pulling out my bags. This is where the AT cadets are being housed. There's about 100 of em, so it was easier to put em here then the guest house or BOQ.

“Lovely.”

“Oh, there is another omega coming, she's flying in from Fort Lewis. You two will be sharing the third floor.”

I hefted the duffel on my back, then picked up a bag in each hand. “And how many alphas are there?”

“Think they said about 80, 18 beta and two omegas.” Garth shrugged, smiled and then gave me a hug. 

Well, isn't that wonderful. Those numbers are worse then Fort Bragg.

“Mr Fluzzles says think of it as a challenge.”

“Oy vey,” walked toward the barracks steps, “I've been challenged like this all summer.”

The CQ runner let us in and then brought the NCOIC, an E-6 beta. “Cadet Novac,” he checked a list on a clip board. “Okay, third floor. When you get to the top of the stairs, go through the double doors and turn right. Its the first room on the right. There are sheets, blankets and a pillows already there, all you have to do is make up the bed. There's a mess hall attached to this building, only meal served is going to be breakfast. The rest of the time, you'll eat at the company you're assigned to or you're on your own.” He handed me a small white card, “here's your temporary id. Don't lose it, sign the back. This will allow you access to the PX, commissary and officers club. Chow starts at 7:00 am and ends at 08:00 am. Get in, eat and get out.” He paused, “any questions?”

The bags were getting heavy. Crimus, gonna have arms like an orangutan after this. “After breakfast, what happens next?”

“At 08:30 there will be bus's to take you all to Patton Hall for a welcoming speech by the commanding general in the second floor auditorium. From there you'll be dropped off at the companies you will be assigned to for your stay here. Any further questions?” 

“No Sargeant, think that's it for the moment.” Shifted the bags. Turned to Lt Fitzgerald, “thank you for picking me up at the airport and dinner. Will I see you tomorrow?”

“I'll be around,” Garth gave me one more hug and then walked through the swinging doors. “Night Cadet Novac.”

“Night Sir,” nodded at the Sargeant. “Have a nice evening.” Course the bastards weren't going to help me, so plod my way up the stairs. Stop at the second floor landing to catch my breath and get a better grip on the suitcase. Then trudge up that last flight taking me to Heaven or it just seems I've gone that far. Go through the double doors and find the first room on the right. 

The quarters is small, painted off white with just enough space for two bunks, a couple of wall lockers and a shared night stand. Dropped the duffel, suit case and over nightbag on the floor and flop face first on the bunk. Really need to unpack, get my uniform ready for tomarrow and make the bed. I really should. Really, really....reallll............................I'm up, really I'm up!

Climb off the bed, close the door and dump the duffel bag contents on the bed. Pick out my uniforms and put them hangers. Will have to touch them up with a bit of spray starch and a hot iron in the morning. T-shirts and underwear in one drawer, civilian clothes in the other. Boots in the back of the locker with my sandals and sneakers. Unfold the uniform from the overnight bag and get it hung up. Put the manila envelope on the shelf next to the toiletry kit and the extra pair of boots next to its mate. Opened up the black alligator bag, found the pieces for the 45 and 38 police special and put them quickly together. The 38 went back in the case, the 45 M1911 is going under the pillow. Pulled the ammo out of the boots, loaded a magazine, slapped it in place and put on the safety.

My pretties are staying in the suitcase until such time as I can get it to John's house. Suppose the contents say a lot about me. Fancy underwear, perfume and a snub nosed 38. I'll be the death of you one way or the other. Make up the bed, not the best job of it. Just enough to keep the bottom and top sheets in place and the blanket over the top. Slip on the pillow case, drop on the bed and slide the 45 under it. Done. Place is air conditioned, feels so good.

Strip off my clothes and tossed them on the other bunk. They said the other omega is a girl, so don't think they'll put her in with me. Climb naked into bed, listening to the unfamiar noises coming from outside. People yelling, trucks rolling by and the occasional chopper wop woping over head. “I'm here John,” I said out loud to the empty room. “Where are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Ninotchka moment': Ninotchka was a movie starring Greta Garbo. She plays a loyal communist party member in 1930's Russia sent to Paris to recover three wayward comrades. She too is corrupted by Paris, love and pretty underwear. The moment we see is when Ninotchka gives up a silk slip to her friend Anna, so she will have something wonderful for her wedding night.
> 
> Uncle Jimmy: President Jimmy Carter of course
> 
> FUBAR: Fucked up beyond all recognition
> 
> Beatrice Knight Niitza: The wonderful series 'The Knights and their Bees' is by Niitza. Her tribute fic to the US Supreme Court ruling on same sex marriage, I had commented that there was now a magazine for same sex couples similar to the bridal magazine called THE KNOT. She had written back that saying the magazine name sounded like something out of a a/b/o fic. Thank you for the inspiration.
> 
> CQ: Charge of Quarters, the runner sits at the door to let people in or runs errands for NCOIC, which is the Sargeant in charge of the building for the night.
> 
> At that time, the ROTC had three regional advanced camps. There was one in Fort Lewis, WA (which took in the cadets from the western states, Alaska and Hawaii) , another at Fort Riley, Kansas (the Midwest, TX, MS and AL) and and the one I went to in Fort Bragg, NC (the eastern seaboard out to OH and PR.) 
> 
> Wanted to give Cas a better travel day then I had. I took a 10 hour train trip from Fayetteville, NC to Trenton, NJ. Train stations like bus stations are never in the best part of town, so imagine twenty ROTC cadets (we were such babes in the woods) at 11:00 at night standing on a street corner to wait for a bus out to Fort Dix. Not that it was a boring wait, we got to watch the ho's walk by, car accidents and the junkies stumble around. The bus comes an hour later and we're taken out to the fort and dropped off at a wooden bus station that had seen better days. The MP first LT who was my sponser and that of my room mate, took us out to the all night McDonalds, as we'd had nothing to eat on the trip up. We were put up at the Fort Dix guest house, think of the worst motel you've ever stayed at and that's what I lived in for three fun filled weeks.


	45. If I Had the Wings of A Colonel

HUMILIATION, VOMIT, PEE AND ERWIN ROMMEL FETISH WARNING

It was the music that seemed to be coming from everywhere that brought me up out of the soft darkness of sleep. The pounding rhythm of guitars and a voice singing: 

It feels like the first time  
Feels like the very first time  
It Feels like the first time  
It Feels like the very first time

I have waited a lifetime  
Spent my time so foolishly  
But now that I've found you  
Together we'll make history

And I know that it must be the woman in you  
That brings out the man in me...

 

'Kay......I'm up, I'm up. Check the time, 06:15, SHIT! Gotta hurry! In a panic, grab my toiletry kit and towel from the open locker, fling open the door and run across the hall to the latrine. Burst in to the blare of music, got caught up in a trip wire and fell smack right into a naked lady, sending both us sprawling.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” We both screech, scrambling to separate corners all the while desperately trying to cover up. “WHO ARE YOU?!”

“Krissy Chambers,” she gasped. “You come any closer and I'll rip your nuts off!”

“Okay! Okay! Just cool it!” Then squinted at her, “are you that other omega who's suppose to be up here? The one from Lewis?”

She sniffed, “oh. You're that omega guy they told me about. Sorry about that. All those dumb ass alphas down stairs have me on edge.” Then she took in another deep breath. “Holy mother of God, you're pregnant.” 

“Yeah, that's me. The bunny killing slicky boy.” Sighed, “listen. As much I'd like to talk about that and get to know you better....clothed. Really need to get in the shower.”

Krissy gets to her feet with her towel now securely wrapped around herself, picked up the radio that had been cranking tunes, til I kind of tripped over it and pulled the plug out of the wall. “I'm done in here for the moment, um....meet you in about 20 minutes to go down for breakfast? And if this is broke, you owe me 10 bucks for a new radio.”

“No problem,” had my towel covering the bits and was backing up toward the shower stall. “See you in a while.” The water pressure was just as good here as in the old barracks back in Bragg. Soap up, shampoo my curls and then shave. Finish up, turn the water off and peek out to make sure no one was there. Dry off away from the door and then wrap the towel around my waist and make for my room. 

Plugged in the iron and laid out the damp towel on the floor. Pulled on a t-shirt, boxers and some socks. Licked my finger and quick touched the iron, it hissed perfectly. Set the uniform on the towel and started to iron. Pressed out the wrinkles from my fatigues and starched a neat crease in the trousers. A few minutes later there's a knock at the door, Krissy is dressed but holding what looks like a roll on deodorant. “Here,” she said, handing it to me. “Think you might wanna try this. It's a scent blocker, should hide the smell of your pregnancy.”

“OH MY GOD!” I held it like she handed me a block of gold, which for an omega this is. The FDA had not yet approved scent blockers of any type in the United States and imports from other countries were considered illegal. Most of us used Aqua Net or Afro-Sheen to cover our scents in a pinch but nothing seemed to mask that particular aroma of pregnancy. Was able to buy blockers in Germany and Panama but my supply ran out two years ago and didn't have the money or time to get to Canada for more. “Where did you get it?”

“A bunch of us went to Vancouver for the long 4th of July week end. It's only about three hours from Fort Lewis, so while I was there, hit a few drug stores and stocked up. We got couple of rooms at a hotel, went to Chinatown and had a blast.” Krissy watched me stand there to my underwear rolling the blocker over my arms and chest. “What did you do for those three days?”

Tried to think of a way of saying: 'well after being half tore to pieces being chased by an Argentine Captain, I hid out in a sergeants room who I became First to and he my lover in the middle of a platoon full of alphas. No good way to explain that. “Uhhhh, not much. Mind getting the back of my legs please?” She ran the stick up and down my calves and thighs, then handed it back. Oh that's better. Pulled on the pants, buttoned up the fatigue blouse and got my gig line straight. Laced up the boots, bloused the trousers and pulled my baseball cap out of the locker. Fingered my mating collar and then took it off, tenderly setting it on the shelf in the locker. Still have to keep mum about John till after AT.

“That just a 'fake out' or you really mated?” She asked as I secured the locker, having already taken the 45 from under the pillow and secreted in my civies drawer. Walked out of the room, will have to see about a key to lock the door. “Cuz either way, that's a really nice collar, plus you do smell mated. That helps.”

“I'm mated,” walked through the double doors and down the stairs. “Just figured I'd be taken a little more seriously without the collar on post. Though was advised to wear it when going into town, which don't figure will happen much.”

“Can dig that,” Krissy said. “I wore my fake out on the way here with the blockers on but still had some knot head ask if I wanted to join the 'Mile High Club' just before we touched down in Denver.”

“What an assbutt,” we get outside, put on our baseball caps and see the line of people waiting to get into the mess hall. “Shall we?” 

“Might as well,” she said. “Hope this is better then the slop at Lewis. That stuff rotted out of its mind.” So we get in line and waited. When I step in the room, the smell was only slightly better then what is usually associated with mess hall cooking. On the upside, it's covering the over powering stink of alpha. At least Pup isn't setting up a fuss yet. Look at the bacon, scrambled eggs, french toast and decide that maybe just some grits would be good this morning, along with a couple of glasses of milk and some orange juice. Then just a tiny bit of coffee, just enough to kick start things and keep off the caffeine headaches. 

Krissy gets some eggs and 'shit on shingle' and we find a table to sit at. There are about two dozen four man tables, so can see why we were told to get in, eat and get out. Scrape a pat of butter into the grits then shake in salt and pepper. We're joined shortly by two large alpha males who plopped their trays and hulkish selves down and then just stared at us.

“A Polaroid would last longer ya know,” I commented between spoon fulls.

“So you're those third floor 'megas huh?” The larger of the two finally spoke.

“That would be us,” Krissy was just this side of barely polite. “Got it in one. And by your sparking personalities and sloping craniums, you're the alphas from the second floor.”

The one guy rolled his eyes and dug into his bacon, while Mr. Big Man was not gonna let it go. “You don't smell like one.”

“Sorry for not having the aroma of sunshine, rainbows and unicorn ass,” oh I'm in rare form. A good nights rest on a full belly with Jeff not kicking up a fuss, oh yeah Mr Dirty Harry, I do feel lucky. “Reserve that for Thursday nights to watch 'Rockford' and 'Quincy'.

“You think you're funny?” The guy was gripping the silverware tightly in his fist. 

I steeple my fingers under my chin and smile sweetly. “Dude, I'm fuck'en hilarious.”

We stare at each other for a moment until the jerks' buddy nudges him, “your breakfast is getting cold and we got places to be in 20 minutes.” After that, the four of us eat in silence till Krissy and I get up to leave. 

“Watch your step 'funny man',” the big ape growls.

“Metete sa vaina en el culo”, as we walk off, I toss the finger over my shoulder. Hear a snicker and 'primo, bien hecho' coming from one of the other tables. Apparently somebody knew what I said. 

We wait around outside until two bus's pull up in front of the barracks and the lot of us pile in to be taken over to Patton Hall on the main post. Sit up front with Krissy and with half an ear to the conversations going on in back of us, when someone starts to sing:

 

If I had the wings of a colonel  
and the balls of a big buffalo  
I'd fly over Fort Riley, Kansas  
and shit on the cadre below!

R-O-T-C  
Sounds like some bullshit to me  
to me  
R-O-T-C  
Sounds like some bullshit to me

 

“What'd you guys sing out there at Lewis?” I asked Krissy.

“Infantry cadence mostly, being it's home of the 'Psychedelic Cookie',” she said. “Ain't no use in looken back, good ole Jody got your girl, your dog AND your Cadillac.” 

“We did airborne obviously,” I grinned and sang softly:

C130 rollin down the strip   
airborne daddy   
Gonna take a little trip   
Stand up, hook up,   
Shuffle to the door   
Jump right out and count to four   
And if my main don't open wide   
I gotta another one by my side   
And if that chute don't open round   
I'll be the first one on the ground  

“Not a bad voice there Novac,” Krissy looked impressed. “Bet it sounds better in the shower.”

“Suppose there's one way to find out,” could tell we had a bunch of little itchy noses just waiting on my reply. “And.....oh look......Patton Hall.” The buses pull in front of a limestone building with great pillars holding up the pediment that proclaimed in bold letters: PATTON HALL with the cavalry crest over the top. 

We troop in and are directed up a flight of stairs to the second floor and into the auditorium. Krissy and I end up in the front row looking up at the stage. “Guess the division commander is suppose to say a few words of wisdom before they tell us where we're assigned.”

“He gave the address at graduation yesterday,” the guy standing next to me said. “It was perfect; short, to the point and pretty funny too. Cool guy for a general, real alphas alpha. Hear he took an omega mate over the summer, suppose to be real young and looker too.” He sighed, “generals always get to tap the good stuff.”

“Really?” This general was starting to sound a little familiar. At that moment a big ole vitamin packed specimen of a ring knocker captain (West Point, could see the damn ring from a mile off) walked on stage and stood behind the podium.

“CADETS! ATTEN-HUT!” We snapped to. “The commanding general of the First Infantry Division would like to take a few moments to welcome you to Advanced Training. For the next three weeks you will be a part of a working company, battalion or here at division. Use this opportunity to its fullest. It's now my great pleasure to introduce the commander of The Big Red One....Major General John Winchester!”

WHAT!? My mouth hung open like a baby bird at feeding time, watching my Shepherd walk out from the wings, cross the stage amongst loud applause and take a brisk salute from the Hudson High captain. Dean sure as hell didn't mention this and gee thanks Mom...you evil witch! You coulda given me a heads up that my new mate is the fucken division commander! Well, that does explain why he ended up in Bragg overseeing the........OH WE ARE SOOOOOOO GONNNA HAVE A TALK THIS WEEKEND!

He waited a moment for the whistles, clapping and other forms of regional approval to die down before he ordered us to 'take seats'. “Good morning cadets,” John beamed over the lot of us.

“MORNING SIR!” 

“Would like to take this opportunity to welcome you to your Advanced Training here at Fort Riley, home of the ONLY infantry division worth being in.” More regional approval. “The majority of you already have a small taste of life here on post and what it has to offer, but now you'll get to see it from the point of view of a working company.” He gazed about his audience till his eyes fell on Krissy and me. “I understand there are two cadets here from our sister training sites at Fort Lewis, Washington and Fort Bragg, North Carolina. I hope you will give them a warm Kansas welcome.” That got a bit of a laugh.

Warm Kansas welcome my ass, you are so not getting 'any' oh alpha mine unless you do a mess of groveling. Ohhhhhhhhhhh, but it's gonna be hard to stay mad....damn it. He looked good in those tailored fatigues, shiny jump boots, could smell his cologne and scent from here. Could feel a hint of slick wanting to pearl down my channel.

Then he looked serious. “You were chosen by your schools as having leadership potential and the where with all to benefit most from your time here. The majority of the people sitting in this room were in the top 30 percent of their training battalion, a few in the top 10 percent and 10 of you I got the privilege of meeting yesterday up on the viewing stand. So you understand why you were selected.” The room stank with gloating alphas.

I slunk down in my seat, yours truly who was knocked up, boarded and made it through by the skin of his teeth had been in the bottom 30 percent.

“So, make the most of your time here, take in what you can, make your mistakes now when they can be corrected and learn from them. The war we're currently engaged in may be cold but solders can end up just as dead if leadership isn't there.” Then he smiled, “I want to thank you for your time, and.... command happy hour at the officers club tonight. See you at 18:00 hours.”

“ATTEN-HUT!” Came to our feet, watched as John took the salute of the vitamin packed ring knocker and walked across the stage. He turned to look in my direction and gave a wink. What ever else was being said, I lost watching my mate walk away and admiring that great ass of his.

“Sit down,” Krissy grabbed the back of my pants and yanked me down to the seat. Apparently 'take seats' was called and I was still standing. “Scope out the generals butt at happy hour.” The captain began to call out the assignments. Three other guys and I were assigned to the 924th Military Police Battalion, 207th MP Company. Krissy went to the Jag office here at Patton Hall. “I'm pre law at Washington State University in Pullman and wanna go to University of Washington School of Law.

“You wanna specialize in...?”

“International law,” she said as we're dismissed to head off to our assignments. “Figure that would help for a posting overseas.”

“Sounds like a plan Stan,” hated to bust her bubble on that one. But JAG's overseas mostly work on cases that involve some drunk troopie who busted up the bar, whorehouse or got caught balls deep in some farmers cow or water buffalo. Thought I was gonna die laughing when Major Sammy told the tale of 'Bagget the Bull Banger.' The US Army was sued for loss of milk production, when a Bavarian farmer caught Private Bagget having his way with one of the farmers' cows. Said cow was so tramatized, that the poor kleines Mädchen refused to give milk. So of course the army was on the hook for one rather expensive heifer and Pvt Bagget was court marshalled, fined and laughed out of the Army. Although autotomicly incorrect....Bagget the Bull Banger of course just rolled off the tongue easier then Bagget the Cow Fucker.

So Krissy headed toward the JAG office as I and most the rest of the crew headed back out to the bus's. It wasn't until the bus slowed to a stop in front of the three story cinder block building that housed the 207th that I found out who else assigned there. Of course, my luck running true to form, the big jackass from breakfast climbed off here too. “We really have to stop meeting like this,” I snarked. “People are gonna start talking.”

“Smart ass 'Mega,” he growled, as the four of us walked up the steps to the company, opened the door and went in. The hallway was dim and the air conditioning felt wonderful as the cool air was blown down the corridor by a large industrial pedestal fan. A small sign stuck out from the wall stating this was the office of one Leon Speaks, Spec 4 company clerk, Frank Devereaux, First Sargeant and Captain Sonny Hurleyvale, company commander. 

Peeked in the clerks office to find a red headed kid, prolly about 19 or 20 pounding furiously away on an older model IBM electric typewriter. “Excuse me Specialist,” I began. The kid held up an index finger for a 'hold that thought' moment, then pointed toward a row of wooden chairs pushed against the wall. Glanced over at the First Sargeant who had his feet up on his desk, reading reports. He was an older guy who had that look of someone who'd seen and done it all. So, the four of us sat down to wait. The Spec 4 continued to rampage across the typewriter keys, until he abruptly stopped, pulled the page from the roller, take a quick review, use his stamper to beat the hell out of it and then stuff it along with several of its fellows into an interoffice envelope. Then and only then, did he turn his attention to the four of us.

“How may I assist you......” he stared at the little silver disc on our collars and the brass ROTC on the other with consternation. “Folks today?” That was safe enough.

“Ah Specialist Leon,” the world weary voice of the First Sargeant came from behind the reports he was reading. “These fine gentleman are to addressed as 'sir' or 'sirs in training' as they're ROTC cadets who've been swept to our fine shores to see how the wild bears do it in the woods.”

Oh Lordy, this is the guy we have to be careful around. Either them actually. That kid could do more damage with a typewriter then an infantryman with an M16. And that First Sargeant, didn't get to where he was by having his brains sit out in the back woods. “Good morning First Sargeant, Specialist.” I began, always good to start out politely to these two.

“Is the Captain in?” My breakfast companion rudely interrupted. Oh crap, just shut up!

“He's up at Battalion right now,” the First Sargeant drawled. “He'll be back in due time.” Then he looked over that lot of us as if he'd just turned over a rock and found something unexpected in a 'well aren't you interesting little turds' kind of way. “In the mean time we have the pleasure of.........your name please?”

“George Richardson,” big oaf stated proudly, Texas A and M.”

“Good Lord,” the Sargeant moaned. “Not another Aggie. We get a shit load of em every year.” He turned his attention to the next cadet in line. “And you, please tell me you're not another damn Texan.”

“No First Sargeant, not even close. Irwin Sokolowski,” University of Illinois, Chicago. Born and bred in Kankakee.”

“Home town of Fred MacMurray,” Devereaux added. “And you, young man from where doth ye hale?”

“Brooksville, Oklahoma,” the kid drawled. “It's one of the remaining 13 all black towns left in the OK. I'm Caleb Chickadee, Langston University, Oklahoma”

Couldn't help myself, “you got family in Friars Point, Mississippi by any chance?”

Caleb looked surprised, “my daddy said his daddy was from there by way of Maryland.”

Snickered, “think I met a couple of your cousins a few times removed this spring and summer.”

He shrugged, “wouldn't be surprised. Grand daddy, he got around.”

“And now that old home week is over,” the Sargeant continued. “Finally it's you're turn Mr...?”

“Castiel Novac, Rochester Institute of Technology, Rochester, NY.”

“Long way from home there Sunshine.” Sargeant Devereaux looked over his glasses studying me with shrewd eyes and a short inhale, “Interesting......omega?”

“Yes First Sargeant.” This next question could go either way from semi bad to semi worse.

“Not many in these parts,” he commented. “Must be something in the water....” Anything else he was going to say was lost when Captain Hurleyvale sauntered into the room. “Atten-hut!” We all popped to our feet.

“Morning First Sargeant, as you all were.” The Company Commander was a disgustingly cheerful mass of good ole boy with a just barely legal hair cut and porn stash. “Leon, wonderful day to be in the this Alphas army. Are the morning reports done and have you misted my ficus yet?”

“Yes Sir, reports are completed and will walk them up to HQ shortly. Misted the ficus about a half hour ago, the spider plant is having babies and fed the cactus.” 

“Super,” the captain said happily. “Now, Top who are our guests?”

“These are the ROTC cadets who'll be assigned to the 207th for the next three weeks.” The E-8 picked up three files from his desk top and handed them to his commander. “Here are the camp records for Mr's Chickadee, Sokolowski and Richardson. Mr. Novacs' records have not yet arrived from Fort Bragg.”

Thank God for small favors.

“So you're the omega cadet from back East,” Captain Hurleyvale looked me up and down. His tone was neutral with a touch of curious. 

“Yes Sir.” Have to make a decent impression because it's gonna get blown ta shit, the minute my camp record arrives. “From upstate New York.” Notice I say 'upstate', not just New York. Everyone automaticly assumes you're New York City and then you're stuck trying to explain that no you live in a place that is halfway between Buffalo and Boston and a hundred fifty miles straight up river from NYC.

“Huh,”was his response. “We usually get one or two cadets a year from either Lewis or Bragg, but you're our first omega. You'll be treated no different then the other cadets we've had here in previous years.”

“Yes Sir, thank you Sir. I expect nothing else.”

Then he hesitated, “but I do hear you folks do dry out kind of fast. Stop by the supply room and sign out a web belt and canteen. Can't have you looking like a raisin,”and before the stink of superiority could start. “That goes for Larry, Moe and Shemp here too. Can't have the lot of you wondering around being mistaken for beef jerky.” The Captain tucked the files under his arm and headed toward his office. “Very Specialist Speaks, in your copious free time, would you mind escorting Cadets Richardson and Chickadee to First and Second Platoons respectively to meet the lieutenants they'll be shadowing for their stay here. First Sargeant you have the honor for Cadets Sokolowski and Novac. Dismissed, now scamper.”

Calab turns the other two alpha cadets, “Am so not going be the Shemp. I will be Larry before I will EVER be Shemp.”

Leave them arguing and trail after the First Sargeant as we walk the dim hall ways, down the stairs to the basement domain of the company supply sergeant. He was short, balding middle aged black E-7 with the eyes of a shark and personality of a used car salesman. In short, your basic supply type. “Ah First Sargeant, what do I owe the pleasure and who is these little juicy morsels of humanity?”

“ROTC cadets who'll be gracing us with their wit and knowledge for the next few weeks. Our good captain doesn’t want them shriveling up in the heat of our lovely Kansas summer, so a couple of web belts and three canteens please. One for you,” he points to Irwin. “And two for you, Cadet Novac. Can't let you get down a quart short.” The NCO gets up from behind his desk and disappears into the shelves, to return a few minutes later with two web belts and the canteens under his arms. 

“Lose em and you owe me,” the sergeant said ominously. “I take ass, gas or cash and sometimes all three....at once.”

“Now now,” the First Sargeant, chided him gently. “Don't scare our little darlings. You know how the Captain gets when you bend over the help.” Then he and the sergeant bust out laughing, “oh Lord did you see their faces!” He wheezed, “oh where's that Polaroid when you need it!” 

I suppose it could have been worse, we could have been sent to find the feed bag for the mule, muzzle blast or form TR double E. 

“Shoulda seen that coming a mile off,” I sighed dramaticly after signing my life away to the Supply Sargeant and trotting back up the stairs. “Heard stories about that kinda shit...er....stuff for years.”

“You a brat?” Devereaux asked with an off handed interest. “Novac.....Novac....interesting family I heard about named Novac. The father's a real prick and mom is the Devil personified. Couple of the boys that are scary pieces of work.”

Try very hard to keep a straight face, “nope. No relation, get asked that a lot. They have a 'k' at the end of their name.” Oh crap on a cracker. Last thing I need is to have this man find out who I really am. We stop at drinking fountain and fill the canteens, clip them on the web belt, then Irwin and I click the belts around our waists. The next destination was Third Platoon Leaders office, where I'm to be dropped off.

Third Platoon was run by a short female beta with a Dutch boy' hair cut and horn rim glasses. Second (soon to be First) Lieutenant Marie Sarife. “Hi Top, what's up?” She stood up from a paper choked desk, then noticed the good man was not alone. “Who you got here?”

“Cadet Castiel Novac,” the First Sargeant drawled. “From UPSTATE New York. Not the city mind you. UPSTATE.” Christ, you'd think I pissed in corn flakes this morning. “He'll be shadowing you, Sargeant Hector Olivera and your platoon for the next couple of weeks.”

“Top, we're going to the field next Tuesday for a couple days and I've got paper work up the wazoo.” Then she looked at me even more sourly, “is he coming too?” Lt Sarife was as happy to see me as she would a leaky puppy in sandpaper diapers that had been dropped in her lap. “We have a support mission, I can't be babysitting some...”

“You can and you will, just like the other Lieutenants in this company who have cadets shadowing them. He's omega, can do your typing for you.”

Great, let's pull out all the old stereotypes why don't we and dust them off. I'm an omega, so of course all I'm good for is typing, filing, cleaning house, pushing out pups and fucking like a courtesan.....all at the same time. “Uh First Sargeant...”

Sargeant Devereaux simply turned and walked out the door. He turned to look back with an evil smirk on his face “Ta ta, gotta go. My work here is done. You two kiddies fight nice.” And he left with Irwin following in his wake.

“Son of a bitch!” The lieutenant kicked her olive drab waste basket across the room. “What am I gonna do with you? Have a zillion things on my plate and now I get to babysit an omega.”

“Lieutenant Sarife,” this is off to an auspicious start. “I'd really like to learn from you. If there is anything I can do...”

“Can you really type?” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “No fuck'en around here. This shit,” she pointed to the piles of papers on her desk. “Needs to be typed, collated and a crap load of other things before the end of the day. It's all the requisitions the company has for our little outing next week. Think you can help me out here?” 

“Yeah,” I sighed, best foot forward. “Show me what you need to have done.” That was at 11:00. It's true what they say about the Army. It runs on paper and it's stomach. And by the time 04:30, oops 16:30 hundred hours rolled around, I was running on empty. Was such a bundle of nerves trying to get the forms and letters typed up on an ancient manual Underwood typewriter and her desk cleared that I skipped lunch. Sarife, give a beta credit, didn't stop either so our stomachs were growling in tandem.

“Come on,” she said, when the last bit of paper was piled in the out basket on her now clean desk. “I'm mess officer this month, so I eat for free. Let's see what the mess sargaents' got going in the kitchen before the rest of the vultures show up.” Then Sarife patted me on the shoulder, “ya done good there Novac.”

“Thank you,” the day actually turned out better then expected. I really helped in the execution of the exercise.

According to the Lieutenant, Sargeant First Class Dominic DeCharo ran the best and tightest mess hall in entire battalion. He was a benevolent despot, great cook and didn't take any shit from any one, not even the Captain. This son of the Mediterranean stood an inch or two taller then me, skin the color of dark olive wood and leaned toward a bit of pudge. Sargeant DeCharo took one look, proclaimed me 'too skinny' and deemed that I be fattened up. So he broke into his private stock of linguine and clam sauce, then shooed his helpers away from the stove and cooked it himself. 

“Geez,” Marie was impressed. “How do you rate? He won't even do that for the Captain.” The sergeant had laid a large plate of the pasta on the table in front of me and a smaller one for the Lieutenant. He also must have had a stash of wine cuz he'd brought out a juice glass full of it for himself as he took the chair beside me. “Hey Sarg, what's the FNG got that the Hurleyvale doesn’t?” 

“Capt Sonny has a wife to cook for him, Cucciolo here got nobody. So gotta make sure that little belly of his gets full. Sargeant DeCharo reached over and patted my face, “Gotta get some roses in those cheeks and some sparkle in your eyes. Here, have some, it's good for the blood.” He handed me the glass of wine, then leaned in to whisper, “don't worry. A tiny bit won't clip the little sparrows' wings.” The sergeant grinned and tapped his nose. 

Figures a mess sergeant could suss out the aroma of pregnancy, even through the blockers. But apparently a beta couldn't, as Marie was too busy stuffing her face with linguine to comment or seemingly care enough to really listen to the conversation. The wine was a home made red that was dry, deep and earthy. I fill up on the pasta, this is the second really great meal I've had since coming to Riley. At this rate, if Pup lets me hold my food, might just put a little weight back on and get healthy again.

“I don't have a wife,” the beta lieutenant complained. “Why don't you cook for me?”

“Cuz you need a husband,” the chef looked at her over his glass. “Then you would learn to cook instead of eating fast food and volunteering to be mess officer every month to eat for free.”

It was like listening to an old family argument that had gone on for years and will go for several more. Which made it so easy to eat what was on the plate. Had never had the clam sauce before but will want it now that I know how good it tastes and that my babe seems to find it non vomit worthy. Leaned back in the chair and sighed contentedly. That was good, so good was ready to take a nap. “Oh man, you cook better then my mother.” Cooking was not best skill Mom had, though she wasn't bad.....just treated it more as a means to an end instead of the art it truly was. 

“I cook better then everyones Mother,” the NCO boasted. “Well, except mine. She kicks my ass in the kitchen.” He reached over and patted my belly. Of course he could feel Jeff but his face remained passive. “You come back here early on Monday, skip that slop over where you're at and I'll fix you something a whole hell of a better.” He looked over at the Marie, “you about done for the day LT?”

She checked her watch, “yeah. Thank G-d, I'm not duty officer this weekend. Getting together with the battalion S-4 and some other others planning this hog wrassle tomorrow morning to get some of the details pounded out.” Marie glanced at me, “should have some more stuff for you to type up on Monday.”

“I live to serve,” great. Just great. I've been relegated to a clerk.

“Since you seem to be done for the day,” the mess sargeant now stood up and took our plates. “Drive Cucciolo here back to his barracks. It's hotter then two rats fucken in a wool sock out there.”

“I can walk Sargeant.” Do not need to be seen as weak. “Don't wanna put the Lieutenant out of her way.”

“Really now?” Sgt DeCharo handed off the plates to one of his assistants. “Got a question, where are you? Other then the obvious, what street are we on?”

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,” oh crap I forgot to look.

“Thought so. LT, drive him back and if his barracks are too damn far to walk, pick him up on Monday and get his ass here to the kitchen.” Before she could even protest, a sly look played across his face. “I'm making almond custard tarts, chocolate chip bars and a few other things for the 09:00 am division commanders meeting.....can put together a few extra for your breakfast.”

“He'll be here!” Marie was drooling. “And you'll make Caffè Americano?”

“If you get him here early enough.”

She stood and took my arm, “come on Novac, let's get you back to your barracks.” Apparently Lieutenant Sarife was a dessert slut or more specificity a cookie whore for DeCharo's baking. “His tiramisu is to fucking die for!” The lady and I marched ourselves out the door, into the blast furnace of Kansas in the late afternoon. Drained the first canteen at my waist and just about drained the other before we even made it to the car. “Man, you do dry out fast. How did you make it at Bragg?”

“Different kind of heat,” I explained as we walked toward her car, a red Buick Opal GT. “Was humid and …...........OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!” Had grabbed the door handle and could've sworn I heard my skin sizzle like bacon. The hormones picked now to kick in and a tear leaked down a sweaty cheek. “Hurts,” I whimpered, cradling the injured hand against my chest.

“Oh crap, I'm sorry.” Marie came around the side of car to check my palm. “Just figured you knew....around here in the summer you don't open a car door without a pot holder or oven mitt.” She hissed looking at the burn. “Come on lets get you back inside and that hand taken care of.”

Sargeant DeCharo pulled out his first aid kit as I held my palm under the gush of cold water from the tap. “Cucciolo, you gotta be more careful.” Marie had gone back outside to the car to get it open and the air conditioning going. “The bambino can just take so much, even with those four essences keeping him inside you miei piccoli pesca dolci.” Damn, his nose is good. He pulled out a tube of first aid cream, squirted a line of it across the angry red flesh. Then wrapped it carefully in gauze and taped off the ends. “Keep it on there tonight, should look and feel better tomorrow.”

“Thank you Sargeant, for everything.” Turned to leave the kitchen then stopped, “his name is Jeffrey, I call him Jeff. If everything goes right, he'll be here in March of next year.” Left the kitchen and walked back out to the car. Marie pushed open the car door from inside. Lowered myself in and gingerly touched the handle, ah nice and cool. And closed the door.

“Where's your barracks?” She asked kicking the little car in the ass and sending up a spray gravel as we peeled rubber out of the parking lot. 

“Hale street, it's the three story building across the road from the gym.” This time I was gonna pay attention to where we were going.

“Ahhhhh, good thing then I'm driving you. Hale is about three miles from here. You'd would be a raisin with sun stroke if you tried walking there.” Marie drove a bit more sedately but not much. I learn that she's a graduate of the University of Wisconsin at Madison with a BA degree in Theater. “Went to New York City and couldn't get a paying gig to save myself, so joined the Army and went through OCS. I'm a female beta 90 day wonder surrounded by Aggies, Hudson High boys, Jayhawks and assholes from VMI, alphas who all think they're better and know more then I do.”

“Wow, that sucks and I can relate.” 

“Guess you could. You're prolly gonna get it worse then me.”

Oh now there's a cheery thought. We drive past artillery, infantry and engineer companies, each boasting with a sign over their doors that through them come the best damn solders in the world. Would like to think so anyway. There was very little movement this time of day, the heat radiating off the ground made everything wavier in the harsh light of the late afternoon sun. As we pull onto Hale street, passed the three sweaty forms of Richardson, Chickadee and Sokolowski. Guess their Lieutenants didn't feel they needed a ride or didn't amuse the mess, supply or motor pool sargeants enough or at all. Bet they're glad now the captain made them get a canteen. Provided of course they remembered to fill it or even put it on the web belt and wear it. Oh well, not my rice bowl.

Marie pulls the Opal into the company parking lot, “okay. See you Monday about 06:00 am, be out in front here.” 

“Is his Caffè Americano really that good?”

Marie snorted a laugh, “well duh. To paraphrase 'Mr Charlie Hustle' I would walk through Hell in a gasoline suit for one of those Americanos. And a cookie, can't forget the cookies.”

“You know ya'll crazy.” I stepped out of the car, “Okay, see ya Monday at six.” Turned and trotted up the stairs into the barracks to find someone waiting for me. “Lieutenant Fitzgerald,” found Garth sitting in the CQ runners chair reading a book. “The Sleeping Murder by Agatha Christie,” had bent over to read the title. “How is it?”

“Not bad,” he said not lifting his eyes from the page until he'd finished the sentence. “It's her last so it's shaping up to be Dame Agathas' best.” Satisfied with his stopping place in the story, Garth put a snippet of newspaper in to mark the page and then stood up. “Well, ready for command happy hour?”

“You vill go and you vill be HAPPY!” I commanded in a mock German accent. Then clicked my heels and gave the sieg heil.

Garth rolled his eyes. “Like I haven't heard that one before. Get going upstairs and get cleaned up.” He'd walked me to the stairs and when we were out of ear shot of the CQ, “pack your overnight bag. You won't be back till Sunday afternoon.” 

My heart and Jeff fluttered. “John!” I took the steps two at a time. Was out of breath when the third floor landing came to view. Stopped a moment and leaned against the rail, blowing and getting my wind back to some kind of normal before continuing. 

Ran to my room, flung open the door (finally got a key) ran in and popped the locker wide. “Over night bag, oohhhhh what do I take?” Pulled out the black gator bag tossed it on the bed, flung it open and started to rummage through. “Snuby? Oh hell yeah. Tossed in the pistol and ammo. Garter belt and stockings...check. Camisole and tap pants.....but of course. Poppy robe...you better shit in your mess kit. Silver plug....is a bear Catholic and does a wild pope do it in the woods? Perfumes......tossed both naughty and nice in. Dropped the collar on top along with my toiletry bag. Tossed off the web belt, fatigues and sent the boots flying across the room. Put on the white painters pants, the blue striped pull over and sandals. Wallet, mating knife, id card...check, check and triple check.

Made sure the 45 cal was in the gator bag before stuffing it back in and securing the wall locker. Stepped out into the hallway, locked the door, rattled it once to make sure it stayed shut and then headed for the stairs. Garth was back to reading in front of the CQ's office when I took the last three steps with a single bound. About that time Richardson and company staggered in sweating like whores on a cowboys' payday. “Wow,” couldn't help myself. “You guys look awful. Forget your canteens?”

Course they didn't have them on. Guess the big alphas on campus thought they didn't need em and could walk back. “Smart ass slicky son of bitch,” Richardson grumbled and tossed me the finger.

“Later Bitches,” I called back over my shoulder before following Garth out to his car. This time waited until he was inside and pushing the door open for me to get in. The 'Vette rumbled to life as I dropped into the bucket seat, set the overnight bag at my feet and closed the door. “So do we go to that command happy hour thing first and then.....where am I even staying?”

Garth pulled the car out of the parking lot and down the road. “You're not going to the happy hour, your apologies and excuses have already been made. The Fort Riley officers club is very nice but not good for an omega by themselves. The place the General asked me to take you is a bit nicer and a bit more private.”

“And where would that be?”

“Quarters One.” 

His home. Garth is taking me to home to John. “Will he be there?”

Garth shook his head, “sadly he has to go to the command happy hour and asks that you don't wait up too late.”

Great, all those idiot alpha and beta cadets get to smooze, flatter and flirt with my mate while I get stuck at home. Geeze, is this what Mary goes through, sit at home and wait or does she give him some time to do his thing and then join him at the club for dinner? Away from Custer Hills and on main post there are stands of old growth oak, hickory and some tall twisty thing that find out later is a cotton wood. Where Custer hill is yellowed, dead and dusty, main post is green, tree covered and seemingly teeming with life. “Lots of things to see here on Main Post,” Garth said. “Cav Museum, Custer house the cemetery and tons of other historical stuff.”

“Wow, hope to see some of it in the next three weeks. We turned on to Forsyth Ave, looks like this is 'Colonels Row'. The houses are big, beautiful with much of the original architecture still intact. The car rumbles on to Barry Street and then pulls into the drive way of a large stone....screw house, this is a mansion. Three stores tall, made of the same stone as the other buildings on post, it looked majesticly (a word tossed around to describe stuff this time, it worked) on to Colonels Row. “Holeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey Crap” My voice came out in a squeak. “This is where John lives?”

“Yup, Division Commanders' residence.” He leans over and snags my overnight bag, “come on. Lets use the back door, too many itchy noses on Forsyth Ave to use the front.”

“Won't they kind of figure something is going on when the lights come on and John isn't home yet?”

“Prolly not,” Garth walked behind the house, up the back steps, pulled out a large ring of keys, fiddled for a moment till he found the right one and unlocked the door. “I come here often enough, so they know the car, that I'm on the Generals staff and have assisted Mrs Winchester in setting up events. It will take them a little more time to figure out who you are.”

I trailed after him into a big gorgeous kitchen. Mom's is nice but this.....lots of counter space, not brand new but expensive appliances, an antique Hoosier cabinet and a large round oak farm table. It was painted a cheery kitchen yellow and I just stood there in awe. Now I'm afraid to touch anything. “Wow, this is really amazing.”

Garth set my bag down on the kitchen table, “the guest room is at the top of the stairs and there's a bathroom right across the hall.”

Well, there it is. I'm a guest. Not a mate, good enough to fuck in the guest room but not to be taken in to his bed. I'm half tempted to ask Garth to take me back to the barracks. Okay, will give it a weekend and if all I am is a guest room whore then I'm not coming back here. Why can't I see myself as something other then a prostitute with John? Not even a mistress? Even Kate knows where she stands in his life, has staked out here own way of living and is doing it the way she wants in a state that doesn't take kindly to independent omegas. 

I'm like a little hamster on a wheel, going nowhere fast with the same arguments over and over. Never good enough, they're going to hurt me, smash and grab along with a host of other horrid things. There are times when I wish Dad or Luci did sell me, life would be just one scent induced haze of pushing out pups until I was pushing up daises. Freedom is just turning into a rope to hang myself on.

“There's milk in the fridge,” Garth unknowingly interrupted. “Mrs Winchester made some pecan sandies, they're in that cookie jar that looks like a pumpkin right over there on the counter. And there's enough stuff in the fridge and cabinets to make yourself something to eat.”

Forced myself to smile, “thanks Garth. Guess you need to get back now, dogs to rob, attendance to dance, people to smooze and all the rest of that good junk.” Well, didn't that come out a bit more bitter then expected. “Being on the Generals staff after all.” 

He looked a little concerned, “if you'd like to talk to Mr Fizzles, he'd be more then happy to listen.”

Oh shit, really don't wanna spend my night pouring out my inner most feelings to a sock puppet attached to an even bigger sock puppet. “Thanks for the offer Lieutenant but I'm okay (no I'm not) and you really should be getting back, command happy hour and all.”

“Alright,” Garth took a few steps toward the door. “Are you...”

“Just fine, now get going before you're missed.” And he did. Wow, was half hoping the goof would stay. Okay, now what? Thirsty. Think some of that milk would taste pretty good right now. Checked the fridge and found an already opened glass bottle from a local dairy. Pulled it out and after just a moment hesitation, skipped finding a glass and drank from the bottle. Oh. It. Was. Good! Stood there and just guzzled the whole quart, letting some of it drizzle out the sides of the bottle mouth and down my front. Stopped long enough to take a dish rag, wet it at the sink and blot my shirt. There was a wooden bread box on the counter next to the fridge, opened it and found paper bag with an uncut loaf of dark bread....Mennonite? Who's that? 

Cut a few slices and slathered them with butter. Don't know who this Mennonite guy is but he sure makes an excellent loaf of bread. Tastes like what I used to have in Germany. 

Felt a little better. Should get ready for when ever John is coming home. Trotted upstairs, first door on the right is the guest room. Opened it and.....whew! It's hot in here. Needs to be aired out. Tossed open the window and let the warm breeze flow in. The dead smell eased as the aroma of sunflowers, mowed grass and life filled the room. That's better, now the bed. Dropped on it and bounced a few times. Okay, not the most comfortable but better then what I've had most of the summer. Except...Deans' bed at the BOQ, the bed at Thompsons cabins with Benny, oddly Hughs' bunk was very comfy or was it just who was in it with me? But then there was the room at the officers club...sigh....room service, being Omega Winchester and all that lovely lovely sex with John.

This could work actually, could pretend this is a hotel room. We can do some really nasty things.....head board looks good and strong. Hmmmm, little tie me up and tie me down.....or could see how those red mating cords would look on my Shepherd. Oh could be a such a wicked little 'mega. That's when I noticed I'm a stinky little 'mega. Need a bath, bad. Stripped off my clothes and laid them on the old over stuffed chair in the corner, on one of the walls was a full length mirror. Caught a look at myself and turned away. Was still a mess, my skin all bug bites, scars, scratches and bruises. How could he ever love me looking like this?

The bathroom across the hall had a tile shower stall, vanity style sink and a toilet. It had some cutesy country theme that made me wanna vom. Oh where are the tombstones to toss on when you need em? Pulled open the drawers and found some scissors to snip off the gauze. The skin was still red and a little painful, so will have to be careful.

Grabbed one of those fancy guest soaps out of the dish on the back of the toilet tank, you know the kind. The ones that are never suppose to get used, just sit there and there a look pretty. Got the water running to about the way I like it after puzzling out the facet system here. Took the soap, a hand mirror and my straight razor in to mow the infield. 

It didn't take too long to get the job done. Nice and smooth, will have to put a little lotion on to keep the burn and bumps from coming. Soap my arms, legs and chest. Check my breasts, they're still a little tender and the aureola is getting a little larger and darker. Then ran a hand over the tiny lump that is my pup. “Hey there little guy,” watched the water rivulets stream over my belly. “Feel better in there? Had a little bread and milk to go along with all that good linguine.” Jeff fluttered happily against my palm. “That's my puppy.”

Turned off the water, stepped out and patted myself dry with a towel. One of those fancy guest towels that don't dry for shit. This whole bath seems to be for show and no go. Brush my teeth smoothed on some Nivea over the infield and my palm. It was cool, smelled clean and took away the sting of both burns. Walked back across the hall, dug my pretties out of the overnight bag and put them in the top drawer of the high boy against the wall between the windows. The snub nosed 38 went under the pillow. Will have to find out where the washer and dryer are kept, as I spilled milk on clothes earlier. Slipped on the poppy bath robe and dabbed a bit of MY SIN on my shoulders. Okay. All set, only thing missing is the 'man of the house'. Here I am, all dressed up and no one to fuck.

So I'll snoop instead.

Walked back down stairs and wondered about. The house was big, fire places in many of the rooms, a huge dining room table that looked like it could seat more then then a dozen people comfortably. The plaque on the wall had the names of the commanders who'd lived there read like a who's who of well known military brass for close to the last 90 years. The rooms were decorated tastefully, things old and new, nicknacks and jejaws from around the world. Things that were cheap or tacky mixed in with the expensive. A German wall unit, a beer stein, Japanese dolls in glass cases, several Persian rugs, small red lacquer tables with mother of pearl inlays from Korea along with other flotsam and jetsam of a long military career.

Then came to a locked door, rattled the knob a few times and then stepped back. The aroma of my Shepherd, leather and secrecy just oozed from under the door. Let me see what we can do here. Padded back up stairs and pulled my wallet out of the bedside table. Dug around a bit and came up with what I was looking for, my Schenectady County library card. A few years ago, Gabe taught me this trick to unlock doors using Mom's Bank of America credit card, lets see if my library card can do the same.

Hot diggity damn! I'm good. “Your door excepts Bank of...oops..VISA, American Express and my library card,” snickered as I felt around on the wall for the light switch. “You need better security, Lover boy. You got a slum rat in the house now.” The room turned out to be Johns' office. A very manly place that smelled of cigars, whiskey, paper and my alpha. It was painted forest green and the walls were covered in diplomas, photos and an 1880's map of Fort Riley, Kansas. “So this is Shepherds' Batcave.”

It was comfortablely furnished, old desk of dark wood faced the door, a very nice pen set and an ash tray obviously made by a child were at the front. A framed picture of a much younger Mary was there along with a very old picture of a tall black man in fatigues standing in front of a road sign that showed it was 26 km to Saint-Lô. He was holding a baby and a tiny blond boy in his arms, “must be some local kids.” The sign next to it largely proclaimed it was a Red Ball Highway. “Fella must have been part of the Red Ball Express.”

There was a book shelf that ran the full back wall filled with books of every description. There also was gun box, lifted the lid.....Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Squealed like a teenage girl. (No I didn't. Yes you did. Shut up!) A Colt Dragoon! The big pistol was a beauty, a favorite of cavalry men, George MacClellan and John fucken Wayne. “Fill your hand, you son of bitch!” Better put this away before I drool or get slick on it.

Turned my attention back to the books. Ran a finger down the line of titles until....HOLY SHIT!  "Gefechts-Aufgaben für Zug und Kompanie : Ein Handbuch für den Offizierunterricht" (Combat tasks for platoon and company: A manual for the officer instruction in infantry training) Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! It's an original copy too!!!! Not autographed but oh no he's got this one too...Infanterie greift an! Infantry Attacks! “I read your book you magnificent Son of Bitch!” Oh man, copy write 1937. This is a first edition. Shit. Hope my German is up to even reading a little bit of this. Slide the volumes back in the book case. What can I say? Big guns and Erwin Rommel excite me. The rest were biographies, books by other tacticians, mixed in with a few novels and paper backs. Got get John to let me back in here!

There was a large leather couch that lined the wall to the front and left of the desk. Sat down and then leaned back. It smelled of old leather, cotton flowers and citrus cologne. Wiggled my bare bottom into the supple skin of the sofa cushion. Hissed with pleasure, that's nice. Better then nice, flopped on my belly pressing into the leather, inhaling and grinding my hips into the raw warmth. Every ounce of blood rushed to my cock and oh dear God in heaven, I'm getting hard on from a couch. Stripped off the robe and tossed it a side so not to get it messy cuz this was going to be a mess and I didn't care.

“John,” I whispered. Could see him in my mind. Standing tall and handsome in his fatigue uniform...with a pair of silky black bikinis on underneath. The head of that big ole one eyed snake peeking over the rim of those panties and his balls cosseted comfortably in the pouch. “Kinky bastard,” licked a patch of warm dark leather. Standing behind the podium, just like he did this morning. “Good morning Cadets, I'd been here sooner, but got a nice ripe little 'mega in my bed at home. He's a beauty, plump with pup and needing my knot on the hour.”

Got the friction just right, grabbed the edge of the cushions as my hips twisted and bucked. “That's right,” my fantasy John was kicking into high gear. “He's got eyes like sapphires, lips made for kissing and a mouth just right for my cock. And his slick....like drinking the finest wine from the Rhineland.” Moaned and slid two fingers in to suck and lick. “Please, pretty please,” whimpered could feel the build up toward the release. “Please Shepherd.”

“And when he calls my name when he comes,” Fantasy John just leans on the podium and gives it a nudge with his hips. “So nice, so sweet and desperate for my knot.” 

“JOHHHHHHHHNNNNNN!” The cum soaked the leather and my belly up the breast as slick sopped my thighs and made the cushion slippery. It was a fine mess as I lay there in a puddle on my alphas' nice sofa, in the room he had locked, which I really shouldn't be in.

“Looks like you had a nice time,” an amused voice came from the door way.

Busted! I am soooooooooooooooo fucked and not in the good way. “How long have you been standing there?” Didn't dare look up.

“Oh about at 'pretty please'.”

“Uhhhhh...”

Could feel the couch move a little, he must have sat down on the arm. “My first question of course is, how did you get in here? The door was locked.” Could feel an inquisitive finger run down the back of my calf.

“Slipped the lock with my library card.”

“Clever.”

“Benefits of a barrio education and Gabes good teaching.”

“Your brother taught you that little trick?”

“Yup,” the finger now was at my thigh, it had weaved its way there through the scars, bug bites and bruises and now seemed to be headed toward the cleft of my bottom. “Got to be better at it then him.”

“I see,” the voice was now on the disaproving side. “I'm going upstairs to get ready for bed. You may join me after you clean up the mess.” Guess that included me too. “And relock the door. Gabe did teach you how to do that too?”

“Yes Sir.” I'm in such deep kimchee.

“Good, because we have a few things to discuss before I can deside IF I can trust you alone in this house again.” His hand left my backside, the couch moved again and could hear the sound of his boots walking away and up the stairs. 

Got up shame faced and went out to the kitchen. I blew it big time. Brushed the tears that were running down my cheeks away and found a dish rag and soap under the sink. Went back to his office and tried to get up the cum and slick off the leather. Some came out but the slick kind of made a big rude stain on the nice calf skin. Flipped over both cushions, there that's better. Hope there won't be a smell, nothing would be worse then having people in here, have them sit down and all they could smell was...somebody had a little how's your father.

Rinsed out the rag, cleaned myself and put it back under the sink, put on the poppy robe then took the library card and relocked the door. “He's going to send me back to the barracks tonight. Prolly never wanna see me again.” John said he'd never raise a hand to me, but if he casts me aside......Dean couldn't help me. He's trying to get through Warrant Officers school in Alabama and shouldn't be burdened with my problems. Hugh or Benny? No, they were a summer dream that lived for a short time and then died, even if I was Hughs' First. This is my problem and will deal with it. Walked into the guest room and pulled the collar out of the drawer, then walked down the darkened hallway to the stream of light coming out of the open doorway to John and Marys' bed room. Lowered my eyes and didn't look into the room, simply knelt at the threshold and set the collar on the floor in front of me. There were several options he could take; forgiveness, a beating, tongue lashing or put me out of the house with the bruises I came with. There was no sound for a what seemed like forever, well guess that answers that question. Started to raise to my feet....”did I say you could move?” Johns voice was cold and commanding.

“No Sir,” dropped back to my knees.

A few minutes later, “take your robe off please.” His voice was flat as if he were talking to an insubordinate underling. Took it off and folded it neatly to one side. “Come in,” started to rise. “Crawl.”

Crept in on hands and knees, the highly polished wood floor showed the dark image of what I was. Unthinking, uncaring...what did that Colonel at the board say two days ago...'that I can't control my urges'. Guess he was right. Limped a little because of the burn on my hand but it didn't compare to the pain in my heart. Crawled until was told to stop, felt a supple piece of leather slip around my neck and was tied in the back. “I expected you to respect my home, privacy and that of my mate. Since you didn't do that, a lesson must be learned here. You will wear this collar until you've earned back the right to the other one.”

“Yes Sir,” It stung that he thinks me not as his mate but simply a disobedient creature to be disciplined. No better then a dog that was swatted with a newspaper for humping the couch. Okay, I did kinda do that. 

“Now go to bed,” I turned to crawl out, when Jeff decided he'd had enough of both of our stupidity. 

“Urk,” could feel my stomach roll. Got up to run when heard the alpha voice commanding me to my belly. Can't do this, not here, not now! Got every bit of will I had and dove into the hall way letting loose from every hole I had. Scrambled and flopped down the hall like a fish out of water leaving a nasty trail of crap, pee and vomit. Skip the tomb stones, just bury me under one. If this dosen't get me kicked out nothing will. Not only did I overcome my omega nature to obey my alpha but left a mess while doing it. 

Skip the bathroom cuz by the time I made it, there was nothing left in me. Stumbled into the guest room, slammed door, pulled my clothes on over my grubby old self and flung open a window good and wide. Had noticed the trellis earlier and now it's my way out. Tugged on it, seems strong enough, climbed through the window, grabbed hold and swung myself over. “Goddamn roses,” hissed as the thorns dug into my calves. Oh what's a few more scratches for the collection. Took a few moments but got to the ground where of course Alpha was waiting for me.

“Castiel,” he began...

“I'll leave,” was just tired of all this. “I'm sorry, I screwed up. Story of my goddamn life” Then tears came, “got knocked up cuz I didn't check the pills when I should've, Padraino died cuz of me and tied you to a worthless fuck up. Don't worry, I'll walk back.”

“Why are you always doing this!?” John burst out, shaking me by the scruff of the neck. “Fighting me one minute and then throwing yourself on your sword the next? Come on, the neighbors have gotten enough of a show for one night.” Followed him back into the house, with my head down. “We need to get the upstairs hall way cleaned up.” He snorted, “almost slipped in a puddle of I don't know what and don't wanna know.”

“I'll take care of it,” said tiredly. “It's my fault.”

“That OUR pup decided to push the evac button, sorry Babe, think we need to share this one.” Got to the kitchen, pulled out a bucket and ran some hot water with Spic and Span tossed in. Then went upstairs with a couple of wash rags and cleaned up the floor and wall, yeah, kinda wrecked the wallpaper. Hope there's some extra pieces around somewhere to make a patch job. It took a couple of buckets but the hall was finally clean. 

“Don't take this wrong,” John started to say and then stopped. “Come on, let's get you out of those clothes and into the bath.” Started to protest but he put his foot gently down. “You and I need a word but not like this.” We went into the large bath next to his bedroom. No cutesy country, thank goodness, just basic masculine water closet with a garden tub. Alpha ran the water till at least it was a fourth of the way full and then set me in. He soaped me carefully, gently taking control of my body with whispered commands and mindful touches. “I over reacted. It's my personal office, Mary respects my need for a place where I can get my privacy and so she never comes in. She'll just knock on the door when she wants me for something.”

Another thing Mary is better then me at. Hang my head lower.

“So when I found you there......well....got angrier then I should've. Was expecting you to be at the door waiting for me or asleep or....well, anything but what you were doing.”

Mind getting to the point of this little talk where either I'm going to feel better or you say you're divorcing me? Slid further down in the water. I hear drowning is a great way to go, once you stop struggling. “So what now?”

“Now, out of the tub before you get pruney.” He helped me out, picked a small soft towel from the rack and started to pat my skin dry. “You're also going to tell me who gave you those scars on your thighs because I'm going to kill them.” Whoa, now where did that come from? “Little Lamb,” John tipped my chin up for a light kiss on the lips. “Mien Liebchen, my own. Did you think I wouldn't care, even at my angryist?”

“I....I don't know. You took my collar away, put on this leather thing instead,” tugged at the knot holding the thing around my throat but it didn't budge. “Made me crawl, what was I suppose to think? You bought me, you could sell me. This is Kansas and as much as it ain't North Carolina, I don't have the same rights as you.” The tears and snot were pouring down my face. 

“Lambkin, I love you. Yeah, was angry, you violated my privacy and I wanted to punish..er...discipline..er...let you know what was acceptable behavior....there we go....in this house. And maybe went a little far. I'm sorry.” He took the towel and wiped my face.

“Yes Alpha,” looked down at my feet. “I'm sorry, it won't happen again.” Still feel so raw and vulnerable, a part of me wishes I could go sleep with Hugh. Will end up forgiving my General but not forgetting.

“Come on,” John put an arm around my shoulders. “Lets go to bed.” We walk back into the bedroom, my brass collar is sitting on the nightstand. Guess I won't get that back any time soon. But he stopped and reached for my neck, removing the leather strap. “This was suppose to have been a little something for fun but lets just put it away for the time being.” 

Now I'm collarless and ready to be cast away no matter how much Alpha says he loves me. Closed my eyes and waited for him to.....and then feel a cool metal encircle my throat and click into place. Look at the mirror at Marys' vanity table, oh dear lord. It's the czars' collar. “The other one you still have to earn back,” John swooped me up in his arms like a bride. “But my little Lamb is welcome in my office, with permission-when I'm here. Deal?”

“Yes Alpha!” Maybe he does love me a little. 

He lays me on the bed, then shucks off the Paris robe he'd been wearing and stands without a stitch, oh if you'd come out that way this morning.......his dick was standing at ease but could easily be brought to attention with the right command. Then climbs in himself. “Mien Schatzi, Lambkin, Mien Honigbeinchen.” The kisses and endearments grow sweeter and hungrier on my mouth. John kisses his way to my belly, “hello Pup. You gonna say hi to your daddy? You were awful to your papa a little bit ago, you have to good boy.” Jeff flipped and fluttered pressing against my skin to let his daddy know he's there. 

“Silly Puppy,” I stroked my belly and caressed Johns' cheek with light finger tips. It's this John that I find the most endearing and sexy. “Shepherd, why didn't you tell me you were the division commander?”

He smiled, took my hand and kissed my finger pads. “It didn't come up in one of our three questions game and figured your mother or Dean told you.”

Cuddled up into my Alphas' chest, “When Dean and I first met, he said you were a retired NCO living in Lawrence. The story changed of course the day of the inspection. Mom never said a word of course. Just that, in her letter about Padraino,” barely kept in a sob. “She said I'd be safer with you, even in five years, if things don't die down. To stay with you.”

“My Lamb,” John wiped the tear traveling down my face with a thumb. “If you do decide to stay or have to, come five years from now, I wouldn't mind at all.” 

Then the tears really started to come, damn hormones. Wept as my Alpha with the big A inspected each scar, bruise, bite and burn. “You're thinner then you should be for being with pup. Dean was right, I should've have put you on the first plane home after finding you were pregnant.”

Sniffled, “it was a good thing you didn't. Dean still wouldn't have filled the mating papers, the chivato would've taken over, Luci or Micheal or whomever would've traded me for favors and Jeff would be dead.”

“And you wouldn't be mine. Come here,” he pulled me on top of him. “And you are mine, never forget that. And most important, I. Love. You.” Alpha covered my face with kisses. “Maybe some day, you'll believe me......No, you do have problems with trust for a lot of good reasons.” Then he took hold of my chin between his thumb and forefinger, “You're trouble, but you're MY kinda trouble.”

Now I feel better. Wiggled happily against his body. “Love you too Alpha mine!” 

Then John had a sly grin come to his face, “now what were you thinking about down there when you were calling 'pretty please'? What got you so hot and bothered?”

“What can I say?” Slick started to wet my pinks and pool on his belly, “big guns, leather and Irwin Rommel excite me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song at the beginning is 'Feels Like the First Time' by Foreigner
> 
> Bunny killing slicky boy: the rabbit died. Referance to being pregnant. 
> 
> Metete sa vaina en el culo: Panamanian slang for 'shove it up your ass'
> 
> primo, bien hecho: cousin, well done 
> 
> The cadence of having the wings of a Colonel, was specific to Fort Riley and couldn't find references anywhere on the net. So you're getting the benefits of my memory. 
> 
> kleines Mädchen: German for 'little girl'
> 
> 'Psychedelic Cookie': Vietnam era slang for the 9th Infantry Division, who were stationed at Fort Lewis at the time. Their shoulder patch was red and blue with a white center. They were sometimes referred to as the 'Flaming Assholes'.
> 
> Bagget the Bull Banger: true story, swear to God, I could not make that shit up.
> 
> FNG: fucking new guy
> 
> OCS: officers candidate school, called '90 day wonders' because that's how long the school was. 
> 
> Cucciolo: Italian endearment or nickname. Translates out to puppy. 
> 
> miei piccoli pesca dolci: my little sweet peach
> 
> Charlie Hustle: nickname for Pete Rose
> 
> Dogs to rob: the term is actually 'dog robber', old term for a generals aide de camp or staff member. Because an aide would usually do anything legal or otherwise to get what his/her general wished.
> 
> If you want to see what Quarters One looks like, there is a wonderful blog done by the wife of a former Big Red One commander. It's called Quarters One, My life in the commanding generals quarters.
> 
> Erwin Rommel: World War Two German General. Forced to commit suicide when it was found he was linked to the plot to kill Hitler. 
> 
> Mien Liebchen: my little love
> 
> Mien Schatzi: my treasure
> 
> Mien Honigbeinchen: my little honey bee
> 
> chivato: evil animal spirit


	46. Being Alert

Being Alert 

 

Awoke alone to the sun shining through the large picture window, as the brightness of mid-morning filled the room with its warm soft light. Didn't mind waking up this way as I knew John loved me and trusted me again enough to leave me by myself and not snoop. Though it would've been nice to wake up in a tangle of arms and legs.

Squinted at the clock radio on the bedside table, oh Lordy 10:07 am. In 'Army time' it's way late. Stretched, sat up, tossed aside the covers and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Must have really been exhausted, trying to do my best at the 207th, having the fight with Alpha and then the glorious make up sex. He took me twice before allowing his knot to catch and filling my core with his seed. Reached down and found a plug in my pinks, he must have tucked it in after his knot had gone down enough for his cock to come out and the plug to replace it. 

“Morning Little Puppy,” rubbed my belly that seemed just a touch larger this morning. “You soaking up all your daddys' good essence?”

Got a better look at my new digs, good sized room, papered with a light brown and white design. Two high boys and a vanity table that was prolly from the 1940's. The bed was a newer four poster that was at least three feet off the ground. The things you don't notice when you're on your knees or your back.

Stood, stretched again and went to find the bathroom. Did my business, found my poppy robe on the back of the bathroom door, slipped it on and went downstairs. “John? Alpha? You here?” Walked into the kitchen and found a note on the table under a glass of orange juice.

My Lamb,

Have gone golfing, will be back about noonish. Your shirt and trousers are in the wash, should be finished when you get up. Just put them in the dryer. Washer and drier in basement, door to the cellar stairs is just inside the back door. Please be dressed when I get home as am bringing an old friend who is an obstetrician to give you the once over.

John

Well, guess I better get some breakfast and then get the clothes in the dryer. Check the fridge, pull out that Mennonite guys' bread, a bowl of eggs and butter. Cut two slices, stick them in the toaster, put a frying pan on the stove, oh good it's gas, love cooking with gas. Melt in a couple of pats of butter, then break in the eggs for dippy, nah. “How are ya Hugh? Hope you and your little beta are doing okay.” Thought of the other friends I made that summer, Chickie and Elliot, Tim, Hannah, Alfie....Benny. “You doing alright Benny? Would like to think you are.” Pushed down the toast and watched the eggs till they were perfect or close enough and scraped them out on a plate I pulled out of the drain board.

The toast popped and spread the butter on thickly. Sat at the table, drank the juice and ate. It was good, prolly one of the better breakfasts I'd had......well for most of the summer. Except for after care from the inspection, when I was with Hugh and that morning at the Thompson Cabins with Benny, the first meal of the day usually ended up on the dandelions in the back of the mess hall. 

Finish breakfast, put the dish and frying pan in the sink to soak then go find the cellar. Typical basement, creepy ass. Even the finished ones with their bars and play rooms give me the willies cuz that's where bad things go to hide. That and attics, hate them too. Find the washer and drier, take out the clothes, toss them in the drier then put the setting on high and scoot back up stairs. Yuck! Hate. Hate. Hate basements.

Wash up the dishes and put them in the drain board. Last thing I need is to leave a mess and disappoint John again. Nope, not gonna happen or hopefully not til the next time. Trot upstairs to the large bath and as the water fills the tub, pull the plug from my pinks. The cum oozes thickly from between the neither lips and down my thighs. “Looks like I had a good time,” smirked at the few extra hickies on my shoulders. At some point Alpha is going to retake me, sink his teeth into where Dean had left his challenge and obliterate it. There's a part of me that can't wait, the rest of yours truly can put it off for a while.

When the tub is halfway full, I climb in, kneel and then slide back ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, that's good! Showers work fine for everyday but when you need to get the ache out of your muscles, nothing beats a long hot soak in the tub. My upper thigh muscles, right where leg bones connected to the hip bone were sore. John had me spread wide open, tipped up so he could do some deep throat and then give my puss a good licken. “Yes gentleman, your commander can suck the chrome off a bumper.” Geeze where did he learn to do that? Cuz whoever taught him, would send them a bouquet of flowers and a thank you note in a heart beat. “Dear What's your name, thank you for teaching John Winchester to suck cock so well. Very truly Yours, Omega Winchester.” Hey, that's right, I'm Omega Winchester again.

Shave my face and the infield then when pruney, climb out and dry off. Oh it's nice to have soft towels again. Put some Nivea on my arms, legs, breasts and belly. Nipples were a little sore, John must've had himself a snack during the night and that's when I noticed my boobs were a little bigger. Oh come on, at this rate I'm gonna look like cross between Victor Mature and Adrienne Barbeau. Will have to find some ace bandages again and tie them down. Last thing I need is would walk into that MP company with a better rack then Lt Marie. Or even worse, leak. Have to look into some nursing shirts or bras. I did NOT just say bra. Ooh HELL no!

Didn't bother with the robe, just thumped my naked self down the stairs, into the basement where I grabbed out the dry clothes, running the bundle back up to the kitchen. Not gonna stay one second longer in that cellar then I have to. Got dressed in the kitchen and checked the time, about a quarter to noon. Got just enough time to get the other clothes folded and run upstairs. Will set them on the bed in the guest room and John can let me know what to do with them later. Smiled, will ya look at me. All domestic and stuff. 

Got the tub wiped down, then made our bed......for the next three weeks, it will be OUR bed, so THERE Mary. Put that in your pipe and smoke it. Childish, yeah. But fun. Hear the front door open and my name being called. “CAS! HEY CASTIEL! YOU AROUND HERE DARL'IN?”

“COMING!” Beat bare feet down the hall till the staircase, when I slow to a more dignified and humble omega like walk down to meet my alpha mate and his guest. Don't I look stereotypical, barefoot and pregnant? All that's missing is being in the kitchen. Standing next to John is a tall dark haired attractive alpha woman, prolly in her late 30's, early 40's. “Castiel Novac, now Winchester, this is Doctor Pamela Barnes. She and I go way back to.......”

“Johnny Boy, you say how long and I'll geld you.” the doctor snarked, giving him a jab in the ribs. “Suffice it to say, we've been friends a couple of days.” She looked me up and down and then sniffed. “Huh, so you're the little omega everyone's been wondering about. Nice taste Johnny, he's cute.” My of course alpha preened happily.

Lowered my eyes and bowed my head, “how do you do Dr Barnes.” Was going to be nothing if not proper. Was not going to embarrass my alpha with any antics. Or at least until I get to know the doctor better and know if I could bust her chops or not.

“Where can I set up to do the exam?” The doc held up what looked like a small suitcase.

John motioned toward the stairs. “Why don't you use our second floor bedroom, there's enough natural light and the bed is a good height so you won't be bent over too long.”

“Not like that ever bothered you,” she laughed and winked. John played along but looked a little embarrassed. Don't think I care to be left out of this particular joke. “Come on pup,” she said, “lead the way.” Then Dr Barnes turned to my Alpha, “give me about a half hour, then come on up. Cool off, have a beer, take a shower and then come in. By then, he is going to need you there.”

Need him there? What on earth is she going to do to me? Watched the good doctor warily as we trotted up the stairs and to the bedroom. 

“Okay kiddo,” Dr Pam said when she and I got to the room, “strip and if you have a bathrobe put that on.” For once was rather self conscious taking off my clothes. Picked up the poppy robe from the back of the overstuffed chair I'd left it on and sat on the bed.

She studied me carefully, “when I heard Johnny took an omega mate when he was North Carolina, thought he was finally going to make an honest 'mega out of Kate. Oopsie. You do know about Kate, so I'm not telling tales out of school?” The doctor fished around in her bag a little longer then necessary before coming up with a stethoscope.

I nodded, at this point I'm more curious then pissed (though getting there) how she knows so much about my Alphas' life. 

“Good, didn't want to get Johnny cut off from getting any tonight. But to continue....surprise! He comes home with a Novac, oh yes sweet cheeks I know who you're related to.” She pressed the cool metal circlet to my chest, “breathe in, then out. But not only a Novac but one who's pregnant, a whole lot younger and looking like they'd been beat ta shit.” Dr Pam, pulled the stethoscope out of her ears and hung it across the back of her neck. She began making notes on a small pad of paper placed on the bed beside her.

“Five weeks of cadet training at Fort Bragg, North Carolina is not exactly a beauty treatment,” I snipped. 

“Ah, he speaks. Was wondering if you were one of those 'boringly good little 'megas' or the feisty kind that Johnny likes.”

“Feisty kind?” You and I are gonna have a BIG TALK a little later oh alpha mine. “Like in plural?”

“Oops twice........let's get that blood pressure. Down boy, you're gonna pop my meter. Get your panties out of your ass crack, he did all his 'wild wondering boy' thing long before you were a gleam in anybodys' eye. Now it's just Mary, Kate and you.” She scribbled a few more notes, “so lets take a look at those breasts. Lean back please.”

I scootched back a bit, grabbed a pillow for my head and lay flat. The doctor gently palpated each breast and then squeezed the nipples just hard enough to get a pearl of milk to bead upon the tip. 

“No problems breast wise; no lumps, masses or anything that would be worrysome. But at some point you are going need to get a nursing shirt to catch the leakage and provide support. Looks like you're going to have a healthy milk production.”

“Great, just call me 'Elise the Cow'.

“Now let's see how your pup is progressing,” Pam lay her palm on my belly and started to press a bit when Jeff decided to flutter hello. She jumped. “Oh my goodness, wasn't expecting that.”

“What? Jeff does that to everyone.” Smiled and rubbed my stomach. “Did you scare the silly doctor? Course you did, you such a good little puppy.”

Said doctor was now frowning and scribbling even more notes. She stopped long enough to put her hand back on my stomach again. “Wow, far along are you?” My pup was happily pounding away on my skin. 

“Five weeks, going on six. My quickening was on June 12th.” 

She looked up, “pretty sure of that are you?”

I snorted, “well it's not every day you go into season or have mating fugue.”

Pam began scratching notes again. “Haven't heard of a case of mating fugue since med school,” she was talking to herself. “Time would have been about right, late Spring, traditional breeding season for omegas in a four season environment.” She looked up, “you would have been on suppressants and birth control, was there any change in your medication?'

Started to laugh, couldn't help myself. “Wooooo, you could say that.” Told her about the screw up at the pharmacy, the letter, the joke of a settlement offer they made and blaming me for my own misfortune. “In a way I suppose it did turn out for the best, gonna have a pup and I'm mated. So my little one will be legitimate.” The stigma of a pup born outside of a mating was a horrible thing for an omega and looked down upon greatly. My pup was not going to be considered a bastard by anyone.

The doctor jotted a few more lines then touched a finger to my stomach making lazy circles which Jeff followed. “A pups soul at this early a date shouldn't be able to do this, his body at five or six weeks would still look like something more at home in fish tank. When did you find out find out you were pregnant?”

“About a week later, let me see...” I counted on my fingers. “Sunday I went into season, that was the 12th then Monday, Tuesday.......Saturday the 18th found out I was pregnant.”

“You went to the clinic for a urine test?” Pamela was now getting out the speculum, a small flashlight and some swabs and set them up on a clean cloth she taken out earlier and set on the bed. 

“Ah no,” was a little embarrassed. “John figured it out when he did my inspection. Up until that point, I just thought all the morning sickness was stomach flu.”

Pam shook her head with a snort of a laugh. “Figures Johnny could nose out a pregnancy, having.....” she stopped short of finishing her sentence and went back to her work. Think there is a lot more to my mate knowing what a pregnant omega smells or tastes like then he's letting on. “So he figures out you're in the family way, when did you first see a doctor?”

“This past Monday,” wow it was only a few days ago. “I passed out from the heat during the PT test, took a bad spill and was taken to Womack Army Hospital. They got my temperature back down, tanked me up on fluids and did some blood tests. That's when the Army found out I was pregnant. Also that I'm low on iron and vitamins and stuff.”

“Yeah, can see the anemia, you're way too pale. Wait, you went all five weeks of camp pregnant? Put your heels as close to your bottom as you can, now walk them sideways a step or two, thank you. And hold your testicles out of the way? Thank you. A whole summer in Fort Drag, North Carolina in those World War 2 barracks. Shoot, better you then me. Okay, I'm going to start the exam now.” Can feel her fingers touch the scars on my inner thighs. “Did someone assault you....?” Think that question is going to asked for a long time.

“Chain link fence, was being chased by this Argentine Captain that didn't take kindly to rejection. Climbed the fence and cut myself on the sharp edges of the chain link.” Didn't like remembering that night but would never forget the sweet moments with Hugh and Benny in the following days. Those will be kept in my heart always. 

“Damn, you're lucky you didn't bleed out. Those look like they were awfully deep. Okay, I'm going examine your vulva now. Good color, no discharge nor bruises, abrasions or open sores. Now I'm going to insert the speculum, it opens you up so I can get a look at your cervix and.....ouch”

“Shouldn't I be the one saying that?”

“Wow, what happened to you?” Did not like the sound of her voice. “You've a whole lot more scarring and bruising in there then someone your age should have.” She sighed, “I know some folks like it kind of rough and omegas are kind of traditionally taken early and used hard and.....geeze this is awkward.” Could feel the swab brush against my channel and hissed when she did a scraping for a tissue sample. “How old were you, when you first had penetration sex?”

“Same age as I am now, 21. Turn 22 next month on August 20th. Did a lot of other stuff, but had to stay a virgin to keep my contract price and mating fee.”

“So, you've had penetration sex for less then a year but your insides have the look someone much older or been having sex longer.” Pam gently slid the speculum out and scribbled more notes. 

Well at least she didn't automaticly point an accusing finger at John. “Pam, Dr Barnes, you seem kinda cool and all for someone your age.” Oh, great start Novac.

“Well '23 skidoo' kiddo, glad I could hear you above my arteries hardening,” she said sarcasticly, leaning back and crossing her arms.

“Sorry, didn't mean for it to come out that way.” Oh crap need this to sound a whole lot better. I...do...kinda...like...it...on occasion....to hurt.” Sat up and covered myself up with the robe. “It, I..get to a point...where it feels good when there's some pain.” Then in a rush, “does not make me some kind of weirdo or pervert or something? That I like to get pounded hard and have it hurt?”

The doctor looked like she was picking her words carefully. “Did you ask your past sexual partners to cause you pain?”

“No, prior to Dean and John, I fooled around with some beta girls, but never even thought about it. But I had angry nerd sex once, but I was the fucker not the fuckee.”

She looked amused, fuckee? Is that even a word? “So it's with John that you like it rough?”

“And a little with Dean, but mostly John.”

“Why?”

Whoooo, that's a good question. “He's....he....it's something I just want from him. That I can be on top cussing him a blue streak out one minute and then he flips me on my back and I'm begging him to make it hurt the next. Johns' scent and the way he tastes, plus he's soooo big and just the way he uses it.” Wanna just curl up and hide. “Pretty sad, huh? Wanting someone you love to so something like that?”

Dr Barnes sighed, “think you have a lot of things that you're gonna need to figure out on you're own. But in the mean time, when it comes to the bedroom-the word 'normal' goes right out the window. It's what you like, what turns the both of you on and if both of you are on board with what's happening, then that's your 'normal'.” She patted my hip, “if being with John lets you safely explore a side of your nature you wouldn't have other wise, then go with it.” Then the good doctor asked, “do you feel guilty afterward? After you let him do things to you?”

Had to really think about it, “no. Not really or at all. Just wanted to know if I was 'bug house' material for liking rough sex.” 

“No, just be careful that you don't do any permanent physical damage to your self or agree to anything that makes you uncomfortable just because your alpha wants it.” She looked at her notes and fiddled with her pen, “just wonder if this need for pain has anything to do with the fugue and you going into season. Nothing much as been written about it now that suppressants and birth control are widely used. There was a lot more done on omega seasonal gestation prior to 1960 in the Journal of American Medicine, Lancet and The Stanford Medicine Magazine just to name a few.”

“Hmmmmmm, I hear Manhattan has a college, maybe I can hit the library next Saturday.” 

“I've access at the KSU library, teach a pre-med class over there. So I can have a look.” Pam was now deep in thought and half talking to herself. “Now there is a theory, that like female cats, omegas in season needed pain to ovulate. Male cats have barbs on their penises to stimulate the females vulva so her ovaries will drop eggs and the males will bite the female on the neck to keep her from escaping during colitis.”

“Which would explain being tied to the bed and the welts on my butt.”

“Johnny did that?” She either was appalled or titillated, I couldn't tell which.

“No, Dean did, he's Alphas son and my first alpha.”

“So Dean is the biological father of your pup?”

“Yes.”

“And John accepted the pup and didn't ask you to have an abortion?”

I looked shocked, “that's his grandpup. He would never do that.”

Pamela patted my shoulder, “worse things have happened for lessor reasons. Did Dean remember striking you?”

“No,”that really didn't sound good. Even if that's what happened. “He said the last things he remembered was me rubbing my slick on his body, biting him and then him picking up the belt.” 

“There have been anthropological studies of the more primitive societies in New Guinea and the Amazon. Places where there is no real seasonal change (ie: cold to warm) omegas signal their heats by painting their alphas body with a mixture of berry juice and slick. Then bite them hard enough to draw blood, after which the omega will run into the bush. The alpha will give chase and after catching the omega will secure them with rope or vine, then bite them on the shoulder or neck while copulating.”

This sounded uncomfortably familiar.

She whistled, “shades of Margaret Mead.” Pam scribbled like crazy, “so he was put into a fugue state also to complete his part of the mating ritual that normally either of you wouldn't have participated in had you not been in season. This is fascinating. A primitive ritual in a modern setting, a reset of the omega/alpha psyche and physical state to promote procreation.” 

Great. Just great. I'm now someone's science project. “Feel like I should be sitting in front of my grass hut chowing down on big bowl of Campbell's Cream of Missionary.”

Either Pam was ignoring or didn't hear, “then in cases of death or abandonment, the highest ranking alpha of the family unit takes responsibility for the pregnant omega or their pup.” Okay, lets talk about something else now.

“Hey Dr Spock, getting back to the original topic here....” 

Pam looked up from her notes, “oh yeah right. So, to sum up: you need to go easy on the really rough stuff, gonna write a script for iron (eat prunes-iron will plug you up worse then peanut butter) some good prenatal vitamins and when you can-get some bed rest. That and eat. You're a bit on the thin side for carrying a pup and staying healthy. Fruits, green leafy vegetables, yams, red meat, blah, blah blah.” 

There is a tapping on the bedroom door, “can I come in now?” John is standing there fresh from the shower with the Paris robe on and a beer in hand. “After all, this is my bedroom.” 

“Come on in Johnny,” Dr Pam started to pack up her bag. “Was just giving your mate here some instructions. She laid the scripts on the bed in front of her, “vitamins. Get them filled either here on post or at one of the pharmacys in town.” 

“So Doctor, report. What's the status of my mate and pup?” Alpha sat down on the bed and entwined his fingers in mine and kissed the pads. “How you feeling Lambkin?”

“A little tired John,” leaned into the warmth of his chest as my stomach made its unhappiness known. “And hungry.” 

“He's underweight, needs iron, should be eating a lot more red meat and leafy greens, Try to get in some naps while you're here. Your body has a lot of catching up to do before I would say you were healthy enough to carry till term.” The good Doctor then smirked, “also as an omega, he needs sex with his alpha. Some good old fashioned vanilla sex, nothing too rough or off the wall. But sure he drinks enough water before hand to promote proper production of slick.”

Could feel a blush bloom over my body and his.

Pam continued, “your pup on the other hand is fine.” She flipped through her notes, “In fact, he's at about the 9 or 10 week mark of development instead of the 5th or 6th. Think because of the unusual circumstances surrounding the conception, the pup is going to go early, prolly between 7 to 8 months.” 

Frau Doctor slipped her notes in the bag and snapped the lid shut. “I'm going to let myself out. Castiel, a pleasure meeting you and wanna see you next Saturday in my office. The address is on the script. There're a few more tests I wanna run along with an ultra sound. Johnny, thanks for the round of golf, lunch and one of the more interesting Saturdays I've had in a while. See you two crazy kids on the flip flop.” 

We sit stock still until the sound of the front door slamming shut reverberates through the house. “So, Little Lamb,” My General slides off the bed and offers his hand. “Make you some lunch. I've eaten but Pam's right. You need some meat on your bones.” Then he looked me over, “ditch the robe and put on some pretties for me, I'll have lunch going for you in the mean time.

I go to the dresser in the guest room and picked out the white camisole and tap pant set. A dab of Chanel #5 and quick stop in the bath to brush my teeth, a wipe of the puss and to put a brush to my hair. Sigh, need a hair cut real soon, the curls are growing back like crazy. Went back in the guest room and pull out the stockings. Gonna let John put them on me. Then turned and padded down the hall to the stairs and down.

The smell of tomato soup, warm butter and cheese fill the kitchen. Yum, classic comfort food. John is manning the stove, flipping the grill cheese sandwiches on the griddle like a pro, and giving the pan with the soup a stir from time to time. “You look very domestic,” I said softly, coming up behind him. “Who'd thought John Winchester, decorated commander of one of the greatest army divisions in the history of the 20th century.” Put my arms around his waist, “a mans man and alphas alpha, could cook.”

“Come on, eat.” John turned slightly. “Mind getting a plate and a mug from the drain board?” Stepped over and pulled them out, “oh mein schatz, my dearest treasure, of course I can cook. Can also clean house, sew a button and wash clothes. You think I always lived in a place like this? Wasn't until I made captain that Mary and I had anything really decent. I was enlisted at first too, so can still clean a latrine in 20 minutes flat.” 

He turned off the burners, dished up the sandwiches to the plate, cut them into quarters and handed it me. Then poured the soup into the mug and walked it over to the table, set it down and went to the fridge and pulled out a pitcher of lemonade. “Well, I did live over on Colonels Row for a while shortly after I turned 12. Dad was an instructor at the Cavalry School and had been promoted so, we moved. Lived most of my life on Riley, know the post better then the MP's.” He picked a glass out of the drain board and filled it, setting it in front of me. “Drink up, lets get something in that belly.”

Dug into the two sandwiches and the soup. The lemonade was tart, just the perfect thing for a hot day, even if I hadn't stepped a foot outside today. “So your dad was a cavalry instructor, did you learn how to ride too?”

John leaned back and pulled another glass from the drain board and poured himself lemonade. “yup, especially if you were going to be an officer and a gentleman. In those days, you learned ride a horse, fence, hold your liquor and court the ladies.” He snickered, “you also learned how to muck out a stall, get your ass handed to you by the fencing instructor, made ourselves sick on rot gut booze behind the stables and found a lot of the local girls wore flour sack underwear.”

Snickered, “thought I was malo chico. My family lived in total shit holes until we moved to Schenectady but they didn't seem so bad at the time. Then again was rarely home to do anything but sleep.” Took a big bite of grilled cheese, chewed and swallowed it down with a careful sip of the soup mug. “I learned to fight, steal, pick locks, roll drunks and every cuss word in Panamanian Spanish, German and a couple of the nastier ones in Turkish.”

“Give me an example of Turkish.” My Alpha leaned back in his chair with a merry look, “enlighten this ignorant peasant.” 

Had to stop and think about it for a moment. “We lived on the edge of the foreigners quarter in Wurzburg. Used to get this one a lot: Ecdanını sikiyim. Ananı sikiyim and Seni sikerim!” 

“And that is?”

“Fuck your ancestors! Fuck your mother (really bad one) and fuck you!” 

He snickered, “whole lot of fuck'en going on there. What would you be doing to hear that?”

Smiled nostalgically, “it would be Gabe, Balti and me stealing Döner kebab from the street venders, then run like hell before the polizi showed up. They would be yelling that and worse at the polizi for not hurrying to beat our little Amerkan asses.” What was not so pleasantly nostalgic was the reason why we stole. The smile left my face just as suddenly and pushed away the plate, appetite gone.

My Lover ran his fingers across my bite scared shoulders. “What is it Babe? What's wrong?”

Bowed my head, embarrassed now. “There wouldn't be any food in the house. Three teenage boys who were always hungry, grocerys never lasted long anyway. Anna would always be at her friends houses cuz she could eat there. Usually it would be the end of the month, a week before payday. The money would all be gone, there wasn't any savings and my parents would be too embarrassed to borrow from anyone. The officers club cut them off from running a tab because they were always late paying.” Shrugged, “so we stole.”  
,  
“How did you're parents eat?”

Shrugged, “I didn't think about at the time, but that could be the reason they went to happy hour about every night before payday. For the free hordurves. Buy a fifty cent beer and eat five dollars worth of food.”

“And left you kids to fend for yourselves?”

“They knew Gabe and Balti wouldn't let me go hungry.” 

John pulled his chair closer and kissed me on the temple. “Finish the lemonade, lets go upstairs Lambkin. Hate to see even a sad moment on your pretty face.”

Downed the glass, then smiled sweetly, wanted to get as far from these unwanted memories as possible. Or for John to realize how broken and twisted I truly am. “Alpha, would you be ever so kind and help me with my stockings?” Pushed the chair back, stretched out a long leg so that my heel rested on the chair between his thighs and my toes on his thickening cock. “It's so much easier with your help.” Gave the toes a wiggle.

“ERK” Squeaked the alphas alpha. “Warn a man before you do that Darl'in. My goodness don't you have talented little piggies.”

“Finishing School,” I cooed, wiggling them again. “We were given a whole class on playing footsie..”

“How'd you do? ” John said in a strangled voice as he slowly rolled the stocking up my leg and tied the blue ribbon at the apex of my thigh.

“Best in class,” I beamed, running my stockinged instep along his thigh and down the shin. Then back up, nosing the toes against his balls and rubbed the instep against the long thick length of aroused cock. “Course we only practiced on mannequins, anatomically correct mannequins.”

“Knew my Little Lamb was a gentleman and a scholar,” Alpha was sliding the next stocking up my other leg. He stopped at the knee and watched his tongue dart out and lick across the cap, then wet the tips of his middle and index fingers with the condensation from the lemonade glass and sent them gliding across the back of my knee.

Gasped and jumped a bit but it sent a bolt of excitement across my body; the crotch of the tap pants were now soaking in slick, as the fabric now lay wetly on the outline of my leaking erection. The camisole wasn't spared either, as those fair buds of May dampened the silk so that my nipples could be seen poking through the material.

He finished rolling up stocking and tying the pretty blue ribbon to my thigh. “Alpha,” I was no longer in charge, with but a touch he turned the tables. “Please,” was begging. 

“Pretty please?” John teased, his hands grasp both knees, parting them, fingers kneading the sensitive skin on the backs. “Hands behind your head, lace your fingers Omega.”

“Pretty please Alpha!” If that was my voice, then it wasn't mine. Was desperate, horse, high pitched one minute gasping and rough the next. As if I'd been weened on whiskey and Russian cigarettes from child birth. Arched my back for his gaze, for him to decide how to take me apart further......and that's when the phone rang.

Talk about a bucket of cold water. “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SHIT!” We were breathing heavily glaring at the cheery yellow wall phone that had just burst in on an alphas' pleasure. John got up, stalked over to the phone and snatching up the receiver snarling into it: “Winchester and this better be up there with the Second Fucking Coming!”

Then his face and tone changed, “are you sure? The order came down from where? Okay Garth, I'll be there in 30 minutes, will drive myself. Have the staff gathered, make sure Delassandro and Ellis are there. Get Castiel back to his barracks and then to the 207th. See you shortly and have the briefing ready. ” My Alpha became Major John Winchester again, “we're on alert and maybe going somewhere. Order came down from the Pentagon. You have to go back now and join your company. Get used to this Castiel cuz if you wanna go anywhere with a large troop concentration, this happins alot.”

I get up slowly, trying to get my disappointment, thoughts and body back in line. Yeah, know what this is about. Saw it with my own family enough times growing up. We wouldn't see The Col for days or weeks when an alert would be called and whatever base we were at was locked down. Actually those were some pretty good days. “What's going on John, what's happened?”

“Don't know yet, the kitchen phone isn't a secure line.” He kissed my forehead. “We need to get showered off and dressed. Hopefully this won't last more then a few days. If not....” just left the fact I may not see him for a while unsaid. “Come on, we have places to be.” John and I slowly walked up stairs and to the bathroom. No sex in the shower, only touching was to scrub his back and him mine. Can't start anything that we can't finish. My prettys were tossed over a towel rack to be washed when ever. 

Got out of the shower, put a towel around my waist and left wet foot prints all the way back to the guest room. Dressed and took off the czars collar, once again I stand as Cadet Novac. Didn't bother repacking the overnight bag, just left everything where it was, except the toiletry kit, need that now. Hopefully will come back wearing prettys in a few days.

Now have to be strong for myself and Jeff. Better get used to this cuz in a two years or less, this will be me. Handing off my pup to a friend, relative or sitter to watch while I'm sitting out in the boonies or on a tarmac. Dear G-d let me be doing the right thing. Went to our bedroom, found the jewelry box and tucked away this collar. Still had to earn back my brass collar but that's an issue for another day. Head downstairs and wait by the back door in the kitchen. My Alpha came in the room a few minutes later, buckling his gun belt to his waist, then drawing and slapping a magazine into the 45, putting on the safety and holstering it. 

Can't look at him for long. He's handsome, dashing and brave, every inch the Commander of a great army. There's a tap at the back door and turn to see Garth peeking through the glass. John nodded and the Lieutenant came in, “keep my mate safe. Get him back to the barracks then to his MP company.” John leaned in for a last kiss, it's desperate and needful on both our sides. When he pulled away, my Alpha dropped to one knee and planted a last kiss on my belly. “Be a good boy for your Papa.” Then he stood, face hardening as if turning to stone, “get going Baby. Love you.”

“Love you too Alpha,” squared my shoulders and didn't walk away like some omega pussy, had to think of the business at hand nor did I look back. The ride across post was silent, nothing really say to or did I want to. Somewhere in this whole wide world, some knot headed jerk off was invading, posturing or doing some stupid crap that interrupted sex with my Alpha. Yeah, that sounded kinda petty to my ears too.

The cadet barracks was an ant hill of activity, people running in and out with duffel bags or pillow cases with clothes and equipment over their shoulders. “What's going on?” I call to the CQ once I'm inside the building. Can't let on I already know there's something a miss.

“Alert,” he said gruffly. “Get your self packed for some time in the field. Your unit will issue the equipment you need. Now get going and report in.”

“Yes Sargeant,” run upstairs to my room and change back into the uniform I'd tossed off last night. Ran a brush across the boots quick before lacing them up. Pop the locker open, pull out the duffel bag and dump in some t-shirts, boxers, socks, other pair of boots, other set of fatigues and then debated on the 45. Should I bring it but what if someone catches me with it? No, have to leave it in the gator bag but will bring the mating knife. 

Hoisted the bag over my shoulder, locked the locker and door then stopped at the latrine to fill the canteens, put on the web belt and trot back down stairs to where Garth was waiting for me. When we pull up in front of the 207th building, a line of deuce and halfs, gun jeeps and APC's were lined up around the block. Got out and Garth handed me the duffle bag. “You and Mr Fizzles better watch over my Alpha,” I began...

“Don't worry, as my old buddies in 'Nam would say,” the little turkey neck patted my shoulder. “Non Gratum Anus Rodentum.” Okay, more crazy shit from the crazy guy.

I took off, running across the parking lot, up the stairs and fought my way through people headed in the opposite direction. Make it to Lt Maries' office, she's there packing files in a brief case, duffle bag and helmet sitting next to the desk.

“Hey Lieutenant, looks like our field trip came a little early.”

“No shit Sherlock,” she glancing up for a quick second. “Go see the supply sergeant toot sweet, get a helmet, a liner, goggles, a poncho and anything else that old bastard thinks you might need. Now beat feet! We leave in 30.”

Run down to the dungeon that doubled as a supply room and joined the line of people signing out equipment. “You loose this stuff you buy it! Sign your fucken life away!” The supply sergeant and his minions were being run raggid which obviously didn't improve a temper that was in vast need of improvement to start with. “Mr Novac,” he fixed a beady eye on me when I stepped up. “Helmet, liner, goggles, a poncho, cotton scarf and leather gloves.” He thumped the pile of items in front of me. “Don't loose any of it!”

“Yes Sargeant,” signed my life away, then gathered up the items and ran. Got up to the office and stuffed them into the duffel bag. 

“Saddle up,” Marie was standing out in the hall way. “Third Platoon! FALL OUT AND FALL IN! Got outside and stood behind the assembled company. Took a quick look about, didn't see Caleb, Irwin or Richardson. They're prolly here some where or......didn't get the message. Also stole a glance at my watch, 04:00 as I was 16:00 hundred hours. Funny where the day takes you. Woke up in Quarters One and will go to bed.....well not a freaken clue.

Captain Sonny and First Sargeant Devereaux come out to address us. “The First Infantry Division has been put on alert. Until stand down is called, Fort Riley is a closed post. Leaves have been canceled and anyone on leave has been recalled. The 207th is going to be part of the battalions' mission to provide security for this operation at the staging area at the Marshall Airfield. You will be further briefed by your platoon leaders and sergeants as to your specific duties.” The captain then turned the company over to the First Sargeant. 

“Most of you have been through this before, for those who haven't your squad leader will tell you where you need to be and what is expected of you. Fall out and fall in on your assigned vehicles. ATTEN-HUT! FALL OUT!”

I follow Lt Marie to a gun jeep and crawl in the back with a tall wisp of an E-7, whom I find out is the third platoon sargarent, Hector Olivera. “Hola Sargeant, Hey ¿qué xopa?” 

His brows went up a bit, then shrugged, “No es fácil.”

“You better shit in your mess kit, oy vey.” Then grinned, “Cadet Castiel Novac, Schenectady, New York, by way of Panama.” 

“Sargeant First Class Hector Olivera,” he shouted to be heard above the roar of trucks and armored personnel carriers. “Born in Cuba and hope to return some day. But call Miami home for the time being.”

Whatever else he was going to say was lost when the jeep lurched forward to join the convoy pulling away from the 207th company area and down the road. The convoy travels slowly across post, watched the scenery crawl by, too noisy to talk so just lived in my head. About 30 minutes later, the Marshal Army Airfield comes into view as we're making through about the third check point before the bridge going across the Kansas River. Must have been a hot summer, the water level is very low and the brown-green water is moving sluggishly.

The air field is a mass of equipment, men and on the tarmac a C-5 Galaxy, biggest aircraft the US military has. That thing could carry a cubic fuck-ton of stuff and not even breathe hard. Next to the runway are Hueys, Cobras, Chinooks and even a Sikorsky Tarhe sitting on the landing pads that dotted the field. WOW! It looked like a freaken invasion! Oh yeah, that's right it is. We drive by the trucks, transports, artillery and tanks of the other units, it's the most incredible thing all in one place. The 207th is directed to the east end of the airfield, where the 924th MP battalion has set up shop. 

The convoy parks along the chain link fence, then men, women and equipment come flying out of the vehicles. Canvas bags containing 4 GP large tents and one GP medium are unpacked and put up. I'm handed a cot and told to set it up in the command tent that also doubled as as officer/senior NCO quarters. Put it together, stowed my duffel underneath and go back outside to see what I could do or at least stay out of the way. Capt Sonny and the First Sargeant were at Battalion being briefed so that left everyone at loose ends until they return with orders and assignments.

Walk around a bit until I find a seat on one of the APC's as I could get a good view of the comings and goings. Watched the writhing mass of OD Green ripple across the airfield. So this is what the great build up to battles looks like. The books I've read have tried to describe it but none have done it justice. For one thing, they left out the smell....armys stink.

Put my fingers up to my nose to filter out some of the reek of bravado, shit, sweat, jizz, fear, boiled cabbage, piss and dirty socks. It was as gag worthy as it was majestic and the heat just intensified everything. Nerves were on edge and prolly wouldn't take much to set off a one hell of a fight. But it was gratifying and scary all at the same time to be even a small part of this. Suddenly felt very alone, which is about the time Jeffs' soul gave a fluttering tattoo on my skin. “Not alone am I Puppy?” Now I got my reason to be here. So will do my bit and hopefully not screw up.

Suddenly hear banging and then...“Hey Novac!” Looked down and found Caleb standing down down below, thumping his fist on the side of the APC. “Captain and First Sargeant are back and wanna see company leadership. We're included.”

Jumped down, careful not to jar Pup too much and follow Caleb to the command tent to where the platoon leaders, sergeants and squad leaders had gathered for the meeting. Captain Sonny and the Top Kick were standing in front of an easel with a map of the area. “Ladies (to Lt. Marie and the four female squad leaders) and Gentlemen (to the rest of us) the 207th has been give the task of providing security for these areas surrounding the Marshal Airfield. He stepped to the side of the easel and began pointing out our areas of command and control. 

“We will be responsible for the area starting at the intersection of Staurt Ave and Henry Drive. From there a half mile west on Staurt, a check point will be set up and from that area to the Kansas River on both sides of the bank will have defensive lines and patrols. From the intersection of Marshall Ave and Henry Drive a check point will also be established. From there to this dirt road leading to the river, patrols and checks will be set up on both sides of the river and the wooded area. ” The captain stopped for a moment, satisfied that we were all had our note books out and were scribbling furiously.

“APC's will be kept on the paved roads, can't afford to have chance of them being bogged down in the mud or caught between trees. If the sand near the river is solid enough, the gun jeeps can be brought down to the rivers edge for a herring bone formation.” He then turned to eye Caleb, Irwin and I. “You three will act as runners, taking messages or equipment between platoons, battalion and the 300th MP company who has responsibility for security within the perimeter.”

First Sargeant Devereaux then took over the briefing, handing out maps and copies of the orders:

“First Platoon: will man the check points on Stuart, Marshall and the bridge leading in or out of the assigned perimeter. You'll have responsibility for the APC's. You'll be going out first to relieve the elements of the 300th MP company who are out there now. 

Second Platton: you'll have the south bank of the river from here (Stuart) to here (Marshall)

Third Platoon: you'll have the north bank of river between the points on Stuart and Marshall.

Fourth Platoon: you'll be responsible for the large wooded area between Marshall and Third platoon's position.”

He stopped and waited while everyone wrote and digested the information. “Questions?”

One of the female alpha squad leaders raises her hand, “any word on how long we're out here for?”

Capt Sonny took the question, “until we're told to stand down and go home in 24 hours or we sit a while longer or we're on that C-5 yonder.”

Sargeant Olivera poked a finger up. “Where are we going?”

The captain signed, “any information on the destination is still being withheld until wheels up. I'd like to know too, especially if I have to pack snow shoes or suntan lotion.” 

That got a chuckle from the crowd. “What about feeding the hungry horde out there?” One of the other female alpha squad leaders asked. “It's going on 16:30 and can hear their stomachs rumble all the way in here.”

“Battalion mess tent has been set up and the times for chow have been posted. In fact the 207th goes in another half hour. If you are in position, food will be brought out to a central location, so everyone will be fed. Since First Platoon is heading out first, Lt Mason get your people and equipment ready to go, then eat.” The captain checked his watch again. “You have to be in position by 18:00. Any questions lieutenant?”

Lt Mason checked his notes, “No Sir. Permission to leave and brief my men.”

“By all means,” the lieutenant came to attention, saluted, waited for Capt Sonnys' lazy salute of dismissal and hurried out of the tent. “The rest of you, any further questions?” He waited a moment to give anyone time to think, “okay get your people briefed, fed and in position by 19:00 hours. Dismissed.” Irwin, Caleb and I remained behind, “you three are under the command of First Sargeant Devereaux . There are times gentlemen when pen and ink still out flanks radio, especially in this concentration of bodies and radio signals.”

Being under Sargeant Devereaux, (okay that came out bad). Good thing-scary thing. The Sargeant had a way of looking at you that made you feel like a bug pinned to the wall. The captain picked up a hand full of manila folders and handed a few to each of us. “Your first assignment, get these to the commanders whose names are on the front. After you do, get something in your stomachs and then get back here. It's gonna be a long night. Dismissed.”

We saluted and sent outside. “Where's Richardson?” Not that I really cared what happened to the big toe cheese.

Irwin shrugged. “Beats me. Not my turn to hold his leash. He didn't show back up to the company this morning. We went to command happy hour yesterday then went off post into Manhattan to check out the local bars for college chicks and slicks (sorry). There's this part of the city called Aggietown, lots of bars and stuff, we were at this one when Richardson met up with this omega girl and her friend. Last I saw of him, they were walking out the bar together and he was yelling for me not to wait up.” 

Snickered, “would love to see the look on his face when he gets back to the barracks. The only people there would be Krissy and a couple of others assigned to AG and Finance units.” 

“The Captain and Lt Mason aren't too happy with him right now either,” chimed in Caleb.

“I suspect they aren't,” I said absently looking at the names and units on the folders. “But suspect they got bigger fish to fry right now, then worry about an AWOL knot head. Oops, sorry. Anywho, gotta boogie” Took off in what I hoped was the direction of the 300th MP company. An hour later, after getting lost a few times, having my neck sniffed (and a well placed elbow to that offending dirt bag) got all of the envelopes delivered and was heading over to the mess tent. Pup was making it known he was hungry and not gonna put up with any lapses in his feeding schedule. 

The line was not long but wasn't short either. So stood there for about 15 or 20 minutes until getting close enough to grab a cardboard tray and plastic ware. Stood in front were portable steamer table and surveyed the offerings being served up. Blah, shades of Fort Bragg. pork slices swimming in gravy, limp beans and runny potatoes. Got a couple small cartons of milk and looked for a place to sit. There were long wooden tables that ran the length of the mess tent with wood benches to sit on. Found a place, sat down and tried to eat, just like Fort Bragg, took three bites and pushed the tray away. Yuck. 

Slowly drank the milk, trying to make those little cartons last as long as possible. Was gonna be a long miserable night, if this was going to be my dinner. That's when a white ceramic mug was plunked down in front of me. Steam rolled up along with a full rich beefy aroma. “Cucciolo, you're never gonna fatten up if all you have is that little bit of milk.” Sargeant DeCharo also had another mug of goodness, “uova al pomodoro, eggs pouched in tomato sauce. Just enough to fill up the sparrow.” His nickname for Jeff was endearing, his cooking even more so.

“Hey paesan,” the guy across the table bitched good naturedly. “You take care of the little medigan but not me. What gives?”

“Your momma fattens you up good every weekend you go home to Chicago, Toominelli.” The cook gave as good as he got. “Ain't my job to keep you that way. Cucciolo here, got nobody.”

Sipped the cup of beef broth listening to their arguing. It's a classic beef tea, the kind Madraina used to make when I was little and sick. The eggs in tomato sauce was another comfort food you could feel making you better the minute it hit your tongue. Started out using the spoon and ended up using it to scrape the contents of the upended mug into my mouth. Ohhhh, this was so pup approved. “That was wonderful!” I sighed happily, setting down the now empty cup. 

The chief took my chin between his fingers and turned my face to the left and right, “here we go now, there's a few roses in those cheeks and you have a pinch of healthy color. Not pale and sick. See Toominelli, that's why Cucciolo needed the pomodoro and beef tea. Look at that face.”

Toominelli did and suddenly the romantic son of the Tuscony came forth. “Caro Cucciolo, Sargeant Antonio Toominelli, Alpha Troop, Quarter horse Cav, at your service.” He reached over took my hand and lightly kissed my finger tips, then planted a more impassioned one on my palm. Oh my blushes and whether I wanted it to or not could feel a pearl of slick glide down to dampen my pinks.

“I have to get back to my company,” stood up quickly. “Thank you Sargeant DeCharo, feel a whole lot better now.”

“Smelly, walk the Cadet back to the 207th command tent.” The NCO picked up the mugs, “make sure he gets there safe.”

The E-5 gets up walks to my side of the table and extends his arm. “Doesn't the cavalry always come over the hill to the rescue? Caro, let me escort you back to your company, allow me to keep the wolves at bay.”

“Another once offered to do just that earlier this summer,” I said taking his arm as we walked out in to the rays of an early evening sun. The sergeant was easy enough on the eyes. Classic Italian good looks, olive skin and had a few inches on me height wise. “He said I was a lamb far from my flock and that wicked things could happen to a lambkin so far from their shepherd.”

“He was quite correct,” Toominelli smiled, winked and then tucked my hand into his. “There are those here who'd like nothing better then to taste the saltyness of your skin or feel the softness of a curly pelt and partake of thy sweet milk.”

“I do have a shepherd. He has made a claim upon this lamb.” 

“But if the shepherds' back is turned, what of the clever wolf who sneaks up and steals his little flock?”

“He would have to be a clever wolf indeed to outwit MY shepherd.” I boasted. We tease and flirt like that the entire way back to the 207th command tent. “Well, thank you Sgt Toominelli for being my escort,” I hold out my hand, palm up.

“Caro, a pleasure.” His dark brown eyes look up as he bows over my hand to lay a kiss on palm. “Will I see you again Little Puppy?”

“Perhaps. A lot can happen in 24 hours.” Turned to go inside the tent. “Or not. After all, Rome wasn't build in a day.” 

“That's cuz I wasn't put in charge of the detail!” Toominelli called after me.

Devereaux was standing just inside, “nice of you to grace us with your presence Novac with a 'c' and not a 'k'. Especially since you where having such a nice time with the pizza man out there.”

“He walked me back on the advice of Sargeant DeCharo,” I said defensively.

“How nice our mess sergeant has an interest in you. Considering he's usually such a prima donna and can't stand anyone.” The First Sargeant waggled a finger, “there's something not right about you and once I've figured it out, we're gonna have a chat.”

“Look forward to it,” I said brightly. Oh shit let me out of here. Thank heavens only staying here for three weeks cuz don't know what I did to rub this guy the wrong way. At that moment Lt Marie came in.

“Hey Novac, you're back. Good, wanna go out on one of the gun jeeps? We're down a man. Pvt Ito slipped on a rock and broke his ankle about an hour ago. Sargeant Olivera is with him over at Irwin Hospital. Don't know how bad yet but we've definitely lost him for the night. So, saddle up if you wanna come.”

“Hell yeah!” I grab the helmet, liner, goggles and gloves. “Bye Sargeant Devereaux, I'll be with Lt Marie here out by the river.” But was out the tent flap before he could say anything. Followed the Lieutenant out to her jeep and climbed in the passengers side. “So what will I be doing?”

“You'll be with one of the crews on the gun jeeps.” We've got the vehicles set up in a herring bone formation on both sides of the river to provide alternating cover and fire should, in the case of real attack, would be the best way to stop an assault should an enemy try to either come up the river or cross. This is the narrowest and shallowest section of the river, making it easiest to defend as an enemy would be trying to take the bridge.” 

It's a short ride over and she parks the vehicle on the side of the road near the bridge, gets out and walks down the embankment to the river. “I've seen the old maps, this area was called 'Troopers Ford' Guess this is where the cavalry crossed the river back in mid to late 1800's. To let you know, your relief won't be out here till morning, so say now if you don't wanna do this.”

Wanted to stay as far from the First Sargeant as possible, so I readily agreed that staying out all night was just fine. 

There were three solders assigned to a gun jeep, a driver, loader and gunner. Tonight I was replacing Pvt Ito as loader. “Yeah, it was strange.” Spec 4 Imbuwae looked out at the water his blue black fingers rubbing the holy metal on a chain around his neck. “One moment he was standing on that flat rock there by the river and the next Ito was in the water hollering his ankle was broke. It was like he was trying to escape the jumbies.”

“They like chivato? Evil animal spirits.” I touched the silver coin through my clothes. “My Madraina (she was my nurse in Panama where I was born) always said you had to be careful near the water, evil can't cross but waits at the banks.”

“No, they were once people. Some are bad,” Imbuwae commented. “Some aren't. They just have their own ways and some times we the living are just in the way. Used to see them all the time where I grew up at Gallows Bay on St Croix, Virgin Island.”

“Come on you two,” Pvt Halroy the driver turned around. “Cut the shit, you're creep'en me out here. Got enough of those boogyman stories floating around this post. Don't need any more.”

And with that our conversation stopped as we watched the sun go down over the trees taking the day with it and night came in to take it's place. Guard duty is the most boringest thing in the world. I would suspect it's a little more exciting in a war zone but prolly not by much. On the upside, it wasn't pitch dark, to one side was the search light from the air field and behind the trees in front of us were the lights of main post. The three of us figured a sleeping schedule so at least there'd be a little shut eye time, I took first watch from 21:00 to Midnight. Walked too and fro in front on the jeep on the sand bar where the vehicle was parked to keep awake.

“What are you doing tonight John?” Prolly tossing one back from the comfort of Quarters One, or a cushy command tent. Wonder if he even gave me a second thought? Prolly not, in the grand scheme of things, Major General John Winchester couldn't afford that, not when you're responsible for thousands of lives. The needs of the many are going to out weigh the needs of the one. Hey, I like that....should write it down. Not the way I'd expected to spend my first Saturday night at Fort Riley. Was expecting maybe a nice dinner, had noticed a menu from the officers club on the buffet in the dining room. Maybe a movie......finally get to see 'Star Wars'. Then we would get home, climb into that big bed and make love. Or have some nasty monkey sex, I'm down for either.

But no, fuck my life. I'm standing on a river bank trying to stay awake, waiting for wheels up or not, to go or not to go to some ass butt country because some jerk offs had to swing their dicks at each other. Fuck. My. Life and to be or not to be. And I have to pee. Jeff is using my bladder as a trampoline. Move off a bit, unzip and write my name in cursive on the sand, C-A-S-T-I-E-L, big fluorish, N. Not as much fun as snow but what the hell, beggers and choosers in July.

“G-d it's so boring! Wish something would happen.” Up until that point, never thought taking the Lords' name in vain was that bad. Considering the number of times I've invoked the Almighty during sex, stubbed toes and failed promises to go to church if he helped me get out of one scrape or another. Wouldn't you know it, tonight was the night HE decided to listen to me.

My watch, which must have had anchors attached to it, finally said 11:00 oops 23:00 hours. One more hour and Halroy takes over. Shit, gotta pee again! Jeff, come on Puppy let papa alone. Okay, here we go again...C-A...figures that's it. Shake off and tuck it back in, when I hear the sound of hoof beats. Funny, who'd be riding in the dark through the woods at this time of night? And bigger question, why isn't Fourth Platoon trying to stop them?

Listened as the sound got louder, could now hear a loud whistle and commands being shouted. “Line! Column of twos! March!”....what the fuck?! Who's out here? Then they broke through the trees and could see the dim out glowing out lines of a platoon of mounted cavalry. They splashed across the river, sending sheets of muddy water up and around themselves. Start running to where they would come out on shore, all this time thinking: “WHAT AM I DOING RUNNING TOWARDS THESE GUYS?!” But couldn't help myself. 

Then came a scream as one of the horses went down and the trooper aboard it vanishing under the water. Watched as the other specters pelt off their mounts to help their comrade only to disappear in the boil of men and frightened animals. Their terrified screams for help ripping through the silent night air. “I'm coming! I can help! I'm coming!” Unlaced my boots, pulled them off and ran into the water. The river was still shallow and up to my thighs when I was grabbed around the waist and pulled back.

“ARE YOU CRAZY? LET ME GO! THOSE PEOPLE ARE DROWNING!” Squirmed, thrashed and kicked trying to get loose. 

“And you'd be just as dead as they are if you went out there!” Came a familiar voice hissing in my ear. “Dumb move for a smart guy. Drowning your pup.” 'Smelly' Toominelli?

Was pulled on shore and dropped on the sand bar. “Wha? What are you doing here Sargeant?”

He spit blood from where I elbowed him in the lip and plopped down beside me. “Captain Jenks, (don't EVER sing Capt Jinks of the horse marines around him-you get KP for a month) sent a few of us out here to watch the river and make sure nobody tries to jump in to save the lost trooper.” 

“You know about this?” Then, “how do you know I'm with pup?”

“Smelled it on you at the mess hall, that and the way DeCharo was fussing over you. He's got a soft spot for pregnant 'megas and pups. But as for the ghosts, sure, every one does. Riley is such a haunted place, you'd think the spooks would be lining up for pay call every month.” Antonio smiled ruefully, “when ever there's a large troop concentration out in this area the phantom cav shows up. Story goes about a hundred years ago, this platoon was crossing the river on its way somewhere, one of the troopers goes down and the rest drown trying to save him.”

“But the water here is so shallow,” I look out but the malay is gone, air silent and the water is still.

“Must not have been at that time or that day or any who, if someone tries to go into the water to try and help, they're drown too.” The sergeant tapped his index finger to his nose, “I saw it last summer, was so hot the river dried up to a trickle. Found this guy lying in the middle of the dry river bed, drown and ribs stove in like he'd been kicked by a horse. Most people run away when they see em, but every few years somebody tries to save em and ends up dead.”

Began to shiver, that could've been me. Oh dear Lord and I would have taken Jeff to the grave too. Why am I such a bad papa? Tears are now starting, damn hormones, damn me!

“Shhhhh, Puppy, come here,” Antonio put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me in close. Then planted a soft kiss against my temple and in a playfully seductive tone said: “Didn't I say the cavalry always comes over the hill to the rescue?” His lips had moved and were winnowing against my ear as his hands roamed across my belly. Should've gotten up but was needing comfort, even if it was coming from the sneakiest of wolves.

“Am I interrupting anything?” Imbuwae had come up behind us. “Hope so. Woke up when I heard the screaming and saw you pulling our little cadet back from the water.” He smiled indulgently, “was going to help but saw you had matters.......in hand.”

“Yup, just fine.” Toominelli looked like he wanted to kick the specialist in the balls.

“Well since I'm up, will take this shift and let Cadet Novac get some rest in the back of the jeep.” Imbuwae held out his hand and pulled me to my feet. “He just had quite the experience and should get some sleep, don't you think?”

“Yes,” the sergeant said between his teeth. “Unless he wants me to stay and.....”

“No I'll be fine.” As much as I wanted him to stay, couldn't let a wolf into the fold. Even the most friendly of wolves would, after a time, give into their natures and ravish the flock. “Thank you so much for saving me.”

“Well let me tell ya little 'mega,” he had on his best John Wayne impression. “It weren't nothin that any red blooded American alpha wouldn't have done, uh huh.”

“Goof,” I smiled, leaned in and kissed the good sargeants' cheek. Then turned and walked over to the jeep. Jumped in the back and keeled over in a dead faint. Woke up the next morning, with a poncho covering me like a blanket a butt pack for a pillow. Also a folded note in front of my nose.

Puppy-

I could be best wolf ever if you let me into your fold.

-T

“Not if my Shepherd shoots your ass off first, ya moron.” Crumpled up the note and tossed into the river. Watched the water take it way into the muddy depths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor Mature: well known actor from the 1940's and 1950's, best known for his bibilcal and tough guy roles also for having an awesome set of man boobs.
> 
> Adrienne Barbeau: actress and sex symbol from the 1970's and 80's. Best known for her role on 'Maude' and the movie 'Swamp Thing'. Also known for having an awesome set of boobs. 
> 
> Elise the Cow: cartoon cow mascot of the now defunct Borden Dairy company. Her mate was Elmer the bull, the mascot for glue. His picture is still on the package and everyone knows...Elmer's Glue.
> 
> Non Gratum Anus Rodentum: Latin for 'not worth a rat's ass. Lt Garth was a tunnel rat in Nam and that was their motto.
> 
> Sikorsky Tarhe: military version of the 'Sky Crane', a chopper used to pick and move very heavy objects.
> 
> APC: Armored Personnel Carrier
> 
> Can go to Google Maps and put in Marshal Army Airfield to follow the briefing instructions and get an idea of the area in question.
> 
> Cucciolo: Italian for 'puppy', a term of endearment
> 
> The cavalry commands came from an army manual I found on line from 1944 for mounted cavalry.  
> The story of the ghost troopers is my own creation but based on stories of ghostly cav troops that do haunt Fort Riley.  
> Want to thank every one who has taken the time to follow the adventures of Cadet Novac. Many thanks and am humbled.


	47. Fielding the Generals 'Lady'

Mention of Suicide and confronting a ghost who committed suicide, if this is a trigger please be forewarned. 

Twenty-four hours came then went and so does every one except the 207th. Apparently whatever or whomever that got the Pentagon in such a snit yesterday wasn't quite the 'big bad' a day later, so the 82nd Airborne at Bragg and Big Red One stood down. Watched as everyone took down their tents, loaded the equipment, backed out the tanks and hooked up the artillery to the backs of deuce and a halfs, then in an orderly fashion, drove away.

Captain Hurleyvale decided that instead of wasting time returning to the barracks only to come back out to the field a day later, we'd stay right where we were. Then would be able to train at the airfield and other locations in the surrounding area for the next few days.

As for me, was all for keeping quiet about my encounter with the phantom troopers but apparently Toominelli that rat of a stinky wolf, couldn't keep his mouth shut about how he saved a little omega from a watery death at the hands of the ghost cav. Wonderful, now a camp full of knot heads knew I'm an omega but worse, Captain Sonny ordered me to stay away from the river unless in the company of an alpha. How embarrassing, I've been reduced to being treated like a child who can't cross the street unless accompanied by an adult.

After the others left, the camp was rearranged so we weren't in such cramped quarters, a new slit trench dug as the old one was beyond gross and needed to be burned then covered up. Oh there is nothing more fragrant then the smell of gas on burning human manure. Talk about a shitty job. The mess tent, now smaller, was brought closer so we wouldn't have to walk to the other end of the air field to eat. Sargeant DeCharo, cursed and carried on as was his fashion while honchoing his precious kitchen being dismantled and moved.

Being it was Sunday, the chaplains came out in the afternoon to hold services, the Catholic on one side of the field and the Protestant on the other. I went to mass figuring after what happened yesterday, needed some praying over. Then went to confession, “forgive me Father for I have sinned it's been a while since my last confession. Used the Lords name in vain a few times, saw the ghost cavalry and almost drown myself and my pup in the river trying to help them (and who's the Father gonna tell about Jeff?) and flirted with an alpha not my mate.”

“My goodness, that's an interesting start to the week. Did you do more then flirt with the alpha who wasn't your mate?”

“Just a little cuddle, he was the one who saved me from drowning.”

“So a heat of the moment kind of thing?”

“Kinda, he also walked me back earlier that day from the mess tent to the company area, that's where we flirted.”

“And were you planning on taking this flirting farther?

“Oh no Father (did that enough of that at Bragg with Benny and Hugh, so not going to do it here) I'm a mated omega and don't want to betray my alpha.”

“Good boy. With those poor spirits at the river, your intentions were good, even though the outcome wouldn't have been. You wanted to save them, even though at this time they didn't wish to be saved but perhaps some day someone will be able to. 

“But why wouldn't they want to be helped?” Can still hear their screams and those of their horses ringing in my ears. “To get out of that Purgatory?

“Some people don't think they deserved to be saved. Now you now see the dilemma I face on a daily basis. Souls desperately in need of saving in bodies wracked by drugs, despair and drink but governed by minds that feel they are no longer worth the effort.” Could hear a catch and sorrow in his voice. “It's a terrible thing we chaplains carry, to watch good men and women forget that they are, good.” He shifted in his seat and continued. “Myself and others come out here few times a year to bless the area and lay these poor souls to rest but at this point we've been unable to, they continue to reenact their deaths.” 

“That sucks Father.”

“Indeed it does but I have faith that someday they will find peace and some times that's all one has. But let's get back to you my Son, the Lord has given you an alpha to love, cherish and be faithful to. I shall forgo the issue with obeying because if an alpha is smart, he will listen to his omega as you are a wise and tricky race.”

Tried to keep a grin off my face, “little ole ish? Not ish Herr Padre.”

“Aw cut the crap pup,” the priest snarked. “I'm omega born. Papa had my father wrapped around his little finger from the get go.” We laugh and then the father regains his composure. “Okay, lets make this short and sweet. Don't care where you get your appetite just as long as you bring it on home to your alpha for supper, steer clear of the river if me were thee and try to yell something else during sex. Five Hail Marys, two Acts of Contrition and ten Our Fathers. Get going.”

“Hey, how do you know what I yell during sex?”

The padre laughed, “because like Saint Augustine, when young and not yet a priest, I prayed to be chaste at a time when that younger self would add the caveat.....but not yet.”

“Drive on Father,” left the confessional, knelt down in front of the altar with the other penitents and began the prayers. “Hail Mary Full of Grace.......Oh My God I'm......Our Father Who Art in Heaven,” then added my own. “Please help me do my best, not fall on my face, protect my pup and my mate. Amen.” Crossed myself got up and walked back to the command tent.

The rest of the day learned about crowd and riot control. Which formation to use for what kind of crowd, to stomp and drag, then what kind basic weaponry was needed for that crowd. Supper time came and the food was a heck of a lot better. Cooking for 200 instead of 'the 5000' ('do I look like the guy who could do the loaves and fishes thing?) was more in Sargeant DeCharos' wheelhouse. Was handed a mug of beef tea to go along with the meat loaf, peas and mashed potatoes. All of which tasted pretty darn good after full day of stompen and draggen.

The First Sargeant slid himself in beside me at the table, “beef broth. Are we a little under the weather Novac with a 'c' and not a 'k'?”

“Just a some preventative medicine after that little dunk in the river,” I smiled and gulped down the tea. So don't need this right now. Forgot to pack the scent blocker so the last thing I want is to have Devereaux figure out what's going on. And now I have to pee, good timing pup. “Pardon me First Sargeant, have to see a man about a dog.” Picked up my half finished dinner and tossed it in the trash on the way out of the mess tent. Trotted over to the sheltered area of the slit trenches, did my business and then was at loose ends. It's 19:00 (07:00 pm) still light and for the time being Capt Sonny ran out of things to keep us busy for the day.

Someone had brought a football along, so a game of touch, which of course turned into tackle, broke out. Was not that much into American football, learned enough to nod and say 'first in ten' (know what position Ben-my little First played) before my eyes would glaze over. Speaking of which was feeling little tired, okay a LOT tired, so went and lay down on my cot in the command tent. Specialist Speaks was sitting at a camp desk with a Coleman lantern for light typing reports. Watched him for a bit, his earnest face in concentration bathed in the lanterns' yellow glow. The sound of keys knocking against the roller was oddly soothing to the point where without pillow, blanket or changing clothes, dozed off and slept like the dead until the following day.

Monday morning found me sitting on a canvas camp stool with a helmet full of hot water scrubbing the cheese out from between my toes when a garbage truck rumbled up, hissed to a stop and discharged Cadet Richardson. All of which I thought was quite apropos. “So nice of you to join us dude,” I said in a nasty nice voice. “You and Bugs take a wrong turn at Albuquerque?”

“Fuck you and the horse you rode in on Novac. Where's the Captain?”

“No Richardson, screw you and the garbage truck that shit you out. He's in there,” hooked a thumb at the command tent. “Happy landings assbutt.”

Course he was reamed a new one by Capt Sonny, because a three some with two hot omega chicks, no matter how delightful or that he could write a book on the subject was a good enough reason for missing the alert. Could hear the whole proceedings as they were slightly loud and I was more then slightly nosy. “Mr Richardson, you're fortunate that you're just a cadet and not one of my officers because I would have had you up on Article 15 charges so fast it would've been your little knothead spin.” 

“But Sir...”

“But Sir nothing. The other cadets made it here.”

“But I was off post Sir.” Could hear him whine. “Back home, we're given some lea way for things like this happening and besides the other guys don't have lives.”

Wanted to tell him, yes I do and was in the middle of some glorious kitchen foreplay with my Alpha when THAT GOD....GOSH DARN FUDGING PHONE RANG!

“Be that as it may Cadet Richardson, had you just said you messed up, no excuses and will do your dead level best never to have it happen again, I would have said okay and not have written you up. But since you gave excuses and bad ones at that, I'll be adding a note to your file about this incident. Don't care if those are 'good reasons' where you come from but in the real world, they don't add up to a pile of shit.”

“But Sir,” Richardsons voice was desperate. “I was picked best in the battalion at advanced camp, set to be cadet battalion commander back at school. I'm third generation in my family to get the position. This will sink my chances. ”

“Cadet, I don't give a rats fuck about what you were, who you are or what you were suppose to be. If you want all the perks of being an officer without the responsibilities, you're in the wrong business.” The captain was not pulling his punches. “This is not school or summer camp, this where the men come out to do a job and we were an inch away from being in a real shooting war. Now, I believe Lt Mason is over at the mess tent, you may go and present your sorry ass to him. Dismissed.” 

Richardson came out looking like he was ready to cry, “what are you looking at Slicky?” He hissed nastily, kicking my helmet into the air and sending the water in every direction. 

“Real mature Assbutt,” I called after him, picking up the helmet from where he'd kicked it. Dried my feet, put a clean pair of socks, laced up my boots and went to have breakfast. Waited my turn in line, picked out the shit on a shingle and scrabbled eggs, when a mug of chicken broth was put on my tray. Took a sip, it was delicious, pure gold and Jewish/Italian momma guaranteed to cure anything from the flu to a rainy day.

Found a place to sit at a far table and dug in. Listened to the conversations quietly going on around me, when there was one that caught my interest. Richardson was giving an after actions report of his weekend to the more raftish members of the 207th. “They were good looking heads and complete sluts! Couldn't get enough of my knot.” Then went on in ruder and cruder terms to describe his exploits. “Had one on my face and the other hanging off my knot like she was swinging on a chain.” Lost my appetite.

Got up to dump the tray when I hear, “hey Novac! Where you going? Afraid you'd get too turned on, slick like a waterfall and wanna pull a train?”

Turned just enough to give him the evil eye (not the real evil eye-I like my karma way too much) and a bit of the 'dirty dozens', “you know Richardson. There must have been a whole lot sagg'in if you gotta do this much bragg'in. You sure you weren't with Mary Palm and her Five Sisters the whole time? Or maybe you won a date with Miss Michigan at the local dirty movie theater?”

Mr 'Saggie Aggie' was not finding my remarks funny even though a lot of other people seemed to. “Irwin saw me walk out with those two slickies...”

“Who prolly kicked your dumb ass to the curb the minute you couldn't get it up.” Looked at him kindly, “don't worry, a lot of alphas have little performance issues.” Wait for it, “some smaller then others.”

“On you knees, drop your pants and present omega!” Ooooooooooooooooo, scary alpha voice.

“Oh my goodness Miss Scarlet, he used his big bad alpha voice on me! And I still don't know nothing about birth'in babies!” I fell back against a tent pole, put one hand dramaticly to my chest and the other to my forehead. Then cried out in a southern falsetto voice: “Oh Rhett, what's this poor little well bred 'mega gonna do? Where will I go? How will I ever save Tara?” Then straightened up, stuck out my ears, “frankly my dear, I don't give a fat flying fuck” then flipped him the finger and walked out. Did he really think that would work? I defied both Dean and John.....bet I could even tune out Mom now too. That command didn't even register a minus 52 on the Richter scale. The only problem is now I have to put up with this idiot for the next three weeks.

Today we were going over to Camp Funston for an exercise in paroling and maintaining order in an urban environment. The company ends up in a part of the camp strewn with crumbling wooden buildings and the remains of a few brick structures. “If you can imagine it,” First Sargeant Devereaux called out when we assembled on the weed choked street. “This area once contained 40,000 troops. There were barracks, shops, schools, libraries, just like any medium sized city in the United States. Except this city was training for war. This is also where some say the 'Blue Death', aka the 'Spanish Flu' epidemic started in 1918.”

“That anything like the 'Spanish Fly'? Heard someone say in a low voice.

Devereaux must have heard it too, “not quite. It was a whole lot less fun and the le mort as the French would say, was nowhere near as peitte. 675,000 people died in the US alone. And that children is a low estimate.”

Well, that could definitely explain the creepy feel the place gave off. A lot of death in a relatively small area would do that. A place where so many people were crowded together, training to fight in a foreign war, only to be sickened and die from influenza here at home. Could always feel when things were around, but then Madraina always made sure I was protected. The holy metals and ilekes she blessed and gave me unfortunately were at home. Yeah, I know, great place for em. Needed them a lot in Panama and Germany, didn't think I'd would here in the United States. Dumb me. The run in with chivato and now the phantom cav seems to have kicked the spiritual door open, so will have to be even more careful. Thank goodness for the silver coin from Bennys' mom, at least Jeff will be protected, hopefully it will extend to his papa.

“Okay,” the First Sargeant announced. “We're going to warm up with a little attack and defend. First and second platoons, you're defending, third and fourth, you're on the attack. Since we obviously can't use live ammo, as interesting as it might be, we'll be using these. Spec 4 Speaks brought out a card board box from the jeep he'd been sitting in. “Sargeant DeCharo graciously donated two 50 lb sacks of flour and a fuck ton of paper bags.”

I'll bet DeCharo was any thing but gracious, he prolly let those sacks go kicking, screaming and clutching them to his breast like his first born was being stolen.

“You will receive 5 paper bags of flour, which you will throw, hit or dump out on your opponent. You get hit, you're out. Simple. Group with the most at the end of an hour, wins. Then we switch sides. Any questions?”

One of the First Platoon privates raised his hand, “what are our borders? Where can and can't we go?”

Devereaux nodded. “Good question. “See yonder brick ruin to your right,” it was about 100 yards out. “And to your left, that shed....yup that one. Only other rule is not to kill each other. Because if you do, I'LL kill you. Any further questions?” And where there wasn't any, “good. You have 20 minutes to load up on ammo and get in position. You also will be allowed use of one truck. When you hear the whistle, you're on and the clock is running. 

Marie and the fourth platoon leader did rock, paper, scissors to see who was in command. Marie won with rock and Sargeant O'Hara from fourth platoon would be her second. The platoon sergeants and leaders gathered around the map to pow wow up a strategy, while the rest of us filled bags with Pillsburys best. A few minutes later they came back, “alright ladies and gentlemen gather round.” Marie had borrowed O'Hara's walking stick and scratched out a quick map in the dirt. “We're here,” she put an 'X' then two lines-these are the boundaries, here are the buildings to our front.” She drew in the squares. 

“We are going to use the deuce like a tank on a thunder run, making them use up their ammo and resources. Fourth platoon will take the right side, coming up on the back side of the building while third platoon will come up left. First and second squads of each platoon will go out further and come up along the edges of the borders.” Marie looked over her glasses. “Any questions so far?”

“Where do we meet up?” Irwin asked.

“There,” she said pointing to a lone cotton wood standing in the middle of the company street on about 200 yards in front of us. “If everything works, we'll rendezvous at that tree. Hopefully about the same time, who ever gets there first is charged with defending it. Any questions?” We heard the whistle sound. “Let go.”

A member from each squad went on the truck, one to drive and the rest to be in the back to toss bags. “Wait 15 minutes and then drive straight down the road, got it?” Lt Marie asked.

“What if the truck's hit?” The spec 4 who was going to be driving asked.

“You're a tank,” she said. “Unless you get hit by a bag that says 'Suitcase Sagger', keep going.” We checked our watches and headed out. I was with Third platoon and was sent out to the furthest point, guess they figured it was the best place to keep me out of trouble. And of course we ALL know how well that works.

The prairie grass and weeds were about up to my thighs, so it was like wading through crunchy water. Had been warned about snakes, not to kick over any old boards or climb on any piles of rubble as that's where ole 'Jake No Shoulders' liked to sun himself. Was told Ft Riley was at the very edge of Timber rattler territory but watch of for Copperheads as they were rather plentiful but wouldn't bite unless cornered or provoked. Along with spiders, chiggers and ticks, what a lovely day in the country. Bleh.

Moved along slowly, until I stepped something that sounded like a box of crackers being stomped on. “What the....?” Moved my foot to see what looked like the rusted end of a bunk. Then took another step, same thing. It was as if this part of the field had been where old beds went to die.....not funny Novac. Then noticed the bottle, half buried in the dirt. Shook it loose by the neck and brushed off the raised letters. “Salt of Quinine?” 

Funny how it got cold all of a sudden. In the dead of summer, with temperatures in the 90's the air went frigid. I know they say out here, 'if you don't like the weather, wait 5 minutes. It'll change for you', but this is ridiculous. Especially when you can see your breath, like when it's below zero. Then heard someone cough. One of those wet, fling a lung kind that make you sound like death warmed over. Then another and someone else, till the smell hit. Antiseptic, shit and a coppery bloody froth that wouldn't leave my mouth. I don't feel so good, the bottle slipped from my fingers hitting the ground with a dull thud.

Pitch over but don't hit grass. Land on a wood floor, scrubbed to an inch of its life with the over whelming stink of bleach and bile. What's happening?! Within a blink it's gone and I'm up to my nose in dust and weeds. Staggered to my feet and started to run. Foot caught on something and went down again. Only this time in the mud, scrambled to my feet and saw the beds row on row, the dead and dying laying outside in the rain. In a second it too was gone and as was the muddy water on my clothes. It's freezing, can hear that sucking cough again and took to my heels, praying whatever this is goes away. 

The picture of a large room filled with beds, sick men and exhausted doctors and nurses won't leave and keeps flickering before my eyes. “Please! Go away!” Suddenly there was an explosion of white and I can't breathe!

“Gotcha! You're dead!” Hear a loud cheerful voice shout. 

Cough, gasp and try to catch my breath, finally getting a hold of a canteen from the web belt. Splash my face and recapture some wind. 

“Dude? Cadet Novac?” The voice went from happy to worried. “You ain't really gonna die on me are you? Lt Mason will fucking kill me if I killed you for real.” Got enough of the flour cleared out to see a scared beta male private first class with a busted out paper bag dangling from his hand. “Here Sir, gimme your canteen.” He took it and dumped the contents over my head. After a moment, “Sir. Don't take this the wrong way but you look like a First grade art project.” 

Had weeds, dirt and sticky water all over my uniform, hair and face. “None taken,” I sighed, shaking off bits of this and that. “Which way is the 'bone yard'?”

The private thought a moment and whacked himself over the head with one of the bags, “oops. Friendly fire. Come on let's get to 'heaven' and wait for everyone to get done killing each other.”

Was all for getting as far from this area as possible, with hopes the scenes of death and disease leave my head. The nasty coppery taste stuck unfortunately, even after a few sips of water. The private and I join the 'corpses' in the shade of another big cotton wood tree. Everyone either had a big white flour splats or looked like me, art projects or others-half baked ginger bread men.

In while the whistle blew and the survivors came out to be counted. Looked like it was about a draw with each side having about 10 people left. “Alright, thank you ladies and gentleman.” The First Sargeant surveyed the lot of us with disappointment. “That was down right pitiful. Nice idea using the truck as a tank, but other then that....both sides lost way to many people. Utilized your resources poorly and didn't use the environment to its best advantage.” Sgt Devereaux went off on us for a few more minutes before deciding to suspend operations as the mess truck had arrived.

Chicken noodle soup, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, lime Koolaide and oatmeal cookies. Kid food, but it was perfect. Found a place back under the cottonwood tree that served as a cemetery marker and dug in. The wonders and glory that is peanut butter, will take away any rotten taste. Now I'm drowsy, not a good thing when you're among people you don't know. Not the first time in the last few days, wished Benny or Hugh were here. Okay, Novac nut up, walk around a bit get your head back on.  


The air was still, the only sound being the cicadas buzzing and an occasional scream of a hawk making lazy circles in the empty blue sky, on the lookout for prey. Don't wanna wander too far, get out of sight of the others or bring Devereaux's attention on me any more then it is. Stumped my way down the road til I'm drawn to one of the rotting wooden buildings. Wonder over and stand on tiptoe to look in through the open, glassless window. Not like there was anything in there to see, just a room with dust, rats nests, the guy sitting in the wooden straight back chair......what? Blinked and looked back in, nothing there. Okay, this isn't good. Being here alone is a bad idea.

What's going on? No one else is feeling this? Had walked back to the others and searched each face looking for some kind of recognition that something is definitely wrong in this neck of the woods. But if someone else is feeling it, they're hiding the fact they do. Can't blame em really, who wants everyone to think you're loony toons?

Lunch over, the company goes out again, this time we're in defense. Only this time am sticking as close to Lt Marie as possible, no way am I going to be alone around this place again. Our platoons set up a defensive perimeter in several of the old buildings, including where I saw the man in the chair. Which unfortunately this is the one Marie chose to set up in. Kept looking over my shoulder to that part of the room. Please don't be there, please, please, please. Start praying:

Dios te salve, Maria.  
Llena eres de gracia:  
El Seńor es contigo.  
Bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres.  
Y bendito es el fruto de tu vientre:  
Jesús.  
Santa María, Madre de Dios,  
ruega por nosotros pecadores,  
ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte.  
Amén. 

When nervous or afraid, I think in Spanish. Romance is a different story, when I'm with John, love speaks in German. With Dean, Hugh and Benny it's Spanish. There is just something very Prussian abut my Alpha with the big A that brings out the omega dirndal in me.

See something out of the corner of my eye, the man is back sitting in the chair. He's in an old style uniform, the kind you see in pictures from the First World War. His expression is one of surprised disappointment, like he didn't expect that bloody hole in his forehead to hurt so much after the trigger was pulled and that same pistol now hung by the index finger of his limp hand.

Dios te salve, Reina y Madre de misericordia, vida, dulzura y esperanza nuestra, Dios te salve. A ti clamamos los desterrados hijos de Eva. A ti suspiramos gimiendo y llorando en este valle de lágrimas. 

Dios mio, he moved. Not only that, looked right at us. Now his expression was more of unhappy curiosity; who or what were we that two strangers intruded on his moment of weakness?

Ruega por nosotros, Ea, pues, Señora, abogada nuestra: vuelve a nosotros esos tus ojos misericordiosos. Y después de este destierro, muéstranos a Jesús, fruto bendito de tu vientre. Oh clemente, oh piadosa, oh dulce Virgen María. 

The ghost sniffed the air, realizing what we are and now is angry. How dare we, not only as the living but an omega and a beta woman do what he'd didn't have the strength to do? Strength to do what? Command, go to war, take responsibility....all I could hear him say was: 'we didn't have the right.....'

Santa Madre de Dios.......

 

He tightened the grip on the pistol that moments before hung loosely on his finger.

 

para que seamos dignos de las promesas de.........

The bore of that gun look huge as the ghost took aim at Lt Maries' back.

“Cristo....”

The specter stopped as it slapped, then tried to aim again “Cristo!” He fought to bring the pistol up again....”CRISTO!”

He was gone as if never there. The stink of rat shit turned to dust and the sweet sickly something long dead filled the air.

“Shhhhhhhhhhhhh,” Marie hissed. “You'll give us away.” 

“Sorry but....” and that's when the flour bag exploded on my chest. “Shit!”

Well, did a little better this time but not by much. Our side still lost every one but 10 but our 'attackers' were down to six. “YOU PEOPLE ARE PATHETIC!” First Sargeant was venting his spleen (spleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen! I love the word spleen! It's right up there with scrapple!) “YOU GOT YOUR ASS'S KILLED WORSE THIS TIME!” He kicked up dirt and rocks, sending them careening off the sides of the buildings. As he was yelling and pacing, was watching his shadow start to get bigger. My mouth dropped as the shade seemed to come up off the ground and engulf him. Looked both ways hoping that anyone else was seeing this, but their faces were the blank stare you assume when getting ones ass reamed. 

“CRISTO!”

Devereaux stopped pacing. “Who said that?” The shadow dropped innocently back on the ground.

“Sorry Top,” I exaggeratedly ran a finger under my nose. “Sneezed. All the dust and pollen.”

He glowered down at me. “Are you done Mr Novac?”

“For the moment First Sargeant.” 

“Okay you sorry sons of bitches,” he began....then..”aw fuck it. Let pack this up and try this little 'charlie foxtrot' down by the river....providing we can find some 'floaties' for Mr Novac.”

Ha. Ha. Don't care what you say as long as we get the freak'n heck outa here. The company is loaded up on the deuce and a halfs, then the trucks roll out and away from the ruins of lives long dead and buried but not at rest. Don't care what excuse I need to come up with or how insubordinate but NEVER coming out here again, EVER. 

The trucks rumbled and bumped till arriving at the Henry Drive Bridge. We all piled out and went down the embankment to form up on the side of the river. “How many of you can swim?” Top asked. Most of us raised our hands. “Okay, as I was, how many of you can't?” Enough hands went up that a look of concern or annoyance was all over Devereauxs' face, but he wasn't deterred. “From time to time in a combat situation, river crossings are required as the route to the target is too heavily defended by the enemy or there's no bridge. It's those times when military police assist in the protection of the engineer company building a pontoon bridge or defending troops as they ford the stream. River crossings are considered the most dangerous as it puts a large group of men and equipment at the mercy of enemy fire.”

Devereaux was warming to the subject, “non swimmers, you will form up and take a position at the top of the embankment on each side of the river. Sargeant O'Hara and Lt Mason, can take charge of the staging detail.” Then he turned to the rest of us, “Near side will be first and second platoons and holding area is third and fourths detail.”

He waited a moment, “and five volunteers to actually ford the river.” 

My hand shot up but was ignored. Which in the long run was a good thing, especially when I noticed things floating by in the river that seriously looked like it shouldn't be there and stank worse then Bremerhaven at low tide. All this would not have been healthy for Jeff. So took up a position on a large rock just a foot off shore, dropped the goggles over my eyes and the olive drab cotton scarf around my neck. Seemed the best way of keeping off the sun and burning to a crisp. 

Sat out there for the rest of the afternoon, staying out of the way and watching the exercise unfold. Was half expecting the phantom cavalry to make their appearance again but they must have decided once was enough for this month or something and were a no show. About 16:00 (4:00 pm for you silly-vilians) Sargeant Devereaux was satisfied enough with what was accomplished and called a halt to the training day. Good, cuz I was bored to death out there. And burned. The exposed skin on my face and arms were beginning to sting.

Loaded up in the trucks for the short ride back to camp. It was announced this would be our last night out here, which was fine by me. Tomorrow morning, we'd pack up, clean the equipment and get the fuck on outa there. Being that the lot of us started to be a little stinky, the bath and laundry platoon came out, set up showers and handed out mesh bags to put our dirty laundry in so there would be no confusion as to who owned what after it was washed and dried. 

Sighed, looked like I was going to be taking my shower last. Alpha and beta males were scheduled first, then females and then me. Great, no hot water or prolly no water at all. Might as well eat, went to the mess tent to see if maybe there was any of that nice chicken broth left. Went around the back of the GP large into the kitchen area of the mess. “Hey Cucciolo,” Sgt DeCharo looked up from behind his camp desk where he'd been reviewing the menu for tomorrow. “You look like a cross between a boiled lobster and a raccoon, what happened to you?”

“Sat out on a rock in the river all afternoon, watching people get sozzled.” Looked at my arms, “you have any first aid cream? Or some of that nice chicken soup?” 

“Get your clean clothes on and turn in the others to get washed.” He stood and stretched the kinks out of his back. “Will put a bucket of hot water in my tent, it's that GP small out in back of the mess hall so you can get washed up. Then will have something for you and the Sparrow.”

“Thank you Sargeant, um.” Hesitated, “would be alright if I gave you a hug?” 

“Come here Cucciolo,” he pulled me into his arms for a big bear hug and then put two messy kisses on each cheek. Ah the advantage of being Italian, alpha men kiss and hug without a second thought. “Off you get.”

Dash off, get to the command tent and pull my clean clothes out of the duffel bag. Take them back to Sargeant DeCharos tent, change and toss the dirty uniform, socks and green t shirt into the mesh bag and take it to the squad doing laundry to turn in. Got a tickee for my washee and head back to finally get clean. DeCharos' GP small was dimly lit with the only light coming in from the ceiling flap left open where a stove pipe would run. 

There were two buckets of warm water in the corner with a sponge and a small bar of Ivory soap. Brought the little cake to my nose, oh that smell. Plain, clean, the smell of home, childhood and when my only worry was if Gabe or Anna would play 'Candyland' with me. Strip then dunk the sponge, soap it and feel the warm water run across my dirty, abused skin. The sunburn stung of course but just long enough to get that part clean. Squeezed the sponge on the back of my neck and felt the soapy water as it flowed down my spine. That, of course is when the tent flap opened and my bad penny of a stinky wolf showed up.

“Well, say hey hey hey!” Toominelli was standing there with a bucket of hot water in one hand and a towel in the other. I'm scrambling for the blanket off of DeCharos bunk to cover my naked ass self. 

“What are you doing here?” I hissed angerly, wrapping myself up in the blanket. “Get out!”

Smelly had a look of bemused appraisal on his face. “My paesan asked me to bring this bucket of water and towel to his tent. He didn't say why just if I wouldn't mind doing it. Guess he figured you weren't back yet. Nice ass by way.”

“Out!”

“Come on Puppy don't be that way.” The smirk was just about ready to wrap itself from ear to ear. “I could scrub your back.”

“Out! Don't you have some body in your own unit to annoy?”

“Of course I do, but DeCharo cooks a lot better then our mess sergeant and you're a lot more interesting to look at.” Then he cocked his head, “but I do like em with a bit more bounce to the ounce. You're a little too scrawny for my liking.”

“Well good, get lost!” When Smelly didn't move, went to my pants pocket and fished out the mating knife, flicking it open with a loud click. “You get outa here before I smite the shit out of you!” Unfortunately for me trying to get some range motion with knife the blanket slipped showing my shoulder and breasts. 

“You're fucken adorable with the little toadsticker,” he laughed as I tried to juggle the blanket and knife. “A bit of a broken record with the 'get out' thing but by the way....Cute tits and nips. You know what they say, more then a mouth full's a waste. Wow, you really are mated.”

Now just wanted to cry, damn hormones. “Are you done yet?” 

“Almost,” Toominelli set the pail down and tossed the towel on the bunk. “You got a good ass on ya, sweet little titties but if you don't put on weight, you're gonna look like a snake who swallowed basket ball.”

Now back to being angry.“You're a dead man and not a court in the world would convict me.” Sent the knife flying, having it stick with a vibrating hum in the wooden tent pole he was standing next to. “Out!” 

“Good shot.” Now I had his attention. “Touchy, touchy,” he said backing out with his hands up. “Reel in those hormones Gladys before you hurt someone, mostly me.” Then he slid out through the tent flap but must have counted to 10 when Toominelli stuck his head back in. “Just had to see those little nippys one more time, okay I'm gone.”

Sat down on the bunk, covered in a wool blanket and waited. After about five minutes, okay think I'm alright now. The stinky wolf is gone. Stood up, dropped the blanket and started washing again. The lukewarm water sloshed over my skin, Pup seemed to like it as it cascaded down my belly. He fluttered and flit as if trying to swim up stream. “Silly little Jeff, love you puppy.” Touched the bulge that was now getting a little bigger and making my pants feel a bit tighter. “Gotta get some new fatigues pretty soon, if you're gonna fit.” Gotta wrap up my breasts too, will have to get to the PX this Saturday after the visit to Dr Pam.”

Got clean enough, dried off and redressed. Now, feel more human. “Come on pup, let's see what Sgt DeCharo has for us.” It was hamburgers, french fries and tomato/cucumber salad. Looked around, no Toominelli, the idiot must have left. Course I wasn't so lucky. 

“Puppy!” Smelly sat himself down beside me at the end of the table in the far corner. “Fancy meeting you here.” He noisily dropped his tray down and took an obscenely big bite of his burger. “Ain't it just a coinci-dink?” 

“Yeah, funny how that works,” I muttered, pushing the fries around with the fork. Was contemplating how to ram said fork into his thigh which stuck itself against mine when a very familiar face shows up along side. 

“Excuse me Cadet Novac?

“GARTH!” Okay that was a bit louder and more excited then it should've have been. “Sit down, take a load off buddy, talk to me oh sponsor mine. How's Mr Fizzles?”

“What do you want 'tick bird'," could hear Toominelli hiss under his breath. “You're marking time with my omega here.”

“Mr Fizzles is fine thank you very much for asking,” Lt Garth replied blandly. “But I came out to get you, I'm sorry but your family....there's an emergency.”

“Oh my God, get me to a phone or something!” First thought was......Gabe. He was hurt or worse aboard the Forrestal. Or Balti, he'd been sent to Belfast, Northern Ireland earlier this year. Or Mom, some thing could be wrong with her. Funny, most people my age would think of their parents first...but you have to consider my folks then you know why my first thoughts were Gabe and Balti. 

“I've cleared it with your captain to give you leave until tomorrow morning at six o'clock.” Got up quickly, leaving my dinner and a pissed off Smelly behind without a second thought. We walk briskly out of the mess tent to the staff car that was parked near by. Getting in, Garth starts up the car and kicks that little Ford sedan in the ass. We're out and flying across the tarmac like F-4 Phantom headed for a hot zone.

“Garth, who's hurt? Gabe, Balti..Anna..Mom?”

“Your Alpha needs you.” He replied evenly, not taking his eyes off the road.

“Shepherd?” But, he's John. Major General John Paul Winchester......strong, confident, an alphas alpha and all that shit. Now I was worried. Did he have a heart attack or a car accident or....or...I don't know. Romp on it Garth! It didn't take long to get over to Quarters One and the sedan came to a halt in front and didn't wait for it to come to a complete halt before tossing open the door and jumping out. Didn't give a rats ass if all of Forsyth Ave saw me ran up to the front door and didn't bother knocking. Just flung it open and skidded on the polished wood floor. The smell hit me like a brick in the face...rut. The house was steeped in the deep, earthy aroma of bull alpha and could feel my pinks automaticly wet with slick. “JOHN!? I called desperately, “ALPHA?!”

“He's in the kitchen,” a calm voice came from the living room. Turned and found Captain Delassandro standing next to an open window, his hands clasp behind his back as if in contemplation. “Sargeant Ellis and I got him set up there waiting for you. His rut started this morning and he kept it together like a trooper until about an hour ago. We got him home before the general collapsed. I sent Garth out to find you an hour before that.” The Captain flicked an eye in my direction, “please take your uniform off here.”

“Can't he sleep this off?” A lot of alphas will simply take a few sleeping pills to get over the worst of it. Granted they stayed in rut longer but the worst of it: sweats, hours long erections and uncontrollable need for their mate, are lessened. Unbuttoned my shirt half way and then pulled off the blouse and t shirt over my head.

“Not right now,” Delassandro kept his back turned to me, allowing the illustion of privacy. “The cause of our last alert has not gone away and there's the chance of it getting worse. The Division needs strong leadership and John Winchester is that leader. There are people in Washington who want him out and their man in and are looking for any excuse to get your mate relieved. So get in there and make like the good little omega you're suppose to be instead of the trollop you are. Fuck him back on his feet and get his head in the game, I don't care if he rips you apart. Just go and present that scrawny little ass.”

"Who knew you could be such cold blooded bastard. I'm impressed and that's saying something considering the family I come from." My clothes and boots lay haphazardly on the living room rug, “so this is for Queen and country huh?” This is a whole new side of the usually quiet and subservient Delassandro who'd I met at Fort Bragg last month. Oddly wasn't embarrassed being naked in front him now, this is business between the two of us, nothing more. “What's in this for you Alfred? Can't see you happily dusting the Batcave forever.”

The Captain snorted a bitter laugh as he turned to look me up and down with snake like eyes. “What do I get out of this little cluster fuck? A promotion, a spot at Command and General Staff College, my own command and your cunt is gonna help me get it. Now my little generals' 'lady', get in there, spread your legs and think of England.” 

“Well, tell me how you really feel Delassandro,” I glowered at him, “I'll get John back in the game for you but you'd better be a good little generals' aide and protect him or you'll be one sorry son of a bitch. And that's promise and not a threat.” Turned and stalked back toward the kitchen. “Alpha....John?. Please Shepherd, it's me. Your Lamb. I'm here.” Slowed my pace and then tip toed down the hall, could see a mattress on floor and a shivering pile of blankets. “JOHN!” Dashed in and fell next to him, tossed the blankets aside and crawled in next to my alpha, taking him into my arms and body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the comments, kudos and book marks. Your kindness is overwhelming.
> 
> 'Little ole ish': Cas was having a bit of fun with the German language, 'ish' is actually ich or I
> 
> Stomp and drag: a formation for crowd control. Where you line up shoulder to shoulder night sticks (or now shields) held in front of your chest, then step off with your left foot and drag the right foot to provide balance against the weight of a heavy object or the crowd.
> 
> Ilekes: a string of beads of different colors and designs that represent a different orisha, loa or saint. Can be a necklace, bracelet or anklet.
> 
> Suitcase Sagger: a wire guided missile created by the Soviets that was transported in a container the size of suitcase
> 
> dirndal: traditional German womans dress, old German slang for girl 
> 
> The first prayer is the Hail Mary
> 
> This is the second prayer Cas used-Hail Holy Queen:
> 
> Hail, holy Queen, Mother of mercy, hail, our life, our sweetness and our hope. To thee do we cry, poor banished children of Eve: to thee do we send up our sighs, mourning and weeping in this vale of tears. Turn then, most gracious Advocate, thine eyes of mercy toward us, and after this our exile, show unto us the blessed fruit of thy womb, Jesus, O merciful, O loving, O sweet Virgin Mary! Amen.


	48. The effect of Cubans, Russians and the alphabet soup Geopolitics of Sub-Saharan Africa have on the mental/physical relationship in alpha/omega mating rituals.   Or how that fuck'en peanut farmer in the White House screwed up my weekend.

ALERT: BLOOD, KNOTTING AND TALKING ABOUT FORMER PRESIDENT JIMMIE CARTER. BEFORE HE WAS A NOBEL PRIZE WINNER, CREATOR OF HABITAT FOR HUMANITY AND A BUNCH OF OTHER STUFF, JIMMIE CARTER WAS A PRESIDENT THE US MILITARY WAS NOT FOND OF. JOHN'S COMMENTS WERE VERY REFLECTIVE OF THE TIME. IF ALL THAT BOTHERS YOU, SKIP TO THE SMUT. IF SMUT, BLOOD AND KNOTTING BOTHERS YOU, SKIP THE SMUT. IF BOTH THESE BOTHER YOU.......

 THIS OF COURSE IS IN JOHN'S POV AS WE HAVE NOT HEARD FROM ANYONE ELSE IN A WHILE

Had my little 'mega right at the tipping point. Moaning, eyes glazed over in ecstasy, his back was arched, titties were just dripping, panties sopped in slick needing my mouth and cock to....and yeah that's when that GODDAM PHONE RANG! Wish I could ignore it but obviously that's not possible. This is when being the commander really sucks donkey dick. Get up and stomp over to the wall phone and yank up the hand set. “Winchester and this better be up there with the Second Fucking Coming” I snarl.

“Sir this is Lt Fitzgerald. Begging the Generals pardon but we just got orders, there's an alert and the division's been called up.”

“Are you sure?” Forgot my anger, lust, everything, as the world came back into hard clear focus.

“Yes Sir.”

“The order came down from where?”

“The Joint Chiefs of Staff at the Pentagon, direct from the White House. The 82nd and 101st have been called up too.”

Damn, what's happened to set a fire under that Peanut Farmers ass this time. Became all business, “okay Garth, I'll be there in 30 minutes. Will drive myself. Have the staff gathered, make sure Delassandro and Ellis are there. Get Castiel back to his barracks and then to the 207th. See you shortly and have the briefing ready.” Didn't need to tell him where to set up as the Division had been on five alerts already this year alone. Hung up the phone, took a deep breath and pushed away the man I was to the man I needed to be now.

“We're on alert and maybe going somewhere. Order came down from the Pentagon. You have to go back now and join your company. Get used to this Castiel, cuz if you wanna go any where with a large troop concentration, this happens a lot.” My poor Lamb, could tell he was trying to pull himself together, not an easy thing but sadly I've had more then my share of recovering from 'alertus-interuptus'.

“What's going on John, what's happened?” Want to take him in my arms but don't dare because I don't think I could let him go.

“Don't know yet, the kitchen phone isn't a secure line,” lean in and kiss his forehead. “We need to get showered off and dressed. Hopefully this won't last more then a few days. If not....” just left out the fact I may not be seeing him for a while unsaid. “Come on, we have places to be.” 

We walk upstairs taking each step like the two of us were on the last mile of a trip to heaven or hell. If there's either, I leave that up to the padres and the 'Big Alpha in the Sky' which one I'd end up at. But get the feeling I'd know more people in the hot place then with the harp players. Think briefly of that line from Kipling’s poem: 'e'll be squatting on the coals givin drink to pore damn souls. An I'll get a swig in Hell from Gunga Din.' Save one for me Din, cuz I'll prolly be drink'en with the devil some day.

Get to the bath and have the shower running in no time, as much as I'd like to have pressed him against the wall, just to hear his cries as I pound some prime alpha into that little ass...but no, can't start anything we can't finish. The only touching is to scrub his back and him mine. Get cleaned up and step out only to watch my Lamb put a towel around his waist and leave the room. All for the best as one of us would want to.........no. Can't think in love and kindnesses right now. Not when in a short time I could be ordering men to their deaths.

Pad back to the bedroom and take a set of starched fatigues out of the closet set up specificity for uniforms, then a t-shirt and socks (no underwear-easier to piss in the woods) and finally the boots. Dressed in a quick and practiced ease that decades of service will give one. Think I can get my gig line straight even in the dark, shit fire and conserve matches, know I can. 

Head down stairs to the office, unlock the door (still can't get over how Castiel popped the lock. My Lamb has to teach me that trick) and get my cap, gun belt, weapon and ammo. Walk into the kitchen buckling on the belt, sigh, a few more notches then the first time I put it on as a private in Pattons' army. Draw the 45 from the holster, slap in a magazine, cock it to chamber a round, click on the safety, then slide it back in. Geeze how many times have I done that, so that it's just second nature? 

There's a tapping at the door and see Garth looking through the window. Motion for him to come in, yeah, Garth Fitzgerald the fourth is 'bug house', being a tunnel rat will do that to a person but he's the only one I trust with Castiel. “Keep my mate safe. Get him back to the barracks then his MP company.” Have one last kiss, that's all I can afford to give him. It's wet and sloppy, lots of tongue and spit. Then went to one knee, had to say goodbye to the pup. “Be a good boy for your Papa,” could feel the babe as he beat his little wings against my lips. That almost undid me, my unborn son almost took me out the way nothing else ever could. Took a breath and got up, I'm the general of the greatest land armies in the fucken world and from this second until we stand down.....“get going Baby. Love you”...I have no omega mate and pup.

Barely heard him say that he loved me too as Castiel turned and marched himself out the door with Garth in tow. Waited until the staff car left the drive and was down the street before going out to the Bronco for the ride over to Patton Hall where the command post was set up. In the same auditorium where Friday......Jesus....was it only yesterday? Where I stood and gave that lame ass speech to the cadets. Funny, only did it to catch a glimpse of my Lamb. Today however there are two MP's guarding the doors and signs up proclaiming: “AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY”

“Atten-Hut!” People jumped to their feet when someone noticed that I was halfway to the stage and called attention.

“As you were,” I called out. “I'd like a report on the situation. Who or what are we up against?” Nodded to my second in command Brigadier General Sir Lewiston Reynolds. As part of the Senior Officer Exchange program, he's my loaner from the British Army. Lou's good guy but drinks warm beer and regularly beats me at poker. Goddamn Limey. He's got every under control here and will get a briefing from him shortly.

“If you'd like to step this way Sir,” Colonel (I keep forgetting his name and have to peek at his name tag) Nathaniel my Military Intelligence (okay you can think it, I do all the time....things that don't go together like jumbo shrimp and open secret) Officer said. “We'll bring you up to date on the orders and information we currently have.” I'm led to a conference room just off the stage where a covered map easel is set up in the front of the room. I sit, take my glasses out of my pocket and put them on my nose. 

“Where we be going and who are we shooting at?”

“Orders are for a possible engagement in Angola,” he flips off the cover and reveals a map of the country and its neighbors. “We're going to back up the forces of the  National Front for the Liberation of Angola, the National Union for the Total Independence of Angola and those of the French and Belgian forces there fighting against the  People's Movement for the Liberation of Angola, their Cuban and Russian allies. The civil war has been further complicated by the invasion of southern Angola by the Front for the National Liberation of the Congo.”

Wanted to put my fist through a wall, “the Russians and Cubans have been in Angola for two years now. What is making the situation so different now that we're on alert?” 

“Well Sir,” Nathaniel waited for me to digest or at least cool down before continuing. “The resent invasion by the FNLC has brought more players into the game and could cause the whole Sub-Saharan region to blow up into a continental conflict. Which could eventually bring in the full forces of the Eastern Bloc then of course NATO and the United States would respond in kind.” 

By the end of the briefing I had a headache creeping up the back of my skull and needed a score card as to the alphabet soup of organizations involved and who was on our side and who wasn't. 

There was a knock at the door, Delassandro poked his head in. “Excuse me for interrupting Sirs, but General you're needed in your office, the commanders of the 82nd and 101st are on the secure line for a conference call.” 

Glad for the break, I stand, tamp down the urge to stretch, thank Nathaniel for his hard work and to have a copy of his briefing on my desk asap. Walk briskly through the corridors listening to Delassandro rattle off troop strengths, locations and coordination with the Marines and Air Force. We get to office suite, Mrs Elkhorne, my secretary, is at her desk in outer office fielding calls, feel a stab of guilt getting this poor woman out on a Saturday night when she should be at home with her husband and pups. But she knew the job description when she interviewed for the position a few months back, so here sits Janice Elkhorne mother of three, mate of 25 years to Joe Elkhorne retired Master Sargeant.

“Sorry about calling you out Jan...”

“It's okay Sir, I should be used to by now, been through it enough with Joe over the years.”

“How're the pups? You hear anything from 'the Artful Dodger'?”

She smiled fondly, her oldest pup is a medic at Fort Bragg. “Roger made E-5 first part of June and is looking at taking college courses at night to get a nursing degree. Wants to specialize in perinatal nursing, boy has a nose for the pups.”

“Outstanding, keep me posted on how he's doing,” I was going to say more but Delassandro clears his throat, a reminder of the phone call with the other commanders, need to get to that. He opens the door and I stride into my office, hang my cap and gun belt on the hat rack. Settle into the big ass leather chair behind that big fancy ass wooden desk that screams 'I'm in charge' and pick up the phone. “Winchester here, evening Roscoe, Wick. Looks like we have a situation here.”

Roscoe Robinson, Jr, John Wickham, Jr and I talk for about an hour, I make notes and keep Delassandro busy running back and forth between the auditorium and my office as more up to date information comes in. “Hopefully this won't get in the way of the joint training operation we've got with you and the 18th Airborne corp next month, Roscoe.”

“Copy that John,” there was a small crackle in the line. “Too much planning, men and materials have gone into this to shut it down now. And especially that you have REFORGER coming up in September.” Then came a surprising question, “is it true what I heard about you getting mated to an omega the last time you were here?” This was a question I'd hope to avoid as it was his back yard and by rights should have gotten an invite or at the very least a notification. 

“I heard the same thing,” Wick chimed in. “You're keeping this awful close to the vest John. You usually would be crowing off the roof tops about something good tossed your way.”

They're my peers, colleagues, rivals and have crawled through enough bars and dives with both of them at different times in my life. And yeah, I prolly should have told Roscoe as it was his territory. This is going to kill me but slapped a smile on my face: “I did, it's true. The reason why I kept it on the Q.T. was......he's..”

“You got a male omega?” Wick interrupted. “Thought you made an honest 'mega out of Kate.”

“Nah, Kate's happy the way she is. Got a good business, her son is getting mated pretty soon. Heard from Adam, he asked his little beta to be his mate and she said yes. Local Justice of the Peace is her lover, so no one gives Kate any shit.” Smiled to myself, but she still is MY fearless ferocious Kate when we hit the rack.

“So who is your enigma 'mega?” Roscoe demanded. “Or do we have to paint our nails, braid hair and play Mystery Date to find out?”

Take a deep breath, here goes: “he's Naomi Novacs youngest boy.”

“Shee-hit,” came both their voices at once. The good thing about mentioning Naomi by name is that it explains everything.

“And he was at Bragg as an ROTC cadet, pup had it hard enough being a Novac without everyone knowing who his mate was. Which is why the mating was very low key. I'm sorry man, should have told you.”

“No sweaty-da, John,” Roscoe said gently. “But want to meet him when I come out there.”

“You will,” then....oh why not. In for a penny, in for a pound. “He's pregnant, looks like the 'old bulls' still got it.”

“Nice to see that Norwich ring really isn't over compensating for having a needle dick,” General Wickham snickered.

The two of them are ring knocking 'Hudson High' boys. Norwich, for which I'm a proud grad, has a school ring that's bigger then the one worn by the Corps of Cadets down there at 'Harvard on Hudson'. For which the 'Point' was forever alluding that we of that fine institution in Vermont were over compensating with ring size for lack of size below the belt. That is until one morning in Korea when the three of us went out to write our names in the snow or piss icicles and discovered we were rather a bullish lot.

Shook my head slightly, it's a long way from being a second loo-ie on the Chozen to the heat of a Kansas summer in 1977. “Ha. Ha. Cute Wick. Okay, lets get this cluster fuck on the road. Hope the next time we speak will be under far more pleasant circumstances.” Said our good nights and brought the call to an end. Looked at the clock on the desk. It was 10:30 (22:30, sorry about that) still early enough to call for Kingston, Ontario.

Dialed the number and waited for the long distance operators to make the connection. The phone rang a few times before someone picked up. “Hello, Winchester residence.”

“Hi Jess, hope I didn't wake you.” I like her, Sam done good the day he mated Miss Jessica Moore. 

“Hey Dad, nope, just getting up to pee. Again. Pup is kicking my bladder around like a soccer ball.” She groaned, “And I'm huge, someone should paint 'Goodyear' on my stomach.

“Aw Babe, you're beautiful.” Poor kid, “how far along are you now?”

“You're a sweet old liar,” she said fondly. “Six months, going on seven and so glad we're not out in Kansas this summer. No offense.”

“None taken, you're mother-in-law floating around any where close?”

“Yup, hold on. Good talking to you Dad.” 

“You too Babe,” she hands the phone over to Mary. “Hey there Darl'in, how's my favorite girl?”

“Enjoying the cool breezes off Lake Ontario, some pretty descent beer and time away from those back biting bitches at the wives club.” Could see her, relaxed with that long blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail and in shorts showing off those still great legs. “How're you John?” She already knew how I was or I wouldn't be calling.

“We're on alert, the world's going to Hell-again and I miss you something fierce Old Girl.” It's strange, I've put Cas and our pup out of my head for the most part because it's the only way I can function. Can talk about Kate and think about our rolls in the hay. But I need to talk to Mary because she can make it right so I can make everything work. Don't look for reasons why, just accept it's the way my brain compartmentalizes.

“Miss you too my ole Grizzle bear,” she purred softly. When we were pups, our moms took turns reading the Winnie the Pooh to us. Yeah, we first met at age 3 when I tripped over her sand castle and she clobbered me for knocking it down. Yeah, love at first sight. She was my Christopher Robin and I was Winnie the Pooh, the name she called me until we hit puberty and my voice changed. “Know you can't tell me anything, but give my best to Whit and Roscoe.” 

“Will do,” I settle back in my chair. “How's Sam?”

“Loving the live of a student again at the Military Law Center, top of his class, of course.” There was the pride in her voice that I used to hear when she'd tape his all 'A' report cards to the refrigerator for everyone to see. He's headed back to Germany after graduation in December, think he said Frankfurt.”

“Good posting, always liked that city.” 

“Got a letter from Dean the other day, he's down at McClellan at warrant officers basic, says Alabama's hotter then the devils butt crack, the beer is piss and for the most part his class has some alright people in it. Ben is the star of his little league team (or so says Dean) and Lisa has taken a job at Caldor as a cashier.” Could hear the rustling of paper, “and he's going to Germany also. 480th MP Detachment-CID in K-town.”

Kaiserslautern, not my favorite city. Too big, too dark and attracts all the bad elements from across Europe, Germany and the local American GI population. But a good place if you wanna make your mark in military law enforcement. “Good, sounds like everyone has their shit together for a change.” Could tell she was trying to working her way up to asking about Castiel. But I really can't take talking about him again. “Just wanted to hear your voice, needed it. Sorry but they're calling for me and gotta go.”

“I know Sweetheart. Take care of yourself.”

“I will. Bye Baby. Love you.” Hung up and just sat there a while looking out into the darkness. “Fucken hate you Neto and the rest of you assholes on either side. I just wanna go home. If I have to go to your rotten little part of the world, swear I will do to you what Manius Manilius did to Carthage. Will level your country and then sow the ground with salt. Got up and stalked out of the office and down to the auditorium.

It's quieted some, people were still on secure phones, moving men and supplies into position out at Marshal Air Field and McConnell Air Force Base. Got the ground pounders out on the tarmac in Wichita two hours from here and the tanks and artillery out at Marshal. Watched Reynolds move about the stage, speaking from officer to enlisted to the few civilian employees allowed in. He was a good choice to be my second in command. People listen, do what he asks, sometimes I suspect just to hear it said in that sexy upper crust British accent of his.

He's mate is an omega. Lady Jeanette Jerome Reynolds, a charming lady from a military family who's quiet steel and gracious ways helped put three pips and a crown on her husbands' shoulders. Think I need to have my little one talk with her. It's one thing to be an officers lady or Naomi s' kind of officers wife and then to be a generals' mate or omega. Okay, time to think of something, anything else.

Walk back to my office and sent Jan home. Promise to call if I need her back, but in the mean time can answer my own damn phone. Figure can catch a few winks and make up the rest of the time with coffee. Unlace my boots, slip them off and make myself comfortable on the leather couch with the phone on the coffee table in grabbing distance. Punch the sofa pillow, lay back and close my eyes. Took a while for sleep to come, too much to think about, but woke to find Garth or I should say Mr Fizzles gently touching my nose.

“What time is it Fizzles?” I must be loopy, talking to a puppet.

“04:00 hundred hours General and we just got the order to stand down,” Garth/Fizzles reported. “No wheels up.”

“Good,” I sat up and started pulling on my boots. “Reynolds give the order to start pulling units back yet?”

“No Sir, he waiting for you to assess the situation first.”

Good man, you never know when suddenly the brass will whip around like a stepped on snake and bite you on the ass. “It's four am now, we wait another two hours. If there's no change in the stand down orders, send out word to the commanders out at McConnell and Marshal to recall everyone to base.”

“Yes Sir,” Fizzles/Garth is always a good choice to come and wake me. Considering I punched Delassandro in the chest and sent him flying across the room on the first alert this year. After that, Garth was the one picked to get me. Went into the little water closet adjoining the office, did a quick shit, shave and whores bath, then brushed the wool off my teeth. Finished and then went out, opened the door to the little kitchenette hidden in the hall closet. There were cabinets and drawers, a small 'box' fridge, hot plate, microwave, drip coffee maker and toaster. Put on the coffee and set the kettle on the hot plate to boil. 

Stretch and hear my neck and back creak and crackle. God I'm starting to sound like a bowl of Rice Crispies. And this is just sleeping on that sofa, not on the hard ground, cot or gunners seat in a tank. Remember more then a few nights falling asleep leaning back against tank rounds. Geez starting to feel old. Look over, coffee was done. Pour myself a cup, add three sugars and then drink it down without tasting it. Just need the caffeine. The second cup I was awake for and drank slower. The kettle is whistling, so turn off the hot plate just as Reynolds comes through the door. “Oh please tell me you've got a biscuit some where. I'm bloody starving.” 

Handed him a mug and put in a tea ball with some of that nasty shit he likes to drink in the morning, “let me play mother here.” Poured in the hot water and asked if he still wanted his tea white with one lump? Some of Lou's expressions are starting to show up in my speech as mine are showing up in his. He stopped calling cigarettes 'fags' and changed to 'smokes' and now has a trunk on his car instead of a boot. Checked the drawers and found a pack of Hydrox cookies, that hadn't been opened yet. 

“Put in one more lump, please. Need a bit more energy this morning.” Lou stiffled a yawn, think they'll be changing their mind any time soon or for the moment the mission's gone tits up?” He snagged a fist full of biscuits.

“Hope so,” I popped a cookie in my mouth and chewed it down. “Just wanna go home right now and sleep in my own bed. That couch is a back breaker.”

“I had my old sleeping bag and dozed on a fold up bed.” He sighed, “oh how I did miss curling up to my Jenny. Even though it's been but a day.” Okay now seems like a good time to ask.

“Uh Lou, you know I've got an omega mate now.” Since the alert is over (knock wood till the next time) can now think of him and try to find a right way to ask for help.

“I'd heard something to that effect,” he said causally between sips. “Figured you would say something when ready.”

“His name is Castiel Novac.....”

“One of the 'angel' Novacs?” My Second in Command looked up sharply, “he wouldn't be any relation to Zachariah, Michael or Lucifier would he?” Good God, what have those three done to catch the notice of the Brits?

“Sadly yes, but he's estranged from that part of the family. But he does have a brother who's in service to your Queen. Lieutenant Balthazar Novac.”

“Well, right then, Lou warmed up considerably. “Continue.”

“He's in need of someone to talk to, like your Jenny. On how to behave as a Generals mate or even an officer's spouse. All he really has to go by is his mother.”

“Oh dear Lord.” Reynolds looked horrified.

“You see my point.” 

Lou agreed to ask his mate to have my Lambkin over for tea and a bit of chat at everyones convenience some time in the next few weeks. Looks like Cas's gonna find out if the rain in Spain really does fall mainly on the plain.

Two hours come and go, no further orders from 'On High'. Okay, send out the word. Recall the troops, load up the ground pounders and haul them back from McConnell, call the heads at Marshal to roll the tanks and artillery back to the barn. Lets put this pup to bed. The maps, documents and other crap accumulated during this cluster fuck are collected and locked up with our other little hits and misses. In the matter of an hour the 'No Admit' signs come down, the MP's at the door relieved and the base if back open for business.

The rest of the day runs as per usual, stamp out a few fires, light some under peoples asses, sign a shit load of papers. At 18:00 hours, pull the bottle of Balvenie 21 year scotch out of my bottom desk drawer. Pour Lou, Janice, Garth, Ellis and Delassandro a finger or two. Fill, then raise my glass, “to the Big Red One, no mission too difficult, no sacrifice too great....”

“Duty First,” they echo and drain their glasses. The booze is smooth, the really good stuff- Balvenie 21 years young and a single malt. Something I pull out for times like this. 

“Dodged the bullet this time lady and gentleman, may not be so lucky in the future. But for now, go home. Hug your pups and give my best to better halves.” Ellis hangs back, “go on Sargeant.” I drove myself here, can drive myself home.” Being he didn't need to be told twice, the Army's answer to Gary Cooper (yup, nope, maybe) was gone. Pack up my brief case, put in the gun belt and 45, turn off the light, lock the door and head out.

Doesn’t take long to get home, walk in the back door and my first thought was, “why hasn't Mary washed the dishes?” The kitchen had that aroma of dead food, not yet 'what stinks' more like 'what is that smell'? There was a plate on the table with a half eaten sandwich, soup in a mug that looked like a science project and glasses of very warm (and prolly spoiled) lemonade. Oh yeah right, Mary's in Ontario and Castiel is.....where ever he is. Toss the sandwich in the trash, dump out the glasses, run water in the mug and pan I'd warmed the soup up in. Set everything in the sink, will deal with it tomorrow. Just want a shower, a drink and bed.

Trudged up the stairs, Jesus I'm tired, these things never used to bother me as much. Maybe I've gotten old or maybe just wanted to take time to get to know my new mate. Walk into the bath, strip off the boots and fatigues, set the shower to as hot as I could stand it, climb and let the water beat down. Put my hands against the wall and leaned in feeling the heat, steam and stream loosen the knots in my back and turn them to jelly. “What are you doing Little Lamb? Sleeping on the ground, a cot or the back of a gun jeep? Using your helmet as a sink to wash with, eating either passable or really horrid food?” Something we all have to go through, but not while pregnant. Not when carrying my pup. Dear God is it only Sunday? It feels like a year since I've seen him last, instead of yesterday. 

Stand there until the water starts to turn cold and then shut the facets off. As I was drying off, notice Cas's little pretties were still on the towel rack where he'd tossed them. Picked up the tap pants and put them to my nose. The sweet perfume of slick, apple, peaches and cream.....the essence of my Lamb are still on them. The silk is soft against my cheek, combined with that aroma is making me harder then Chinese algebra. Couldn't help but take myself in hand, just a few strokes, nothing that.....was so hard it was painful.

Mary had left a bottle of baby oil on the edge of the vanity, squirted a little my palm and oh that's better. Found the rhythm I liked, thumb pad circling the head in slow easy motions. Across the slit a few times then a few strokes on the shaft. Don't have to worry about any disturbance for the moment. Nose in the silky material and hand rubbing my cock, amble to the bedroom and flop down on the bed. Think about my Lambkin, eyes blue as sky, lips full and kissable, his pinks opening for me like an orchid, petals glistening, allowing my entrance. “Yours Alpha.” Can hear him moan sweetly. “Take what's yours, love me, breed me full.” Now see him round as a wine jug pregnant, beautifully naked except for that jeweled collar of his. There's something about that old Russian bastards bit of silver, diamond and citrine that makes me want to fuck my little Lambkin to the wall.

My hands are moving faster and hips starting to buck. If I had my way, he'd be dressed in prettys or his own skin all the time. Love to hear him cry out my name, like it's a prayer for salvation. Castiel Novac on his knees begging for me to take him, hands reaching, arms out stretched at the altar of passion.

On the other hand, would love to see him wearing my saucer cap, riding boots and gun belt. In the forbidden fruit that is my office, on that leather couch. With the riding crop in one hand and that Colts Dragoon on his hip, my hands bound in mating cord. “Now you old war horse,” he's haughty, demanding, those eyes coldly blue as a glacier. The tip of my cock balanced on the threshold of his beguiling, bewitching hollow. “Lets see if you can still gallop.”

This thought has cum quickly coating my hand in sticky white ribbons and breath coming in gasps. Lay there panting like a trout on the sand after a hard fight. “Dearest Castiel, you do have me hook, line and sinker.” After a while, get up and go back to the bath to wash up. Walk down stairs, don't bother getting dressed, I'm alone and for a while longer, this is still my house. Go to the liquor cabinet, pull out a bottle of 'Old Overcoat', a glass...fuck the glass, swig the whiskey out of the bottle. Feel that delightful burn go down into my belly, that's good. Cork it and head back up stairs. 

Crawl back into bed. Now, I'm tired in a good way. The tap pants lay on the blanket beside me, smoothed them out, till they lay flat. Just a little piece of silk and lace with my lovers' scent on it. I like that, my lover. Mien Schatzie, my Lambkin. The papa of my child. Ran my fingers across that smooth material.......Mary, dearest girl, please forgive me. I love him. Not that I love you less but that I love him the same as thee.

Fell asleep with those pretties by my nose.

Next morning, Jesus H. Christ I hate Mondays! Slapped the screeching alarm clock quiet. Feel rotten. Have chills, body aches and so damn thirsty. Must have caught something, oh well. Will get a shower to warm up and head out. Ellis will be here in about.....an hour and a half, about seven o’clock. Crawl out of bed and head to the shower, crank it up till my skin turns lobster red. And am still cold. Damn, you'd think the malaria came back. Haven't had an attack in over ten years, maybe will stop and see the doctor either later today or tomorrow. Get some Quinine pills.

Shave then get dressed in fatigues and go down stairs. Open the fridge, drink up the milk, lemonade and all the water in the jug Mary keeps in there. Still thirsty, gonna be peeing like a race horse if this keeps up. Make some toast but only take a few bites and toss it away. Just not hungry. Pull myself together for the day, Ellis arrives early and drives me into the office.

Janice has there and has made coffee. “Are you alright Sir?” She hands me a cup of Joe, “you look like your coming down with something. May I?” I nod as my secretary puts out her hand to my forehead. “General, you feel clammy and smell kind of off. You really shouldn't be here, Sir.”

“Don't worry Jan,” said in a voice lighter then I feel. “If I'm still kinda of punk by this afternoon, will go home and rest.”

“You better,” she put on her 'mom voice'. “Can't have you be spreading this,” gesturing at me. “All over the place.” 

Drag my ass into my office and slump in the big ass chair behind the big ass desk. Jan has left the days' schedule front and center. After actions meeting, staff meeting, inspection of the A Troop of the Quarter-horse Cav, lunch meeting, meeting..........aw shit I don't wanna do this today. What can I shovel off on Lou? Definitely all the afternoon meetings, will do the morning get togethers, the inspection and see how I feel for the lunch meeting.

Get up, finish the coffee and start the day. Head to the conference room with Delassandro and Fitzgerald at my heels. The table held about twenty people with chairs pushed up along the side of the walls. “TENNNN......HUT!” Everyone came to their feet.

“As you were,” I called out. “Good morning gentleman. Hope you all had a good and restful night.” Found my seat at the head of the table. “Now, who's going to report to the class today?”

A bird colonel whose name escapes me, what is it about colonels that I just can't remember them? Captains, majors, there are even a few second lieutenants whose names I know. But colonels, nothing. Anyway, he gets up and reads the after action report of our last alert. Listen with half an ear, Delassandro and Garth are taking notes and I'll review it later. But it's a toss away comment that catches my attention. “On a side note,” heard him say. “There was a sighting of the ghost cavalry last night.”

“Interesting,” I'd seen the ghosts on the parade field, the spectral lady at the old rail station and the house I'd lived in as a kid on Forsyth had one. “No one was hurt were they?” Had heard about the drownings and the bodies that looked like they'd been trampled to death.

“No, Troop A of the Quarter horse was stationed by the river, the one person who tried to jump in was pulled back so no one was injured.” 

“Very good, I'm seeing them later. Will see if I can remember to ask about it.” Meaning of course Delassandro, will make sure I remember. The meeting droned on a while longer, talked about what went right, but more importantly what went wrong and how to improve on it. Had another meeting to get to, so called this little 'hog wrassle' to a close and went to the next one. 

Survived that one too, Jan had brought me a glass of orange juice, water and some aspirins. So felt marginally better. “What's on your plate this afternoon Lou?” The meeting had just broken up and was waiting for Ellis to bring the staff car around. 

“The usual, mostly the same meetings your in.” Reynolds fell into step to my left. We walk down the hall toward the elevator.

“Think you could take them for me? Think I picked up some bug and need a little time to get rid of it.” 

“No problem John,” he said. Then looked at me and took a sniff. “You do look a bit peeky and smell like something is betwixt and between.”

“That's a nice way of saying I look like shit.” We get to the main door and I head out. “Thanks Lou, owe you one.” Head down to the staff car, Delassandro opens the passengers side rear door and I get in. He climbs in the front and we head down the drive to Custer Hills where A Troop is ensconced. Must have dozed off because the next thing I know, my aide is gently shaking me by the shoulder.

“Sir, we're here. Would you like to take a moment.....” Yeah, need to slap a little color into my cheeks, wipe my hands with warm water so they don't feel so clammy and take a few more aspirins. Quick rinse with some mouth wash and I'm ready to go. Keep a little bag of stuff in the car to freshen up with, can't have the commanding general show up looking like hell with morning breath.

The troop had turned out complete with tanks, APC's and jeeps. I walked briskly up to the captain commanding the unit, who stepped forward and saluted. “Welcome General Winchester to Troop A of the Quarterhorse Cav, I'm Captain Isaiah Jenks.” He's short as tankers tend to be with a bushy mustache that almost covers the scar slitting his lip. The poor man looks like he should be in an operetta dressed like a fusileer, singing that he feeds his horse on corn and beans. 

Jenks introduces his first sergeant and executive officer. Then the platoon leaders and their sergeants. We walk down the rows of men and vehicles, looking them up and down, stopping occasionally to ask “where you from son?” Hear names of cites and small towns from all over America and at least five different countries.

We were almost done, when I asked casually about the sighting of the ghost cav. “Yes Sir,” Captain Jenks said quickly. “They seem to come out when ever there's a heavy troop concentration at Marshal Field. That's why we station people along the banks of the river to keep an eye on things so no one gets hurt. We all know about it but there is always some FNG who doesn’t and the guy from the 207th didn't.”

“One of the MP's?”

“No Sir, some ROTC kid who's assigned to them for a few weeks. He's the one who got pulled from the river.” 

Have a horrible feeling but keep it to myself. “Which one of your men pulled him out?”

The First Sargeant turns and hollars, “Sargeant Toominelli, front and center!” A tall E-5, prolly in his early 20's runs up, comes to a halt in front of me and snaps to attention. “Sargeant Antonio Toominelli reporting SIR!”

“Understand you rescued one of the ROTC cadets from being drown.” I held out my hand. “Congratulations Sargeant.”

“Thank you Sir,” he said beaming giving a firm hand shake and a wink. 

“Was anyone injured?” 

“I got a bloody lip and bruised shins where the guy elbowed and kicked me, but the pup was unhurt.”

“Good.....that the cadet was unhurt. Not so good for you.” Okay, time to rap up little cluster fuck. “Well done, dismissed.” Will have Jan type up a letters of commendation for his file and Captain Jenks'.

“Yes Sir, thank Sir.” And he took off back into the ranks. After that gave the company a few words, 'great job', 'well done', 'you do honor to those who came before you'....blah, blah, blah. And then we left, to the relief of every one, including me. 

“Garth,” I whisper to my tunnel rat. “Find out the name of the cadet they pulled out of the river, got a bad feeling on this.”

The feeling continued when I got back to the office and Janice handed me a fist full of pink 'while you were out' slips. Leafed through quickly, all could wait save one. No, you can't ignore George Scratchley Brown, not unless you had a death wish or wanted to deep six your career. When the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff calls, you better well fucken answer. Handed that note back to Jan, “call his office back please and when you get General Brown on the phone, please ring it through.”

Walk back to the big ass chair behind the big ass desk and sit down to compose myself. Had met the man once a few years ago at some conference in DC. Didn't think I'd made enough of an impression that would warrant a personal phone call. But at this point, it's neither here nor there. Took some deep breaths and then the phone rang, in for a penny in for a pound. Picked up the receiver, “John Winchester here, good afternoon General Brown.”

“Hello John,” a robust voice came over the miles, pretty much the same one I remember from the keynote speech he gave that day. “Just wanted to let you know The Big Red did great job responding to this last cluster fuck in Africa.”

“Thank you Sir, very kind of you to say so.” I hesitated, the man I remembered and knew by reputation was not one to make social calls nor to make compliments for cluster fucks unless he wanted something. “Is there something I can do for you Sir?” 

“Yes, I'd like you to consider leaving the division early and coming to DC. I'd like to offer you a position as my chief of staff. You're honest, smart and loyal, traits I admire and need in this town full of jackals.” There was silence, “what do you say John?”

This needed to be handled delicately, with tact. “Thank you for thinking of me, but no Sir. With all due respects to your position and authority......not only no but hell no.” I listen to the silence coming over the wire and well it was nice knowing everyone, Lou looks like you'll be the first English commander of American troops on US soil since French and Indian War. Then I hear a long low chuckle trickle into my ears.

“Oh God, holy shit!” He was gasping, “it's been ages since anyone outside of the Mrs talked to me like that. Goddamn it feels good!” General Brown laughed a while longer, then blew his nose, caught his breath and finally got down to business. “Okay, I did what that bastard in the White House ordered me to do and you turned it down. Good. Now lets get down to brass tacks. Don't come to Washington, it's a bait and switch. I'm dying John. Got a diagnosis of prostate cancer, that's on the Q.T. mind you and don't know how much longer I got. Trying to work through this Panama Canal deal and wanna get it finished up before going belly up.”

Okay, I heard the guy was blunt, honest and whatever was on his mind came out his mouth. But this was a whole new world of dinky dau. “Just out of curiosity, what would happened if I did come to the 'Puzzle Palace on the Potomac'?”

“You'd be my chief of staff until I'm gone, then the administration will 'suggest' you retire if they're feeling generous, or create a scandal were you'd be forced to leave without your retirement benefits OR make you a devils deal.” Could hear his voice drop low, “Which brings me back to the Panama treaty for the canal. Seems like everyone on both sides have lists of things they want Santa to bring em in order to get this deal through.”

“What do the Panamanians want?” Had an ugly feeling I already knew.

“Various things, concessions dealing with the canal, along with a '56 Cadillac Eldorado in sky blue. Tickets to see Frank Sinatra in Vegas and one of them wants the contract of an omega by the name of Castiel Novac.” 

Zachariah Novac's words came back from that day at the guest house: “I represent certain interests that would look favorably upon our endeavors in their country but they need some compensation for allowing those endeavors. And there are people high up in the current administration who would not unappreciative of your sons' patriotic sacrifice should he release Castiel from his contract.” 

Mother Fuck. “General, is there a Col Zachariah Novac attached to any of the negotiating teams?”

“Huh,” he hummed thinking, “nope. Never heard that name attached to any of them. But then again there are a lot of people working on this. He'd be just one more tick bird hanging around that nobody would notice.”

And that's his power, to be the unnoticed but whispered voice behind the thrones. Saw red. “Sir, you can tell those fuckers it will be cold day in Hell before they come near My Lamb!” I'm standing now, heart pounding and a deep growl in my throat. “My mate and pup are not for sale!”

“Was hoping I'd hear that,” the general sound relieved. “Okay, here's what I can do. Got a friend at NATO that owes me one. How much longer do you have on your hitch out there as commander?”

Thought a moment, “well I've been here a year and have about 10 or 11 months left. Was putting feelers out to see about being a part of US Command in Korea or commanding the Eighth Army there.” Problem is, for those dreams to come true, a third star is needed and that's now kind of out of my reach. Gave it up for the life of my Lamb and pup.

“You need to lay low for a couple of years.” Brown interrupted into my thoughts, “If you can stand working for an egotistical son of bitch, then Al Haig might be just the right fit. He needs someone with enough gumption to rein him in when the SOB behaves like Little Caesar. Got some interesting connections and he's going places, so be useful to him and in return Al can take you along on one hell of a ride. Prolly all the way to that extra star and that command of Eighth Army.” Then the deal sealer, “agree and the demand for Castiel's contract will be taken off the table.”

Didn't need long to think about it, “done.” Then had to ask. “Sir, why are you doing this, why me?”

“Why not you?” The old man sighed. “I'm dying. There are somethings in my life, like anyone else, that I'm not proud of. When I shoulda, woulda, coulda and didn't. You're getting a raw deal and I can do something so you can dodge the bullet. What can they do to me now anyway? Wanna stand before my maker with a bright spot I can look back at in the darkness and say: “I done good.” A bit of kindness for no other reason then it was the right thing to do.”

“Thank you, Sir.” The call didn't last much longer after that and when we hung up, I leaned back in the big ass chair because my heart was pounding out of my chest. That's when I noticed my pants were rather tight, looked down..was sporting a raging hard on. “Shit.” Okay, dead fish....baseball scores.....Zachariah Novac. That did it. Check the time, 14:00. Got that lunch meeting, which I'm already an hour late for, come out into the outer office....the subtle aroma of Jans' cologne danced seductively past my nose. Oh crap, up he rises. Turned back around and bee lined into my office. Dead fish, baseball.....Zachariah.....Naomi. There we go. Jans' perfume.......dead bodies, Zachariah, Naomi and every horrid thing I'd seen since 1944 and nothing was working.

Then came that particular odor that filled the room, wow it stinks. What happened, someone run over a skunk in rut? Windows are closed....oh no. It's me. I'm in rut! Crap! Crap! Crap! Been two years since I've had one, thought it was over. Get on the phone quick, “Jan, find Delassandro and Garth NOW!”

“General, are you alright?” She couldn't hide the concern in her voice. “Do you need a doctor?”

“I need my mate.” Smiled ruefully, “how do you ladies say it? 'It's my time of month, my friend came to visit, the curse showed up?”

“Oh Shit.”

“You could definitely say that. Both Delassandro and Fitzgerald should have their pagers on. Beep em and get em here on the double.”

“Yes Sir, is there anything I can do for you in the mean time General?”

“Yeah, don't come in. I'd be way too happy to see you and Joe would have to kill me.” Hung up and figured could do a little paper work, that is after I whack off. Ah the perks of being the commander, you have an on suite crapper. Went in, closed the door and unzipped. Reached in and ohhhhhhhhh that feels good just to let the big fella out of his cage. He lay there on the edge of the sink, a large pinkish, reddish piece of flesh that has defined me for most of my adult life. The cool porcelain is bleeding off some of the need and heat; want my Lambkin but for the moment my soaped up hand would have to do. Took only a few strokes....thar he blows. Rinse out the sink, wash my hands, dry the big fella and zip up.

Was half way through the first page of the after actions report when....oh come on! I just took care of you. Went back in, unzip, out whacka whacka. Done, clean, back in, zip, back out to the desk. Then to go along with this insanity, I'm not feeling all that great to start with. The effects of the aspirins are wearing off, so I've got the chills, a back ache and a rut. Oh ain't it great to be me! And thirsty, so damn thirsty. Drink up every drop from the water pitcher on the side board behind the big ass desk. Go back to the crapper, drink glass after glass until I gotta take out the big guy again. Whacka, wha...splat...that was quick. Damn it, pull it together Winchester.

It seems like forever but Delssandro finally arrives. He walks in and immediately starts to gag. “It's okay, open a window.” My aide has his face pressed to the screen taking deep breathes till he could finally turn around. 

“Jan explained the situation,” Delssandro began. “I've sent Garth out to look for Castiel.” 

“Send Janice home, get some alpha clerk out there at the front desk for the rest of the afternoon, cuz I really need to get out of here.” Grit my teeth, “before she leaves. Have Jan get in touch with Reynolds, he'll be in command until I get back.” So we wait until everyone is in place and then leave taking the back stairs. The fewer people see or smell my condition, the better. Feel lousy, want Castiel, want to just go home and bury myself in him......Sgt Ellis has the staff car at the curb and I crawl into the back seat. Windows are all down and Ellis has a finger to his nose while trying to breathe through his mouth. 

Drive just fast enough to not bring the attention of the MP's till we get to Forsyth and then tear up the street, taking the turn and then into the driveway. Climb out, get halfway across the yard to the back door when my legs give out from under me. Almost face plant in a patch of clover if not for Delassandro and the big cowboy who catch me under the arms and drag my stinken carcass into Quarters One. They set me in a kitchen chair and got command of myself. “Could you gentleman go to guest room at the top of the stairs on the right and bring down the mattress and blankets? Better to set up down here, easier to clean up afterword.” 

As they're getting the mattress and wrestling it down the stair, unlace my boots, toe them off with the socks. Wobbled my way to the sink and turn on the cold water, still so thirsty. Lean in and drink right from the facet. It doesn’t take the two of them long to get things set up, pillows, blankets, wash cloths and towels. “Thank you gentleman, didn't mean to pull you into this.”

“Just part of the service Sir,” my aide said grandly. “Get some rest in the mean time, Lt Fitzgerald should be back in a little while.” He and Ellis stepped out of the kitchen to give me some privacy to undress, lay down and pull the covers up. 

I shivered and curled into a ball of stinky, lonely misery. My hard on is painful to touch, every nerve is alive and screaming. Try to relieve some of the pressure but the skin is so sensitive, so aching with want to be buried up to the balls in my omega that it's making me ill. Sob with frustration, trying to sleep, trying to survive until.....”Alpha? John? Please Shepherd, it's me your Lamb. I'm here.” Tried to call out but my voice was just a croak and all I could do was shiver. “JOHN!” Felt the covers rise and could feel him beside me and now under my body.

“Oh John,” blew his scent across my face, calming and soothing mind and flesh. Could feel his hand on my cock guiding it into himself. “Dearest Alpha.” Warm and wet, vaginal muscles tight, yet parting like a velvet curtain. His mouth on mine, tongue lapping my palate. Geeze, it's like I'm 15 again, three pumps and spurting like a fire hose. Didn't even have time to pop a knot. 'Shhhhhhhh, it's alright.” Can hear my Lambs' voice in my ear. “I'm here Baby, all for you, not going anywhere.”

We lay together for a while, until I'm softer and Cas is able to get up. Can hear the water running in the sink, him gulping down glass after glass and then bringing one down to me. “Here John, drink up, can't get dehydrated.” Sip it slowly, making each swallow count.

Then he goes back to the sink for a hot wash cloth to run across my body to clean and warm. Watch as he goes to the fridge and pulls out a bowl of chicken salad Mary had made for me before she left. “Scooch up a bit there Alpha and open up.” Cas scooped a bit on his fingers and fed it to me. I don't think chicken salad ever, tasted so good as it did at that moment. Bit after bit he slips into my mouth, until finally runs a finger around the edge of the bowl. Then slipped the mayo slicked finger between my lips. Lick and suck the mayo off, catching his eye with a wink and the finger sides in and out as a second soon joins it. “That's my good boy,” he croons. “Such a wicked old Bull. Think you can get it up for your little Papa?” A dollop of slick is smeared under my nose. 

Feel better, feel more then better......pull my Lamb on top and let him set the pace. Nothing fast, nothing slow, just a canter where I can watch his titties swing in tantalizing reach of my mouth and that little belly bounces with slap of skin until my knot catches. Can feel the heat fill his womb and slick puddle on my belly. Pull his face to mine, whispering and mouthing sweet nothings, that he is mien schatzie, mien engel and honigbienchen.

He mouths that I am his his Hengst, huschelbär, and du bist meine verbotenen Frucht.

To be his 'forbidden', got me hard all over again, rocked him to and fro, seating my knot in further and pouring more cum into his belly. Now I'm caught lovely madness of his skin as the aroma of apple, peach and sweet cream act as gas upon a flame. Flip my Lamb on his back, his head is hanging over the side of the mattress, exposing his throat and pushing those fine titties up on display. Oh how I want you, to claim you again and again, marking you as mine and no one elses. Know about those others, how could I not as I had to allow it? Their essences are what is holding our pup in place. He would've died without them but now you'll never see those two again. Never have them in your sweet cunny ever.

It's eating me up that Dean will have you from time to time, that I may have to give you back in five years, perhaps. But right now, right at this second, you're mine. Can feel the mating teeth slide down, needle sharp and ready to sink into my Little Lambkins' tender flesh. “Mine,” I growl and take a long lick from the base of his neck to tip of his chin. The smell of possessive alpha now seething off my skin.

“Yours,” my Lamb whimpers and shivers. “Always yours. You own me body and soul.”

That did it. Lift him up by the shoulders, his eyes at half mast, glittering from under languid lids and long eye lashes. “Do you mean that Little One? That I own you?”

“Yes Alpha,” my Lambkin mewled coquettishly. “Yes! Body, mind and soul.” He moved close until his lips were ghosting mine. “Only yours to do with as you will.” Take his lips ferociously, bruising with kisses and bites. Invading that smart mouth with my tongue, lapping and claiming every ounce of him. 

Then pulled back as my eyes catch on that place on his shoulder. Leaned in, mouthing and scraping the skin to raise the blood. “Make your bite and take me back.” Blew my scent, corn flower and gun powder tinged with the coppery under current of blood and violence. Then he growled, sweet lamb gone replaced by that sarcastic little ball breaking shit who back talks his alpha in a heart beat. “Come on you old fucker, DO IT! Make it HURT!”

Couldn't help myself, fell on him like a wolf on a weak lamb. Biting and tearing, tasting his blood as the cum pumps into his body, plumping his belly. He screams and curses, pounding his fists on my back until as it a switch it flipped, goes limp in my arms. Can feel the pup fluttering through the flesh, reveling in the essence, endorphins and adrenaline. Making me come all the harder. “Easy there little bull,” I croon, my lips covered in the blood of my lamb. “We can bump heads later. But for now, your papa is resting.”

It takes a while but knot goes down, find the plug that was left with the towels and wash cloths. Clever men, my aides. I slide out and the plug slides in. His belly is still plumped up with cum and pup. Stand and go to the sink to wash, the burning need and chills have lessened, look up at the clock. It's a little after nine, another few hours at this rate and the rut will be gone. Wet a towel and clean the bite on his shoulder. It's deep and takes a while to stop oozing, pull out the first aid kit Mary always kept in the drawer near the sink and patched up the wound. Taped on the gauze and lay Castiel back on the mattress. 

He wakes, rolls over to raise on hand and knee to present. “Fill me,” his voice his soft and barely there. What kind of devil would say no to an angel? My Lambkin is sway back, belly pushed outward, breasts dangling with pearls of milk glistening from the tips. His dick has been neglected in deference to mine, so we shall correct that matter. A little reach around, 'how's your father' and my big fella has found comfort in the cleft of his round bottom. 

Have no desire to remove the plug just yet or at all. Just want to run my hands across his globe like belly and then clasp his prick to milk with agonizing slowness. “Gently now, make it last.” I lightly pinch the skin beneath the ridge of his cock. “That's a good boy, such a sweet boy.”

“Wanna be so good for you,” the whimper escapes his lips. The meek little omega is back. Like em feisty but there are times like this when pliant and needy are a turn on.

“I know you do,” nibble his ear lobe as my cock slides between his ass cheeks. “Such a good little papa too. So pleasing and full. Carrying our pup.” Omegas are at their most beautiful when angry or pregnant. Would purposely rile Kate up, so she would be vicious in the jungle when meeting up with the enemy. Then after the kill, we'd fuck like tigers next to the bodies. But angering Castiel is for another day, when my riding crop is close at hand. No, tonight is getting me through this rut and claiming my little one once and for all as mine. Because should Dean or anyone try to claim him again, I will fight them til one of us is dead on the carpet.

The thought makes me cum, filling his cleft with the white stuff and watching it slide down to stain the sheet between his knees. The sheets are a mess of blood, cum and other bodily fluids that under normal circumstance, I wouldn't even think of laying in. But at this moment, in the insanity of a rut, the damp sticky sheets provide the perfect nest. Finally allow him to come into my hand, coating each finger that I lick off each digit like a cat would cream.

Watch as Castiel struggles to his feet, to stumble to the sink. “So thirsty,” his voice cracks. He clings to the edge of the counter trying to stand yet unable to hold himself and get to the water. Stand and come up behind my Lamb. Put my arm around his waist, reach in with the other and fill my palm from the water steaming from the facet.

“I've got you Baby,” held my Lambkin as he leaned in to drink. Felt his lips butterfly soft against my palm as he took gulp and gulp of water. Should've stopped earlier, an omega needs to keep hydrated to produce enough slick to help their alpha through a rut and for him to make up for the blood loss. “Drink your fill, Little One. We stand there a little bit longer when he reaches over and turns off the water.

“Thank you Shepherd,” my Lamb turns and leans in to my chest. “Want so much to please you.”

“You do,” sit him on a kitchen chair to look at his shoulder again. “Let me care for you.” The gauze patch needs to be changed, roll a thicker bandage, spray more antibiotic on the wound and then tape the clean gauze onto his shoulder. Then get a towel and run it under the warm water. “Can you stand?” He nods and gingerly gets to his feet. Slip out the plug and allow the cum and slick to gush from his womb onto the towel. The little plump belly goes a bit as I wet the towel again, wringing it out, then wiping and cleaning his legs and neither lips. 

Look at the clock, it's well after midnight, almost one in the morning and my rut has subsided. You know that feeling when you've had an all day headache and then it's finally gone? The relief you feel? That's the feeling when the fog of a rut is burned or in this case, fucked away. “Come on Baby,” we walk away from the mess. I'll come back later and clean it up, but for the moment just want to distance myself and my Lamb from that insanity. “We need a shower and bed.”

The warm water and soap exorcize the last scent of rut from our skins. He and I are clean, Castiel is still a bit in a daze. It takes a while for an omega to come round from these things. They're built to take the physical punishment of an alphas rut but the loss of self is always so overwhelming. Used to see it with Kate, would take her a day or two to come back to her feisty self after one of my ruts. Mary would just hand me a bottle of sleeping pills and a beer. Or ship me off to see Kate.

We make love one more time before sleep pulls us away, I take him slow and gentle. Suckle at his breasts, taking in that sweet milk and feeling stronger with each mouthful. By the time my knot catches and we are one, I'm wide awake and my little Lamb has drowsed off. One last thing before this night is over. Slide us both over a little to my side of the bed, so I could open the drawer of the bedside table. Fish out his brass mating collar, the one he'd lost on Friday, my little love earned back this Monday night. Snapped the collar in place around his neck and then kissed it. “Forgive this fool of an alpha, never should have taken this from you in the first place.”

Hear a sigh as Castiel snuggles in closer against me, “Always John,” he mumbles sleepily. “But you're still an assbutt sometimes.” 

Now that's MY Lamb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again everyone for reading and following along on Castiels' adventures through the 1970's. It suddenly dawned on me, it's been a year since since this journey began. Had figured it would be a few chapters, hoped for a reader or two and would move on. Well, the story took on a life of its own and it's all because of you folks out there. Thank you. 
> 
> The Angolan Civil War was fought over a period of 26 years, the alert in our story didn't happen but the events that led up to it did.
> 
> National Front for the Liberation of Angola were the eventual winners of the conflict, Antonio Neto was the first president of Angola
> 
> Roger 'the Artful Dodger' Elkhorne we met in Chapter 43, mom Janice is Johns' secretary. We will be seeing or hearing from him again.
> 
> Roscoe Robinson Jr: first African-American commander of the 82nd Airborne Division. He would retire a four star general.
> 
> John Wickham, Jr: commander of the 101st Airborne Division in 1977, he would command Eight Army in Korea and retire a four star general
> 
> George Scratchley Brown, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff at this time in 1977. Pilot, war hero and known for getting in trouble for his opinions. He died in 1978 of cancer.
> 
> NATO: North Atlantic Treaty Organization
> 
> Al Haig: General Alexander Haig, a few short words will not describe this man, suggest you wiki.
> 
> Before there were Oreos, there were Hydrox cookies. They were created in 1908 by the Sunshine Baking Company of Kansas City, MO. These were the cookies we got when Mom couldn't afford Oreos.
> 
> Honigbienchen: German endearment, Little Honeybee
> 
> Hengst: very sexy German endearment for a man, stallion 
> 
> huschelbär: German endearment, cuddle bear
> 
> bist meine verbotenen Frucht: Castiel is calling John his forbidden fruit.


	49. Once Upon a Time

I turn over from the drool spot on the pillow case, stretch and yawn. “Hey Baby, I gotta get back to the 207th before six.” When no one answers, opened my eyes and try to focus. I'm in our bedroom, the shades are pulled, darkening the room but the light was streaming in brightly around the edges. Squinted at the clock on the bedside table.....HOLY SHIT! IT'S TWO IN THE AFTERNOON!!! I'M SO FUCKED! And not in the good way either. Why didn't John get me up?

Scramble out of bed to hit the floor running but mostly just hit the floor on my knees. OW! Come on legs...WORK! looking for clothes....ow...ow...ow! What did they say in finish school about this? 'Depending upon the vigor of your alpha, you may experience some discomfort after his rut.' Discomfort my ass Miss Francois, it goddamn hurts! Geez this is worse then waking up tied to Deans head board with a whupped butt. 

Drag myself up using the bed for support. Quick check of Pup. Outstanding, the kid is still there, didn't lose him during the rut. In fact, he feels stronger.

Was looking about for something to wear, when I notice I am wearing clothes, sort of. Funny, remember going to bed naked. Had on a soft cotton camisole and matching panties. Great, just great, now he's got me in more girlie underwear, like garter belts and stockings weren't enough. Problem is, the panties feel so good and I feel kinda pretty....so before I could belt out the song from 'West Side Story', take stock of the rest of myself.

My brass mating collar is back around my neck. It wasn't a dream! Will be a good little omega from now on. Oh who am I kidding, Shepherd likes me best when I'm BAD!

Oh man my shoulder's sore, right. John claimed me.......again. Pulled up the bandage and winced. The bite was deep to the point it took a few stitches. This has so got to stop, gotta get em a score card to track who bit when where. Cuz they are gonna chomp me down to nothing if this keeps up. Re-secure the gauze and limped out of the bedroom and down the hall. Feel like I've been hit by a truck, Delassandro you numba ten thousand son of bitch you better keep up your end of the bargain. Cuz it feels like John took me apart and left out a few pieces when he put me back together. 

Padded carefully down the stairs, “Alpha! John! Shepherd! You home?!” Damn it, where are my clothes? Last I saw em they were in front living room and...

“Well hello there!” A cheerful voice piped up from behind me. Jumped a freaking mile! “Wondering when you'd wake up, Mr 'Mega sleepy head'.” Turned with a raised fist to find a perky blonde beta lady smiling brightly from the doorway to the kitchen.

“Who're you?” I demand, looking around furtively to see if there is something heavy that I can use to whack this fruit loop with.

“Bess Fitzgerald.....Garth's wife.”

Oh that's just great, Mrs Fizzles scared the crap outa me. “Uh, what the fu...fudging....why're you here?”

“The General asked me to watch over you today, to make sure that you weren’t alone when you woke up.” She looked at me knowingly and said in that school nurse tone of voice, “I've heard omegas have problems the day after their alphas rut.”

“Yeah I've heard that too,” came back in the same tone. “But in the mean time,” voice went back to normal. “Where are my fatigues and boots? I gotta get outa here. Was suppose to have been at the 207th at six o’clock this morning, I'm AWOL.” Making this one more wonderful addition to add to that cow plop that is my camp file.

“Silly boy,” Bess laughed, taking my hand and pulling me into the kitchen. “Garth saw your company commander first thing this morning. He told them there were further issues with your family emergency and that you'd be back tomorrow morning. Now you sit down and I'll get you some breakfast.” 

I dropped into the offered chair, what on earth did Garth tell Captain Hurleyvale that got me an extra day? Hopefully will find out before heading back there, so as not to run into a shit storm. A glass of milk was set in front of me along with a bowl of shredded wheat dotted with prunes. Drink up the milk right quick, still very thirsty from yesterdays activities.

“Gotta keep 'the mail moving' as my momma always said,” Bess's cheerfulness was fast getting on my nerves. 

“It was real nice of you to wait around for me to wake up and all,” hate shredded wheat, tastes like cardboard. Plus that's all Mom would buy cuz it was the cheapest thing on the shelf. “But if you have stuff to do, I can take care of myself.”

“Oh Sweetie, that's so nice.” She leaned over and patted my cheek. “But I've got my orders right from General Winchester himself. I'm to watch over you till he gets home.”

“What a darling man,” who's so gonna get his ass kicked when that son of bitch gets here. Poke at the chunks of shredded wheat like they're a new species of bug.

“He is,” Bess said, pouring more milk in the glass. “Had that lady doctor friend of his come in to look you over when you weren't waking up this morning.”

“Huh? What do you mean I wasn't waking up?” 

“Oh he tried a few times to rouse you, got panicky and called in his doctor friend.” Oh crap, poor Shepherd, prolly thought he killed me. “But she said it was normal for an omega, especially one who's in the 'family way' to go into ah...an..ha, now darn it what was the word she used?” Bess scratched her head, “well it was something kind of like hibernation, you know. What bears do in the winter, apparently omegas do the same thing. Only with it not being winter and all.”

“It's called 'drop',” I said quietly. “There's some other scientific word but mostly we just call it drop.” Damn it, should've remembered. That was the other part of the lesson that day on how to handle your alphas' rut. “It's similar to hibernation, there've been studies, but mostly it's to let our bodies rest and recuperate after a rut. Poor John, now I feel bad. Maybe a nice blow job later on would make things better for him. 

So, considering that I sent my Shepherd into a panic and Bess was being a good sport about staying with me, tucked in the snarky behavior and would be a good little omega. Politely excused myself, went back upstairs and put some pants on. Came back to eat whatever she put in front me, answered her questions civilly and ended up in the family room watching Dr. de Amor, MD along with the rest of the afternoon soaps. 

“What a crap head thing to do, to put Nurse Juanita in a coma.” I complained. We'd broke out the ginger ale, popped corn and opened a bag of Guys Cheese puffs.

“Especially since it is her third one in the last seven years,” Bess reached for the popcorn. “You'd think the writers would do something more creative, like....like....turn her into a werewolf or something.”

Thought about it, “nah. She'd prolly look like a wookie. Okay, maybe I hadn't seen the movie yet, had seen enough stills. “What about a vampire or have her be possessed?”

“Now you're just being silly,” Bess paused to watch the commercial where Madge was extolling the virtues of Palmolive. “Besides, they already did stuff like that on Dark Shadows.” She sighed, “Jonathan Frid was so dreamy. Would rush home everyday from high school to watch.”

“Heard about Dark Shadows but never got to see it, AFN didn't run it in Germany. Dr. de Amor, they ran to death, especially in Panama. Madraina would listen to translated version on the radio, along with the rest of the radio-novelas.”

“Did you like living over there?” Mrs Fizzles leaned back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. “This is my first posting with Garth. He'd been in the service a while before we meet and sooner or later he's gonna go to Germany, Panama or somewhere here in the US. I wanna go with him but I've never left Kansas in my whole life. Wait, can't say that. We honey mooned in Kansas City, Missouri. But the idea of moving kind of scares me.”

To live in one place your whole life, now that's weird. “How long have you been mated?”

“About a year and a half,” she smiled bashfully. “We met in church. I'm originally from Smith Center, which is right near Lebanon, it's geographic center of the continental US, did you know that?”

“Nope, well don't ya learn something new every day.”

“Anyway, it was about two years ago. Come out to visit my cousin Edna, she's twice removed on my mothers sisters Aunt Stellas side of the family. She (Edna, not Stella) was going to school here at KSU and working the concession stand at the local movie theater on weekends for pocket money.”

“So, you met in church?” FOCUS woman!

“Yes, well he was standing there in his pretty green uniform with all those colorful ribbons, singing 'Bringing in the Sheaf’s' and I wanted to meet him. Cousin Edna introduced us during after services coffee hour.” She giggled, “then on our first date, he introduced me to Mr Fizzles and that's when I knew had to marry him.” Bess sighed, “he makes me laugh so. We were mated six months later in that same church. It was kismet.”

To be mated because you wanted to, not because you had or were forced in to it. What a concept.  
“Castiel,” she asked timidly. “What is it like to live overseas?”

“Ummmmm, I really don't know how to answer that. Only came to the United States three years ago, lived all my life in Panama or Germany. They were the familiar, living in the US feels like being in a foreign country.”

Bess laughed, “that sounds so funny. How could being in America be foreign? You're an American.”

“I am now. Had duel citizenship right up until last month. I carried both Panamanian and US passports. My brother Balthazar was the same way, only he had US/UK and chose the Union Jack, so he's a citizen of Great Briton.”

Mrs Fizzles looked appalled, “he didn't want to be an American?!”

“Think he liked the sexy accent and besides it pissed off our father.” Took a mouth full of cheese puffs and washed it down with ginger ale. “He's in the army over there, stationed in Belfast, Northern Ireland.” Before she could ask anything else, heard the front door open and my Alphas voice.

“Bess! Is Castiel awake yet?” 

“I'm here Baby!” Jumped up from the sofa and ran to the foyer. “I'm here John!” Skidded around the corner and there was my Alpha, dressed in his khakis, chest full of ribbons looking like a recruiting poster. But all I saw was the man who was scared to death that maybe he'd lose his omega and unborn pup. The man who was strong enough to love me. Leapt into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. “Love you Shepherd!” Covered his face in kisses, then whispered “take me upstairs and I'll show you how much.”

John had a grin on his face a mile wide, “Bess, I wanna thank you looking after Castiel today, very kind of you to take the time. I've let the officers club know that your next dinner there is on me. But in the mean time, Garth get your wife on home.” Then he winked, “don't do anything I wouldn't do.” Both had knowing giggily smiles, as Lt Fitzgerald grabbed his mates' hand and whisked her out the door. 

“Hi Baby,” used every ounce of sizzle in those two words. Wrapped my arms around his neck and lowered my feet to the floor, pressing my body to his every inch of the way down. “Sorry I worried you.”

“As long as you and the pup are alright,” he scented and nuzzled my neck running his hands down my back to give my butt a squeeze. “That's all that matters.” Then John smiled wickedly, “you said something about going upstairs?”

“Only if you decide to use your evil wiles on this poor little pregnant 'mega.” Could feel his cock twitch with interest through the material of our clothes.

“Deal.” And we dash up the stairs leaving a trail of shirts, pants and underwear.

An hour later we wonder back down, John is in his Paris robe and I in a freshly laundered camisole and tap pants. “I'm starving,” he said as I pick up the clothes we'd discarded earlier. Alpha went over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a few fingers of scotch. “There's an officers club menu on the buffet in the dining room, we can order something from there. For me, they deliver.”

Set the laundry on a dining room chair and found the menu on top of the antique buffet and flip it open. “John, the 'specials menu' says its from August 6th 1963, this thing is about 14 years old.”

“Yup,” Shepherd walked over and looked over my shoulder. “Add a few bucks to the entrees and a couple of cents to everything else and that should price out about right. What's being offered here hasn't changed a wit since that time.” He slipped on his glasses, “let's see....the aged filet mignon with bacon is really good. The top sirloin and t-bone they do rather well too. With the filet or sirloin for two we can get a shrimp cocktail, baked potato and salad. Do you like Roquefort dressing? I do, have you ever tried it?” When I shook my head, “it's kind of like blue cheese only with a slightly stronger taste. They also do pretty good pie and short cake.” John kissed the top of my head, “what do you feel like Lambkin?”

“The filet would be fine, um.....can they do it rare?” A piece of bloody red meat suddenly became are REALY good idea. “It would make me sooooo happy!” Started to salivate, “those shrimps sound good too. Haven't had any since leaving Panama ages ago. And...and the baked potato......it all sounds sooooo.....and short cake.....gotta have short cake!” Then look a tad chastened, “Pup is hungry.”

“I bet HE is.” My Alpha was snickering, “I think we can get Pup some shortcake.” He walked out to the kitchen, dialed up the O club phone number from memory. “Good evening, is Warrant Officer Carson on tonight? Good, I'd like a word with him please, this is General Winchester. Thank you.” He took a sip of his drink and rocked to and fro on his heels until the warrant officer must have come on the line. “Mr Carson, how are you this evening? Fine, fine. Would like to put in an order to have delivered to the house. The twin filet mignon for two, both done rare, shrimp cocktails, baked potato with sour cream and chive. Would like Roquefort on both salads and what kind of pie or short cake do you have tonight?”

He hummed and ahhh, “the blueberry is fresh out of the oven or there's blueberry short cake?” I nodded. “Okay, one of each please, put it on my tab. It will be here.....in 30 minutes. Very good. See you then.” John hung up the phone, “okay. Dinner will be here shortly. Let me see what we can find in the mean time to tide us over. I'm hungry enough to eat the slime outa snakes asshole.”

“Oh man, that's gross dude!” Bumped my hip against his. He caught me around the waist, snagged a kitchen chair, sat himself down, then pulled me onto his lap. “Hi Baby, love you.” Nose nuzzled and scented his gun powder and cotton flower.

“Hey there kiddo,” Sheppard patted my belly. “Our little bull wants to bump heads with his daddy.” Could feel Jeffs' soul even stronger now, in a few more months will feel his body within me. My stomach is starting to plump, the tiny lump that Benny was fussing over two weeks ago has now gotten a little bigger. “So beautiful, so sweet, so mine.” As he caressed the sensitive skin, could feel slick pearl in my channel. This is what I always dreamed on those few occasions when allowing myself the luxury of thinking of having a family. A big brave Alpha stroking my growing belly and claiming fatherhood to the pup within me.

I know, it's sooooo bad Harlequin romance novel....but doesn’t mean I sometimes wouldn't mind being that little 'mega in distress and being rescued. Except, having had to be rescued at the river and elbowed Toominelli in the mouth.....nah. I make a lousy distressful damsel. So let's do something I am good at. Slide off Alphas' lap and to my knees, parting his robe to take that bulbous head into my mouth.....

“Um, Castiel I love the idea of what you wanna do and your technique is superb,” could hear John say as he ran his finger tips across my scalp. “But we might wanna put this on hold until after dinner. Would hate to get to get mid way and have to stop to let the delivery guy in.” He also suggested we might wanna put on pants and a shirt, as it was not good form to scandalize the help.

Could see his point, even if his dick couldn't and seemed have a mind of its own on the subject. It pouted, stayed up and hard, looking beseeching at me over the top of John's pajama pants until a few minutes before the door bell rang, he went begrudgingly soft. “Don't worry,” I petted the down trodden pocket monster, “you'll have your little hidey hole back after dinner.” 

Said dinner arrived on heated covered dishes with a waiter to serve and Warrant Officer Carson to supervise set up. Found that I liked Roquefort dressing, filet mignon done rare and blueberry shortcake was the best. Also found I liked being introduced as Omega Winchester. There was no clean up, as the dirty dishes were taken away, the waiter and Carson were tipped handsomely and we wondered out to the screened in sleeping porch to sip our drinks, digest and John to puff on a cigar. It was well after nine o'clock (sorry, 21:00 hours), the sun had gone down and night had come to stand its post.

“You do spoil me Alpha,” I purred happily curling up under his arm, as we lay out on a chaise. The porch was lit dimly from the glow of the cigar.

“I do, don't I.” John kissed the top of my head. “But for all this spoiling, I do ask one thing in return.”

“Anything John, name it.”

“Stay away from Troopers Ford and the Kansas River, unless I'm with you.”

“Oops.” Busted....”how did you find out?”

“Yeah oops.” Shepherd caressed my cheek. “It was a mention in the after actions report for this last alert. Then heard more when doing an inspection of A Troop and met the sergeant who pulled the ROTC cadet out of the river. Then asked Garth to double check to see who that cadet was.” He sighed, “was not terribly surprised to learn it was you. How can one little omega get in so much trouble?”

“Practice?” I offered weakly. 

“Why didn't you tell me what happened?” John was trying to be stern but failing.

“Didn't tell you, cuz I didn't know if you'd believe me or not.” Was born and lived in places where belief in the supernatural was normal. It wasn't until moving to the United States where I found the idea of such things was held in such contempt.

“Course I'd believe you. I've seen enough of what haunts this post, considering how long I've lived here, it would've been a wonder if I hadn't.”

“Even the ones over at Camp Funston?”

“Especially the ones over there.” He shuttered. “The ghost of the officer who committed suicide, makes my skin crawl. Supposedly he didn't want to be shipped out for France and shot himself, only he bungled it and lived. If you wanna call it that.” Took a deep puff of the cigar. “He lingered for a few days before he died, then was boxed up and sent back to his family. His spirit is seen from time to time. Saw him when I was a kid, scared the shit of me.”

“I saw him yesterday. He was going to shoot the lieutenant I was with,” shivered in memory of the close call. “The word 'Christo' seemed to do something and made him disappear. Don't know if it was forever but long enough for us to get on outa there.”

“Oh Lambkin,” John sighed and kiss my forehead. “You attract trouble like a dog attracts fleas.”

“But am I still your kinda trouble, Baby?”

“Hell yeah.”

That's when I slide down Shepherds' body, go to my knees and tug down those silk pajama bottoms, then took his petulant cock into my mouth. Alpha leaned back placidly smoking his cigar, drinking scotch and took in the pleasures due to him. My tongue swirled about the head, lapping and sucking the slit. Teasing out the pre-cum, savoring its salt and earthy taste. Ran my teeth along the bottom edge of the helmeted head, then drug the flat of my tongue along the shaft, from root to knob.

“Castiel,” he said in a conversational tone. “Would you mind removing your jeans for me please?” Without taking him out of my mouth, unbuttoned the top, unzipped and wiggled out of them. “Thank you Lambkin, ahhhhh. That does feels good.” My head bobs up and down, taking in as much of him as I can. His knot is growing, gently scratch, making the ball of flesh harder and larger. “Castiel,” Johns voice still has the neutral tone to it, will fix that in a moment or two. “I think you need to have a seat. No, leave your tap pants on.” Crawled on top, moved the material to one side and guided him into my body. “Shhhhhh.” He reached up and pressed a finger to my mouth. “Don't say anything. Not a cry nor whimper.”

Wanted to scream and moan but obey my Alpha to keep silent as he slid in and out of my pinks. He was right of course, the last thing the residents of Forsyth Ave needed to know was how well their commander fucks his omega. But then again, that was a turn on also, to have people with in shouting distance. For them to chance a look and maybe see two figures in mid passion. Rolled my hips and let the vaginal muscles get grabby, milking his cock til Shepherds' cool was blown and he quickly set down the cigar and glass. “Son of Bitch!” He hissed. Gripping my waist, John pistoned into my body, til his big knot caught and his heat filled my womb.

Slumped onto his chest in blissed out exhaustion, breathing hard and letting Johns' chest hair tickle my nose. We lay there a while listening to the sound of the crickets and the clink of melting ice cubes in the glasses of scotch and ginger ale. In time his knot went down and I rolled off, a bit of a sticky mess but a contented mess. “Need to hit the hay there Lambkin.” John got up and adjusted his pajama bottoms. “You have to get back to the barracks at Oh' Dark Thirty so that lady lieutenant can pick up at 06:00 am.”

“How'd you know about Lt Marie?” Followed him into the kitchen, stripping off the sodden prettys. Will put them in the laundry basket to wash this coming Saturday. “And that she's picking me up?”

“Garth is paid to be curious and keep me informed.” My Alpha smiled, butting out the cigar in an ashtray next to the sink.

“And Delassandro?” I asked cautiously. “What does he get paid to do?”

John smiled evilly, “to dance in attendance, rob dogs and do a little work too wet for most people.” He snaked his arm around my waist, “which is also why he is NOT assigned to protect you. Garth has no other ambition then to be at my side. Capt Delassandro has too much to be trusted anywhere BUT at my side.” My Love pulled me closer taking my chin between a thumb and forefinger, making sure he could look into eyes. “By the way, a rut dosn't render you blind nor deaf. If Delassandro ever speaks to you that way again, tell me and he's gone.”

He'd heard us talking in the front room.

John then kisses me fiercely. “Come on, we need a quick shower and to get to bed.” 

The shower was just long enough to knock the sweat, slick and cum from our skins and down the drain. “Here,” he said handing me a pair of cotton panties from his high boy drawer. “These will help your pinks heal and provide some cushioning.” They were similar to the ones I woke up in this morning. 

“Know I was way out of it, but swear I went to bed naked last night, did you dress me this morning?”

John nodded, “after Pam came out to have a look when you weren’t waking up, she said you were suffering from....I think she called it 'drop'. That you needed to sleep but that you also needed your breasts and pinks cushioned so that they could breathe and heal. Hence she'd picked up some cotton panties and that camisole on the way here. She also gave you a B-12 shot, stitched up and re bandaged your shoulder. Pam also helped me dress you.”

Stepped into the panties and pulled them up, they were pretty, comfortable and supportive. “Did she say anything about Jeff? How he was and if the rut effected him?”

“Well, according to Pam, the little guy is fine.” John tossed the blanket and sheet open on the bed, climbing in. “Apparently a rut is good for the development of a male alpha pup.”

“What?” I slid in to bed. “How does she know Jeff is going to be an alpha?” Granted, that would save me a multitude of worries and issues if he were. Suddenly felt guilty, didn't wanna be one of those kind of parents who only saw their omega child as a burden or commodity. 

“She ran a few tests on the samples she took and apparently there's one in the early stages of development over at KSU that can determine what a pups' secondary gender is.” Alpha turned off the light and pulled me close. 

“John would you still love our pup even if he was an omega?” Please say yes, please say yes. “And wouldn't sell him?”

“Go to sleep Little Lamb, it's only gonna be Wednesday tomorrow and you've got the rest of the week to get through before we can be together again.” He kissed my temple, “I would love Jeff especially if he were an omega, just like his papa. And he would mate for love just like any pup of ours.” 

Could feel his hand laying protectively on my belly and Jeff flutter against his palm. “Love you John.” That was one little thing could leave off worrying about. 

“Love you too Castiel.” And sleep took us away. 

Morning comes too early. The alarm was beeping, Alpha was gently shaking me awake and I was cursing up a blue streak. “HIJO DE PUTA! MALDICION! SOHN VON EINEM WEIBCHEN!” I'm a little pissy and hormoney in the morning since becoming pregnant.

“Damn, that's impressive.” my Alpha snickered. “Especially first thing in the morning to be that bi-lingual.”

“Verzeihung, bitte. Sorry,” was embarrassed. Especially since the it took a bit to start thinking in English. “Takes a moment to get the head in game and in the correct county.” Roll out of bed, head to the bath to do my business, then shower and shave. John had gotten up before me to get in the bathroom first and let me sleep a few minutes more. Even if it was 04:30 AM. Pad downstairs with a towel around my waist, “Alpha, where are my boots and fatigues? Kind of lost em in the whole craziness of Monday. My duffel bag is still among the missing too.” John was standing in the kitchen stirring himself up a cup of instant coffee, blah. Hate that crap, don't even bother to beg a sip.

“Your duffel bag is next to the back door. Your fatigues, think they're in the wash and your boots.....haven't seen em. But until then, wear these.” He pointed to a neat pile of clothes on the kitchen table. On the chair in front of them sat a pair of jump boots, the toes shining like mirrors.

“Corcorans,” I whispered the name reverently of the best known maker of jump boots. The ones every paratrooper swear by and wears. “Alpha.....?” Holding them to my chest like the most precious thing he'd given me besides my brass collar. “For me?”

“You're going to jump school, so you're going to need them.” John took a bite from a piece of toast he'd made for himself. “Plus they'll give better support to your feet and ankles then the boots you were wearing, while your body is getting used to carrying the pup.” 

“THANK YOU! I LOVE THEM!” Take his coffee cup and set it down, then jump into his arms. Boots and all.

“The fatigues should fit you better too. Wear the panties and camisole under them, to give your pinks and titties some support.” My alpha smiled and gave my bottom a double fisted squeeze. “You're my little bad ass in ribbons and lace.”

“Drive on,” I hissed in his ear, gave his lobe a quick nip then slide down his body. A clean camisole and panties were in the pile of clothes. Was going to take them upstair to dress, when John stopped me, “no. Put your clothes on here, I want to watch.” Who could say no to that? Took off the towel and draped it over the back of the chair. Picked up the panties, they were soft, lacy and had ribbons at the leg and hips. Stepped in and then pulled them up, course asked my Alpha to help in adjusting everything so that they felt......just right.

The same with the camisole, especially when those poor little abused titties needed to be fitted just so with a few kisses to make them feel perky. Then pulled on a fresh pair of socks and fatigue pants, they were new, crisp with starch and not the things I'd been wearing all summer. These also were a size larger and accommodated my belly and rear. Hooked on the boot blousers and then John asked me to sit down. He pulled out a two circlets of heavily taped cardboard. “These are my extra set of trouser weights, I can make new ones.” My Alpha wrapped them around my shins, secured them with the boot blousers, then tucked trousers in. “Stand up, lets have a look.”

Stood up and stepped back with tears in my eyes. These were his, god only knows how long ago he made them now he gave them to me. “Thank you Alpha, I'll take good care of them.” Then pulled on the fatigue blouse, NOVAC and US ARMY were embroidered on the tapes, sewn neatly over the uniform pockets. On one collar he pinned the silver disc, the other side the ROTC brass. 

Was about to unsnap the brass mating collar, when he stayed my hand. “Leave it, you'll have fewer problems today.” Rolled up the sleeves to just above the elbow, tucked it in and got the gig line straight. Took the belt and slipped it through the loops, then matched the buckle with the gig. Sat down again to put on the boots. “Here, let me do that for you.” Sat down and put my foot up on the edge of the seat of Alphas' chair. Oh my G-d, I'm freaken Cinderfella. He sides on the boots and then laces them up and ties them securely. “Not too tight is it?” John asked.

I stand and try walking. “No, it's just perfect.” Then he puts on the other and ties the laces. Again perfect fit. Have never felt so loved before with just a small gesture. The general of one the greatest land armies in the world, had tied my boots to make sure I'd be comfortable carrying our unborn pup. Went to my knees in front of him, “thank you Alpha.” The tears rolled down my cheeks, damn hormones. 

“Hey, no water works there trooper.” John tugged me up and kissed away the tears. “Now, you get out there, kick ass and take names. Ellis should be here any minute to pick us up. He plunked a new baseball cap on my head, “there. Now you're set to hit the ground running.” Then he sat back down and my Darl'n kissed and fussed over Jeff. That is going to be the most spoiled with love pup in the world. The little ones feet are never going to touch the ground. Teased my fingers across Johns high and tight.

The sound of knuckles on glass interrupted things before they could get started, looked up and there was Sgt Ellis at the door, stoically looking the other way. If and what he saw didn't matter as the tall cowboy from Montana was as tight lipped as they come. “Ready to go?” My Alpha asked.

“Yes Sir,” back to being Cadet Novac, bye bye Omega Winchester. Or at least until Friday night and today's Wednesday. Sling the duffel over my shoulder as we walk out, pile into the staff car and drive back to the cadet barracks in silence, each of us sitting on opposite ends of the back seat. The car stopped at Hale Street, “bye Baby. Love you.” Slid over the seat for one last kiss.

“Love you Lambkin,” he breathed into my mouth. “Now off you get. See you Friday.”

Walk the block to the barracks, go in, nod to the dozing CQ runner and head up the stairs. My watch says it's about 05:30, just enough time to go up and try to put some order to my quarters. Unlocked the door, flick on the light and left the door open to get the stale air smell out. Picked up the clothes I'd tossed......was it only Saturday? Will have to do some wash tonight. 

With a few minutes left, lock up and trot back down to wait out in front for Lt Marie to come. Her Opal pulls into the company area a minute past six, this time I wait for her to pop the handle and open the door. “Hey, hope everything is alright at home.” She said burning rubber and sending a spray of gravel into the early morning air. “You took off like a scalded ass ape and then heard that there was problems that kept you out another day.”

“Thank you, things have calmed down at home enough so I could get back. Sorry if it caused anyone any trouble.” John had told me what to say, keep the story simple and not to much detail. “Is Sargeant DeCharo making Cafe Americano this morning?”

“Hell yeah,” Marie urged the little car to go even a little faster. Looked up, oh good. There is an 'oh Jesus' strap over the passengers side door. Nonchalantly reached up, smoothed my hair and then took hold of the strap. “That and some custard tarts and some other Italian things that he was only going to make for you. God, how do you rate?”

Decided to take a chance and use the nuclear option, “I'm pregnant.”

It was a good thing that we'd already passed some of the companies out for their morning unit run because the little Opal did a 1-80 in the middle of the street, when Marie stomped on the brakes. “You're what?!”

“Pregnant, with pup, knocked up, bat in the cave, the bunny croaked, I'm eating for two, up the duff or faucet, harboring a uterine parasite, got a whole list if you want more.”

“Was this your family emergency?” Her eyes went wide behind the horn rims.

“No, but you wanted to know why DeCharo treated me special, so figured I could trust you (and it got her away from asking any questions about why I was gone) and so...there it is. Or there he is, his name's Jeff by the way. Jeffrey Hugh Ashton Benjamin Win.....Novac.”

“Wow, lot of name for one little pup. How far along are you?”

“Going on six weeks.”

“That meant you went through camp....”

“Yeah, every step.” Sighed and leaned back in the seat. “My camp record's dinky dau. I either did great or sucked the big wazoo. Plus it says I'm pregnant. Which is why I'm hoping it doesn’t get here until after the three weeks are up. If Captain Hurleyvale sees it.....oh man I don't know what he'll do.”

Marie aimed the car back in the direction in the 207th, ,driving a whole lot more sedate. “Are you...mated?”

“Yes, I mated the pup's father,” kinda sorta. “We put the cart before the horse, but not the first time, not the last time that's ever happened. And we can always say Jeff came early.” Told her a slightly, okay highly censored version of what happened; that the pharmacy gave me the wrong prescription, that I had sex, got pregnant and the pups father was someone from school, he's down in Alabama (both not a lie) that he mated me (big time lie).

“Wow,” she said. “Just wow.” We pulled into the company parking lot and got out. “How're you gonna handle school and.....and....that?” Marie gestured toward my middle.

“Like anyone else I suppose,” fell into step on her left. “Just do my best and take it a day at a time.” We trot up the stairs to the mess hall kitchen, open the door and walk in.

“Hey DeCharo!” Lt Marie called out across the racket of a kitchen in full swing of preparation of breakfast. “You here or you decide to sleep in today?” 

“For a little girl you gotta big mouth Ma'am with all due respects!” Came a voice from across the room. DeCharo comes out from his office and surveys his domain. “About time you got here Lieutenant, was gonna toss that Cafe Americano down the drain.”

“You do and I throw you down the grease trap after it,” she snarked back. “Got your cadet here on time, now gimme my goddamn coffee.” Lt Marie stepped up and got her cup of payoff with a side order of custard tart. “Have him in my office by seven, need help with the after actions report. Thing has been a colossal bitch to get typed.”

Great, more typing. But they also serve who sit and pound the Underwood. Which sounds more fun that it actually is. Sighed and walked into the mess sargeants' office and took a seat beside his desk. “You look a little tired Cucciolo,” DeCharo sniffed at me. Then leaned in and scented before I could move. “You're mated, I mean recently.”

I stood up nervously, “I've been mated for about three weeks.” Geez has it only been that long? “Maybe the smell of pregnancy overshadowed it.”

“No Puppy,” he sighed. “I can smell fresh blood, rut and bull alpha all over you. Plus, that mating collar wasn't there before.” The mess sergeant leaned forward, “I appreciate the truth from those I cook for.”

Bowed my head, “My alpha had his rut, it come on him suddenly and I had to be there.”

“So that was your 'family emergency'?”

“Yes Sargeant.”

“Eat.” 

“What?”

“Eat. If you're coming out of your alphas' rut then you've had drop, then your body is gonna need a lot more fuel for the tank.” He looked at my waist, “where are your canteens?”

“Oh shit!” I left them at Quarters One. “I know where they are.”

“Well, drink lots of water today and bring your canteens in when you can.” He poured a little of the coffee in a small mug, added more sugar and cream, then handed it to me. “A little bit won't hurt the Sparrow and will get your blood moving.” About that time, the office door swung wide and Sargeant Toominelli waltzed in.

“Puppy! As I live and breath the fine aroma of Cafe Americano, what you been up to?”

“Five foot ten and they pile it that high.” Great, my own personal devil has arrived.

“Ha. Ha. Cute. Not like I've haven't heard that a million times.” Smelly helped himself to some coffee and plate of tarts. “No dear Puppykins, I am not here to bust your chops, as much fun as that is. Or admire that cute little ass, also fun. No, I Antonio Francis Paul Vincenzo Toominelli are here to thank you. I am the proud recipient of a personal commendation letter from the commanding general of the Big Red One, John Paul Winchester.”

“Really?” Fought very hard to keep a straight face. What did he do to get a letter from Alpha? Unless......

“Pulling said cute little ass from the river, earned me a letter that is going to go a long way in getting me an E-6 rocker.”

“Congratulations. Although some how I think that was prolly not the wording in that letter.” Snickered, “Sargeant Toominelli is here by commended for rescuing a cute assed pregnant omega from the Kansas River after almost being stomped and/or drown by a bunch of horse riding spooks.” DeCharo handed me a spoon and bowl filled an egg cooked in the tomato sauce with a look that said 'shut up and eat'.

“Aw you peeked.” Smelly said, mouth full of tarts. “It was something like that, only with prettied up words and no mention of your eggo being preggo or the ghost cav.”

“You have such a way with words Smelly,” drank the last of the tomato sauce from the dish and took a quick lick along the edge. “Don't you have your own company to annoy?”

“Of course I do but paesan here cooks better and get to rag on you.” He gets up, drinks down the coffee and then then quickly plants a kiss on my surprised lips, sliding in his tongue to sweep my mouth. “Yum, tastes like my Ma's Sunday gravy. Ciao babies.”

Recover quickly. “You're lucky there are no knives in here Smelly!” I yell hotly after him, “Carve you like a turkey, you do that again!”

“Love you too Puppy!” He called from across the kitchen before the kitchen door slammed behind him.

“You know he only does that because he can get a raise out of you,” DeCharo said getting up and walking over to one of the walk in coolers. He disappears for a moment and then comes back out carrying a couple of coffee mugs. “Toominelli knows right where your goat is tied and will go for it when ever he can.” The mess sargeant sighs, “the fool likes you so he acts the fool.” Then he handed me a mug, “drink up. It's called zabaione, made of egg yolks, cream, sugar and a hint of sweet marsala wine all whipped together.”

“But he knows I'm mated.” Brought the mug up and tasted. “Mmmmm, tastes a bit like ron panche. Used to have that during the holidays in Panama.”

DeCharo clucked his tongue as he drank. “He's a romantic, a fool and will get the message after a while. In the mean time be entertained, flattered, just don't stab him too much.” The chef checked his watch, “drink up. You got five minutes to get down to see that bob tailed witch of a lieutenant before she comes stomping up here. Now scoot. Be back for lunch, got alfredo cooking for you.”

“Thank you Sargeant,” gave him a quick hug and then took off for Lt. Maries' office. Pass through the halls, past other platoon and company offices, heard one that pricked my ears up. 

“But Lt Mason,” could hear Cadet Richardson whine. “I don't know how to type. My girl friend does all my papers for me at school.”

“Bet she does the research and writes them too you son of bitch,” I growl, slowing for a moment. But then remember, can't late and leave the moron to whine and kvetch. “This is soooo not gonna look good in your camp folder. Ha. Ha. Ha.” Get to Third platoon office to see the horror show that was going on. Marie was sitting in the middle of the floor surrounded by piles of paper. “Holy Shit,” I didn't even know where to step. “The file cabinet explode?”

“That would've been a blessing,” she sighed. “This is a nightmare. All......this is from the weekend alert. Trying to get everything sorted, then what needs to be attached to what report and sent where. Not to mention the after actions report that's on the desk I haven't even touched yet.” A match would have solved her problems but didn't say so. “This is NOT the vision I had of being an army officer.”

“Where's Sargeant Olivero?”

“The company has post policing duty this month and Olivero is NCOIC this week, the platoon is out on the road and I'm left to take care of the paper work.”

“I'll get to the typing,” took my boots off and tip toed sock foot over to the desk, cracked my knuckles and started clacking the keys. Page after page, I typed as Marie read, sorted and stacked. Long about 12:30, had to stop, stretch and go to the latrine cuz my back teeth were floating. Came back to find Sargeant DeCharo standing in a newly cleared spot with hands on hips, glowering at Lieutenant Marie. 

“You and Cucciolo were coming to lunch weren't you?” He demanded. “You weren't going to try and make it through this mess on an empty stomach were you?”

“Uhhhhhhhhhhh,” poor Marie. She looked as fried as I felt.

“My dear L.T.”, this son of the Mediterranean, bowed graciously and held out his hand. “You need something to eat, a drink and a husband, not necessarily in that order.”

“And me who hasn't had time for a date in months,” she took his hand and was assisted gently to her feet. “At this point, lunch and a drink are a more sure bet.” 

“Perhaps,” he said lightly. “You never know.” Oooooooooooooooo, now who's 'Mr Flirty Guy'?

We ate lunch in Sgt DeCharos' office. There was a nice little salad with Green Goddess dressing, fettuccine alfredo and cannolis. A thimble full of homemade wine and now I was ready for a nap. This was so Pup approved. Didn't feel anything but full, content and my little babe lazily tapping his wings against Maries' finger tips. “At some point, do you want a family?” I asked her.

Her fingers made lazy figure 8's across my belly as Jeff followed, “was hoping some day maybe. Don't see it any time soon.”

“You never know bella,”DeCharo was leaning back in his swivel chair. “These things can just spring up on you at the strangest times.” He set down his glass, stood and stretched. “Come on, you need to get back to work and Cucciolo needs an hour to close his eyes. I can take a turn at the Underwood and yes I know how to type.”

There's a bunk in Maries' office that I curl up in and fall asleep immediately. So needed a little time to close my eyes, the big lunch just knocked me out. Woke a while later, checked my watch. “14:15! Lieutenant, you were suppose to get me up!” Most of the papers on the floor were gone and four neat stacks replaced them.

“I know,” she said, stapling the last of the reports. “But Dom and I...er Sargeant DeCharo were so into getting these done, we forgot to wake you. Besides you looked kind of cute all curled up and drooly.”

So much for kicking ass and taking names. Sat up, went back to the typewriter and started work. The after actions report was finally done about two hours later and along with the other reports, put into interoffice folders to be dropped off into the company clerks out basket. On the way down the hall, we pass Lt Masons' office and looked in to find a man about to cry. Or put a gun in his mouth. His office looked worse then Marie's did and that's saying something.

Marie and I look at each other, “drop this off on Specialist Speaks office and I'll begin on this.” She gestured toward the floor, you get the Underwood.” It took until 22:00 that evening to get the mess cleaned up. In return for the help, Lt Mason was taking Maries' turn as duty officer for the next two months and buying me dinner tonight. Apparently Richardson was as worthless as tits on a boar hog when it came to paper work and so he'd been sent out in one of the prowl cars for the day. Fu.c....fudge. He gets by screwing up what I wanted was denied by being efficient. Fuck.

“So, what do you wanna eat?” Lt Mason asked, after Marie left to go home.

Was hungry, pissy and wanted....... “bibimbap, kimchee, rice balls and seaweed soup.”

“Only place around here that does it good this time of night is over in 'Junktown' on Nineth Street. Suzie Wu Two. It's kind of a......”

“Strip club. I know. Went to Suzie Wu's on Hay Street in Fayette-nam a few weeks ago.” Was rather indigent at the incredulous look the alpha lieutenant gave me. “A friend and I went there, had dinner, watched the dancers and one of them actually came and sat with us.”

“And how much did her gracing you with her presence cost you?”

“Nothing, my friend Benny lit her cigarettes and I rubbed her feet.” Thought a moment, “think dinner and drinks came to about 35 bucks and a fiver for the tip.”

Lt Mason's jaw dropped. “You rubbed her feet?”

“And Benny lit her cigarettes.”

“Did you guys at least get laid or she give you head?”

“No!” I was honestly offended. “She was on break and trying to have her dinner. That would've been rude.”

“You're a weird-o.”

I sighed. “Sir, I just want dinner not a commentary on stuff I already know.”

His car is a silver Datson 240Z. “Got her a week after graduating from 'Hudson High',” he said proudly. “A present to myself for putting up with four years of hell.” He may have some argument for that claim from a lot of folks from the Citadel and VMI but decided that was a fight for another day. I waited for him to open the door from the inside. Learned my lesson from Marie's Opal. 

As we drove through post, learned that Second Lieutenant David Mason was from Norwalk, Connecticut. His father was a state trooper, his mom sold Amway and he had four older sisters. “Good thing I came along, dad was gonna keep on going until he had a boy.” This was his first assignment after graduating top of his class from officers basic at Fort McClellan. He was also going to be promoted to first lieutenant next month.

Junction City looked like any town that had seen better days on the outskirts of a military base. And when we got to intersection of Washington and 9th Street, yeah could see why Suzie set up shop here. The bars, strip joints, pawn shops, oh it looks like Hay Street picked up and moved west. Her joint was a block or two in. “I'm going to drop you off in front and then be back in 20 minutes. If you aren't there, will be back in another 20.”

“You don't wanna come in?”

“Not in uniform. My girl would kill me if she knew I was down here.”

Sure, I could go in. The mate of the commander but not some snotty ring knocker. But of course I couldn't say that. Got out of the car, dodging my way through the foot traffic and pulled open the heavily tinted glass door. “Five bucks,”the bouncer at the door growled. “And your id.” 

“I'm just here to get some take out.”

“Five bucks or I toss your slicky ass in the street.”

Yank out my wallet and throw a fiver at him and flash my drivers license. “Fine, which way to the kitchen?”

He hooked a thumb lazily toward the end of the bar, “knock yourself out Slicky boy.”

Push my way through the chairs, bodies, clouds of cigarette smoke and the loud music hanging in the air. Guess Wednesday night isn't that busy but still there were enough asses in chairs to watch the asses swinging on stage. The girls and one male omega were on the bar dancing nearly nude, gyrating with expressions of bored lasciviousness. The stockings and garter belts apparently were for collection of their tips. Found the kitchen and go through the swinging doors. 

Mmmmmm, the wonderful nose clearing aroma of kimchee. Too bad I didn't have a summer cold, this would've sent it packing in a heart beat. “Excuse me,” catch the attention of a passing bus boy. “Where can I put in a take out order?” The dude stopped long enough to point at a middle aged woman dressed in a simple hanbok with a clip board in hand shouting orders alternately in Korean and English. Ah, either Suzie or momma-san or both.

Go over, wait my turn for her attention and then give a respectful bow. “Pardon me Ma'am, I'm looking to get a take out order? Have such a craving for your pretty food.”

She looked me up and down shrewdly, “how you know my place?”

“Was at your numba one establishment a few weeks ago in Fayetteville, North Carolina, they made such good seaweed soup and your staff was so very kind with their time and advice on how to be a good papa. When I was told you were here on 9th, had to come and get more of it.”

“So you're that pregnant little omega boy the girls talked about for days. No grabby grab or snitchy snatch. Just good fingers on feet. Okay, sit there.” She motioned toward a chair out of the line of traffic. “What you want?”

Gave her my order and sat back to wait. Watched the craziness that's a kitchen in high gear, even at this time of night. The girls coming back from up front to take a break, count their tips and give momma-san her cut. The lone omega dancer pulled a chair up and sat down. “How's it hanging cousin?”

“Low and to the left.” I replied. “How about you?”

He shrugged, “slow night. Not the best for tips, things will perk up on Friday and Saturday.” The dude held out his hand, “Nick Munroe aka 'Siren'.” He'd slipped out his shoes in the mean time and wiggled his toes.

“Cas Novac,” I reached over and shook. “Here for the food, how're your feet doing?”

“Killing me, damn pointy shoes are pinching my toes. Pervy alphas like to watch me dance in high heels. You aught be here on the nights I wear a teddy, makes em go nuts.”

“That's crazy, man.” Might kill a little time and do what I do best. “Let's see those dogs, see if we can't stop em from barking.” Nick shrugs and put a size 10 on my lap.

By the time my take out shows up, Nick is slumped in his chair sound asleep, head tossed back and snoring. Momma-san is walking up with one of the bus boys carrying the order. “You good,” she said. “But lazy bones shit needs to get back to work. Momma kicked the chair and Nick jerked awake. “Nap time over, off your ass and on your feet.” 

The omega dancer gets up, “thanks man. Feel tons better.” With that, he saunters back out through the kitchen and out through the swinging doors to the bar area. 

“Okay GI, you owe me six dollar for bibimpap, rice balls, kimchee and seaweed soup, extra pretty.” Then she soften just a moment, “when you due little papa?”

“In March, if I go the full nine months but was told I might go early.”

Momma-san studied me for a moment and then proclaimed, “you smell like eighth month puppy to me. Have your life put together before that month because you have early pup.” Then she was back to her gruff self. “Six dollar, cough up.” Handed her the money and the bus boy handed me the paper bag with the food.

Make my way back out through the bar, wave to Nick and head out the door. “Hey,” the bouncer grabbed my arm. “Here's your fiver back. Nick told me what you did for him.” He tucked the green back into my breast pocket. “Thanks for being so nice to my 'mega. Now get outa here. It's late and no place for a knocked up papa.”

“Uh....thanks I think.” Stepped out to see Lt Masons sliver Z pull up to the curb. Trotted over, took my hat off to use as a pot holder, opened the car door and dropped in. “You owe me six bucks.”

We get back to the barracks and he drops me off. “Thanks dude,” I waved as Lt Mason drives off. Have 11 dollars in my pocket and a bag full of good Korean chop. Sit down on the front steps and open the container with the soup. Mmmmm, it's good. Guess I've only got problems with it in the morning. Take out the kimchee and rice balls, pulled out the chop sticks and stuff my face. The barracks door creaks open and the NCOIC looks out.

“Thought I smelled kimchee” he said. “You go to Suzie Wu's?”

“Yup, was owed supper and was craving sticky rice and pickled cabbage.”

“Can I have a little? Didn't get home for supper tonight and the potato chips aren't sitting right on my gut.” He pulled out the stops on the puppy dog eyes.

“Sure, get something to put it in and have a seat.” Didn't take him long to come back with a bowl and chop sticks. Scraped some of everything into the bowl as he watches with lips smacking. Under the wide starry Kansas sky the two of us sit and savor the wonder of beef, seaweed, cabbage and rice. 

Thursday comes and goes. Breakfast is rich and creamy, french toast with zabaione poured over the thick eggy slices. I drink milk with just a hint of coffee, “gotta keep those bones and teeth strong.” DeCharo kept pouring as I drank it all down to please him and Jeff. Lt Marie was sipping her coffee and nibbling on her piece of french toast.

Smelly of course comes in to annoy. “Puppy, I think there might be a little meat on your bones finally. Your tits and ass look bigger.”

DeCharo had to wrestle the cast iron skillet away from me, as Toominelli is running for his life. “Watch it Gladys or you'll bust a gusset,” he hollars over his shoulder as he's diving for the mess hall door. The mating knife zinged though the air and into the wooden door jam. “You missed Puppy! Again!”

“I won't the next time you numba 10 thousand jerk!”

The mess sergeant has me by the scruff of the neck, “I told you, don't stab him too much. If you do, my sister will never forgive me. That's my nephew and promised his mother I'd look after his foolish self. And if you stab him, I can't do that now can I? No, of course not.”

“That idiot is your nephew?!” 

“Did I stutter?” Lt Marie was doing everything not to laugh. Glower at her, can see on who's side her sympathies are going to fall on. “Sit down, eat your breakfast and let Uncle Dom explain a few things. Antonio is the baby of family and his mom worries. She's an omega by the way which is why I know so much about the care and feeding of a pregnant omega. Sophie was mated off young to this much older guy from the neighborhood. He treated her okay but knocked her up a lot. Antonio is the 11th and last pup. God what a hand full, he joined the Army when the judge offered that or jail. So it all worked out in the end. Only had to beat the crap out of him a few times and Antonio turned into a pretty good troop. Now with the letter from the general, he'll get his E-6 rocker and be a shoo in for to the NCO academy.”

Okay, as I was promising not to do anything drastic, First Sargeant Devoureux wondered in. “Excuse me for busting up your little coffee klatch, but Capt Hurleyvale would like a word with Lt Sarife and Cadet Novac with a 'c' and not a 'k'. Ma'am and sir in training if you don't mind.” 

“What kind of trouble are we in now? Get down to the Capt Sonnys' office to find that we, along with the other platoon leaders and cadets have been invited to the captains house for dinner tonight. “Is there any particular wine you like or flowers Mrs Hurleyvale likes?” I ask, having been taught not to go empty handed to a dinner invitation. Even if, as a child, it was a hand full of wild flowers from along the ditch.

“Mateus,” he replied, eye brow raised, appears good manners are appreciated even in the United States. “The Mrs is partial to carnations.”

“Is there any place round here to get some chow chow?” Richardson asked, not to be outdone. “Feel damn naked not bringing a jar when going to have supper at someones house.

“Or some Shawnee Mills brownies,” Calab chimed in. “They're the best and momma always takes em to church picnics.”

“Think maybe I'll stick to the posies,” Irwin Sokolowski commented. “There's a flower shop next to the PX.”

So plans were made (yes Sir, have no problems with chicken or harvard beets) and the eight of us were expected at the captains' quarters at 07:00 (19:00 hours). “I pick you up at 18:30 and we can swing by the officers club for the bottle of Mateus,” Marie said as we were walking out to her car. I was tagging along to her after actions logistics meeting up at battalion. Kind a snore, but beat the crap out of spending the day behind a typewriter. 

Head back to the company for lunch, creamy tomato soup, olives, dark bread and soft goat cheese. “Feels like I'm on a picnic,” Marie sighed happily as Sargeant DeCharo hands her a small plate of food and a juice glass of wine.

“Perhaps someday, it could be arranged,” the sergeant said nonchalantly. I knew as well as the others about the universal rule: no fraternization among enlisted and officer ranks. But knew as well as the others about how to get around things in order not to get caught.

“Perhaps,” she said. “That would be very nice....some Sunday...er...someday.”

Marie was road officer till 17:00 when a lieutenant from the 300th MP company, who owed her a favor, took over. She dropped me off at the barracks to get cleaned up and changed. “See you at 18:30,” I called after the cloud of exhaust and dust as Lt Marie peeled out of the parking lot. 

Trotted upstairs, unlocked the door and stripped off my uniform. Gathered it and the rest of the dirty clothes, walked to the latrine and dumped them in the washer. Would get them dry tonight and ironed first thing in the morning. Showered and shampooed, then hoped I had some clean clothes left.  
Walking back across the hall with a towel around my waist, met Krissy coming through the swinging doors from the stairwell.

“Hey there stranger,” she called. “Haven't seen you in days. What's going on?”

Stopped for a moment, was good to see her. “Was part of the alert over the weekend, then had a family emergency and last night stayed late at the company to help one of the other platoon leaders with their after actions report.”

“So, a family emergency,” she looked pointedly at my stomach. “Everything okay?”

“Yup, no problem. Just a false alarm,” she didn't need to know everything. Edged toward my room, “gotta get going. Having dinner at the company commanders' house tonight with the other cadets and platoon leaders.”

“Good times,” Kissy was fishing her room key out of her pants pocket. “Had supper at the home of the judge advocate the other night. Not a bad guy for a Colonel, wife couldn't cook for shit. Went out for burgers afterward.”

“Well hopefully, Mrs Hurleyvale can cook, if not I'm going to be tossing up her burnt offering all night.” Excused myself and went to find a clean pair of jeans. Luckily there was a pair along with a clean camisole and button down shirt. Slide into sandals, a drop of Heaven Scent behind each ear, wallet, id and keys. Ready to go.

Get down stairs and join the other guys on the front steps waiting for their rides. Was sitting next to Irwin when he sniffed and put his nose behind my ear. “What is the perfume you're wearing?” He asks, “cuz I want my girl to smell like that.” Course the other two had to take a sniff, Richardson lingered a heart beat longer then what was appropriate for good manners.

Pushed him off. “It's called Heaven Scent, got it from my mate as a courting gift.” Was still wearing my collar without the little name plate that said 'Winchester'. Guess John figured I'd get in less trouble with it off then on. To quote Bugs Bunny: 'he don't know me very well, do he?'

“Bet it came with a bunch of pretty underwear too,” Richardson smirked. “Somebody likes their little 'mega to be such girl. Ruffles, lace and pretty, pretty perfume. He gonna chop your dick and balls off too?” An unfortunate practice of emasculating by those want a male omega but not the equipment that comes standard. Then the oaf whispers in my ear, “does he put his cock up your ass or your snatch first?” 

“Somebody wants my fist up his nose,” I smiled sweetly. This has been coming since that first morning in the mess hall. “Or a boot up their ass but on the other hand.” Now the smile left and let my face grow hard, “I could shoot your goddam head off, bury your worthless carcass out in some farmers field and no one would know what ever happened to you.” Wait a beat, “or care.”

“Big talk from a little slick.”

“And if you think I won't....try me. Have a 45 cal 1911 mm given to me with the love of a good alpha, that would turn your face to bloody mush.” Could watch his expression change from smirk to uncertain, about that time Maries' red Opal blasted into the parking lot. Then as quickly as flipping a switch, “ta bitches. See ya'll at the captains house.” Smiled sweetly and sauntered down to her car and got in. 

“What did you say to Masons' favorite wart?” Marie asked as we peeled out onto the company street. “He looks like someone put a gun to his head and threatened to pull the trigger.”

“You could say that,” I smirked. “So, you clean up nice. Too bad Sgt DeCharo isn't here to see it.” Lt Marie did look great. The big horn rims were off, baggy uniform gone, she's dressed in a white skort, a navy blue polo shirt and deck shoes. She's got a nice little shape to her. 

“Yeah, too bad.” She said distractedly. That was not the tone of voice of someone who was dismissing the thought.

The Opal pulls up in front of the officers club, “there's a room downstairs next to the club managers officer where you can buy bottles to go.” Marie handed me three dollars, “we can go halves on two bottles of Mateus.”

Got out of the car and headed into the club, looked around, saw the sign for the managers office and headed down the stairs. Walked down the hall and to the set of dutch doors next to Warrant Officer Carsons' office. “Excuse me?” I called out. “Hello?” Mr Carson came through the adjoining door.

“Omega Winchester,” he greeted me. Good memory but then again in this business, it pays to have one. “How can I help you tonight?”

“Two bottles of Mateus please,” asked politely.

“Would this be on the generals tab or cash?”

“Cash, please.”

“I have some already chilled if you'd prefer.”

“That would perfect, thank you very much Mr Carson.” He walked back into his office and came back a moment later with two bottles nicely cooled. “How much do I owe you sir?”

“That will be six dollars please.” He wrote up the receipt as I pulled the bills from my pocket and handed them over. “Thank you Omega Winchester, give my best to the general.”

“I will, have a good evening.” Had one more thing, “dinner the other night was wonderful. It's difficult to get beef done so perfectly and then get it sent to us at home. My best to you and the chef.” Remembered what Madam Francois had told us about complimenting a chef for good work. “Is the same chef on tonight who made our dinner?”

“Why yes he is,” the warrant said as he bagged the bottles. “Is there a note you like me to pass on to him?”

“No, but if you could tell me what his favorite wine is and I'd like to have a glass of it sent up to him.”

“I believe he's rather partial to a good left bank red Bordeaux.”

“Aren't we all,” I said with a coy sweet smile. Took a five spot out of my wallet and lay it down. “Will this be enough for a glass for him and yourself?” 

“I believe it will.” Warrant Officer Carson took my hand and kissed the finger pads. “Very kind of you Omega Winchester.”

“Bitte Herr Carson,” I dipped my chin and lowered my eyes as would a proper omega. Picked up the bag and turned to go. “Have a good evening Sir, enjoy the wine .” 

Got back out to the Opal and hopped in. “Got it,” I pulled one of the bottles out. “It's even cold.”

“How'd you do that?” Marie looked both ways before pulling out the lot and blasting off down the road. “They never sell chilled wine.”

Shrugged, “Warrant Officer Carson was very nice and got........”

“Damn, Carson himself got it for you himself?” The beta lieutenant glanced over, “who are you and whatever mojo you got, I want some.” 

“Says the woman who has a man who can cook lusting after her,” had to get her off the topic of how I got the club manager himself to wait on me or her mess sergeant himself to cook for me or before she can figure it out, why I'm steeped in the smell of bull alpha.

Captain Hurleyvale lived in a little ranch house off post in Manhattan, on Tuttle Creek Blvd. Marie and I get there and knew immediately we were in the right place when we see a silver 240 Z, a black trans-am, a yellow corvette stingray and a puke green Ford station wagon all parked in the driveway. Oh yeah, the single young lieutenant-mobiles vs the 'old' married captain-mobile. I snicker until realizing that tank the color of Linda Blair pea soup is my future, which is a rather sobering thought.

We're met at the door by Mrs Hurleyvale and one of their pups. “Hi there,” the tall beta lady said smiling and letting us in. “So glad you made it, I'm Elizabeth Hurleyvale and this little punkin pie is Effie.” The pup was about 4 or 5 and as would a little one at that age, what ever came to mind came out of their mouth.

“You smell funny,” she proclaimed looking at me. 

“No, I smell serious,” said with a straight face. “Smelled funny last week.”

“You're silly.”

“No, I'm Castiel.” Effie was having a problem working her mouth around the word, so just told her to call me Cas. 

“Effie,” Mrs Hurleyvale said. “Cadet Novac is an omega, that's why he smells different then mommy and daddy.” 

Huh, must not be too many around here for a pup not to know the smell of one. Marie handed over the bottles to the captains wife, “oh Sonny loves Mateus and its chilled too.” She leads us through the living room and into the kitchen. The furnishings are simple, kind of 'Montgomery Ward catalog middle America' as Mom would call it. With a few knick knacks that screamed 'I was in Europe' and a big ole German shrunk (wall unit) along a far wall, the room was comfortable and definitely one belonging to a military family.

Oh,” Mrs Hurleyvale stopped and turned to me. “Do you have permission from your alpha to be here tonight?”

“Excuse me, wha?” What did she want, a hall pass?

“Permission from your alpha, I see you're mated.” She was looking at me like I was stupid or something. “I wouldn't want you to get in trouble or him or her misunderstand our invitation.”

“My alpha is in Alabama at Fort McClellan and I can do pretty much what I want to within reason. Some how I don't think he'd believe you got me here to be some kind of....party favor.” There was a time when the only reason you invited an unaccompanied omega to a party was for them to have sex with the guests. 

Mrs Hurleyvale blushed at what I was insinuating. “I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't be in trouble with your alpha, that's all.”

“I was emancipated before I got mated.” I explained. “And in Germany and Panama, I wore scent blockers, so been pretty much able to do what I wanted most of my life.” Paused, “only started running into problems when I came to the states.” Oh, was so not going to get along with this closed minded beta woman.

Walked out into the back yard, where Captain Sonny was standing in front of the grill flipping burgers and spreading barbeque sauce on chicken thighs and drumsticks. The others were sitting on lawn chairs, sipping beer and talking among themselves. There was a washtub full of ice, beer and sodas. Found a root beer, was so sick of ginger ale, then found a lawn chair to sit in. Get the feeling I won't be sitting long because Marie and I will be asked by Mrs Hurleyvale to help in the kitchen.

“This is Ellie and Ginger,” the loud little voice that came up from behind made me jump. Effie had the hands of two smaller girls that she walked up with. “They're my sisters.”

“Well hello and how old are you?” Might as well start getting practice dealing with pups for when Jeff arrives.

“I'm five,”Effie announced. “Ellie is 3 and Ginger's two.”

Ellies' little nose wiggled. “You smell funny.” Ginger nodded in agreement.

“That's cuz Mommy sez he's an omega,” Effie said proudly. “He's different.”

“Ohhhhhhh,” Ginger climbed into my lap and settled herself in. 

“That mean you can fly?” The middle pup asked. “You got wings?”

Boy howdy, do I wish, “no Sweetie. It means I can can have pups.”

She laughed, “you can not. You a man and men has pen...pen...pencils and women have anginas.”

A quick look at their mothers' face and yes, I think her daughter was not far off. So, moving right along. “Um....how about a story? It's one my mother used to tell me when I was your age when I lived in a far away place called Panama. Would you like to hear it?” Slid off the chair and onto the grass with Ginger still on my lap and the two other little girls settled themselves against my sides...........Once upon a time.....

 

Once upon a time, there was a lovely omega angel named Beautiful, the apple of Gods' eye who was of course, her daddy. She could have her pick of any alpha or beta angel in heaven but on a visit to Earth, she met a naughty little cross roads demon, the son of Old Nick, the devil. His name was Fergus, kind of like fungus isn't it? Well she was visiting Panama City where a foolish mortal was about to sell his soul to Fergus. Well she scared him away and when Fergus the fungus looked up to see his prey high tailing it down the road, he was so ready to fight who ever ran the guy off but stopped short when he saw Beautiful. 

“Are you the one chased that idiot away?” I tried to make Fergus sound scary but funny at the same time. The girls giggled and shivered. “Cuz if you are....And Beautiful was ready with her sword to smite the sh....sugar...out of him.

“You were gonna say a bad word,” Effie shouted. “Like daddy when he dropped the pan of hot water on his foot once.”

“I'm sure your daddy was going to say 'sugar'.

“Oh no,” Effie insisted. “He said shit.”

“Anyway,” I got the story rolling again. Beautiful was going to smite the demon Fergus, when instead of pulling out a sword, he pulled out his car keys and asked her if she wanted to go for a ride in his convertible.

“Was it a red convertible?” Ellie asked. “Cuz I like red.”

“How did you know? It was a big red Cadillac convertable with tailfins, lots of chrome and the horn played 'La Cucaracha'. But our little angel was cautious, 'how do I know you wouldn't take me straight to.......heck? And keep me a prisoner'?”

“He was going to say 'hell',” Effie informed the other girls. “Daddy says that word too.”

“Fergus just rolled his eyes, 'cuz your dad would get pissed at my dad', they'd wanna fight and me? I'm the make love not war kinda guy.” I held up my fingers for the peace symbol. Effie, Ellie and Ginger giggled. “Come on good look'en, you did me a favor. That mortal looked like a real loser anyhow.” Beautiful hesitated, “come on. I can show you a good time. Let's have some fun.”

“Did she go?” Asked Ellie.

“Yup,” I nodded. “And she had a wonderful time. They rode around, ate salted mangoes and fried fish in Panama. Then he asked her if she'd like to drive over to Germany for a beer. 'But we can't drive there' she said. 'Oh yes we can, Fergus boasted. My car is magic and it flies. So they flew across the ocean to Germany where they told terrible East Frisian jokes, had some herring and one beer each. Then flew to Korea, scared a slicky boy into giving back the stuff he stole and had some kimchee. Beautiful never had so much fun ever!

“Did she see Fungus again?” Gingers' question was a little hard to understand as her thumb was now comfortably in her mouth.

“Yes she did, as often as Beautiful could, she would steal away from Heaven and go to Earth to meet Fergus.” I put on a sad face, “but one day her daddy came to her and said: I have a wonderful alpha angel for you to mate. His name is Rog-el and he will make you a fine husband.”

“But Daddy,” Beautiful said. “I don't want to mate Rog-el. He's as dumb as a box of rocks and a meanie too. I want to mate Fergus.”

“I know no angel named Fergus,” her Daddy stroked his beard thinking of all the angels in Heaven.”

“That's cuz he's not, he lives in....er......downstairs.”

“He's' a mortal man?”

“Further downstairs.”

“A DEMON!?” Roared her daddy! “Why would you want him? He's bad and evil and doesn’t brush his teeth before going to bed!” Her daddy was very strict about that, evil and brushing before bed time.

“But Daddy,” Beautiful tried to explain. “He's good and fun, he loves me and he does brush after every meal.”

I put my fists on my hips, “a likely story. You are going to mate Rog-el and THAT is THAT.” So Beautiful was forced to mate Rog-el even though she did not say a word during the whole ceremony, even when she was bitten.”

“Mommy said you had a mate, did he bite you?” Effie asked.

“Yes he did,” tugged my shirt to the side and showed them the bite mark. “But my mate is good and kind, he put me to sleep so it didn't hurt.” Was not about to explain my whole soap opera summer to a bunch of little pups with their stick up her ass beta mother within ear shot. So a small white lie is not a bad thing.

“One night Beautiful went to her room to cry. Rog-el had been mean to her and didn't even say he was sorry when he left to be with his garrison. He was shipping out that night to go fight in a war against the demons who lived downstairs. As she lay on her bed crying, Beautiful heard a tap on her window. She looked up and saw Fergus. “How did you get here with the war on and everything?” As our little angel let him into her room. 

“Had to see you,” he said. “Told my Dad I wanted to mate you and he made me mate some skank named Addadon. When all I really want to do is be with you.” He nuzzled her cheek, “you make me want to be good.”

“And you make me want to be naughty,” Beautiful whispered. “Lets run away, we can hide in Panama amoung the mortals and be together.”

“And did they?” Asked Ellie.

“Yes they did. Fergus and Beautiful had a little villa on the Pacific side, near the canal where they lived very happily. Beautiful even was going to have their pup. But her Daddy and Fergus's daddy showed up at the door one day. “You crazy kids have got to come home to your mates,” they said together. Beautiful was in the kitchen when their daddies barged in, so she slipped out the back door and ran to a friends' house. There Beautiful stayed until she had her pup, a little boy. Her friend said she would keep the little one safe and raise him as her own until Beautiful could come back for him.

“Why Boo-ful hide her pup? Ginger breathed.

“Because Rog-el would have made her give him away because the little one was not his.” Again a little white lie. How do you explain without scaring them half to death, that an alpha could kill a pup that wasn't theirs or torture the mother/papa who birthed that pup? Which makes John so exceptional when he accepted Deans' child as his own and why I love him for it. 

“Come on you little mugwumps!” Captain Hurleyvale called. “Story time will have to wait, dinner is on! His little girls jumped up from my lap and ran over to their father to get their plates. Leaning against the chair, pulled myself up and went to see if Mrs Hurleyvale needed some help getting the food on the table.

A few hours later on the ride back to the fort, between belches and burps, Marie asked casually, “what did you do to the 'Old Man's' wife? Piss in her lime jell-o? She was giving you the stink eye from hell all through dinner.”

“Think she didn't like the story I told the pups.” Sighed, “toned it down a lot from the way Mom used to tell it.”

The little car sped through the back streets of Manhattan, “So you mom put a bit more 'grim' in her fairy stories. How does the story end?”

“Well, that's just the weird part,” was looking off at the lights of post. “It doesn’t. The last time Mom told it, I was locked away in the throes of my first heat and she was on the other side of the door telling the story. She picked up where Fergus lead a rebellion downstairs and became King of Hell. He then jumped into his convertible, drove to Heaven and demanded a fight to the death with Rog-el. Of course the big scardy cat refused to come out of his house and God was so embarrassed he allowed Fergus to go in.”

“So what happened next?” As we drove through the main gate of post, Marie returned the salute of the MP at the guard shack.

“He and Rog-el fought and Fergus won. As he lay dying the last words Rog-el would hear is...  
“you were good....but I'm Crowley.....er.....the King of Hell!” Funny, what made me say that? “Any way Beautiful was standing there watching, she could've helped Rog-el but he had maimed her in punishment for running away, that she couldn't have anymore pups. So she went into Fergus's arms and he ripped her collar away, then the King of Hell took her right there in front of the dying Rog-el.”

“Your Mother told you this story when you were 11?” the lieutenant was aghast.

“Marie, two days before my heat, I got my machete. In rural Panama, boys get one when they are 7 or 8. It's kind of a right of passage and a big deal. Mozel Tov, today you are a man. My family was stationed in Germany at that time, so when we came back, I had to earn the right to have one.”

“What did you have to do?”

“I went to school, fought, stole, shined shoes, ran numbers anything I could think to gain respect.”

“But you were an American, living on post, you didn't have to do that.”

“No, we lived off post. I was Panamanian born and had to prove myself after five years in Germany. And the day Mom handed me that machete, I knew I had.”

The little Opal was turning on to Hale Street, “so where did the story leave off?”

“Beautiful tried to get her pup back, but too many years had passed and she found he was locked away in his first heat. It would be too cruel to take him away from the only mother and family that he'd ever known. So Beautiful and Fergus agreed to care for the pup from afar, making sure that he would go to private and finishing school. Which is very expensive. And that her little pup would mate only the best alpha. One who was good, kind and protect her little one with his life as this was a very special pup, related not only to God but Old Nick as well.”

“La de Da.”

“And Beautiful was promised that on his mating day, she and Fergus would walk her pup down the aisle.”

“Is that where the story ends?” Marie aimed the car into the company parking lot.

“I guess,” got out of the car. “Was too old for fairy tales after that and hadn't thought about the story in years until today when trying to entertain Effie, Ellie and Ginger. Oh well, “see you tomorrow morning. Goodnight now.” And trotted into the barracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining us again, sorry for the delay.
> 
> AWOL: Absent With Out Leave, it means you left without permission or notifying anyone. Not a good thing to do.
> 
> AFN: Armed Forces Network
> 
> That menu from the Fort Riley Officers Club August of 1963 is real. I won it off of E-bay so as to get the story right. The filet mignon dinner for two with all the fixings was $7.50.
> 
> ”HIJO DE PUTA! Panamanian cuss word, meaning 'son of a bitch'
> 
> MALDICION! Damn it!
> 
> SOHN VON EINEM WEIBCHEN! German for 'son of bitch'
> 
> Verzeihung, bitte: when you're really sorry in German
> 
> Green Goddess was a bottled salad dressing made by Seven Seas in the 60's and 70's. You can still find it if you look hard enough. Seven Seas was bought up by Kraft, and they as well as Anne's Organic produce versions of it.
> 
> 9th Street and Washington, Junction City, was their version of Hay Street. Just like Fayetteville, Junction City has made attempts to clean up their act with much less success then Fayette-nam. Suzie Wu Two was my own creation.
> 
> Hanbok: traditional Korean dress
> 
> Before there was everything else, there was Mateus, a rose wine from Portugal. It was best remembered for the shape of the green bottle which you could use after it was empty for a flower vase or candle holder. How'd it taste? It was a basic rose wine in a country that at that time was more a beer and hard liquor culture then wine. So nobody knew the difference. At the time in question according to the drink menu I got off E-bay from Fort Rucker, Alabama officers club, a bottle of Mateus cost $3.90.
> 
> Chow Chow is a relish that my girl friend from Georgia asures me is the thing you bring to a house warming, dinner invitation or whatever you're invited to.
> 
> Shawnee Mills is a company out of Oklahoma that produces baking flour, corn meal and one mean brownie mix. 
> 
> Back in the bad old days when you could tell Polish jokes, Newfie jokes (if you were from Canada) and other ethic thigh slappers that would get you in trouble now, in Germany they told East Frisian jokes. Example: how many East Frisians does it take to milk a cow? 24. Four to hold the teats and 20 to raise and lower the cow. Like 'you breed with the mouth of a goat'....it's funnier in....


	50. Treading Water or how much trouble can one little omega get in?

WARNING! Mentions of rape, period offensive language and Bill Cosby. 

Woke up Saturday morning curled up against Johns' broad back, happy from a night of great food and even better love'n. Oh Friday was a great start to the weekend. Beginning with dinner from the officers club delivered by a waiter and rather attentive Warrant Officer Carson. The chef had apparently appreciated my gesture of the glass of wine and reciprocated with an off the menu treat. Duck a' L' Orange, fingerling potatoes and an artichoke salad in a vinaigrette white wine dressing. This he paired with a white Côtes du Rhône wine. So between Sargeant DeCharo and the staff at the officers club, will be at appropriate pregnancy weight in no time flat. Dessert was a big slab of peach pie for John and a plate of small puff pasties for me. 

Apparently the chef had learned I was pregnant (Alpha must have boasted) and made these custard filled little delights for me himself. “Chef is too kind,” was the soul of the shy, sweet omega I was suppose to be. John had his hand covering the smirk that was about to stretch beyond ear to ear. “Will have such a fat sassy pup because of his good cooking.”

“I'll let him know that his efforts were well appreciated,” Mr Carson said grandly.

“Alpha Winchester, you're most wise.” Kept my voice soft and meek. Thought John was going to choke on a peach slice. “May we again have a glass of wine sent to Chef as a thanks?”

“I think that can be arranged,” my general was delighted with the idea, as I made it appear as it was his. He pulled a ten spot from his pants pocket, “Mr Carson. For Chef, yourself and......your name young man?”

“Henry Katz,” the waiter looked up surprised to be included in this heady company.

“And Mr Katz. A nice bottle of red Bordeaux for the three of you to share tonight.” 

A while later the dishes were cleaned up, everyone was tipped and left contented. We walked back to the screened porch for an after dinner smoke, drink and cuddle on the chaise lounger. “You're a wicked little minx,” John commented with an amused tone. He'd laid back on the chaise with a cigar and a glass of scotch. “Letting those people think you're such a docile, modest and obedient creature. You are truly shameless.” 

“But would you want me any other way?” Was standing in front of him, slipping out of my clothes. Night had come and darkness again made this possible without Colonels Row getting an eyeful. “A disobedient, mouthy and a very very bad little omega.” I stretched out beside my Alpha, naked except for the Czars collar, that he'd asked me to wear this evening. Kissed him lightly on the mouth, “a treasure around my neck and one in my belly, all for you Alpha Winchester.” Nipped his lower lip, “and in two years a second pup to grace thy bounty.”

Talk of another pup in my body, must have heated his blood and John took me quickly, soundlessly and strictly for his own pleasures. His belly slapping against my cock and puffs of breath cooling yet warming the places on my neck where he licked, nipped and sucked a bruise. My pleasure would come later when we were upstairs where I could shout to the rooftops and ride this old war horse til he wouldst stumble and fall.

A short time later as we lay sweaty and waiting for his knot to go down, kissed him and said: “three questions oh Alpha mine.”

“Ah, was right the first time, you are a tricky minx.” John chucked, “I'm a captive audience now.” And to prove that point, let my vaginal muscles get grabby and milk his shaft to the last sticky drop. “Jesus H. Christ,” he gasped. “How'd you do that?.”

“Practice and finishing school,” whispered sweetly and licked edge of his ear. “Anyway,” got serious. “What are you going to do when you retire?” 

“You make it sound like one of those 'what do I want to do when I grow up' questions.” John replied. “Don't know, never had time to think about it. Or thought I'd be alive this long to consider the idea of retiring. Know I'm too nervous to steal and too honest to run for Congress.” He took a drag on the cigar, “guess I'll know when I get there. Why Lambkin?”

“I was thinking of making the Army a career,” oh this is going to sound dumb and impossible considering the circumstances. “And kinda sorta wanted to know that if you wanted.......to....come with me.” Bold question, considering I'm an omega with few prospects at this point and a magnet for trouble. But it was also my way of saying that I wanted to be his omega for longer then five years.

He took a deep puff on the cigar and let the smoke out slowly. “Let me think on it. Got a few years before pulling the pin.” John smiled and kissed my forehead, “nice to know I've got some options and my little Lambkin to look forward to. Question two.” 

Almost asked about the dates of birth on his and Deans id cards, but decided this was neither the time nor place and instead asked if he and Mary would take Jeff in should something happen to me. Not something I like to think about but not an issue of the Army Times comes out where there's an article about people dying in a training accident.

“Of course Darl'in,” John looked a tad surprised I'd even ask. “Family is family. Last question.”

“Would you still want to be with me if circumstances were different? If you'd met me first and mated me because you wanted to not because you felt you had to?”

“I'm with you, because I want to be.” He drew his fingers lightly along my jaw. “Yes, maybe the circumstances leading up to our mating may not have been best and I would've wanted to have the time to court you properly. To let you sleep through the knife cutting my mark onto your breast, bandaging the wound and giving you a fine courting gift.”

“What would you have given me?” Considering I missed out on a lot of courting presents (mother wouldn't even allow me to take inquiry gifts) definitely wanted to know what I would've gotten.

John grinned, “ah ah. That's a fourth question. You had your three.”

Smart ass, let my vaginal muscles gave his dick a squeeze.

“Yowch!” His voice went up an octave. “Son of a bitch, don't rip the poor fella out by the roots. Okay, would've gotten you jump boots.”

“Thank you Alpha,” was smirking. “I could always kiss your boo boo and make it feel all better.”

“Let's rest a minute or two before the whole kissing and making the better.”

We lay on the chaise a while longer until I slipped out from under my Shepherds arm. “Come on Baby, let's go up stairs.” Stood and held out my hand. “I wanna get loud tonight.” He knocked back the drink and butted out the cigar.

And we were VERY loud.

But now, on Saturday morning, I try to be very quiet and let John sleep. Looks like we finally have a full weekend together and I wanna make the most of it. Have an appointment with Dr Barnes over at her office on the KSU campus at 11:00, she's going to do a few more tests and an ultrasound. Gonna finally get to see my little fluttercup! Get out of bed carefully, slip on the Paris robe and tip toe out of the bed room. Make my way down stairs and to the kitchen, find the percolator to get coffee started. Hmmmmm, poke around the fridge, bread, eggs, milk and syrup. Nothing says it can't get turned into french toast.

Start to take the ingredients out when there was a knock at the back door. Peek out to the mudroom and see Capt Delassandro through the glass. Oh shit, why's he here? “Captain,” I said darkly. “What do you want?”

“Ah the 'lady' of the house,” the aide was politely impolite. Nice to see you off your feet and on your back.”

“Why are you here Puto?” Two could play at that game.

“Orders came in,” Delassandro said grimly. “The General is TDY to DC. He's booked on a flight out of Manhattan at 13:00 this afternoon.”

“NO! That's not fair!” Was being childish, knew it and didn't care. “I just got him back from that alert and a rut, we've got my doctors' appointment at 11:00 for an ultrasound!”

“Too bad so sad,” he replied harshly. “I wasn't there when my pup was born nor there to bury him when the poor little thing only lived two days.”

“I'm so sorry.” Now really felt selfish.

“Well get used to it, welcome to the Army. Their needs come first. Now go get the General out of bed. Gotta get him briefed, the staff will be here in a little over an hour.” Delassandro smirked, “you might wanna tie that robe a little tighter, your knockers are falling out.” 

“Chucha de tu madre,” I hissed at him, pulling the robe together and hating the captain more then I pitied his loss.

“You gotta nasty little mouth there, Novac. I love to think about how you'd use it.”

“One word to John and you'll be at some radar station in Greenland.”

“One word of advice you over privileged, overpriced little brat....don't. The General needs me more then some hole with a pretty face and a belly full of bastard. So you keep that dirty little mouth on the generals dick like a good little whore and we'll all get along fine.

“Eat shit and die dog robber.” Pushed by him to head upstairs. There is going to come a day, he is going to be looking to me for a life preserver and am sooooo going to toss him an anvil.

“Love you too, hole.”

Thank goodness John was already awake when I got to our bedroom, so don't have to duck and weave. “Alpha, Captain Delassandro is downstairs. He has orders and tickets for you, it appears you've been ordered TDY to Washington DC.....today.”

“Fuck,” he hissed. Handed him the Paris robe, he pulled it on and stalked out of the room. Walked into the bathroom, tossed some water on my face and pits, got dressed in painters pants and a button down shirt. Was about to put on sandals and then stopped. No, an omega of an important alpha is barefoot, especially one who's pregnant. Dear God, I've become a cliché. Went back down to the kitchen. John was sitting at the table reading the orders, “I've been ordered to report to the Head of the Joint Chiefs for temporary duty. Garth, Delassandro, you're both coming with me. Looks like they want us there ASAP.”

“How long will you be there?” My heart was pounding out of my chest. 

“Looks like for the week, they're putting us up at Fort Myers in the Wainwright Hall Guesthouse. Nice place.” He looked up over his glasses, “would you mind getting out the second coffee urn from under the sink and get that pot going. Also put the kettle on? My staff will be here in about,” he checked his watch. “A half hour. There's tea in the cupboard over the stove and the teapot's next to it. General Reynolds drinks the nasty stuff, so have it ready.”

“Yes Sir,” my darling John was gone again and General Winchester had taken his place. Got the coffee going, the kettle on the boil and then a thought, started on a quick ginger bread. ½ cup of white sugar, ½ cup of butter, an egg, 2 and a half cups of flour and the rest of the ingredients went quickly into a mixing bowl. Scraped them all into a floured and buttered baking tin and put in the oven.

When the kettle started to whistle, turned it off for the water to cool just enough not to crack the pot. Poured hot water into the teapot to warm up the thick porcelain. Poked about the fridge a bit more, found a quart of heavy cream, poured some in a small pitcher for the tea and the rest whipped into topping for the ginger bread. John had gone back upstairs to dress and pack a bag for a week at the 'Puzzle Palace.' Delassandro and I studiously ignored each other, we both were working for the same thing, (the care and feeding of General John Winchester) just from way different directions. 

There was tap at the back door, Garth and Sargeant Ellis were there waiting to come in. “Morning Garth, Sargeant Ellis.” they nodded in passing, “Can I get you some coffee? Gingerbread should be up in an other 15 minutes.”

Was handing the tall cowboy from Montana his cup, when the front door bell chimed. Padded out to the front door to find two men in British Army uniforms standing there. Had to tamp down the urge to jump in the younger man arms as he bore a slight resemblance to brother Balti. “Please come in Sirs, may I take your caps?”

“Thank you,” both doff their head gear and hand them to me. Lay the saucer caps on shelf portion of the German coat rack next the door. Clever those Germans combining a mirror, coat come hat rack, umbrella stand and place to lay your shoes into one piece of furniture. Most people who'd been stationed in Germany bought one and dragged it around the world. 

Went out to kitchen, to find John and the British General sitting together at the table speaking softly. Got my Alpha his coffee, then prepared the tea. Set a cup, the pot and a spoon in front of the General as the oven timer buzzed. A few more moments of baking wouldn't kill the gingerbread, as I went back to stove, took the kettle and tea ball and brought them over to the table. Opened the pot, poured in the hot water, set in the tea ball, allowing the chain to drape over the side and kept in place by the lid. Now padded back, turned off the oven, took out the ginger bread, tapped it out on a cooling rack as the door bell chimed.

Went out and let in several more officers and a female beta civilian. “So you're Castiel,” she said brightly. “Been hearing about you and the pup all summer. I'm Janice Elkhorne, General Winchesters secretary.” This is the woman I don't dare piss off. Not if I want John to remain in her good graces and any future messages I may send to reach my Alphas desk.

“How do you do.” I smile, clasp my hands together and give a proper bow. To this beta especially, I need to show respect. “Please come this way, everyone is congratulating in the kitchen.” Got back out there, sliced the ginger bread, put it on a serving tray, then got out plates and forks, bringing them to the table. Brought out the whipped cream and a spoon. Served John, poured tea for the British General then served everyone else. Took everything I had not to plaster Delassandros plate against his chest.

My Alpha stood and motioned for me to follow. “Will be right back,” he announced and walked out to the foyer. “Go upstairs Lambkin and wait for me in bedroom. Don't take this the wrong way but can't have you down here. Not when I have to be and say things that might hurt you.” He kissed my forehead, “I love you, be my strong Little Trooper. Then with a quick swat on the butt, “now scoot.”

Did as I was told (for once) and padded up the stairs to our bedroom. He's going away again. The first time was just across post, now across the country, what happens when he's sent overseas? Is this how our lives are going to be? What my life is going to be like? Granted had spent my whole life as an army brat, but this was different. What will happen when I have the pup? Who'll take care of him when I'm called out to the boonies for weeks on end? Or God forbid, sent off to war? Would Mom take him or Mary or....even...Lisa? And would they want to keep him and not let me have him back? What was I thinking that I could have a pup and a job and school and.....dissolved in tears. Damn hormones. Sniveled myself to sleep. 

Dreams, I hate dreams, nothing good comes from them. “Papa?” Could hear a voice coming from far away in the darkness. “Papa?” A childs' voice. “Please Papa wake up, Daddy needs you.”

“Daddy has a staff, a wife and a mistress. He doesn’t need me.” Was the grand marshall for the big ole 'pity parade' I was throwing for myself. Tossed a handful of confetti, now it's officially a parade! “Let Delassandro, Mary and Kate handle it. Bug off, you're nothing but my guilty conscience anyway.”

“Papa,” the little voice was insistent. “They can't help, Papa. Daddy really really does need you.” Then the sneaky little bastard came back with....“Please Papa wake up, I need you.” 

“Jeff,” my eyes fly open. Tricky little shit really is my kid. 

“Thought was going to have to call Pam again,” John was sitting at the edge of the bed. “You weren't waking up.”

“Sorry,”sat up miserably. “Shouldn't you be downstairs? Everyone's waiting for you.”

“Everyone left twenty minutes ago.” He swung his legs up on to the bed and pulled me into his arms. “It's 10:00 o'clock now but needed a little time to be with you first. This was not the weekend I'd envisioned. Okay Lambkin, listen up, while I'm gone Reynolds is going to be in command. If you need help regarding your pregnancy, contact his mate Lady Jenny. She's already agreed and in fact,” he checked his watch. “Should be at the door in 30 minutes to drive you to Pams' office. Everything else, you have to be strong and take care of it yourself, I'm sorry Baby.”

Nuzzled into his neck and scented, breathing in that gun powder and cotton flower. “Wish you didn't have to go.”

“Me too Lambkin,” Shepherd stroked my belly, our pup fluttering desperately against his fathers' palm, not wanting him to leave either. “Little Bull,” he admonished and tickled. “Take care of your papa and be good, no making him barf or shit like that.”

“John! Language in front of the pup.” Have to start thinking about that kind of stuff.

“Lamb, you cuss worse then I do.” Alpha reluctantly pulled away and left our bed. He picked the packed suitcase next to the door. “Get cleaned up and ready to go. Have some things to care for before getting to the airport. Wheels up is in less then three hours. If you need to get in touch with me, call Janice Elkhorne, her number along with a couple of others you'll need are taped to the side of the phone in the kitchen.”

I scrabble out of bed, was not going to let him go without a kiss or two more. “Please take care of yourself Baby, cuz I love you so damn much.” Then stepped back, “get going, wish I could go with you.”

“Would you come if I asked?”

Hesitated, would love to but.......“No, I....can't....gotta report on Monday to the 207th.”

John smiled sadly, “duty's a bitch ain't it?” He kissed my forehead, “by the way, after your three weeks of AT are over, what cha you up to?”

“Well, other then five foot 10 and it's piled that high, going home. Then heading to Florida to be a groomsman in Gabes' wedding and then out to Rochester to intern with the Rochester Police....other then that not much.”

“Wanna stay a while? Live here with me until it's time to head back to Rochester?”

“Sure, but Gabes wedding.....”

John hesitated, “call your Mother tonight. You two need to talk.” He picked up his bag, “I'll call you tonight when I get in. Stay here as long as you like.”

Wonderful, more 'TALKS'.“Think I'll go back to the barracks on Sunday. Need to get my uniforms washed and the room cleaned up.” Get one more nuzzle and then push him away. “Get going, love you Baby.”

“Love you too, see you in a week,” my Shepherd turned and walked away down the hall. Go to the bath for a quick shower and take the plug from my pinks. Get cleaned up, redressed and down stairs in time to answer door at the sound of the chime.

Slung open the door to find....“Well hello there,” good gravy it's Audrey Hepburn or her sister or just wow. A lovely omega stood on the stoop, she was one of the those women that slipped handsomely into middle age instead of having it fall on her badly. “I'm Omega Reynolds, Sir Lewistons mate and you're Omega Winchester?” Her hair was dark and swept back in a neat bun on the nape of her neck. A chiffon scarf was tied loosely over the back of her head, a nod and wink towards an omega cover. 

Snapped to attention, couldn't help myself. “Yes ma'am. I'm Castiel.” Miss Hepburn was my favorite actress, an omega with the fight and courage that helped her survive the Second World War in Holland when the Nazis, famine and disease took so many. So was tripping over my tongue a bit.

The lady laughed gently, “very glad to meet you. Shall we go? Don't want to be late do we?”

“No ma'am.” Stepped out, locked the door and followed her down the walk.

Her car was parked out in front, a white BMW 2000, four door sedan. I got in the passengers side and belted myself in. Can't take chances with Pup. Mrs Reynolds got in the car, started it up, shifted into first gear and the car took off like a rocket. “So miss the Autobahn, or the M1 to Adelaide, though there are a few places to the west of here where we let the old girl find her legs.” She glanced over at me as I'm trying to nonchalantly hang on to the 'oh Jesus' strap. “So you're the puzzle the wives have worrying the last few weeks. ”

“What?” News to me, but then again, I wouldn't be in the loop. “People know about me? John was keeping our mating quiet.”

“Oh yes, we'd all heard about John taking an omega mate in North Carolina, the wives network you know. Puts MI6 to shame really. Thought he finally did right by Kate....you do know about Kate?”

Sighed, “I've heard of her.” Johns' legendary Montagnard mistress. Not thrilled but what am I going to do? “Sorry to disappoint everybody. Just little knocked up me.”

Her Ladyship patted my knee, “oh no darling, didn't mean for it to come out like that, I'm so sorry. What I meant was that you were good surprise, someone very different then Mary or Kate. Can see why he's kept who you are quiet, being a cadet and all. I asked Mary about you and in confidence she told me a little about you” 

Oh, I'll bet she did.

“She said you were a charming lad, your mother is Naomi Novac and that your mating was for the best.”

“Okay, that was.....nice.” forgot to ask John how far I could trust this woman.

As if reading my mind, “your Alpha also wanted us to talk, just a few points on being a Generals mate.” The lady sighed happily, “it's so nice to have another omega about. Alphas and betas can be so tiresome. Oh, word of advise.” Her Ladyship gave a knowing look, “shagging like shoats on the screen porch......we can't see you but oh the aroma does carry. Lewiston was out walking the schnauzer, got a nose full and just about turned the old girl inside out trying to get her back to our quarters. Must thank you.....hadn't had such a good shag in ages.”

Blushed, oh my Lord, didn't think about how far the smell of sex would carry. “So,” trying to find something to talk about to get rid of the metal picture of Lady Jenny doing the nasty and my impending doom at this crazy cracks' driving. “How long have you been mated?” Was mashing my foot to the floor for the invisible brake pedal. I know I drive fast but this is ridiculous.

“We've been together for 28 years, known each other since we were pups. Met in the Bahamas, both our families were on staff to the Duke and Duchess of Windsor during the war. Was promised to him when I was 13 but had to wait for Lewiston to get out of uni and Sandhurst before we could be mated.” The car zipped through the streets of Manhattan, barely slowing when we reached the entrance to KSU. “Ah, here we are at uni. John said Dr Barnes office was just off the main drag.”

Am totally shocked we weren't pulled over by the cops, considering the way her ladyship drove but for some reason the local county mounties or campus rent-a-cops turned a blind eye. Pulled into the parking lot with a screech of tires and a cloud of exhaust. “Love driving,” she exclaimed. “Gets your blood pumping doesn’t it?”

Still holding the strap, “shit lady, you drive like a Panama city cabbie on the way to the beach!” OH CRAP! WHAT HAVE I DONE? “Shit.....sorry....I mean I'm sorry for saying shit. Didn't mean for that to come out like that.” Cooked...so cooked. The woman is going to tell John I'm an asshole and I am.

But instead of looking shocked and angry, the woman is laughing. “Oh thank God I thought you were going to be one of those 'goody two shoes' omegas. Should have known, Johnny likes em with a bit of brass.”

Why does everyone keep saying that and who are these other omegas? “Uh, you're not mad?”

“Oh heavens my dear, of course not. I drive rather robust and everyone knows it. My pups won't come near the car if I'm driving, which saves me from hauling their little arses about.” Her ladyship gets out and starts walking briskly toward the nearest brick building, “come on Novac! You've got an appointment to keep.”

“Now that I've said 'shit' to your face and you've called me Novac, what do I call you?” Trotted to catch up with the lady.

She stopped and pondered the question. “As we do seem to be in an odd position. You're the commanders omega but I'm a bit older...strike that....more mature....strike that....been here longer, I like that and done the reccie. “So, I'll just call you Novac and you may call me Your Ladyship.”

Sounded fair enough. “Kinda like with her ladyship at school, my professor of military science mated an English omega, Lady Bela Talbot Crowley? Do you know her?”

Her Ladyship paused just a beat too long before answering, “no. Never met her but then again, never got to spend a lot of time in Briton.” 

“Of course,”interesting. I'd say there's more to Jenny Reynolds then meets the eye. Bet El Lord-o likes his 'megas feisty too. Walk in the building, find Dr Pam's office on the second floor and take the elevator up. Being a Saturday, the office was closed and no one there except Pam and one of her students. “Hey Cas, who's your friend and where's John? Would've figured he'd wanna be here for this.”

“He came down on orders and had to leave town.” That hurt to say. “This is Lady Jenny Reynolds, she's the deputy commanders mate and volunteered to come with me today.” Eyed the guy standing next to her, “and he is...?”

“Jerry Gaines,” she motioned to her protege. “He's pre-med and wants to specialize in omega medicine, I felt he would learn a lot from meeting you and reviewing your case.” Pam saw my hesitation, “explained that you're mated to one of my oldest friends and that you WILL be treated with respect or he's no longer welcome in my class.”

He nodded like one of those little dogs on the back deck of a car. “When I heard about your mating fugue.....just had to learn more. There hasn't been a recorded case in the United States in over 50 years.” 

“Really? Fascinating.” Don't give a crap, let's get this over with.

“Alright,” Pam handed me a thin cotton robe. “Go behind the screen and put this on with the opening in the front. Then we get your height, weight, blood pressure, blah, blah. Off you go.”

Go behind the screen, shuck my clothes and come out. Pam was still not happy with my weight, “you're better but not where you should be. Are you still having morning sickness?”

“Not as much, Pup seems to like breakfast a lot more so he's hanging on to it.”

“Eating more red meat and leafy greens?”

“Trying to.”

“Feeling more tired?”

“Yes, in the afternoons it's all I can do not to fall asleep. A couple of times I dosed off in the back of the prowl car on Friday.”

“If you can't get an afternoon nap, try to get to bed as early as you can.” Pam was pumping up the blood pressure monitor and then slowly released it. Then pumped it again, releasing it a second time. “Your pressure is border line high, 120/80. We'll check it again before you leave just to make sure.”  
She looked in my eyes, throat and ears, thumped my back then asked me to lay down on the table and put my heels up in the stirrups. Her Ladyship looked on sympatheticly, “oh I don't miss this part. Everyone and the dustman got to see my bits before it was all said and done.”

“That's what everyone says,” said miserably as I can feel the chilly air goose bump my thighs and butt. “Okay, flip the hood and let's get this over with.”

“Alright Jerry,” Pam said. “Sit down, take the speculum and start the exam.”

“The vulva lips and surrounding area are light pink without discharge or discoloration. There are scars on the inner thighs that are consistent with abuse or a sexually perverse act.”

“Hey! Tell Dr Mengele there that he might wanna ask me what happened or read my file instead of assuming.” Took my foot off the stirrup and kicked him in the shoulder. “I got that from climbing a chain link fence dick for brains.”

“Ow, that hurt.” Jerry groused rubbing his shoulder. “Professor, tell him not to kick me.”

“Don't make assumptions like that and he won't.” Pam said evenly. “The patient is your best source of information about their condition. Your eyes tell you one thing but they know what actually occurred. Learn to listen and ask questions. Continue.”

He put in the speculum and opened me up. “There are healing bruises and scars forming on the cervix and vaginal walls.” Any editorial comments about them, he kept to himself. “Cervix is closed but prolly would be a good idea to watch it due to the scarring.”

“Excellent point,” Pam nodded. “Castiel, I want you back here each week for as long as you're out here. Will give you a copy of your records to take and give to your obstetrician when you get home or back to school. Continue, what else do you see?”

Jerry ran his hands across my hips and pelvis, “seems wide enough that he shouldn't have problems carrying and giving birth. Vaginal lips are a pale shade of pink which could indicate anemia.” He backed up quick.

“Noticed you were still not looking as rosy as you should. Did John or you get those scripts I gave you filled?”

“No,” I cringed. Haven't had the time to get over to Irwin Army hospital.” Then quickly, “been eating a lot better. Lots of cream, butter, vegetables and things good for me and pup.”

“But not iron,” Pam scolded gently. “I gave you a B-12 shot the other day when you had drop, and Johnny was in a panic. Which reminds me, need to check your stitches. That silly old bull must have have mating teeth like a python cuz he got you deep and wide.” Noticed Her Ladyship and Jerry perked up with that little bit of information. “Okay, thank you Jerry. Shove on over, let me take a look now. So she took over peering into my snatch, made a few mmmmmm's and ahhhhhhhh's, would ask her student to write something down as the exam went along. “Okay now it's show time, let's see if the little begger is going to cooperate.” She turned and walked out of the room, “hey Jerry, gimme a hand with Octo, swear he gets heavier every time I pull him out.”

She wheeled out a machine the size of jukebox, with a small tv screen and a typewriter key board. Pam got the workings set up and clipped a curved wand to the side of the table, then bared my belly and moved the dime off to the side. “This is a sonogram machine, it's the only one between here and Kansas City,” she said proudly. We're going to check not only the pup but your breasts as well to make sure there're no issues. Now take some deep breaths and lay still.” Took hold of her Ladyships' hand and held on tight. 

The machine hummed and whirred as she slowly moved the wand too and fro over my belly. The screen came on showing a mass of black and white. “Where is he? Is Jeff too small to see?” Was squinting at the little tv and seeing nothing.

“See that kidney bean right there?” Dr Pam pointed to a small white mass on the screen, “that's your pup. And considering this is only the 6th week and the little guy should only be as big as a lentil, he's three times that size. You're either gonna have a one big pup or an early one.” She pushed a button and a Polaroid picture came out a few moment later. “There you go, something to show Johnny when he gets home.”

He was a bean, with a big head, tiny eyes and little bitty arms and legs. “Hi Puppy, so this is what you look like. Been feeling your soul right from the get go...”

“Wanna 'see' his soul, or the waves those little wings make?” Pam brought the machine over closer, “now watch.” She brought a finger across my belly and could see the moving ridges across the screen following the shadow of the doctors' finger.”

Was now bawling my eyes out and couldn't care less who was there. My pup was beautiful even if he was a bean and just little waves on a screen. “Look at him,” was gushing. “He's gonna be a big boy like his daddy.”

“He's going to going to be a brute,” her Ladyship clucked her tongue. “I suspect you're going to be having a caesarean or an episiotomy when it's time for you to be delivered.”

Have no clue what she's talking about and right now don't care. Finishing school did not cover how pups came out, just on how to get the little buggers in there. “Okay, let's have a look at your breasts and make sure they're in working order. Sit up and again be very still.” Pam moved the wand over until it was level and over my chest, “shoulders back, deep breath and hold it.” The machine whirled a bit more and then rolled out another polaroid. 

Huh, the picture showed the roundness of my breasts, the tips of the nipples and the milk ducts, veins and padding. “Sooooo, what does the picture say other then I'm getting an impressive set of jugs?” 

Dr Pam studied the picture, then did a quick physical exam. “You've got healthy breasts, no masses or things that shouldn't be there. I'm going to write you another script for iron, calcium and prenatal vitamins.” She looked over at her Ladyship, “if you came in the main entrance, go back that way, take a right and about a mile down the road is a pharmacy on your left. Get these scripts filled. The way this pup is developing, he's going to be leaching off your body if he isn't getting the his nutritional needs met and the last thing you need are brittle bones and teeth.” 

“Then we definitely need to get these filled,” Lady Jenny took the scripts and tucked them into her purse. “We'll stop on the way back to post.”

“Now,” Pam said. “I want you to take those vitamins, eat more and rest when you can. Keep up a healthy sex life because that little alpha is going to require a lot of essence if he's going to live up to his bull alpha potential. Yes, this little one is showing all the signs of being rather bullish. I want you back here in a week about the same time. Now lets check your blood pressure again, the stitches and take a little bit more blood.”

Luckily my blood pressure had dropped down to a more normal range. Was glad when the last vial was filled and I could get my clothes back on. Yeah, yeah as an omega should be used to being bare assed at any occasion but doesn’t mean I always like it. Wish John was here, or Hugh or Benny for that matter. Would curl up next to them, loose myself in their scent and not come up for hours.

Her Ladyship and I leave the office, with the promise of coming back next week. One fast crazy car ride later, we screech to a halt in front of the pharmacy. “You drop of the scripts,” Lady Jenny handed them to me. “Then meet me at that pizza parlor down the block, I'm starving and do like the way you Yanks make a pie. What do you like on it?”

“Pepperoni, onions.....lots of onions and sausage. Everything but the fish market.” The Lady looked mildly disappointed.

Walk into the pharmacy and wait my turn at the counter. When its my turn, the female beta pharmacist reads the script and mutters something about these unwed omega sluts dropping bastard pups willy nilly and something about welfare. “Deary me,” said conversationally. “I seemed to have forgotten to put on my collar this morning, but for the record....I am mated, in the Army and if I wanted your close minded little opinion........well shit fire and conserve matches,” smiled sweet as vinegar and batted my eyes at her. “I don't.” Which brought more muttering about defective ones who should know their place. 

Doesn’t take her long to get the labels typed up, the bottles filled and bagged and the demand for five bucks and change for the lot. Toss some bills at her, grab the bag and figure she could keep the change if it got me out of there faster. Make it down to the pizza joint up the street to find her Ladyship sitting in front of a large cheese pizza with pepperoni, mushrooms, onions and sausage. Two bottles of grape Nehi were on the table to go with lunch. “You owe me two dollars and seventy five cents.”

Pull out the last of the cash I had on me. Still had five dollars and some travelers checks in my wall locker. Will have to be careful, have two weeks left here and don't wanna be owing John. Especially if I stay after my official time is done, oh crap how am I going to get home? Is he going to pay for my ticket or I do call Mom and she can wire the money from my savings account? Have to be careful, that money has to last me for the school year and beyond. Maybe should call 'Mega magazine a call to see what they're offering. 

We eat up a 10 slice pizza, guess I wasn't the only one who was hungry. “Tell you what darling, come to tea next week,”her Ladyship said, piece of cheese decorating the corner of her mouth. “There are a few of the wives I think you should meet. Will have Lewiston get a note out to you for the time and date. Besides an everyday collar do you have one that's a bit more posh?” She patted away the errant cheese with an elegance usually reserved for a drawing room instead of pizza parlor. 

“I do,” said proudly. “Lady Bela, gave me hers as a mating gift, she said an omega should have one for special occasions.”

“Very good, well come on let's dash.” Go back out to the car and Lady Jenny put the petal to the metal and Houston, we have lift off. Once back at the house, the Beamer leaves a 20 foot strip of rubber in front of Quarters One. “Call if you need any help now darling.” 

“I will,” watched as the Beamer leaps forward and disappears in a cloud of exhaust. Turned and walked slowly back into the big empty house. Spent the afternoon writing letters to Dean, Benny, Gabe and Hugh. Told them about what had happened so far (to varying degrees) how pup is and that I couldn't wait for the internship at the police department to start. My alpha with the little a, my handsome Benny and my darling alpha Hugh. Wish any or all could be here just to talk....and maybe a little love'n.

Letters written and posted, time to call Mom. Make the collect call....blah, blah....thank you for using...blah, blah and Mom comes on the line to accept. “Hi Mom, how's every little thing in Schenectady? What's on tap this week? Military take over in Central America or Garden Club with the ladies?”

“Arm wrestling with Moshe Dayan, even through that one eyed son of a bitch cheats.” Mom was in a feisty mood. “How's mated life treating you Castiel? Hope you and John get to spend a little time together.”

“Little time is the right word for it, since our mating day, I think we've spent less then a week together all counted. John's been called away to DC this week, then there was an alert and it seems like we can't catch a break.”

“Welcome to being mated to a solder.” Mother was going into lecture mode. “It felt like I only saw your father 6 times in 7 years for the first 8 years we were married. Have seen Zachariah more now and he's under foot half the time. Think he's off to DC soon thank goodness. Part of the negotiation team to transfer the canal to the Panamanians.”

“How uninteresting, now about Gabes wedding.” Was curious to see what John was hinting at earlier. “So, still powder blue and red tuxs?”

There was silence coming from the other side and then in as firm as voice as she could muster, Mother said “they are and Castiel, you can't come.”

“What do you mean I can't?” Was pissed, “my favorite brother is getting married and have been looking forward to it for months. Besides, I'm part of the wedding party.”

Mom sighed, “not any more, you're not. Please understand Honey...” Honey? What the fuck? She's never called me honey, baby or any of the crap terms of endearment most pups get called. “Your brother and Kali agreed with me..”

“Meaning you forced it down their throats.” I snarled. “What's going on that you don't want me there?”

“Alright,” Moms' voice got a calm to it that was scarier then her being angry. “Luke and Micheal have included their new 'friends' from Panama and Argentina as additional wedding guests. I think you met both of them over the summer. Apparently your brothers are asking them along to make 'amends' for things not turning out the way they wanted them to. Considering their career trajectorys took a bit of down turn, they were looking for something festive to get them in a more upwardly direction.”

Festive, like in 'party favor' festive. “But they can't do that!” Again, I'm being childish. “Gabe and certainly Kali won't let you.”

“Yes they can and had to,” Mother said sadly. “Her parents insisted on it, as they're footing the bill for this fiasco. Being in the diplomatic corps, Kalis' father decided it would be an excellent opportunity to discuss better canal fees for their merchant fleet.”

Pressed the heel of my hand into my eye. I'm mated, pregnant and not exactly fresh off the farm....“what the fuck gives? Why me? That part of the world is chuck full of omegas, younger and prettier then I could've ever been or be.” 

There was a bit of a crackle on the line before Mom answered, “stay in Kansas.” Can see she's making a point of not answering the question. “John will keep you protected.” 

Now that's a laugh. “How can he protect me if he's not here? Or I'm at the MP company or spending my nights alone in the barracks?”

“Castiel Demtri Westmoreland Novac,” oops, the middle names came out. I'm in dutch now. “Do you know how many strings I had to pull and favors called in to get you out there and away from Fort Dix? A lot, let me tell you.” Could tell Mom was getting warmed up on the subject, “if you think my grandpup was going to be any where near Walton Army Hospital then you have another thought coming. There is too high an incident of miscarriage and the infant mortality rate last I heard was somewhere around 60 percent.”

“Oh.” Ewwwwwwww, that's scary high.

“You bet your ass, 'oh'. That and on that crumbling old post there would be no one to protect you. You could be whisked away, never to be seen again.”

“There's no one here protecting me,” I protested.

Mom snorted a laugh, “really? Are you sure? As you're standing in Quarters One, working in 207th MP company and living on the third floor of the cadet barracks on Hale Street. Oh and I understand Susie Wu's does a great cucumber kimchee.”

“Wait, how'd you know all that?” Okay, now that's just creepy.

“Because I'm your mother.” Then she just sounded tired. “Please just stay out there, don't come back until it's time for school at the end of August.”

“Why would it be safe to come home then?”

“Because your father and brothers will all be stationed in South America for the next nine months. And their 'friends' sent home.”

Okay, “are you going too?”

“Oh, I think I'll just stay in Schenectady. Your sister is pregnant too....oh yes...surprise! Anna is expecting and will deliver sometime next February. Kali is looking at a September due date and with you prolly in March, I'm going to be one busy nana.” Mom hated the word 'grandma.' 

“Mozel Tov.”

“Thank you.” Her voice then softened. “I'm sorry Castiel that it has to be this way. Know you had your heart set on seeing Gabe get married. But he and Kali both want what's best for you and the pup.”

We talk a while longer, “you still owe me $54.09 in phone charges” before saying our goodbyes. Now what? 16:00, too late to try calling Cole Trenton at 'Mega Magazine. Starting to get a little hungry, checked the fridge. Nothing looked all the appetizing....well...could walk over to the officers club, it wasn't that far, and have dinner. Can put it on Johns' tab. Hey, there's some perks to being Omega Winchester.

Wander over and being a bit under dressed for the dining room, stuck to the bar area. As it was still a little early, there were only a few people there, so no drunks or pushy alphas. Found a table and as I sat perusing the menu, Henry Katz was at my elbow. “Nice to see you Omega Winchester, what can I get you to drink?”

“Just some seltzer water with a bit of lemon. That and a steak sandwich done rare with french fries, green salad with French dressing.” Smiled up at him, “nice to see you Mr Katz, how was the wine?”

“Very good,” his lit up like a 100 watt bulb. “Never had that kind before. I'd never been much of a wine drinker but after some of that stuff, will definitely try it again some time.”

“I'm glad you liked it.” He seems like a nice guy, know it can't be easy working here. Madame always said to be good to the wait staff, as you would always be seated first, have attentive service and keep from having your food spit in.

Someone had left a newspaper at a near by table, reached over and snagged the.....Manhattan Mercury. So let's see what kind of mullet wrapper this is. Read the front page, then progressed my way through section by section. Got to the movie page, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Empire of the Spiders and The Deep. Delightful, really just a wonderful selection. Shit. Toss in 'Ilsa, She Wolf of the SS' and we've got ourselves a party. Katz comes back with my water and salad, setting them down, then laying out the silverware.

Munch the greens and continue reading the paper. Local news, man bites dog and arrests for drug possession and sale in Junction City. What a shocker, considering in my short walk from Lt Mason's car to the door of Suzie Wu's and back noticed at least three drug deals going down and a couple of junkies stumbling around. Looks like the Junktown cops are as effective as the ones in Fayetteville.

The steak sandwich and fries come out shortly there after. Yum...this is soooooo happy puppy chow. Doesn't take me long to demolish the plate. Was finishing the back page of the Mercury, while wiping up the remaining ketchup with the last of the fries. Henry is there shortly whisking away the empty plate and asking if I'd like dessert.

“No, I'm good.” Smiled up into his earnest face. “Just the check and I'd like to put it on my Alphas tab.”

“Of course,” he said. “Will bring out the check for you sign” Dinner came to $3.95, signed the chit and left him the last two bucks I had. Walked out of the club, well killed about an hour and some. Walked back slowly, looking at the houses, trees and just the little things that made up a military post. Or at least the part far from the troop barracks, enlisted housing and fun stuff that goes with it. Got to Forsyth Ave and walked toward Quarters One. Geeze this street looked too perfect, reminded me of 'Colonels Rows' on other bases my family was station on but we never lived in. Always on the economy, always far from everyone else. Except the locals, we were ass hole deep to a tall indian in locals.

Went in through the kitchen door and turned on the tv, then a few minutes later, turned it right back off. Figures, get a chance with four nice clear channels and not a thing worth watching. Screw it, I'm going to bed. Pull the shades, shuck off my clothes and climb between the covers . The aroma of gun powder and cotton flower still clings to the sheets and pillow case. “Oh John, wish you were here.” Bury myself in his scent.

Was almost asleep when the bedside phone rang. Reach over and snag the receiver. “Winchester residence,”said tiredly.

“Hi there Lambkin,” my Alphas' deep voice came rolling in over the miles. “Just got in from dinner and wanted to give you a call before hitting the rack.”

“Hey Baby,” sat up and leaned back against the head board. “How was your flight?”

“Long, boring.” He said. “A little bumpy going into Chicago. But not bad once we hit Dulles. Wainwright Hall is rather nice, would make a great weekend get away some time.”

“That'd be fun. Where'd you go for dinner?”

“Over to the Army-Navy club. They had a raw bar tonight, stuffed our selves on oysters, clams, sea urchin and their old recipe navy bean soup.”

“Sounds.......” my stomach took a pitch at the thought. “Interesting.” Blah, sea urchin. Snot in a pin cushion.

“It was.” Then he changed the subject as if he could tell by my voice that this was not a tact to continue on. “So how'd your doctors appointment go?” Then a beat as I could hear the amusement creep into his voice, “and driving with her ladyship?”

“It went great, Jeff's the size of a kidney bean, which means he's about two weeks ahead of schedule. Blood pressure was a little high at first but calmed down, Nothing's wrong with my breasts.....”

“I could've told you that.”

“You're dirty ole man, and Lady Jenny drives like an infantryman with a jeep. Either dead stop for full bore.”

Thought John was going to choke he was laughing so hard. “Mary rode with her once...said now she knew how Martin Luther felt as he was cowering in the ditch from a storm praying to God he'd do anything as long he got to survive.”

“Ouch! And here I only promised to join a nunnery and spend my days in quiet contemplation and chastity.”

It took a moment for John to catch his breath. “Sorry,” he wheezed. “Got a mental picture of you in a nuns habit....in your pretties.....I'm so going to hell.”

“I talked with Mom.” Wish so hard, I didn't have to ask but he did know about what she was going to say and put the option out there so I'd have one. “The offer still open about staying on after my three weeks are up here?”

“Of course it is.” Now was when I really wish he was here. “Sorry you're not going to see your brother get married.” 

“Me too.” Laughed bitterly, “at the beginning of summer, would've done anything not to wear that stupid blue tuxedo Kali's got all the groomsman in........now.” There was a catch in my voice, “I'd give any thing to put it on.”

“I'm so sorry Lambkin, when I get home will see about taking some leave so we can spend some time together. Finally get that honeymoon we didn't have time for at Bragg. Even get away from post if you want. Any place you wanna see? Chicago, St Louis, Kansas City?”

“Lebanon?”

“The country?”

“No, Kansas. I've been told on good authority, that it's the geographic center of the US.”

“Do tell. I suppose we could and there's few other things to see on the way out there if you really wanted to go.'

“Anwhere'd be good as long as it's with you Baby.”

“Now you're just getting to be a sentimental old slop.”

“Says the Alpha who tears up every time he bumps heads with his little bull.”

“It's summer, I have allergies.”

“Ha, tell me that when it's March in upstate New York and you're up to your ass in snow and you hold Jeff for the first time.”

“Low blow Lamb....kin,” he said losing some of the word as it fell in a yawn. “I've about had the meat. Got a series of meetings this week, will let you know how it all turns out when I get back.” John yawned again. 

“Get some sleep Alpha, love you so much.”

“Love you too mien engel.” 

“Herr Winchester, mein alles bist du.”

“Und du wirst immer in meinum Herzen sien. Goodnight Lambkin, sleep tight. Be home soon.” And he hung up.

Settled into sleep in that big lonely bed.

Early the next morning after breakfast, locked up the house and started walking back. Took me a while but then again it wasn't like I had a lot to do today and it wasn't that hot so I'd dry out. So again got to sight see, think about stuff and enjoy my own company for a change. Stopped from time to time to rest before getting back on my way. Was about 09:00 am when I walked through the doors of the cadet barracks. Took to the stairs and up to the third floor.

Unlocked the door and left it open to let out the stale air smell, kicked off my shoes and flopped down on the bunk to rest. Dozed off and didn't wake until someone shook me awake. Slipped my hand under the pillow unconsciously looking for the 45, oh that's right. It's in the wall locker hidden in the black suit case. Opened one eye and found Krissy standing over me.

“Hey, thought you were hanging out with DB Cooper, the way you disappear on Friday nights. Wanna go swimming? A bunch of us from the JAG office are meeting up in a while to go over to the Custer Hill pool and then over to Aggietown for pizza. Saw ya and figured I'd ask.”

Was about to say no, but stopped. What was I really doing today except laundry, polishing boots and missing John? Plus hadn't really got a good chance to pal around with Krissy what with our different hours and trying to do some justice to my mate. Today would be a good day for this. “Sure, why not?” Got up, pulled a towel, bathing trunks and od green t shirt out of the wall locker. The five bucks and pocket change should be enough to get in to swim and towards my share of pizza and a pitcher of ginger ale.

Krissy has her stuff and we head down stairs to wait for her friends to get here. They show up a few minutes later. There are about five of them, alphas and betas, law school freaks and straights who seemed to be okay. Two were females, the rest males. Krissy made introductions all around and we piled into the two vehicles they came in. 

The Custer pool was like any army base swimming pool. A zillion little pups screaming and splashing, their mothers sitting in lawn chairs, with half on eye on their offspring, the other on the romance novel in their lap. The teenage girls in their barely there bathing suits trying to get the attention of the teenage boys and vise versa. Got in line, paid my quarter to get in and another for a locker key to store my clothes, id and five bucks. Went into the mens locker room, changed quickly and came out. Last thing I needed was anyone to see my less then manly underwear. We found a quiet piece of real estate, lay down our towels and sat down to pass around a bottle of suntan lotion.

And that's when the defecation hit the rotary oscillator.

Was rubbing some lotion on Krissys' back when a semi official looking dude in a pair of red shorts, a t shirt that proclaimed 'Custer Hill Pool' and a bad comb over walked up to where Krissy and I were sitting. “Excuse me, are your alphas here with you?”

“What? No.” My friend looked up at the guy like he was asked the dumbest question in the world. “I don't have one. Unless you count my Dad and he's back home in Washington State.”

“And my Alpha is in Alabama,” I said. “Is there a problem?” 

“I'm sorry but since your alphas aren't with you, you're going to have have to leave now.” Mr Bad Comb Over, tried to look remorseful but was doing a piss poor job of it.

“Excuse me? What the fu...fudge are you talking about and who are you to kick us out?” Demanded Krissy. 

“Yeah,” demanded Billy one of guys who came with us demanded. “What's the problem? They've done nothing. And oh by the way, I'm a lawyer.” That's when the others chimed in too with their like legal professions.

Comb Over hesitated just a fraction as if opening a file cabinet and pulling out a card on how to deal with irate JAG officers. “I'm Mr Holloway, I manage the pool. Your friends are creating a disturbance by being in inappropriate swimming attire.”

“What the fuck?” I looked over at Krissy and then back at myself. She was in a modest one piece and I was wearing trunks that came almost to my knees and a green t-shirt, so as my breasts were covered. “There are people walking around here in almost nothing and you got a problem with us?”

“There have been complaints......” the guy started. “We do have rules.” He held out a clip board and handed it to Billy. “See, right there.” He pointed: 'All patrons must wear lined swimsuits that are appropriate for public appearance in a family friendly environment.'

“Okay.......granted Cas's t-shirt isn't lined but he wasn't in the water either. But his trunks are and Krissys suit certainly is.” 

“You said there were complaints” My voice was starting to rise. “We just got here. Haven't had time to do anything to warrant anyone complaining.”

“Pardon me Sir, but you need to keep your voice down,” I hate that condescending tone. “There are decent people here who shouldn't to be subjected to your kinds emotional issues.” 

“Our kind and what do you mean by that?” Not liking the way this conversation is going.

“Several of the mothers came to me and stated their pups saw omegas naked in the locker room.” He said this in a tone of scandalized disgust. “That you shamelessly displayed your breasts. They were honestly afraid you would do 'something' to their pups.”

What's the big deal of seeing omegas naked? That's almost our natural state.....unless. Remember Ellie, Effie and Ginger's reaction to meeting me... 

Krissy and I looked at one another. “Is he talking about you or me?” She asked with a smirk. “Cuz at this point, you're the one with the better set of hooters.” Then Krissy cast a nasty eye to the pool manager, “who are they accusing and what were they afraid we were going to do?”

“They weren't clear as you people all smell the same.” The pool manager looked at us as if we're some lower species of fill in the blank here. 

You people? Was getting pissed fast. “Oh and I'm sure you're gonna say next that Orientals and Blacks all look the same?” 

Mr Comb Over gave me a dirty look. “You can't help yourselves, you're hard wired to present to any alpha to demands it. And the mothers don't want their pups witnessing your......behaviors.” 

“Mr Holloway,” Billy was livid. “That is the worst prejudice and stereotypical portrayal of omegas imaginable. I work with Cadet Chambers and find nothing in her behavior objectionable and every bit professional and we're not leaving.”

“You don't have to, but they do.”

“Would you make the deputy commanders wife leave? Or for that matter the commanders omega mate? I hear he has one.” I said folding my arms and leaning back on my heel.

“The deputy commanders mate has never come here as I hear she's a lady who'd never display herself in such a disgusting manner. And the commanders' omega is some knocked up little ditz who wouldn't say boo to a goose.”

If I had my 45, he would've had one more asshole in the middle of his forehead. “Ditz?” I squeaked indignantly. “Who you calling...”

“If you continue, I'll be forced to call the MP's.”

“You do that assbutt.” Am sooooooo, gonna tell on him. Ditz? I'll ditz him. So 'Nurse Ratched' stomped off to call the law. In the mean time 'Perry Mason' and company huddled together over the clipboard, discussing our options. Apparently the sticking point was a line that read: ' Lifeguards and management have the authority to issue guidance on anything not covered in these rules'.

“It's a catch all,” one of the female beta lawyers tapped her finger on the paper. “One of those things that come up when the normal rules don't apply.” She hummed, “right now we have a possible case of secondary gender discrimination, which the army says of course is a no no. But in the mean time they have the right to ask Krissy and Cas to leave until an official ruling comes down.”

“But that's not fair!” Both of us say together. “We've done nothing!”

“There there dears,” we hear a motherly voice come from behind us. She was on the cusp of older middle age prolly some Coloniels or Sargeant Majors' mate. “It will all work out for the best. The good Lord made you omegas for a reason, now stop being silly and head on home where you belong to care for your mates.”

“Get stuffed,” Krissy snapped. “I'm not mated and I ain't leaving.”

“Well, with that attitude I can see why,” the woman huffed.

And before Krissy and Madame 'Well Intentioned' really got into it, we hear: “there they are!” Turned to see Mr Holloway come back followed by two MP's. As they got closer could see it was Pvt Ito and Spec 4 Imbuwae, thank you Baby Jebus. All we need now is Sargeant Olivero to make this a real equal opportunity moment.

“Sirs, ma'ams......Mr Novac?” Imbuwae looked at each of us carefully and with not without a bit of confusion. “Are you the disturbance that has Mr Holloway in such a fluster?”

“Yup.” 

“What did you do?”

“You mean other then breathing and take up their special little space?” Waited a moment. “Allegedly one of us....don't know which one...showed our tits in the changing room while pups were present.” The Specialist was hard pressed to keep a straight face. “Oh yeah and being an omega.”

“Good, you're here. I don't want my pups in the same pool as them.” One of the mothers came up to add her two cents. “My boy hasn't presented yet and I don't want any slick in the water changing his secondary gender.”

“That's an old wives tale, nobody ever became an omega simply by being in the water with one.” Krissy snapped.

“Sez you,” the woman snipped right back. “Why my sisters boy was all set to be an alpha, when he went swimming with an omega and wouldn't you know, he present as a slicky the very next day.”

“Then he was suppose to present as an omega anyway.” I was getting more and more angry. “And I'm sure the price they sold him for overode any remorse about him being an omega.” Was about ready to get into with this ignorant bitch when a tap on the shoulder by Specialist Imbuwae interrupted my tirade. “What?! Oh, sorry. You didn't deserve that.” Was a little ashamed for taking this out on him.

“No harm and quite understand. May I see you for a moment Mr Novac?” And we step off to the side. Then quite frankly Imbuwae asked: “did you really wanna go for a dip in that open sewer with a bunch of narrow minded assholes and their squalling brats?”

My mouth opened ready to say yes, when what he said hit me. Why would I? “No, not really, not when you put it that way.”

“Even if you don't swim, your stay here would hardly be pleasant. Look at those people, he motioned to the crowd who'd come to gawk at the spectacle. There was nothing but a sea of hostile, condescending faces with a stink so rotten was ready to vomit. “You can bring this to the attention of the provost marshal tomorrow, who'll take it from there.” I look back at Krissy and the rest as they're talking to Pvt Ito. “Tell me what happened, I'll write up the report with a copy going to the provo and judge advocates office. Cuz right now that line in the pool rules has us at a bit of a disadvantage.”

So we join the others; it's decided we would leave (who wants to swim in that sess pool anyway) reports would be written and the matter ultimately ruled on by the provo marshal and judge advocate (both of which are up for their first stars and don't need this on their records) “Come on,”Billy called as we turned to leave. “Who wants to hang around these losers. Let's blow this shit hole. ” 

We go but hear the mutters of 'defectives', 'pinko commie jew lawyers' and my personal favorite, 'uppity slicky cunts'. Nice mouth there momma, you kiss your pups with it? I tell you what, John is going to hear about this. Asked to be dropped off back at the barracks, the whole thing just kind of took my appetite. So did laundry, polished boots and sulked. Till about 15:00, when Pup decided enough of this horseshit and demanded to be fed.

There was a PX annex with a snack bar not too far from the barracks, so walked over to see what kind of junk food I could drown myself in. Fritos, a cherry slurpie, a foot long hot dog smothered in meat sauce and sauerkraut. Oh hell yeah. Sit down to munch out when someone plops down in the chair next to mine.

“Puppy as I live and breath this fine Kansas air,” Smelly Toominelli crowed cheekily. “There's enough salt, fat and mystery meat to choke a goat.” Then really looked at it, before stealing a Frito. “That's going to give you the worst heartburn.”

“I've all ready been eating Tums like there's no tomorrow anyway, so what's the difference.” I reached the stage where indigestion was starting to wake me up some nights. “What do you want Smelly?”

“Heard you had fun over at the Custer pool.” He shrugged, “news travels fast, faster when it's juicy and mach 10 when it's bad. Plus my third cousin on my fathers side works there on weekends. Said it was quite the gogoots over there. Two omegas tried to swim in the pool.” Put a hand to his chest, “oh the humanity! Figured it had to be you, the way you call in trouble, target cease fire.”

“Just leave me alone, Antonio.” Said tiredly. “This was not one of my better days.”

“Did you really want to go swimming?” Toominelli stopped being funny and turned serious. “Cuz I know a place.”

“I.....I....not any more.” Not hungry any more either. Pushed the hot dog away after only two bites. “Go away, I'm not in the mood.” 

“Castiel, come on.” He leans over and nuzzled my neck. “Let me cook for you. Real food, not this slop.”

Normally I'd be pushing him off, threatening him with death and destruction or go all stabby but not today. Missed having someone to lean on. Dear God what happened to the independent omega I was the last few years? Now I'm needy, too dependent on John as I was on Benny and Hugh. I walked away from Dean, okay granted I ran back, being chased by 5 pissed off alphas will do that to a person. “Okay......but no funny business.”

He held up his hands, “nothing but serious business. Promise.” We walked out to his car, a dark green Satellite Sebring two door parked out away from the other vehicles.

“Nice car,” I commented sliding in on the passengers side. “V8 or slant 6?”

“Straight 8 with a few modifications,” he seemed impressed that I knew enough to ask. “Got the engine out of an old Duesenberg and she can blow most V8's off the road. Used to drag for pink slips, she won me a bundle before some of Chicagos finest caught up with us.” Smelly gave a wistful grimace, “beat the crap out of the lot of us little punks before tossing our asses in the can.”

“Sounds like the polizi, knuckle draggen sons of bitches.” 

“Yeah, but if it weren't for that, wouldn't be sitting here with you. The fine model citizen I am today.” We both got a laugh out of that. “The judge said the army or jail, so here I am.” We drove off post to a town called Wakefield and through the quiet residential streets to pull up next to a cobble stone house. 

“Wow, this is really nice.” I said getting out. “Are you renting?”

“Hell no,” Toominelli said proudly. “Uncle Dom owns it. Apparently the area is zoned for residential and business. He wants to either turn this place into a restaurant or a bed and breakfast after he retires in six months. But right now, I have a room, pay rent, contribute to the food and utility bill.”

“How old is it?”

“Think Unc said it was from 1916 or there a bouts. It's a craftmans style, nicely set up. Kitchen needs a little updating but nothing a little elbow grease and my cousin Emilo can't fix. Guy knows where to find stuff real cheap. If you know what I mean.” He opens the door and I walk into a rather comfortable space obviously lived in by two bachelor alphas, as it was clean but no sign of a womans or omegas touch. ' A color console TV dominated the corner of the room, with a large couch and an easy chair facing it. 

“Where's Auntie Dom?”

Antonio grimaced, “not a good subject. He and Aunt Julie broke up about 10 years ago. He hasn't seen her or their pups in like forever. She got tired of being dragged around the world and the hours he spent in someone elses kitchen. He came home one day and she was gone along with the pups and all the furniture. The divorce papers showed up a few months later when he was in Viet Nam. Not pretty.”

“Ouch,” Being an army spouse is one hard gig and sadly, this wasn't the first time, I'd heard this story. “I'm sorry.”

“Yeah, me too.” Smelly lead me through a swinging door and into the kitchen. “Unc has dated some but nothing too serious. Just hasn't met the right woman. He's got kind of thing for dark haired betas.” The kitchen looks like it hasn't been updated since.....I don't now when. But there's a well worn wooden farm table and chairs, herbs in pots on the window sill and a feeling of hominess that just asked one to sit down and have a glass of wine. 

“Okay, we're going to do something simple, something you and the Sparrow can keep down.” He sets a cast iron frying pan on the stove. “Think a nice breaded veal chop, risotto with wild rice and mushrooms, then fresh pesto for some added taste to bring out the flavors of the chop.”

“Color me impressed, you're a regular 'Galloping Gourmet'.

“Me and Graham Kerr,” he said cheekily. He pulled out a food processor from under the sink and set it on the counter, plugging it in. Then took a three by five card from a box, handing it to me. “I got the recipe in my head but you follow this and it'll turn out perfect.

Started reading, “basil leaves, 1/2 cup pine nuts, or any other nut, 1/2 cup grated Parmesan cheese, 1 to 2 garlic cloves, 1/4 teaspoon salt, 1/4 to 1/2 cup extra-virgin olive oil. Where do I start?

“The basil is hanging up over there, the Parmesan is hanging next to that salami right there and everything else is in the cupboard next to the stove, except the oil, that's in that pitcher over there next to the stove.” Antonio pulled the chops out of the fridge then got out a hammer. “Just gonna tenderize em up a bit.”

Pulled the items out of the cupboards and began to measure, chop and dump into the food processor. Flipped the thing on and watched all the ingredients turned into a bright green paste in double time. Took a wooden spoon and scraped the paste out into a bowl that Tony set at my elbow and put it into the fridge. Licked the spoon, “hey. This tastes pretty good.” 

“Amazing what happens with a little cheese and green stuff.” He was now making the rice dish. “It's called risotto, it's stick to your ribs and puts some meat on those bones.”

There is something about a man cooking that's sexy as hell. Or, to me anyway. Loved watching John making my breakfast the other day and now Tony pouring rice into pot of chicken broth. “If you're done with the pesto, could you stir the rice and when it boils, cover it and reduce the heat?” I stir while he chops mushroom and more garlic. We talk and I learn that he got a beta girl friend in Chicago named Gina. Is every Italian girlfriend named Gina? “Talked to her father and he wants me to wait til she turns 19 in another two months to ask her to marry me. Daddy already gave his blessing, got me a deal on a ring and promised a big wedding.”

“What does Daddy do so he could afford said big wedding?” 

“He sharpens knives.”

“How do you make money sharpening knives?”

Antonio shrugged, “you don't ask that kinda stuff in my neighborhood. The joke is that he makes his real money on the people he's sticking those knives into.”

“Lovely,” I talk some about being mated. How it was a little ceremony at Fort Bragg, how my mate John is down at Fort McClellan at CID officers basic. That I want to be stationed in K-town and make a name for myself in the MP's. But first had to finish school and get my commission.

“Think you can do that with a pup on the on way? Tony came up behind me and put his arms around my waist. “Watched my older sisters when they were pregnant, they had a rough time, even with a mate supporting them.” His nose nuzzled behind my ear, “you smell good enough to eat.”

“Come on, you said no funny business,” I turned and found myself to belly to belly with someone too happy to see me. Tapped him on the nose with the wooden spoon. “Bad wolf, bad animal.” Specks of rice were on his nose, forehead and hair.

“Aw don't be that way Puppy.” He laughed and picked the rice off. “I like you and I think you might like me just a little.” Then Smelly dropped to one knee and kissed my belly. “And I know Sparrow likes me.”

“Jeff likes anyone who pays attention to him” I try to push Tony away but he grabs my hands and kisses them. “Dude, I'm mated and you're getting mated.”

“I know, but nothing says we can't have a little fun in the mean time.”

With a lot of other alphas I'd be more then just a little concerned, but considering it's Smelly.....and there are sharp knives within arms length, I'm not worried. “Listen nitwit, fun's fun” untangle my hands from his. “But let's not burn dinner.”

“You're right,” Tony got up. “That would be bad to ruin good food.” But my bad woof wasn't totally gone. He slipped in for one more quick sloppy kiss with his lapping tongue filling my mouth. Problem was, I kind of liked it.

“You're gonna burn that risotto,” an amused voice came from behind us. Jumped apart guiltily and turned to see Sargeant DeCharo standing in the doorway. “And get your little dick skinners off those veal chops, I had to go all the way to Topeka to find those. The veal they're trying to pass off around here is nothing but old cow.” 

“Sorry Unc,” didn't know they were yours.” Antonio looked a little flustered, like a pup caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “Just wanted to make Puppy here something descent to eat. He's had a hard day, ain't that right?”

I nodded, “dreadful. Things happened you'd never believe.”

“Uh huh,” the NCO looked skeptical and rightly so. I wouldn't have believed us either. “Nephew, you're going to be mated in a few months and Cuccioco you are mated. What are you doing swapping spit like that?”

“Huhhhhhhh, oral exams?” I said weakly

“What you two need to do is get yourselves back to post and.....”and then came a rather familiar voice from behind him that blew his little boat out of the water.

“Dom Sweetheart? Does a red or white wine go better with veal? I got both just in case.” DeCharo blanched as Lt Marie comes into the kitchen. “Uhhhhhh, hi.” Her eyes go wide when she sees the two of us....“uhhhhh, this isn't what it looks like.”

“You were saying Uncle Dom Sweetheart?” Tony sing songed with a grin a the size of Cleveland on his face.”

“Yeah, Uncle Dom.” I chimed in.

“Nothing,” he said disgustedly, seeing himself caught in a mexican standoff. “You don't tell, we don't tell. Now gimme my veal chops and get lost.”

Looks like we need to get dinner else where. As we troop by the two of them, I stop and hug Marie. In my best German accent, “to quote Sargeant Schultz, 'I see nothing, I hear nothing. I know NOTHING!” Tony and I get in his car, we just kind sit there for a while. “Well, what do we do now?”

After a few false starts, the two of us ended up down at Suzie Wu's sitting out in the kitchen eating sticky rice, cucumber kimchee and army stew with Nick and his bouncer boy friend. It was a slow night, so Mama-San didn't press too hard for people to get back to work, especially after I got her to sit with us and rubbed her feet as Tony flirted.

“You good papa,” she sighed happily. “But you,” Mama cast a hard eye at Smelly. “You too slick GI, my clothes would be off in a heart beat they would, if you had your way.”

“Cara mia,” he said grandly. “I wouldn't do such a thing.” Then he gave her hand a kiss and a wicked wink making the tough mama-san giggle like a teenager.

It was late by the time Tony's car pulls into the company parking lot. “Thanks,”reached out and took his hand. “You made an awful day so much nicer.”

“La mia bella, ho bisogno dei tuoi dolci baci,” he leaned in and caught my lips. 

Flirtation in a foreign language is always sexier then in ones own tongue. Benny spoke French and it made my heart flutter like Gomez Adams on a jag. Or when John whispers sweet nothings in German. John.....'I pull back guiltily, “I gotta go. Night Tony.” Get out of the car quickly, running up the stairs and into the barracks. Oh John needs to get back.

The next two days aren't too bad. Marie picks me up in the morning for breakfast with her, Dom and Smelly, then go out in the prowl cars and then about 16:00 head back for dinner. Tony then drives me back to the barracks. This lovely arrangement comes to a screeching halt on Wednesday when after breakfast, was walking down to the platoon office when I was stopped and pulled into Captain Sonnys' office by Specialist Speaks.

“The Captain and First Sargeant would like a word with you,” he said. There was nothing on his face that gave any indication of why the captain wanted to see me. But it was my camp folder wide open on his desk and the amused look on Deverouxs' face, when I walked in that gave me the answer as to the why. Oh crap on a cracker.

Came to attention and saluted. “You wanted to see me Sir.”

He returned my salute and asked me to sit. “Your camp record arrived,” the company commander said. “I can honestly say, I've never read anything like it. You have as many demerits as you do commendations. You're a fuck up of the first order and yet on the other hand, you were one of the most successful cadets in your platoon.” He flipped through the pages, “the broad spectrum of people who spoke up for you at your boards is amazing. The warrant who ran the officers club, a sergeant from the Citadel and a rigger captain?”

“And a 'green beanie' captain, they believed in my potential,” bowed my head modestly. The thought of Hugh delightfully naked briefly came briefly to mind. Couldn't help but have a quick smile dance across my lips.

“You're pregnant.” Sargeant Deveroux prompted.

“Yes Sargeant.”

“How far along are you?” Captain Hurleyvale asked. Then added, “are you honestly mated or just wear a collar to look like you are?”

That's uncalled for. “I'm mated,” unbuttoned my fatigue blouse and pulled the neck of the t-shirt to the side. 

Devourox got up and looked at the bite. “Damn, your alpha's a crocodile. That's a deep one.” The skin was still stitched together, Dr Barnes was supposed to pull them at this Saturdays appointment. He took a brief sniff, “bull alpha too. Aren't any around here except...” his eyes narrowed and shrewd look came on his face.

“I'm about seven weeks pregnant. Got this way because the pharmacy fucked up my prescription and gave me the wrong medication.” Didn't care how I sounded, was pissed to be questioned about the legitimacy of my pup. “The pups' father mated me and yes I went through almost every day of camp pregnant.”

There wasn't much Hurleyvale could say, yes I was insubordinate but he'd challenged my pups' legitimacy and insulted my alpha. So my responses were not only correct but had to be respected. Wish I could tell him who my mate was, dude would shit a brick. 

“In any event,” the captain was getting back on track. “Because of your condition, we've decided that you would be better off at battalion where you will not be put in any strenuous situations.”

“But Sir,” I protested. “I went all through camp, even went out on the alert with out any issues.  


That earned a raised eye brow from Sargeant Deveroux. “Okay, only one small issue.” Then he looked at me again. “Alright, two or three tiny miniscule issues. But I was there on time, did what I was suppose to and didn't cause any problems.”

“Cadet Novac, does have a point,” the first sergeant commented. “As much as it pains me. He's done exactly what we've asked of him and more so.”

“Yeah,” I chimed in. “The incident with the ghost cav and suicide guy at Funston wasn't my fault.” Deveroux eyes rolled skyward and by the look on Captain Hurleyvales' face, he must have thought I was off my rocker. “Er...I typed up the after actions report for Lt Marie and Lt Mason.” There, that sounded better.

“And how did you come to type up Lt Masons' report”, the captain asked.

“Cuz Richardson can't type and is worthless as tits on a boar hog.” Okay, maybe that last editorial comment wasn't fair but neither was being kicked out of the company for simply being pregnant.

Deveroux was biting his lower lip to keep from laughing. Hurleyvale however, didn't find it amusing and seemed to cement his judgment of me. “The decision has already been made, you'll finish out the day here and then report to the battalion first sergeant tomorrow morning.”

“That's not fair Sir!” 

“Captain,” the first sergeant also interjected. “You may want to reconsider...” 

“I'm sorry,” (no you're not) the captain closed my file with a snap. “Arrangements have already been made and you've been reassigned. Dismissed.”

Suppose I didn't help my case any by standing up and walking out of his office without saluting. Not gonna cry, not gonna bawl like some spoiled little pup. Squared my shoulders, okay first things first, walked down to the dungeon and turned in the canteens and web belt to the supply sergeant. Then came back up to let Marie know. When I got to her office, she was no where in sight but the first sergeant was. “That last little display didn't help you any.” He was sitting at the lieutenants desk.

“Didn't matter, the captain made up his mind.” Now, what does he want?

“Close the door Novac with a 'c' instead of a 'k'.” He leaned back in the chair. “We need to talk, just for my own edification, as the good Captain doesn’t seem to want my advice. Usually he does, but when it came to you.” Deveroux shrugged, “he's got a thing about having only the 'best',” he made air quotes. “Around him and your camp performance....well....that's neither here nor there at this point. Personally, I found your imperfections far more interesting but it's other parts of your record that are far more telling. Your next of kin is Naomi Novac.”

Busted.

“Not that I don't blame you for keeping that a secret. Being related to the 'Angel Novacs' is kind of a rather heavy cross to bear.” He snorted at his own witticism.

“Is that what they call us?” I sighed. “Didn't know that we'd even deserved that name.”

“Oh that isn't even the best part.” The first sergeant smirked. “On the form that gives your beneficiary for who gets your death benefits, it lists one Warrant Officer Dean Winchester. Not your family but some Warrant Officer. Who's he?”

“Is this rhetorical or are you....?” Okay, the look is his face is one of open curiosity. “He's my pups' father.”

“But not your mate?” Oops, I slipped.

“And mate,” was quick to add but maybe not quick enough. “He's my mate.” Somebody didn't look convinced.

“Well,” Deveroux got up. “Personally I would have kept you here. But then again, you might find Battalion more to your liking after all. You'll get a chance to see how CID works, where the emergency calls come in and visit the dogs. Oh yes we have a K-9 unit, mostly for drugs and such, but some are trained for combat situations. So take this opportunity and use it wisely.......Omega Winchester.” Looked up at him sharply but his face was one of placid snarkiness.

So went through my last day, with some sadness (no more seeing Dom and Marie) yet a feeling of anticipation. Going to turn this into a good thing. Though it was going to suck having to eat the slop at the cadet mess hall in the mornings. Smelly drove me back to the barracks that night after a tearful goodbye to Sargeant DeCharo. “Don't be a stranger,” he hugged me till I thought me ribs were going to crack. “Take care of the Sparrow. You know you always got an open invite to come over to the house, you got it?”

“Got it.” Whispered in his ear. “Take care of Marie, be good to each other.”

“Mi Bella,” he sighed happily. “But of course.”

“What's that mean, bella? Thought it was a name as far as I knew.”

“It is, but in Italian it means 'beautiful.'

Huh, why is that striking a cord? Oh well, will figure it out later.

So Tony drives me back to the barracks, “will I see you around?”

“Maybe, Dom floated an invite to dinner at your house before I leave Riley.” 

“Then come tomorrow night. Why wait?” He grinned, “can finally get to cook for you.”

“No funny business?”

“Hey, you're a mated omega and I'm practically engaged.” But the look in his eyes told me other wise. My bad woof was still on the prowl. He proved it before I left the car, as he pulled me across the bench seat into a deep french kiss. Should've pulled away faster but was getting to like those kisses more then I should. Pushed myself reluctantly away, “pick you up tomorrow.” 

Walked up the stairs to hear crashing coming from Krissys room, ran to the door and knocked. “Krissy! Are you okay? What's going on?!

“GO AWAY!” 

Of course the door was locked, but like Alpha's study, her door opened with a touch of a library card. It swung open and I'm watching Krissy destroy her room. “GODDAM IT! NOT FAIR! FUCKING NOT FAIR!”

“Krissy?!” I grabbed her around the arms and pulled the crying struggling omega girl into the hallway. “What's wrong?”

“The provost marshal and the judge advocate decided to do nothing about what happened at the swimming pool. Because we're only here for a short time and the few omega kids on post never go there anyway, they're not going to do anything.”

“Don't they know those omega kids don't go to the pool because they get the same treatment as we did?” Now I was getting angry.

Snot and tears mingled on the way down her face, “They. Don't. Care.” Krissy ran the back of her hand across her eyes. “There aren't enough of us to make a difference, so why rock the boat? Why cause problems when there're maybe 20 omegas on a whole post of 25,000?”

“THAT'S SHIT!!!!!!!” The wall became my unyeilding punching bag. “ALMOST GOT RAPED AND COULDN'T REPORT IT! MY PADRAINO WAS MURDERED AND NOBODY WAS PUNISHED! WE HAVE TO WORK TWICE AS HARD JUST TO STAY EVEN! NOW, WE CAN'T EVEN SWIM IN SOME GODDAM POOL BECAUSE IT OFFENDS PEOPLE?!” Krissy had gotten back up and ran back into her room, this time I followed, we stood on either side of the wall locker and brought it crashing to the ground.

Someone had reported the noise because the NCOIC found us jumping up and down on the wall locker. The officer in charge was summoned, a captain who wasn't too thrilled to be called out. We'd be paying for the damage done to Krissys room, one wall locker, a bedside table and one bunk. It kinda sorta got tossed out the window. Got assessed $75 dollars each and the incident went on our camp file. Fine, why not? Everything else has gone into that shit pile. So now I'm broke. Got five bucks to my name for the next week and a half unless I ask John for a loan or call home to have Mom wire me some money out of my account.

We also had to clean up the mess and get everything put to rights. Dragged the destroyed wall locker, bedside table and cot (once it was pulled up three flights of stairs) to the store room and pulled out new ones, setting them up in her room. Patched up our busted up knuckles. But Krissy slept in my bed, we huddled together, just two omegas in pain, clinging to each other against a world that stacked the cards against us. I'll tell Alpha, he can do something. I hope, unless he can't rock the boat either. 

The next morning get up, shower and Krissy and I go to breakfast at the cadet mess. Look at the runny eggs, cold toast and greasy bacon on the tray. Can feel my stomach roll, after Dom's lovely delicate breakfasts full of warmth, cream and affection, this is an abomination. Nibble the toast and drink a glass of milk. At least will get some of DeCharos good cooking tonight. 

No ride to battalion HQ, have to walk but at least it's not as far as the 207th. Arrive bright and early, find the first sergeants office on the second floor, cabbage on to a chair and wait. Which didn't take long, Alexander Bass Reeves Bailey, E-9 was a tall, no I take that back. Major Sammy is tall, this guy was huge. Like a walking wall of black concrete that would blot out the sun. “Morning Sargeant Major,” I squeaked, popping to my feet. 

“Cadet,” his voice rumbled like a five ton truck. “Looks like you'll be with us for the next few days.”

“Yes Sir...er Sargeant Major.” Crap, good going Novac. Insult the man. Could feel the meager contents in my stomach start to rebel. No, not this morning, not on the shiny floors or the mirror toes of the Sergeants' boots. “Excuse me.” Ran for the mens room I'd passed on the way up here and hoped I'd make it. Well, unlike that morning at the Thompson Cabins, I made it and didn't piss myself. That's it. They're sending me home. Swift move Novac. 

Cleaned up, rinsed my mouth and walked slowly back to the Sargeant Majors' office. He was at his desk reading the morning reports and didn't look up until he was seemingly satisfied with the contents. “Oh, you're back.” Bailey is acting like nothing weird happened, good, let's go with that. “You'll be shadowing Warrant Officer Zeddmore today from CID. You'll see how they work. He should be here shortly.” The Sargeant Major went back to looking at his papers and I was left standing there with my thumb up my ass.

Thank G-d Zeddmore got there before it started to get embarrassing. Haven't been left to stand like that since John did my inspection and my feet were starting to hurt. “Hi there,” the Warrant Officer tapped on the Sargeant Majors' door. “Ed Zeddmore,” we shook hands, thank heavens he wasn't one of those idiot alpha hand crushers. “If you're done with him Top Kick?”

Bailey looked up long enough to see who came in, “all yours.” Is all he says before turning his attention back to his work.

“Come on Novac, day lights burning and we got lots to do.” We walk down the hall, “CID-Criminal Investigation Command, is the investigative branch of the US Army, we take the serious violations of military law and felony crimes committed on and off post. CID is in every state and overseas installation that has a large army presence. I was in Korea at Camp Casey before here, mi-chin-nom jen-jang goes on there.”

“What kind of cases does the office usually get?” This sounds more interesting then anything going on at the 207th. Sorry Marie. 

“We see the more serious drug offenses, on pay day seems like every dealer in Junktown makes a bee line for post. Murder, rape, assault and robbery. Anything a civilian police force would handle.” He stops in front of door emblazoned with the words: Office of Criminal Investigation Command-Fort Riley. “Come on Novac, let's see what's going on today." And in we go.

Honestly, if I had known how interesting this was going to be at Battalion, I would've told Captain Sonny I was knocked up and boarded that first day in his office. Spent the day with the investigators and agents, learning what they did. Got to read reports and then asked what I honestly thought. Which was refreshing, that someone (other then my alpha) wanted to hear my opinion.

It was later when talking to one of the agents about the First Sargeant not asking about my throwing up did I find out why. “Oh, that's a natural reaction for a lot of people,” the agent explained. “He's been asked to make noise when he walks because after the incident where he literally scared the piss out of this visiting one star and has made more then one second lieutenant so nervous they vomit or cry. So, he kind of expects it.” Okay, now I feel better.

At the end of the day I was skipping....walking lightly.....manfully walking happily down the steps of Battalion HQ. Outside of being with John, this was the best day I'd had since coming to Kansas. My opinion was respected, was treated like a colleague and didn't have to type once. Didn't mind walking back to the barracks but I didn't have to as the Smelly-mobile was parked in the drive.

“Well, look at you.” Tony was leaning back against the car with a bemused look on his face. “Dancing down those stairs like 'Mr Yankee Doodle Dandy'. Somebody NOT piss in your Cheerios today?”

“They.....LIKED ME!” I jumped in the car and happily pounded a beat on the dash board. “I learned so much and they not only wanted me there, they asked my opinion, showed me stuff and....and it was THE BEST DAY EVER!”

“Better then getting laid?” The Sebring took off in a cloud of exhaust from the curb. 

“You have a one track mind Toominelli.” But for the sake of argument, gave his question all due diligence, “well...it beats the heck out of bad sex and was just as good as great sex.”

“If you compared today to the best sex you ever had,” Tony lit up a smoke and I reached over and tossed it out the window. “Then you gotta get laid more often.”

Dinner at Casa DeCharo/Toominelli capped off the day with a Rosemary chicken stuffed with onion, a clove of garlic and just a hint of basil. This time got to try the mushroom risotto, oh it was soooo good. Dom had bought Beefsteak tomatoes at one of the local farm stands, cut em in to fat slices, then topping em with a little oil and vinegar. When looking back at the best times at Fort Riley, this night would be near the top of the list. Sitting at that old kitchen table with Dom, Marie and Tony, laughing, talking, telling jokes and eating the wonderful food.

Smelly drove me back later to the barracks. “Thank you Tony,” I slid across the bench seat and tossed my arms around his neck. “Best day ever.”

He leaned in for a light kiss, “you still got a weird idea of best, but we'll go with that. Go to bed and hope tomorrow is just as good. We suck face a moment more until his hands wander down my back to give my butt a two handed squeeze. 

“Smelly!” I pry his paws off my ass. “Why is it, I'd either like to kiss you, punch your lights out or both at the same time?” Get out of the car and head toward the barracks door.

“Because I'm an enigma wrapped up in a cannoli topped off with charisma.” He called after me. “See ya in a few days, got some leave time to burn, so I'm going to Chi-town to see Gina and watch the Cubs play. The bums kind of suck this year but at least they ain't in the basement with the Mets.”

“Give Miss Gina my best” I tossed over my shoulder and went inside.

Of course I should have known that as great as one day was, it wouldn't take much to send the next straight into the crapper. 

Was shadowing Zeddmore again when we went out to the Custer Hills Golf course to review the area where a body of an unidentified Black man was discovered by a grounds keeper floating in one of the ponds. “Body had been discovered at 09:00 am Tuesday morning of this week. MP's and CID were called to the scene with the MP's arriving first at 9:42 am. Area was cordoned off, photos taken, the shore searched for evidence and a CID agent went in to retrieve the body. So far the medical examiner reports no evidence of blunt force trauma or wounds causing loss of blood. Toxicology and autopsy reports are still pending. Age as been estimated between 30 and 40.” 

“Were there any gouges in the grass that would indicate the body had been dragged?” I asked, scanning the edge of the water.

“Nope,” he replied. “Photos of the area were taken show no disturbance that would indicate a heavy object being dragged or a motor vehicle tire tracks. There are no real witnesses other then the grounds keeper who discovered the body.”

“And you came back here to.......what?”

Zeddmore sighed, “to see if there was anything I missed. Or if anybody knew the guy.”

I tossed a rock into the water. “How deep is this thing?”

“About six feet at the center, enough to drown yourself.”

“Hell, you could drown in two inches of water.” I toss another rock. “The National Police in Panama were expert at that. A person drowning that way would have bruising on their wrists and necks along with a broken nose.” 

“Huh,”he took out his note book and jotted down a thought and put it back in his pocket. “Something to think about. Or could be suicide.” Ed checked his watch, “hey. The kitchen is open, let's grab some lunch.”

I'm hungry and broke, “um is the kitchen out here a part of or separate from the officers club?”

“The bar and dining room are part of the O club. So if you have a tab, you can use it out here.”

“Good to know,” oh thank God, cuz me and Pup are freaken starving. If worse comes to worse and I can't open a tab, can call Warrant Officer Carson and use my Omega Winchester wiles on him.

We get to the dining room, find a table and sit. Peruse the menu, figure the mac and cheese would taste pretty good and as there were no flip flops from Pup, it seemed safe. As I sip the glass of water the waiter brought and wait for our orders to arrive, watched the officers wives and retirees who'd come to play a round of golf wonder in for lunch. Ah wives and retard-o's, the back bone and bane of most army golf clubs. They do keep the courses open during the week and bring in money, but man, some of those bitches and old guys are pains in the ass. And a prime example according to Zeddmore, was headed our way.

“Don't look up,” he hissed trying to hide behind his menu. “It's the Battalion commanders' wife, Belinda Rhodes. She thinks she's Dick-less Tracy or something. Always trying to get some gossip or 'help' with an investigation.”

“Zeddmore, I see you there silly boy.” A female voice sang out. “You MUST talk to me.”

“Oh shit,” he groaned but slapped a smile on his face when the mid-thirty some female beta walked up to our table and took a seat. “Mrs Rhodes, how nice to see you. Out for a round of golf?”

“Yes, just a few of the ladies and I. We wanted to take in the air and see where that negro floater was rubbed out.”

Floater? Rubbed out? What bad dimestore detective novel was she reading?

“Well...ma'am, we don't know yet if the victim was murdered. We're still gathering evidence and investing all possibilities. I came out to get a second look at the area and get a fresh pair of eyes on the scene.” The warrant officer was trying to be polite but just barely.

“Well that's wonderful,” Mrs Rhodes beamed. “I'd be happy to stake out the scene with you.” Then her nose wrinkled. “What's that smell? Like rotten fruit and sour milk? They have really got to clean out the grease traps more often.” 

Oh crap, she'd one of THOSE betas. As an Alpha or most betas would take in the pregnant aroma of peaches, apples and sweet cream, she would smell the opposite.

“Sorry I don't smell anything,” Zeddmore took a few whiffs and shrugged. “Then again all I smell is Vicks. Was with the deceased earlier this morning and had put some vapo-rub under my nose to cut the smell.” The waitress brought over our lunches, “well I hate to do this ma'am but Cadet Novac and I have to get back to battalion to file reports.” He then asked the waitress to have our lunches boxed up to go. 

“I wouldn't think of you running off without having lunch with the girls and I, that's when Mrs Rhodes noticed me sitting on the other side of Ed. “Oh, hello.” Her nose twitched, letting her know just were the smell was coming from and why. Then her eyes fell on my bare neck. “Don't tell me you're one of those 'I'm unwed and proud of it' pregnant omegas?” 

Well, that was just rude. “I'm mated, was just rushed for time this morning and forgot the collar.” Assbutt. But she was the boss's old lady, so was polite and keep the rest of what I thought of her safely on the tip of my tongue.

Mrs Rhodes was still wrinkling her nose. Bitch! “Well Mr Zeddmore, you must keep me appraised. Ta, ta.” She strode off to her own table and sat down to immediately dish the dirt to the other ladies on the 'dead' and the 'unwed'. 

The waitress brought out our doggie bags and Ed paid for mine. “Owe you one for getting Mrs Rhodes off my back so fast.” We eat in the car and then head back to battalion. Things go fine right up until 16:00 hours when I get called into Sargeant Major Baileys' office. 

“Mr Novac, the battalion commander has requested that you report to the 300th MP company on Monday.” The ebony giant had of the look of someone who was forced into doing anothers dirty work and was not pleased about it.

“May I ask why?” Everything was going so well.

“He felt your temperament and circumstances were better suited for a less refined environment.” 

“Temperament and circum.......his wife ratted me out didn't she?” Shit! Shit! Shit! “But I didn't do anything!”

“Like the fucken cheese eater she is.” Sargeant Major sighed. “Lt Colonel Azazel Rhodes is usually a fine commander but when it comes to his old lady, he lives up to his name sake.” He got up from his desk and pulled up a couple of chairs. “Sit down and listen up Novac. Nobody around here cares if you're with pup. Most don't give a shit if you're mated or not.” Was starting to pull my collar aside to show him the bite, when he put a hand on my shoulder. “As I said, most don't care. You're getting dealt a raw hand and that's the long and short of it.”

Hung my head, “this is going to look so good on my camp record. Just one more fuck up beyond my control.”

“Pup, you know who half the shit on this post is named for?” Felt a large finger gently land between my eyes and push my head up. “George Armstrong Custer. Biggest fuck up there was. He was the 'goat' of his West Point class, couldn't have kids cuz he caught a dose of the clap then topped everything off by getting himself and his men slaughtered by the Sioux. Stupid son of a bitch underestimated how good a commander Sitting Bull was.” 

True, had studied the Battle of the Little Big Horn and it was one big cluster fuck. Every advantage Custer had, he frittered away, thinking that simply he was going up against a group of un-educated, unwashed savages with primitive weapons. Sadly for him and his men, Sitting Bull could have given Sun Tzu some lessons on warfare. Plus he was better equipped, knew the area and had the man power.

“And yet,” Sargeant Major Bailey interrupted my thoughts. “Is anything on this crap ass post named for the winner? Is there even a street or bowling alley? No. It's all for the guy who lost.” Well, that was something to think about.

“So what do I do?”

“You hold your head up, have a good weekend and on Monday you report to First Sargeant Jethro Summerside. Biggest damn redneck Okie ever to walk this or any planet but he'll do you right. Gave him a heads up you're coming, so he's expecting you.”

“Thank you Sargeant Major Bailey.” Stood, came to attention and saluted.

As Smelly had gone back to Chicago, had to walk back to the barracks, which wasn't so bad. Gave me lots of time to think about what the Sargeant Major had said, what I'd learned in the past few days so by the time the sign for Hale Street came into view, was thinking about John instead. In all the sexy ways, not just how I was going to explain my latest fiasco.

The cool air felt wondrous as I strode through the front door of the barracks, had worked up a sweat and a thirst on the two miles back here. Stopped at the drinking fountain to tank up, when hear the NCOIC calling my name. “Hey Novac, message for you.” Walked over to his desk and was handed the pink slip of paper.

Huh, call Lt Fitzgerald. Maybe they were home early. Hope so and that they weren't stuck in Washington for another week. Message is about a half hour old, so hopefully where ever Garth is, it's at the number on the paper.

Luckily, the NCO is the same one I'd shared my dinner with that night, so he let me use the phone on his desk, as I was tapped for change for the payphones. Heard the phone ring and then..... “Division Commanders office, Janice Elkhorne speaking.”

“Um Mrs Elkhorne, this is Castiel Novac. Is Lt Fitzgerald in?” Or more importantly, is Alpha home?

“Yes he is, please hold.” The line goes quiet and then....“Lt Fitzgerald, how may I assist you Sir?” 

“Garth, Cadet Novac here. I got your message.” Ohhhhhhhh please let it be that John is back. Try to be all nonchalant and stuff. That's me all chalant.

“Oh good,” he said cheerfully. “Glad to be back. DC was hotter then H. E. double hockey sticks this week. Air was so thick felt like you were swimming in it.”

“That's nice,” tried to keep a smile on my face.

“Though I tell you what, the Pentagon is some huge place. Wouldn't think so from the air but once you get inside, got lost five times.”

“I bet you did.”

“Got to see the Washington Monument while we were there, had my picture taken in front of it by this little bitty Japanese tourist fella.”

“Fizzles get to the point!” Lost all chalant.

“General's home and waiting for you.” Could hear the grin on his face coming through the wire. “Mr Fizzles thinks we can be at your barracks in about 45 minutes to pick you up. Enough time for you to get freshened up and pack for the weekend.”

“Damn straight.” Tried to look serious and failing badly. “See you in 45. Bye.”

“Good news?” My friendly Sargeant had a shit eating grin on his face. “Don't deny it pup, can smell the 'happy juice' just a rollin on down.”

“Best kind of news, see you Monday!” I dash up the stairs to the third floor only to meet Krissy coming down the other way with what looks like every bit of luggage she owns.

“Hey, what's up? Where you going?”

“Home, Washington State.” She said hefting her bags.

“Why? AT doesn’t end until next Thursday.” That's when I notice her eyes are red and puffy. “Krissy, what happened?”

“What happened Cas, is I'm through. Done, can't do it any more.” She sent the suitcases down. “After the provo marshal and judge advocate refused to do anything, I tried to talk to each of them privately.” The tears were starting again, “you know what they said? 'Suck it up. It's not important'. Not important? Getting asked to leave for no other reason being am omega. If we'd been kicked out for being for being Black or Asian, they would've been all over it but because we're omega.....oops too bad.”

“Kissy, what if I can get the division commander involved? Would you stay?”

She looked at me incredulously. “I tried, he's out of town.”

“He's back on post.”

“And you know this because........?”

“Because,” well if this will get her to stay.....”he's my mate.”

She looked at me incredulously then gave a bitter snort of a laugh. “Yeah riiiiiiiight. Nice try Cas. 'A' for effort. But it's done, over, just can't take this place anymore. I can't do this...this....army any more. The assholes and just the whole macho alpha bullshit. It wasn't so bad at Lewis, granted the New Mexico Military guys were jerks but there were 1000 omegas to offset that. Here, it's just you, me and a bunch of defenseless pups.” Krissy crossed her arms and rocked back on her heel, “okay for the sake of argument, you're General Winchesters' mate. Why didn't you tell those assholes who you were?”

“Because we were keeping who I was a secret so I wouldn't get any special treatment.” Wow, did that just sound crazy bad? Even I wouldn't believe me.

“Well, got what you wanted didn't ya?” She rolled her eyes. “You got treated just like the rest of us peons. What a load of shit. Got any proof you are who you say you are?”

“Um, my collar, but the name plate and any paper work is back at Quarters One. Honestly John Winchester is my mate,”

“Riiiiiight, how convenient. But what kind of commander is this guy if he lets this obvious violation of omega rights go on?”

“He didn't know if no one told him,” my Shepherd wouldn't let this go on if he knew. “I'll bet even Mary would've said some thing if she knew.”

“Mary? And who's this Mary?”

“His alpha mate.” That's good Novac, just dig yourself in deeper.

“Riiiiiight. He's got an alpha mate and you.” This is sounding worse. “That's bigamy.”

“Not in North Carolina, even the state of Kansas and the Army recognizes our union.” Had a crazy thought of mentioning Kate, but that would just be the icing on the cake.

Krissys' face soured, “just another reason to 'love' the Army.”

Sighed and scrubbed my face, “the deputy commanders wife is an omega and she........”

“Wasn't at the pool and prolly knows enough what happens if she does. Her old man prolly doesn't give a crap either”

“Krissy, you don't know that. He may have tried and she may have want not to damage his career as a visiting officer......”

“Riiiiiiiight. Put up with your mate being treated like shit. Makes him a class A asshole in my book.” 

“You don't know that,” I huffed. “If Lewiston or John, especially John if he knew what going on...”

“Riiiiiiight.”

“You're starting to sound like Noah talking to God in that Bill Cosby routine. 'Noah, this is the Lord........Riiiiiiight.”

She looked at me ruefully, “yeah, remember that part when Noah is starting to bitch at God about collecting animals or trying to introduce his friend Larry to the Almighty and at then end of Noahs' tirade, what did the Lord say? 'How long can you tread water'?” Krissys' expression turned hard, “Cas, how long are you gonna tread water thinking you'll stay afloat before the Army pulls you under and they won't let you back up? 

Tried to think of something to say but after what happen this week, all I could do was gesture and shrug. 

“Thought so,” she said. “Talked to my parents and they said they'd back whatever I wanted to do. I'm going to take some time off and think about if this is what I really want with my life.” She leaned up against the wall. “For so long thought this was what I wanted....being in the Army as a lawyer. Still want to be a lawyer. Just don't know if I want to do it in the army.”

“But Fort Riley is just one place, it isn't the Army.....”

“But it shows what the Army thinks of us as a whole. We're tolerated and useful just as long we know our 'place'. And I tell you what, am NOT gonna be any bodys' step and fetch it until somebody decides my usefulness has ran out.”

“What about your friend, what's his name.....Billy? Didn't he have any ideas?”

“Just one and it involved getting in my pants.” She picks up her luggage. “My cab will be here soon and the flight leaves in about two hours.” Krissy leans over and kisses my cheek. “It was nice knowing you, even if you're a bit of a wacka doo. Goodbye Castiel.”

Watched her walk down the stairs feeling empty and shot down. Went to my room, changed clothes then pulled out the duffel and the black alligator bag. Can't deal with this alone, don't wanna stay up here alone, not any more. Empty out the wall locker and fill the duffel. Strip the sheets off the bed and fold them up, leaving them on the mattress. Put the key in the door and walk downstairs to sit outside and wait for Garth.

It's about 15 minutes later when a staff car pulls up and my generals aide gets out. “That's a lot of luggage for one weekend,” he commented. 

“Cuz I'm not coming back Garth.” Tossed the bags in the backseat, “take me to John.”

We drive in silence to Quarters One. Don't feel like talking, the events of the week weighing down like a lead monkey on my back. Tried so hard to put a positive spin on everything that happen: the pool, getting kicked up to battalion, getting kicked out of battalion but trying to explain to Krissy just knocked the slats out from it. 

The staff car comes to a stop in front of the house. “Do you need some help there with the bags?”

“No,” was surprised how small my voice was. “I got it. Thanks for coming to get me. Go home to Bess, she prolly missed you something awful.”

Walk slowly up to the front door, this will set the tongues wagging on Forsyth Ave, till I get to the stoop. Prolly could just mosey right in but didn't want to interrupt Alpha if was in the middle of someone er something, so ring the bell instead.

It took a few minutes but John finally came to the door. “Lambkin! Why didn't you just come in? You didn't have to ring the bell.” Stepped into the foyer, dropped the bags and flung myself into his arms. Safe, finally safe. 

“Missed you John,” was on the verge of tears. Pup was pounding against my skin, demanding the attention of his daddy. “Take me upstairs, make love to me.” Was scenting his neck taking in that cotton flower, gun powder and that citrus cologne he favored.

“Will do more then just that my Lamb.” He nipped and kissed my lips. “You are going to be 'doing it' with the next chief of staff of the NATO Supreme Commander. ”

“What?!” My troubles are momentary forgotten. “How? Was that what this trip to DC was about?” Am so happy for him. My Alpha is going to be doing something amazing! 

“Yup,” John said happily. “General Brown, the head of the Joints Chiefs of Staff, wanted to have me meet General Alexander Haig, since he was in town for the week. So after a series of formal and informal get togethers, then a trial run to see how we interact, he offered the position and I'm taking it.” We're walking slowly up the stairs, talking between the kisses, as our clothes came off and fall to the floor. 

“When do you have to report?” We get to the bedroom and he scoops me up to lay me on bed. “Not immediately I hope?”

“I have to report to NATO HQ Brussels in six months and Mary will follow in an other month or so.” He crawls in and starts to kiss and nuzzle my belly. “Hello Little Bull, you glad to see Daddy? Course you are. We gonna head butt and give Papa fits?” 

Count on my fingers, August, September.......Now the world is crashing down in flames. “You won't be here when Jeff is born.”

“I'm sorry Lambkin but please understand, this opportunity is not only for me but for you too. It was the only way I could keep you safe. Your contract was part of some side deal for the canal and......Lambkin, whats wrong?”

I'm dead in the water, just like that guy in the pond. Being pulled under when I'm tired of trying to stay afloat. Am so tired of being brave, of fighting and having defeat after defeat. My past week came back all in one big horrible rush, tears are flowing down my face like blood on a cursed holy statue. “Oh Alpha, I'm in so much trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how long it took me to get this chapter out. Had a bad case of life. But want to thank you all for waiting and hope you enjoy.
> 
> Chucha de tu madre: Panamanian Spanish for 'fuck your mother'
> 
> The Army Times: a weekly news paper put out by Gannett News group, focused on news of interest to current and retired Army personnel 
> 
> M1 to Adelaide: one of the main roads that links Melbourne to Adelaide in Australia
> 
> Duke and Duchess of Windsor: the former King Edward the Eighth and Wallace Simpson. He gave up his throne to be with her and they spent the Second World War in the Bahamas. Many thought they were Nazi sympathizers. 
> 
> UI Octagon medical ultrasound machine, was created in 1975 
> 
> “Herr Winchester, mein alles bist du.” Mr Winchester, my everything you are
> 
> Und du wirst immer in meinum Herzen von mir sein. And you will always be in the heart of me
> 
> “ Apparently the sticking point was a line that read: ' Lifeguards and management have the authority to issue guidance on anything not covered in these rules'” This is from the actual rules of conduct for use of Custer pool.
> 
> Gogoots: Italian slang for 'crazy in the head'
> 
>   La mia bella, ho bisogno dei tuoi dolci baci: Italian for my beautiful, I need your sweet kisses 
> 
> mi-chin-nom jen-jang: Korean for crazy bastard shit 
> 
> the recipe for pesto came from: http://www.thekitchn.com/how-to-make-perfect-pesto-every-time-175471
> 
> Graham Kerr, before there was Emril or Bobby Flay there was Graham. He was funny, witty and a great cook. 
> 
> Azazel: in traditional Jewish life, on the Day of Atonement, there would be two goats selected. One as sacrifice to God and the other would be released into the wilderness, taking the sins of the people with it. Azazel meaning absolute removal. The King James Bible translated this to mean, scape goat.


	51. General Mayhem

WARNING: mentions of child abuse

We are going back to John's POV for this chapter 

“I'm in so much trouble.” My Lambkin lay there in our bed with tears flowing down his face, eyes red and sobbing so hard, I have no idea what to do. Every blessed thing I've done since meeting this idiot, has been to protect him. Gave up my third star (okay, now have a chance to get it back), pissed off some people and governments I'd rather not, then put my wife in an awkward position. 

That and he sucked the joy out of my homecoming. Was suppose to return the conquering hero, instead I'm the bad alpha for not being able to be there when he pushes out the pup. Hell, I wasn't there when Adam was born, so why is it so important that I'm there? Will see the babe when I can.

Why couldn't he be more like Kate or Mary? Even pregnant, Kate took care of herself. Saigon was on the verge of falling, she got herself and our son out. Okay, went and made sure she did get on that first chopper from the embassy, but did she shed a tear? No. No boo hoos, no 'I'm in trouble' and then when she got over here, Kate made an independent life for herself.

Mary took care of Dean and Sam, made homes for us no matter where we were stationed and she handled things. When the cables snapped and our car dropped into the Pacific when it was being off loaded that time in Hawaii, did Mary panic? No. That alpha broad marched up the gang plank, reamed out the ships captain and made the steam ship line cough up for a new car. Took a little while but those suckers ponied up the dough. She's a strong alpha woman who I could leave and know when I came back, would be greeted at the door with drink, a kiss and well running home.

Any of the omegas I'd been with in the past 20 years never gave me a fraction of the heart burn Castiel does, even Mal, the only man I'd ever gone queer for when I was stationed to the attache in Afghanistan, never kicked up a fuss over anything. If he had a bad day, Mal would just cannonball his Range Rover up and down the main drag of Kabul then came back with a smile.

Castiel I can't leave without him snooping, getting into trouble and I'm of half a mind right now to give him back to Dean and rip up our mating papers. Except.....except....he reaches out grasping my hand to lay on his belly. Could feel our babe beating his little wings against my finger tips. I know you're really my son's child but I've loved you Little Bull from that first moment you revealed yourself. At this moment, you're more like Sitting Bull and I'm Custer. Okay, can take a moment to hear your Papa out, jolly him up then blow some scent over that crazy cracks' nose and then we can fuck. Sighed, slid on the bed and leaned up against the head board. “Alright, Lambkin. How are you in trouble?”

Wasn't expecting to hear that he and another cadet were asked to leave the Custer Pool for no other reason then being an omega. That the provost marshal and judge advocate decided to do nothing about it. Or being asked to leave the 207th because the captain didn't like what was in his camp folder. Which was Hurleyvales' prerogative, but hardly seemed appropriate considering he'd lived in blissful ignorance of Castiels' past issues and my Lamb had been there for a week and a half without problem. Then to be reassigned because the battalion commanders wife thought he was an unwed papa and hence not 'decent' enough to be at battalion level. Okay, now a little pissed, but not at my Lambkin.

Then felt sick. Remember something Mary had said in passing before I left for Fort Bragg last month. “Talked to Jenny Reynolds today, there seems to be some kind of problem for the omegas going on at the Custer pool, she asked it you'd have someone look in to it when you've got a moment.” And of course with everything going on, forgot completely. And now my little Lamb paid for my inattention.

“Come here Baby,” Castiel crawled up and lay between my legs with his head against my chest. 

“I'm sorry, Alpha.” His voice was so very low and meek. “I'm sorry for not being strong like Kate or smart like Mary. They wouldn't be tossed out or asked to leave any place. And if you can't make it back from Europe for Jeff being born, it was stupid of me to expect you to be able to come. I'll be alright. Will go back to the barracks on Sunday and finish out the week. If you still want me to stay after that....but if not. My apartment in Rochester is available the first of August.”

He's baring his throat, literally and figuratively. So now I could kiss, rip or push him away forever. No, he isn't Mary or Kate. But they aren't Castiel. He came with his own set of problems true but he's as rare as the czars collar, temperamental as an Italian sports car and just as wild a ride. “Lambkin, want you to stay. Don't go back to the barracks and want you here for the rest of the time until you have to go back to New York.” Then made a decision, “can't promise to be there when you go into labor, but I swear to come back within a few days after Jeff is born.”

“Thank you Alpha,” the smile that came on his face was like the sun busting through the clouds. “Now Mr Chief of Staff,” he purred, taking off his brass collar and reaching into the bedside table to replace it with the old Russians. Then he slid down and presented, his pinks glistening with slick. “Time for a staff meeting.” Hot Damn! Now this is a home coming!

Later on, when Castiel was asleep, I lay awake making a few plans. Will call Garth in the morning and send Fizzles out to the Custer pool. Have him talk to the guy who runs the joint, the MP's who took the report and then figure out a way if not fixing it, then getting even. As for the Battalion commander, his wife and the captain at the 207th, oh I have a few ideas of how to remind them of what's truly important about a solder is not always what's in their folder or around their neck. Or barring that, don't fuck with MY omega, EVER.

Which means I have a couple of phone calls to make. Who cares that it's one o'clock in the morning, when the game is a foot? Slip carefully out of bed and pad downstairs to my office. I may not be the smartest guy in the room but I'm the trickiest, with a Rolodex full of names and phone numbers. The first one being one Fergus Crowley. Normally, the self proclaimed 'King of Hell', would be the last person I'd call but in this case, need his special kind of help. And hopefully won't be selling my soul to get it.

Surprisingly, it took only four rings before the phone was picked up. “Yes?” The smooth, oily voice of Crowley slithered into my ear. “How may I help you?”

“John Winchester here.” Interesting that he didn't ask who I was, only how he could help, with the unsaid price of ones soul. “Sorry to disturb you this time of night.”

“No you're not,” The King of Hell said bluntly. “Or you wouldn't be calling.”

“Alright, to the point.” Two can play that game. “I need information.”

“Really?” Could almost feel him slide a serpentine body across mine. “How interesting. You're the last person I expected to call. But then, it's all the sweeter when a righteous man falls.” Was about ready to hang up, but pressed on.

“Some one hurt my mate, my little Lambkin,” I started.

“Castiel? How?” Was that concern in the old demons' voice?

Explained what happened and hence the reason for my waking him up. “Tell you what,” the old snake oil salesman said. “Since we're all family here, will make this a freebie.” 

Curious now, “you made Dean sell his soul, figuratively speaking, for the chance to even mate Castiel. Why am I getting a pass?” 

“You're not,” Crowley hissed. “I just wanted to give you a taste. Next time you call (and you will) it will cost you dearly.”

Note to self, let there NOT be a next time.

“So, on what or who do you need information?”

I gave the names of the battalion commander, provost marshal, judge advocate, the captain of the 207th and the pool manager. “How soon can you get back to me?”

“A few days, not long.” There was an evil chuckle, “especially on the provo marshal and judge advocate. They''re already mine.”

Did not like to think what those two sold themselves for, but then again. It looks like the bill has just come due. They gonna be running like Robert Johnson with a hellhound on their trail. “Alright, call me when you get the information.” Gave him my office number and bid him goodnight. Lordie, need a bath and a trip to the confessional, feel that dirty. But have one more call to make.

“DO YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK'EN TIME IT IS!?'”

“Good morning to you too Naomi.” Now that's the kind of greeting one would expect when the night creatures are still a prowl. “How's it hang'en, ya old whore?”

“Low and to the left you god rotted sobakayob. Eede vhad e sgadie kak malinkey suka.”

“Now, now. Is that any way to speak to your favorite son in law?” Interesting, Naomis' Russian is flawless in the level of its delivery, filth and a Moscow dialect.

“My favorite son in law is a Schenectady cop,” she yawned. “Who doesn't wake me up in the middle of the night.”

“Aw, you hurt my feelings Naomi my love.” This was heaps more fun then talking to Crowley and a lot less expensive. “Are you alone?”

“Let me kick Rock Hudson out of bed first and then we can talk, OF COURSE I'M ALONE YOU HOMER DUMB FUCK!”

“I love it when you talk dirty, gives me the biggest hard on.”

“Skatina,” she said fondly. “Perestan dedushkin huy sasat. What do you want?”

“Help dealing with a bunch of officers wives. Normally I'd ask Mary or Lady Jenny for assistance. But Mary's in Canada and I don't wanna put her Ladyship in dutch with her old man.”

“So you're calling me. And you couldn't do this at a civilized hour?”

“No, had to make sure Castiel was asleep.” Then explained what happened.

The laugh that came across the wires was not as evil as it was shrewd, conniving and calculating. Yeah, I made the right decision calling her. “Oh darling,” Naomi scoffed. “This is so easy, could've told you how to handle this in my sleep. You use their own beliefs, fears and prejudices against them.” Then she explained exactly what I needed to do. Damn. Next time I'm plotting a war or take over of a civilian government will definitely be calling my monster in law. So took notes, made a few suggestions then stood in awe of her analytical abilities and general all around deviousness.

Bid her goodnight and went back upstairs. My Lambkin was laying on his side with that sweet ass of his uncovered. Was not kidding that all this talk gave me a hard on. Waste not want not. He was still wet from our last coupling and I slid in like a hot knife through butter. There was something dirty and wrong taking him in his sleep. But as I'm more sinner then saint, fucked my little angel and reveled in his soft skin, creamy milk and protruding belly. 

08:00 o'clock Saturday morning, the 30th of July 1977, I began the assault. And it all started with something as innocent as a game of golf. Course didn't tell my Lambkin any of my plans as I needed his reactions to be completely natural. So, dressed him in virginal blue and white with the czars collar around his neck and no shoes so the Omega Winchester would look as unsullied as the snows on the Rockies and lovely as the prairie skies. Then a quick bend over 'how's your father', the silver plug with the jingle bells, to add the sound and aroma of freshly fucked omega. In short, he's complete and total alpha nip.

It's a lovely morning out at the Custer Hills Golf Course, (is everything around here named after that blonde hoser?) the dew on the grass is shining like diamonds, the air is fresh...just the perfect day to kick ass and take names. While waiting for our turn to tee off, (I grandly passed on the offers made to jump ahead in the line) we were joined by a few retirees, a visiting Major from Brazil, some shave tail lieutenants, a sorted light and full colonels along with other hangers on. The Brazilian Major bowed, kissed my Lambs' finger pads and asked what this child of Yemanja was doing so far from the ocean. His nostrils flared breathing in the scent of dew wet grass and sex. 

“I prayed to the Mother of the Sea for the love of my life and she said to follow her sister Oshun up through her rivers where she would find me an alpha who was virile, kind and strong.” My Lambkin was most poetic, tilling his head prettily and fluttering those long lashes over his blue blue eyes. “And she did. Oshun found my Shepherd and he gave me his heart as well as the pup in my belly.” That's when Castiel blushed and lowered his eyes demurely. God, if these people could have seen him last night, riding me like a whip lathered horse, popping my knot and cussing like a trooper. They would've really wished they were me.

“To your gain Sir,” the gentleman then shook my hand. “And to the loss of the rest of us.”

Not to be outdone, one of the young bucks came up. “LT Corwin Tipton Augustus of Montgomery, Alabama.” He looked to see if it'd made an impression and when it hadn't, gave the pup credit, he soldered on. “I just wanted to say, your omega is stunning Sir.”

“I think so.” Let's see where he takes this.

“And to grace your bounty with a pup.” Augustus swung his club to and fro, “fortune has smiled on you Sir.”

“Oh, I had a little luck in that department,” I said modestly. Okay brown noser, get to the point.  
Lambkin and I are next to tee off. “Well, young man. You'll excuse me but we're up.”

“Of course Sir.” Had he kept his mouth shut, what happened next wouldn't have. But of course, he couldn't. “You're teaching you omega to golf? The little dears should have a temporary hobby before settling down to raise a family.” A growl came drifting through the air and it wasn't me.

“Alpha,” my Lamb said in a sweet nasty nice voice. “It was so very kind of you to 'teach' me the bare bones of this game. What say Dearest we see how well your lessons have taken hold? Yonder lieutenant and I shall have one stroke each to see who gets closest to the green?”

The young alpha laughed condescendingly and then turned to address me not Castiel. “Sir, I will not embarrass you with such a frivolity.”

“What's the matter assbutt?” Mien little honey bee dropped the act, showed his stinger and his lovely brash self. “You afraid of losing to a slicky boy?” The look on the guys face was priceless. As if suddenly my 'lap dog' turned into a slavering werewolf.

To make it worse the Brazilian major started to laugh. “Looks like the little maid of the sea is actually the son of the cross roads. He is a trickster like Papa Elgeua he is.” The others standing there started to snicker, enjoying the joke that was not on them.

“Sir,” Augustus huffed. “I will not be made a fool of.”

“Too late for that,” Castiel observed.

“Sir, it would hardly be fair, I was junior champion at our local county club.”

“And I'm an altar boy at the 'Shrine' of St Andrews.” My Lamb countered in a bored tone. “So let's do it to it like Sonny Pruit.”

“Okay you two, quit swinging your dicks,” I said sharply. “Either put up or shut up.” The lieutenant was looking around for support from his fellows and was finding none. “Closest ball wins,” I pulled out my wallet and dug out one of my calling cards. “Winner has a favor. Any time, any where.” Course the others wanted a piece of the action and by the time it was all said and done, along with the favor, $100 was on the line. Not to mention all the side bets.

We tossed a coin to see who goes first and Augustus won the toss and elected to go second. I watched with my heart pounding out my chest as Castiel teed up, took two practice swings and then stepped up to address the ball. He swung, connected and that thing flew down the fairway like it had eyes. The ball landed, rolled and came within a foot of the green.

Then it was the lieutenants turn. He made a show of setting up the ball, taking a few swings and then stepped up, took his stance, addressed the ball, gave a mighty swing........and missed. 

“Please,” Castiel was the gracious generals mate. “Take a mulligan.”

“No,” Augustus sucked it up. “I agreed and I lost. A southern gentleman keeps his word.”

Handed my Lambkin his winnings. To which he put the card in his pocket and money down the front of his shirt in the bosom bank. “Now,” he said mischievously. “Who's up for Bloody Marys' at the 19th hole? Drinks are on me.” 

Castiel Novac Winchester was declared a fine omega by those who gladly gave up their Saturday morning of golf in favor of some free booze. Even Lt Augustus had nothing to complain about as Cas bought him a shot of brandy and congratulating his sportsmanship. Then the little shit lit that sucker up. The Lieutenant downed that Flaming Asshole in one gulp and didn't singe his mustache. “Ya'll a son of bitch.” He slapped my Lambkin on the back. “I like that in a person.”

I was complimented on being a very fortunate alpha who not only had so lovely and gracious a mate but also one with a great golf swing. This was turning out better then I was hoping for. Was just figuring to show my Lambkin off a bit and let the word filter out. Now the word will get out faster and with even more interesting results.

Lambkin drove us home, as $100 bought a lot of booze and I think I drank most of it. As he'd drank nothing but Virgin Marys, he took the wheel of the Bronco and took us back to Quarters One. Nap, so need a nap. Few hours sleep and will be right as rain. Oh have had tooooo much practice to know that. But before heading into the arms of Morpheus, “Babe. Would you call the officers club for reservations tonight for about eight o'clock? Table for four.”

“Who's joining us?”

“Lou and her Ladyship.” I yawned. “Called em just a little bit ago and invited them to dinner tonight.” Wobbled my way up the stairs hoping not to reenact that scene in 'McClintock' where John Wayne kept trying to go up a flight of stairs. Stopped at the bathroom for one long piss. You know the kind, where you just put your hand on the wall to steady yourself and just pee like a race horse. Shook and didn't bother tucking my dick back in. Got to our room, sat on the bed, slipped off the shoes and dropped my pants. Flopped back on the bed and sighed. Mmmmm this feels good.

The mattress dipped as Cas crawled in. “Spoke with Mr Carson, we're set for this evening. Also called Frau Doctor Pam and rescheduled the appointment for next week. She called you a drunken scoundrel and an old son of bitch.”

“Takes one to know one,” I yawned and dozed off.

Wake up a few hours later and my mouth tastes like I licked the bottom of a bird cage. Blah. Get up carefully as Castiel is cuddled up against my back. Just stood there a bit and looked at him. His face has smoothed, care and worry have gone for a bit and he has arm protectively across his stomach. Keeping our babe safe even in his sleep. 

Got to the bath, brushed my teeth and took a quick shower. Went to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee as there is going to be a long night ahead. After a cup or two, ahhhhh feel a lot more human, now ready for a bit more plotting. Call Quarters Two, “Reynolds residence, Jesse Reynolds speaking. How may I assist you?”came a voice with an English accent combined with a Midwestern twang. 

“Hello there Jesse, your mum or dad in? This is General Winchester.”

“Yes Sir,” The pup was their youngest and just presented as an alpha. The oldest Reynolds boy is in his first year at Sandhurst, the middle child a beta daughter, Erika in the throes of teenaged angst and then there's 12 year old Jesse. He set the phone down with a klunk and padded off.

Was calling from the kitchen phone so I was in range of the coffee pot and could putz about getting some lunch together. “Hello John,” Her Ladyships voice came liltingly over the wire. “Heard you had quite the busy morning.”

“Castiel and I went out for a round of golf.” I said innocently. Now let's see how this is playing out.

“You're a wicked man John Winchester,” she laughed. “Your little stunt is all over post. The men and alphas are envious and the betas and wives are jealous. Which I suppose is what you wanted.”

“To start with.” Took a deep breath, “Jenny, I want to apologize.”

“For what?”

“Mary told me something was happening at the Custer pool with the omegas and I didn't do anything about it. I am truly sorry and honestly ashamed.” 

“You wear humility well General Winchester,” my second in commands' mate commented. “That's what I always liked about you. Even when you're puffed up and blowing off at the mouth, you don't take yourself seriously. Hurts doesn’t it when someone you love isn't treated fairly simply for what they are.”

“But Kate never....”

“Kate never mentioned it because she didn't want to bother you with something so 'trivial' as her being denied something just because of her second gender. She, like me, was raised that way. To suffer the slights and denials with silence, then to find away around it.” Jenny sighed bitterly, “the young omegas are now being told they have the same rights as everyone else, except reality is telling them something different. Hence the incident at the Custer pool.”

Now I was feeling worse, not knowing that Kate had problems and didn't think they were worth telling me. As her alpha, I should have been there to help her, but wasn't and worse, I didn't even bother to ask. 

“John,” she said gently. “It's not your fault, if you didn't know.”

“But I should've.” 

“Don't beat yourself up, as there's more then enough people out there who'd love to it for you.” Then she put on what I liked to think of as her 'Mary Poppins' voice. “John Winchester, you're a good man. You help people, you've fought against some the greatest evils of the 20th century. You hunted down and destroyed those who needed death in the worst way.”

What? How does she know.......? 

“So anyway,” she said quickly. “You want Castiel to look wonderful for his presentation tonight at the club.”

Mrs Reynolds isn't the sweet little omega she pretend to be. Oh, the last 12 hours have been an eye opener in more ways then one. “More then that. I want him to be......sweet, funny, commanding....a generals mate.”

“John,” she said dryly. “Being British doesn't automaticly make me Henry Higgins and Castiel is no Eliza Doolittle. I can give him a few pointers on being your mate in public, without anyone thinking he's trying to usurp Marys' position. Though I'll guarantee there will be people who think that no matter what he does. Can dress him like he's going to be received at the court of Saint James, but what makes him special is allowing Castiel to be himself.” Then could hear the grin in her voice, “within reason.”

Now I was relived. “Thanks, we have reservations for eight o'clock.” 

“Oh good Lord!” She exclaimed. “It's three o'clock now. That is barely enough time. Send him over at once and we'll get started. Make sure he brings his posh collar.”

“Right you are Sargeant Wilson,” I love to rag on her because my English accent is so terrible. “Off we go, defend against the Hun and all that. What? What?” 

“Are you sure that's wise Sir?” She snarked back. “Captain Mainwaring.....you stupid boy!” 

“I see Lou likes his omegas with a bit of brass too.” Need to get my Lambkin up and off to her Ladyships' tender mercies. “He'll be there, in a bit. Thanks Jenny.”

“No problem John. Will have him ready by 07:30.”

To which I found out that Lady Jenny Reynolds has the same concept of time as drill sergeants have for distance. They don't. Had more then enough time to watch the Cubs take on the Houston Astros (bum Cubs lost), get in another shower, shave and then dress in the navy blue serge suit that Mary picked for me a few years ago. White shirt and maroon tie, black oxfords. A bit of Acqua di Parma behind each ear. All set. Walk across the lawn toward Quarters Two. Wave at Forseyth Ave, head up the walk and knock on the door. Erika answered, “hi General Winchester. Mum and Castiel are still upstairs and Dad's getting cheesed off. Come on in.”

Lou was glowering at his watch and pacing at the foot of the staircase. “Woman has never been on time the entire 28 years we've been mated. I haven't been seated for the first 20 minutes of an opera, cinema or ballet......”

“But you hate the opera, Lewiston.” Her Ladyship was coming slowly down the steps, a vision in a simple black silk dress, pearls and perfect make up. “And besides, haven't I always made it worth the wait, you great silly man?” Lord, so that's how Holly Golightly would look like in her later years. 'Breakfast at Tiffanys' has always been a guilty pleasure of mine. 

His face went from annoyed to one of great tenderness. “That you always have Mouse,” General Sir Lewiston Reynolds, leader of men, hero of the Imjin River in Korea, the Suez in 1957 and the Aden in 1967, mans man and alphas alpha. But for his mate. The little omega he calls 'Mouse', he becomes simply Lewiston. The father of their three pups, walker of a pissy old schnauzer and the faithful mate of Lady Jenny. “My little Mouse that roars,” he gently kissed her finger pads.

“Alpha,” a hopeful voice came drifting down the stairs. “Do you like?” Castiel was now at the top of the landing. He was swathed in a midnight blue omegas gown with the age and elegance that matched the old czars collar. His feet were bare and dainty befitting a humble mate, ankles ringed with bangle bracelets that spoke of slave and master, but not giving any indication of who was who. The thinness of the gown allowed his legs to seen but lace and ribbons covering those things meant only for my eyes and touch. The apex of his belly swelled sweetly making you want to kiss and caress. The material swept the roundness and swell of his breasts, covering everything yet allowing hints of what lay beneath. The gown left one shoulder bare, displaying my bite, while his arms were covered to the palm. The stitches were pulled and the wound made light through powder and makeup. Simply put, Castiel Novac Winchester took my breath away.

“The gown belonged to my grandpapa,” Her Ladyship motioned my Lambkin to come down. “He wore it the night of his 13th birthday coming out party at the Viceroys residence in Bombay. He met a rather dashing young army lieutenant that night who became my Grandfather. I wore it on our honeymoon in Cuba when we stayed at that little cottage near the beach on the Bay of Havana.” She reached up and took Castiels hand, “was rather hoping that one of our pups might wear it some day. But in the mean time, thought your mate would look perfect in it until you could get him one to hand down to your pups.” She lay my Lambkins hand in mine.

“I like very much.” He looked amazing, any thoughts of Mary or Kate, I had at that moment fell away. Sorry my loves, but for tonight he is my only. Brought his finger pads to my lips.”

“Hello John,” his eyes were kohled like the gods of old Egypt, mouth pink and kissably full. Skin like a china doll, perfumed lightly and soft as rose petals. 

“Half a mind to take you home and......” that's when noticed that Erica and Jessie were standing there with big shit eating grins.

“Do what General?” Erica asked innocently but smirking like the smart ass brat she is.

“Now, now.” their father admonished. “Not good to be nosy bodies, especially for things you are years from understanding.” 

“Shall we go?” I lead my Darling Lamb outside and down the walk. “Lord knows how long Carson will hold our table.” Tucked my Little Ones in mine. “So, whose car are we taking?”

“The BMW,” Lou began.

“I'll drive,” her Ladyship chirped up.

“NO!” The three of us shouted at once.

“Spoilsports,” she groused. “There is nothing wrong with my driving. It's just rather robust.”

“My dearest little Mouse, I love you with every ounce of my being.” Her mate kept the car keys securely in his fist. “But I wasn't as nervous in my Centurion at the Imjin with the bloody Chinese using us for target practice, as I am in this BMW with you driving.”

She sighed, “if it makes you all feel any better. I won't drive. But I do call....how do you Yanks say it....oh yes.....shotgun!”

So we get to the officer club in one piece. Lou is only slightly less scary a driver then his mate. Find a spot close to the front entrance and park. I get out and walk around to open Castiels' door. I take a handkerchief out of my pocket and lay it on the burning black top. “Put your foot on it,” as he steps out of the car. I scoop my Lambkin up as if he were a new bride to be carried over the threshold. Well, in a way he is, we've only been mated a month. 

Thank goodness the door isn't far, Cas has put on weight. Not that I'm complaining, he's been too thin but for the sake of my lower back I gotta put his little round ass down. We get inside and pause to get a lay of the land. It's Saturday night, the younger set are in the bar and dance club a floor below us. The dining room is just off the main saloon and is crowded with the overflow from downstairs. I look about seeing who's there, who's noticed us and the reaction. It's not every evening that the commander and his second are out with their mates on a Saturday night.

Warrant Officer Carson sees us and strides over. “Sirs, Omega Winchester, Omega Reynolds. Good evening, so glad to see you all. He kisses Cas and Jennys' finger pads, “you both look very lovely tonight.”

“Thank you Mr Carson,” her Ladyship smiled sweetly.

“Very kind of you Sir,” my Lamb was equal parts meek and alluring. 

He lead us over to the dining room and then through the maze of tables and chairs to a quiet corner away prying ears. Held the chairs out for our omegas, then took our drink orders himself. Gimlet for me, Bass Ale for Lou, white Bordeaux for Jenny and a ginger ale for Cas. We study the menus, order and then take a sip or two from our drinks before finding some conversation.

“General Reynolds,” Castiel begins.

“Please,” he said graciously. “Call me Lewiston.”

“All right....Lewiston. Why did you join the army? Was it a family thing? Or did you want to do something else?” 

Ah the three question game goes international. “Huh,” my second in command looked honestly perplexed for a moment. “Guess it was something that was always expected. Though when I was a wee lad,” his voice was both conspiratorial and humorous. “Did want either to be a fireman or sell coconuts in the market place in Nassau.”

“Is that where you born? In the Bahamas?” Was rather interested myself, for all the time spent with Lou, really didn't know that much about him.

“No, I was born in Port Said, Egypt the canal zone in 1928. Dad was assigned there as post engineer. Went to Nassau when I was 10 and met this one two years later.” He gave her Ladyship a kiss on the palm. “She was the best batsman in year six primary school and even after presenting omega, Mouse could still take the straight backed shot.”

Jenny preened and spouted more about her cricket playing days, while us Yanks were in weeds. The words were all in English but they might as well have been Greek for all we knew. Oh those wacky Brits. “So you met in school.” My Lamb turned to her Ladyship. “What did you think of him when you met?”

She laughed, “I thought he was a big git but he grew on me.” Then Jenny smiled wickedly. “And how did you two meet?”

I jumped in, “At the officers club in Fort Bragg, North Carolina. He was there to go dancing with friends and I was meeting my son Dean.” Gave Castiel credit, he took a cue quick put a cute little beguiling smile on his face.

“Had gone to the bar for some gravy fries and a red Bordeaux,” could see the two of them shuddering at the combination. “When this tall good looking bull alpha comes up and says about the wine, “good choice.” My Lambkin blushes prettily, “I say that I thought so and if he'd like a glass. Then we toast and he says....”

“To Love and unity, dark corners and opportunity,” I finish. “We talk a little, I'm trying to convince him that a lamb far from his flock needs a shepherd to care for him, and that's he gives me that head tilt and the brush off. But I make a better impression the next day.”

Castiel snorts into his ginger ale. But this is neither the time nor place for full disclosure and I'm not sure if I want to. But we're saved by the bell when the salads arrive and conversation stalls out. The steaks follow shortly there after. Keep an eye on my little mate as he tucks into that Spencer steak and baked potato. He's hungry or at least the pup is, because it doesn’t take long for him to polish off his supper and sneak a few bites of mine.

We get a visitor, Chef has come out from the kitchen to see how we're liking his food. He whips a chair around and sits. “Evening folks, hope you're enjoying your dinners.” 

“Hello Chef,” I lean back, contentedly full, slight buzz from the gimlet and the bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon that came out with our steaks. “Excellent, excellent meal.”

“Superb Sir,” Lou had taken the empty wine glass from in front of Casitel, filled it and sent the glass hand to hand to our host. “Haven't such a good supper since was last at Wiltons in London.”

Chef lifted his glass, “thank you. That's high praise indeed.” Then he turned his eye on my Lambkin. “Was dinner to your approval Omega Winchester? Did your little one approve?”

“Very much so Sir,” then he asked, “if I may Alpha? Allow Chef to meet our pup?” It would mean allowing this man to touch Castiel, a bold move, one not usually taken. But then.....I nodded, he stood and glided over, to take the mans' hand and lay it upon his pregnant belly.

Chefs' face is one of surprised wonder, “I....wow....never felt one so strong. How far along are you?”

“Seven weeks,” my Angels' face is glowing with happiness. “Jeffery's a little bull like his daddy.”

Now it's my turn to preen. MY son is a bull alpha. Yes there will be some issues not found with just being an alpha. That he'll pop his knot earlier, be a bit more aggressive and have all the omega girls and boys after him to drop his pants to get a look at his junk. Okay, that was the more fun aspect of being a bull. The 'I'll show you mine if you show me yours' game.

Chef had a look of contemplation, “I think I have just the desert for you tonight, had made a test batch, it turned out rather well and there's just enough for the four of you.” He noted our well emptied plates, “will send someone out shortly with coffees, brandy and a glass of milk.” Chef stood, kissed my Lambkins' finger pads, “thank you Omega Winchester, was on honor to meet your pup. What's his full name going to be?”

“Jeffery George Hugh Ashton Benjamin Winchester,” Castiel announced proudly. I added George after General Brown and pulled rank as to where it fell in that mass of names for one little pup.

“Good strong name,” our host said with a sly grin. “Boy will he know he's in trouble when you lean out the window and holler all that.” The pup will hate his name of course and wonder why we saddled him with such a monstrosity but in time will come to like it. I know I did mine. Thought my names were too plain, so for years and years wanted to be called (other then Mary calling me Pooh bear) Alexander Xerxes Jack Armstrong. Hey, it had a great ring to it.

Chef then left for the kitchen while her Ladyship and Castiel excused themselves to head to the powder room. “Why do omegas and women do that?” Lou watched his mate stride off with mine in tow. “I've never seen one yet go to the loo alone.”

“Think they're either gossiping about us or planning world domination.” I take a sip of wine. “If it were Castiels' mother, I'd go with world domination.”

Lou thought that was rather amusing, which brought him to his next statement. “So what's your next move on this campaign Herr General?”

“Excuse me?”

“Come now John, in all the time I've been here, this is the first time we've had dinner at the club together.” Which was true, even though our families have gotten together for barbeques and dinners at Quarters One or Two previously. “This was introduce Castiel or.......who you getting even with? In which case I'm all in.”

That's when I explained my plan, apologized to him for not looking into the issue for the omegas at the Custer pool sooner and my late night phone call to Naomi. Will never admit to anyone about talking to Crowley.

Lou was suitably impressed, “next time when the War Ministry wants to plan an invasion, will definitely knock up your monster in law.”

The mental picture of the whole of the British Ministry of War bending over Naomi lead to the worse, but more accurate, picture of her in complete dominatrix gear, fucking every last one of their wrinkly old asses. 

“Now you're just being childish.” My second in command admonished. “She couldn't bugger the whole of the ministry.” Then he sighed, “sorry. She's a bull, yes she could.” We started snorting and giggling like 10 year olds looking at a Playboy magazine for the first time. Which is how our mates found us when they returned from the loo.

“The ladies room smells a lot nicer then the mens can,” was Castiels' remark about the ladies vs the mens rooms. “No vomit, piss or rut stink.” My Angel must be getting comfortable enough around Lou to start reverting back to himself.”

“Yes indeed,” Jenny said with a completely straight face. “Ladies shit rainbows, sunshine and lemon fizzy pop.” Thought we were gonna freaken die. Haven't laughed that hard in...the last few minutes. Gotta do this again before going to Belgium.

Dessert turned out to be something called Tres Leches cake, Castiel knew exactly what it was. “Had it in Panama all the time. It's a sponge or pound cake soaked in three kinds of milk or cream. Usually condensed, evaporated or heavy cream. Hense the name 'three milks', it's really good.” And it was. When the brandy and cigars came out, Cas and her Ladyship excused themselves and went to do whatever ladies and omegas did when their alphas wanted to discuss 'business'. In short gossip.

This time as they leave, we watch carefully as heads turn as our mates thread their way through the dining room. Then the whispers that were not as quiet as they prolly hoped as the dining room had some good acoustics. Some were scandalized, others titillated while a pair of young alpha males were just plain rude as how they'd fuck our mates given the opportunity. Will definitely do a small bit of challenging after the check comes out. Lou and I plot a bit more, smoke up the corner, the check comes and I sign to put it on my tab.

On the way out we stop at the table of those young bucks. “The next time you make comments like that,” I growl way down in my throat. “Make sure you don't speak loud enough for us to hear, or be ready to write a check your asses can cash.” Lou's growl equals mine in its intensity and menace.

The room goes silent as the smell of alphas' challenge fills everyone's nose; will the young bucks feel lucky and pick up the gauntlet tossed down or will they.......piss their collective pants, drop some money on the table and run? Which they did the second. The room breathed a collective sigh, either from relief or disappointment of being deprived of a good fight for dominance. So now we need to hunt up our mates, do a little chest pounding and preening. After a few false starts, we're pointed downstairs to the dance club. 

There we find Her Ladyship and my Lambkin shaking their collective legs or this case, bottoms. 

Jive talkin'  
You wear a disguise  
Jive talkin'  
So misunderstood, yeah  
Jive talkin'  
You really no good  
Oh, my child  
You'll never know  
Just what you mean to me  
Oh, my child  
You got so much  
You're gonna take away my energy  


The two of them were fun to watch together, bumping their ample hips and thighs which is making me want to take him home all the more, get that fancy rig off and take my Lambkin out to the screen porch. Lou already mentioned about how Forseyth Ave got a nose full of sex from the other nights we were making love. “Couldn't see, mind you.” He said conversationally. “But there's nothing more invigorating then the smell of an omega in mid passion. It was definitely 'fathers night'.”

”With all your jive talkin'  
You're telling me lies, yeah  
Good lovin'  
Still gets in my eyes  
Nobody believes what you say  
It's just your jive talkin'  
That gets in the way  
Oh my love  
You're so good  
Treating me so cruel  
There you go  
With your fancy lies  
Leavin' me lookin'  
Like a dumbstruck fool  


That's when Castiel notices me, gives a seductive tilt of his head and gives those hips a little extra shimmy shake. 

Jive talkin'  
You're telling me lies, yeah  
Jive talkin'  
You wear a disguise  
Jive talkin'  
So misunderstood, yeah  
Jive talkin'  
You just ain't no good 

Now I want him. Wove my way through the crowd as the song winds down and walk out onto the dance floor. Gave a bow that would put any southern gentlemen to shame and offered my hand. Thank goodness Lou got to the man playing the records, slips him some money to play something a little slower.

The music starts, it's easy, rather suggestive and the singers' voice is rough with desire.

Stay away from my window  
Stay away from my backdoor too  
Disconnect the telephone line  
Relax baby and draw that blind  
Kick off your shoes, and sit right down  


Castiel is in my arms, he's a soft full bundle of adorable omega. Can feel his breasts and belly pressed lightly against my body as we glide across the now empty dance floor.  


Loosen up that pretty French gown  
Let me pour ya a good long drink  
Ooh, baby don't you hesitate, 'cause

Tonight's the night  
It's gonna be alright  
'Cause I love you girl  
Ain't nobody gonna stop us now  


Interesting choice of song. Well, all I wanted to do was present Castiel tastefully, but then again there was no really good way to do it. People were going to talk no matter what I did, even if he stayed in the house and never went out. Besides, after what I had planned for tomorrow, it's gonna really blow up. Good thing I'm leaving in six months. Could see Lou and Jenny waltzing their way across the floor.  


C'mon angel, my hearts on fire,  
Don't deny your man's desire,  
You'd be a fool to stop this tide  
Spread your wings  
and let me come inside, 'cause  
Tonight's the night  
It's gonna be alright  
'Cause I love you girl  
Ain't nobody gonna stop us now”  


Besides, I wanted to do a little chest pounding, a moment to enjoy squiring Castiel about the dance floor. Looks like ballroom dancing is another thing they taught at finishing school. My Lamb is light on his feet and follows my movements like a shadow.  


“Don't say a word, my virgin child  
Just let your inhibitions run wild  
The secret is about to unfold  
Upstairs before the night's too old  
Tonight's the night, gonna be alright, 'cause I love you girl, ain't nobody gonna stop us now.”  


The music fades away as we stop and the room is silent. Not hostile, could tell if it were, just surprised, impressed and one of those times where we showed the old bulls still have it. The music starts up again and the four of us walk off the floor as the young folks crowd on. But not before I feel some slaps on the back and voices saying...“did you see the way they could dance? That's John Winchester and Lewiston Reynolds. Wow, that's really them. Their omegas are beautiful. Can you smell it? The younger one's pregnant and the older one...she can be my 'Mrs Robinson' any time” Lou raised an eye brow at that but then took it for the compliment it was.  


The drive home was comfortably quiet, we puffed our cigars as our omegas were snugged up against our sides, it was good to be an alpha and a general tonight. Casitel and I were dropped off in front of Quarters Ones, bid goodnight to the Reynolds as the car zoomed off. Took my Lambkins' hand and we strolled up the walk to the front door. “Have been waiting all night to get you home,” I unlocked the front door and swept him inside. “Since I first saw you over at Quarters Two, let's see about getting that fancy rig off so we don't tear it.”  


“Actually it comes off rather easily,” my Lambkin purred. “They're designed to.” One little tug at the back and he's standing in a pool of midnight blue cloth. “Her Ladyship said that her grandpapas' seamstress designed it that way, so if he met his alpha at the coming out party, he would be ready.” There was a breech clout of ribbons and lace that covered most of his bottom and basket, “and he did. Meet someone that is. That lieutenant who became Jennys grandfather took grand papa in the Viceroys own bed, as nothing would've been good enough for his little omega's first time. And that night, the Viceroy and his mate slept in another room as not to disturb the young lovers.”  


Dear God forgive me, but at that moment I wanted him more then I ever desired Mary or Kate.  
He walked slowly toward the stairs, hips and ass swaying to and fro. The bangles at his ankles jangling with each step, Castiel turned in profile, breasts and belly plump and inviting, juicy and ready to be pumped and squeezed. The jewels from the czars collar shimmering from his throat. “Heard you challenged some disrespectful young bucks tonight. That you bared your teeth, showed claws to keep what's yours and that they ran like yellow dogs. Take me to your bed Shepherd.” Could smell the slick that's damping the breech clout, the musky perfume that dotted his throat and limbs. “And let me show you that I belong to only you and you alone.”  


Didn't have to tell me twice. Took him up to the bed room, where he batted my hands away from the tie that I was just about strangling myself trying to get off. Castiel undressed me, slowly, sensually. Tie, then shoes, socks and jacket. Each he placed neatly on the clothes horse. Pants, then the white shirt he slid on and took a deep breath of. “You're my drug, an addiction I want no cure for.” He went to his knees and nuzzled my cock, balls and knot through the boxers, all hard and slightly painful from the over stimulation. Kissing and sucking through the light cotton material, teasing with a delicious torture. “Want to please you in every way possible, with my body, mind and soul.”  


My Lamb kissed and nipped the inside of my thighs then moved down licking and nuzzling skin and scars. Rips, bullet holes, shrapnel telling the story of my time in the fight. I sit down on the bed and he continues with his adoration. There is nothing more inviting then having someone on their knees, the aroma of sweat, saliva and slick tickling ones nose. He lifts my foot, mouthing the instep and putting a feather soft kiss on each toe.

Tossed my head back, allowing the sensations, emotions and thoughts to tumble through. When I was away, Kate came to see me. “A little bird told me you'd be here,” she laughed. We spilled onto the bed, my fierce, ferocious Kate, no one could hold a candle to this woman. Except Mary, who came down from Canada so we could spend Sunday and Monday together. Kate came on Tuesday and left Thursday. My favorite ladies, love them each differently and Castiel I love for reasons completely different then my women. And right now, more then either.  


Castiel is my reward. The brass ring, everything everyone said I didn't deserve or shouldn't have.....and he's now mine. On his knees, mouth on my cock, all soft lips, tongue and the scraping of teeth. He works his mojo, head bobbing up and down until he brings me to the brink. Want that sweet sopping cunny, take him by the shoulders and lift Cas to his feet then to straddle my lap. Love the sight of him in my white shirt and those blue panties. Reach down and push aside the sopping little strip of cloth so could nose in the head of my cock. Warm and wet, searching for his little hidey hole. That big ole pocket monster finds it and pushes through those soft damp pink folds and into my Little Ones' body.  


Plug his pinks as I have big plans for that little hole.  
Sunday morning dawns bright and cloudless as I finalize my plans for taking out the pool. Okay, prolly not the most christian thing to do on a Sunday, or the fact I really wanted to roll up with a column of tanks to blow the place to shit. Sigh, but it wasn't christian nor politically smart to toss my mate out for being 'defective'.  


Left Castiel to sleep in as I wanted him well rested for this afternoon. Our love making went well into the night, as we would end one round, rest and then begin again. Half asleep would feel him take me into himself or between those full lips to drain me again and again. I would pull him close to suckle from those perky little nips, kneading my finger pads into his soft skin, teasing out that sweet milk. It's said omegas milk makes an alpha virile. If that's the case, after last night, I could impregnate a stone.  


Dress quietly in the silk pajama bottoms and the Paris robe, then wander downstairs to the kitchen. Make a pot of coffee, slice some bread for the toaster, grab the newspaper from in front of the mud room door. Sit and read the local cheese wrap until the toast pops and the percolator stops wheezing.  


Take my coffee and toast out on the front steps and enjoy the sounds of the morning. Birds, a dog barking and foot falls on the road as someone is taking a jog in the cool of the day. Watched as a slightly beat up Ranchero rolls up Colonels Row and comes to a stop in front of Quarters One. Ah Garth, wonder what Mr Fizzles has to report. He gets out of the car with envelopes in one hand and a thermos in the other. Even though we're all in civies, Lt Fitzgerald comes to a halt in front of me, salutes and holds out one of the envelopes.  


It's the reports of the incident, the ones made by the MP's, the pool manager, some statements given by 'witnesses' and then the final recommendations made by the provost marshal and judge advocate. Was torn between laughing my ass off for the absurdity of the whole situation and wanting to turn the tanks not only on the pool but the provo, jag and half the senior officers wives club.  


The final report read as follows: “Taking into account the small number of omega personnel attached to Fort Riley vs the 25,000 alpha and beta personnel and being that no de facto discrimination occurred, it is in the best interests for all concerned to let stand the current rules of the Custer Hills Swimming pool. No further action will be taken until such time as the number of omega personnel increases and at that juncture, the rules will be reviewed again.”  
Now I was sick, “Garth, how many omegas do we have on post?”  


“21 Sir. Two adults and the rest are pups.”  


Was starting to see red, “what happens when those pups try and go to the pool?”  


Garth flipped through his notes, “most don't and those who do are turned away. Their mothers are told their swim suits are not appropriate or the others are not 'comfortable' around 'defectives'.” He pulled out a sheet of paper with the list of rules, “it's this one. It's a catch all, which under normal circumstances is a good thing to have, except of course when it's misused.”  


So we're telling a bunch of omega kids they're not as good as the others, they're 'defective'. Dear Lord, what have I done?  
Garth then held out a letter sized white, purple and red envelope that read 'Federal Express'. “This arrived early this morning by special courier, personal and confidential for you.”  


Opened the envelope, it was the information promised me by Crowley. Holy Cats! This stuff was hotter then dynamite on Georgia asphalt and just about as explosive. Looks like the provo and jag really did sell their souls to the King of Hell. Hurleyvale was nothing but a good ole boy from Nebraska who's only flaw seemed to be he liked the 'best', even if that was just on paper and didn't give second chances. We will correct said flaw in his behavior.  


But the most interesting was the pool manager and how he ended up in our little neck of the woods. Apparently, he liked little alpha boys and girls a bit too much as reports of touching in inappropriate ways and children with diseases only adults, very careless adults, should have. No charges were ever pressed as no one wanted to admit their child was involved or have put them through the horrors of testifying in court. I think Captain Delassandro needs to have a 'talk' with this man.  


And finally, Lt Colonel Rhodes, your wife should have given you your balls Friday morning cuz you are gonna need em on Monday. You and I are going to have a discuss.  


Then came a rather uncomfortable thought, I called Crowley at one o'clock in the morning on Saturday, this is the kind of information that should've taken weeks if not months to gather. Yet here it is, Sunday morning sent by this Federal Express from Western New York. Which means Crowley had this information on hand already or knew where to get it fast. Now I know to keep my contact with the King of Hell to a minimum.  


Patted a patch of concrete step next to me and Garth sat down. We sit quietly drinking coffee watching Foresyth Ave come to life. Coloniels Row can be so pretty, yet behind closed doors can be so petty.  


Finish my coffee, dismiss Garth and go back inside. Set the cup and plate on the kitchen table, then make two phone calls. One to Delassandro and the other to Crowley. It felt odd to thank a demon on a Sunday but there you go. I hang up before he can ask for a favor and trot up stairs to see if my Lambkin is wake. Castiel is cuddled up in ball, nude except for the collar and bangle bracelets, will have to get some for him as I like the sound they make when he walks or as his toes are up around my ears. Roll him onto his back and lean in to plant kisses on his little round belly. Pup is lazily tapping against my lips, “good morning Little Bull.”  


“Morgen mien Hengst,” can feel finger tips lightly touch my cheek. “Love you.” He yawns and stretches like a kitten in pool of sunshine.  


“Hi Baby,” nuzzle and kiss my way up his body. Move the dime protecting my pup, nipping and licking the sensitive belly skin. Stroke his hardening cock, rocking my thumb to and fro over the slit My Lambkin moans, thrusts and his fingers thread into my high and tight. “Like that Baby? Want me to suck it for you?”  


“Please, oh please!” He whimpers. Ah thank you Mal for being such a fine teacher in the art of giving head. You are a prince among men. Which you are....a prince. Well, a minor one but still a prince. Took my Lambkin into my mouth, touching and stoking his balls, need him pliant and ready to do what I need him to do this afternoon. It didn't take him long to spray his seed...cum...stuff...whatever, over my tongue. He's sweet and salty all at the same time. Like Cracker jack. Mmmmm, and he has a prize inside too. Snert.  


Walk out to the bath to rinse my mouth and jerk off in the sink. Now, I'm ready for the day. Go back to the bedroom as Castiel is sitting up and swinging his feet over to the floor. “Now, that's the way I like to wake up in the morning,” he grinned. “So, what's on tap for today?”  


“How would you like to go for swim with Lou, Jenny and their pups?” Asked with all nonchalance.  


“Ahhh, sure.” My Lamb said slowly. “Where?”  


“The Custer Pool.”  


“Uhhhhhh, are you sure?” His face was one of fear and consternation.  


“Never more sure of anything in my whole life.” Kissed him on the forehead. “Besides, I had a lovely talk with my mother in law. She sends her regards....among other things.”  


“You talked to my mother?”  


“Yup.”  


“And told her what happened?”  


“Every stitch.”  


“And she gave you ideas on what to do?”  


“She was surprisingly creative.”  


Castiel started to laugh. Hard. To the point were he fell back on the bed, laughing helplessly. “They fucken don't stand a popsicles' chance in Hell,” he gasped out. “God! I knew there was a good reason why I mated you.”  


“And here I thought it was for my big dick and humungous balls.”  


“That too my dearest Alpha. That too.”  


About one o'clock we bring the Bronco over to Quarters Two. Cas, Jenny and the pups will go first, followed about 15 minutes later by Lou and I. Garth and Delassandro will be meeting us at the Custer pool shortly there after. Oh yeah, plotted this campaign with the care and coordination of D-Day or Operation Junction City-only without all the leaks to the enemy.  


Lou and I sit in the Beamer watching as our mates drive off in the Bronco. “Think this will do any good?” Lou commented.  


“I think it won't hurt and give those ass holes something to think about.” I growl. “And it will get rid of creep Holloway before he does anything or stop the abuse if he has.”  


Lou rumbled ominously, “if he's touched Jesse...”  


“Then you have my permission to string Holloway up by the balls to the flag pole. And we can salute 'Old Glory'.  


We get to the Custer pool just in time to watch Cas, Jenny, Jesse and Erica get confronted by the pool manager. Watch Jenny draw herself up and go into full 'Ladyship' mode. Or what I like to call: “Me Lady Jeanette Reynolds you......what did you say you were again? Oh yes.....pool man. How quaint.”  


Castiel takes a leaf from Jennys book and stands there, arms crossed with a bemused look on his face. Jesse and Erica are yelling something, Reynolds the younger is very much the protective little alpha of his omega mother. Lou looks on with pride as his son steps in front of the two omegas ready to defend them with tooth and nail. That's when Holloway makes a mistake when he puts a hand on Jesses' shoulder and starts to push him aside.  


Lou jumps out of the Bronco and bears down on the man like an avenging angel. “YOU GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY SON YOU BLOODY DEGENERATE!” My second in command pushes his way past the gate and people in line, rushing to the side of his family. “Are you all right Jesse? He didn't hurt you did he?  


“I'm alright Dad,” the little alpha was trying hard to be brave. “But he,”pointing at Holloway. “He was saying terrible things to Mummy and threatened to hurt her.”  


“I did not!” The pool manager was now seeing he was not dealing with just two omegas and pups but now one angry alpha. “All I said was that she needed to have her alpha here.”  


“You're such a tosser,” Erica snarked. “A rat arsed blagger.”  


“I don't like your tone young lady,” Holloway turned to glare at the pup. “And what you said, whatever that was.”  


“Called you a lair ya big git.”  


Okay, time for my entrance. “Mr Holloway, is there a problem here?”  


He turned and glowered at me. “Who the fuck are you?”  


“John Winchester,” I said evenly.  


“That suppose to mean something to me?”  


My eye brows went up as some of the on lookers were either shocked or joyful, as it's not often you get the opportunity to watch a train wreak of such epic proportions and with such a good seat for said wreak.  


“Ohhhhhhh, it might, I command the First Infantry Division and this is my second in command Brigadier General Lewiston Reynolds.”  


The man looked around at the crowd as if to say, 'you could've told me!'  


“And considering last week you referred to my omega here as, and how did he put it Darling?” I tapped a finger on my chin, “a knocked up ditz who wouldn't say boo to a goose.”  


“I never said......” Holloway is looking a little confused. “Wait, your mate wasn't here last week.”  


“Yeah I was,” my Lambkin interjected. “You called the MP's when my friends and I wouldn't leave. You said we were causing a disturbance for wearing inappropriate bathing attire.”  


“Really?” I turned to the assembled crowd. “Do any of YOU find Lady Jennys or Omega Winchesters swimming suits to be inappropriate?” All heads are shaking no, thought they'd be brown nosing about now. “Why thank you so much for clearing up that misconception.”  


“Well, they complained last week,”Holloway looked sulky. “They also complained because some of their pups saw the omegas naked in the locker changing room.”  


“Isn't that where you would expect to see someone nude, in a changing room?”  


“Yeah but.......they didn't want to swim with one of them!” Holloway was looking at the crowd. “You were screaming at me last week because you didn't want your pups in the water with a defective.” Some of the people in the crowd were looking guilty or afraid of being recognized now that they knew who this omega really was. The rest were trying to look innocent, like they would never say such a prejudicial thing.  


“I also understand that the omega pups don't come here, because they're not welcome.”  


Holloway was looking like a deer in the head lights, “I was just doing what THEY wanted.” He pointed at the crowd, who took a collective step back. “THEY didn't want them here!”  


“Is that true?” I looked out at the crowd with a look of gentle concern. “Come now, you can tell me if there's a problem.” When no one said a word, “Garth! I called out. “Could you come here for a moment please?” My aide and his wife walked over, they were dressed for a day at the pool. “Do you have that manual, you know the one.”  


Garth automaticly handed me the book in question from the basket Bess was carrying. AR600-21, PERSONNEL—GENERAL RACE RELATIONS AND EQUAL OPPORTUNITY Effective 1 September 1976  


Took out my reading glasses and perched them on my nose and read:  


“It is the policy of the Army to provide equal opportunity and treatment for, uniformed members and their dependents, irrespective of race, color. religion, national origin, sex or secondary gender.”  


Looked up over the rims, “going to leave the manual here at the office. If anyone cares to review or have questions. Which at that time I'll be happy to discuss. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a swim with my mate and friends. Would love to have you join us in a dip.” Turned, flipped a quarter at the guy at the entrance, snaked an arm around Castiels waist and walked in.  


Found a spot, set up our towels, blankets and beach chairs. My Lamb took a bottle Coppertone out of basket of goodies, spritzed some in his hands, knelt at my feet and started working the lotion into to my legs. Ever the picture of a good little obedient omega. Which must have emboldened one of the wives to wander over. “General Winchester,” the woman cooed. “So glad you were able to come out today. Have you heard anything from Mary? We do so miss her at the wives club.”  


Oh I'm sure you do. “I'll tell her that you're thinking about her Mrs........?”  


“Rhodes,” she said in that tone which she expected me to know immediately who she was. “Mrs Azazel Rhodes.”  


God bless America and all her satellite countries, is it Christmas? Cuz I just got a prezzie. “Why don't you sit right down here Mrs Rhodes, so we can chat.”  


She happily plunked her butt in the beach chair next to mine, when her nose wrinkled. “Must talk to Mr Holloway about removing the garbage more often. There's a terrible odor, don't you smell it?”  


“Nope, all I smell is my sweet Lambkin.” Reach down and caress his cheek. “We're expecting.”  


Mrs Rhodes looks down, now she's in a pickle. She has the commanders ear, does she solder on or get up because her nose is turning my dear little 'megas' scent inside out. Give the broad credit, she keeps her seat but is now looking green around the gills. “I would just like to say it's so noble that you've found time to shed light on this grievous omega problem.”  


“Nothing noble about it, just want ALL the pups to have some fun this summer.”  


“Yes,”she gushed. “That's why the other mothers and I scouted out this wonderful little pond out the western part of post. All it needs is a little love and a dock, maybe a truck load of sand, some mowing, fish out the bullheads.” She went on with quite a list of fixes until, “it would be perfect and they would be so much more comfortable around their own kind....”  


Castiel sat motionless, then.....“fulla shit.” He sneezed. “Sorry, must be something around here I'm allergic to.”  


Mrs Rhodes looked surprised, annoyed and thinking better then to correct the commanders omega mate for speaking without permission, then continued. “Having their own pond would take care of any problems with heats, slick or the emotional issues omegas sadly can be prone to. Don't you think so General?”  


“Know the area you're talking about, isn't it a bit far from the housing and won't it put a strain on the mothers and fathers to get their pups out there?”  


“Not if they truly loved their children.” She said knowingly. “And thought of them as more then just little commodities.”  


“And you think of them as?”  


“People of course but with 'special needs'.”  


“So you're saying you want 'separate but equal' facilities?”  


“Exactly,” she smiled.  


“Bullshit,” Castiel sneezed.  


“But if something happens, there's no phone service out there and it's a long ways from the hospital.”  


“Well, the life guard could get one of those walkie talkie things.” Wow answer for everything. Except the right answer.  


“Horse shit,” my Lambkins' sneezing seems to be getting worse.  


“Mrs Rhodes, I will give the matter every ounce of consideration it deserves.” I stood and struck a thoughtful pose, tapping a finger on my chin. “Okay thought about it, sorry the answer is no. In the mean time, I suggest you read that manual I brought.”  


“Commander,” she said icely. “I think Mary would have something to say about this.”  


“She did,” I replied, looking down at her like the vile little reptile Mrs Rhodes was fast turning into. “Mary was the one who told me about the problem and how unfairly the omega kids were being treated.”  


“Oh Mrs Rhodes,” Castiel smiled sweetly as I helped him to his feet. “Give my best to your husband and let him know I'll enjoy my last week in Kansas at the 300th MP company. Though do wish Mr Zeddmore could let me know how that poor soul drown in that water hazard at the golf course.”  


“Oh I'm sorry,” I said with exaggerated apology. “How rude of me, this is my omega mate, Castiel Novac Winchester. He's been a cadet out here for the last almost 3 weeks attached to your husbands MP battalion. I think he said you've met.”  


Can't say the beta wasn't sharp, she put two and two together right quick and came up with one thousand four hundred and ninety eight. Belinda Rhodes was in deep kimchee and she knew it.  


“And my mommy is Naomi Novac.” Ouch, target destroyed, cease fire. Castiel and I walked hand in hand to the edge of the pool and jumped in. It took a little while before we had company other then the Fitzgeralds and Reynolds, but you would've thought the water turned to wine the minute I got out of the pool holding Castiels' little jingle plug. Slick may have been the kiss of death, but bull alpha sperm is like Willie Wonkas golden ticket. Mothers were pushing their sons into the water in hopes of something would rub off or latch on.  


Now, had the opportunity to speak with Mr Holloway. Found him sitting in his office, reading the Sunday funnies. “Mr Holloway,” I was in full command mode and more then just a little pissed that he didn't know who I was earlier. “We need to talk.”  


He set his paper aside, from the look on his face, Holloway knew he was in for a bit of a shit storm. “Yes Sir, what about?”  


“Your letter of resignation, I expect it on my desk Monday morning.”  


The beta leaned back in his chair and laughed. “I'm a civilian government employee. You can't fire me.”  


Took on a look of surprise, “did I say anything about firing? Can't get rid of one of you bastards with dynamite. Oh no, I said, resignation. You are going to quit.”  


The Custer pool seemed to be full of reptiles today because he gave me that unblinking glare that I've seen once on a rattler, right before I whacked its head off like a dandelion and squashed beneath my heel. “Now why would I wanna leave a sweet set up like this? Get paid for doing nothing, the scenery's great and love helping the pups. I'm such a giver just ask their mothers.”  


“So I hear,” got to admire his nerve. Not much else, but that's neither here nor there. “Make you a deal. You give your notice, pack up and leave. No harm no foul.”  


“And what if I don't wanna?”  


“I'm make sure a copy of this ends up in every mail box on post,” handed him a copy of Crowleys' report.  


Now a look of total panic came over his face within moments of reading. “That's not me!” He squeaked. Then, “that's not my picture,” when copies of id photos from Fort Carson, Andrews Air Force base, Fort Sam Houston and a dozen others were tossed down in front of him. He'd been a busy little snake slithering from pillar to post across the country. Idly wondered how he ended up on Crowleys' radar.  


“Your name, your pictures.” I leaned across the desk and showed my teeth. “Your resignation in my hands tomorrow. Then get the hell off my post and never come back.” Walked out without sparing a further glance, didn't want to hear anything more that reptile had to say. Nodded to Delassandro as I walked passed him on the way back to where Cas and the rest were. Sorry Lambkin but I do need this man as much as I need you. He has such a talent for the 'wetter' aspects of this job.  


Would be taking the catch all rule out until such time as it's shown that it can be safely put back in. Today would not solve the problem completely, but it's a shot over the bow to let those bitches and little bastards know it's not going to be business as usual.  


Got a kiss on the cheek from Jenny Reynolds as we load up the vehicles after a couple of hours, point made and dinner needed. “You're a good man and alpha John Winchester,” she whispered. “Mary and Kate would be proud of you today.”  


“Just wanted to make things right, for you, Castiel and all the omegas here.”  


“It's a start,” she said. “Not over by a long shot but they've been put on notice.”  


When we get home, my Lambkin and I wander upstairs, shower off the chlorine and head to bed for a nap. “Thank you Shepherd,” he cuddles up against my chest, nuzzling and scenting sleepily. “You were amazing back there.”  


“I have my moments,” said modestly. Yawned, “close your eyes Baby, get some rest. You and my Little Bull had quite the afternoon. Gotta make sure your 'allergies' don't flair up again.” Snickered, “you're such a little shit.”  


The next morning, hate Mondays, we wake up early, stiff from sun burn and I'm sore in places I haven't used in ages and really need some coffee. My sweet Lamb had showed his appreciation well past midnight and he's being a bit of a bear to get out of bed. In the mean time, shaved, pulled my khaki trousers and t shirt, when the front door bell rang. Huh, Delassandro and Garth usually come to the back door.  


Toss on the Paris robe and trot down stairs. Open the door to find......“you're a long way from the briny deep sailor man.”  


The little Naval officer looked me up and down, took a lollipop out of his pocket and tucked in his mouth. “Hey there Pops, here to see my baby bro and uh”.......he smirked. “Nice robe, who shot the couch?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again everyone for the comments, kudos and bookmarking. 
> 
> Sobakayob: Russian insult, meaning dog fucker
> 
> Eede vhad e sgadie kak malinkey suka Russian insult: Go to hell and burn like a little bitch.
> 
> Skatina: continuing with the Russian insults- idiotic animal. 
> 
> Perestan dedushkin huy sasat: more Russian bad words- stop sucking grandpa's dick
> 
> Blowing off: British slang for farting
> 
> Sargeant Wilson and Captain Mainwaring are from the Britcom 'Dad's Army'. A comedy that looked at the Home Guard in the fictional English town of Walmington-on-Sea during the Second World War.
> 
> Spencer Steak: also called a Delmonico or boneless rib eye steak
> 
> Jive Talking is of course by the Bee Gees
> 
> Tonight's the Night (Gonna be Alright) is by the incredible Rod Stewart
> 
> Morgen mien Hengst: German for-morning my stallion


	52. Gabe and Sam

WARNING: kind of nasty language if you're Italian 

 

“No! No! No! Alpha! Please don't shoot him! That's my brother Gabe! He's one I like!” Had crawled out of bed when I heard a commotion downstairs, then smelled that metallic wet dog stink that comes when two alphas are gearing up for a fight. Grabbed up the poppy robe then ran down the hall to the top of the stairs, John had a pistol pointed at my brothers' head and Gabe was in a crouch growling for all he was worth. “Stop it you two! Knock it off!”

“Castiel,” Gabriel had the old switchblade that he'd taken off some Wurzburg tough who thought he could take on a couple of little Ameri's, no sweaty-da. Too bad for him we were just a week in country from Panama after living five years running around La Chorrera. “Stay the fuck where you are.” 

Without taking their eyes from the other, John growled, “don't come down here, this is alpha business.” 

Like fun it is! Pelted down the steps and did the dumbest thing an omega could do, I stepped between two warring alphas but then again very few people have ever accused me of being smart. “Please Baby, please don't. This is Gabriel,” I blew scent across my alphas nose,” please Shepherd.” Another puff, “my Stallion. Put the gun away, he won't hurt me.” Moved in closer until I could reach out and stroke his face, “John, mein huschelbär. Kissed and nuzzled his neck, “Gabe may be a pain in the ass but he's one of the only two brothers I trust. Give me the pistol. I'll take it back up to our room, so it can be under the pillow with snubby and the 45.” 

And the scent worked like a charm, my Love calmed right down and put the weapon in my palm. “Sorry Lambkin,” John kissed and caressed my body, “after this weekend was kind of spoiling for a fight.”

This of course knocked the wind of the other ones sails. “You sleep with guns under your pillows? Ya'll are paranoid or kinky.” Big Little Bro picked the lollipop that must had dropped in the tussle, blew off the dust and stuck it back in his mouth. “Five minute rule.”

“Gabe,” I sighed. “You assbutt, you could've gotten yourself killed.” 

“What? You thought I couldn't take your old man?” My brother looked seriously offended. “You know how fast I am with a blade.” He was like Britt, the character in 'The Magnificent Seven' who could throw a knife faster then his opponent could pull his gun.

But could bet John was equally fast with a pistol and didn't wanna see either in action. “You two WILL behave yourselves, go to the kitchen and wait for me. Okay?” I'm scolding like Mom when Micheal and Luci would fight over the last pork chop. “Aright, be right back. Alphas!” I huffed. “Smarter sex my ass!”

Was back down a few minutes later to find the two alphas in the kitchen having coffee. Must have put enough of their differences away to be civil and not open a can of whup ass on each other. John has a photo between his fingers and a tender look on his face. The picture is of Kali and a tiny new born pup in her arms.

“Congratulations, you're Uncles,” Gabe said softly. “Marlene Priy Novac. She came out at six and half months. Thank God, we got her to St Lukes Hospital in Jacksonville, they're the best in North Florida for premature pups. Marlene is in an incubator, that picture is the first time Kali got to hold her about a week after she was born.” He sniffled, “the doctors say every day she's alive, her chances get better, just it's going to be a long hard road. She also might have physical problems later on.”

Poor Gabe, hugged my brother and rocked him to and fro. Then... “what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Kali and Marlene?” 

“Oh I wanted to and was until her family descended, good thing bad thing really. Her mother and sisters have taken over our house like MacArthur took over the Philippines and dear old daddy commandeered my easy chair and golf clubs, so went to the hospital and stayed with Kali.” A smirk came on his fox like features, “I got bored.”

Oh No. A bored Gabriel is a dangerous one. That's when his inner trickster comes out to play, having lived through too many long car, ship and plane rides, I know from first hand experience how this ends. “Sooooo......Kali and the hospital staff asked me to stay aboard ship but do come back for a bit every day....maybe.” Then he took a hard bite of the lolli, “then I got antsy aboard ship.”

Antsy was also bad for Gabe.

“So, the captain decided 'the Zippo' had enough problems, so he put me on hardship leave and told me to visit family, so here I am, down to see my favorite knocked up little brother and his mate.”

“Uh Gabe, it's not that I'm not glad to see you,” I began. “But I've got to report my new assignment today,” looked at my watch. “In about an hour and a half.” Oh crap, gotta get cleaned up and dressed. “But there's enough to do around here....” When the front door bell rang again. “You expecting anyone else Shepherd?”

“Hell, I wasn't expecting Squidly Didley here.” John grumbled. “Delassandro and Garth usually come to the back door, so beats the shit outta me who's out there.” He stalked out of the room to see was tapping at our timbers. 

“Know it was prolly not the best time to come,” my brother sighed. “But with my mate and pup in the hospital.....”

“Wait a minute.” I held up a finger, “what do you mean 'mate and pup'?” 

“Oh did I forget to tell you Kali and I got mated by a JP about 3 months ago?”

Stomped around the kitchen, threw my arms in the air, let them cross and fall on top of my head. “Holy Prussian Rat Fuck! Doesn’t anyone tell me anything?! You mean you got mated and didn't see fit to open that big fat mouth of yours to say something? Then why is Kali's family going through with this whole stupid wedding ceremony?”

“Sam's here.” Alphas' voice interrupting my rant 

“What?” Stopped pacing and whirled around. “Sam who?”

“Sam me,” came a familiar voice. “Your brother in....son....oh crap, this is complicated.”

John and Major Sam were filling the kitchen doorway. Gabe was wiggling and came bouncing up like a happy chihuahua, “well hello there tall, dark and.....really tall.” The idiot always had a thing for certain type with inches or feet towering over him. Didn't matter if they were male or female or what their secondary gender was, my little big bro was all over it. Making Sam of course like steak to a starving dog.

“Major Samuel Winchester, this is my brother Ensign....”

“Lieutenant jg, I got a promotion.” 

“Lieutenant jg, I stand corrected, Gabriel Novac of the USS Forrest Fi....Forrestal.” 

“Hey there Sama lama ding dong, wanna hoist me to your highest yard arm and fire a volley over my bow?” Gabe was seriously stepping over the line but then again, it's family, rank goes out the window and Major Sam has made the mistake of coming unannounced. And this is getting seriously rank.

“Gentlemen,” John took command of the situation, we all snapped to. “Have some coffee, there's” he hesitated as neither of us has had the time or the inclination to go grocery shopping. “What ever's in the fridge and pantry, Castiel and I have to finish dressing and to report for duty shortly.” He gave both his son and Gabe hard looks, “we'll discuss in detail what brought you all here tonight.”

Shepherd and I went up to the bedroom to finish getting cleaned up and uniforms on. “What's Sam doing here?” I asked once we out of ear shot.

John made a growly bitch face, wow...so that's where Dean and Sam get it from. “Apparently, I didn't count on Mary getting phone calls before lunch time Saturday about her 'old fool of a mate' showing off his much younger 'gold digging slut' of an omega lover.”

“Gold digging slut??!!!” Put my fists on my hips. “If I were a gold digging slut, I wouldn't be mated to YOU. Okay that didn't come out right. But you know what I mean.” 

“Oh you haven't heard the best of it,” he said pulling on his uniform blouse with the ribbons on it. Oh my, lots of pretty colors, CIB (with two stars) and master jump wings. Oh I'm getting moist, even though I'm angry. Or maybe because I'm ticked off. “Apparently, some of Marys' 'friends' decided she should know what's going on, come back home, claim her mate and toss you out on your dimpled ass.”

“But there's nothing going on! Other then some sex, some golf and dinner at the club.....the pup.” Am scenting and rubbing my naked self all over him, am taking no chances. “And my butt, it's that damn celluite, it's not my fault!”

“Baby I love your ass the way it is, must be jelly cuz jam don't shake like dat.” John took me into his arms and stroked my back. “This is the really sick part, they wanted her to demand you get an abortion.”

Jumped back clasping my arms around my belly, “No! Never! What kind of monsters are these people?” There were stories of beta and alpha mates who successfully got their way and the omega mates pups were destroyed, some even after they were born.

“The worst kind, they're the quote un-quote 'nice people'. Don't worry,” John kissed my forehead. “Mary would never do such a thing, that's her grandpup after all. But still, she was curious to see what was going on back home. There was week long break in Sam's class's at the Law Center for 'Civic Day' or some such thing, so she sent him off to check up on the old man. Come on get dressed, we've got a big day in front of us.” 

My stomach was jumpy to start with and now wrapped in knots and not the fun kind either. Wash up, get my fatigues and boots on, then come back down stairs for maybe a little breakfast. Garth and Delassandro are now in the kitchen. Would love to start something with Delassandro just on general principle but that wouldn't do anything but....... “dog robber,” I hissed walking by.

“Hole,” he coughed.

Walked out the back door and leaned up against the side of the house. Really didn't need all this mishugana today. Have to make a decent impression on the new company commander. Yeah, I know it's only four days, but need a good report in that camp folder before Thursday afternoon. “Here,” John is carrying a glass of milk and a piece of toast. “You need something on your stomach. Just got your weight back up, don't need to have it go down again.”

“Thanks John”, took a bite of bread and a long draw of milk. “I'm not a gold digger Shepherd.”

“And I'm not an old fool chasing after some omega tail.” He smiled, reached over and tipped my head to the side, then licked a broad stripe from collar bone to ear. “I'm the old fool who caught that sweet little piece of tail.”

Set the glass down and finished the toast in one big bite. “I love you John.” Then looked around, “do we have time to let me show you how much?”

“And I love you too Lambkin,” he checked his watch. “If you're fast.” I saw the morning paper, grabbed it up to kneel on so I wouldn't get my fatigues dirty and wrinkled. Unzipped his trousers and the bulbous head slid into my hands. It was velvety, purple red and I've gotten better at getting that big old pocket monster in my mouth. Licked and sucked, then took his helmet with lips and gums, look out deep throat, here he comes.

Saw Delassandro out of the corner of my eye, he must have come out looking for John. Go back to the kitchen Dog Robber. Wouldn't do to interrupt the boss as he was getting some head. But he didn't, Delassandro backed up to where he wasn't so visible but positioned where he could see the whole thing. You wanna show ya big perv, well watch this. We were hidden by the chimney so Forsyth Ave would get an eye full and a large azalea bush blocking Quarters Two so Jessie and Erika wouldn't find out how generals do it behind the azaleas.

Took John further into my mouth, using the flat of my tongue to blanket the vein that ran along the base of his cock from root to tip, but time isn't on my side. Needed him to come quick, so used an old whores trick we were taught in finishing school. Got a finger good and wet, then wiggled it up his corn hole. He hissed and swore under his breath but in a moment hissed and swore with his fingers tightening in my hair so that his hips could buck all the faster against my face. After a moment of feeling around, ahhhhhhh there we go. The magic button, hit that prostate and he came like a rocket. Just about choked me but it was fast, down, dirty and worked like a charm. 

Got him licked clean, “you need to wash off quick.” Shepherd tucked himself back in. “I can go to work smelling freshly fucked, not a good idea for you on your first day.” He smirked, “second day maybe.” Delassandro of course was gone like a will of the wisp. So went inside to brush my teeth, swipe a wash cloth between my legs, clean off my arms, hands and neck. Came back to the kitchen to find Gabe is singing 'Let's Get it On.' Sam has the bitch face of 'really Father did you have to?' John's smirk is saying 'oh yes I did.” Garth's drinking his coffee and talking to Mr Fizzles and Delassandro has a very calculating look.

“Here Lambkin,” John fished around in his pocket and then tossed me a set of keys. “Take the Bronco, it's too far for you to walk and you won't need to wait around for someone to come and pick you up tonight.” He also handed me a note, “just in case someone wants you back to Battalion. You're staying at the 300th for the week.” John gives me a hard look as not to argue with him.

“Danke Huschelbär,” one more kiss and out the door. Walked across the lawn to the driveway, get in and fire that big ole bruiser up. Back out and head to the 300th MP company. Luckily for me, it was still early, traffic was light and the place was right next door to the 207th. Maybe I could walk next door at lunch and visit with Dom.

Park in the company lot, get out but check my teeth and face in the side mirrors. Wouldn't do to have a pubic hair caught in my teeth or cheeks anything but rosy. Nope, clean, shiny and breath smelling like Pepsident. Now, I'm ready. Walk up the stairs, through the door and to the company office to present myself to the captain or First Sargeant Jethro Summerside. But first had to get by the beta company clerk, one Alonzo Morningstar. 

“Very Specialist Morningstar,” he anounced, a smile splitting his features. The very specialist had to be about my age or younger, with a copper brown complexion that read American Indian and Black with cheek bones a high and defined, you could prolly cut yourself on em. “And what can we do for you on this fine Kansas morning?”

“I'm Cadet Novac,” gave him a gummy smile right back. “Been assigned here for the week or at least until Thursday.”

“Novac, Novac,” Morningstar was tapping a finger to his chin and looking like he was flipping through his mental Rolodex. “Ah yes, the pregnant omega with the interesting camp record and ghost issues.”

Fuck a duck.

“Oh honey, we heard about you last week. Then we get a call this morning to send you right back up to Battalion.” Handed him the note, “or not.” He got up, “you stay put. Be right back” The very Specialist knocked on his captains' door and when a muffled voice said to come in, he opened the door and slipped though. Heard some soft then loud voices along with some very creative things people could do that were physically impossible but bilingually impressive. Then the sound of a phone being dialed. Minutes later, Morningstar came out, “Captain Spangler will see you now.”

Walk in, stop within three feet of the desk, come to attention and saluted. “Cadet Castiel Novac reporting Sir.”

Captain Harry Spangler leaned back in his chair, his face and whole body seems to be working some great puzzle, then he relaxed, problem solved, returned the salute. “At ease Novac. Read your camp file, it's got that whole 'Doctor Jekyll and Mr Hyde' vibe (or was it more Heckle and Jeckle?) , pregnancy was rather unique aspect and you're mated to the commander of the First Infantry Division definitely brought up the spice level.”

My mouth opened, closed and figured for once saying nothing said it all.

“But since I got blind drunk on your dime Saturday morning, the wife was not at all pleased about that by the way but what the hell, I think we can overlook those things. You bust your ass for the next four days and we'll all get a long fine.”

“Yes Sir.” Thank you Lt Augustus for being such an assbutt.

“Good. Can you type?”

“Yes Sir.” 

“Ever help with an after actions report?”

“I've typed two of them at the 207th.”

“Good, cuz we still owe them from the alert.” What the hell? That was almost three weeks ago.

“Um, weren't they suppose to be in already?” Not like I should be pointing this out, but it jumped off my tongue before I could grab it. Considering how thin the ice was I'm skating on, mouth needs to be zipped shut.

Spangler sighed, “it's complicated, don't wanna get into into it and we've been given an extension till Friday.”

“Just how much of the report is done?” Shouldn't be asking these questions like I'm in charge of anything.

“Most of it.......” the company commander smiled sweetly.

Sadly most of it turned out to be none of it. Prevaricating son of bitch! Shit fire and conserve matches. Started with First Platoon, the lieutenant had the support paper work put together but no one to type the report. His clerk had gone AWOL, no one else was good enough a typist and Morningstar wouldn't go near it. On the upside, they had an IBM Selectric 2. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, my fav! Sat down, cracked my knuckles and from 08:00 in the morning with occasional trips to the latrine, pup was bouncing on my bladder, typed until shortly after noon time. Done, finished, ripped off the final page of the report from the roller. Put it all together and walked it down to Specialist Morningstar.

“I'm going next door to the 207th, see if Sargeant DeChario can spare a sandwich or cup of soup.”

Morningstar rolled his eyes, “and what makes you think that prima donna would even toss you a cracker my little honk-a-lette?”

“Oh, just a hunch and if I ask him real nice.” I smile sweetly. “Ta. Be back in an hour.” Walked out and across the parking lot to the 207th. Went to the mess kitchen door, tapped on it and walked in. Stopped one of the KP's, “is Sargeant DeCharo in?” The guy pointed toward the back office. 

Wove my way though the cooks and KP's till I stood in front of the closed door. Knocked and hoped that Dom still had a soft spot in his heart for me, even if I wasn't fully truthful with him. “What?” I could have been anyone and that question snarled in the tone and volume would've been heard. The door swung open.

“Um, hi Sargeant DeCharo.” I smiled, right up until he slammed the door in my face. Okay, guess that soft spot hardened up. Well, wonder what they're serving up next door. Turned and was half way back across the kitchen when a heavy hand grabbed my scruff. “I'm going, I'm going. You don't have to shove.” 

“You, me and my nephew need to talk,” Dom high stepped my butt back into his office and slammed the door. “I think I told you once, I like the truth from people who eat my food. Your real name, no lies, no sins of omission.”

Tony was lounging on the beat up leather couch that took over most of the wall of his uncles' office. “'Well if it ain't the 'generals' wife'. Have a good laugh with your all star buddies about the guinea boy and his wop uncle?” His face was both parts angry and hurt. “You sure had em fooled didn't ya?”

Now was a little pissed and more then a little hurt. They wanted the truth, gonna sock it to ya sunshine: “my name is Castiel Novac now Winchester. I was born in Panama not on an American installation but on a kitchen table next to district La Chorrera of Panama City. Most of my life was nothing but a thief, barrio rat and ghetto trash. Up until a month ago, I had duel citizenship and a padraino who would negotiate the terms and price of my mating contract. My mother is Naomi Novac, my mate is John Winchester and I'm pregnant by John's son Dean. Dean was suppose to mate me but he never filed the paper work at the city clerks office, my padraino was forced to reopen bidding for my contract. He was murdered shortly there after and his family fled to Honduras. I'm became a naturalized citizen so John could buy my contract without padrainos signature, filed the papers and we were mated a month ago at Fort Bragg. Having an omega mate when you're married to an alpha or beta is considered legal in North Carolina and most states. He's accepted my pup as his own and I've done everything in my power to keep the little one alive, even taking four essences to protect him.”

Looked up, to find their mouths were slightly open couldn't tell if they believed me or not. “Yeah, I know. Sounds like a story line from Dr de Amor, MD. I'm sorry for not telling you the truth. Honest, I wasn't laughing at you guys. That night we had dinner at your house was some of the most fun I've had since coming out here. Told John nothing because....because, you're MY friends and rank doesn't matter. Just didn't want you to treat me any different, I like you guys.”

“Your mates son,” Smelly growled. “Did he force himself on you?”

Was shocked, “heck no. He was my sergeant back at school and my lover. Part of the mating of convenience was for him to be a warrant officer, so we wouldn't run into any problems as officer and enlisted. But he kinda liked his ''alphas prerogative more then he liked me. (Yeah that thing with Wiggleworm still sticks in my craw) So, my Shepherd made him a deal, that if in five years he can stay true to both me and his beta mate, he can have me back. But now, don't know if I wanna be his again.” 

Dom leaned back in his chair, guess he wasn't expecting that much truth. “Okay, thought you were kicked up to battalion, what brings you down to our little neck of the woods? “

“I was reassigned to the 300th because Colonel Rhodes wife thought I was an unwed papa and hence wasn't good enough for battalion.” Told what happened out at the golf course with Mr Zeddmore but then the follow up yesterday at the Custer pool. “The look on her face was be-u-te-ful!” I snickered. “Thought she swallowed a bug the way she stuttered and spit.” Looked at my watch, “I gotta get back. Thanks for hearing me out.” Neither of them protested or tried to stop me from leaving. Okay. That's it.

Walked out and back across the way. No lunch and now no friends. Gotta love my life. Sighed, should have seen something like this coming, especially after this weekend. 'Omega Winchester' had their coming out party and now I have play the part. Also going to be an officer and Lt Marie not withstanding, the Army frowns on officers and enlisted doing the horizontal bop. Plus maybe....it's time I grew up. Am someones mate and gonna be a papa. Suck it up Novac.

Trotted up the stairs and passed the company office, “you're back early. Short lunch with the prima donna?” Morningstar called after me, big shit eating grin on his face. Tossed him the finger and stomped back to the Second Platoon office. 

Went through the platoon leaders' desk drawer and found half a sleeve of stale saltines, washed the 'penicillin' of his coffee cup, so I could get some water. Then started on Second Platoons' after actions report. Most of the back up information was in place, just needed some organizing. So spent the afternoon arranging the papers in to some coherency, so by the time 17:00 hours rolled around, they were ready. Now just had to type the report. Can get that done tomorrow morning.

Stretched, listening to my lower back crack and crunch like a bowl of cereal. Was tired, hungry and needed to pee....again. Had spent half my time arranging papers and the rest in the latrine, Pup was bouncing on my badder something fierce. On the way out, dropped off the back up paper work with First Sargeant Summerside to be locked up for the night. He flipped through them briefly, “yall done good. Bailey said you had some grit, glad to see he wasn't just woofen. Okie doke, see ya in the morning.”

“Thank you First Sargeant,” walked with purpose (still not some omega pussy, thanks oh Colonel daddy kins) until I got to the Bronco and climbed in. Just collapsed on the steering wheel, so tired. For doing nothing but typing, having my so called friends turn their back on me and sorting papers. I'm so tired. Sat there like that for a few minutes and then sat up straight, started the engine to head to Quarters One.

Traffic was a little heavier but most of the civilians had booked at 16:30, so it was just the military types trying to get home. It thinned out considerably by the time I was rolling up Forsyth Ave. Pulled into the driveway and climbed out to the smell of something wonderful. Walked across the lawn to find an electric rotisserie grill set up on the patio grinding away and an extension cord running to the house. Tending to its operation was Major Sam, standing bare foot, in a pair of cut off jeans and a t-shirt that proclaimed 'I know I'm going to Heaven, cuz I've Spent my time in Hell. Vietnam 1967 to 1968'. My goodness those long legs go all the way up to his ass. What? I can admire and not touch

“Hi,” walked up and took a deep breath of the aroma coming off the beef roast that was slowly turning over the coals. “It's looks wonderful, will it be ready soon? I'm starved.”

“Should be just about right in another half hour,” he said slathering on a sauce that smelled strongly of ketchup and beer. “Your brother's in the kitchen shucking corn, we're gonna have that, the roast, there are some potatoes wrapped up in foil roasting in the coals. Dad called, he's stuck in a meeting and is going to be a little late, said to start without him but he'll be here.” 

“Okay, I'll go get changed and will be right down to help.” Turned and went into the kitchen, through the mud room. Little big Bro had the radio tuned to a local Top 40 station and was dancing around the room peeling the husk off the ears and tossing them merrily from where ever he was toward the trash can. He missed more then he hit but it was still fun to watch, mostly because he's gonna clean it up, not me. 

“Hey there Little Bro, so how was the fight for truth, justice and the American way?” 

“Brutal, got three paper cuts, ate stale crackers for lunch and spent half way day in the latrine because a certain pup wouldn't stay off my bladder.” Was looking at his beer wistfully, it looked so good. Reached over and snagged the bottle for one little sip. Falstaff, the bottle was cold, wet and just fit so nicely in my hand. Took one little taste, mmmm nice. And that's when Gabe reached over and snagged his beer back.

“Okay, bar's closed. You know better then to do that. If you're that thirsty, there's some lemonade in the fridge.” He made a face. “When was the last time you or that mate of yours went grocery shopping? Mother Hubbard had more in more in the cupboard then you guys and that fridge looked like one big high school science project.” Gabe wrinkled his nose, “tossed most of the shit out and hauled the garbage to the yard cuz it was so nasty.”

“Uh, we haven't. I'm thinking Mary must have done it before she left......prolly three or four weeks ago.”

“Sam-zilla and I picked up a few things at the commissary, but somebodys' gotta make a full run. Didn't dawn on either of you to...”

“And how was I suppose to do it?” Protested defensively, “up until three days ago, I lived in a barracks across post and whenever we tried to see each other on weekends, shit always happened. There was an alert, he got called to DC and forked over the last of my money to pay for a wall locker I kinda sorta did the Albuquerque swamp stomp on.” Oh yeah, still have to call Mom to wire me some money from my account.

“Cassie, you surprise me. In a lot of good ways” Gabe leaned back against the counter. “Violence against innocent wall lockers? What brought that on?” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a kind of squashed bag of candy. “Valomilk?” He offered. No I was good, didn't think they would sit well with the beer.

Gave the 'Readers Digest' version of what happened at the Custer Pool and that the provo marshall and judge advocate did nothing about it. “So Krissy and I kinda lost it and tossed her cot out the window, busted up a night stand then jumped on the locker.” 

“Well that sucks, but creative points for heaving the bunk off a three story building.”

“Thank you, but the whole thing bummed her out so bad she left. Just packed up and went home. Gave up on ROTC, the Army and decided that being an omega, she would never get a fair shake. So she quit.”

Gabe studied me with an inscrutable look on his face, “and why didn't you quit? You know how the Army is about omegas, even more then she does and yet you stayed.”

“Maybe cuz I know how things are but hope they'll get better. Or maybe,” winked at him and snagged his beer for one more sip. “I got a bull alpha in my corner.”

“Don't hurt that he's wearing a couple of stars upon thars”

“Nope, don't hurt at all.” With that I went up stairs, got out of my fatigues, showered and changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Came back down to the kitchen, the wood floor and linoleum cool on the bottom of my bare feet. Gabe had dumped the corn into a pot of boiling water, turned off the gas and left it to cook. Went outside to see how the roast was progressing. Needed something on my stomach cuz two sips of beer was making me a little woozy. Damn, turned into such a light weight. “Is it done yet?”

Sam looked up, “just about. Another 15 minutes and that should be it.” He took a sip of his beer. “Um, would it be okay if I meet your pup?”

“Sure, but don't be surprised if you feel him right off. Jeff loves attention, my little spoiled boy.” Which of course my little fluttercup true to form, did the minute Sam laid his big mitt on my belly.

“Holy crap,” he jerked hind hand away and then set it back. “Was not expecting that. Our pup didn't start those antics until they were four months old.” Jeff was merrily beating his little wings against my skin. “How far along are you?”

Did a few mental calculations, “about seven weeks.” Looked fondly at my little bumped out belly, “Dr Barnes thinks he's running two or three weeks a head of schedule though, something to do with having been conceived through mating fugue or some kind modern stone age family crap.”

“What's mating fugue?” Sams' fingers were long and warm as Jeffs little soul flickered after them as he made lazy circles around my belly

“It's something that happens when your fuck'en assbutt of a pharmacy messes up on your prescription and gives you suppressants without birth control. Your body and brain want to mate but you're unable to because of the suppressants, so the mind creates a whole new personality, which negates the chemicals from the suppressants. Then you smear the nearest eligible alpha with slick, bite him and then wait for him to tie you down, whup your butt and then wake up tied to the head board of the bed.”

Gabe took the lollipop out of his mouth, “you went 'Sybil'?”

“Yup.” Watched as Sam turned off the rotisserie and picked up the metal rod that held the meat while roasting. He slid it off on to a platter and started to carve. “But that new personalty is discarded once conception occurs. Which makes me wonder what happens if it didn't.” Soooo, guess I'd be tied to the bed being fucked raw til I was knocked up.

“Dean did that to you?” Sam asked quietly.

Could see where he was coming from, that horrible thought that his brother was some kind of rapist. “It's not like he had a choice either, got dosed with my 'infected'? Good a word as any, infected spit when I bit him hard enough to draw blood. He kinda went full on Sybil too.”

“I think we need to stop this conversation right here,” Sam covered the slices with foil and fished the potates out of the coals with a fork. “Let's just enjoy dinner and find 'safer' things to talk about.” He was right of course, Jeff's conception was right up there with discussing religion and politics, meaning it would do nothing but cause fights and hard feelings. So we got the food on the table, ate and found the stories of Sam's law classes at the Law Center in Kingston , Gabe's time with Admiral Rickover a whole lot more interesting and funny.

Pup was a whole lot happier with the roast, corn on the cob and baked potatoes then those stale crackers I had for lunch. Half way through dinner, John came home. He must have been dropped off out in front, came through the house and then figured we were all out back. “Hi Shepherd, welcome home Baby.” Got up and went to his arms. “What can I get you?” 

“One of those beers would be great, Lambkin.” John took a seat next to Sam, “hey Son. What did you and Squidly Didley there do today?” Missed out on whatever colorful thing Gabe had to say on my way into the kitchen. Came back with a couple of Falstaffs to find John picking bits off my plate. Took a cob of corn and a potato wrapped them in foil and set it near the coals to heat up. Lay a plate and silver ware in front of him, then dished him up some roast beef.

It felt to good to do for my alpha. Even if I didn't cook, wanted to make sure he relaxed, had something to drink and eat just felt right. Prolly those damn nesting hormones, but really didn't care at that moment, MY alpha was home and he needed to be taken care of. Figured the corn and potato had enough time to warm, took them up and lay them on his plate. 

“Sit down Cas,” John put an arm around my waist. “Finish your dinner Baby. Hey there Little Bull,” he nuzzled and planted kisses to my belly. “That's my boy, gonna give your old man a tussle when you come out.”

Sam watched his father with amazement and prolly some small envy. Guess growing up he and Dean didn't get to see this side of their dad too often or at all. Made me feel lucky and a bit sad.

We finished dinner and I took the plates inside. “You guys cooked, I'll clean up.” Not like there was a lot to do. One corn pot, four plates, a platter and silverware. But even with those few things by the time the last plate was dried and put away, was bone tired. Looked up at the clock, 08:30, I am such a light weight. 

Leaned up against the sink and tried to pull myself together. It's not often I get to see Gabe and this was only the second time meeting Sam. Wanna give a better impression then I did the first time. Then felt a pair of strong arms circle around my shoulders. “Tired Lambkin?”

“No,” lied through my teeth. “I'm okay.” Stood up straight and turned around. “Just getting my second wind.”

“No you're not,” John tipped my chin up to look me in the eye. “Off to bed, Sam and that monstrosity you call a brother will be here until Saturday. No arguments.” We walk upstairs to our room, where I brush my teeth and strip down for the night. Put on a soft scalloped neck cotton t shirt and some satiny panties. “Mmmm, my little hard ass in ribbons and lace.” His hands roamed my breasts, belly and rear. A questing finger slid down the cleft of my bottom finding the damp opening and dipping into my pinks. 

Moaned and squirmed against him. The ribbons, jump wings, CIB and foreign decorations were scratching deliciously against my breasts. The panties ended up around my knees as my hard on found purchase against Johns' belly and into his uniform. Slick was coating my thighs and his fingers as they dove in and out, rubbing against the little welcome mat with each pass. I fumble with his zipper to get that big ole pocket monster free. He pops out, the bulbous head and body showered in slick and fighting for entrance to my pinks. “Like that, Baby?” Alpha hisses in my ear as he pushes through the wet folds to slap belly to belly. “Like it when your General fucks you?”

We moan and wail like the damned, “YES!” I cry out. “YES! Please Herr General, bitte oh bitte! Fick mich härter!”

He flips us on to the bed, panties go flying out the window......out the window. Oh crud, forgot to close the window and forgot the bedroom faces out toward Forsyth. “JOHN! THE WINDOW'S OPEN!” 

It takes a moment for some sanity to come back.......”OH SHIT!” Stumble over each other to get up and across the room to slam down the sash, when there is a knocking at the bedroom door. Get ourselves half way covered up and open the door to find Gabe standing there twirling my underwear on his finger, with the biggest shit eating grin one face could handle.

“You guys are impressive. Heard you all the way out in the back yard. Sam-squatch stuck his fingers in his ears and made a dash the cellar. He said something about cleaning out his mind with bleach.”

Sighed, “you know Mary is going to get a few more phone calls out this don't you?”

John shrugged, “prolly. But on the other hand, the husbands are going to want to be me, more then a few of the wives are going to want to be you and the rest will wanna scratch your eyes out.” He grabbed the undies from Gabes' finger. “Shove off Popeye.” And slammed the door. “Now, where were we before your...” we cracked up, spitting and sputtering for breath, laughing ourselves horse and fucked ourselves silly.

Got a really great nights sleep, had a big breakfast that morning, apologized to Sam or tried to. He just looked very embarrassed, mumbled it was okay and to never talk about it again. John of course had a skip in his step and was every inch the well sated bull alpha. Gabe came down, yawning and scratching, “you two looked well fucked.....er rested. No, was right the first time.” He smirked and looked slyly over at the big Major, “well...fucked.” Sam just groaned and slumped over, knocking his head against the table top.

My day at the 300th pretty much followed the previous one, only without going over to the 207th. Figured would let that dog stay sleeping, so packed a lunch and ate that instead of trying out this mess sergeants' ability’s. The report for Second Platoon was finished around 11:30, so I had time to review the Third Platoon crap fest during lunch. Actually this was pretty much done, just needed a bit of organizing. Found out why when the platoon leader walked into his office when I looked up. “Lt Augustus?”

He stopped short, “do I know you....Omega Winchester?” The lieutenant stood with hands on hips, “with all due respects to your mate but what the hell are you doing here? Heard we got some dude named Novac from Battalion.”

“That'd be me.” I patted a spot on the floor where I'd set up shop to sort. “Kept my own name when I got mated. Didn't want to be treated any different because who my alpha was , except things continue to happen to undermine that idea. But anyway.” Continued to work, “good job on the report. No typing just need to get everything in proper order.”

Augustus sat down and we had the report done in a matter of minutes. “That was quick, what next?”

“Now we drop this off with the First Sargeant and get to Fourth Platoon and finish this puppy off.” That report wasn't even started yet, so Augustus and the Fourth platoon leader sorted and I typed. Between the three of us, the report was done by 16:30. Pulled the last sheet from the roller, “and that ladies and germs is that.” 

Captain Spangler to say the least was pleased. “Will take this up to Battalion right now.” He stood, grabbed his cap, the folder with the complete after actions report and happily took our salutes. “Thank you gentleman, job well done. Cadet Novac, you have my permission to leave to early.” Didn't have to tell me twice, dashed out to the parking lot, carefully opened the Broncos' door with my cap and jumped in. Cranked the radio and took off. Drove across post singing along to the radio, then really cranked it when 'Radar Love' came on.

I've been drivin' all night, my hand's wet on the wheel  
There's a voice in my head that drives my heel  
It's my baby callin', says I need you here  
And it's a half past four and I'm shiftin' gear

When she is lonely and the longing gets too much  
She sends a cable comin' in from above  
Don't need no phone at all

We've got a thing that's called radar love, We've got a wave in the air, radar love, The radio is playing some forgotten song Brenda Lee's comin' on strong......  


And of course, started to drive a little faster, which of course brings me to the attention of the MP sedan at the cross road. Flashing blue lights and the siren, brought my little drive home to a screeching halt. “License and registration please.” The 207th was on road patrol last month, so......hopefully they still are and this guy is someone I know. Nope, of course not. 

Pull out my license and start fishing around the glove box for the registration. “Mr.....Novac,” the vitamin packed specimen of an MP said, squinted at my license. Then the registration once I find it. “Do you know why I stopped you?”

“Was going a touch too quick back there?” One of my instructors from the community college always said when dealing with local law enforcement in situations when you were on the other side of the badge, no joking around, short answers, in short the KISS method. Keep it simple stupid.

“You were going 40 in 30 mile per hour zone.”

“Oh, I'm sorry.”

He studied the license and registration some more. “Do you have permission from the owner of this vehicle to be driving it?”

“I do.” 

“The registration says this vehicle belongs to a John Winchester.”

“Yes Specialist.” Read his name tag...”Roberts it does.” 

“And you do have permission to drive it?”

“Yes Specialist Roberts, I do.” Answered this question once already and it took everything I had to be civil.

“Would you wait a moment please.” Well, that moment turned into a minute which turned into twenty. Was getting tired, dry and pup was doing a fandango on my bladder. Specialist Roberts finally got off the radio and came back with my license and registration. Must have got the answer he was not hoping for because he had a rather ticked off look on his face. “Omega Winchester, in the future, try to keep to the speed limit please.” 

“I'm sorry to cause a problem Specialist Roberts,” pocketed the license quickly and tossed the registration back in the glove box. 

“Consider this a warning Omega Winchester,” he glowered down at me. “Next time we will not be so lenient.”

“I understand. So sorry to cause you problems.” Had my poor little big eyed omega face on. “Thank you for being so kind.” He snorted, turned on his heel, got back in the sedan and took off.

Waited till the little olive drab sedan was out of sight, “Assbutt,” flipped back on the radio, went up and down the dial for some driving music then with a screech of tires, lit out. Though careful to stay just a hair above 30. Damn, how does Her Ladyship get away with driving like Jacky Ickx in a Grand Prix? Pick one, it doesn’t matter.

John was semi-amused when he got home. “When Janice got the call, she put the guy on hold, had herself a real good laugh, then came and got me out of a me out of a meeting.” He was standing in back of me while I was at the stove stirring a pot of beef stew, nuzzling and nipping my shoulders. Had stopped at the commissary and picked up some stew beef and vegetables to put together for supper. “She wasn't laughing at you by the way, apparently the MP thought you stole the Bronco.” Mien General was doing delightfully sinful things with his scent. “Thanks by the way, the meeting was boring as shit.”

“Glad to help,” ground my ass against his ever growing hard on. “But sorry about the Bronco. Will take it slow from now on. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. When driving. Ahhhhhhhh. Your car.” Turned the flame off from under the stew. “Oh Shepherd,” groaned wantonly. “Tend to thy little flock.”

“God, don't you people ever quit?” Sam was standing in the doorway, golf bag over his shoulder, Gabe was jumping up and down trying to get a gander at what got the Sasquatch to riled up. “Dad, for pity’s sake..act your age!” He was bitch facing but pink to the ears with embarrassment.

His father turned slowly, took my hand and gave the pads a positively filthy open mouth kiss. Of course you know, this meant war. “Speaking of acting your age....as I remember, a few years ago, you and Jessica came to visit your mom and me down in DC just after you were first mated.”

Sam when from annoyed to panicked. “No, come on Dad! Not that story!”

John took on the placid tone of a the master story teller. “Mary sent them down cellar to get a chicken and some frozen raspberries out of the chest freezer. Was gonna fry up that chicken and make a pie of the berries. Well, when they didn't come back up after a while, she went down to investigate.”

Gabe was now slapping Sam on the ass with delight and admiration. “You were getting down like it was up town Saturday night!”

“PLEASE NO!” the Major whined, now reduced to a large quivering mass of red faced big foot in golf shoes.

“Your mom walked in to find.....”

“DAD!”

“Keep going Dad!” Gabe encouraged, ripping open a candy bar with gusto. “Don't stop on his account.”

“Frozen raspberries being used for things that didn't even remotely resemble pie.” Then John put his arm around my waist, “unless you've change up your definition of 'pie'. Gentlemen, you will excuse us for a little while. In the mean time, help yourself to some stew.”

We left a defeated Sam defending his 'honor' against my hyperactive brother who was tweaking every bit of Major Sammy he could lay his hands on singing 'More. More. More. How do you Like your Love?' 

“You're an evil man, John Winchester.” I purred as we walked up the stairs. “I wonder if raspberries are still in season yet?”

An hour and a half later we were back down, scrubbed, tubbed and well loved. There was enough of the stew left in the pot for a bowl each and with a slice of dark bread, stretched it out for rather good supper. Went outside to the patio to find Sam laying on a chaise with a bottle of beer, looking up at the stars that were just starting to come out in the dark blue twilight sky. “Hey Dad, sorry about earlier.” 

His father stole a sip from the bottle. “Sorry about dropping a dime on you too...”

“Yeah, I know. Forgot this is your honeymoon.” He sighed, “just feel a little weirded out about this whole thing. Barely got used to the idea of Dean and Cas together, then SURPRISE, you mated him.”

John sat at the end of the chaise. “I love your mother. Loved her since we were three years old and never stopped. She's followed me to six different states, three foreign countries and a territory. Made a home for me and you pups in every last one of em.” He sighed, “I love Castiel too. Differently then your mom but as much. He's carrying my pup, yes I know your brother got the ball rolling but from the moment I touched him and he to me. Jeff has been mine.”

Walked back inside and picked up four more beers out of the fridge. This was father-son time and I needed to get scarce. Came back out, dropped off the beers and said my good nights. 

The next morning I woke up feeling terrible. Coughing, scratchy throat, headache, stuffy nose and a body ache that was bone deep. Goddamn peachy, the summer cold that I'd avoided the last two months finally showed up. Bet it was from that swimming pool, a zillion little germy kids running around pissing and snotting. Coughed and hacked my way to the bath to take a shower. Steaming the place up real good seemed to help the stuffed up nose and got me breathing better but didn't do much good for the rest of it. John was adamant that I get back in bed and stay home. “But it's only two more days Shepherd.” I protested. “Can tough that out and then have the rest of the time to get better.”

“And if you weren't with pup I say yes,” John shoved a thermometer into my mouth. “But you are and I don't want our little one exposed to any more crap then necessary. “I'll call you in to....what's the company commanders' name over there are the 300th?”

“Spangler, Captain Harry Spangler.” 

“Thank you, will get in touch with Captain Spangler and let him know you're sick.” He pulled the thermometer out, tipped it till he was able to read it over his nose but was not at all pleased. “100, know it's just a slight fever but don't want it going up. Will ask Doctor Pam to drop in either today or tomorrow to look you over. In the mean time, Squidly and Sam are going to be taking care of you.” He pushed me back in bed, “no arguments little 'mega mine.”

“Yes Sir, Darling Sir.”

Gabe was up in a little while baring a tray full of peppermint tea, toast and Tylenol. “The tea has honey in it, so that'll help your throat, the Tylenol is for the fever and the toast will keep the meds from eating up your guts. He watched as I drank and ate, then lay back down. “Anything else I can get you?”

“Sleep with me Alpha?” My voice quivered like it did almost a year ago, the night I was miserable from being beat to crap in that stupid dodge ball game, lusting after Dean then high as a kite on beer and Percocet.

“You know I can't say no when you do that,” he dropped his drawers, stripped off his shirt and climbed into bed. “Cassie, Cassie, Cassie. Little brother, the things you get yourself into.”

Lay in Gabes' arms as he petted and patted, thinking about this past year. 12 months ago, all I wanted was to go to RIT, get good grades, make a mark in ROTC and maybe even have a little fun. Wow, that is so not what happened other then getting the good grades. Sniffled a bit (damn hormones) watched John come into the room, sit on the edge of the bed and felt his lips brush my forehead as his scent went teasingly across my nose. Then the world wrapped me up in a blanket of soft gray fog as he said “sleep my Lambkin.” 

Woke up a while later alone, turned to see the clock read 12:30 in the afternoon. Wait, that can't be right. I just dozed off for a bit after 07:00. Still felt like crap. Got up and wobbled to the bath. Haven't felt this shaky since Fourth of July weekend hiding out in Hughs room Okay, there was Johns' rut too, when I woke up from Drop. How could a cold kick my ass so bad? Peed, washed up, drank some water and leaned against the wall to get back to bed.

Heard the front door bell, then voices and some one saying. “Let me check and see if he's awake.” Heard foot falls on the steps, then Sam appeared in the bed room door way. “Do you know a mess sergeant named DeCharo? He says he knows you from the 207th MP company and brought you something for your illness. Want me to just let him just drop the stuff off and leave?” 

Dom?! “Uh no, let him come up. I do know him Sam. He's okay.” Struggled into a t-shirt and poppy robe, piled up the pillows so I could sit up in bed and then waited. Major Sam came in followed by Dom, who was carrying a small metal thermos and paper bag. “Sargeant DeCharo,” considering how we left things the other day.........“um...hi”.

“Omega Winchester,” he nodded. “Heard you sick. Know you always liked my chicken broth and got some fresh bread my nephew baked himself.” Smelly bakes? Go figure. Sam watched pointedly from the door way, as it was almost unheard of for a mated omega to allow an alpha not their mate into their bed room unless they're a medical professional, family member or very trusted friend. Dom pulled a chair over to the side of the bed, opened the thermos and poured that liquid gold into the cup. The homey smell of warm chicken broth filled the air, held the cup up to my nose and let aroma fight its way up through the stuffiness.

“Oh it's as good I as remember,” sighed happily. “Could fill up on the smell alone.” Sipped, “ohhhhhh, that hits the spot!” Fell back on the pillows. “This stuff could cure a rainy day.”

Dom smiled, “nice to see you enjoying your food.”

“Sam,” I said causally. “Could you make us a pot of tea please? Some peppermint would go so nicely.” He looked at Dom then back to me, “it's okay. I'll be fine.” Johns' son also knew of the weapons under the pillows, so left to make the tea. 

Waited until the sound of Sam's foot falls faded away before speaking. “Why are you here Dom? Not that I don't appreciate the soup and am kind of impressed that Smelly could bake, but you were pretty much pissed and gave the impression you never wanted to see my face again.” 

“Cucciolo, I spend most of the time pretty much pissed. Comes with the territory when you run a kitchen.” He sighed, “yeah was kind of mad at you for not telling me the truth but can understand why you didn't. Especially who you're mated to, yet you suck face with my nephew.” Looked over at the door way, thank God Sam hasn't come back yet. “Not that he's a total innocent, practically engaged to Gina and yet he's ready to take a tumble with you. But in any event. Couldn't stay mad, not after hearing what you had to say, then getting some time to stew on it and then you getting sick. Had to come over and see ya about the whole mess.”

Took another sip, “I'm sorry for lying to you and Tony. Thank you for wanting to see me again.” Sighed and fell back on the pillows, “Tony.....he drives me crazy. Half the time just wanna punch his lights out, the other half.......well. Prolly would end up doing something stupid we'd both regret but couldn't stop.

“He knows that too but can't stop himself any more then you can.” Dom leaned forward and lay a cautionary finger on my hand. “Gina's father is not a man to triffle with nor is I suspect your general.”

Had to leave that thought hanging as the heavy slow tromp on the stair announced Sam was on his way back up. Dom gave a quick look at the doorway, “if you're feeling better by Monday, come to lunch at the house around noonish. Okay?”

“Okay,” I nod, he sits back and we present the very innocent picture of a concerned alpha taking care of a sick omega friend. Dom stays long enough for a cup of tea before begging off, as he had his duties back at the 207th.

“Very nice of you to stop by,” Sam walked him out. “I'll let my dad know, he'd be want to thank you personally for your.....kindness.” There just enough concern.... read threat...in his tone to let Dom know not to come back. Wondered who the tall major was protecting, his father reputation, moms' territory or my virtue. Give even money on his parents then me any day.

The mess sergeant must have got the message but still not enough to let it rattle him.....not if the covert wink he gave me was any indication. “I'll look forward to meeting him. Will brew a pot of Cafe Americano and make up some pastries. Would he like that?'

“I think he would,” piped up guilelessly. “He likes his sweeties, all kinds and flavors.” Which earned me a scowl from Sam. Looks like some one finally found out about Kate.

Drank up the last of the tea, dipped the bread in the broth and ate it slowly as so it won't come flying back up. It was good, nice and light on the inside with a crunchy crust. When finished, set everything on the side table, rearranged the pillows and settled back down to nap. Could feel my little one getting himself comfortable too, a flutter here and a pat pat there. “Like that little puppy? Was good on your tummy? Was on mine. Get some rest.” Dozed back off.

Wake slowly to the glow the bedside clock in the darkened room, 05:34, oh Lordie it's late. Dinner, gotta get some dinner made for Alpha. Didn't matter if I'm sick, have to take care of John. Swing my legs over the side, stand and then fall back on the bed in a coughing fit. Clutching my sides, wait for the hacking to subside, then try to get back up. Wobble my way down the hall then come the stairs, this could be a problem....not unless....can slide down the banister. That worked, though hit my ass a little harder on the post at the bottom then I figured. Clambered off and limped to the kitchen.

Found Gabe standing in front of the stove, working on a pot of spaghetti sauce. “Oh hi, you're up. Nice lingerie there kiddo,” Was wearing a scalloped neck satin t-shirt and lacy panties “Need to know where your mate gets you that stuff, cuz what I got Kali can't even compare to the pretties your alpha got you.” He snickered, got out a spoon and dipped up some sauce for me to taste. “Sad really when my little brother has sexier underwear then my wife.”

Blushed a bit, “John likes to see me in them. By the way, sauce needs a little red wine and some sugar. Wine's in the door the fridge, sugar in the bowl on the table.” Pulled out the bottle and handed it to him. “Was kind of embarrassed at first, but now I really like them. Bowed my head with a blush on my cheeks, “He calls me his little 'hardass in ribbons and lace'.” 

“Aw, that's sorta cute, in a weirdly adorable kinky-fied kinda way. My little brother, the sweet transvestite from transsexual Transylvania. Though I see John more as a 'Brad' then a 'Rocky'.”

“I don't get the reference.”

Gabe sighed, “figures you wouldn't. You really need to quit fucking, get out of bed and to the movies every now and again.” Then he stopped and shook his head,“and no where in that entire sentence should I've said that to my pregnant omega baby brother as he stands here in womens' underwear.”

Plopped down in a kitchen chair, just got so tired all of a sudden. Still feel like crap, the cough and stuffy head are still there but the bone deep ache is worse then ever. Just want it all to go away, lay my head down on the kitchen table. “I'm afraid Gabe. What if I'm a bad papa? That I can't keep up? Go to school, ROTC, take care of the pup and.....and.....just everything?” Tears were puddling on the table, “if Mary or Lisa wanna take my babe away? They can if John wants to........what if he does?”

“Oh those wacky hormones.” My little big brother was stirring in the wine and then took a sizeable slug himself. “They're just messing with your head. Kali thought she was going to be deported after getting a parking ticket or that I was going to be deported for just being me. Which all things considered, the US government would have more reason to pitch me out on my ass then her.” Could hear him take another hit off the bottle. “Wow, that's some really horrible vino, only good for spaghetti sauce and getting wasted quick. Baby brother, cut yourself some slack, no body is gonna take your pup away-not without a fight now go back to bed.”

“But John needs his dinner when he gets home.....”

“Bad wine, tomato sauce and box of P&R sketti? Me and 'Jolly Green' got it covered Cassie.”

He was right of course, was in no shape to do much other then get in the way. Took a deep breath and stood, then fell back in the chair. “Uh, a little help here.” With a few fits and starts, Gabe got me back up the stairs and flopped in bed. 

“Will bring up some more tea, toast and Tylenal. Too bad your sergeant friend didn't bring over a larger thermos. You drank up all the broth and seemed to hold it down.” Gabes golden eyes took a glint that I didn't recognize right off, “there something you wanna tell me about that guy? That sergeant?”

“Nothing to tell, he became a friend who fed me while I was at the 207th and his nephew pulled me out of the river when the ghost cav was going to drown me.....oops” That was not something I wanted the family to know, I seemed to call em out of the wood work no matter where we lived. 

“What is it with you and the spooks? You're like some 'Casper magnet'.” He sat on the edge of the bed. “Cassie,” he began in a serious tone, then he snorted a laugh. “Wow, real advise from me, now that's one for the record books. Any way,” Gabe was back to being serious. “Be careful with who you know and what you do with them. You're a generals mate and a pregnant one ta boot. Know it's whole lot to take in where you're only 21 almost 22 but it's not just not about you any more. It's about your mate and pup and how what you do is going to effect them.” He tapped my forehead, “gotta use this for more then just a hat rack 'boy chick'.”

“Wow, I'm impressed. That advise was almost.......other peoples fatherly or Ward Cleaver-ish.”

“It was, wasn't it?” Gabe looked proud of himself. “All that's missing is that admonishment of never drink a scotch under 12 years old or never ask a hooker if she takes cash, credit or S&H green stamps.”

“You really didn't do that?!” 

“Nope, but had a friend who did.” My brother leaned in and in a conspiral whisper, “10 books WILL get you a 'knob job' or a punch in the gut. Depends on how slow a night she's having.”

Laughed, hard. Everyone should have a big brother Gabe in their lives for just such an occasion. 

“Go to sleep Cassie, let's get this worked out of you,” he pulled the blanket up, turned off the light and closed the door. Didn't take long to fall back to sleep and when next I woke there was a very familiar warm body laying next to mine.

“How you feel Lambkins?” Johns' voice rumbled in the darkness.

“With my hands mostly.” Worst kid joke ever. “Sorry Alpha. Kind of crappy still.”

“Figured as much,” he turned over and pulled me in close. He was like a stove, which was good considering was in the shivery cold phase of this whole mess. “Called Capt Spangler and TRADOC this morning, you're finished up with AT for the summer as of tomorrow. By the way, that captain was most complementary of your abilities.”

“Yeah, I can type and file the enemy to death,” said glumly.

“Lamb, I've seen PFC's and secretaries do more damage with an Underwood and a bottle of 'White Out' then a whole squad of infantry.” He put his lips to my forehead, “you're clammy, come on let's get you warmed up” and he wrapped that big beautiful body around me. Very few times had I ever felt so safe and so loved without a word being spoken.

Next morning, different day, almost the same shit. The stuffy nose had calmed but the raspy cough was still there but now the 'creeping crud' moved to my chest and it took longer in shower to get breathing again. Today it was her Ladyship who brought up the tea and toast. “Good morning Novac,” she said cheerfully. “Good heavens you look worse then canned haggis.”

“Gee thanks,” having been to a friends house whose mom was from Scotland and liked to do a 'Burns dinner' once a year, knew what she was talking about. “Kick a person with your big ole 'wellies' when they're down.”

“Silly goose,” Lady Jenny poured a cup, added a dollop of honey then handed it over. “Drink up, and eat your toast. Got a bit of Abdine powder in the tea, should help with that nasty rattle in your chest.” 

“Should you even be up here?” I wheezed out, throat was a bit dry. Took a sip of tea, the powder, peppermint and honey gave it a weird taste that could only be described as 'good for you'. “Don't wanna have you get sick or bring something home to your pups and mate.”

“Oh, we went through this earlier in summer. Thank goodness we have more then one loo. Because at one time or another, someones face or arse was using it. So I think we'll be safe enough now.” After eating a drinking as much as I could, she picked up the tray, set it in the hall on the floor and then shut the door. “Shove over a bit Love,” watched as her Ladyship unbuttoned her dress, stepped out and neatly folded it on the clothes horse. Then slipped out of the bra and panties and slid into bed. “Haven't had a good omega cuddle in a day and an age.”

Our arms and legs entwined. As nice as it was to snug up with John or Gabe, having Lady Jenny was so much better. Omegas sleep together when sick, hurt or just need comfort from someone who is just like them. Touched Jenny's smooth skin and stroked the stretch marks and scars on her belly. “We all have our war wounds, Castiel, you'll get yours soon enough” she said quietly. “Our mates are given metals for all the world to see for theirs. We simply have a pup laid in our arms. Oh my Eric, my darling little boy, he just started engineering school in London.” 

And then the two of us had a good cry. Jenny for her pup becoming a man and me knowing some day my little one will walk away too. Everything that was pent up, every anger, sorrow, slight and wrong we'd kept in came flowing out. Howled and wept for prolly a good ten minutes before it went to sniffles, then gulps and then.....“you look like shit.” Informed her Ladyship.

“And a snotty nose and puffy red eyes have improved your beauty dramaticly,”she said dryly. Then we dissolved in giggles. “Come on, flip the pillows over and let's get some rest.” 

“Careful, there are a couple of pistols and a trench knife under there.”

“No worries, got a Webley Bull dog....” her Ladyship yawned. “And a kukri under my pillow at home. Grandfather assigned a man from the local detachment of Assam Rifles to show me how to use them when I was eight.” 

“Cat's ass,” I murmured snuggling in. 

As dreams went, it was nothing to write home about. Just one of those deep sleep imaginings that came, played out and were forgotten. Except the part where I was suddenly back at Camp Funston, but the camp of the early part of the century, laying in one of those many beds lined up row on row. Just one more casualty of the influenza epidemic that would ravage Kansas and the world. Was such a vivid dream, could actually smell the bleach, vomit and shit, the sound of men coughing out their lives and the air of death. Had to get out. But there was a woman in white holding me down, she had me by the arms, pressing me back on to the bed.

“Now Lieutenant, you have to lay back down. You want to be well enough to get on the troop train now don't you? They need people leading in the trenches.” Then she leaned in close, it was Lisa. “too bad you'll be dead and rotting at the Fulda Gap and your pups will be mine.”

“LEMME GO!” Thrashed and reached the free hand under the pillow for the 45, snubby, trench knife or the Browning. None of which were there. “What the fuck?!” Came up swinging and scrambling to protect Jeff and Jenny. 

“It's okay, it's okay, calm down.” My wrists are still held tight and the woman wrestled me back down. “It's me, Pam Barnes. Stop it! Calm down!” 

“Pam? No! You're lying and you're going to take my babes away!” 

“Wake up! It's ME! Dr Barnes. Wake up!” Felt a stinging slap to the cheek.

About this time Jenny came to, must have seen the slap and landed a nice one in the doctors face, knocking her back on the floor. The commotion brought Sam and Gabe pounding up the stairs and into their fathers' bedroom to find two naked omegas wrestling in bed and Dr Pam sitting on the floor nursing what was fast turning into a stunning black eye.

“You know I've had dreams like this,” Gabe said happily. “Not starring my little brother of course, but usually involving a kiddie pool full of lime jello, two omegas and me as the referee.” He sighed licentiously, “ahhhhh good times.”

“You're a sick little fuck!” Sam was trying to shield his eyes as he helped Dr Barnes to her feet. “I'm sorry about this Doctor. There's a bathroom down the hall, can get a wet cloth on that eye.”

“My fault really,” she said as they were walking out. “Should've remembered omegas tend to be violent when brought out of drop too quickly.”

Great, just great. Another thing omegas are prone to. Sleep violence. Looked over at her Ladyship who was sitting up in bed, covering herself up with a sheet but still giving off every inch of British cool. “I don't believe we've been introduced,” her voice was just as calm and collected as if she was hostessing a ladies tea. “Lady Jeanette Reynolds. My husband is General Sir Lewiston Reynolds, second in command for the First Infantry Division.” She held out her hand.

Little big bro surprised me, “Lieutenant junior grade Gabriel H. Novac, United States Navy, currently attached to the USS Forrestal, at your service madam.” He bowed then took her hand and gently kissed the pads. “Enchanted to meet you, even with the circumstances as they are.” Then he gave her a roguish grin, “or more so because of them.” 

“You're as a wicked sea dog as Drake Left-tenent,” her Ladyship gave his hand a little tap of admonishment. “But then,” she smiled as roguishly as he. “That's how I do like them.” Man! Lewiston does like his omegas with a LOT of brass.

Major Sam and Dr Barnes take that moment to came back, he called in “are you people decent yet?”

Was half tempted to toss off the sheet and let him come in but then figured he'd seen enough of my naked ass for one day. “Course we're decent and we even have clothes on.” Not really endearing myself to Johns' son today. “Yeah come on in.”

Pam was holding a wet wash cloth to her eye, now we both felt kind of bad. “I'm so sorry Doctor,” her Ladyship was now the picture of the penitent omega. “The instincts just kick in to protect the pregnant omega in my charge.” Wow, that's how she sees me? Her charge, kinda cool I guess.

“That's fine,” the alpha doctor commented, walking over to the window seat where a pile of papers and books were spread out and sat down. “Actually it's better then fine, it's proving my theories.”

“Theories? On what?” Jenny was now more curious then sorry.

“The Primitive Mating Dynamics of Alpha/Omega relationships in a Contemporary Tribal Military Society. What do you think?”

Her Ladyship spoke first, “that I think I hit you harder then I thought.”

“Ha, funny. The title is a work in progress, but the subject matter is truly fascinating. My paper is about how how military organizations are tribal in make up and character. The way Castiel became pregnant is very similar to mating rituals in tribal societies. Also how his pup is progressing faster then the typical nine months.”

“My pup was born at six and a half months,” Gabe interjected softly. “My mate and I are lucky we still have her and that my little Marlene is going to be in an incubator for a long time.”

“I'm sorry to hear that,” Dr Pam lost a bit of her enthusiasm, “I'd like to talk to you later about her care and if there's anything I can do.” Then she went back on topic. “There are entries in the anthropological collections from the 1830's and 40's at the KU archives about the omegas of the plains tribes, the Kansa or Kaw in particular, having gestational periods of between 6 and 8 months. And that this was considered normal for them. They would conceive between April and June, so the omega man or woman would have the best chance to carry the pup to a successful birth. Fascinating stuff really.”

She turned back to Gabe, “now your mate is a beta?” Gabe nodded. “Your child was suppose to have gone the full nine months but for what ever reason came early. Where is your mate and pup having their laying in?”

“Saint Lukes in Jacksonville, Florida.” He replied. “Supposedly they're the best for early pups.”

Dr Pam looked relived, “there is no better hospital for your family to be in. It's nationally known for its care of premature pups. But I'd still like to confer with her doctors if you want.”

“I want,” my brother never went so long being serious or without candy in hand or mouth, ever. Knew that came to an end when the crumpled Mallowmar came out of his pocket. “But now, friends and neighbors back to that never ending soap opera that is my baby brother. Take it away Doc.”

And Frau Doctor happily picked up where she left off, “Castiels vitals synced up with Lady Jennys' during drop. His blood pressure, body temperature and heart rate all became similar to hers, the dominant omega.” Pam turned to her Ladyship. You said, Castiel is in your charge. In primitive societies there is always an older omega who takes charge of the younger during their pregnancy whether they're related by blood or not. Was taking his blood pressure when you all woke up.”

Okay, that explained why in the dream was being held down. “Any other interesting facts you came across in your studies?” And it better be good cuz now all I wanna do is kick the lot of them out of the bed room and go back to sleep.

“Actually yes.” She flipped through the papers on the window seat, “ah here it is. According to this, out of the 50 omegas that were given the suppressant without birth control from the Mirra's pharmacy in Henrietta, NY during the period March 2nd 1977 to April 23rd 1977, 30 became pregnant and 20 failed to conceive. Someone did a lot of research and broke down the individuals involved by age, occupation, city/state of origin, sex...and....looks like you're the only one who went into mating fugue.”

“Where did you get the information?” I asked. “That's not something you'd just find sitting around in some library.”

Dr Pam shrugged, “I got this good sized box in the mail the other day.” She handed me some of the documents, “thought it was sent to me by mistake until I saw your name listed. The box arrived with no return address and with Plattsburgh, New York post mark. Some body was going to great lengths to hide their identity.” 

Began flipping through the papers, “this looks like stuff from an attorneys office. Look, here's some letter head saying it's from the law offices of B. Everwood Jones” Frowned, the name sounding awfully familiar, then it came to me. “These are the guys who are representing the pharmacy against the omegas filing suit against the pharmacy. When I talked to Mr Mirra earlier this summer, they were only offering 500 dollars toward a live birth or adoption or pay for an abortion. I told em to stuff it.” Found one sheet with the list of names of the fifty omegas involved; who settled, who didn't, which ones got the abortion and those who refused or opted for adoption. Sadly a familiar name was on the list, Bry-Ann Whitmans' Sharon. She took the abortion.

“Can I see those papers,” handed them over to Major Sam, he flipped through, reading a bit from each page, until one of them caught his interest to the point it canceled everything else out. “This is a statement from the person who filled the prescriptions. Apparently the intern is the owners son, one Paul Mirra Junior, it appears he purposely filled the scripts with the wrong medication. Reason for his actions, said he was 'bored' one day and thought it would be 'funny'.”

“FUNNY!?” Sat straight up and let the sheet drop from my breasts. Her Ladyship slapped a pillow in front of my chest. “He thought it'd be funny to let a bunch of unsuspecting omegas get pregnant, go through the misery of deciding if they had to get an abortion or try to support a pup?! Or worse, carry one only to give it up for adoption?! HE THOUGHT THAT WAS FUNNY?!” Could feel the tears coming back up. “And he's going to get away with it because those lawyers are going to fiddle fuck around and show it was the omegas fault for their pregnancies. They're blaming me for being with pup because I didn't leave a correct forwarding address.”

“Um, I don't think he got away with anything.” Sam pulled two newspaper clipping from amongst the legal documents and started reading aloud. “Paul Mirra Jr, 24 passed away suddenly on July 15th 1977. He was a graduate of the Rush-Henrietta High School, class of 1971 and was a student at the University of Buffalo, school of pharmacy. He is survived by his father Paul Mirra Sr, mother Joan Mirra and brother William. Viewing hours will be held at the Miller Funeral Home 1166 Mt Hope Ave. Funeral services will be held the Church of the Good Shepherd, 3318 East Henrietta Road, Henrietta. Internment will be at the Holy Sepulcher Cemetery, Henrietta.” Wow. Guess he didn't.

“That as from the Democrat and Chronicle dated July 24th.” Sam pulled out the second clipping, this is dated from 17 July 1977, “a body was found at the base of High Falls, in the Genesse River on Saturday morning July 16th by a man and his son who were there to go fishing. An autopsy will be preformed on the victim to determine cause of death and any evidence of foul play. Name of the victim is being withheld pending notification of the family.”

I was glad the guy was dead. He was a jerk and an asshole. If anyone was looking for me to feel bad that he ended up at the bottom of the falls, then sorry about that G.I. I'm small, petty and hoped Paul Mirra Jr was awake for his whole trip over the falls and screamed every inch of the way down. “Wow,” said callously. “I guess asshole-ism is a fatal disease.”

“Is there an autopsy report in here somewhere?” Major Sam asked, ignoring my comment.

“No,” Pam replied, retrieving the pages from Sam, stacking and putting them into her briefcase. “Those reports take a while, will be another two or three months before we even might see that report, even if our mysterious benefactor sends it out.” She stood up, “think I've played enough for one day. Going to go home, put a steak on my eye and type up my notes for the day. Also going to write a letter to Ezra Drugan” he's a professor of Obstetrics and Gynecology at the Israel Institute of Technology in Haifa, Israel. The Israeli army has a lot of omegas in it and if any one would know how about omega conceptions and pregnancy rituals in a military society, they would.”

Sam walked her out, leaving Gabe, Her Ladyship and I in the wake of good news, bad news and the bizarre. “Omega Winchester”, Lady Jenny slid her feet over the side of the bed with the sheet held to her breasts and curls, “you give the most entertaining 'cuddles' I've had in years. Think we may schedule another for Tuesday morning next.” Then she turned her attention to Gabe, “Left-tenant as I'm not trying to edge June Wilkinson out of employment, would you mind terribly being on the other side of that door?”

“Do I have to?” He stuck out his lower lip in an adorable pout and gave her the big puppy eyes.

She smiled benevolently, “yes Left-tenant, you do. Off you pop.” My little big Bro sighed as if he was being asked to walk the plank, got up and went into the hallway. “Door closed,” she admonished. “And yes I'm sure, don't even THINK of asking.” And with that the door closed with a dejected click. “He's sweet, in a really peculiar kind of way.” Lady Jenny stood and went to the clothes horse and picked up her dress. 

“That's a good description of Gabe.” I commented clambering out of bed. Put on the poppy robe and pulled up a pair of panties.

“We do need to go shopping for you before you go back to Uni.” She pulled on her undies, slid on the bra, “hook me up Darling.” Her breasts were still full without the sag that age, gravity and nursing will do a woman and omega of her age and experience. “You're going to need some maternity clothes and nursing shirts too, you're starting to show.”

“Guess I'd better call Mom and get some money wired from my account. Especially if I'm going to be here for the next two weeks and still have to fly home.”

Jenny looked like she was going to say something but didn't. 

Saw the look of concern, “I can take care of myself, besides John spent enough on me already. The last thing I need is to have Mary think is that I'm being frivolous with their money or that those bitches were right to call me a gold digger.” 

Watched as her Ladyship dropped the dress over her head and then buttoned it up. “Castiel, you are Omega Winchester and that being said, John has the responsibility to care for your needs. To feed, clothe and house you as is proper for his station and your condition. It's good that you want to contribute to the household, but it's not a shameful thing for him to provide for you and your pup.”

Knew she was right but still......

“Alright,” she said. “See me to the door. Then go back to bed and get some rest. Come by Tuesday next about nine o'clockish and we can have a right good cuddle.” Walked her downstairs, gave a brief hug, no kisses till I'm better and watched her go cross lawns to Quarters Two.

Went back upstairs to bed but sleep was slow in coming. The guy who caused this whole 'magilla' was dead. Serves the little turd right for messing up my life. As if reading my mind, Jeff fluttered against my belly as if to say, “don't you love me?” 

“Oh puppy I do,” gently caressed the little bulge. “I do so much and never thought of sweeping you from my life. But....” thought back to what Hugh had said about the whole good thing/bad thing. “Just wish you weren't coming so soon.” Which lead of course to the whole 'shoulda', 'woulda', 'coulda' 'what if?' What if Mirra didn't mess with my prescription, what if Dean had filed the paper work, what if I didn't take him as a lover, what if, what if, what if? Was giving me a headache. Now just wanted to go to sleep out of self preservation.

It's shortly after midnight going into Friday when I wake up again. John is beside me, snoring softly. His breath blowing across my face was an interesting combination of beer, tooth paste and scotch. The summer of Cadet Novac is officially over, even though technically it was two days ago. But now until the 21st of August, when I go back to Schenectady to shop, pack and move into my apartment at RIT, then to report to the Rochester Police Dept on the 29th of this month.....I'm Omega Winchester and that thought and full ramifications just scares me to death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you, because without your book marking, kudos and comments, would not have made it this far.
> 
> La Chorrera: district of Panama City, Panama, considered dangerous (read slum) and not tourist friendly
> 
> Civic Day: Canadian holiday. Celebrated the first Monday of every August and known as different things depending on the Providence
> 
> Danke Huschelbär, German for 'thanks cuddle bear'
> 
> KP: kitchen police  
> Washed the 'penicillin' out of his coffee cup: meaning there was nothing in there but moldy coffee
> 
> Valomilk, a chocolate candy with a vanilla center, still made in Kansas 
> 
> P&R Spaghetti: a very popular brand in the 70's made by the New World Pasta Company in Harrisburg, PA. It's now known Ronzoni. 
> 
> Jacky Ickx: a very successful formula one and grand prix race car driver from Belgium whose career span (like ABC Wide World of Sports) the globe and the 1960's, 70's and 80's.
> 
> Cucciolo: Italian endearment meaning 'puppy'.
> 
> S&H Green Stamps: were the brain child of the Sperry and Hutchinson Company and was very popular during the 1960's to the 80's. It was a rewards program where you received a certain number of stamps for the amount you spent at a grocery, department store or gas station that was participating in the program. You would stick them in a book and then take the books to catalog store or mail them in to get items. My Mom got a large framed print of Van Goghs' Chrysanthemums' for a zillion books. The glue on the back tasted nasty about half way through a book.
> 
> TRADOC: US Army Training and Doctrine Command
> 
> Abdine powder: cold medication popular in the British Isles
> 
> Webley Bull dog: a revolver made by Phillip Webley and Sons of Birmingham, England. It's a small short barreled weapon with a five round cylinder designed to fit in a pocket. 
> 
> Kukri: a curved blade knife used by the Nepalese people and Gurkha regiments. A knife, usually 16 to 18 inches long, that puts the 'bad' in 'badass'. The legend that it can not be drawn unless blood is shed is a myth, but.....doesn't hurt when you wanna put the fear of (put favorite deity name here) in some one.
> 
> Assam Rifles: the oldest paramilitary force in India. Started in 1835 by the British and continued on to present day. They patrol borders, are in charge of internal security for the country and in times of war are marshaled to the front lines.
> 
> June Wilkinson: British actress and model of the late 1950's and early 60's. She appeared in Playboy numerous times and at one time was called the 'most photographed nude in America. Ms Wilkinson is still alive and has a website JuneWilkinson.com.


	53. Interlude: Phone Calls and Letters

Quarters Two,  
Fort Riley, Kansas  
Saturday August 6th 1977 14:07

The connection took a bit but it did finally go through. Long distance can be precarious and tiresome but I don't have access to teletype and Lewiston would find me wanting to use one too curious. As it tis I have to wait until he goes golfing with John to make this call on the secure line in his office. Not suppose to be in his private domain, but if he didn't want me in here then Lewiston wouldn't have made sure the door didn't take a Lloyds Bank Card. 

Could hear the ringing across the water a few times until....... “Hello, Moore residence. Richard Moore here.” Father was a belted earl but since the money ran out over a hundred years ago, there's nothing but the title, a seal he's used as a nut cracker and piles of old paper proclaiming us to be favorites of the crown. Ya-hoo. But it is useful when being the omega Jenny Reynolds is not as arresting or serviceable as the Lady Jeanette Jerome Reynolds, mate of General Sir Lewiston Reynolds is. The Yanks are always rather impressed by it for some reason. 

“Hello Father, hope I didn't find you at a bad time.”

“Hello Jenny dearest. No, just watching a bit telly.”

We chat a bit about the pups, Lewiston, James Callaghan (or I listened as Father whinged on that one), weather and Manchester United then I asked.... “Is Mother on holiday in Vienna?”

“Yes she is. Oh this damned old phone. Can bearly hear you. Right now, let me change to the one in the bedroom.” Heard a click then dead air and then....... “Now Jenny my dear, what is the real reason for your call.” Had I asked if Mother was on holiday in Brighton, Father wouldn't have changed phones to the secure line. Did I forget to mention Daddy still works for MI6 and that Mummy does like to go to Vienna to tweek 'Uncle Vanya's nose? And uh, I got recruited out of finishing school to be an Intelligence officer. A guest instructor asked me what I wanted to do with my life and said I wanted to serve my betrothed but also my King and country. A letter came a few days later by post inviting me to an interview with an anonymous governmental agency. Colour me surprised when I ended up interviewing with Mother and Father.

“Need to know, is the file on Anastasia still open?”

“You mean Anna Anderson?” Father snorted. “That crazy old cat lady, we closed the file on her years ago.”

“No Father, the OTHER 'Anastasia'.

“You mean Lord Gordon Talbots' grandpup? That's just as big a fairy story as Anna Anderson.”

“Father, the body was never found and Lady Bella never disclosed where she buried him, even under great duress.”

“You mean torture, Roger was a bloody cruel bastard and deserved what he got.” Father sighed, “what makes you ask?”

“I think I found him. An omega boy out here at Fort Riley.”

The line fell silent for a moment, “are you sure? Be careful what you say my girl, that old man got his hopes up too many times only to have them dashed. What makes you think this boy's 'Anastasia'?”

“You tell me Father, would Lady Bella give up her great grandmothers mating collar to someone simply as a wedding gift?”

“Don't be foolish, of course not. The thing is a family heirloom worth a bloody fortune.” Then as the thought warmed up to him, Daddy got interested, “she did?”

“Yes she did.”

Father hummed and could hear the stem of his pipe rattle against his teeth as he moved it too and fro as he thought. “Are you sure that's old czars collar?”

“Positive. I got to hold it in my own hands and it matches those photos in the file. The 6 diamonds and 12 citrines set in platinum. Though the silly pup thinks its silver. All for the best I suppose.” And now the piece de resistance, “the orders for the Okhrana to lend assistance as necessary are still engraved on the clasp.” 

Now have Fathers' full attention. “Who did Lady Bella give it to?”

“Forgive me, but I don't want to say just yet, it could be problematic, considering who's involved. But.......we need proof of paternity but the HLA tests demand too much fresh blood for a positive match or rule out. I'm going keep a watch on the boy, continue to gather evidence and wait for the technology to catch up.” 

“Alright my Dear, do what you think is best. Will find the file and have it assigned to you. A bridge agent from the Ministry will be in contact with you within the month.”

“Right then, have to go before Lewiston gets comes home. Give my love to Mother. Goodbye Father.”

“Goodbye Jenny, be a good girl.”

“Always Dad.”

“And be careful. Kansas is full of bandits, red indians and cowboys.”

“You've read too many penny dreadfuls, but I will Mr. Smiley.” He laughed and there was a click and the line went silent.

 

Charlie Company, Room 12  
The Citadel  
Charleston, South Carolina  
Friday August 5th, 1977, 18:00

 

Fell on my bunk exhausted. “Sainte Mère de Dieu, the knobs ain't even here yet and I'm tired. Lordie there's still 'Hell Night' to get to yet and I'm tired, just so tired. Trying to get everything planned and ready for the graduating class of 1981 who'll be arriving in a week. Then doing some justice to the class's I've been challenging the past month since coming back from Fort Bragg. Nobody expected me to do as well I did being in a mixed company, not even me. Now figure if I have a few classes out of the way, can concentrate on battalion duties.

“Hey Lafette,” Donald Bains my new room mate came in. Never knew the guy until now, heard the name but been think'en he were a ghost and was still a mystery to me even after a month. Had roomed with Elliot until he made his grand escape with Chickie. Letter arrived a week ago, he's enrolled in pharmacy school in Athens, Georgia and loving it. Chickie is going to be Cadet Battalion commander, the first omega to do so at Georgetown. Good on him. Gonna be a hell of a year for Valentine Peaches Marie Rogers. 

But it also made me think of my Little Dove. Oo yw yi, now I be nothing but a Sad cake. 

“Lafette, you missed mail call,” Don tossed some envelopes and candy box sized package on my chest. “If that's some pralines from that girl of yours, save me some.”

“Ha, you done ate up the last bunch I got you son of a bitch. So, no. This time I want some before you get your dick skinners on em.” Put the box under the pillow and turn to the letters. One from Andrea, one from ma mere, and the last has a Fort Riley, Kansas address. 

“Who do you know who can write?”

“Get lost Couillon,” opened the Fort Riley envelope and the sweet smell of omega rolled off with the pages.

“Dear Handsome,

Have been out here at Fort Riley almost two weeks and finally got the opportunity to sit and take pen to paper. Hope you got my post card from the Kansas City Airport. That was a really long day, took three different flights to finally get out here to the Manhattan Airport and then to Fort Riley. Was met by my sponsor, his name is Lt Garth Fitzgerald, he got me dinner and to the barracks that first night. Turns out he is also one of Johns' aids.

What is Kansas like? It's hot but a dry heat not like North Carolina where it feels like you're breathing water. Here it feels like you take a breath and your lungs whizzle up like raisins. It's also not flat, was expecting that but there are rolling hills, rivers and lakes. Fort Riley is between two towns, Manhattan and Junction City. Manhattan is a college town and kinda cool looking. Junction City is a fucking hole with a street like Hay Street and even has a Suzie Wu's called Suzie Wu Two. The food is really good and got to know one of the dancers and the mamma-san. 

I'm assigned to the 207th MP company and am shadowing a female beta lieutenant. She's really nice and knows her shit and am learning a lot from her..........”

The letter goes on to describe his adventures going on alert, almost being drown by the ghostly cavalry, seeing the restless spirits of the influenza epidemic at Camp Funston and then helping with the after actions report. Also that the mess sergeant has taken him under his wing and is making sure that he is eating enough to keep the pup healthy.

“Jeff is doing well, had an ultra-sound and he's as big as a kidney bean. Which I'm told is large for a pup his age and is going to be a bull like John. Want to thank you again for being there for Jeff and for me. My little one carries your essence, so that he is protected and will grow up big, strong and wise like you.” 

Mon Bishette, the little flutter in my Doves' belly. So many times over this summer have I wished your papa was mine and that I could claim you dear little boy as my own. He finished the letter stating he would be back in Rochester at the end of August and gave the address of his apartment.

“Take care Handsome and don't be too rough on those poor little knobs. Some of em have to survive to graduate.

Sincerely,

Mon Biche”

Held the letter to my nose and took in the delicate scent of sweet apple, cream and peach. “Wow, who is that and why are they with you? They smell fucking great.” Don stood next to the bunk, his nose twitching and a hard on growing in his pants. “Like slick on a stick.”

“You hush your mouth, this here is someone special, cassie-toi poo doo son of a bitch.” Got up, Bains may have been tall but when I go all loup garou, I gets big. Towered over him, showed my teeth and growled. Tucked the letter back into the envelope and put it in next to my breast. “They're a good friend, so hush up.”

Don held up his hands, “touchy, touchy. Just thought....”

“If'n you thought with the big head and not the little head, you would never say anything like that.”

“Sorry,” he said but not with much conviction.

“Ya'll better be,” and with that opened up Andreas' letter.

 

Bachelor Officers Quarters  
Room 23  
Fort McClellan, Alabama  
Saturday, August 6th 13:00

 

Opened an eye slowly, uuuuuuurrrrrgggglllllllllllle. Daylight, I hate you. Shouldn'ta drank so much last night. But we made it through one hell of a week and I came out on top. Me, Dean Micheal Winchester is numro uno in the class. Had worked my way up from near the bottom, studied my balls off and now topped the list. Plan on staying that way too.

Reached around, good. Didn't do anything stupid, there's nobody here with me. Looked over at the bathroom, door open and light off. Outstanding. There's nobody in there either. Looked around the room, no ladies underwear. I am awe inspiring. Got up slowly, the little guys with the sledge hammers behind my eyes are working overtime, stomach feels iffy and would really like to know who walked across my tongue in dirty socks. Coffee, oh have to pray at the altar of the Goddess Caffinea.

Heaved myself out of bed, stumble to the bathroom and stand there to pee. Christ! How much did I drink? Cuz this is taking forever.......wish Sammy was here. Cuz I would win a 'who can piss the longest contest' hands down. Always could anyway, Sam has a bladder the size of a peanut. Finally am done, wash my hands, root around the medicine chest for some aspirin. Find the bottle, gulp some down along with hand fulls of water. Come out, get a pot of coffee going and then go back for a shower. 

The hot water and steam helps, loosens up the green crap in my lungs. Me and it seems like most of the class have either a cold, sinus infection or bronchitis going on. We're all hacking up a lung......and green goo. But in the mean time, the aspirin is starting its work and the smell of brewing java is bringing me back to life. Wrap a towel around my waist, I'm sorry, will not wear the bath robe Lisa got me for my birthday. It's an 'opa robe', fit for grandfathers and dead guys. It's ugly gray and looks like it should be on some old kraut shuffling down to the stoop to pick up the mornings' delivery of milk, bread and beer.

A few cups of coffee later, the hammering behind my eyes has quieted to a dull roar, the taste of socks is gone and feeling a lot more human. Notice the letters on the credenza that came yesterday that I didn't read but just dropped before going out to celebrate. Pick up the first one and opened it, the white ruled school paper and messy scrawl is pure Ben.

 

Hi Dad,

How are you? I am missing you a lot. It was great to come down to Fort Bragg to see you last month and go to the ocean. That was soooooo cool. Wish we could do it again. Mom says we can maybe come down to where you are in Alabama and go to the Gulf of Mexico. That would be extra cool. She is working extra shifts at Caldor to save up so she can buy us plane tickets to come down.

Baseball ended two weeks ago, we did okay. Came in third in the league but now I'm going to be in training next week for football. Hope to make the JV team or if I can do really well, the varsity. We will be staying long enough here so I can do that, right? Mom says we're going back to Germany, can I stay in Rochester till then end of the school year? I can move in with Cas, he is my First after all.

Went with my friend Josh and his family last week to Sylvan Beach on Oneida Lake. Stayed at the Dwarf Line Motel, Josh and I got our own room! Mom gave me some money to go to the amusement park and eat and stuff. Went on the Tilt a whirl till we puked, it was sooooo cool! We also met these girls, they're sisters. They're were up visiting their aunt and uncle who have a cottage on the lake and big cabin cruiser and everything. Her uncle took us out on the lake and he even let me drive! Neato Bandito! The one sister, Alice kind of likes me. I kind of like her but I kinda like her sister June too. She kind of likes both me and Josh. Glad Cas showed me how to kiss.

Well, Mom is calling me to supper. Love you Dad and hope to see you soon.

Ben 

Oh man, my pup is kissing girls and riding in boats. I feel so old. Think the talk about having a rubber in his wallet is about due.

 

O'Hare International Airport  
Terminal 3 Concourse H  
Chicago, Illinois  
Saturday August 6th 1977 11:10 AM  
A Phone booth

“Please deposit $6.75 cents for the next three minutes,” the nasally voice came over line. Had gotten a roll quarters from the bank on post yesterday and was pumping them in the coin slot like a retiree in front of a Vegas slot machine. Oh Sweet Jesus, I just wanna go home to Jess.

“Sammmmmmmy!” The bain of my existence for the past five days, cooed happily in my ear. Shit! Thought I'd lost the little roach in at the Admirals Club Lounge a half hour ago. Why for you leave me with na...na...only....a fruity drink and an umbrella?” 

“Gabe, get lost,” I hiss as the line is picked up and I hear....“Winchester residence, Jessica Winchester, how may I help you?”

“Jess! It's me Sam, how are you Baby?”

“I miss my Melon-Kali-Baby,” the pest moans. “Soooooooooooooo much!”

“What? Who is that beside you?”

“Castiels idiot brother Gabe.” I had to be fast, “Honey my flight leaves in about an hour. Should be into Syracuse about 15:30, get the car out of long term parking and hopefully should be home before 20:00.” Feel some way ward fingers start to creep up my butt. “Leave my ass alone, will ya!?”

“Moogy moogy,” Gabe made smoochy noises. “Kiss me goodnight Eddie. I'll be your little Italian mouse.”

“Why is Castiels' brother interested in your butt,” there was some amusement in her voice. “Know why I am and why is he doing Topo Gigio immations?”

“Get lost Gabe or I'm soooooooooooooooooo gonna kill you!” Then to Jess, :he's doing them because he's a moron! And I've had to put up with him all week! And and he cheats at golf!”

Jess was not helping matters any, “so do you. When you and Dean get together, you guys turn into 10 year olds.” She was snickering, “how's your Dad?”

“He's okay, gonna have a lot to tell Mom. She's gonna have an interesting time when she gets back in a few weeks. Not really bad but prolly a bunch of bitches are going to be dropping dimes on what Dad and Castiel did.”

“They had noisy, loud monkey sex with the windows open,” Gabe slurred. “I wish I had nasty loud monkey sex, in pretty underwear with the window open.”

“Really,” now Jess was interested. “How nasty was it?”

“For Godsake don't encourage him!” 

“Nasty,” the little cheeze weasel draped himself cross my back to lean into the phone. “Cas was all: 'Yes! Bitte Herr General. Bitte, oh bitte! Fick mich harter!” He moaned like an omega in mid passion. People passing by were starting to stare. 

“So did he fick him harter?”

“JESS!”

“Please deposit another $3.00 for the next three minutes”

“Oh he ficked him like it was going out of style. So hart his underwear flew out the window.”

“You people are all crazy!” I pump more quarters into the phone.

I hear Moms voice in the back ground, “Jess who's that?”

“Sam and his friend Gabe...”

“HE”S NOT MY FRIEND!” My voice colored with a bit a hysteria.

“I'm not? But Sam-bo, we're like family. Really tall, kinky family.”

“No we're not! You're just.....just.....I don't know what.”

“Sam?” Mom came on the line. “Hi Sweetheart, how's your father?”

“I thought you'd never ask,” and Gabe reached around.

“GABE!” That's it. “Mom, I gotta go. Love you will see you tonight after eight.”

“Alright Dear, but I want to hear All about your trip.”

“Bye Maaaaaaaaaaa, love your face!”

“Shut up Gabe!”

“Who was that?” No way am I going to try and explain this insanity to my mother. 

Before I could answer, blessedly the call was cut off for lack of coinage. Turned around to find a small group of people standing around the phone booth. Gabe just peeled himself off my back, stepped out of the booth and took a bow. “Thank you, thank you. You've been such a lovely audience we'd love to take you home with us. We'd really love to take you home.” Great, he's quoting The Beatles Sgt Pepper, “remember to tip your wait staff on the way out.”

Son of a bitch, the assholes thought it was funny and some even applauded.

Now just wanna go home, back to my wife and a place where milk comes in a bag, the beer isn't piss and a decent cup of coffee comes from a place created by a hockey player.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anna Anderson: claimed to be the lost Russian princess Anastasia, but DNA tests on the remains of the Czars family found after the fall of communism in Russia, found Anastasia had been murdered along with her family and Anderson a fraud.
> 
> .James Callaghan: prime minister of Great Briton during this time
> 
> Uncle Vanya: Cold War slang for the Soviets
> 
> Mr Smiley: a nod to John le Carre's creation, the spy master George Smiley
> 
> Sainte Mère de Dieu: Holy Mother of God
> 
> Donald Bains is a ghost writer and author of over 120 books. His name isn't on the 'Coffee Tea or Me' books of the 1960's even though he wrote them. His name does show up along with Jessica Fletchers' if you've read any of the 'Murder She Wrote' novels and on the Margaret Truman mystery series.
> 
> Oo yw yi: Cajun French for being sad
> 
> Sad Cake: Cajun dish, the cake swells up and then falls looking sad
> 
> Okhrana: secret police under the Russian czars 1881 to 1917
> 
> HLA Test In the mid 1970s, scientists turned from blood typing to tissue typing. Scientists discovered the human leukocyte antigen (HLA), a protein prevalent in all of the body except the red blood cells. White blood cells in particular carry a high concentration of HLA. There are many different types of HLA, and these types vary between each person. Because of the high variability of HLA types between different people, HLA testing became a more powerful mode of paternity testing. The power of exclusion for HLA testing alone is 80% and coupled with blood typing and serological testing is close 90%. Despite its more powerful ability to identify biological relationships, HLA testing is not an ideal technique. HLA testing requires a large blood sample that must be no older than a few days old. From: http://www.dnacenter.com/science-technology/dna-history-1970.html
> 
> Cassie-toi: fuck off
> 
> Poo-doo: low class or trashy


	54. First Time for Everything

Friday I felt well enough to get up, bathe and sit at the kitchen table to have something to eat other then toast and peppermint tea. Also got to spend a full day with Gabe before he had to go home. “Come on Cassie, let's get some fresh air and knowledge,” little big bro was sitting on the bed as I got dressed. “It's good fur ya.” Even though he'd been there already, we went to Custer house, the Cavalry Museum and walked the cemetery. Gave Gabe the chance to play tour guide and although it was wasn't historically accurate, was a whole lot more fun. 

“Apparently this was originally a hospital,” he commented as we walked into the Cav Museum. “Which prolly explains why everyone here either looks like they have a thermometer up their ass or are on Thorazine.”

“Gabe!” I hissed, “come on dude!” But should have known better that he wouldn't be able to take this seriously, but it was still funny.

“And this is the Rough Rider display,” he pointed to a mannequin sitting in a case. “Called that because there was never enough lube too go around.”

“Shhhhhhhhhhhhh! You're gonna get us tossed out.”

“Hey I've been kicked outta better places then this.”

“Yeah and I've been with you for most of em. Thought we were gonna get busted that time at the Louvre....” I was all of 15 and Gabe was 17, when we'd lifted this guys' wallet, found a lot of money, so not only could we eat.....kinda sorta ran away to Paris for the weekend. “You're lucky, the guards only tossed us out and didn't call the cops.”

“Can I help it if Mona was begging to have a mustache?”

Slapped a hand to my forehead, “how does Kali put up with you?” 

“She loves me, man. She just loves her little Gabbie.”

“She must think if she puts up with you, Nirvana is in the bag.”

“That too. See, I'm helping some one achieve perfection.”

“You're such an assbutt.”

“But a perfect one, little brother. Just a perfect one.”

We leave and drive over to the post cemetery to have a Victorian lunch. We found a spot near the marker for the victims of the cholera epidemic of 1855. It was a grassy shaded plot in secluded corner, peaceful and the kind of place you'd want to have a picnic or a dirt nap when your time came. Put down a blanket and took sandwiches, bananas and cans of soda out of brown bags. Gabe looked around, “please don't tell me there spooks around here.”

“Okay, I won't.” Even though was looking at a little girl in a gingham dress and button up shoes, standing along the wood line. Unwrapped the wax paper off the tuna sandwich and took a bite. Glanced back, the girl was gone thank goodness, so not lying to Gabe. “Why are you going through this dumb ceremony to marry Kali if you already mated her?”

Gabe popped the top off the Pepsi can. “Cuz Kali's father wants it. Need the man to like me for Kali and Marlene's sake. To him, I'm just that crazy little Jesus boy who knocked up his daughter and then mated her without ceremony, dahej.....that means dowry or proper family connections. So if that means I have to get dressed up like some hero from a period Tollywood melodrama for an afternoon, accept a check or the deed to some land in the Catskills AND find someone who'll sell me a cow to present to him, well so what. Anything for her and Marlene. Never saw my brother so serious for so long.

“Wish I could be there,” said wistfully.

“I do too Little Bro,”he sighed. “But it's Daddys money and Daddys show. So having those losers from Panama and Argentina that Mikey and Luci are bringing is a big thing to him.” Then his face went hard, “you're NOT anyones' party favor.” 

Leaned into Gabe and nuzzling his neck the way I used to when we were pups. “Did you ever think it would be this hard to be grown up?”

“Nope,” he said stroking my hair. “Never in a zillion years.” We stayed like that for a while, hated to say, walking about the museum had tired me out.

Dozed on his shoulder a bit, until “do you really have to go back tomorrow?” It was a rhetorical question and we both knew it.

“Yup,” Gabe tossed a banana peel in the paper bag with the rest of the trash. “Have to report back to the ship on Monday. The 'Old Man' was really good about giving me emergency leave to be with Kali and then to come out here, then a couple of days to get mated. But the Zippo is going to be setting sail in a month and I have to be back to make sure my section is prepared.” 

Sighed, “yeah. I know. You gotta be responsible. Me too. School, mate, bun in the oven and all that jazz.”

Then little big Bro grinned and waggled his eye brows, “come on. Let's go find Sam-a-lam-a-ding-dong and brighten his day.”

Knew already what that entailed....but hey, I'm in. “Let do it to it like Sonny Pruitt.” 

The next morning we saw Gabe and Sam off at the Manhattan Airport. “Thanks for having me on such short notice Dad,” the tall Major held out his hand. But John pulled him into a bear hug.

“Been too long son,” there was a lonely tear rolling down his cheek. “We can't have that happen again. Will be stationed in Brussels come February, so you, Dean and the family can come once you're settled in Germany and see your Mom and me.” 

A few feet away, Gabe and I are having our goodbyes. “Give my best to Kali and Marlene. Have a good time are your wedding, don't take any wooden elephants.” 

“Dumbest thing you've ever said since you asked Ma where pups came from.”

“There is not enough napalm in the world to burn off what she said.” Shuttered at the memory, it's amazing I ever wanted to have sex after her little 'birds and bees' talk. Or maybe that was the point. Sigh, the first of many 'TALKS' in my life. “But really, have a great time and be careful aboard ship.”

“I will Little Brother.” He hugged me tighter. “You take care of yourself and that pup.”

We held on to each other until the the flight was called. “Bye Gabe.” Felt my heart fall to my shoes as he marched away toward the gate. Sam walked by and patted my shoulder. Didn't look up, cuz I'd laugh in his face as one eye brow was a wee bit shorter then the other. He would’ve known better than nap in the nude when the Novac boys are in town. “Bye, have a safe flight.” Wondered what he was going to say when Sam (or his wife) found what we drew on his butt in laundry marker.

“See ya Cas,” he said, not unkindly. We talked some during the week and came to some middle ground but I don't think he'll ever really like me. Eye brow shaving, butt drawing not withstanding. Especially since I'm in 'competition' with his mother for Johns' attention. Turned and walked back out to the Bronco alone, John was walking Sam to the gate. Emotions were all over the map, was I going to be tossed to the curb in two weeks? Jeff and I become persona non gratis? Leaned up against the vehicle and hugged my belly, tears were threatening to fall. I HATE HORMONES!

“Lambkin?” Heard Johns voice. “Are you alright?”

“Yes. No..um...I don't know.” Looked up into his concerned face. “I'm sorry.” Then took a chance, “will you still want Jeff and me, even when we've gone back to New York?” 

He looked surprised, “how could you ask that? Of course I would. What brought that on?”

Leaned into his chest, “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Know you have to make things right with Mary, cuz those assbutts on Forsyth Ave are gonna have a field day and make her life miserable cuz of the stuff we did. But please......don't toss Jeff away. You can forget me if you want but not our pup.”

“You know both of you are pretty unforgettable.” Shepherd kissed and nuzzled into my curls. “You're right, I do have to make Marys' life better for the rest of the time we're here because of other peoples misceptions and yes you prolly will not see me for a while......hey hey hey. Hear me out. It's dosn't mean you won't hear from me by phone or letter. I. Love. You. And you're mine. Never forget that.

Goddamn hormones! Leaned into him and sobbed. “Love you Alpha.” Snotted and soaked his polo shirt with tears. We rocked to and fro till I was all done being freaked and hormoned out.

“Better?”

I nodded.

“Wanna go for pizza?

“Kimchee?” Oops, that jumped out before I could stop it.

John was surprised, “and where do you wanna get that?”

“Um.........Suzie Wu's?” Oh crap but didn't know the name of the more respectable place in Junk town and again my ass over rode my brain.

The look on Johns' face was priceless, half amusement and consternation. “And you know about Suzies', how?”

“Uhhhhhhh,” wait a minute. “Wait....how do you know about Suzies?” Good defense is a good offense and I can be VERY offensive.

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh,” he hemmed and hawed. “Are you sure you don't want pizza?”

For the sake of our domestic bliss and neither of is wanting to explain how we both knew about a Ninth Street strip joint, yeah pizza would be a great idea. Damn it.......will have to sneak over there during the week.

So, we end up going over to Manhattan for a few slices, a wander around Aggietown going to the shops and the book store, then back home. Home, I like that word as John and I are strolling across the front lawn from the garage. There'd been a little green grocer we'd stopped at to pick up some tomatoes, corn and grapes that were going to be part of dinner tonight. The grapes never made it to the table, they did however get washed and into a bowl between us as John and I lay in bed. Was reading aloud the 'new' Doc Savage novel I'd picked up, as John listened with a glass of wine.

Cold Death by

Kenneth Robeson

 

Chapter 1. HAND IN A CROWD

DOC SAVAGE knew a hand had touched his pocket. There was a swift,  
wraith-like movement of fingers. Then the hand was gone.

The touch was fleeting enough, but Doc Savage knew it had not been for  
the purpose of robbery. The fingers had not been explorative. They had  
merely deposited something in Doc's pocket.

Doc Savage did not pause. Nor did he make any effort to apprehend the  
man who had touched him. It would have been simple to have laid hands  
upon him, corded bronze hands; to have trapped him.........

“It's funny,” Shepherd popped a grape into his mouth. “I used to read his stories in the pulp magazines when I was a pup. Him and 'The Shadow', 'The Spider' and 'Solomon Kane'. Me and my friend Eddie used to go behind the stables, roll cigarettes that Ed snitched from his dad and I brought the 'choc' my father was brewing in the basement.”

Stopped reading, “how old were you and what's choc?”

John leaned back on the pillow, brow furrowed in memory. “Must have been about 10, Dad had come back from a year at Fort Sill, Oklahoma. Mom, my brothers and I stayed here at Riley cuz Dad was only suppose to have gone a couple of months but end up being a year. So anyway he comes back and starts brewing Choctaw beer in the basement. All ya do is let barley, hops, sugar, yeast and mushed up fruit (I liked the peaches) ferment together for 3 days in a bucket. Strain through a cheese cloth, put in a jar in a cool place and you got beer.”

“You were such a malo chico”, leaned over and kissed his nose. “Didn't know you had brothers, how many?”

“There were three of us, Eric was three years older, then me and then Phil who's the baby.”

Helped myself to some grapes, “so you're the classic over achieving middle child”. Folded the corner of the page and set the book on the night stand. “Back to the story, there you an Eddie were, reading the pulps, smoking rollies and drinking home made beer.”

“And thinking we were tough shit. Till our mothers would come looking for us,” he laughed but also squirmed uncomfortably in memory. “Knew I was in BIG trouble when Mom yelled 'John Paul Winchester!' Then let loose in French and she parlez-vous francais-ed up one side of me and down the other. Got such an ass whipping. Course didn't stop us from doing it again, just found a better place to hide.”

This is when I loved John the most. Relaxed, funny, telling stories and scratching his butt. The mans man and alphas alpha, the leader of the greatest land army since Wellington (I think so any way) is just a guy drinking wine and eating grapes in bed, dropping dimes on himself and listening to me read bad pulp fiction. Well, not really bad.....just kind of....yeah it was bad.

Made it through the first three chapters before pup started bouncing on my bladder and could hear the recording of 'Retreat' coming from outside. “Come on,” my Shepherd helped me up out of bed. “Let's get dinner going, think there's some left over chicken we grilled up from yesterday.” Went to the bathroom, sat, peed three drops and washed up. 

Dinner was chicken salad, boiled corn on the cob and tomato slices drizzled in olive oil and basil. We eat in the kitchen, no sense dirtying up the formal dining room. Besides, outside of the bedroom, the kitchen is where the fun is. It's where you live your life and where love happens. Had turned on the radio when we were picking up the dishes when a song came on that made John take the plates from my hands, take me in his arms for a sashay about the kitchen floor. Thank you finishing school for dance lessons.

I know I stand in line  
Until you think you have the time  
To spend an evening with me  
And if we go someplace to dance  
I know that there's a chance  
You won't be leaving with me

Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place  
And have a drink or two  
And then I go and spoil it all  
By saying something stupid  
Like I love you

I can see it in your eyes  
You still despise the same old lines  
You heard the night before  
And though it's just a line to you  
For me it's true  
And never seemed so right before

I practice every day to find some clever  
lines to say  
To make the meaning come true  
But then I think I'll wait until the evening  
gets late  
And I'm alone with you

The time is right  
Your perfume fills my head  
The stars get red  
And oh the night's so blue  
And then I go and spoil it all  
By saying something stupid  
Like I love you

He tips my head back and gently kisses my lips.....

I love you.. 

Ole Blue Eyes never fails. Tears are falling, undying love is promised and our clothes are scattered on the kitchen floor. Now I know he loves me. Frank Sinatra on the radio and being waltzed around the kitchen, gotta be true love. 

We take this upstairs, making sure the windows are closed and shades drawn. Think we scandalized the neighborhood enough for a while.

Sunday found John out on the golf course and me cleaning house. Figured if I'm gonna live there and be the omega of the house, that included keeping it clean. Was not gonna have Mary think bad of me when she comes home to find dirty floors and disgusting bathrooms. So, slapped on the rubber gloves and got out the Spic and Span and started cleaning. Scrubbed the kitchen floor (even getting the corners-they were filthy) the bathrooms (John missed a few times) and then found the lemon oil and a rag to do some dusting. The living room looked like it hadn't been done in a while so took me over an hour to get the worst of it. Well, at least no one can write 'clean me' any more on the coffee table. Vacuumed the carpets and then headed upstairs again with a dust mop.

Had gotten down, flipped up the duvet and looked under the bed. “Dear God, it looks like 'Night of the Lepus'.” To say the dust bunnies were kind of thick would be an understatement. Hoed em all out and swept up the more stubborn ones. Tossed the mess in the garbage, now was tired. Had started at 08:00 and was now 11:09. Flopped down on the living room couch. “Just rest my eyes a minute”......

Woke up to find John playing with my toes. “Hey there, come on get dressed. We've been invited to Sunday Roast over at Quarters Two.”

Now I panicked, flailing arms and legs trying to get up and on my feet. “Alpha, I need a bath and some clean clothes (crap, forgot to start the laundry) and...and can't go empty handed!”

John was amused, “just take a quick shower, toss on your kilts and a clean shirt,” then he got serious. “You won't be empty handed.” He pulled two envelopes out of his back pocket, one red and the other white. “Lou and Jenny asked and I said what ever you decided I'd be agreeable to.” He handed me the envelopes. The paper stock was thick, expensive and made especially for important occasions. “They were very traditional in their request, a fancy speech, then handed over the envelopes and a shot of some the best Scotch I've had in ages.” The request to be Madam First. “It's for Jesse.”

They were asking for me to be the little Alphas' First. The red envelope contained a note of consent and the request for a time and place agreeable to all parties. The white envelope would be a kindly worded letter saying thank you but regrets. This would be so different then what Dean asked of me for Ben, thinking only that it was about sex, not understanding its full ramifications.

And again very different then I gave Hugh in thanks for saving Jeff, using the sex magick to bind him to me and I to him. Re-read the note in the red envelope, the Reynolds are requesting this liaison not only to be Jesses' First but create a link between our families. This is the type of request that's not made often any more and is one of the reasons the tradition of a First was created. That it was more then just a young alphas' first steps toward manhood, but a linking of the great houses, soothing tensions and relationships that created a kinship that didn't have anything to do with blood but more with passion in all its definitions. I pulled the red envelope. “You know this will create a profound bond between our families?”

“So I've been told,” John tossed the white envelope on the coffee table. “Beats the heck out of being related to Mary's cousin Christian. Guy is a complete asshole.”

“When it does occur, you're going to be presenting me and then leave until morning.” Touched his face and blew scent across his nose, “it's a great honor for you Shepherd it will also be one of the hardest things you'll have to do. But the rewards it will bring with be worth the pain.”

“How much of it is sex?” Johns lips ghosted across my cheek bones, his scent filling my nose with cotton flower and gun powder. Want to do nothing now but drop and present. Slick was pearling and wetting my neither lips and shorts

“Done correctly, little to none.” I slipped out of the smelly t-shirt and damp shorts.

“Then you have my permission.” His fingers have slid down my backside through the cleft and are now coated in slick. “Mmmm, love the way you smell when you worked up a sweat and slick.” He licked a stripe a cross my chin, down my throat to nuzzle in the hollow of my breasts. “You better get in the shower or I'll be calling next door that we'll be late.”

“You could join me,” pulled away teasingly and walked toward the staircase. “Wash my back?” Flipped him a bit of pink and then dashed upstairs. The chase instinct kicked right in and he was up the stairs in a flash, sinking his knot into me the moment we touched the bed.

We were on the fashionable side of late, which was expected by our hosts. “Figured John was as randy as Lewiston, so allowed for an extra hour permitting for bathing sex.” Her Ladyship was in the midst of creating the batter for the Yorkshire pudding, always wanted to say it was more pancake then pudding and tasted like it too. But for the sake of Anglo-American relations, kept my mouth shut on that subject.

Made sure our mates and the pups were out of ear shot, “you and Lewiston.....you know” Made 'that' gesture “.....in the shower?”

“Lately.....in the shower, after walking the schnauzer, coming home for luncheon...” her grin was anything but ladylike. “Haven't had it this good or much since our honey moon in Cuba or when he came home from his last deployment to Northern Ireland. There is something to be said to have newly weds about to make you feel like one.”

Dinner was on the table a short while later, Yorkshire pudding, roast beef, mashed potatoes, carrots and green beans. All smothered in a good brown gravy. My kilt had been a little tight with my waist starting to thicken, belly popping a bit and this dinner was making me wish I'd worn sweat pants instead. But as long as Jeff was one happy little pup and didn't make me throw up all this wonderful food, I'll live with it for a few hours.

After dinner, the table is cleared, a fresh white table cloth is laid and champagne saucers brought out along with a magnum on a silver tray. On top of the glasses was the red envelope with the name 'Alpha Jesse Amherst Reynolds' written in black script. Her Ladyship popped the cork with deft fingers and poured the first glass for Sir Lewiston as alpha of the household. The second was poured for John as the visiting alpha and then the third for Jesse. His mother handed me the glass and envelope. I walked slowly to stand in front the young alpha, then knelt at his feet, handed him the glass and then held out the envelope, “House Winchester would be honored if you would except Omega Winchester as your First.”

“House Reynolds,” Jesse began, he bit his lip nervously trying to remember what came next.

"Does accept,” I whispered.

“House Reynolds does accept,” Jesse was now on track. “This honor. I will endeav.....endeavor to learn from Omega Winchester so that the knowledge imparted and the wisdom of its use makes me worthy of the title...alpha.”

“To the joining to House Winchester and House Reynolds. Here! Here!” I took a small sip from his glass, then winked. “Ya done good kiddo. Now help me up.” The bottle of champagne didn't last long between John and Lewiston as Jenny, Erika and Jesse only had one glass each.

Later when her Ladyship and I were in the kitchen doing dishes, “we would like to schedule for next Saturday evening, if that's agreeable. Would give you time to prepare.”

“You wouldn't happen to have a 'little red riding hood' get up would you?”

“Not any more,” she scraped the gravy into a Cool whip bowl. “My Madame First days ended after Eric was born.” Her Ladyship smiled, “oh such a time it was. I was very much in demand and quite the Scheherazade.”

“You mean you didn't........?”

Lady Jenny dumped the platter of roast beef into a mixing bowl to cut up for luncheon sandwiches, “now you know Madam First doesn’t kiss and tell.”

“Wonder if there's anything over at the museums that I could borrow. Think I saw that one or two of the post commanders had been in Peking for the Boxer Rebellion, so they may have brought back something useful and donated it.”

“Bit of a free for all that,” her Ladyship said half to me and to herself. “Lewistons' family had a lot of brick a brack from that time. His grams house looks like a set from that bad Granada Judge Dee series.” Then she set the dishes in the sink, “will call the curator tomorrow morning to see if they have anything in the collection that we could use for the night.” 

Later that evening was in bed trying to get comfortable, between the food, too much to think about and an active pup, was flipping over and not getting to sleep fast. Geez, if I'm having this much trouble now, gonna be in deep kimchee in a few months. Didn't want to wake John, so by 1:00 am finally gave up and slipped out bed. Walked over to the window and peeked through the blinds. Forsyth Ave was dark and quiet, lit by street lamps and porch lights.

Stood there for a bit until rain drops began dashing themselves against the window pane. It didn't take long for roar of thunder to cut through the quiet. “One Mississippi, two Mississippi......” got to 10 Mississippi before the lightning showed itself. Looks like this is gonna be a pretty good storm once it gets here. Nothing like we got in Panama, thought with a worldly air, but not bad. A part of me wanted to go outside in the front yard to chase through the puddles, feel the ozone in the air, daring Oya and Chango to strike me down with wind and lightning. Lay my finger pads against the window, feeling the rain and wind rattle the glass.

But in the end, just continue to stand watching the clouds race across the sky as the lightning flashes lit their way. Jump a little when I hear, “come back to bed Lambkin,” Shepherd is calling. “My little flock is wandering in the storm and needs to home.” Pad obediently (first time for everything) back across the room and under the covers. “We get some bad storms here in Kansas,” he said gently caressing my ever growing belly through silk of the panties and chemise. “Can't have you get caught by the Wild People. The Kaws and Kansa talked about the little magick folk who came out during storms, they could either help or hurt you depending up on their mood.”

“Can't have me and the pup stolen away,” every culture had it's 'little people'. Saw a domovoy once when we were in Panama. Was staying at a friends' house whose mother was of Russian descent. Got up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom when I saw a hairy little woman come from behind the stove to snatch the plate of food that had been laid there. Told my friend about it the next morning, he said the little hairy lady had been with his mother since childhood and followed them where ever they went.  


“So off to sleep my Lamb,” John blew his scent across my nose. His voice I might defy but his scent, the cotton flower and gun powder, my body obeyed without question. Was soft, pliant and drowsy in his hands, just right for...... “present my dearest Lamb.” With scent and that gentle alpha voice, couldn't disobey nor did I want to. “Present for me my Love.” Rolled sleepily on my belly and canted my hips as not to lay directly on our pup. Could feel the narrow strip of cloth between my legs pull aside as his length brushed against cotton, silk and skin. Made love in a haze of scent, sleep and the sound of rain. Felt a gush of warmth, a plug slide in with trickles of cum sliding out the sides.

Woke later to find myself alone. The sound of rain still in my ears and the clock on the night stand reading 08:00 am. For the first time in days felt truly well. Between the meds, the omega cuddle with Lady Jenny and the sex with John it all come together to knock out whatever it was. Okay, Monday morning, August 8th 1977, new day, new week. Walked down stairs and found a note on the kitchen table.

Dear Lamb,

The combined exercise with 18th Airborne Corp and the 82nd starts this week. They will be coming in the next few days and will be here for about 3 weeks. Don't wait dinner for me tonight, am driving up to Offutt Air Force base to meet with the General of SAC and Roscoe Robinson, will staying overnight and will be back tomorrow.

Love

John

YOU SON OF A BITCH! He could've told me this before I thought we might have some time together! Kicked a chair across the kitchen. SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! How did Mary do this? Said he would take time off and we could go some where. Well fuck. Fine, dosn't mean I have to stay home and wait for him. Grabbed up the coffee pot and poured myself a big cup of tepid brew, then poured in milk and sugar. Ohhhhh yeah. Let's have some caffeine and vitriol. Knock it back and.....Wow! Feel so good, so full of energy bet I can wash and wax the garage.

Trotted upstairs, strip the bed, get the clothes out of the hamper, bundle the lot and take it down to that creepy old basement to start the laundry. Told what ever it was down there to get lost, cuz I had a load of sage and knew how to use it. Go back upstairs, take everything out of the fridge and wash down the inside. Mary is not gonna come home to dirty house. Nope, she is not gonna have anything to break bad on me at all. By the time 11:00 rolls around the sheets are done and dried, the darks are in the dryer and the light colors are going in. Will start them after I have a bath. Have the lunch date with Dom at his home over in Wakefield and it takes about a half hour to get there.

Take the sheets up to the bedroom, will let the mattress air before putting the sheets and duvet back on. Get in the shower, soap up my curls and get the dirt and sweat off. Pull on a chemise, tap pants and a clean kilt. Cripes, this thing is tight. Need to see if I can get some maternity clothes. Hope Mom wired the money to the Western Union office here on post. Had called her yesterday morning and she'd taking $600 out of my account, well actually a thousand dollars. Four hundred went to get the repairs done on my car. It needed a some major work done before I could drive it again. Then have to shop for some car insurance. Mom happily dumped my ass off her policy shortly after I got mated. Got to talk to John about putting me on his. Maybe I better start thinking about calling Cole Trenton about what 'Mega would offer me for posing.

Walk out the back door into one of those rains that seem to settle in for the day with no signs of stopping. Was wearing my jump boots and socks to keep my feet fairly dry. Found an umbrella in the stand so could dash out to the Bronco without getting too wet. Heard a rumble in the sky and watched a C-5 Galaxy come out of the clouds and bank low over Forsyth. Looks like the 82nd are here. Sons of bitches.

Now wondering if this lunch is gonna come off. Smelly won't be there. Not if he's in a mech unit. Marie, well she and the 207th will be directing traffic and providing security out at Marshall Field. And Dom will be setting up the mess tent to make sure everyone gets fed. Wonderful. Now I understand even better the old saw, “if the Army wanted you to have a family, they would've issued you one.”

Got over to Wakefield, driving carefully over the land bridge and then the actual bridge over the Milford Lake as the water was looking a bit high from all the rain. Found Doms little stone house on the corner, parked and trotted up to the front door. There was an envelope tacked to it with his nickname for me written across the front. Inside was a note and a key.

“Cucciolo, lunch will have to wait. Those idioti from NC are here. Will find your lunch in the icebox. Keep the key for another day. Dom”

Shit! Goddamn 82nd. Went inside and found the chicken salad sandwich in the fridge. Drank some milk, ate the sandwich, tamped down my urge to snoop and washed the dishes. But did do one thing that just couldn't help myself, found Tonys' room and rolled in his bed. Even put a little slick under his pillow. I'm such a nasty little brat. Then straightened the covers, so it looked nice, neat and innocent. Locked up and drove home.

Continued with the laundry once I got there. Especially washed the clothes I wore, can't have John smelling strange alpha on me, course should've thought of that before rolling in Tonys' bed. Took another shower and then went out to the truck and shampooed the seats. Not like John was going to be home tonight but wasn't going to take any chances.

Was making up the bed when the phone on the night stand rang. “Winchester residence, how may I help you?” Still trying to get used to idea of Omega Winchester and if I should use the title or not.

“Lambkin? Hi there Sweetheart, it's me.”

“John,” my voice was a mixture of relief he called and pissed that he didn't let me know any plans we had were shot to hell. “Got your note this morning.”

“Good,” said General Oblivious. “Just wanted to let you know I made it up to Offuit okay and that will be back tomorrow.”

“I'm glad you made it up there okay......AND YOU DIDN'T SEE FIT TO TELL ME BEFORE HAND YOU WERE GOING UP THERE? OR THAT YOU'D BE SPENDING THE TWO WEEKS I'M HERE PLAYING WITH THE 82nd?!” Was seriously pissed.

He sounded surprised and a little annoyed, “you were sick last week, before that I kept forgetting as we were doing....other things. Other then that it didn't seem important to tell you.”

Hung up on him. I'm sure 'Saint Mary' wouldn't done that but I was named for a pissy ass angel and am no saint. The phone of course rang a few moments later, “must be a bad connection from all the rain.” Lied like a fricken rug. 

“Figured it was something like that.” General Oblivious was nattering on about.....hell. I don't know, had stopped listening.

“So what about Saturday?”

“What about it?”

“Jesse's First Ceremony?”

Now he sounded guilty. “Um might have to miss that, Lou is going to be in Germany setting up REFORGER at the end of the week and......” I slammed the phone down.

Few moments later.....ring! “You hung up on me.”

“No defecation Holmes.” Now I was seething. “How could you DO THAT?! How could you send him to Europe knowing how important this is to him......to his family?!”

“Castiel,” ooooooo, scary alpha voice. “We'll discuss this when I get home.”

“Sir yes Sir!” Said with every ounce of sarcasm I could muster.

“Don't get smart with me.”

“Sir yes Sir!” Was an insolent little snit and I knew it.

“We will discuss your punishment when I get home.” And he hung up.

Punishment, right, sure. “You have to be home FIRST, ya big assbutt!” I yelled at the phone. Oh well, if worse comes to worse, will get the money from Western Union, buy an airline ticket and go back to Schenectady. My apartment is ready, so I can move in any time. HA! What do you think of that?

Mean while at the Offuit Air Force Base, Nebraska.........Johns POV

“GOD WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE THIS SO HARD!” Thought I was going have a bloody heart attack OR put my fist through the paneling of the borrowed office at SAC headquarters OR both. “Son of a Bitch!” Mary wouldn't have given me this grief. She would just roll with the punches. Besides, she would have known already when they were coming. Millie Robinson, Roscoe’s better half, would've called her with the details.

Plucked a picture off the wall and slammed my fist into the wood paneling. Good thing it's a rather large picture, cuz the hole I made joined at least three others in the wall. Did you think I didn't want to be with you? Or that I wanted to hurt Jesse by ordering his dad to Germany so that Lou would miss out his sons' First Ceremony? Wait till you have a command and need to make the hard decisions. When you have to leave that pup behind, miss his first steps, birthdays, first days of school. That your job comes first and your family comes second.

There is a tap at the door, “What?!” I snarl, just started to notice the pain across my knuckles. It felt good and brought my thinking back into focus. 

Garth cautiously pokes his head in, “Sir. General Reynolds just arrived.” Lou and I took separate vehicles just in case something happened to one of us, the other could take command. Left the XO and Janice Elkhorne in charge of things back at the ranch till tomorrow. “Would you like to see him now?”

“Yeah send him in. Thanks Garth.” Tried to compose myself even though the room smelled of anger and frustration. Slapped a smile on my face that didn't reach the rest of me. Lou walked in came to attention and saluted.

“Reporting for duty Sir.”

“At ease Lou. How was your trip up here?”

“Wet, long.” He sighed. “These are days I long for the Sinai.”

We talk about the mission, how the weather has changed things a bit. There are a line of storms coming through, so no mass jumps. But the exercise will continue and we'll adapt. Finally when we're talked out of official business....... “Lou, how do you handle your omega in times like this?”

General Sir Lewiston Reynolds raised an eyebrow, “in what capacity are we speaking of Sir?”

Okay, that came out badly. “How did Jenny react when you told her you're going to Germany on Thursday?”

“All she said was.....'I see' walked into the kitchen and began smashing tea cups.”

“How do you know they were tea cups?”

“Luncheon and dinner plates have a completely different sound when they crash against the wall.”

Ouch! How many times had that happened where he could tell the difference? Sighed and scrubbed my hands over my face. Thought about all the important events the two of us missed to answer the call of duty. Things great and small that we had to do but looking back, would one or two days have made a difference? Thought about the promise I made Castiel about coming back when the pup was born. A promise I would've never thought of making even a few years ago. Made a decision that in retrospect, surprised and changed me from the inside out. “Lou, who's the most competent man on your staff in your estimation?”

He thought a moment, as if going down a list, taking the measure of each name on it. “Colonel Livingston. He's got time in grade, a good commander and excellent administrator. Why?”

“Send him on Thursday to Germany, let him get his feet wet planning for Septembers' REFORGER. It's gonna take some coordination to get the Mech unit over there, so let him start the heavy lifting. If he's as competent as you feel he is, then this will give him experience, look good on his record and free you up to concentrate on other parts of the mission. You'll leave on Monday for Frankfort. Talk to Janice about getting your orders and plane tickets put together.”  


His face showed no emotion but the aroma of relief was coming off his body in waves. “Right Sir, very good Sir. Will contact Colonel Livingston immediately.” Didn't have to say the next call after that would be to Jenny. There was another tap at the door.

Garth poked his head in, “General Ellis is available now and would like to see you Sirs. General Robinson has just arrived and will be here shortly.”

“Thank you Lt Fitzgerald.” Turned to Lou, “shall we?”

“Right Sir. We shall.”

And back at Fort Riley, Kansas.....................

Spent the rest of the day being mad and cleaning. HA! Your house is spotless and I even did the windows, ya big lying liar who lies! Let see Saint Mary bitch now. 

Got up the next morning feeling.....kind of self righteous in a kind of 'oh crap what have I done' kind of way. Happy that I made my feelings known yet dreading the consequences. Remembered that I had a cuddle with Lady Jenny at 09:00, so washed up and dressed, then walked across the way. Jesse answered the door. “Hello Omega Winchester!” He tossed his arms around me happily. “I can't wait for Saturday. Dad and Mum are so excited”.

“Uh, me too?” Did something happen from the last time I spoke (read fight) with John till now? If so, then I'm gonna have to do some serious groveling to get back into my Alphas' good graces.

In the mean time, the little alpha was chattering excitedly, “Mum has been on phone since 06:00 talking to Grandfather, then called the consulate in Chicago and she's made lists...and....we're having a party!”

What the fuck happened?!

open the kitchen door to find her Ladyship waltzing about the kitchen singing:

“….......One bite and the bishop was sick.  
How nice to be in England   
Now that England's here:   
I stand upright in my wheelbarrow   
And pretend I'm Boadicea.”

She looked up with a big smile on her face and a happiness that resonated through her whole body. “Lewiston called last night, he's not off to Germany until Monday. He's invited the command down for the ceremony. We're having a grand old First! Must get the champagne, scotch and canapes. Haven't put one on in ages!”  
Was kind of at a loss, knew what my part was and the basic presentation, but......“a party?”

“Oh heavens yes, they're still a big to do in many places.” Lady Jenny frowned. “Didn't they teach you how to through a formal First in finishing school?”

“Um, they taught the basic ceremony, the how's and whys' of things but nothing about a party.” I sighed, “maybe they taught that in the later courses. I only got to go for six months.” But can honestly say that Madam packed a lot into those months.

“Ahhhhhh, that does explains things. Specific event planning is usually reserved for second year students. Right then.” She picked up her clip board, checked off a few things and “come now. Time for a nap and cuddle. Been looking forward to it.” So we marched upstairs to she and Lewistons' bedroom, stripped and popped into bed.

Oddly became tired the minute my head hit the feather pillow and breathed in her Ladyships scent, lavender, curry and salt air. So very exotic and so British. We touched, slotting our bellys and breasts together, then fell asleep in a tangle of arms and legs. Some time during the cuddle, woke up enough to hear her low sexy voice.... “oh Lewiston. You wicked boy.” And the bed take a dip as the aroma of a desert wind and cardamom joins the lavender and Jenny is pulled gently from my side. Feel strong arms lift me and am bore away to another room. Bury my nose into strong flesh and drown in the scent of cotton flower and gunpowder. Fell to the soft coverlets and pillows of the new bed.

“Lambkin,” I hear, “you're headstrong, obstinate and are everything a good omega shouldn't be. Yet in spite of all that, I've changed for you, fell for you and went against everything I've ever known to be correct and proper all for you. No one should love so hard and desperately as I.”

“Shepherd, I'm sorry for being willful, disobedient and OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Felt his length enter my channel in a rush, stretching and pushing the muscles to either side. Arch my back and press into him. “I'm sorry. Forgive me. Dearest General. I love you as is and always.” Clasp my arms and legs about him as his belly thumped against mine. Pups' little soul fluttered wildly against the cum and slick now coating our skins. His kisses were dominating and demanding and I surrendered to his plunder and allowed the pillage of my lips. “I need you, please oh please, I need you.”

Could feel his knot catch and lock us together. Moments pass and now was now awake enough to see where we are. Looks like a guest room from the nondescript furniture and pictures on the wall that you only find in a room used for company or to toss junk. Good thing, cuz would not have wanted to end up in one of the pups rooms. Wouldn't want to scar Ericka or Jesse forever by having them find John and I screwing like minks in their beds.

“Hi Baby,” whispered and nuzzled my mate. “So glad you're.......here?.” Pulled back. “I thought you were at Offutt?”

“I was,” he flipped us on our sides. “Roscoe, Lou and I choppered back this morning. Good thing Jenny knew we were coming and let Lou know you two were napping today. When we got here, he slipped the pups a few bucks and sent them off to the movies.”

Studied his face, those brown eyes, that could be hard as agates or teddy bear soft. The lines around those eyes that have watched the sun rise and set in so many different places don't age him as much as they bring character. “I sorry for hanging up on you. Was mad and didn't think to ask....and......I'm sorry for not being as good as Mary.”

“So you keep saying. And Kiddo, you're still in line for a spanking but you'll prolly like it more then find it a punishment.”

I smirked as his big ole mitt grabbed a hand full of my ass and gave it a squeeze.

“Where was I? Gods, your ass is distracting, oh yes. As I keep saying, you're not Mary. You're Castiel and as such, in this instance, are kind of behind the power curve.” We wrapped our arms around each other, “Mary would've known already because Millie Robinson or a dozen other wives would have called her. Damn women have a better intelligence net then the CIA, MI6 or KGB rolled into one.”

Frowned, “but why didn't Lady Jenny tell me?”

John sighed, “she may have thought you already knew or more to the sad fact that she didn't know herself. A lot of the other wives (the bitches) are not fond of her for being an omega and don't let her into their information clicks. It's so goddam high school some times.”

Saw some of that in the private school I went to, mostly it was more about whose parents had money and those who didn't. “So they didn't let Jenny join in their reindeer games?”

“Yup,” could feel his knot start to loosen. “But, she's dealt with their kind before and for the most part Mary keeps her informed or finds work arounds. Besides,” John thumbed a nipple and licked the sweet milk off his fingers. “those wives going to be wishing they were a lot nicer to her come Saturday.”

“Apparently this is going to be a hell of party for Jesses' first.” The knot popped loose like a champagne cork as I got up.

John pulled himself to his feet and took a blanket and sheet off the bed. He wrapped the blanket over my shoulders and then the sheet around himself. “Well, put it this way. That pup is going to have the SAC commander, his deputy out of Offutt, the commanders of the 82nd Airborne and the 18th Airborne attending this little soiree.” He went to the door, peeked out and we tip toed out to the bath, got cleaned up, dressed and down stairs. Happy noises were still coming out the master bedroom, so we'll catch up with them later.

Well, come Saturday it turned out we ended up with the Base and Squadron commanders from the Offutt and McConnell Air force bases, the commanders from both sides of Fort Levenworth and the brigade commanders from Riley. Invitations were extended to the British Consulate Generals out of Chicago and Houston. Which then of course had to be extended to the German Consulate Generals so no one felt slighted while the French simply invited themselves. Then in the spirit of detente (or let the bastards see what we wanted them to) the Russian Consulate were also invited.

Quarters Two was a mad house with the insanity pouring over into Quarters One. Bess Fitzgerald and other captains and lieutenants mates she vouched for came to help out in the food preparation and act as wait staff for the evening. Had collected my $600 bucks from Western Union, so was going to make sure the ladies were going to get paid for the evening.

The Firsts Gown was being loaned from the British Consulate in Chicago but to placate the Germans who had also offered a gown (the Brits had raided a much nicer house in Peking) Jesse would be wearing a Napoleonic era Prussian hussar cavalry uniform. It was black with white piping in the front of the jacket and fancy embroidery on its back. A pair of black riding boots were found and the whole ensemble came with a sword. Which was the only part of the outfit Jessie liked. The guy who wore it originally must have been a midget because with just a couple of very careful alterations, it fit the pup like a glove. A very hot glove. “Mummmmmmm,” Jesse whined during the adjustments. “Do I have to?! It's scratchy and frigging hot as a hare!”  


“Now darling, language and of course it's warm and scratchy. It's wool.” His mother was sewing a bit of rick rack back on the uniform jacket that had come loose. “Don't worry, if anything you'll only be wearing it hour and then you'll be taking it off. There will be a comfortable dressing gown waiting for you to change into for the rest of the evening. But do be careful with it. Someones family took great care to ensure this lovely thing survived wars and moths. We need to make sure it survives the hour.”

“Yeah”,”I chimed in. “Don't wanna start another world war.” Was on the other side of him adding a few more touches to the embroidery on the back of the coat.

“I do believe we can avoid that.” Her Ladyship said primly. “But in the mean time you need to get scrubbed and tubbed. And make sure you get those ears clean, last time I looked there was enough dirt to find Irishman growing potatoes in there.”

“Mummm,” the pup was obviously embarrassed.

. “Could be worse kiddo, your mom could be scrubbing the hide off you with a loofah sponge and shaved the hair from around your naughty bits.” Oh gotta stop running my mouth.

“But it's just starting to grow!” the little alpha slapped his hands in front of his crotch. “You won't be doing that, will you Mum?” p/>

“No dear,” his mother leaned over and sent me the stink eye. “I think Omega Winchester was trying to be humorous.”

Mouthed the word 'sorry', “the whole scrubbing and shaving happened to me on my mating day. Mom and Lady Bella spent about two hours scrubbing, yanking and whole lot of things that stung like a mother fu.......mother.” Maybe I'll just shut up and keep sewing.

The room were we would spend the night was up on the third floor, originally it was servants quarters back in the day when Quarters One and Two had live in house hold staffs. It was cleaned, aired and beds pushed together to make a large one. There had been a Chinese mating bed at the museum but after being in storage for so long, it'd been ruined by termites. Pity, it must have been a lovely thing in its day. A table for water, soda and snacks would be set up and the small half bath at the foot of second floor would be available for our clean ups.

John and Lou had wisely stayed out of the fray, spending Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday out in the field on the combined exercise. They were warned to come back on Friday night and to make sure their dress uniforms were out of storage and ready to be worn. Millie Robinson had flown out for the occasion and brought her husbands' dress blues. She and General Robinson would be staying at Quarters One, as would Lou and Jenny. Poor John would be spending the night in our bed alone. Erika would be going to a friends' house after the ceremony.

Erika bitched and moaned over all the fuss made over Jesse right up until her mother agreed to let her wear one of Jennys' good cocktail dresses and I tossed in 20 bucks. “Okay, let the little plonker get laid.” Erika pocketed the Jackson and flounced out of the kitchen to go monopolize the phone in the living room.

Her mother leaned over, pulled out a bottle of Beefeater from the cabinet under the sink, took out a water tumbler and poured a healthy slug. “Sons,” Lady Jenny Reynolds said after she drained the glass. “Have boys-not that they don't come with their own special brand of trouble. But beta girls...I love my daughter, but there are days I could sell her to the gypsies.”

Come Saturday, I was running on nerves and peppermint tea. Was sick to my stomach, trying to remember my lines, hitting my marks and practicing with the gown so wouldn't be tripping up or down the stairs. On the upside, I'd be bare foot, downside, the gown was heavy and huge. The thing had a train at least 8 feet long, big bell sleeves and was red with a riot of dragons and lotuses. “Good God! How did people walk in these things?”

“They didn't,” Leslie Hyde-White the mate of the consul general was there to supervise. “The First was carried. Those things were hard to walk in under the best of circumstances but considering their feet were prolly bound, it was easier to carry them up and down stairs or any distance.” The consul generals mate was a plump little male omega in his early 60's with a theatrical bent, “wouldn’t be a bad idea or to have a person or two carry the train so it doesn’t catch on anything or worse, catch fire from the candle on the floor.” Oh yeah, that.

Bess Fitzgerald was drafted for train duty, “Jimmie Crickets, this thing's a super chief. Sure is pretty in a kind busy sorta way. How old is thing anyway?”

Mr Hyde-White happily warmed up on the subject. “It's from the Manchu or Qing period from China. From the cloth manufacture, needle work and area it was found (ie stolen) one can assume is about a hundred sixty to hundred seventy years old.” So it's about the same age as Jesses' costume. “You can tell they're Li Lung (water dragons), as they don't have horns and being they're yellow, means they appear when needed and then disappear.” He pointed to one of the dragons feet, “three toes. This was made for an omega of a good but commoner family. One who made their living by being a First.” He sighed and ran his fingers across one of the light blue lotus', “symbol of incorruptibility. Meaning, the secrets told in the darkness of night, remain in the night.”

“Madam First doesn’t kiss and tell,” Jenny and I say together.

“Exactly,” the pudgy omega lovingly adjusted the collar. “I wore this the first time when I was 12. Had presented at 9, yes I know that's a bit early but not unusual. Freddie...er...Wilfrid had bought my contract a year later and was content to wait the six years but I was a bit of a minx.” His smile was coquettish. “I 'nicked' it from the case at the consulate....50 years ago this year.” 

Wow. That's like forever ago. “Did your parents work there?” I asked, interrupting his story. Now I was boiling under the heavy silk.

“Da was a dustman and Mum worked in the kitchen as a scullery maid,” he said simply. “Set my price just right so they could retire comfortably in the West Indies. Got em out of the Chicago winters and into the Caribbean sun where they could live out their days with someone waiting on them for a change.”

Was reminded of Calvin Chickadee at that moment. How he was so proud that his brothers got a chance at a better education and the farm got a new to them tractor because of his price. Wondered what Mother was going to do with the jewelry Shepherd gave her or what Dean had to do for Crowley to gain my contract. Bowed my head as tears started to cloud. What good had I brought to my family with my sale to these two men or to them? No, can't think like that, not today. No hormones today my little pup. Wiped the tears quick and got back to business..

We practice a bit more until Mr Hyde-White decided I wasn't going to trip too badly or burn the house down. He also decided, after a few shots from her Ladyships' bottle of Beefeater gin we should call him Leslie.

The ceremony was set for 20:00 hours with people starting to arrive about 15 minutes before. That's the nice thing about inviting military types to a party, they show up on time and leave when the booze runs out. Was upstairs in Jenny and Lewistons' bedroom getting ready, Leslie was putting the finishing touches on the eye make up. “There we are. Perfect.” He admired his handiwork. “Now you're going to need this too.” He carefully took a wide silver band out of a necklace box, on the ends were white stone figures set in the silver. “This is Qing also, the bird with the fruit in its mouth represents the wish for a son who is bright and studious, the other is the peony representing wealth. This was to remind the child who was becoming a man and alpha, that the physical pleasures are nice, they will not be archived without the first two.”

“Clever.”

“Rather,” he checked his watch. “Show time my dear, the audience is waiting. Break a leg.”

Then said together quietly,“thank you, for those who came before us and those who'll come after us,” the traditional prayer of a First. Have said it now three times with no idea if I'll ever say it again but now that doesn’t matter, a young alpha awaits.

Walked slowly to the top of the stairs where was met by Bess. “Shucky darn there's a lotta big brass down there.”

“How nice,” Leslie said quickly and with mayfair snark. “Do be so kind as to take the end of the gown and do your bit.” Then he brought the hood up over my head, checked his watch, “three, two, one. Down stairs you go my boy.” Took the steps one at a time, slow and measured, graceful and praying every inch of the way I didn't pitch forward on my face. At the bottom of the steps, John was waiting. Clad in his dress blues, he looked every inch the commander of the finest army in the world. He took my hand and kissed the palm.

“My Lamb,” he whispered, a break in his voice. As Dean had, my mate was obviously having second thoughts

“My Shepherd, I am thine always. Allow the pup to become an alpha, all honor and glory is yours as he will be in your debt always. This will also be my last time I will be any ones First but yours.”

He nodded and held my hand as I knelt on the pillow set there for me then lit the large red candle and set the wooden dowry bowl beside it. “Ladies and Gentleman,” could hear Lewiston start his speech. “I thank you for coming this night to celebrate the joining of our two houses and my son becoming an alpha.” He gave a brief description of the history of the First, “and that a First ceremony has not graced Fort Riley since Patton was Master of the Sword in 1913.”

Lewiston then called her Ladyship to him and could hear their foot steps crossing the floor till their toes come into my limited field of vision. “Omega Winchester, on this night we ask to bring forth our son Jesse Amherst Reynolds for your consideration, to be his First, to teach him what it means to be an alpha and join House Reynolds and House Winchester as one.”

“Alpha Reynolds, Omega Reynolds, we do accept this honor along the responsibilities and duties it entails. May the young alpha come forward please.” Hear the door open and the sound of Jesses' boots march across the wood floor. Can feel Johns' hand touch the peak of the hood and pull it back. The room is darkened except for strategically placed candles. Looks like Bess was right, there was a lot of brass that came, the candle light was glinting off stars and eagles all over the room. Also picked out the uniforms of at least five different countries. Holy cats! How many people showed up?

Jesse looked very handsome and sweet in the hussar uniform and stood very proudly next to his parents. “Alpha Winchester,” the pup had a little tremble in his voice. “I present myself here for your blessing. Omega Winchester, I humbly ask for your knowledge.” He then knelt on a pillow beside me.

“Young alpha, you have my blessing.” John laid a hand on the boys' head. “Know that you will now be responsible for the information from this tutelage and that it will be used wisely, not to the detriment of your family, those in your orbit or your First.” Then he leaned over and hissed in the boys' ear, “you hurt my omega and I don't care who you are, I'll end you slow and painful.”

Jessies' head nodded like one of those bobbing dogs you see on the back deck of cars. “Yes Sir, I won't Sir.”

“Good Pup,” and he tussled the boys' hair.

Lewiston took control again of the proceedings, “the other custom is the silver coin for the dowry bowl. In times gone by it was the offering an omega brought with them to their new mate, later it was how a First was reimbursed for their services. The coins gathered here tonight are going to be donated to the Old Solders home in Fort Dodge, Kansas.” He glanced over at Jesse and the boy came to his feet, “also any wisdom you have impart to the new alpha is also given at this time.”  


With that, the highest ranking man in the room, four star General Richard Ellis stepped forward and walked briskly to the bowl. The sound of metal on wood filled the air. “A firm yet, gentle hand,” he said gruffly and returned his place.

The next came up, then the next, on and on. The advise was similar, some jaw dropping (never underestimate the advantages of a riding crop) while others (I remember my First, cherish the moment) and the rest just passed me by like the buzz of locusts. Until finally the last coin was dropped and advise given. Thank god John and Jesse helped me up, cuz my legs fell asleep from all the kneeling. “The First and my son will now retire,” Lewiston announced. The red candle extinguished, the dowry bowl removed (good haul-those old fellas are gonna have soap, candy and cigarettes galore) and Jesse went up the stairs first, then his mother and.......Lady Bella?!

She grinned, “your 'first' was all the buzz back in Washington, so had to be here.”

Thought I'd heard Col Crowleys' voice but hadn’t been sure. “Thank you for being here, it's so good to see you.”

“As am I,” Lady Jenny seemed a little more pleased about the situation then I'd expect. “Your kind deeds are legendary.” Both took a pinch of material about knee level and lifted enough to show my bare feet, Bess took up her position holding the train and we made a slow graceful turn. Feel like an aircraft carrier being maneuvered about the harbor by tug boats. Then we take to the stairs, one step at a time, one foot at a time until the hall is reached and a few paces more until Bess is no longer seen by the crowd in downstairs.

Then came the sound of corks popping as the champagne is opend, the food will come out, the hifi's turned on and the real partying begins. “Budem Zdorovy! Tchin! Tchin! Prost Zom Wohl! L'Chaim! Here! Here!” Ooooooooooooooh there were gonna be some bad hang..............nah. These guys are all pros at boozing. They'll be fine.

We make our way up the stair case to the third floor to find the German Consul generals beta mate struggling to get the riding boots off Jesse. “Curl your toes,” she commanded taking hold of the heel of his boot. “Unt hang on to the pole.”

“I'm trying,” he wails. “It doesn’t wanna come off.”

“Get this rig off me Leslie,” my little alpha needs me. The gown is carefully slipped over my head, the only thing I have on under it was a muslin chemise and tap pants. “Ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar für your assistance Frau Concul General. But a thousands pardons for not assisting my alpha sooner. May I?”

“Bitte, Continue.” She gratefully let me take over.

“Little Alpha, have a seat on the bed.” He sits down and I straddle his leg, taking hold of the heel and calf of the boot. “Now, put your other foot on my bottom, curl your toes and push.”

“But won't your pants get dirty?”

I looked over my shoulder and crooked an eyebrow, “who said I'd be wearing them that long to make a difference?” The boot came right off, as did its mate. After that the hussar uniform came off, Frau Concul General had to turn around until my little alpha was in his dressing gown.

“It was your fathers',” her Ladyship sniffled. “He wore it for his First and he was hoping you or Eric would get to wear it.” Its a Charvet, your grandmother saved a whole year to have it made.” The robe was a pretty thing, yellow silk brocade with black trim.

“Mum, it's amazing.” The boy touched it with awe. “How did Eric look in it?”

“He never got wear it,” Jenny sighed. “Circumstances at the time didn't allow for a ceremony and oh well. He had to muddle his way through like many alphas his age did. But I did talk to him about basic things, so hopefully some of it stuck.” Then she smiled, “alright my little man, I need to go. Listen to Omega Winchester and what he has to teach.” She hugged her pup one last time as in the morning he would not be her little boy anymore.

I kissed and hugged Lady Bella and thank her again for coming. “Nene,” she patted my cheek. “You did wonderfully, could not have done better myself. Wouldn't have missed your formal First for the world.”

Jenny linked arms with her other Ladyship, “come now my dear. Lets get you a drink, have a bit of a chat and see who we both know that we can say dreadful things about.”

When everyone had left and the door closed, walked over to the bed and sat down with a bounce. “I'm hungry. You hungry? Was so nerved up all day, couldn't eat a bite and Jeff is starving.”

“Who's Jeff?” Jesse looked around as if someone was hiding in the corner.

“My pup,”reached over and put his hand on my belly.

“Cor!” He snatched his hand back and then crept it back. “He tickles. Didn't know you were up the duff.”

“It's nicer to say pregnant, but yup and you should see how weird it feels from my side.” Stood and stretched my arms out, wiggling my fingers, “lets get ourselves a nosh here boy chick, we've got a long night and a lot to pack in.”

The next morning Quarters One, Johns POV

Didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night, even though drank enough where you think I would've. Give Lou and Jenny credit, it was one hell of a bash. Classy giving the money to the Old Solders Home. Got a chance to look over the fresh crop of brigade commanders, made mental notes who I'd like to give a career a nudge to and others....ugh. Interesting to meet the counsel generals and their mates. Who the fuck invited the French? The Russians were interesting to watch, they drank vodka like it was water and ate like they survived the Siege of Leningrad. Who knows? Maybe they had.

About midnight after everyone had left, high stepped my way across the lawn to Quarters One, with the Reynolds and Robinsons in my wake. We were doing pretty good right up until we got to the stairs in the foyer. Roscoe looked up, then turned to me and said: “well Duke. You think we can make it?”

Took the movie cowboys stance, “well I tell you what Pilgrim, we're sure as hell gonna try to gitty up that thar hill, uh huh.” Grabbed hold of the banister and began hauling myself up the stairs.

“Sir Edmond, I need shirpas!” Could hear Jenny calling from the back.

“Don't be silly Darling,” could hear her mate say with mayfair flurish. “They don't have shirpas in the colonies, they have.....have....'not shirpas'.”

“Ohhhhhhhhh, then Lewiston, we need the 'not shirpas'.”

“You know Millie,” now Roscoe chimes in. “This would be a great place to do PLF's”

“But then we'd need the 'not shirpas' to haul your foolish self to the hospital and clean up the blood.” Millie was always very practical. “Cuz you'd bust your head wide open......again.”

Got the lot of em up the stairs, tucked safely away in the guest rooms, as I stumble to my room, shut the door and toss off the uniform. One night on the floor won't kill the thing, considering what it's been through in the past. “Oh Lambkin, wish you were here.” My sleep was fitful and short. Too many thoughts, too much drink, too much everything. Finally gave up around 05:00 a.m., went down to the kitchen and pulled out the big percolator to make coffee.  
Found one of those sweet roll tubes in the fridge that you beat on the side of the counter to open. Whacked it harder then prolly should have and watched the dough fly all over the place. What the hell, five minute rule and besides it's gonna get cooked. Found a cookie sheet, turned on the stove got the dough rounded up and into the oven.

“You couldn't sleep either John?” Turned, her Ladyship had found Castiels poppy robe that had been hanging on the back of the bathroom door. Wonder how long she'd been standing there watching.

“You look good in poppies,” I commented pulling out a cup for her. “Coffee or tea?”

“Coffee, please.” She scrubbed her face with both hands. “Need something more bracing then tea this morning.” Jenny sighed, “dear god I feel old. Most days can fool myself into thinking everything is fine, my pups are still small, the crows feet around my eyes aren't there and we won't have to pack up and move any time soon. Then I wake up and know my youngest will to be out of the house in 6 years, Erika in two. Know that Lewiston will be up on orders before REFORGER is over and we'll be gone who knows where before Halloween.” She smiled sadly, “and the damn crows feet, you'd think a mob of emus waltzed through instead.

“Can't say much, my orders will be here in a few weeks, they'll do the change of command, hail and farewell, then TDY to DC and off to Brussels. Jesus, Haig is a big pain the ass but he's my ticket to a third star and a command in Korea.” Smiled ruefully, “does that sound too mercenary?”

“No. No more then having both the Chicago and Houston consulates here because we didn't want to offend anyone and ruin a chance of getting assigned to the embassy in Washington DC.” She reached over and patted my hand, “I know you're worried, don't be. You'll have him back in a tick and then you can do all sorts of lovely nasty things to each other.” Jenny have a knowing look, “there's something about an omega the next morning......” She fanned her face, “oh my blushes the things Lewiston and I used to do.”

As if someone was on that wave length, there was a tap at the back door. Castiel and Jesse were peering in the mud room window. Walked over and let them in, the pup......young alpha tried to hold an adult pose but.... “Oh Uncle John! Thank you!” He wrapped his arms around my waist. Took a discreet sniff, there was a different smell there but mixed with it was the milky aroma of pup.

Now was relieved. “You're very welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years Eve! Thank you to everyone for such a wonderful 2015! Looking forward to 2016 and the further adventures of Cadet Novac.
> 
> Tollywood: before there was Bollywood, there was Tollywood, where the Indian film industry began in 1909
> 
> Spic and Span: a floor cleaner made by Proctor and Gamble and is still made today
> 
> SAC: Strategic Air Command
> 
> Wheelbarrow, was a song that was part of the play 'Sir Henry At Scrawling End' By  
> Vivian Stanshall, teddyboy, musician and national wit.
> 
> Something Stupid, written by C Carson Parks, best known cover is by Frank Sinatra and his daughter Nancy
> 
> The information on jade symbolism was gotten at http://www.collectorsweekly.com/articles/unraveling-the-ancient-riddles-of-chinese-jewelry/
> 
> Charvet: is a French maker of high end mens clothing since 1838.  
>    
> To see the dressing gown: https://www.google.com/search?q=Charvet+Dressing+gown&biw=1448&bih=758&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiI1Mma8fzJAhWBqB4KHb1sD6AQsAQINw&dpr=0.9#imgrc=gDgxj56MGww1NM%3A  
> Ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar für : I'm very grateful to you for


	55. Interlude Two: Conversations, Phone Calls, Letters and the Manhattan Mercury

24 August 1977  
Quarters Two  
Fort Riley, Kansas  
09:10 A.M. cst

Had gotten up a few hours earlier to get breakfast for the pups and have them ready for school. Water is now on the boil for tea and am missing my 09:00 cuddle with Castiel. Sigh, feeling a bit off. Try to have a bit of toast but after a few bites my stomach turns sour.

“Good morning Darling,” Mummy comes into the kitchen dressed and looking like she ready to give a briefing to the Ministry. I, on the other hand am still in a dressing gown looking like the Wreck of the Hesperus. “Have you caught something Jenny? You look peeky and smell off.”

“Think I've got a bit of the stomach flu, and had such a good few weeks until now.......Lewiston is in Germany until November, Castiel left and Mary Winchester is back.” Sighed, “I've got to organize the pack up and move to the next posting in Washington DC.” 

“This is where you wanted to go? The Embassy?” Mum poured a cuppa and helped herself to toast with a quick dab orange marmalade. “Sure I can't make you a good fry up?”

The thought of it was going to make me chunder. “No Mum, I'm good.” Come on girl, stiff up lip and all that stereotypical rubbish. “Lewiston wanted an embassy posting, there were openings in Tehran, Vienna and Washington DC. Don't feel the pups would be safe in Tehran and Vienna......I know you love the dear old place. But everyone there is a spy and there's no sport to it.”

“Oh but that's what makes it so much fun,” Mum studied me over her cup. “It's like having box seats to that MAD magazines Spy vs Spy only its live with really wonderful pastry.” Half the reason Mummy spent so much time there was the coffee, strudel and espionage. Some times I think she just watched the 'The Third Man' too often. But we all must have our hobbies I suppose.

“I like a bit more of a challenge.” It isn't that the US capital didn't have it's share of foreign intelligence agents, they just tried to be a bit more subtle, which is rather funny because Americans tend to be the least subtle people in the world. So to blend in, a spy has to be subtlely un-subtle. I know, a bit of an oxymoron there but there you have it, life as an intelligence collector in the good old US of A. 

“Wish I could've gotten here for Jesses' First to do. I heard Consul General Krushnic brought his son Dimetri. Quite the tall poppy in Soviet military circles for one so young.”

“Sorry I didn't notice him, was talking with Lady Bella Crowley.” Smiled, oh the dance we had. The verbal give and take, dodge and weave......oh it felt so good. And learned so much, which validated what I already knew. Turned serious, “I know you're my bridge agent, but you can't tell Father or the Ministry yet what I've learned. Not until the blood tests are positive.”

“Old Lord Talbot is not going to last forever you know.”

“Oh but his name and estate will and all those lovely secrets wouldn't turn cold in a year or even a 100 years from now. Will be able to get my hands on them being my charge is Jesses' First and our families now have a profound bond.” I smiled slyly, “plus a little seduction never hurt. Oh our cuddles got quite....instructive.” 

“You seduced him?!” Mum reached over and patted my cheek. “That's my clever girl, I knew MI6 would be well rewarded sending you the full two years of finishing school. Considering what the buggers have spent money on that were perfect cock ups.” She took a big bite of her toast and chewed lustily. “Then using the First Ceremony to bind your family to the Winchesters. How did you get that selfish old bull to let a young buck tread into his omegas' golden gully?” She smiled, “I do love the smell of a newly made alpha, it's like that aroma a second hand car has. Virginal yet, under it all, completely deflowered and ready to have another go.”

I shrugged, “never underestimate the power of good scotch, a small lie and puppy eyes. That and omegas milk. Masks the smell of freshly made alpha for days.” 

 

21 August 1977  
Quarters One  
Fort Riley Kansas  
18:34 Hours cst

 

Damn it all. Forgot how the phone always rang at the worst times. “Good evening Winchester residence. Mary Winchester here.”

“Un hi Mary, Castiel here. How're you?”

“I'm fine thank you.”

“Um, is John there?”

“No, I'm afraid he had to go back out to the field shortly after he came and picked me up from the airport.”

“Oh, okay. Um, just wanted to let him know that I made it back to Schenectady okay.”

“I'll be sure to tell him when he comes in.”

“Uh, thanks. Well, say hi to her Ladyship for me. Have a good night. Bye now.”

I set the phone back in the cradle and poked my conscience a bit. It didn't poke back but then again when you have it behind closed doors, bound and gagged there's going to be some thumping around but not enough for me to want to let it out. Picked up the champagne bottle and glasses, then trotted upstairs. John poked his head out of the shower, “was that the phone I heard?”

“Yes, yes it was” I called back. “Wrong number.”

 

26 August 1977  
Quarters Two  
Fort Riley, Kansas  
01:10 A.M. cst

“He......hello?” Who in the bloody hell is calling this late?

“Mouse? Sorry to wake you darling but this is the first opportunity I've had to call.”

“Where...where are you Lewiston? Is everything alright? You're not injuried are you?”

“No, no. Nothing of the sort. Just miss you and finally got the chance to ring you up. Still in Germany and going to be here a bit longer. How're the pups?”

“They're good, missing their dad. Doing well in school, Jesse is giving American football a try. Though don't know he's suppose to run loaded down with all those pads. Erika has a boy friend....”

“And who is he?” 

“Now, now Lewiston. No sense in getting a good growl up when you're across the pond. He's a nice boy, his dad's a sergeant major over at one of the infantry companies. And yes I've basicly told him I would skin him like a water buffalo if he tried anything with our girl.”

“What did he say?”

“Well at first he did look a bit incredulous, until Erika told him not only did I know how.....she's seen me do it. The young snot got rather polite after that.” Especially after I showed him the knife and described how you do it, starting at the testicles.”

“That's MY Mouse. How're you Darling?”

“Lewiston, I'm pregnant.”

“!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“Lewiston? I said I was pregnant. Are you there? Dear? Lewiston?”

“Ma'am?” The man who came on the line had a delightful southern accent. “Col. Livingston here. The General just fainted. Is everything alright? Ma'am? You can't help me here if you're laughing.”

 

26 August 1977  
The Citadel  
Charleston, SC  
15:45 hours est  
Parade Field 

 

“LISTEN UP YOU FIDDLEFOOTED NEEDLE DICKED MAGGOTS! TODAY IS THE FIRST PARADE OF THE FALL SEMISTER! YOUR MOMMAS AND DADDIES AND SWEETHEARTS ARE GONNA BE OUT THERE TO SEE YOUR STUPD ASSES WALK IN NICE STRAIGHT LINES ACROSS THAT FIELD OVER THERE. YOU WILL PUT YOUR LEFT FOOT IN THE FRONT OF THE OTHER AND NOT THE OTHER WAY ROUND! YOUR SHOES WILL BE LIKE MIRRORS AND YOU WILL NOT DISGRACE THE CORP OF CADETS! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!”

“SIR YES SIR!”

I walk down the line of knobs who managed to survive Hell Night and didn't run like rabbits back to the safety of their mommas skirts. Stop in front of some scrawny freckled knob and yanked the bill of his cap down a little further. Made sure my face was a mask of terrifying blandness. Stop again, the cadet is short and I'm looking down on the top of their head. There is a bit of lint that is offending my eye.

Picking it off, I yell “you know what this is MAGGOT!” Shove it under his nose. His eyes cross trying to see it.

“No Cadet Major Lafitte,” he squeeks. 

“IF YOU DON'T KNOW, HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO?!” Toss the lint to the air, “DROP AND GIMME 10!”

The boy carefully got down to the front leaning rest position and began popping push ups. “One Cadet Major, two Cadet Major.......”

Feel a tap on my shoulder, turn to see Cadet Major Rich Kent holding two envelopes. “Your mail Sir, thought you might want it now rather then later.” He draws it slowly and seductively across his nose. “Ahhhh, nothing smells prettier then pregnant 'mega. Looks like this one has a photo in it.”

“GIMME THAT!” Grabbed the letters from him, checked the return address, C. Novac, 200 Kimball Drive Apt 1, Rochester, NY. Tucked it into my jacket, over my heart. For the moment was lost in the scent and memory of my Little Dove.

“Cadet Major, request permission to recover......Cadet Major? Can I get up now?”

“Uh yeah, recover.” Walked away from the knobs and let their cadet captain deal with them for a while until it was time to fall in for the parade. Rich is walking next to me, watching me thoughtfully.

“Brotha you don't act this way when you get letters from Andrea. What is it about this 'mega? You knock him up or something?”

“NO!” Was surprised how fast I snapped my teeth at Rich's throat. Guess I gets a little scary, when I gets little protective. “No. Met him over the summer at camp, we was assigned to same mixed company. He got pregnant by his alpha the first week in and we looked after each other the whole time we there.” Put my hand over the letters, “he's beautiful, soft and warm, with skin like ivory and a temper like a stepped on snake. He's my Little Dove and his pup is Mon Bishette.”

“Did you and he.......you know?” Rich picked his words right careful. “Conjugate verbs?” Damn English major. “Past, preterite or present?

Smiled and blushed like a beta girl reading romance novels with memories of our morning of passion at the Thompsons' cabin. “In the past tense, I was allowed that honor.” 

“My brotha, you got it bad. Now you make me almost wish I was assigned to a mixed company full of slicks....er....omegas....instead of a bunch of alpha hard dicks. Speaking of slicks and dicks, what do you hear from Elliot?”

Glad to change the subject, “got a letter from him the other day. He likes pharmacy school. Wishes he could see his mate more often. Oh and this is the good part, you'll love this. He's already talked to a recruiter and signed the papers.....Elliot Rogers is gonna be going into the Army as a captain when he graduates.”

“Wait,” Rich stops. “He ditches us for a slick and pharmacy school, then gets to go in as a captain?”

“So it appears.” 

“There ain't no justice in this world.”

Gently touched the letter again, “amen a cela frere."

A few hours later, I get to read the letters and gently caress the Polaroids. One was of him and a few others standing in front of 'the worlds largest ball of twine' in some place called Cawker City, Kansas. The other, him sitting on a bed, wearing just panties lifting his shirt to show that beautiful little round belly. The caption read: 10 weeks.

 

21 August 1977  
O'Hare Airport Hilton  
Room 211  
Chicago, IL  
11:30 AM cst

 

“Tony, are you sure you're not gonna get in trouble for this?” Of course I should have said 'am I going to get in trouble for this? Fine time to be thinking like that when some one other then your alpha is knot deep in your pinks and you're contemplating room service. Like most things that lead you to hell in a hand basket, it all started out innocently enough.

My flight out of Manhattan was at 09:00 am, so of course had to get up at the ass crack of dawn for one last fast fuck, a quick check that I had packed everything, the 45 and 38 broken down and hidden in the black gator suitcase. My birthday gifts were stowed in the duffel bag, as yesterday was my 22nd birthday and had a little party with the Reynolds and Robinsons. 

Overall, had been a really great week leading up to today, all things considering. Monday, Jenny and I loaded the pups into the Bronco and went out to Lebanon to see the geographic center of the United States. On the way we saw the 'Worlds largest ball of twine, stopped for 'prairie oysters' and stayed a night at Bess Fitzgeralds parents house in Smiths Center. Bess had called a head and her folks were thrilled to have real live omegas staying with them. “And one's an ''honest to Pete English Lady,” over heard Mrs Myers on the phone to a neighbor.  
'  
We also (without the pups) snuck down to Suzie Wu's for lunch come Thursday. Parked the car a few blocks away and walked up. Kept an eagle eye on her Ladyship as she was not going to get mugged on my watch. That is until Jenny sighed, “Darling. We were stationed in Cyprus at one point, I've bagged my share of Cypriots, Greeks and Turks. If I have to, will have no problem adding a Kansan to my take.”

Will miss her a lot. Was nice to have another omega to be around, someone who was older and knew how to do things. That and our cuddles. Jenny was so soft, wonderful, and we were such naughty little omegas together. Her kisses were sweet, her body amazing and she knew how to use it and taught me how to use mine to the best advantage of both of us. Besides, a male omega having sex with female omega isn't cheating.......it's.....I don't know but it's not cheating.

Oh yeah, I finally got to see Star Wars. FUCKING AMAZING!!!!!!

Kissed her goodbye with a promise of seeing her again. Hugged my little First and found his kisses to have improved (“I kissed Maybelle Jones at school and her big sister Stephanie after school) then tossed the duffel and suit case into the back of the Bronco. Took the extra set of keys and handed them back to John. “Think you'll need em more then me.”

He bounced them lightly in his palm thoughtfully and then tossed em back to me. “Hang on to em. Never know when you'll be back or driving the Bronco again.”

The drive out to the airport was quiet, we talked some but mostly held his hand and was snuggled against his side. Committing that wonderful gunpowder and cotton flower to memory. “When do you think I might see you again?” Already knew the answer but was hoping maybe it would be a little different this time.

“Oh Lambkin,” he gave my fingers a gentle squeeze. “Prolly not till after the pup is born. But write and call me. I love you so much.”

Got to the airport where I check my bags and got my ticket. Will have a four hour lay over at O'Hare before heading out to Schenectady. Anna's husband, Officer Murphy......he's told me a zillion times to call him Jim but 'Officer Murphy' still slips out. Is going to meet me at the Albany Airport around six oclock tonight. It's a two hour flight to Chicago, so at least the plane won't be a puddle jumper, will have a book, a drink and a straight shot to the bathroom. That 600 hundred dollars was just about gone, think there's $6.25 left. It went to pay the officers wives who played wait staff the night of Jesse's party, buy some maternity clothes-pants and nursing shirts, then help to pay for this plane ticket.

We stood there in front of the entrance to the gates lost in our own world, till the flight was called.  
“Get going Lambkin, before I never let you go.” He dropped to his knees and kissed my belly. “Goodbye Little Bull, be good for your papa.”

This is killing me, “goodbye Shepherd, I'll call tonight when I get in.” One long kiss more, hugging him so close might as well be on the other side “Love you Baby!” Then let go, stepped back and walked toward the gate. Stopped once to wave and memorize every bit of John Paul Winchester. Thank goodness we were boarding shortly there after. Climbed aboard, found my seat next to the window, bucked the seat belt, closed my eyes letting the tears fall and didn't turn to see who'd taken the seat beside me.

As the plane taxied out to the runway, felt something drop into my lap. A hankie? “I hate long goodbyes don't you?”

My eyes fly open...... “SMELLY!? What the hell are you doing here?”

“I'm going to Chicago for the day.”

“In the middle of an exercise?” 

“It's only one day and I've got it covered. Swapped with a guy, who's covering for me today and I cover for him tomarrow.”

“Okay, why?”

He leaned in close. “Cuz a certain little snot of an omega rolled around in my bed, slicked on my pillow and didn't have the good graces to fuck me.”

Oops. Put on my totally innocent face and voice, “really? Wow, that's..................just.......soooooo terribly........HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AWFUL!”

“Ha, ha, ha. So funny. You owe me a fucking.”

“Do not.”

“Do to.”

“Do not and hell will freeze over first before I do.”

Three Hours later........

“You know Hell, Michigan freezes over every year.” Tony commented from between my legs, as he was admiring the wonders and glories of bald omega pussy. What? He was very convincing. And I wanted him.....at least once. His Uncle Dom was right, no good could ever come from this, but.........in the mean time........

 

22 August 1977  
Fort Riley, Kansas  
Patton Hall  
6:45 AM cst

Listened to the phone ring, hoping that John was in because if not, my next try is gonna get real expense real fast.

“General Winchesters' office, Janice Elkhorne speaking. How may I assist you?”

“Hi Janice, Castiel here. Is the General in yet?”

“Hey there Cas, he just got in, would you hold a moment please?”

Stood there in the kitchen of that big empty house on Rugby Road, Mom and the Col wouldn't be back until Wednesday, which is no big deal cuz I'll be on my way to Rochester that same day. Officer Jim (there, I can say it) and Anna will be driving their pick up truck full of my crap out to the apartment while I follow in the VW. There was a click and the line connected.

“Hi there Lambkin,” heard that big wonderful voice of my alpha come over the wire. “Thought you were going to call yesterday when you got in.”

Huh? “I did. Mary said you hadn't gotten in yet.”

“What time did you call?”

“About 7:30, would've been about 6:30 your time.”

“I see,” his voice took on a more serious tone. “In the future, if you're going to call or write, sent it to the office. Will be easier.”

“Okay,” oooooohhhhh, think I'm gonna play dumb on this one. “No problem.”

“So,” Johns' tone lighted up........ “how was your flight? Heard you had a long lay over at O'Hare. Hope you found some thing to do.”

“Flight wasn't bad,” I said with a smile and small touch of guilt. “Found enough stuff to do to keep busy.” 

 

From the Manhattan Mercury  
Tuesday 23rd of August 1977

Inclement weather has been blamed for a helicopter crash that has left seven Fort Riley solders dead during a training exercise on Monday the 22nd of August. The identities of the victims will be released pending notification of the next of kin.

 

From the Manhattan Mercury  
Friday August 15th 2014

A positive identification has been made on the remains found in a vehicle that had been submerged in a pond on Fort Riley until its discovery in 2012 by hikers. Due to the extensive drought plaguing the state that year, many creeks and ponds dried up to reveal a plethora of missing persons and objects. The Kansas Bureau of Investigation working in conjunction with Fort Riley Military Police CID found the decedent to be Quinton Holloway who was reported missing by his sister, Jane Holloway Evers of Pontiac, IL in January of 1978. According to Mrs Evers, her brother had been working as the manager of the Custer Swimming Pool on post at the time of his disappearance. The vehicle identification number and dental records assisted in establishing the identity of the deceased. Foul play is suspected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fry Up: a traditional English breakfast
> 
> Chunder: English slang for vomit
> 
> Pharmacists like lawyers can enter the Army as Captains instead of lieutenants
> 
> Amen a cela frere : French for-Amen to that brother


	56. August 1977

Wednesday, 24 August-Move in day at the Riverknoll Apartments was an obscene affair of cars, pick up trucks, U-hauls, milk crates and the most hideous furniture on the face of the planet. Anna and Officer Jim were parked out in front of a brown wooden modular building with a sign indicating the number 200, the only thing that make it different from scads of other brown wooden modular buildings in the complex. As they started to off load, I did a slow jog down to the rental office to get the keys. Got in line with the others to pick up a set, sign for them and pay the next months rent. Stuffed the receipt in my jeans pocket and then trotted my way back up the hill to Apartment number 1, 200 Kimball Drive.

Came back to find my stuff on the side walk and my sister and brother in law stretched out on the puke green couch that would grace my living room for the near future.

Now a quick end of summer re-run: had gotten back to Schenectady, on Sunday August 21st after 18:00.......aw shit....I'm a civilian again...06:00 pm and after trying to call John and leaving a message with Mary, flopped down in my own bed and stared at the ceiling. Weird, after spending days and nights in so many beds, would've thought finally getting to sleep in my own would be great. It wasn't. Was alone, no brothers or room mates, no cozy friend, lover or mate to cuddle up with. Wow, have to get used to living alone again. Kinda sucked canal water.

Did finally catch a few winks, before hitting the ground running or in my case, a slow jog. I'm really starting to show, kind of at that 'are you pregnant or just fat' stage. “Papa isn't fat is he?” I crooned to my little one. “Papa is just full of puppy.” Jeff happily fluttered about, now having a bit more room for his antics. Dr Pam said about the 6th month would be when his soul and body would join and then he'd really get active. Have to get a longer bit of red fish line for the dime pretty soon to keep Jeff protected. 

Yesterday Tony had given me his 'Miraculous Mary' metal, he'd slipped off his neck and put it around mine. “The Holy Mother has always kept me safe,” Tony kissed and caressed my jutting belly as I teased my fingers though his hair. “Now she'll keep you and the Sparrow from harm.”

“What about you?” Cradled his face in my hands. “Want you to be safe Tony.”

“Caro,” he said softly with all the air of a gallant romantic. “Your sweet kisses will be my sword and shield.”

“Assbutt,” but breathed into his mouth as I took him into my body. “You're under my protection Anthony Toominelli, I swear on my life by the Holy Mother, the Lady Regulia.” Don't know if he believed me but he thanked me in all kinds of lovely creative ways for the next two hours.

Now that I'm home am trying to put everything in perspective. I'm mated, will be a good and proper omega matron from now on. Well on the other hand, if Jenny or Dean or Hugh come visiting.......

Monday- Got up early, dressed and filled up on toast and jelly. Mixed some Tang in hot water and sipped it reading the morning paper. Then called John at the office, so Mary wasn't being truthful about him being out in the field. Bitch. But then, I wasn't being truthful with him either about how I spent my layover. Couldn't talk long because the long distance charges would jump a zillion percent at the stroke of eight. 

After that, headed down cellar and found the kitchen table and chairs, Mom said I could have. The stuff had been in the basement when they bought the house and nobody had ever found time to toss it out, so it's mine now. The table had a greyish Formica top with chrome legs and the chairs were upholstered in heavy red plastic. Took a screw driver and removed the legs, then slowly brought all the pieces into the back yard to be cleaned. Turned the hose on it and scrubbed prolly twenty years of dirt and grime off.

Will take my bed apart tomorrow and sleep on the couch. Then box up everything I wanna keep and take with me because I'm not coming back to live, ever. Will either stay out in Rochester after graduation or pack up and go to live with Kali in Florida until it's time to go to Jump School or Officer Basic. Sorted though clothes, books and other stuff to see what was to be kept or left behind. Not like I ever really had a lot, we packed up and moved so often, got really good at stripped down living. These last three years in the States have owned more things then any time in my whole life. The dresser will come with me, as will the book case and desk.

Have to get some banana boxes from the Grand Union supermarket and pack up the books, my favorite soccer ball, record player and the albums that I really liked. Zeppelin Four, The New Seekers-Georgy Girl, Atem by Tangerine Dream and so many others that Anna and my brothers bought yet left behind for me when they moved out. Worked through my stuff until noon time, when took a break for lunch and a bit of a nap. Had every intention of riding my bike down town to look for a couch at Oleanders furniture store but was just too tired. Will do it tomorrow, Officer Jim is letting me borrow his pick up truck to pack my stuff, so he and Anna can drive it out on Wednesday.

Was feeling really grubby, so showered then flopped down on the bed. The nap lasted a whole lot longer then I figured, as the bedside clock was flipping to 06:39 pm. “Oh crap, didn't mean to sleep so late.” Now pup is acting up, he's hungry and wondering why supper isn't on the table. Might as well order a pizza, used to know Geppetto's number by heart, crap. Damn it, can't think of it right now. Flipped open the phone book to the yellow pages under pizza. “Hi, would like a large pepperoni, bottle of Yoohoo for Novac first name Castiel.” Then, “C-A-S-T-I-E-L, you know lika the Thursday angel.” Dumbass. “Twenty minutes? Fine. $4,50? No problem.” Gave the address and then flipped on the TV to watch until the delivery kid arrived. 

It was more like a half hour before the delivery dude showed. “Large Pepperoni pizza and Yoohoo,” the guy looked like he'd toked up big time on the way here. “$4.50 man.” Handed him $5.50, grabbed the box and bag, then shut the screen door. “Spare a slice for a brother? Got the munchies something wicked.” Slammed the door in his face. “That was harsh dude.”

“Jerk off,” I muttered and took a long pull of that chocolaty goodness. Sat in front of the TV watching re-runs of 'I Love Lucy', scarfing pizza. Ate three slices and then put the rest in the fridge. Would have it for breakfast tomorrow. Yum, cold pizza, breakfast of champions. Walked upstairs, stripped down and flopped in bed. It may have been early but was just so tired.

Tuesday- next morning drug myself out of bed about 08:00. Cripes, slept almost 12 hours and I'm still tired. This is going to suck, especially if this happens out at school. Wrap myself up in the old blue bathrobe and stumble downstairs to find Officer Jim in the kitchen reading The Schenectady Gazette and having a 'to go' cup of Dunkin donuts coffee. Snitched the cup out of his hand and took a sip. “Ohhhhhh, that tastes good, right down to the molecules.”

“And that's all you're gonna get young man,” my cop brother in law rescued his java. “That pup doesn’t need to addicted in the womb.”

“Come on, just one more sip.” Turned on the big baby blues.

He sighed, “you're prolly going to nag until you get it.” Jim handed me the cup, all there was one sip left. “Don't tell your sister, she'd skin me alive for aiding and abetting an idiot. Plus she'd be jealous you got some and she didn't.”

Drank down the remnants eagerly and scraped my finger across the bottom for the sugar. “Okay, now that's better. What's going on today?”

“Well, I'm leaving you my truck so you can get it loaded up,” said the member of Schenectadys' finest. “Still got your Bug, so will bring it around tomorrow. Your mom and Anna drove it around the last few months, got it out of the shop last week. So it's all tuned up, new muffler and bunch of other shit that needed to be replaced, so you can drive it safely for a while longer. But Cas, you gotta find something else to drive some day. Especially with a pup.”

“Let me guess,” I was pulling out a slice of pizza from the fridge. “You want me to get a station wagon.” Could only think of that ugly tank parked in the driveway of Capt Hurleyvales' house. 

“Something to think about for the future,” he said. “That's your breakfast?”

“Yeah, something wrong?” Took a big bite and chewed happily.

Jim took the congealed mass of cold dough, cheese and pepperoni out of my fingers and pitched it in the trash, “get dressed we're going to Rubys Diner.”

Ended up in the same seats that Gabe and I shared back on New Years Day, good grief had it only been almost 9 months? Knew things could change in a heartbeat but to go from single college kid free as a bird to mated soon to be papa loaded with responsibilities was almost inconceivable. But for that moment, skipped the deep thoughts and just stuffed my face with pancakes and bacon.

Jim had radioed his partner to pick him up in front of the diner. “See you tonight at our house for supper about 06:00. They had bought Gabe and Kali's bungalow over in Scotia, so it would be no problem finding the place.

The furniture store was a couple of blocks up on State Street, so dropped another dime in the parking meter and walked up Erie Blvd. Got to the intersection of State and Erie, let's see, what's playing at the State Theater? Nothing, it's closed. The smell of cooking sauerkraut coming out of German joint on the corner was making me homesick for the 'Fatherland'. The big green building facade let me know I was at the right place even before I saw the sign for Oleanders.

Walked in and was pounced on by the 'may I help you's'. “Hi, I'm looking for something modestly priced (read cheap) for my first college apartment.”

They were a little bit disappointed, “is your alpha with you?”

Now that was rude, “no. My alpha is in Fort Riley, Kansas, (the truth) and I'll be joining him after graduation.” (Lie) “He trusts me enough to pick out a couch.”

The salesman looked at me hard, “there's no credit without your alphas' signature.”

Stupid old laws, “I plan to pay in cash.” 

He changed his tune, the siren song of long green always does that. “Okay, let's go look at the bargain room.”

The place he took me was full of floor samples, returns and stuff that was stained or just to damn ugly. Strike that.....fugly. Just plain fucking ugly. But then again........the puce green couch kind of grew on me, like fungus or a bacterial infection. And the swoop chair that looked like someones bad jungle acid trip was okay, toss in the little orange flowered foot stool come coffee table and we got a deal. They took the whole $200 bucks and had to write a check for eight dollars to cover the tax. Which they took reluctantly and only after I pulled out every form of identification I had. Assbutts, the check is from a local bank, Marine Midland. Picked this one in particular because it's choice for a lot of Army officers because it allows their monthly paycheck to be wire deposited right into their checking or savings account. Imagine that. 

Went and got the pick up truck, then backed it up to the loading dock. Their moving goons had shuffled the pieces down there and dragged them into the bed of the pick up. Tied the stuff down and backed out carefully to head up Erie Blvd then home, stopping along the way to get some banana boxes from the supermarket. Pulled the truck into the back yard and loaded up the kitchen table and chairs. Then when up to my bed room to pull the mattress down the stairs, then into the truck. The bed springs, desk, chair, bookcase and dresser soon followed, now I'm bushed. Lay down on the couch for a rest, only to end up falling asleep for a few hours.

Woke up in time to get showered, dressed and carefully rode my bike across the bridge, over to Scotia. My sister had gotten back from Florida yesterday and was full of news about the wedding, family and Marlene. “She is just the cutest little thing.” Anna gushed. “Still in the hospital and looks like she'll be there for another month before the doctors would even consider letting her come home. But every day she's still with us is another day that pup has a chance to live.” The Polaroids she passed around were of a tiny pup with Kali's pretty skin color and Gabes nose. Now we'll have to see if 'tricksterism' is genetic.

Which is great news, because I don't wanna think how Gabe would suffer, if Marlene didn't make it. The 'prankster' Novac was actually a very big ball of mush, which he hid under a whoopie cushion and a bunch of rubber spiders.

Anna then went on about the wedding, it was exotic, bright, overwhelming and the cow was a nice touch. “How about The Col, Mike, Luci and their guests?” I asked carefully. “Anything happen there?”

A parade of emotions marched across her face. Anna had always been 'Daddys Little Girl', the favorite of her older brothers, someone who tripped merrily through life with friends galore so she didn't have to come home to a broken down ghetto/barrio apartment where there was no food half the time and brothers coming to blows to see who could eat what there was the rest of the time. “No nothing happened,” she was as skilled a liar as all the Novacs were. “The Argentine Captain and his father brought a few cases of Malbec and that funny little man from Panama had brought a palate full of Abuelo Anejo rum to toast the bride and groom. They both met privately with Kali's father then everyone partied like war lords.”

Noticed she left out talking about our father, was going to press it when she changed the subject to our pregnancies. Anna was almost 6 weeks along to my 10; we trade stories about how we found out, nausea and trips to the doctor tales until Jim proclaimed we were disgusting, picked up his plate and went out to the living room. Guess pregnancy is not for the weak stomached and even for a 10 year veteran of the force can get grossed out. Cool to know.

After dinner, I help clean up and since its a big day tomorrow, I beg off for an early night before the board games come out. Anna was a fiend at 'Monopoly'. We boys were banded from playing after too many games ended in fist fights, broken windows and getting tossed through a wall. Jim tied my bike to the back of the Bug and drove me home. He didn't go to the wedding, couldn't get the time off but then again he never was fond of The Col. He put up with the old bastard for the sake of his marriage, but had admitted once after a few too many beers and shots, that Zachariah Novac was just one big red flag and set off every bell in a cops brain. Couldn't have agreed with him more.

The pick up was still in the back yard, pulled a tarp over the furniture after putting in the bike, to keep everything from getting wet, in case it rained during the night and in the morning to avoid the morning dew. Went inside, stripped out of my clothes and flopped down on the couch. My last night here, oddly felt nothing. No pangs of how I'll miss it or anything. This house was a temporary shelter, like an awning to stand under in a rainstorm till the worst passes on so you could run out between the rain drops. Never grew too attached to any place cuz it was always temporary. Wanted to stay at Riley, be the Omega Winchester, snuggle with John, cuddle with Jenny but knew that was just a short stay too. Mary had to come back, they were going to NATO headquarters in a few months as too Jenny and Lewiston would be leaving. This whole life on the move blows. But then I thought of Bess and her living her whole life in Kansas, never leaving it not once. Now that BLOWS the big one.

Lay on my back, gently rubbing a hand over my belly, pup is sleepy. His flutters are like the touches of kitten whiskers. My hand drops lower to give a gentle squeeze to the balls. Silly things these balls. Course had to sing: “Do your balls hang low can you toss em two and fro, can you tie em in a knot, can you tie em in a bow? Can through them over your shoulder like a continental solder? Do your balls hang low?” Give a tired snorting giggle. Course then had to give the cock a rub or two: “does your dick stand high, does it reach up to the sky? Does it droop when it's wet, does it stiffen when it's dry? Can you wave it at your neighbor with a minimum of labor, does your dick stand high?” Oh I need to get some sleep. Am being too silly to get fully hard and the farewell toy her Ladyship gave me is packed away. So just punch up the pillow, pull the afghan over me and get to sleep.

Wednesday-Get up at the butt crack of dawn to load the banana boxes full of clothes, books, records and other things that I wanted to keep. My jewelry was going in a suitcase and coming with me in the Bug. No way was my good collar, a Benrus Skychief watch (birthday gift from John) the sweetheart bracelet from Dean along with other bits and pieces I'd gotten over the years going to bounce along in a banana box down the New York State Thruway. The elekies I've put back on, jeeze was dumb to think would be spiritually safe in the states.

Jim and Anna pulled up in front of the house about 07:00 am, with the Bug the fully gassed up and ready to go. “You owe me $5.00 bucks dude for petrol, my sister announced with her hand out. Gimme.”

Had stopped at the bank yesterday to get out some eating and start up money. Handed her a Lincoln, then put my suitcases in the back seat and got in the car. Watched as they got in the truck and backed it out of the back yard and into the street. “You lead us out and set the speed.” Jim hollered out the window. “We'll follow.”

Okay, this is it. Bye bye Rugby Road. I'm ten four and out the door. Pulled away from the curb and headed down the street. We halted about an hour later at the Iroquois rest stop near Canajoharie. Thought I was gonna pee myself, had to go so bad. Pulled in and made for the mens room, hoping no one was gonna get stupid. This is what had me worried last year on the way to school but then again was by myself. This year at least have Jim, Anna and the 38 in my pocket. Next stop is Chittenango, near Syracuse. This time both Anna and I have to go, the vehicles need gas and everyone needs something to eat. It's about 10:30, we haven't made great time but a pick up truck full of crap is a lumbering hog and don't want anything to come flying out. 

Was half tempted to stop again at Verona, but pushed on till finally the sign for Exit 46 Rochester comes into view. Cruise up to the toll booth and pay for both vehicles. Then get onto Route 15 to West Jefferson then to East River up the hill to the Riverknoll apartments. Make warp jump and here we are with my sister and brother in law sprawled out on my butt ugly couch.

Got the door unlocked and opened it to a tiny mudroom with another door to unlock. It swung open to a small, VERY small living room, galley kitchen and what looked like the bedroom down a short hall in back. Holy baby Jebus, how do we get the couch in? Through the window of course. Jim was on one end with Anna and I on the other, hefting it up and pushing the monstrosity bit by bit through the opening that took a dent or two in the process. The swoop chair we got in the door, with the mattress and bed springs. While Jim put the bed together, my sister and I brought in the banana boxes and suit cases. Didn't take long to get the kitchen table in, the legs put on and the chairs set up around it. Was pushing one o'clock when we broke for lunch. Went down to the greasy spoon at the Southtown Plaza, for burgers and fries.

“So, what's the rest of your week like?” Anna asked coating her french fries in malt vinegar and ketchup.

“Well, finish putting the apartment together. Go over to the market and pick up a few things so the cupboard and fridge don't look quite so bare. Then have an interview tomorrow morning down town at the Public Safety Building with a Capt Lynde Johnston at 10:00.” The letter about the interview had arrived when I was still out in Kansas. Mom had given me the phone number to call to schedule the appointment.

Rubbed my eyes tiredly, “Oy vey. Hope my sports coat still fits, it's the only one I've got.” Didn't seem important to get a new jacket as I wouldn't be wearing it very often and will have to diet after having the pup anyway. Great, was underweight. Then will be overweight and will have to work my ass off to work my ass off. Fuck my life.

We finish up, then go to the Star Market to pick up some groceries. Canned goods, a few fresh vegetables, some hamburger, hot dogs, Tang and chicken. Bread, margarine, milk and peanut butter. Should last me a few days. The bill came to $16.49, pulled out my wallet but Anna stopped me. “For once let me do the big sister thing. Don’t fight me on this little brother.” She paid, pocketed the change, then let Jim and I carry the paper bags out to the truck.

Back at the apartment, they help me carry in the groceries and it's time for goodbye. “We're having Thanksgiving at our house this year.” Jim said. “Count on you to be there to make pie?”

“Sure. Your buddies will be really bummed out. A Thanksgiving without gun fire, no body being tossed out windows or under arrest?” Snickered, “first time in four years there won't be a traditional Novac Thanksgiving. Think your cop buddies will forgive you for not supplying the department with pie and coffee?”

“I'm sure those vultures will survive,” he said dryly.

“Well, thanks for helping me,” hate goodbyes. There's always been too many. Gathered Anna in my arms and scented her neck. She smelled of cinnamon, fall leaves and pear. Maybe we didn't always get a long, but family isn't there to make you feel good. They're there because they are, in good times and bad. This kinda qualifies as both. “Take care of yourself and that pup.”

“You too Cas. Write me.....strike that. Type me. Your hand writing sucks.”

Hug Jim and walk them out to the pick up. “Call me when you get home. Oh wait, hold on. Gotta see what the phone number is.” Run back inside to the wall phone, write it down quick on a scrap of paper then run back outside. “Here,” thrust the paper at them. “Oh wait, be right back.” Ran back inside. Picked up the receiver, yup. There's a dial tone. Went back out, “yup. Call me tonight.” One more hug and a kiss, then watched them drive away. Well, looks like I got a ton of crap to do before tomorrow so better get to it.

Went inside and began unpacking. Dishes, pots, pans and silverware. Groceries put away. Then found the box with the sheets and blankets. Noticed there were louver doors in the hallway, opened them to find a washer and dryer. Cool, no laundry mat. Checked out the bathroom, cabinet sink, toilet, tub and shower. Crap, need a shower curtain. Made up the bed, put the clothes in the dresser and hung others in the closet. At least someone had left some coat hangers behind. Took the black gator bag and put it in the corner of the closet. It was locked and held my pretties and jewelry box. Put the towels and wash clothes in the bath....crap no toilet paper. Walked out to the kitchen, no dish towels or drain board. Got make a list of the stuff I need. Like soap, all kinds of soap. Crap, the more I look, the more stuff I'm missing. 

Write down some of the more important things and go back out shopping. There was a five and dime store at the Southtown Plaza, went in to get some things and back to the market for the rest. Put the stuff in the car and on a whim go into the Sibleys Department Store. Wandered around until finding the omega department. At least they had one but cringed at the shit one display for maturity clothes. Cripes, they were all cutesy, or blousey or ugly. And worse, it was expensive. $40 bucks for a nursing shirt? $50.99 for trousers? Are they shit'en me? Have to look for some place cheaper. Think there's a Gold Circle or Caldors around here somewhere.

Drove back to the apartment and put the stuff away. Prolly missing more then I picked up but will worry about that another day. Just tired, hungry but not really up to cooking a full meal. Open a can of chicken noodle soup with the P-38 (need a can opener) and slop it in pan. Open the cupboard, no bowls. Check the silverwear drawer, spoons but nothing to dish up the soup. Fuck. Stand at the sink eating the soup out of the pan.

Try watching some TV, have a little 13 inch black and white set on the kitchen table that was up against living room wall opposite the couch. Move the rabbit ears around till at least two stations come in clear but the ABC affiliate is a bit snowy. Shit, nothing but shit. Idlely look up at the window to see the sun set......no blinds. No curtains! Shit, shit, shit! Dash back to the bedroom, grab a sheet and use it to cover the very exposed window. Have to get curtains or blinds or something for both the living room and bed room windows. How did I not notice before?

Oh man, this living on your own stuff stinks and is expensive. Turned off the tv, got out my check book, a piece of paper and a pencil. Needed to figure out much I was spending per month

Rent: 200  
Phone: 20  
Food: 100  
Gas: 20  
Insurance 77  
Savings 30  
Entertainment 20

That adds up to $467 a month. Add up what I got from Mega and summer camp, 1200 plus 475 = 1675 plus the 100 per month for 9 months, then divided by 467. Crap. Only enough for about 5 months. And now we're not even talking about what's gonna happen after Jeff is born. OUCH! This living on your own stuff stinks. Geeze this does explain all those crappy apartments we lived in and no food in the house before pay day. How did Mom and the Col manage? John and Dean said they would be supporting the pup and me financially. But with them both going to Europe, chances of me seeing a dime was like slim and none.

Even with dropping savings, entertainment and finally taking the insurance off the car (and driving ever so carefully as not to get caught), 3780 divided by 380, well that would do it. But there is no wiggle room. Nothing for emergencies. No diapers, baby food or clothes.

Whether I like it or not, looks like I'll be calling Cole Trenton. $6000 would buy a lot of diapers. Hope John and Dean (Benny, Hugh, Jenny......oh geeze better think this through) won't cringe too much when the issue of 'Mega came out this October with more of the pictures or when the spread comes out that I was thinking of posing for. But in the mean time, will write a letter to John and Dean to see if either of them could drop some cash my way for the pup fund.

Got out fresh paper and wrote the letters, basicly the same. Outlining that Jeff would be here in either February or March and how it would be nice to have a fund built up to help for diapers, clothes and food. That I loved them, missed them, blah blah blah and would work hard to make them proud.

Good grief, how did Kate and Mary do this? Especially Kate, she was in Saigon all by herself and then with a pup, then in North Carolina trying to make it. Went to bed but lay there a long time trying to grab onto the sleep that was dancing just out of my grasp.

Thursday-Got up early, ironed the wrinkles out of the sports jacket, slacks and one of the few shirts that actually still fit over my belly. Had picked up a city map of Rochester at the five and dime yesterday, figuring I could justify the 50 cents, as it would help me navigate the city and not get lost. Had to fry the bread for toast as I don't have a toaster. Okay, no problem, can live without it.

Dressed carefully and put on my only tie. It was blue and the fucker didn't wanna sit right. Kept turning around no matter what I did. Screw it. Teeth and hair brushed, shoes were shined. That captain will have to take me as is. My appointment was at 10:00 am, so walked out the door about nine. The morning rush hour was over, so the road into town wasn't so bad.

Found my way off the Inner Loop to Exchange Street and the Public Safety Bldg. Parked a few blocks away, fed the meter and wended my way to the large gray building, up the steps and into a large airy lobby. To my right was a bank of elevators, to my left a large, long wooden counter, next to it a door and sign that proclaimed 'accident reports'. Walked over to the counter, when an officer approached, “Hi. I'm Castiel Novac. I have an interview with Captain Johnston at 10:00 o'clock.”

“Wait there,” the officer said. “I'll call and see if he's available.” He walked back to his desk, picked up the phone, dialed and within moments came back. “Take that first elevator up to the second floor, make a right, third office on the left. He's expecting you.”

Thanked the officer, followed the directions and within minutes was standing at attention in front of Capt Johnston. He was craggy faced alpha prolly in his early to mid 40's with a salt and pepper crew cut with ice blue eyes that looked friendly enough but really didn't wanna see when he got angry. “Sit down Novac.”

“Thank you Sir.” Parked my butt in the uncomfortable office chair in front of his desk.

“You're a Criminal Justice Major over at RIT?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Your records say you've done rather well. On scholarship too.”

“Yes Sir, Army ROTC. Came back from Fort Riley Kansas a few days ago, I'd been selected for further training after advanced ROTC camp at Fort Bragg, North Carolina.

“You're an omega.” His expression or inflexion didn't change.

“Is that a problem?” It better not be. Worked too hard and put up crap already to be turned down now. 

“Nope. We have two omega patrolman on the force currently. But you're pregnant. Correct? Unless my nose deceives me.”

“No Sir, it doesn’t. But I'm only about 10 weeks. Went all the way through camp without a problem.” Or nothing I'm gonna talk about. “So I can handle this.”

We talk a while longer, until those blue eyes warmed up considerably. “Thank you for coming in Novac.” He stood, looks like this is the end of the interview. We shake hands, “you and the other interns will report downstairs at the main desk Monday, eight AM sharp.”

“Yes Sir!” Hot Damn! Did it!

Happily float down the stairs of the Public Safety Building, nailed it. No snags, no cock ups, just the perfect interview for once. Found the Bug with a couple of minutes of spare on the meter, cool. Start of a good day this. Drove back to campus singing a long with the radio and keeping an eye out for land marks to make the ride back into town on Monday easier. 

Got back to the apartment around noon, had the grum-bellys something wicked. Opened up a can of Dinty Moore and.....aw crap. Still no bowls. And again ate from the pan standing at the sink. Gotta go back to the five and dime. Finished lunch and walked down to the General Studies building to go see the school counselor all Criminal Justice students are assigned to. Everyone in the program had a folder in a rack outside the counselors' office and supposedly any news or information was going to be in there. We were suppose to check it at least every other day. Last year was lucky to see that folder once a week. Found a note to see the guys' secretary. Tapped on the office door, a cheery voice from inside called “come on in.”

The girl was a 20 something cute, beta with a Dutch boy bob. “Hi, welcome back. Your name is?”

“Castiel Novac, I'm a senior this year. Doing my internship at the Rochester Police Dept.”

“Hi, Ruthie Summers here.” She flipped through some papers on her desk till she found the sheet with the list of those bound for the RPD. “There you are, let's cross your name off and get you started.” Ruthie pulled out a folder and handed me a sheaf of papers. “You are going to hand in one these sheets every week. You'll record what you did every day and have who ever is supervising you sign and date them at the bottom on Fridays.” She smiled sweetly, “not handing them in or not showing up will get you terminated from the program and are grounds for dismissal. You won't get your tuition back either.”

Did I mention we had to pay the school (or the Army does in my case) $750 a quarter for the honor of working for free? 

“You'll also need this.” Ruthie fished in her desk drawer and pulled out what looked like a calling card. “This is your bus pass. The school is providing transportation for you. There's a city bus that runs every hour on the hour to down town Rochester till about 09:00 pm and the last bus up from the city comes in around 11:00 pm. There are 10 punches on the card. That should get you there and back each week. Come see me on Friday to get new pass. Any questions?”

“What if we're sick or have a doctors' appointment?”

“Then you call in to your supervisor or if you have an appointment you make arrangements to take the time off. You are expected to go every day unless you have a scheduled absence or the weather makes travel unsafe.”

Take the bus pass and stick it in my wallet and a manila folder with the weekly reports. Thanked Ruthie and walked up out of the cellar and into the daylight. Huh, only two o’clock but suddenly feel like every once of energy drained on of me. Tired, so damn tired. Dragged myself back to the apartment to take a nap. Hung up the coat and pants, toss the shirt in the laundry basket and the tie on the bed post. Crawled naked into bed and dozed off.

Don't know how long I was asleep but woke to hear thumping from over head and loud foot falls on the stairs leading to the upstairs apartment. Huh, can't sleep through that, so got up tossed on some sweats and went out to the kitchen to get dinner going. Took some chicken legs out of the freezer to thaw, got out the small cast iron dutch oven too stew the legs. Stew......still need bowls. Okay, check the wallet, have a couple of bucks left, need some cheap crockery. Had noticed a display for factory seconds in passing yesterday at the dime store, so will head back and pick some up.

Went outside to find the front of the building littered with furniture. Looked like some old ladys' Sunday parlor threw up on the sidewalk. The stuff was heavy, Victorian and fussy. Geeze, good luck on getting this shit up the stairs.

Took off and drove down to the Southtown Plaza. Got some bowls, cups and saucers, a couple of mugs, pancake flipper and a big serving spoon. Cost all of $1.99, so at least now can have cereal........need cereal. Walked over to the market and picked up a box of store brand Cheerios. When I pulled into the parking lot in front of the apartment, the fugly furniture was gone. Either it was dragged off to the dump or somehow got it up those stairs. So cooked dinner with the strains of Faust IV drifting up from the record player. Do like a little 'krautrock' from time to time. Put in water, onions, peppers, a bit of salt and the chicken legs turned up high then down to low to let all the flavor of the dark meat come out.

Lay back on the couch listening to the music. It was quirky, odd but in a pleasantly repetitious kind of way and ended up dozing off. Woke up thank goodness, in time so that the chicken and onions weren't all burned to the bottom of the pan and there was enough gravy left. Poured in some milk, stirring up the stuck pieces. God, have got to be careful or will burn the joint down. Dished it up, sat down at the table and ate. Didn't taste too bad at all, even out of a 15 cent ceramic bowl with a chip in the bottom. 

Put the pot of left overs in the fridge and settled in for a night of TV watching which lasted all of 15 minutes as my eyes immediately started to droop. Called it a night right there, made sure the door and windows were locked, then went to bed.

Friday-Managed to get up before eight o’clock to call John. “General Winchesters office, Janice Elkhorne speaking how may I assist you?”

“Morning Janice,” I was surprisingly cheerful for this time of the morning. “The General around?”

She sighed, “no Hon he isn't. Today's the last funeral and it's going to be the hardest.”

Funeral? “What funeral? Who died?”

There was silence on the other line for a moment. “Didn't anyone call you? It should have shown up on the tv news......no it wouldn't have. Not in your area. It made the front page out here, but then again maybe not in your local paper.” Janice began to sniffle, “there was a training accident last Monday the 22nd. A Hughes helicopter was struck by lightning shortly after taking off, the controls must have been fried because they went straight back into the ground. The pilot, co-pilot and the five passengers......didn't make it.” Now she started to sob. “I'm so sorry....someone should have....Garth......Lt Fitzgerald was on board.”

Suddenly found my self sitting on the floor and Janices voice muffled as if my ears were filled with cotton. Tears were rolling down my cheeks and couldn't tell who was crying harder. Mrs Elkhorne said she'd ask John to call tonight after six o'clock my time. She apologized again for no one telling me said her goodbyes and hung up. Bess, poor Bess. Now she'll never have to worry about leaving Kansas. She'll just go back to Smiths Center and....what? Try and live out the rest of her life? Maybe some day remarry.

Oh Garth, he survived going into the earth with nothing but a flashlight and a pistol. But not the sky. Couldn't survive the sky. Now he'll go back into the earth forever.

Found myself in bed crying myself back to sleep. Hoping that's I'd wake up and the bad dream would be over. Woke up a few hours later with a misery headache and anger. Why didn't anyone call me? What? Out of sight, out of mind? Why didn't Jenny call? Or more importantly....John? Have to get a card or something to send once I get her address. But have to do something, get out of the house. Took some Tylenol, cooked some toast, took a shower, dressed, got on my bike and got out. Recklessly pedaled down Kimball Drive and then to Andrews Memorial where just break necked around and around the loop until enough of my anger was gone, that and Jeff was starting to flutter in panic. Found a deserted bit of road near the woodline....”YOU PROMICED ME!!!!!!” Picked up stones and anything that could be pitched any which way. “YOU SON OF BITCH! YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME! THAT YOU CARED ABOUT ME! JOHN WINCHESTER! I HATE YOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME?” Screamed and threw until finally my arms gave out exhausted and leaned against a phone pole, “why didn't anyone call me?” Whimpered and wailed a while longer till I couldn't stand myself. What can I do in the mean time? John is suppose to call tonight or could say fuck it and call Jenny now, granted the phone bill would be a killer.......unless.... 

Could check up at the ROTC office, see if it's open and anyone's there. If Top Singer is there, maybe convince him to let me make a long distance call. Yeah! That one! Jumped back on the bike and pedaled my ass to the admin building. Pulled up in front, locked up the bike against a light pole went in, stopped in the mens room to toss some water on my face and took the elevator up to the 5th floor. Okay, door was open so walked in to find.... “Sargeant Major Singer.”

Top was leaned back in his chair, ukelele in hand, just the way I found him last year about this time. “Hello there boy, good to see ya.” Came around the desk and he stood drawing me into a big bear hug. “Look a hell of a lot better then the last time I saw you.” Which considering I was naked hiding under Hugh's bed in the middle of an alpha company, looking like death warmed over, yeah everything considered, looked a whole lot better. “How was it out at Fort Riley?”

“Interesting, hot as blazes, got assigned to the 207th MP company, went to the field on an alert and almost got trampled by a troop of ghost cavalry”

“Not something you hear every day,” the sergeant major commented. “But should expect it from you.” Then in a quieter voice, “and your mate?”

“Going to NATO headquarters in February but TDY to DC first for a few months.” Felt tears burn my eyes. Fucken hormones. “Change of command is in November.” Wipe my eyes quick on the back of my hand. Need to change the subject fast before asking to use the phone, “is Col Crowley in? Want to pay my respects first.”

Just as I said it, the door to the professor of military science's office swung open and it wasn't Fergus Crowley who walked out with Cadet Uriel Youmans. “About that” Top said softly, “he took his retirement about two weeks ago and moved down to the Arlington, Virginia area. This is Major Bartholomew.” This phone call (and everything else) could be a little more problematic then I first thought.

The new PMS was in his mid 30's with that polished look of someone who'd graduating from the 'right' school, cultivated the correct friends, then of course had the badges. Jump wings, jungle school, German marksmanship metal (bronze). He was polished in all the 'right' ways so he would shine all over you if youwere one of his favorites or an alpha. Lord knows what being a bit of a wayward knocked up omega would bring. He and Uriel were chatting it up like it was old home week, until they noticed us. “And who is this Sargeant Major? 

“Major Bartholomew, this is Cadet Castiel Novac. He's one of this years seniors.” 

Smiling, I held out my hand, “how do you do Sir.”

The Major did shake my hand but only after a slight hesitation. “Cadet Novac, you'll be happy to learn there are three omegas joining the program this year.”

“That's wonderful news Sir.” Beamed, this sounds like a good start to the year.

“I've read your camp folder. It was....entertaining to say the least.”

Kept the smile on my face but inside, oh crap. I'm in such deep kimchee. 

He clapped Uriel on the shoulder, “meet the new cadet battalion commander, he did a bang up job at camp, AT and jump school. 

MY jump school slot, MY AT at Benning. Was harder to keep the smile from sliding off.

“How was Fort Dix?” Uriel ask condescendingly. “I hear New Jersey is lovely in July.”

Shrugged, “I'm sure it was but I went to Fort Riley, Kansas.” 

Hee hee, now that's a look worth waiting for. Confusion mixed with sour pickle. “How did you get out there?”

“Frontier Airlines.” Course I knew what he was really driving at, but just wanted to be an assbutt.

Uriel gave me the glare of death,“you know what I mean.”

“Just fucken with ya, don't know, maybe my good angel is looking out for me.” Considering my mom did the dirty deed, she could hardly be described as an angel. But they don't have to know that. “Had an enlightening three weeks and then stayed on a little bit longer.” About that time a boy in a traditional omega head cover and robe walked out from one of the side offices.

“Pardon me Alpha,” he said quietly. “May I have more drawing paper please?”

“Calvin Chickadee?” I blurted out. Oh my goodness the pup grew a few inches.

“Omega Novac?” He gave a quick look at Uriel, who after a moment reluctantly nodded. The boy leapt into my arms. “Oh it's so good to see you!”

“Hey kiddo.” Took in the sweet milky smell of half grown pup. Oh geeze it turned on the hormones worse. The room flooded with the aroma of happy omega and nursing milk. I'm leaking. “You're getting tall.”

“Came up three inches.” He nuzzled between my collar bones, “you smell good.” Calvin sighed contentedly “Like momma when she was with pup.” Then his eyes widened and touched the damp spot on my shirt. “You're gonna be a papa.”

“Uh huh. This March or February.” Then whispered with a knowing look, “it's gonna be a boy.”

“You're pregnant?” Oops forgot who else was standing there. The Major didn't look happy with the news. “All omegas were suppose to be on birth control and suppressants to be able to attend camp.” Looks like the 'whore of Babylon' alighted in his neat, shiny world.

“Yes Sir. I mated a bull alpha over the summer,” showed off my collar. “My birth control didn't stand a chance.” Okay, a little cart before the horse but what the hell, they didn't have to know everything.

Calvins' eyes went wide. He held up his hands in the classic fisherman's pose. Took his one hand and pulled it three inches longer. “Is it true what they say?” 

Gave a dirty wink and growl, “oh Baby, you know it.”

“Excuse me,” Major Bartholomew was not amused and Uriel wasn't looking too happy either. (sing song voice now- somebody’s a jealous asshole) “If we're done discussing your mates attributes, are you here to say you're leaving school to have a pup?”

“No Sir,” was surprised he'd even think such a thing. “Just came up to visit with the Sargeant Major. I'm going to be on my internship for the next few months and then in Spring go to class till graduation.”

“Do you honestly think you can do all that while pregnant or caring for a pup?” Traditionalist alpha male chauvinist swine-o.

“Yes Major, I do.” Was a more then little ticked off now. “Went all the way through camp and AT pregnant.”

“You were also boarded.” 

That was uncalled for, especially in front of Uriel. “Yes Sir I was” said hotly. But if you saw my file you also saw who spoke up on my behalf. They believed in me as did two company commanders and CID investigator at Riley.” Was on a piss, “I did what everyone else did, pregnant and in some instances a whole hell of a lot better.” Deep down, knew this was not making a good impression on someone who had quite a bit of say over my future but right now I really didn't give a fat flying fuck.

Major Bartholomews' eyes narrowed. “Cadet, I suggest we stop right now and you find some where else to be. Will chalk this up to hormones and will try this again another day, shall we?” 

“Yes Sir,” turned on my heel and walked out. Stupid fucking assbutt. Punched the down button a few times and waited for the elevator car to show up. Felt someone standing behind me but didn't care to look, until the doors slid open and I stepped in. Sargeant Major Singer got in too.

As the doors closed, he turned. “You get dropped on yur head Boy? What's wrong with you? That man is gonna remember what you did in there and won't forget when it's time for you to pick a specialty or need a favor. You are gonna be sucking hind tit for sure.”

The anger leaked out of me, oh God did it again. Let my urges get me over a barrel...again and now didn't even have Hugh's shoulder to cry on. Sniffled and leaned against the wall. “My sponsor out at Riley, Johns' aide.....he died in a chopper crash on Monday. He was such a nice guy. His wife took care of me when I had drop. No one told me, found out this morning when I called out to talk to John. His secretary gave me the news.” Tears were leaking down my face. “He bought me dinner the first night I was there. Woke up Suzie Hinton and got her to open her barbeque joint to feed me and pup. He survived the tunnels in Vietnam.” Shook so hard could barely stand. “Nobody told me. Can't even go to the funeral.”

Top let me sob five floors before saying anything. “Come on, taking you home and let Karen fuss over you and that pup.” Sargeant Major Singer and his wife lived over in Riverknoll also, a few buildings over from where I was. “Kiddo, know it's a rough time for you, but gotta get some steel in your spine. You're gonna lose friends and loved ones and have to keep on going. The Army ain't gonna let you grieve long or at times, at all. Lot of em you're not gonna know are gone until someone says something in passing or read it in the Army Times. Comes with the job.”

Unlocked the bike and we walk in silence till getting to his apartment. “Karen honey,” he called out as we came through the front door. “You got any of that good berry pie left from the other day?”

“You know you ate that up for breakfast this morning,” she was coming around the corner with a clothes basket in hand. “Who you got there Robert?” Her nose twitched like Samantha Stevens ready to zap on Gladys Kravits. “I'll bet you're Castiel Novac, Bob told me all about you. Come here Baby, you look like you've had an awful day.”

Was hugged, belly patted and hustled to the kitchen table where a glass of milk and a hunk of cherry pie was put in front of me. “Thought you said the pie was all gone,” Top bitched, but not too seriously. “Didn't say anything about a second one.”

“Cuz it's your own fault for not looking hard enough.” She kissed him on the bald spot. “For a man who can catch a sniper perched camouflaged in a tree in the jungle, can't see a pie on the bottom shelf of the refrigerator in his own home.”

Sarge grumped and growled till Mrs Singer set a big slice of pie down in front of him. As we ate, she put some tomato soup on the stove, “now Dear, tell me about your summer. Want to hear about your alpha, what's he like?”

“He's funny, handsome and sweet,” sighed. “Spend half my time adoring him and the rest being mad at him.”

Karen Singer laughed gently, “welcome to mated life. You're not always going to love him but yes, you'll spend a lot of time being mad at the big lug.” She put her arms around her mates' shoulders and nuzzled a nose behind his ear. “But at the end of the day, when you do get to lay down beside him, yeah you might be mad at him but there is no other place you'd want to be.” She playfully nipped Tops' ear and he melted like a Hershey bar on a hot side walk.

Felt better, nice to know I wasn't some weirdo feeling like this. Went on to talk about what happened at camp, then out at Riley.....or at least some of it. Didn't think she'd wanna hear the gory details on how I got pregnant, the ghosts or Jesse's party. But there was enough to talk about so that by the time my spoon was scraping the bottom of the soup bowl was feeling better and Karen was offering to pup sit if I needed it.

“Well, come April when we go to Fort Drum,” picked up the spoon, dish and bowl, walked them over to the sink, to set them in. “Will definitely take you up on it. Thank you Mrs Singer.”

“Just want to help out where I can,” she said warmly. Then she pulled me in for a hug. Sunk into her embrace, in 22 years didn't feel anything like this from my own mom. The only other person who hugged like this was Lady Bella.

Top walked me out, “will see what I can do to smooth things over with the old man.” He sighed, “suppose could tell em who your mother is.”

“Ahhhhhh, no.” I thought about it. “Can't use my mom as a club forever. Or John either. Gotta learn to keep my mouth shut, nut up and take the consequences.”

The Sargeant Major patted me on the shoulder, “good boy. Tomorrow’s a new day. Which reminds me, the school is putting on a 'welcome to/ back' party/beer bash/picnic thing on Saturday in back of Grace Watson Dining Hall. The ROTC has been asked to put on a repelling demonstration off the side of Gracies tomorrow at noon. Interested in taking your pup off the side of a building?”

“Does a wild bear shit in the woods?” Grinned and climbed on the bike. “Where and when is the meet up?”

“Front of Gracies at 11:30 tomarrow,” he turned and walked back toward the Admin Building. I pedaled my way home. Got to the apartment and was fishing the keys from my pocket when I hear... “oh shit, don't tell me you live here.” Turn and see Uriel and Calvin standing at the stoop to the upstairs apartment. 

“Okay, I won't.” Opened the door, pushed the bike and myself in before could say anything else I'd be regretting.

Parked the bike against the wall, decided to shower and nap instead of paying insane long distance fees by calling Jenny before five o'clock. If John doesn’t call me by seven then I'll try calling her Ladyship.

The warm water and a good lunch came together to put me a sleep fairly quickly. Woke up a while to the sound of the phone ringing. Stumbled out of bed and down the hall pick up the receiver. “Hello?” I said dozily.

“Lambkin? You alright? Phone rang a while before you picked up.” John, my darling alpha sounded worried and tired.

“I'm fine Sweetheart, just taking a nap.” Tried to marshal my thoughts and emotions, didn't wanna rip him a new one right off the get go. “John, I'm so sorry.....Janice told me this morning about Garth. How're you and Bess holding up?”

He sniffled, “ahhhh, about as well as can be expected. Don't know who cried harder, her or me.” John Paul Winchester, alpha's alpha and man's man, sobbing his eyes out like a woman or omega. Think I'm not mad at him any more and just wish could be for him. Will shelve t he anger for another day or year. “Keep turning around and expecting him to be there. Sometimes, think I can still see him.”

“Maybe he is.” Garth had a strong sense of duty, would not be surprised him dying so sudden and with things unfinished, he would be at Johns' side to serve and protect his general in the afterlife. 

“He's buried here at Riley, did the whole nine yards. The mule drawn caisson, riderless horse with the reversed boots, the post band playing his favorite hymns and then echo taps. Think half of post showed up. The men he served with in the tunnels in Vietnam were there, even Kate came to pay her respects.”

“Kate?” Wait a minute. “How did Kate find out?” 

He hesitated, “don't know. Some one called her and she flew out. Nice of her to come.”

It was taking everything I had to hold my temper and not light into him. “Yeah real nice. Wish I could've been there too.”

He sighed, “I'm sorry Lambkin, things were just so hectic. The exorcize had to continue no matter what, visited with the families of those who died, then went to the funerals. Haven't had a week like this in a long time, prolly since Korea..” As much as I wanted to yell, scream and rant......couldn't. Top was right, this IS part of the job. The worst part. Grieve and carry on.

We talk a while longer, or John talks and I keep my mouth shut, just lending an understanding and open ear. “Lamb, I have to go now, but take care of yourself and the pup.”

“Okay Sweetheart.” My heart was breaking for him, “love you Shepherd.”

“Love you Little Flock.” Then there was a click and the buzz of dial tone.

Hung up the phone and went to bed, not caring the time or that I'd just woke up. No, went in and flopped bonelessly down on the bed and cried. For myself, for John, Garth, Bess and those other poor souls aboard that chopper. Even the angels wept and left me alone to dream, nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to every one who commented, kudo'd and bookmarked. Hope you have enjoyed this trip through the 1970's
> 
> This will give you an idea of what the apartments looked like, only put in gold shag carpeting and a mat yellow and green wall paper. http://www.rit.edu/fa/housing/housing-option/riverknoll
> 
> Gold Circle and Caldors: discount department stores that no longer are in business
> 
> Five and Dime stores: they were kind of like the dollar stores now. Think of Family Dollar or Dollar General and yu get the idea. The best known at the time was Woolworths


	57. Truth be Told or Nobody Looks Good in a Mug Shot, Not Even David Bowie

At five minutes before seven in the morning the air was crisp, clean and cool, the light of the early sun gentle without the harsh rays of the afternoon as it came through the arches and across the walk ways of RIT's 'brick city'. Was the perfect start for new ventures or adventures. I was awake and standing at the bus stop in front of the Student Union round about. In one hand had a bus pass and the other, a paper bag with a peanut butter sandwich and apple in it. Bright eyed and bushy tailed. FUCK! I NEED COFFEE!!!!! Can't do this on hot Tang alone. Maybe can get a cup once I'm there. 

There were a couple of other kids I recognized from the criminal justice classes last spring, standing there looking nervously down Lomb Memorial Drive for the city bus to come. We were dressed neatly, girls in skirts, demur blouses and hose, boys in khakis, coats and ties. Had gone shopping with Jenny before coming East, so had a few pairs of maternity slacks. Better a little over dressed then under. The bus lumbered up, waited until the other climbed off and we stepped aboard, held out the bus pass to be clipped by the driver and handed back. Stuck it back in my wallet and found a seat.

The bus pulled away with a belch of exhaust and the roar of a diesel engine. Watched the college fall away and the scenery changed to that of the businesses along West Jefferson Road. My hand rested on my belly and Jeff fluttered against it reassuringly. Smiled down at my ever growing stomach, “I should be the one comforting you, not the other way round, considering everything we went through these last few days.”

This past Saturday was part of the repelling demonstration off the side of Grace Watson Dining Hall. Had brought a towel along to pad the rope against my stomach. The first two times, went over in a few bounds taking care not bounce pup too much and the last time, said 'fuck it', leaped just as far and hard as I could, taking the 40 feet in a single bound. “And that,” snarled at Uriel who was on belay. “Is how the pregnant 'megas do it.”

The newly minted battalion commander had protested loudly that I shouldn't be up the roof in my 'delicate condition', which is how the other cadets learned I was pregnant. Sargeant Major Singer had decided the issue by letting me repel, but limiting me to three runs and no more. Fair enough, at least got that much. After the demonstration, grabbed some hotdogs with Bry-Ann and Sharon, then walked around the picnic grounds. “It's so great, that even with pup and you still were able did all that cool stuff over the summer. Not so great that it happened,” Bry-Ann gushed. Had told her about the mating fugue and pharmacys' letter. “We're thinking of having pups, some day ourselves after we're mated.” She took her lovers' hand and lovingly kissed the palm. “Sharon went to that same pharmacy you did. She was so lucky not to have had her birth control messed with.”

“But your name...” Looked quickly at Sharon, her face had a bland smile on it but her eyes were pleading. Oh man, Bry-Ann didn't know. Sharon must not have told her about the pregnancy and abortion. “was not on the list I saw...Wow, you're ARE lucky.” Oh God. What do I do? “Uh....I'm a little tired, need to shag ass home and get a nap.” Got on my bike, needed to get away from those two before I said something really stupid. 

Now on the bus, thought about what I've gone through to keep my pup and that Sharon got rid of hers. But then again, I was going to be mated to someone no matter what, she's just being courted. Big difference. Sighed and tried to concentrate on the passing scenery instead of if Sharon was right or wrong not telling Bry.

The bus thumped and groaned down Mount Hope Blvd, to Clinton Ave via Byron, where it came to the East Main Bus Stop. A good portion of the riders got off and the six of us bound for the police department started walking down toward Court Street. Crossed the bridge that span the Genesee River, passing the War Memorial arena. The marquee out front was advertising tickets for the Steve Martin comedy show on September 21st. Heard he was pretty funny. Really would like to get a ticket to see Lynyrd Synyrd in November, the nose bleeds are pretty cheap, maybe I can swing it.

Walked across Exchange Street and up the steps of the Public Safety Bldg. We go to the front desk and let the officer in charge know that the RIT interns were reporting in and........well what do we do now? The officer went to his desk, put in a call and picked up a clip board. “Each of you are going to spend six weeks in a particular department before rotating out to the next. Sargarant Warren will be here shortly to take you on a tour before dropping you off at your first assignments.” He read off where each of us would be going, “Novac, you'll start with the Tech unit. Finger print analysis, photography and crime scene photography.”

I nodded, sounds cool. A few minutes later, Sargeant Warren comes to collect us. The Sargeant is a tall black male alpha, who reminds me of a lot of Capt Coopersmith back at Bragg. This guy looked like he didn't suffer fools lightly either. “Ladies and gentlemen,” his voice was deep with a cadence that could sing a hymn in church or tell some motherfucker to get up against the wall, feet back and spread em. “Our first stop is the polygraph machine or lie detector.”

Didn't look all that impressive. A box half the size of a microwave oven, with dials and a paper tray coming out the side with little squiggle pens. The sonogram machine Dr Pam used on me looked more impressive then this thing. “So,” the polygraph tech said cracking his knuckles. “Who'd like to sit down and see if you could beat the machine?”

We all raised our hands and I got picked. Sat down next to the thing and had some wires attached around my chest and a clothes pin thing put on my finger. “We're going to ask some base line questions,” the Sargeant told the group. “To get an idea of a reading for truth.” These were simple things: date of birth, place of birth, single or mated.......“are you pregnant?”

“Yes.”

“Are you still with the pups' father?”

“No.”

“Are you hoping for a boy or girl?” 

“Girl.”

The questions went on for a few minutes more, when the tech stopped and reviewed the squiggles. “By the looks of it, we caught you in one lie, when you were asked if you ever wanted to go back to Panama and you said 'no'.”

“You caught me,” I tried to look embarrassed. “I do want to go back some day.” When that little pock marked son of bitches head is at my feet and I'm pissing between his dead eyes. OUCH! Where did that come from? Anywho, Mom would be so proud. Lied like a true Novac and now have the proof. The tech took the wires off and I got up, “who's next?”

A couple of people tried their hand at fooling the polygraph and failed miserably. Suppose it should give me pause that I could lie that well or be that pathological in my lying. But then again, considering who raised me......learned to lie, cheat and steal, the way most kids learn to tell the truth, say their prayers and eat their vegetables. Then had a horrible thought, dear God, what am I gonna teach Jeff? As we walked by the locked records room, communications center where the calls came in from the public and patrol units were dispatched, had a lot of time to think about what kind of papa I wanted to be for my pup.

Came back to reality when my name was called and noticed we were down a few people as they'd been dropped off along the way. “Novac, this is where you'll be for the next four weeks. Finger print analysis and photography. This is where the finger prints collected at a crime scene are brought, cataloged and then reviewed by specially trained technicians.” The room we walked into contained a desk, copier and a uniformed sergeant sitting behind the desk. “Hi, Sam Colt here.” Not too tall, not too short, blonde brush cut, nicely built (I'm mated not dead) not handsome but good looking enough to be easily pushed into handsome range once the juices got flowing. He smiled shaking my hand, “I'm the NCOIC of the unit, and as for my name, my daddy was a pistol and I'm a son of gun.”

I grinned, “Castiel Novac, named for an angel.”

“You gonna use that old turd on everyone who comes up here Sam?” Warren rolled his eyes, must have heard it a couple of times before.

“Yup,” the sargeant smiled and winked. “Till it stops working and making the pretty ones smile.”

“Asshole,” then the black nco smirked and held up his hand. “Five.” 

“Ha, ha, ha. Go drive some drunks around and play 'kiss the cage'.” Both men laugh as Sargeant Warren turns to leave and I'm left wondering what the hell just happened. Great a whole new language to learn and here I just got 'army' down pat. About that time, Colt turns his attention back to me. “Come on in, met the techs and get the 10 cent tour of our little home away from home.” He stopped for a moment, with a puzzled expression. “Have we met before? You look awful familiar.”

Had a sinking feeling just where he may have of seen me, but shrugged and asked him if he'd been out to RIT. If not, maybe I just had one of those faces. 

The investigative office was good sized, walls covered in posters of 'The Fonz', Farrah Fawcett, Linda Carter and other pin ups, along with more official looking documents, crime scene photos and the periodic table. There were three desks lined up one behind the other on the right side of the room, each separated by a double filing cabinet. “These fine gentlemen,” he coughed a bit. “Starting from the far desk are Steve, Reggie and Tim, they're our finger print techs. They also serve as photographers at major crime scenes. Guys, this is our new intern, Castiel Novac. Boys, we got ourselves an angel.”

Three pairs of eyes look up from their work, Steve had a curly blonde afro, bushy mustache andprolly in his mid 30's. I walked over and shook his hand. “Hi there, how you doing?” He said, hope you like you're stay here.”

Reggie was short, dark haired and a twenty something who gave off waves of pervyness. “Hello there Sweet thing, ever have a tongue bath? I can help you with that.” Didn't even want to shake his hand but need to put a good face on this and held mine out then immediately wanted yank it back to scrub with Brillo. Ick! His hand shake was soft and damp, like pressing the flesh with a swamp.

“No thank you.” Was wiping my hand against my trousers and glowered down at him. “I'm mated to a bull alpha, that's like comparing the battleship New Jersey.....” Smirked, “to a dingy.” Sgt Sam and Steve hooted and slapped skin at the come back. Turned to meet the last tech, “Hi, I'm Cas.”

“Tim,” he took my hand and shook it lightly, gently. “Hope you enjoy your stay with us and find it interesting.” He was in his mid twenties, a touch taller then me, sleepy eyed, droopy mustached with the beginnings of a little pot belly that was kind of cute. “Your mate's a lucky man, when's the pup due?”

“He thinks so and Jeff is due in February or March, thank you for asking.” Set my lunch on a near by table and walk back over to Tim's desk. “What is it you do here?”

“When a crime is committed and finger prints are found, we collect and examine those prints against those of the person who's suspected of the crime. We also, if called upon, testify in court to our findings. In fact, I've got court on Thursday, so you prolly won't see me.” The tech pulled over some of the cards he was working on, “a finger print is the impression left by the friction ridges of the human finger. Each print is distinctive to a particular individual. Which is why no finger, hand or fot print is alike.” He motioned for me to sit at the chair at his desk and look into the magnifying glass. “Check the print on the right and then the one on the left. Tell me what you see.”

Studied the cards, “they look similar but not quite. The lines on the left are more peaked then the ones on the right.”

“Correct, good eye. The card on the right has predominately arches while the print on the left are tented arches.” Tim warmed up on the subject, “there are three basic lines, whorls, arches and loops. After that there's the tented arch, plain arch and central pocket loop. The system used by most experts, although complex, is similar to the Henry System of Classification. It consists of five fractions, in which R stands for right, L for left, i for index finger, m for middle finger, t for thumb, r for ring finger and p(pinky) for little finger. The fractions are as follows: Ri/Rt + Rr/Rm + Lt/Rp + Lm/Li + Lp/Lr. The numbers assigned to each print are based on whether or not they are whorls. A whorl in the first fraction is given a 16, the second an 8, the third a 4, the fourth a 2, and 0 to the last fraction. Arches and loops are assigned values of 0. Lastly, the numbers in the numerator and denominator are added up.” The tech blushed. “Sorry, I get going and....” 

“That's okay, shows that you care and know you're stuff.” I was actually getting most of it. Will have to do a little research at the library to really understand it. Hmmmm, this could make for a damn good paper, come Spring, there's a course in Evidence I really want to take. Could get a jump on it now, so it will be ready when things might get a little rough balancing school and a pup. Need to check on some other courses I could do that for. Had zoned out and didn't hear the next question.....“uh, sorry. What did you say?”

“Asked how you like your hots? Reg is making a run to Nick Tahou's.” 

“Nick who?”

Tim looked aghast. “Don't tell me you've never heard of the famous Nick Tahous? The sauce, the Garbage Plate? That's like never hearing of House of Guitars.”

“Hop! Hop! Help the Ramones buy this guiter!” Steve was yelling from the corner. 

Okay, now have to really learn the lingo. “Uh, no? Forgive me, but my local social skills are a little rusty.” Made the air quotes. I didn't leave campus much last year, other then go to down to the Star Market or catch the Laser Rock show at the Strasenburgh Planetarium or have wild monkey sex with Dean in the little motel down the road from school. Really didn't catch much television either since it was a community tv in the dorm lounge. The only thing I got to see was 'The Goodies” on Tuesday nights and 'Doctor Who' on Sundays. The rest of the time, was shit shows had no desire to see. 'Charlies Omegas?' Not on a bet. “Thanks, but I did bring lunch.”

“Hey, think I can spot you 80 cents for a couple of hot dogs, unless you wanna split a Garbage Plate,” Tim offered. 

“Um,” pulled out my wallet. Had the bus pass, a quarter and a dollar (was going to buy milk tonight), “uh, thanks but..”

“It's your first day,” Sam Colt had walked into the room. “I think we can all toss in a quarter for a little local cuisine for the new guy.” He turned to Reg after collecting from the other techs. “Five plates all around, two cheeseburger, three white hots.”

“Got it boss man,” Reg looked over my way. “Wanna come with me?” His infection on the word 'come' was more double meaning then I'd ever feel comfortable with.

“I'm fine,” smiled sweetly. “Still getting into whirls and swirls.” Unconsciously brought a hand to my belly, Jeff fluttered against my palm, he's hungry and a sandwich was not going to make him happy. 

Reg left and Sgt Colt took me down the hall to the photography suite to get the picture id I'd be wearing during my time here. “Stand over there,” he directed. Was putting the letters of my name on the little plaque I'd be holding up. “Hold still, smile.” The camera flashed and spit out the picture. Sam kept looking at it the image and back at me, “swear I've seen you before.”

Shrugged and put on my best big blue eyed omega look, “just got one of those faces.” If a battalion of horny alphas down at Bragg couldn't figure it was me (Hugh not withstanding) then one lonely police sergeant doesn’t stand a chance. 

When it was done, clipped the tag on my jacket lapel, now I'm officially with the Rochester Police Department. Sam then took a picture of a drawer, “wanna see some thing really weird?” Was a little nervous, that kind of question usually involve either pulling down ones pants or seeing a Polaroid of their dick. Gingerly took the photo and.......

“Is this.....David Bowie?” Not a bad picture, but not a great one either. Mugs shots rarely are. His blonde hair was slicked back, the pupils were odd, one a pin prick the other full blown. His full lips a straight line-not a smirk nor fear just cool confidence. “How'd this happen? What was he charged with?”

“That's him,” Sgt Sam took the photo back. “And he was charged with drug possession. Narco got a tip there was a lot of drugs in his possession, so got a warrant and state police busted down his hotel room door.” He snickered, “found the freak in bed with another alpha male. Dude called himself Iggy Pop, but his Michigan drivers license said his name was James Newell Osterberg, Jr. That picture was actually taken three days later when he came in with his hot shot lawyer, cuz I tell you what, he sure as hell didn't look that when he was pulled in here. He looked more like this.” Another picture came out of the drawer.

“Oh my,” this picture really didn't look good. It didn't have the plaque under his chin either it was a photo of him standing up against the wall, hair disheveled, his eyes just.....really freakish, pupils blown huge. He was wearing a dark t-shirt, like it was something he'd just tossed on 

“That one was taken shortly after he got here and before he was put in lock up.” Sgt Colt took the picture and stuck it back in the drawer. “Cool guy actually. But some how I think the War Memorial is never gonna be able to book him again. Too bad, heard the show was great.” He checked his watch, “come on, Reggie should be back by now. He's an ass but a good tech. Just ignore him and he'll go away.” 

Before we walked out and back into his office, was curious about something. “What did Sargeant Warren mean earlier when he held up his hand and said 'five'.

“Valium,” the NCO said nonchalantly. “When you've seen as much as a lot of us have, you tend to get a litttttllle more tightly wound then what's good for you or every one else. So a little pill with a five on it is just the answer. So when you see someone do 'five' that's when you know they've had it or suggesting you take yours.”

“Ohhhhhhhhhh,” well that makes sense. “What about 'kiss the cage'?” 

Sgt Colt just laughed. “Now that's fun. Warren and I used to drive 'paddy wagon' together about 10 year ago. Kissing the cage is when your 'passengers' start getting a little rowdy, so you speed up and then slam on the brakes real sudden like and they all slide up against the wall. Then you mash on the gas and they fly the other way. Everybody gets on their best behavior after that. Then, if they don't'....there's always turning on the air conditioning in the winter or the heater in the summer. There's nothing like a little 'behavior modification' to get folks passive.” He snickered, “it's hilarious when it's a bunch of drunked up hippie college kids who think their shit don't stink. It takes a couple of kisses for them to get passified.”

Prolly should be shocked at this, but after living in Panama and Germany, this was kids stuff compared to the shit the polizi and national police pulled.....and 'kiss the cage' was really kinda funny. Snorted and just about wet myself at the thought of those knot head college boys all mashed up against the cage. Needed a good laugh.

Lunch had indeed arrived. We came in and sat down at the lab table with the rest of the guys and I looked at the mess on a paper plate set before me. Poked it with the plastic fork, at this point the only good thing I could think was: well, at least it didn't smell as bad as it looked. There were home fries, macaroni salad, baked beans and white wurst covered in a meat sauce. Oh God, please don't let me get sick, not after everyone went out of their way to be nice and include me.

“It only looks like shit,” Tim said helpfully, taking a large forkful. “Actually, it's really good, will stick to your ribs too.”

Cut off a bit of the wurst with the fork, smiled weakly and stuck it my mouth, praying for the best. Okay, it wasn't bad, not like what I had in Germany but close enough. Pup seemed to like it, took a bite of the macaroni. “That's good.” Tried the beans and potato, “not bad.” The sauce was.......okay. Ended up eating the whole thing, washing it down with a big Pepsi. “Wow,” leaned back in the chair. “Thank you. That was amazing.” Patted my full belly, Jeff was either fluttering or farting, couldn't tell you which at this point.

“You're welcome,” Tim reached over til his hand hovered above my stomach. “Can I?” He turned those big sleepy eyes.

“His name is Jeff,” nodded for him to come ahead. “He was the best accident a person could have. Don't know how I'm going to make everything work, but sure as hell gonna try.” Could feel the little one flutter and flit against Tims' hand.

“Huh,” the Tech kind of sounded amazed. “It tickles.”

“You should see how it feels from my side.” Course then everyone wanted to touch. “Grab any lower and I'll kick your balls to your ears,” snarled at Reggie.

“Geeze, would I do that?”

“Yeah, pretty much, in a red hot minute,” Steve, Tim and Sam all agreed.

Reggies mouth worked for a moment, then he shrugged.....”yeah. You're prolly right.”

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly. Right up up until pregnancy caught up with me, even with the caffine jag I was on from the Pepsi. One second was getting the finer points of loops on some creeps' left thumb and the next was waking up leaning against Tims' shoulder, drooling on his shirt. “Was I that boring?” The tech said asked half seriously. 

Sat up quickly. “No! No! No!,” wiped the spit off my chin with the back of my hand. “It was REALY interesting, fascinating. But...”looked a little sheepish. “Just get a little tired in the afternoons and after that big lunch...I didn't mean to fall asleep.” 

“No problem,” he said, getting to his feet. let's do something that involves standing up for a while.”

Got to see crime scene photos, some so terrible had to look away. The guy with the top of his head blown off from a shot gun blast, could feel lunch start to creep up the back of my throat. Had seen some pretty brutal things in Panama up close and personal but I expected it there. Here in the States it was just too neat, clean and sanitized for such a horror to be handed to you like an after dinner mint. Turned the photo over quickly, not wanting to look into those dead eyes any further.

At about a quarter to four, Sargeant Colt came in and said I could call it a day. “Good start,” he said. “Be back tomorrow at 08:00 o'clock and we'll get you started with some typing and filing.” Oh yippie skip. But guess, I had to start some where. Picked up my sandwich, can eat it tonight for a snack.

“Thanks for every thing,” looked back over my shoulder, gave em all a dose of the big blue 'mega eyes. “See ya in the AM.” I think I'm going to like it here.

Walked up Court Street to the East Main Street bus stop and stood with the crowd of people waiting for their bus to arrive. Didn't see any of the other kids I came down with, maybe they left earlier or taking later bus. Waited about 10 minutes, when my 'Americano Red Devil' pulled up with RIT on the header. Climbed aboard, had my ticket punched and found a seat. The bus took off bumping and belching through a cloud of pigeons toward Mt Hope Ave. 

Half hour later the bus pulled into the circle in front of the Student Union. Glad the ride was over, just about fell asleep not the thing I wanna do on a bus full of strangers. Stepped off and trudged my way up the walk through the academic buildings, to the path leading to Riverknoll. Nearing the apartment, could see a small figure huddled against the side of the building near my door.

Got closer, “Calvin?” What was the little omega doing outside by himself?

“Omega Novac,” he stood and launched himself into my arms. “So glad it's you and not Alpha.” He was crying and snotting all over my tie. 

“What's going on kiddo? What's wrong?” Opened my door, checked the mail box. Nothing, crap. “Come on in and tell me what's the problem.” Set the lunch bag and keys on the table, then motioned Calvin to have a seat on the couch. “Glass of water?” He nodded and handed him the water and a box of Kleenex.

“I'm locked out,” the pup howled and blew his nose into a fist full of tissues. “Went down stairs to get the mail, automaticly shut the door behind me but forgot the key!”

“So, you can wait here until he gets home.” Didn't seem like a problem.

Calvin cried all the harder. “I'm not suppose to be outside until school starts next week. He'll whip the tar outta me for disobeying!”

Knothead son of a bitch. Walked over to the pile of weekly reports and other paper work I'd left on the kitchen table and began flipping through till finding what I was looking for. “There we go,” turned to the little omega. “A lesson they won't teach in school or finishing school but in the 'Gabe Novac College of Hard Knocks'. Come on.” Tucked the apartment key in my pocket, went outside, pulling the paper clip I'd picked up this way and that. It was more or less a straight piece of metal in a few moments. Then crouched down and set to work on the door lock. A few jabs later.......“there we go.” The door swung open. “Had locked myself out yesterday,” bent the clip back into shape. “Can't open em with a library card but they do succumb to a paperclip.”

Calvins' eyes were huge. “How did you do that!?” He squeaked in delight. 

“Wanna learn?”

“Sure.”

“Go get your key and I'll show ya.”

The pup was up the stairs in a flash and came pounding back down just as fast. “What do I do?”

Handed him the paper clip. “It's all in the feel and knowing what to listen for.” Explained the fine art of lock picking and after a frustrated tries......“by George I think he's got it.” We did a little 'Rain in Spain' dance. The little Chickadee's face shown like sun beam. “Keep one in your pocket and you'll never be locked out again.”

He tossed his arms around me, “oh thank you Omega Novac!” We stand like that for a bit and then, “I gotta get in. Alpha will be home any second.” And the little omega zips back inside and up the stairs.

“My existence has been justified,” said proudly, going back inside my apartment. Was still full from lunch, so ate the peanut butter and jelly sandwich standing in front of the fridge, guzzling down the rest of the milk right from the container. Changed out of my coat and tie, then drove down to the Star Market to pick up a quart of milk and a loaf of bread. Got back, put my purchases away, now I'm tired. It's 08:00 o'clock and I'm in my pajamas already with no desire to flip on the TV, radio or play a record. Crawled into bed and was out for the count in a heart beat.

And so it went the rest of the week, crawl out of bed, shower, make my lunch, get dressed in khakis and a button up shirt, loafers or jump boots. Then down to the bus stop, ride into town, walk across the Court Street Bridge and up to fourth floor where I'd type and file for Sargeant Colt and the boys. Steve and Tim were always willing to explain things to me, Reggie was still trying to get in my pants-his come ons becoming more laughable then serious with each passing day. But Sam Colt swung from disinterested indifference to being much too interested. He's on his second or third wife and apparently loved his Porche 911 more then any of them. He also has a girl friend who showed up one day to take him to lunch, who like the wife played second fiddle to the car. 

“Who's she?” I'd looked up from report I was typing to see a pretty red headed beta woman in her late 20's flounce in to the office and sit on Sgt Colts' desk. 

Tim rolled his office chair over, “that's Sams' girl friend.”

“I thought he was mated.”

“Shhhhhhhhhhhh. He is, Rebecca doesn’t know that though.”

Oops. Somebody is taking their alpha s' prerogative seriously, the son of a bitch. Focused back on my typing until a picture dropped down on the type writer. The eight by ten was a photo of Tim and me from my first day on the job. Was so intent on the paying attention to what Tim was saying that didn't notice the camera let alone a picture being taken. “A souvenir. I liked the way you two looked together, so got off a couple of shots.” Sgt Colt explained. “That was the best of them.”

“Gee thanks,” I looked up. “It's a great picture.” Both of us wore very intense, very focused expressions as Tim was pointing at a sheet of paper while I was looking on.

“Next week on Tuesday, we'll get you in the dark room and show you how to develop film.” The NCO turned his attention to his girl friend, “come on. Take you to The Pillars for a steak sandwich.” 

After they left, “she seemed nice.” Didn't know what else to say.

Tim sighed, “Rebecca's nice enough. But the minute she wants more out of him, Sarge will drop her like she had rabies.” Shrugged, “he's kind of on a 'catch and release' program.”

“Oh,” not too much I could say. Not when my heart is pulled between John, his son, my firsts, Benny, Jenny and Smelly. Okay, time to think of something else. “Wanna sandwich? I made an extra.”

Spent the afternoon filing crime scene photos, when 03:30 rolled around and I went to Sgt Colt to have my weekly report signed. “Could you autograph this for me?” Lay the paper down in front of him. Had diligently filled in the spaces at the end of each day with the duties I'd preformed. Granted most of them said 'typing.'

He gave a causal glance at the office to his right and when it appeared like everyone was focused on their work, “only if you autograph this for me.” Colt opened his desk drawer to reveal the copy of 'Mega magazine opened to my photo spread. “Knew I saw you before,” he said softly. “Don't worry, nobody knows but me.”

Felt faint, my knees gave out and sat down hard in the chair next to his desk. “Please don't tell anyone.” I begged, tears starting to flow. Geeze, I'd hate to kill him first week on the job. Damn hormones. They either bring me to tears or homicide. “Please!”

“Take it easy Cas,” he reached over and laid a large well manicured mitt over mine. “Just want an autograph, nothing more. Not gonna tell the guys. Don't need Reggie trying any harder then he already is to get in your knickers and the goofy look Tim has when you sit with him, you'd think your bun was an immaculate conception.” He handed me a pen, I looked around quickly, then squiggled 'Cal State' on, couldn't even tell you which one of the photos and Colt slid the desk drawer shut. “There, that wasn't so bad.” He signed my weekly report sheet, “don't forget your photo.” He handed me the manila envelope containing the picture of Tim and I, snatched it and was off down the hall like a shot.

Calmed down some halfway across the Court Street bridge and by the time was standing at the bus stop.....was still kind of on edge. Was half expecting someone in the crowd of travelers to look and yell, “hey! It's Cal State, the omega slut!” Shit, still have the October issue to deal with and that should be coming out soon. Crap, shoulda sent the money back.....but needed it....now I'm really starting to wonder if posing is a good idea. Except.....the money. Need the money for diapers (wish I could afford a diaper service) and pup food, his clothes-which can't be all that expensive. Sigh, now back to thinking about calling.

The bus came, got the last ride for the week punched, found a seat and settled in for the ride back to RIT. Had the next half hour to worry wart til finally couldn't stand myself. If the guys do find out, it couldn't be any worse then it is now. Squared my shoulders and headed to the counselors' office, it stayed open till 05:30 on Fridays to give everyone a chance to get their reports in and secure a new bus pass. Waited my turn behind the others. “Hello Ruthie, how was your week?”

The bobbed hair Beta, sighed. “Glad it's over and there's a three day weekend. Labor Day couldn't come soon enough.” Apparently there had been the usual first day rush to exchange classes, drop majors or in a few cases, return transcripts to a freshman who couldn't stand the strain of being away from home for the first time. Which was kind of an alien concept to me but what the hell, everyone is different or a wussy. Gave her the report and she handed me back a fresh bus pass. “See you next Friday,” she called after me.

Now what? Prolly should go up to the ROTC office. Have been avoiding the place all week after my little blow up with Major Bartholomew. There's the first drill tomorrow, so gotta find out what's up with that. Sigh, let's get this over with. Went to the admin building and went in the back way passed the health clinic. Note to self, need to call over to the Strong Memorial Hospital clinic to set up an appointment to see an ob/gyn. John did get around to getting me a dependent id card so my doctor visits would be covered by CHAMPUS.

When the elevator pinged and I stepped in, pushing the fifth floor button. Smiled remembering the days when I necked and groped my way up or down from the ROTC office with Dean. It was fun. The doors opened on the fifth floor, to loud voices all talking at once, lots of laughing and aroma of lake water and lily. Hesitated, my heart and Jeff fluttering like crazy and then walked in. “Hello Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to welcome those who have just joined us on this one omegas' trip through the 70's and for those coming back, hope you continue to enjoy the ride. Thank you.
> 
> Steve Martin did appear at the War Memorial on September 21st. Sadly Lynyrd Synyrd would not. On October 20th 1977, the plane carrying the band crashed and three band members Ronnie Van Zant, Steve Gaines, Cassie Gaines, along with the pilot, copilot and the bands' assistant road manager were killed. 
> 
> Polygraph, mid 1970's http://www.pimall.com/nais/pivintage/analogpolygraph.html. And that was me hooked up to the polygraph on my first day interning at the Rochester PD. Failed miserably, mostly because couldn't keep a straight face to save myself.
> 
> Kiss the cage: I heard about this in 1977. A common enough practice in most police departments then and now.  
>    
> The tongue bath comment, yup. Really heard that.
> 
> Brillo: a soap infused steel wool pad developed in 1913, used to scrub pans and pans.
> 
> The information about finger prints came from Wikipedia
> 
> Americano Red Devil: Panamanian slang for a bus
> 
> Nick Tahou: a Rochester institution since 1918, serving up hot dogs and their famous Garbage Plate. From Wikipedia: “A Garbage Plate is a combination of two selections of cheeseburger, hamburger, red hots, white hots, Italian sausage, chicken tender, fish (haddock), fried ham, grilled cheese, or eggs; and two sides of either home fries, French fries, baked beans, ormacaroni salad. On top of that are the options of mustard and onions, and Nick's proprietary hot sauce, a sauce with spices and slowly simmered ground beef. The dish is served with Italian bread and butter on the side.[2][3] Health.com named the Garbage Plate the fattiest food in the state of New York.”[ 
> 
> House of Guitars: another Rochester institution. Still at the 645 Titus Ave address since 1972, they're known as the largest guitar store in the world. Their home made TV ads ran late at night and can be found on You-Tube.
> 
> I really did see that picture of David Bowie just after he was arrested. Not the mug shot that you can find on line.
> 
> CHAMPUS Civilian Health and Medical Program of the Uniformed Services: this is what covered the dependents of military personnel for medical and dental care. 


	58. Wander for Miles In Our Saturday Smiles

“Hello Dean,” and of course he didn't hear me. He was too busy glad handing, smoken, joken and token' (metaphorically) to notice I was even there. Never realized he was that well liked among the other cadets and I was feeling a tiny bit jealous. Okay a lotta bit jealous. Fine! He doesn’t want to see me, he doesn’t have to. Not pining for him anyway. Made it through all of August without a thought of the big jerk.....or at least not too many. BUT, I didn't pine at all. 

Side stepped around his crowd of admirers, geeze there were even some beta chicks from the offices down on the fourth floor mixed in with the cadets. Now went from little jealous to totally bummed out. They're all sexy, single and swevlt, I'm fat, mated and pregnant. They could take him just because they can. Watched him out of the corner of my eye, he was even more handsome, then what I remembered, standing there in those jeans that fit his ass and thighs so well. The short sleeved navy pull over shirt that just high lighted his tanned skin and freckled nose. 

At this point wanna get my messages and get out before my body starts wanting something my mind can't deliver. Went to the pigeon hole message boxes to pull out any 'mail' that had stacked up over the week in mine. Hmmmm, drill schedule for the month of September. Let's see, drill at 08:00 AM tomorrow morning. Holy Baby Jebus, why is it always 08:00 in the fucking morning? Why not nine? Oy gevelt. Let's see, drill and ceremony. Great, we're teaching a bunch of college kids how to walk. Who're the instructors for this little cluster fuck anyhow? Ha, not me. It's Uriel, Big Mike and Larry. Speak of the devil........

Felt two big arms go around my waist and in a second my feet are kicking helplessly at the air. “Hey, ya old son of bitch!” Hear Big Mikes' voice rumble in my ear. “Great to see ya. Where'd you disappear to at Bragg? Didn't see ya at the brunch or the picnic. (There was a picnic?) Damn you got fat.” 

“Put me down Assbutt!” I squawked and wiggled. Could've gotten myself down easily, as he didn't trap my arms when he picked me up, which would have really put me in a panic. So had enough time to tamp down the instinctual urge to defend my babe at any cost. “You know I could've killed you. And I'm NOT FAT! I'm with pup.” He dropped me so fast almost fell on my well padded butt.

“Oh gosh, I'm sorry man.” Mike put a steadying hand on my back. “Didn't know.” He hadn't been at the repelling demonstration last Saturday. “How did you get like that?”

Cocked an eye brow and squinted up at him. “Damn watermelon seeds, knew I should've spit instead of swallowed”.

“That was a joke right?”

“Moron,” bumped his hip with mine. Then turned and almost bowled over Larry. “Holy shit Larry! What did you do man? Pop out of the ground? You must be part tunnel rat.” Didn't think before I said it, so put on a brave smile, no I'm not gonna cry. 

“Dude!” He took a step back and looked at me. “Heard you had a bun in the oven but didn't believe it. Are you......?” He ran a finger across his collar.

“Yes I am,” tugged my shirt to one side to show off the brass collar. “Got mated at Bragg and he's out at Fort Riley.”

“Cooooooool.” Larry bent in to take a look at it. “What's his name? Your mate I mean.”

“John,” I said quietly. “He's a little older and I'm his omega mate, but he does loves me and adores our pup.....whose name by the way is Jeffery George Hugh Ashton Benjamin.” 

“Lotta name for a little pup.” Larry was giving my belly a calculating look, could tell he was doing a little mental arthmatic. “When are you gonna have him and what are you going to do about school?”

“The doctor figures some time in February or March, Jeff is about a week or two a head in his development. Of course I'm staying in school, wouldn't drop out this close to graduation and commissioning.”

“Cool.” Then he noticed the drill schedule in my hand. “Good, you know about drill tomorrow. Need your help, that is if you''d like to.” 

Hey, Larry's a buddy, course I wanna help. “What do you need me for?”

“Be my demonstrator. Need someone to show the facing movements as I call them off.”

“No problem, will shine up my jump boots and starch a crease in my fatigue pants (if they're still fitting) so sharp it'll cut you.”

“Meet me here in front of the admin building at about a quarter to eight tomorrow, that's where we're forming up at 08:00 o'clock. Then march em out to one of the near by parking lots for the instruction.”

“Sounds like a plan Stan,” I said and then felt my stomach grumble and little wings pounding. Pup was hungry and making sure I knew it. “Well, just had the dinner bell go off, my little one is demanding his supper. Gotta get going here, see ya on the flip flop.” Went to leave when I felt a hand drop on my shoulder.

“Hey there Castiel. Don't I get a hello?” Dean. Looked up into those eyes that were still as green as the jungles of Panama and the lake water and lily scent of his was making my body start to react instinctively. Could feel a pearl of slick start to roll down my channel. Damn, he is looken better then a body has a right to. Shit, my life has become a Dolly Parton song.

“Um, hi. You're back.” Oh no shit Sherlock. Wanna kick myself for that one on general principles.

Those gorgeous lips quirked a grin, “yup. Came home for the long weekend to see the family.”

Right Lisa and Ben, course he'd wanna see them. “How's Ben?” Was hoping to touch base with my little alpha and see how he's progressing. A good First keeps in contact with their alphas, which reminds me, need to get letters out to Hugh and Jesse. Nothing long, just a few lines and a little scent.

“He's good, starts school this Tuesday. Pup's grown like a weed, he's about your size now. Gonna be 16 his next birthday.” Was half listening to the words, just got caught up in watching that mouth. Those full plump lips just moving so slow and sensuous. Neither of us have moved, standing that close, in each others personal space, should've stepped back but couldn't. With his back toward his crowd of admirers, I was all but invisible, Big Mike and Larry kind of oblivious. Wouldn’t take much to tip my head just so and lean in ever so slightly........but that's about the time my stomach growled again. Loudly.

Dean laughed, “sounds like somebody wants to be fed.

Blushed, trailing a hand over my belly, “the pup gets kinda cranky when supper isn't on the table on time.” Shuffled my feet, “great to see you, um I've gotta go....um...er....walk me home? It's just over in Riverknoll. Can talk more about Ben and Alabama and stuff.” Geeze how lame high school sounding that? “I'd feel ever so much safer.” Never mind that I'd been walking around down town Rochester alone all week. But of course the scared little omega act works.

“Sure,” he said easily and to the disappointed aw's of the fourth floor beta secretaries. “Don't worry ladies, I'll be back toot sweet. Just get my little friend here home unmolested.” Then he turned to me, “we can talk some more on the way.” The two of us out to the elevator and punch the button to go down. The doors slide open, Dean and I step in and the doors rattle close. “You look good pregnant, know it's cliche. But there's a glow about you.” He leaned down to steal a kiss. “It suits you.”

So, looks like I'm going to be molested after all. Hot Damn! The taste of him, peppermint life savers, cigarettes and coffee, a taste so familiar and inviting. The softness of his lips and the welcome advances of that invading tongue are clouding my senses. It had been months since he'd known my body and the desire for him had been dulled down to nothing by John's big knot, Jennys' sweet kisses and a stolen afternoon with Tony. But now body memory returned in full force and the painful ache of pining came with it. “Need you alpha,” whimpered shamelessly. “Want you.”

“I want you too,” he breathed, tasting and touching my mouth and body. The elevator bounced to a stop and the doors slid open. It was the second floor, we broke apart quickly and stepped out of the elevator, walking just as fast as our legs take us past the health clinic and out the door. Dean took my hand and took off at a slow trot across campus to the apartment complex. We'd halt, slipping between buildings for some full on open mouth filthy kisses and he'd grind his hardness against my stomach. The only thing I'm hungry for now is him inside me. Once passed the court yards and pathways of 'Brick City', is the greenway and path to the complexs' parking lot. “Which one is yours?”

“This one,” I pointed, the jog and kisses have left me trying to catch my breath. Lead him over to the apartment, checking the mailbox, “cats ass! Got letters.” Opened the door and pushed through into the little ante room and then unlocked the second door. Flipped through the mail. The Citadel, Georgetown, Fort Riley and the law firm of B. Everwood Jones, Esq. Hey, that's that scumbag lawyer representing Mirras pharmacy. Tossed the other envelopes on the kitchen table, will read them later when I'm alone.

Dean is looking around the apartment with a bemused look on his face, “wow, this place reminds me of the some of the quarters I lived in growing up and after mating Lisa. Geeze, that's one butt fucking ugly couch. Hope it's comfortable because that would be the only thing it has going for it.” He dropped down on it, bounced and tossed his legs out on the coffee table come foot stool. “Not bad.”

“Actually, this is one of the nicer places I've lived and the first place could actually call my own.” Was opening the envelope from the attorneys office. Considering nothing good could come from waiting, would rather see what those bloodsuckers have to say now. There were two pages, a letter and attached release. “Dear Mr Novac.......” Read in silence until.....“you evil sons of bitches!” Wadded it up and tossed it at the couch. “You can kiss my big fat pregnant omega ass before I do!”

Dean leaned over and picked up the paper balls and smoothed them out. “Dear Mr Novac, we represent the interests of our client the Mirra Pharmacy in the matter concerning the unfortunate incident surrounding your prescription for Ovatheram.” He looked up angerly a moment later, “you gotta be shitten me.”

“They've upped the ante, $750 dollars toward reimbursement of medical expenses of a live birth, $1000 for a birth and adoption and $1500 for an abortion.” I said bitterly. “How fucking generous.”

“Looks like they're trying to make the whole thing go away,” Dean folded up the pages and tucked them into his back pocket. “I'm gonna send your letter to Sammy to look at and see what he sez.” He held out his arms, “come here Little Maid. Don't worry, you got the finest kind numba one Tom Sawyer lawyer in the whole 'us' army on your side.” (Though after what John and I put him through during his visit to Riley over the summer I seriously doubt that.) Then Dean smiled, that big devil may care, sexy as all get out, everything's gonna be alright smile of his. “Now I wanna see that belly. Gotta 'talk' to our pup.”

There is a thin line between anger and lust, and it didn't take but a shove to step over it. Slid my fingers down the front of the shirt, the buttons slipping through the holes at a slow easy touch. Under it was wearing a light nursing shirt to support my breasts and soak up any leaks. Of which at that moment there were considerable. Toed out of the shoes and socks, I stood barefoot, toes digging into the shag carpeting with anticipation. 

Dean reached over and worked the clasp of my belt, unbuttoning then pulling down the zipper of the khaki trousers. A 'V' of blue panties met his eye along with the dime on red fish line. “What's this?”

“Magick,” I whispered, blowing scent across his nose. “Protection for the pup and lure for my unwary alpha.” 

“Nice,” he said, gleam in his eye, forgetting everything save the apple, peach and cream that fogged his mind of everything else but the strip of blue silk before his gaze. As my khakis came down, the panties stayed right where they were. “Think I might just make like an ole boll weevil, He said running his hands over the silky material that covered the goods rather nicely. Then to the cotton panel shielding my neither lips and pinks, “think I just might eat me some cotton.” 

I slowly unclasped the fasteners of the nursing shirt until it joined the rest of my clothes on the floor. 

“You're so beautiful Little Maid,” the words came out like a prayer. His fingers skated slowly over my jutting belly, which had started to plump out now in earnest. “Pregnancy really does suit you. Would keep you this way if I could.”

Another reason why I'm not with you, but to his face, “at 12 weeks, all the books I've read say he should be the size of a plum now,” I said softly, laying my hands atop his. “But considering he seems to be two weeks ahead of schedule, Jeff is as big as a lemon.” My alpha leans in, kissing and nuzzling.

“Hey there little guy,” Dean smiles brilliantly as Jeff is tickling his face and lips. “You gonna a good boy for your papa? Let him eat and sleep, so he can carry you around till it's time for you to meet the world?” His fingers travel to my bottom, cupping and gently squeezing. “Now that's the ass I like. Nice and big, hips soft enough for a man to hang on to and bump up against.” 

Would've slapped the crap out of him for that remark, except that his talented tongue was licking stripe after stripe across my belly. The skin there was always sensative but now sent me reeling with the sensations. My cock is peeking up over the elastic band of the panties as if looking to join the party. “You have too many clothes on,” tugging at his pull over shirt. He looks good. Better then what I remember. Alabama has been boiled him down to tight muscle, sinew and need. His skin was toasted a light brown, adding a new depth to the lake water and lily. The cotton panel of the panties are now soaked in slick as his fingers move it gently aside and slide in. It brought me up on my toes as those clever digits found and scrubbed my little welcome mat. His other hand unzips his pants and pushes them down to puddle around his ankles.

“You better saddle up and ride fast, 'cowboy'.” Dean hissed, pulling me down on his lap. “Cuz I'm not gonna last long at this rate.” Straddled his thighs and took that big old prick of his and guided it passed the sopping cotton. It'd been two weeks since there was a touch of alpha flesh in my pinks and I missed it horribly. My birthday toy is nice but there's nothing like the real thing. 

Reveled in it as that mass of hard muscle pushed its way into my passage, his knot starting to extend and catch. Just a few pops before letting it seat. Just a few jabs of sweet pain. Sadly Pam was right, like most omegas, I do need a little pain to start my pleasure. Deans' lips smack then latch onto a nipple ghosting his teeth then giving suck to the dusky little bud. Can feel the pressure, relief and rush it brings, as the milk spurts out and runs down his chin.

It's so easy to get lost in everything he's doing. Clasp my hands behind my back, arching and jutting my chest so as he could take what he wishes. Helpless, want to feel utterly and completely undone at his touch. No control, no command of the situation just want to be used by him as his pleasures become mine. It's so omega. But I love it in small doses with the right alpha. John is always the right alpha, he allows me to be the filthy little omega cock slut I love being for him. But he also can turn it on a dime and I take command. A touch of a riding crop and he's begging to be fucked in the mouth, ass, doesn’t matter, just as long as it's us in the dark and no one can see, not even himself. Get harder with the picture of John, ass in the air, begging for a good whipping and fucking as he's been a bad boy.

Jenny then came to mind; always in control, she instructs, commands and I obeyed, so wanting to please her ladyship. Be it learning to make a decent shortbread cookie or tied to her bed as she teasingly lowers her sopping pinks onto my leaking prick. Come within an ace just now of screaming her name.

Tony, was.....something I shouldn't have done but did and loved every minute of it. Something that may come back to haunt me, I'm sure.

Benny was my Benny. That morning at the Thompson Cabins was as sweet and pure as our last night together was as down and dirty.

Hugh, my dearest First. A point of sanity in an insane world. Who healed me, body, mine and spirit. I was a kitten hidden in a den of wolves, with the most alpha wolf as my shield. Who would later turn his kitten into a wild cat.

Ben and Jesse, Madam First doesn’t kiss and tell.

And now Dean. Father of my pup, raunchy joy ride and Mr Right Now. Can feel his hands on my wrists, holding them together for one more push. Oh God, can feel the gush and heat of seed, the knot locking us together. Cried and moaned, letting the muscles in the birth channel grasp and grip, milking him to the last bit. Then as high as he (and the others) took me, fell from that great height, jizzing on his belly, riding out the wave of heat and need and too many thoughts piling up on each other. Combined with the strain of the week, the brain shut down and let sleep take over.

Woke up a little while later to find Dean had maneuvered us on the sofa to lay like spoons in a drawer. “Pukey color for a couch,” he commented planting a kiss on my sweaty neck. “And I think we added a stain or two, but damn this is a deadly comfy couch.” 

“Hey Baby,” said sleepily, reaching down for my shirt and brought it against my neither lips to catch the cum and slick before it runs down my legs. “Let me get you cleaned up there.” Got up and went to the bath room for a wash cloth. Wiped myself up first, then ran more hot water and soaped up the cloth, then came back in and knelt beside the couch. Gently wiped up the sticky fluids from his belly, thighs and dick. “Better?”

“Much,” he sighed contentedly, stretching his over six foot frame out until his feet hung over the arm of the couch. “Ben wanted to know if he could see you on Sunday, said I'd ask if you wanted to have breakfast with him and me. He's been wanting to talk 'first' (finger quotes) stuff with you. Also, I want to get a chain lock for your door, the lock you got there is utter crap, want you and pup safe.”

“Think I can safely say yes to both of those things,” had gotten up and was rinsing out the wash cloth in the kitchen sink. Came back with glasses of water for the both of us. Had drunk down two already at the sink and was bringing out my third to his one. Can't afford dehydration at this point in my pregnancy. “That door lock is too easy to pick, all it does is keep honest people honest.”

“Do you still have the courting knife I gave you?” 

“Yup, along with the 38 and 45 cal.”

Dean looked surprised, “where did you come by a 45? Can I see it?”

“Sure, be right back.” Walked into the bedroom and took my 'lovers kiss' from Hugh out from under the pillow. Came back out and handed it to Dean butt first.

He whistled through his teeth as he examined the weapon. “Damn. This is military issue, bet if you checked the serial number it would have been listed as 'destroyed' in combat. Where'd you get it?”

“Mom, she wanted me to have a bit more protection then the 38 special.” The lie slid easily from my lips. No way did I want to have to explain the hows and whys, the 'lovers kiss' came into my possession. And considering it was Naomi Novac, Dean accepted my little falsehood without question.

“Gonna see if I can't convince Sgt Tracy to open the range on Sunday afternoon. Wanna see this fucker in action.” He pointed it toward the window, “make sure the sites are correct and give it a good once over.”

“Thank you.” Not like I hadn't done that already. Jenny and I went to the range out at Riley for some target practice. She with her Bulldog and me with the 45, blew the joint and a lot of minds away that afternoon. Just a pair of sweet little omegas blowing the shit out of the targets. “I'd like that.” He handed back the weapon.

“Need to borrow your shower right quick,” I lead him down the short hall way. “Get cleaned up before heading home.” Yeah, can't go home to the little beta, stinking of sex with your fathers' omega now can we? Ouch! Where did THAT come from? 

“Towels are on the rack and soap is in the dish.” Hey those towels are clean and it's a fairly new bar of soap. Only used em for a couple of days. If he could gnaw on me like I was a chicken leg, using my towels and suds ain't gonna kill him. Slid the pistol back under the pillow and sat down on the bed, waiting for Dean to come out of the shower. It's funny, last winter thought Dean was the end all be all lover. He was perfect, sexy and knew what I liked in bed. 

A little KNOWLEDGE is not always a good thing, especially when now one has a bull alpha for a mate and a few lovers to compare a first lover with. Dean is......is....good. The sex was good, almost great. My pining is gone and I wasn’t unsatisfied. But it wasn't the crazy roller coaster ride panties out the window kind of sex that John gives me, or the wonder that's Jenny or the security that Hugh provided. Have almost too much to think about. 

Heard the water turn off and a few moments later Dean coming out of the bathroom in cloud of steam toweling off his hair. “Your shower has good water pressure but wish the hot water lasted longer.” 

“You and me both.” Oooooooooookay, that is one drool worthy body. Didn't get to admire it as well in the heat of passion, as I now can. Lean muscle, defined as if drawn by pen and ink. Damn fine ass and those bow legs that go all the way up. Scars and tattoos just add to his beauty, there is something about a military mans body that just is so incredibly alluring to me. Can feel the slick start to run again like sap from a maple tree in February. He ain't going back to those beta secretaries or his mate just yet. The bratty little omega has decided to come back out and play. Walked out into the living room, dropped to my knees in front of him and took his flaccid cock into my mouth.

“Cas, wait a minute,” he began trying not all that hard to pull away. “I just got cleaned up..I need to get going...I need...I....oh fuck it. I need this.”

Of course it didn't stay soft very long. There is a lot to say about learning to give head to a mate with a monster dick because everyone else is small in comparison. So one can take a smaller member and do such entertaining things with it. “Holy Jesus,” he hissed as I took him right down to the root, using tongue and cheek to milk him dry. Didn't take long either, especially with a wiggly finger up his corn hole. “Cassssssss,” he moaned and fisted my hair with both hands and fucked my mouth rough and fast. The cum painted the inside of my mouth and throat with a salty sour taste. Think I like Johns taste the best. With Hugh and Benny a close second.

My alpha with the little a, flopped back down on the couch. “You're kill'en me here,” he sighed. “But it's kind of a nice way to go.” Dean rests while I go back to the bed room, put on my poppy robe and sit down on the bed to contemplate my toes. Want to give him time to clean up, put his clothes back on and escape my little trap nest. Before I'd do something else to get him to fuck me again. Gotta make the most of it while he's here, cuz it's gonna be a long dry patch before I get any again.

Came out and he was dressed, ready to leave. “We'll be here on Sunday about 10:00 o'clock, can get some breakfast and over to Two Guys to get a chain lock. Sound good to you?”

“Sounds perfect,” leaned in for a kiss and before anything else could happen, he pecked me quick on the lips and was quickly out the door. 

After Dean had left, my stomach let out a mighty growl. “Okay, okay, I'll feed you.” Got out a big bowl, cereal and carton of milk. I like cereal, have taken to eating it for supper after getting home too many times and being so hungry didn't have the patience to cook any thing. Flipped on the TV, watched just enough of Donny and Marie to know I was NOT a little bit country or a little bit rock n roll. Tried Wonder Woman but watching Linda Carters breasts fight super villains just wasn't doing it for me either. Flipped off set, tipped up the bowl to guzzle down the last bit of milk and set it and spoon in the sink.

Got out the ironing board and iron, Niagara spray starch and crisped up the collar and cuffs on on the fatigue shirt and then the creases on the pants. Even pressed the t-shirt. Yeah, great way to spend a Friday night. Then pulled out the boot black, panty hose and zippo lighter. Burned on the shoe polish, then put a mirror shine on with the panty hose. Well, at least was ready for tomorrow morning. Then remembered the letters.

Picked them up off the table, laid down on the couch, yuck. Got back up and flipped the cushions over. Gotta get some lemon juice and see about getting the cum stains out of the fabric. Okay, let's try this again, laid back down and opened Bennys' letter first. “My Dearest Little Dove......” He went from there to talk about his time back at the Citadel, the new room mate who ate up all the pralines Arlene sent, Hell Night, being battalion XO all the while trying to keep his grades up. “But you, my Little Dove and Mon Bischette are never far from my thoughts.” Pressed his letter to my chest and fought back tears. 

“Miss you too Benny.” Missed how we could talk, loved to listen to the way the big Cajuns' words laughed, sang and ran out of his mouth, like kids on the last day of school. Gotta write him back and let him know about my life here and being at the Roch PD.

The next letter was from Chickie, “Hey ya Red Ass Baboon, write more often.” Okay, okay..will get right on it. His letter went on to say he was battalion commander, the first omega selected in the history of Georgetown Army ROTC. Considering how well he did, the powers that be would have been foolish not to have picked him. Elliot is doing well at pharmacy school and has signed up to go into the Army as a pharmacist at the rank of captain. CAPTAIN!? Well hump the pump, don't that beat all? 

The last letter was from Tony. 

“Cas,

I'm still pretty shook up, but had to write because I don't know what else to do. Unc says writing you will help because you're a good person and did what you did out of love. You know about that chopper crash that happened out here? If not, added a clipping from the Mercury about it. I was suppose to have been on that chopper. Was about to climb in, when this Lieutenant runs up and sez he has to get out to the field like yesterday. There is a message he had to bring to the General. So he takes my place. I caught the next chopper 15 minutes later and we flew over the wreak. All I could think was....that could've been me.

That guy had a mate and pup on the way. Why him and not me? Know you said you'd protect me but thought that was just pillow talk. Unc and the sky pilots all say it's a gift and sign. So, I'm gonna take it as that, mate Gina and try to be the best mate and father to our pups that she could have. 

Speaking of mating and pups, Uncle Dom is retiring on September 30th on Oct 1st he is mating a certain little spit fire of a beta female MP lieutenant who had a rabbit go belly up recently. Who would think Unc's ammo was still live? 

Take care of yourself and the Sparrow.

Tony

Couldn't read the clipping, one look at picture of the wreckage and was running for the sink to toss up dinner. What have I done?! It's my fault. Madraina Ada always said to think twice before asking the orisha and the saints for help. Which explains why she didn't always assist all who came begging her aid when it seemed so obvious to me that at the time, they needed it. 'There's always a price for assistance and the person may not be worth your time and sacrifice.' Madame Francois echoed the sentiment, 'there is no shame to sending back the white envelope if you feel the alpha is not yet ready for your tutelage.' 

Ran the water to wash the vomit down the drain. I'm going to be paying for this, one way or the other, hopefully my pup won't be the price for my ego and excesses. Walked slowly back to the couch and put the letters back in their envelopes and tossed them on the foot stool. Sat down, as the tears began to fall. “I'm sorry Garth, I'm so so sorry.” Wailed and sobbed till like a toddler, exhausting myself to sleep.

Woke up the next morning still on the couch with my eye lashes glued shut with sleep and dry tears. Rolled off the sofa onto my knees. Geeze what time is it? Damn, my watch stopped. Called time and temperature, “time is now 07:25 AM,” the nasally voice intoned. “Temperature is 68 degrees.” SHIT! I gotta get going. Splashed some water on my face, dressed, filled a thermos with water, pocketed wallet and keys, slapped on my cap and was out the door. Will hate myself later but right now, tamped the self loathing down and had to do my job. If John could set aside his emotions to get the work done, I could too.

Brought the water so could stay hydrated. According to the voice on Time and Temperature it was gonna get warm today and the macadam was just going to magnify that heat. Almost killed pup once this summer through grief, dehydration and not eating, was not gonna do it again. Trotted out into the early morning and down to the admin bldg to meet Larry.

He was designated our company commander, and wore the three discs of a cadet captain, I ended up a platoon sergeant, of a platoon of 10 in reality there were only four people. Our entire battalion numbered 40 individuals, most of which were freshman and sophomores, who weren't gonna show up anyway. Forced a smile on my face and set one foot in front of the other. Larry was sitting on the bench next to the glass doors of the admin building, reviewing the drill and ceremonies manual, making notes in the margins. 

“Hey there man,” I called out. “Ready to teach a bunch of ca-didiots how to walk?”

He finished a thought and then looked up. “Hi, thanks for getting here so early.” Larry cocked his head as he looked me up and down. 

“What? My gig line isn't straight?”

“No, it's perfect.” He walked around me, “boots look good too. Corcorans?”

“Yup,” blushed with the memory of the day John gave them to me. “They were a gift from my mate. He even gave me boot blousers and trouser weights.”

Larry whistled, “wondered how you got your pants looking so even at the cuff. Think we'll be doing some uniform inspection too this morning.” What ever else he was going to say was stopped when the other cadets started to arrive. Most I knew, Uriel and his dick birds, Bry-Ann and Big Mike. The rest were new faces that may or may not continue as the weeks go by. What surprised me was Uriel had Calvin with him, maybe because he didn't want his little omega to be alone or wanted to show off in front of him. Either way, he tugged at his intendeds sleeve and whispered something.

“Alright, but don't stay long or don't wonder off.” Uriel sighed and nodded.

Calvin ran from him and over to me. “Omega Novac!” He wrapped his arms around my waist standing on tip toe, scenting my neck “Missed you.”

“Good to see you too Omega Chickadee.” Took in the light notes of his milky pup smell that was fast giving way to a more mature lilac and vanilla scent. Would really like to get the chance to talk him with out his asshole I mean alpha around. Then got an idea. “Could you hold on to my thermos for me? We can share it. There's water in there. It's gonna get warm and can't have either of us get dried out.” It was another one of those things that came from Mom's cellar, it was big and held about quart and a half of liquid. 

“Gee thanks Omega Novac.”

“No problem kiddo. Now, you feel even a little thirsty, you take a sip.” Looks like the 'battalion' was forming up. “Off you go man, we'll talk later.”

The pup nodded and trotted back to Uriel clutching the thermos like it was made of gold. Which to an omega, water is. Especially for one so young, as he needs a lot of fluids to properly start his slick production. His alpha looked over my way with a surprised, guilty, ticked off look. I remembered something he forgot. Not an easy thing to to care for an omega correctly.

“BATTALION!” Larry yelled. “Fall in on me!” The company lined up, of the 40 people that were suppose to be there, we had about 20, most of them juniors and seniors. Looked over at my 'platoon' of 4 people, at least one of them was Bry-Ann. Looked over and gave her a wink. The other three, I never saw before but guess we'll find out who everyone is, won't we. “AT-TEN-SHUN!”

I snapped to, trying to stand as tall and straight as possible. Tried to pull in my stomach a bit, not like that was going to happen. Heard the 'at ease', and let out a whoosh of breath. 'Sorry Jeff puppy, will try not to do that again.'

Uriel stool in front of the 'battalion' to make his address: “My name is Cadet Major Uriel Youmans and I want to welcome the newest members to the RIT ROTC program, not only from this campus but from SUNY Brockport and St John Fisher. We hope you learn, lead and in two years for those who join us from a summer at Fort Knox, KY or four years from those who come in as freshman, that you will be standing in front of family and friends receiving your Second Lieutenant commission. For those of the junior class, we will do our utmost to make sure you receive the best training and preparation for advanced camp at Fort Bragg, NC. A lucky few will have the opportunity for advanced training, Ranger or....” He patted the silver jump wings pinned over his name tape, “airborne school.” I couldn't help but growl under my breath. It still hurt. “To our returning seniors, most of whom performed extremely well at camp, (stupid son of a bitch) we ask for your knowledge, abilities and trust in training those who are entrusted to you.” He turned to Larry, “Cadet Captain. The battalion is now yours to conduct training.” He saluted and then turned and walked to the side.

Considering how most of the group was new, it was easier to simply herd everyone over to a near by parking lot to learn facing movements and to march. Which you'd think would be rather easy. HA! For future reference, I'd rather box frogs, then teach college freshman to march But on the other hand, this is where learning to walk with a pail of water or a full cup of tea on ones head comes in handy. Once everyone had wandered over to the lot, they sat in grass while Larry and I stood before them all.

“Cadet Sargeant Novac will demonstrate”:

The command is "Left, face" or "Right, face. On the command of execution, "Face," slightly raise yourself 90 degrees to the left on your left heel. A slight pressure on the ball of your right foot will help you do this correctly. Keep your right leg straight, but not stiff. On the second count, place your right foot beside your left foot, and resume the position of attention. Hold your arms as you would while at attention as you execute this movement. Right face will be executed in the very same way as left face, simply substituting right for left and left for right. 

I turned left, turned right and then demonstrated an about face. Then did it once more. “Alright,” Larry clapped his hands. “Everyone up and let's try this out.” Some got it right off, others didn't and a few it was a total cluster fuck. “Okay, no problem. Just need a little practice.” Then came a quick lesson in marching: 

To march with a 30-inch step from the halt, the command is Forward, MARCH. On the preparatory command Forward, shift the weight of the body to the right foot without noticeable movement. On the command of execution MARCH, step forward 30 inches with the left foot and continue marching with 30-inch steps, keeping the head and eyes fixed to the front. The arms swing in a natural motion, without exaggeration and without bending at the elbows 

To halt while marching, the command Squad (Platoon), HALT is given. The preparatory command Squad (Platoon) is given as either foot strikes the marching surface as long as the command of execution HALT is given the next time that foot strikes the marching surface. The halt is executed in two counts. After HALT is commanded, execute the additional step required after the command of execution and then bring the trail foot alongside the lead foot, assuming the position of attention and terminating the movement. 

Again, this is where Madraina Ada and Madame Francois instruction came in handy. Moved smoothly across the macadam with not a head bob or stumble. Even pregnant, I could smoothly shift my hips like the stick shift of an Italian sports car. It was at this point, break was called for 15 minutes and looked around for a certain little omega who had my thermos. Caught sight of him and Uriel standing off to the side watching. Trotted over, “thank you for the water.” The alpha said stiffly, looking like he wanted to be saying that to anyone but me. “It is a bit warm.”

“You're welcome,” I smiled sweetly. Reveling in his discomfort, opened the thermos and took a deep swallow. “You're right, it is. Ahhhh, that's better.” Capped it and was ready to turn back, when Uriel cleared his throat. 

“Ineedafavor.”

“Excuse me?”

“I. Need. A. Favor.” Ewwwwwwwww, that looked like it stung a trifle.

You could shit and fall in it Assbutt. Crossed my arms and stood back on my heel. “From me? Right, sure. Why don't you ask your dick bird friends?”

“Cuz I don't trust them with Calvin.”

Now that stopped me. He was serious. “And you trust me.....why?”

He reached a hand under the little omegas' hood and tussled his hair. “Calvin is the most precious thing in my world” the pup wiggled happily and snuggled into his alphas' side. “And want him safe when I can't be there. He likes and trusts you, you're honest and sincerely care about my Little Bunny.” Then he looked at me hard, “AND you're still suppose to be protecting me.”

Now the whole thing of thinking twice before offering my protection came home to roost...AGAIN. Crap, still on the hook for that whole ghost/incubus/succubus mishsugana from Fort Drum last April. Looks like it's gonna be three years after all. Had to quirk a smirk though at being called honest, considering I beat a polygraph earlier this week. “Alright, what's the favor?”

“Tonight TKE is rushing pledges, I'm heading the selection committee and have to be there. Don't know how long it will take but don't want Calvin to be alone at night.” Meaning he's going to a rush party and doesn’t want his little intended be alone on a night where drunken morons roam the earth.

“What about your sister sorority? There's prolly some alpha/beta/omega girl who'd watch him for you.”

He sighed, “everyone has their rush party tonight.” 

“Why not just take him with you?” The minute the words came out, realized how dumb that statement was. Right, room full of drunk alpha and beta frat boys and their wanna be's. “Sorry, not thinking.” Sighed, “alright he can come stay with me tonight. Would prolly be best if you picked him up in the morning, especially if you don't know when you're coming home.” Then held out my hand, “five bucks.”

He looked insulted. “Why?”

“You're going to a party, this is for our party. We're going to have a pizza.”

Uriel looked like he wanted to tell me to go to hell, but after big brown puppy eyes from Calvin, he whipped out his wallet and slapped a Lincoln in my palm. “I want a receipt.”

“And you'll have one.” Pocketed the money, then turned my attention back to the little omega. “You gonna be okay, you need any more water?”

He thought a moment, “no. I'm good.” But I handed him back the thermos anyway. “Take one more sip, because I wanna take this back with me. There are a few other omegas over there, and don't want them to dry out. It was a good sized container but prolly not enough for everyone. “If we keep these omegas, we're gonna need to bring water, Then again,” looked thoughtfully back at the mob sitting under the trees. “I wonder if Sgt Tracy has a five gallon 'jerry can' some where in the supply room we can use for water? Cuz, everyone should stay hydrated not just the omegas. We just feel it first.”

Uriel took a note book from his pocket and jotted a few thoughts down . “I'll talk to the Major about getting one for next Saturdays drill.”

Okay, did my good deed for the battalion, now for one on the more personal level. “What time can I expect Calvin?”

“I need to be at TKE at 07:30 tonight to start setting up, so about 07:00 will have him at your door.” Uriel growled threateningly, “and you better take GOOD care of him Novac.”

Ooooooooooooo, scary alpha voice. You make, me shake. “Yes Daddy,” I said sarcasticly, then in gentle seriousness. “He's good kid, we'll have some fun, show him a few things I learned in finishing school. Then off to bed and bit of a cuddle. Happy?”

“Ecstatic.” came the reply in a deadpan voice, but he did have a thoughtful look when finishing school was mentioned.

“Good,” I had to get back. Larry was calling for everyone to form up again. Trotted back over and within moments, the thermos was empty. Guess there were a lot of thirsty betas and alphas along with the three other omegas in that formation. One of the juniors was tasked to run back to the admin building to get it filled back up. In the mean time, we broke into small groups of 5 each and marched them around the parking lot. To the point where even let them try commanding their little groups themselves. Which turned out to be a lot harder then they thought, stopping was a problem. Considering it took two steps to stop and the only way to stop in one was to holler 'GAS!'

Before the idjits could kill themselves, Larry called a halt and got everyone sitting in the grass again. Water was passed around and I came out again to stand in front as demonstrator. He called me to attention and then began to describe the mechanics of the position.

"Chin up, chest out, shoulders back, stomach in". People started to giggle, cuz 'out' was as far 'in' as I could get it. “Pup sez that's all she wrote, sorry 'bout that GI.”

“Smartass,” my friend muttered. “Arms fixed at the side, thumb or middle finger parallel to trouser or skirt seam, Eyes front: head and eyes locked in a fixed forward posture. Ideally eyes unmoving fixated on a distant object. Blank facial expression. Keeping the heels together, toes apart”

He pointed out the various parts of my fatigue uniform and how he wants theirs to look. Well within reason, considering mine is custom tailored and not crap ass issue. Also had the boot blousers and trouser weights, though it might be a good idea to have a little arts and crafts class on how to make them. 

Drill ended shortly there after with a few words of 'wisdom' from Uriel and the we broke to head back to the dorms or home. Stopped two of the new omegas to officially introduce myself. “Hi, Cas Novac. Sure glad to see you guys. Nice not to be the only omega anymore.”

“Hester,” the one omega girl said, not looking one bit happy to meet me. “Sorry, but I gotta go.” She took off at a brisk run across the parking lots.

“Geeze, what's her major malfunction? Was it my breath?” 

“Uh, I'm Madison.” The other girl said. “I don't know what bug crawled up Hesters ass. But,” then she smiled. “Hi, glad to be here and see there's other omegas in the program. What's your major? I'm first year Electrical Engineering.”

“Fourth year Criminal Justice.” We start walking back to the admin building. “You from around here?”

“Batavia, it's about 40 minutes west of here, out the other side of Le Roy. I drive in every morning. Not looking forward to this winter I tell ya. Thinking of maybe finding someone who's looking for a roommate for the winter quarter.”

“My family lives in Schenectady, got an apartment over in Riverknoll.” Waved a hand out in the general direction of the complex. “I'll keep a listen if anyone is looking for a roommate.”

“Thanks,” I held out the thermos to her but she waved it off. “Is your mate a student here also?”

“No, he's already in the army out at Fort Riley.” Took a long pull and finished off the water.  
,  
“So you're really going to go through with it?” Madison asked, “school, home work, ROTC and all the stuff that comes along with having a pup?”

“Yup. I'm interning for the next two semesters, it's not so bad right now. Hopefully pup will be born before classes start back up or if not, that I don't miss much.” Had to face a hard reality that if Jeff comes at the start of the semester, I might have to finish up over the summer. We get to the admin building and Madison heads over to her car that was parked in one of the front spaces. 

“See ya next Saturday.” She waves, gets in and drives off.

I walked slowly across campus, feeling the weight of Hesters' scorn and the returning guilt of Garths' death. “What do I do?” Bowed my head and clasped my arms about myself, sniffling a bit. “How do I live with this?” Wish I could run to Hugh, just to lay in his arms, cry and let him make it all better. But that's not going to happen, not with me up here and him down in South Carolina. Even being his First, there is just so much he could do long distance. Wish I could get drunk. Not like it would help any. Just spend money I don't have and wake up with a hang over. But the world would go away for a little while. Got to my door and checked the mail. Huh, what's this? Pulled a brown manila envelope out of the box. Huh, New York City return address.

Unlocked the door and pushed my way in, opening the envelope and.....“OH SHIT! I FORGOT! THE OCTOBER ISSUE OF 'MEGA!” Ripped off the plain brown wrapper and let it fall to ground. Shit, shit, shit! I'm mentioned on the front cover, just a blurb, along with others but still.......CAL STATE, A NEW SEMESTER. Oh Man! Have to tell John! Dropped the magazine on the table and dashed to the phone, don't know if he's home or will answer but take a chance.

Dial the number from memory and wait, listening to the phone ring. On the fifth ring, “Winchester residence, Mary Winchester speaking.”

Crap, didn't want to talk to her. “Hi Mary, Castiel here. Is John there?”

“No he's not, can I give him a message?”

Lying sack of shit, “uh yeah. Please let him know the October issue of Mega came out.”

“And?” Like this was some Earth shattering event that I should be calling and bothering her with this news.

“I'm in it......again.” Pace back and forth. “Don't know if there's going to be fall out or not but wanted to give John....and you the heads up.”

Could hear her breath hiss through her teeth. “I'll let him know when he comes in and have him call you.”

Won't waiting around the phone on that one. Forced a smile on my face, “thank you. Give my best to Her Ladyship. Bye now.” Hung up the phone after her goodbyes and 'sure wills.' Turned back to the magazine lying on the kitchen table, eying the thing as if it had magically turned into a rattle snake. Flipped it open and began paging through, started from the back, cartoons-oooooo-I do like 'Patty Pre-Sents'. Snickered in spite of myself, it was a good one. Back spread, not me. Center fold, she's kind a cute. Pretty good knockers on that slick, decent ass. Articles, ads for cigarettes and aftershave, then me. Oh fuck a duck.

There I was again in beautiful black and white, except.......I don't remember seeing half these pictures. It was the same six of pages as the last time, but the opening shot, don't remember anything like that before. Was of me, head on a pillow, mouth half open, eyes closed and tip of a finger to my bottom lip. “MASCABOLA BULTO! YOU PERVERTED SON OF A BITCH! CHUCK SHIRLEY, YOU'RE MOTHER FUCK'EN DEAD!” He took pictures of me while I slept. Manipulated me into positions that would look sexy. Oh dear God, that's creepy and feel violated. Another shot was me with my back to the camera with just a hint of the cleft of my ass. Oh jeez, this sucks. Just then the phone rang.

Stalked over and yanked up the receiver. “Hello?”

“Lambkin,” Johns voice carried over the wires and miles. “What's this about more pictures of you in 'Mega magazine?”

Well I'll be damned. She did tell him. “I just got an early copy in the mail. Knew it would be coming out at some point, but....there are pictures in there that were taken without me knowing, when I was asleep.”

Heard a deep full throated growl, “Son of a bitch!” It was a pleasant rip your throat out kind of rumble that gave me the slicks it did. Then he sighed, “problem is, there's nothing we can do. Not with a forged release and to try and stop the publication would cause more problems then they'd solve.” My alpha sighed again gustily, “we ride it out and wait for the thing to blow over.”

He's right of course. The less said, the least amount of controversy, the faster the whole mess will go away. Doesn’t help us in the mean time but......“other then that....how're you doing Shepherd?”

“Surviving. Got a new aide. Some bright young thing, newly minted from Norwich and infantry officers basic.” And completely different from Garth. Idlely wonder what happened to Mr Fizzles. Was he burnt up in the crash, buried with Lt Fitzgerald or lovingly preserved by Bess? Guess, I'll never truly know. Wanted to confess to John about Garths' death being my fault but then heard him say, “the change of command is next month.”

“What? So soon?”

“Yeah, apparently Haig wants me sooner then later. Apparently he thinks I can bring a new perspective to the problem they're having with the Red Army Faction.” 

Knew this was prolly something he shouldn't have told me, hope he was on his office phone but he prolly already told Mary, so he was just putting me on equal footing. Had lived in Germany long enough to know about them, Baader-Meinhof, they were more then just a 'problem', they were fucken commie assholes who killed and kidnapped for their anti-imperialist agenda. My parents knew LTC Paul Bloomquist, he was a good man and didn't deserve to die for simply going to work. “Be careful bitte mien Honigbar.” 

“Don't worry about your old Honey Bear, my teeth and claws are still plenty sharp.” He quickly changed the subject. “So, pack up starts on October 5th and change of command ceremony is on the 10th.” 

“Wish I could be there.” I said wistfully. Wanted to protect my mate, if he's going after Meinhof, he'll need all the protection I can give him. Damn the cost to me. I don't learn very well, do I?

“Me too Lambkin.” But, I don't have the money to go and they would need every cent during the transition period. Even with the army paying for the moving company, there are still a lot of out of pocket expenses that add up and the Army only reimburses for a small amount of them. Now I'm wondering if he would be able to send any support for our pup.

But in the mean time, “miss you Alpha.” Leaned up against the wall. “So much. Especially at night. Want to be cuddled up beside you, my big brave mate, keeping me and pup safe from the Wild People during the summer storms. With your knot deep in my pinks to keep me at your side.” Gave a long wanton sigh for good measure.

There was a sharp intake of breath, “as do I Little Lamb.” His voice suddenly changed, “well keep your chin up Castiel.” Crap, bet Mary is knocking at the office door. “And the whole thing with 'Mega Magazine will blow over in a few days.”

“I love you Baby,” blew kisses over the phone. “Take care of yourself.”

“I will, goodbye now.” And with that he hung up. Some time, I'm gonna get him by himself and give him such a raging hard on that he'd be spanking that monkey for a week before that chimp EVEN considers coming down. Went back to the skin rag and flipped through it again. If it weren't for me being there in beautiful black and white, I would've had a much better time with this thing. Suddenly......how did they know where to send it? Scooped up the brown envelope and checked the address, yup that was 200 Kimball Drive, Apt 1. Granted if you really wanted to find someone, it didn't take much, but that is a question I'd like to ask Mr Cole Trenton when I finally get to talk to him. Or when I get up the nerve to call him.

Warm up some chicken noodle soup for lunch, then spend the rest of the afternoon napping. Stripped down to my panties and nursing shirt and crept into bed. For doing nothing but turning left, right and walking around a parking lot, it sure took a lot out of me. Slept until about 5:30, when I got up, 'reddened up' the place a little (thank you Alpha Hugh), washed the dishes and put the magazine in the desk drawer in the bed room. Was not gonna let that thing sit around for Calvin to find. Now for some pizza. Tossed open the phone book to the yellow pages and …..“Red Creek Inn.”

“Hi, I'd like to order a large 8 cut pizza for take out.”

“What would you like on it?” The person on the other end was almost shouting there was so much noise in the back ground. Well, it is Saturday night and the start of the dinner crowd.

“Um, pepperoni, onions and black olives please.”

“That will be $6.50 and will be ready in 30 minutes.” Figure I could splurge a buck fifty. Got dressed and went through my pockets for enough change to join the five bucks Uriel gave me to pay for the pizza. Washed up a bit, ran a cloth over my face, pits and bits. Needed to look halfway presentable (in the non sexual way) to run out and get a pizza. The Red Creek Inn was about a half mile down the road from campus, their food was great and the musical acts they managed to bring in remarkable.

Found a place to park, was still early enough where a good spot was still to be had. Then walked up and in, pausing long enough in the breezeway to read the posters for the coming attractions. Hmmmm, tonight is a Patsy Cline tribute band, girl on the poster is kind of sexy. In a Patsy Cline kinda way. I think every juke box in every officers or enlisted club any place in the world has got at least one of her songs on it...mostly 'Crazy' or “Walkin After Midnight'. Let's see, who else is gonna be playing....Bat McGrath in October and Captain Beefheart is going to be here in November. Got one of his albums. Anyway, pizza.

Went in and pushed my way to the bar, flagging down one of the bartenders. “Hi! Ordered a pizza for take out about a half hour ago. Name's Novac.”

“Let me go look,” the guy turned and went back to the kitchen. Leaned up against the bar and looked around. Was shaping up to be a rather busy night if it's this crowded before eight o'clock. The tables were mostly full, the waitresses swivel hipping between chairs deftly carrying trays of food and drink with the noise level was just a hair below deafening. “Novac!” I hear, “large 8 cut. Pepperoni, olive and onion!”

“That's me!” Turn and flag the bartender down. He pulls out the receipt and I hand over the $6.50. Pocket the slip and wend my way out with the pizza box. Make it home, set the oven on low, wet the box and put it in the stove. Now it's just waiting for Uriel to show up with.....and there goes the door bell. Five minutes early too, he must be chomping on the bit.

Peek out the window, yup there's my dinner guest. “Uriel, Calvin. Come on in.” The alpha is looking around my place with the tight lipped expression of an inspector from the Board of Health. “Don't worry man,” I sniped. “Gotta deal with the roaches, I don't stomp them, they don't eat much.” Had to snort at his expression, “just kidding, there are no bugs. Take the stick out of your ass, it was a joke.” 

Uriel smiled tightly, “right. Calvin, shake your clothes out before you come home tomorrow.” Oh he has gotta get out of here before I kill him on the spot. 

“Okay, have fun at the rush. Bye bye.” Was herding the big alpha toward the door. 

“Make sure he gets to bed by nine, brushes his teeth and sez his prayers.”

“Yes Mr Cleaver. I won't be hard on the Beaver.” We WILL stay up past 09:00. This is Saturday night after all.

“Wait....what?”

Calvin just tossed his arms around his alphas' waist, “don't worry. I'll be fine, you have fun Big Bunny.”

“Big? Bunny?” It was taking everything I had not to laugh in the knot heads' face.

Uriel looked mortified. “He's Little Bunny,” he stammered. “I'm.....I'm....oh you get the picture. And if you tell anyone, I'll fucken use your guts for garters, then kill ya. Will be back tomorrow morning by 08:30 to pick him up.”

“No problem, Big Bunny.” I snickered. Uriel hugged his omega one last time, gave me the glower of death and slammed the doors on his way out. “Well, now that's he's gone, kick off your shoes, take off that head cover and relax.”

Calvin pulled the cover off, set it down and gazed about the little apartment in wonderment. “This is all yours? All by yourself?”

“Yup. It's not much but will do for the time being. Hope you like pizza.” Went over to the kitchen and looked in the fridge. “I got water, orange juice...well Tang any how. Milk, peppermint tea.....what can I get you?”

The little omega looked over whelmed by his choices. “Um...um....what ever you think is best for me Omega Novac.”

“It's Cas. Just Cas. You're still a growing pup, let's start out with milk. Pulled out a glass, filled it and passed it over. Set the water to boil for tea, will make that a lesson in a bit. “Okay, let's eat. The Red Creek makes a dynamite pie.” Got out some plates, salt and pepper shakers, then take out our dinner and set down on the couch. We eat in silence for a bit till the little omega couldn't hold in his questions any more.

“Where's your mate? You gotta have a mate if you're pregnant. Uriel sez it's a sin to have a pup out of wed lock, so you can't be a sinner if he left me with you.”

“I do have a mate. My alpha and his wife live out in Kansas but they are going to be moving soon to Europe.” Picked an olive off the slice and ate it thoughtfully, “and the whole sinner thing, well....will have to take that up with the 'Man upstairs' when I get there someday. But till that time, it's my life and.....'you can tell it's Mattel, it's swell.”

The little omega was not letting it drop, “but you're alone.”

“No I'm not,” reached over and tickled his ribs. “You're here.”

Calvin giggled and batted my hand away. “You know what I mean,” he said in all the frustrated seriousness a 10 year old can muster. “You got no alpha to protect you.”

“I HAVE no alpha to protect me and don't need one. I have myself, Misters Smith, Wesson and Spring Blade that protect me just fine.”

“You do?”

“Yup.”

“Cats ass!”

“I tend to think so.”

The little omega nibbled on the pizza crust, then...“can I touch your tummy?”

“Alright,” set down the slice, wiped my hands on a napkin and then lifted my shirt.

The child licked his fingers then ran them up and down his jeans. “Ohhhhhhh,” he lay his palms on my belly and then started to giggle. “He tickles!”

“You should see how it feels on my side,” stroked my little bubble belly. “I love him so much and will put up with anything....everything....to have this pup.” 

Calvin leaned over and planted a kiss. “He kissed me back!” The pup said excitedly. “He likes me!”

We finish off the pizza, was hungrier then I figured. Got up to fix the tea and this is where the lessons begin or at least one of them. Got out the tray, filled the pot and set in the tea ball to steep. Arranged the sugar cubes and then poured a cup, slid a saucer underneath and set it on my head. Oh please, let me still be able to do this. Picked up the tray and walked out. Yup, still can do it to it like Sonny Pruitt.

Calvins' eyes went large as he watched me cross the short distance to the coffee table/foot stool, kneel and set the tray down. Fixed his cup, two sugars, sorry no cream and then took mine down off the top of my head. “And that's how they taught us in finishing school. An omega glides, their movements like the gentle ripple of water.” Took a sip and added a few lumps, “Plus it's great parlor trick, like table tipping or counting the 'E's' on the back of pack of Camel cigarettes.”

“Neato!” The pup took a big gulp of his tea. “Will you show me that stuff?”

“Sure will,” I sipped mine with just enough pinkie finger extended. “We can pop some corn, watch TV or put on records, what ever you wanna do.” Well, our big Saturday night ended at around nine o'clock after a lot of pop corn but not before the end of the latest episode of 'The Bionic Woman'. Yippie skip. The 'Erector Set beta Barbie' saves the day. Calvins' eye lids were drooping and I wasn't any better. “Come on, let's get to bed kiddo.”

Took his overnight bag, got his jammies and tooth brush out. “You go to the bathroom first, do whatever you do and then it's my turn.” Went to the bedroom, pulled off my clothes, tossing them in the laundry basket, then rooted around in the dresser for some tap pants and a t-shirt. Already decided would feel better having Calvin in bed with me then out on the couch alone in the living room. Don't want him to be scared or anything and did promise him a cuddle.

The little omega came back in a few minutes later, “okay my turn. Jump in bed and get comfy, I'll be back in a moment.” Washed up a bit, brushed my teeth and did my business (gotta get some magazines in here) went back to find Calvin kneeling beside the bed, saying his prayers. Listened quietly as he asked Alpha G-d to watch over all his family (and he named ALL of them) his Alpha, even Jeff and me. Even if Uriel sez I was the worst kind of sinner and would prolly burn in Hell. 

What the fuck?!

Then finally.... “Amen.”

“And pass the collection plate. Into bed Sunny Jim.” Clapped my hands. “Chop chop! Bali bali! Wiki wiki!” 

He giggled and we climb under the covers. Take a minute to settle in, I'm on the outside and he's closest to the wall, but can still clamber out should he had to go to the bathroom. “Left the hall light on if you have to get up in the night.”

“Thank you,” Calvin snuggled in against my belly and laid his head between my breasts. “Do you know any 'once upon a time' stories? My momma used to tell em to me and my brothers so we could sleep.”

“Why I think so......let me see....once upon a time there was an omega angel named Beautiful who was in love with a demon named Fergus.” Calvin was asleep by the time Beautiful stepped in to the red Cadillac to fly off to Germany for beer and bad jokes. Stretched out an arm and turned off the bedside lamp then shifted about till I was comfortable. “Nightie night little 'mega sleep tight.” Then I dropped off into a deep sleep. 

The angels were finally thinking kindly of me as my dreams were nothing but a sweet aspiration. Was laying in bed with Jeff at my breast. He was tiny and pink, a thatch of blonde hair curled on his head like a kewpie doll. His little bow lips were latched on to my nipple and he was suckling for all he was worth. “Dearest babe,” I whispered tenderly. “My own little”......boy this dream feels real...one eye opened.....“Calvin?” The dim morning light coming in through the window found my little guest sound asleep, hand cupping a breast, lips wide in a latch over the areola.

Now it's not unusual for an older pup to nurse when afraid, stressed or hungry. He must have been a little nervous being in a new place away from his alpha for the first time. And then if I dripped, the smell of milk hit his subconscious, the t-shirt must have rucked up, so he followed his nose and set to nurse. Now how do get up without waking him up? Don't wanna embarrass Calvin, especially at his age and situation. Living with his alpha, thinking he's bigger people then he actually is, would shame him terrible to think that he was still just a milk sop pup. Solved our issue by just taking his hand and sliding his thumb into his mouth while gently pulling my nipple out.

Got up quietly, tossed off the t-shirt, put on my poppy bathrobe and went out into the other room. Let's see, it's six o'clock now. Uriel will be here at 08:30, if the son of buck isn't too hung over or hasn't woke up in some one elses' bed. Calvin may still have the rose colored glasses on about his alpha but I'm under no illusions. Uriel Youmans is an alpha like all the rest and prolly not above using his prerogative when given the opportunity. Okay, what's in the fridge that I can make breakfast out of? Eggs, bread, apples, margarine....can go in a lot directions with that.

Set the water to boil and started cleaning up from last night. Poured the left over pop corn in a smaller bowl, folded up the pizza box and shoved in the garbage. Set the silverware, plates, glassware and teacups in the sink. Washed everything up and set in the drain board to dry.

Hear the scuff of bare feet on carpet. “Morning Omega Cas,” my guest is yawning and stretching.

“Morning Omega Chickadee, how'd you sleep?”

Calvin smiled, happily. “Like I was dead and went to heaven.” He came up and tossed his arms around my waist for a big hug and then went up on tip toe for a kiss on the mouth. “Can I kiss the little Alpha good morning too?”

“I think so, he likes the attention. That pup is going to be a spoiled brat before he comes out of the womb.” I parted the robe and the little omega peppered my belly with kisses. The flutters and the kisses were starting to get a bit too ticklish and the last thing I needed was to pee myself considering it didn't take much to do that. Time to stop. Took a step back, “okay kiddo, you guys are knocking up my bladder. Change of direction, what would you like for breakfast?”

“Just a little cereal, not too hungry this morning.” Wonder why, snert. “Think I'm still full from last night.”

Turned to hide a smile, “no problem. Got some Cheerios.” Pulled out the box and a bowl from the cupboard. Handed them to him, “go have a seat at the table, will get you milk and a spoon in a moment.”

Poured myself some hot water in a mug and added a few spoonfuls of Tang. Let it sit to cool. Pulled the milk carton out of the fridge and a spoon from the drawer. “Here you go kiddo,” set them down by his bowl. Eat up.” Walked back to retrieve the mug, blowing on it gently. “Forgot to tell you last night but I met other people named Chickadee over the summer.” 

“Really?” He looked up surprised. “Like me?”

“Yup, one omega and an alpha. And they all talked about a grandpa that was from Friars Point, Mississippi who got around, if you know what I mean.” Gave him a wink. Told him about Hunter Chickadee, or at least a rather edited version, that he got sick and left early. Didn't know how to tell him how he got caught fucking another omega and got kicked out. “Then there was Caleb Chickadee from Brooksville, Oklahoma. One of the 13 remaining all black towns in that state. He goes to Langston University, a traditional negro university.”

“Really?” Calvin was amazed. “A college with nothing but black folk in it? Wow!”

“So I understand.”

He began rocking to and fro in the chair. “What were they like? Caleb and Hunter?”

“Um, nice guys. Hunter was an artist and Caleb I don't remember what he majored in. But he made some really tasty brownies for the dinner we invited to at our company commanders house.”

As I described his far flung family members, Calvins' face turned thoughtful, “do you think I could write them? Would they would write me back?”

Wouldn't be too hard to find the addresses for the colleges, could go to the library for that. As to whether they'd write back, have no idea if Hunter went back to school and Caleb....couldn't be too hard to find him. “Can't promise that they would, but we can try. Tell you what, you write the letters, I'll go to the library tomorrow and get the addresses. Will have the envelopes ready for you. Deal?”

“Deal,” he said happily, milk dripping down his chin. After breakfast, I went to shower up and do my other absolutions while Calvin got dressed. Came out of the bath to find the little omega was holding the head cover as if weighed a million pounds. “Kind of got used to not wearing this.”

“Well, when you visit me, you don't have to.” I said quietly coming over and putting my hands on his thin shoulders. Geeze, the pup must have to wear it while inside too. Hope he doesn’t have to wear it around like the special underwear the Mormans got. “And if we go somewhere, just you and me.....you don't have to wear the whole get up either.”

“But Alpha sez.....”

“What your 'Alpha' sez is fine when he's around, when he's not.....you're in charge of you.” If he's gonna be an army spouse, Uriel better train him to be one. Sure, independent and ready to make some kind of decisions on his own. Okay like I'm so one to talk after my little escapades at Fort Riley. But Calvin doesn’t have to know that.

He regarded the head cover for a moment and then set it back down on the table. For a moment Calvin Chickadee looked taller. Right up until the door bell rang. “Yikes! That's alpha!” The cover slammed on his head and I scampered into the back bedroom to quickly pull on a pair of jeans and a sweat shirt. Can't answer the door with my ass hanging out. Peeked through the window, it's Uriel alright, not looking hung over or anything, just kind of in a hurry, if the inpatient way he's pushing the door bell is any indication.

Took a deep breath, looked back at Calvin, head cover on and robes snapped shut, show time. Swung open the door with a smile, “Good morning.” Which left the minute I breathed in his scent. The little downside of pregnancy is it makes your nose sharper to certain aromas. Which is why I stayed away from Spencer Gifts back home at the Mohawk Mall, because the combination of incense and whatever beta chick the store clerks are banging in the back room made me gag. Which brings us back to Uriel, can still smell the light tendrils of sex, under a bouquet of Irish Spring and Old Spice. Yuck. Wish I had coffee in the joint because I'd be snorting it like a line of coke to get that stink outa my nose.

Slapped the smile back on my face in the mean time, “Calvin. Your alpha is here.” Was not letting the fool in to foul up my house. The little omega came up behind me with overnight bag in hand. 

“Thanks Novac for looking out for him,” Uriel said. “Got my receipt?”

Pulled the slip from the Red Creek out of my pocket and slapped it in his outstretched palm. “Pleasure was all mine. He's a good pup,” Took Calvin in my arms for one more hug, “come over again. You're always welcome here.”

“Thankee Omega Cas.” He leaned up to kiss my cheek and then turned to his alpha as they walked out together. “We had such fun!” Closed the door, waited till I could hear their foot steps and voices fade, then stepped outside for some fresh air. Holy Baby Jebus, oy gevelt! Had to get that shit out of my nose. 

After a few minutes of deep breathing, the smell was gone but once inside went back to the shower for a second round of absolutions. Came out toweling off and glanced at the calendar next to the wall phone. Then did a little mental arthritic. “Got knocked up June 12th, today is September 4th so that's.....12 weeks. Almost out of the first trimester. You hear that Jeff?” Gently rubbed my belly, “a few more months and you'll be here.” Then got a little weak in the knees. Oh God, what am I gonna do? He'll be here. Happy thought went straight to scary in a heart beat.

Went back to the bath for the third time and went under the spray, even if the water was not the warmest. Gave me something to think about other then how I was gonna pay for...EVERYTHING! Food, clothes, gas for the car. Then gotta do homework, study, write papers and stuff. Got out, dried off and into a clean pair of khakis, nursing and button down shirts. Clicked the brass mating collar around my throat. Tucked in the shirts and then em pulled it right back out. I looked more fat then pregnant. Sniffled, hate hormones. I'm fat, constipated (haven't gone in three days) and those beta and alpha secretaries all are skinnier then me! Dean can't touch but he can look and think about them and I'm still fat! 

Trying to not cry, to be strong and not a burden on my mate. Blew my nose, squared my shoulders and swore I was gonna be the manlyist man on the face of the planet. Right after I took my prenatal vitamins. 

Boiled some more water for another cup of Tang, took the vitamins and waited for Dean to arrive. Found my sandals and slid them on. Keys, wallet and watch. Think I'm ready. It's about 20 minutes of 10, flip on the TV. Sigh, nothing but preachers. Turn it back off. Go to the book case to see if there's something I haven't read lately. Hmmm,'Sherlock Holmes' Smarter Brother', okay that one. Plus it's the right size to fit in a back pocket should I wanna take it with me. 

Flopped down on the couch and read until the door bell chimed. Peeked out the curtain again to make sure, yup Dean and Ben, unlocked the doors to let them in. My god, that pup got tall. At 15, the round puppy features have fallen away leaving an interesting chiseled combined version of his mother and father. The promise of a cute kid is coming to fruition in a good looking teen. Hope Dean gave him the 'always keep a rubber in the wallet' talk.

“Hey Cas,” Dean pulled me into a bear hug complete with gentle slaps on the back. “Look who I brought with me.”

“Hi there Ben,” then softly. “Alpha Winchester.”

“Omega Winchester,” he said expansively taking my hand and kissing the finger pads like some grand swain. Who dissolved into a kid a moment later. “So good to see you Cas!” He pulled me into a bear hug like his dad, except his nose winnowed across my neck scenting while is tongue left a kitten lick of claim.

For a moment it was nice to hear 'Omega Winchester' again. When I was someone, a generals' pampered darling, friend and lover to a most exotic omega and the envy of every woman on post who wished they were bedding my Alpha. Let him hold me a beat longer, then stepped out of his embrace, squinted at him and clucked my tongue. “Goodness Little Alpha, you've grown. You're going to up there in the stratosphere with your uncle pretty soon.” Tall man, long third leg. Whoa, where did that come from?

Ben turned a becoming shade of pink, just like his daddy, uncle and grand-dad. “Got my growth spurt over the summer,” he said awkwardly.

Dean ruffled the pups' hair. “Spent the summer playing baseball, kissing girls and driving motor boats.”

“All in that order? That's quite the summer. So, kissing girls?” Oh I get the feeling there are going to be some questions coming my way when his father isn't around. “AND diving motor boats?”

“Went Sylvan Beach for two weeks,” and he talked about his fortnight there as we walked out to Baby. Hesitated at the front passengers side, as the omega with two alphas, I should go into the back seat. But Dean strolled over and opened the door for me. “You got shot gun.” Slid in and the door creaked to a close behind me. Felt good to plant my butt on those bench seats again, even if I spent more time in the back seat. Ben climbed in back and Dean turned the key, making the big engine roar to life.

We drove down to the Southtown Plaza to the little greasy spoon that apparently made it through the summer without us quite nicely thank you. Found a spot to park, then the three of us wondered in and found a table that was fairly clean. “What can I get you Sugars?” The waitress, an alpha lady with steel gray hair and arms that looked like she bench pressed sides of beef for funnsies, walked up with a pencil behind her ear and an order pad in hand.

Really didn't need to study the menu but took a quick look anyway. “Um, the fruit cup and poached egg with toast.” After last night's pizza, didn't want to tax my stomach too much and hoped the fruit would get 'the mail moving' if you know what I mean. “And hot chocolate please.” Hoped to get a quick hit off of Deans coffee a little later.

Dean and Ben ordered a more substantial, pancakes, eggs, bacon (which the thought of was making me a little green) and coffee. Apparently Ben picked up the habit over the summer. The waitress came out with a tray full of mugs of coffee, one of hot chocolate, glasses of water and a large glass of milk, which I thought she was going to set down in front of Ben but she slapped it down for me. “Drink up,” she commanded. “Can't go loosing teeth while you're having a pup.”

“Uh thanks, but I didn't order...”

“Drink!” She pulled out that alpha voice and I guzzled that glass in a heart beat. Damn, how is it that I can defy a male alpha when they try that, but a female......it works like a charm. Good thing to know for the future.

“Day-am,” Dean was impressed. “Teach me how to do that. He listens to me like shit.”

The older alpha laughs like that's the funniest thing she ever heard. “Had mated me an omega 50 years ago. That man was a stubborn as a Missouri mule, half the fun of things if you ask me. We had a long scrappy kinda togetherness, took me the first 25 years to get that alpha voice down pat, so you got a ways to go Baby boy. But once I did, I could say 'frog' and he'd ask 'how high'. We had five pups, 12 grandpups and there's a great grand on the way.” She snuffled, running the back of her hand against a tear that threatened to fall. “Lost my 'mega two years ago to a heart attack.” 

“I'm sorry for your loss,” Ben reached over and patted her hand.

“Thanks kid,” the old alpha said but then gave him a lewd grin. “Yup between his life insurance and what I saved up enough in the last two years am gonna get me a new one and start over.” Hear them 'mega from down Argentine way are feisty as fire ants on hot griddle.” Didn't know whether to be impressed or appalled. The food came out in a little while, another glass of milk came with it. “Drink. And no stealing sips of coffee. It ain't good for the pup.” Shit, my hand dropped from Deans' coffee cup like it'd been scalded.

After breakfast, we head over to Two Guys for a chain lock, Ben wanders off to look at record albums while Dean and I went to hardware. He made the sales guy take the locks out thier packages so he could yank on the chains and feel the strength of the base plates, till he found one that was good enough. Best lock $7.99 plus tax could buy. We collected Ben as he was ponying up five dollars for a record album.

“Let There Be Rock.” His father cocked his head reading the title. “AC/DC? Who's the guy in the short pants? What kind of sissy is he?”

“Daaaaa-adddddd!” You know it was going to get good, when the one syllable word gets turned into two. “They're so cooooool! That's Angus Young and he ain't no fag!” There was a ping of guilt to my conscience thinking of Hunter and Ty. But this was neither the place or time for admonishments that demanded a lot more explanations other then simply saying: 'that's not nice'.

“They are quite good,” I defended. “They're out of Australia, a friends' daughter let me listen to one of their earlier albums.” Or I should say Erika played it at ear splitting volume one day so that Quarters One and Forsyth Ave had no choice but to listen to it.

Back at the apartment, Dean and Ben set to work putting on the lock. I stretch out on the couch to rest, as all the walking about the store tired me out. They sweat and swear for about 20 minutes before Dean decided to go home for a power drill as the door and frame being a bit more stubborn then expected. “Be right back.”

Ben waited until the rumble of the Impala faded away before walking over and sitting down on the foot stool. “Cas,” he asked, fiddling with the hem of his striped rugby shirt. Uh Omega Winchester, could you teach me the things you promised that night you became my First? I wanna learn how to please a girl. You taught me to kiss but what about the other stuff......you know....sex?” He reached out and took my hand, kissing the palm.

“Alpha Winchester,” I said sleepily, looking up at him. “Sex is just basic mechanics and biology, it's stupidly easy when you know how.” Motioned him to come closer to hear, the pup dropped to his knees beside the sofa. His scent washed over me, there was only a hint of the milky smell of pup. The alluring adult aroma of leather and orange, oh my, came wafting up my nose. Oh this one was going to be a heart breaker in another two years if not already. “But to be an alpha, a true alpha, that's a much harder lesson to learn. I will show you but only after your father has returned to Alabama. It would be disrespectful to teach you while he's here. Dean is your father and family alpha, he is also the sire of my pup, so I'm his alone while he's here. He has been granted permission to be with me once a month to stop any pining.”

“And if granddad is here?” Good question.

“Then I'm John's omega and mate. His alone and not even your father may have me without permission.”

Then his face got a little sly, “and if neither of them are here?”

“I'm your First but you're NOT my alpha. As your First, I have the right to tell you no.”

“But you have to do what Dad and Grand-dad say.”

Made a rude noise through my nose, “oh like hell I do. You heard your father earlier at the diner, I have a history of not doing what he says.” Which is how I ended up with John, story for another day. “Then your grand father found out the same way, that I have a bit of a defiant nature. Prolly why I'm in school.”

“But anywho,” Ben takes my hand in his and kisses the palm. “Please teach me,” he starts nibbling up my wrist and forearm like Gomez Adams on a French jag. “I so want to learn the right way from you.”

Was liking this a little too much, “are you sure this now found interest isn't just to get laid?”

He looks up, those Panama green eyes of his fathers' so devil may care with that big grin to go with it. “I'd be lying if I said it wasn't.” About then the rumble of the Impalas' engines filled our ears. I got up quickly and went to the kitchen to put the water on for tea (oh I was around Jenny too much this summer. Tea was her answer for a lot of things. That and sex.....and smashing tea cups against the wall.) After Jeff is weened, I am getting the biggest Mr Coffee machine known to man, that and a bottle of something alcoholic. Don't care what, just as long as there's booze in it. I wanna get wasted and caffeinated.

So Dean and Ben got the chain lock installed, I served up tea and biscuits...er....cookies. Goddamn Limey. Set the tray on the foot stool, knelt, then poured and hand the cup to Dean first, then Ben. Waiting for them to add sugar or milk before putting mine together. “So, that lock is on there good and tight.” Dean said between sips, “just make sure you remember to use it.”

“Yes alpha,” I nodded obediently, handing him the cookie plate.

“Gotta keep you and the pup safe.”

“Yes alpha.” Took his cup and topped it off.

“You're being a little snot right now aren't you?”

“Yes, alpha.”

Our little tea party lasted only a bit longer, as the guys had to get home. Looks like the trip to the rifle range is out. “Mom's making rouladen and kartoffel kloesse for supper tonight, being Dad has to go back to Alabama tomorrow,” Ben enthused. Oh man what I wouldn't give to have dinner with them tonight. Too bad Lisa hates me and I'm not really that fond of her either. So maybe this worked out for the best. “And Black Forest cake for desert.” I hate my life.

Hugged Ben and he went out to car to wait for his father. “Um Cas,” my alpha with the little 'a' began. “You take care of yourself and the pup.” His hand found its way to my shoulder and then to the back of my neck. His finger tips caressing the sensitive skin there. 

“I will Dean,” my voice was rough and broken. “Thank you.....”

“You're still my Little Maid and will prove to my old man, I'm good enough and will take you back when the time comes!” The words came rushing out as his lips took mine in a fierce, possessive kiss. His tongue breaching and tickling the roof of my mouth. Then as quick as he was there, Dean pulled back. “I gotta go before we start something there's not time to finish.” And he was out the door.

“Goodbye Dean.” Walked slowly over and set the chain lock. “But what if I don't wanna go back?”

The rest of the day, did laundry, wrote letters, went to the library and ironed my clothes. Had cereal for dinner and went to bed early.

The next morning got up and decided I needed to do something, anything that involved getting out of the apartment. Checked my pockets and wallet, then checked the couch to see if maybe some change had fallen out of Deans' pockets. Hot diggity damn! There was a buck and a quarter in the cushions. So, had about four dollars, enough to do something. Besides, hadn't driven the Bug in a week, so needed to make sure the battery wasn't dead.

Showered, dressed, snapped my collar and went out the door at about 10 o'clock. Sun was was out, day was warm, so things were looking promicing. The VW huffed and did that huuuuhhhh, huuuuhhhhh thing before kicking over. Glad it turned over, trying to use jumper cables are such a bitch when the engine is in the rear. Flipped out the map of the area to plan my route, had it protected in a combat acetate map cover I stole from The Col. Did he miss it? Don't know, didn't care. Never heard him grousing about it.

Okay, Route 47 up and out to 104 then to Route 18, to Dewey to the Ontario State Parkway, then Lake Ave ending at Ontario Beach Park. Just wanted a little ocean, even if it's just a lake. Drove out, fiddling with the radio till the music was rocking and the disc jockey was sending out the call letters:” WCMF-FM, Rochesters' home for the best in R and B!” Opened her up and just let the Bug lope down the road to Otis Redding singing about his brand new bag.

Was about 45 minutes and a whole lot of soul later (me and the 'Wicked' Wilson Pickett were getting down) when the parking sign for the beach came into view. Guess this place was really something at one time, kind of the Coney Island of upstate, just not so much any more. But could swim, or walk the pier, get an ice cream cone and ride the merry go round. The pier smelled of course, like any coast at low tide with a crap load of dead shit and algae to add to the fragrance of Lake Ontario. But the further out I went, the dead smell fell away and the salt air tang took its place. 

Went to the end of the pier and for a long time looked out to that line where the lake met sky. The blue green of the water and white caps and the freighter in the distance bound for who knows where was beautifully melancholy. Didn't think much, didn't come out here to do any. Just to empty out and find a bit of peace cuz I had the feeling was not going to be finding a lot of it in the week to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for joining us in our romp through 1977
> 
> The title of the chapter comes from the song, 'Come Saturday Morning'. Originally preformed by The Sandpipers for the sound track of the movie, 'The Sterile Cuckoo'.
> 
> The Donny and Marie Show and The New Adventures of Wonder Woman (according to Wikipedia) were on Friday nights at 08:00 pm. Had to look it up, I was never home at that time on a Friday night.
> 
> The information for facing movements came from the website, Army Study Guide:  
> forhttp://www.armystudyguide.com/content/Prep_For_Basic_Training/prep_for_basic_drill_and_ceremony/facing-movements.shtml
> 
> Time and Temperature: every city or town had a phone number you could call to get a recorded voice giving the current time, temperature and weather for the day.
> 
> The Red Creek Inn: was a restaurant/music venue not far from the Rochester Institute of Technology. A place for local acts, bands on their way up, established acts like Captain Beefheart and Bat McGrath would play and once.....as a thank you for their support, the great Chuck Mangione.
> 
> Lt Colonel Paul Bloomquist: the first army officer killed in an explosion when the Red Army Faction bombed the 5th Army Corps Headquarters Bldg in Frankfurt, West Germany on 11 May 1972 . He had survived a tour in Vietnam with three purple hearts but died simply going to work.
> 
> Counting the 'E's on the back of a Camel pack. I don't know about the ones now, but on a pack of unfiltered Camels from the 70's, between the words 'Don't' and 'them' there are 11 'E's. But it takes a couple of times to come up the correct number. You can win a of lot beers with this trick.
> 
> Two Guys was a discount department store.
> 
> Be careful bitte mien Honigbar: Be careful please my honey bear 
> 
> Rouladen: thin beef slice, rolled around a dill pickle, cooked in gravy 
> 
> Kartoffel kloesse: potato dumplings
> 
> Thanks to this story, I now have a nice collection of vintage road maps and Army, Navy and Air Force officers club menus from the 60's, 70's and 80's.


	59. Developing Situations

Developing Situations

 

Tuesday morning comes and I got a break from typing or filing, Sargeant Colt decided this would be the week for me to spend time in the dark room learning to develop photographs. Nothing that would be considered vital, like evidence photos or mug shots, things needed to be submitted as evidence in trial and testified to by experts. These would be pictures taken at promotion, retirement or birthday parties. Things that wouldn't get any one in trouble for having them done by an intern. 

Tim was my instructor for dark room 101. My pervy little 'friend' Reggie had volunteered but Sam Colt figured the equipment would be subject to a lot less damage and the little perv would still be alive if some one else taught me. Their developing room was adjoining the photo lab where I had my id picture taken. There was no real bright lighting in there, no fluorescent bulbs just a the glow of soft red lights. It was enough to see what you were doing but not enough to ruin the work. 

Along the wall, were shelves of developing fluids, covered storage for photographic paper, back up enlargers and other such supplies needed for the operation. In the center of the room was a marble top table that was divided in to two sections, a 'dry' and a 'wet'. “The dry area is for handling film, negatives and photographic paper.” Tim began. “The drawers in this table are light tight so your photo paper doesn’t get ruined.” The enlarger and printer are also on this side of the work station.

On the 'wet' side were the photo development and wash trays along with a sink. 

Watched as the tech put his hands in the sides of large black bag “we pull the film out of the casings, thread on reels, roll them on and into a cylinder that looked a bit like a large thermos”. Tim explained.

“Isn't it a little hard working on something only by touch?

“You get used to it,” he shrugged. “There's a lot of fumbling around at the beginning but after a while, you know right where that sweet spot is.”

“Huh,” kind of like having sex in the dark, after the first few times, you know there the goodies are.

“This is called a tank, this particular tank can hold up to four rolls of film.“First there is the developer, which you pour on the film once you put them on spindle and in the tank. Sent the timer, wait and then pour out the developer and pour in water to wash off the chemical. Shake it and then pour it out. Then the fixer, pour that in and set the timer again. Pour it off, then pour in more water, shake and pour out, then pour in more water. Do this five or six times. Now they're ready to come out of the tank. You take out the spools, unroll the film, carefully take off the excess moisture, then hang the spools on this bar to let the film dry.”

Then into the enlarger to bring the image to the photo paper. Then the soaks, then hanging up the pictures like clothes on a line.

He picked off a few of the dry ones and handed them to me, “take these out to the roller to be flattened out. In pencil put your initials and todays' date on the back of each photo. There're manila envelopes right next to the machine, to put the finished pictures in. On the front of the envelope put what ever event, say: 'Lt Johns promotion party' on the front. Then put them in the out basket.” He handed me a pair of thin white cotton gloves, “wear these so you don't get finger prints on the photos.”

Odd this was something Madame didn't teach in finishing school. Unless, like First party planning, this was for second year students.

For the first three days watched and allowed Tim to guide my hands. Until Friday came around and I was there alone pouring developing chemicals and pulling negatives from their casings. Had been assured that the dark room was well ventilated so there'd be no danger from chemical fumes either to me or my pup.

Was just about to start when there was a knock at the door. “Just a minute,” I called out. Made sure the film was in the bag, the developing fluid was stopped up tight and any photos on the line were secure. Can't have them end up on the floor to get ruined. Went to the door, pulling the thick black curtains that were hung across front of the opening tightly shut, can't have any light, even the dim light of the outer office seep in. Stepped out to find, “oh, hi Sargeant Colt. Something I can do for you?”

The tall blonde alpha was leaning up against the wall causally with a few manila envelopes in hand and a rolled up magazine under his arm. “Have a few more rolls for you to take care of. You know, even though it may not feel like it, this really helps us. The typing, filing, running these. Frees up the techs to do the work that's really important.”

“Thank you,” I dip my eyes modestly at the praise. “Learned so much from you guys already in such a short time.” Nice to hear that, especially when he could have just as easily shoved those envelopes into the pass through at the side of the door.

He reached over and glided his knuckles down my cheek. “Your alpha is a lucky man.” His touch was so quick that it took me by surprise with no time to knock it away or dance from it. “There's something about pregnancy that makes an omega or woman incredibly beautiful.”

“Um, well, thanks”. Could feel my cheeks burn, that quick touch shouldn't have felt that good. “I'll get back to work now and take care of these.” Turned to head back into the dark room, when it was his voice not the touch of his hand that brought me up short.

“Would you autograph your spread in the new 'Mega for me?” Oh crap. Was hoping he wouldn't see this issue. Guess that was too much to ask for. He had it open to the page with picture of my back and butt crack.

Wanted to say no, wanted to give some snappy come back, but what good would it do? Needed to have his signature on my reports at the end of each week. Why couldn't I thought this way down at camp? Sighed, “got a pen?” The faster I get this over with, the quicker I get back in the dark room and away from everyone. Took the pen Colt offered, scribbled, 'Cal State' and handed to back. 

He looked at the signature, “could you put: 'For Colt-Many Thanks.”

Took the magazine back, “For Colt. Many. Thanks.” Held out the pen and skin rag.

He took them back, “okay. This is good.” Then as if all he was there for was to drop off some film canisters, Sargeant Colt turned and walked out of the lab. Fell back against the door, drained. Who would have thought putting a few simple words to paper could be so exhausting. Went back in to the dark room and stayed there till shortly after noon. Was standing at the drying roller laying out photos on the conveyor belt when Tim came in. “Hi, going out for lunch. Wanna join me?”

Was flat broke as I hadn't had the chance to get to the bank this week and had brownbagged a sandwich from home. “Um, thanks. But brought my lunch today.”

“If it's money.” Tim's smile was sweet and contagious. “I got paid today. So, my treat.” Then he turned on those big sleepy puppy dog eyes, “take you over to the Pillars for a steak sandwich.”

“Sold!” Quickly marked the backs of the photos, dropped them in their envelopes, then ripped off the white gloves and turned off the dryer. Had been hearing about this place off and on for two weeks now and wanted to try it but of course couldn’t afford it. Tim and I walk out into the blazing sun shine of Rochester afternoon, which seemed all the brighter after a morning in the photo lab. If you could ignore the exhaust fumes and the smell off the river, there was the sense of autumn in the Flower City today. 

It was a short walk from the station, we linked arms and strode down Exchange Street to Tom L. O'Brians' Pillars. It was one of those places where suits sat next to hard hats with a dash of RPD blue at the counter. The place was busy but a harried waitress found us a small table near the window, slapped some menus down and said she'd be right back to take our order. 

Took a quick look at the menu, “everyone comes for the steak sandwich.” Tim didn't even bother to open his. “And it's not just shavings of meat on a bun, like those things everyone talks about from Philadelphia. (Sorry 'bout that if you're from Philly) This is a real steak on a hard roll from the German bakery in town.” That sold it for me right there. 

Snapped the menu shut, “okay, steak sandwich it is.” The waitress reappeared, took our orders, even asking how we wanted our steaks cooked. Tim wanted medium but I likes my meat with a bit of 'moo' still in it. That done, sooooo now it's time for the 'three questions game' Rochester edition. “What do you do when you're not looking through a magnifying glass at loops and whirls?”

“I race stock cars.”

“Really?” Never would have figured him for a high adrenaline type. But then again, looks are deceiving. As 'winzig kleines ich' should know. Snert. Yeah, I know. Bad grammar but what the hell.

“I used to, got kind of expensive for what I got out of it. But now I....” he looked around fast to see if anyone was listening. “Street race.”

“Coooooool!” That's badass. I like that in a person.

“Got a 69 'Cuda with a 340 Mopar small block engine, hydraulic cam, a Competition clutch, two door and four on the floor. She'd got 245 horses under the hood son, and she uses every last one of those ponies. My girls' hide is black as the devils heart with an interior to match. She got red pin striping along the sides and piping on the bench seat.” Tim was more animated then I'd seen him in the past two weeks. “I call her 'Black Betty' you know, like after the song.” He hummed a few bars.

Noticed the table full of lawyers sitting next to us (dark suits, 'school' ties and briefcases at their feet-dead give away) start to get a little twitchy. Along with the aroma of freshly cooked beef pervading the room was the undertone of slick.

Did I forget to say that besides, big guns and Irwin Rommel, fast cars excite me? Prolly why I liked Smelly but was in lust with his car. And Jennys BMW and Johns' Bronco. Man, Shepherd and I used to make that thing shake, rattle and roll. Got caught by the MP's one night parking out by one of the ranges. The MP shone his flash light in and immediately snapped to attention when he found the commander of the Big Red One knot deep in his omega. John leaned over, look a cigar out of the case in his discarded jacket pocket, fired up his zippo and then after taking a few lazy puffs, returned the MP's salute.

So now sitting in the Pillars, Tim got a little more then he bargained for taking me to lunch. “Cars huh?” The tech was trying to keep a straight face from either laughing his ass off or snarling at our fellow diners. “How do you feel about motorcycles?”

“If I weren't mated, I'd strip in the street and ride buck naked on the back, hanging on to the sissy bar.” The lawyers were now calling for their checks and holding the briefcases tightly to their laps.

“Would ya mind holding your slick till after noon rush dies down,” the waitress had come back and slapped two bags in front of us. “I don't care if you fuck his brains out as the warm up act at the War Memorial, just don't get him diddled up here. Joint's full of alpha males and you've stunk up the joint enough to set off one hell of a donnybrook if you're here a minute longer. That'll be six bucks, now scram.”

“Sorry about that,” I was mortified. Especially looking around to see a lot of people bent over trying to cover a hard on or looking like they wanted to eat me alive. We hurried out and ended up sitting on the steps of the Public Safety Building to have lunch. “The pregnancy has my hormones all over the map.” Took a long draw from the can of ginger ale. “But I do like fast cars and motorcycles,” sighed. “Prolly a little too much.”

Thank G-d Tim found the whole getting tossed out of the Pillars amusing, instead of being pissed off. Hope he's allowed back in there with catching too much flack. “Some time before the snow flies or it gets too cold, would you like a ride on my bike? He's a 69 Triumph Hurricane, 750 cc, Craig Vetter design.......” He slid away a few feet, “okay. I'll take that as a yes.”

“Sorry.” Okay, add motorcycles to the list of things that get me smelling like slick on a stick.

“We could go out past the 'Can of Worms' and let him loose.” Then he added quickly, “if your mate doesn’t mind.”

“He's currently out at Fort Riley, Kansas but please don't tell anyone.” The smile on my face disappeared as fast as it'd come and the happy smell was replaced with a fearful one. “He's assigned to the First Infantry Division but I let everyone think he's here. It's hard enough to keep the assbutts in line but if they knew I lived alone.......”

An omega living alone was just asking for trouble. A smash and grab just waiting to happen, if anyone other then the most trusted individuals knew. Odd that Uriel would be on that short list of trusted people. Tim slid back over and put an arm around my shoulders protectively. “Don't worry, no one will hear it from me.”

“Thanks man.” We ate and drank watching the traffic roll by on Exchange Street, the parade of people of every description wander up the steps to the police department and the adjoining municipal court house. The sandwiches were as good as advertised, a piece of sirloin steak on a hard roll, that only needed a bit of salt and pepper to make it perfect. The roll was good, not as perfect as they make in the 'Fatherland' but close enough for government work.

When 03:30 came around, cleaned up the lab, put the manila envelopes in the out basket, turned out the lights and dryer. Went out to Sgt Colts' desk with a few butterflies in my stomach. Considering what he did this morning, was wondering what was going to happen this afternoon. He was behind his desk reviewing reports when I came up. “Um, excuse me. Could you sign my report please?” Now held my breath.

Colt looked up for a moment, took the report, took a quick glance, signed his name and handed it back. “See ya next week.” Whew, that's done. Now for something a little more difficult.

“Can I came in a little late on Monday?” Waited a beat, “I have a doctors appointment at the Women and Omegas' Clinic at the Strong Memorial Hospital at 09:00 in the morning.” Unconsciously ran a hand over my belly, “haven't had time to see an ob/gyn and I really need to start, being I'm in the second trimester now.”

The sergeant leaned back in his chair, looked me up and down, then smiled. “No problem Sweet Thing, take your time. Gotta make sure you and the little guy are doing okay. Can't have anything happen to my favorite intern.” 

“Um, thanks,” that's one less thing I have to worry about now. Turned to leave, when his hand snaked out and grabbed my wrist.

The smile was gone from his lips and eyes, “Tim likes you. He's a nice guy and...weeeell, I saw the results of your polygraph and then have been listening for the last two weeks to your conversations. You're damn good liar, about as good as me.” His hand was tight enough on my wrist to be slightly painful. “Tim is a good man and a very competent tech, don't lead him on or do anything to hurt him.”

“I wasn't planning on it,” I hissed.

“Good,” he let go. Then the other Colt was back, “see ya Monday Sugar.” 

“Bye.” Was up and out the door, down the hall and to the elevators before he had anything else to say. That was a little surreal. But as the doors to Mr. Otis' finest closed, had to think: was I leading Tim on? Nah. 

Caught the bus back to campus and made for the counselors office to turn in the report and collect a new bus pass. “Hey Ruthie, what's the skinny?”

“Oh,” she rolled her eyes and made a sweeping gesture across the paper strewn office. “Just another week in paradise.” She pressed a bus pass into my hand and pointed to the in box where the rest of the weekly reports went. “Now beat feet boy, I wanna get outta here.” Left and went up to the fifth floor to visit with Sargeant Major Singer, check my mail and then get on home. Maybe even cook tonight. Get up to the fifth floor, “Hey Sargeant Major,” I began.

“Castiel, Major Bartholomew wants a word with you.” There was nothing in that statement or the NCOs' tone or expression that bode well for yours truly. What the holy hell does the Major want? Haven't been around enough to have done anything right, wrong or indifferent. Top followed me into the Major Assbutts' office and closed the door. Uriel was there also sitting on the couch, maybe they were talking and he'd be leaving. Nope, his flat ass stayed on the sofa.

The PMS's office hadn't changed a lot under the new management, except for a few photos of the Major shaking hands with various high ranking officers, including one with John. Hmm, 'Third Herd' shoulder patch and one star. Must have been in Wurzberg, interesting. Think tomorrow I'll give Mom and Shepherd a quick call, get a little back ground on this guy.

The Major was sitting at that large desk of his, hands together, fingers laced. “Cadet Novec reporting Sir.” Not in uniform, so don't have to salute but was at attention. Waited a beat, “um you wanted to see me?”

He didn't speak nor indicate I should sit in one of the chairs available, just opened his top desk drawer and pulled out two magazines, slapping them down with the title page facing me. “One of the cadets brought these to my attention. Care to explain Cadet Novac?” OH SHIT! The 'Mega Magazines. 

Didn't know what to say at first. My mouth went up and down like a gold fish at feeding time. Wish I could say it wasn't me but don't think that wasn't gonna wash. But know one thing, who ever narc'ed me out, once I find em, is gonna get a hurt'en for certain. Okay, “Well Sir, some of those pictures were taken last year by my then roommate for his end of quarter art project. I hadn't planned on posing for them, it was a spur of the moment thing in the middle of the night when I was typing term papers. Got to see the finished product, thought they were tastefully done and even got some of them. His professor thought they were good enough to be taken down to New York City to see if he could get a gallery showing. Somehow the pictures ended up at 'Mega.” The Major was nodding disinterestedly, “is there a reason why HE is here?” Glanced over at Uriel.

“He's your cadet commander and hence should be here for this,” Bartholomew glowered with eyes like a snake. “Please continue.”

“With all due respects, no Sir.” Only if I know the Cadet Major will keep the contents of this meeting confidential.”

“Of course he will,” the PMS snapped. “Continue, we don't have all day.”

Will have to take the word of this reptile if I wanna get outta here in one piece. “Didn't know about the magazine until June when I was down at Fort Bragg. From what I was told Col Crowley looked into the matter and found that my signature was on a release. Obviously it had been forged.”

“Obviously,” the Major said in a bored tone.

“At the time, it was decided to say nothing, lay low and let the matter blow over.” Was not going to say a word about being paid unless absolutely necessary. “The faster the whole thing goes up, the faster it would go down.”

“Did anyone down there recognize you?” Uriel asked. 

“One or two people but they kept quiet about it.”

“And the pictures in the second magazine?” The Majors' bored tone was gone and a slightly titillated one replaced it. “They seem a bit more....risque.”

Now got ticked off, “those were taken without my permission or knowledge. If you notice,” flipped open the magazine to my spread. “All those photos,” I pointed out the various pictures. “Were taken when I was asleep. That Chuck Shirley posed me in those positions, no way in hell would I have done that willingly!” Now looked the Major right in the eye, “And I've done nothing here wrong Sir.”

Bartholomew leaned back in his chair, “the regulations are quite clear about conduct unbecoming. The options we have here are dismissing you from the program for just that reason, in which case your scholarship would be forfeit and you would have to pay it back or enlist to work off your obligation.” Then he nodded toward Sargeant Major Singer, “or as the Sargeant Major has reminded me, your real name was not used. There is no mention of the army, RIT or the ROTC, and you were the unwitting victim in this mess.” The Major stood, “this being the case, there will be no actions taken at this time. HOWEVER.” Knew there was going to be a 'however'. “Should your behavior be anything but exemplary during the rest of your time here, then actions will be taken to have your scholarship revoked and you dismissed. Have I made myself clear?”

“Crystal, Sir.” I was shaking, part with anger and partly just how close I came to disaster. Oh you are soooo fucken dead Chuck Shirley. I better not see you EVER! “Is that it Sir?”

“I believe so,” Major Assbutt waved his hand. “That's all Cadet Novac.” I turned and was followed by Top Singer out of the office, who grabbed the back of my neck propelling me into an adjoining office with the door slamming shut. 

“SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP YOU IDJIT!” He paced to and fro, “you have no idea how close you came to getting expelled. He had the forms all typed up and signed. Took me all afternoon to convince him not to send those papers.”

“What did you do? Threaten him with my mother or John?” Slouched against the wall like the spoiled brat I've been accused of being all summer.

“Neither, but the thought did cross my mind,” Top said ruefully. “But didn't want to pull out the big guns unless I needed to. Had to explain to the Major the program here is hanging on by it's toenails. The college still wants us out and if they could figure a way of getting the ROTC tossed off campus without loss of all the government grants, they'd do it. You going to the press, (and I would have taken you down to the Democrat and Chronicle myself) telling how the big bad fascist alphas went after some poor pregnant little omega over photos taken here on campus with apparent knowledge of said campus....you get the idea. This is William Kunstler kind of stuff and that's when the Major caved. Not wanting to be the guy who got the college embroiled in a civil rights action suit or one for monetary damages and getting the ROTC banned from campus.” But then he got up in my face. “Want you to know this boy and think about this hard. You came within an ace of having your life changed forever and not in a good way.” 

That's when the knees gave and I slid down the wall like someone had cut this puppet boys' strings. Jesus, this has not been my day. Just a postage stamp away from losing everything and having to go with my tail between my legs back to John. Live under his roof and under the thumb of Mary. That is until I'd be sent away to boot camp to serve out the enlistment as pay back for the scholarship. I'd lose Jeff! Now the waterworks really let fly.

“Now, now.” Top Singer dropped to a Vietnamese squat and held out an olive drab hankie. “Everything's gonna be okay. Quit with the boo hoos, you're safe for now.” We sat there on the floor for a bit, trying to compose myself and Sargeant Major just rocking to and fro. “Seeing there's a picture on the Majors' wall of him and your alpha, thought you could keep that in mind to ask your old man or that fiend you call a mother if they remember a Charles Bartholomew.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “You have got to watch your step boy, keep your nose clean and don't ANY thing that would bring Bartholomews' eye back on you.”

“Yes Sargeant Major,” said meekly but to myself: 'great, just fucking great. Could breathe wrong and get in trouble. Have 'Darth fucking Vader' and his dick bird 'storm troopers' on my ass from now till the end of school.' Course this is when the hormones decide to join the party. “Can he kick me out for being pregnant?” Started to sniffle again.

Sargeant Major took another olive drab colored handkerchief out of his pocket, “nope. Checked the regs on that one. Good thing this wasn't a few years ago, because you could've discharged for simply being pregnant. But now, being that you got in this condition while IN the program instead of applying to join, being with pup is not something that would exclude you.” He didn't look too happy with what he was going to say next, “this Saturdays' drill is going to be the PT test. Tried to get you exempt but the Major wasn't having any. Think you can do it?”

Blew my nose and wiped my tears. “I could be NINE months pregnant and still nail that motherfucker.”

“Drive on,” Top said. “Come on, Karen is expecting the both of us for supper. She went on a religious retreat last weekend to Camp Lourdes on Skaneateles Lake, even if she's more a devotee of Izaak Walton then the fella in Rome.” He shrugged, “worked out for the best, she sez her soul is full and so is our freezer with rainbow trout. She's making some tonight in garlic butter sauce.”

Don't have to ask me twice. Found that Karen Singer is not only a champion maker of pie (are round and not square-sorry couldn't help myself) but a competent angler and cook. Fly fishing was one of the courses Madam offered at Finishing School but that I opted out for golf. Anyway, Mrs Singer set us right down at the table and after a quick grace, served up the fish with mashed potatoes and green beans. Had seconds, thirds and squeezed in a fourth. “You're always welcome at our table,” she said watching me with the eye of a Italian or Jewish mother. “You're too skinny, just too skinny there Castiel. Gotta make sure you got some meat on your bones to carry that pup to term.” 

At that moment wished Karen had been my mom instead of Naomi Westmoreland Novac; someone who would've taught me right from wrong, say my prayers and love me unconditionally. Course started to snivel, damn hormones. “Can I hug you?”

“Come here Baby,” she held out her arms like the gates of Heaven and I walked into them, as a soul in need of love and salvation. The tears were rolling down her cheeks, “if we had a son. Would want him to be just like you.” Course this made me wail all the harder. Glanced over at Top, he just was sitting back in his chair with a look on his face of loving satisfaction. Now wish even harder that he could have been my Dad rather then Zachariah Novac. 

Walking home that evening, wished for the apple pie life with the Singers instead of the rotten apple of the Novacs. But on the other hand......wouldn't have missed Gabe trying to put a mustache on the Mona Lisa for the world.

The next morning rolled out of bed and ate a very light breakfast. Small glass of water, hard boiled egg and a piece of toast. Last thing I needed was to yark all over myself or fall over from hunger if I didn't eat. Karen Singer had given me some ace bandages yesterday after learning about the PT test. One to wrap around my belly to support my pup. Not about to shake him loose this far in the game. Then the second to wind around my breasts, the nursing shirt just didn't have the support to keep those knockers in place. Meet up was at 08:00 but was too keyed up and left early. Walked slowly across campus to the outdoor running track and waited for everyone else to show up.

There was a slight chill in the air, which was good as I rather have the cold thin air of upstate New York, rather then the humidity laden soupy snot of North Carolina. Fall was in the offing as the Canada geese arrowed their way south across the blue sky and some of the trees were already turning from green to gold. Absently stroked my belly, Jeff is 12 weeks now even though my little big lug is two weeks ahead in development. “You got some good essences in you from six very strong alphas, so stay put in there.” He fluttered, kicked and tickled as if agreeing to be a good pup, for the time being anyway. 

Had about the same 20 people from last week, Uriel brought Calvin again and this time cadre showed up. Sargeant Major, Captain Raphael and surprise the crap out of me, Major Bartholomew. Looks like he wanted a front row seat for my possible failure.

Was able to do the minimum amount of sit ups and push ups, no trouble. Except I peed myself a bit, damn it. Bry-Ann had desided to be my 'PT buddy' for this mess, “just wanna make sure you and the little guy are gonna make it.” She coo'ed then rubbed my belly, “for luck.” What am I a freaken Buddha? The agility portion of the test was a little problematic as jumping was not something I really wanted to do to the babe, but managed to hold my belly on landing. Got a time that was at the lowest end of passing. Now the mile run, the girls went first as usual. Whooped and hollered for Bry as she was the gazelle woman of the pack. Girl must have been practicing cuz those short legs where chugging like the 14:49 train from Munich to Hamburg. HA! Hester gasped in last, a snail on a skate board could beat you!

Now it was our turn, walked out on the track with the other guys, had Larry on one side of me and one of the freshman betas on the other. “All right! It's four times around!” Sargeant Major called. “On your mark!” We took a runners stance, knees bent, leaning forward, arms ready to pump. “Get set......GO! I WANNA SEE NOTHING BUT ASSHOLES AND ELBOWS!” 

There were 15 us, all competitive as hell to go four times around, just like down at Fort Bragg (with the exception of the sticky heat, fainting and falling) easy peasy, put the imaginary tea cup on my head and ran. Actually kept up with the others. Could feel my heart pound as Jeff fluttering up against my skin, wanting me to go faster. That pup is gonna be daredevil, can just see it, 'baby Evel Knievel' jumping the couch on his tricycle. 

First and second laps, no problem and then on the third time around found the place I always went when running, the detached spot in my mind that had the need to stretch out my legs and fly. 

Fourth lap and find myself behind Uriel. Watched that alphas' ass as it moved, pulled and gave... nice buns there dude. Around half way round, he took a quick glance behind him, as if to see who, if anyone had managed to catch up. Guess, I kind of surprised him because Uriel took off like someone shoved a bottle rocket up his ass and fired that sucker up. So I poured on the coals too and crossed the finish line second. Slowed to a walk and then a stop. Bending forward breathing hard, spitting and feeling.......surprisingly great. I.....I....straightened back up slowly. Not bad, the pregnant omega beat out 13 alphas and betas. Yay me. 

Sargeant Major Singer walked over with a dixie cup full of water. “Here,” he handed it to me. “Drink up.” Took a sip, then spit and then drank the cool water slowly. Appears Uriel kept his word from last week, cuz there's a jerry can out here and looks like everyone is taking advantage. “Good run there kiddo, wasn't expecting to see you take off like Glenn Cunningham in Berlin but you done okay. Is the pup alright?”

Took his hand and held it to my stomach, “holy mackerel! The kid is trying to beat his way out of there.”

About that time Major Bartholomew strolled up, “congratulations on your time.”

“Thank you sir,” okay where is thing going?

What ever else he was going to say was lost when his nose wrinkled in disgust, “you're....leaking.” Okay, that's where it went. The t-shirt, ace bandage and nursing shirt were soaked in milk and sweat. Yuck. 

“Well, looks like we're all done here, everyone's going.” I slowly stepped away from the two men. Was embarrassed to death, picked up the fatigue blouse and baseball cap had taken off earlier before the test began, holding it in front of my chest and slapped the cap on my head. “Sir, uh Sargeant Major.....um...bye.” Took off at a trot towards home. Great, just freaken great. I'm leaking, stinky and barely stand myself. Get back to the apartment..oh, there's mail. Letters! Picked them out and began flipping through, Fort Riley...Jenny! Let's see, this is from.....Alfie! Looks like the last name is different, so he did get hitched to that 'Hudson High' boy. Last letter is from South Carolina...Hugh!

Unlocked the door, set the chain lock and put the mail on the table. Wanna be comfortable when I read these letters and think of how to respond. Kicked off the boots and stripped off the soiled, sopping clothing on the way back to the bed room. Tossed them into the laundry basket for later and then went into the bathroom for a shower. Got the water just right, climbed in and let the spray wash over me. Put my hands on the wall under the shower head and leaned over as the water beat down on my back. Now I'm tired, just wanna get a little something to eat, a drink and a nap on the couch after reading the mail.

The water is starting to run cold when I turned it off and stepped out. Dried off and went the bedroom for a clean pair of boxers and a sweat shirt. Came out to the kitchen and checked out the fridge. Sigh, need to get some more milk. Took out an apple and a chunk of store brand Velveeta. Picked up the mail, set up a sofa cushion as a head rest then flopped down on the couch.

Opened the letter from Alfie first, 'Dear Cas.......' so he did mate his alpha at West Point. A nice ceremony. He got bit at the altar and ended up being carried to the side door. Ooooo, but he recovered in time for their reception and wedding night at the Thayer Hotel. Oooo, Donald the alpha liked the little pretty camisole and yes it did end up curtain rod. Hee hee, you wicked slick. Looks like he's back in school and Donald is in Korea for a year. It's short tour, so by the time Alfie is about done with school and officers basic, his mate should be back.

Next was Jennys' letter, 'My Dearest Novac,' Holy shit, she's pregnant. 'My wicked boy, here I am up the duff, with a mate in Germany and my Novac in...that place you're at.' Oh sweet girl, wish I could be there with you too. 'Have seen Dr Barnes and am due some time in May of next year.' So she's only a few months behind me. 'Am starting to get the house organized for pack up, as Lewiston is going to be assigned to our embassy in Washington DC in mid November. Thank goodness the embassy has ready housing as trying to find a suitable residence in your capital I've heard can be less then ideal.' From what everyone has always said, DC is a very expensive town to live in. She wrote about Jesse trying out for football, Erica's boy friend and how having Mary back was......trying. 'She is less then forth coming these days, so our relations have been curtailed.' I'll bet. 'So miss our cuddles and OTHER things.' So do I sweet girl.

And finally Hugh, 'Dear Angel. Hope you're going well, as you've often come to my thoughts.' His letter wasn't long; just enough to say how he and his little beta were, that he'd seen Benny a few times and how was the pup was progressing. 'Have thought about how your body is changing, growing rounder, softer and more beautiful'. Glad you think so, most days my big ass is annoying. Today was just lucky, had an energy spurt and the fatigues still fit. The letter ended with: 'Always, your Hugh.'

Pressed his and Jennys' letters to my chest, rocking to and fro. Wanting them here, not only for their bodies but for their clever minds and conversation. Also to be their pampered, much loved darling. After so many years of being no one, it was nice to be someone. Kind of miss that. Alright, I REALY miss that. A kitten hidden in a den of wolves, generals' prized omega and the willing sexual property of an exotic omega. 

That night, went to the movies. The college would run some pretty good flicks on Friday, Saturday and Sunday nights at the Ingle Auditorium in the student union for a buck. They also did 'the Munchkin Matinee' on Saturday afternoon, they were pup movies for a quarter. TV inhaled canal water vigorously and the long afternoon nap, left me too restless. So dug up enough change (there were a fuck-ton of pennies) to head out. Tonghts' offering was 'A Boy and His Dog'. A science fiction movie starring some dude named....Don Johnson? Never heard of him and considering the acting in this turkey, prolly never will again. Jason Robards was the only name I recognized, he must have REALY needed the money. Had read Harlan Ellison novella and the short stories that followed a few years ago, and liked them, so had high hopes for the movie. Glad I only paid a dollar.

It ended, at last, with Don and the dog walking off into the sunset together. Fade to black, roll credits, let me outta here. The lights came up and I stood to wait my turn to side step outa here, when....“Handmaiden?”

What? Turned to the row behind me, “uh, Your Majesty.....er...Charlie?” Had not seen her since that night last year when we had our talk about how I treated Spock and instead of having the 'but I only see you as a friend' discussion, I ducked out and then did everything not to see or talk to him again. Not my finest hour there. “Uh hi.”

She looked the same, hair was a little shorter and the tall brunette alpha girl with her was introduced as her girl friend, Dorothy Gale. “Yeah, like the one in the books but I ain't from Kansas and there's no place like Chili (and it's fucking pronounced chai-lie NOT CHILI! Do I look like I live in a goddamn pepper to you?!)

“Hello,” this is a little awkward. “Nice to meet you. Um, well Charlie, what have you been up to?”

“Apparently not as much as you have,” her eye brows waggled. “Now that the smell of stale pop corn and beer has dissipated, fe, fi, foe fum there bitches, I smell mated and pregnant omega.” Charlie grinned, “Handmaiden, you've been busy.”

“Kinda sorta,” the three of us were being shooed out, the late showing was going to start in a few minutes and the student ushers were clearing the stragglers. “I got pregnant and mated over the summer.”

“Bummer for you,” Dorothy yawned. “Having to take the mating route and all. Couldn't you have just gotten an abortion instead and skipped the traditional bullshit part?”

Protectively put my arms across my belly, “un no. I didn't want that.” Could feel Jeff flutter against my skin and the vision of the sweet considerate alpha who didn't rip into my shoulder at the altar came to mind. “Well look at the time, good to see you Charlie (not really), nice to meet you Dorothy (no it wasn't) I'm a little tired. Good night.” Walked off, back straight-no omega pussy here thank you. Had taken a few steps out the door of the student union when Charlie grabbed my arm.

“Sorry about Dorothy, she kind of has a low tolerance for traditional omegas.” Her majesty had the good graces to look some what embarrassed.

“Does that fact I'm mated, pregnant and in school scream traditional to you? Or that I passed a PT test this morning running a 7 minute mile? Hmmmmm?” Another fine example of a female chauvinist sow of an alpha knowing what's 'best' for a stupid little lesser being. “Look, I'm sorry about last year, was a total assbutt to Spock. I chickened out when I should've done the right thing and there's no excuse for it. Hope some day he can forgive me. But your girl friend was way out of line talking shit about my pup and mate without knowing the whole story or asking for it.”

“Then maybe I'd like to hear about it,” Charlie was struggling to keep her temper after listening to me jump on her girl friend with cleats on.

“Got a paper and a pen?” She dug up a pencil from her purse, I took it and a scrap of paper, scribbling my phone number on it. “I'm over in Riverknoll. Call me some night, we can talk.” That's when I left, if she calls....good. If not, no skin offa my ass. 

The next morning rolled out of bed, stumbled out to the kitchen and put some water on to boil for a mug of Tang. Pulled the front window curtain to the side to look out. Rain, looks like that slow steady kind that comes in and stays all day. Which is fine, got nothing planned anyway other then laundry, write letters, kick over the Bug to keep the battery alive and maybe make something that cooks low and slow.

About 10:30 the phone rings, hope it's John or Jenny. Would totally shock me if it was Charlie. “Hello?”

“Um, Castiel? This is Castiel Novac right?”

“Yeah,” voice is familiar....“Tim?”

“Yeah, uh. I was wondering....cuz we were talking about it on Friday and all.” He sounded relieved and embarrassed all at the same time. “And you gave me your phone number. Would you like to go for a ride? Obviously can't take the bike cuz of the rain and all but could take Black Betty.....if you want to. Unless you got something else to do, it's okay.” 

“Uh, no. I have nothing set in stone for today.” Laundry doesn’t take too long and the Bug is quick to charge up.

“Great, would an hour be too soon to pick you up?”

Thought a moment. “No. Would give me just enough time to get ready.” Gave him the address and instructions on finding the apartment. 

“See you then. Bye.”

“Goodbye.” I got a date...... I mean an outing with a coworker to......damn. Please don't let Colt be right. But in the mean time, should've asked what we're doing. Showered, shaved, brushed my teeth and then went nuts trying to figure out what to wear. Khakis are too dressed up and besides they're all in the laundry basket. Jeans.....they all don't fit anymore! The kilts.....they don't fit any more either. The painters pants barely fit, but they're white and in the rain would see through in a second. But it's all I got. Damn. Have to find a Salvation Army store and get some more maternity clothes. 

The nursing shirts weren't clean either. I HAVE SO GOT TO DO LAUNDRY TONIGHT! Dug through the dresser till I unearthed a black and red plaid flannel shirt. Smelled it, there was still a whispering linger of Dean. He'd put it around my shoulders one day last winter when we were at the little motel screwing like minks and I kinda sorta forgot to give it back. It was big on me then, fits perfectly now. Put a t-shirt on underneath, dig out the jump boots. Will give them a shine when we get back.

Tried to tame my hair some but it still looked like a mess of bed/sex head. Freak, gotta have something to eat. Don't know if this little cluster fuck includes lunch, so slapped some peanut butter …..out of jelly on a slice of bread and wolfed it down. Need milk and jelly but have to hit the money machine at the Marine Midland first. Get out a $20.00 for the week to buy food and gas for the car. Kind of riding on fumes. Checked my wallet, course all that was in there was the bus pass and a shit load of zilch. Have to ask Tim if we can swing by the bank before heading out. Figured would get a jump on the laundry, tossed in a load and got the machine started. 

Had opened the curtains to get some light in and watch for Tim but it was that 340 Mopar engine that announced his arrival even before he pulled in the lot. Okay, I will always have a soft spot in my heart for Baby. She was my first courting gift, even if I never got to drive her and kinda sorta pitched the key back at Dean. Then there's the Bronco, I still have her key on my ring AND John let me behind the wheel. Jennys' BMW, never got to drive it, she scared the piss out of me every time was in the passengers seat. But watched with awe as a sleek black car rumbled its way into the parking lot with all the menace and grace of its name sake. “Ohhhhhhh, I'm in so much trouble.”

The 'Cuda slid into a parking space in front of the building, the door swung open, a large green and white golf umbrella popped up followed by Tim. He must have seen me in the window, as the sleepy eyed alpha waved and then trotted up to the door. Had the chain lock off and the doors open to let him in. “Hi, thanks for coming out today, even if it's raining.”

“I'm from Panama, the rainy season lasts eight months out of the year. So you learn a good time can be had in the rain. Even in October when it comes down like a cow pissing on a flat rock.”

“Wow! You're from Panama? How did you end up here?” Then he took a look around. “Nice place.”

“Thanks, nice of you to say so, considering the joint is barely a step above the Genesee Gateway Apartments. I'm an Army brat which is how I was born in Panama, ended up in New York State because my folks bought a house in Schenectady when father was assigned to the Knolls Atomic. Got with pup and mated over the summer. Ended up here-here because my last roommate was an assbutt and I wanted out of the dorms (no sense in telling the whole sordid story) so it's just Jeff and me.”

“Oh,” guess he didn't expect the compact version complete with a bit of snark to my life story. “But at least you have it to yourself.”

“That I do, sooooooo.” Now turned kind of shy. “What are we doing today? Didn't know how to dress, everything is in the laundry...soooo, um.” SHUT UP! Time to stop with the babbling.

Tim must have thought the whole thing was endearing, “you look fine. Perfect in fact. Thought we could take a drive down to Canandaigua, see the lake, have lunch, walk around a little.” 

Blushed a little, “sounds good. Mind if we swing by Marine Midland Bank? It's on Route 15, so it's right on the way. Need to take out a bit for today and rest of the week.” Put on the big omega eyes.

Course it works. “Sure, it's no trouble. But I asked you out.....” he stumbled. “As a friend not on a date or anything. You're mated after all.” Now his face was red, “my treat.”

The droopy mustache, sleepy eyes and now the pink cheeks, made him look kinda cute. And I am a mated omega, so stop thinking like that. “I know what you mean,” said gently. “Tell you what, I'll make you dinner come Friday, my treat. Shall we go?”

The ride took about an hour. The clouds were low over the fields and small towns we rolled through, rain beating on the car roof and the windshield wipers slapping to and fro. As this scenery passed by, we talked; found out that he'd been with the Roch PD for about five years. Had gone to Monroe County Community College for Criminal Justice but found the work he did now more interesting then the actual policing. So he took the test for tech, passed and “here I am. Five years later.” Also found out Tim's last name was Harrison, that his family was from Webster but vacationed on Canandaigua Lake when he was a pup, so that's how he knew the area. His parents were still alive and he has a younger sister named Liz. He was currently renting a room at his Aunt Josies' house on number 4 Tyburn Way. “It's closer to work then Webster and there's a garage to park the car and bike. Besides, Aunt Josie lost her husband to cancer about a year ago and Ma wanted me there to keep her company and take care of the house.”

Well that was nice of him to be there for his aunt, to be there when someone needs them. Can't help but feel a tiny sting of envy for Aunt Josie. Really didn't wanna talk about my situation, so kept him talking about his. Which is easy, as most people (alphas especially) like talking about themselves. So I was treated to his life story from losing his milk teeth to his current lack of love life. “Sorry if I sounded a little strange on the phone earlier, but the last time a girl gave me her number it turned out to be a phone booth at a mall in Gates.”

“That really stunk,” now felt a little guilty. Considering I'd done the same thing a couple of times to some persistent alphas at the community college in Schenectady a few years ago. The number I always gave was to a phone booth at the Scotia Lanes, a local bowling alley.

By now we're rolling into the town of Canandaigua proper and down South Main Street. “You hungry?” Tim asked and my stomach gave the most embarrassing rumble as an answer. He snorted a laugh, “I'll take that as a yes.”

“I think Jeff is a wee bit peckish,” and know I was. He pulled the car into a spot in front of a hole in the wall kind of joint with the uninspired name of 'Martys'.

“It may not look like much, but the food here is great.” Tim reached around to get the umbrella from the back seat, “stay put, I'll get your door so you don't get too wet.” Huh, well la de da. A gentleman, so used to opening my own doors since I've been back, this took me by surprise. Stepped out on to the sidewalk and promptly slipped. Tim dropped the umbrella to grab my arm and pulled me against his body to keep from falling. “Gotcha.”

We stood there for a moment, my face pressed into his chest getting sopped but also taking in a nose full of his sweet grass and coffee scent before Tim let go. “Um thanks.” I blushed, “think we need to get inside.” 

The restaurant was in a long narrow building with booths along both sides of the wall with a small counter with chairs near the door.

The food was surprisingly good, even if they were not recommended, as the menu said, by Duncan Hines. I had the chicken salad sandwich and fries. Washed it down with a local cider from a place called The Apple Farm. Tim had the fried chicken plate with slaw and mashed potatoes. Pup was a happy boy, he was fed, content and now just I was leaning back in the booth contently stroking my belly, started to bounce on my bladder. Crossed my legs and hoped to hold out a while 

“Can I get you two some dessert?” The waitress had come up to take our empty plates away. “The grape pie is fresh this morning. Can bring you a slice with two spoons, if you've only got a little room left.”

“Sounds perfect,” Tim smiled. “That and a couple of glasses of milk.”

“On it,” she said and walked off.

“Grape pie?” I've eaten them picked (sic..stolen) off the vine, had them as juice and wine but pie?

“Local specialty,” he explained. “Like beef on a weck or spiedies or deep fried mozzarella in raspberry sauce.” Tim hesitated, “you okay? You look a little green.”

“Deep fried cheese? In jam?” I've eaten broiled lizard on a stick in many a market place in Panama and blood wurst sliced on a hard roll with horseradish graded on top from street venders in Germany without a single thought but the idea of fried cheese in.......urp time to think of something else. “Fine, I'm fine.” 

The waitress came out with the pie and set it in the middle of the table, putting a spoon and a glass of milk in front of each of us. Took a bit, had a graham cracker crumble topping, kind of looked a lot like a blueberry pie...took a little taste. Different, not bad. Put the rest in my mouth and let the sweet, grapey crispy taste just take over. “It's.....good.” Grinned happily. “It's really, really good.”

I think Tim had one bite.......kinda sorta ate up the slice. “Um....sorry.” 

He shrugged, “I'm not. Got to watch you try something you never knew existed and find out....it's pretty darn okay. But mostly got to watch you smile.”

Blushed and bowed my head. It would be too easy to like him more then just a coworker. But promised myself (and Sargeant Colt) not to hurt him, besides I'm mated, I'm a First to three alphas......Benny....and....I can't do this. Tim is my friend and it's gotta stay like that. “Excuse me for a moment, have to hit the mens' room.”

Really did have to go, Pup took an extra hard bounce on the bladder, plus it gave me time to collect myself. Friends, that's all we are. Friends. Came out a few minutes later, Tim was up at the register paying the check, also over heard what the waitress was saying to him. “If you plan on walking around town a bit, keep to the main street and don't go wandering on the side streets. Some folks around here are kinda traditional about omegas being out on a Sunday. Especially ones like your friend, bun in the oven, no collar (okay, I forgot it. No big deal) and with an alpha not their mate.”

Oh peachy goddamn keen. Wasn't expecting this here. Real ultra orthodox traditionalists insist that the sabbath shouldn't be tainted with the presence of 'defective ones' so they keep their omegas in on Sundays. Omega church services would be held on a Saturday evening, so that they would get their dose of 'the old time' religion but not defile Sunday as it was the day to be kept holy. Bull shit. But didn't wanna get Tim in any trouble down there either.

“Hi,” walked up quickly with a bright smile. “Ready to get going?” We did walk around South Main Street for a while, doing a little window shopping at stores that were closed and stopping in at the few that were open. The rain kept coming down and there was a bit of a breeze coming in off the lake, so we strolled shoulder to shoulder for warmth. Till finally I was getting chilled to the bone, my clothes were damp and boots soaked through. This is what I get for not bringing a jacket.

“Come on,” Tim checked his watch. “It's about 02:00 o'clock now. We should be heading back, gonna be a slow go back up to Rochester and you need to get warmed up.” Doesn’t take long find Black Betty, climb in and start for home.

The heater was running full blast but was still shivering. “Come here,” Tim put an arm around my shoulders and gently tugged me across the bench seat. “You're making me cold just looking at you. Cuddle up until you get warm enough.” Knew I shouldn't, this was too intimate but was just too cold. Put my hands on his knee and melted into his side. His sweet grass and coffee was like a lullaby for my nose and I drowsed to the sounds of the windshield wipers and the country western station on the radio. Slim Whitman yodeled his way through the 'Red River Valley' and some dude sang about 'Boxcar Willie'.

Black Betty pulled into the parking lot in front my apartment about 3:30. It had been a slower go then we figured as some of the roads had rather deep stretches of standing water that had spilled over from surrounding fields, flooding the ditches and highways. Tim pushed the stick shift into park and turned to me, “thanks for coming out today, I had a good time.” 

I'd warmed up considerably and had slid back across the seat, when we were driving up the hill into the Riverknoll complex. “Had a good time too, thanks for asking me.” Was fumbling the key ring out of my pocket, “come to dinner on Friday. Will fry you fish the way a neighbor taught me when I lived in La Chorrera, Panama.” Some how I don't think he'd be as impressed if I'd said: 'will fry you the cheapest fish around the way I learned how to from the whore house madam from the brothel next door in the slum where I grew up'. Nope, not as impressive.

John knew the whole story, Dean, Hugh and Jenny heard parts of it. Was too ashamed to tell Benny and too angry/horny for Smelly.

So I kissed his cheek, thanked him again and popped out of the car, running between the rain drops to the front door. Tim waited until I got in and waved from the window before turning the big black 'Cuda around and heading off into the misty downfall.

Took off the jump boots and set them in front of the heater to dry. Will put a good coat of polish on them later. Stripped out of my clothes piling them in front of the washer, emptied the dampish load out and into the dryer. Pulled the sheets and pillow cases off the bed, then dumped the whole mess into the washer, along with the clothes I'd worn today. Was pulling out some writing paper to answer the letters from Saturday, when the phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Hi Lambkin.” And with those two words, the temptations of the afternoon were gone, I was home and in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for joining us. To our new Rochester friends, welcome back. To our returning guests, enjoy the goodness that is Central New York. Pull up a chair, have a slice of grape pie to go along with that garbage plate, Slim Whitman is on the radio, so let's head back to the Fall of 1977.
> 
> The information of developing negatives and photos came from Wikipedia. This was one of the things I did learn to do as an intern with the Rochester police. The character of Tim is based on one techs I dated while there.
> 
> 'winzig kleines ich: bad German, tiny little me
> 
> 69 'Cuda: Plymouth Barracuda, this is the car that inspired 'Black Betty' http://classiccars.com/listings/view/337055/1969-plymouth-barracuda-for-sale-in-stratford-new-jersey-08084
> 
> 69 Triumph Hurricane, 750 cc motorcycle, Craig Vetter design: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Triumph_X-75_Hurricane
> 
> Can of Worms: the infamous Rochester interchange where two major expressways 490 and 590 cross-crossed, causing traffic tie ups, accidents and the nickname.
> 
> William Kunstler: a lawyer known for taking unpopular cases and clients. Got to meet him during a field trip to the New York State Court of Appeals back in the mid 70's when he was there to argue the case for his clients Attica prison rioters. Was he impressive? No. Was told who he was, shook his hand and found him forgettable.
> 
> Izaak Walton: 17th century Englishman best known for his book on fishing, 'The Compleat Angler'.
> 
> Glenn Cunningham in Berlin: American runner who won the sliver for the 1500 meter dash in the 1936 Berlin Olympics. A survivor of a fire that claimed the life of his brother, Glenn was told he would never walk again as the flames had burned his legs so badly the doctors recommended amputation. But through physical therapy and faith, not only did he walk again, he ran.
> 
> Genesee Gateway Apartments: large low income housing complex, will feature in future chapters
> 
> Marty's was a restaurant in Canandaigua at the time of the story, at 33 South Main Street. It's still a restaurant but now called Pattys' Place. The bit about Duncan Hines, took right off their advertisement from the 1965 phone book I bought off Ebay.
> 
> Beef on a weck: is a sandwich made with thinly sliced roast beef on a kimmelweck, which is a bun topped with kosher salt and caraway seeds. The sandwich is served au jus and with horseradish. Originating in Buffalo, New York, it's a favorite in the western Empire state.
> 
> Spiedies: (pronounced 'speedys') marinated cubes of meat of any type (beef, chicken, pork, etc) grilled and served on a bun or eaten off a skewer. Regional to the city of Binghamton in the southern tier, central part of the state and especially the New York State Fair in Syracuse.


	60. Roses are Red, Violets are Blue

WARNING: Blood and guts mentioned. Also, if you are offended by 'Jesus saves' jokes or that Cas makes mention of getting what he thinks are Jehovahs Witnesses off his porch, there is no offense meant and you may skip those parts. 

 

The next four weeks seemed to go by in a flash. A mix of loops and swirls, time in the dark room and running errands around the department for Sargeant Colt. However. each Monday at 09:00 am, would start my day over at the Womens' and Omegas' clinic at Strong Memorial Hospital in a paper gown with my heels up in stirrups. Jenny was right, everyone and the dustman...er janitor got to see my snatch and weigh in with an opinion. My doctor was a short, chubby black alpha female by the name of Missouri Mosley MD, a specialist in omega gynecology and obstetrics. Our first meeting was less then stellar of which I do take partial credit for. “Good morning Mr.....” she read the file, “Novac.”

“Hello Doctor, I'd like......”

“You to be a good boy, lay back, relax and let me finish your file.” The lady pushed her glasses up on her nose, “cuz Baby I've haven't read anything like this in years.” The file contained the reports from Fort Braggs' Womack Army Hospital along with Dr Pam's notes. She even tossed in a draft copy of her paper on the modern primitive alpha/omega mating in....or whatever she was calling it that week. 

“So glad to be THAT entertaining,” Peachy goddamn keen, I've been good for the last two weeks and am tired of it. “Yup, that's little knocked up me, I'm coming of age in Samoa....or Rochester and maybe just maybe I'm being sexually temperamental enough for three primitive societies.”

The good doctor looked up over her glasses, “feel better now you've vented your spleen?”

Shrugged, “for the moment.” Spleeeeeeen! Love that word! It's right up there with scrapple.

The nurse had walked in with a covered tray, apparently she'd been out warming up the speculum and the drape clothes. That was considerate, considering I've have an ice cold specie shoved up my snatch once or twice. Thought they'd have to peel me off the ceiling.

Dr Mosley tossed the report aside, walked to the end of the exam table and took a seat on the roll around stool. “Okay, lets take a look here. Nasty looking scars there on your inner thighs, something you wanna talk about?” 

“Climbed a chain link fence and ripped my thighs on the jagged edges.” I said shortly. “No, my alpha didn't abuse me and no I don't wanna go to the 'North Star'.”

“If you say so.” Why won't people believe me right off when I say I wasn't abused? “Know too many 'megas with scars like yours who swear up and down their alphas don't abuse them, usually right before they end up down in the morgue on a slab.”

“My alpha isn't like that.” Now softened my tone, she was right. For something so prized, we're oh so expendable. Thought about that woman at the diner a few weeks back, she missed her omega mate of 50 years but had no qualms about getting a new one once she had the money. “He's not even here.” Hissed a little as the speculum slid into my pinks and opened the passageway. 

“Did your alpha abandon you?” Dr Mosley hummmed and hawwwww'ed. “Lots of scar tissue here, is there a bull alpha in your life?”

“No he didn't abandon me, he's away in the Army and yes. My mate is a bull.”

The doctor peeked around the side of my draped knee, “thought so. They tend to get carried away during sex and your kind does like or need a little pain with your pleasure. Which is why most omegas with bull alphas as mates, their insides tend to look like this. A scarred up mess.” Then she took a sniff, then a deep inhale and finally called the nurse over to confirm what her nose was telling her was a fact. “You got six essences in you, how did you do that?” The doctor stopped herself with a brief chuckle, “I know HOW you did it, the question is WHY?”

“I had a rough summer and needed them for the pup to survive.” Okay, maybe not Jesses' or Smellys, that just kinda happened. Wiggled on the exam table, trying to get comfortable. My back was starting to stiffen up laying here in one position. “Wasn't planning on getting pregnant down at ROTC summer camp but also wasn't figuring on being given the wrong prescription for suppressants either.”

“I read that in your file and skimmed the research paper Dr Barnes is proposing.” Could hear the pity in her voice, “you're one of those 'megas' from the Mirra Pharmacy. Had some of those poor babies in here over the last few months, awful thing to do to a person.”

“But at least the son of a bitch paid for it,” I said bitterly. “One way ticket over High Falls. Do not pass go, do not collect $200, go straight to Hell you mother fucker!”

“I know that boy did wrong to a lot of you, but shouldn't you have a little mercy in your heart on his soul and that of his family?” Figures, alphas stick together, no matter what one of em does.

“I have the same amount of mercy,” my voice was laced with vitriol. “As he did for all those omegas who were forced into a decision of either having an abortion, giving up their pup for adoption or changing their life to keep the babe. Considering Paul Mirra Jr was 'bored' and thought it would be pretty funny to screw with our medications, this is all the pity he deserves.”

“And you know he did this foolish thing for those reasons.....how?” Oh shoot, may have said too much. Can't get who ever snuck those files out of the lawyers office in trouble.

“I read an earlier draft of that paper Dr Pam was writing,” oh can I think of em quick or can I think of em quick? Novac, you are a beautiful little lying sack of shit.

“Uh huh,” from the tone of the doctors' voice, she didn't believe me one bit. Could feel a probe scrapping some tissue samples from the walls of my channel. After a few more 'humms and haws'... “You can sit up Honey. Since we did this a little ass backwards, need to get your blood pressure and then take some blood to run a few panels on. Then once you calm down, height and weight.” My blood pressure was a bit high and only came down a little after the nurse pumped the cuff up again 15 minutes later, “need to keep an eye on your pressure.” Dr Mosley handed me a pamphlet, “would like to treat your blood pressure through diet rather then drugs for the sake of the pup. Will do that only if we have to.”

The diet recommended included oranges, tomatoes, fruits and vegetables high in vitamin C. Skim milk, sweet potatoes, fish and lean meats. Oh yeah, right. A poor college student on a budget is going to afford this. Sigh. Will do what I can to protect pup. “Try to cut back on your salt too.”

“Yes Ma'am.” Looks like garbage plates are out of my future for a while. So in the days that followed, did my best to eat right but still was able to slip in the occasional pizza or sub sandwich compliments of Uriel. After my near expulsion, the big toe cheese had kept Calvin away from me, having gone all holier-than-thou; I was nothing but an unrepentant sinner, bad influence and was going to Hell for my wicked ways. Blah, blah, blah, no skin off my ass, except hated to see someones head being filled up with so much crap. All of which lasted right up until........

“Ten bucks,” I held out my hand. “Five for the pizza, fifty cents for the 'Munchkin Matinee', another fifty for ice cream cones and four bucks for NOT KEEPING YOUR BIG MOUTH SHUT!” He was not suppose to say a word to anyone about the dress down I got in Major Bartholomews' office but obviously he had to tell someone. News that juicy was just tooooo good to hold on to, so he told the one person Uriel thought he could safely trust to keep the secret.......Calvin. And he kept it as well as any 10 year old could, which means he couldn't. 

It was the 24th of September (cuz I marked the occation on my calendar) a Saturday morning round about 08:25 A.M when the door bell rang. I came stumbling out of the bedroom, half asleep in my old blue terrycloth bath robe. Had put the poppy robe away, as there was no one to look cute and sexy for any how. Drill had been canceled that morning, so got to sleep in, up until that moment. Looked out the window and there were three boys about Calvins' age on my door step. Flipped the lock on the window and slid the sash open. The sheer mesh of the screen was the only thing separating us, but it was enough. Along with the snub nosed 38 in my pocket. “Morning boys,” I squinted out at them through sleep crusted eyes. “Bought candy for your school trip last week when the first bunch of pups came round and if you're junior Jehovah’s Witnesses, I've already been bathed in the blood of the lamb.” No I really hadn't but saying that gets rid of em faster.

They looked at me, then the open magazine in one of their hands and that back at me. “Sorry. Let's go guys,” one of them said. “That Chickadee slick was full of shit. This guy ain't Cal State.”

Wait? What?

“Yeah,” the other pups agreed. “this guy isn't even pretty.”

WHAT THE FUCK?! “You woke me up to say that?! I snarled, my nails were digging into the wooden window ledge.

They looked at one another, “well yeah. If you were Cal State we'd ask for your autograph and a hand job.”

Now I lost it. Hormones don't fail me now. “GET LOST YOU LITTLE SACKS OF SHIT!”

“And he's mean.”

“GET YOUR ROTTEN ASS'S OFF MY PORCH BEFORE I CALL THE COPS TO DRAG WHAT'S LEFT OF YOU.....” That sent them skittering. Well, that and pulling out the 38 certainly didn't hurt.

At 08:32 I was pounding on Uriels front door with a vengeance. He came down looking ashy faced in a rumpled flannel bathrobe and fuzzy bunny slippers. “What that fuck do you want?”

“YOU SON OF A BITCH!” I screeched. “YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO KEEP YOUR BIG FAT MOUTH SHUT!” 

“What. Are. You. Talking. About?”

“I just had three boys at my door looking for Cal State,” I was on a rip. “You were the only one who knew and I certainly didn't tell anyone. (Sargeant Colt figured it out on his own but this assbutt didn't need to know that.) Apparently Calvin said.....”

“CALVIN IGNATIUS CHICKADEE!” Uriel turned and stormed up the stairs. “WE NEED A WORD!” Oooooo, you knew this was going to be bad when the middle name came out. I followed close behind cuz I wasn't done with this crap-fest by a long shot. Flew up the steps and into.......an old ladys' parlor. Skidded to a halt and started to snort and laugh out loud. Had wondered what happened to all that attic shit spread across the sidewalk on move in day. There was a Victorian style couch and chairs with doilies....DOILIES? Marble top tables and summit lamps. 

“So, uh Lady Bellamy, is this your little love nest where Capt Hammond comes to call?” The lights were on but nobody's was home.......“Upstairs, Downstairs? Edwardian night time soap opera, came out of England? Won all kinds of awards? Come on dude, it played all over the fucken world, even ran here in the 'States, you had to have seen an episode or two.” So now can bust on his lack of cultural reference along with those bunny slippers.

Uriel sucked in his breath and got control of his emotions. “Listen chump, are you here to rag ass on my furniture or to talk to Calvin?” 

“Both? Plus those slippers, 'Big Bunny'. But anyway I digress. Calvin, we need to talk.” Found the little omega had locked himself in the bathroom at the first hint of trouble. “Calvin, come on out. The faster we have this 'coming to Jesus party' rolling, the faster I can go back downstairs and be out of your alphas' hair. Come on pup, chop-chop bali-bali.”

There was silence, then heard the click of a lock being turned, the door opened and the little omega  
came slowly out. “Young man,” Uriel demanded. “What have you got to say?”

Then it all came out in a rush, “one of the guys brought the 'Mega magazine to school on Friday. They were saying some really horrible things, that you were a slut and you must have fucked the photographer 20 times cuz of the number of diamonds in the 'M' of the 'Mega on the front cover.” Oh not only no but HELL NO!

“Honey, those diamonds are a distribution code to designate advertising regions.” What? I read. “The guy who took those pictures was my ex-roommate. Some he took with my permission and others without. And besides, there is no way that I would've had sex with Chuck Shurley on the best day he ever had.”

Calvin looked relieved. “Really!?” 

“Really, really.” Then got back to business. “Okay, how did those guys know where to find me?”

“I kinda sorta said you lived down stairs.” Then added in a rush, “I said you were actually a really nice person, for a sinner who is going to be suffering in the depths of Hell for all eternity for turning from the face of the Alpha God.”

Pinched the bridge of my nose, oh golly gee, wonder where he got THAT idea. “And how did you know I was 'Cal State'?”

Uriel at least had the good graces to look embarrassed. “I had to tell some one.....it was just too good not to.” Calvin was prolly gonna get his ass beat for this but I really wasn't caring at that moment.

“I want you to understand something”, walked over and sat down on the couch, motioning for the pup to sit next to me. Would be looking at him but my words went to the both of them. “There are a lot of alphas out there who think they have the right to an omegas' body just because they're alpha. You heard what those boys at school said about me, now multiply that by a couple of million, can you now see how dangerous it would be for Jeff and me if people knew where 'Cal State' lived. You have your alpha to protect you,” smiled and pulled out the 38. “Granted I have Mr's Smith and Wesson here....but, he won't always be with me. There are those who'd want more then just an autograph and wouldn't take no for answer.” Let that sink in, “then there are the alphas who'd want to kill Jeff to put their own pup in me.”

Even Uriel looked a little sick, so even he wasn't immune to the horrors inflicted on 'the lessor beings'. Different now that you've got some skin in the game isn't it? The little omega was now in tears, “I'm sorry, I'm sooooo sorry. Just wanted those guys to know you weren't a bad person.”

Suspected he wanted to show off a little too, just like his alpha. Glowered at Uriel, “hmmmm now what would be a suitable punishment for the both of you?” Ahhh the judgment of Solomon. “You,” I pointed at Calvin, “get spanked. But only 5 whacks. And you, “turned to Uriel. “A far worse punishment as you're his alpha, cadet battalion commander and carry ultimate responsibility.” I smiled evilly, “Calvin will be my charge for the rest of the school year, as a young omega should have an older one to teach our ways.” 

“Oh hell no,” Uriel began.

“Oh hell yes,” I quickly said. “Or do I go to Major Bartholomew and tell him you couldn't keep your mouth shut?”

“He'd never believe you,” the creep said loftily. “As an alpha, he'd take my word over yours.”

“Really now? Then I'll call MY alpha and let him know who put his mate and pup in danger.” I let the threat hang in the air with all its implications. The old traditional law stated John could demand a fight to the death and then either claim or kill Calvin as was his right. Total suck-fest to be a traditionalist some times.

“Oh. All. Right.” He didn't look happy, sorry Calvin, those five whacks are gonna be killers.

That's when I put out my hand for the 10 dollars. Had wanted to see the movie playing this afternoon but didn't have the money. A few hours later Calvin sat rather gingerly as we took our seats at the Ingle Auditorium to watch the movie 'Gay Purr-ee'. “Saw this in Germany when I was about 8 or 9, snuck into the post theater with my brother Gabe.” Leaned back and closed my eyes for a moment, “fell in love with Judy Garlands' singing voice when she did the 'Wizard of Oz' and just kept on loving it because of this movie.”

“Went to the picture show with Alpha when he came home from Georgia,” couldn't help it, growled deep in my throat. Uriel taking my slot to jump school still was a sore spot. “Saw 'Star Wars', it was soooo cool.” He waved his arm around, making the 'rhhhhhhhh rhhhhhh' sound of a light saber.”

“I saw that one too out in Kansas. Went with my friend Lady Jenny Reynolds and her pups to see it.” As the lights went down and the movie came up, I dozed off. Woke up in time to see Mewsette and Jaune Tom singing the final number, roll the credits. “Well what did you think?”

“It was fun,”Calvin said carefully. “But not 'Star Wars'. 

“Very little is.” Okay, maybe this was not the perfect movie for an active pup, who liked action flicks but bet the next thing I had in mind was. “How would you like get some ice cream?”

“Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaa!” So off we walked hand in hand across campus to dorm side and went down into the tunnels that connected the dormitorys, to the 'Corner Store.' It was as the name described, a little store with groceries, cleaning supplies, stationary, a cooler with lunch meat, soda and milk, along a small selection of fruits and vegetables. They also had hand dipped ice cream by the cone or dish. Double dip cones were a quarter, I got butter brickle and Calvin got strawberry. We strolled through the tunnels looking at the murals painted for the contest held earlier in the month. There was one of the Starship Enterprise shooting a Klingon vessel, an updated version of the 'Spirit of 76' painting left over from the Bicentennial and numerous others.

Also this: Jesus Saves: S & H Green stamps  
But Esposito scores on the rebound  
But only YOU can prevent forest fires  
At the Marine Midland Bank  
but the Mongol hordes  
but Moses invests  
Buddha pays dividends  
and so on 

Finishing our cones, Calvin and I took to the 'Quarter Mile', “Is it okay, that I'll be staying over night with you again? Alpha has a TKE party tonight.” He had taken my hand and swung it to and fro as we walked. “Can we have pop corn again?”

“No problem, yes we can have popcorn. But.....” Made sure I had his full attention. “We're going to have lessons too. Tonight you learn about.....Madame First.”

“Who's she?” Calvin got distracted watching some guys toss a football a round. “Wish I could play but Alpha says...” out came the air quotes. “It's not omega like.”

“Can you throw a football?” Hmmm, same church, new pew. Different way to teach the same lesson.

“Sure, my brothers taught me before I presented and tossed it a little in school.” Calvin was rather proud, “we played a couple of games of touch football in gym class and I grabbed the most streamers.”

“Come on,” I tugged him over to the group of alpha and beta boys. “Hi fellas,” put on my sweetest smile and made sure the big omega eyes came out. “My Charge here loves football, do you think.....” bashfully did the whole dip my head and turn. “You could let him toss it once or twice?” Look up through my lashes, “would be so grateful.”

Course that shit worked like a charm, it may cost me a kiss or two, belly rub or some such nonsense. But this is oral tradition passed from one omega to another, from the older (I'M NOT THAT OLD!) to the next generation. So Calvin got to go out there and throw the ball. He was actually pretty good at it too. Didn't take long for these guys to let their competitive natures take over and include someone with the skill and raw talent. Looks like the desire to compete overides some elements of the alpha-beta male nature/nuture. Huh, wonder if I can get a paper out of this for psych class? The pup got some pointers on how to make the ball spiral (or some such crap) along with the 'pump and fake'? Whatever that is.

I ended up sitting down on the side of the embankment of the quarter mile walk, to watch, hold his head cover and robe, then chat up, fend off the more aggressive advances of some of the players. They got their kisses, one belly feel and anything else they were warned would earn them a fist in the mush. Which backed their asses off a bit. 

The guys (of which Calvin now became one) played for about a half hour more, when they broke to get cleaned up and go for dinner. “For an omega, you got a good arm.” One of em called out as Calvin and I started out across the field.

“He's got a good arm FOR ANY BODY!” I yelled back. And after a moment asked, “what did you learn back there?”

The little omega was paved in grass stains, dirt and sweat but the happiest I'd seen him in a while. “That stretching out your hands and arms first along with the correct stance is essential for throwing a football to your best advantage.” That sounded like a quote right out of a text book. “That and follow through, you need that too.”

“Okay,” not what I wanted to hear but we can make this work. “But how did you get to learn these new things?”

“You flirted with those guys.” Calvin looked at me like I just asked the stupidest question in the world.

“That's right too...but. You knew how to throw a football before, but today you learned how to throw it better. The where, when and to whom. We're going to take that same idea and put it towards the basic omega survival techniques and show you how to elevate them to Madame First.”

“Who is this 'Madame First'? He whined.

“Me or you some day and the long line of omegas who had the strength, wit and perseverance to influence their alpha, guide the newly presented and withstand pressure and in some cases torture to keep a secret.” 

“Torture?” The little omega gulped. “I don't think I wanna be a Madame First.”

“And you don't have to, but it's something good to know, especially if some asks you to be their First and your Alpha agrees. But that's something that's years off.” Got back to the apartment, check the mail....outstanding! Got letters. Hmmmm, “Calvin,” handed him an envelope. “I think this one's for you.” Had mailed out his letters a few weeks ago, using my name and address as an 'in care of', should they decide to write back. Even Calvin knew better then to tell Uriel what he was going to do. Really wasn't expecting anything. This was no better then tossing a message in a bottle to the ocean, but it looks like he got an answer from Oklahoma.

The two letters that came for me, one was from Chickie and the other from John. “Okay kiddo, we'll read letters in a little bit. But first, you need a shower and after that, we'll toss the clothes in the wash.” Pulled some towels and a washcloth out of the closet then sent him to the bathroom to clean up. Picked up Johns' letter and opened it. 

“My Dearest Lambkin,

Hope you and the pup are well. Miss you terribly and wish I could see your sweet self. My time as commander here is winding down and am feeling that I could have done more. More for the men, the omegas, more for Bess and especially more for you dearest boy.” Oh Shepherd, you mated me, that was definitely a lot.

He wrote about getting ready for the change of command, and meeting his replacement, Major General Calvert P. Benedict....“seems to be a straight up kind of fella, for a Hudson High boy. His wife is nice enough and Mary has given her the tour of Quarters One then hosted a 'hen party' to introduce her to the ranking officers wives.”

The letter went on to say that after October 10th, he'd TDY to Washington DC for the rest of the month before heading out to Europe and NATO HQ Brussells. “Perhaps some weekend I can fly up for a visit before shipping off.” Don't I wish. Pup needs his Daddy and I need John. Sniffled and folded the letter, then tucked it away in the envelope. Would finish it later, when Calvin wasn't around, so he wouldn't see me break down.

My little Chickadee came out of the bath, wrapped in a towel, clean and smelling like Ivory soap. Gathered up his clothes, along with the weeks' accumulation from the laundry basket, dumped the pile into the washing machine then got it started. Went into the kitchen, took out some glasses and filled them at the sink. “Okay kiddo, drink up. You need a glass or two of water. Can't have you drying out after running around.” Plus I needed some too, prolly gonna have to pee right after but what the hell. 

Picked up the letters from Chickie and Calab, “come on. Let's read back here in the bedroom, where we can cuddle and nap.” Stripped out of my clothes, put on a t-shirt and boxers then crawled into bed. Need a good cuddle right now, especially after reading some of Johns' letter. Had a shirt and sweat pants for Calvin, both of which hung on him but worked. Once settled, he opened his letter and started to read aloud.

“Dear Cousin Calvin, 

Had always heard that grandaddy got around and figured some day might meet some far flung family member but still was very surprised to get your letter. But in a good way my man, always in a good way. My full name is Calab Charles Henry Chickadee, was named for my mommas' favorite brother, Uncle Calab and the middle names from Charles Henry Turner-the first black man to get his PhD in Zoology from the University of Chicago. That's where momma's from, Chicago that is. If everything goes right, I'll be the first in my family to not only graduate college, getting a BA in Business Administration but an army commission as well.

I'm from Brooksville, Oklahoma, population 46. Yeah, blink and you've missed it. Lived here all my life before going to Langston and would like to come back after my time in the army. 

You asked what I looked like, I'm about five foot, 10 inches tall, short 'fro, brown eyes-the ladies say they're a soft as sable. Those fine foxes also say I've got the lips made for kissing. Got a good build, not Charles Atlas but enough where I can bench press 200 pounds no sweat. I'm the first of five pups. Daddy is the town post master and momma worked at the school til it closed about 9 years ago. Have two sisters and three brothers. Three presented alpha and one beta, still waiting for Tia, she's 10 and looks like a late presenter.

Don't let being an omega stop you from being everything you think can. But then again the fact you wrote this letter and are obviously going behind your alphas back, says a lot about you already.

Say hi to Castiel for me.

Stay cool my brother,

Calab Chickadee 

“Well?” I had opened Chickies' letter but hadn't read it yet. “Do you want to write him back?” 

“Yeah!” His eyes shone and Calvin bounced to his knees. “Can I write him tonight?”

“After naps and dinner, we'll write letters.” Turned my attention to the Omega Rogers letter. He's working hard at Georgetown, between classes and ROTC there is hardly a moment to breathe. Missing Elliot badly but will see him at Thanksgiving. Elliot is doing well at UGA Athens and will be joining the army in two years as a captain. The request form for branch and station came out, he picked Military Intelligence, Adjutant General and Finance. Also put in his state side and overseas choices hoping the army would send him there. But then again, it's the needs of the army that come first.

Hadn't got that form yet, prolly in my inbox. Kind of been avoiding the ROTC office since getting my ass reamed. Will have to pick it up on Monday and get it filled out.

“He's an omega?” Calvin interrupted my thoughts. “Your friend who sent the letter.”

“Yup, he's the battalion commander at Georgetown. That's a big college down in Washington DC.”

“You mean like Alpha? No, you're fool'en me. An omega can't do that. Alpha sez they don't have the brains or courage to command.”

“Ex-squeeze me? Are you saying that I'm stupid!? Or I can't command or am brave enough?” Was just about ready to toss him out of bed, send him back upstairs and tell him never to come back. 

Calvin looked like a deer caught in the headlights. The propaganda he'd been fed forever was not jiving with what he was seeing with his own eyes. Right then the little gears in his brain locked up and he was gawping like a fish out of water.

The bull stops now. “Omega Chickadee, I know you love your alpha but in this instance....he's full of shit. Me, Valentine Peaches Marie Rogers and all two hundred omegas who went to Fort Bragg for summer camp, were not only smart and commanding, but kiddo. Chickie could hand Uriel his ass any day of the week and twice on Sunday. And if I weren't pregnant, I could too.”

“You take that back!” Calvin demanded. “You take back what you said about Alpha!”

“Nope, not happening.” This is the hardest lesson of all for him to learn but learn it Calvin must. In the calmest voice I could muster, “I will never take that back Omega Chickadee and don't you give me that face either. Got a question......do you think you're stupid? That you're nothing but a brainless omega? That you're good for nothing but shitting out pups?”

“Well Alpha says...”

“Don't care what 'Alpha sez', what do YOU say? Are you stupid? How do you do in school?”

It took a while for him to answer, “I get A's and B's.”

“Doesn’t sound dumb to me.” Bet he's not telling Uriel how he's doing either. Folded the letter carefully, tucked it back in the envelope and set it on the bed side table. “You're going to be the mate of an army officer, I've met a lot of officers wives and mates, omegas included. They are not dumb. They're educated, intelligent and rather witty. You're going to be keeping house, managing a budget, arranging moves and raising pups. Could a dummy do that?”

“No,” came a little voice.

“Okay,” time to stop before I write a check my ass couldn't cover. Put the little guy through enough for the moment but something he needs to think about because the sooner he learns the truth.....omegas are just as good in our own way as any alpha or beta. The better off he'll be. “Nap time kiddo, I'm tired and pup needs a bit of a rest too. Lay down with my back towards him. Let's see what he does.

Nothing for a few minutes, then the mattress shifted and could feel him press against my back with a hand on my belly. Heard some snuffles and little sobs. “I'm sorry. Are you mad at me? A teary little voice asked. Reached over to the box of tissues on the dresser and plucked out a few.

“No. Well yeah, a little bit.” Turned over so we were face to face. “But a lot more disappointed.” Handed him the kleenexs to dry his eyes and leaky nose. Sighed and cuddled him in closer. “You are ever so much more then your alpha and everyone sez you are, like most omegas.” Tapped his forehead with two fingers, “you just gotta believe it yourself.” The little omega cuddled against my breast, his lips against the nipple. “It's okay, if you need to.” He nodded and I shifted, stripping the t-shirt over my head. Calvin settled in to nurse as I dozed off.

We would write letters that night, munching on Italian grinders from Campi's. Decided to skip the pizza and go straight for those big round hoagies. He would learn about Madame First, walking with a tea cup on his head and the how to's of pick pocketing. One should have a well rounded education.

The days continued to slip by one by one until on Friday the 7th of October, my last day with Sargeant Colt and company came round. It was silly to feel the way I did leaving them, like a hole opened up in my heart. Didn't feel this bad leaving Germany for the last time and especially not putting Schenectady in the rear view. Gave Steve, Tim and even Reggie a hug goodbye that last Friday, but promised to take a ride with Tim on his cycle come Sunday. Sargeant Colt signed my report and then walked me down to the elevators. “You're going to meet Sargeant Warren at the front desk downstairs at 01:00 in the afternoon on Monday. He's going to take you over to Highland station to meet Lt Jacobs and the officer you'll be riding with. She has the 02:00 PM to Midnight shift.”

“But the last bus to RIT leaves down town at 10:00.” Looks like I'm going to be driving to the station.

“They know and will make sure you catch the last bus out to campus. Or if you have a car, once you know how to get there you can drive ride the full shift.”

That could work, drive or take the bus. The elevator door opened, I smiled said my thanks and goodbye then turned to go when Colt stepped in to the car with me and pushed the button to hold it from going anywhere. “Wanted to do this all week,” he bent over and pulled me into a kiss. Can honestly say, he was good at it, considering the practice he's had (three wives and a fuck ton of girl friends). Not bruising or sloppy nor all tongue and teeth. Just a slightly moist open mouth, soft but with enough pressure. Good enough that when he was done, I went in for one more......just for comparison. Pure research mind you.

Come up for air. “Um, oh my.” 

Colt smirked, “you could say that.” He punched the button and the elevator car started down. “Don't be a stranger, come on by. I'm sure Tim would like to see you.....know I would.”

Could feel a little roll of slick coming down my channel, liked those kisses more then I should. “Will definitely stop by if possible.”

Colts' nose twitched, he could smell the hint of liquid sex that now dampened my panties. “You better hit the mens' room before heading out of this building or you'd never make it unmolested to the bus stop.”

The car opened at the second floor and we headed to the mens room. Wet and soaped some paper towels to clean myself off. Locked myself into a stall, slipped out of the panties then came out to rinse them out in the sink when the sergeant snagged them from my hand, wrapped the sodden silk in paper towel and stuck them in his pocket. “Souvenir.” Dirty old alpha.

Monday morning came round and was back at the Womens' and Omegas' Clinic, heels in the stirrups and Dr Mosley looking up the family bush. Was dozing off on the table, didn't a whole lot of sleep the last two nights, The weekend was nothing if not forgettable or put simply I wanted to forget it. Saturday my dreams were too bizarre, even for me. Then Sunday night was too worked up about going to the Highland station. The only bright spot was clinging to Tim like a monkey as we zipped through the 'Can of Worms' on his motorcycle. 

Plus now my waist line was getting bigger, was much harder to get comfortable in bed. Was no longer, 'been chowing down too much at Gracies' but 'so when is the pup due?' Then had someone give me their seat on the bus, yeah guess it's really official, I'm so embarazada.

“Hey,” the doctor shook one of my knees. “Wake up, you're snoring.”

“Sorry,” said sleepily. “Bad couple of nights and catching up with me.”

“Huh, get used to it,” Dr Mosley snorted. “You're not gonna get a good nights sleep for the next 18 and half years. So get some shut eye now cuz kiddo.” She continued to poke around my snatch until the good doctor rolled back. “Your blood pressure is still a little high but better then it was, so we're going to keep a watch on that. You're still a bit anemic, so a B-12 shot is in order. After that, we have a room with couches so you can rest a while before leaving.”

The couch was comfy (it's a Sealy), the room dim and felt so safe that it didn't take long to fall into a deep sleep. When the nurse shook me awake an hour and change later there were two other omegas on the couches asleep. “Up you get Sweetie, time to get your day started.”

“Five more minutes Mom,” groaned and curled up around my belly, burrowing deeper into the couch. “Just five more minutes.”

“Come on there Sunshine,” the nurse although gentle was a tough old beta, who wasn't taking my  
'five minutes' act at all. “Get up, or I'll dump you on your well padded ass.”

Hey! My butt isn't that big.....or maybe it is. Couldn't wear my tailored uniform anymore and had to see the supply sergeant about a larger size of issue fatigues. “Oh, all right.” Wallowed up off the couch and slid on the penny loafers I'd gotten over the week end after a trip to 'Aunt Sally's Boutique', aka the Salvation Army store. Bit into the food budget for the month but needed more maternity clothes; shirts, pants and such. Most of it was frilly womans' crap, but found enough in plain khaki and navy blue to make me look presentable and not a joke.

Which brought me to the problem of a winter coat, my down jacket was not gonna fit anymore. But that was solved when a large, heavy cardboard box with a zillion stamps arrived addressed to me from Fort Riley. “Dear Lamb, found this in one of my old foot lockers. I wore it in Korea, so it should keep you warm in Rochester. Love, Your Shepherd.” It was a wool over coat, kind of a greyish white in color, a bit too long in the sleeve but was roomy enough for my belly. “Your daddy sent this Puppy.” I coo'ed. “Bye baby bunting, daddys gone a hunting and blasted a shit load of North Koreans at the Chosin Reservoir.” 

From the clinic, walked to Mount Hope Ave, caught the bus headed downtown and then went from Court Street to the Public Safety Building. Was a little early to meet Sargeant Warren, so found a bench to sit and people watch. Wasn't there long before the sergeant came through the double glass doors. He must have been running a head of schedule also. “Novac, good. You're here on time. Most of you college pukes are always fashionably late.”

“I try to be timely,” hardly would like to lumped together with the other 'pukes'. “So, where's the Highland Station?”

We walk over to the elevators, “It's off of Mount Hope Ave, not far from the Gennese Gateway Apartments. If you wanted to walk, on a nice day it wouldn't take you no more then 20 or 30 minutes to get there from here. But today, will take my car, I'm parked in the lot out in back.” He hit the down button, waited and the doors slid open. “We're going to go through 'intake', where the prowl cars and paddy wagons bring in suspects to be booked before they're taken to the holding cells.”

Sargeant Warren and I step in and go down to the basement. The area was a mixture of gray concrete cinder block and a puke green. The smell was a gut wrenching mixture of fear, anger, alpha and beta piss, with a healthy dose of car exhaust. Held a hand up to my nose and tried desperately to breathe through my mouth. “Hey Sarg, got a minute?” One of the patrolman called out, then walked over. “Hi Cas, what you doing down here?”

“Hi Bibi. Sargeant Warren is taking me over to Highland Station. I'll be riding along with one of the officers for the next six weeks.” Positioned myself under an overhead vent that seemed to blowing in 'fresher' air from the outside. There, can breathe a little better, or at least now won't puke on someones' shoes.

Officer Birkland 'Bibi' Khirkshar was a friend of Tims' who'd come up to the lab on occasion to drop off reports or film or just to shoot the shit. He would also take me to lunch when Tim was in court. He was mated to omega, father of three pups and was forever pulling out his wallet to show them off. “Met Kitti in Toronto where she was going to the University there. I was up one weekend just to drink beer and watch hockey. We sitting next to each other at Maple Leafs-Canadiens game. Never saw a woman or omega so beautiful or such a Maple Leaf fan. Then when Daryl Sittler made the winning goal, Kitti got so excited, she grabbed and kissed me. Her scent, oh my God. Think Saint Sebastian answered a prayer that night.” She would agree to marry him, not mate, MARRY! Kitti is still a Canadian citizen and any pup that would present as omega would be citizen of Canada. “Told her if anything ever happened to me, grab the pups, run for the border and don't look back.” 

New York even thought is a rather progressive state and Rochester in particular, being the historical home to the womans, african american notand omegas suffrage movements, there were still folks who were a little old fashioned in their views. “My parents would fight for custody of the pups and ownership of her contract. Even if she doesn’t have one being a Canadian citizen.” 

Could see his point, I'd be pedal to the metal to Niagara if that happened to me. Was a bit lost in thought when jarred back... “He's going out with Judy Gregory.” Warren bumped my shoulder. “You know her, Lieutenant Gregorys' daughter, the omega. She came on the force 3 years ago and has been doing a bang up job ever since.”

“Cool. Oh, took this off the suspect we just brought in,” Bibi handed Warren a crude tactical knife, the handle and blade made from a solid piece of metal covered in chipped blue paint. “Not giving it back to him obviously,” he looked at me. “Think you might want this if you're going out in Highland.”

Warren added quickly, “it's like you're going out to Goodman or something, just that Highland has a few scummy areas and having some protection wouldn't be a bad idea for a little papa like you.”

Was still carrying the mating knife but another another blade wouldn't hurt. “Thanks Bibi,” hefted then bounced the blade in my hand, getting the feel and balance, all while looking for something I could throw it at. Picked a bulletin board about 15 feet away and a wanted poster third from the left, second from the bottom row. No one in the line of fire.....not bad for a first pitch, the knife dug into the cork about two inches.

“Good throw,” Warren ambled over and yanked out the knife. “Where'd you learn?” He was looking at me appraisingly. 

“In Panama. Some of the Special Forces guys at the Jungle School, showed me how.” Well, actually it was same guy who taught me how to fire a Thompsons, schooled me in knife throwing. But didn't think they'd wanna hear about Meyer Lanskys' body guard. Or they prolly would but I ain't no stoolie.

We talk a bit more and head out to Warrens car. It's a fairly new emerald green Buick Rivera, a land barge with power everything and a hood that went on forever. Sat down in the big bucket seat and sunk into the velveteen softness. Think I could fall asleep in this thing, no problem. “Ahhhhh, new cars.” The sergeant said wistfully, “they are my one weakness.”

“Oh, then you must like the 'Ferdi-mobile' Sargeant Colt drives.” 

He wrinkled his broad nose, “you kidding? The only place that kraut car is driving him, is to the poor house. Insurance, gas, maintenance, takes most of his salary to keep that thing going. He's lucky his mate is working and she takes care of most of the bills. Sam better be careful or she'll be the next Ex-Mrs Colt and he'll be living out of that car.”

Ouch! Well come to think of it, hadn't seen Rebecca around in a few weeks. So Colt must have dumped her and moved on to someone else.

The Highland Station was a one story cinder block building, painted a dull pale yellow, in the middle of a blue collar neighborhood surrounded by one and two family homes. The Lieutenant in charge was a middle aged beta male, with a bushy mustache, a 1000 yard stare and lustful infatuation with Linda Ronstadt. “She could sing me 'Blue Bayou' in bed any day of the week,” Lt Jacobs sighed at her poster gracing the wall of his office. 

Sargeant Warren had dropped me off with the lieutenant and the headed back downtown. “Welcome to our little neck of the woods Mr Novac, you'll be with us for the next 6 weeks. Part of the time you'll be riding with Officer Judy Gregory but you'll also get to ride along with detectives attached to Youth and Psychiatric services. Officer Gregory is on the 02:00 to midnight shift with Wednesdays as her day off, those will be the days you'll be with the detectives or riding along with another officer.”

“Um Sir,” I began. “The last bus out to campus leaves at 10:00 pm, would it be okay leave then? I do have a car and can come in for the whole shift if need be.”

Lt Jacobs looked me up and down, then fixes his stare at my expanding waist line. “Was informed of your current condition, how far along are you?”

“17 weeks Sir.” But I passed a PT test last month, no sweat and have been cleared by my doctor to work.” Oh please don't let him make me sit this part of the training out.

“So, you'll be about 23 weeks by the time you leave. I'm sure you did pass your PT test then but now,” there was a question in his voice. “Come on, roll call isn't for another 20 minutes, so we have time.” He lead me outside and a little ways down the block. “See that stop sign down there, the one in front to the blue house on the right?”

I nodded.

“Run down there and back.”

“Okay,” took off the tie and light jacket I'd chosen to wear today and handed them to the Lieutenant. Loafers were not the best shoes to run in but will have to make it work.”

He glanced at his watch, “ready, set.....go.” Took off just as fast as my loafered feet would take me. Had one arm pumping and the other supporting my belly. Could do nothing about my tits, nursing shirts are just crap for running support. They're gonna be sore tonight. Made it down to the stop sign in reasonably good time, turned and promptly stepped out of my shoe. “Damn it.” Toed it back on fast and then poured on the coal. 

There were a couple of other officers standing with Lt Jacobs watching me coming back. Great, let's watch the knocked up slicky boy run his fat ass up the street. Slowed to a walk when I got within a few feet of them. “How'd I do?” Tried to not breathe too hard and caught my breath as fast as I could.

“Well enough that I think, you should be able to handle yourself in the field.” He said putting his watch back on, “but leaving at 10:00 is fine. I'd rather you get your rest and come in fresh and ready, then too tired.” He turned to the tall blonde female officer standing next to him, “this is Officer Gregory. Judy, this is Castiel Novac. He's the intern who'll be your ride along for the next 6 weeks.”

Most omega females tended to be on the petite side, like Jenny or Lady Bela and delicate looking although it didn't mean they weren't tough. Which was not a description of Officer Judy Gregory. She was at least as tall as I was, short blonde curly hair with shoulders and torso that looked like she spent a lot of time in the weight room. “Hi, glad to meet you.” Her handshake was like mine, strong and confident. Created to let the 'hand crushers' know they couldn't intimate no matter what. “Welcome to Highland.” Then she looked with pity at my damp chest where the nursing shirt leaked. Come on, let's get you dry and in some clean clothes.” Got washed up in the ladies can, as Judy brought in an oxford shirt someone had left behind in the 'lost and found'. She found an Ace bandage to bind my tits with. That should work well enough for today. 

Roll call lasted about 15 minutes, long enough to count noses, give out any pertinent information and who to keep an eye out for along with their picture. We broke, then went out to the vehicle. The prowl cars were white and blue Chevy Novas with a wire mesh between the front and back seat, the radio positioned within easy reach of the driver. “Our call name is Baker-46,” she said. “So keep an ear out.” 

We drive around for a few hours, nothing happening. “Welcome to the wonderful 'exciting' world of police work.” Judy snorted, as the car pulls onto Alexander Street. “Boring as shit, sprinkled with stupidity and the worst side of people.” Looked over at me quick, “nothing like the cop shows is it?”

I acknowledged that it wasn't when Judy suddenly picked up the radio hand set. “Baker-46, over.” Damn how did she hear that?

“Baker-46, domestic dispute.” I wrote down the address and Judy kicked the car in the ass. “I hate those,” she said. “Husband beats the crap of his wife, then the wife turns around and jumps on you cuz you're trying to arrest the scuzz bag.” By the time we get to the address, there were two other patrol cars and an ambulance parked out front of a small wood frame bungalow. It was slightly run down, made even more so now by a broken front window.

“The guy and his brother in law got in a fight over some stupid shit,” one of the patrol officers said, as we watched a middle aged alpha with a bandaged arm get loaded into the ambulance on a gurney while another was being lead away in hand cuffs to a patrol car. “Tossed the brother in law through the picture window, slicing him up pretty good. The guy we're arresting actually made the call and confessed to the whole thing. Apparently he didn't want his wife mad at him.” A little late for that. I walked over and stepped up on to the porch. The wood flooring was painted gray, well worn and now decorated with broken glass and splotches of blood. Stood there for a bit in the middle of the carnage, all the while thinking, “well. Someones' gonna have a hell of mess to clean up.”

“Hey Cas, Judy called. “Come on. We're following the ambulance over to Highland Hospital, gonna get a statement from the victim. Stepped off the porch with the crunch of glass following me down the sidewalk. It's a 10 minute drive over to the hospital, skipped the siren and flashing lights as the ambulance was doing such a good job of that for us. 

Once at the hospital, the meat wagon pulled up in front of the emergency room doors as we went to find a place to park. The ER waiting room was full of comfortable upholstered chairs, foot rests and a slew of old magazines. It was painted a soothing sand color, just the kind of place that screamed (quietly) you were in for one hell of a long wait.

“Officer Gregory my love,” a male beta orderly walked up took her hand and kissed the finger pads. “My most favorite member of 'Rochesters finest', what brings you to our little oasis of healing?”

“That fellow in yonder exam room,” Judy pointed a careless finger over her shoulder. “The one with prolly enough glass in his ass to open a bar.” She had her metal folding tablet out and had fished out a report form and brought a pen to the ready. “His brother in law tossed him through a plate glass window. Hell of a mess on the front porch.”

“How exciting,” then his eyes traveled to me. “And who's this lovely little bundle of soon to be papa -hood?” 

“Castiel Novac, he's my ride along for the next few weeks,” she said. “Cas, this is Harvey Spindle, bullshitter extraordinaire and the best damn orderly/medic in this town.” He was prolly in his late twenty's or early thirty’s, a head full of shaggy hair and a Van Dyke goatee covering his lip and chin.

“Hi Harv,” put a hand out there to shake. He took my hand, shook it but then it brought up to his lips to kiss the pads.

“Well hello”, he gave me the big eye, which went down a bit after noticing the edge of the mating collar peeking out from neckband of my shirt. “What do you think of our fair metropolis so far from the cops eye view?”

“Well, this is my first day out in the car, so uh....” I thought a moment but lost my train of thought when Judy was called into the exam room. “Will get back to you in a week or two on that,” then followed on her heels into the crowded little room where our witness/victim lay.

The exam room was crowded with the ambulance crew, nurses, orderlies, Officer Judy and me trying to peek over her shoulder. The old nurse in charge pushed her way through to the side of the patient. “Let's take a look and see what we have here.” Then she ripped open bandage on the guys' arm. He gave a whimper as his wound was laid bare. He must have caught a wicked piece of glass because his arm sliced open deep from elbow to wrist.

Huh, bone is white. Fat is yellow and the room is starting to get grainy black around the edges. Oh crap, it's getting kind of warm in here, could feel the sweat starting to roll down my cheek and the middle of my back. I don't feel so good, think I need to get out of here, REALLY need to sit down before I fall down. Inched my way back and out to collapse in an overstuffed chair in the waiting room. Don't get it. I've seen dead people, really messy, horrible dead people. In Panama, you couldn't help but. In Germany either, a school trip to the site of the Buchenwald concentration camp was a nightmare of photos showing how horrible people could die. So why was this effecting me?

“Hey there,” Harv knelt down next to my chair with a dixie cup full of water. “Drink up.” He also dabbed my cheeks with a Kleenex. “First time seeing something like that?

“No,” I sniveled a bit. “Seen worse. Don't know why this happened now.”

“I suspect you weren't with pup those other times were you?” He took the empty cup, “want more?”

Nodded, “yes please. Thank you.” Great, my body's working against me. Can't show any weakness or give Judy any excuse to want me out. Don't know her that well yet, she might just go to Lt Jacobs tonight and tell him I wussed out, can't let that happen. Gotta get up and back in there. Stood and was immediately pushed back in the chair by Harv. 

“Have a seat, drink your water. Let's get your color back before you leave here.” He'd taken my wrist, found the pulse point and then looked at this watch.

“But Officer Gregory...”

He held up a finger to shush me, “Knows you're sitting out here, now drink your water. She's not gonna rat you out to Jacobs.” Harv kept an eye on his watch and a minute or two later, “pulse is within normal range. Think you're just little keyed up, trying too hard and then you've got your chemicals all over the map. You didn't throw up or didn't run away screaming, mozel tov. You got caught off guard is all.” He winked and handed over a few more tissues. “Blow your nose, dry your eyes and when this is over, walk out of here, the manly-est pregnant man on the face of the planet.”

Snorted a laugh into the Kleenex. Had another cup of water and Judy came out of the exam room. “How you feeling? Didn't miss anything. The guy said he and his brother in law were drunk, fighting over something he now can't remember and doesn’t wanna press charges cuz his sister would kill him” Judy hissed a sigh and shrugged, “typical.”

The rest of the night went fairly smoothly. One speeding ticket, a drunk and disorderly University of Rochester college student who was out celebrating Tuesday. “It's Monday sir,” Judy commented as she had him sprawled up against the prowl car, putting on the cuffs.

“Coooooool,” the guy crowed woosily. “Now I won't miss 'The Goodies'. 

About a quarter to 10, we head toward the bus stop down town. “Uh, see you tomorrow?” Was praying to the Holy Mother just as hard as I could, that she prolly had to grant me the boon just to shut me up.

“Yup,” Judy brought the cruiser to the curb, stopped and threw it in park. “My first doa call I'd only been in uniform a week, it was an accident between a car and a bus. Course you kinda know who caught the worst of that. The guy training me sent me over to look in to see if anyone was still alive.” Then she laughed, not in that 'funny ha ha kinda way, but rather I better be laughing cuz otherwise I'd be screaming kinda way'. “The guys' top half was gone He was there just from the waist down and his legs were twitching, still revving the engine. I kinda lost it. Threw up in that car, on myself, everywhere.” She looked over at me, “funny thing was, all I could think of this whole time was: 'he's gonna tell my dad'.”

“Who would tell your dad?”

“My partner, Jake Miller. He was one of those old bull of woods beat cops who'd been around since Christ was a corporal. And didn't think much of female officers and omegas in particular.”

“Did he.....tell your father?”

“No, everyone else did though.” Then she laughed again and this time it was genuine. “All Jake said was: 'you should have seen your 'old man' at his first doa. Cried and blew chunks like a little girl'.” 

I laughed, not as hard. As it was one of those, 'you had to be there' kinda things. But at least now knew where I stood. “See you tomorrow.” Stepped out of the cruiser and watched it pull away as the bus to RIT pulled up. Got aboard, found a seat near the driver and watched the lights of downtown flicker, blink and glow as the bus rumbled forward.

The following afternoon there was a message waiting for me on Nancy Fitzgeralds' desk. She was Lt Jacobs secretary who's ambitions went well beyond making coffee and taking dictation. Namely taking the test for police officer the next time it came up. But in the here and now, she handed me one of the little pink message slips,“call Sargeant Colt ASAP.” Nancy turned the phone my way, then punched one of the buttons on the set for an open line, “dial 9 first, then the number.”

Okay, wonder what's going on that Sam Colt would call me. Soon found out, apparently their new intern lasted a whole day before refusing to come back. “Little fucker didn't think he should have to type or file, said it was 'omegas work'.” Bristled at that. “So, here's the deal. You come in a few hours in the morning, say Tuesday, Wednesdays and Thursday and we make it worth your while. Buy you lunch, rub your feet, tickle your cli...fancy.... whatever you want.”

Well, I could type for food. “Tuesday, Thursday and Friday, we got a deal.” Wanted to ride with the detectives on Wednesdays.

“You got it. Can even give you a ride over to Highland station.”

“Perfect. See you tomorrow usual time.” Set the receiver back in the cradle. 

“Good news?” Nancy asked.

“Apparently my 'turtle' wussed out and they want me back up at the Tech Unit a few hours in the morning three days a week.” Was rather pleased with myself, “and they're willing to buy lunch to keep me coming back.” Heard role being called and hurried over to sit next to Judy.

Later that evening came home with a full belly and a pastry box full of tirmisu. Had gotten a call to the Rio Bamba Restaurant on Alexander Street, apparently some one had hit and run the head chef's car. Leaving nothing but a busted back light and crumpled left rear quarter panel of his Mercedes. She was a grand old lady, with more metals then the Kaiser.

“She's a beauty,” I sighed, running a hand across her flank. “1956 Cabriolet 300 Sc, rag top.” Navy blue and the ultimate summer car. Then went on to quote a few engine stats and made a new best buddy of the chef as Judy wrote up the report, got out her Polaroid and snapped a few shots. Afterward, we were invited into the kitchen and got to sample some beef medallions in wine sauce, clam casino and crab fingers. “The experts are predicting 1976 is going to be a great year for German white wine,” I said languidly. May not be able to drink or even have the stuff in my mouth at this stage, but could sniff and swirl with the best of em. “The summer was hot and dry, which made the grapes smaller and sweeter, especially for the Auslese and the Beerenauslese.” Mr Carson the club manager out at Fort Riley subscribed to 'Gourmet', 'The Quarterly Review of Wines' and 'Harpers' Magazines. Got to read them one day when I went to pay the club bill for the month.

So car schmoozing + purple proses + big blue eyed pregnant omega boy = free food

“Damn, we hit the mother load there,” Judy loosened her gun belt a notch. “Best I usually can score is a little dessert when there's a call to one of these joints on Alexander. Where'd you learn to talk wine?”

“Finishing school,” I yawned and rubbed my belly. “Madame was a big on us learning not only how to pick and pour but all the purple prose that goes with it.”

“Didn't even think about going to finishing school, not that my parents could afford it.” Officer Gregory started the car and we pulled away from the curb. “Or getting mated until I ready to, just wanted so much to be a cop like my dad and brothers.”

“But your contract......”

She smiled, “is mine. Dad and Mom sold it to me for a dollar when I turned 21. And being this is New York, we're emancipated here anyway. Besides, Rochester is a 'way station city', omegas on the way to the North Star are protected here. The 'burbs can be a little more traditionalist in pockets but for the most part, it's good to be an omega in Rochester, New York. Too bad the weather sucks donkey dick in the winter.” And with that, we got a call, Baker 46, domestic dispute. The address was just a few blocks up, oh shit, not there AGAIN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, welcome back to Rochester. Want to thank everyone for reading, commenting and book marking 
> 
> “Yup, that's little knocked up me, I'm coming of age in Samoa....or Rochester, maybe I'm just being sexually temperamental enough for three primitive societies.” Castiel is referencing the books by anthropologist Margaret Meade, 'Coming of Age in Samoa and 'Sex and Temperament in Three Primitive Societies'.
> 
> The diamonds in the 'M' was my take on the stars in the Playboy magazine 'P”, urban legend had the stars represented the number of times Hugh Hefner or the photographer banged the playmate of the month.
> 
> Gay Purr-ee is a wonderful animated musical about cats in Paris from 1962, starring the voices of Judy Garland and Robert Goulet. Well worth a watch. 
> 
> Esposito scores on the rebound: before there was Gretzky and Lemieux, there was Phil Esposito. In the 60's and 70's he was the greatest rebound scorers of the game. At the Boston Garden, where he played for the Bruins, you will still see t-shirts proclaiming: Jesus Saves but Esposito scores on the rebound.
> 
> Major General Calvert P. Benedict commanded the First Infantry Division at Fort Riley from May of 1976 to May of 1978
> 
> Campi's a Rochester institution, a sandwich shop known for their subs and huge steak sandwiches. Once featured on an episode of 'Man vs Food'.
> 
> Embarazada: Spanish for pregnant
> 
> Saint Sebastian: patron saint of hockey
> 
> Ferdi-moble: Ferdinand Porsche, creator of the company that would bear his name in 1931. They make tanks for the German war effort, post war would create a car that would become legend.
> 
> The Goodies: 1970's Brit-com, shown on PBS stations in the US
> 
> The incident with the man being tossed through the window, it was a door actually and yeah that was me standing on the blood and glass covered porch. Was fine right up until I was peeking over the female officers' shoulder at the hospital and the old nurse ripped the bandage open on the guys' arm. Yeah, had to sit down before I fell down. 
> 
> And yes that was also me getting called back up to the Tech Unit because the guy who replaced me lasted one day and then bailed. 
> 
> Turtle: military slang for replacement, called that because it took so long for them to get there
> 
> DOA: dead on arrival
> 
> The car Cas is drooling over: http://www.rmsothebys.com/am15/amelia-island/lots/1956-mercedes-benz-300-sc-cabriolet/1071811


	61. Interlude Three: A Birth, Phone Calls, Conversations, A Telegram and An Open Window

The Kingston Hospital  
Kingston, Ontario, Canada  
Room 301  
October 1st 1977  
8:45 AM est

 

“SAM WINCHESTER YOU EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!” My loving wife is now in the 10th hour of labor and has called for my destruction every minute of those ten hours. All my friends tell me this anger is normal and should all blow over by the time the first pup turns 11. “I'LL CHOP YOUR DICK OFF AND FEED IT TO THE HOGS!”

Oh let's get this girl some drugs.

“I. WANT. MORPHINE!”

“Darling, you said you wanted natural child birth.” Is my voice quivering? Crap, it is. When those words 'natural child birth' came out of Jess's mouth a few months back, all I said was: “what ever you want Dear.” Now wished I'd argued for complete sedation.

As she snarled and made more threats against my manhood, thought back to being in Da Nang during the Tet Offensive. I wasn't as scared of the VC back then as I am of my 5 foot 4 inch, 100.... and let's not discuss THAT sore subject right now....her baby weight. Oh, no, no, no. At least in Nam, I was armed and could shoot back. “I WAS AN IDIOT! I WANT DRUGS!”

About then, the nurse pops in. “PLEASE, tell me my wife’s' dilated enough.” Please! Please! Please?!

She tossed up the sheet and peered between Jess's legs with an expression similar to Deans' after popping the hood of the Impala, looking for the source of a pesky engine knock. “Almost. Prolly be ready in another hour or two, eh.” The nurse sounded like she was talking about an under cooked meat loaf instead of the impending birth of our pup.

“YOU CANUCKLEHEAD BITCH! I'M READY NOW!” Then, she must have figured she had to be a little nicer if pain meds were in her future. “I NEED SOME DRUGS! Please.”

There is not enough beer in the whole city of Kingston that's going to help me survive this.

“Now Mrs Winchester,” the nurse had that 'talking to an idiot' tone of voice that all her kind had no matter where in the world you were, when trying to deal with a less then ideal patient. “You're too close to your delivery for any medication now. You should have done that at the beginning of labor, eh.”

“YOU GET THE GODDAMN DOCTOR AND GET THIS PUP OUTA ME!” RIGHT NOW!” Jess was coming up out of that bed and not taking no for an answer.

Or enough beer in all of Ontario for that matter.

“Americans,” the nurse sighed, as she tried to get unruly patient back in bed. “Always in a hurry, eh.” 

The DMZ in Korea is starting to sound like a pleasant alternative to standing here with Jess. Alphas used to just drop their mates off at the hospital and then go off to work. Some one would call to say their mate was ready to drop a pup. You'd sit out in the waiting room with a bunch of other alphas and betas, till a nurse would come out to announce your pup has been born. Cigars all around. Now, we're allowed to be with our mates in the delivery room, they say this is progress. Maybe it is, but right now, I'd rather be at the bar across the street drinking a Black Horse beer watching the opening day of hockey season on their TV, then this. Think I've been in Canada too long and need to move on. Will miss the curling though.

 

Quarters One  
Fort Riley, Kansas  
October 1st 1977  
10:01 am cst

 

“I'm coming, I'm coming! Hold your G-D water!” I yelled at the phone as it rang it's little stupid self off the hook. Was tripping over boxes and piles of stuff as I was trying to make it to the hall phone. John had gone golfing with his replacement this morning, leaving me to start sorting things, getting ready for the pack up on the 5th. Thanks a lot you son of a bitch. Should be used to it by now, but every time, I'm left to do this by myself. And every time I'm cussing him out. Though I think I'd be cussing him out worse if he stayed and tried to help.

Finally got to it and picked up, “Quarters One, Winchester residence.” Came within an ace of saying, 'what in the ever living hell do you want?'

“Hi Mom? It's me Sam.”

“Hi Sweetie, what's up.......it's Jess? She had the pup didn't she?”

“YES! Oh Mom, she's beautiful! We had a girl! Seven pounds, eight ounces, 19 inches long. Head full of blonde hair!” He gushed. “Jess came through like a champ. She and the pup are both doing fine.”

“Oh that's wonderful Sam! Did you two pick a name yet?”

“Amelia Anne Avonlea Green Gables Winchester”

“How very....Canadian.”

He laughed, “I know. Jess has been reading the 'Anne' series since we got here. The pup will prolly hate us when she's a teenager and wished she was called anything but 'late for dinner' and even that would be better. But right now it's perfect.”

We talk a moment or two longer before the operator is calling for more money and Sam has to say goodbye. “We'll be Frankfurt in January, so you and Dad can come and visit us.”

“That would be wonderful Honey. But hopefully your father and I can get up to Kingston to see you before then.”

“That'd be great,” he sighed. “Gotta go, have to call Jess's parents next. Bye, love you.”

“Love you too Honey. Give my best to Jess and Amelia.” 

Lay the hand set gently back on its cradle. I have a new grandpup. A little girl this time. Some one I can put in frilly dresses, patent leather 'Mary Janes' and pigtails. Now can't wait for John to come home. Made a call over to the Custer Hills golf course club house and left a message with the bar man for John to call me. Made sure the message included that it was about Jess, so he would call home immediately. Suspect I'll be paying off a rather substantial bar tab before leaving here on the 10th.

 

Custer Hills Golf Course Club House Bar  
Fort Riley, Kansas  
October 1st 1977  
Five minutes after 12 noon cst

“Gentleman, a toast to my son, Major Sam Winchester and his mate Jessica on the birth of their first pup! Amelia Anne Avonlea Green Gables Winchester!” And here I thought my pup had a hell of a moniker hung on em. 'Green Gables?!' Those two have been in 'Great White North' a little too long.

I bought the house a round, Mary is prolly gonna kill me but it's not every day a man gets to celebrate the birth of a grandpup in fine fashion. Sat with my replacement drinking a Coors, a shipment had just come in from Colorado and had first dibs before the suds were all drunk up. Calvert Benedict drank his beer from a glass, I'm always prefer the bottle/can for American beers, a glass for anything out of Europe.

“Congratulations on your new grandpup,” Benedict held out his glass. “Mother and babe both doing well?”

“From everything I've heard,” I preened happily. “Hope to see them later this month. Take a few days off and fly up to Syracuse, rent a car and drive in to Kingston.”

“Is this your first grandpup?”

“Nope,” pulled out my wallet and flipped to a 3 year old picture of Ben. “This is my oldest son's boy, he'll be 16 in a few months. Time does fly.” Touched the photo wistfully, “seems like a day ago his dad was just a pup.”

“I know,” he said taking his wallet out. “Got four boys and a girl. It just doesn’t feel like they should be as old as they are, or married or having pups of their own.” 

“Good looking family,” I looked at the pictures, some were obviously older while others looked more recent. “Lord, where does the time go?”

“Hear you're going to be a new father soon too,” Benedict said conversationally. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Guess news of the mating and pregnancy have gone beyond the borders of Kansas since that weekend at the club with the Reynolds and the night of Jesses' party. “Yes, my omega mate Castiel. He's due in March.” Hmmmm, think I just may take a drive down to Rochester. My pup needs his daddy and my Lambkin needs his alpha. Or I need to feel his soft skin and stroke that plump belly. This is the time an omega is most vulnerable, they're a wash in hormones, off balance mentally and physically, they need their alpha to keep them on an even keel. Or someone else will do it for em. 

 

Quarters Two  
Fort Riley, Kansas  
October 15th 1977  
23:14 cst

Oh I hate to be awaken by the phone. Always did. If I had to be awakened in the middle of the night, prefer the way it was done in India. Where a house servant would wake you gently and say: “memsaab, aap ke lie teleephon hai”. Fumbled about the night stand, until could find and grab the receiver off the 'Princess phone' (only an American would think a princess would want this thing) “Hello?” said in a drowsily voice. “Quarters Two.”

“Jenny darling? I'm sorry to wake you.” Lewiston! Woke up immediately. “But I couldn't wait to call you.”

“What is it? Where are you?” This could be very good news or on the side of not so good.

“Still in Germany,” he said excitedly. “But only for a few more days. I'm coming home.”

“But REFORGER?”

“Is wrapping up and got word I'm wanted at the embassy in Washington DC. So, I have to be there before the end of the month.”

“Oh Lewiston, that's wonderful news!” Oh thank heaven, it's bloody damn cold in Kansas in November.

“How're you feeling Mouse?” That's my sweet boy.

“A little tired during the day, forgot how much a pregnancy takes it out of you.” Rubbed the little bulge on my tum that seemed to have sprung up overnight. 

“How're the pups?”

“The newest edition is fluttering like a fairy in high Summer,” stacked the pillows and got myself comfortable. “The rest I think are ready for a change of scenery. Erica has broken up with her boy friend as he started looking at other girls and Jesse has found American football a bit tame for his liking.”

“Well, have the pups help you ready the house for the removers.”

“I will Lewiston.” Silly man. 

“Quite. Have to go now Mouse, I'll be home in a few days. I love you.”

“Love you too.” The line clicked off and fell to dial tone. Unstacked and plumped the pillows, cuddled under the covers then settled back in to get some sleep, “thank you Father dearest, I do owe you for pulling in a few favors. Need my mate here at home and the pups need their father. He will be so pleased to learn that I have Johns' essence to strengthen the babe. 

 

Riverknoll Apartments  
Bldg 200, Apartment 1  
Rochester, New York  
October 25th 1977  
11:15 pm est

 

Was tired, my feet and legs ache, am getting sick of tuna sandwiches and being pregnant. Blood pressure be damned, I wanna garbage plate! Long day; the weekly check in with Doctor Mosley (I'm watching my salt goddamn it) then some typing up in the Tech unit (Tim rubbed my feet) and the ride along with Judy Gregory. 

Pretty funny accident today, definitely one of those things you had to be there for things. Bleach blonde older lady in her fake leopard print fur coat, wearing a silver crash helmet, on her silver Bellini mini bike, got side wiped by a this pea green barge of a Buick. No one was hurt, the driver of the car got a ticket for failure to yield and the lady on the mini bike got a run in her stocking. There was a phone booth down the street she'd walked to, called her husband, who showed up 15 minutes later in a silver Caddie. Talk about 'swing low sweet Cadillac'. Woof.

Rest of the night was fairly quiet and almost fell asleep on the ride back to campus. Got off the bus at the circle and trudged slowly home, trying to keep to the well lit areas. Got to my door, checked the mail and pulled out two envelopes. Got inside, flicked on the light and put on the chain lock. Let's see, what came? The phone bill from Roch Tell and a telegram? Dropped the bill on the table and ripped open the message from Western Union. There is no middle ground with a telegram, it's either good news or total disaster.

“Castiel,

Will be coming to see you on Friday 28 October 1977. Stop. Should be in after 17:00. Stop. Will be staying until Monday 31 October 1977. Stop. 

John”

This week! He's coming Friday. Got to get on 04:00 bus. I'll go in but spend the day with the Techs so can catch it. OH GOD! JOHN”S GOING TO BE HERE! Gotta clean and put fresh sheets on the bed, gotta have a little bit more food in the fridge. Hopefully he'll buy some more. Have to let Uriel know I can't take Calvin this weekend no matter what and that I won't be at drill. No way in hell am I missing a second of my alpha being here!

 

Riverknoll Apartments  
Bldg 200, Apt 2  
Rochester, New York  
October 29th 1977  
07:30 A.M est

We're out of sugar. Coffee is not coffee without two spoons of sugar and a slop of condensed milk. If I'm going to make it through the morning, must have that first cup of coffee. Sent Calvin downstairs to borrow a few spoonfuls from Novac. He better be up, being that he's blowing off drill because his alpha's in town.

Where is that pup? Sent him out 15 minutes ago and I need to be at drill by 08:00. Stomped downstairs and out the door to find Calvin standing there on the stoop talking to some strange alpha in a bathrobe that looks like it's out of one of those old movies Father likes to watch. Oh my Alpha God, Novac is standing there in nothing but a collar and a sheet! It's indecent, it's obscene, it's like wow that slick is getting big as a barn. Knew he was pregnant but not THAT pregnant.

So this is his alpha. I was expecting older but not 'granddad old'. The aroma of bull alpha (and sex) came off him in waves. So Novac wasn't just a woof'en about that. Wonder how much he paid for that old maids' contract? Prolly not as much as we paid for Calvin. That's one fancy ass collar, nice rhinestones slick. “Good morning Uriel,” he's got that 'freshly fucked' look about him. “Sorry if we kept Calvin a too long but he and my Shepherd have been getting along famously.”

“Alpha John is funny.” Calvin giggled. “He can blow smoke rings too.” 

What? 'Alpha John? He's talking to MY Little Bunny without my permission? Need to show that old goat he simply can't flirt every omega he meets. And will definitely have a word with Calvin when this is over. “ALPHA Uriel Youmans,” I smiled toothily and held out my hand. “Calvins' fiance.” Put a little cloud of possession in the air, then stare into those steely eyes of his. Challenge thrown.

The son of a bitch doesn’t even react! Takes a puff of his cigar and grabs hold of my hand. “Glad to meet you.” His voice is deep, commanding and demanding my submission. “Alpha Winchester here.” Holy crap he's got a grip, can't help it, I drop my eyes. “Sweet Thing, why don't you get alpha Youmans' a cup of sugar so he can mosey on back up stairs to have his coffee.” He puts a hand on Novac's hip, giving it a squeeze and plants a kiss on his forehead. “And we can get back to making tricycle motors.”

Novac giggles, actually giggles, as he turns to go inside to get that cup of sugar. We stand there for a few uncomfortable moments before Novac scampers back with the sugar. “Here, he sez. “Don't want you late for drill.”

It isn't until we were half way up the stairs, that I realized what he meant by 'tricycle motors' Sonofabitch!

 

Riverknoll Apartments  
Bldg 200, Apt 2  
Rochester, New York  
October 29th 1977  
13:30 est

 

Drill went....alright. Know I shouldn't have let the whole incident with Novacs' alpha put me off but it did. The man as smug, arrogant and had no respect for another alphas property. Hester had invited me to the Rit-skeller for coffee and had lent a sympathetic ear to my plight. Rather intelligent girl for an omega. She was of a similar mind that Novac was a disgrace and shouldn't be allowed in the program, let alone an institution of higher learning. Wonder if she's one of those 'free love omega lib' types? Wouldn't mind getting her in the rack to find out.

That should've made me feel better and it did for a while right up until I got to the front door of the apartment. “Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” What the fuck? “Ohhhhhhhh mien Stallion.” Glanced over toward Apartment One and noticed the window was slid open a few inches. Along with the sound track to a porno movie, came the smell of cigar and slick. Great, the degenerates are fucking.

“You like that Baby?” Could hear more grunting and moaning. “Like it when your General fucks you?”

“Yes! Yes! Please Herr General, bitte oh bitte! Fick mich härter!”

Fick? Is that even a word? He calls himself a General during sex? Talk about delusions of grandeur. “You love my big cock in your sweet wet cunny? ” Now the delicate aroma of peaches comes floating out the window. “My big bellyed omega,” could hear the sharp repeated slap of flesh to flesh, “my pup.” The coppery smell of blood joins the mix, could picture the scarlet liquid dripping down between those full milky white breasts. Okay, not good. Calvin shouldn't have mentioned that he's allowed to suck on those titties during sleep overs.

“Yours,” Novac wails. “All yours meine geliebte!” Apple and sweet cream join the mix. “Oh meine Shepherd, tend to thy little flock.” His moans and cries grew softer and more honeyed. Words filled with love, passion and vulgarity in several different languages to drive his alpha on. Till there was final triumphant howl and gasp, then silence.

Why am I still standing here listening to all this? Why didn't I move away the first moment...look down to find the front of my fatigue trousers are now soaked. Had been so intent listening that didn't notice.....shame faced, I unlock the apartment door and run up the stairs. Damn Novac!

 

Instructor Officers Quarters  
Military Law Center  
Kingston, Ontario, Canada  
October 29th 1977  
17:54 est

 

“I don't care who he whored his doxy out to but I refuse to be a party to this 'bond' of theirs” Had caught in my craw the second John told me about it a few days after I came home in August. Guess he wanted to let me vent and get over his foolishness with Castiel. “A profound bond? A joining of families? Why didn't he ask me first? If he did, I would've had time to give the proposition every consideration if deserved before saying no.”

“Um Mom,”Sam began. “It is a very old tradition, to be asked to Madam First is a great honor.....

“Fine, I understand that. My parents went to a couple of 'First' parties overseas. But for someone elses family. Not mine.”

“General Lewiston Reynolds is highly respected commander and war hero,” my son has put on his 'serious face'. The one he used when he was five and arguing why he shouldn't go to bed at 07:00 pm when it was still light out. That's when I knew the pup was going to be a lawyer. “And his mate has got some serious connections in the British government. The kind that can wangle an invitation to some pretty interesting places.”

If I didn't have to put up with the pitying smiles and left handed compliments of the wives when I got back to Riley, wouldn't be quite so raw about this and embrace my new 'relatives.' Jenny Reynolds and I were never truly close, we were acquaintances out of necessity. Not the thick as thieves friends, she and Castiel became. Figures, omegas, the silly creatures, herd together like cows. Speaking of which, the old cow got herself pregnant. Like she really needed it and prolly won't end well.

“Mom, is this because Dad only spent few days here before going down to see Castiel?” OF COURSE IT IS NITWIT! We get so little time together, before he goes off to answer that bugles call, the one I can never hear. The one that sends a sirens song to all men in army green. Or he's off to see Kate in North Carolina. Oh I know about her and her son. When I visited her the first time, it was to give her a piece of my mind but had the ribs instead. A much better choice. Vietnamese BBQ ribs done with a hint of Carolina style. Mmmmm, need to go back there before leaving for Brussels. 

“Mom? You okay? You zoned out on me there for a moment.”

“Sorry, are there any Vietnamese restaurants in town?

“A couple, why?”

“Have a taste for it all of a sudden.” But I digress and sigh. “it's hell to get old....er. The mistresses seem to get younger and younger each year. Oh don't give me that face, your father only has one....now.” Walked over and looked out the window at the cold gray buildings of the  Military Law Centre. “There was a time in years gone by, it didn't bother me as much. 'Alphas' prerogative' and all that crap. (I'd exercised my prerogative once or twice which is how Delassandro ended up as Johns' aide but Sam doesn’t have to know that.) “Because I knew he'd always come back to me. But this time, it's different. Castiel is not some 'gift' or 'Fiddle Faddle' like secretary, he's a mate.”

“But Mom, you agreed Dad mating him would be the best for Deans' pup.”

“I know I did.” Then smiled bitterly, “just didn't expect the big idiot to fall in love.”

Riverknoll Apartments  
Bldg 200, Apt 1  
Rochester, New York  
October 30th 1977  
22:30 est

“Shepherd?” The bed was barely big enough for one large alpha and one very pregnant me.

“Yes Lambkin?” John lazily kissed my shoulder. 

“I'm 20 weeks today, half way to my delivery date. But if what the doctors tell me is true, Jeff will come a few weeks early.”  
.  
“Wish I could stay to watch him come into the world.”

“But you can't. Duty comes first.” A tear slid down my cheek. What firsts am I going to miss in Jeffs' life because because of that one little word?

“Duty almost always comes first.” John caught the tear on his finger tip and kissed it. “But I WILL come back as soon as I can.”

“Do you love me?” God, that sounded needy.”

“I do.” The smile on his face was so beautiful in the moon light that shone in through the bed room window. “Very much. Do you love me?”

“With all my heart and soul.” I started to say more when....“Oh!” It wasn't a flutter but...“He kicked. Oh my God, the pup kicked!” Grabbed Johns' hand and pressed his palm against my belly to feel Jeff stamp his little feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canucklehead: insulting name for a Canadian. 
> 
> Curling: a sport you only hear about once every four years during the Olympics, if you live anywhere else but Canada.  is a sport in which players slide stones on a sheet of ice towards a target area which is segmented into four concentric circles. Two teams, each with four players, take turns sliding heavy, polished granite stones, also called rocks, across the ice curling sheet towards the house, a circular target marked on the ice.[2] Each team has eight stones. The purpose is to accumulate the highest score for a game; points are scored for the stones resting closest to the centre of the house at the conclusion of each end, which is completed when both teams have thrown all of their stones.  Explination from Wikipedia.
> 
> Anne Avonlea Green Gables: a series of childrens novels written by Lucy Maud Montgomery starting with Anne of Green Gables. The story an orphan girl on Prince Edward Island who was adopted by brother and sister to help work on their farm.
> 
> memsaab: a title for a woman in authority 
> 
> aap ke lie teleephon hai: Hindi for 'telephone is for you'
> 
> Yup, there really was a bleach blonde lady on her silver mini bike with the silver crash helmet and silver Cadillac. 
> 
> Meine geliebte: German for 'my beloved'.
> 
> Fiddle Faddle secretaries: in the Kennedy White house there were two secretaries nicknamed Fiddle and Faddle whose main function was to have sex with the president.


	62. The Lost

WARNING: MENTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE, MENTAL ILLNESS AND IMPRISONMENT. IF THESE ARE TRIGGERS, SKIP THESE PARTS. 

 

“Looks like someone had a good weekend,” Dr Mosley said dryly from her end of the exam table. It was Monday morning, the weekly visit to the Womans' and Omegas Clinic, back in the stirrups again. My body was awash in bruises, scratches and love bites, “either that or you will in one hell of a fight. What'd the other guy look like?”

“Oh Howard, I am the greatest. My face is so pretty and your's is so ugly.” Punched a few jabs into the air. “I float like a butterfly and sting like bee! Ali boma ye! Ali boma ye!” 

“You try lifting my toup, we'll see who goes down Mr. Ali,” The good doctor quipped and snerted. 

Snickered and snorted as well, considering how many times this weekend I went down. A lot, by the way if you're wondering. Hadn't had sex in months, then in three days, bang!! Wall to wall fuck-a-thon. Was sore all over, my neither lips and mound were puffy and swollen, the scar from the mating bite was once again bandaged over. My jaw was achy, as I got a bit carried away taking my Shepherds big cock and giving it the blow job from hell. Thought of the way John looked two nights ago, sitting beautifully naked on the couch, legs spread, fists grasping the sofa pillows. Me between his knees, hands clasp around that pocket monster, lapping, sucking and nipping the bulbous purple head and veined shaft for all I was worth.

“You wicked little minx!” He'd gasped and groaned as my nasty talants had gotten him to the edge. “Better have a seat now cuz I'll be coming so hard would be blow'n your brains out. Had saved up all month this!” An evil pleasure took hold of me, saved up? Meaning he didn't have sex with Mary, not like the old bitch would've give him any, anyway. His big self came out of my mouth with a sloppy pop and a lick of split. Got up slowly, my full moon of a belly peeking out from the bottom of the new red silk chemise he'd brought me. Looked down at him imperiously.

“What makes you think I'm gonna let you cum you old War Horse?”

“Oh, I don't know,” he reaches under one of the couch cushions and pulled out the good length of the red mating cord he must have secreted there earlier. “Maybe cuz I know you want this,” twiddling the cord between his fingers. “Or perhaps,” my Alpha had a sly look. “I wanted to see if what Lady Reynolds said was true. That you looked simply divine trussed up like a little round roast in her bed. Begging so sweetly and delightfully pliant to her will and hand.”

WHAT!? Okay, that kind of took me by surprise. Tried to regain composure, come on Novac if you can fool a lie detector...... “Oh?”

“Oh indeed,” he slipped a loop around one of my wrists cinching it up and then the other pulling them to an almost painful point behind my back. “She also mentioned how incredibly fuckable you were and that she rode you like a camel through the Khyber Pass.” John pulled the cord down, forcing my shoulders back and silk covered breasts up. “And having gone through the Khyber Pass myself, you took the lady on quite a ride.” 

This could go a lot of ways, I was a little afraid, a little angry and more then just a little turned on. “And you where told all this when?” Thought this was our secret, Jenny and mine.

“Because my little flower pot,” he pulled me in closer till his lips were just fractions from mine. “I know these things because she told me after my knot caught and I was up to the balls deep inside of her sweet cunny.”

“WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN....mmmmmm!”

As he busied himself slipping a ball gag in my mouth, John took the opportunity to explain himself, as this was the only way he figured to get a word in edgewise. “Jenny asked me with the full knowledge and approval of Lewiston, to add my essence to her fetus. She's an older omega, carrying that pup at her age is going to hard on both their healths. Jenny needed some good strong essence to help bring that pup to term.” John happily sat back and examined his handiwork. “Plus,” he took a moment to tug down the chemise and wickedly suck a bruise between my breasts. “Couldn't see not mixing a lot pleasure with the business. And neither could she.” 

I'm angry, jealous and creating another huge slick stain on the couch. Gee whiz, they couldn't figured a way to get me in on the action too? Damn! Missed what sounded like a really great fuck. Our families now share a profound bond and want her to carry that little pup to a safe delivery. Know that sharing John was simply an extension of that but wanted to be there too. My darling Jenny who I love like fire in the winter and ice in the summer. My Shepherd who is as my salt and bread Felt a warmth seep into my heart (and other places) as my exotic omega took over my thoughts. John watched the parade of emotions cross my face until the right one appeared so he was satisfied I would be dangerous and took out the gag. 

“I wanted to be there too.” Turned on the big blue omega eyes and tugged my lips this way and that to get them into a pout.

“We wanted you there too,” John assured me with tug of the cord, he delighted in watching my breasts and belly jiggle. “But she did tell me about all the times you were together.” 

“So, she told you how we'd spend our afternoons together while you and Lewiston were away.” Poised on the tip of his cock. “How we fucked,” kissed him wet and dirty. “drank each others slick like wine.......” bit his lower lip, “and primed her body the night before the party to be a fertile vessel for her mate.” 

“Yes she did.” My Alpha groaned and nipped my shoulder, then reached over, ghosting his thumb pads under the curve of each breast. “She also mentioned that you were the most incredibly creative filthy little gutter rat she'd ever encountered,” could feel that big rubbery head nose about my pinks. “That you submitted in every way possible to her; body, mind and soul. And that she loves you for it.” John leaned in and whispered in my ear, “Jenny wanted to watch Lewiston drive that big willie of his into you mouth and then your cunny. Did you know he has a Prince Albert?” Pushed down, letting him drive into the hot wet fold between my legs. “I've seen it myself. Very impressive.” Johns' fingers dug into my fleshy hips, leaving bruises and scratches as I rent and twisted on his cock. 

For those few days we screwed ourselves silly, going out only for groceries and once to dinner at the Arigato, a Japanese steak house I'd wanted to try but too broke to experience.

“Mind thinking about baseball scores or dead fish,” heard Dr Mosley say in a tone so bone-dry the buzzards should be circling. “I'm starting to feel like a salmon swimming up stream down here.”

It didn't take much, all I had to do was think of two things. John cautioning me never to mention his coupling with Jenny to Mary. “She's not a huge fan of our profound bond with the Reynolds's as it is. This would NOT make her happy.” Nuff said. The second was just a few hours earlier today when John got into his rental car to leave. “Don't want you to go Shepherd.” Was clinging to him like a limpet or a barnacle or one of those kind of things. “Do you have to?” Knowing full well he had to but had to say those words anyway.

“I do,” he said gently, taking my face in his hands and planting kisses on my brow. “But I will be back to see you and the pup come spring.” Watched him drive away and thought my heart would break. But moping about wouldn't me any good and besides had to get to my 09:00 am appointment. And so, here I am. “So, how're things looking down there?”

“Other then you look like you've been fucked three ways to Sunday,” the good doctor said matter of factly. “The pup is fine, in fact better then fine. Having all that sex seems to have moved the little ones progress right along. His soul is now bonded with his body and you should feel him start kicking soon.”

“He's already started,” reached down and ran a tender hand a cross my belly. “Saturday night, he was really kicking up a storm.” Sniffled a bit, “Alpha got to feel it before having to leave.”

Dr Mosley stood up, put her hands on her hips and stretched, letting her back sound like a bowl of Rice Crispies. “Oh child, you are going to have an interesting time of it and by saying interesting, I mean hard.” She laid a hand on my pubic mound, “omegas have a very difficult time delivering without their alpha near by. But on the other hand,” her voice took a cheerful note, “you're one of those lucky few whose penis and testicles are absorbing back into your body to get them out of the way. Makes it easier during the birthing process for everybody.”

“MY WHAT AND WHAT IS BEING WHERE'D?” I shrieked like a little girl. “NO! NO! NO! YOU PULL THEM BACK OUT! I'M A GUY NOT SOME CHICK!” Dropped my voice quite a few octaves lower, “I mean, what can be done about this?”

The good doctor had the most eloquent bitch face I'd seen since Deans' brother gave him a major (excuse the pun) case of it last year. “Bring the volume down there Mr. Novac. Yes you're a dude, a rather pregnant one. Don't get your panties in a twist, it's not permanent. Your equipment will come back out once you deliver. In the mean time, don't pick it, you'll get an infection.”

Not helping, “how am I suppose to pee?”

“Oh don't worry, the head of your penis will stay above water, so to speak. So you'll be able to urinate no problem.”

“Well, lucky fucking me.” I was angry, scared and ready to cry. “How many omegas go through this?”

“About 3 out of every 10 omega men have this occur. Seems to happen more to those from the warm climes then colder. Although you'd think it would be the other way around.” She picked up my file, “where were you born?”

“Panama......the country not the city in Florida. My family lived in Colon, as my father was in the army assigned to the Jungle School at Fort Sherman.” As she wrote, I explained I'd been born at home (such as it was) off post and lived there until I was 5 when we moved to Germany. We moved back when I was 10 where I presented at age 11.”

“Interesting, which explains a few things.” Dr Mosley made a few notes and some sympathetic noises then shut the file closed with a snap. “Okay, here's what's happening with you this week: your blood pressure is better but we'll keep an eye on it. Still rather anemic, so another B-12 shot is in order and try to get some more rest. Your body is trying to provide a safe haven for your pup to grow and develop, that is going to take a lot out of you. It might be difficult but find a little time during the day for a nap.”

Rest? Nap? Right, sure I'll be right on that. She's gotta be kidding me?! Gotta be able to keep up and not give anyone a reason to side line me on anything. Got up, dressed and skipped the nap this time. Caught the bus downtown and walked to the police station. Monday was suppose to be my off day at the Tech unit but there was a series of reports that had to be in by the end of the week. So for lunch and some cash, said I'd help. Had a good start but half way through the first report, my energy started to flag. “Will close my eyes for a moment,” lay my head on down beside the typewriter to just rest a second, when I got started awake by Tim. “Come on,” he said gently shaking my shoulder. “I've got your lunch and am going to drive you over to Highland.”

“Oh shit!” Was embarrassed to death. “How long was I asleep?”

“About an hour,” oh man. This is so not what I was counting on. “Don't worry about it,” Tim held out his hand to help me up. “Sgt Colt told us to let you be. Can hit it hard again tomorrow morning.” He handed me a brown deli bag, “chicken soup, pastrami on rye, bottle of Hires root beer and an integrated cookie.” Got down to Black Betty and since the weather was still rather nice, perched on the hood to enjoy the waning days of fall. Opened up the bag, pulled out the sandwich and held out half.

“Have some, can't eat it all by myself.” We sat there, passing the container of soup and the root beer back and forth. Munching on pastrami, mmmm, do like the spicy brown mustard. The big slice of dill pickle was definitely not being shared, then broke the cookie in two so each would get a bit of chocolate and vanilla frosting. Burped contentedly, “excuse me. That was so good. Think that will definitely hold me to supper.”

Tim smiled bashfully, “thought you might. My mom said that a good lunch and light dinner was easier to digest when you're with pup.”

Well that was nice to know. “Thank mom for me. She have any other advise for us first timers?”

“Keep your feet up as often as possible, get Dr Spocks' pup book and keep a box of tissue close by.”

Snorted a laugh, “I get the first two. What's with the third?”

He helped me down off the hood and held my hand while I eased myself into the car, “Mom said she would cry at the drop of a hat or would fly off the handle and sock Dad in the nose. Either way, she needed a tissue.” Then he hesitated, “you busy this Sunday?”

“Not that I know of.” Kind of early but what the heck.

“Wanna go for a ride down to Naples? It's a town at the southern end of Lake Canandaigua.” Tim licked his lips nervously, “got a friend works at the Naples Hotel he asked if I wanted to come down for lunch and a tour. Understand if you don't want to, your alpha just being here and all.” 

“Sure, I'd like to go, sounds like fun.” Considering I didn't mention Tims' existence to John over the weekend, not that I was avoiding it, the subject just never came up. Would have no trouble going on an outing with him again. “We'll plan on it for Sunday.”

“The hotel is suppose to be haunted or some kinda crap like that.” he said in passing as we drove by the Genesee Gateway Apartments. “If you believe in that kinda thing.”

Considering I've got a dime around my belly on a bit of red fish line and am wearing the seven traditional elekes. (sent the Miraculous Mary necklace that Smelly had given me that day at the hotel to John. Want him protected.) Then there was that little matter of the evil animal spirit pulled out of my nose and almost getting trampled to death by the ghost cav and that's all in the matter of less than six months ......emmmmmmm yeah. I kinda do. But there isn't enough time in a 10 minute car ride to explain, that in my country, the paranormal is what's normal. So I let him ramble until Black Betty glides into the Highland Station parking lot. “Thanks for the ride, see you tomorrow.”

Roll call was brief but crowded as half the day shift had stayed behind and would be in pairs on foot patrol tonight in the surrounding neighborhoods. More trouble was expected then usual, as the weather turned unseasonably warm for this time in October. “Halloween, that most glorious time of the year,” Lt. Jacobs had a map of the Highland precinct on an easel in front of us. “Is once again upon us. In hopes of avoiding some of the problems of last year; the fires, fights and so on. We will be putting foot patrols in this these areas,” he pointed to various points on the map. “With special attention to the Genesse Gateway apartments.” His fingers drummed the paper in a nervous staccato. “Last thing we need is for another bunch of pups getting sick off of hash brownies like last year.” Apparently some stone ponys' baking project ended up being given out to the trick or treaters when the idiots ran out of candy. 

The craziness literally started early, when five minutes out on the road, a call came through for Baker 46 to see the head nurse at the Rochester Psychiatric Center next door to the Strong Memorial Hospital. Apparently one of the patients had wondered off. Pulled up in front of a large modern brick building, went inside and waited at the front desk for the head nurse to arrive. 

“Hello,” we turned to see a dark hair beta woman prolly in her mid 30's come out from behind a set of heavy wooden double doors. “I'm Nurse Foreman.” Then she smiled. Not that 'you're going to be fine' smile nurse-kind seem to have perfected, but a creepy Valium smile. “Come on back to my office where we can discuss what happened to Mrs Jones.”

Through locked door after locked door Judy and I went, following Nurse Foreman deeper and deeper into the psych center. Was getting more and more nerved out with every passing moment. Thank God dispatch knew we here. As far as I could tell the only difference between staff and patient, was staff had keys. Other then that, they all had that 'Thorazine like glaze and shuffle.' 

Nurse Formans office was an overly neat space looking into what appeared to be a recreation room where there were currently a few patients mindlessly watched a TV that was secured in a wooden box on the wall up near the ceiling. “Jewel Jones,” Nurse Forman picked up a from her desk. “Beta, negro female, aged 66 was brought to us by her family a week ago suffering from disordered thinking and speech. She was diagnosed with disorganized schizophrenia and admitted for treatment.” The head nurse then pursed her lips, “she was on a supervised walk about the grounds with other patients when the orderly was distracted, (oooooooo 10 lashes with a wet noodle) and Mrs Jones wondered off.”

“Has the family been notified?” Judy jotted a few lines in the notes pad she had in her hand. 

“Yes and I was on the phone with them before meeting you at the front desk. Mrs Jones is currently at the family apartment now and they are requesting that someone come and retrieve her.” 

“Is the hospital sending someone out to pick her up now?”

“No,” Nurse Formans' Valium smile got bigger. “We're short staffed today. That's why you're here.”

Lovely. Half hour later (couldn't get out of the psych center fast enough) Officer Gregory and I met up in the parking lot of building 2 at the Genesse Gateway apartments with an ambulance crew and Officer Bill Tate to collect Mrs Jones. He was bear of man with hands the size of catchers mitts and cultivated expression that read: 'don't even THINK about it'. But also a nice guy with house in the burbs, 2.5 pups and a mate who sells Avon. Which reminds me, gotta check on my order for 'Skin so Soft'. The officers removed their weapons, mace and side handled batons, leaving only their radios. “Wouldn't want her to grab something that would hurt herself or others in a struggle”, Judy said as she locked them in the trunk of the prowl car.

Jewel Jones' family lived on the fifth floor of Building Two in Apartment 5E, the elevator creaked and moaned its way up under the weight of five people and a stretcher, should Jewel be unwilling to go back to the psych center quietly. Not that I could blame her. The joint creeped me out as a 'sane' person, G-d knows what it did to someone who was nuts.

At the door to Apartment 5E, Judy and Officer Tate removed their hats and handed them me. “Hang on to them,” Bill said gritting his teeth. “This could get ugly fast, crazy people are crazy strong and don't want my hat damaged. It's new and those suckers cost a bundle.” 

“Don't take this wrong Cas,” Judy took off her uniform tie and tucked it in her back pocket . “Need you standing out of the line of fire. Bill's right. Crazy people are strong and can't be worrying about you when we have to deal with both Jewel Jones and the family, who suddenly might decide they don't like what 'THE MAN' is doing to their relative.”

I nodded, “no problem.” Wanted to keep pup safe if this does turn into an out and out brawl. So moved behind the ambulance guys as Judy took a deep breath and knocked.

The door flung open to a room full of people and one of whom we presumed was Jewel Jones. The older beta lady sitting in a chair moaning and wailing at the sight of us. “You can't let them take me!”

“Aunt Jewel,” one of the women knelt down beside the chair. “These people are here to help you.”

“No,” Auntie Jewel cried. “They're going to poison me, the helicopter is going to crash again and they're going to riot when the block party begins.”

The woman looked up apologetically, “my aunt hadn't been the same since she got hit in the head with a brick during the riot in 64.”

One of the men snorted, “she was crazy as a bedbug before then.”

Her niece glowered, “Auntie had a few issues but it got worse after the brick hit her.”

Okay, this was going south fast as the family took to arguing over when Jewel got crazier, before or after the brick. I took a position in the small galley kitchen next to a teenage girl who was munching on a sandwich with a bored expression on her face. 

“Mrs Jones?” Judy went down on one knee in front of distraught womans' chair. “We're here to help you. Just want to get you back to the hospital where the doctors and nurses want to make you feel better. Okay?”

“No,” an obstinate look came on Aunt Jewels' face. “They can't make me,” then as if someone flipped a switch in her brain.....she went all grandmotherly. “Baby, do you like toasted cheese, cuz I do, need some cheese toast.” Then came the crazy, “that Nurse Foreman is a lesbo dike who wants to have relations with me.....I ain't that kinda beta. So I'm not going to the block party and you can't make me.” 

Judy glanced up at the family, who all shrugged their shoulders. “If I can't convince her to come back willingly, then the other officer and I need to pick her up and put her on the gurney. If you have any objections with that idea please let us know now. Do any of you suggestions or questions with that course of action? Because once we start, we can't stop in the middle of it.” Again more shrugs and 'gotta do what you gotta do's. She ain't moving otherwise.' “It's not going to look good I tell you now, but know Officer Tate and I will do everything in our power not to injure your aunt.” 

“Aunt Jewel,” the niece tried one last time “You gotta go with these nice officers.”

“No I don't and the birds are going to be crapping on the cars in the Sears parking lot, glory be to Jesus.” With that the niece tossed her hands up and moved off. 

Officer Tate was right, for a scrawny little old lady who was prolly 80 pounds sopping wet, Jewel Jones was wicked ass strong. She bit, scratched, caught Judy by the hair and wouldn't let go. It took only a few moments of getting their butts kicked before the ambulance guys joined in and it took four very strong capable people to get one crazy beta lady strapped down to a gurney and readied for transport. I just stood there, not saying a word, hats in hand next the teenager who'd finished her sandwich and was licking the mayo off her fingers. Wow, dinner and a show, can't beat that with a stick.

Mrs Jones screeched and wailed the whole way down. Thank God anyone who looked out their doors or windows to see what the racket was about, seemed to change their minds immediately about raising a ruckus when they saw it was Aunt Jewel. “What's making all the noise? Jones' aunt? She bat shit crazy.” Then would turn and go back inside. Jewel Jones was loaded into the back of the ambulance and the door slammed shut, much to the relief of all concerned. 

“Well, that was interesting.” I handed them their caps as Judy and Officer Tate got themselves put back together. “Does this happen alot?'

“Thank G-d not often, Judy said holstering her revolver, mace and side handle baton. She sat down on the trunk of the patrol car, tipped her head back and breathed a long sigh. “That could've gone bad so fast. Think about it, four white 'cops' (the ambulance guys had badges) trying to wrestle down one crazy little old black lady. We were lucky the family was cooperative, cuz if they weren't and the rest of the building wanted to make a scene, we could've easily had another riot like in 1964.” Huh, the woman in the apartment had said something about that.

At the questioning look on my face, Bill Tate explained that the city erupted in a race riot, when what should've been a simple arrest at block party for a drunk and disorderly attendee lead to three days of rioting, 5 deaths, 900 injuries, 250 arrests and millions of dollars in damages. “Someone sent the K9 unit instead of just a patrol car, a lot of the people at that party were from Alabama and thought they'd left 'Bull' Connor and his dogs far behind. It went bad fast from there.” He mopped his face with a handkerchief, “we were lucky here today.

Judy was cautiously touching her scalp where Mrs Jones had grabbed her hair. “Ow, that stings. Her hand came away with blood on the finger tips. “I think I need to go get this checked out over at the ER at Highland.” Judy turned to Bill Tate, “would you mind having Castiel ride with you for the rest of the day?”

“No problem.” He turned and we climbed into his cruiser. “Baker 41 available.” The rest of the afternoon was fairly quiet. A few parking tickets, a blown stop sign and some smashed pumpkins. Stopped at Nick Tahou's down town for hot dogs, then back to Highland to prowl the streets when the sun set and Halloween went from treat to trick. 

The places a year will take you. Last October I was free as a bird, dressed like Cher for the ROTC Halloween party on the fifth floor trading barbs with Lisa Winchester and admiring Lady Bellas collar. That was the night Dean kissed me for the first time. A tear started to roll down my cheek but quickly brushed it away. Can't think like that right now, can cry and carry on when I get home, but not now. Sat up straighter and put a determined look on. The rest of the night Baker 41 provided transport for the ass holes the foot patrols nabbed, mostly for malicious mischief and vandalism. It was our fourth run down to the Public Safety Bldg, when noticed the time. “Um Officer Tate, I gotta catch the bus back to campus, could you drop me off at the stop across from McCurdys?”

“Sure, stay in the well lit areas Cas, too much weird going on tonight.” He glided the patrol car to the curb at the bus stop. “Have a good night now. Be safe.”

“Night Officer Tate, I'll be careful, thanks for the ride along.” Thank goodness, didn't take long for the RIT bus to arrive. Climbed on, got my ticket punched and found a seat behind the driver. Just wanted to get outta town and in my bed. A while later, stepped off the bus at the Lomb Memorial circle, could hear the roar of music blaring from the parties going full bore on dorm side. Was so glad to be out of there, especially on a night like this.

Dragged my tired ass home, no mail, opened the doors and set the chain lock. Slipped off my loafers and kicked them over to the couch. Got a drink of water and pulled off my clothes walking to the bedroom. Would pick them up tomorrow. Crawled into bed and after a few tries at getting comfortable, found a position where Jeff didn't kick too much and I could be dead to the world.

November the 2nd was that kind of day for this time of year, overcast with a cold damp wind blowing the gray clouds across an equally gray sky. Broke out Johns' wool coat and found my 'Doctor Who' scarf, all 12 feet of it, that my ex-girl friend Nora had made for me for Christmas a couple of years ago. As it was Wednesday, was going in early to ride with a detective from juvenile division. Got in shortly after 10 o’clock and met up with Detective John Madden. “That's Madsen,” he corrected. “Not Madden. The coach and me, sadly, are no relation.”

“Glad you could make it.” He said after a quick shake of my hand. “I'm going out to interview a suspect in a series of break ins from last year, the pup got sentenced on a separate charge but he's got information on the punks he ran with. So we're taking a trip out to Industry. Ever hear of it?”

I nodded, Big Mike was doing his internship out there. He, Larry and I had talked about our assignments one Saturday after drill. Larry was with the Monroe County Sheriffs Department, while Mike went to Industry. State Agricultural and Industrial School now called the Industry Residential Center. Where pups from the ages of 13 to 18 were sent for all manner of adult crimes. “They're crazy out there,” Mike was saying as we found seats at the Rit-skeller, we'd gone there to sit and catch up. “Some of them are nice enough pups but most I wouldn't turn my back on.” 

Apparently the interns that are assigned to Industry are all alphas, male and rather beefy in size. “Apparently they feel that male alphas have a better time dealing with the residents then females or betas.”

“So there are no omegas?” I asked.

“None, not even a resident.” Mike replied. “No, wait. I can't say that. The Facility Superintendent, his secretary is an omega. But she never steps foot out of the admin building to any part of the facility. They don't think it's safe, considering most omegas tend to be small, frail and smell just to good.”  
Thought of Chickie, Hannah and some of the omegas who I'd met over the summer, the argument was not holding water. “Or that's the thinking,” he said hastily after I locked and loaded bitch face #33 causing his addendum.

“So what does it look like out there?” Larry took a sip of his beer.

“Well, if you were to judge it by the admin building, the green houses and class rooms. It's really nice. But then you see the fences, barbed wire, bars on the windows then smell the fear, anger and raging hormones, then you know for all the niceties, it's still a prison.”

Which is basicly what Sargeant Madsen said as we drove out of the city down to the town of Rush. “The name is the only nice thing about this place,” he said turning on the windshield wipers as a light rain began. “It's reform school, juvie, kiddie prison. Look, I can't take you in there. Omegas are only allowed in the admin building and especially you being pregnant.” He shook his head, “I have doubts about that too. Puberty is hard enough under the best of circumstances, doing it out here is murder.”

Well, this is just peachy. “Then why am I going along?"

“Because everyone should see this place just once, even if it's from the outside.” Sargeant Madsen let out a long breath. “I try to get all the interns that come through out here, they need to know what this place is like. Prolly cuz there's not much that separates those in this joint to ones that put em there in the first place.” The sergeant composed his thoughts, “Believe it or not, I was a bad kid. Didn't matter that my old man was a cop, figured I could get away with more because of it. And for a while, it worked.” He snorted a bitter laugh. “Right up until I broke into my high school with loser friend Dave and wrecked the joint. We did a total number on it, paint on the walls, cement in the toilets, took a crap on the principles' desk. Whatever we could think of.”

“Ouch, that is bad.” I could relate to some degree. Vandalism was not my thing (wanting to put a mustache on the Mona Lisa was Gabe not me) But my criminal career was more to eat and survive then for fun.

“Well, didn't take long for the old man to figure out it was me. Mostly because he found my buddys' wallet at the crime scene. But didn't tell anyone, he could have gotten in so much trouble but Dad took a chance. He caught up with Dave the loser friend and beat the truth out of him then told him to disappear. Never saw Dave again after that. Then Dad went after me. Brought me out to Industry, had some friends who worked here and tossed me in with gen pop for a week. Course at the time didn't know that.”

“What?! How could he do that? I mean you just can't toss someone in jail.......in the US...well you can in Panama......you just....can't put then in with no charges. Can you?” 

Madsen glanced over a moment. “When you have the right friends, of course you can. It's a little harder now, but back in the late 40's early 50's, you sure could. Anyway, he tossed me in Industry, with no word of when he was going to get me out. Worst week of my life. Thought I was tough,” he snorted. “Thought I was bad, there were people in there who brought bad to a whole new level. Sociopaths, psychopaths, guys who were just hard as nails and twice as ugly all at age 13. And here was just little pussy me. Never had my ass handed to me so much in my life.”

“So you learned your lesson.”

“Yeah, don't get caught.” The officer laughed. “No. What I learned there will always be people bigger and badder then you. That, I had to get my head out of my ass if I didn't want to spend the rest of my life on that side of the fence. So when I did get out, Dad said he did it because he loved me but would toss me to the fucking wolves with out a second thought if I screwed up like that again.” 

“And here you are.”

“Yup, joined the force in 1965 and have been trying to get heads out of ass's ever since.” 

Thought of all the times my father had threatened to send my brothers to reform school, especially after Gabe and I ran away to Paris for the weekend. Or when Luci and Mike stole a car in Panama City (again not the place in Florida but the country)drove it all the way to Mexico City, where they sold it and took the train back. Or when Anna broke her class mates' nose when the girl called my sister an schmutzigen kuh von einer amerikanischen hure'. Had it been the day before, Anna would have brushed off the insult. But it was 'THAT' time of month and my sister was hormonally taking no prisoners. She got kicked out of school for a week for that one. 

My fathers threats were empty in those days as he was never home long enough to see them through. He left Mother to punish us as she saw fit or not. For but the grace of God and Naomi Elizabeth Westmoreland Novac go I.”

The School of Industry was exactly the way it'd been described. Rather nice if you were standing in the parking lot, not so great if you were on the wrong side of the barbed wire. Before, Madsen got out of the car he handed me a sheaf of papers and an umbrella. “I shouldn't be more then an hour but in the mean time,” he pointed toward a break in the tree line next to the parking lot. “Follow that path about 400 feet, you'll find a burial ground. In county records it's called Valley View Cemetery, but it's 'God's Little Acre' for the 14 boys buried there. Their parents didn't want them back, couldn't afford to bring them home or they were orphaned when they died here. We don't know a lot about them, other then their names and how they died.” Then added, “if you get done out there before I get back, the car's unlocked.”

Wrapped the scarf more securely around my shoulders, neck and head, then headed out across the parking lot and into the woods. Found that the noise and stink of the prison fell away quickly and was replaced with the crunch and rush of leaves under foot giving rise to the musty smell of Autumn. The light thump of rain beat a steady tattoo on the umbrella. The woods were stark and lifeless this time of year, with occasional hits of green from the pines. Everything stood cold, in grays, light browns and blacks, out lined against the leaden sky. The kind of day you either contemplated your sins or rolled over and went back to sleep.

After a bit, came up on a small clearing enclosed by a white picket fence and an iron gate. A large white cross was at one end and to either side tiny concrete markers. They were not much bigger then a standard red brick and on each of them was a small plastic label with a name and the years of their birth and death. Juggled the umbrella as I reached into the coat pocket, pulling out the papers and reading aloud: 

Wesley Ball was 14 when he died of measles

Samuel Broughton, Verne Cardinal and Wesley Brummagyn passed away of heart disease

Vincent Celano and Lawence Chenofsky both drown in the Genesee River trying to escape

Julius Crawford age 15 died of TB and was carried to his grave by his fellow inmates.

William Mason was also a victim of TB

Stephen Metsky or Steven Metski didn't get a stone or the little plaque that misspelled his name until 50 years later.

Frank Smith and Oliver Watson........had to stop here and walk outside the little enclosure for a moment. They were just pups with a life of some kind in front of them. Only a few years younger then me and prolly more like me then......just started sobbing. Hard. The kind of full body sorrow that shakes you to the core. Stood there like that until I could compose myself and walk back in. I owed them that much to at least to finish. To say their names aloud, so that they would never truly be forgotten.

Earl Wessing and Norman Young both died in the flu pandemic of 1919

Richard Dawley was only 14 when he passed of kidney disease and the last boy to be buried here in 1940.

These pups were buried in the woods, forsaken by all except whoever was tending their graves. The grass was cut, the weeds pulled and the leaves raked. Some one remembered. Reached into my pocket and pulled out three pennies. Dropped them on the ground in front of the gate, hope this was enough to pay the boatman for all. 

Walked back to the car, Madsen was still not there yet so climbed in the back seat to lay down for a bit. What did I learn here today? Mulled it over; that the only thing separating the 'good' and 'bad' guys is fate, chance and circumstance. That I didn't want any of mine to end up in a place like this or under some forgotten little stone in the woods. Vowed that day, to do everything in my power to raise Jeff right. Say his prayers, eat his vegetables and not lie like its second nature. Then wept a whole lot more for those forgotten boys, myself and Jeff, till exhausted I fell asleep. Didn't wake up until the car jerked to a stop with the crunch of gravel under the tires. “Hey,” the juvie cop was looking over the seat, “you want some lunch? Figured you'd need some after everything was said and done. You okay with Lums?” 

“Yeah, thanks. It's fine.” Sat up, blinking and yawning like a pup at nap time. Got out of the car into the steady rain that had appears to have followed us from Rush and tailed after the kiddie cop into the restaurant. We ordered roast beef sandwiches, Madsen got a schooner of Ballantine and not for the last time that day, wished I could have one too. 

He took a long pull off his beer. “Place gets to me, even now.” Took another sip. “Good thing I didn't bring you in. The pup I came to talk to could smell you on my clothes. His responses to the questions were less then appropriate and hardly polite. Learned just enough so that the trip wasn't a total waste.” The waitress brought our sandwiches and for a few minutes we chewed in silence. 

“What will happen to most of those boys?” Kind of knew the answer already, as I'd researched the statics for a paper a few years back but needed to hear it aloud.

Madsen took a draw off the beer, “some will make it. Lead productive lives, even make it big. Tennis player Pancho Gonzoles and singer Merle Haggard were both graduates of the Preston School of Industry out in California. There's some pup out at Tryon School for Boys I've started to hear about, word is he's one hell of a puncher. The ex-boxer Bobby Stewarts' has taken him under his wing. With a few breaks, the guy might go far.” Then his face darkened, “for the rest, a quarter will re-offend in the first year out, higher in some places, quarter in the second year. After that, it drops off a lot.”

Took a sip of milk, “do you know what ever happened to your friend Dave?”

Madsen bowed his head, took his schooner and dribble a little beer on the floor, “he bought the farm in Nam in 68. Was up on burglary charges, judge gave him the choice of the Army or jail. Stepped on a pungee stick and died of the infection.”

We finish our sandwiches in silence and Madsen takes me back to campus. “Figure you've had enough for one day.” I started to protest but the kiddie cop wasn't taking no for an answer. “Every body I bring out there ends up going home early, it's not just you. There's no harm no foul.”

Glanced at my watch, “but it's only 02:00 o'clock.”

“And when would you usually catch bus if you were up at the Tech Unit?”

“ About 04:00.” Starting to see his point.

Madsen patted my shoulder. “You did good out there.” The car pulls into the Lomb Memorial Dr Circle and glides to a stop. 

“But all I did was visit the cemetery, snivel myself silly and leave some pennies for the boatman.” 

“Which is a lot more then others have done.” Madsen sighed. “It's a complicated place. Everyone’s reactions are the same but different. Some cry, others double down on their beliefs while others bounce all over the map. But one thing holds true.” He got in my face... “it's prison. The pups ain't there because they're altar boys.” With that, I got out and stood in the rain watching Madsen drive away into the down pour. 

Okay, since I'm here early for a change, went up to the ROTC office to visit with Sargeant Major Singer, get my head on straight and see what's going on. Rode up in the elevator, yeesh it smells like wet sheep in here. Oh, that's me. Stepped off the car at the 5th floor and heard a babble of voices. Walked in to see a group of cadets smoken, joken and metaphorically token with Sargeant Major and an NCO I'd never seen before. Guess this is Deans' turtle.

Study him for a moment, the dude is recruiting poster handsome, not John handsome-powerful yet gentle. Nor as good looking as Dean-who's more modeleque, Hugh is beautiful soul-handsome and then there's my Benny. Who is....my sweet Benny. Wander over to the cubby holes to collect my mail, when there's a smartass voice saying, “dang. What smells like old wet army blanket or screwed over sheep?”

Straightened up slowly, not a great moment to get ragged on, not with the day I've had. Not with my feelings sitting raw on my sleeve. This assbutt bags on my coat, the one John wore at the Chosin, that he kept all these years and then sent to keep our babe warm. WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?! The tears are starting to prickle my eyes. Had to get out, causing a scene with this idiot would be a reason for Bartholomew to bring up 'conduct unbecoming' and revoke my scholarship. Quickly wiped a sleeve across my face, stuffed the mail in the coat pocket and made for the stairwell door. Was down the first flight, when I heard my name being called.

“Novac, wait up you idjit.” Slowed but didn't stop. “Troop, HALT!” Stopped in my tracks. Army training. Gets you every time. Top Singer grumps down the stairs till he just a step behind. He reaches out and runs a hand across the sodden material on my shoulder. “Damn that's an oldie but a goodie. Korean War vintage. Stunk like hell when wet but man, would keep you warm as toast. Where'd you get it?”

“John sent it to me. My coats don't fit any more.” Snuffled a bit, “that's where he wore it. In Korea. It does smell a little.”

“Well it will do that,” the Sargeant Major tugged the coat this way and that. “Good shape too. Moths didn't get at it, the bullet holes got fixed up nice. Can hardly see the blood stains. Your alpha took good care of this coat.”

Looked on with pride, “yes. Yes he did.” Now the smell didn't bother me at all. “By the way,” I asked as we headed back up the stairs. “Who is the FNG with the big mouth?” 

“That is Sargeant First Class Tyson Brady,” Top snorted. “He be numba 10,000 slicky boy bag of dicks. The Major brought him in, knew each other some where a long the line. Got the feeling the dude was pulling in a favor.” Lovely, just one more reason to stay away from the 5th floor. We get back up to the ROTC, bang on the door to be let back in and doesn't said bag o' dicks open it for us.

“Hey Sargeant Major,” he said brightly. Then his nose wrinkled as his gaze turned on me. “Oh, it was you that smelled like fucked over sheep.” Then looked disgustedly at my belly, “damn boy, we gotta sweat the pork out you ASAP.” The other cadets seemed to find all this rather funny. Hester especially seemed to think it was a regular old laugh riot.

That's it, I'm outa here. Pushed my way past the assbutt and the others, going out to the elevator. Punched the call button furiously, brushing the tears out of my eyes. I need my scholarship more then I need to do the dirty dozens or put a fist in that jerks' face. 

“You okay Cas?” Turned to find Sargeant Major was there with his coat and hat in hand. “Come on, the Boss has been wanting to get you over for dinner for ages but with those crazy hours of yours, haven't had the opportunity. Let's give her a chance to fuss over you and the pup.”

“Thanks Top, that'd be nice.” A home cooked meal without me doing the cooking. I'm down for that. Started to feel a little better, the sandwich from lunch had been sitting badly on my stomach after the encounter with Sgt Brady. Which got worse when he came sauntering out into the hallway.

“Hey Topkick, wait up.” The swermy bastard grinned, like the whole thing was some kind of joke. “Not my fault nobody told me the little breeder had slipped one passed the goalie...” Which was as far as Brady got when Sargeant Major growled deep in his throat and his expression turned murderous. 

“Sorry Top if I offended your delicate sensibilities.” A further growl reinforced the idea that Brady had spoken to the wrong person. “I do apologize Cadet Novac if you were BRUISED by my boorish alpha insensitivity.” Sgt 'Bag of Dicks' was sporting a look that certainly didn't match up with the words oozing out of his yap.

As apologies go, it wasn't much of one. “Che, usted me esta haciendo comer moscas.” But it will do for the moment. “I accept your apologia with same sincerity it was given.” Then, since my stomach was all riled up, threw up. Splattered half digested roast beef all over the NCO's shiny boots and starched trousers. 

“SON OF A BITCH!” At that moment the elevator dinged and the doors slide open. Sargeant Major grabbed my sleeve and we stepped into the car, punching the button to close the doors quickly.

He waited a few moments. “Well played. Much better then 'pull my finger'.”

“Just good timing, a long day and an upset stomach,” said modestly. On the way down, gave Top the 'Readers Digest' version of my trip to Industry, the cemetery and the boys buried there. “They were just pups, maybe bad ones, prolly no worse then me. Only difference was, they got caught and I didn't.”

Sargeant Major Singer clucked his tongue and huffed, “sad way of the world I'm afraid. Only good thing is that they have a piece of hollowed ground and a stone (such as it is) to lay under. Too many folks in this world don't even have that.” That's a lot to think about on a queasy stomach, at least this time made it to the bushes outside before blowing chunks. 

Karen of course fussed and carried on over Jeff and the little spoiled brat was quick to show off how he kicked and moved so that I had ask her to stop cuz there were going to be bruises pretty quick. Was installed on the couch with a plate of dry soda crackers and water, “that should help your tummy feel better, so that dinner will stay down.”

“Yes 'Mom',” the snark was gentle and for once, did what I was told. Ate the crackers, sipped the water and then curled up to catch a little sleep.

It was meat loaf night, peas, brown gravy and mashed potatoes to go with it. Didn't over do it, but ate enough so that Karen and Jeff were satisfied. “Hoped you saved enough room for dessert.” Karen brought over a warm dish filled with fresh black raspberry pie. “Picked the berries myself over the summer, there's a big patch of wild raspberry bushes out the end of the complex. Looked like I got in a cat fight by the time picking was done, but got enough for a lot of pie, cobbler and short cake.”

Sargeant Major hadn't said much at dinner, just letting his mate carry the bulk of the conversation and certainly didn't say anything when the big slice of pie came his way. Had a lot more to say when he walked me back to my apartment. “Be real careful around Brady. Suspect his next move is to try and get chummy. Be polite,” couldn't help himself as Tops' lips turned to a grin. “Try not to vomit on his boots any more then you have to.” Then turned serious again, “but don't be alone or go anywhere by yourself with him if you can help it.”

“Yes Bobby,” had gotten permission for this endearment earlier tonight. Had tried Robert but didn't sound right. Robert Singer? What the hell was that? Bobby Singer. Now that rolled off the tongue perfectly. He left me at my doorstep with a manly hug and pat on the shoulder. Checked the mail, there was another letter from the attorney representing Mirras Pharmacy. They'd upped the ante, now it was $1500 for a live birth and no adoption. Live birth with adoption or abortion both got jacked to $2500. Snarled and crumpled the letter into a ball and tossed it on the floor. Don't know why these letters were making me angrier with each arrival, the guy who did it was dead. I was going to have my pup no matter what and yet......the letters were pissing me off. They were a constant reminder that Paul Mirra Jr fucked us over because he got bored.

Then a new thought wiggled up from the primordial ooze of my anger. On the other hand, to make them stop, all I had to do was sign. The check would come and that would be that.......could get the insurance back on the car. Start buying some stuff for the pup. A crib, diapers or any of the zillion and one things you need for a babe of which I had none.

Picked the letter back up, flattened it out and set it on the table. $1500 was a lot of money. And haven't seen a red cent from John or Dean yet. Sighed as I slowly picked up a pen. Being a grown up sucks ass big time.

Friday rolls around and I'm just one big hormonal mess. Was given the job of cleaning out the supply closet in the photo shop and have been doing nothing but throwing things for the past half hour. Didn't help that yesterday Judy and I were called to pick up a pup from the door step of a womans' home at nine o'clock at night. The little girl was there on her front steps refusing to move.

“I found her here when I got home,” the woman explained. “All she said was her name was Cassie and that she didn't wanna go home because her aunt beat her.” It took every thing we could think of, including sharing the roll of peppermint Lifesavers I carried, to get her off the steps, into the prowl car and to Highland station. Where we got a look at her back and legs, Cassies' dark skin was cris crossed with darker bruises. The kiddie cops, Child Protective Services and a few other alphabet soup organizations got called in and soon the pup was scooped up and disappeared into the system. Judy and I were left to finish off the night, wishing we could get drunk in the worst way.

Coupled with that, the left over Chinese food from last night that I had for breakfast this morning was sitting badly. Normally pork fried rice and sauce doesn’t bother me but for some reason this morning was making me nauseous and numb. 

Then to top it off, some moron on the bus yelled at me...had actually said out loud.....to move my lard ass out of the way! “Hey Cas, how's it.....” Sargeant Colt dodged an empty box that came flying out of the closet followed by a ream of copy paper. “Yikes! What in the sam hell are you doing?!” 

“Cleaning,” my voice snapped and sniveled. I hate me right now. 

“Really? Cuz it looks more like you've made a bigger mess.” The sergeant was obviously in no mood for my nonsense.

“Fine! I'll throw it back in the closet and then get lost!” Dragged a hand across my drippy nose. “You can get someone ELSE, who's smarter, alpha and not so fat to do it!”

“What's fat got to.....?” Colt had a confused look at first and then it turned knowing..... “oh crap. Come here.” He motioned me to come over and sit on a bench that was in front of a cloth photography back drop. “Just sit there.” Sam flicked on and positioned the spot lights to his liking and then picked up a Polaroid camera. “Turn to your right a little and smile. Come on, smile for me Castiel.” 

“I feel stupid,” and embarrassed and hormonal. But did as he asked and crooked my lips to a tiny smile.

“My first wife, when she was pregnant, poor girl had mood shifts faster then a sugar jagged first grader on a swing set.” The camera flashed and spit out a picture, then another and one more. “I spent a lot of time at work or walking around the block.” Colt had the Polaroids between his fingers lazily shaking them like a fan. He sat down beside me and handed them over one at a time. “Look at that face. You got that 'papa glow' about you.” They were nice enough pictures, of a FAT OMEGA and said so.

“Not fat,” Sam Colt reached a hand over, but hovered a few inches above my belly before a nod from me allowed it to rest there. “You're carrying a life, there's a little human being in there and that's a pretty amazing thing.” His hand was making lazy circles and it felt wonderful. “There're few things as beautiful and special as a pregnant omega”, I leaned back into his chest and felt the warmth radiate off his body along with spicy smell of sandalwood and hickory smoke. Hadn't noticed his scent before, mostly because was trying to avoid him. Now just wanted to bathe in it. His fingers had pushed the buttons aside to allow the shirt to fall open and now Colts' full warm hand was caressing my bare belly.

This was starting to feel too good and was enjoying it more then I should. But was needy and at that moment, really didn't care. None of my alphas were here for me. Not even Ben. He'd been too busy with school, football and a girl friend to check in with his First and I'd left it that way. The boy was growing up and didn't need me pestering him. Plus it would've meant dealing with Lisa. “Lay back,” Colt whispered. I stretched out across the bench on my back, shoes off, belly exposed. He'd got up and took the camera once more. Then, after a few adjustments, arms here, leg up, leg down, knee bent, fired off a few more shots. This time, even I was impressed.

The shots were artistic, primitively beautiful, angelic with a touch of sexiness. “That's me?”

“Finally.” He'd straddled the bench, pulling up to sitting with my back against his chest, arms wrapped around my shoulders. “Now you know how I see you. How you should see yourself.” Wish I could look like that confident, sexy omega in the pictures. Colt was humming and purring into the nape of my neck, “what are you doing Sunday?”

“Uhhhhh, well nothin...............oh I'm going to Naples with Tim. A friend of his offered him lunch and a tour of the Naples Hotel. He asked me a few days ago to go and I said yes.”

Colt schooled his face back into one more pleasant, “okay. What about Saturday, tomorrow?”

“Saturday morning I've got drill for ROTC until noon but after that, I'm free.” 

“What do you say if I pick you up around 01:00 o'clock and we go up to Highland Park? It's really scenic and has secluded spots where one wouldn't interrupted. Would like to take your picture with a better camera.”

That should've set off all kinds of alarms, considering the last time someone made that statement like that, I ended up in two issues of 'Mega. But was so needy for an alphas attention and touch, I drown them out by automaticly saying: “sounds good. I can't wait.” Suggested to meet him at the circle in front of the student union, as I really didn't want to give Uriel an 'itchy nose' as to why a Porsche was in the parking lot picking me up. 

Saturday morning came round and at 08:15 was standing with the 'battalion' at the Edith Woodward swimming pool beside the student union for drown proofing. Everyone was in their swim suits, except me. I was in the stirrup pants I used to wear for riding classes at finishing school. They were stretchy and accommodated my belly nicely, over which I put an oversized sweat shirt. “All right,” Uriel commanded. “First off, can everyone swim?” Most hands flew up. “Who can't?” Two hands rose slowly. “You'll get life jackets. Everyone will need to be able to swim and/or tread water as there will be times at advanced camp and Officers Basic where you WILL be swimming”.

We were split up into groups of five, each group would tread water for three minutes, then rest and swim the width of pool. Okay, no problem, I'm like a crocodile in the water. Went in with the second group, Bry-Ann Whitman was strapped in a life jacket looking like she'd rather be anywhere but the chilly waters of the RIT pool. November was a questionable time for this but apparently was the only period this exercise could be scheduled with out conflicting with the swim team. 

“It's fine Bry,” I was paddling about as she stood on the edge of the pool shivering but not from the cold air. “Just ease yourself in, the jacket will keep you afloat and I'm right here.”

She dipped her toe in and yanked it back immediately. “It's freezing.”

“You'll warm up once you get in and start moving around.” We were at the deep end, the tiled words '10 feet' were nipping at her toes and was scaring her badly. “Tell you what. We'll start at the shallower part and work our way down. Sound good?”

“Wellllllll, okay.”

Bry padded down to the other end and grimacingly climbed in. “Shit, it's cold!”

“And it will be until you let your body start throwing on the coals,” held out my hand. “Take hold and we're gonna take a little walk.” Oh this is good, don't feel like a beached whale any more, can be somewhat graceful, slid underwater for a moment then bounded back up. Oh yeah, this is outstanding! “Trust me little alpha.”

She balked a little when the water came to her neck, “no that's it. I can't.”

“Pull your legs up,” I instructed. “Come on Whitman, you can do this.” Holding my hands, Bry lifted her feet off the bottom of the pool. She bobbed like a cork for a moment before realizing she wasn't sinking.

“I'm floating!”

“You sure are.” Bry's face lit up like the gates to a new world just flung opened.

“I'm not in Davy Jones Locker!”

“Not even close his attic.” took hold of her hands again, “gonna move a little further down, keep your feet up.” 

She hesitated and then......... “THIS IS SOOOOOO RIGHTOUS!”

“Now let's go a little deeper.” By this time it was group two's turn to tread water, Bry was ready and I was a little tired. “Now here's a trick the Special Forces guys taught me in Panama,” created an air bubble in my sweat shirt to act as a balloon then lay back in the water to float and rest. Three minutes was turning into an awful long time, till finally the whistle blew and we could get out of the water. Did slow, lazy kicks over to the ladder and waited for Bry to climb up. Then pulled myself out. Oh holy baby Jebus, back to being a ton again. The sodden clothes clinging to my body weighting me down further.

Limped over to a near by drinking fountain, so thirsty and gulped down as much as I could. The other omegas were lined up behind me, we dry out so quick even when surrounded by water. Watched as the others did their three minutes until it as time to swim the width of the pool. Once up, once back...easy peasy. Was suppose to dive but since that was not going to happen with Bry-An and she was still a bit nervous, slid into the water beside her. “Ready? It's not a race.” Course with alphas around, it got turned into one. 

For a first timer in the water, Bry wasn't doing too bad as she floundering her way across the pool, I was doing a nice easy back stroke to conserve my strength. Course this ended up making the sweat shirt ride up and put my belly on full display.

“Come on Moby Dick,” Hester thought she was being funny. “Move that lardy white gut!”

“Shut the fuck up Ahab,” I hollared back. Cadre wasn't there today so unlike Sargeant 'Bag of Dicks' didn't have to play nice with this hoser. “You should know who won that fight.” 

Drill ended shortly before noon, we were dismissed with a 'well done' and 'good jobs' all around. Went to the omegas locker room (men on side of the tall bank of lockers, women on the other with modesty curtains you could pull to keep some semblance of that) and stripped out of the wet clothes. Ugh, hate the smell of chlorine, too many negative memories attached to it, especially from this summer.

Dressed and a bit warmer, walked out of the student union to find the day had turned cloudy with a sprinkle of cold rain, putting a damp chill in the air and was starting to have second thoughts about my outing with Sargeant Colt. Sure, now it's not such a great idea. “What was I thinking? Was I EVEN thinking?” Was so caught up in a whirlwind of hormones, emotions and just plain feeling sorry for myself that I would've agreed to anything for attention. I'm an idiot. Could just 'forget' to go but then would have to face him tomorrow. Oh shit, will go and just get it over with. Who knows, may get some lunch out of the deal.

Shower, dress in a pair of khakis and a long sleeve button up. Struggled to put on socks, they're getting to be a challenge to put on with my belly getting bigger. Slid on the loafers, then pulled on Johns coat, added the Dr Who scarf then headed out the door. The mail had come, a letter from the Citadel and one from Wright Publishing. Peachy, what do those idiots at 'Mega want now? Tucked them in the breast pocket and wandered back down toward the student union. 

If anything could be said for Sam Colt, he as timely. That 911 pulled up in the Lomb Memorial Circle with a delightfully civilized snarl of engine and more then one appreciative look of those walking by. Strolled over, opened the door and dropped in the bucket seat. “Hi there,” Colt pulled away from the curb in a screech of tires. “How you feeling today? Ready to have some fun?”

“Feeling pretty good thanks, a little tired. We were drown proofing in the pool this morning. Making sure everyone could swim.” God, that sounded stupid.

“And you of course can swim?

“Oh yeah,” ran my hands over my ever expanding waist line. “Like a crocodile. But it's a bit different now with a pup on board.” 

“I suspect it would be,” Sgt Colt commented smoothly. “Your center of gravity would be a bit off.”

Couldn't help but reach out to touch the dash, the leather was creamy and the wood smooth under my finger tips. “Used to watch these cars run on the Autobaun in Germany. Them and the Audi's doing 100 without breaking a sweat. Just eating up every American car on the road. Was so envious.” My fingers were tracing the little shield with the horse, “course the accidents were just as spectacular. Not much in the way of anyone making it out a live or if they did they were crippled for life.” Oops, “sorry. Did mean to get morbid.”

Sam Colt reached over and patted my knee. “No problem. Knew my life expectancy dropped 10 years the minute I bought this car.” Funny, he didn't say 'she'. Everyone I knew called their car 'she'. Dean certainly did, then there was Tims' 'Black Betty' and even Johns Bronco was a 'her'. My bug certainly is. Which reminds me, got to get her kicked over for the week. 

We drive down Mt Hope Blvd till pulling into the park entrance onto Reservoir Road, “you should see this place in the Spring. The lilacs and tulips are in bloom. There's the Lilac Festival,” Colt smiled nostalgicly. “spent every year for first 7 years I was on the force on festival detail.” He talked about the days where the sun shined, when it rained and “one time where could've sworn it was gonna snow.” We drive up a hill, past the reservoir and toward a large stand of pine trees. 

He pulled the car into a small parking lot and shut off the engine. A light rain pattered on the windshield dotting it and sending rivets down the tinted glass. “Got a couple of umbrellas and if anything we can have a nice walk, get in a few shots and see what happens.” He pulled a camera case and tripod out of the small back seat.

Okay, at first glance, this doesn’t look like a smart thing to do. Go into the woods with an alpha I don't know all that well. But don't see him trying to pull something and even if he does, do have 'The Lovers Kiss' in my coat pocket. Sadly for the sergeant, am not afraid to use it.

We head down a path into the pines, the noise of the city and traffic become quieter, till there was nothing but the sound of rain, our foot falls and the occasional bird song. Colt moves off the path a bit till he finds a spot to his liking, a tall bare branched oak tree, judging from the leaves on the ground with a curtain of pine behind it. “The light this time of year is amazing,” he said setting up the tripod, a fixing an umbrella and the camera to the stand. Then he took light readings, made some adjustments and then motioned me to stand in front of the oak. “Okay, smile.”

Colt took a few snaps, then asked if I could remove the coat, “for a few minutes. Can't have you catching cold.” Hung the big coat over a sturdy looking tree branch. He made a few adjustments, as I was wearing a white shirt, then took a shot or two. “Stand over in front of the pines without the umbrella, I'll be quick.” He turned the camera first, “one, two....three.” I scampered over a few feet, brrrr the rain was soaking through. “Okay, get your coat back on.” 

Stood there a few minutes trying to get warmed back up. This was ceasing to be fun really fast. I'm cold, wet and really would like a nap. Colt must have seen the look on my face, as he stopped fiddling with the camera and walked over. “Come here,” he unzipped his coat and pulled me into a hug. “Let's get you warmed back up.” Mmmm, this was kind of nice. My nose and lips just kind of automaticly settled into the crook of his neck, breathing and lightly tasting his skin like a delicate wine.

We stand like that for a while, warming and taking in the scent of the other. “I'd liked to try something, if it's all right with you.” In a comfortable trusting haze of course I agreed. Sam Colt stepped back a little and undid the first three buttons of the shirt and pushed it off my shoulder. Then undid the first clasp of the nursing shirt. “Now lean back against the tree.” As the shots continued, the buttons came undone, the nursing shirt came off till I was standing topless with my belly exposed. Yeah, I know, not bright. Pup on the other hand was like a stove, he may have been enjoying the cool water in the morning but now was happy little boy in the rain. Glad he was, my goosebumps had goosebumps.

Yet, I stood there. Not that I wanted to please this alpha. No, I'm standing here because......and hated to admit it, had gone from needy to need. Needed his touch. Had been fighting biology, the want of an alpha, since I was 15 and winning, until now. Pregnancy had kicked all that to curb. My body needed an alphas attention and touch. And if my John wasn't there, then unfortunately someone else had to do. So if standing for these pictures was the price of admission, I'll pay it. But in the mean time, couldn't take the damp and cold any more, “would like to stop now.”

And surprisingly Colt did. He halted immediately, walked over, picked up my coat and putting it around my shoulders, he leaned in and let a long warm breath of scent wash over my face. “Come on, let's get you dressed and warmed up.” We left the park and headed over to a hole in the wall joint on Clinton Ave. It was the kind of place you found only if you were still half in the bag from the night before, or a local or a cop. The waitress slapped a coffee down in front of the sergeant and a hot chocolate for me. “Sam Colt,” she sighed. “Yah, Homer Dumbfuck. What were you thinking taking some poor little papa out in the rain to”...and she used her finger quotes....take pictures?”

“Ah Maggie,” he took her work roughened hand and kissed the side. “Good to see you too. Castiel Novac, this marvelous creature is Maggie O'Hare, my wild Irish Rose, love of my life and bane of my existence. The 'Jiminy Cricket' to my 'Pinocchio'.

“Better watch out for this one Little Papa,” Maggie cackled. “It ain't his nose that grows when he's lying.”

Colt put a fluttering hand to his breast (just like Nurse Juanita in any episode of Dr. De Amor MD) “Sez the beta who took my sweet virginity.”

“HA! You were never sweet and as for your so called 'virginity', you threw that sucker at me like Tom Seaver heaving a 'barn burner'.” They laughed, talked trash and did the dozens with the familarity of old friends or lovers or both. “So what can I get you two today? Other then some chicken soup for your friend here, he's shivering like a dog shitting razor blades.” 

Sam slid out from his side of the table and sat down on mine. “Come here, cuddle in. Let's get you some hot soup.” Didn't take long for the smell of contented omega to waft about our end of the diner. Now I was tired, the morning in the pool, then standing out in the rain posing for those shots had worn me out. Settled into Colts' side, nuzzling into his neck, letting the alphas warmth creep into my chilled body. This was nice. Would've been nicer had it been John or Dean or Hugh, but beggars can't be choosers. 

Maggie brings out a soup for me and a ham on rye for Sam. I pick up the bowl, letting the heat from the heavy porcelain warm my finger pads and sip the liquid slowly. There was no rice, not a noodle in sight. Just a broth with bits of chicken floating about, kind of like what Sgt DeCharo used to make for me. Wonder if he did mate Lieutenant.....what's her name? Marie....something. Can't think of her last name right now. Didn't write Smelly back, his letter seemed pretty much a goodbye, so didn't bother. Not like we had anything anyway other then a lot of sexual tension culminating in a few hours together in that hotel room at the airport. 

How strange my life has become. Was in a fog of cold, sandlewood and hickory smoke, deep in a sea of chicken soup and hot chocolate. Was aware of Maggie from time to time as well as others who came and went. 

By the time the last bit of chicken is headed down my throat, the permafrost has melted and have stopped shaking. Pulled away from Colt and gained some clarity back. “Thank you, feel a lot better now.” There is one little thing... “those photos. Kind of had a bad experience the last time I let someone take pictures of me, that were....I wasn't even......um.” Dipped my eyes, “That's kind of how I ended up in 'Mega.”

Colt studied me for a moment, “you're afraid I'll do something unscrupulous, hurtful or sell them, right?”

“Pretty much,” and of course I'd have to kill you.

He leaned in and tipped my chin up, his lips brushed over mine. “The negatives, every last photo will be in your hands and no one elses. Not even mine.” Could feel his smile, “well. Maybe one or two. Just for my eyes and no one elses.” He then looked at his watch, “it's about 04:00 o'clock. I have things to do and you need to get home for some rest.”

Maggie was tipped and duly insulted, Colt paid for the lunch and snagged a tooth pick from the dispenser next to the cash register that smelled like Sen Sen. The rain had tapered off but left a dull gray wet mist in the air that set me shivering again. The ride back to campus was kind of quiet, whatever talking was done and Colt had what he wanted and I got a little of what I needed. We were even on that account. However we made a quick stop at the Southtown Plaza parking lot.

“Just wanted one last taste,” the kiss was flavored with licorice with an untone of coffee and a hint of lust. Not my favorite flavors together. “Would be so easy to want more,” he breathed into my mouth. “We're not nice people more devils then angels you and I. A pregnant omega desperately in need of an alphas touch and me wanting to oblige. But as much as fucking you would be a delight”, his hand wandered up and under my shirt to tweak a nipple through the nursing shirt. “I don't fuck over my friends and colleagues. Tim likes you too much for his own good and......” Colt pulls away.

“You don't want him thinking you seduced me.”

“Bingo, got it in one.” Colt sat back in his bucket seat, “he does tend to put on blinders when it comes to you and I have to work with him after you're long gone.”

“I know.” It only makes sense, besides I don't need another essence to add to the collection. Got caught in a weak moment, the last few days ganging up on me. A small lizardy part of my brain just wants to chuck the whole college thing and go be with John. Have my little room in his house and work under Mary and......okay I'm better now.

So he drops me off in front of the student union and I trudge back to the apartment. Need a tall drink of water, a hot bath and bed all or not in that order. The soup and hot chocolate helped but now just need to crash. Or so the thought was until I got to my door and found a large soggy pup huddled in front of it.

“Cas, you gotta help me. Mom is gonna kill me if she finds out.”

“Ben? What did you do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Halloween and the first week of November 1977. Thank you to everyone who has read, written and kudo'ed. 
> 
> 'Ali Boma ye': heard during the 1974 Ali/Foreman fight in Zaire so named 'The Rumble in the Jungle'. Translated out to 'Ali kill him'. More on this historic fight can be seen in the award winning documentary, 'When We Were Kings'. 
> 
> The Arigato of Henretta, NY (it was a chain, the others were in Florida) was a one of those Japanese restaurants where your table is the grill and the chief would not only cook your food but put on a show doing it. I understand it closed down a year or two ago. Bummer.
> 
> The incident with crazy Aunt Jewel at the Genesee Gateway apartments really happened. Of course I didn't realize how close we were to disaster until now or how bad it must have looked then and worse in the context of now.
> 
> McCurdys': was a very nice department store in the Rochester area, that of course doesn't exist anymore. Their flag ship store was downtown and the main bus stop was across the street from it. 
> 
> Schmutzigen kuh von einer amerikanischen hure: German for: dirty cow from an American whore
> 
> Had found the articles about the cemetery and boys at Industry while researching for this chapter. Knew I had to include them, as no one is ever truly forgotten as long as someone can speak your name.  
> http://www.democratandchronicle.com/story/news/2014/07/11/boys-neglected-life-abandoned-death/12501141/
> 
> http://www.democratandchronicle.com/story/news/2014/08/11/rush-cemetery-industry-dead-boys/13899619/
> 
> The hell of a puncher at the Tryon School for Boys, was of course Mike Tyson. Fudged the time a little as he would be there a year or two later then what I have in the story.
> 
> The call about the abused little girl on the door step, sadly was real. Not one of the happier memories of my internship. 
> 
> Che: depending on where you're from it can be used like: hey, uh, um, man, eh (if you're Canadian), dude, so or right. Which is how Che Rivera got the nickname because he used it in his speech so much.
> 
> Usted me esta haciendo comer moscas: you're making me eat flies. An insult you'd hear in most of Central America. In short you're boring someone so bad they're asleep and their open mouth is drawing flies.
> 
> Mono sodium Glutamate: wonderful stuff. In the 50's, 60's and 70's you could buy it in shakers and boxes under the names of 'Adolphs' Meat Tenderizer and 'Accent'. It was used as a home remedy to get rid of warts and callus's. MSG was used a lot in foods at those times as a flavor enhancer, including hot dogs and chinese food. Which explains the terms: Chinese Restaraunt Syndrome and Hot Dog Headache. Look them up in Tabers Medical Dictionary, I think they're still there. MSG is one of the big triggers for migraines and depression, which looking back now, could be the reason why I had a HUGE depressive episode in college. I ate a lot of salad at the time and the Grace Watson kitchen used to soak the lettuce in water laced with MSG to 'perk' it up.
> 
> Um, that photo session in Highland Park, yeah. I kinda sorta did that. And the sergeant did give me all the pictures and negatives.....or so he said.
> 
> Tom Seaver: major league baseball pitcher for the 1969 World Series winning 'Miracle Mets'.


	63. Ben and Me

WARNING: MENTIONS OF NEAR RAPE AND SEXUAL ASSAULT. UNDERAGE SEX AND DRUG USE. IF THESE ARE TRIGGERS, PLEASE SKIP THESE PARTS.  
On a less serious note, I also kind of dis 'The Carpenters' and 'Hummels', there's no offence meant.

 

“Ben what did you do?” Opened the door and hustled him inside. “How long have you been out there waiting?” 

“A while, not long,” he sniffled and hugged himself. “I didn't know. Maybe an hour or two.” The pup sneezed, “kind of lost track of time.” Oh shit, gotta get him warmed up and some food in his gut. 

“Bathroom now, take a hot shower and I'll get you something to eat.” Ben stood there kinda dopey, blinking at me as if the order for the novel idea of moving hadn't quite made the trip from his brain to his feet. So with a few gentle pushes, got him into the bath “Need me to help you undress alpha?” He nodded miserably, peeled his wet jacket and shirt off, worked the clasp of his belt, then let the sopping jeans and underpants fall to his knees. Wow, it was cold out. Also noticed some bite marks, bruises and scratches on his thighs, sack and groin. We're soooo gonna need to talk. Shit, I sound like my mother. 

Got the water running and a good temperature, then took my clothes off too. Need a warm up almost as bad as my little alpha, figured this would be the easiest way to take care of us both. Pulled him into the shower and began soaping him down. There was nothing erotic or sexy about this, it was simply after care for my First. The pup did something stupid, prolly one of those things that could've gotten him hurt or killed or both, that his mother would ground him for until he's 90.....with good behavior if she ever found out. And then blame me for it. But that could wait until he was feeling a little more human.

Doesn’t take long for the water to start running cold, damn small heater tank. Get the faucets turned off and him out of the tub. Towel his head, back and chest. “Okay, foot up on the toilet seat.” No way I could kneel down to get his legs dried off, then bunched up the towel and gave his butt and junk gentle pats. Ben was dry enough so now could give myself a quick once over lightly. “Okay Sugar, let's get you into something warm and dry.” Took his hand and lead him into the bedroom, where I plunked him on the bed before tearing through the dresser for something Ben could fit in. Settled on his fathers flannel shirt, some sweat pants and tube socks.

“Get dressed and I'll rustle up something for you to eat.” Slipped on the terrycloth bathrobe and walked out the room to give him some time to put himself together. Went through the can cupboard, thank G-d John bought me some groceries, cuz there was more in there then usual. Pulled out a can of Dinty Moore beef stew, opened it up and....why does this stuff always look like dog food and smell like it too? Slopped the stew in a pan to heat up.

Ben came out of the bedroom about the time the stuff began to bubble. “How you feeling?”

“Better,” he said. “Warmer.” The sweat pants were a little short on those long legs but the flannel shirt just about fit him perfectly. Ben is gonna be as big as his uncle in a few short years.

“Go sit down at the table Little Alpha,” I was in full on Madam First mode. “Will have your dinner ready for you momentarily.” He obediently sat as I brought over a bowl of stew and a sleeve of saltines. A moment later came back with a small glass of red wine. The bottle was left over from Johns' visit and had aspirations of using what remained for spaghetti sauce. “A little bit is good for your blood.” He took the glass and downed it in one gulp, then held it out for more. I got him a glass of milk with a look that told the moron don't ask for more wine.

We eat in silence until the sound of spoons scraping the last of the broth and cracker crumbs off the bottom of the bowl was heard. Here we go, three, two, one... “Ben, what happened? I want the truth Little First, from the beginning and don't leave anything out.” Get the feeling I was gonna regret asking him that.

“Well,” he was stuck and he knew it. Had used 'Little First' not just his name, so now he was honor bound to tell me the truth. “Went to see the Dead on Friday.” 

Well, that explained the greater number of freaks and weirdos in town the last few days. Which also explained why I ended up in the dark room on Thursday morning developing mug shots instead of pictures of promotion or birthday parties. “So you went to see the Grateful Dead.”

“Yeah,” Ben grinned. “Me and Josh and some guys from the football team decided we wanted to go.” 

“Did your Mom okay this little outing?”

His mouth was about to say yes when his brain kicked in and said no. “She didn't want me to go. Said 15 was too young to go to a concert without her.”

“So you have gone to a rock show before with your Mom?”

Ben made a face, “The Carpenters.”

“Ouch.” May as well have taken him to see 'Lawrence Welk'. But something was not hitting right, mostly because I remembered walking by the War Memorial the last few days and seeing the sign up advertising the show for November 5th. Which.......got up and walked over to the wall calendar. The fifth was today, the show was tonight. “Little First,” Let the unhappiness of this situation come out in my voice. “Where did you see them play?”

“......................”

“What was that? I didn't hear you.”

“Colgate. I went to Colgate”

Doesn’t ring any bells right off. “Colgate....is a what? City, town? Where is it?”

“Colgate University.” Ben sighed dramaticly at my ignorance of such places of higher education found in the State of New York. “It's in Hamilton.” Also heard 'and you're suppose to be the smart one', under his breath.

“You better respect me pup.” My growl was as deep as any alphas'. “I took you in and I can throw you right back out again. Now, how far away is this place?”

“About two hours east of here,” he didn't sound at all remorseful.

“YOU WENT TWO HOURS AWAY?! WITH NO ONE KNOWING WHERE YOU WERE?” Got up and started to pace. Holy shit, the chickens are coming home to roost. At least I had Gabe and Balthazar who were older and smarter......somewhat, on my escapades.

“Jesus! Don't have a spaz attack!” Ben snapped at me. “Mom knew I was going to spend the weekend with Gary Frankle.”

“And just WHO is Gary Frankle?” 

“He's this guy, a friend.” Uh oh. I know that tone. Used it often enough myself, only better. 

“The truth if you don't mind.” Jeff is not going to let out of his room, except for school and church until he's 30....maybe.

“He's a guy......who if you give him $20.00 will say he's your friend and you're at his house for the night. Even will put your voice on a tape recorder, saying some junk so that it would seem like you're really there.”

Gotta admit, that is clever. I'm going to be the most hard ass parent in the WORLD! Jeff is going to hate me.

“So, he is a friend of yours?”

“That little nerd? Oh hell no.” Oh this just keeps getting better and better.

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. “You and the rest of your little ass butt friends tell your parents that you're having this big 'sleep over', finger quotes from Hell, at Garys' for the weekend? Right?” The pup nodded and looked at me like I was stupid. “Then you took off for Colgate. Why there? Why not wait and go tonight when.....oh right cuz someones mom or dad who took little junior to the show would've seen you and sooner or later, ratted you out.”

Ben smirked, “you're pretty quick for an old dude.”

“OLD?! I'LL OLD YA INTO THE MIDDLE OF NEXT WEEK!” Was half a mind to call Lisa right now. But, took a breath and calmed down, had promised myself to hear him out, THEN call the little brats' mother. Talk shit to me will ya. “Little First,” now I was pissed, calm but pissed. “Continue.”

“So, Trevor, me, Josh and a bunch of other guys take Trevors mom's car...”

“How old is this guy and why is his mother letting him take her car two hours away from here?”

“He's 17 and his big brother goes to Colgate. Trev drives up there all the time.” I'm telling myself that I ran away to Paris, France with Gabe when we were 15 and 17 respectively, so why should this be bothering me now? Cuz I'm 22, going to be a papa in four months and now have to be responsible. Oh this sucks canal water vigorously. “We drive up there and meet up with his brother Howard...”

“Wait, Trevors' brother is named Howard?” I snickered. “What, does he have sisters, Vivian and Lee?”

“I think so,” Ben said blandly, without a clue I was being sarcastic. “Any who, we get in line at the auditorium for tickets, when this ratty old van pulls up and this guy gets out and offers us general admission tickets at four bucks a crack. Which is two dollars less then what they're costing at the door, so we get em right there.” Hated to tell him but that the guy must have bought em a few days earlier for two dollars each. “So anywho, we get in and wander our way around the general admission floor, trying to get as close to the stage as we can.”

“How close did you get?”

“About 30 or 40 feet,” he boasted proudly. “We set down between these beta dudes and some mighty fine omega foxes.” Don't think I liked the way that sounded. “Trevor had a few bottles of 'Mad Dog 20/20' hidden in the pockets of his jungle fatigue pants. One of those dudes pulled out some Thai stick to share and the chicks had some hash.”

“YOU GOT HIGH?!!!!!!”

Now Ben really looked at me like I was beyond stupid. “What, like you never did?”

“Drunk yes. Around people I trusted a lot.” As an omega, you had to be careful who you could let your guard down around. With Gabe, Anna and Balthazar, yes. Dean, John and Benny of course. Drugs, never. Saw what happened to little troopies who where stoned off their asses in Germany. They got those asses beat by the MP's or if they weren't so lucky, the politzi. Besides, drugs weren't cheap. If I stole, it was to eat. “No, I never did drugs.”

“Not even grass? Dude, what kind of college student are you?” 

“The kind that studies,” couldn't lie to him if I was asking for the truth. “Okay, maybe a little grass, but never around people I didn't know.” Had to stop a moment, Jeff chose this inopportune time to kick me in the ribs, had to take a moment to blow and breathe. “Sorry, the pup just got me a good one.”

“Can I feel?” Yeah, it's a stalling tactic but we both need a break. Opened the robe and let Ben get to feel his little half brother move and dance against his palm. “That is so cool”, he leaned in put his cheek to my belly. “Feels so funny, your skin is like a drum head.”

“Never thought of it like that.” John just loved to kiss, adore and butt heads with his 'little bull'. “Okay, as the old joke goes, coffee break's over, back on your head. The rest of your story please.” Closed up my robe and sat back down in the chair next to Bens'. 

“Well, Trev opened up one of the bottles and we passed it around, those dudes sparked the Thai stick and we all got mellow. Then the band came out and opened up with 'Bertha':

“I had a hard run  
running from your window  
I was all night running, running, running  
I wonder if you care?”

“That's nice,” I stopped him from singing the rest of the song, not that the pup didn't have a nice voice but because my patience was slowly coming to a rather unseemly end. “So the band played and you toked up.”

“Pretty much.” Then he smiled dreamily, “got to make out with Tessa. She's a poli-sci major there and a total stone fox omega. After the show, we went back to her dorm room to...you know.” Wink, wink, nudge, nudge.

“I thought you had a girl friend?”

Ben shrugged noncommittally, “we kind of broke up. She was in drama club-had the lead in the school play, I had the football thing going on and we just kind of didn't have time for each other and drifted apart.”

Well that kind of sucked canal water. “Sorry to hear that.” Now back to our irregularly scheduled programing. “So this Tessa girl, did you......?”

“We were making it like it was going out of style.” Ben sang the line from 'Sally from Syracuse', then puffed out his chest and preened in true alpha style. “She was a crazy ass freak in bed.” Well, that explained the scratches, bruises and bites. The big numb nuts, letting the little head think instead of the big head.

I sat back in the chair, “so let me get this straight. You got high and left your friends to go screw some omega chick in her dorm room? 

“Yup.” And he didn't see any thing wrong with this idea? Oh yeah that's right, high.

“Were you at least careful?” Oh please let Dean have given him 'the talk' and maybe slipped him a condom or two for his wallet.

“Tessa said she was on the pill,” He looked defensive, big lying lair who lies. Am betting the only thing that came up was his dick and not a conversation about contraceptives.

“Well that's nice of her, but the pill doesn't stop diseases like clap, drip and crotch rot.” As most my brothers found out the hard way, even with a rubber.

“But she was a college omega, she wouldn't have any of that stuff,” he protested.

“Huh uh. And the fact that she's at a Dead show getting high, taking some strange alpha back to her dorm room doesn't sound like virgin territory here to me. Sounds like you were taking a well beaten path.” Oh Jesus, Mary and Joseph, I do sound like my mother. Gotta figure out a way of suggesting that he go to the local free clinic in three weeks to get tested, but that's a conversation for later tonight. And now comes the 'fun' part our program boys and girls. “Sooooooo, what happened in the morning when she came down and found you in her bed?”

Now Bens' face fell to his toes. “Tessa kinda kicked me out after she found my wallet and saw my school id card.”

“Bet she took your money too, know that's what I would've done.” He nodded sadly. Sorry pup, no such thing as a free ride. Would wager even money that slick had 'tick tack toe tits', lots of courting presents but no follow through. Smart girl. “And things just went so well after that didn't it?” This was the part of the story that I really didn't wanna hear, the scary things the pup did to end up on my door step.

Ben looked like he wanted to cry. “Got back to the auditorium parking lot and Trevors' car was gone. They'd left without me.”

Sons of bitches. Trevor is going to get a potato up the tail pipe if I have anything to do with it and that's just for starters. “So what did you do?”

“Went up to some of the cars in the parking lot where people had crashed for the night and asked for a ride.” Had my hand clutching my chest ala 'Fred Sanford'. Oh I'm coming Elizabeth, it's the big one! The pup is killing me here. “Most were headed east but found some guys who could get me to Syracuse.”

Jeff was starting to kick again but ignored it and asked Ben to continue.

“So, they got me to one of the Syracuse exits and I stood there for a while with my thumb out to hitch, till the guy in the ratty van. The one who sold us the tickets to the show pulled up and asked where I was going. When I said Rochester, the dude said that's where he was going and to climb on in.”

“And then?”

Now Ben got up and started to pace, “everything was pretty cool at first. Said his name was Todd and that he followed the band around the country selling tickets and stuff out of his van. We talked about The Dead and traveling and other neat stuff till we got off the thruway and got on Route 15. Headed the wrong way, away from Henrietta.” Now he looked like he wanted to do more then cry. “Then things got really uncool. The dude started talking shit about how pretty I was, that my lips were made for sucking cock and bet my ass was tight as a tick.”

Oh crap, that pup doesn't know how close he came to disaster. Or worse, maybe he does. “So what did you do?”

“Said, 'well thanks for the ride, you can let me out here.' Well course he doesn’t. Just says that he's gonna find us a nice quiet little back road, have a line or two of coke and some 'fun'.” Ben looked like he wanted to be sick.

“Soooooo, obviously his plan didn't work cuz you're here,” I asked nervously. “It didn't work did it?”

“Oh Hell no,” now the pups' expression turned from scared to proud. “I did what Dad and Uncle Sam taught me. Keep my head, assess the situation, look harmless and then punch the mother fucker where it hurts. Then find a weapon, run or both. I punched him right here”, pointed at his temple. “Grabbed the tire iron that was between the seats and hit him with it till the van crossed the road and ploughed into the ditch. Got the door open, jumped out and ran up the road till I looked back and saw him climb out of the van. That's when I got off the road and went cross lots till I got to RIT, then remembered where you lived. You weren't home, so waited at your doorstep.” 

Now I felt guilty, should've been here for my First. Not off taking dirty pictures and getting felt up by Sargeant Colt. But I'm here now. “I'm sorry Baby, for not being there for you.” Took him in my arms hugging and rocking to and fro till we both stopped shaking and tears stopped flowing. “Okay,” said taking a final sniffle, wiping my eyes and now in command of the situation. “Call this Gary character and let him know if any one asks, you guys had an argument and you went to stay with your First. Then you call Lisa and tell her the same story. Keep it simple, don't vary between the two of them. Where are the clothes you brought for the weekend?”

“Still at Trevors.” Ben replied. “Why?”

“We're going over there and getting your stuff. You'll rest up tonight and I'll get you home early tomorrow. Now, make those phone calls, while I get dressed and find you something to wear. Phone is right over there on the wall.” Clapped my hands, “chop chop, get to it.”

Pulled on some maturity jeans and a wool cable sweater, now what did I have that could fit a Moose in training? My pants would all look like 'high waters' on him, so the only thing.....hmm wonder how he'd look in a kilt?

Actually this could work. Had my good black wool kilt out, the one I wore to my honeymoon dinner at Pope Air Force Base. But roughed the look up a bit with heavy black sweater with holes in the elbows and ripped neck, stretch pants (poor things were gonna be pulled to the limit) and the flannel shirt tied around his waist. Laid out on the bed, it looked pretty cool.

“I'm gonna look stupid!” the pup proclaimed indignantly after he'd finished making the phone calls and seeing the proposed ensemble. “This is girlie! Everyone will think I'm some kinda fruit loop or omega!” What?

“That's my best kilt! The one your grandfather bought me on our honeymoon.” I'm tired, hormonal, scared out of my wits over Bens' near miss with that creep and feeling more then just a little guilty. Toss it all together and serve up on a plate full of pissed. Crossed my arms on top of my belly and leaned back on my heel. Let's watch the twerp talk his way out of this one. “And what's WRONG with looking like an omega?”

“It's okay if you ARE one.” Did NOT like his tone one little bit, male chauvinist alpha assbutt. Well, if it's gonna be like that, will take his fanny straight home. “But not for me.” So here we go, the 'superior' species has spoken.

“Fine, go as you are.” I snapped at him, then hung the kilt back up. It's too nice for him anyway. Hopefully after Jeff is born, can get myself back into it. “Get your coat and shoes on, let's go.” 

“I'm going, I'm going.” Ben sniped. We walk out to the Bug, get in and kick her over.

“Where's this guy live?” 

“Pittsford,” he said sullenly. The pup slumped in his seat and glowered out the window.

“And you know him how?” Inwardly cringed, always hated these conversations with my own mother and swore to myself this stuff would never come out of MY mouth if I had pups.

“Football.”

“And if he lives in Pittsford, why is he going to your school?” Mom would laugh her ass off at this conversation. All that's missing is: 'if so and so jumped off the (insert name of bridge here) would you?

“I don't know,” Ben grumped and growled. He then clammed up, only opening his cake hole to mumble 'turn right or left'. Which was fine by me, really didn't feel like talking to him anyway. Male chauvinist pig of an alpha. Funny that it was his downing my kilt and opinions about being an omega that got me pissed off not the lying or running off to Colgate. Or maybe I'm reacting because it's easier to be mad then terrified because my Little First almost ended up raped and murdered. Unbidden, Randy flashed to mind and I white knuckled the rest of the drive. I'm a fucked up space case and ready to be Auntie Jewels' rubber room mate. 

We pulled on to Bromley Road and coasted to a stop in front of a large two story house in a development of really nice houses, if you didn't mind the whole cookie cutter same-o same-o look. The sun had long since gone down and my watch read about seven o'clock. There was something in the back of my mind that said I had something to do at 7:00 but flash wasn't coming to boom. “Come on, let's get your stuff and get outa here.” We get out, walk across the lawn, up to the door, rang the bell and waited. And waited. And waited. Little ass wipes aren't coming to the door, even though could see all the lights were on upstairs and the car was in the driveway. Fine, front door isn't locked anyway and I waltzed in.

“You can't do THAT!” Ben was horrified. “You just can't walk into peoples houses uninvited!”

“I just did.” Ohhhhh, he don't know me very well do he? “Now go get your stuff.”

There was a stair case just to the right of the door and he flipped on a light and trotted up. Wandered into what appeared to be a living room and turned on a table lamp. Nice place, too bad it looked like no one ever sat in it. Then noticed the curio cabinet. “Yuck, Hummels”, those sickeningly cute little German figurines that Americans seem to go nuts over these days. Looks like Trevors' mother has a zillion of the ugly little fuckers. In the 50's and early 60's they were dirt cheap, seemed like every GI assigned to the American sector sent one home to their mom, sweetheart or grandma. Think Mother had one, until one of us boys broke it on her.

“Ben, I'm so sorry.” Huh, guess there was some one home after all. Hear the light thuds of feet on carpet and the heavier thuds of a guilty conscience. “When I woke up, we were on the Thruway and halfway back to Rochester.” This must be friend Josh.

“You couldn't have turned back?” My little alpha whined.

“And look where? You're the one who ditched us for some slick chick.”

Now there's my cue, “oh hi,” stepped back in the foyer and looked up the stairs into the face of a pup about Bens' age. Nice looking enough in a side kick sort of way. He'd lost the puppy fat, he'd been sporting when I saw him with Ben last Spring at Mirras' pharmacy. “Castiel Novac here. I'm Ben's First.” Then gave a sweet nasty grin, “come along spit spot, the babe needs his rest, isn't that right 'Dear'?” Let's just embarrass the lot of them while I'm at it. Turned my attention to Josh, “if you coming with us Tiny Alpha, get your stuff, this train is leaving the station in five.”

“Can we just go?” My Little Alpha was turning a becoming shade of pink. “Josh, if you wanna come too....”

“Hey,” heard a loud obnoxious voice coming from further up the stairs. “Winchester brought a party favor, now we can really have some fun!” I should be unnerved by this statement, but I'm tired, angry and in no mood for some jerk off with delusions or grandeur. “Damn, let's make him pop a pup.”

“Let me guess, you're Trevor.” I causally step back into the living room and to the curio cabinet. Okay, which one of you little fuckers buys the farm? Eeny, meeny miny mo...... Course now the metallic stink of wet dog is in the air. Our fight forgotten, Ben has bared his teeth and is growling, the deep throaty full on warning against any threat to his omega. Josh has fallen instinctively beside him, he didn't know me but for his friend he would fight. I like this pup.

“Oh Trevor,” I sing songed. “Be a dear and go get Josh's things please. That's a good pup.”

“Shut up you stupid omega slut, nobody tells me what to do or talks to me like that!” Whoa that's not a grass high talking. Wonder what he's on that makes him go from total zero to complete asshole that quick? “Winchester, you gotta give your bitch a beat down, he needs a lesson on how to treat his masters.”

“HAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!” Lean back against the wall laughing my ass off. “Let me guess, you just finished the latest 'Gor' book? Or 'Bone Head the Barbarian? Masters? MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” Trevor and a couple of his stooges start rushing down the stairs when I held up the Hummel. “Stop or I'll drop it.” Was banking on Trevors' mother loving those Hummels more then him....” Bingo, was right on the money. Now let's really make him pee his pants. Pulled out 'the Lovers Kiss', still had it in my coat pocket from earlier today, thumbed out the safety and cocked the hammer. “Now, go get Josh's bag.”

“You, you wouldn't......” Trevor started. Then saw the look on my face. He turned slowly and went back up the stairs.

“We'll call the cops on you,”one of his dickbirds threatened. Would have been more impressed if his voice didn't tremble and break.”

“Sure, you go right ahead and do that my fine 'droogies'. Will that be before or after you come down off your high and hide the stash? Your buddy threatened a pregnant omega,” I was in a conversational mood. “Wanted to cause a miscarriage. So needless to say, was well within my rights to defend not only myself but my unborn pup. There isn't a jury in this state that would convict me.” 

“We're Alphas',” one of them quivered. “They'll believe us over you.”

“Normally, perhaps.” Shrugged nonchalantly but was hoping that assbutt would get back quick, the gun was getting heavy. Why didn't I pack the snubnose? “But again, pregnant omega and Madame First defending my alphas honor, MY word overrides yours any day of the week.” Smiled evilly, “especially here in Pittsford, this lovely bastion of traditionalist values.” Hoisted on their own petard, which always made me wonder how high is this petard and how long does it take to hoist yourself? 

Trevor returned a few minutes later with a small gym bag. With out taking my eyes off the little knot of teens, kept the pistol trained on them as I moved off to the side toward the front door. “Now toss it to Josh.” Amazing how cooperative people can be with the right motivation. “Ben, open the door and you guys get out, be right there in a tick.” I backed up slowly and then.......“CATCH!” Tossed the figurine, turned and ran out the door. Sprinted across the front lawn to the Bug, the boys had already there when I dropped in the front seat and kicked her in the ass.

“They're gonna call the cops!” Josh wailed, looking back as if we were already being trailed by a fleet of patrol cars.

“No they're won't.” I was driving just a hair above speed limit. “They're still high as kites. Even if they did, the police would come and how would mommy and daddy explain that to the neighbors or at the country club on bridge night why the cops showed up at the front door? How embarrassing. They'd never leave the little cheeze weezle alone in the house again. They'd have to put him in another new school or better yet, military school. Think about it, he should be going to Pittsford High or private school and yet he's slumming with you guys. No offense.” 

This was getting a little much for Josh, “I wanna go home now,”

“No problem pup, where do you live?” Actually he didn't live far from RIT, so we drop him off and start back to the apartment. Ben and I drive in silence for a moment until, “thanks for defending me back there.”

“Not like you really needed it. You were freak'en John Wayne.” Felt his hand on my knee, “sorry I was such a dick to you earlier.”

“So kay,” pulled on to the road going up the hill to the apartment complex. “We were both scared, you just went through something horrific and....” sighed. “It's kind of hard to handle.” Squeezed his hand on my knee, “your growl. Just like your grand-dads'. Fierce as hell and twice as mean.”

“When did you hear Grandpa growl?”

“Over the summer when he almost got in a knock down drag out with my brother Gabe.” Smiled tenderly, “John was going shoot him right there in the doorway of Quarters One and Gabe had his knife out to carve Shepherd up like a turkey. It was adorable.”

“That was adorable?” The pup shook his head. “That's more fucked up then 'Hogans' Goat'.” I suppose it was one of those things you had to be there for.

Pulled into the parking lot in front of the apartment and noticed the lights were on in my living room. Funny, didn't remember leaving them......oh crap! Now I remember what I forgot. Dashed up to the door, got it unlocked and stumbled in. Calvin was lying on the couch flipping through the Montgomery Wards ' Christmas Wish Book'. “I'm so sorry,” I babbled. “My First needed me and had to help him and it totally slipped my mind our getting together tonight.” Carefully went down on my hands and knees, “please forgive this unworthy, my dearest Charge.”

He sat up, licked his finger and dog eared the page. “It's cool. Figured something happened. So let myself in with the key you gave me.” 

“How come he got a key and I didn't?” Ben looked more then a little indignant.

“How come you haven't taken the time to see me since September when your dad was here?” I shot back, “Help me up.” The two of them each take an elbow and pulled me to my feet. “By the way, Calvin this is my First, Ben Winchester. Ben this is my Charge, Calvin Chickadee.”

“You any relation to Lucy Mae Chickadee?” Ben asked. “Her family came up St Louis, Missouri last year.” Calvin and I look at each other.

“Well, it would be on the way to Oklahoma,” the little omega shrugged. “Prolly, grandpa got around.” Then he turned to me, “is it too late to make the lasagna? Alpha got all the fix'ens and you were gonna show me.”

“Was suppose to be a cooking lesson tonight,” thought a moment. “Well, if you don't mind eating late, yeah. We can do this.” Then took charge, “okay. Everyone get their hands washed and we'll get this show on the road.” Turned to Ben, “this means you too little Alpha. Learning to cook is important, cuz sooner or later you'll be on your own and your mama, me or somebody else won't be there to cook for you.”

“Okay,” better to get his mind on something other then what the last 12 hours. “What do you want me to do?” Didn't take long to get the sausage, onion and garlic chopped and fried up, the noodles boiled and then everything layered with cheese and spaghetti sauce in the two biggest baking dishes I had. There should be enough for the three of us, plus left overs for breakfast. Covered them with foil and slid the dishes in the oven, then set the timer for 25 minutes.

“Okay, will let em cook till the timer goes off, then bake another 25 uncovered. In the mean time, will get your clothes put in the wash so they'll be presentable for tomorrow.” Eyed the two of them, “have to get to the store, we're out of bread and milk. Behave yourselves.” Not like they wouldn't but have seen too many pups behaving badly today, automaticly put the warning out.

Went down to the Star Market for a half gallon of milk and a loaf of day old Italian bread that marked down to a quarter. As I mentally checked off the things I had to do, getting everyone up and out before 10:00 tomorrow morning was near the top of the list, as I still going to Naples with Tim. Which made me wonder if maybe there is some lesson to be learned here......nope. Nothing I can see.

Came home to the delightful smell of lasagna and the boys sitting side by side at the table going through the 'Wish Book'. They had made it to page 105, “I like 'F'.” Calvin pointed at the blue and tan button up sweater with a hood on it.” Speaking of which, he had his off. The little omega must have felt comfortable enough around Deans' son to bare his head.

“Eh, it's okay.” Ben flipped a few pages ahead to Page 109, “now 'E' looks cool. Looks like he could play for 'The Packers'.” Peeked over their shoulders, the item causing the excitment was a green fleece 'V' neck shirt with gold and white trim. It was okay, if you like that kind of thing.

Wonder what they talked about when I was gone to get the to the point where they able to sit together like that in such a short time? Pups have a way of buddying up quick when they have to, so I should be glad that my Charge and First are getting along. Put the milk in the fridge and took some slices from the loaf, put them in the paper bag, then wet the bag and put it in the oven with the lasagna to warm up.

“Alpha sez I can have only one toy this Christmas,” Calvin proclaimed sadly, his chin resting on his palms. “Sez I'm too old for them and that I should get something 'practical' for the rest of my presents.”

“That sucks,” Ben commiserated. “But, then again,” he grinned knowingly. There are 'toys' and then there are 'TOYS.'

“Like what?” Yeah, smart guy, like what?

“Like a 'boombox', or race car set or.....” He flipped to the back of the catalog, “THIS. These video games you can hook up to your TV and play at home. You don't have to go to the bowling alley or a bar to play.”

“Coooooooool!” Calvin breathed, taking in the idea and imagery of such a technology. “That's what I want for Christmas.”

They had names like APF, Colormatic, Telstar and Bally. You could play tennis or hockey, race cars using the steering wheel or shoot the bad guy using a western style pistol. And to do it all from the comfort of your own couch in your own living room. It was amazing.

That would be a great present. One I would want if I didn't have a pup on the way, who needed everything. Even though I signed the attorneys' release, still haven't mailed it back yet. Was sitting on the table just waiting to be dropped in the mail box. Could feel the tears well up, when the timer went off on the lasagna. Quickly wiped my eyes and went over to the stove to take the pans and bread out of the oven.

“Come on guys,” I called. “Soup's on.” Mmmmm, hot and gooey with three different kinds of cheeses and the sausage, it turned out just the way it was suppose to. “A buddy I had in Germany, his mom was originally from Staten Island down in 'The City' and man could she cook. Mrs Antonia Pertelli White (married a little Protestant boy from East Greenbush, New York that her brother had brought home one week end while the both of them were on survivors leave during the Second World War) showed me how to make this, pizza-what she called 'peetz' and a bunch of other stuff.”

“It's really great,” my Little Alpha garbled out through a mouthful of bread and noodles. “You can make this again. Mom doesn't do Italian so good or when she does, it always ends up tasting like the stuff we get in the cafeteria at school.”

“Alpha doesn’t do spaghetti all the good either,” Calvin piped up. Whoa, 'Alpha doesn’t do something well? Will wonders never cease. “Mostly it's Chef Boyardee, out of the can.”

Blah! “Well, the next time I make sauce or you bring the ingredients, will whip you up some home made noodles, fast and fresh.”

“Cooooooooooooooooooool!” Both boys crowed.

Forgot how much teenagers and pre-teens ate, those two cleaned up one pan and half of the other, then eating up the loaf of Italian bread, Warmed up the left over sauce and they slopped it on the bread and gobbled it down. “Okay you mugwumps, get your pajamas on, yeah it's only 10 o'clock on a Saturday night, but I'm tired and suspect the rest of you are too. Chop chop! Get going!”

Stacked the dirty dishes in the sink and shoved the half full lasagna pan in the fridge, will deal with it all tomorrow morning. Got out the extra blanket and sheets to make up the couch for Ben as Calvin was going to be sleeping with me. Turned to find my Little Alpha looking hopeful, “you going to be with me tonight?”

“No, will in the bed room with Calvin.” Made a quick decision, “will 'be with you' in three weeks AFTER you've been tested down at the free clinic.” Ignored the indignant look on his face, “you wouldn't want to do anything that would hurt your little brother now would you?”

“No, but.....”

“No buts.” I was adamant. “You had unprotected sex and there is no way in Hell I'm letting you near me or this pup. “After you're tested and IF you come up clean”, chucked his chin. “Then Little Alpha,” gave him a low down dirty smile. “We'll have a lesson in 'going around the world' and I'll be your tour guide.”

“Okay,” Ben happily gasped with anticipation. 

“Off to bed Little Alpha.” Kissed his cheek, “you've had a long day.”

He pulled me into a bear hug, “thank you. Thanks for everything.” Could feel his tears rolling down my neck. 

“If you need me during the night, I'll come and lay with you a while.” Not like there was going to be a lot of room on that couch for a moose in training and a pregnant me. “Just don't be surprised if I poke a gun in your face if you're trying to wake me up. Keep two of em under the pillow. And a knife.”

“I'll try to remember that,” he watched as I pulled the 'Lovers Kiss' out of my long coat that was tossed over the back of the swoop chair. “Why so heavily armed?”

“I'm a pregnant omega living alone,” put on the safety. “Why else do you think?”

“Good point.” Ben climbed in between the sheets and I turned off the light.

“Think you can sleep with the bathroom light on?” Keep it burning when Calvin is over so he can find his way there if he has to go in the middle of the night.”

“That's okay,” he said settling in. “I might have to pee, so will be nice to know where the bathroom is quick.” 

Went into the bath, set the pistol down on the toilet tank and took Bennys' letter out of my pocket. Had picked it up when getting the 45 out of the coat. Set down on the john and started to read:

“Dearest Little Dove.......Hope you and the little one are doing well.......school is just fine......have asked Andrea to be my mate after graduation and she said yes....”

Didn't get any further then that one sentence. Knew our....whatever it was....didn't have any life outside of those few stolen moments at Fort Bragg and these few letters. I was mated and he was now betrothed to Andrea the bitch. But didn't mean it didn't hurt any less and this was his farewell letter. Guess I'll be saving stamps not writing as much to The Citadel. Tucked the letter back into the envelope, didn't need to read the rest and stumbled into the bedroom. Stuck the letter and pistol into the top drawer of the dresser and climbed into bed. Calvin had fallen asleep in the mean time as my tears fell in the darkness.

Sleep for me wasn't coming. Was hurting over something that couldn't be or that HE sent the goodbye letter instead of me. So my feelings or ego got hurt, couldn't tell which at this point. But it was for the best in the long run, there was no future in it and better that it end now......or so my brain told my miserable heart.

So it was no surprise I was still awake about an hour or two later, when heard whimpering and sobbing coming from the living room. “What that?” Got up quietly as not to disturb Calvin any more then my tossing and turning didn't wake him. Pup could sleep through a bomb going off. Padded out to the living room to find a large ball of shivering misery on the couch.

“Ben?” Knelt down beside him, “What's the matter Little First? What's wrong my sweet boy?” 

“Cas,” he wailed coming up clinging to me like a drowning man to a log. “That guy was gonna rape me. Prolly kill me. Now he won't get outta my head. Can see him every time I close my eyes.”

“Shhhhhhhh,” I whispered. “Come here, will make it better.” Took the pillows off the couch and dropped them on the floor. Then remade his bed on the carpet, then stripped off the night shirt and boxers. “Lay with me Little Alpha, we'll make your nightmare fade away to nothing but a distant memory.” Gently breathed scent across his nostrils and I touched and scented his body. “It will remain a caution, a warning of something never to do again. But one you can live with, be proud you thought quickly and escaped.” My fingers danced across his skin but avoid his mouth and his hardening shaft. “Oh no Little Alpha,” whispered and tweaked a nipple. “After your tests, then I will do as YOU please but not tonight.”

“Come on Cas,” he begged taking my hand and sliding it down his belly, brushing the soft curlies and.....oh my. He's going to be a big boy like his daddy. But it was this kinda thinking, with the little head and not the big, that got Ben in trouble in the first place.

“Consider it your penance my little 'altered boy'.” Now blew my scent to put him to sleep. “Off you go, sleep and dream of pleasant things.” When I was sure he was going to be alright alone, got up, oh this is getting tougher with this big old belly in the way, washed my hands in the kitchen sink, then went back to the bedroom. As I was drifting off, remembered what Madame always said, 'in helping others, you help yourself.' 

Morning came and Ben was stiff and bruised but not from sleeping on the floor. “Oh man, I ache all over,” he groaned trying to stretch. “What happened?” His left side was a mass of bruises from shoulder to hip. “Didn't feel or look this bad yesterday.”

“Shock, endorphins, adrenaline” I handed him some Tylenol and a glass of water. “You wouldn't felt anything till the next day after it's all worn off. Don't forget, you were in a car accident, then ran god knows how many miles to get here. Take a shower when you get home and the hot water will loosen your muscles. Speaking of, get dressed I need to get you back before Calvins' alpha gets here in about,” checked my watch. It's 07:00 AM now. “An hour and half from now. Last thing I need is to explain why there was an another alpha here.....get some clothes on or at least the blanket before Calvin comes out and.....” There was a loud wolf whistle. Too late.

“Hot Damn!” The little omega had a grin so wide think I could see every tooth in his head. “You could be in 'The Knot' easy peasy.” Ben happily held up his good arm and flexed. Oh Lord smite me now, when did herding horny pups become 'an extra duty as assigned'?

“You!” Pointing at Ben, “get your pants on!” Then turned to Calvin, “and you, get in the shower ya 'little wise acre'! And you're not suppose to be reading smutty magazines.” My Charge skipped off to the bath giggling as My First was pulling on his jeans. These two were going to be the death of me yet. 

“So how are you going to get rid of my scent?” The little alpha was gingerly tugging on his shirt, hissed and stopped when he was having problems pulling the sleeve over his left arm. 

“Here, let me.” Helped Ben on with the shirt, I needing to care for him and he needed the care. An alpha can be so fragile. They've been told for so long they're the superior species until they're brutally shown, that no, an alpha can be as vulnerable as any beta or heaven forbid...omega. Carefully took each button and pushed it through its hole, working my way down his chest. “Can spray some Aqua Net around and besides, have put the lasagna back in the stove to warm up. All this place is going to smell like is an Italian mommas' kitchen.”

“That's pretty smart.” Nice to see I could impress a teenager at this time of the morning.

Leaned in for a nose nuzzle, “we omegas are a tricky race.”

Got the two of them fed, they gobbled up all but one lonely piece of the left over lasagna, a peace offering to Uriel, or my breakfast depending how I was feeling by the time the assbutt showed up. After which got Ben in the car and admonished Calvin not to answer the door to anyone. Drove up East River Road to the Fairwood apartments and pulled into the entrance road. “Okay, which one do you live in?”

“Second court yard,” he said pointing at a parking lot. “Pull in there.” Angled the Bug in and went to the end apartment on the left. “That one,” Ben pointed. “Number 25. The one with the VW Fast back parked in front. That's Mom's car. We got three cute beta working girls (not that kind of 'working girl') on one side and this dude and his girlfriend living on the other. Mom sez they're living in sin but I think it's kind of cool.”

“Think I'll just stir clear of that conversation,” pulled his ditty bag from the back seat. “Okay, remember your cover story. Keep it short and sweet, no elaborating cuz that will get you in trouble. If your mom asks what the fight was about, just say..'a girl'. She won't ask anything else.”

“Wow,” Ben was impressed. “You're good at this.”

“Me and my brothers had too much practice,” I sighed ruefully. “Now, in three weeks, will get you to the free clinic to get tested. No if ands or buts. You don't want your dick to rot and fall off do you?”

He looked shocked, “HELL NO!”

“Good,” leaned in and hugged my Little Alpha. “Off you get kiddo.” He got out of the car, gave one last wave and went into apartment number 25. One down, one to go.

Drove home and found Calvin at the sink washing dishes. “Hey you didn't have to do that. But thanks anyway.”

He was scrubbing the lasagna pan for all he was worth. “Figured you cooked, the least I could do was get the dishes cleaned up.” Leaned over and kissed the top of his head, but picked a dish towel to dry and put away the plates and cups. Afterward, spritzed a little Aqua Net about and especially on the couch. It would block Bens' scent and along with the smell of tomato sauce and garlic, Uriel would never guess there was another alpha in my apartment.

The big toe cheese showed up on time, bleary eyed, smelling of beta, beer and cigarettes. Somebody had themselves a rather eventful night. Handed him the last chunk of lasagna and told him to enjoy, sleep IT off and get the hell home. Now stood in my living room alone. Felt like a week instead of 24 hours had just passed and wished mightily could back to bed and sleep the day away. But Tim is coming in about another hour so had to get ready. Could always nap in the car. 

Took a shower, good god almighty, stretch marks have started on my thighs, belly and butt. Great just great. Wonder if coco butter really works on getting rid of them? Shut off the water and step out of the tub, really get to see em now. Oh man! Mensch! Stomp off to the bedroom, put on the cable sweater from the night before and fresh khakis. That covers everything up. Will wear the jump boots, if Tim would lace them up for me, at 21 weeks it was getting a little hard to reach my feet comfortably. 

The rumble of Black Bettys' engine announced her arrival before I actually saw the car. Sometime I'm gonna ask Tim to let me drive her, just once out on the 'Can of Worms' before the snow flies. Just to feel her shake, rattle and roar between my legs. Whew, is it hot in here or what? Ever the gentleman, Tim came to the door and after the initial pleasantries, sat on the coffee table/foot rest, put my feet in his lap and tied my laces. “So what's on tap for today?”

“Suppose to be rather nice out,” he said threading the laces through the boot eyes. “60 degrees and sunny, surprising for this time of year. Figure we can go to Canandagua and then drive along the lake. It's really a great view in the summer and fall, don't how it would be in November but still pretty spectacular I'll bet.”

“Sounds good,” I smile and watch his deft fingers work their magic on my boots. “Would like to see it in the sunshine and not the rain.”

Tim smiled that droopy mustached smile of his that made me think of the description of Tell Sackett. Had read my way through John's Louis L'Amour collection (when he'd let me in his office to pick a book) with The Sacketts ending up my favorite. Wondered how Tim would look like in a cowboy hat and boots, as he made double knots and gave my calf a pat. “All done.” He held out his hand to help me up, “let's go.”

Walked outside in to the November morning, the grass tinged with frost and a sun sending its light through a chill fog, warming then burning it away. Took in breaths of crisp air letting it tickle my nose and lungs. Stopped for a moment, spread out my arms, went up on my toes and stretched. “This feels wonderful.” No crazy pups to deal with, no one trying to get in my knickers, just two friends out for a ride. Let the tension from finger tips to toes just ease it's way out. 

So off we went, down the road, past the suburban sprawl of Henrietta, empty land awaiting development, then the pastures and fields of the farms that dotted southern Monroe county. Even with the trees bare branches against the sky and the land brownish gray and fields empty, their crops harvested and taken in, it was still beautiful. In a stark, outlined way, as if someone had taken a Magic Marker and outlined everything in black, brown and gray.

An hour later we stop just outside of Canandaigua for gas and pee break at a little convenience store and gas station, named the 'Gas and Sip'. Huh, never heard em before, must be new. Ah the joys of having a pregnant omega as your traveling companion. Tim goes to the counter to pay for the gas as I head to the mens' room. Pee a few drops, figures, then wash up. Come out and start to browse the snacks at the back end of the store when I over hear the pimple face alpha teenager behind the counter talking to the other waste case who worked there, “wonder if he tastes as good as he smells and fucks as good as he looks.”

“Bet he does. They say knocked up slicks are total knot sluts. Can't get enough of it and will go ass up for any swinging dick.” His buddy broke into: you're the cutest thing, I ever did see, really love your peaches wanna shake your tree.” And here I really did like that song right up until this second. Looked around quick, Tim was still out at the car cleaning off the windshield, shit. Okay, maybe didn't really need a snack after all. Walked as quietly as possible to the door, when heard, “come on Baby, don't go. We could show you a good time.” Couldn't get out fast enough. 

“All set?” Tim asked settling himself in the drivers side as I dropped in on shotgun. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” didn't wanna harsh the mood, so didn't say anything about what just happened in store. Why is it that alphas seem to think a lone omega is just looking for 'a good time?' “Just fine.” Fucking assbutts.

We take West Lake Road out of town and down along the shore. The view goes from lake to woods and back to lake. The sun is shining off the water and few times we stop, get out and walk down to the shore. Tim has his camera and takes a few pictures of the lake front, me or me and the lake front. At one point, pull five pennies out of my pocket and toss them into the water with a whispered prayer. “Oshun bless this poor child of your sister Yemaya.” 

The city? Town? What ever it was of Naples New York was a few miles further south of the southern end of Canandaigua Lake. The Naples Hotel in a convenient part of South Main Street. An older (well, for this part of the world. When you've lived in cities that were 700 years old, the average Americans preconceived notion for what was old was rather amusing) three story brick building that proclaimed it has been been serving the public since 1895 and that the Rotary Club met there every noon on Mondays. How nice. 

We park in front and trot, or Tim does, I waddle up the stairs to a large wrap around porch. Had been sitting too long and had stiffened up. Friend of Tim was a big alpha dude, broad as he was tall who met us on the porch and pulled Tim into a bear hug full of back pounding and 'you old sons of a bitches.' Once they both caught their breaths, further introductions were made.

“Oskar Duda, Castiel Novac.” 

Oskar grinned from ear to ear, “an omega? You lucky devil and he's with pup too. Congrats!” 

“Um, we're just friends,” Tim tried to explain. “He's mated and....”

Oskars' smile went round his face at least three times, “you got a omega on the side? You dirty dog, didn't think you had it in ya.”

About then we gave up and let him think what he wanted.

The big alpha looked like he'd graduated out of the Hotel Tech program from the Marine Corps if the bulldog tattoo on his forearm was any indication. “Was on KP so much, it became my cooking school,” Oskar Duda enveloped my hand in his, thing was the size of a catchers mitt. “Went to FLCC and got an associates in Hotel Tech and here I am. Took over from my dad last spring and am now running the joint.”

“How did you know each other?” I asked as we were ushered into the hotels' lobby and then to the bar area. Slid my butt on to a bar stool, Oskar drew a beer for himself and Tim and a ginger ale for me.

“My family used to came here every summer for three weeks,” Tim sipped his beer. “We'd stay in the same cottage on the lake year after year.

“I was the townie he hung with every day of those three weeks and we'd write for at least three months after every year.” Oskar topped off my soda. “We hung around together right up till the year I left to go to Paris Island two days after high school graduation.”

“Worst summer vacation I ever had,” Tim punched his friend lightly on the shoulder.

“You said it,” the big alpha took half the glass in a single gulp. “After Paris Island, did a tour in Vietnam and then Okinawa.” His tongue snaked out and licked the foam off the rim of the glass. “After that, came home. Was so ready to be back in Naples. Wanted to see the world but found my world was here. So came back, went to school, mated the sweet little beta who sat next to me in mixology and wine class, then came to the hotel to work. Been here ever since.

Couldn't imagine what it was like to live in one place for my whole life. Remembered having this conversation with Bess, Garths' wife once a upon a time. And now really didn't want to think of that any more. “So the hotel is haunted?” the words jumped out of my mouth abruptly.

The two of them looked up surprised. “Uh yeah,” Oskar drew another beer. “There's a guy we call 'Topper' who wanders around the third floor, a Civil War solder on the stair case and a lady and her two pups in the front room there, pointing toward the lobby.” He took a swallow, “other people have seen em, I really don't care to.”

Which I can understand. Not everyone is into that kind of thing. Which does explain the little girl who's peeking into the bar from the doorway leading from the lobby. I suspected she's one of the pups Oskar mentioned as she looks a tad pale and is dressed similarly to the girl I'd seen out in the Fort Riley cemetery over the summer.

“We don't talk about it,” Oskar continued. “Or tell the guests that the hotel is haunted. Don't wanna scare any body off or have it effect the business.”

Tim just snorted into his beer. “Come on man, you really don't believe that stuff.” This was a part of my friend that was not at all attractive. Short of having a ghost get right up in his face, Tim was not going to be believing any time soon.

His friend just smiled ruefully, “this is mild considering the shit I saw in Vietnam and Okinawa. Once, in 'Nam, the Marine company I was with was set up in this old cemetery in one of the rubber plantations. Round about midnight, we got the hell out. There was so much creepy shit going on, that the company commander, most hard core dude I'd ever met, gave the order to leave. We were told later on by the locals that even Charlie avoided that cemetery like the plague.”

I nodded, “there are places like that in Panama and Germany. You just don't go there at night.” Tim still didn't look convinced but figured time to drop that subject. Turned back to our host and put on the big blue omega eyes, “Tim said something about a look round of the hotel?”

Oskar looked just as happy to change the subject and we finished out drinks then got a nickle tour of the place. Saw the kitchen, two of the second floor rooms, as the others were occupied and then outside for a walk around the exterior of the building. Lunch was served on the porch, it'd warmed up enough that we could sit out there with our coats open and enjoy the view of the world passing by. Our host broiled Blue Gills, Perch and Sunnies that he's caught out of the lake the day before. Fingerling potatoes and a small salad with Green Goddess dressing rounded out the meal. The two alphas sipped Chablis from the Widmer winery as I had grape juice. Dessert was a big slab of grape pie, Pup was a happy camper, he fluttered and kicked, entertaining Oskar who was rubbing my belly like I was some good luck Buddha.

About three o'clock, we headed back to Rochester. Hugged and thanked our host for a wonderful day and that I would very much like to come back to visit again, maybe during the Grape Festival. Tim and Oskar manly hugged again and pounded each other on the back, promising to keep in touch.

“Thank you,” I yawned as we left Naples in the rear view mirror. “That was fun.”

“Glad you liked it,” Tim glanced over. “Why don't you put your head here,” he patted his thigh. “Curl up and catch a nap, you look about done in.”

“Do you mind?” Am tired, The events of the past two days have finally caught up with me. 

“Wouldn't have said anything if I didn't want you to,” he said reasonably. “Get some rest.”

Lay down and used his leg as a pillow. Covered myself with the coat and could feel his fingers carding through my hair. Dozed off feeling safe and for the first time in 48 hours could let someone who honestly wanted nothing from me but to be my friend, take care of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to again thank everyone who has taken this journey with us. Many heartfelt thanks to you guys who have kudo'ed, commented and read. We still have a long ways to go before the curtain drops.
> 
> The Grateful Dead did play Colgate University and then the War Memorial in Rochester on November 4th and 5th in 1977.
> 
> Mad Dog 20/20: this description is from Bumwine.com :As majestic as the cascading waters of a drain pipe, MD 20/20 is bottled by the 20/20 wine company in Westfield, New York.  This is a good place to start for the street wine rookie, but beware; this dog has a bite to back up its bark.  MD Stands for Mogen David, and is affectionately called "Mad Dog 20/20". Unless you started with 'Boones Farm' or 'Night Train Express', this would have been the first wine you prolly would have tried as a teenager.
> 
> The Gor books: the brain child of John Norman, his main character is Tarl Cabot, swordsman, adventurer and total horndog. Wikipedia could give you a better idea of the Gor world.
> 
> The items Ben and Calvin were pouring over from the 'Wish Book' were items actually offered in the 1977 Montgomery Wards Christmas Catalog. I bought one along with a 1977 Sears Catalog to get things right when memory failed.
> 
> 'Sally from Syracuse' from Stu Nunnery, a song about a lawyer who dumped the corporate life, jumped in his caddy, said goodbye to old daddy and got himself (and Sally) to West Syracuse.
> 
> Mensch: Middle High German/Yiddish for man. Can be used in differant ways and in this context: (with appropriate whine) oh man!
> 
> 'Really love your peaches wanna shake your tree.....' from of course 'The Joker' by the Steve Miller Band.
> 
> The Naples Hotel of Naples, New York is still there serving guests. It was featured on an episode of 'GhostHunters' and the haunting are now a big draw to the hotel.
> 
> FLCC: Finger Lakes Community College


	64. After Midnight, Everything is Peaches and Cream

'Pie,' I thought, rocking to and fro on my heels. 'Have to make a shit load of pie.' Thanksgiving was next Thursday and have already started to do the yearly obsession. What kind, how many, getting the ingredients. Apple, blueberry, lemon curd and whatever looks good from Annas' cookbook collection. Now that she's mated and in one place for the foreseeable future, her obsession for cookbooks has exploded. One of her letters from over the summer gushed happily that Officer Jim had signed her up for the Time/Life cook book of the month club as a birthday gift, which resulted in tons of sex, Jim gaining 10 pounds and her getting knocked up. Oh THANK YOU for over sharing.

Even with the new locale and everyone promising to be good, still need to make extra just in case the Scotia cops get called. Anna and Officer Jims' neighbors have never experienced a 'Novac Thanksgiving' so will need to made a few extra pies as a peace offering to them. Mom's Rugby Road neighbors were beyond 'sorry pie' and nothing would make them happy short of the house going up in flames or a Welbourne and Purdy For Sale sign in the front yard. 

Thanksgiving break started this coming Monday and end of quarter was today Friday, 18 November in the year of our Lord 1977. The counselor had already said I was passing this quarter. Well considering there was no grade, just pass or fail, could hardly figure I could do anything but pass. I showed up every day, on time and did the work without complaint. But what sweetened that passing grade were the letters Ruthie Summers, the counselors' secretary, showed me. “Day-am boy,” she laughed as my jaw fell open reading the letters of recommendation from Lt. Jacobs as well as Sargeants Colt and Madsen. “You done good. I've seen a few people get one or two of these things, but not three and not in the first quarter.”

“Oh my,”was reading the letter from Sgt Madsen. Had gotten to ride with him a few more times, not only back out to Industry but to a local group home and one long trip out to Tryon School for Boys to pick up a transfer. Madsen volunteered for the duty as he wanted to question the pup on other related charges and figured the scenic Route 20 (instead of the Thruway) was the perfect place to do it. While at Tryon, even got a quick look at that pup Madsen had mentioned in passing a few weeks earlier. Holy shit! He didn't look any 13, Ty...Ty-burn, Ty-cycle, Ty-something was huge, had a mean eye and could prolly flatten a full grown alpha male without thinking about it. Was glad there was a locked door between us when he looked my way.

Now was standing at the stop for the last time I'd be waiting for the bus in the middle of the night. Today chalked up my last day riding with Judy Gregory, which was prolly a good thing as I was now almost 23 weeks pregnant. The past few days had been fun...instructive....uh...crazy...? Just ran the gamut; a chase through the streets of Highland with sirens screaming and lights flashing. A domestic disturbance where Judy handed me a large heavy flashlight and mentioned casually that I shouldn't be afraid to use it. The dispute ended quietly with the boyfriend bundling his clothes and a four slice toaster into a sheet, tossing on his back and walking away down the sidewalk.

Then there was the crazy lady sitting on a porch eating a Micky-D take out container of ice cold eggs with the delicacy of a duchess.

My mornings with the Tech Unit went rather well that last week also, Tim rubbed my feet and ankles as they've really started to swell up and ache. I typed, filed and worked the dark room and as a thank you, Sargeant Colt took me to lunch on Friday for a sandwich at Dagwoods. Well it was also for a little alone time to give me the photos he'd taken that one Saturday. “Most came out pretty good,” was cuddled up in the tiny back seat of the Porsche up in Highland park. “Like that one in particular,” it was of me topless, leaning against the tree, pants unzipped and rain glistening off my belly. “You've got that lost waif look about you.”

“I was freezing my ass off,” could feel his lips on the back of my neck. But had to admit, “this is a pretty amazing shot,” leaned back against Sams' chest. “You're a really good photographer.”

He hummed in agreement, unbuttoning and moving my coat and shirt aside, baring a shoulder. “I like the subject matter.” His teeth gently scraped the skin, not enough to break but to rile up the nerves and send the blood rushing.

“You're a bad one.” Am liking this more then I should. His touches along with looking at the pictures were making the head of my dick twitch, which was the only thing above the skin now. Dr Mosley was right, my bits were disappearing into my body. I looked like some kind of freak. Should be sitting at a side show between the pin heads and the dog faced boy.

“Wish all my male omega patients were like you,” the doctor had commented at my last exam. “This makes life so much easier without pushing stuff this way and that.” And I wished so bad to kick her in the chops at that moment. 

But as if to compensate for the lack of real estate and the whole freakishness of it, the mound and lips became super sensitive. Could get turned on with but the lightest of touches. Good/bad thing because at this moment was doing exactly what I'd reamed Ben out for a few weeks earlier, thinking with the little head instead of the big. But yet, there I was.

“And yet here you are,” Colts' hands wander my belly till one slides into my pants to cup the mound, fingers pressing into my neither lips. He's rewarded with moans and his fingers coated with slick. Colt licked and sucked each digit, smacking his lips. “A very wicked little omega indeed, full and ripe. You taste of peaches and sweet cream with so many essences you make my nose dizzy. But I like it.” Could hear his belt unbuckling and the sound of a zipper coming down.

But time and space were against us; a large alpha and a pregnant omega were not meant to fit or fuck in the tiny back seat of a Porsche 911. That and had to get to roll call in Highland, couldn't late on my last day. Stopped at a gas station on the way and used their rest room to clean up so I wouldn't walk into the station stinking of sex.

Colt dropped me off in the parking lot and I made it in time to slide into the back row just as roll was being called. After dismissal, went up and shook hands with Lt Jacobs thanking him for the letter. “You did a damn fine job,” the Lieutenant said simply. “A lot better then some of the knot heads we usually get in here from the colleges.” Now that felt good to hear, that even pregnant I was not only as good but better then a lot of alphas out there.

And so ended my last day of ride along, in a way wished it could've gone on a few more weeks but knew that was impossible with my ever growing belly. “It was great having company,” Judy Gregory gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek at the bus stop. “And for what it's worth, think you'd make a pretty good officer for any department.” 

Watched as her patrol car pulled away from the curb and drove away up South Main Street. There was snow in the air tonight, not the large wet clinging flakes that tended to pile up and get ass hole deep to a tall Indian. This was the tiny, dry light snow, that danced in the air, giving everything a light coating that would be gone the next morning. So now rocking to and fro thinking about pie, suddenly noticing the bus hadn't shown up yet. Checked my watch, 10:00 o'clock. Huh, not here yet. But it should be a long any minute. Any minute now. Any time now.

Other bus's came and went but none that are going out to RIT, yet. It's getting colder, pull the collar up and bring a few loops of the long scarf to cover my ears and head. Downtown would look really pretty in the snow, as the store fronts took on a Christmasy look in the snowy glow of the street lamps. But the nagging worry of WHAT IF was starting to nag at the edges. 

At 10:15 was still not too concerned, the bus had been late before but at 10:30 was ready to shit a brick. It was me and this other guy standing at the stop without another soul in sight. Oh Lord, what if the bus doesn’t come? Who can I call to come and pick me up? The bus stop was in front of the side entrance to the Midtown Mall. Had noticed over the course of weeks and daylight, a pay phone in an alcove near the bank of double doors that marked the side entrance to the mall. But now it's hidden in shadows, the street lamps falling short and I'm too afraid to walk down the three steps to a possible opening to be mugged. Besides I only have five cents, in pennies. Had been walking around without money for the past few weeks. The guys at the Tech Lab would get me lunch and it was filling enough so that I could make it to a late supper at home. And with a bus pass, who needed money? ME! NOW!

But even if I did have a quarter to make a call, who could I? Didn't any phone numbers on me, not Sargeant Major Singers', Tim, Ben or any one. In the past, I had my home or a friends' phone numbers memorized but since coming out here, all the numbers were on a sheet of paper tacked to the wall beside the phone. Even if I could call Mom, she's four hours to five hours away. Okay, maybe can get back down to the Public Safety Building and camp out in the lobby till morning, then catch the first bus back to campus. Or walk, it was only 10 miles. Walked over to the intersection of Court Street and looked down, there were no street lamps. It was dark all the way down to Exchange Street, where there were distant few pools of light. 

Okay, I can do this. In Germany ran all over the Wurzburg foreigners district and La Chorreta barrio, Panama City day and night just a few years ago. But I wasn't by myself in those days and sure as hell not pregnant. Pulled the shiv out of my pocket and palmed it up the coat sleeve. The snow has seemed to deaden the sound of everything except the pounding in my ears as I made the few hesitant steps into the darkness. Or it was for a moment, right up until the snow seemed to take shape and come alive in a glowing white mass that twisted, moaned and contorted in the wind that suddenly kicked up.

“Christo! Christo! Christo!” Oh cripes, there's no way I'm walking through that! Whatever that was didn't want me there, fine. It could have the street to itself. Turned tail and dashed back to the bus stop. Not going, not in the dark, not no how. Have the shiv but no gun or salt. The pistols are at home and the salt packets are in my other pants pocket. Great place for em.

Look at my watch again, it was 11:00, WHAT AM I GONNA DO?! That's when I notice the other guy waiting for the bus had disappeared. Oh shit, now I'm alone. Scanned the street quickly, other then a bum stumbling along on the other side of the street and the occasional taxi gliding by, down town was seemingly empty. Couldn't even get a cab, as I didn't have any money back at the apartment. Oh please don't let anyone pick up on the stink of fear, don't any predator come out of the wood work and get me! Look over and that guy who'd been waiting earlier was back. “Um, are you waiting for the RIT bus?”

He nodded, “yeah. Walked up the block to a bar, found a pay phone and called my Dad. He's gonna come down and give me a ride, I work out at RIT.”

“Can I get a ride with you?” Oh please, please please! “I go to school out there and was interning with the police department here.” Hopefully saying I'm with Roch PD will take any funny ideas of his head before they set in.

“Sure, no problem.” The guy was prolly late teens early 20's, about my height, husky build or maybe that was just the coat, short dark hair and average looks. Just a nondescript beta kid who you wouldn't notice any other time walking down the street. 

Okay, this went against everything I'd ever been taught. This is what drove me crazy with Ben, that he accepted rides from strangers. And now, I'm doing the exact same thing, except his stupid was drug enduced and mine was lack of funds and phone numbers. But it all boiled down to the same thing, taking a gamble on the goodness of strangers. So we introduced ourselves, he was Jay. Worked out at RIT at night as a plumber, handy man, jack of all trades. His dad worked out there too and had helped him get the job. Jay shared an apartment a couple of blocks away with two other guys he'd been friends with in high school and who worked maintenance on the day shift at Kodak.

So we made small talk for about 15 or 20 minutes until an old tan station wagon pulled up and a balding middle aged beta male with a belly like mine, only won't be giving birth to that beer keg any time soon, stepped out. “Thanks for coming Dad,” Jay opened the back passenger side door for me and then took shot gun for himself. “This is Cas, he goes to the college and got stuck down here too.”

The guy looks me up and down, prolly thinks I'm an idiot for being down town so late by myself. But as long as he gets me back out to Henrietta safely, could care less if he thinks I'm the biggest moron the higher education system ever produced. We pull away from the curb, the windshield wipers bobbing to and fro and the two of them start a conversation between themselves about work. The omega in the back seat sitting next to the tool box, didn't exist.

The car moseys past the Highland Park and Mount Hope Cemetery, had my fingers crossed and praying so hard they wouldn't turn in was starting to sweat. 'Please don't stop, please don't stop, don't wanna get raped or end up dead in a ditch. If you wanted a blow job, I'll give it to you but just don't hurt my pup!' If either of them smelled my fear, they didn't comment. But then again the car had the delicate aroma of motor oil, gasoline and cabbage that would've made it hard to smell even a skunk, if we pasted one. Slid the shiv down into my palm.

The ride up Mt Hope Ave seemed to go on forever and thought I was gonna have a heart attack when we pulled off on to a side road. But turned out it was just to stop at a gas station for a fill up. Neither Jay or his father turned around to talk to me the whole trip back but could see his father taking glances from the rear view mirror. Sat quietly and wondered if I should get out of the car here at the gas station and walk the rest of the way but decided was still too far away from the college to get there safely.

As the snow was now falling thicker, Jays' father was now driving slower. Just wanted to be home so bad and this ride to be over with. Finally pulled off Jefferson Road and on to Lomb Memorial Drive. Drove into the circle and come to a stop. “Thank you for the ride Sir,” 'and not raping and leaving me dead in a ditch' went unsaid.

“Yur welcome Little 'Mega,” Jays' dad growled softly. “You be careful now getting home.”

“I will. Bye Jay and thanks again for the ride.” Turned and walked just as fast as I could up the path through the academic buildings and out across the small field separating the campus from Riverknoll. Never had those crappy little apartment buildings looked so good. Crossed the parking lot and was fishing the keys out of my pocket when I heard the sound of a car door slam. Huh, someone else was up late. Paid it little mind until I got to my door and was trying to get the key in the lock, (put some hair around it, bingo, went right in) and then heard the foot steps and the voice that almost made me drop the pup right there on the sidewalk.

“Castiel Novac or should I say, Cal State.”

SHIT! The shiv dropped into my palm and went into a crouch with my back to the door. “Get the fuck away from me!” I snarl, now taking the knife in both hands and keeping them close to my belly. “Back off or I'll yell 'fire' till every motherfucken fire truck and sheriffs deputy in Henrietta falls on your ass!” Took a deep breath to start yelling when the guy backs up.

“Look, I'm sorry I scared you, that wasn't my intention.” He carefully reaches into his pocket, taking out his wallet “don't freak, just my getting out my license and a Zippo.” The guy holds out the card in one hand the lighter in the other. “I need to come just a step or two closer, promise I won't hurt you. Once you see who I am, you can decide what to do next.” He spun the little wheel a couple of times till it took and in the flickering light I read: 

New York State Drivers License  
Name: Cole Trenton  
Address: 100 Mercer Street  
New York, NY 10012  
Sex: Male  
Orientation: Alpha  
Date of Birth: 05/30/39 

 

“Yeah, so?” Got a tighter grip on the knife. 

Then he took out another card and spun the wheel, Cole Trenton, Editor/Owner Wright Publications.

Wright Publications? Wright Publications.......”¡Chuleta! Dios! Esto es esta una focup!”

“Yeah, it is kind of fucked up isn't it?” 

“Tu hablas Espanol?”

“Like I was from Spanish Harlem.”

“What do you want?” My grip on the knife hadn't lessened.

“You actually. You didn't answer any of my letters, your phone number is unlisted and your Mom wasn't in the least bit cooperative, so decided to take a little spin up to this lovely neck of the woods to talk to you.”

“So Mom wasn't talking.” No surprise there.

“Not that I didn't try. But her exact words were: 'you hurt my son and no one will never find your body'.” He snorted a laugh, “have heard stuff like that so often don't usually pay attention.” Then his voice went serious, “right up until she said I would taste delicious with the right kind of chili and lime sauce.”

“I've read human beings are said to taste like pork, veal or chicken,” commented dryly. “I suppose it depends on their diet.” Then waited a beat, “I'd be very afraid of my mother if me were thee.”

“Got that feeling,” he said. “But be that as it may, would really like to talk to you about posing for the magazine.”

What? “You came all this way just to ask me that?” Relaxed a little bit but not much.

“Yup.” Trenton held his hands up in mock surrender. “If you'd like to put the toad sticker away and invite me in, would like to warm up before taking you out for a bite. Unless of course you got one of your neighbors in the crock pot.”

“Not this week.....” There, gave him something to think about.

“Ha ha, cute. Now can I come in? Been freezing my balls off out here for the last two hours. Where the hell were you? The report the investigator I hired said you got home around 10:30 or 11:00.”

“YOU SPIED ON ME?!” He could now turn into 'Frosty the Assbutt' for all I cared.

“No, I gathered intelligence. You weren't answering my letters, so had to do a little digging.” Didn't like this at all but I'm cold, tired and just wanna get inside. “Everything I learned is confidential and will never see the light of day.” Will believe that when pigs make like Manfred Von Ricthofen.

“Semantics,” I growled. “You still spied on me.” This guy doesn't look like he's gonna go away anytime soon. Hmm too many possible witnesses if I have to gank his ass on the door step. “Alright, come in. Talk fast, I've had a bad night.” Put the shiv back up my sleeve, checked the mail and pulled out two letters. Unlocked the door, stepped inside the vestibule, unlocked the second door and flipped on the lights. Now had a chance to check out my guest. Cole Trenton was a little taller then me, had that short/long hair do men favored these days and a bushy mustache. Handsome in kind of a swermy way, he walked with that dick first confidence I've seen in tankers and cavalry men. Pulled the manila envelope with Colts photos out of my coat pocket along with.....oh right, the letter from Wright Publishing that came a few weeks ago. Never got a round to opening it. Oops.

“Nice place,” Colt commented taking a seat on the couch. “Has that look of bargain basement genteel poverty.”

“Make your case and get out.” Was done playing.

Colt reached into the breast pocket of his jacket and pulled out a standard white business envelope. “Here, a show of good faith.”

Took the envelope and gingerly opened it up. God bless America and all her satellite countries! There was a check for $4000.00 dollars in my name. “What's this? Well, I know what it is but what's it for?”

“Posing for the centerfold. Being 'Pinkie of the Month'.” Colt smirked, he's stretched out on the couch with his hands behind his head. “And another four grand when the issue comes out.”

Oh man, this would take care of my money woes for the rest of the school year and beyond. With this and the check from the lawyers office, yeah, I finally mailed in the release....sigh....wish life wasn't this complicated. But with John in Europe and Dean still in Alabama till next month and then off to Germany, chances of seeing any support money from either is like slim and none. Set the check down on the coffee table/foot stool. “As you see, I'm pregnant, I'm sure that's not something your readers want to see.”

He shrugged, “A while back Playboy did a spread featuring a girl who was a paraplegic, Penthouse did a 'Lolita' themed photo essay using a girl who looked like she was barely in her teens but was over 21. So its not so far fetched to have a tastefully done spread of a pregnant omega.” Cole stood up, “I'd like to take some test shots before having you come down to New York for a full shoot. But in the mean time, I'm staying at the hotel down at the edge of your college for the week end.”

Ah money talks and bullshit walks. Looked at the check again, it would solve so many problems but how many more would it cause? Especially with Major Bartholomews' threat to have my scholarship revoked should I not behave myself for the rest of the school year. Could kiss my commission and future goodbye. “Uh listen Mr Trenton, I'm really flattered that you came all this way but...”

“But I'm hungry,” he said quickly. “Haven't had a thing since lunch and that was just Thruway hot dogs. Bet you could eat, that little one must be starving.” Cole smiled charmingly, “let me treat you to some supper. Noticed the Howard Johnsons' down the road is 24 hours.”

Before I could beg off my stomach growled loudly and Jeff started kicking. It's after midnight, I'm about dead on my feet but then again was so damn hungry. Sighed, “I could eat.”

He smiled becomingly, “get your coat back on and let me get that hungry pup fed.” Yeah, I know there's no such thing as a free lunch and will be paying for this some how....but for the moment, will worry about that later. Handed back the envelope with the check, but Cole left it sitting on the coffee table like bait to a trap. The snow was starting to taper off as we walk out to his car, had seen some 'land barges' since coming to the US but this one took the cake.

“Good grief this thing is huge,” he opened the heavy car door as I slid in and sank into the buttery soft leather seats. “How many feet does it get to the gallon?”

“This, you heathen,” Cole Trenton sniffed distastefully. “Is the purest American steel, sweat and blood ever to be found on the road in any part of the world. This is Detroits' best, that should be right up there with the flag, moms apple pie and Statue of Liberty. This is a 1959 Cadillac Eldorado, the finest car ever to roll off Henry Fords' assembly line.”

To me it looked like the stereotypical 'big American Car with Tail Fins' and I do like American cars (Baby, The Bronco and Black Betty come to mind) but this one....oy vey. All it needed was a bumper sticker plastered on the ass end 'Mafia Staff Car. Keepa you hands off!' He aims this monster away from the parking lot and down the hill to the main drag. We make small talk: 

“How was the ride up? 

“Not bad until I drove by Syracuse and Montezuma’s Swamp. Snowed like a mother fucker and then stopped a mile after passing that damn swamp.”

“It does tend to do that a lot. Other then that, how do you like upstate? “

It's alright, August 'track season' in Saratoga is fun but once spent a week in Albany one night.”

“Ouch.” 

Get to HoJo's, find a spot in the nearly empty lot by the door and go inside. Get a table in the corner and a sleepy eyed waitress ambles over to drop some menus and glasses of water down in front of us. “Give you a minute to look things over,” she yawned. “What will you folks have to drink?”

“Coffee,” Cole said, eying the menu.

“Hot chocolate for me,” think I want the clam strips, french fries and slaw. 

The waitress is back in few minutes with the mugs of coffee and hot chocolate, then takes our order, Cole goes for the chicken croquettes, while I stick with the clams. As we wait, “when are you due?”

“The doctor sez the second week of March but everyone keeps telling me the little guy will be early.”

Cole takes out his wallet and flipping it open takes out four pictures. He looks at them tenderly as he handed them to me. “Jimmy is my oldest, he's 18 and interested in getting into the publishing game. Told him would take him on after he gets his degree in Business and Accounting. Ruby and Diamond are my twins, they're from my second mating. They've just turned 10 and Morgan just turned three months, his mom and I just got mated four months ago.” 

Bet someone is paying alimony out the ass, but instead say, “nice looking family.”

“They're good pups, wish I could see em more often but running a business and trying to keep a family together isn't easy.” Hand back the pictures and he brushes a finger across each photo. “Not cheap either. School, clothes, food, diaper service and the niceties of life. It adds up.”

Could see where this is going. “I know it does. But my mate supports me.” Thank goodness, I'm a good liar.

“Which I'm glad he does,” Cole said smoothly. “Letting you get an education, living on your own, allowing you the freedom of choice.” He takes a sip of his coffee then picks up the little cream pitcher and slops half of it in the mug. “And if something happens to him, will you be financially taken care of?” The momentary look of uncertainty on my face must have spoke volumes. “Oh, you're only his omega mate then?”

“Um, yeah.” Not like it's any of his business and don't like the way he said 'only'.

“Would be kind of rough for you and the pup should something happen, God forbid and everything goes to his primary mate.” And sadly have seen and heard this happen. The primary mate getting everything with the omega mate and their pups left nothing or ending up being listed as property on the will. Something that couldn't happen in New York State but in other states....shuttered with the thought. Which John wouldn't do to me or Jeff.....I hope. Even if he didn't, all insurances and assets would go to Mary, as she been with him longest. He prolly figures, like Kate, I could take care of myself.

“A little security is a good thing in this big bad old world.” Cole said in a velvety smooth voice. “Something to fall back on when you're all alone, the bills are due, pay day is not even close, the pups are hungry and there's nothing in the cupboard.” Closed my eyes, remembered too many days like that, being hungry, stealing to eat, fighting with the others to get whatever share of dinner there was when we did have food. NO! No pup of mine was going to live like that. Would lie, cheat, steal and maybe even kill for my babe, so what's a little nudity.

“Say I do this.” Our dinners arrive. A mountain of clam strips, surrounded by lemon wedges with an equally large mound of french fries. There's a small cup of slaw on the side. Dr Mosley is going to fucking kill me on Monday considering the amount of salt I'm pouring on. Mmmmmm fried clammy goodness. Take a few more bites, “you can't publish this until I'm out of school, say six months to a year. I almost lost my scholarship and got kicked out of school because of that last issue.”

“Well, we can't have that,” Cole sloshed his croquette around in the white gravy that was soaking his plate before popping the forkful in his mouth. “You'll have to sign a release of course.”

“Of course,” I smile sweetly. “And this time I'll even be the one signing it.”

He quickly shoved a big chunk of croquette in his mouth and chewed for a good long time. Just wanted him to know I didn't fall off the turnip truck yesterday and knew Chuck Shurley had forged my signature. But what's a little crime between friends? “That was an error made by an employee who is no longer with us....” Oh where have I heard that one? Oh yeah Mirra's Pharmacy, which is partly why I'm in this pickle. “The contract will be properly signed and notarized, I promise the spread will appear after your graduation.”

“That needs to be in writing too.” His look of indignation was laughable but after a few fits and starts, Cole agreed. 

Ate everything on the plate, every clam, all the fries went down my gullet and drank the milky juice from the bottom of the slaw dish. “Get you folks some dessert?” The waitress had wandered back to refill the mugs. “The indian pudding was made fresh tonight.”

“Two please,” Trenton said quickly. “Not a word,” he smiled slyly when I was about to object. “You'll thank me in a moment.”

Was ready to kick him in the nuts, the stuff looked like shit, brown and lumpy. But, “oh my God! That is soooooo good!” Mmmm, molasses, maple, cinnamon, corn meal and cream. Kinda like hasty pudding only better. We finish up, Cole pays for the check when it arrives and afterwards, head out to the land barge. A half mile from campus, the interior of the car was lit up by the flashing red lights of a patrol car belonging to the Monroe County Sheriffs Department. He pulls over to the shoulder of the road and rolled down the window. “Good evening officer,” Cole plastered a friendly smile on his face. “Is there a problem?”

“License, insurance card and registration please,” the officer said in a dead pan voice. “Sir, do you know why we stopped you?”

“No Officer,” Cole Trenton wasn't nervous in the least bit, as if dealing with law enforcement in the middle of the night was no sweat-ee da. Which I suppose,, when you own the company with the kind of magazine he publishes, sooner or later you were going to have a day in court or night in jail whether you want it or not.

“Your drivers side rear tail light is burned out,” the retina burning white light of a high powered flashlight caught me in its beam, apparently the deputy's partner had come up on my side of the car to check things out. He tapped on the window glass, indicating for me to roll it down. “May I see some identification please.”

Fished out my wallet and handed over my Rochester Police id. Figured that would be the best one in this situation because it doesn't look like things are going well with Cole. He has been asked to step out of the car and is now standing with hands and legs apart, leaning against the vehicle being frisked. “Mr Nowak, I'm going to have to ask you to get out of the car also.” Hike myself out, “unbutton your coat please.” Glad I slipped the shiv out of my sleeve and under the seat at the first sign of trouble. “Put your hands against the roof of the vehicle and stand with your legs apart”.”

Watched as his hands pat down the arms of the coat, then down the front of my shirt, a hand skimmed over a breast then dipped into the shirt and grabbed a tit. Couldn't help but squirm and yelp, “Jesus Christ! Yur dick skinners freezing!” Then quickly stopped, regained composure and dropped my voice a few octaves, “pardon me Officer but your hands are cold.”

He hesitated before pulling his hand out as if disappointed there were no drugs hidden there only tit before continuing the search. The Deputys' fingers then roamed across my belly. Jeff of course decided at that moment to kick. “Fuck!” The deputy pulled his hands back quick as if the pup was trying to bite him. “What's going on with you?”

“I'm pregnant Sir.” 'You Homer Dumbfuck,' went unsaid but the thought was prolly loud enough to be heard through the ozone.

“Just empty your pockets then.” Couldn't tell who was more unnerved, him or me. Not much to take out; wallet, keys, lint and half a roll of peppermint Lifesavers.

In the mean time Cole was giving the explanation from hell as to why the license, insurance card and registration all had different names. “That's my name on the drivers license, my ex-wifes' name is on the insurance card and Girolamo Palermo owns the car and is my ex's boy friend. We're still on good terms and she loaned it to me to drive up here.”

“You wouldn't happen to have her phone number Mr Trenton?” The officer asked, his hand resting on his service revolver.

“Yes Sir,” Cole slowly held up his hand, palm open. “I have it in the address book in my breast pocket. If you feel more comfortable, you can draw that pistol.” All the deputy did was unsnap the holding strap and get a better grip on the weapon. The swermy alpha reached carefully into his coat and took out a little black address book. He set it on the hood of the car, where the officer picked it up.  
“Look under 'G', her name's Gloria.”

The deputy walked back to the prowl car, got inside and could see him talking on the radio. Course we couldn't get back in the car. Cole and I stood together where the other officer could watch us, so we wouldn't....what? Take off? Sure, let's watch the pregnant omega gallop down the road. My nose was starting to run and had tears streaming down my face. I'm cold, tired and wanna go home. Wanted John, my mother, Jenny, Hugh or Dean. “Come here Sweetheart,” Cole had unzipped his coat and pulled me into his warmth. He smelled odd, not totally pleasant but something one could get used to. Cole Trenton was coffee and caviar, very much an acquired taste.

“There, there.” He crooned softly, scenting then wiping my tears and nose with a hanky. “It's alright. It's okay. Old King Cole won't let anything hurt you.” Mmmm this was nice, calmed right down. Wondered if this is how he calmed the other omegas nerves who posed for the magazine. “That's a good boy, there's a sweet little 'mega. Now you back to smelling like peaches and cream.” Could feel the warmth filling my body, Jeff was moving contentedly in my belly and Coles' chest hair was tickling my nose.

“Nice,” hated to feel this needy but craved it so badly. My body wanted Johns' touch but until he or Dean could be back in my life, will take what I can get.

How long we stood there, I lost track....“Mr Trenton.” Jumped and the world came back into focus. “Gloria Trenton confirmed your story, that she loaned you the car for the week.” Then almost as an after thought, “is Mr Palarmo a business associate?” 

Cole smiled benignly, “no. Met him at Glorias' a couple of times when picking up the pups for my weekends with them. Other then that, have had no dealings with Mr. Palarmo. Why?”

“Just curious.” The officer said in an off hand manner. “Get that light fixed before going back to the city. Don't want to have to stop you again.” Then his attention turned to me, “and you might want to think about the company you keep if you want any future in law enforcement.”

“Yes Sir.” What's going on here? The deputies get in their prowl car and drive off leaving Cole and I standing there by the side of the road.

“Wow, dinner and a show.” the alpha said jokingly. “Do I know how to show a 'mega a good time or what?”

“Look,” really don't wanna get into anything heavy right now. Also worried about this getting back to the Rochester Police. Maybe I should've just used my student id. “It's late and I tired. Can you just take me home?”

We get in the car, “tell you what, the hotel is closer and the shower has a lot more hot water then I'm betting yours does.” He isn't wrong there. Cole put on his most winning voice, “there are two beds in my room. I promise no funny business, just sleep. Scouts honor.” Some how I don't truly believe that. But.....sigh.... a long hot shower and a comfortable bed was just too tempting.

He was right, damn it. The shower had so much more hot water and nice soap, not the cheap stuff I was using. Cole even left a bottle of Balm Barr coco butter lotion on the edge of the sink. Rubbed it all over my arms, legs and belly. Now I not only smelled sweet, but my skin was soft and smooth. Took the hotel supplied bathrobe off the hook from the back of the door and slid it on. Oh this was nice. Now just wanna curl up and crash. Cole was sitting on his bed reading reports and making notes. He'd changed into some black silk pajamas and there was a bottle and glass of scotch at his elbow. 

“You know,” Cole said conversationally. “The first issue you were in, we sold out. Our readers really got off on Cal State. Metaphorically of course,” he added quickly.

“Of course.” Metaphor my ass, considering I've walked in on my brothers at one time or another 'metaphoring' with an issue of Mega, can just imagine what his other readers were doing with my issues.

“The next time the magazine came out with your pictures,” the alpha beamed happily. “We had to print a second run and it sold out too.” 

“So you had profitable months?”

“The best this year,” he confirmed, handing over a sheaf of papers with pie charts, financials and futures. Wow, guess my issues did do rather well for the company. “So, it shouldn't be surprising that we'd want you as the center fold.”

“I guess.” John is going to kill me. But then again he's in Europe and I'm here. Lord only knows the things Kate did to keep her and Adam alive in Vietnam and North Carolina. Glanced at the clock on the small table between the beds, it's three in the morning and just wanna get to sleep. Got between the sheets, pull over the covers then slipped out of the bathrobe. “Night Cole.”

“Sleep tight kiddo.” He stacked the papers, put them in his briefcase, then crawled into bed and turned out the light.

The angels must have been pretty tuckered out too or were on a smaller budget, as my dreams were of a beach, a calm ocean and watching a figure walking toward me from a distance. They never got close enough for me to see and seemed to melt away as I drew near. But this didn't seem to worry me any as the figure would appear again walking toward me from a distance. It was when they finally got close enough for me to see who it was, I woke up.

There was a small puddle of sunlight on the floor that came in through an opening in the blinds, good gravy, what time was it? The bedside clock just clicked on three minutes after 12 noon. Good grief, didn't know I was THAT tired. Trenton was no where in sight but found a note beside the clock.

'Cas, 

Didn't have the heart to wake you. Am out running errands, should be back mid afternoon. The hotels' restaurant isn't horrible. Charge your lunch to the room. The bag at the end of your bed has some new duds in it, as I thought you would like a change of clothing.

Later Gator,

Cole

There was a large paper bag from Sibley's on the end of the bed. Tossed off the covers and crawled over, picking up the bag and dumping the contents. In it was navy blue turtle neck sweater of the softest wool I ever felt. A new nursing shirt, checked the label, it was a Warner. A good Warner nursing shirt. Was only able to afford one when I was out in Kansas over the summer and pretty much have worn it to death. Two lacy blue panties, socks and a pair of light gray chinos. Oh my. The tags were all off but know this couldn't have been cheap. Not if it came from Sibley's. Wonder how he knew my size......he must've peeked. Yuck! Ran my hands quickly over my body and to my neither lips. Sniffed my fingers, huh, no slick, cum or his scent on me. Must have just lifted the covers and figured my size. Still doesn’t make it any less creepy. Went to the bath, took a quick shower, used the coco butter again, mmm feels so good on my belly. 

So got dressed, everything fit pretty good too and slid on my loafers. Found a room key on the credenza and went out to get something to eat cuz Jeff was kicking and making his displeasure known that he was hungry and wanted to be fed. Found the Towpath restaurant open for lunch, waited until the hostess lead the way to a small table near the window and a waitress came over with a menu and a glass of water. “Something else to drink?” She asked, pen at the ready. 

“Hmmmm, ginger ale please.” Studied the menu, a sandwich would be nice. They have Reubens here. Cup of soup, whats' the special of the day? Lobster bisque or chicken noodle? The bisque please. The waitress was back in a moment with the ginger ale, took my order and left. Had picked up a the morning newspaper in the lobby to pass the time while waiting for lunch to come. Hmmm, Egyptian president Anwar Sadat is visiting Israel, interesting. Robert Chambliss was convicted in the 1963 Birmingham church bombing that killed four little girls. Hang the bum. 

Read and sipped having worked my way through to the funny pages when felt someone at my elbow. Thought it was the waitress but turned to see a middle aged male alpha, with an expanded waist line and receding hair line standing there instead. “Well hello there, are you here alone?” He asked toothily.

Great, can't an omega sit by themselves for half a second without some knothead thinking we'd be panting for their company? “I'm with my mate, he just stepped away for a moment.” Get lost ya hoser. “Thank you though.” Put my nose back in the paper.

“Well, why don't I keep you company till he gets back.” He took a seat beside me, then pulled the newspaper from my hands “don't need to worry that pretty little head of yours with 'alpha concerns',” (what the fuck?!) and signaled the waitress. She brought over a cup of coffee and set it on the edge of the table at just the right position to.....oh that girl is gonna get the biggest tip ever. “I'm up here from Peekskill on business with Kodak.” 

“Really?” My hand inched slowly over to his saucer. “How nice for you.” I love Finishing School, there was a whole class on the art of ditching the annoying alpha/beta. With emphasis on the coffee/tea cup flip, showing how to do it with either cheap or expensive china. Can't go smashing great grand-mama's Wedgwood now can we? Waited till he'd taken a sip, set the cup back on the saucer, got my fingers in position...Assbutt was on my right, now turn slightly to the left.....“Hello Darling.” In the fluid motion I'd been taught, pushed the chair back, stood up....then with the ease Madame would be proud of, flipped the coffee over.....and into the idiots lap.

Like Cole said, 'dinner and a show.' The guy jumped up cussing, his pants soaked in coffee and the shock of hot liquid on his crotch. In the mean time, I looked shocked, contrite, remorseful....I would like to thank the Academy.......and that's when Alpha Trenton walked up.

“Hello there Sugar,” he chucked my chin and we made a great show of kissing. Not a bad kisser but not the best. “Have you been wicked?” My back was to the hoser.

Lowered my eyes and looking for all the world like the classicly repentant omega, “yes alpha, very.” I said solemnly.

“You know I'll have to punish you.” He winked, “severely.”

“Oh yes Alpha,” did a classic Harpo Marx gookie, crossed my eyes and stuck out my tongue. “You're so masterful.” Please, please, please don't let me crack up laughing. Was biting my lip and shaking just to control myself. 

“You can cut the crap now,” Cole smirked. “He's gone.” Fell against him, laughing so hard was crying. 

“Oh, oh god did you see his face!” Gasped and snorted, thought was gonna hurl. “Classic!” Tried to calm down, wasn't working too well. “You gotta tip the waitress...”

“Already taken care of, a picture of President Grant is gracing her pocket as we speak.”

Wiped my eyes with a napkin, “how long were you watching before coming over?”

Cole sat down and signaled our waitress over. She poured his coffee with the reverence only $50 can bring and he kissed the side of her hand like a gentleman. “Oh from about the time 'knot for brains' was pulling the newspaper away from you.” He took a sip and made sure the cup was well away from my talented fingers. “Wanted to see what you were going to do to that lump. Well played by the way.”

“The benefits of a finishing school education, said modestly. Lunch arrived shortly there after. Alpha Trenton ate up the bisque with a shot of sherry as I downed the Rueben. “Thank you for the clothes by the way,” I ran gentle fingertips across the softness of the sweater. “You didn't have to. At least let me pay you back for them.”

“With uh what money?” Cole asked smugly, knowing the answer already. “Oh broke little college student mine.”

Took a delicate sip of the ginger ale. “I just came into a bit of coin, so can send you a check for it in a few weeks.” Will prolly hate myself tomorrow but on Monday when that check goes to the bank and in 10 days when hold is up, will hate myself richly. But in the mean time......

After lunch Cole brings the 'mob-moble' around, “got the tail light replaced this morning so we're good with the cops.” He also took out a road map of the county, consulted it and set the map on the seat. 

“Where are we going?”

“There is a bit of beach, that I've heard of that is picturesque and secluded, just perfect for what I have in mind.” The place we went was up on Lake Ontario, not too far from the park where I'd gone that one afternoon to clear my head that one day in September. Being it was November, the park was closed, the beach deserted, the sky over cast and a steel gray. There was a rather chill wind coming in off the lake. The great coat and scarf flapped and snapped around me, you gotta be kidding. He expects me to get naked in this? There's still snow on the sand from last night.

Yup. That's exactly what he had in mind. Cole had taken several camera bags out of the trunk and was sitting in the car fitting lenses and loading film into the four camera bodies. He's also taken out a tripod and had set it up, making sure it's legs were pushed into the sand so the wind wouldn't be blowing it over. In the mean time, I was standing outside with the trunk up, so he couldn't see me undress (stupid, I know but hormonal omega here) shimmied out of the pants and sweater but kept on the panties, socks and great coat till I had to come out of them.

There was a make up kit in the trunk also. Put on just enough to take the shine off my nose and belly, a bit of pink on the lip and cheek, then some mascara to bring out the eye lashes. 

He stepped out of the car, three cameras hanging on straps around his neck, strode over to the tripod and screwed the fourth to the head. “Ready?” alpha Trenton called over.

Ready as I'll every be. Slipped out of the socks and walked down the sand a bit when a strong wind gust caught the coat billowing it up and out like a sail. Threw my arms up and round the flapping wool, trying to bring it under control. Then hunkered down on my knees to till the blast was done. Looked up, Cole had the lens pointed at me, “just taking a few test shots.”

“Great, lets get some pictures of the retard blowing in the wind.” 

So we got started, the first thing he did was ask me to talk about John. “What's your mate like? Is he good in bed, what does he do that makes you feel sexy?”

Dipped my eyes for a moment and smiled coyly. “He's a man's man and an alphas alpha. Strong, commanding, yet, he treats me gently, with kindness and consideration. He loves that I'm in school, it's turn on. The fact that being an educated omega is not a threat to him, that he's so solid in his manhood and alpha confidence, that he values my intelligence and finds it sexy.” Hope Trenton didn't notice I didn't use Johns' name at all.

“So beauty and brains?” Coles' voice came from behind the camera. “That's what gets him hard?”

Now going to be naughty, “that....and pretty underwear. He calls me his little hardass in ribbons and lace.” Slick was starting to dampen the cotton panel between my legs. 

“No problem size wise?”

“My alpha is a bull,” said proudly. “Long, thick and could pound nails in a 2 by 4”.

“And let's stop here for a moment,” he walked over and held out his hand. “Panties off.” Slid them down and kicked them into the wind, which Cole deftly caught. “Do like the dime on the red fish line, gives you that ethnic hoodoo look. Southern Alphas dig that shit.” Cole took a few quick shots, then pulled a newsboy cap out his back pocket and slaps it down on my head covering my eyes. Pull it up slowly as the camera clicks away.

Now he takes a different tact, “how did your alpha react when you told him you were with pup?” I plunked down on the sand as Cole took a seat on the apple crate he'd been standing on for the other shots.

Looked down at my big belly, touching and caressing the taunt skin. “He was surprised, a little scared and ultimately a lot in love. With me, the idea of a little one and how it would change our lives.” Kissed a finger tip and touch my navel, which had been an 'innie' that in the last few weeks become an 'outie'. “He calls him his 'little bull'. A tear is rolling down my cheek, “can we stop a moment?”

“I'd like to but.....” Trenton looked up at the sky. “There's a storm coming in off the lake and we need to get gone before it hits.” Then he looked thoughtful, “or maybe not quite gone.”

15 minutes later the world was a swirling mass of white and the lens are but a foot from my face gazing down. Alpha Cole had traded the newsboy for a Russian style red fox fur cap on my head. “Close your eyes, then look up slowly,” he commanded. Shivering in the wind and pelting snow, I obeyed. The eye of the camera blinked a few times, then... “Come on. I'm freezing my balls off and I know you gotta be.”

Can honestly say that as much as I didn't like that Eldorado for its size, I liked it for the way the heater worked. It belched hot air like a Damascus steel blast furnace. By the time we were half way back to Henrietta had stopped shivering and slipped the coat off because I was over heating. It took a while but the land barge finally pulled into the hotel parking lot. “You can stay another night,” Cole offered. “Wouldn't mind the company and promise no funny stuff.”

Would be nice, do like being the pampered omega again. 

“Plus with the way the snow's coming down, don't think this car could make it up the hill.” It had take us longer to get back then to get out to the lake because of the blizzard could barely see over the end of hood.

“Okay.” Really twisted my arm on that one. Really had no where I had to be. Calvin and Uriel had left today to go home for the Thanksgiving break, Ben and Lisa were off to Ontario to be with Sam and Jess for the holiday. I wasn't heading out until Tuesday to be at my sisters' house, so there was nothing pressing for me to be anywhere. 

So we had a quiet dinner in the room, got Cole to tell funny stories about the magazine. Talked some about the omega girls and boys who posed, the writers and artists. He promised to get me an original 'Patty Pre-sents' sketch. 

Late that night, had another photo session at the hotels' indoor pool room. Amazing what a few dollars in the right hands can get you. Afterword, I also signed the standard release and the stipulation that my spread would not come out until after six months from May 1st 1978 or the November 1978 issue. Conveniently Cole also doubled as notary and he got the night manager to sign as a witness. 

Sunday morning came around with the roads clear and the sun shining. Looks like a good day for traveling. He took me back to the apartment, kissed me on the forehead and headed back to the city. Unlocked the doors, went in and put on the chain lock. Picked the envelope from the foot rest, yup, check was still there. Cole didn't take it back and it wasn't a figment of my over tired imagination. Looked over at the kitchen table, one envelope was from the Mirra's attorney, the other was the monthly love note from Roch Tel. Think, I will have enough money to pay them this month.

The library was open at 01:00 that afternoon for stragglers with extensions from their professors to get their papers done, which was a good thing as I had a little research to do. Got a stack of Readers' Guide to Periodical Literature books from the past five years and started searching, three hours later got a new and interesting perspective of my weekend. 

Cole Trenton had been arrested twelve times on pornography charges in the past five years and beat the rap on all of them. Nice to have a good lawyer or a judge or two in your pocket. Considering how fast some of these charges went away. 

Girolamo Palermo was a whole other kettle of fish. 'Jimmy Dumps' Palermo is a member of the DeCavalcante crime family out of New Jersey. With the retirement of boss Simone "Sam the Plumber" DeCavalcante, John Riggi became the family boss and designated Palermo as his underboss. Not a nice guy if what I'm reading is true, suspected murderer, racketeer and Gloria Trentons' boy friend. This definitely explained the warning I got from that sherriffs deputy. Pulled the envelope with that four thousand dollar check out my pocket, fingering it thoughtfully. Then racked my brains to the conversations with Cole the last few days...

Did I mention Johns' name? No.

Did I mention Deans' name? No

Mom made Cole nervous, that's good.

Wonder how long the investigator was tailing me? Crap.

Then again, if everything goes right, will out of country in a years' time and it won't matter. I stuffed the check back in my pocket and left the evidence of my curiosity behind, scattered across the library table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Want to say thank you for coming by and reading the latest chapter. Am touched by your comments and just the fact you guys came by. Hit 10,000! Big thanks.
> 
> The chapter title is taken from the song After Midnight, written by JJ Cale, the version running through my head is the cover by Eric Clapton.
> 
> Cas is trying to remember Tyson, Mike Tyson.
> 
> The entire time I interned with the police, the only time I was scared (and that was even with the officer handing me the flash light going into the domestic depute) was the night the bus didn't come and had to get a ride back to campus with this kid and his father. 
> 
> ¡Chuleta ! Dios! Esto es esta una focup!: Panamanian slang, Shoot! God! This is fucked up!
> 
> Tu hablas Espanol?: You speak Spanish?
> 
> Manfred Von Ricthofen: better known as the 'Red Baron', German World War One flying ace.
> 
> And this is the black Eldorado: https://www.google.com/search? =black+1959+cadillac+eldorado&biw=1448&bih=758&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiGw5at8JDNAhXINSYKHVYZC54QsAQIGw&dpr=0.9#imgrc=_
> 
> Howard Johnsons' restaurants: sadly for the 'home of 28 flavors of ice cream', there are only two left in the United States. Bangor, Maine and Lake George, New York.
> 
> Okay, raise my right hand and swear it's true......the summer I went for advanced training at Fort Dix, this 82nd Airborne guy I'd known at Fort Bragg and showed up at Fort Dix to see me. Thinking back on it, that was pretty stalker/creepy , but at the time, I was just surprised to see him. He took me out that night and he was driving this big car. Apparently the dude met this guy on the train who took a liking to him and lent him the car. We get stopped by the Jersey State Police for a burnt out tail light, found out the car was owned by the ex-wife of a the guy who loaned the car. This is where we also learned the guy was a part of the Jersey mob. What happened next? The troopers let us go, just like that. No questions, no hand cuffs, just 'get that tail light fixed.'


	65. We Gather Together...Another Novac Thanksgiving...sort of

Come on Silver Lady take my word  
I won't run out on you again believe me  
Oh I've seen the light  
It's just one more night without you  
Here I am a million miles away from home  
The Indiana wind and rain cut through me  
I'm lost and alone  
Chilled to the bone  
Silver lady”.....”1.

Another year of singing along with WPTR, rolling out pie crust and dancing around the kitchen. Although this will be the first time in five years I'll be sober for the day before Thanksgiving. Usually, I'm drunk as a war lord by midnight but obviously, that is not happening this year.

“Some silicone sister with her manager mister told me I got what it takes  
She said I'll turn you on sonny to something strong, play the song with the funky break  
And go-kart Mozart was checkin' out the weather chart to see if it was safe outside  
And little Early Pearly came by in his curly wurly and asked me if I needed a ride  
Asked me if I needed a ride  
And she was blinded by the light  
Revved up like a deuce  
Another runner in the night  
Blinded by the light.....” 2.

Also what was different this year as they say in real estate....location...location....location. Anna had volunteered her home for Thanksgiving dinner, it would be her first time hosting a family holiday get together as a mated woman and wanted to make the most of it. I was staying in her guest room as Micheal and family had invaded Moms' house. Luci and the Colonel were Panama and wouldn't be joining us for the holiday. Aw, too bad, so sad. On the other hand, Gabe was at sea, Balthazar was still in Northern Ireland and couldn't get leave this year. That, I did feel bad about. But on the really good news front; Gabes' baby daughter Marlene is out of the hospital and home. She's thriving and adored by every ounce of family in sight. 

Mother said my old bedroom had been converted into a 'sewing room' or some such nonsense. Personally, I think she turned it into her master control room for world domination. Like in the James Bond movies, only without Oddjob or Jaws as her henchmen. Tried to find a twinge in my heart for the disappearance of my room......nope, none found. That house on Rugby Rd was never home to me. It was just a better 'hovel' in a line of hovels I'd lived in all my life. 

Which is why, when listening to people complain about the size of the dorm rooms or the tiny Riverknoll apartments, would think about how nice these places actually were. Compared to what they could've been and the lessons you learn in such places.

Lesson One: it's not wise to piss off your Turkish neighbor during Ramadan. Fasting makes one VERY cranky.

Lesson Two: always look in the toilet before sitting down, there could be a snake or big honking spider in the bowl.

Any who, slice up the apples, pour in the sugar, spice and pour in the pie tin before carefully laying on woven crust. The lemon curd was on the stove getting thicken up and this year was trying a find from one of Anna's cook books, french pear tart. Damn thing called for fig preserves, so had improvise and strip the newton off a whole package of Fig Newtons. And of course ended up with flour and fig goop slopped down the front of the apron I was wearing. My belly was starting to protrude far enough where like Cyrano de Bergeracs' nose, am 15 minutes behind it.

Was sharing the small kitchen that night with Mom, Anna and Officer Jims' mother, and not for the last time that night, was wishing I was back in Rochester. Having a ringside seat for two strong personalities and a hormonally homicidal pregnant woman battle for Thanksgiving tradition supremacy, wasn't where I wanted to be. Figured I'd be safe just keeping my mouth shut and staying busy. Which you'd figure making 10 pies would do that......no such luck. Got sucked into their less then polite discussion on who's sweet potato recipe would end up the table and why anyone would want ambrosia salad. “It's just Cool Whip, marshmallows and canned fruit cocktail.” Officers Jims' mother was adamant on this point. “It's tacky beyond belief.”

“We're having it Mother Murphy because I really-really like it.” Anna said politely but in that determined voice I recognized from those times growing up when she'd take over the only bathroom to stink it up with whatever noxious chemicals she was coloring, straightening or curling her hair with. “And little James or Phillip or uh...Harold wants it too.” She and Officer Jim were still trying out names for the pup. My sister had this thing she did with her lip when she was pissed, Anna could curl a part of her lip up showing off one of her canine teeth. I always teased her about her going all 'Count Chocula' on our asses. But this was also the give away that she'd be reaching for something sharp, heavy or both and it was time to beat feet outa there.

Looked around quick, the knives were all out of reach and the heavy crockery was not out of the cupboards yet. So unless Anna is going to start throwing kitchen chairs, Mother Murphy was safe.  
And where was her intrepid mate? Officer Jim, the WIMP, that's right you son of a bitch; leave me alone with your mate, mother in law and your mother. He'd volunteered to pull an all nighter at the station house and wouldn't be back till morning. Fucker. Then he'd go to sleep and get up just in time for dinner. 

Was now rolling crust for all I was worth, the pumpkin pie needed to come out of the oven and the mince had to go in. Holy Baby Jebus, I want a drink so bad! On a 'normal' Thanksgiving eve, I'd be on my way to three sheets to the wind by now, but no I'm pregnant. Goddamn alpha. Goddamn pharmacy, goddamn...oafff! Ohhh that pup can kick. Caught me a good one in the ribs. Okay okay, I'll stop with the bad mouthing. Of course that's the moment.....“Castiel, what do you think?”

Whip my head toward the source of the question, oh crap. Mom wants an answer. “About what?”

She puts her hands on her hips and huffs impatiently. “About the ambrosia salad. Your sister loves it and the pup needs it.” Personally I don't think anyone needs hydrogenated vegetable oil (including coconut and palm oils) and high fructose corn syrup along with a bunch of stuff I can't pronounce but who am I to judge? Especially when dealing with Naomi Elizabeth Westmoreland Novac and an emotionally volatile pregnant sister. But Mother Murphy was not about to give up without a fight.

“Well,” she huffs and puffs like the 13:15 train from Munich heading through the Bavarian Alps. “I never...”

“That's not what I heard,” fell into Groucho mode holding a butter knife for a cigar. “I shot an elephant in my pajama. What he was doing in my pajamas, I'll never know. Hooray for Captain Spaulding.” Wow, crickets. That's harsh. “What? You'd rather have Harpo, Zeppo or Chico?”

“I think,” Mom said sweetly, taking Mrs Murphy (the non pregnant one) by the elbow and guiding her out of the kitchen into the front room. “We're going to discuss this further out here.”

Anna and I recognized that look and tone of voice. “I dogeared the page in the phone book for glass repair", my sister said pulling out the directory just as the familiar sound of a picture window being shattered into a million pieces came through the air. “I'll call the glazier and you check to see if anyone is bleeding out. Here, take the first aid kit.” Rather large first aid kit but then again, it is 'Novac sized'.

Walk out to the front room to find the living room picture window gone and by the of light the front yard pole lamp, saw a dining room chair and Mrs Murphy laid out on the lawn along with Mother brandishing a 45. Oh there is not enough pie in the world that is going to get her out of this one. Give Jim's mother credit, she gets up and walks out of sight for a moment, only to come back with the small ax I'd been using to cut kindling for the fireplace earlier in the day. “HOLD STILL YOU BITCH! WHILE I KILL YOUR MOTHER FUCKING ASS!” Wow, and this from a woman who thought ambrosia salad was tacky.

The Scotia police do show up eventually to haul Mom and Mrs Murphy off to the station down on Mohawk Ave. I suppose it's not every evening you show up somewhere to find two middle aged ladies in angora sweater sets, pearls and wool dress slacks trying to settle an argument with an ax and a 45 caliber pistol. Mrs Murphy was still cussing at the top of her lungs, Mom was equally loud only in Russian and the neighbors poodle, decided he had an opinion too. Well, right up until Mom takes a pot shot at him and he shuts up fast. Everything finally quiets down when the police get them to lay down their arms and the owner of the poodle to shut up and go back in their house as Mom only nicked the little fucker.

Anna walked out onto the front porch to survey the scene before her. Broken glass, furniture on the front lawn and the police hauling people away. Just another Novac Thanksgiving, new location same old gas. “I've called Jim to come and meet us at the police station. See if he can get the chief to release our mothers to his custody and have them report for arraignment on Monday. The village judge is out of town for the weekend.” Then the smell of over done mince pie came floating out the broken window.

“Shit! My pie is burning.” Did a fast waddle back into the kitchen to find smoke billowing out of the stove. “Fuck a duck!” Grabbed some oven mitts and yanked open the oven door. To pull out the blackened and smoldering remains of a once promising mince pie. “BULTO! AWEBAO! MASCABOLA! Walked over to the back door and heaved it dish and all out in the yard. Will deal with the whole mess later.

And the man in the back said everyone attack  
And it turned into a ballroom blitz  
And the girl in the corner said boy I want to warn you  
It'll turn into a ballroom blitz  
Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz 3.

Leaned against the kitchen table and surveyed the kitchen. There were only four pies done and the rest were in various stages of completion and then there was the burned one in the yard. Now I'm just tired and really don't wanna deal with any of this crap any longer. Untied the apron and tossed it on the back of a chair.

It's seven o’clock now. You know, if I left right now, could be back in Rochester before midnight. The problem with sobriety on family holidays and is that you get to see your family with out the numbing benefits of alcohol. And I miss that badly. Walked into the guest room off the kitchen and pulled my suitcase out from under the bed. 

Hey there, Georgy girl  
Dreamin'; of the someone you could be  
Life is a reality, you can't always run away  
Don't be so scared of changing and rearranging yourself  
It's time for jumping down from the shelf - a little bit 4.

Even if I did leave tonight, what would I be doing tomorrow? Sitting around that crappy little apartment......or sleeping. Shoved the suitcase back under the bed. Could always leave tomorrow after dinner. By that time would be ready for it. Besides, would prolly have to cook the turkey if Jim couldn't get Mom and Mrs Murphy bailed out of jail. And those pies aren't gonna get made by themselves.

A few hours later could hear the glazier at work and the sound of foot steps and arguing coming from the front room. “Now Micheal, I'm perfectly capable of representing myself at a preliminary hearing.” Mom's home.

“Mother,” there was an exasperated edge to my brothers' voice. “You know what happened the last time you represented yourself in court.”

“I did splendidly,” she argued. 

“You shot up the court room.”

“It was only because the judge started firing first.” And that's partly why Mom is no longer welcome in Nicaragua. Well that and president of the country insulted her cocktail making abilities and she went all 'viva la revolution' on his ass.

They came into the kitchen still arguing, hadn't seen Micheal since that night down at Fort Bragg when I punched him in the nuts at the officers club. Didn't seem to have hurt him any. Heard his mate is pregnant again, so I didn't damage anything important. He glances over my way, before continuing his tirade at Mother. I'd picked up a paring knife in the mean time and was making a great show of peeling the skin off an apple. Just a little reminder for him to fuck off and die.

The discussion continues until Mom decides to go annoy the glazier and left Micheal and I alone in the kitchen. “Little Brother.”

“Micheal.”

“You're looking well.”

“So do you. How goes things at the old oxymoron?” My brother is in Military Intelligence. The jokes write themselves.

“Passable,” he leans over and snags a slice of apple. “How goes mated life?”

“Passable,” if and when I get to see John that is. Which prolly won't be till Spring.

“I hear your mate is at NATO HQ. Some kind of glorified 'coffee boy' for Al Haig.” Ah Micheal, always one for the digs.

“He's General Haigs' chief of staff.” I pick up another apple and with a quick snap, twisted it in two. “Oh look, the 'star' in the apple.” Took a bite, “John's on staff because of his unique perspective on the Bieder Mienhof problem.” Languidly took a larger bite, “he's up for this third star in another year or two.” Bits of apple and spit came flying out as I rambled on. This always drove my brother up a wall.

“Captain Salvadore was asking about you the other day.” Micheal wondered over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of wine. “Mendoza,” he made a show to reading the label. “Good region for reds.” Picks a glass from the cupboard and pours a healthy slug. “He's almost forgiven you for pushing him into the pool, figures you're just high strung and a good beating or fucking would take care of what ails you.”

“Send him my regards,” smiled gummily. “And if he ever comes near me, it will be the last thing that assbutt ever does.” 

“Such a pity you two don't get on, his connections would be useful.” My oldest brother swirls his glass to see if the wine had legs and then took a sip. 

“To you maybe, not me.” Oooooo, that stuff looked so good. Wish I could have some. 

“I'm talking about what it could do for the country Little Brother, the good old US of A, do it for the 'red, white and blue'.”

“So what do you want me to do? Put a flag on his head and fuck him for 'old glory'? I'm not some kind of patriotute.”

Micheal smiled benignly, “no, but you are 'Madame First'. It wouldn't that difficult to accept his red envelope.”

“Yes, it would. Capt Salvatore wouldn't benefit from what I could teach him. Because he'd be there for the wrong reason. He'd simply want to use me for his own selfish benefits and pleasure. So the answer is no. He gets a white envelope and a years supply of Rice-a-roni, that San Francisco treat.” 

My big brother drained the glass and set it on the counter, picking up the bottle again. “Think about it. The captain comes from a wealthy family, you could profit handsomely. Your pup would want for nothing.”

“My pup wants for nothing now, my mates' have taken care of me.” Paused dramaticly, “I've thought about it, the answer is still no.” Okay, now am so glad I accepted those checks from Wright Publications and the lawyers office.

Micheal poured another glass, “among other holdings, his family owns a vineyard in the Mendoza region. I've been there, it's very beautiful.” He sipped, letting the wine sit on his tongue before swallowing. The lucky bum. “You could visit.”

“And like the 'Hotel California' I could check out but could never leave, or would I end up like many of his countryman who have just 'disappeared'?” That was a dangerous question, one that might net me an answer I wouldn't like. “Would Mom be in the Plaza de Mayo with the other 'las locas'?”

My brothers' grip on the glass tightened, “I think you better keep your nose buried in your pies and books Castiel.” He drained the glass in one long pull and then sent it smashing in the sink. “And out of things that don't concern you.” With that, Micheal sauntered out of the kitchen, leaving me to clean up the broken glass and mentally compose a letter to Major Sam Winchester.

It took till midnight before the last pie came out of the oven. Set it on the only bit of space left in the Hoosier cabinet that sat in the corner near the cellar door. Handy thing, kind of like a schrank for the kitchen. Now was just dead on my feet, switched off the kitchen light and shuffled down the hallway to the guest room. Shut the door, kicked off the loafers and stripped off my clothes, falling naked into bed.

Must have really been tired because didn't wake up until just before one o'clock in the afternoon. Tossed on a bathrobe and came stumbling out, kicking toy trucks, Barbie dolls and Lincoln logs out the way as I wandered down the hall. The nephew and nieces were officially here as their crap was all over the place. Came out to the kitchen, mmmmmm, the aroma of turkey, buttery potatoes and squash filled the air, that and politeness. Over baring, a fight just ready to happen boiling under the surface politeness. Mom and Mrs Murphy the Elder were at opposite ends of the kitchen, which didn't do much as it was small room. In the middle of this was Sylvia, Micheals' mate, struggling along through the nausea of her fourth pregnancy. She was only 3 months along, Anna was four and I was at five months. Boy, there must have been something in the water.

“Hey Syl, how you feeling?” Stole a sip out of Mom's coffee cup and spit right back in the sink. “Sanka? Really Mom, this stuff tastes like ass!” 

“But it has no caffeine,” Mom was stirring lumps out of the gravy for all she was worth. “Some thing good to know with three pregnancies in the house.” Sylvia rolled her eyes, grabbed her throat and made gagging noises. 

Go for the hot chocolate instead, at least there's some caffeine in it. Sit heavily down next to the sister-in-law and try to wake up. Mom sets a plate with a piece of toast and turkey gravy in front of me. Pick it up with my fingers, mmmm good, meaty, salty and milky. About that time, the sound of a zillion trampling feet came stampeding into the kitchen. It was Micheals kids along with a bunch I'd never seen before, but figure must be related to Jim somehow, as they all had that 'Murphy' look about em. 

“Mom! Mom! Hi Uncle Cas, boy are you fat,” proclaimed the 7 year old nephew. “Mom! Billy sez you're having a pup because you had sex with Daddy not because 'when a man and a woman love each other something magical happens.” Then nephew turns to me, “did you have sex too Uncle Cas ?” A million smart ass answers run through my mind at that moment. Nephew turns to his new relatives and tells them even through I'm a guy, “he's an omega and has a virginia.” 

“No kiddo,” I said kindly. “Now that's not quite right, I haven't been a virginia in over a year.

About that time Jim and one of his brothers comes in with a box of 'Dunkin Donuts' and paper cups of coffee. “That better be real,” I snarl grabbing one and taking a sip. “Oh yeah, that's good.” It may only be one (okay two...three) sips but it worked. The pups all grab a doughnut and run back outside. 

“You know, you just spoiled their dinners,” Mom complained, fishing out a cream filled for herself. Mother Murphy was equally sour pussed, “you two do this every year.” His mother complained. “You fill those pups full sugar and then turn them loose on the rest of the family. I hope you're proud of yourselves.”

Jim and his brother look at each, “yup, course I am, I'm good.”

“Either of you aren't too big to spank.” 

“Alright,” Mother took charge. “Castiel get dressed and set the table. Anna, Sylvia, help me get dinner up.” Then she turned to the guys, “go police up the children and get their hands washed and in their seats.” We all hopped to, went to the guest room and pulled on some jeans, a sweater and socks. Came out, got the plates and silver wear off the side board and laid them on the dining room table. Wowsers, we've got a crowd today. There's a big card table set up for the pups, so everyone under 10 will be parked there. Afterward, went into the kitchen to bring out the serving dishes.

Everyone came to table shortly there after, no Gabe or Balti, (sigh) but no Luci or our father (yeaaaa....errrr too bad.) There were new faces, Officer Jim's family, his brothers their mates and pups. You know, I think we might have a chance for a real family dinner here and not a Novac Thanksgiving. As we said grace, the sun shone brightly through the newly replaced picture window.

We ate, drank, there were several conversations going on at once but this is the kind of holiday I always wanted. No gun fire, no serving pie and coffee to the Schenectady Police and no fending off potential suitors. This was okay. A little boring, but I could do boring.

An hour later, the women (and me) were in the kitchen washing dishes and wrapping up left overs to go while the men were in the living room snoring in front of the football game droning away on the television set. The younger pups were down for their naps and the older ones were playing Monopoly. Or they were till the fights broke out and everyone was sent outside. “So,” I said conversationally to Sylvia as we sat at the kitchen table divvying up the turkey into foil pans, “where are you and Micheal headed after his time's up at the Pentagon?”

She smiled happily, “Micheal was requested personally to be the assistant military attache for our embassy in Buenos Aires, Argentina.” Oh I bet he was. “I'm staying behind to get our house in Bethesda sold and the pups out of school in May. By that time too, our latest should be born, so don't have to worry about packing up and moving while pregnant.” No, only trying to organize a move to South America with four pups, one of whom is a new born. Not something I'd like to try. Well, looks like will have something more to add to the letter to Major Winchester.

“What about you?” She belched suddenly then reached in her dress pocket for a roll of Life Savers. “Peppermint, only things that seem to help with the burps.” Sylvia popped a few in her mouth, “when's the pup due and you going back part time to school once they're born? Or dropping out and joining your mate and his wife to raise the pup?”

“Uh, Jeff is due in March but I think he might be early. And no,” and not only no BUT HELL NO! “I am staying in school, finishing my classes and getting my commission in May next year.” The thought of living under Marys' thumb......talk about a nightmare.

“Won't that be hard on you? Trying to carry a full class load and care for a pup?” Sylvias' concern is legitimate and nothing I haven't thought of myself. “Talking from personal experience, there's been times when it hasn't been easy to carry the responsibility of a house hold alone.” The lament of every service man's mate. 

“It'll be hard,” was trying to be positive about this. “But I can do this. Women and omegas have been camp followers for centuries. It's nothing new.”

“That's true.” She pats my hand in a slightly condescending manner, “so of course you can.” 

“Excuse me a moment, have to hit the head,” got up and walked to the guest room, grabbed my coat and went outside. Had enough of well meaning family for the moment. Anna and Jims' bungalow was on Bruce Street overlooking the town park. It was a reasonable day for late November. Cold but nothing that would've kept me from turning around and walking right back in the house. Walked down Bruce street to Mohawk Ave, the main drag through town and turned right to walk up the street. The holiday had closed up the businesses and not even the Chinese joint was open. Just wanted time to think my own thoughts or not think at all.

The town was silent, the only noise coming from the occasional passing car. Thought about what I'd said to Micheal, Sylvia and even Cole Trenton....who saw through me. I can lie to them but not to myself. I'm on my own. My alphas love me, gave me freedom and free will, but that doesn’t help when the rent's due and the pup is hungry. Cole was right about that one. 

“Nice enough chaps, those Scotia policemen,” Huh? Mom? She must have seen me sneak out and followed. She nodding toward the police station, it was in the same building as the fire house. “Polite but they did take my pistol for 'safe keeping',” Mom was pouting. “Will just have to use another.” As she had quite a collection of fire arms at home, it wouldn't be difficult to replace the one being held by the cops.

“So uh, you out for some fresh air too?”

“No, I'm out here because my grandpups and the rest of those little beasts are driving me nuts and it's a short drive.” Mom was not the image of someones sweet old granny. “I'd kill for a drink and a Pall Mall right now.” And that's when we notice the flicking neon that flashed 'Blue Bird Tavern' from across the street. “I've drank in worse.” She shrugged and made a bee line for the joint.

It was dark, grubby and a total dive. It was great. There were three forlorn drunks, a bartender and us. One of the drunks shuffled over to the jukebox, shoved in a dime and Dean Martins voice came up singing that everybody loves somebody sometime. “I've been drunk for three days,” he mumbles, shuffling his way over to me. “Can I have this dance?”

Look over at Mother, she is smirking of course. “I'd love to.” For a dude on a three day bender, he wasn't a bad dancer. We waltzed about the small area between the bar and the booths that became an impromptu dance floor. The other two gentleman took turns dancing with Mom and when Frank Sinatra was crooning about witchcraft, wicked witchcraft, even the bartender got a chance for the light fantastic.

Between dances, Mom had scotch and I guzzled Shirley Temples. She smoked like a chimney and I hoped Jeff wouldn't come out of the womb demanding a celebratory cigar to smoke with the rest of the fellas.

By the end of the evening, Mom was in back bathroom getting sucked off by one of the two fellows who found the suggestion quite charming, I was playing 'hang man' on a napkin with the bartenders' wife who'd stopped by with his supper and stayed a while for a chat and drink. Irma had more lines in her face then a road map of Korea and a gravel voice that sound like she spent her life drinking gin and smoking unfiltered Camels. “Honey,” she said, that raspy sound cutting over Glen Miller and his orchestra. “make sure you take care of that pup.” Irma tapped my stomach with a work roughened hand, the ash from the cigarette between her fingers falling off and coating my belly. “Can tell just by the way he's kicking, that pups' gonna be a heller.”

“Yes ma'am.” Could this evening get any better? “I sure will.” 

It was around 10:00 o'clock when Mom and I left our new friends at the Blue Bird to stumble down Mohawk Avenue. We reeked of cigarette smoke, maraschino cherries and drunk spit. “Those guys really knew how to suck cock.” Mom enthused, “there is a lot to be said for being gummed.” That was WAY more then I wanted to know on the subject. On the other hand, had gotten to dance more then I in months and had a good time doing it.

The folks back at the ranch had wandered where we'd gotten to and if they needed to either drag the river or watch the news to see if there was a single handed take over of some third world country by a pregnant omega and his mother. They were glad to see us back right up until we almost made their noses crawl into their faces. “SHOWER NOW!” My sister ordered. “Don't even bother taking off your clothes.” Our coats were hung over lawn chairs in the back yard to air out and we took turns in the shower, leaving our clothes in a sodden heap in the bath tub.

I came out of the bathroom with a beach towel wrapped around myself to find Anna waiting for me at the guest room door. Arms crossed and foot tapping. “You shouldn't have taken off like that without telling anyone,” she sighed dramaticly. “I know you're just an omega and hormonal but this whole yearly disappearing act has just got to stop.”

JUST AN OMEGA? What brought that on? “Well, you better be hormoning a lot of stupid there Gladys, cuz if not,” finger quotes from hell. “You're the biggest daddies girl moron hypocrite jerk, assbutt, idjit BITCH to ever walk the face of this or any planet! And by the way,” yank off the towel and toss it at her. “I only pull that disappearing act because 'Daddy' used to beat the SHIT out of me for turning down another suitor.” Okay, if truth be told, I was kinda sorta hormoning some stupid myself.

“Well then maybe ya little freak,” my sister was just starting to warm up. “You should've listened to him! Been a good omega instead of being such AN UPPITY SLICK WITH A SERIOUS CASE OF SELF IMPORTANCE!”

Now all I was seeing was red, “so the truth is finally comes out. You're jealous. Anyone else gets any attention, you can't have it. Is this why you got pregnant?” Oooooo, that one hit close to home. “Oh and I'll be pulling the 'yearly disappearing act' tomorrow morning.” 

“I tell you what,” Anna's face was turning a less then becoming shade of rotting plum. “Why don't you just leave now and save us all the trouble that comes with one of your visits?”

“Good! I will.” Stormed into the guest room, put some clothes on, packed the suitcase and came out to find my wet clothes in a large plastic bag. Met Officer Jim waiting for me at the back door as I came through the kitchen. 

“You don't have to leave you know. Your sister gets in these moods from time to time, she'll be fine in the morning.” 

“Yeah, I do and no don't wanna hang around to find out if she does.” Set my bags down for a moment and put my arms around him for a manly back slapping hug. “Thanks for a great visit, I won't be seeing you at Christmas. I got an invitation to spend it with the family of one of my Firsts down in Washington DC and think I'll take them up on it.” 

Jim looked at his watch, “it's 11:00 o'clock and a long ride to Rochester. Are you sure...?”

“Hell, I shinned out the oak tree last year at midnight,” gave him another hug only this time just squeezed him tight. “Made it back to college by 04:30. This year's gonna be a piece of cake.”

The ride back wasn't too bad. Listened to the radio, some station out of North Carolina whose signal must have bounced its way through the atmosphere to land in upstate New York. Also had a lot of time to think. Why is it the small shit that gets us? And why during the holidays? Guess everyone was on their best behavior until after dinner, then reverted to themselves. From there it all goes sideways. I really won't be going back to Schenectady again, as that bridge was torched pretty crispy.

Drove though the night as Jerry Reed sang: About forty-five minutes south of Thibodaux Louisiana Lived a man called Doc Milsap, and his pretty wife Hanna  
Well, they raised up a son that could eat up his weight in groceries  
Named him after a man of the cloth, called him Amos Moses 5.

Slept in late that Friday, was really getting used to waking up around noon. Something I had kick fast because on Monday, had to report to Sargeant Warren for my next six week assignment at 08:00 AM in the morning. Shuffled out to the bath room and sat down to take a piss. Great, I pee like a girl. Really want my dick back. I like my dick. We've had a great relationship until now.

Got in the shower and scrubbed up. Had snitched a few bars of nice soap from Cole Trentons' hotel room, ahhhhhh. That stuff is good. Also got the bottle of coco lotion. That stuff goes on sooooo smooth on the belly. Miss being spoiled, being someones pampered darling. It's nice every now and again. Would love to be 'Omega Winchester' for a few weeks. The generals' mate, the sweet sexy badass in ribbons and lace.

But I'm not. Not today or anytime in the near future. I'm Cas Novac the knocked up omega college student. Come out to the kitchen and put on the water to boil for some hot Tang. Wonder if I should try to call Anna and apologize. But then again.....for what? Did I start the fight? No, she did. Yeah, should've told her I was going out....but calling me 'just an omega' and 'uppity slick'? Hell is gonna freeze over before I EVER apologize. Unless she sezs she's sorry first. Knowing Anna, don't see that happening anytime soon. So, no skin offa my ass.

Spend the day doing laundry, cleaning house and writing letters. Wrote to John and Dean, then one last letter to Benny, congratulating him on his upcoming mating and wishing nothing but the best. It was short and signed it 'Cas'. Mon Biche is gone and has to stay that way. Sent a letter to Hugh and Jesse, promising to see my littlest First soon. Now need to call his mother and make arrangements to come and visit.

Got a letter from Jenny a few days ago, asking if I'd come to visit over the Christmas holiday. They would take care of the plane ticket and would be staying with them at the embassy. Now that I have no reason not to go, might as well. Checked the time, it was 04:00 o’clock in the afternoon, they should be home, I hope. Phone rates are still cheap on a Saturday and now can spare a little change towards it.

Dialed the number and waited listening as the call rang through. On the fifth ring someone picked up, “Reynolds residence. Jesse Reynolds speaking.”

“Hello Little First, Castiel here. How are you kiddo? Is your Mom about?”

“Cas!” the happy voice bounced across the phone lines from DC to Rochester. “Mum said you might be coming next month for Christmas, please say you are!”

“Yes I am, can't wait to see you and the rest of the family.” Could hear him whooping and a very familiar voice in the back ground asking who he on the phone with.

“Mum! Mum! It's Castiel! He's coming to see us!” Could hear her asking for the phone and.... “Hello Sweet Boy.”

“Hi there Ladyship,” pulled a chair over from the kitchen table and sat down. “How you doing Baby Girl?” It was good to hear her voice. Absently stroked my belly, could feel Jeff move and stretch out his little leg, pressing his foot against my finger tips. “You and Lewiston settling in down there in DC?”

“Oh it's taking a bit of getting used to but at least Lewiston's coming home every night at a decent hour so we can have dinner with the children. He's finding the work interesting enough, just not fond of the ambassador at large though. The man has no diplomatic experience what so ever.”

“Isn't that kind of a prerequisite for this job?”

“One would assume so,” the warmth in her voice suddenly took a dive into the subzero range. “He's the son in law of the current prime minister. Was on the telly as news presenter not so long ago. Nice enough chap, but not in the same league as David Ormsby-Gore or Peter Ramsbotham. To be fair, Mr Jay is trying, seems to get on with your president, gives a good party, but that's about all.” Then in a conspiratorial tone, “and has quite the wondering eye from what I'm told. Both he and his mate. She's been draping herself on some reporter chap from the Washington Post.”

“Good grief, sounds like an episode of 'Dr de Amor, MD'.

“Or 'Coronation Street', she said dryly. “In any event, the reason for your call. I'm glad you took us up on our offer. Would love to have you stay with us over the holidays. How much time are you given from uni?”

“Two weeks. Last week of December and the first week of January.”

“Unless you have a previous engagement, would you be adverse to coming down for the whole time?”

Got up and flipped through the calendar. Hmmmmm, I could fly in the morning of Christmas Eve and fly out Friday evening January 6th.”.

“That could work nicely. Will make the reservation and have the ticket waiting for you at the airline counter. Will write you with the details in a few days.”

“That sounds great,” and it does. Nice to be with people who like me, the me of now. Not like trying to deal with family who will never see me as anything but a grubby little 10 years old or the omega they're trying to get someone to take off their hands. “See you next month.” Then tenderly, “take care of that pup. Love you Ladyship.”

“As I love you Dearest Boy,” She blows a kiss and says her goodbyes.

“Bye Sweet Thing.” And hung up the phone. Well, now I know where I'm going to be for next months' holidays. Oh crap, what do a get them for gifts? OH CRAP ON A CRACKER! What do I get John for a present? That will have to go pretty soon to make it overseas for Christmas. But what do I get him? He would have about everything and then would have to transport it. Hmmm, he does like historical fiction and noticed that he didn't have any of the John Jakes novels. Those would be easy to ship. 'The Warriors' was out in paper back now, so could round up the rest of the series and send it out to him. For Dean, he did read but was picky. Knew he liked Kurt Vonnegut for some reason, mmmm, saw a hard cover copy of 'Breakfast of Champions' at the colleges' book store earlier this year. Wonder if it's still there? If, so gonna grab it and send it to him. Two down. At least this year, will have some coin for presents. Other years it was kind of tough. But have to be careful and not go crazy. That money has to last until I go on active duty to jump school and officers basic.

Yup, still plan on jumping out of perfectly good airplanes.

Made myself a little dinner, just some noodles, Velveeta cheese and cut up carrots. Yeah, I know. One molecule away from plastic, but it's nice tasting plastic. Flipped on the TV to....nothing but crap. The Bionic Woman and Starsky and Hutch. Are those two into each other or what? Cuz if they weren't, who'd write a show about that? 

Turned off the TV about 09:30 and went to bed. Might as well get used to it, as I'm back on the early schedule again full time. Thought I was gonna lay here a while, toss and turn but didn't. Got comfortable, getting harder to that now but finally did and went right to sleep.

Got up bright and early to......well, nothing. Had done all my cleaning and clothes washing yesterday. So, didn't bother getting dressed, just turned the heat up a bit more and walked about naked. So what the hell am I going to do today? That problem was solved about an hour later when the door bell chimed. Tossed on a bathrobe and with snubnose in hand, peeked out the window to find....”Dean?”

Flang the door open and he came in with a rush and flurish. “Hey there Little Maid.” Then saw the pistol and smirked, “is that a gun in your hand or are you just glad to see me?”

“Assbutt,” I punched his arm. Then was pulled into his arms, which I promptly jump back from. “BRRRRRRR! God bless America and all her satellite countries, you're cold! Warm up first!”

“Okay, not the welcome I was expecting but....” Dean slipped off his leather coat and gloves, then put his hands over the wall radiator to knock the chill out of his digits. “Ohhhhh, that's better.”

“I thought you were in Ontario. Ben said you guys would be visiting until Monday.” Set the snubnose on the counter and put the water back on the stove for tea, tang or the nasty instant that John drank. I won't touch that shit. It's real or nothing baby. “Okay, lets try this one more time with feeling.” Walked back into his arms, standing kind of sideways so my belly could fit better. “Mmmm, that's nice.” Those icicles he called hands had warmed up enough so when he hiked up the back of the robe to cup my bottom, I didn't screech like a parrot.

“I have a six AM flight going out tomorrow,” Dean buried his nose in my curls, while those hands squeezing and kneading my behind. “So came back late last night. Ben and Lisa will be staying until Wednesday. So I wanted to spend some time with you before heading back to Alabama.” He untied the sash, the knot was perched on top of my bulging middle letting the robe fall open to reveal my belly. “Wow,” Dean breathed as he sat down in the swoop chair. His finger tips were feather light, almost ticklely on the taunt skin as he inspected his handy work. “Hi there little guy.” He nuzzled into my belly feeling the taps, kicks and nudges as Jeff moved, reacting to one of his alphas' presence. 

Then remembered the water boiling away on the stove. Before we start fucking like minx, want to get the element shut off, so joint doesn’t burn down. “Hold that thought,” pushed away and went to kitchen. Turned off the stove, took out a couple of mugs, put in hot chocolate mix, poured in the water, gave each a quick stir and brought them out. “Here you go,” I find a comfortable spot on his lap to sit and hand him a mug. “Talk to me. Tell me about school and Alabama.”

My alpha with the little 'a', weaves a story of a place that's hotter then the devils butt crack and about as ugly. But that he's doing well in the course work... “it's me and this other guy who are one and two in the class rankings every week.” Dean smiles, “didn't think I'd ever do as well as Sammy when it came to book work but......” He finds my mouth, kissing and letting his tongue roll in to tickle and tease. “Have some great motivation.” His kisses became more urgent, “want you back.”

Gently broke the kiss, “I want you too.” Oh man. Don't wanna hurt him. How will I say, 'what if I don't wanna go back'? Or even.....'what if in five years, I don't want either of you or John'? But instead... “are you sure Jeff and I what you want? What about Lisa?”

“Listen,” Dean looks me in the eyes. “We were doing okay before, we'll figure it as we go along. It's not the apocalypse. You'll have a job, I'll help support the pup and it'll work.”

A year ago, I was happy to be his 'hidden'. His Los Occutos. Now, that isn't good enough. Not now, not with a pup on the way or having gotten a taste of being 'Omega Winchester'. This is not how I wanted this conversation to go. But I chickened out and instead asked how Major Sam was. “Oh, have something for you to pass on to him about my brother Micheal and that Argentine captain he's so fond of.”

Dean gently pushed me up off his lap, stood and took a small note pad out of his back pocket and asked for a pen. We sat on the couch as I relayed the information and the unhappy thought Micheal was now involved with Luci and my father in the mass disappearances of dissidents in Argentina. “My brother was pushing for me to be Capt Salavtores 'First' in the worst way. And it would be if I was. Would be honor bound to protect his secrets and confidences.” 

Dean was growling in the back of his throat as the story progressed, “Sam would definitely wanna hear about this. I'm calling up there tonight and will pass your information on.” He snapped the note book shut and tucked it in his back pocket. “Now you've done your good deed, let's get down to the dirty. We need a little bed room time.” But first he stopped in the bath room to hit the head and tidy up a bit. 

I go to the bedroom and lay down, then tried to find a seductive pose, that didn't look ridiculous or uncomfortable. It's hard to be sexy when you feel like a beached whale. Sigh, it wasn't this hard last week with Cole Trenton, what's the difference now? Well now, I'm going to have sex before it just looking like I was going to. Finally just lay on my side, pulled the covers up a bit and......promptly fell asleep.

 

Dean's POV...A 'morner' is a 'nooner' only sooner

Close the bath room door, pull the sweater over my head and study my chest and stomach in the mirror, okay....look'en good. Flat and hard as a rock, baby. May have a line or two that weren't there in my 20's but still could turn a few heads at the Fort McClellan swimming pool. And that's ALL I've done. Have flirted, teased and maybe a little pinch and tickle but that's all. I want Cas back, wanna prove that I'm right alpha for him and not my father.

Splash some water on my face and then notice a bottle of coco lotion. Pick it up and hey this stuff smells pretty good. Feels nice too. Rub it on my arms and chest. Drop trou to take a piss. Last thing I need is to have my back teeth floating while trying to tear off a piece. Okay, give the ole snake a shake, there we go. Use one of his wash clothes to tidy the boys up, get them smelling good and tasting sweet ready to eat. Put some of that lotion on my legs, snorted a laugh. My pins look like anyone elses who'd been in the service a while. The leg hair stops at the sock line, worn off by the constant rubbing of wool socks and boot leather. It looks funnier on guys who're hairy old bears. 

The bullet hole scars, shrapnel and scrapes from years of crawling under heavy equipment leave a crazy quilt effect on my body. Have got a tattoo over the worst looking one on my chest, something I got in Hawaii coming home from Vietnam. Got roaring drunk in Honolulu and ended up in this old Chinese guys' tattoo parlor, his 'daughter' was sitting on my lap doing talented things to keep my mind off the pain.

What I wanted was a skull and crossbones, what I got was a star surrounded by flames. Not what I wanted, but as Mick Jagger sez, 'you don't always get what you want, but you get what you need'. “You got demons after you,” the old man said. “This keep them away.”

Well no shit Sherlock, known about the demons ever since the fire rained from the sky taking my real mother away back in 45, then the hell hounds killing mein vater and NO! Can't think of that now. Not ever! Aw...damn. Now he's just laying there. Okay Winchester, you can do this. Think of something sexy. Me. No, just kidding. The beta chick at the pool last week with the big tits and ass. Oh yeah, now that's on the right track. The little omega at the gate in Washington National kneeling at their alphas' feet....Jesus that was hotter then Georgia asphalt in August. Castiel, those blue eyes, pink full lips, snarky little gorgeous wise ass. Yatzee! Harder then Chinese Algebra. 

Okay, can't help myself. Take a small hand towel and drape it over my hard on. Oh this trick never gets old. Walk out of the bathroom, “hey Babe. Wanna see your new towel rack?” What? All that and he's asleep?! Was I in the bathroom that long? Sigh, shit. He looks kinda cute laying there. Move the blankets aside so I can get in but just have to stop and look at him. Cas is so peaceful and so young. Just a child having a child. He's curled up, legs and arms around his belly, protecting our pup even in his sleep. Slipped into bed, gently moving him over a bit. 

He wakes sleepily, “hello Dean.” His voice low and rough, it's sexy as hell actually. “Sorry about dozing off.”

“You were tired Cas, you got a lot riding on you.” Then a silly thought hit, “I got the horse right here the name is Paul Revere and I got a guy that says if the weathers clear, can do,” kiss. “Can do, this guy says the horse can do.”

He cocks his head in that silly way he always does, even on a pillow. “You're equating me to a horse?”

“I only bet on a sure thing,” leaned in, nipping and licking his neck. “You and Jeff, are a surest things I have in my life right now.”

“Silly alpha,” he groans and tips his head back a little so I can get at that neck some more. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Well,” I waggle my eye brows. “A few things come to mind. Reach down to give his cock a few strokes.....belly, mound, funny little bump, thigh.....where'd it go? Try again...belly, mound, funny little bump, thigh....I know his junk was here a few months ago. “Cas, where's your dick?” All this time my smart ass little 'mega has been watching me with shit eating grin on his face.

“Damn, it fell off again.....Elmers glue just ain't worken anymore.” His face was perfectly straight just long enough, then Cas busted out laughing. “No just yank'en your crank assbutt.” He flopped on his back, “according to the good Doctor Mosley, my obstetrician, a certain number of omega men during their pregnancy have their cock and balls absorbed into their bodies. Why? Beats the shit outa me. Has something to do with being born in a warm climate or some such shit. They're suppose to come back out after the pregnancy is over, or so the doc says.” He sighed, “in the mean time have been told not to pick at it.”

Pulled the covers down and crept over to have a better look. Almost looked like a chicks shaved pussy. Pouty lips, plump mound but then there was this thing looked like the head of his dick just sitting there on top. Held it between my thumb and forefinger and rubbed it with the pad of my thumb. From the sudden intake of breath and the way his hips twitched, this might be something interesting to work on. “You like that?”

“It's good,” my little Maids' voice went up an octave or two.

“Let's see about that,” a lick or two should do it....even better. Slip onto the floor and knelt at the side bed like I was saying my prayers. Slide a pillow under his hips so they're cocked up at a good angle and those long legs wrap about on my shoulders. Nipping, licking and lapping, the slick flowing like a sweet water from a spring. Hold those squirming hips so he doesn’t escape my grasp, press into that tender skin and leave bruises, the marks that tell everyone I was here and whose omega Castiel Novac truly is. 

Now I'm harder then a brick bat, haul myself up and look down at him as he was looking up at me through those heavily lidded eyes, glittering like sunshine on blue water. Titties heavy with milk and that belly. Round and ripe and ready for plucking or fucking. I ain't picky right now. “Please,” he's moaning, touching himself. “Oh please!” Don't mind if I do. His legs drop down to tie themselves about my waist and pulling me irresistibly into those pink folds.

He's soaking wet, warm and the scent of pregnancy is driving me crazy. Wanna be careful, wanna take it slow but Cas is just too demanding, too wanting and too tight around my dick for me to put even string a few thoughts together other then......want....need.....MINE!

Well, he and Lisa. The thought of them entwined together, pregnant bellies bumping, 69ing with me getting a ring side seat. Three pumps and the knot catches. Yeah, kinda knocked up the old lady back in September. Oh, I wish those two got along better or at all for that matter. To have them under one roof or in one bed, would make it so much easier on my claim to him. Five years, less then five years and Cas is mine.

Castiel' POV-We gather together

Can feel Deans' knot catch, the hot gush of seed and my voice as I scream his name but in my head, can see my John and Jenny. Feel the need for their touch, the want of their presence and the breath, width and desire of having them. Silently screaming their names as I climax, pushed over the edge and fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for coming and joining us for this little trip through the 1970's. Your comments, kudos and book marking are a wonder. Thank you.
> 
> 1\. Silver Lady by David Soul from his album 'Playing to an Audience of One', that found air play in 1977.
> 
> 2\. Blinded by the Light written by Bruce Springsteen and best known cover is by Manfred Mann's Earth Band, released in 1973.
> 
> 3\. Ball Room Blitz from 1974 by Sweet
> 
> 4\. Georgy Girl, title track of the movie with the same name, released in 1967.
> 
> 5\. In 1970 Amos Moses was a hit for country singer Jerry Reed
> 
> Las Locus: Mad Women. It was what the mothers and grandmother protesting the disappearance of their children and grandchildren in the Plaza de Mayo were called by Argentine government. Sadly, the women who organized this protest also were disapeared.
> 
> The Blue Bird Tavern was a real place in Scotia, New York. It was dive bar but nice dive bar. It's now gone, torn down and replaced by something modern and boring. 
> 
> David Ormsby-Gore and Peter Ramsbotham were ambassadors from Great Britain to the United States. Ormsby-Gore during the Kennedy administration and Ramsbotham during the Ford and some of the Carter presidency. The appointment of Peter Jay caused a stir in diplomatic circles as he had no experience in that field and got the job because he was the son in law of the Prime Minister. Jay did have a good relationship with President Jimmie Carter, but scandal soon followed when Jay got their childrens nanny pregnant and Margaret Jay had an affair with reporter Carl Bernstein which broke up the marrage with his wife Nora Ephron. Which was later chronicled in her book and movie...'Heartburn'.
> 
> The tattoo story was actually the highly censored tale of how my father came by his tat. He was on his way home on survivors leave during the Second World War and had stop over in Honolulu. Got very drunk and ended up at the little Chinese man's tattoo parlor.
> 
> 'I got the horse right here', the song is Fugue for Tinhorns from Guys and Dolls.


	66. Of Alphas, Empanadas and Accident Reports

For Miss Alice, the wisdom of your mom gave a voice to the character of Clara. Many thanks.

 

Monday came round and dragged my sorry sore ass out of bed. Dean had stayed until about 10:00 pm last night before heading home. He took me to dinner at Lums', had picked there because I didn't wanna chance being recognized by that waitress at HoJo's even though had a wicked craving for clam strips. I know, stupid and paranoid (yeah yeah, Lums has clam strips too....BUT THEY'RE NOT HOJO CLAM STRIPS!) But the last thing I need is to have him question who I was with in the middle of the night and why. We bounce the bed springs a few more times, then he kissed me goodbye with a promise to visit before heading off to Germany.

I know Dean said he'd take care for Jeff and would send money for support. Which is something I wonder about considering he has a pup on the way with Lisa. That little tid bit had came up over dinner. Gritted my teeth and congratulated him on the up coming birth. Wasn't jealous over Lisa anymore, she was just part the deal that came with him. No, was ticked because how was he going to support two new pups? Not that John was going to be much help either, him being in Brussels and Mary holding the purse strings, the way most army spouses do. Don't see her being all that fast to open up the pocket book to toss some cash my way.

Monday, really hate that day. Am up, showered, dressed, money in my pocket and 10-4 and out the door to the Lomb Memorial circle at 'oh dark thirty' in the fuck'en morning. Okay, it was 06:45, ya happy now? After the fiasco, with the bus not showing up, want dollar bills, quarters and phone numbers in my wallet to make sure that NEVER happens again. Step out the door and into the darkness of a November morning. It's cold and the storm clouds are making the night last even longer. Walk across the parking lot with the crunch of newly fallen snow under foot the only sound. 

Pulled John's coat tighter around me, need to get some gloves, lost the ones I had last year in the move out here. And a hat, need a something on my head as the scarf is starting to make me look like I should be stooped over digging in a Russian potato field.

The eastern sky has just a thin layer of light between the clouds when the downtown bus arrives about seven o'clock. Get the ticket punched and find a seat. Decided to miss my usual Monday morning appointment with Dr. Mosley. The red ink circle on the calendar around the 28th of November would have no comment with within its little boundary as I wanted to speak with my new supervisor about getting those mornings to come in late.

Alight at the bus stop and start walking down Court Street, the wind has picked up some, sending the snow like stinging little missiles into my cheeks and ears. Loop that long scarf over my head and held it against my face, as I was buffeted about by the wind crossing the bridge, crossing the street by the War Memorial and up the steps of the Public Safety Building. Took the same seat as I had over six weeks earlier, to wait for Sargeant Warren to come and escort me to the new assignment. There was also a heating vent in the floor next to the bench, so had some time to defrost. At the tick of eight, the tall black alpha came out of one of the elevators. “Right on time,” he said gruffly. “That's what I like about you Novac, if anything you are punctual.”

“Um, thank you Sargeant Warren.” Push myself up and off the bench. Have to show that even at 24 weeks pregnant, can still be nimble-ish and work without any problems. “Where's my next assignment going to be?”

“Right over there,” the NCO points toward the front desk. “ID photos and accident reports. You and another intern from the Monroe County Community College will be under Sargeant Oliver Longuevilles' direction for the next 6 weeks. We walk over to the large desk that takes up a third of the wall space, which is pretty impressive considering how long this wall is. A lean pencil neck geek of a beta police sergeant was watching us with a merry curiosity from behind that massive piece of furniture. 

“Ah Sargeant Warren, what bold fresh morsel of humanity do you have for me today? Hope he's not from RIT, the last guy from there was a waste case, the best part of him dribbled down his mommas' leg and left a smarter stain on the mattress.”

Ouch! Shit fire and conserve matches, oh thank you who ever you are to leaving me such a low bar to limbo to.

“Now Sargeant Longueville, you mustn't lump all those fine academics togeter and paint them with a broad brush as being worthless, over privileged sons of bitches with all the conman sense of a gnat.” Think I want to turn right back around and make a break for the elevator. “Oh, this is Castiel Novac. He's your new intern from RIT.” Then he waited a beat....“he's an omega.” And with a big grin, “and he's......”

“A Leo, I get long best with Scorpios but have crazy volatile relations with Antiquarians (which could explain my relationship with Dean) Have a total disrespect for peoples personal space, like long walks on the beach, German beer and frisky alphas.” Set my elbows on the desk top, resting my chin on my laced fingers. Then bat my lashes, “and I'm very....very pregnant.” Then smile sweetly, “and I beat the polygraph my first day here.”

Sargeant Longuevilles' mouth just opened and closed a few times. Till finally, “I like him, he's funny. He's a funny guy this one.” The NCO motioned toward the side door marked 'authorized personnel only', “come around and we'll give the you the 'nickle tour' and get you set up for the next six weeks.” Sgt Warren departed giving a gentle slap on back and an admonishment to do well. Once on the other side of the desk, was shown where to hang my coat and scarf, then walked through to meet everyone.

'Everyone', turned out to five beta civilian female clerks ranging in age from 20 to 65. Oddly, for betas' they were rather welcoming and were not at all surprised to have an omega come through the internship program. “We've had three so far this year from the community college, Clara the oldest woman said. “Though, you're the first omega from RIT we've had, most omegas from there seem to end up over in the District Attorneys Office.” Which sounds interesting, for a day, but nothing that would keep me interested for the full two quarters. "Hope you last longer then the last fellow we had from RIT." 

“So what do we do down here at the front desk,” Sargeant Longueville began. “We provide photo id cards for people just turning 18 so they can legally get their booze. People with no drivers licenses and in this city there are a surprising number who don't drive a car. And for those who just need a form of identification other then their birth certificate or their family bible. And yes we take church baptismal records and family bible genealogy pages as proof of birth.”

“How can you take information like that?” I've spent most of my life in countries where where everyone, even the poorest bum on the garbage heap, can produce their identification papers in a heart beat.

“Because it's the only record of their birth some people have,” the Sargeant explained. “We get a lot of folks who came up from down south, whose birth records are only in their bibles. Or what birth certificates they have are weeks or months incorrect because the midwife didn't get to town to register the births right away. Heard a story from the guy I replaced that they had one very old black lady come in years back with her bill of sale from 1862 and a laminated news clipping announcing the Emancipation Proclamation.”

Tried to imagine something like that, where all you have to prove your existence is a bill of sale and a........yeah. Sadly, I can imagine something like that. 

All reports, accident, incident and arrest are sent to the front desk first, sorted then sent to the various units and record rooms. “Auto accident reports stay down here, in that room over yonder.” The sergeant pointed to a door leading into a space cluttered with file cabinets, two desks and a work table. A service counter separated the room in two, the smaller waiting area was for people coming in to get accident reports. “We have two years worth on hand here in the office, then they're boxed up to get microfilmed and sent to warehousing. People can come in and get a copy of an accident report for 25 cents a page. We get request letters from insurance companies and attorney offices for reports too.”

I follow him into that room where two young women were opening envelopes at the work table. “Penny Dessertine and Audrey Elmer, this is Castiel Novac. He'll be us for the next six weeks.” Both girls looked to be about my age, Penny was a short blonde and Audrey was taller, dark haired and the color of milk chocolate. The NCO hooked a thumb in my direction, “Cas is going to be helping you this week, as he seems to have the temperament for paper work.”

Hey! I just spent the last month and a half out in the field (and coming in mornings to help up in the Tech Unit....damn it) but still, that's not fair. “Excuse me sir,” be polite, be polite be polite. “Is this because I'm an omega?”

Sargeant Longueville looked over at me sharply, “no. This is because they're backed up and need some good competent help. That is of course if you aren't as good with a typewriter and a file cabinet as Sam Colt bragged you were.”

“What?” Sam talked about me? I knew he wrote the commendation letter but he talked about how good I was?

Now his look turned sly, “you didn't know how he talked about how 'his' pregnant little 'mega worked harder and smarter then the last 5 interns he had combined. And all of them were alphas.”

“No, Sargeant Colt never mentioned that.” Think he was a little too busy that last time I saw him trying to jockey me into a fuckable position in the back seat of his car.

“Huh, so let's see if he's exaggerating or not.” Longueville pointed toward three copier paper boxes full of accident reports. “Those need to be filed. They're done by date and report number, let's see how far you get with em today. Have fun.” He turned and left the room. Great start Novac.

“Not the fastest I'd ever seen anyone get on Longuevilles bad side,” Audrey commented, sitting back down at the table. “But definitely not the slowest. You better walk on water for the next few days boy, cuz he's gonna be riding you like a cheap suit.” Penny nodded in agreement.

Okay, got myself into this mess. The only way out, like getting caught in an artillery barrage is forward. Walk over to one of the boxes and slide it across the floor over to the work table. Sit down and pull all the reports out of the box. Flipping through, most seem to be in date order already, but will have to keep an eye out. The 8 digit report number was in the upper right hand corner of the page. Sat there for a moment, thinking about how to do this.......okay divide these up by date, then in 10 even piles to make them more manageable. First will get the piles in date order, then in ascending report number order and then integrate each bundle in the other. Good plan. Penny and Audrey talk but I only listen with half an ear. Need to concentrate on this as it would be too easy to fuck it up. By lunch time had half the box sorted. By mid afternoon my hands was covered in paper cuts, but by God that first box was ready for filing. 

Got up slowly from the chair, my ass was numb and could hear my back make like a bowl of Rice Crispies. Also could feel Jeff pitch and kick. Pup was none too happy about lunch menu, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich I'd brought from home. He was used to garbage plates, Dagwood sandwiches and Chinese takeout. But that's when Sargeant Colt, Tim and the rest of the guys were footing the bill for my services. Now, it was just the simple college student fare. Not that I was broke, those checks did clear. But that money had to last me for a while and couldn't go spending it thoughtlessly. But Jeff wasn't having any.

He kicked and flipped and was making sure I had the worst upset stomach ever. Little bastard. Which of course meant, I ended up in the little rest room next to Sargeant Longuevilles office blowing chow in the toilet. Ewwwwwwww, feel like crap. There was a knock at the door, “you okay in there?” Oh damn, Longueville.

“Fine, just fine. Be right out.”

Wash my hands, then take a few palms full of water to get the taste of vomit off my tongue. Unlock the door and creak it open to find the NCO and Clara the grandmothery beta standing there. “I've been informed by the 'boss' here,” he nodded toward Clara. “You need a cup of tea and a short break.”

Crap, my legs are shaking but can't any sign of weakness. “Uh, thanks but I'm good, gotta get back to work.”

“Pup, take a moment have the tea.” Longueville looked like he wasn't taking no for answer. “You're as pale as a jar of mayo, so sit down before you fall down. We'll look at your hands too. Paper cuts are nasty little fu.....fudgers.....can get infected real easy.” He took my hands and examined the many little cuts criss crossing my fingers. “Besides, the boss here would never let me live this 'charlie foxtrot' down if I didn't listen to her.”

The sergeant went to put the kettle on the hot plate in his office while I stepped back into the bathroom to wash my hands again in hot soapy water, then Clara poured some hydrogen peroxide over the cuts. “This is going to sting a mite,” she said synthetically. 

“Son of a bit....buck-stien!” I hissed as the peroxide bubbled and stung. Figured if the sergeant could rein in his potty mouth, guess I could too. “Son of a biscuit!”

“Dear,” the old beta tut tutted. “I grew up on a farm and have heard much worse.”

“Son of a bitch!”

“But not lately.”

“Oops, sorry.”

The tea was steeped, Longueville had 'played mother' and there were three mugs poured waiting for us. He pulled a box of sugar lumps out of his desk as Clara and I sat and were handed the steaming mugs. “How far along are you by the way?”

“About 24 weeks. I'm suppose to be due in March.” Took a careful sip, it was lemony with hints of other things that were familiar but couldn't place them right off. “This is good, what kind is it?”

Clara smiled into her cup, “it's a blend of lemon, rose hips, red raspberry and a few other things, it's good for the nerves and won't hurt the pup. My sister makes it, she has a Masters degree in botany from U Maine in Orono. She worked for federal government down in DC till she retired last year and moved back up here.” 

Now I know why the taste was so familiar, it was the tea that Mrs Thompson made for Benny and me that morning at the Thompson Cabins in North Carolina. My Benny, we played mated so she wouldn't toss us out. Dear G-d that seems a life time ago. 

“....and Castiel. What do you think?” What?

Was kind of jarred back into the present. “I'm sorry, what did you say?” 

“Nothing important darlin,” Clara patted my shoulder. “You looked like you were a million miles away. Drink up sweetie, you'll feel better. First pregnancies are always the roughest.” 

Sipped and rested till my stomach settled and in a bit was able to get back to work. The cabinet drawers for the dates I'd sorted were empty, so the actual filing turned into the easiest part of the exercise, so had that all done by the time 04:00 rolled around. One box down, two to go. “There's some blue surgical tape in the desk,” Audrey said. “We can tape your palms and along with these rubber fingers, your hands won't take such a beating tomorrow.” Then she eyed me hard, “you WILL be back tomorrow, right?

“Yeah,” I said slowly. “Why wouldn't I?” And you guys couldn't have given me these things today? Unless it was some kind of test or bust on the FNG thing to see if they'd hack it or not.

Audrey snorted, “cuz the last guy we had from RIT didn't last out the day. Said that doing paper work was only fit for betas and omegas then had the nerve to hit on me.” So it was kind of both a test and bust to see if do the job. 

“What a creep. Male alpha chauvinist pig.” Good grief, who are these guys they're sending out from the college?

“Preach'in to the choir, sis-ta.” Audrey said, pulling her coat on. “You got a car or take the bus?”

“Got a car, but the school give us bus passes. So I've been using that.” Also, haven't got the insurance back on the Bug yet. Had gotten a notice from USAA insurance that ROTC cadets can now get their car insurance through them. Good thing too, they're a lot cheaper then the others, especially since I'm under 25 and mated. Thank goodness as a male omega my car insurance rates were lower then male alpha or betas or Mom would've never had me on her policy. 

Audrey and I walk out together, heading up Court Street. It's getting dark as a light snow falls on the city covering it with a thin blanket of white. The street lamps are turning on when we get to the stop and have a twist in my stomach remembering the last time I was there waiting for the bus. Would it come, be late or not show up at all? But at 04:20 the RIT bus rolls up and I wave goodbye to Audrey and climb aboard, get my ticket punched and find a seat. 

25 minutes later, the bus pulls into Lomb Memorial Circle and I carefully move down the snow slicken steps. Don't wanna take a header and hurt the babe. The ROTC office closes at 05:00 pm, so have just enough time to go up, look in my mail cubbie and catch up with Sargeant Major Singer. Had not been up in two and half weeks, so the mail has prolly piled up a bit. And it has. Hmmmm, a representative from Bremen Bowman will be in this week, taking orders for Class A uniforms. Not this time. Will be lucky I'm in any kind of shape by the time graduation comes around in May. Crap that's depressing. Tossed the notice back in the cubbie.

Drill calendar for December, the next three consecutive Saturdays there's drill and then there's nothing until the 14th of January. That makes sense, considering the holidays and nobody will be here. This Saturday is a field exercise out at Mendon Ponds Park. Greaaaat. Hope it's not too cold or the snow too deep, half froze last year. Sigh, what a difference a year makes. 

“Hey you, Cadet.” Just about jumped out of my skin, it was Sargeant Brady. “Get going, closing up shop here.”

Oops. “Sorry about that.” Turned and walked out to get the elevator. Punched the button, waited and stepped aboard when the doors rumbled open.

“Hold the elevator,” Brady had locked up the office and made a dash as the doors were closing. “Thanks.” He looked over, could tell some thought was working behind those handsome features like it was trying to figure a way of getting out. “So,” he said finally. “We got off on a bad foot there a few weeks ago.” No shit Sherlock.

“You could say that,” I said blandly. “You called me fat and insulted my mates' coat.” Oh yeah, so want you to be my friend after that.

The NCO held up his hands in a conciliatory manner. “Hey, in my defense, no one had told me you were pregnant and you did blow chunks on me.”

“In my defense, I'd had a very emotional day out at Industry School for Boys and your comments made it worse.” Awwww, sorry for the 'technicolor yawn'. Too bad so sad GI.

He stood there for a moment longer, “wanna try this again?”

Not really, but keeping him as an enemy was not a great idea either. “I suppose.” Slapped a smile I wasn't feeling on my puss, “Castiel Novac, hello.” Waggled my fingers at him, was not gonna let this fool touch me with out a witness. “I'm from Schenectady here in New York.”

“Sargeant Tyson Brady,” he didn't bother holding out a hand either. “Late of Fort Riley, Kansas.”

Uh oh. “Really? How long were you there for?” Was not going to admit to having been there over the summer, not when I didn't trust this toe cheeze any further then I throw him and certainly not with any information that he could check on and use against me.

“Was there three years, Part of Bravo Troop of the Quarterhorse Cav.” Think one more letter to Smelly Toominelli is in order. Considering Riley is a huge post, one would think you couldn't know everyone on it, but on the other hand, let's see what Tony knew about his neighbor as he was in Troop A. 

The ride seemed to last a whole lot longer then usual. But then again past experiences included sucking face with Dean or having a heart to heart with Top Singer. This was just painful. The forced small talk lasted until the doors opened and I bolted out with a quick, “see ya around.” The only other things I learned was he thought the weather in Rochester sucked (well, it does) and that the beta chicks working on the fifth floor were some good looking heads. How nice for you and the beta chicks (Dean always thought the same thing, which always made me want to tap dance on their faces with cleats on. Am I a bitter little pill? Why yes, yes I am.)

Get to the apartment, check the mail. Huh, letter from Chickie. Hadn't heard from him in ages. Then there was one from the Citadel, only it's from Hugh, not Benny. Unlock the doors, go inside set the chain lock and shuffle off my coat. Set the letters on the foot stool/coffee table and start to think about dinner. Still not feeling all that great from lunch so settled on cereal. Which seemed to be okay by Pup. Pulled the foot stool over, sat in the swoop chair as the kitchen chairs seemed a bit too hard on my poor sore ass and put my feet up. Damn, sitting in that office chair all day gave me a case of the numb butts. Settled in with a bowl of store brand Cheerios’s, had sugared the heck of em and slobbered them down.

Licked the last of the milk and sugar out of the bottom of the bowl (what? Emily Post isn't around) set it on the floor and opened up the letter from Chickie. School was okay, missing Elliot, some of the other cadets were having issues with him being battalion commander but a rumpus settled that. By rumpus I'm guessing it was a sanctioned beat the shit out of a bunch of obnoxious alpha/beta assbutts who felt an omega shouldn't be running things. Well, welcome to 1977 you ding dongs, a new world is coming and we omegas are a part of it. Hope Chickie knocked you donkey dicks into the middle of next Tuesday. Tore open the letter from Hugh; he and his little beta were fine, herding this crop of knobs was exhausting and why haven't I written Benny, he's moping around like a someone stole his last nickle?

WHY DIDN'T I WRITE!? He's the one who announced he was going to mate Andrea the bitch. Okay, so what the fuck was he expecting? Me to jump up and down and shit quarters? Hooooray! You're going to mate someone I think is an absolute wart on the ass of humanity!

Got up and grabbed some lined paper off the kitchen table, found a pen that worked and settled down to write. 'Dearest Hugh.......' then went on to explain what Benny wrote me, think I'll make a xerox copy of the letter, so he'll know what the big idjit wrote. And why it took me a while to write him back. Yes I love him as more then just a friend but Andrea doesn’t like me much (BIG understatement there) and even though he will always be My Benny, I like him more then what's good for either of us and so love him enough to step away. 'Best to your little beta my First'. Castiel.

Since I was in a writing mood, got a few pages off to Chickie and one to Smelly before heading off to bed.

The next morning got to work and dug into those accident reports first thing. Think I stood more then I sat, as my butt was still sore from yesterday. Got the second box sorted and filed by the end of the day. Tim had come by at lunch to see if I wanted to walk over to The Pillars. Yes please, just get me outta here. Not that there was anything wrong with the work, or even Audrey or Penny. They'd warmed up considerably since yesterday and had been nothing but nice. Just needed to get out, and have a hug.....and maybe a few kisses. Oh how hormonal can I get?!

So Tim did what a good friend would do or as a bewildered alpha friend to a pregnant omega friend whose emotions were all over the map. He hugged me, kissed my forehead and promised to let me do doughnuts in Black Betty in the biggest emptiest parking lot he could find this coming Sunday. Yea doughnuts! So came back from lunch with a belly full of steak sandwich, a happy pup and in a hell of a lot better mood.

Got back to campus that evening with enough time to go up to the fifth floor and catch Sargeant Major Singer before he went home. “How you doing Pup? You've been pretty scarce of late. Karen's been wondering if you're alright.”

“I'm okay, just kind of busy this last month or two. My internship had me going in late for the ride along in the patrol cars and getting back to campus near midnight.” Would get to drill on Saturdays but didn't hang around because just wanted to get home and sleep. Cuz I'd have Calvin and Ben coming over for the Saturday night sleep overs. Which of course Uriel didn't know anything about as he'd pitch a fit if he knew another alpha was sawing logs anywhere near his omega. So, we went through a lot of Aqua net. 

“Come on home for supper,” he said putting on his field jacket and perching his baseball cap on the back of his head. “The boss would skin me alive if she found out I ran into you and didn't bring your sorry ass home.”

“Thanks Sargeant Major,” I began. Then we got in the elevator, “really appreciate this Bobby.”

“No problem Pup.” Dinner was roast chicken, green beans and mashed potatoes. Ate every bit on my plate and then some. Karen babied, coddled and cossetted me. This wasn't being someone's spoiled darling, or even 'the Omega Winchester', this was being cared for and mothered like I'd seen at my friends houses, when I was growing up and wishing I was them.

“Have you had enough Cas?” Karen asked. “Don't want you or that pup leaving the table hungry.” Think they're gonna have to roll me home, was so full. 

“No ma'am, I'm stuffed.” Patted my belly. “Don't think there's room for anything else in there. Barely enough space for Jeff right now.”

“Are you sure?” She asked slyly. “Not even pie?” Karen watched with amusement as I tried and failed to keep the slew of emotions from rampaging across my face, “it's apple crumb.”

“Maaaaayyyybeee just a little bit of room.” Held my fingers up in a triangled shaped sliver. Which was turned into nearly a fourth of the pie, which was joined by a nice dollop of vanilla ice cream. Bobby watched with a smirk as I vacuumed it all down, leaving only a few crumbs and a tiny puddle of melted ice cream. If I was at home, would've picked up the plate and licked it clean. But I got manners, wasn't raised in no barn by wolves.....I was....but no one has to know that.

Worked off dinner by helping her clear the table and wash dishes and was sent out the front door a while later with several foil wrapped packages of leftovers. Chicken, pie and potatoes, now that's left overs.

Wednesday morning came round and was on the bus down town bouncing and jarring down Mount Hope Ave. Today had brought a pillow from home and was using it. Didn't need to be standing most of the day again. Where standing helped my butt, it was killing my low back. Oh man, can't wait for this pregnancy to be over. Today Sargeant Colt took me to lunch and by lunch he meant the back seat of his car or this instance, Sargeant Warrens Buick Rivera.

We were up in Highland Park, parked in secluded spot wrapped up in blankets that had been conveniently piled in the back seat . Lay in the crook of Sam Colts' arm flipping through more photos he'd developed of me standing almost naked in the rain those weeks back. His hand burrowed beneath the covers to open my clothing and then cup a breast. “I shouldn't be enjoying this so much,” he sighed gustily. “You're much too addicting.” 

Leaned up and planted a kiss on his jaw. “Who me? Sweet little innocent omega me? Pure as the driven snow or some such shit.”

“Sez you,” his thumb and forefinger find a nipple and gently tug a few milky drops onto his fingers. “The sweet little omega who's gonna be showing their pure as the driven mud mercenary ass in 'Mega for big bucks.” Okay, I had to tell someone, especially if the run in with the Monroe County Sheriffs Deputies does get back to the Rochester Police, want a friend in my corner. Some one who could head things off if he had to. “But then again, think I really like your mercenary little ass.” He licked the sweet liquid from each digit.

“You like my ass whether it's mercenary or not.” Set the photos on the back deck, as they'd only get bent and creased, as they'd done what Colt had hoped they'd do. Get me hot and bothered. Reached under the covers to find his already hardening cock pressing hard against the fabric of his uniform trousers. Carefully pulled the zipper down as not to catch any skin in the teeth of the zipper. Having done that to myself a few times, knew it hurt like a motherfucker.

How do I describe Sams' cock? It was smooth and velvety to the touch, not as large as John but certainly not a needle dick either. There was enough to get ones attention and the confidence in how he handled it to keep one interested. When aroused, this fine instrument turned a dark pink with the helmeted head more of a purplish. He was circumcised, which made playing the 'skin flute' a whole lot more pleasant then coaxing the turtle out of their shell.

“You know,” I was gently running my thumb nail across the sensitive skin under his helmet. “Along with learning how to give head, finishing school also gave a course in hand jobs and playing footsie. Did you know there are things you can do with your fingers and toes that can make an alpha rock hard and keep them that way,” reached up and caught his bottom lip between my teeth, stretching it out before letting go. “For hours.”

“Really?” His voice went up an octave. “That was one fine institution of higer learning you went to.”

“Truly,” Now moved down the shaft to cup his balls, mmmm. Like farm fresh eggs ready to be boiled in my little hot pot.

That's when Colt changed tactics, he pushed the blanket aside to tug off my clothes and let my breasts and belly know the chill air. It was deliciously punishing act, like a Swedish sauna, going from the steam and plunging into a cold pool or even outside into the snow. Arched up, let the NCO put an arm under my back to bring those enlarged penny brown nipples to his hungry mouth. His fingers pinched and played with the areola, teasing with tongue and finger tip. He then pulled a large plug out of his pants pocket to slide the tip in and out of my sopping pinks before pushing it in like a cork in a bottle.

Pre-cum was now wetting my finger tips, he gave a startled whine as I stopped to lick off those drops and gain a taste for this man. Salty, slightly bitter with lite floral notes, how much like the alpha himself. 

Sam Colt pulled off the nipple with a sloppy pop, licked this lips then checked his watch. “What I would like, is the luxury of time to take you apart. Bit by bit and inch by luscious inch. Wanna explore every sensitive point on your body. Ruin you for any other alpha, ever, even your mate.” (HA! Like you could ruin me for a bull alpha) He'd lay a palm against the taunt skin of my big belly, letting Jeff kick against his hand. “Hello little one. I wanna fuck your papa into the middle of next week.” Glanced at his watch again, “but not today. We gotta get back. Got a meeting with the deputy chief in 20 minutes.”

Opened the door and tossed out a blanket. The weather guy on the rock station Audrey and Penny were listening to was right. We were going to have afternoon snow showers. Stepped out of the car and on to the blanket. The tiny icy missiles stung my body from all directions, which was okay, wanted the pain to bring down the disappointment and need. Dead fish, Mom and Dad screwing.....that worked. And that's when Colt reaches down between my legs and........ “that's a vibrating plug. Couple of flash light batteries and ….” 

“SON OF A BISCUIT! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! BEFORE I FUCK YOU INTO A SNOWBANK!”

We wash up at a gas station rest room on the way back, but maybe not enough because Sargeant Longueville nose is wrinkling every time he walks by me for the rest of the afternoon. Funny, Audrey and Penny never said a word or were just being polite.

By the end of the day, the boxes were empty, the accident reports sorted and filed. Longueville was almost impressed but you could tell there was some mental itch he was trying to scratch. And wanted to be long gone out of there before the good man put 'flash to boom'. Walk up to the bus stop with Audrey as the snow falling heavily. The ride home took a while as the viability was next to nothing and the roads were awful. Ah winter in Rochester, New York. It may not get clobbered like Buffalo or Syracuse, but we still get our fair share off Lake Ontario.

It was way passed five o'clock by the time the bus drops us off at Lomb Memorial Circle. Trudge though barely cleared paths, I need boots cuz these loafers are never gonna make it. Gotta get some 'wellys', something can just slip on and off without having to worry about bending over to tie laces. Get to the apartment and there's a long, large box leaning up against the door. Check the mail box, no letters. Unlock the door, pick up the box, carry it inside and set it on the kitchen table. Hang my long coat on the back of the swoop chair and put the heater on, as there was a chill in the air.

Kick off my shoes and wiggle the toes a bit to get some feeling back in em. Now who is sending me a package? The return address says....Wright Publishing, and there's 'FRAGLE' stamped all over it. What the heck did Cole Trenton send? Take the courting knife out of my pocket and flick it open. The blade snicked out and into place with a sharp click. Cut through the packing tape easily and opened the box to find a lot of wadded up newspaper. Huh, looks like Cole favors the Post and the News to the New York Times. Can't blame him really, who wants to read a newspaper without any 'funny pages'?

Keep pulling out newspaper until I find two slightly smaller gift wrapped boxes. Tore open the first box....oh...my.. GOD! It's a framed 'Mega magazine cover.....of me. My issue. There was small envelope tucked in one corner, opened it and pulled out a note card:

'Cas,

This is the tentative cover of your shoot. The pictures turned out so well that you don't need to come down to New York to take more. Also enclosed is a sketch Ron Embleton did of you and Patty Pre-Sents. 

Merry Christmas early kiddo.

Cole Trenton  
,  
The photo they picked was one of the close ups Cole did of me in that fox fur hat. My lips were parted, cheeks pink from the cold and big blue eyes looking up at the camera. The whole effect was softened by a veil of snow. “Wow,” came out as soft and vulnerable as a kitten mew. Had no idea, I'm....I'm...kinda....sexy. Oh man, would fuck me in a heart beat. Just stood there for a few moments studying every inch, detail and nuance of the photo. The red fur framing the light pink skin with the intense blue of my eyes. Oh my. Set the picture carefully aside and opened up the other package. 

This one was.....THIS IS SOOOOO BITCH'EN! It's an original sketch, he did do it. Was pregnant cartoony me with Patty Pre-Sents. And it's signed by Ron Embleton too. Can't believe he did it! 

Where can I hang them? Not out in the living room.....too many questions. Bedroom, will put them up in the bedroom. Crap, I need a hammer and nails. I gotta get a hammer and nails! Who gives a fuck it the lease says I can't put nail holes in the wall! This is Patty Pre-Sents! This is...is..ME! For the time being, set them up on the couch, so I could look at them through out dinner and while watching tv. 

Later, put one on the book case and the other on the desk, leaning up against the wall in the bedroom. Maybe can leave them as they are. It does look really nice.

The next day, came out to find the walks had been shoveled and there was a clear path down to campus. Pulled the collar up and made sure the scarf covered my head. My hair has grown longer and decided to forgo having it cut, so that the hair would help keep my scalp warm. Still need to get a hat. Watch the hot breath steam from my nose and mouth as I trudge along, looks like another cold one. 

Today learn about how to deal with the mail, the money and insurance company requests. 'Okay,” Penny pulled a receipt book, a small cash box, a spiral note book, bank deposit slips and deposit bag. “This is what we do every morning. Make sure there's at least $30 in change and one dollars bills in the cash box. At the end of the day, we take out any amount over the 30 dollars and any checks from the insurance companies, use this stamper and ink pad.” She pulled open the desk drawer, “to stamp the back of the checks 'for deposit only for the Rochester Police Dept, Rochester, New York. Record the amounts in the note book, fill out the deposit slip and put the money and checks in the bag.”

I watched carefully, making quick notes on a scrap of paper, will transfer them into my note book later. I know everything looked pretty straight forward and simple. But that's when it tends to trip people up, the simpler things look, the easier it is to screw up. Especially when dealing with money. So want to be very careful. 

Penny continued, “then turn the bag over to Clara after we close for the day, she'll take it to the night deposit drop chute at the Rochester Savings and Loan on her way home.” The little blonde beta looked up at me over her wire framed glasses. “Any questions?”

“No, seems pretty straight forward.” But, figure there'll be enough crap that will come up that I'll need answers for PDQ.

“Good,” she said, glancing up at the wall clock. “Audrey should be here any second with the mail. You can help open it, sort and then start pulling reports.”

“Works for me. Is there anything I can do in the mean time?”

“Well,” Penny looked over at a half full copier paper box of newly received accident reports. “If you wouldn't mind starting on those, getting them sorted and ready for the file cabinet?”

Wonderful, inwardly groaned but outwardly smiled. I had to did ask. Got up, went over to the box and nudged it with my toe over to the work table, as bending over was not gonna work all that well. Sat down and picked a hand full of reports when Audrey came into the room carrying a large white canvas mail bag. “Ho Ho Ho,” she snorted. “Looks like some body loves us.” And she dumped out the mail on the table and there was a lot of it. “Usually we only get hit like this on Mondays, but somebody must have been playing bumper cars out on the Can of Worms again.”

Audrey and Penny grabbed the letter openers out of the pencil cup and I took the courting knife out of my pocket and with a quick flick of the hand, snicked it open. “Neat little toad sticker,” Audrey commented with some interest.

“Gift from my alpha,” didn't have to say which one. “It's the one he used to put his courting mark on me.”

“How......romantic.” You could tell the relief in her voice, she would never had to worry about having a potential mate carve into her flesh out of love.

“Oh it was....after I came to.” Well it was. The girls looked sufficiently squeemed out. Oh yeah, betas and alphas date, omegas get courted. “But it's the only one I've got, it's not like some omegas who have 'tic tac toe tits.' Blank looks, “multiple courting marks.”

“Can we....see....yours?” Penny asked hesitantly. What is it with betas and wanting to see courting marks? It's not like what's written in trashy romance novels, 'the delicate swirl of puckered alabaster flesh on the delicate curve of a breast heaving with delicate anticipation.' Or some such bullshit. “If you don't mind, that is.”

“Sure, no trouble.” Unbuttoned the shirt a little and popped the first clasp of the nursing shirt, to reveal a plump breast. The scar had stretched a little as the area had filled out quite a bit since the time Dean cut it into my chest earlier this year. “Ta da.”

“Did it hurt? Audrey reached over a finger and poked the mark

“Like a mother fucker.” Buttoned up quickly. Didn't need to get poked and prodded any more then what I get by Doctor Mosley. Which reminds me, will have to ask Sargeant Longueville if it's okay to come in late on Mondays because of my doctor visits. “Glad I only had to do it once.”

“Did your mate bite you? Did you swoon?” Swoon? What is this? The three questions game-Rochester PD edition? 

“Uh yes, yes and no.” Pointed to a spot on my shoulder. And no am NOT going to do 'show and tell' with that one. Before anyone could ask to see it, Clara came in with Penny and Audreys weekly pay checks. So that stopped everything right there as they clattered and clucked over how much or how little the check was.

The mail was divided up in three piles, insurance companies, attorney offices and just people writing in for accident reports. And it was those letters where coins and dollar bills would drop out of the envelope. “Christ on a crutch,” Audrey moaned. “People should know better then to send cash. We tell em when they call in to send a check or money order. But no, they send actual money.” Can see her point, it would be too easy to pocket the cash and say we never got the letter. She wrote a short note on those letters, saying that 50 cents or a dollar came in them and Penny and I signed as witnesses. Pain in the ass.

After the mail was opened and sorted, the girls worked on processing the checks and cash, as I took the letters and began pulling the accident reports. People would come in from time to time, requesting copies of their accident reports and one of us would stop, take their information and see if there was anything on file. Apparently there was a 48 to 72 hour lag between the time of the incident and when the report showed up in this office.

Worked through the pile, taking five at time to copy and return to the cabinet. Took a little while, but by lunch had everything pulled, copied and ready to be mailed back along with a receipt for the copy fee. “Hey Cas,” turned and saw Tim standing in the doorway. “Come on, the guys ordered pizza and wanted you to come up for a slice or two.”

“Sure,” said happily, unwrapping the tape and pulling off the rubber fingers from my hands. “Meet me at the door on the other side of the desk.” Turned to the girls, “see you after lunch.”

Up in the Tech Unit was sitting between Tim and Sam scarfing down a large slice of pepperoni pizza. Took quick glances at both of them, was like having the proverbial angel and a devil on my shoulders. Tim was good, sweet and kind, Sam was smooth, bad but with an odd sense of fair play. Tim was the kind of alpha you'd bring home to meet your parents, Sam was the guy you'd sneak out the bedroom window for after the folks had gone to bed. Sadly seemed to have developed a taste for alpha bad boys (Winchesters being the baddest boys around) Colt was right, I'd hurt Tim if I wasn't careful. 

So just kept my mouth full, eyes down and listened to the guys talk. After the last bit of onion and cheese stuck to the box was pulled up and eaten, thanked them all for lunch, offered to pay for my share (which they gallantly turned down) and was getting a hand up to head back downstairs when Sam held up a manila envelope and asked me to drop it off with the detective unit on the second floor. “It's for Detective Howard, if youcan make sure he gets this or at least put it on his desk.”

“No problem.” Had run errands for the Tech Unit down there before so knew where the dectective unit was and could get in and out and back in time so Longueville wouldn't have any beef with me asking for time off on Mondays. Rode the elevator down and got off at the second floor. The detective unit was down at the end of hall, so wandered down, tapped on the door, opened it and went in. It was a room a little larger then the tech unit with desks lining right hand wall and file cabinets on the left. The chief of detectives had his own small glass enclosed office at the end of the room. 

There were two men at their desks talking on the phone, they glanced up just long enough to see who had entered their domain and then turned their attention back to their caller. A small brass name plaque showed that Detective Howards desk sat by itself on the file cabinet side of the room. Walked over and dropped the envelope on his desk when I noticed a file with a familiar name across its face. 'PAUL MIRRA JR.' Should really go back down stairs but couldn't help myself. Turn the file and flip it open. On top was the toxicology report. 

0.4 percent Ethyl alcohol and traces of 10 mg Oxycodone-Acetaminophen aka Percocet were found in his blood stream. Hey, I know what that is, Gabe gave me some of that last year after the dodge ball game. Used it off and on during that school year to help me sleep. Man, with 0.4 percent alcohol and Percoset in him, if this guy wasn't dead before going over Highland Falls, then he was pretty darn close. Prolly never knew what hit him. The autopsy report was a few pages down, the description of the corpse was pretty gruesome. Lacerations, fractures and abrasions, loss of fingers and half the face. What the rocks at the bottom of the falls didn't get, the fish did. Must have been a closed casket funeral.

Interesting note, there was no food in his stomach, just a partially dissolved Percocet tablet. Water in his lungs, so Mirra was alive when he went into the river. But odd there was no food digested or even partly. If he was at a party, cuz you don't drink like that, usually unless you are, there would be some kind of chips, pizza or something. Or if he'd planned to kill himself, the pills and booze would've done it without going into the river. Unless he was the over achieving sort, which....nah. If he wasn't in life, he sure wasn't going to be in death. 

“Interesting read, isn't it?” The voice was soft, deep and made you think of a sheathed jungle knife. You knew when it came out, was going to be sharp and cut you long, wide and deep. His scent was like a pot left to burn dry on a hot stove, sickly and metallic.

Oops, busted. “Um, I'm sorry. Um, was just dropping off a file and saw that one......” oh shit, I gotta get outta here. “I need to go. Sorry.” Didn't turn around as I tried to edge away, only to find myself herded into a corner between his desk and the file cabinets. Turned around to look into the craggy unhappy face of a cue ball headed alpha.

“I don't think so......” a pair of cold gray eyes raked across my id tag. “Cas...teal Novac.” A quick glance at his tag said he was Donovan Howard, police detective. Oh crap. “Would like to know what Sam Colts' little pet omega found so fascinating about that particular file.”

“With all due respect Sir, I'm no ones pet. And my name is pronounced Cas-tea-el.” Thought fast, “had heard people talk about this case and was curious.”

He smiled, it wasn't pleasant and nothing Det. Howard should try again. “Oh I tend to think otherwise, but that's neither here nor there at this point. But as for this particular case, I'll bet your curious, seeing your name's on the list of those 50 omegas that had their prescriptions tampered with. Unless there's another Cas..teal Novac that goes to RIT.”

“No sir, there isn't.”

“Figured not.” He tapped an index finger on top my belly causing Jeff to twist and kick, making me bite back a hiss of pain. “So you're one of those 'megas that's keeping their pup or are you giving the little one up for adoption? I hear there's more money in the adoption as you missed out on the abortion.” That last comment was a sneering implication that I was only keeping the babe for a larger pay out.

“I'm keeping my pup, he's my alphas' child and no way in hell would I give him up.” Instinctively show my teeth, stand up straighter and put my arms around my belly. Itched to pull the shiv but figured that would have written a check my ass definitely couldn't cover.

Det. Howard ignored my defensive display and leisurely picked up the Mirra file and paged through it until coming up with the list of names I'd seen earlier this summer. “If you don't mind an old cliche, where were you the night of July 15th this year? Say between 10:00 pm and midnight?”

Glanced over at the wall calendar, had to think for a moment and count the days, then remembered where I was. “Well, between 09:00 pm and 11:00 pm central standard time, I was in Fort Riley, Kansas, being fucked into the mattress by my mate.”

Guess that was not something Det Howard expected to hear. “You have proof of that?”

I smirked, “sorry no Polaroids....not that night anyway.” Have a lovely one of John's dick tucked away in my sock drawer.

He gave a frustrated huff, then amended himself, “that you were in Kansas at the time period in question.”

“I have copies of my orders out to Riley, the temporary id card I was issued there, the stubs from the plane tickets out and back. And half a movie ticket from the theater in Manhattan, Kansas where I saw Star Wars. If you don't wanna take my word, you can contact my mate at NATO HQ in Brussels Belgium.”

“I might just do that.” He picked up a pencil to scribble the name on a scrap of paper. “And your mates' name?”

“John Winchester.” Was half expecting a gasp or a dun da.......not even a raised eyebrow but then, this guy is a civilian. The name would mean nothing to him. Glanced at the wall clock, was now officially late getting back down stairs. “Um, Detective. I gotta go, I'm expected back at the front desk and Sargeant Longueville is prolly wondering where I am.” Please, please, please, let me out of here!

Spent a few more agonizing moments pinned by those gray eyes, then finally.... “get going. But if I catch you snooping again, even Sam Colt or that tech who has casts those big puppy dog eyes your way, couldn't get your fat ass out of the world of shit I'll put you in.” 

“Yes Sir, sorry sir.” Was edging by way around him and then tried to walk toward the door as if 3 pairs of eyes weren't drilling into my back. And yes I was late. Made up some excuse about losing track of time and promised Sargeant Longueville this would never be late again but hate to ask....could I take a few hours on Monday morning to see my pup doctor. Got a lecture about being prompt but seeing it was only once so far (with a hint that it BETTER not happen again) was allowed to go back to work and have the time on Monday to see Dr Mosley

Four o'clock couldn't come fast enough. Just needed to get out and be as far from accident reports, bald detectives and scowling sergeants as I could get. Tossed on my coat and scarf and took off to the bus stop. Thank G-d the bus showed up on time, found a seat behind the bus driver and watched the city fall away with uncaring eyes. Got home, made a peanut butter sandwich and went to bed. Didn't wanna think or deal with anything. But Detective Howards' hard gray eyes invaded my dreams, prying into my life, body and bedroom. 

Friday morning, I can deal with Friday. But am rushed, took longer to get dressed as all of a sudden my clothes don't seem to fit. The maternity jeans are tighter, the shirts pull open across my tits and run out the door without my brass mating collar. Almost get left behind by the bus but the driver sees me in time and stops to let me on.

Slip and slide my way down Court Street, the side walks haven't been salted yet as the snow had been stomped down to a hard icy sheen. Really just wanted to turn around, catch the next bus back to campus, go home and fall in bed, pulling the covers back over my head. Get in at the tick of eight, grab the box of accident report and start sorting. A while later, Audrey has gone to get the mail, Penny went to the ladies room and I was sitting on a rolling stool filing when there came the sound of someone clearing their throat. Look over and there is a middle aged female alpha standing at the counter.

Get up slowly as my center of gravity seems to have shifted some what and walk over. “Can I help you?”

“Yes, I need a copy of an auto accident report.” Her eyes flick from my expanded waist line to empty neck line. My eyes went to the diamond the size of 'Super Ball' on her finger, the 'A' bag that could've doubled as a suitcase and the chip on her shoulder the size of a redwood. Prolly some overindulged overprivileged Kodak executives mate from Pittsford.

Asked for the date, time, drivers name and location, then went to look for the report. My luck, of course, its not there. “I'm sorry, it doesn’t seem to be here yet. There is a 48 to 72 hour lag time between the time of the incident and when report arrives.”

“Well I'm sure it's here.” she was getting impatient. “The accident happened this last Monday, out on Route 18 and Bernard Street. My daughter was told by the officer that a report would be available by the end of the week.”

Went and looked again. Tried two days before and two days after. No report. “I'm sorry ma'am. It's not here.” Okay, lets try something else. “If you'd like to leave your name and phone number we can research the issue and get back to you.”

“No, that's not satisfactory.” Now she looked like she'd bit into a lemon and forgot to spit out the pips. “I'd like to speak with your supervisor.”

“Um, okay. Be right back.” Don't think anything I was going to do or say was going to make her happy. Went and collected Clara as Sargeant Longueville was in a meeting and wouldn't be back for another hour. “Clara, got this lady who swears up and down her daughter was in an accident this past Monday but the report isn't here. Honest, I looked.” Sighed and ran a hand through my hair, “but it just isn't there.”

“Let me take a gander and see what I can do,” the older beta got up from her desk and padded out to the other room. I hung back, staying in the doorway, far enough to not be noticed right off but well within earshot. So got to hear the whole exchange:

“That PERSON couldn't find the report.”

“I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation.”

“If the city hired competent help, instead of charity cases and these unmated omegas....” She was on a roll and it sounded like a well beaten path. “.....dropping pups willy nilly, who the tax payers have to support...”

CHARITY CASE?! UNMATED?! HEY, WAIT ONE RINGTAILED MINUTE!

“In any event”, there was a bit of an edge to Claras' voice. “Now where did the accident occur?” 

“As I told that 'person',” she huffed indignantly. “It was at the intersection of Route 18 and Bernard Street.”

There was a large city map taped to the wall that included the surrounding towns. Clara walked over to the map, checked the list of street names, then it's location. “Okay, here we go, that's the reason why we couldn't find your report. Bernard Street is in the Town of Greece.”

Damn! Why didn't I think to look at the map? I'm an idiot. 

Of course Mrs 'Ass Face Mc Oh I Have a Headache', was not convinced. “I am positive MY daughter said the Rochester Police took a report.”

“Tell you what,” the old beta said reasonably. “Let me call over to accident reports dept at the Town of Greece PD, see if the report is there.” She walked over to the phone on the work table and dialed the number from memory. After a moment or two, “Hey there Dotty, Clara here over at Roch PD. Got a lady looking for an auto accident report, happened this last Monday on Bernard Street and Route 18. Mind if you could look to see if you guys have it? Thanks.” She looked over, “Dotty runs the accident reports dept over in Greece, she's taking a look now. Oh hey.....yeah, that's the name, you found it? Great! Thanks a bunch hun, owe you one. Will send her right over. Best to Bill and the pups. Bye now.”

“Thank you,” the woman said stiffly, looking like she'd like to say anything but the words 'thank and you'. “I'll go over Monday morning to pick it up as I've devoted way to much time to this already and have more IMPORTANT things to do today.”

“Alright,” Clara smiled at the retreating back of the hissed off alpha. “Thank you for coming in. You have a good day now.” She waited until it was just the two of us again. “You self righteous bitch.”

I stepped out of the doorway, “thanks. Sorry for bothering you. Didn't think to look at the map.”

The old beta smiled and patted me on the shoulder. “This kind of something only happens once in a blue moon so now you know what to do the next time. When you can't find it in the cabinet, check the map. Jurisdiction gets a little dodgy out near the lake as the borders of Greece and Irondequoit edge into the city a bit.” Clara took a scrap of paper and wrote down three names and phone numbers. “These are the people who run the auto accident departments in Greece, Gates and Irondequoit. Those are the most common places you'll have this kind of mix up. Any of the other town police departments, you can check the blue pages in the phone book for.”

“Thanks Clara,” took the paper, folded it up and stuck it in the pocket of the steno pad I've made my notes in since coming to the Rochester PD back in August. “This really helps.”

“No problem,” then she hesitated. “Pay that stupid bitch no mind. Some people just seem to put a whole lot of stock in certain lines on a birth certificate and wanna make your life miserable if those lines aren't filled in the way THEY think they should. Some people have fathers, others don't. No big deal.”

“Maybe for other people....” I began.

“For ANYBODY,” Clara said firmly. “I don't care if your collar is real or not. Come in, do your job the best you can and go home. That's all I ask of anybody. Got it?”

“Yes Ma'am,” automaticly snapping to attention.

“Good, now I'm going to put the kettle on and we are going to close up for 15 minutes for tea.” Could just imagine what Jenny would do if she heard all this, prolly bust a gut laughing, in a refined English ladyship kind of way. Tea, it solves all lifes problems from the blitz to a bad hair day. So we did just that and 15 minutes later went back to work with a much better attitude, warm tum and a happy pup. 

The rest of the day went better and at 04:00 was helping Audrey and Penny close up for the day when Sargeant Colt wandered in. “Hey there Cas, wanna ride home?”

“Sure,” beats the heck out of the bus. The girls of course made obnoxious noises and kissy sounds. “Y’all putas are just jealous, bless your little hearts. See ya on the flip flop.”

Walk out and down to his Porsche in the back parking lot. “I had a visit from Detective Howard this afternoon asking me how much I knew about you.”

Oops. “Oh?”

“Apparently he caught you reading one of his files. The one about Paul Mirra Jr.” He glanced over at me as the car glided to a stop at a red light. “You're one of those omegas aren't you?”

“Yeah, I am. Is that a problem?”

His face took a grim cast. “Not unless you had something to do with his death. It's considered suspicious, that much booze and drugs in his system and no food in his gut. Almost considered a suicide until the coroner found duct tape glue on his wrists. That shit is a bitch to come off but would have soaked off after a while had the body not been discovered when it was.” The light changed to green and the car pulled forward. “I wanna know the whole story, no lies.”

So I told him. Everything, well almost. Starting last year at Halloween, the mating fugue and subsequent pregnancy, the mating papers Dean didn't file but John did, my time out in Fort Riley (excluding my private time with Lady Jenny and Smelly) the pilfered files sent to Dr Pam. “I didn't even know who the guy was until August. Weeks after he turned up dead.”

“But who ever killed this guy must have known you or else how would the files ended up with your doctor?”

“I don't know.” It was not the first nor the last time had thought about that and why those papers ended up on Dr Pams' doorstep. “Honest I don't.” By this time we were pulling off Jefferson Road on to campus. Colt had turned the car into the furthest most lot and killed the engine. 

“I'm hoping your doctor friend doesn’t advertise the fact she has that information any time soon,” he quietly. “At this point the fact she's in Kansas and we're here is a good thing.”

“Except Detective Howard knows I was in Kansas over the Summer.” Was thinking about the article Dr Pam was writing and hoped to God she didn't include my real name. 

“But doesn’t know anything about your doctor.” Sam Colt sighed, “But to be on the safe side, I think we'd better back off each other for a while. Or at least till Howard cools his hard on about you. Last thing anyone needs to think is there's evidence tampering or coverup.” But then gives me a very hard look, “don't drag Tim into any of this crap. You hear me?”

“Loud and clear.” Was slightly pissed but also understood. If the shit was going to hit the fan, he didn't want himself or the Tech Unit to get splattered. “I gotta go, thanks for the ride.” Got out of the car, slammed the door and started walking across the parking lot toward the admin building. Note to self..... thought I needed an alphas touch to get me through this pregnancy......maybe I don't after all. 

Saturday morning finds me sitting on the couch desperately trying to lace up my jump boots. The once comfortable boots were now pinching a little and a bitch to tie. Everything about me seemed to have gotten bigger and my belly was now getting in the way of everything. Moaned, groaned and cussed up a storm on until I got them on. Was in sweats and a long johns, which should keep everybody pretty toasty out at Mendon Park today.

Put on the long coat and wrapped the scarf around my head, made a mental note to see the supply sergeant about a cold weather head cover and gloves, why spend money if I didn't have to? But for today, would wrap up in the Doctor Who scarf. Meet up for drill was at the admin building at 08:00 am. Headed out a bit early, I could either sweat to death inside or test out how well the layers were going to work.

For the first time in a week the sun was out without a hint of clouds. The sky was a bright...well sky blue and yeah it was cold but wouldn't take long to work up a good head of steam to stay warm. I'm ready. Until....I wasn't.

“You're not going.” Sargeant Major Singer had pulled me aside for a chat before our little battalion formed up.

“What do you MEAN I'm NOT going?” HEY! I'm ready.

“I mean you are not going to slog around in a foot or so of snow, in the cold.....”

“That's not fair!” I squawked. “Women and omegas have been doing it for centuries. I walk to and from the bus stop into work five days a week no sweat-ee-da.”

Sargent Major sighed. “Argue with Major Bartholomew, it's his order. He didn't want your 'condition' to get in the way of training.” SON OF A BITCH! “Now would you want someone to go to the woods with a broken leg?”

“No.....but....we did have someone with a broken ankle at camp....they ended up going home after a couple of days. BUT that doesn’t matter, one didn't have anything to do with the other.” 

“And if something happened to you out in the woods, he didn't wanna be responsible and answer to your alpha.” Bobby ripped his cap off his head, “damn it boy, I don't want anything to happen to you or the pup.” He began pacing. “Remember what I told you over the summer about regrets? Is not missing one lousy day in the ass freezing woods because of your ego worth injuring your pup?”

Hung my head, I'm a bad papa.....again. “Soooooo, guess I'm going back to bed.”

Now Sargeant Major stopped, set his cap back on his head at a rakish angle and smiled evilly. “Nope. You're going to help Sargeant Tracy clean out the supply room. He's been complaining it's needed a good cleaning and reorganization for a while but it takes more then one person. Well, today is his lucky day.”

“But I'm not suppose to tire myself.” 

Top rolled his eyes, “you were willing to run around the boonies in the cold but not lift a couple of light boxes in a nice warm store room?”

Busted. The mouth opened, the mouth closed. Shit, he had a point. “Okay, when will Tracy be there?”

Sargeant Major smiled, “he's there now and expecting you. Take the elevator up the second floor and go out the back door. Cadet Major Youmans already knows, so you are accounted for.”

Press the elevator button, “Tell Whitman to watch over the FNG's, make sure nobody gets left behind or lost. Okay?”

“No problem.”

“That and make sure Madison has a liner in her field jacket She didn't last week.” Slipped out of my coat and pulled off my sweat shirt. “Give this to her, ask her to bring it back next week. If she has a liner just put this in my cubbie.” Was thinking of who else might need looking after.....

“Get going pup,” Top me gave a gentle shove into the elevator car. “I'll take care things here, don't worry.” 

The supply room was in the same building as the indoor rifle range. The building itself sat at the bottom of a slope, looks like the snow had been pretty beat down from people 'traying' as evidenced by plastic fragments scattered across the hill. Door was open, so walk in. The supply room was the first door on the left, knocked and waited. It flung open to reveal the short alpha E-7 supply sergeant. “Well hi there,” Tracy looked me up and down. “Wow, Top wasn't kidding. You really are that pregnant.”

Why is that every ones reaction? Took a deep breath and slapped a smile on my face. “Hi Sargeant Tracy, I'm here to help out today. What do you want me to do?”

He ushered me in and as I took off my coat, found a place out of the way to lay it down, Tracy began to point out some of the things that needed doing. “There's a bunch of boxes over there in the corner ordered by the last supply sergeant and no one has taken a look at it yet.”

“When did he leave?”

“About a year and half ago. Took about that long to figure out his inventory system, which was fucked up royally. Reason why I never got a chance to get to those boxes.” Tracy handed me a box cutter, with the admonishment to be careful and not slice myself.

Went over to the first box and found the bill of lading in a plastic casing taped on top. Sliced open the casing and pulled out the paper work. Huh, 30 OD green base ball caps. Opened the box and pulled out the newspaper packing, to find....5....10....15...30 OD green base ball caps. Good start. The other boxes held what their packing sheets promised, so whatever this last supply sergeant was trying to hide, either he did a great or lousy job of it.

Spent the morning lifting and carrying (nothing too heavy) dusting, sweeping and wiping up years of dirt and dust (think I was attacked by the killer bunny from the 'Holy Grail' movie) and found what the former supply sergeant was trying to hide. It was a large manila envelope pushed into a crack in the corner wall of the supply cage. This was where the more pilferable items like the radios and dummy M-16's were stored. Wouldn't have even noticed the flash of manila yellow it if I hadn't been lying on the floor with a flashlight trying to clean the dirt out from under a heavy steel table. It took a pair of needle nosed pliers to get it out, but once we did......oh crap.

It was pictures of Denny Wilson (the former supply sergeant) and former cadets, male and female in various sexual acts. Looked like any orifice would do for old Denny. “How long was he here?” 

Tracy grim faced flipped through each picture, “3 years from what I understand. Then he just up, suddenly left and nobody ever heard from him again. Someone prolly owned up to Singer, who more then likely walked Sgt Wilson off campus and warned the bastard not to come back or else.” Knowing how protective Bobby was of his cadets, Denny prolly knew enough to run far and fast or he's feeding the fishes....well, or what ever might be living at the bottom of Lake Ontario. My bets were on the 'whatever'.

“What do we do with the pictures?” Note to self, no place is ever going to safe if you want to hide something, someone some how some day will always find it.

Tracy piled the photos up and put them back in the envelope. “I'm taking them home and having a bonfire in the back yard tonight. No one needs to know about these and have no desire to ruin any reputations. Understand?” 

Completely, one of those pictures was of Lillith. “Yes Sargeant Tracy, no problem. Won't tell a soul.”

“Good,” he said cheerlessly. “Don't need for this to get out, we're still hanging on by our toes around here. The college administration is just looking for any reason to kick us off campus and this would most certainly do it.” Great, those hippie pinko fugg nuts (just got done reading The Naked and the Dead) would just love to know about this. Then he smiled, “ya done good pup. Let's call it a day and go home.”

“Sounds like a plan Stan,” I stretched and yawned. Need a shower, a few hours worth of napping as Ben and Calvin are coming over tonight for a cooking lesson and sleep over. “Glad I was able to help today.” And I honestly meant it. 

Five o'clock rolled around more quickly then I figured, as I'd just gotten out of bed, when Uriel dropped his little omega off. “You didn't didn't miss much out at Mendon.” He stomped the snow off his feet on to the carpet, “nobody got lost. That Whitman girl did rather well as a squad leader, for a girl.” Wow, what a 'complement'. “Hester didn't do badly either, surprising for an omega.” It's amazing how unthinking those comments came out of his mouth. No wonder Calvin has the low opinion of omegas he does. Though I've made some head way with that, judging by the way Calvin just rolled his eyes when his alpha wasn't watching.

“Sooooo, TKE having a party tonight?” I asked bringing out a broom and dust pan to sweep up the snow that was fast turning to slush. 

“Uh no,” he said backing toward the door. “Meeting with several cadets I'd like to mentor, give advise, help them to not make some of the more common mistakes most people do.”

“Well, that's nice of you.” I said slowly. Huh, never thought Uriel as a mentoring type. “Anybody I know?” 

“Hester, Madison and a couple of others.” 

Why did this sound fishy? Or just the fact he's including Hester in anything gets my hackles up. “Sooo, hope you have a good meeting.” Get out.

“Thanks,” Uriel turned, admonished Calvin to be good, say his prayers and not stay up too late and that he'd see him in the morning.

“Okay Alpha,” the not so little anymore omega didn't go quite so high on tip toe to chastely kiss his fiance on the lips. “I will and have a good time.”

Hope the big toe cheeze doesn't catch a case of the clap.

Anywho, wait a few minutes, then walk outside.....yup Uriels' car is gone. “Come on kiddo, let's go pick up Ben.” My First had been coming to our sleep overs for the past several weeks, as he and Calvin had become fast friends and I needed to make sure Ben was behaving himself. He'd also gotten the good news from the free clinic (yes I drove him there myself) he was clean and disease free. Lisa had begrudgingly allowed our time together as she saw improvement in his behavior and that he took over cooking duties at home. Pup could make a mean bigos or hunters stew.

Got the Bug shoveled out and after a couple of tries, she kicked over. We climbed in and drove over the Fairwood Apartments, pulled in front of Apartment #25 and honked the horn. Ben ran out with his ditty bag over his shoulder, Calvin got out, my little First plunked down in the front seat and Calvin settled in his lap. 

“Hey 'Buttface',” Calvin tossed his arms around Bens' neck and gave the back of the alphas' head a noogie.

“Hi 'Puke for Brains',” he reciprocated with 'wet willy' to the ear.

They've become fast friends, which is good, as both needed someone they could be themselves around. After the Colgate fiasco Ben never saw Trevor again and his friendship with Josh cooled some what. “You assbutts better settle down or I'll dump your squirrely asses by the side of the road!” Calvin just needed friends, as he wasn't allowed any after school activities and Uriel curtailed his friendships with other pups in his class, especially alphas. 

They both made the lock and key motions in front of their lips.

“Better.” Course they start giggling and making fart noises. “Idjits.”

Tonights' cooking lesson was empanadas, “cool!” Ben said excitedly. “Dad's last assignment was at Fort Dix, my best friend Luis Martinez, his mother would make them. They were sooooo good. We'd watch her and then get to have some fresh out the frier.”

“They're made all over Central and South America along with Caribbean.” I said measuring out the yellow corn flour. Had found there was a Puerto Rican market up on North Clinton and had gone over to pick up a few things some weeks back. There was stuff I hadn't seen since leaving Panama and prolly would only find unless I went clear down to New York City. So bought some chiles, yellow rice, mangoes, plantians and avocados. Had to cut up the mangoes and turn most of the avocados into guacamole, spritz with lemon to keep them from turning brown and freeze it. Couldn't eat them up fast enough so had to resort to that. Can make mango empanadas for dessert. 

Got the boys working on the fillings, Ben was frying up chicken thighs, would cook them to the point where he could easily strip the meat from the bone, shred it and then cook again with adobo (a mixture of spices and a lot of smoked paprika). Calvin was on mango duty, he cut up the half frozen fruit chunks into smaller bits, then put them in a pan with a fourth of a cup of sugar and a teaspoon of cinnamon. Had a good sized pot of oil on the back burner heating up gradually, don't want it too hot too soon or the food wouldn't cook evenly all the way through.

We'll eat them with the guacamole and some sour cream with lemon juice and adobo mixed together. Figured would have to make a lot, what with trying to feed two growing boys. So had the oven on warm and a cookie sheet in there already so after the empanadas came out of the frier, they would rest on a plate, get the excess oil patted off with paper towel and then into the oven to keep warm. 

The whole procedure took a while, but nobody seemed to notice. It was fun, put some records on the stereo, Los Mozamiques, Noche de Cumbia, seemed to fit the occation best. It was a Christmas present from my Padrano.....wiped a tear away before it started to fall. No, this was a happy time. Want to remember him for the brave, kind and just man he was, not spoil his memory with sadness and guilt.

So the music played, Los Barcos en La Benhia came on and I got lost in the rhythm the way Madrana Ada used to when she'd be rolling out the dough or slapping it between her hands. She would dance about her kitchen, the radio blaring The Exciters or who ever came on...other days she would get the station from the canal zone and then she would Twist or do The Pony with Chubby Checker. Those were some of the best memories of my childhood.

The pups didn't know the words but the songs were infectious and they sang along, till the next record dropped and then they really belted it out.......'Schoooools out for the summer', nothing like a little Alice Cooper. It was about the time the dying cords of Stairway to Heaven were fading away that dinner was ready. 

Turned off the music and brought the platter of empanadas along with the dishes of guacamole and sour cream over to the foot stool/coffee table. Pulled a kitchen chair over to set the plates and silverware on, with that we filled our plates, settled on the couch and ate. Had bought some sodas, so there was cola, ginger ale or milk as the Madrainas recipe was a bit on the spicy side. Prolly was going to have heart burn all night but it would be worth it.

The taste wasn't the same as Madrainas, but it was close enough for government work. 

About midway through dinner, the door bell rang. “If it's the Jehovah’s,” I called after Ben as he went to get the door. “Tell em you've already been bathed in the blood of the lamb.” In another moment wished it was the Witnesses and would have invited them right on in, cuz suddenly heard.....

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHERE IS MY OMEGA?”

SHIT! It's Uriel! Fuck! What is he doing back? Calvin made a dash to the bedroom where his head cover was and I was struggling to my feet off the couch and trying to think of a good cover story. In the mean time could see Ben had leaned up against the door frame and in an act of cool that would make Steve McQueen jealous, said: “dude. This is my Firsts home. Step back and take a chill pill.” Football had done my little alpha a lot of good, was it broadened his shoulders and put muscles on his arms and legs. Plus there was a weight room at his school Ben made good use of. “Wait right here and I'll get Castiel.” With that, he slammed the door in Uriels face.

In the mean time, Calvin had his head cover back on and I'd composed a somewhat believable story. Went to the door, put a smile on my kisser and ladies and gentlemen time to fool the polygraph again. “Why Uriel, you're back early.” I opened the door before his fists started to put dents in it. “I didn't think you'd be here until tomorrow morning. Things didn't pan out?” More like somebody didn't put out is more the case I thinken. Wanted to keep him at a disadvantage, so positioned myself so that he'd have to shove me into the wall to get by, which would look so bad....pushing a pregnant omega and all.

“I, uh....the meeting ended early and the other thing didn't work out.” Yup, either Hester or Madison was not making with the pussy. Then he tried to regain the high moral high ground, “who is that alpha? What is HE doing here the same time as Calvin?” Yes, he has every right to know about a strange alpha around his omega.....

“Ben is my First, he stopped by this evening to visit. As Calvin is my Charge, I felt it was time for them to meet and the opportunity had presented itself. Being they are both very important people in my life.

“But he's a teenage boy and an alpha, and you know all they have in mind is....” Uriel was looking anxious, “is getting laid.”

“You mean like you?” Best defense is a good offensive and I plan on being as offensive as possible.

“WHAT?” Bet he didn't expect that.

“You think I'm some cherry FNG whose nose di di mau down the strass, last week? I. Don't. Think. So. You hypocrite. You go all high and mighty on me and yet, you'll take your alphas prerogative and fuck anything in sight. You reek of sex and beta whenever you've come back in the morning to pick him up.”

Uriel was shaking, part in anger and part in getting caught. Sucks to be you pal. “I have the right....”

“You sure do,” I snarled right back. “And when you bring home a case of clap and give it to Calvin, you gonna blame him? Accuse him of cheating and then beat him to death?!” Yeah, had seen that once or twice. 

“I have needs,” he whined. “And I promised Father I wouldn't have.....relations....with Little Bunny until he's 16.” Uriel was looking contrite, “but in the mean time I need a release.”

“Don't we all.” Thought back on my own actions over the past months, letting my body dictate my deeds. This was the crap I'd fought against all my life and yet........it was getting pregnant that let me do some stupid things. And all caught on camera and in the back seat of a Buick Rivera. Shit, maybe having Detective Howard breathing down my neck was for the best after all. “Okay listen up, this is what's gonna come down. You can come in, behave yourself and have dinner with us.” Then got up in his face, “but I shit you not, if you cause a scene or make trouble, I WILL frag your ass so fast if will make your head spin. Got it 'Big Bunny'?” 

Uriel showed his teeth and growled, posturing will get you no where my man. Then relented. “Okay, but if that...that....person....starts anything.....”

“Then I will finish it.” Said grimly. “My house, my rules, MY responsibility.” Okay, the pups should have had enough time to get their heads on straight, did Calvin wash his ear where Ben gave him the wet willie? Yes, he did. The noogie shouldn't have left any scent. Good, let's go and in we went.

Ben was leaning up against the kitchen counter, his posture non threatening but not submissive either. Calvin was standing near the door holding a plate of empanadas and guacamole. “So glad you came back early,” he gushed. “I learned to make these, hope you like them.” Then he bowed his head and looked up through his lashes (just the way I taught him) “I do want to learn to cook, so that now and after we're mated (Mona Lisa smile) can be the best omega I can for you (coy tilt of the head).” Now see where all that practice paid off, Uriel melted like shaved ice in the tropic sun. (Am I good or am I good?)

Dinner was....slightly tense, talk was small and everyone was one their best behavior. Get two young alpha bucks in a room and of course there is going to be tension. But then again that is why omegas are there to smooth things over. Can hear Madams voice lecturing, 'an omega is the soothing hand upon rough water, we are the mortar that seals the brick.' Introductions were made, Ben was introduced simply by his first name and that he was my First. Really didn't want to get into who he's related to and why, would just leave it as he's my First, who the hey's on second and really didn't give a fuck's on third. (Armed Forces TV ran a lot of old movies)

Ben talked about football, cooking and music. Uriel was all about engineering, jump school (I hate you) and TKE. Calvin and I tried very hard to marry the conversations but our alphas were not cooperating much. Cleared the dishes and brought out dessert. Did the tea cup on our head trick, not a drop spilled I thank you much. Calvin had gotten the basics down and caught on fast to balance the cup, was now learning how to carry the bucket of water. But that takes time and neck muscles to develop that skill. 

The mango empanadas went over well, apparently Uriel had never had one before nor even had heard the words (mango or empanada) until tonight. “They're very good,” he said grudgingly. “Kind of like one of those apple pies McDonalds makes.” Left handed complement if I ever heard one but considering the circumstances, I'll take it, so as not to start a fight. 

Right after the last crumb was swept off the plate on a finger full of thick sweet juice, Uriel decided it was time to hustle his Little Bunny home. “Pleasure to meet you Ben,” he said showing his teeth just to let everyone know he wasn't happy at all.

“Catch ya on the flip,” Ben smiled just as toothily, letting the other alpha know he felt the same way. After my door closed and heard the apartment door to the upstairs shut, ripped open the window to let some fresh air in. 

“Peeee-uuuuuuu!” Got out the Aqua Net and started spraying that around too. “Thought we were all gonna choke on the stink of pissy alphas.”

“Hey, it's not my fault that guy is a numba 10 thousand asshole.” Ben protested. “He started it, I was just putting out enough to not look like I was submitting to his bunk and drop a dime the size of a man hole cover on Cal.” He shook his head sadly, “how can he put up with that jerk?”

“I know Little First,” closed the window as wind was trying to push snow flakes through the screen. “Uriel is traditionalist moron and Calvin has no choice because his family sold his contract to Uriels family to be his mate.”

“That's so unfair! Lincoln freed the slaves.”

“But not the omegas.” 

“But it's still not fair,” there was a sad catch in his voice. Calvin is such a cool guy.” 

I smiled, a year ago I remember a stubborn little alpha who used the word 'slicky' and 'just an omega' without a second thought or who thought he could have sex with me just because I 'belonged' to his father. It's a little different now that you have skin in the game. That a 'slicky' is your best friend and that your fathers pup is being carried by your grandfathers omega...uh...huh....okay let's stop there before we hear the banjos start to play. “Let's just get to bed.”

“So uh,” Ben was smirking as we walked toward the bedroom. “The lab tests came back negative. No evidence of disease or infection. You said if that happened, you'd uh take me 'around the world'.”

I did didn't I. Damn. “And you will go.......tomorrow morning. I'm sorry kiddo but I'm wore out.” The pup looked so disappointed but he would be even more so if I tried to do it now. No, that was a thing one needed a lot of energy for and the tank was running on empty. “Promise, tomorrow morning will make it worth the wait.”

And the next morning........lets just say.......Madam First doesn’t kiss and tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome again everyone, always good to see ya'll. Thank you for being here and taking this trip through 1970's Rochester, New York.
> 
> At that time, the Rochester police were allowing the information in a persons family bible as proof of birth. Also the story about the old woman and her bill of sale and news clipping. That was all true.
> 
> USAA: United Services Automobile Association, begun by a group of army officers in 1922, when insurance companies refused to insure them, considering Army officers a high risk group. This company are still in operation, opening enrollment to enlisted both active duty and non active in all branches of the services.
> 
> Bremen Bowman: manufacturer of military uniforms. A lot of the companies would send representatives out to the schools in late Fall and Winter to take orders from the cadets getting commissioned in the Spring. Most people ordered their class A uniforms and a few would get the dress blue uniform for special occasions.
> 
> Emily Post: novelist, columnist and best known for her book: 'Etiquette in Society in Business, in Politics and at Home' published in 1922. She turned etiquette into a family business as her children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren and now fourth generation Lizzie Post has joined the family biz with her book 'How Do You Work this Life Thing' and blog, 'Not Gonna Lie'.
> 
> Ron Embleton was a British artist and illustrator best known for his illustrations for The World of Wonder Lewis Carroll's 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland' and doing the art work on the Penthouse Magazines' adult comic strip, 'Oh Wicked Wanda'. 
> 
> PDQ: pretty darn quick
> 
> Super Ball, a synthetic rubber ball, about 2 inches long, invented in 1964 that would bounce higher then the level it was dropped. Super balls are still produced by Whamo.
> 
> 'A' bag, what Micheal Korrs and Coach is to now, Étienne Aigner was to the 1970's and 1980's. It was and still is a highish end producer of purses, leather goods and accessories. 
> 
> Traying: where you steal....er...'borrow' a cafeteria tray from the dining hall and use like a sled to slide down hill.
> 
> Wet Willie: where you wet your finger with spit and stick it in someones ear 
> 
> The Exciters and Los Mozamiques: were well known bands in Panama at the time of this story
> 
> Di di mau down the strass: like most GI's, Cas mashes his languages together, in this case, it's Vietnamese and German. Di di mau is Vietnamese for 'very fast' and strass is German for road or street.


	67. Interlude Four:  Conversations, an Interview, and Mrs Robinson

If you are Pentacostal or Catholic, sorry for the little nose tweeks. No bad intent meant.

Charlie Company  
Room 12  
The Citadel  
Charleston, South Carolina  
Sunday December 4th, 1977 13:32 EST

 

I have a preference for my church sermons being short, to the point and with out the noise and exhorting the masses of some of my Protestant brethren. Not that making a joyful noise unto the Lord is a bad thing, it's simply when that joyous noise turns to more racket then what's necessary. Then the whole running around and blathering in tongues...oy vey. Granted sit, stand and kneel (rinse, wash, repeat) has made me occasionally and blasphemously want to wear knee pads to mass but some how I do believe Major Father Harris would be less then amused. Mores the pity.

Have just gotten back from Sunday dinner and Donald the couillon of a room mate has blessedly made himself scarce as I have little patience these days for his brand of foolishness. Flopped down on the bed, the letter that arrived two days ago from Agony..er...Andrea was sitting on the night stand unopened. The other thing I have no patience for is all the palaver she's making about our mating. All we need is a priest, 10 l'amour de mama blankets, some cake and crawdads down at the VFW hall along with a good band to dance to. Is that so hard? Apparently it is. it's about the dress, the church, her hope chest getting full, the golf course club house being available and so on. Merde, had I known all this before, would have never asked her.

Now feel guilty, ei yee I such a sad cake. I do love her, honest I do. But there are times, just think too much of my Little Dove, especially now that haven't received a letter from him in over a month. Absently push Andreas' letter off the night stand and into the open drawer. Half tempted sometimes just to put it in the trash if I read one more word about satin or chiffon.

Sighed and sat up. Have two chapters to read for psychology and a book for modern American literature, 'In Cold Blood'. Think I'll do the 'Cliff Notes' as I hate to say it, the damn story as given me nightmares. Pick up the psych book from the end of the bed where I'd tossed it earlier when there was a knock at the door. Rich Kent had tried earlier to tease me into a game of touch football but told him had book work to finish for Monday. Must be him trying again. “Rich, I'm really....” open the door... “not....oh Sargeant Major....uh 'Daddy' what brings you here?”

Hadn't seen much of Daddy Ashton in the last month or two, as we had to take the proper relationship of NCO/Instructor to Student/Cadet now that we're back on campus instead of the more familiar one he and I had down at Fort Bragg. “Need a word,” he said pleasantly. “Think we can take a little stroll across campus to discuss an issue or two that needs addressing.” Which is 'Daddy-speak' for 'we need to talk, as you got your knot head so far up your ass that you could chew your food on the way in and out.' 

So put on a light jacket and trailed after him as we walked in silence till we get to the grandstand at the parade field. Daddy sat down on one of the lower bleachers and pulled a piece of paper from his breast pocket. “You wanna tell me what in the Sam Hell is the matter with you Lafitte?”

“Nothing Sargeant Major Ashton.” Nothing I wanna talk about anyway.

“Nothing my ass. You're either moping around like someone kicked your puppy or snarling like someone stepped on your dick.” His eyes narrowed, “neither of which ain't gonna bring that little 'mega back to you.”

“WHAT?!” No, nobody knows, no body.

Daddy sighed, “I wrote him, as my First, Cas was honor bound to tell me. You wrote him saying you were mating Andrea. What was he suppose to do? He loves you enough to step back, not wanting to cause you and Andrea any consternation. You know that beta hates Cas with a passion and any letter from him would cause nothing but problems for you.” 

Deep down know he's right, though I hate to admit it. “I.....I....really do like him much.”

Daddys' expression softened, “I know you do Benny. And he likes you way too much then what is good for either of you. Got a letter from him today.” He handed me the note Cas had written him. Those are the words what my Little Dove used. “He is My Benny and always will be,” I read aloud. “But I like him way too much then what is good for either of us and so need to step away.” Hold the letter to my breast, “I do love him.” The confession felt good but stung my heart.

Felt a gentle hand pat my shoulder, “I know, I care for him too. But you asked Miss Andrea to be your mate with no prerogative. To forsake all others and to love only her.”

“And I do love her.......it's just......just....I love him too.”

My NCO snorted a rueful laugh “you're as bad as Nurse Juanita, she has it terrible for both Drs Jorges and Hernandez on Dr De Amor, MD.” Then he sighed, “you also know who Cas it mated to. Do you really wanna deep six your career by messing around a Generals omega mate?”

“No.” I maybe stupid in love but I ain't that stupid.

“Be happy with a card at Christmas or birth announcement he'll send as his pups are born.” Daddy stood and took the letter back, “stop by tonight for supper. My little beta got an itch for making gumbo and would like a real Cajuns opinion on her efforts.”

“There gonna be potato salad?”

“There will be if you let her know the best way to make it.”

Cooking, just the thing to make a heart light, “jus ask her to boil them spuds and couple of eggs and I'll do the rest ya ya gumbo you bet.”

Daddy smiled, “then be to the house about 16:00 or being it's Sunday, 04:00 o'clock.” He then gave my shoulder a squeeze and walked off across the parade field.

After a moment, I go back to my room and sit down on the bed. Pulled Andreas letter out of the drawer, opened it and started to read.

 

Old Ebbitts Grill  
 1427 F Street NW  
Washington DC  
4 December 1977 22:00 EST

It's not every evening one receives a summons from 'The King of Hell'. At first thought it was a joke but then no one but Fergus Crowley would be that crass to send such a missive on a Sunday. Was half tempted just to toss his note into the dust bin but since he said it would be worth my time and effort to come and that the note also indicated the requests would keep coming till I relented. Might as well get it over with before these notes stop coming to our quarters and arrive at the office where it would be much more difficult to explain.

So I kissed Mouse and asked her not to wait up. Said I was going to have a drink with an old mate who was flying in from London to Chicago and had a long lay over at Dulles International. Couldn't exactly tell her what I had planned, not in her condition.

Mouse is three months along now and the doctors have all told her to rest often and not do anything too strenuous. Especially after the move to Washington put her in hospital for a few days. Her morning sickness has just started to abate and she can hold most of her food with out problem. I remember from past experience, in the second trimester she'll be randy as a shoat, look forward to those days instead of now. Holding her hair out of the way as she loses breakfast in the loo.

I drive through a silent city, traffic as calmed, through there are still a few cars out on a Sunday night. He is holding court at the Old Ebbitt Grill, Interesting choice of meeting places or maybe not. It was one of the few establishments open this late on a Sunday night. Find it and a spot to leave the car halfway down the block under a street lamp. There was a damp chill in air and a fog that was just starting to creep in. 

The Old Ebbitts isn't posh nor down at heels, but a place where an alpha of any stripe can come in and have a pint. It's a meeting place however for those who trade secrets, so need more then a bit of desecration. Pass through its heavy oak door and into its dim light. Walk down the long mahogany bar, the trophy heads of animals long dead watch me pass with dull glass eyes. Could see his royal Satanic majesty ensconced in a booth furthest away from the windows where one could talk in some privacy away from curious ears.

He was not much to look at, but then again, most spy masters aren't. They tend to be weedy little men with long grasping fingers, like a spider controlling a web. Fergus Crowley was a short, stocky alpha with dark hair, a beard he'd grown since leaving the US army and eyes that were set like hard obsidian in his face. The cigar between his fingers was of Cuban origin, if the label and the aroma are any indication. Illegal in this country but not impossible to obtain with the right connections. A glass of scotch, neat, sat on a coaster before him.

“Lewiston,” the voice was smooth, deep and the Hebrides still danced at the edges of his speech. “Thank you so much for coming.” Glancing quickly about, I slide into booth and take the upholstered bench opposite Crowley. “Oh don't look so nervous Darling,” he smirked. “People will think you're a Russian spy or lied to your wife to meet your mistress.” Those dark eyes raked me over, “though a tumble wouldn't be off the list if you fancied one.”

“I'm not that kind of alpha,” I growled. A waiter suddenly appeared at our elbows, “what can I get you Sir?” 

Needed to keep my wits about me, couldn't appear weak or like some nancy boy. “A Guinness please.”

“From under the counter,” Crowley jumped in quickly. “Not that slop you pass off as Guinness to the Americans.” He sighed, “I love my adopted country, except for the beer. For a decent pint, would almost want my old citizenship back.” The waiter skittered off and returned shortly with a glass and bottle. My companion checked the label and when satisfied it didn't say imported, pushed it across the table to me. “Think you will find this more to your liking.”

Poured a bit in the glass and took a sip. Ah, now that's Guinness. No offense to our American hosts, but their beer is bloody piss. Now want to know why I'm here. “What was so important that you needed to see me so badly that you wouldn't take no for any answer?”

He leaned back, picked up his drink and studied it. “Things are changing back home and a man in your position needs to keep abreast of those changes. You ever hear of a lady named Margaret Thatcher?”

Had to really think about it, don't usually pay much attention to party politics back home. “She's Leader of the Conservative party?” 

“Very good,” the King of Hell smiled. “She's also Leader of the Opposition Party.”

“And what's that suppose to do with the price of tea in China?”

He took a sip of his drink, “she's going to be the next Prime Minister”

Snorted, “some how I think the Labour Party and Callaghan would have something to say about that.”

Crowley looked up over his glass, “the cogs are falling into place. People are nudged or pushed this way or that and events will unfold in the coming year that will be shake the kingdom to its core. Needless to say it's not going to be 'beer and sandwiches at Number 10' for very much longer. That is when Thatcher will make herself available.” Then he stopped and set down his drink. “Have you read the Bard?”

“Being English, it's kind of prerequisite.”

“Ah yes, had Robbie Burns shoved down my throat." He took a puff off the cigar, then recited the line every British school boy from London to Hong Kong would know:

“Now is the winter of our discontent  
Made glorious summer by this son of York;  
And all the clouds that low'r'd upon our house  
In the deep bosom of the ocean buried.”

“Richard the Third, Act 1 Scene 1” I was getting a little tired all this. “What does this have to do with anything?”

“It has everything to do with you getting a Major Generals crossed baton, sword and pip on your shoulders.”

“What?”

“You're a hero Lewiston. A true blue 'aw shucks twernt nothing ma'am' servant to Queen and country. The rare commander loved by 'the other rank', respected by his officers and proven that you 'play well with the international others.' You're bloody fucking Wyatt Earp, 'brave, courageous and bold. All that got you to brigadier. But no further, even with all the efforts of that pretty little mate of yours.” Jenny? What has Mouse got to do with any of this? “But you aren't one of those inbred upper class twits that seem to populate the higher ranks. You earned your knighthood the hard way, through the blood and grind of battle, not cuz your ancestor was drinking buddies with the king. So, to nudge you up to the next rung, you need a friend and the right kind of notice from MOD and Northwood. Who better then the next Prime Minister?”

“But I don't know her and she certainly doesn’t know me.” Gods, what am I thinking? Presuming that Crowley was right and Thatcher would be the next PM. No, wait. This is lunacy!

“Ah, but that can be arranged.” Crowley took an envelope out of his breast pocket and tossed it on the table. “Go on, open it.”

Gingerly picked it up and snap the waxed seal holding it closed. There was an invitation to a dinner party at the home of Mrs Thatcher next Saturday. “How did you get this?”

The King of Hell just waved a hand like a magician pulling a rabbit out of a hat, “right word in the right ear. A favor here, a favor there.”

“What's the cost for this? The Devil must get his due.” I looked at him darkly, “how much of my soul do I give for this invitation?”

The former little colonel feigning shock, “why I'm surprised you'd think such a thing. Our families share a profound bond after all and I do look after my little lieblings. Know that the house of Lancaster is going to fall and the sons and daughters of York are going to rise.” Those obsidian eyes glittered, “this is your ticket to rise with them.”

I got up, pulled out my wallet and tossed a few notes on the table. “Thanks but no thanks. There is NO bond between us and I'm going to take my leave.”

“Really? Are you sure?” Crowleys hand snaked out and caught my wrist. “My son means quite a bit to your youngest pup.”

“What are you talking about? My son doesn’t know Gavin.”

“Who said I was talking about the little git? No, sit yourself back down and let me tell you a little Once a Upon Time.....”

By the time the story was over, my heart was pounding, palms sweating and had downed another Guinness and four fingers of scotch. But when I left the Edditts, the invitation was in my pocket along with plane tickets on the Concorde for this Thursday to Heathrow. “Don't want to tire Jenny with a long flight now do we?” Crowley voice oozed concern and sarcasm, but he also had one last admonishment, about some chap here in the states named Ronald Reagan. Not like the name meant anything to me. “But he'll be one to watch in the next few years, mark my words.”

I sat in the car for a while before trying to drive home. Was still kind of in shock. Dear God, how do I tell Mouse that we may have taken an asp to our bosom along with a lamb?

 

Public Safety Building  
Rochester Police Dept  
Detective Unit  
Rochester, New York  
December 4th 1977 22:00

The wife had gone to bed an hour ago, but I was too restless to join her. Too much on my mind, this was a bad year murder wise for the city, 52 so far and we haven't even hit Christmas and New Years Eve yet. Will have couple of stiffs in the morgue by New Years Day, just know it. A shot of rum didn't quiet the ants under my skin, so got out of the house and went down to the office. Maybe that would tire me out.

Drove downtown, city was dead this time of night. Everybody was inside getting ready for Monday morning, even the bums have called it quits and found a warm place to sleep it off. Parked out in front of the Public Safety Building and trotted up the steps, nice someone shoveled and sanded before someone took a header. Nodded to the uniformed night officer at the front desk as I walked in. “Evening Detective Howard,” he called out. “Where are you headed Sir?” 

“Going up to the office for a little while.”

Rode the elevator to the second floor, the doors slid open to dimly lit corridors, the few florescent lights buzzed softly and flickered. Anyone else would have hesitated to walk down these halls, as someone once said it reminded them of Hells Waiting Room. Nah, this is nothing. I've been places and seen things that would make most folks shove an icepick up their noses to forget. Whatever's in this hall way should be more afraid of me.

Unlock the door and walk over to my desk flicking on the small lamp there. Didn't to turn on the overhead lights, it didn't suit my mood. Wanted this small puddle of light to read myself tired. There were several cases that needed some attention but of course ended up with the Mirra file being pulled out of the drawer. Ever since finding out that Novac pup was one of those 50 'megas Mirra had fucked over, couldn't get rid the feeling he had something to do with it, either directly or indirectly.

Other little tasty bit that might about him, got a friend in the Monroe County Sheriffs Department. Apparently one Cassiel Nowak with a Rochester Police ID was found in a car they'd pulled over last month for a burnt out tail light in the company of Cole Trenton, publisher of 'Mega Magazine. Interesting...Cassiel...I wonder?

Flipped open the Mirra file and went to the cassette taped interview of the friend Paul Mirra was with the night he disappeared. Pulled out a cassette player, dropped in the tape, hit 'play' and listened to the scratchy voices as they filled the dark room.

“My name is Detective Donovan Howard of the Rochester Police Department. Today is 27th day of July 1977, the time is now.....14:40. This is the statement of Thomas J Fuller, a witness in the suspicious death of Paul Mirra Jr. Just speak into the microphone, state your name, date of birth, address and todays date for the record. Thank you.”

“Um, my name is Thomas J. Fuller, I was born on the 7th of June 1955, my address is 4 Cherry Tree Road, Loudonville, New York. Todays date is the 27th of July 1977.

“Would you please tell us the events in your own words, of the evening of July 15th 1977.

“Um, it had to be around 04:00 or 04:30 in the afternoon of that day, when Paul....er.....Paul Mirra Jr came by my dorm room. I go to the University of Rochester, I'm here over the summer taking classes that I couldn't get at the University of Buffalo. I'm pre-med. We're room mates out there in Buffalo and he came by to visit. Said it was Friday and I shouldn't be working so hard, cuz summer was made for.....for....sob.”

“There, there son. Take a moment.”

“Sorry. Um, I said okay. But couldn't stay out too late, cuz I had a fuck ton of work to get done by Monday. We take his car...”

“Excuse me. Do you remember the make, model and color?”

“It was a yellow Ford Pinto, he joked that all he needed was a box of Rely tampons in the front window and it would be the most dangerous car in America. Sniff. We'd planned on having dinner at Eddies Chop House on East Main, then maybe hit one of the bars downtown afterward. When we got there, being it was Friday, was kinda crowded, all those fat cats from Kodak and Xerox had raising the martini flag big time. The bishop musta called for dispensation, cuz it was prime rib night and the dining room was loaded with carnivores.”

“Let me interrupt you for a moment. I like Eddies as much as the next guy, but it doesn’t seem like a young fellas kind of joint. Why did you guys pick there?”

“I didn't, Paul did. Said his dad had some kind of agreement with the owner, Pauls family could eat for free and the owner could get......'party favors' any where any time. If you catch my drift.”

“Really? Well, that's something to remember for another day. Mr Fuller, please continue.”

“So Paul and I were waiting in the bar when this Mrs Robinson type came in and sat down on the bar stool next to Paul.”

“Do you remember what she looked like?”

“Hell yeah. She was good looking, in an older woman kinda way. Blonde, kind of 'Laura Petre' hair do, built like a brick shithouse without a brick outta place.”

“Was she in a dress, skirt, slacks? And by 'older woman' do you mean 30's, 40's, 50's....?” 

“Prolly in her early 40's, I'm not great with ages. She was in a sleeveless white dress and high heeled sandals. No hose. Neck line cut down to here.”

“Let the record state that the witness is pointing to mid chest area of the body. An area that would be between the breasts of a female. Please continue.”

“So anyhow, she sits down and orders a Brandy Alexander. It comes in this champagne glass and she leaves red lipstick on the rim. She keeps looking over at the main entrance and back at her watch with this real impatient look on her face. Then she takes out a pack of smokes from her purse, shakes one out and then is fishing around for matches or a lighter. That's when Paul picks up some of the house matches and offers to light her cigarette.”

“You wouldn't happen to remember what she smoked?”

“It was some weird brand I'd never heard of, guess that's why I remembered it. Started with a 'G' or was it an 'O'? Anyway the pack was blue with black writing and had Thors' helmet on it.”

“What?”

“You know.....Thor. From Marvel comics? 

“Okay........let's get back on track. How long did you guys sit there with her?”

“Had to be about a half hour, she was hitting on Paul pretty hard. Said that she was tired of waiting her 'boyfriend', some guy named Tommy....D...Di....Do..”

“Didio?”

“Yeah, that's what I think she said. So anywho, she didn't wanna wait for him any more and wanted to go home and would Paul walk her out to her car.”

“Do you remember about what time it was?”

“Had to have been sixish because our table was called. Paul said he'd walk her out and be right back. Just wait for him at our table.”

“Did you catch her name? Was she alpha, beta or omega? What did she sound like? Did she have an accent?”

“That's the weird thing, I don't think she ever gave a name or I don't remember hearing it. Honestly, she didn't smell like anything. Maybe cuz there was a lot of cigarette and cigar smoke in the bar but I didn't catch a scent. That lady could've been anything. But I think she was English, talked American but you could hear the accent sneak out in some of her words, like 'can't' and 'really'. 

“How long did you wait for Paul to come back?”

“For about an hour. Figured maybe he was tearing off a piece in her car but......then I know Paul. He doesn’t last THAT long. Paid for the beer and bread sticks and went out to look for him. His car was gone. Figured the jerk ditched me for a piece of ass so I caught a bus back to campus. Didn't hear he was dead until a couple days later, when his brother Will called to see if I wanted to be a pall bearer. His mom was a mess and dad just a zombie, it was awful. Will said that Pauls' death was being investigated as a homicide. So, that's why I wanted to come in to talk to you.”

“Which we appreciate Son. Do you think you could describe the woman you saw to a sketch artist?”

“I think so.”

“Is there anything else you can think of about that night?”

“No Sir, that's about all. Just......just....please find who did this. Paul could be kind of a jerk sometimes, but he was my friend and...and....nobody should die like that.”

I turned off the recording at that point, not much after that worth listening to. Still haven't found that Pinto, by this time it's prolly at the bottom of the Genesee River or Lake Ontario. Somebody was trying to make it look like Tommy iced the dude for playing around with his girl. Except I know what his mistress looks like and the woman in the sketch wasn't her. Besides that broad hangs out at the Blue Gardenia, smokes Winstons and never been out of Rochester in her life.

No scent. Prolly wearing scent blockers. We're just about an hour and a half from the Canadian border, easy enough for anyone to skip over there buy em legally and sneak em back. As much as it's a pain in the ass to enforce, hope nobody decides to legalize those things any time soon. Makes it easier for apprehension when witnesses can use their noses instead of their eyes. 

Now I'm tired and wanna go home. Slipped the cassette back in the envelope and closed the file. 

 

Riverknoll Apartments  
Bldg 200, Apartment 1  
Rochester, New York  
4 December 1977 23:10 EST

Sunday night was never an easy time getting to sleep. Maybe I trying to wind down from the weekend, thinking about the coming week or just that Jeff was active and I had the worst case of heart burn ever. If the old wives tales were right about the more heart burn you had, the more hair the pup would have, mine was going to look like a grizzly bear. But did have a great time with Tim doing doughnuts in the Kodak parking lot off of East River Road today. Black Betty is the cats ass!

Got out of bed and walk out into the kitchen. Just wanna get tired enough, comfortable enough to be able to doze off. Got out the box of baking soda from the cabinet, took a tea spoon and mixed some up in a glass of warm water. Hopefully that will help with the heart burn. Wandered into the living room and sat in the swoop chair, then the couch and even tried the floor. Nothing was comfortable.

Wish John was here. Or Jenny, she's been through this before. Or......walked over to the phone, it's still week end rates till 08:00 o'clock tomorrow morning. Dial the number........five rings, pick up and wait for the swearing to die down. “Hello Mom? Sorry to bother you. But....” Sniff. “No Mom, I'm not okay.” Was trying hard to keep the tears from falling. “My back hurts, I think I have hemorrhoids and haven't taken a dump in two days.” Then.... “WHAT'S SO GODDAMN FUNNY?!” Slam the phone down and stomp back in the bedroom. Rotten bitch.

The phone rings a moment later, it's Mom. “What? I snapped. “You called back to laugh your ass off at my heart burn, swollen feet and.....” Mom apologized. She never does that. “No, you were laughing AT me not with me, but alright alright, you're sorry.” Stood there and wove my tale of woe and what could I do about it? She had a few suggestions, some good, while others I was just shit out of luck. After a few minutes of talking was starting to get a little tired.

The extra long extension cord reached the bed if I put the pillows down to the foot. Crawled in and used one for my head and another to support my belly. That's kind of better. Snuggled in and actually got comfortable. “Mom, tell me the 'Once upon a time story.' The one you always told when I was a pup, the one with Bella....er....Beautiful, Fergus and the magical red Cadillac with big tail fins.” 

As I drifted off to sleep, Mom picking up the story where Beautiful and Fergus's pup was promised to a strong handsome alpha. A leader in the armies of man, sworn to protect this child of an angel and demon, as the pup was still hidden from the eyes of Heaven and Hell.....”

 

British Embassy  
Observatory Loop  
Staff Quarters  
Washington DC  
December 5th 1977 01:30 EST

Came in through the kitchen door trying to be quiet. Had learned to move softly as Mum used to have terrible headaches and we pups would have to be very quiet as not to make them worse. This skill had set me in good stead over the years but tonight did me no good, as the crunch of broken crockery gave me away.

Flicked on the light to find Mouse sitting at the kitchen table and what was left of a tea cup and saucer on the floor. “You lied to me.” Her voice was as cold as the winds out of Manchuria.

Bollocks! How did she know? Oh fuck a duck as John would say. My dearest little Mouse could be a right bitch when she's up the duff. “Darling, I do need to explain.”

“What? That you always promised to tell me the truth no matter how bad? That you loved me enough to even give up your prerogative? That you would do anything for me?”

“Please darling, I'm sorry. I know I should've told you the truth. It's just I didn't want to upset you...”

“Fine job you did there,” she growled. Wait, did she just growl at me? She did!

“Now Jenny,” I put on my alpha voice. Stern but fair, one needs occasionally to take their omega in hand.

“Now WHAT ya big git?” Except it never worked on her. Oh, damnation! 

Try another tact, “Darling, I thought it would be best if I met Crowley and …..”

“What?” She looked surprised. “Crowley? Like in Fergus Crowley.......the King of Hell? What has he got to do with you eating up the last of the spotted dick? And you told me you were meeting an old mate out at Dulles.” Now she's starting to reach for the sugar bowl. “Divvy up you great dobbing idiot!”

Oh fuck me backwards, forwards and right round the middle! “Uh Darling,” gently took the sugar bowl from her hand and set it just out of reach. “He had information...about Castiel.” Now that quieted her down and gave me time to explain. In the end she took the news a whole lot better then I expected and seemed not to mind at all. It even excited her a bit.

“Tickets on the Concorde!?”

“Uh yes, but some how I think you're missing the point here.”

“Oh yes quite, King of Hell, Lady Bella and all that. But.......tickets on the Concorde?!”

“Mouse, we've got a bond with Fergus Crowley, which means we have to deal with that mother of his, Rowena!”

“That old boiler?” She looked over at me exasperated, “oh my mummy can wallop his mummy any day of the week.” Then Jenny got up and started pacing, “will have to borrow a posh frock from Cassandra the French Ambassadors' omega mistress....”

“Why not his omega mate?” I'm still a bit gobsmacked over her not concerned with the bigger issue at large and focusing on.....oh....fancy frocks and airliners. “Or alpha mate or beta mistress?” I was always in awe of how the man could handle mates, mistress's and his countrys business all at the same time.

“Because that silly cow of an alpha mate has all the fashion sense of Nikita Khrushchev,” she said scornfully. “And his beta mistress? YOU ARE JESTING?! Now if Cassandra would let me borrow that little black number she wore at the last party at the Turkish embassy. Now those fellows can throw quite the knees up.” From there she went on, so I did the only thing a devoted alpha husband of a pregnant omega should do, apologize for eating up the spotted dick, agreed with whatever she was blathering about and then fuck her silly on the kitchen table.

 

Schenectady Gazette  
Schenectady, NY  
Thursday September 12th, 1996

A piece to a puzzle in an unsolved 1977 Rochester, New York murder was found at the Lake Side Auto Salvage Yard on Lake Hill Road in Ballston Lake, when the vehicle belonging the victim was discovered in the back lot of the salvage yard. 

During a court ordered clean up of junk vehicles, the 1975 Ford Pinto sedan was discovered in furthest most part of the yard under a pile of scrap metal. No records of sale or salvage were found, so it's a mystery as to how the vehicle came to be there. A check of the VIN showed the vehicle to have been stolen and last belonged to the late Paul Mirra Jr of Rochester, New York.

Mr Mirra went missing the night of July 15th 1977, when he was last seen in front of the now defunct Eddies Chophouse on 352 East Main Street of the Flour City in the company of an unknown blonde woman. His body was found the next morning floating at the base of High Falls in the Genesse River. Anyone with any information is requested to call the Rochester Police.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone. The chapter came together faster then expected so you are getting it a week early. Thank you again one and all.
> 
> Couillon: Cajun for 'fool' or 'idiot' 
> 
> A l'amour de mama: French for 'a mothers love' its a traditional Cajun dowry blanket made of natural brown cotton by the girls' mother for her wedding. 10 blankets were the usual number each girl would receive. 
> 
> Merde: Cajun French for shit
> 
> Old Ebbitt Grill: one of the older restaurant/drinking establishments in Washington DC, it's moved several times but its current location is 675 15th Street NW in that city. It was a place where everyone met, including Soviet intelligence agents as a Russian spy ring was broken up in Feburary of 1977. 
> 
> The quote from Richard the Third is a hint of the problems that Briton would face over the winter of 1978 to 1979. The wide spread strikes in the public sector and the mishandling by the Labour Party that lead to the Conservatives and Margaret Thatcher coming to power.
> 
> You're bloody fucking Wyatt Earp, 'brave, courageous and bold.' Part of a rather catchy theme song to a highly fictionalized account of the adventures of Wyatt Earp. The show ran from 1955 to 1961 and stared Hugh O'Brian, a Rochester native. 
> 
> Crossed baton and sword emblem with a pip: the shoulder rank for a Major General in the British Army
> 
> Leiblings: German, meaning love-lings. An endearment.
> 
> MOD: Minstry of Defence
> 
> Northwood: what The Pentagon is to the US, Northwood is to Great Briton
> 
> Ford Pinto, was a very successful vehicle right up until it was discovered it would burst into flames when rear ended. Ford had a massive recall of the vehicle in 1977.
> 
> Relay tampons: they were found to cause Toxic Shock Syndrome. I've fudged the time a little for the sake of the story, they were in limited release in 1977, then offered to the whole country the following year, when cases of TTS began to appear. 
> 
> Mrs Robinson: the character from the movie 'The Graduate'. Before there were MILF's, Cougars or Yummy Mummys, one would have a little 'here's to you Mrs Robinson'.
> 
> Thomas Didio: head of the Rochester Mob at the time of the story. He would be machine gunned down on July 6th 1978 in a room at the EXIT 45 Motel in Victor, New York.
> 
> The pack was blue with black writing and had Thors' helmet on it: the cigarettes he's describing are Gauloises (pronounced Go Ahs) a brand from France.
> 
> Blue Gardenia: a defunct restaurant in Irondequoit, New York. A known mob hang out and the scene of car bombings and shot gun murders during the mob war that lasted from 1977 to 1978. 
> 
> Boiler: British slang term for an unattractive woman
> 
> Nikita Khrushchev: Russian premier during the late 50's and early 60's. Known for wearing baggy ill fitting suits.
> 
> Knees Up: British slang for a party
> 
> Spotted Dick: a dessert made of suet and dry fruit. It's a pudding, although in America we'd say it was more cake like. Traditionally served with custard.


	68. In the Deep Bosom of the Ocean Buried

Beware: some bathroom and fart humor. Skip if these gross you out.

 

Monday, again. Woke to find the phone receiver laying next to my ear, looks like it gave up the 'hang up stupid' noise and now was silent. It nice to hear the 'once a upon a time' story again and fell asleep to her telling of Beautiful, Fergus, their now grown up son Jueves and his mate Juan Cetme the strong and brave leader of the armies of man. Last remembered the part where Jueves is saying goodbye to his general as Juan goes off to battle. 

Rolled out of bed, walked out into the hallway and hung the phone back up on the hook. Stretched and listened to my back snap, crackle and pop like a bowl of Rice Crispies. Then looked at my basketball sized belly. “Hey pup,” could feel my little one move inside of me. “You gonna listen to me now and start being a good boy and let papa sleep at night?”

Jeff kicked me in the rib cage in response. “I'll take that as no.” Fried up a couple of bread slices for breakfast and warmed some water for Tang. Had my doctors appointment this morning and wondered how much poking and prodding was in store. Shit, showered and shaved, poked through my shrinking wardrobe and found some khakis that were clean and fit, then a button down shirt that didn't pull open at the tits. Struggled to get my socks on, then slip on the loafers-still have to get some wellys. Will go this weekend to look for a pair. Made a tuna fish sandwich (really getting to hate tuna but it won't make me barf like peanut butter) and got an apple out the fridge. 

Put on my coat and stuffed lunch into the pockets, then put on the cold weather hat and gloves that were issued on Saturday when I was helping Sargeant Tracy clean the supply room. Walked outside, locking the door behind me. There was a brisk wind that send the coat and scarf flapping about as I walked down the path to catch the bus in front of the student union.

Got to the clinic with a bit of time before my appointment, so got a chance to read the waiting room magazines. Picked up the latest issue of TIME, 'After Houston: What Next for Woman and Omegas'. The story was on the National Womans and Omegas conference in Houston, Texas: ' The goal was to hammer out a "Plan of Action" to be presented to the Carter Administration and Congress for consideration and/or adoption. Each of the twenty-six Resolutions on Women's and Omega's Rights in the Plan was proposed to the attendees and voted upon collectively.[7] The Conference was chaired by Member of Congress Bella Abzug. The opening ceremony speakers included: First Ladies Rosalynn Carter, Betty Ford and Lady Bird Johnson, activists Coretta Scott King, Bella Abzug, Betty Friedan, Barbara Jordan, Liz Carpenter, and Jean Stapleton. Maya Angelou read the Declaration of American Women and Omegas for this year, 1977.'  


Heated debates ensued over 26 major topics addressed at the Conference, such as the Equal Rights Amendment (ERA), reproductive rights, the nuclear family, child care funding, sexual orientation, secondary gender rights and the rights of disabled, minority and aging women and equal educational opporturnties for woman, minorities and omegas.  


Was so engrossed in the article, almost missed my name being called. Took the magazine in with me finish the piece. Got out of my clothes, except the socks and into the paper gown. The room was a little chilly and the socks had been a pain in the ass to put on in the first place. Pushed my big ole butt up on the table (oh for the days when I would just hop up) and continued to read. Dr Mosley came in a few minutes later, “missed you last week. Forgot you had an appointment?”

“No ma'am. Started my new assignment with the police department. Am in the auto accident report room and I didn't want to be late for the first day. Figured could miss one week, there was nothing going on in there anyway.” 'There' being my belly.

“Huh, if you call 'nothing' going from the size of the a soccer ball to a basketball in two weeks 'nothing', then you got another thought coming there young man.” She said sternly. “From now until you deliver, no missing appointments.”

“Um,” oh crap. I have the trip to DC a the end of the month. “I'm going away for the Christmas and New Years holiday.”

“Then you find someone down there who'll see you,” her hand swept to and fro across my stomach like radar. “It's this time period, fetus's start to develop very quickly and this little guy is going faster then most.” Dr Mosley perused my chart, “you conceived on June 12th and its....” she glanced over at the 12 month calendar on the wall, “12th of December, 26 weeks into your pregnancy and you're looking like you're 28 to 30 weeks.” She clucked her tongue, “that is going to be one big pup. By the way, I read Dr Barnes proposed article. Interesting....how mating fugue seemed to activate those primitive areas in the brain stem and amygdala.”

“And what do they have to do with it?”

“Food and sex.” The good doctor patted the stirrups, “heels up kiddo. Let's take a look.” Got in the 'saddle' as she continued to talk. “the brain stem controls basic functions; food digestion, breathing, heart rate, sleeping. It's considered the most primitive part of the brain. Where as the amygdala, that is in charge of basic survival; sex, fear and anger. Fight or flight. There are two of them, each about the size of an almond in most people, a bit bigger in men and alphas (which explains a lot) and gets smaller as we get older. Which explains why sex drive drops.”

“So in mating fugue....”

“Those two take over. I suspect because of the chemical change, the amygdala swells and that is part of why the new personality was created. Sociopaths have the largest amygdalas by the way.” 

“Lovely,” I hissed as the speculum slid in and was cranked open. “Not only was I somebody else, was a CRAZY somebody else.”

“Not crazy, prolly just a temporarily high functioning sociopath who wasn't going to take no for answer. Once you conceived, your bodily chemicals reverted back, amygdalas shrunk to its normal size and you went back to being you.” 

There were days I really hated being an omega. That was one of them.

As Dr Mosley took a moment to adjust the goose neck floor lamp for a better look, she continued on about the article. “So, Dr Barnes is theorizing that the chemical change in the mating fugue also set up the conditions of why the fetus is developing at a faster rate. Omegas in primitive societies tend to have shorter pregnancies.”

Well, at least that was an up tick. Won't be like this too much longer. Looks like Mamma-San out in Junction City, Kansas was right. Jeff is going to be an 8 month pup.

“Your insides are looking better.” She pulled out the speculum, “not having sex is going a long way for a healthier vagina for you.” Then she pulled the stethoscope from around her neck and stuck it in her ears. The little disc as usual raised the goose bumps on the swollen belly skin, “good heart beat.” Then Dr Mosley gently pressed her hands across my stomach, “there's the little guy. Hmmmmm, he's about......this big.” She held up her hands in the classic fishermans pose. “About 15 inches long. He's going to be a good sized pup when he gets ready to come out.” Snuck a peek at her notes, the word 'C-Section?' was in red with a circle around it. Oh crap. 

Her nurse helped me to sit up so she could take my blood pressure, heart rate and then took some blood to check for gestational diabetes. “Need to see how your sugars are. Is anyone in your family diabetic?” I shook my head in the negative. “Good.....hmmmm, your pressure is better,” she said. “Still a little above where we'd like it but whole lot more in line then where it was when you first came here.”

“Um, I having trouble going to the bathroom.” At this point, I really shouldn't be embarrassed about talking anything any more but still a little squigy bout that. “Haven't gone in three days.” Don't ask how I can talk about it with my mother, I don't understand it either. 

“No laxatives,” the nurse said. “They contain chemicals that aren't good for your pup. Milk of Magnesia doesn't have those chemicals so it's safe for pregnant women and omegas to take. The other thing that works is prunes. Eat about 5 or 6 a day and that will help keep things moving, plus they're full of vitamins.”

“I'll stop by the market tonight and get some.” Needed to get a few other things too, the fridge was a little too empty as was the cupboard. 

“Good,” the nurse finished writing her notes. “Drink your milk and eat spinach. You need to keep those bones and teeth nice and strong. Let's check your weight, hop on the scale. Good, you gained five pounds. That's a healthy increase for this point in your pregnancy. Oh, would you like a short nap before you leave?”

Oh man, nothing would be better but I gotta get in to work. My first week was a little less then stellar, so need to make a much better impression on Sargeant Longueville. “Thanks but I'm fine. Will see you next Monday then.” Wrapping up in my coat, hat and scarf, walked down to Mount Hope Ave to wait for the next bus down town.

It was about 10:30 and snowing lightly when the bus reached midtown. Some of the flakes being blown about in the crisp air stuck to my lashes and stung my lips as I walked down Court Street. The river was covered in a thin clear sheet of ice that you could watch the water rushing beneath. Slowly walked up the steps of the Public Safety Building, geeze. Had to stop midway to catch my breath. That never happened before. 

Got inside and found the door to the records room shut and a note taped to it saying 'closed'. Eric the other intern buzzed me in and found Clara and one of the other older beta ladies manning the office. “Hi, where is everyone today?” Wow, it's a ghost town in here today.

Clara was sitting at Sargeant Longuevilles desk, “there's a bug going around, it got Oliver and most of the other girls. Penny had a scheduled day off today, I'm standing in for Oliver and the other intern is handling the inquires and id photos at the front desk. So Records is closed......unless you think you could handle it by yourself?”

Sure I could. Know what to do, watched Penny and Audrey all last week. I can do this.....and I did. Clara called the mail room and they sent an intern down with the mail sack. Unlocked the door, got the note down and got everything out to start the day. And it was a typical Monday. A fuck ton of mail (you'd think Rochestarians would know how to drive in snow, they don't!) then pulling reports for the insurance requests and the people coming to pick them up in person. It must have been a 'blue moon' out because ended up going to the city map three times today. Called Dotty over in Greece twice and some guy named Chet at the Gates Police Department. 

Didn't even bother taking a real lunch. Grabbed bites off the sandwich and apple as I worked. By the time four o'clock came around, had started to put everything away for the night and was worked up the bank receipt for the days cash and checks. “Hi,” heard a familiar voice coming from the other side of the counter. “Didn't see you at lunch today.” Tim was standing there and felt a warm happy rush run though me. Nice to see a friendly undemanding alpha face.

“Hi yourself.” Stood up a little too fast.....whoa, the world started to spin and get grainy black at the edges, as I fell back in the chair. Well isn't that interesting, it was like watching something from a long way away. Kinda like it felt when I showed up at Hugh's quarters, that night I tore my thighs on the chain link fence over the summer. Only without all the blood, swimming pools and pissy Argentine captains. No, today was watching Tim leap over the counter like Superman.....or Mighty Mouse.....'here I come to save the day!'

When things became a little clearer and a lot closer, found myself sitting at Claras' desk a mug of tea pushed in my hand while Clara fluttered and flit and Tim sat next to me with a comforting arm around my shoulders. “You gotta take it a little slower when getting up from now on,” she said gently. “Give your blood time to get from your feet to your head.”

Took a slow sip of the tea, it was lemony, earthy, the blend from last week. “I hate feeling like this ….so damn weak,” was on the verge of tears. “I'm supposed to be able to tough this out no matter what. What kind of a man am I that I can't? ”

“You're not weak,” the older beta said gently. “You're pregnant, so that means you're stronger then most folks. And more manly then most alphas. You're carrying a life inside of you. So you have to be strong enough to care for your babe but yourself as well.”

Oh shit, now I lost it. Lay my head on Tims' shoulder sniveling and snotting . He pulled out a handkerchief, took the mug and traded for the hankie. “Here, cry. Get it out. You'll feel better.” He rubbed gentle circles on my back, till the sobs turned to hiccups and then to sighs.

Took a breath and blew my nose in the hankie. Now just wanted to close my eyes and fall asleep as I'd exhausted myself. “Thank you.” But I can't. Have to be stronger then this. Pulled together a little dignity and a lot more bravado then I felt. “Need to finish up the bank receipt, lock up and then go catch the bus.”

“No,” Clara said firmly. “You are not getting on any bus.” She looked over at Tim, “do you think you can take him home? “

“Sure, no problem.”

“Good,” she clucked and the two of them pulled me slowly up off the seat. “Go finish your work. then go home. Hit it again hard in the morning.” Went back, locked the records room door, tidied up a bit, got the night deposit ready for Clara to drop off at the bank as Tim found a seat out of the way and waited for me to finish. He seemed to know better then to try and help, as I looked like I knew what I was doing and just wanted to get it done. Smart alpha there. 

It was when the stamper, cash box and receipt book were all put away in the drawer, did he even ask “All set?” I nodded and he lent me a hand up out of the chair. 

“Thanks.” Turned off the light, shut the door and handed off the bank deposit bag to Clara. “Good night,” I called to her. “Thanks for the tea, it helped a lot.” Then to Tim, “will get your hankie washed and back to you in a day or two.”

It's dark and cold out in that parking lot behind the Public Safety Building. The few street lights cast cones of brightness through which you could see the snow still falling. Looks like its gonna be a bad winter this year. We talk some on the drive back, ask him how things went up in the Tech Unit today, “not good. Sam was on 'the rag' over something, think maybe he had a fight with his wife or his latest squeeze.”

“Really?” I should feel awful, Tim is my friend but Sam Colt pissed me off. “What makes you think that?”

“Oh he always gets mopy and snappish when he hasn't been laid in a while.”

Wow?! What?!” This is coming out of Tim? The guy I thought couldn't say 'shit' if he had a mouthful?

Tim continued oblivious of the reaction, “yeah. If he doesn’t get his ashes hauled regular he turns into such a moody bitch.” Then he looked embarrassed. “Sorry, didn't mean to sound off like that. But it was kind of rough up there today.”

“I can imagine.” Ha! Serves you right Sam Colt. As we get close to the Southtown Plaza, asked if he'd stop at the Star Market. “Have to pick up a few groceries.” Then thought, “let's make today end on a high note. Let me make you dinner. It's kind of late and don't want you having left overs or McDonalds. You've fed me enough times, let me take care of you for a change.”

He smiled, “I'd like that, thank you.” Smart man, knew not to argue. Once in the market, pick up canned spinach, a bunch of carrots, eggs, a box of prunes and other things. Then dithered at the meat case. What can I make that cooks up fast and is fairly cheap? Okay, pork chops, can bread them and they fry up pretty quick. They're even on sale at a dollar a pound. Picked up some chicken thighs, hot dogs and hamburger. Can patty up the burger later and freeze it. Got some stale bread at home to crumble up to coat the chops. Yeah, this can work. A couple of potatoes to boil up, yeah, that'll work too. Remembered the Milk of Magnesia, gotta get my guts moving. Then picked up a roll of toilet paper and one of paper towel

Then started to make the mental check list of things that needed to get paid for, have to pick up the monthly ROTC check, get the rent paid, phone bill should be coming in shortly, pay the car insurance. Got that back even if it's just the bare minimum for liability coverage, comprehensive (what ever that is) and full glass. Then something called 'No Fault', well if it keeps me from being at fault for an accident, I'm down for it.

Got in line to pay for the groceries, when Tim came up behind with a pie. “You have dinner, I've got dessert.”

That worked. Got home, checked the mail.....a letter from John! Yeaaaaa! And the phone bill, booooo! Went inside, set the groceries down and went to the bedroom to set his letter on my pillow. Want that to be for me alone, not to be read in a hurry because I had a guest. Came back out and took our coats and laid them on the back of the swoop chair. “Anything I can do to help?” Tim asked.

“Well, give me a moment to get things put away and then can get you started on something.” Got the food put away quickly. The meat would go in the fridge for the time being, will divide it up later tonight and freeze it. Got out the stale bread slices, “can you crunch this up so it's like sand?” Got out the salt, pepper and paprika, “then put some these in the crumbs?”

“No problem,” and Tim set to work turning big ones into little ones. It was fun to have someone in the kitchen again. Walked over to the stereo, turned on the radio and found the local rock station WAXC. Just a little back ground noise, nothing that would get in the way of conversation. Get out the cast iron skillet that I'd found in a yard sale earlier this year for a dime and some oil, gotta get the heat just right. The 'go karts' (kartoffel is German for potato, Gabe always called em go karts and it stuck) were sliced up so they'd cook faster, a little Velveeta and there we got scalloped.

The spinach goes in a pan with some vinegar and butter, we got it by the ass. Crack an egg in a dish, put in the chops, then dredge them through the crumbs Tim had worked on, then into the skillet. “Plates and cups are in there,” pointed to a cupboard. “Silver is there,” the drawer at my hip. “If you could set the table please.” It was one of those homey kind of nights, I wished I'd had more with John. Where'd I'd be at the stove cooking, he'd be setting the table.......Jesus, all I need are high heels and pearls and I'd be Donna Reed. Kinky.

The chops didn't take too long to finish, the go carts and cheese like wise and put the spinich in a cereal bowel then on the table. Two big glasses of milk and dinner was ready. It was nice to have adult company for a change, not that having Calvin and Ben around wasn't good. But to have a grown up conversation about work, current events and just....stuff. It was.....really....nice. Just kind of wish it was John, Jenny or Dean but stopped myself right there. No sense in wishing for stuff I couldn't have. Or maybe never have. 

Found out that night I really liked Tim....as a friend. And that's all it would ever be and also knew Sam Colt was right. I'd hurt the poor guy no matter what I did. Sooooooooo, will just have to step back gradually until come the end of the internship, I'd be gone. 

Later, after Tim had gone home and dishes were done, crawled into bed and got to read Johns letter. “Dearest Lambkin....miss and love you much.” 

The next morning at work found me back in the position I was in yesterday. All by myself running records. It'd slowed down a bit from the day before, so had the time after opening the mail, pulling the reports, making copies and getting them in return envelopes, to file the last few days accident reports that began to pile up. Even fielded phone calls from Dotty, Chet in Gates and some dude named Darrell at the Monroe County Sheriffs department for an accident on the Henrietta-Rochester town line.

I was careful getting up and down. Last thing I needed was to stand up too fast again and pitch over on my face. Was still working through my lunch trying to keep up, even though Tuesday was slower, still had a few things left over from the day before. Was trying out a baloney sandwich, as the smell of peanut butter is still making me nauseous and for dessert, some prunes. Had a few for breakfast along with a big swig of Milk of Magnesia and figure if some was good, more would be better.

A great plan, right up until I got on the bus to go home. Right in front of the Mt Hope Cemetery, the bus hit a pot hole and it is here that I learned half a box of prunes, two cups of tea and a baloney sandwich were NOT only a bad idea....it really STINKING bad idea. No, it literally stunk as the fart that erupted from my butt sounded like a wet cannon blast. The only saving grace was the engine noise and thump of tire in pot hole masked a lot of the sound. ALL the windows where ripped open, didn't matter if it was only 30 degrees cuz everyone wanted to know where busted sewer line or run over skunk was. Suppose it could've been worse, it could've been a cabbage/beer/baloney fart.

So just kind of looked around with everyone else, opened a window and hoped to God would make it back to campus before something else happened. Once back at school, tried to get off as nonchalantly as possible before running to the Admin Building and making for the nearest mens room praying no one else was in there. Got there....safe and just barely in time. Well, didn't have to worry about not taking a crap in three days any more. Sat there a while, admiring the tile work, contemplating the fate of the world, American Standard Company reg pat off. Good toilet, well made. Okay, think I'm done here, right until it felt like an iceberg was breaking up and falling away from the glacier. Sat back down. And was there a while longer until.....okay safe to leave.

Well, was obviously too late to go up to the fifth floor, so wandered on home. Checked the mail, hey got a letter from Fort Riley, it's from SSTG Anthony Toominelli. Cool, Smelly made E-6. Went inside, set the chain lock, tossed off my coat on the back of kitchen chair and made a mad dash to the bathroom. There, since I had no choice but to be a captive audience to my miscalculations with prunes, got time to read the letter.

Dear Puppy,

Got your letter asking about Tyson Brady. Yeah I know him. He was in A Troop for a while before Captain Jenks sent him to the 'Leper Colony'. That's what we called B Troop cuz that's where all screw-ups, fuck-ups and 'Article 15 Queens' ended up. Wondered what happened to him, as he only stayed over at B for a couple of months before leaving. 

First off, stay away from him if you can. Brady has a way of getting people in trouble but not so that none of it comes back on him. Had heard from a guy who knew him in Korea, that he got drunk and beat his yobo to death just because he could. Got it covered up when he came up with enough money to pay off Momma-san. Brady also bragged he'd done a lot of 'favors' for a bunch of officers, so he'd always have his ass covered and never stay in trouble long.

Puppy, I can't say it enough, stay away from him. Take care of yourself and the bambino.

Ciao bella

Tony

PS: Unc and Marie say hi.

 

Great, just freaken peachy. Gotta give Sargeant Major a heads up and not tomorrow either. Got up, changed underwear, got bundled back up and when to see Bobby. Got over there just in time for Karens' peach cobbler and to see Bobby Singer turn a bright shade of red after reading the letter. “Balls,” was his first comment. “Knew there was something that wasn't right about that guy.” 

“So, what do we do?” Mmmmmm cobbler.

“At this point,”the sergeant major said thoughtfully, folding back up the letter. “Nothing. We watch, wait and I gotta couple of phone calls to make. Don't wanna tip Brady off that we know anything. Seen this kinda shit before and know he didn't set up his little safety net over night, so will take a bit to get it taken down.”

Sighed, knew he was going to say something like that. He may be able to bring Brady down or not. People have tried to take Mom out for years, but so far she's managed to stay one step ahead. Then came the question I'd hope to avoid. Had said Smelly was just a friend but....

“This guy who wrote the letter,” Bobby slid it back across the table to me. “You said he was a friend. How did you know him and uh.....how close a 'friend' is this guy?”

Smiled sweetly and kept to the truth with only a slight sin of omission and mis-direction. “The MP company I was with at Riley, Tony was the company mess sergeants nephew. He also pulled me out of the Kansas River when I was gonna get trampled by the ghost cav....”

“Fuck!” Guess Bobby knew about the phantom troopers. He took his mates' hand and kissed it. “Sorry there Darlin. Damn boy, you are a trouble magnet.” Now time for a diversion.

“Did I mention the spooks out at Camp Funston? The ones who died in the flu epidemic or the ghost of the officer who was going to shoot the female lieutenant I was with?”

“Jesus Christ son,” Bobby ran a hand through his hair. “What is it with you and the supernatural?”

Needless to say, breakfast the following morning did NOT include prunes nor even a tablespoon of the crap from the big blue bottle. Sargeant Longueville was back today, had that kind of death warmed over look but said he couldn't stand being at home any more. “There is just so many game shows and soap operas a body can watch before it all starts blending together.”

Couldn't help myself, “so did Nurse Juanita chose Dr Jorges or the other guy?”

He made a face. “Neither, she back in a coma.”

“That show needs better writers.”

“That's why I switched to 'Days of Our Lives.”

“Like sand through the hourglass, these are the lays of our wives.” I intoned before wandering off to the records room. Audrey and Penny were still not back. Penny had her day off and then called in with whatever bug everyone else had. So spent another day running accident records by myself. Lunch was a rather careful affair, went for tomato soup in a thermos instead of sandwiches.

Was in the middle of reading an attorney letter requesting the report of June 23rd 1976, as they represented the interests of the driver of the third vehicle in a multi-car pileup out on Can of Worms, when heard a someone clearing their throat. What is with all this throat clearing to get someones attention? What is wrong with a simple 'excuse me'? Looked up to see Sargeant Colt standing on the other side of the counter.

Hefted myself up slowly from the chair and walked over. “Yes Sargeant? Something I can do for you?”

“Wondered if you'd like to have lunch with me?” Right, code for 'lets go screw in the back seat of Sargeant Warrens Rivera.' Nope, not gonna happen. I might want an alphas touch, might need an alphas touch........but not yours.

“Gee, I'm the only one here in accident records today, so really I can't.” Take that you asshole. “But thanks for asking.”

“Are you sure? We can just take a quick walk to that Chinese joint down the street.”

Ooooooooooo, that's dirty pool. Love the fried dumplings outta that place. “Welllllll.....”

“I hear they have pork buns today.”

“I'm taking lunch,”call out to Clara. “Be back in 45.” Toss on my coat and duck under the counter. “You're paying,” I glowered at the smirking sergeant.

“But of course,” he said grandly. It was still overcast and rather cold, seems like Rochester has been awash in low hanging clouds the last few days. We walk about a block in silence before he said anything. “We didn't end on a high note the other day did we?”

“You could put it that way.” Was still pissed. “You got your slap and tickle. What are you complaining about?” Was about ready to turn around and go back, pork buns or no pork buns. “What? The new girlfriend has put out yet?”

“Come here,” he yanked me down an alley we were passing and slowly, heavily, pressed my back up against against the wall. “Listen you little pain in the ass. I'm sorry. Shouldn't have folded the way I did when Howard came snooping. But I'm protective of MY guys, MY unit and you.......”

“Were the 'hump of the week', the 'Rebecca of the moment', 'bang bang Mary'?” Took a guilty pleasure that the words hit home. Splash, splash out. Target cease fire, target destroyed. Took that moment to push by him to leave the alley. 

“No!” He protested but with a little much hesitation. “Well maybe. Look, I'm sorry.” He tossed an restraining arm across my chest, then kissed and nipped a small patch of exposed skin just under my one ear. “I messed up, just wanna make it up to you.”

“Buy lunch, then disappear outta my life and that squares it.” I pushed under his arm and walked out of the alley.

“Does that mean we can have a little fun later?” Wow, one track mind and beans in his ears.

“Unless you didn't hear me, NO! That ship sailed and sank like that Andrea Doria. And what part of 'disappear' are you not getting?”

“Aw come on Sweet Thing.” He followed after me, then took a little run and slid down the sidewalk, whizzing by me. “Cookie for some nookie?” Was wearing the begging puppy dog face, “pretty please?”

Was getting harder stay too mad at him, “not even for pie and I'm still ticked at you.”

“Pretty please with sugar on top,” Colt skated by again. “Slathered in pickles and ice cream?”

“Yuck, not on a bet. The only thing I ever craved was HoJo clam strips.”

“Smothered in pickles and ice cream?”

“You shit and fall in it buddy.” What is it? Everyone thinks a pregnant omega wants pickles and ice cream? 

He grabbed the long end of my scarf and wrapped it around his neck. “Come on Baby, let me in, it's cold outside.”

“Get a lot colder before spring time comes,” I snacked his hands away as we got to the Chinese take out place. It was too warm inside and smelled of rank cooking oil, broccoli and raw meat. Felt my stomach turn, think I'll wait outside. Besides, gave me time to think. Do I keep him as a friend and run the risk of ending up in the back seat or just cut him off and send him packing? The third option of course is to be a bit of a cock tease, be friendly without ending the next Rebecca. Like a lot of alphas, Sam was into the chase and not so much of the afterward. Which explains all the ex-wives and girlfriends.

About ten minutes later, Colt came out carrying take out bags. “Thank you. Couldn't sit in there, the smell was getting to me.”

“Hey, no problem. Come on.” We walk back up the street and then Sam takes a turn into the War Memorial parking lot and to the back of the building. There he makes a turn into a secluded alcove where there was a grate and a bum sitting on top of it. “Arnie, up and at'em.” The man stirs and Sam tosses him one of the bags. “Take a hike for about a half hour.”

Arnie looks in the bag, gives a big toothless grin and shuffles off around the corner. “What is this?” I ask as we step on to the grate. Warm air is wafting up, making it kind of pleasant to stand there.

“This is where the hot air from the generators is vented out. The bums come here on cold nights to sleep. Cops all know about it and only kick em out if they get rowdy or if the War Memorial brass complain.” He helps me to sit down before taking a seat himself. “Let me see, got pork buns, fried dumplings and chicken fried rice. Spoon, fork or sticks?”

“Sticks.” Slid the chopsticks out of the wrapper, got them positioned and picked up a dumpling.

“You're pretty good with those things, where did you learn?”

“Panama. Lived there for two tours.” Ripped open a package of soy sauce. “There's a good sized Chinese population there. They came to help build the railroad in the 1840's and then stayed on, their decedents worked on the canal for the French and then later the Americans. They had it rough for a long time but things got better for them starting in the 1960's. There's a 'Chinatown' in Colon, Mom would always go to for groceries and takeout, that's where I learned to use chopsticks.” 

Colt took the spoon and fork. “It's easier to deal with, you get the most food in your mouth with the least fuss. Especially when you might get a call any second.” So we sat with the warm air from below mixing with the cold from above. At one point, opened my coat so Colt could touch my belly (through the shirt, not under it on my bare skin) to feel Jeff kick and move. “He's getting more active.”

“He is that. Starting to make it hard to sleep at night.”

“My first mate had the same problem,” Sam took a large spoon full of fried rice. “The pup kicked me out of the bed one night.” Then he gave a sly smile. “You know sex works wonders in helping one get to sleep.”

“Really?” Batted my lashes, “well. I've got a big ole toy that has some fresh batteries. Will give it a try tonight.”

“Works much better with the whole person, not just the best part.”

“Of course,” here we go. “But don't wanna give Detective Howard any more reason to look in our direction then necessary.” Petard-1, Sam Colt-0.

My erstwhile idiot looks rather disappointed but couldn't argue the logic or so it would seem. “Come on. Let's clean up and get you back.” He's a gentleman and helps me up, ceasing to be a gentleman as Sam pulls me against his chest. “Howard is not going to be looking our way any time soon. Not with Tommy Didio and the rest of the mob killing each other from here to the Blue Gardenia keeping him busy. Give it some thought.”

“I have....I'm needed back at records room.” That's a good non answer to a bad non question.

Sam Colt seem to recognize the need not to push at this point, especially if he had any chance of getting any. So, he walked me back, at the records room door, said thank you for the company, kissed my finger pads, turned and sauntered toward the bank of elevators. Clara had the good graces not to say anything but you could tell the motherly advice was on the tip of her tongue just begging to jump off.

Would be by myself for Thursday and Friday too. Was proud of the way I handled the whole situation but also hoped that Penny and Audrey would be back on Monday. Four o'clock on Friday could not come soon enough. Was tired, my feet and legs ached and just wanted to put this week behind me. Got the drop bag for the bank done, locked up the stamper and cash box in the desk drawer, then did a quick clean up of the area. Didn't want leave it a mess for the cleaning lady. Margaret had a heart of gold and mind like a steel trap that caught her every time. Her cleaning abilities left a little to be desired but Maggies brother was a city councilman so you put up with her mopping the wall. True story swear to G-d.

Put my coat and hat on then brought the bank deposit bag out to Clara, said good night and would see her on Monday.

“Have a good weekend,” she said. Then laid a finger on my hand. “Far be it from me to tell you how to live your life. Sargeant Colt is a capable officer, good at what he does and the Rochester Police Dept is lucky to have him. But he....has a reputation....he's not good for you, you know that.....right?”

Didn't even bother trying to defend anything. “I know. Kind of caught me at a low moment and now just trying to walk myself back.”

The older beta patted my hand. “Good and if you need to talk, got lots of tea and sympathy.”

“Thanks Clara.” Leaned over and gave her a quick hug before walking out of the police station and up to the bus stop. Guess we were not as careful as we thought. Story of my life; with Dean, Benny, Smelly and now Sam Colt. Meaning if Clara saw it, Donovan Howard would have to be blind not to. Stood at the wind swept sidewalk waiting for the bus to RIT to come and get me the fuck outta here for the next few days.

Got back to campus with enough time to head up to the fifth floor check my cubby. Hmmmm, drill tomorrow is how to write the five paragraphs of an operations order. Yawn. Who's running this charlie foxtrot? Big Mike and Larry. Drill runs from 09:00 AM to 12:00 noon in the science building lecture hall#2. Okay, I'll be there. Another notice from a uniform company representative, tossed that in the trash.

There were a few cadets lounging about, winding down from a long week of class. They talked about the rough professor they had that day and about getting ready to go out later to a club or bar or a party. Me? I'm trying to dodge an over eager police detective, a sergeant who wants to get in my pants and trying to get through this pregnancy in one piece. I'm going home, making dinner and going to bed. Then felt Jeff kick and tap dance on my bladder. Oh man, dashed out into the stairwell and down to the fourth floor mens room. Only to pee a few drops. Oh fuck my life.

Got home, checked the mail, a letter.....to occupant. Sighed and walked in.....“Hey Cas!”

Whipped out the courting knife to find....“Ben?” My little alpha was stretched out on the couch with a book. Flicked the knife closed and tipped my head to see what he was reading, 'The Romance of Lust'. Victorian smut, good for a few wanks. Looks like he'd gone snooping through the bookcase. Now that cold weather had set in, had given him a key so there wouldn't be a repeat of him sitting out on the front stoop waiting for me to come home. “Not that I'm not glad to see you but what are you doing here?”

He tossed the book on the couch, “Mom is going out to kegel....er...go bowling with the ladies she works with and left me some money for pizza. Didn't wanna eat alone and figured you didn't either. So, caught the bus here and waited for you.” Ben got up, came over and gathered me in his arms. “Didn't wanna sleep alone either....did you?”

“No,” sniffled. “Not tonight.” My 'little' alpha was now as tall as I was and prolly going to be like his father or uncle height wise.

“Come on, let's get a pizza.” The phone book was open to the pizza section of the yellow pages, “this place is where Mom and me order all the time.” He pointed to one of the ad's, “they have good calzones too.” My little alpha walked over to the phone, dialed and put in an order for a cheese calzone and.... “do you like ham and black olives?” I nodded, “ham and black olives please. $10.00 and 45 minutes.” He gave the address, “see you then.” 

Go and change out of my work clothes, which gave me a moment a lone to take the pictures Cole Trenton had sent and put them in the closet. If Ben had noticed them, he had'nt said any thing yet and wanted to keep it that way. Hang the trousers up carefully on the back of a kitchen chair that's in the bedroom to air out. They're good for one more wearing, can put a sweater over the top of it and be good to go for tomorrow. None of my fatigues fit any more and there's nothing big enough in the supply room. I checked last week. The nursing shirt needs to go in the wash, there were too many leaks today, hmmmmm, maybe do a load tonight. With the trousers, there's enough in the laundry basket to do a load. Slipped into the terrycloth robe, bent over and picked up the basket and that's when I felt something pull. Oh crap, my back! Dropped the basket and clasped my lower back. “Ben! Could you come here please?”

“Yeah Cas,” he stopped in the doorway to the bedroom, I was bent over, hanging on to the foot board of the bed for dear life. “What happened?! What's wrong?!”

“My back, picked up the basket and felt like I pulled a muscle.” Whimpered and hissed as I tried to straighten up.

Ben swiftly walked over and took command of the situation. “We're going to take your robe off and get you into bed.” His hands came around my waist, untying the sash and then sliding one arm out and then the other. “Mom comes home all the time with her back hurting. Especially now that she's pregnant.” He makes that universal 'gross out' face you get at the thought of your parents having sex. He helped me into bed and to lay on my right side. “Wow, you really are getting big.” It was almost an involuntary call, one sibling to another. That Bens cheek came to rest on the side of my belly. “Hey little brother.” The out line of a tiny hand pushing against the skin appeared and touched his face.

Even with all the pain, could talk about my little one with ease. “The doctor says he can hear things,” traced the line that ran from belly button to groin. “Jeff knows your voice. He responds to mine.” A tear trickled down my cheek, “wish your dad and grand-dad were here, so that he'd know them too.”

About that time the door bell rang. “Food's here,” Ben got up to get the door.

“If you need tip money,” tried to find a little more comfortable position, owwwwww! Nothing feels good. “My billfold's on the dresser.”

“I got it Cas.” He left the room, could hear the muffled voices in the other. Ben came back a few minutes later carrying a pizza box, a smaller one for the calzone and a large bottle of Pepsi. He set the boxes on the dresser and went out to get another kitchen chair and a damp, hot dish towel. “Put this on your back, it will help. After dinner can get in the shower and let the hot water beat down on you.” The little alpha flipped open the pizza box and took out a slice, put it on a paper towel before handing it over. “Mom does that a lot.”

Ate the slice carefully, in small bites as if swallowing was painful. Which it kind of was. Took a sip of Pepsi, “could you get me some Tylenol please? There is a bottle in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Wish it was something stronger but can't take the chance and hurt the babe. Took the pills, finished the slice and tried to get comfortable. Ben ate half the pizza, some of the calzone and most of the soda. Oh do I remember being able to put it away like that.

He helped me out of bed, got the shower running, then shucked off his clothes. My little First held me as the water cascaded down on us both. Cradled in his arm and resting against that now broad chest felt a bit better as the hot water unlocked the tightness on and under the skin. Was almost standing up straight by the time the water was running cold. 

With careful steps, went and climbed into bed, put a pillow between my knees and waited for Ben to come back. Granted it was only 09:00 o'clock on a Friday night but was bushed, in pain and needed a cuddle. A manly cuddle by manly men doing manly things. Watched as my little First prowl about the living room making sure the chain lock was on, the windows and doors were locked and the lights were out. Heard a small warning snarl as he looked out the window, was if telling the world to leave us be or else. The bathroom light stayed on so either of us could make our way in the middle of the night. The boy I first met over a year ago had given way to the makings of a man and an alpha. Even with the foolish things he'd done at Colgate, Ben had still come out the other side a sadder but wiser person.

He came in and then seemed to hesitate, then straightened. “Where do you keep your toys?”

“Shoebox under the bed. Why?”

“Was reading in this book, 'So You Have an Omega'......”

Looked up surprised, “where did you get a copy? Did you father lend you his?”

“No, got it at Waldens over at Eastview Mall”, he said reaching around under the bed then pulling out a good sized boot box. He flipped off the top, “holy Christmas!” Pulled out my favorite 'Mr Happy', “you can actually put this.....it's freak'en huge!”

“It reminds me of your grand-dad,” said wistfully. “Oh I miss my stallion.”

“Oh gross man.” He was flipping through the box, making disgusted noises until Ben must have found something that wasn't going to put him in therapy for the next few years. Omega toys always fascinated yet had a big freak factor to most alphas. As if we could replace them with bits of plastic, rubber and batteries. Where as alpha toys where mostly fake pussies and inflatable boobies. Hardly any engineering masterpieces.

“That's my 'buzzy boy',” ran a finger across it's sleek white lines. “I calls him 'Spurs' cuz he makes me jingle, jangle, jingle.” Would've laughed my ass off if it didn't hurt so much over the look on his face. 

“ANY WAY,” Ben struggled hard to tamp down the boy and bring back the alpha man who wanted to take care of his omega. “Before I was so rudely interrupted, the book said orgasms were good for an omega cuz it changed the bodily chemicals and helped reduce the pain for most bodily parts.” 

“Yeah, the old 'fuck em till they feel better'. Actually the book isn't far off, it's usually how I get rid of head aches. Most times we just sleep with an omega we trust or our alpha to help in the healing process. An orgasm here and there and we're good.

“Nice to know,” he said, shoving the box back under the bed. “Scooch over, turn over and let's see what we can do here.” Sucked in a breath, turned, then moved over and let the pain hiss through my teeth. Could feel the bed dip, the pillow get pushed back between my knees and then a familiar buzz as as the cool vibrating plastic of Spurs touched my neither lips. 

“Take it slow,” I whispered. “Build up to it.” Felt his breath on the back of my neck and in a few minutes forgot all about the pain in my back.

Hadn't slept that deep in months, no dreams, no dire omens just into a soft gray area. Woke to the sun streaming through the bedroom window, the aroma of eggs and toast wafting through the air. Stretched carefully, testing my back......yeah still hurt. But not as bad. Wait a minute, the sun is out? What time is it? Reached over for the watch on the dresser, 10:15! NNOOOOOOO! I'm Late! Am suppose to be at drill over an hour ago! Scrambled out of bed, whimpering and cursing at the pulling and protesting my muscles were making. Didn't even bother to pull on a robe. “Benjamin Winchester! Are you still here?! WHY DIDN'T YOU GET ME UP?!” If I knew his middle name would have tossed that in too. Came out to find my not so little First with a frying pan and an open carton of eggs. 

“Orange juice? He asked holding out a plastic cup. 

“Thank you, but I gotta get going, was suppose to be at drill already.” Soooooo screwed! And not in a fun way either.

“Actually, no you're not.” Ben put a pat of butter in and rolled the bubbling yellow mass about the pan. “How do you like your eggs by the way?”

“Sunnyside up, what do you mean 'no I'm not?' Missed drill last week and can't do it this week.”

“Oh I think you can.” SHIT! SARGEANT MAJOR! Just about jumped out of my skin. He was standing behind me. 

Grabbed a dish towel and tried to cover up. Oh that worked, like trying to cover an elephant with a mouse skin. “Where did you come from?”

“Wyoming originally but the bathroom just now,” he said calmly. “Its not like I haven't seen your bare ass before but would rather not see it again. Go get dressed please, so we can talk.” 

Scampered down the hall just as quick as my back would allow. Pulled on some sweats and limped back out. “Bobby, I'm late. Can this wait till later?” 

“Nope, it can't and you're not late.” He nodded to Ben, “your First here called me.” Damn it. Forgot about the list of phone numbers tacked on the wall beside the phone. “Said you'd hurt your back and he was taking care of you. Advised Uriel, so you're accounted for. So nope, you have no where to be.”

“But this is the second time I've missed drill,” was handed a plate with a couple pieces of toasts and two eggs sunny side up. Broke the yolks, then mopped the toast through, then stuffed the gooey mess in my yap. “Major Bartholomew is gonna make an issue of it.”

“Don't talk with your mouth full idjit.” He handed over a fork from the drain board. “No, you assisted Sargeant Tracy in organizing the supply room.” Sargeant Major snagged one of the crusts off my plate, “that counts for a lot.” Then he gave me a knowing look, “a whole lot.” Tracy must have told him about the pictures we found. “Then of course this week, your First vouched for you.” Bobby had an evil smile, “considering how traditional our good Major is, there are times when a little traditionalism isn't a bad thing, IF you know how to use it right. So now, you are going to finish your breakfast, have some Tylenol and go back to bed. Karen will be over in another few minutes to care for you and I'll take Ben here home.”

“Bobby, I don't want to put anyone out.” Not that having Karen mother me wasn't addicting, just didn't wanna go to the well too many times and have people regret their kindness. “I can fend for myself.”

“No, you can't.” Ben turned away from the stove, looking very serious. “As your First and being that Dad and Grand-dad aren't here, I'm your alpha.” Then his voice went soft as he scented and lightly nipped my neck. “Besides, they'd kill me if I didn't make sure you were okay and” he stroked my belly. “Big brothers gotta take care of little brothers.” 

“Alright silly alpha,” Kissed his cheek and relented but not without a bit of defiance. “But Monday, I'm going into work.”

“I wouldn't expect anything less,” Ben said grandly.

“Bunch of idjits,” Sargeant Major shook his head. “Go back to bed Cas. I'll help Ben to get the kitchen ship shape before Karen gets here.” With hugs and kisses all around, limped back, took off the sweats and clambered into bed. Guess I was more tired then I thought, cuz even with the occasional twinges, went right back to sleep and didn't wake up until hours later.

It was the dream that brought me up from the depths this time. Benny standing at bedside, “Little Dove, wake up Mon Biche. Need to talk gumbo ya ya.”

“ Guapo querido”, my eyes fluttered open, expecting to see the big Cajun to be there and course there was nothing. “Damn dream.” Carefully got up, put on the robe and came out to find Karen Singer sitting on the couch reading 'The Thorn Birds', with a cup of tea and a plate of crackers. “Hey,” limped over and sat beside her. “Sorry about having you sit here, using up your day. You can go home if you want to. I can take care of myself.”

“Honey,” she put a slip of paper to mark her place and set the book aside. “You're no bother to care for and Bob can fend for himself for a little bit longer. He did a reasonably good job of it in Korea, Vietnam and few other 'garden spots' he won't talk about outside his nightmares.” Then, she brightened. “Are you hungry? Bet you're hungry. It's after two o'clock so you and that pup should be starving.”

Jeff must have heard her as he turned and twisted, sending ripples across my skin. “Oooooo, that feels weird. But yeah, he's kind of hungry and I think I could eat.”

“Good,” she said, getting up off the couch and going over to the kitchen. “Brought over some left over meat loaf and mashed potatoes from last nights dinner. Can make up a little milk gravy from the leavings so you'll have something to put on the meat. How does that sound?”

“Like heaven,” tried to wallow my way up off the couch to help. “Whoa, head rush,” fell back in the cushions.

“Stay put,” Karen ordered. “There's nothing wrong with wanting to be independent but not when you're sick.”

“But I'm not sick, just pulled my back out a little.”

“You're right, but I tell you what, there've been times when Bob was away and I'd get sick and had no one to help me. Was a rather scary feeling, being so ill, I could barely get out of bed that if something happened no one would know. I remember dragging myself out to the pharmacy to get medication and wondering if I would even make there and back.” 

Hadn't really thought about that before. There had always been someone around when I was sick. Gabe and Balthazar took care of me growing up, Mom to a small extent after they'd left and then last year, when I was pining, Bry-Ann was there for me. But now to be all alone, sick and helpless....not a happy thought.

“You need more milk,” Karen said, stirring gravy for all she was worth. “After you eat, I can go down to the market and get you some more.”

“Thank you,” this time I got up slowly from the couch and gingerly walked back to the bedroom for my wallet. “Here's 5 dollars for the milk and if you could pick up a box of the store brand Cheerios too?”

She took the money, understanding a little face saving was just as much a part of the recovery process as sleep and Tylenol. “Oh, the mail showed up. There's a letter for you on the kitchen table.”  
Limped over, picked it up....Benny. Knew I should be alone to read it but didn't have the patience today. Not with the dream or was it? 

Ripped open the envelope, there was a single sheet of paper:

“Dear Cas,

I kinda get why you didn't write. You were always the stronger one. Know I will always love you Mon Biche but I need to love Andrea more. 

Goodbye Little Dove. Have a good life and love John Winchester with all your heart and soul. He's a lucky alpha to have you. 

Truly,

Benny

He's right of course but why does it still feel like I'm drowning? Shoved the letter in the pocket of the robe and sat at the table. The meat loaf was prolly really good, the potatoes and gravy but didn't taste it. Stuffed the food automaticly into my mouth, chewed, swallowed and kept on going until the plate was empty. “Are you alright Cas?” Karen had clearly seen the change in me after reading the letter. “Is there something you wanna talk about?”

Don't think she'd understand. I hardly understand it. Besides don't think could bear to see disappointment in me on her face. He is.....was.....my Benny. More then a friend, not an alpha, not a lover.....he is....was.....Benny. “No, I'm.......just tired.” Got up from the table, “thank you Karen. That was delicious.” 

She touched my arm, “you know you can tell me anything.”

Except the truth. And that's the advantage of having a mother like Naomi Novac. Not only has she done a lot, what ever it was, you could count on it being truly and usually worse then anything you could have ever done or imagined doing.

The next time I wake it was dark, except for the dim light of the bed side lamp. There is also someone in the room standing in front the dresser, snooping through my underwear drawer. Couldn't tell right off who it was but they must have found something juicy because they didn't even notice my hand slide under the pillow, but turned at the sound of the hammer being pulled back and the round being chambered. Then my intruder turned, “Uriel, I hope whatever you found was worth having your brains splattered across the wall paper.” The snub nose was lighter then the 45 and although couldn't hold it forever, could keep it trained on this son of bitch long enough. 

Credit where credit is due, he put an offended look on his face so fast, you'd think he wasn't ready to shit his pants a second earlier. “Do you really think you could shoot me with that pop gun?”

“Yup,” I sat up slowly, pulling the sheet up over to cover myself all while keeping the weapon trained on him. “Wanna try me? Keep your hands where I can see em.”

Uriel was obviously smarter then most (and dumber then others). “Not really.”

“So whatever you took outta that drawer you set on the dresser and back up a few steps.” Swung my feet to the floor. “Try anything funny and I'll drop you like a bad habit.” Got up slow, pressing the sheet against my body to cover breasts and belly, “now. You wanna explain what you're doing here?”

“Well, believe it or not. Calvin and I are here to take care of you.” 

Made a rude noise through my nose. “Riiiggght. I'll believe that rikki-tick.” And at that moment Calvin walked in the bedroom.

“Alpha, did you find.....CAS?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” The little omega looked horrified at the sight of the gun pointed at Uriel.

“Calvin?” Crap, didn't wanna scare my charge. 

“And now that we've established who we all are,” Uriel still had his hands up. “My arms are getting tired, can we just not play this game any more?”

Huffed a sigh, put the safety on the 38 and put him back under the pillow. “What are you guys doing here?”

“Mrs Singer asked if we could look after you until Ben gets here,” Calvin put himself between me and his alpha. Protective little bugger. “He's suppose to get here about seven o'clock. She had to go home and make dinner for her mate and wanted to know if we could stay a few hours.”

“Your TV gets lousy reception,” Uriel commented blandly, obviously trying to regain some cool. “Nice ass by the way.”

“Get outta my bedroom NOW! Before I shoot you out of general principles!” After they leave and slam the door behind them, take a look at what Uriel had set on the dresser. Hmmmmm, Polaroid of John's dick, a pair of socks and my birth certificate. Odd choices. Huh, as far as I can recall there was nothing in the drawer worth anything. My passport, mating certificate and any other important documents are in the black gator bag along with my good collar and other jewelry. The only reason my birth certificate was in the drawer was that I had to give it to Phyllis a few weeks ago to make a copy of when she was typing up the paper work for a secret clearance for the military police application. Had just tossed it in the drawer with every intention of putting it back in the suitcase but never got around to it.

Now heard snarling coming from out in the living room. Still wrapped in the sheet, came out to find Ben and Uriel posturing and Calvin trying to referee. “Okay guys, knock it off.” Was feeling better, the back wasn't as painful and there is something about pointing a gun at someone that just perks me the hell up. “Calvin, take your alpha back upstairs and goddamn it Uriel, stay the fuck home on a Saturday night for once.” Then turned to Ben, “you can stay the night and then tomorrow morning I'm taking you home. Don't worry, I'll call you or Karen Singer if something goes wrong. Okay? You need to do your school work and I need a little time to think my own thoughts. Everyone alright with this?”

No one voiced an opinion to the contrary, so that's settled. “Good, now get the hell outta my house.” Watched the two of them leave, when I turned to see Ben with a grin on his face that almost ran from ear to ear. 

“You're mean when you get a head of steam up.” He made that sound like a very good thing.

“Well snooping around in my dresser, Uriel didn't endear himself to me at all.” Walked over to the fridge to see if there was anything interesting to make dinner out of. “Too bad he didn't tick me off more, so that I could nick him a bit.”

“You were going to stab him?” Ben looked a lot happier then he should with that prospect.

“No,” pulled out the hamburger I'd pattyed earlier in the week. “Was going to shoot him.”

“That. Is. So Cool!” He danced from one foot to the other. “And a turn on and freaken sexy!.”

“Come here pup,” Ben walked over with a little difficulty as it looked like the party just started up in his pants. “Turn around, this won't hurt.” Gave his butt a couple of light smacks just to see what happens. “Don't worry little First,” told him soothingly as I thought might happen, did. Interesting. “I have to do laundry tonight anyway. Can get those pants cleaned right up.” Oh my, he's one of THOSE alphas. This is going to be fun...er....educational.

The next day after breakfast, took my little alpha home. “Are you sure you don't need me to stay?” He asked as we pulled into Fairwood Circle. “I can you know. Bring my homework over and...”

“No,”said fondly. “I'll be fine. My back is feeling a little better now. But will take it easy and if I need help, you'll be the first one I'll call.” Pulled the Bug to a stop in front of Apartment #25. “Besides, your Mom needs you too. Being pregnant, trying to hold a job and be head of the house is hard work. And you being there makes her life a lot easier.” Then appealed to his pride, “your dad did leave you as man of the house.” 

My little alpha puffed up happily. “Yes he did.” Ben leaned over, gave me a quick peck on the lips, then got out of the car and strode away to the apartment door. Oh that pup, what am I gonna do with him?

Spent the rest of the day nursing my back. Taking warm showers and Tylenol. Wanna be healthy enough to travel next Saturday, Christmas eve. Already called the airport to confirm the time of my flight. Made arrangements with Calvin to collect the mail and Ben to start the Bug every few days. But don't try and drive it! I can't afford a new clutch plate. Well, I can but why do it if I don't have to. 

Hope the week goes by fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for joining us. Sorry the chapter took so long to come out. Real life in the form of Shingles kind of got in the way, not a pleasant thing to have. Am doing a lot better. 
> 
> Jueves: Spanish for 'Thursday'
> 
> Juan: is the Spanish version of John 
> 
> CETME is an acronym for Centro de Estudios Técnicos de Materiales Especiales (Center for Technical Studies of Special Materials), a Spanish government design and development establishment. While being involved in many projects CETME was mostly known for its small arms research and development. The CETME rifle is its most famous project and the CETME name is most often used to refer to this rifle. Information from Wikipedia.
> 
> The information about the 1977 National Womans Conference in Houston came from Wikipedia.
> 
> Donna Reed: actress in a show of the same name, she played a middle class housewife who did her housework in a dress, pearls and high heels. 
> 
> Andrea Doria: an Italian cruise liner that sank off the coast of Nantuckett on July 25th, 1956. 46 people lost their lives while about 1660 passengers and crew survived.
> 
> Kegel: also called nine pins, or skittles in Great Briton. It's similar to bowling only the ball and pins are smaller. Can still be found in Europe and some parts of the US where there's a large German population. 
> 
> Guapo querido: handsome dear one


	69. Happy Christmas from Embassy Row

Warning: inappropriate touching 

Course the week didn't go by fast, it fucking crawled slower then death. Friday was like a damn cat that played dance away with each step you took to get close, the further it jumped out of reach. Nursed my back, so it would be in decent shape for the holiday. Don't want to spend next two weeks in bed, not having any fun in bed.

The only bright spot was a large battered box that showed up at my door step on Wednesday from John. Being I was mailing to an APO address, the postage for John and Marys' (yeah I broke down and bought her a present too) wasn't as expensive. But to get that box to Rochester, the postage alone was obscene but what was inside was priceless. Belgian chocolates; Cote D'Ore elephant squares, Neuhaus pralenes, Guy-lian seashell chocolates, gummy bears, Prince cookies and whole host of other confections, cookies and treats.

 'Haribo macht Kinder froh, und Erwachsene ebenso'  I sang. Couldn't help myself. Not with serveral bags of Haribo gummy bears clutched in my fists. Didn't realize how much I missed them until I popped a few in my mouth. Damn, they're yummy little fuckers. 

There were cookies over every description, little buns I used to love and John even sent a stollen, a German Christmas fruit cake. Not like those nasty things Americans make, but a wonderful buttery thing, full of raisins and covered in confectioners sugar. Next Christmas will be hopefully be in Germany or Belgium where I can get all this myself.

There was enough to share a package or two with Sargeant Major and Karen. “GUMMY BEARS! I love those little fuckers!” Bobby ripped open the first of two bags and shoved some of the spongy little candies into his mouth. Karen looked disapprovingly with hands on hips, tapping her foot. He looked at her guiltily before holding out the bag. “Gummy?”

“Thank you.” She shook out a few and popped them in her mouth. “They are good little fuckers aren't they?” Karen had a green, yellow and red gummy grin.

Candy and cakes aside, these weren't the only temptations arrived, some lingerie boxes from Rigby and Peller, London also came nestled in amongst the chocolates and gummies. A lacy under wire nursing shirt, french knickers and a sheer dressing gown, everything to make one feel very......sexy. Even at six months pregnant. They went right into the duffel bag.

Had been debating on which to take, the duffel or the black alligator suitcase and decided on the duffel. Can get more stuff in it and it's easier to carry around. Will use the overnight bag to have a change of clothes and my good collar. Not like I was going anyplace fancy. Any good clothes I had were all too small. Even with a replenish from the Salvation Army store, my wardrobe consisted of a few nice oxford style shirts, a couple pairs of pants and Johns overcoat. Still need some wellys.

Work was....long, tiresome and cold. There was a draft from in from the double doors not shutting tight because of the snow. Wore the one good sweater that Cole Trenton had bought me almost constantly. Audrey and Penny were back, looking peaky and barely able to function. Whatever that bug was it kicked the shit out of em. Sargeant Longueville was just finally looking normal and not like he was going to throw his guts up at every turn. 

Sam Colt was true to his word, almost. He did bugger off after our last lunch together, for the most part. Except for the day I went back up to the Tech Unit to type of few reports. “Couldn't your new intern do it?” I asked as we rode up in the elevator together. 

“Nope, the asshole came down with that bug that's going around and haven't seen his squirmy ass in a week.” Sam leaned up against the wall of the elevator. “Some how, I don't think he'll be back either.”

“Why's that?”

“He's an alpha. Useless as tits on a boar hog for paper work.”

“Sounds like you haven't had a bit of luck keeping anyone after me,” I'm such a bastard when I wanna be. And pregnancy has made it worse. “Those other interns just don't have what I do.”

Sam leaned over, could feel his breath tickle my ear. “And what would that be?”

“A work ethic.” Then added slyly, “and a vagina. Which unlike balls, it can take a licken and keep on tick'en.” With all due respect to John Cameron Swayze.

What ever he was going to say was lost when the elevator doors opened and I stepped out. “Coming?” I called over my shoulder, sashaying my ass down the hall. The reports were simple enough to do and got them typed up quickly. The guys chipped in for my lunch, the Chinese joint down the street did seaweed soup today, so ordered some, extra pretty.

And oddly enough, that's the way it came. Lots of pork bits floating in the broth and the seaweed chopped up fine. Not the Korean style was used to at Suzie Wu's but still rather good. “The old lady behind the counter went nuts making this stuff when her grandson told her what you wanted. Asked how far along you were, if you carried high or low. Steve made a face, “said all I knew is you were having a boy and were out to here.” He had his hands about a foot or so from this stomach. “Then she carried on some more and then made the soup. Said it would be good for boy pup and making good milk.”

“Really? Good milk huh.” Sam Colt's face was one of bland innocence. “Imagine that.”

Would've loved to have dumped the soup in his lap, but it was so good and Momma-san went to all the trouble to make it just for me. No, can't waste it on being petty. Maybe chunk of moo shu pork but not the soup.

It took forever but Friday finally arrived. Would wrap the gifts I'd bought for the Reynolds once I got there. Wondered when they opened presents, Christmas eve or Christmas morning? Got Erika a copy of, 'Our Bodies Ourselves', got the omega version for Calvin. An RIT football jersey for Jesse, a nice bottle of Scotch for General Reynolds and Jenny.....she was the most difficult. What do you get for a goddess?

Gave Ben some of the chocolates and cookies (Mom loves Prinzen rolles!) and a sweater. Then finally sat down with the Sears catalog, leafed through and put in an order for a Converta Crib (turns into a big boy bed)with the mattress and bumpers-Page 412 for $171.97. A changing table come dresser (Page 413, priced at $94.99) some linens (Page 409 to the tune of $30.99) and a few cases of disposable diapers of various sizes (Page 399, $130.99 for 4 boxes) Had waited long enough, with Jeff coming in less then three months it was time to get the things he was needed. Wrote a sizable check for these items plus shipping costs, then dropped it and the order form into an envelope and mailed it off. 

Was still at a loss what to get for Jenny at 06:30 AM on Saturday morning when I was waiting for the taxi to arrive to take me to the airport. Had kicked over the Bug once and drove her around the parking lot, then put her in sheltered spot in front of the apartment. Ben had the spare key and would stop by every other day to kick her over so the battery wouldn't die. Calvin would pick up the mail and they both had the Reynolds phone number should there be an emergency. Not that I expected one.

The taxi came and honked its arrival, hefted the duffel bag and walked outside into freezing temperatures of a dark Rochester morning. Was dropped off 15 minutes and 10 bucks plus tip later in front of the Rochester Monroe County airport, a long one story red brick building that reminded me a lot of the one in Albany. Holy Baby Jebus, I need coffee. Would be flying out on United Airlines to Dulles International shortly after 08:00 AM. Even this early in the morning the place was jumping. Christmas eve and people were trying to get some where fast. Got in line at the United check in counter and after a bit of a wait, “flight reserved for Castiel Novac.”

The lady attendent behind the counter pounded away on her computer and a ticket spat out shortly there after. “Check your bag?” Put the duffel on the scale, a claim tag was tied on and she hefted it on to the conveyor, where it shuffled along and disappeared through an opening in the wall along with all the other bags and suitcases. My overnighter stayed with me. The presents and my good collar were in there and no way were they going to get wrecked or stolen by the shaved apes who doubled as baggage handlers. “Gate C-4,” she said. “Your flight leaves in an hour.”

Was glad I left early, as trying to get through x-ray was a nightmare. This beta lady in front of me had a fuck load of sewing crap that was not going through and she was making a fuss about one thing in particular. “But they're just scissors!”

The security guy had that 'but I'm just doing my job' look on his face. “But they're over 5 inches long. You will get them and the knitting needles back at your destination.”

“But I need them now!” She howled. “How am I suppose to cut the threads?”

“Do what my mom always did,” the guy was dropping the scissors and needles into a brown mailing envelope. “Bite em off. Next!” The woman looked at him like he suggested she drop her drawers and present like an omega in heat. 

FINALLY made it through x-ray, then found the gate. Not like it was hard. B was on the left side of the room, C was on the right. Gate 4 was on the right next to Gate 3 or in the same little cordoned off area but 3 was on the right side of the board and 4 was on the left. Hadn't seen this much pretension since Fayetteville. Carefully angled myself down into a waiting room chair till the flight was called.

“Thank you for joining us this morning for United flight 1410,” the too cheery voice came over the loud speaker. “Todays flight to Dulles International in Washington DC will begin boarding shortly. We here at United Airlines wish you a good flight and a Merry Christmas.”

People started lining up, so leaned forward, heaved and fell back. “Damn it.” Hissed along with a few choice words under my breath. Tried again, the seat was at such a bad angle and my whole center of gravity was so cockeyed that I couldn't get up. God bless America and all her satellite countries this was embarrassing. Rocked to and fro then tried again.....and fuck! Heard some snickers. Looked up and of course everyone was looking the other way. Funny people, really funny. Ha! Ha! Merry Fucking Christmas, no one is even thinking of helping yet. Maybe they were afraid my mate would challenge them for touching me. Well, do you see a mate around here you douche whistles? Finally get my feet positioned just right to push and lean forward to get out of that damn chair to launch forward right into......someones lap. 

“Uh, hi.” I'm talking to a crotch.

“Uh, hi yourself. Not that I'm minding the technique but could you.....move?” Looked up into the green bespectacled eyes of a man in the wheelchair. “Logan Kale, I'm on my way to Seattle.” Huh, where have I seen this guy before? Looks awful familiar. Maybe he has one of those faces. “Saw you were having trouble getting up, didn't see your mate around so came over to help.”

“Thanks,” Gripped the chairs' arm rests and pushed myself to my feet as Logans palms rested on my hips for some balance. There, that's better, back on my feet. “Thought I'd be entertaining the masses here for a while longer.” Held out my hand, “Castiel Novac. Going to DC for the holidays. My mate is already there and waiting for me.” Which sounded a lot better then 'going to see friends'. Wore an open necked shirt today that made sure the brass mating collar was easily seen by any and all.

He took my hand, “well Castiel Novac. Hope you and your mate have a Merry Christmas.” Then Logan glanced at his watch, “oops gotta go. Flight's prolly being called.” And with that, he whipped the chair around and took off down the aisle.

Watched him roll away before getting in line. “Now that's an alpha,” said to no one in particular. “Even in a wheelchair, he's more man then most.” Meaning, anyone in that line.

Walked down the breezeway and got to the assigned seat a few minutes later, at least it was up front where it was just the wall to the galley and didn't have to squeeze my belly between seats. Sat down and tried to buckle up, course not. The damn thing wouldn't go all the way across. “Here,” the stewardess stopped and added an extension belt. “Put this under your stomach.” Then she smiled, “first one?”

“Yes, how did you know?”

“Can always tell,” the stewardess said, checking the overhead bin. “Can smell the nervousness coming off the first timers in waves. Second, third and on up, the moms and papas are cool as cucumbers.” She patted my hand, “don't worry. You'll be there in a few years.”

'But I don't wanna be there,” just the thought of spitting out pup after pup is not what I wanna do. “I want a career,” said softly. “Wanna be more then just......” And that's when an ear splitting scream cut through the air. A harried omega, their mate and pup were side stepping their way down the aisle. The pup was screeching like a banshee and his parents were not doing much to shut the little bastard up. 

MY pup will NEVER do that. Then glanced down, “you hear me? Don't do that....EVER!” Of course all Jeff did was kick me breathless. Pup was going to be a footballer by the way things were looking. 

The Boeing 720 was packed to the gunnels by the time the cabin door was closed and the plane was pushed back from the gate. “Good morning ladies and gentleman and welcome aboard United Airlines flight 1410 nonstop to Dulles International in Washington DC.” The stew gave the whole safety lecture shuck and jive...blah, blah, blah. “The flight will be just under 90 minutes, a complementary continental breakfast will be served once we have reached cruising altitude. Please sit back, enjoy the flight and for those in the smoking section, you may light up when the captain has turned on the smoking light. Again from the crew of United Flight 1410 we wish you a good flight, a Merry Christmas and the Happiest of New Years.”

The morning sun was still low in the sky half hidden in an icy haze. The few beams burning through the fog were making the snow sparkle as the plane raced down the runway and flung itself into the air. Had the window seat and watched the ground fall away. My first Christmas without my family.......thank G-d. If Thanksgiving always erupted in fist fights and gun fire, Christmas was more emotional gun fights and expectations run amok. I remember a time, had to been when I was four, when all we got were oranges and candy canes. Oddly enough, that was one of the good Christmas's. We ate the candy and pelted each other with orange slices. Then we got older and the holiday was a lot less fun. Cuz there would be fights over who got what and it usually ended up taken away or broken. 

But when we'd be in Panama, would always go out to the town square in Colon to watch the fireworks on Christmas Eve, would end up in a puppy pile in Micheals 'Radio Flyer' red wagon to be carted home.

Felt my eyes puddle up. That was the family I missed...and now doing everything I could to avoid. “Coffee, orange or apple juice?” The stewardess had rolled the drink cart out. “We have bagels, doughnuts or cheese danish.” 

“Um a cheese danish and an apple juice please.” Wanted a coffee so bad, something about traveling makes me want caffeine in the worst way. The danish was warm and gooey, just the thing to start a holiday. Finished breakfast and then fumbled around in the overnight bag for the paperback I'd stuck in there before leaving. “The Forever War' by Joe Haldeman, had started it over the summer but only had gotten a few pages in before having a crash course in life (Fort Bragg/Fort Riley) had interrupted. Was at the point in the story now where the main character had come home to find his mother was dying and because of her age and social standing was no longer eligible for medical care. Was so into it that only distantly heard the captain come over the loud speaker to announce we were about 50 miles out from Dulles International and would be making a gradual desent into the DC metro area.

The trays went back to their upright positions, the stews came around to pick up the garbage and the folks back in smoking had to butt out their cigs. Dogeared my place, shoved the book in the pocket of Johns overcoat and rebuckled the seat belt. 20 minutes later, the plane was bouncing down the runway and I as hunting desperately for the barf bag. Too bad the danish didn't taste as good on the way back up as it did on the way down.

Now just wanted to get out of there. “Thank you for flying United Fight 1410 and we hope to see you again in the near future when ever you travel.” Yeah, yeah, open the goddamn door. “On behalf of Captain Eurkuhart and the rest of the crew, we wish you a very Merry Christmas and a joyous New Year.” The breeze way was brought up to the side of the plane and the second the door slid open, I was up and out. Waddled as fast as my legs could take me through the av-gas fumes and burned rubber smell to the gate where through the sea of expectant faces I found the only one that mattered.

Where pregnancy seemed to turn me into a right fat bastard, it made Lady Jenette Jerome Reynolds even more radiant. She was standing there at the gate with a zillion other people but she stood out like a rose surrounded by weeds. Jenny was a vision in a camel colored dress, low heeled brown Frye boots and a camel wool cape that she'd flung back enough to reveal a rather lovely swell of belly. “Castiel,” she smiled as I ran into her arms. “Hello Darling, you look a fright, come on, let's get your bag and go home.”

But first dashed into the nearest mens room for a few gulps of water to rinse my mouth, so our first kiss in months wouldn't taste like vomit.

Listened as she talked about life in DC, in some ways it was better then Riley while in others she had way too much time on her hands and you can only go see the Smithsonian just so many times before you could give the tour yourself. “I did sit in the gallery of your Congress once,” Jenny commented as we waited at the baggage carrousel for my duffel to make its appearance. “And I thought the buggers in Parliament were long winded. They could take lessons from some yours.” Then she snickered, “though I would have liked to have been here three years ago to watch your Wilbur Mills, they say it was rather entertaining.”

“So I hear,” not really into politics. All I remember about that Mills thing was there was a stripper and some other weird shit. Had to take a civics class back at the community college and that incident was part of a lecture about excess and hubris in government. Learned that American politics were not much different then most other places except that when presidents left office they weren't immediately shot or ran off to a private island with half the country's treasury. Thought that was rather novel.

Nearly missed my duffel as it slid by, but grabbed it in time and slung it over my shoulder. Jenny took my hand and we wove our way through the crowd and out the door....into Autumn. Oh my G-d, two hours ago was in two foot of snow and now it had to be about 50 and the sun was out. Set down the duffel and wiggled off the coat. “Come along,” she said with a mischievous grin. “Would much prefer to watch you strip behind closed doors.”

Jenny lead the way out to the parking lot and to a bright yellow VW Rabbit. “Where's the BMW?” I asked as she opened up the back hatch so I could drop in the duffel bag. “You trade it in this? If all you got was a VW for the 'beamer' you got took GI.”

“Oh heavens no!” She exclaimed slamming the hatch down. “We'd been needing a second car for some time anyway, with Erika getting her license before we left Kansas and the opportunity arose a short time ago.” Just the way she said it, knew there was more to the story.

“And what was that 'opportunity'?”

She unlocked the passengers side door and I slid in. Waited for her to get seated, the belt buckled before asking her to continue. “Was over at the Landover Mall, that's out in Maryland, last week....it's quite pretty with all the fountains and all. There was a holiday frock sale on at Garfinkles, decided to go out and see what there was. Not that their idea of a sale is mine but one never knows. In any event, the car park was a bit dicey with everyone shopping for the holidays, when I finally found a spot and was about to turn in, these two young beta twats in a sliver RX-7 swoop in and take MY spot!”

Uh oh, think I'm starting to get a picture of what happened to the Beamer. “Really?”

“They had the nerve when I said I'd been waiting for that spot, to say: 'tough lady. We're younger and faster'.” 

“To which you replied?”

“Well,” my dearest Lady Jenny was now at her most regal self. “After I waited for them to get out of the way and start to walk off, rammed that roller skate into the crash barrier a few times, then informed them that I was older and had diplomatic immunity. Ta!”

Thought I was gonna friggen die laughing. “The looks on their faces must have been bea-u-ti-ful!”

“Oh it was. Course the little bint starting screaming I just wrecked her sweet 16 birthday present and that her daddy was a lawyer and I'd be SORRY cuz he knows people. To which I replied, my daddy knows the head of your country's inland revenue service who'll make sure your daddy is a whole lot sorrier. I think you call it here in the colonies, the IRS.”

What INS is for the wet back, the IRS is for a shyster. “Does your father really know the head of the IRS?”

“I have no idea. But I do know most people will turn themselves inside out not to have the eye of inland revenue turned on them. So she was a smart little thing and shut up real quick.” Note to self, never piss off her Ladyship unless there is a clear escape path. 

“So what happened when the cops showed up? They did show up didn't they?”

“But of course. Took a while but two constables arrived from the Landover police, the younger one spoke with the bints and I chatted up the older officer. Well, by the time it was over, the girls were being scolded for not being kinder to a pregnant omega, they could hardly arrest me as there was that pesky diplomatic immunity but if my insurance would take care of their damage then it would settled right there.”

I love this woman. “So what happened next?”

“They called for a break down lorry to come and take the car away to our garage to be repaired. Then their chief constable asked them to drive me back to the embassy.” She smiled prettily, “it was so very kind of Charles and Edward to do that.”

“Charles and Edward?”

“The constables, those are their names. So they drove me back and being it was well pasted their dinner break invited them in for a good ploughmans lunch. Set out a spread of bread, cheese, sausage, onion and just small pots of beer, nothing that would cause issues.” Jenny smiled tenderly, “they laid into it like trenchermen, nice to see lads with healthy appetites.”

It was always a mind blower to be around her Ladyship. Best drug in the world, legal in all 50 states, Guam, American sector in Berlin and Puerto Rico. “So after lunch, then what?”

“They met Lewiston, explained what terrible beasts those betas were to me and that everything was cleared up, no arrests and insurance would take care of everything.”

“What did the General say?”

“He commended them for being good chaps, their chief constable for being a capital fellow and that he was only a little cross with me for damaging the BMW. Said we would have extra funds for the increase in our insurance now that he's being promoted.”

“Lewiston is being promoted?! That's great! When does it become official?”

She started the car, backed out of the parking spot and then turned into the lead footed, double clutching maniac I meet out in Riley. We whipped through the parking lot, Jenny turning it into her own Joie Chitwood show, taking curves on two wheels until the car screeched to a halt at the toll booth. “Next month, actually the first of the New Year.” Jenny handed over a dollar and the parking ticket over to the attendant. “We're very excited about it.” The little car then took off like a rocket.

I'm hanging on to the 'oh shit” bar with my eyes closed, taking a peek from time to time, hoping whatever is left in my stomach stays there as the Rabbit weaves in and out of traffic. I suppose it's good that her Ladyship drives so robust because DC drivers are worse then anywhere I've ever seen. Even Paris, France couldn't compare to this.

With that speed and attitude, it doesn’t take long to get to Observatory Circle and the embassy compound, the car is waived through security and comes to screech in front of a building in back of the main offices. “The old Chancellery building, it's now staff quarters, we have the nice 'ups and downs' in the corner. Four bedrooms, two baths and a half loo off the kitchen. Not as big as Quarters Two but a lot easier to keep tidy.”

It looked rather nice, the whole compound was and if I weren't so tired would want to take a walk around. Maybe later. Got out, Jenny took my overnight bag, then popped the hatch so I could get out the duffel. Went in through the kitchen door and followed her upstairs to the guest room. The building design was older, obviously renovated to slightly more modern design but kept a lot of the original features and details. The guest room had a large four poster bed (it had been left behind by a past resident according to her Ladyship). Took the overnight bag, dug out the tooth brush and paste, then found the nearest bathroom and brushed the taste of vomit, av-gas and bile out of my mouth. 

Walked back into the guest room and found Jenny stretched out on bed. “Mind if you help me with my boots?” She put out a long leather covered leg, I caught the heel, resting in my left palm while catching the zipper tongue with my right and pulled it down the length of her calf. Caught a glimpse up her skirt of the tops of the hose and loops of the garter-belt holding them up. Now could use a glass of water as my throat suddenly went dry. Tugged off the boot to reveal her smooth nylon covered calf. The other quickly followed its mate to the floor. Her Ladyship crossed her ankles, then slid one leg up the other, the nylon making a delightful rushing sound.

It was getting too much, wanted and needed her. “Please.” My voice was a coming out rough and cracked. Reached out, fingers just an inch from that creamy skin. “May I?”

“Please, may you what?” Jenny asked slyly, knowing what this was doing to me, having seen what her touch, kisses and light flicks of the flat of a ruler on my bottom back in her bedroom in Quarters Two would do. Being tied to her bed didn't hurt either.

“Please let me touch you, drink from your well, love you.......urk!” Jeff picked a bad time to kick. Held up a finger, “hold that thought.” Bent over a moment to regain my thoughts, pant and catch what breath I had left. Jenny moved to sit on the edge the bed, pulling me over into a hug.

“There, there,” she said rubbing my back. “Did I ever tell you the story of when Lewiston tried to make love to me when I was 8 months along for our first pup? It was our first posting together, we were in this perfectly dreadful little apartment in Jamestown, Saint Helena, it was hot as a hare and Eric was kicking like Steve Bloomer for Derby.” As she talked, her clever fingers undid buttons, claps and zippers, “Awful place, off the coast of Africa, no wonder they dumped Bonapart there and he couldn't escape. Anyway....Lewiston had me jockeyed just right and precisely at that moment Eric kicked my bladder and Lewiston grabbed the jubblies.” She giggled like a teenager, catching sight of my now junkless crotch. “Ohhhhhhh my, you're one of 'those' 'megas. We're going to have fun.” She pushed me back on the bed to go after my shoes and socks. “Anyway, Eric kicked and Lewiston grabbed and you would have thought I'd become one the statues in the bloody Trevi fountain in Rome.”

I was laying flat on my back holding my belly laughing, the picture of her spurting from every hole was too funny for words. “HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” Was gasping, “oh please. Don't make me laugh so hard, will pee myself!”

“Silly boy,” she leaned over and caressed my cheek. “We certainly don't want that do we?”

“No Ladyship,”giggled as tears threatened to fall as well. Was tired, the week had finally caught up with me and now I'm hanging between the incredible want of the most exotic, sexy omega in creation and the obvious need for something as stupid as a nap. But didn't want to disappoint her and was not helping that the hormones were sending my emotions all over the map. Jenny is beautiful, has a mate who dotes on her and wants only her. I'm only wanted by my mate when he has the time. How could this accomplished, wonderful omega want a jealous ugly gutter rat like me?

She must have noticed the change in my scent. “Come here, tell me what's wrong Darling? 

Was getting ready to bawl, so all that came out was a sob,“Jenny, I'm so sorry, I'm such.....” the words were not coming and all I could do was wave my hands around. “And it's....Please love me any way.”

Her lips were soft, warm and smooth, like pressing up against rose petals. The first kiss was short and as if to get reacquainted. “You're so sweet when you're all twitterpated.” The second and third lasting a little longer each time until her mouth set upon mine as the very tip of her tongue traced the seam of my lips. “We've been away from each other too long. Poor little mite, you've had no one to love you.” Reached up so that my finger tips were lightly stroking her hair. Found and gently tugged away the pins that held that held those dark silken strands in a bun on the back of her head. The raven tresses fell and fluttered about her shoulders. Found the zipper that ran down the center of the back of that dress and as it opened and fell to her shoulders, Jenny sat up allowing it to puddle at her waist. 

In the dim morning sun, slots of light and dark streamed through the shades, could see the black lace bra cupping those full breasts that threatened to tumble out with a breath. The top of a matching garter belt encircled her waist and as she swung a leg over to straddle my face, discovered how smooth those stockings were and the fact she wore no panties. 

Her mound was soft, plump as a doves breast and bare as the back of her hand. My eager tongue dipped and lathed those neither lips, sucking her pearl of great price and drank in her slick as it rained from her pinks coating my chin and throat. 

“Oh yes, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh good boy. Right there!” Clung to her hips like a man damned to hell clings to the hope of salvation. “Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, now you found it my clever one! Raked my tongue up and down her pinky slit, stabbing it in and out, wishing not for the first or last time for my junk back, now would have to bring her to edge with nothing but mouth and fingers. Stopped for a moment to maneuver just right so could nip and lick her belly. If Jenny's like me, that will....... “OH CHRIST YES!” Could feel the wings of her pup's soul beat against my lips. Now kissed, nipped and lapped all the more.a

“It's a good thing I've sent to pups over to Mrs Whitcombs till dinner,” a bemused voice came from the door way.” Jenny and I both froze in mid-passion. “And Eric's flight isn't in until 16:00 hours.” General Reynolds stood there watching most intently. “Knew you two needed a right good 'cuddle', just didn't know how much my Mouse and Fledermaus did until this moment.” Fledermaus was his endearment for me, as what is a bat but a mouse with jump wings?

“Lewiston,” Jennys voice was sex personified and our combined scents, well, the General might as well raised the white flag right there and then in surrender. Considering the bulge in his trousers, looks like the flag pole's already been set. She causally dipped a finger across my tongue and crooked it to bring her mate closer. Her Ladyship dragged that finger across her mates lower lip, coating it with her slick and my spit. His tongue snaked out, tasting us togetherr and wanting all.

“Dearest Mouse.” The fine uniform was on the floor in a heart beat. Whoa, John was right, the General does have a Prince Albert. He kissed his mate passionately, pulling her off my face to a fuckable position as he crept on to the bed between my legs.

“Now Lewiston,” Jenny purred. “A guest always comes first.”

“Right you are Mouse.” He reached for a pillow, “budge up my lad.” Lifted my hips as Lewiston slid it under to give him a better angle. “Now, how ready are you?” A careful hand patted about my mound and “......ohhhhhh......you're a hot weather omega. Got the bits out of the way, very thoughtful.” Lewiston had a wicked smile as he thumbed the head of my prick, “we'll see about tuning in 'Radio Free Europe' some night.” Was wet already from Jenny sitting on my face, now was even more so as the big brass ring on the Generals cock eased itself through my pinkie slit.

“Oh my.” Arched my back as the rest of him pushed through that pink curtain. His pace started slow, as if getting a custom to this new space, then once there and finding a pleasurable angle in that slippery hot passage way, picked up the pace. Jenny in the mean time turned so that she was facing Lewiston but her pearl still within reach for me. Now slid my tongue through the cleft of her fine bottom, tasting sweat and slick. Could feel Jeff turning and twisting inside my belly seeming to enjoy the thumping sensation as the General fucked me.

Moaned, cried and wailed like the damned all while her wet snatch painted my face with slick. Slid two fingers into her cunny, then added a third and fourth. Could feel the knot start to grow and try to catch, as Lewiston dug his fingers into my fleshy hips. “Wait up for a moment,” he gasped, pulling out quickly, dragged Jenny to him and drove his cock into her like a hammer on a spike. “Need you a bit too. Need the feel you.” He pumped a few times before she pulled off and helped me to my knees. “My Little Mouses Angel,” Lewiston cooed, cupping and kissing my cheeks. “What a treasure you are.”

Jenny was at my ear, whispering wonderfully filthy things. “Want to see you tied to my bed again and feel my hand as it falls against your plump round bottom.” She pinched a nipple and watched the milk spurt. “But mostly I want to see Lewiston fuck you the way Johnny Boy fucked me. Need you to picture John balls deep in my quim up against the wall of his bedroom in Quarters One, his big knot popping my hole and his teeth claiming my shoulder.” Then my Love smiled evilly, “Mary was at some wives club meeting she didn't invite me to. Just as well, I had another 'club' meeting to go to.”

Looked down, there was a new bite scar on her shoulder that hadn't been there before. Couldn't help it, now I really laughed at her audacity and Johns' sheer boldness to do such a thing with Mary on post and not knowing when she'd return. I like it. There's prolly a big ole slick stain on the wall paper that joined the other ones I put there.

“We're bound together the four of us.” Her eyes shone in the semi darkness. “May Lewiston lay his claim to you as John has put his claim on me?”

“Yes! Please yes!” The need was now too great, the want to be filled and loved by these two was all consuming. 

Was sandwiched between them as his lips winnowed my shoulders and her mouth pressed to mine, our tongues lapping and smacking loudly. Lewistons' teeth sunk into my shoulder, in that wonderful painful way that claiming always is. Squirmed and wiggled in their arms, lips and teeth holding me in place. The sensations almost too much to bare. We were slippery with sweat, blood and cum. Came on Jennys' belly in gouts, hadn't been able to jack off since my junk shrunk. Guess the little guy just needed the right motivation. 

“Now lets finish this,” Jenny hissed. Couldn't think of anything now but to please them. She pushed my face to her snatch, then gave my ass a light smack. “Present my Fledermaus.”

Felt the brass ring glided down the crack of my ass, moaned and whimpered as it sank full into my pinks. Could feel the my channel muscles grab and pull at his cock, needed an alpha and the General had claimed me. John might be my mate but at this moment, I was bound by my own free will to Lewiston. As Jenny was bound to John. This was part of the profound bond and how the old families of Europe and America were intertwined. By blood, marrage and omega bond.

“OH. GOD. YES!” Lewistons hips slammed into my bottom, ramming his knot in and locking it tight. Could feel the seed hotly filling my channel, his essence feeding my pup. He fell across my back, arms across my belly. “Come a time my Little Flutter mouse,” he whispered in my ear. “Will breed thy belly fat with a Reynolds pup, truly sealing our families together.”

The idea excited that lizardy part of my brain that seemed to be in control now. As it added vigor and teeth to the attack on Jennys pearl as her fingers threaded through my hair, pulling it to the edge of pain. She shuttered, gushed and then fell back on the bed, panting. The lace covered breasts heaving as my Lady recovered from the great height she had fallen from. “Oh what a lovely way to spend luncheon, “she sighed.

The three of us lay there in that messy bed for a while longer, until Lewistons knot came down enough and I was able to roll off. Ever in command of the situation, the General took stock of his troops. “Everyone alright? Mouse my dearest love?”

“Present and accounted for Darling Sir.” She sighed happily. “Tip top.”

“Fledermaus mien liebling?” 

“Hier ist mir, Herr General.” I bonelessly flopped on my back. “Wow.”

He surveyed the carnage we kind of made of the bed, “first your shoulder needs a bit of attention. Then a wipe down, a bit of rest in our room, afterward, clean up duty.”

Jenny and I both gave him mock salutes as we crawled off the bed and headed to the bath. Getting cleaned up led to another round of sex and a lesson in not chipping a tooth on that damn brass cock ring. Said he'd take it out next time. Neat, will play 'Yankee Doodle' on the skin flute.

We settled into the clean cool sheets in their bed. Now this was the way to do it, Jenny lay on her side between Lewiston and I, our bellys slotted together, the babes fluttering and moving within us. The Generals arm flung protectively across his omegas. “Love you guys,” said sleepily 

“Love you too Castiel.” They echoed.

When I awoke, was alone in bed. Looked over at the bedside clock. Oh crap! It's 03:00 o’clock in the afternoon. Rolled out and went back to the guest room, the sheets had already been pulled and new ones were folded neatly on the bed waiting to be put on. Which I did, might be a guest but wanna be a good guest and be invited back, so made up the bed. 

Picked my clothes up from the floor, put them on and went downstairs to the kitchen. Found Jenny in front of the stove stirring a pan of what looked like pudding for all she was worth. “Hi,” said brightly. “What can I do to help? And why didn't you get me up sooner?”

She looked up momentarily and blew a strand of hair out of her eyes. “You looked so sweet laying there drooling, we decided to let you rest.” Then Jenny got down to business. “You can start on the potatoes, get them peeled and on the boil.”

Got a peeler out a the drawer she pointed to, the potatoes from the bin next to the basement door and then asked, “when do you do presents? Christmas eve or Christmas day?”

“Christmas morning.” Her Ladyship opened the oven door to check on the ham

“Do you go to church?”

“Not lately. Do you?”

“Not lately. Madraina Ada, my nurse, used to have me go Midnight Mass with her in Panama when we were stationed there.” Was quiet for a moment. “Jenny....I couldn't find a present for you.”

“Wasn't looking for one.” She took the pan off the stove and set it in a bowl of ice cubes that had been sitting a long side the stove.

Bit my lip, “but I wanted to get you something special but nothing was special enough.”

“Having you here is enough.”

“But wanted something....” Fumbled for words, this isn't like me. Usually can come up with something quick....if it's a game of 'dirty dozens' with some assbutt of an alpha. But now, with this woman who's everything to me.....the words are left frozen and stupid in my head. Set the peeler and spud down and walked over to put my arms around her waist. “Wanted to bring you something wonderful and there was nothing that you didn't have, won't want or just....brought some pralines...but...”

She whipped around, “pralines?” Her voice sounded very hopeful.

“Yeah, got a box of stuff John sent earlier this week. Figured would share some of it. Brought a box of Neuhaus pralines and some of the Cote d' Ore chocolates....” Any further thoughts were liquified when her lips mashed into mine and her tongue was waggling its way around my mouth. The kiss broke when we both suddenly found a need to breathe.

“Neuhaus pralines?!” Jenny was almost beside herself. “And elephant chocolates? Have so wanted some for ages but they are soooooo hard to get here in the States and so fearfully expensive back home. Could only get a small box or two when we were in London earlier in the month.” By the look on my Darlings face, I'd better get those chocolates toot sweet. 

Came back a few moments later with a couple of boxes which Jenny immediately tore into. “Ohhhhhhhh my God, this is almost as good as sex!” She moaned with her mouth full of expensive candy. Guess I did get her the perfect gift after all.

Picked up the peeler again and started to work. “You and Lewiston were back in England earlier this month? Business or pleasure?” Silly question, had to have been business. Plane tickets to Europe were not cheap unless they caught a hop to one of their airbases. 

“I suppose you could call it both,” she said with a wary grin. “Lewiston had business with MOD and then we attended a dinner party at the home of the head of the conservative party.”

“Oh joy.”

“But interesting.” You could tell by the tone of her voice, 'interesting' was not the real word my Darling wanted to use. “Mrs Thatcher is a force of nature and her mate Dennis is a sweet man, sharp mind behind that glass of gin.”

“The flight must have been awful.” Having been on one of those 9 hour flights over the Atlantic especially with Gabe. A bored Gabriel is a very very bad thing. We were told more then once by the crew and other passengers to go 'play outside'. “How did you stand it and weren't you afraid for the pup?”

“Oh no,” Jenny was happily licking the chocolate off her fingers. Had she known what she was doing to me at that moment......was an ace from tossing her on the kitchen table and going muff diving. “We took the Concorde.” Whoa, that stopped me right there.....almost. That was fast but it was also super expensive. The Ministry of Defense must have wanted to talk to him awful bad to cough up tickets for that. Had maneuvered her fine ass to the table and was about to push up her skirt when.....

Any other questions or diving had to wait as Jesse and Erika burst through the kitchen door arguing at the top of their lungs. “She does too smell like gin!” The young beta shrilled. “And lemon verbena. Like Mums Auntie June from Ipswich.”

“Who smells like gin?” Well that was like nails on a chalkboard and a bucket of ice water combined. “Hiya Erika,” I forced a smile. “Hey there Little First, you gotta hug for me?” My smile was now genuine and not forced at all. Jesse had sprouted up an inch or two and the boyish features were starting to slide away.

“Cas!!!!.....er......Omega Winchester!” We skipped the whole formal greeting kneeling thing, was far too big for any of that. Just wrapped our arms around each other, taking in the scent of a pup on the edge of manhood and an omega papa to be.

“Mooooooooooooooooooooooom!” Oh crud, that voice again. “Don't be such a dog in the manager! All I want is one lousy sweetie!”

“Dear,” My Darling said reasonably. “These are my gifts from Castiel.” Then when it looked like Erika was not going to take no for an answer, came the growl that was deep and came through bared teeth. Jenny held those two boxes of chocolates to her breast like Gollum with the ring in those Tolken books. 

“Um, kiddo. I've got a bag of gummy bears upstairs in my duffel.” Move slowly away from the pregnant woman and her chocolates. “You can share em with your brother. Lets leave your Mom alone here with her present, shall we?” Guess everyone thought that was a good idea cuz Erika and Jesse quickly trooped after me.

“You know how Mom is about her sweeties, “Jesse said reasonably. “Especially now that she's up the duff.” Wisdom from the mouth of 12 year old. 

“Yeah, “his sister was sulky. “She's a right bitch.”

“Language,” I automaticly said. “Come on, she's your mom. It's not easy being pregnant and if a few chocolates make her happy, then what's the problem?” By this time, we're at the guest room and I dig through the duffel for the bag of gummies. “Here, take these and divvy them up. Enjoy.” That should keep them busy for a while.

Went back downstairs to the kitchen to get back to potato peeling to find Jenny sitting on the floor sobbing. “Baby, what's the matter?” Eased myself down beside her, “what's wrong?”

“I'm such a horrible mum,” she snotted and wailed. “Couldn't even give up one chocolate to my own daughter.”

“You're not horrible, you're hormonal. Just like me.” Tossed an arm over her shoulders, “and I've been a real bastard this week.” Rubbed a hand over her cute little pot belly, letting the pups' soul flutter against my fingers. “I miss this part, where they're all fluttery.”

Jenny cried and carried on for a little longer until she used up a fourth of the paper towel roll I'd pulled down off the counter. There was a pile of soggy, snotty wadded up tissue surrounding our feet. I held her, letting my tears join hers. If anything, we could both get a good cry out of this. And we did. I used up the other fourth of the towel roll. Till finally, “you look like shit.”

“You look like a dogs breakfast.”

“You look like shit times 2.”

A slow grin came to Jennys face, “times 10.”

“Times 100.” Awkwardly got to my feet with help from the drawer pulls and a ladder back kitchen chair. Held out a hand to pull her up.”

“Times one million, four hundred and sixty.........” My love came up off the floor, “two.” Any continuation of this dumb fun was interrupted when the pups came dashing back into the kitchen screaming bloody murder. Erika was brandishing a tennis racket still in the press and Jesse was welding a cricket bat. Apparently the gummies had sadly worked in reverse, they were the spark that just lead to this latest blow up.

And of course that's about the time the General and his son Eric came home, to find Jenny trying to wrestle the tennis racket out of the 'kung fu' grip their daughter, all while trying to save the chocolates from falling into 'enemy hands'. I was blowing scent till I was breathless to get that cricket bat away from Jesse. “WHAT THE BLOODY BLUE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!” We all stopped, frozen in rather guilty poses of mayhem.

The four of us were soon standing at attention in a smart line, weapons and candy confiscated, ankle deep in wads of soggy paper towel. “I will not presume to know what went on here.” The General began in his best parade ground voice. “Nor do I care to. Especially after tabbing down and back in some of the worst traffic I've seen since coming to this blighted city. No offense Castiel.”

“None taken SIR.” 

“Now, for the sake of the holiday, Eric being home over the break and anyone not ending up in hospital, we shall all behave like ladies and gentleman. Am I clear?”

“Yes Sir!” 

“Good, dismissed.” Then he glanced over at the kitchen table. “Oooo, elephant chocolates.”

The growl was just loud enough to make Lewiston reconsider and pull his hand back slowly.

After a short delay, dinner was back on track. I was peeling spuds, Erika was moodily shelling peas and the alphas were all sent off to what alphas do when they wanna get out of work. “I suspect they've all gone to the study,” Jenny walked over to cellar door, opened it and pulled out a few bottles off a shelf that was about shoulder high on the left wall. “Mind taking the glasses and stout in to them? Study is last door on the left down that hallway.” 

With bottles and glasses in hand, walked down the hall and tapped on the door Jenny pointed out. “Come.” Pushed down the door handle with an elbow and nudged it open with a toe.

“Hi,” took a few steps in Lewistons domain. Like John's home office back in Quarters One, there was a leather couch, large book case crowded with books behind the desk and assorted pictures and diplomas framed on the walls. “Her Ladyship sent this in to you guys.” Set the glasses and stout down on the desk.

“Thank you,” the General smiled. “Good time for you two to meet. Castiel, this is Eric our oldest. He's been away for his first year at uni, studying engineering with the end point of going to Sandhurst.”

“Hi, glad to finally meet you.” Got to size up Eric Reynolds as I stepped forward and held out my hand to shake his. Nice looking pup, got his fathers broad shoulders, his moms' brown eyes and like his parents, somehow avoided those wacky 'English teeth'. Living aboard does have it's advantages. I suppose he would've been tall had he stood up, but Eric just lazily reached over took my hand, gave it a couple of shakes that felt like I'd stuck it in a vat of pudding (American not British version). Yuck. Don't know what is worse, the hand crushers or the limp wrists. Okay, it was a long flight, maybe he's just tired. “Would like to hear your about 'frosh year' and your plans for 'plebe year'. Hope you're not a 'century man'.”

From the look he gave me, might as well be speaking Martian. Okay, that went over like a lead balloon. “Well, see you guys at dinner.” Then slid on out and slunk back to the kitchen. “I suspect you and Eric will get on famously,” his mother happily chirped. Jenny was high on chocolate and having all her pups home. Ohhhhhhh, this is going to be a crash and burn in the making.

Set the table in the dining room, had gotten the good dishes and silver out of the shronk and was laying them out when Jesse wondered in. He looked around quick, “can we snuggle a moment? Didn't get a snuggle with that big row going on.” The pup looked so sweet and down in the mouth, that I couldn't say no.

“Come here Little First,” he had to angle in from the side as my belly was now too big for a full frontal hug. Jesse scented my neck, then pillowed his head on a breast. Held him in a gentle embrace, humming and rocking him to and fro. The smell of contented alpha soon filled the room. “You're such a good boy,” whispered in his ear. “Such a fine alpha.” My Little First sighed, nuzzled and rooted about for a nipple. “Now, now” have to take command of the situation. “Not before dinner. You'll spoil your appetite. We can have a cuddle at bed time.”

“Okay,” Jesse looked a little disappointed. “Promise?” He held out his pinkie finger.

“Promise.” Hooked my little finger in his. “Pinkie swear.”

Dinner went on the table a short while later; roasted ham, mashed potatoes, milk gravy and peas. Lewiston said grace, “we thank Alpha God for his bounty and the people at this table. Amen.” Short, sweet, very Church of England. I sat between Jesse and Jenny, the alphas at the other end of the table, the rest of us at the other end. Was starting to see the Reynolds through less rose colored glasses and more as the people they are, warts and all. Don't know whether to be disappointed or glad to see the real people and not just the projection. 'Help me OB-1 Kenobe, you're my only hope.'

Listened with half an ear to the conversations going on, just kind of pulled into my on little world, eating in small bites to keep the heart burn down until I heard Lewiston say my name.....“Castiel, as a future army officer, what do you think?”

“Huh? What?” Looked up a little to see everyone looking expectantly at me. “I'm sorry, what did you say?”

Eric picked up his wine glass and imperiously swirled the contents. “We were discussing the Argentine s flexing their little muscles in the Antarctic by landing on Southern Thule last year. There's nothing there but penguins and sea gulls. No great loss I say.”

“But it can be a greater loss if we don't take it back. The surrounding waters have some of the best fishing grounds in the world.” His father was quick to add. “Nothing we want to just give away to the Argies. They're claiming this island are historically theirs. Rubbish.” Lewiston was not looking happy, “we're trying to talk the buggers off island but so far they're sticking like fleas to a hound.”

“So now we have to pay a few 'p' more for kippers,” the boy said languidly with a shrug. “Not worth sending the flotilla down there, which they did anyway. Besides if it were so important, why did MOD keep mum on the Argies being there for almost a year?”

“So if you're looking for the opinion of a dis-interested third party.” I said quickly, seeing Lewistons face start to redden at his sons' statements.

“Thought it would a bit of a lark,” Eric took a sip of his wine. “Not like you'd ever be at the planning table unless it was to bring the tea and biscuits,” 

Of course you know this means war or at least a commando strike. Began to causally pick at my dinner. “I suppose it would be like if you, for example.....Eric.....because your zillion times great grandmother was one of the original Dutch (the pup actually blanched) settlers that survived the 1690 Schenectady massacre, was taken to Canada and eventually ended up marrying an English fur trader, whose son took daddys hard earned cash and went back to England. Because of this history as the descendent of a one time owner, you felt that you could administer the affairs of Hog Island (it's in the middle of the Mohawk River between Schenectady and Scotia) better then the Schenectady Yacht Club and provide better security for Jump'in Jacks Drive in case of attack by the French and Indians. So you rowed out there in your dingy, raised the flag and claimed Hog Island in the name of Queen and country.”

Eric's mouth opened then closed in shock.

“But, the yacht club who owns the island for their gardens, hunting pheasants and picnicking didn't notice you there for a while, but then couldn't kick you off because no body could figure out whose police jurisdiction the island would be under, so no warrant could be served. In the mean time, you've made improvements, hammered together a cottage, cut the grass and built a dock. But just because you did these things don’t mean it gives you the right to stay there.” Took a sip of water. “The argument about protecting Jumpin Jacks from the French and Indians considering there hasn't been an attack since 1690. To which I say....great job.” Gave him the 'V' for victory, when I remembered to turn it around. 

This was not a happy alpha, “how could you even say any of this is similar?” 

“In both cases, you've broke the law by trespassing. Even if it's just a god forsaken shit covered rock in the middle of nowhere Antarctic or an island in upstate New York that ends up underwater every spring time because of the snow melt. So now, there is the choice of blasting the trespassers off that rock (which could start a shooting war) or talk em off (which takes longer but without the big ka-booms). But in your case, old boy” smirked a bit and put on a 'Thurston Howell the Third' accent. “The Schenectady Yacht Club would sue the golf shoes off you, drum you out of the club post haste and not invite you to cocktails for at least a year.” 

Lewiston was slumped in his chair laughing, as Erika and Jesse were giggling into their mashed potatoes. “Now, now.” Jenny was trying very hard not to laugh for the sake of her oldest babe. “Let's settle down and have a nice dinner. No more talking politics.”

“How about religion?” I'm a bad omega.

“Certainly not.” Her Ladyship was at her Mayfair best.

“Sooooooo, how about them Mets?” Blank looks. “Manchester United?” Considering the argument that came outta that one, think religion would've been a safer topic.

It was later after trifle and ONE chocolate each (I graciously declined) the table cleared and the left overs put away for tomorrow nights cold supper. Jenny and I were washing dishes, course the alphas were excused (John would've help me do them) and Erika took off to exchange gifts with a girl friend who lived a few doors down, promising to be back before 10:00. “Darling,” Jenny stopped washing the plate she was working and laid a hand on my shoulder. “Please don't think badly of Eric. He's honestly a good pup, but he's under so much pressure to succeed, that's the problem when you've got two long military lineages to live up to.” She gave a bitter smile, “it's difficult to be the son of a Reynolds, an alpha and a hero. Everyone expects so much of you.”

“Must be kind of nice.” Picked up a plate, rubbing it dry with a dish cloth. “I'm a Novac and an omega. Nobody expects shit. No, I can't realy say that. People expected me to be a door prize in dear old Daddys power games or a weapon in Mommys arsenal. Oh Lordy ain't it great to be me.”

“Either way My Charge,” oops here comes the serious omega voice. “Treat him kindly and with respect. If you truly love me, please understand that he's my son and has a hard row to hoe.”

“Yes ma'am.” Wonder what she's not telling me. All I can see in Eric is someone who's trying too hard to live up to his family name and that Jenny will protect at all costs. Think I found her one blind spot. We finish the dishes and call it a night. I'm tired, my back is starting to twinge where had been pulled last week and now I just wanted to get some rest. “Night Jenny,” leaned in and nibble kissed those full pink lips.

“Sweet dreams my Fledermaus,” she stroked my cheek. “In a day or two we can find some time to ourselves.

“Look forward to it.” A few more kisses and left before we'd start something both of us were too tired to finish. Padded upstairs, brushed my teeth, splashed some water on my face, pulled on a long t-shirt and then crawled into bed. Was just about to doze off when there was a tap at the door.

“Castiel, may I come in?” The door creaked open and Jesse peeked through. “Unless you're too tired.”

“Okay, come on.” He dashed in, leaped on the bed and skinned under the covers. “Get comfy kiddo.” Took off the t-shirt as Jesse cuddled in around my belly.

“Hello in there,” could feel his lips move on the taunt skin and Jeff lazily pressed a little foot for him to kiss. “This is super! He heard me.”

“Yes he did. Jeff will be here in another two months. Will send you pictures of what a fine pup you helped bring into this world.”

“I did, didn't I.” My Little First puffed up with pride.

“Okay, get comfortable. I'm bushed.” Then added, “you want Father Christmas to come don't you? Your mum put out the brandy and mince pie.”

The pup snorted, “I'm a little old for that don't you think?”

“Prolly, but is sounds better then this: 'get to sleep so your Mum can put your prezzies out, hang your stocking at your bed and the General can drink the brandy and eat up the pie'.” 

“Yeah, it does.” The pup sighed, cuddled in, then nosed about my chest to find a nipple. Guiding him gently, he took a small lick and then began to suckle. Dozed off with the aroma of contented omega filling the room.

I woke up a while later with a clammy hand touching my arm and my own fingers sliding under the pillow for the 38 snub nosed I'd put there earlier. Okay, don't panic. Where's Jesse? Could feel him clinging to my back like a monkey, his knot still caught in my pinks. Good, he'll be safe enough there. Ewwwwwwwww yuck. Ole Clammy H'ands' is touching my breast. Took a breath and a gamble, “Eric if you don't go back to your room this minute, I'll shoot your tea loving limey ass. And don't go crying to your Mum cuz yeah she'll take your side every time but she will have no choice but defend me as your brothers First.” Pulled the hammer back, the click was thunderous in the silence of that darkened room. “Get the fuck out now.” 

Never opened my eyes, didn't pull the pistol all the way out from under the pillow but could hear the foot steps pad slowly across the wood floor, the door open and then close. That's when I opened my eyes, waited for them to adjust, wiggled off Jesses knot, got up and turned the lock on the door. Crawled back into bed, got comfortable and tried to relax enough to get back to sleep. “Thanks for not shooting him,” heard a little voice coming from behind me. “Even though what he tried to do was very bad.”

“Your welcome.”

“Mummy said Eric was very sick was he was little and almost died. Dad wasn't home much at the time and she did everything to make sure Eric lived.” Again the 12 year old sounded older then he should be. “She still does cuz he's still very sick.”

“I'm sorry,” didn't know what to say. But also have to find out WHAT kind of sick Eric is.

Jesse cuddled against my back, “I understand why Mummy is the way she is and why Eric is too. Which is why I'm so glad, you're my Madame First and I don't have to share you with him.”

“Love you my First, get some sleep.” Lay awake for a long time, sad to say, my goddess is becoming all too human.

The next morning, there was a flurry of gift giving, wrapping paper tossed about and 'oooohhhhhs' and 'ahhhhhhhhhhhs'. Father Christmas dumped a sleigh load of shit this year. Books, clothes, a light up make up mirror that magnified for Erika. Jesse got one of those games you can hook up and play on the TV, Eric got a 100 pounds with an admonishment to spend it wisely or bank it when he got back. The little creep didn't even look my way once, not that I was looking for it at all. Jerk, thought he could cop a feel and get away with it. Bastard!

From Jenny and Lewiston I received an invitation to the embassy New Years party. “It's a masquerade ball this year,” Jenny grinned. “Should be quite the knees up.”

“Great, I can go as President Taft.” Only president ever to get stuck in the White House bath tub. Fattest man ever to live at 1600 Pennsylvanian Ave.

“No silly we can find you something much more fun then that.” Jenny had a thoughtful look on her face. “Much more fun.” Which is how I ended up as a belly dancer, kicking up my heels and falling in to the arms of Lieutenant Dimity Krushnic of the Peoples Army of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics late of the 9th Tank Division 1st Guards Tank, East Germany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry early Christmas everyone. Thank you all for coming out again. Your comments, bookmarks and kudos are appreciated muchly.
> 
> APO: Army Post Office 
> 
> 'Haribo makes children happy, and grownups too': the jingle for Harbo gummy bears. It rhymes better in German. Why am I making such a big thing about gummy bears? Because in the 1970's you couldn't get them in the United States, unless you went to a specialty store. My first husbands' ex-wife was from Germany and went back there after they divorced. The kids stayed in the states and every Christmas would get a big box of goodies from their mother. For two weeks every year, we were the most popular people on post.
> 
> Rigby and Peller: upscale ladies undies store in London
> 
> Prices and pages for the items Castiel sent for are from the 1977 Sears Fall/Winter catalog.
> 
> Logan Kale: yes we are playing 'Three Degrees of Micheal Weatherly'. Logan Kale was a character on the series 'Dark Angel', Jensen Ackles joined the cast for season two. Misha Collins was on 'NCIS' in 2006 in the episode 'Singled Out.'
> 
> Ahhhhh Wilbur Mills and the Argentine Firecracker, Fannie Fox. 1974 was a great year for melt downs and his was the best. In October of that year, he was caught driving drunk with said Bombshell in his car. He was up against the car and she jumped into the Tidal Basin. Mills would retire from government two months later.
> 
> 'We're younger and faster': yes if that sounded familiar, it should. It's my take on the parking lot scene from 'Fried Green Tomatoes'. Next to: 'frankly my dear, I don't give a damn' and 'you know how to whistle Steve', it's my favorite movie moment. 
> 
> Joie Chitwood: a stunt driver, business man and owner of the greatest thrill show ever. Sorry Tony Hawk, before there was the 'Boom Boom Huck Jam' there were the 'Hell Drivers' of the Joie Chitwood Thrill Shows. They rolled cars, drove them on two wheels and jumped them through rings of fire.
> 
> Steve Bloomer: considered one of the best English football players in the history of the sport.
> 
> Hier ist mir: very bad German for 'Here is me'. 
> 
> Tabbing: British army slang for a long distance march in full battle gear. Similar to yomping. But Marines yomp, the Army tabs.
> 
> Plebe year: in the American service academies, the first and worst year is called 'plebe'. It's short for 'plebeian' Latin for common or vulgar. After that, you're a 'yearling', 'cow' and 'firstie'.
> 
> Century man: again to the American service academies, where if you do something wrong and get a demerit, you have to walk it off in the yard. 1 demerit equals 1 hour of walk time. Get to 100 demerits/hours and you're called a 'century man'. Interesting note: there was only one man in the history of West Point to spend his four years without a single demerit. His name....Robert E. Lee.
> 
> In 1976 the Argentine government sent a small military force to the island of Southern Thule, a deserted island and British possession located between South America and the coast of Antarctica. A small base was set up and it was some months before it was noticed and the British public wasn't informed about it for over a year. The Argentinians stayed there until 1982 when they were chased off as part of the Falklands War.
> 
> Thurston Howell the Third: the millionare from the 1960's TV series 'Gilligans Island'.


	70. Masquerading as Real Life

The day after Christmas, Lewiston took the pups to the movies as a Boxing Day treat to get them out of the house for a few hours, so Jenny and I could spend some time together that afternoon. Erika had been begging to see 'Saturday Night Fever' until everyone was sick of hearing about it and finally her father said yes and dragged the lot of them to the local theater. Heard it was good or at least the music was. John Travolta from 'Welcome Back Kotter' was in it, great....Vinnie Barbarino does dancing, ugh. 

The thought of being alone with Jenny had been all I wanted for weeks and now that it was actually here.......a part of me was a bit let down. My exotic goddess was a little more human then what I'd liked. Had put her up on a pedestal and now was difficult to see her climb down from those lofty heights on her own volition. So now was trying not to let my disappointment show by saying anything that came to mind.

“By the way,” I said as we wandered up the stairs arm in arm. “Where's the dog? Haven't seen The Schnauzer since I've been here.

Jenny sighed and leaned on my shoulder. “She's no longer with us.”

“I'm sorry.” Poor thing, the old girl would get dragged home a lot when John and I would be out on the screen porch over the summer stinking up the neighborhood with our love making after dark. “When did she pass?”

“Oh no, she's not dead. The old girl liked the next door neighbors dachshund better. Couldn't keep the randy bitch off him. So we gave up and she lives full time two door down. I get to see her whenever I want.”

“Oh, that's good.” Kind of liked the dog, even if she didn't have a name. Jenny said they never could agree on one and she was just called 'The Schnauzer'. 

Got to their bedroom, sat on the bed with a bounce and toed off my shoes. Hey, I'm not some heathen who puts their dirty feet on someones clean sheets, even if I'm not gonna put out.......right away. “Soooooo, are you thinking girl or boy this time? I knew pretty much from the start was having a boy, you getting any feeling or the doctors have given you any indication?” Had put on the pretty new nursing shirt and French knickers underneath my clothes, but not going to make it easy, she was going to work for it if she wanted any of this fine Novac ass. Maybe I'm not in the mood. (Sure, right. Talk to the Schnauzer.)

“Haven't felt anything either way,” Jenny turned around. “Be a dear and unzip me.” She was wearing a wool navy blue skirt that fell below her knees but hugged her hips and had slits up the sides that ran up to mid thigh. Slid the button through the hole and then brought the zip down so she could wiggle out of the skirt as it fell to the floor and puddled at her ankles. The garter belt and satin panties was a matching navy, the stockings a midnight black. Her blouse was kind of a tan color with a high ruffled collar. Jennys hair was back up in a bun and she was taking the whole sexy school teacher look to the stratosphere. The bright red peep toe shoes she had on where at least three inches high but the soles and heels were thick enough to provide good support and still be sexy as hell. 

Then came the pearl buttons that ran down the back of the blouse that needed to come undone (before I was). As much as I didn't want them to, my fingers were shaking as I pushed the buttons through their little holes, to reveal an expanse of soft ivory skin. She turned and held out one wrist then the other, so I could take care of the cuffs. The material of shirt was smooth and silky, slid it slowly across her arms allowing it to raise goose flesh.

“That felt so nice mein Fledermaus,” Then she smiled that million candle watt smile of hers.

“Vielen Dank Meine Dame Jenny, do so wish to please you.” Where did that come from? I'm suppose to be not in the mood.

“You do my little one.” She gave a saucy smirk. “Must confess though, I wanted you from that first day we met when I took you to your doctors appointment out in Riley. All I could think of was, 'my what a sweet young omega, wonder what he's like in bed'?”

Was blushing, she thought of me like THAT from the start?

“You didn't disappoint.” Jenny planted a knee between my legs and leaning in. “You could fuck like an alpha and the next minute be as pliant was the most submissive omega.” She ghosted my lips, “I liked that.”

Gave a squeak. A very manly man squeak. “Really? Er....ahem...Really?” Oh G-d she's got gorgeous tits. Considering she was dangling them in front of my nose. That bra was doing everything right; lift, separate, put on display, push up and present those boobies like actors in a passion play. Now my throat was dry. “Could I have some water please?”

My Lady gave a thoughtful look, “I do believe I'm a bit parched too.” She got up and strolled to the door, “wait right here.......” Then sternly, “don't touch yourself.”

“Yes Lady.....no I won't.” Erk, she's killing me......not that it isn't a great way to go. 'Here lies Castiel Novac Winchester. He done got fucked to death.'

She came back a few minutes later with a tray. On it were two glasses of water and a metal bowl filled with ice cubes and a bunch of red grapes. Jenny set the tray down on the top of a near by dresser then handed me a glass. “Drink up, can't have you drying out.”

“Thank you.” The water was icy cold, got a little brain freeze going when I gulped too much at once. Took a few moments for my head to clear to even chance another sip. 

Jenny had taken a finger and was gently flipping open the buttons on my oxford shirt. “Oh my,” she breathed taking in the pretty under wire nursing shirt. “Some one has been shopping at Pellers. You can tell by the quality and workmanship. Looks like Johnny Boy wanted his 'mega to look perfect for me.”

Was about to open my mouth to say these would've been for him but.......John wouldn't see me again until AFTER Jeff was born. He sent these so I'd be pretty for Jenny and Lewiston. Wow, no wonder he's a general, always thinking ahead. Gulp, okay. Head in the game. If Jenny Reynolds is gonna get a rise outta me, she's gotta work for it......if I don't have a total erotic meltdown first- “oh shit.” That came out as whimper. 

Which apparently Jenny liked as she touched the nursing shirt with questing fingers and lips, admiring and praising how well it was made and how wonderfully it fit. “Makes your breasts so full and inviting.” Jennys tongue slid down my cleavage, the flat curling around the curve til it butted against the nipple. Her full lips closing around that tender bud, drawing it in, making it longer, more sensitive and making me lose what little mind I had left.

For the next hour....45 minutes? Three seconds? Beats me, lost track when that talented tongue started lapping my belly. I begged, wept and pleaded for her to do what ever she wished. Any plan of playing it cool, any idea that Lady Jeanette Jerome Reynolds was anything less then a goddess... gone from my mind like it never existed. The woman was great at what she did best, seduction. Whether it was simply to become your friend or lover. Was tied down, toy fucked, face rode and spanked. Milked like a cow, whipped like a mule and moaned like the damned. 

Jeff was wriggling inside me like a demented eel enjoying the attention and adding to the whole insanity of the situation. Must have been a sight, wide leather restraints had me pinned to the bed (wonder if she did this to Lewiston? Ohhhhhhhhhhhh that brought a whole new brand of crazy) Also learned to do things with half frozen grapes that I never knew possible. Jenny popped a few in her mouth and licked and sucked her way over my nipples, belly and cock head. Her cold tongue on warm skin left a trail of goose bumps where ever it touched.

Oh the things one can do with half frozen grapes and the funny places they end up.

The bed got a little messy but then again that's what one has a washer and dryer for along with a large piece of combat assatate to keep the mattress clean. After a short nap and a few more kisses, striped off the soiled sheets and got them going in the washer. Had some more water and apple juice, then went back up stairs to nap some more. “Love you Ladyship.” Yeah, I know. She's got a blind spot for that oldest pup of hers that not even a seeing eye dog couldn't help. Jenny polly manipulated me into sex with her (oh thank GOD!) and to be Jesse's First. But right now, I didn't care. Love her enough enough right now to worry about all those things later or ever.

Fresh sheets and pillow cases were on the bed, the down comforter was on the floor, as two pregnant omegas throw off a lot of heat. “Love you too Castiel,” Sleep came very easily after that. A while later, awoke drowsily to find Lewiston sitting on the bed, admiring 'his' omegas. The way our bellies slotted together, arms and legs in a delightful tangle.

“My dearest Mouse and Fladermaus,” he kissed our foreheads as we sleepily pulled him between us. We kissed and cuddled 'our' alpha, making him ridiculously hard as we touched and breathed our combined scents across his face. The General exploded like Vesuvius under the assault of our talented tongues on his lips and cock.

Dinner that night was just cold sandwiches and canned soup. The pups had filled up on junk at the movies and McDonald hamburgers after the show. Lewiston skipped dinner and had stayed in bed after Jenny and I had gotten up, his stomach a bit queasy. (amazing how an alpha, even at their sickest, could always be up for sex) Jenny brought him a large bicarbonate of soda and a sleeping powder.

The next few days got to explore the embassy, its grounds and those of the surrounding area. Had my picture taken in front of the statue of Winston Churchill, walked Observatory Circle and got to meet the grand dame of DC-Alice Roosevelt Longworth, daughter of Teddy Roosevelt. Wacky old broad but still very cool. 

Lewiston arranged for Jenny and I to get a private tour of the embassy itself and the ambassdors residence. So in a coat and tie borrowed Eric's closet, he was pissy about it until his mother gently reminded him, those were things he'd left behind any way. She kissed and coddled until the big baby agreed to let me wear them. Now I was presentable enough in a black sports coat, blue tie, white shirt, khaki pants and loafers to get in the door.

Our guide was an alpha lady in her early 50's, who'd been on the embassy staff since the Second World War. “I was but a mere slip then,” she said as we stopped in front a portrait of Winston Churchill. “Stenographer and runner. Would carry messages to and fro from here to your White House where Sir Winnie was staying.” She smiled fondly, “he and your Mr Roosevelt got on famously.” A mischievous smile turned her face impish, “would wait a bit with the afternoon messages, so I could go over at the cocktail hour. Always was invited in for a nip of the good stuff.” She sighed, “for being such dark days, they could be a bit good.”

We walked through the room after room, admiring the art work, history and stories of a place where John-John and Caroline Kennedy went to school with the ambassadors pups, Queen Elizabeth presided at dinner, presidents, prime ministers and potentates passed through the halls. Even the Beatles were here, it was just so freaken amazing!

“You've been here so long,” Jenny asked our guide. “Do you ever miss home?”

The older woman, stopped a moment and considered. “Nah,” she said. “I've still family back there and go visit from time to time. But it's not home to me any more. Things have changed so much, the people I knew.....and even my own family, there's nothing to talk about. It's all on about their pups, the doings in town and after that, honestly I've had better conversations with strangers on a tram.” Our guide sighed gustily, then brightened, “come on. Show you the orchids, they're really something.”

A while later was perched on a Louie the (pick a number) settee in the drawing room upstairs having afternoon tea with Mrs Margaret Jay, the rather personable beta wife of the Honorable Peter Jay, ambassador at large. Some of the other staff wives and omega mates were there also, all gussied up in their Sunday best. Though I bet they'd rather be in a sweater and ski pants in front of the TV watching 'Doctor De Amor, MD' along with the rest of the afternoon soaps, then here. Looks like I finally got to use those lessons on how to balance a small plate of finger sandwiches on one knee while keeping the cup and saucer steady on the other.

I was introduced as Omega Winchester, mate of General John Winchester, so I had some standing and status among these people where status was everything. Being Castiel Novac would have gotten me ignored or 'that look' (it was a combination of fear/disgust/constipation) when they found out that yes, Naomi Elizabeth Westmoreland Novac was my mother. We perched, made small talk, ate cucumber or watercress sandwiches (oh goodie, grass on wheat toast with butter) and sipped tea. We're going to raid the fridge when this clam bake ends, don't care if I had to fight her Ladyship for the spotted dick......okay, now that just sounded wrong.

For all its location, fancy dishes and nasty sandwiches, this was no more then any 'hen party' similar to the ones mom used to host at the officers club. Where the ladies would sit around, have coffee or tea, gossip and further their mates careers. Which is actually what was happening here. Watched the more junior staff's mates talk up their spouse and have their noses so far up Mrs Jay's butt, she's gonna have a hard time wiping her ass the next time she goes to the crapper....excuse me.....the loo.

Glanced over at Jenny, her Ladyship was very much in her element and holding her own rather nicely. Those bitches got nothing on Lady Jeanette Jerome Reynolds, she's sipping tea and nibbling those nasty sandwiches like she was born to it. Well, she was but it was still very cool to watch. And speaking of, tried to be cool.....my belly itches. The skin is stretched, a little dry and no amount of cold cream or lotion seems to be helping today.

So here I am trying scratch without calling attention to myself (okay, it's not like I'm trying to itch my butt in public.........damn it! Now it itches too!) Shifted in my seat and put on that sappy pregnancy face and let a hand fall to my belly to rub it. Hopefully I can rub hard enough....

“Omega Winchester,” huh? It was Mrs Jay. “I always had the itches at this point in my pregnancy too.” Oops, busted. “Would feel like I'd be scratching every ounce of skin off.” Which of course opened the flood gate for everyone to tell every excruciating detail about their pregnancy, their sisters or the woman/omega in the bed next to them in hospital. As painful as it was to listen to, at least got to itch but then had to put up with having everyone touch me. Jeff, the little spoiled brat, loved every minute of it.

It would be another 30 minutes before the hen party busted up. Mrs Jay walked us to the front door, thanked one and all for coming and closed it with a bit more of oomph then necessary I thought. Or maybe it just slipped out of her hand to shut that hard. When Jenny and I were out of sight and earshot of the rest...... “First one home gets the spotted dick.....” Damn that slick could run, even in heels and pregnant. Did my best to keep up, was holding my belly and waddling along as fast as I could. Course when we burst into the kitchen, Lewiston is there guiltily trying to wipe crumbs off his face and hide the now empty plate that once held the dick. 

The kitchen was now paved in angry growls and the scent of pissed off omegas with the ever so light touch of a scared alpha. Who took the better part of valor, dropped his pants and took us both in turn on the kitchen table. Lewiston was so exhausted from his efforts, that he went upstairs to nap, but was still asleep and missed dinner. Jenny made a tray up for him and asked me to take it up. Was careful to lay it on top of the highboy first, before turning on the bedside lamp. Jenny had warned me, like most men who'd seen combat, Lewiston woke some times with fists flying.

This time was no different, flipped on the lamp only to catch it in the gut when his fist snaked out knocking it into me and the clock radio to the floor. “Damn,” he hissed and blinked through eyes that took a moment to focus and see a bedroom instead of a far off battle field. “I'm sorry Castiel, didn't mean to...”

“It's okay, it's alright.” I soothed. “John still wakes up in the Ardennes some times, screaming about Tiger tanks.” Smiled ruefully, “I learned to duck.”

“Bit of a rough one that,” the General gave himself a shake to clear body and mind of the past and try to deal with the present. “What time is it?” Glanced at his watch, “good lord, it's 20:00.”

“Her Ladyship sent me up with a tray.......Jenny is still a little miffed at you for eating up the spotted dick.” Set the lamp down, picked up the clock radio off the floor and once everything was set to right, went and got the tray.

“I know,” he sighed. “Problem is, we both like it and she's been craving the stuff like a mad woman. None of the bakeries in whole ridiculous city make it nor do any of the specialty stores have it in the can, so Mouse has to do it herself. So betwixt the pups and me, she's making at least two or three a week.” 

“Well, with that much practice, it prolly doesn’t take her long to make one or two.” Set the tray on his lap and then whisked the tea towel off the plate.

“She has gotten quite good at it,” Lewiston agreed. “Mouse feels however, she should be getting more then just a slice or two for all her efforts.” He glanced at the plate. “Oh, mushy peas.....curried chicken...she does forgive me.” He looked up, “keep me company Madam First?”

“All right Alpha Reynolds.” Traditionally, a Madam First would sit in attendance nude, so slid out of my clothes and took a seat on the bed where Lewiston had patted. Though not a true First, as Jesses father and with the profound bond, he has the rights of a First. As he ate, I told funny stories about my time in Germany, Panama and now the United States. Lewiston would occasionally reach out a hand to stroke my thigh or belly, letting Jeff kick and press into his palm. “Going to be a right big pup that one.”

“I suspect he will be.” Had slicked my itchy skin with coco butter, so now my belly looked smooth and had a light sheen from the oils. “He's going to be a bad one to keep fed and in nappies.”

“Don't believe you will have any problems keeping that pup fed,” the warmth of his large hands on my breasts felt incredibly nice. “Not when you're as full and plump...” Then with an impish smile, he quoted “My mistress’ eyes are nothing like the sun; Coral is far more red than her lips’ red: If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun.....” 

“That's silly, what's that from?”

“Shakespeare,” he said lazily, kneading a few drops of milk out of those penny brown kernels. “The Bard was having a bit of a lark with the love poetry at the time.” He caught the drops on his finger tips and licked them clean. “Rather tasty that.” Then Lewiston yawned. “Think Mouses good dinner and your sweet milk has put me back in 'Slumberland with Little Nemo'.” Took the tray from his lap, slid off the bed and walked it over to the high boy. “Kiss me?” Lewiston asked sleepily. “Let me taste thy lip, sweet milk and skin.” His mouth brushed over my body, taking in his pleasures, then dipped a finger to my neither lips, parting them, “to be as Alice and fall into thy dear rabbit hole.” He licked the wetness from his fingers and with that, the General eyes fluttered close and he fell back to sleep.

Leaned over and kissed his cheek. “We are such stuff, as dreams are made on, and our little life is rounded with a sleep.” Quietly got dressed, picked up the tray, turned off the light and padded out of the room. 

A few days later on Friday morning, our costumes for the masquerade party the next night arrived. Lewiston and Jenny would be going as Lord Nelson and Lady Hamilton, Eric had a Ziggy Stardust outfit, Erika refused to go, stating the whole idea was an embarrassment and she was going to her girlfriends' house but would be there to see her dad get promoted. Jenny still wanted to sell her to the gypsies but Lewiston reminded her that the Rom would toss her back. Jesse was in his first tux, he was going as Bond, James Bond. My little First was promised he could stay up a bit after midnight but not a second more, as his mother would walk him home right there and then.

The belly dancer outfit wasn't as skimpy as I was afraid it was going to be. My legs were completely covered in navy blue harem pants, the top had a plunging neck line that looked like I'd fall out of with a wrong breath and sleeves that went to the elbow. The rest of the costume consisted of coins sewn onto scarves that jangled like sleigh bells and a long black wig. 

It was Lewiston who came into their bedroom to see how we're were doing, took one look at the outfit and immediately nixed the wig and top. “You look ridiculous, like some bad cabaret. Had seen male dancers in Egypt and Palestine, when I was growing up there. They looked a bit more like this”.....he took the longest of the scarves and started at the wrist of one arm, wound it up that arm to the shoulder, then once around my chest to cover the breasts. The czars collar was next and.....wow. “Darling,” Jenny cuddled against her mate. “You never told me you had a bent for the theatrical.” 

“Well, I....” the General blushed prettily. “It's not something that comes up in conversation very often....”

“Then it should,” she purred, batting her eyes. “I would like that conversation....very often.”

At that moment, two was company and three....well, made myself scarce for a while. Went to the guest room, changed clothes and went downstairs. Erika was sitting in the living room watching General Hospital. “Thanks a lot.” She groused. “The 'rents' were always kind of embarrassing but now because of you, they shag like shoats if the wind blows by dads willie.”

“Sorry about that GI.” At least your parents are having sex.....together. Not banging hookers on the hood of a Fayetteville police car like Mom or.....I don't EVEN wanna know what The Colonel is fucking. 

Her parents emerged from their bedroom and downstairs a while later smirking and gigging like teenagers. Erika stomped out of the living room, “Bloody Hell!” She snarled over her shoulder, “you should be ashamed, the lot of you!”

The night of the embassy party, a cold rain had settled over the city and a fog crept in off the Potomac River. The snow that had fallen the day before had melted and made the puddles between the old chancellery and the residence even deeper. Wished I brought the velvet cape John had bought me for our honey moon but having it hanging in the closet back in Rochester was not helping me now. So pulled on the long coat and figured it would be fine for the walk over. The party was scheduled to start at 21:00 and end officially at 01:00 AM but Jenny confided it usually didn't get over with until the last drunk was shoveled out the door around 03:00 AM.

'Lord Nelson' and 'Lady Hamilton' were looking rather dashing. Lewiston decided to play the younger Nelson who had both arms and eyes, while Jenny was dressed in a long while gown of Grecian style popular at the time and a crown of real calla lilies nicked from the embassy green house. Eric was in his spaced out best and my Little First was looking rather dapper in his tux. Lewiston nixed the idea of walking, even with umbrellas, as we'd get there looking like drowned rats. “Don't want my mascara to run,” Eric stated flatly. Bit my lip to keep the smart ass remarks right there on my tongue instead of jumping out my mouth.

The oldest Reynolds pup and I had not gotten any better since that first evening and although it hadn't gotten any worse, our relationship was not what Jenny had envisioned. So it just simmered there under the surface waiting for a bad moment to get really bad.

So I was smushed into the back seat of the Rabbit with Jesse and Eric, (they GOTTA get the beamer fixed) Jenny had called shot gun earlier. Wanna kick whose ever ass back at Fort Riley for teaching her about that one. Then made the short drive across the parking lot and court yard to join the line of vehicles waiting to drop off party goers. Was beginning to wish I'd stayed back at the quarters and welcome in the new year with Guy Lombardo (or a re-run as he croaked last month) on the TV, some ginger ale and a bowl of pop corn. American style, can't stand it sugared up the way the English eat it.

There was a long white tent set up to shelter the guests as they stepped out of their cars and men in livery to hold umbrellas to help keep the rain off. We climbed out and Lewiston took the car back to the house, figuring it would easier to deal with then trying to find it in the crowded parking lot with half a bag on later.

Once inside, we checked our coats and got in the receiving line. Ambassador Jay was dressed in a white suit similar to the one in Saturday Night Fever (which sadly seemed to be the theme of a lot of men that night) while Mrs Jay had the off the shoulder red dress from the movie poster. Ohhhhhh, this was going to be a long evening. Finally made it up to the front of the line, pressed flesh, said the 'thank you for having us' and got the hell away. I WANNA DRINK!

And that's the problem with parties, like family gatherings, they aren't as much fun sober. So wandered around with Jenny for a while, till Lewiston got back. Hit the buffet table, looks like they went with all the favorites for a night of 'British sunshine'. Filled up my plate with Toad in the Hole, Coronation Chicken, Beef Wellington, Black pudding Scotch Eggs, a few cheese and bacon scones, then found a quiet corner away from everyone else to eat it. Some of it was good, some forgettable while others.......the potted palms were going to take a beating tonight. Looks like there's a good crowd, the embassy staff, ex-pats, Christopher Lee......Christopher Lee?! Holy shit! Dracula's here! This party might be fun after all.

Was going to make my move to get an autograph when a cold hand fell on my shoulder stopping my way across the room. “Lay off the merchandise” turned, ducked and pried off the fingers........ “Luci?” Even in a mask and dressed like a Catholic priest, knew my brothers' scent and touch any where. Was afraid that night when I stranded down town when the bus didn't come and had to get a ride from strangers but now but now...in a room full of people...was terrified. “What are you doing here?

“I was invited,” he smiled toothily. “Or the person I came with was. I was his plus one.” Luci's eyes raked up and down my body. “Like the costume. It's just soooooo.....you.” He reached over to give a tit a squeeze. “Mooooo cow. How many gallons you got in there?”

“Get lost Brother,” I hissed slapping his hand away, trying to be braver then I felt. “My friends are here, so don't try anything.”

“Ah yes. 'Admiral Nelson' over there turning a blind eye as he has his nose pretty well up the ass of Lord Gordon Talbot. For some reason the old codger got up off his death bed and came across the ocean.” Then Luci pointed over to Jenny, “then her Ladyship is talking to my friend. He finds her quite charming for an older omega.” Looked over and there talking my Jenny is a rather short alpha male in a monk outfit. Took a moment but......it was that sawed off Panamanian troll Luci was trying to get me to 'entertain' at the Fort Bragg Officers Club that first week of camp. “He still would like to meet you. Even if you're mated, it wouldn't be out of the question to become his First. It's a lucky Alpha who meets there Madam First on New Years Eve.” My brother quoted the old saw, with that he pulled the scarlet envelope from his pocket and with a leer, held it out. “Let's help him get lucky.”

“Mikey tried to get me to be some Argentine assbutts First at Thanksgiving.” Tried to edge away but Luci took hold of my wrist, painfully rolling the bones together. “I had nothing to teach him and there's really nothing to teach your friend. Padraino's dead because of people like him or maybe he even gave the order. And you, you prolly sent that chivato after me too! It almost killed MY PUP! Now you want me to play nice?! Go to Hell, Luci and take your friend with you!” Stomped his foot and pulled away, grabbing the envelope, ripping it in two. 

Now he was mad as I looked around desperately for help but the party was roaring right along, the music was too loud and everyone was caught up in their own part of it “Liston you little slut, you'll do what I tell you. You will accept him as your First, do the 'Readers Digest' version of that ceremonial bullshit, then get on your knees and present. He fucks you, blah blah, we all have cake and coffee after ward, everyone goes home happy.”

“Except me! You're making a travesty of everything a Madam First represents,” was furious and couldn't care less about keeping my voice down. “So you DON'T deny sending that creature after me.”

“What if I did? The damn witch failed anyway, went back to check on the process and she was dead. The chivato had been sent back to her. Only this time there were three of them.” He shook his head, “was rather messy.”

Note to self, never piss off a certain pow wow doctor from the Citadel. “Luci, you're going to get lost, never bother me or mine again. Or I'll tell my mate, Mom and the Santaro who dropped a house on that witch.”

My brother didn't have the courtesy of looking worried. In fact he was smirking at my threat. “Have you ever heard of Prostaglandin F2alpha?”

“No, should I?”

“Well, maybe not. But depending on how far along you are, it can be used to induce labor,” now his features turned demonic. “Or abortion. Got a couple of syringes here in my pocket.” Automaticly crossed my arms in front of my belly. 

“You wouldn't, you couldn't!”

“Got one for you and one for your little friend over there.”

Now saw red. “You leave MY Jenny out of this!”

“YOUR Jenny? Boy do YOU have delusions of grander.” Luci gave a disgusted snort. “If you knew really what a manipulative bitch your precious Jenny was, you'd be singing a different tune.”

“Keep talking like that, Lewiston Reynolds is right behind you.”

Luci smirked. “Good try Little Brother. But you're standing in front of a mirror.”

“How about Jesse Reynolds, in the ball room with a big ass fork?”

“Come on, Clue was never your game and besides that trick didn't work the first ty-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” and that's when Luci screeched like he's been stabbed, which he had. And jumped right into my fist, as I went on one knee to punch him in the nuts. He went down faster than a fifty cent whore on nickle night, only with a fork stuck in his butt. Jesse had snuck up on my brother at such an angle where he couldn't be seen in the mirror.

“Good job! You were amazing! Nobody does it better.” Jesse puffed up with pride. Took his hand and we scooted back into the main part of the hall. “You saved my pup. But, now get your mother outta here. It's not safe for her or her babe.”

“But how?” My brave Little Alpha was back to looking like a frightened pup.

Thought desperately, then...“tell her you wanna go home, that a bad man gave you a glass of champagne and then tried to reach inside your pants. Think you can do that?”

Jesse's head bobbed up and down, “what about you?”

“I'll be fine, just get your Mum out.” The pup took off like a shot and few moments later.....

“MUMMY! A BAD MAN TRIED TO TOUCH MY WILLIE!” Oooooo good boy, you even yacked on the monk. Extra points for that one. Then heard his father roar....”WHO WAS IT SON?” Then heard a howl.....“BLOODY PAPTIST!” The crowd parted like the Red Sea for Charlton Heston, as Lewiston made a bee line toward Luci, who'd gingerly pulled out the fork and was getting up from the floor.

“There's been some kind of mistake......” hee hee. My brother didn't get in another word edgewise as the enraged Alpha grabbed him by the back of the coat collar and dragged him toward the front door. 

“I'll have you bloody cashiered and castrated!” Wow, dinner and a show. 

And bye bye brother Luci, happy landings assbutt. “That was very clever.” A voice commented in a familiar accent. “Having the pup make a fuss and then ruin my costume with vomit Very smart diversion.” Uh oh. Turned and found myself looking down at Luci's friend, now dressed in a khaki shirt and pants. “So fertile and round as a melon,” his hands were on my belly. His fingers were short, grabby, greedy. “Your pup is so large, his sire a big alpha, no?”

“His father a big alpha yes.” Pulled his greedy little fingers off my skin. “You'll excuse me but...”

“A dance and then you may go.” He pulled me on to the dance floor, Holy Baby Jebus, it looks like I'm out here with 10 year old. 

“Uh General,” I began.

“Manuel,” he said pleasantly, his pockmarked face turning even more grotesque with the smile he tried to possess. “General is so......impersonal on a night like this.”

“Okay......Manuel.” How do this without causing an international incident or getting a syringe in the gut, if the troll is carrying the drug Luci threatening to use on me.

We danced in silence for a few turns before he asked. “Where do you wish to preform my First ceremony?”

Oh crap, “well um......I hadn't decided yet......Luci, er Luke...my brother. Uh, surprised me with your request. It's a big decision to accept someone as your First and I need time to consider your petition.” Like the next hundred years.

Manuel just waved off my reluctance, “I will speak to the Ambassador, he'll provide a room.”

Now wait a minute! “General, I haven't said yes.”

“Oh but that is just a formality.....”

THE FUCK IT IS! Pulled away, “I'm very sorry General but I do apologize, but I feel there is nothing worth while I can teach you or that such a bond would advantageous to either party. I'm sorry, but I can not accept your request.”

From the look on his face, the thought that I might say no, never occurred to him. Or that being denied anything was a possibility. About that moment was thanking my lucky stars this was not the Panamanian embassy because this would be about the time the flunkies would be dragging my sorry ass away to be 'persuaded'. “You know it is not wise to say no to me,” he growled. 

“Excuse me,” A young British officer in full dress uniform had come up and tapped Manuel on the shoulder. “Cutting in mate, now off you go. That's a good lad.” He neatly stepped between between the enraged troll and myself. When the little General looked like he wasn't going to move, the young officer hissed in the language any army man would understand. “Piss off, you nasty little cunt. Fold your banner and retreat.” We waltzed off around the dance floor until he aimed us away from the ballroom and down a hall. “Whew,” the officer leaned up against the wall for a moment. “Was hoping to dance you away without that palm tree Bonaparte causing a fuss.”

“Thanks for the save, but WHAT do you want and who the fuck are you?” Considering no one wanted to see me tonight without ulterior motives made my greeting less then cordial.

“Oh, sorry about that. Lieutenant Gavin McLeod, 2 Para....Second Battalion Parachute Regiment. Been having a bit of a lark with your 82nd Airborne, good chaps those. But got called to the embassy tonight to help out God.” He stood up straight again, “come along now.”

“Whats whata where who now?” 

“God....Lord General Gordon Talbot. He's been called that for ages, since 'Pontius was a pilot'...er excuse me....now how did that one chap say it? Oh yes, 'Christ was a cowboy'. Done everything, been everywhere and got the bloody medal to prove it. Off you pop.”

“No.” Crossed my arms across my chest. “Sorry old thing, but the only place I'm going is home. Gonna sneak back out, get my coat and blow this popsicle stand. Thanks for the save, but you and El Lordo can shove it up your collective asses and spin.” 

Lieutenant MacLeod sighed unhappily. “And if I'd stayed in North Carolina, I would've been laid tonight, gorgeous bird, EMORMOUS.....tracks of land, but no. Had to help family. Had to answer 'Daddy's' call to help my little brother.”

“Well, don't suck to be you, go help your little bro but I'm gone. As the Southern Russians would say: Dosvedanja Y'all”

That's when he slipped an arm around my shoulder. “Hello little brother.”

Slid under his arm. “Very funny but I have 4 brothers and you ain't one of em.”

“Ah yes, the 'angel Novacs'.” About that time two rather large vitamin packed specimens from the British army came out a side door. “Thank you squaddies for coming, Mr Novac here is being slightly uncooperative. Let's see what we can do to take care of that.” 

“How rough can we be with the little cunt?” One of them asked, cracking his knuckles for effect.

“Not very,” the Lieutenant was taking a small bottle of milky liquid and a syringe from his pocket. “God wants him undamaged.” Then MacLeod turned displaying the syringe, “now we can do this the easy way, or the MUCH easier way.......”

Kicked him in the knee cap, ducked around and fled toward the ballroom. “HELP!!! FIRE......” Was yanked by the scruff back into the hall, a hand clapped over my mouth, then pushed up against the wall. Size 12 combat boots all but nailed my feet to the floor as their owner just smiled evilly. “They always smell so pretty when they're scared.” He pushed his hard on against my wriggling belly, that stopped me quicker then any verbal threat. Watched with big frightened eyes as the lieutenant limped over, “pull his arm straight. You know, I really wanted to like you.....but....you're as big a tosser as our father.” And with that, plunged the needle into a vein. “Oh don't worry, it won't hurt your pup.”

It was as if my eyes closed for just a second but when I opened them was slumped in a chair, in a room I'm hoping was somewhere in the embassy, the cold disc of a stethoscope pressed against my chest. “Where? What? What happened?”

“What happened Mr Novac or should I say Omega Winchester is Propofol. Very new, fast acting, faster leaving and no side effects....worth mentioning. Thought it would be a good thing to keep in reserves, given your propensity for violence.” The alpha giving this lecture was seated in a wheelchair next to a lit fire place. He was older then shit, dressed in an army uniform long out of date, chest covered in medals (holy crap is that a Victoria’s Cross?). The old alpha glanced at the doctor (hope he was one anyway) standing next to me. “Has he recovered?”

“For the most part young Novac here is fine....now. Pulse was a little slow there for a bit but a quick jab of Epinephrine and he's back within normal limits, right as rain. The pup is an active little chap. Came out of the anesthesia very quickly, wiggling like piglet. Considering there are eight essences inside of him, wager the pup could swim the 21 miles across the channel and back in quick order.” I tried to stand, whoa.....feel...oh man....haven't felt this wasted since that night at the Fort Bragg officers club. “Now now,” the doctor caught my arm and set me back down. “Have a seat, the effects will wear off shortly.”

“You couldn't have just asked me?” I croaked, my throat dry. “Could I have some water please?”

“Lieutenant MacLeod did,” the elderly man said with a slight smile. “You told him a few off color things and kicked him in the knee cap.”

The doctor handed me a glass of cool water and downed it thirstily. “I did? Can't remember that.....but good for me.” Okay let's do the good defense is a good offense and get offensive. “So who the fuck are you really and what do you want?”

All the old dude did was laugh, “Good Lord. You do get that fire from your mother and that flair for the dramatic from that dark devil of a sire.” Sounds like he pegged the Novacs right. Then he squinted and leaned forward, “you even have your mothers bright blue eyes.”

Huh? Mom's eyes are brown. “Uh Sir......General Talbot.....you are Gordon Talbot right? (At least that part came back) I don't think I'm the person you're looking for.”

“Oh but I think you are. If all the reports are right and now looking at you. They are.” Then he fell back in the wheel chair. “All these years and now you're here.....don't know how to what to say. I've stood at the gates of Khartoum, galloped bareback through the Khyber Pass with a horde of miffed tribesman after me and beheld the Great Wall in China at sunrise but now......my daughters' pup is alive and with babe. And I don't know what to do. Quite extraordinary really.”

Looked around, didn't see anyone but Talbot, the doctor and MacLeod. He couldn't have meant me? “Um Sir, I don't know who you think I am but....”

“You really don't know do you?” The old man wore a rather bemused look. “They never told you?

“Dad said the little git had been kept in the dark,” LT MacLeod really didn't sound happy. Not that getting kicked in the knee cap was a load of laughs or getting gypped outta getting laid certainly wasn't. “He's got no clue. Maybe you shouldn't Sir....”

“NO! I've had this hanging over me from the moment my little angel ran off with that...that demon. That she lied about her pup, that Roger tried to force her to tell us where she buried her still born babe and when Fergus fought for my beautiful girls' hand and rumors all those years of her pup being alive......”

The glass fell from my fingers, hitting the floor and rolling away as everything went into slow motion and fell piece by piece into place. The 'once upon a time' story I'd heard all my life, the fairy tale of Fergus and Beautiful....not like I hadn't heard the word enough from Smelly Toominelli this summer. Bela, Italian for beautiful. So this wasn't some made up tale to entertain a pup. It was the story of my life sitting in plain sight. Mom lied to me....she isn't even my real mother and The Colonel isn't my....well thank god for small favors......NAOMI NOVAC LIED TO ME MY WHOLE LIFE! “I'm not Castiel Novac?”

“Yes and no,” Talbot cocked his head to one side. Your birth certificate says you are but that of course if a bit of a fabrication. Naomi’s last pup died, poor little mite, a few days before. She had the child at home and being that Zachariah was away doing some fool thing, he was none the wiser upon return. So when Bela came to her to hide and have her pup, it wasn't hard to pay off the locals for a birth certificate, destroy any records of the first pups' death and then convince everyone that you were Naomi's.”

“Poor little soul,” thought of that forgotten babe. Tossed aside and forsaken for me. I have so much to atone for, even though it's not directly my fault. Maybe I did deserve the beatings by Luci and Zachariah for all those years. “Why didn't Lady Bela try to get me back?”

“She tried, but Naomi loved you too much and wouldn't give you up. Also, your father had too many enemies that to have kept you safe would've been impossible. But Alpha Novac promised that on your mating day...”

“My birth parents would walk me down the aisle,” I filled in. “God! How could could I be soooo stupid!”

“Got me gobsmacked,” Gavin pipped up. “Father had you talked up as the 'smart one'.

Got to my feet shakily and advanced on the lieutenant. “How do you fit in this shit storm?”

“I'm Crowleys get from mate number one,” he said. “You'd think the old man was Ben Cartwright or some such rubbish having pups by different mates.”

“Your mother was.....”

“Abbadon.” Oh crap, the skank...er...lady, Crowley had to mate as Bela had to take Roger. Am beginning to hate that story. “He divorced Mom the minute he sunk his teeth into her ladyship.” Gavin sounded rather bitter, suppose I can't blame him. Had his world turned upside down through no fault of his own, other then being the pup of a cast aside mate. 

“Wait a minute, if it was too dangerous to take me back......how come he,” hooked a thumb at my half brother. “Was acknowledged as Crowleys get without any problems?”

“Cuz brain child,” Gavin said sarcasticly doing the finger quotes from hell. “I wasn't as 'special' as you. No, Mom was from a good family with reasonable connections. But not like you. Not a Talbot, not related to 'God' and the 'Devil'. Even a pup by a woman disowned by her family was worth more then me.” Ouch!

“Um...sorry?” Geeze, knew I was a trouble magnet, didn't know I could cause a shit load of problems just by being born. “If he's 'God'? Who's the Devil?”

“That'd be my old gran, Rowena MacLeod. She's got her witchy/bitchy little fingers in everybodys pie. Knows everyone, boffed everybody. Even had herself a bit of a fling with a certain royal husband out on a Greek Island some years ago. Until his wife showed up with a full a good bit of Royal Navy, threatening to use that misbegotten little rock for target practice if he didn't get his arse on her flag ship NOW!” Gavin and his squaddies snickered. “Gran said she never saw a man pull is pants on as fast as Phil did that day.”

Whooooo, ouch. And I thought I had family issues. Turned to General Talbot. “So now what? I get an inheritance, title, a years supply of Rice-a-roni?”

“Oh heavens no,” he said looking surprised. “The title and estate go to my son and his family. I just wanted to see you before I die.”

“YOU FUCKED UP MY LIFE JUST SO YOU COULD JUST 'SEE' ME! AND I GET NOTHING OUT OF IT EXCEPT A LOAD OF HEART BURN!?” Oh this is just..... “WHO THE FUCK TO DO THINK YOU ARE? I OUGHTA FUCK'EN GREASE YOU RIGHT NOW!”

General Talbot looked surprised, “you're life is the same. You only have the truth now.”

“The truth? Let me tell you, it ain't what it's cracked up to be! I was happy living the lie. As shitty as they could be, the Novacs were my family and protection. NOW I HAVE NOBODY!”

“But you have your father and mother, Gavin and your uncles family still in England.”

“Well dosn't that make things SOOOOOOOOOOO much better. 'Family' I don't know and a name that means jack shit here in the states. Thank you ever so goddamn much.” Got up, had a good head of angry and it was working for me. “I'm outta here, Lieutenant sorry about the knee but you better get out of my way or this time....I'll fucken cripple you.” He looked over at the General, who nodded and then stood out of the way to the door he was in front of.

“Castiel,” General Talbot called out. He now looked a zillion years old. Guess his little family reunion didn't work out the way he figured. Well what did he expect? Me to be thrilled to be a part of his little 'Brady Bunch' and get nothing out of it except the knowledge I was a freaken nobody without the protection (okay threat) of Naomi Novac? “I.....here. Take this. Never let it be said you received nothing from this family but grief.” He slid the worn gold signet ring off his boney finger and held it out.

“Wow, how many boxes of Cracker Jacks did ya have to eat to get that? Or you were trying to get the transistor radio at the claw machine and got this instead? No thanks, I'll take my years' supply of that 'San Francisco treat' and beat feet on outta here.”

“NO!” He wheeled himself over faster then I imagined someone on deaths door could've to push the ring into my hand. “It belonged to my fathers father. He received it when he mated (loud throat clearing from Gavin) bonded, with one of the daughters of Prince George Duke of Cambridge (even louder throat clearing from Gavin) by one of his mistresses. The ring was crafted (thought Lt MacLeod was going to hack a lung) Oh I don't know. Pater said Grand-dad won it in a card game against some poncy lords and that stupid git of a prince.” The old man glowered as if to say...'happy now?' The self satisfied smirk on the younger mans face said....'yup, quite.'

For the first time since being drugged, dragged and messed over royally (excuse the expression) I honestly smiled or at least part of my mouth did. And held out my hand to accept the ring. “That is so messed up beyond belief that I gotta have it.” 

“All I ask is that you don't lose it, for being a trinket won in a poncy card game, it is very special to me.” 

“So, what now?” Slid the ring on. “Is this were I say: 'in brightest day, in darkest night, no evil will escape my sight'?” Crickets. “Green Lantern? Super hero guy in the comic books with a ring.....? Nothing? You people gotta get some culture.” With that I walked out. Funny how where life takes you. I walked into the embassy a Novac and will walk out a.....a.....Talbot? Crowley? Castiel Crowley? Oh. Hell. No. Winchester, at least I'm a Winchester. But I can still be a Novac....right? Maybe should've stayed and got a few more answers but didn't wanna deal with those people any longer then I had to.

The tears are starting burn at the corner of my eyes. Can't face anyone right now, not even Jenny. Stumbled down a corridor until came to a pair of French doors leading out on to a balcony. The rain was pelting down hard against the glass with no sign of letting up. Opened the door and went out into the cold driving rain. Hugged myself against the chill and just everything I'd learned in the last...don't even know how long was in that room. Not that it mattered, considering my life was a lie.

The costume soaked through in an instant. Shuffled to the edge of the balcony and looked down. The gardens were far below, covered up for the winter, a sleep waiting for the bright promise of spring. Oh man, what ever they shot me up with is sitting badly with what I'd eaten. Maybe should get back inside, urrrrrrrrrrr.....don't feel so good. Get the door open and almost cross the threshold before the thickly carpeted floor slaps me in the face. Jeff.....

“My, vhat do have we here?” Woke to see my reflection in the mirror toes of a pair of jack boots that were an inch or two from my nose. “Are you dead?”

“Maybe.” Maybe not, was starting to shiver again. Rolled carefully on my side, trying to curl into a ball to find warmth. “Are you the boatman/reaper come to take me to Hell?”

“Maybe,” the mirror toes disappeared and black wool replaced them. “Have you a coin under your tongue?”

“Nope. Sorry flat busted right now. Didn't think I'd need money tonight, there was an open bar after all.”

“I vouldn't say you were flat busted,” the voice said appreciatively. Apparently I kind of fell out of my top. “Vould say you are as Mother Rossiya , full and flowing, a treasure trove of forests, mountains and lush valleys.” His warm hand was running across my cold wet skin, from forehead, to breast, the scalding palm glided to cup my neither lips. 

“If you're my guide to the underworld,” just my luck, got a 'handsy' pervert of a reaper. Fuck my afterlife. “At least buy me dinner if you're gonna feel me up like that.”

He rocked back on his heels laughing, “you Americans are funny. Always thinking of food when you copulate. In Rossiya, we either think of food or fucking. Not both at the same time. Very hard not to spill the borsch, when....how do you Americans say it? Push'in the cushion?”

Now it was my turn to laugh. “Okay Ivan, you're alright. Can you help me up?”

“Neyt, not Ivan. It's Demity.” He pulled me carefully to my feet and I looked into the sharp handsome features and blue eyes of my reaper/boatman. “Lieutenant Dimity Krushnic of the Peoples Army of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, late of the 9th Tank Division 1st Guards Tank, German Democratic Republic.” He even did the slight bow and heel clicking thing. “I doubt you'd remember me, but was at that crass exploitative bourgeoisie party where you sold yourself for a pittance for that young alphas pleasure.”

“Becoming someones First is neither crass nor exploitative. And yet you were there, prolly ate enough to feed a small village and guzzled enough vodka to stagger seven commissars. Did you get your kopeks worth?”

“My attendance was all in the name of detente,” he said haughtily. “And for the record, I dropped a Krugerrand into your beggers bowl.”

“Not such a pittance after all.” Where would a Russian have gotten that? Oh yeah, Angola. Somebody must have gone through the pockets of the dead South African troops. “Detente, glasnost, what lovely words for...” but my brain was too tied to think of a good dig. Gave the sodden material a tug to try and cover up my boobs. Jeeze, when did those suckers get so big? “Is there a bathroom or something around here where I can get dried off and warmed up?”

“Da,” Lt Krushnic said, as he grasped my arm and gently pushed me in the opposite direction I was going to take. “But not that way. The Ambassadors wife is around the corner.......'entertaining' questions from a newspaper reporter.”

“Why would she talk to a reporter up here away......oh.” Jenny had let me in on some of the gossip going around the embassy. The juiciest being Mrs Jays' supposed relationship with the Watergate reporter from the Washington Post. 

“There's a guest room down this hall with a bath,” he escorted me a few doors in the opposite direction.”

“And you know this how?” I asked as we stopped in front of the door and the Lieutenant produced a key. 

“Because let us say...” as Lt Krushnic slid the key in the lock, it opened with a sharp click. “I was asked similar questions at one time by Mrs Jay.” He smirked, “she did so enjoy my answers.”

Oh gravy, he's a spy. Oh that's stupid. Krushnic is just one more horn dog of an alpha, ready to dip his wick in any willing hole. Or a gigolo. All in the name of detente of course. The room was small, little more then what you'd find in a chain hotel. Was prolly for servants or a visiting junior official but there was a comfortable looking bed, chest of drawers, a desk and chair. The wall paper looked like it could use replacing but not right away, as the design was long out of fashion but condition was not. Flipped the light on in the bathroom, there was a toilet, a sink along with a tub and shower combination.

“Is there anything in here I can change into? Was getting tired of the whole 'I Dream of Jeannie' outfit. Wanted some clothes BEFORE I head to the shower, not try to scrounge around after. Not with a guy who's so full of himself. Not that I don't like an alpha with some confidence but this guy, he takes to a whole new world of.....'I think I'm great I' think I'm grand...... “I go to fair and hold my hand, I put my arms around myself and when I get fresh I slap my face.” 

“Vhat did you say?” The lieutenant was going through the dresser as I was headed to the closet.

“Nothing,” said innocently pulling open the double doors to the closet opposite the bed. Hmmmmmm, a bathrobe. Picked it off the hanger. A large Oxford shirt that's a possiblility. A dress...ugh, wouldn't be caught dead in that thing. Old lady florals, shivered and this time not from the cold.

“Ah, here ve are,” Demitry pulled out a pair of black ski pants from the bottom drawer. “These should do.” Not bad, they'll work in a pinch. Kept going through the closet. Found a trench coat, nice London Fog and a blue tie. Oh good grief...pulled out a huge blue silk dress. “Too bad about the size, it would match your coloring nicely and with a few alterations could've been made into a Vietnamese style Ao dai gown.”

Whoa, where did that come from? “And how do you know about fashion and omegas clothes.....other then to getting omegas out of them?”

“My father was stationed in Paris, France for many years before coming to your county as Council General. My government concluded if he could withstand the decadence of the French, father could face the onslaught of your capitalistic society.” He tried to look modest, “I, as you Americans say, 'picked up a few pointers' while there.” 

“So in Paris, you learned to design and sew?”

“No, I learned enough of the language of fashion to get designers and models into bed.”

“Un-fucking-believeable.” Indignantly put my hands on my hips. Course the top fell off as my indigence had to share a room with embarrassment. “You go on about the terrible decadence of the West, YET, you reveal in it! You are such a hypocrite!”

“I suspect so.” The Russian shrugged, “but an honest one. But come, take your bath before you catch your death.”

Definitely locked the bathroom door. Stripped off the sopping wet costume, hope it drys out okay, would hate to ruin it, then turned on the shower. Waited until the water was just right before stepping in, “hey Pup. You all right in there?” The affirmative kick hit my bladder just right so I was pissing like a race horse. “Oh man....mensch!” Stepped out and let the water run a few minutes, turned off the facets and let the pissy water run out before getting back in. Gross. Took a washcloth, got it good and soapy, then scrubbed out the tile floor. Yeah, yeah, have showered and bathed in worse. When you have four brothers, showering in a puddle of piss is inevitable but not lately and not while pregnant.

Again got the water just right and stepped under the spray. Mmmmmmm, nice. Jesus H. Christ, what was I thinking going out on that balcony in the rain? As usual, I wasn't. Just wanted to get the whole idea of not being who I thought I was....out of my head for a moment. Even if it hurt me or Jeff. What kind of papa am I going to be?

Put my hands against the fall and leaned in. The water thank goodness stayed hot and took the cold off my skin and down the drain till I could stop shivering. After a while, turned off the spray and got out. Dried off what I could reach and figured the other bits would take care of themselves in a while. Pulled on the stretch pants and buttoned up the oxford shirt. It was a little tight but should keep the boobs from flopping about and then put on the tie. Never can get the damn thing straight, it always falls backwards. Opened the door and peeked out. Demetry had taken off his jacket and boots and was lounging on the bed.

“So, what do you think?” I asked, coming out of the bath in the cobbled together outfit. 

He raked his eyes up and down my body, “you look like the waiters downstairs. Only unwed and desperate for money.” Demitry sighed, “you would have looked spectacular in the Ao dai.”

“Well, since you don't sew, that obviously ain't happening.” Went to the dresser and found a pair of dry socks. Sat down on the bed, with a bit of difficulty put them on, then tried to get up off the bed, course that wasn't working. “Oh fuck a duck.” Course the assbutt lay there watching me trying to bounce my way off, which wasn't working either.

“Need assistance?” Son of bitch'en borsch eating shit grinning commie bastard.

“No,” I grunted, trying again. “Got this by the....” Nope, don't got it. Fell back on the bed like a beached whale. Course that's the time the hormones kick in. The whole two hours, do they? No! During the show downs with Luci and Manuel, of course not. Finding out my existence was one lousy rotten once upon a time story....dry eyed. Standing out on a balcony freezing my collective ass off..you shitten me? But now, I'm laying here bawling my eyes out cuz I can't get off a bed. 

“There, there.” Guess omega tears can melt an iron curtain. “Don't cry, please cry.” Demetry got up, came around to my side of the bed, took the lapels of the trench and pulled me up to my feet. He pushed aside the collar of the shirt and coat, leaned in and could feel his nose began scenting my neck and throat. “You smell so pretty...”

“Men don't smell pretty.” I hiccuped. “They're suppose to smell manly and tough and ...” Which lead to another outburst of tears.

“Silly omega,” he whispered, licking and nipping the back of my neck. “What you are is a miracle of life in one delightfully plump package.” 

“Did you just call me FAT?!” The sweet scent turned acidy.

Got to admit the alpha was quick on his feet. “No, of course not. You're zaftig, juicy, full and lovely as the peaches you smell like. You're as an orchard, to be tended, pruned, plucked and tender buds wrapped securely,” his hand brushed up against a breast. “To guard them against the harshness of winter.”

“Sweet talker,” was really kind of liking this. Oh crap, come on Novac...er....Winchester. Buck up. Then noticed something else about his little seduction speech. “Hey, where's your Russian accent? You were talking like Boris Badinoff earlier and now you're all Lawrence Olivier.”

“You caught me,” he laughed. “Most American women and omegas dig an accent. The thicker I make it, the more they love it and try to save me from the 'evils' of communism.”

“You know that's a dick move.”

“Yes, I know but it works every time. But for you, I needed something a little bit better then scent and touches, an intellectual appeal had to be made before you would even dream of submitting both your body and mind.” Smirking jerk commie bastard. Oh, but it's working too. “Come Little Comrade, let me make love to you. I am strong like bull and that is not only where the similarity ends.” Then he noticed what was around my throat for the first time, then pulled it up slightly for a better look. “You wear a collar crafted in my country, Faberge mating collars are rare outside Rossiya. Most are in museums.” 

“It was a mating gift,” I said gently taking his fingers off the collar. “How rare is it to find them outside Russia?”

“Very, only heard there were two. One belonged to the King of Norway and was just returned this year from your government after it was spirited out along with the Norwegian treasury during the Great Patriotic War. The second,” he looked at me thoughtfully. “Was in Great Britain, or so they say. It was made for the daughter of a English prince.”

“Well, look at the time.” Now I wanna get out of there. There is too much information going on tonight and I really am sick of being at the center of it. “It's almost midnight. Don't you wanna go back down stairs and watch the ball drop in Times Square on TV?” Was moving slowly back toward the door.

“No, I would much rather make love to the rarest flower in an English garden.” 

“Um, listen. I'm a mated omega.”

“And yet it didn't stop you from becoming that pup's First.” Then he smiled wickedly. “Lucky is the alpha who finds their Madam First on New Years Eve.”

“I had my mates' permission.” Was reaching behind to find the door latch. He closed in, could feel his breath on my face.

“John Winchester is in Belgium,” Krushnic ghosted his lips across my cheek bone. “He would never know.”

“But I will, you would not be a true First.” Yeah, I know. Hugh Ashton is one of my Firsts but comrade here doesn’t have to know I can do this with or without John's say so. “Would never be able to hold your trusts and secrets.” dramatic pause. “Or the promice to die in keeping them.” Wait, how did he know where John was stationed?

Guess that made a difference, as he stopped and backed up. “You would die to keep my secrets?”

“Many a Madam First has given up their life, even under the worst torture, to hold their Firsts trust.” Bowed my head, “I would do so willingly for mine.”

“So what would I have to do or what would change your mind, for me to become one of yours?”

“One thing would have to happen before I would.”

“What is that?” 

Found the door handle and thought fast. Then it came to me, something so unlikely that even flying pigs would pale in comparison. “The Berlin Wall would have to come down. On the day that happens, I'd become your Madam First.” Yanked the door open and fled. Snickered as I listened to the litany of curses that came from that room. Might as well have said the '12th of Never' as that wall won't be down in my life time.

At the stroke of Midnight, raised a glass of ginger ale with my friends and welcomed in 1978. We kissed the person next to us and sang Auld Lang Syne then tossed the glasses into the fireplace. At 15 minutes passed the first hour of the new year, Lewiston, in his green service dress number 2 uniform, was standing at attention in the main ball room. Ambassador Jay conducted the ceremony, so in front of family, friends, colleagues and total strangers, Lewiston raised his right hand and repeated the oath he made so long ago: 

“I, Lewiston George Agamemnon Reynolds, swear by Almighty God that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II, her heirs and successors and that I will as in duty bound honestly and faithfully defend Her Majesty, her heirs and successors in person, crown and dignity against all enemies and will observe and obey all orders of Her Majesty, her heirs and successors and of the generals and officers set over me.” 

Jenny and Eric snapped the new epaulettes of a Major General on his shoulders, pictures were taken, a short speech made and another toast was drunk. I stood with the crowd, this was a pure family moment and it didn't bother me that I was watching it from this side of the podium. Cuz at that point, my only thought was.....Agamemnon?

It was later that night I lay in bed with Jenny after a lazy bout of love making, as 'the lads' had taken Lewiston out to celebrate his promotion. No doubt they would get drunk as war lords, do a host of stupid alpha male stuff so that the newly minted Major General tomorrow would be sleeping off a hang over or in the loo puking up his guts. “Last time he was promoted,” Jenny sighed. “We were in Hong Kong and Lewiston brought home an armadillo. Said he was in pub down near..... I forget what bay it was, when a child brought the creature in to sell. It seemed like a good idea at the time, so he did. Some hours later he came home and left the basket in the kitchen. Well the wretched creature gnawed a hole in the wicker and went under the kitchen stove. Our poor cook was beside herself when she came in and found it sticking its little head out from under the oven.”

“So what did you do?”

“We had to lift up the stove to get it out.”

“Then what?”

“We had it stewed for dinner that night. We couldn't very well just toss out in the alley to dash about and copulate with the rats. Hong Kong rats are fierce enough without being armor plated.”

Laughed, “oh my god, that's so crazy.” Took her hand and gently kissed each finger tip. “I love you Jenny Reynolds. So damn much. I'm sorry for what my brother wanted to....on the other, now that I'm not a Novac anymore. You guys can whip his ass as much as you want.” Had told her what had happened, with Luci, the Panamanian general, Gavin, Lord Talbot and even Dimetry Krushnic.”

“You told that Russian chap you'd be his First if the Berlin Wall came down?” Now she gasped, grasped her belly and giggled. “You're terrible!” 

“If Naomi Elizabeth Westmoreland Novac was good for one thing,” took Lord Talbots ring off my hand and pushed it gently on to her left ring finger. “She did teach me the importance of the 'grand gesture' and the 'impossible yet plausible' promise.”

“And she did it so well,” Jenny snickered, as she was pulling off the ring to hand it back, her eyes shone large as I pushed it back on that sweet digit. “Mine?” She looked at the bit of worn gold and stone on her finger.

“Yours,” and I didn't mean just the ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been two years since Chapter One. Want to thank every one who has followed our adventures from the bottom of my heart. Just thought would be a few chapters and that would be that. Obviously the characters had other ideas.
> 
> I saw Saturday Night Fever at the theater a month after it came out on a date. Don't remember who took me to see it but do remember people 'dancing' in their seats the first few moments into the movie when that music came up and you saw John Travolta walking down the street. 
> 
> Vielen Dank Meine Dame Jenny: German for 'Thanks my Lady Jenny.'
> 
> Little Nemo in Slumberland: a comic strip created by Winsor McCay. The strip ran in several differant newspapers from 1905 to 1927. It has remained so popular one hundred years after it's creation, the character inspired stage plays, anime, paradies and an opera.
> 
> “We are such stuff, as dreams are made on, and our little life is rounded with a sleep.” From Shakespeare's 'The Tempest' Act 4, Scene 1.
> 
> Guy Lombardo: for years he brought in the New Year with his band the Royal Canadians from the Waldorf Astoria Hotel in New York City. His version of Auld Lang Syne is still played at Times Square to welcome in the New Year.
> 
> The use of the word 'cunt'. Normally I don't like it. But after reading 'Don't Cry for Me Sergeant-Major' and 'Try Not to Laugh Sergeant-Major', by Jeremy Hands and Robert McGowan chronicling the British army in the Falklands and Cold War in Germany. It was a common enough insult toward a man instead of a woman that decided to use it.
> 
> Propofol: first released in 1976 and then taken off the market as it caused anaphylactic shock in many patients. It was reformulated and re-released in 1986. Most people never even heard of the drug until 2009 when it was revealed it was one of the mix of medications that caused the death of Micheal Jackson. Propofol was never suppose to be used in the way Dr Murray did. It earned the nickname 'milk of amnesia' as it caused short term memory loss.
> 
> Great Patriotic War: what the Russians call World War Two
> 
> But of course you know, the Berlin Wall started to come down November 9th 1989


	71. The Gathering Storm

Washington DC is a great city to visit, but live here? Hell no! The traffic sucks, prices are sky high and everyone is always in a hurry to get......no where. Got to sight see with Jenny, which was fun. Saw the White House, the Capital Building and the monuments. But just as much fun as that was, staying home cuddled up with Jesse and watching TV had its charms also. Talked with Erica, who, when she wasn't being moody and acting like her whole family embarrassed her, was actually a pretty good pup. Her only problem was being 16, a middle child, the only girl and a beta. Eric, well, there's a village somewhere missing their idiot. He was everything most Americans traditionally disliked about the British; old world condescending we been there and done that and got the bloody t-shirt bullshit since 871 AD. No wonder Monty Python came up the 'Upper Class Twit Award', Eric would've won hands down. 

I also learned that as much as I did care for Lewiston, he was a bit more traditional then either John or Dean. Which like DC was a nice place to visit but....

Got an appointment with Jenny's ob-gyn on Tuesday. He was seeing me as a favor to her, so promised to be on my best behavior. No snarking, larking or being a malarking. (Okay, I know malarking isn't a real word, but it rhymes okay?) She had dropped me off at his office on Varnum Street NE as there were some errands Jenny had to run and would be easier and faster if she did it by herself. No problems there.

It took a little while but finally I sitting in the exam room in a paper gown waiting for the doctor to finish reviewing the questionnaire I'd filled out about my condition, medical history and past treatment. The nurse took my height, weight, blood pressure and then drew some blood. “Just normal procedure,” she said, filling at least three small vials. The doctor came in shortly there after. Emil Hirsch, MD was a tall, wisp of an older alpha with worry lines that were deeply etched into his forehead, a receding hair line, gentle hands and a string of numbers tattooed on his forearm. Saw these when he pulled up his sleeves to wash his hands.

“Well,” his English was lightly accented. It sounded like German but not quite and had none of the dialects I was used to. “Your questionnaire made for a very interesting reading...mating fugue....have not heard of that since.....well...let us just say a while.” Where ever he'd heard of it before, was betting it had something to do with the numbers on his arm, judging by the sorrowful look that he quickly pushed off his face. “Let us see how you are doing today. Lay back please and put your heels up in the stirrups.” His nurse was kind enough to help as jockeying me around was like handling a float in the Macy's Thanksgiving parade.

Dr Hirsch put the stethoscope to my belly (he warmed it up first, thank you very much) listened, then moved it up to focus on my heart. Then ran those delicate fingers across the taunt skin, letting Jeff follow after him, except this old game doesn’t tickle anymore as much as it's uncomfortable. The pup is getting big and his living quarters aren't following suit fast enough to keep up with his growth.

The doctor then moved to the end of the exam table, sat down, took the speculum and cranked open my snatch and peered in. “Healed scar tissue,” didn't ask about the scars on my thighs, had made a note on the questionnaire about them and how they came to be there. “The mucus plug is good and tight.” He stopped and re-read the notes that were sitting on a tray next to him. “You conceived on the 12th of June last year, ja?

“Yes Sir.”

“That would put you at 29 weeks this past Sunday, ja?”

'Yes Sir, it would.” An awful, yet funny thought tripped across my mind, as all I could think of was those horrible old movie cliches: 'your papers please' or 'is it safe' or 'I go to your American university, UCLA. Bit the smile quickly off my lips.

“Because the way your pup has developed he's more 31 weeks then 29.” Could hear him take deep breaths and counting "eent, zwee, drai, veier.......you have eight essences. Did you know your pregnancy was going to be difficult to warrant so many?”

“1977 was a rough year.” That was a goddamn understatement.

The doctor stood, worked a kink out of his low back, then walked out of the exam room for a moment, to return carrying a magazine. “The Lancet arrived today, there's an article about mating fugue, one of the cases sited was a young male omega who'd gone into a fugue state after having his birth control/suppressant tampered with. The description of his treatment, high number of essenses and after care or lack there of, match many of the answers on your questionnaire.” He handed me the magazine, “is this you?” 

“The Modern Primitive-Alpha/Omega Fugue States in the latter Twentieth Century, by Pamela Barnes, MD.” Followed by her credentials, fellowships and where she was currently teaching. Well at least she got a better working title then the last one. Sighed, skimmed the part of the article he indicated. “Yeah. That's me.”

“Fascinating,” then he went all Mr Spock instead of Dr Spock grilling me about it. How one can have a conversation about something I kinda wasn't there for beats the crap out me but did the best I could to fill in what I could. Or at least what I, “remember going to bed the night before and then waking up tied to my alphas bed the next day.” Oh that sounded great. But the doc didn't seem to care, he just kept on writing, conferring with the article and then asking more questions.

The whole 'what happened after the fugue', I had more of a handle on. Jeff's rapid growth, the pups' father, the alphas who gave their essences (no names, just physical descriptions) and Johns rut that seemed to assist our babes development. The question and answer period went on longer then the actual exam. In the end, Dr Hirsch pronounced me healthy enough, that Jeff was on schedule if he were a 31 week pup and not to be surprised if he was going to come some time in February. “Don't be alarmed if you start feeling contractions. These are Braxton Hicks and are completely normal.”

“Braxton who?” When a doctor says something is 'completely normal' you know damn well it's gonna hurt, be bloody or give you a WHOLE new definition of 'normal'.

“Braxton Hicks, its named for the English doctor who discovered them in 1872. During the third trimester, your uterus is making ready for the birth of the pup. Consider these 'practice' contractions. The uterine muscles will contract for any where from 30 seconds to two minutes. How you know they are not true contractions is that they are infrequent, irregular and non-rhythmic, meaning that when you are in labor the contractions will be consistent enough that you'll be able to time them. Most women and omegas find Braxton Hicks to be more uncomfortable then painful.”

'Uncomfortable.' Doctor speak for 'hurt like a motherfucker'.

“Since you are having a boy,” the doctor looked up from his notes. “Now's the time to decide if you want him circumcised or not. If religion isn't an issue, you want to get it done in the hospital. Many parents opt for it as circumcised pups have a lower rate of urinary tract infections and there are fewer infections of the penis without the foreskin. But again, it's your choice.”

“Wow, didn't even think about it,” guess that is one more thing to consider. But if it cuts down an infections, I'm in. Mom...er...Naomi, gotta get used to that, got me snipped as she did the other boys. Wonder if she took me to a doctor or a mohel? “Anything else I should really start thinking about?”

“What hospital you want to pup at but have a contingency plan if you can't get there. See what hospitals are within at least a 50 mile radius of your home address. A map and telephone books from your local library will assist in creating that list. Get the name, street address and phone number, so you can have it ready should you need it. Keep it in your wallet.”

“That's a good idea, danke Herr Doctor.”

“Vill Gleck.” He smiled and left the exam room to let me get dressed. At the nurses station, pulled out my dependent ID card, so they could get the information to bill the visit to CHAMPUS. Jenny hadn't come back yet, snitched a Parents Magazine from Dr Hirsch's waiting room and sat out in the vestibule to wait for her to show up. 

About a half hour later was engrossed in an article on breast feeding when I heard the screeching of tires and a familiar voice loudly announcing: “sod off ya old boiler, that is SO my spot!” Oh crap, I better get out there double quick. Or fairly quick, alright....as fast as I can waddle. Came out to find Jenny standing toe to toe with a rather large alpha woman who seemed to be under the mistaken idea that just because my darling Mrs Reynolds was an omega, she was suppose to give in and let madam alpha have her way. That bitch can shit and fall in in it. Jenny could turn from gracious lady sitting at tea to brawling street arab in a heart beat. God, I love that about her.

“Hi Babe, ready to go?” Sauntered out to the curb where the two women were yelling at each other. The alphas' Cadillac was double parked, blocking Jenny in.

“Momentarily Darling,” she said, never taking her eyes off the other woman. “Just as soon as this daft cow moves her land barge.”

“You foreigners and Yankees, y’all need to learn respect for your betters,” the plates on the car read 'North Carolina'. Not my most favorite state in the union. “Where I'm from....”

“I know what happens to omegas where you're from.” I interrupted hotly. “I wore a bruise the size of your fist from where a sheriffs deputy punched me at the Raleigh Airport just because I rolled my eyes in his prescience. I also remember seeing the big 'Support your local Klan' billboard on the way to Fort Bragg. I couldn't leave post without my alphas presence or be confiscated like a dog that snapped its leash. Yeah I know where you're from!”

“And your point being?” The alpha asked in a bored voice. 

Fuck this. “Move the barge, let us out and you can have the spot.”

The woman gave that smug alpha smile I'd seen my whole presented life. “I don't think so. An apology for y’all rudeness, on your knees omegas.” 

“BLAGGARD!” Jenny hissed. “Castiel,” her voice was cold and hard as pack ice. “Get in the car.”

Was rummaging through my pockets for.......oops. Left the mating knife and shiv back at their quarters. Damn. So, just tossed her the finger.

“Get. In. The. Car. NOW!” The no nonsense command voice came out as I automatic yanked open the passengers side door and dropped in.

“What do we do?” Jenny marched over to the drivers side, pulled it open viciously and that slammed it so hard, thought the door would pop off its hinges. “Do we smite the bitch?” From the look on my dearests face, that option was definitely on the table.

But after a quick parade of emotions, “no, better not. My jacket has prolly been flagged after the incident at the Landover Mall and then this tiny little bit of a misunderstanding I had with your president a month or so back at an embassy party. All I said was his teeth reminded me of a lion tailed macaque and some how it got back to the silly creature.....the president, not the macaque. Now his wife gives me the evil eye at every party. It could've been worse, I could've said he has ears like Prince Charles.”

“Ooooooooooooooooooooo, thems fighten words.” Laughed in spite of the situation. Looked over and saw the alpha leaning up against her car, leering at us. “So, got any ideas on how to get outta here?” 

“Just one.” Lady Reynolds smiled evilly. “Do you remember me telling you we lived in Cyprus for a time?”

Thought a moment, “yeah.”

“This was a little trick I learned there.” She threw the VW into reverse and slowly backed up until we tapped the bumper of the car behind us. Then she turned the wheel hard, gunned the engine and with a squeal of tires, jumped the curb and drove down the side walk. “Lewiston made sure I knew how to get out of a tight spot, especially when the locals were squabbling.” The pedestrians got out of her way in a hurry and thank god there wasn't a cop in sight.

We drove down the side walk until there was an opening near the end of the block at the intersection, where Jenny slowed, eased the car down off the curb and back on the road. “THAT was so fucking cool!” 

She smiled blissfully, putting her arm out the window and giving the two finger salute to that alpha and her caddy. “It was, wasn't it?”

On the way home I learned little more about Dr Hirsch, “he had a practice in Luxembourg City, Luxembourg before the war started,” Jenny began. Well that explained the German like accent, as Luxembourgese sounds a lot like German. “He had a family, a house...a life that all came to end in 1940. The country was neutral but it didn't matter, the Hun invaded anyway. Being a Jew, he and his family were rounded up and taken away. He ended up in Auschwitz, the work camp. His mate and pups ended up in the extermination camp. Dr Hirsch survived because he was a doctor and could be of some use.

Oh God, that poor man. How do you deal when everything you knew and loved was ripped away from you? To find out later that your mate and pups would die so horribly.

My darling sniffled a bit. “He was part of the death march to Bergen-Belsen in 1945 when the survivors of Auschwitz were taken away in front of the Russian advance. He was there when the camp was liberated by our 11th Armored Division. My Uncle was a battalion commander and he was appalled at what they found. The stench of dead, the dying, walking skeletons......people who survived just long enough to be free, only to die a few days later. Emil was barely 6 stone at liberation and ended up in hospital for months.” But the story obviously took a happier turn as the doctor had met a pretty young Polish beta nurse, who was caring for the survivors. “Her family was able to get out of Poland years earlier with visas and citizenship papers provided by a man from your state of Texas. I think you may have heard of him, Lyndon Johnson. Became president.” 

Wow, I'd never heard about that. “So, once Emil improved, he stayed to help the doctors and staff treat the other victims. He and the young nurse worked side by side for over a year; they chatted, got to know each other and in a miracle, fell in love. He and Alicja mated and the doctor became a male war bride,” Jenny finished the tale as we pulled into the embassy compound. “So Dr Emil and Mrs Alicja Hirsch set out his shingle here in Washington and began a new.”

“That's amazing.” Fished around in the glove box for a package of tissue, as there wasn't a dry eye between the two of us. “Glad some kind of good came out of something so awful.” 

The rest of the week went fairly well. Was offered the opportunity to make a call Naomi and get her side of the story but turned it down. One, didn't wanna run up their phone bill and two, this was something that needed to be done face to face. Speaking of a face to face......didn't turn down the suggestion of meeting my birth parents. 

Lt Col (Ret.) Fergus Crowley and Lady Bela lived in Annapolis Maryland, about an hour's drive from DC on Gordon Cove Drive. Jenny made a call and the arrangements were made to come out Wednesday. Speaking of arrangements, my visit was going to cut short a day, as the weather predictions were looking a little dire for air travel. There was a storm coming up the coast, that while not bringing snow to the area, would carry in rain and fog, that seemed to be settling in for at least three days. Not wanting to be stuck, desided it would be better to go home Friday instead of Saturday. 

Which her Ladyship and Lewiston didn't try to talk me out of, as even the best guest turns into dead fish after a while. You know the saying: house guests are like dead fish. After three days it starts to smell and after five, it really stinks. So after a lengthy chat with the airline, got my ticket switched to Friday instead of Saturday without any extra money out of anyone's pockets.

Jenny and I would be driving out to Annapolis to have lunch with my parents.....my parents. Oh crap. Wanna pee myself. I knew them one way.....the Professor of Military Science and his wonderful omega mate. The woman who loaned me her Madam First cloak for Ben's First Ceremony, who gave me the Faberge collar as a mating gift, who....who....now I'm sniveling. And leaking and gotta pee wicked bad. How're we gonna get to Annapolis without me looking like a soggy wreck?

Spent the night before staring at the ceiling and hoping they liked me. And that I liked them. And that Gavin wasn't right and that Crowley and I weren't both tossers. Ran through every good and bad scenario in my head through out the night. This was worse then trying to get to sleep on Christmas Eve.

Finally dosed off when the dim light of morning came through the window shades. “Cas?” Heard a little voice and felt a gentle shake. “Mum says you have to get up.” Looked over to see Jesse siting on the side of bed. “It's 10:00 o'clock.”

Oh crap! Struggled to get up and that's when I found out Dr Hirsch was wrong about Braxton Hicks being uncomfortable. IT FUCKING HURT! Grasped my belly and rocked back and forth. “Jesse,” I hissed through my teeth. “Get your mum please.”

My little First was off like a shot, “Mum! Mum! Something's wrong with Cas!” Could hear one set of feet pounding down the stairs “I think he's having the pup!” Then two sets of feet beating the slats up the stairs. Was still trying to sit up but the contractions are making it impossible.

“Oh god it hurts!” If it feels like this now, what is real labor going to be like? Or was this it?

Jenny and Jesse burst into the room, “what's wrong Darling?” She sat down on the bed and helped me to sit up. “Contractions or a strain? At this point in my past pregnancies, would start getting the Braxton Hicks or the muscles and ligaments would start to cramp from carrying all the extra weight.” She took my arm and motioned Jesse to take the other. “Come on,” this was the same voice she used to use on The Schnauzer when it would just sit on the door step, making up it's mind whether it wanted in or not. “Come on, up you go. A bit of warm water will help.”

I've taken beatings that hadn't hurt this much. But oddly enough the contractions lessened as we walked to the bath, then once standing in the warm spray, they disappeared. “There, there,” her Ladyship had asked her son to stand outside the door just in case and then shucked off her clothes to step into the shower with me. “See, nothing to be worried about.” Her hands massaged my under belly, “now the real contractions, they make you feel you're being turned inside out. Wait till your water breaks. Now that's a right mess.” 

Well, that's always wonderful to know. The water rained down on us till it finally it cooled and with it the contractions. “Thank you Jenny,” nuzzled her nose. “Love you Baby.”

“Silly boy,” she turned off the water. “I love you too. Now let's get dressed and out the door. You have some important people to meet.” We get out of the tub, dry off and Jenny put her clothes back on. There was a tap at the door, “is Cas going to be okay?” Jesse was immediately at my side, touching, nipping and scenting. “You going to be alright? Do you want me to come to?”

Kissed him on the forehead. Those moments, leaning into his touch and taking in scent of this pup on the cusp of manhood, knew Jesse Reynolds was going make some lucky omega a very fine alpha. “Thank you Little First, but I'll be fine.” Yeah and hopefully I'll be believing it half way to Annapolis.

Dried off, went back to the bedroom and got dressed. Picked the clothes that Cole Trenton had bought me as they were the best things I had that still fit. “Okay Pup,” stroked my belly, tugging at the ends of the under shirt, pulling the sweater over my head, then slid on the loafers. “We can do this.” Came down stairs, to find Jenny waiting for me in the kitchen. Eric was also there, sitting at the table, holding my belly dancing costume from the other night. “Some wonk from next door just brought this over,” he leered at me. “Said they found it in one of the guest rooms.” Eric waggled his eye brows, “had a little bit of the old rumpy pumpy with.......or did they have to take a number?”

“Why you,” I snapped grabbing the costume from his nasty little fingers then drew back, balling a fist to plant in his nose, when Jenny came over with our coats.

“Time to go,” she pushed the great coat into my chest. “We're already running late. Come along.”

“That's right,” the moron sing songed. “Come along.”

“Seni sikerim” Tossed him a 'thumbs up', remembered that little jem from the Turkish street venders that used to yell and throw it at Gabe and me, along with a whole lot worse.

“Now, now.” Jenny admonished as she took my arm and waltzed us out the door. “Let's be nice.” Oh yeah, that's right, she'd been in Cyprus, prolly long enough to have seen the Turks do that....a lot.

“When he is,” I grumbled. But did shut up after that. Knew my dearest was like Nelson at Copenhagen when it came to her oldest pup but some day Eric was going to catch me at a bad time and then......'bang zoom Alice. Right to the moon!” 

The BMW was back from the shop looking like new. Who ever did the body work did a great job as you couldn't tell the front bumper, hood and head lights all had been replaced. For a while we drove in silence before Jenny spoke. “Please try and get along with Eric. It's only till Friday. I know he can be 'difficult' but......he's had a hard time growing up.”

Yeah, yeah I know. Being Lewistons' son, living up to Reynolds name. The whole lineage of heroes. Blah, blah, blah. Some day that shit isn't going to wash and Lady Jeanette Jerome Reynolds is going to have a rude awakening. But in the mean time, for her sake and the fact I'm a guest in their home, will play nice. Maybe it's a good thing I'm leaving early. So swallow down the gall, smile and find a safer topic of conversation.

Like the country side, or the traffic or the fact there was prolly be a sonic boom any minute, considering this crazy crack was driving the Beamer like an F-4 Phantom.

Annapolis sits on the banks of the Chesapeake Bay, it's the capital of the state of Maryland, is home to the US Naval Academy and one Lt Col. (Ret.) Fergus Crowley and Lady Bela Talbot-Crowley. We pull up in front of 1508 Gordon Cove Drive and I couldn't help but wonder what my father....Lt Col Crowley....Fergus....what ever... does to come up with the bread to afford a house in this kinda neighborhood? Mom....Naomi...whatever....has a nice house on Rugby Road but that's Schenectady for Pete's sake. 

Lt. Colonels make pretty good money, but to afford a house like this on a retirement salary, wonder where he's working now? It was a very nice large one story ranch style home with a view of the bay. There was a good sized yard, two car garage and it was everything you'd think the stereotypical American suburban home would or should be.

Opened the door and hefted myself out of the bucket seat. Was still a little tender from the bout of Braxton Hicks and was praying it didn't come back for another practice run. Jenny handed me the bouquet of blue and white iris's we'd picked up at florist shop at the edge of town. “You ready Novac?” 

“As much as I'll ever be Ladyship.” So we linked arms and started up the walk. Even before we were half way to the porch, the door swung open and there behind the screen door was Lady Bela. “Um....hi...Mrs.....er....Ladyship....but what ever else I was going to stutter out was lost as she threw open the door, ran down the path and tossed her arms around me and started bawling. Held her shaking body as I scented her neck and mewled like a pup. Couldn't help it, the wonderful way I felt that once last year up on the 5th floor in Col Crowleys office, when mother came for Deans inspection. Laying on the couch with my head on her lap, that wonderful feeling was back.

“Nene,” she sobbed. “My Nene, my own pup!” My sweater was getting a nasty mascara stain where Lady Bela buried her face in my shoulder but didn't give a shit. I'm with my mom. We stood there for a while like that, sobbing and snotting into each others clothes, till finally..... “well you two going to stand out there all day blathering or you going to come in?” Oops, looked up and saw Col Crowley framed in the doorway watching the whole scene. His face was one of schooled amusement but one that could change to blubbering in a heart beat with the right word.

Suddenly remembered the flowers. “These are for you.” Handed Lady Bela the bouquet, they were a little worse for wear, being mushed between us, but in true mom style, she cooed over the posies like the were the most beautiful thing in the world. I prolly could've brought her dandelions and got the same reaction. 

Walked slowly up to the porch, stopped and came to attention. Prolly looked ludicrous but it was the most respectful thing I could do, as going down on my knees as a proper omega son before their father was a little impossible at the moment. “Colonel Sir.”

“Castiel.” He looked unsure for a moment and then said.... “son.”

“Yes Sir.” I waited, too afraid to even breathe.

His expression softened as did the next words: “Welcome home.” He opened the door and held out a hand to shake. Which I took and he pulled me into a back slapping embrace. About that moment, Jeff kicked, wanting attention and doing it in the only way he could. The Col's eyes widened as he felt the poke to his stomach, he stepped back and looked down at my belly.

“Looks like you're going to be a grandfather pretty soon.” Now the tears were in his eyes.

“May I...touch?” Lifted my sweater and shirt to let him see the taunt skin, stretch marks, bruises (from Jeff's kicking) and the all 'battle' scars a pregnancy brings. His hand hovered a moment and then went lightly to my stomach, after I nodded. Jeff pressed a tiny palm against his grandfathers finger tips. “Never thought this day would come.” Now his voice began to crack. “Thought I'd be watching this from a far, instead of the chance of holding a grandpup in my arms.” Bela...Mom...will have to ask what she wants to be called, and Jenny came up the walk. 

“Fergus, let's let them inside,” she said gently, taking her husbands' arm. “They prolly want to freshen up after the motor out here.” Her Ladyship turned to me, “and I know you have a great many questions.” 

But first things first, there was a small bathroom just to the right of the foyer which I claimed double quick. Of course only peed a few drops, all I had for breakfast was a fast glass of milk as we were running late, so there wasn't much in there to start with. We'd stopped once for a pee break on the way at the gas station, so wanted a cup of coffee, even though it smelled burned and looked like sludge. Finished up, washed my hands with one of those cute little guest soaps that were there more for show then use and came out. 

Lady Bela had waited for me to come out so we could walk together to the room we were to have our meet and greet. The inside of the home reflected it's owners and the life they had led. There was that combination hat/coat/umbrella stand mirror in the front hallway near the entrance, a shronk and the knickknacks and junk you find in any service mans home in the living room. But also there was a touch of English country manor house, with large oil (obviously old) paintings of stiff faced family and red coated military men staring down at us. There was also a bit of nose tweaking with heather and juniper in medal vases of Celtic design and an old claymore sword on the mantel of the fire place.

Yet for all this possible stuffiness, the room was bright, the leather chairs and couch soft and worn for comfort. “Please sit, will have tea and sandwiches out in a moment.” Lady Bela went to fetch the tea and I was praying it wouldn't be that cucumber and buttered grass like the last tea party at the embassy. But what she brought back, I couldn't help but think of Dimity Krushnic. As there was a bottle of vodka, pickles, olives, orange slices, lunch meat and good dark bread. Fergus came in carrying a brass samovar for the tea.

“Great Grammy's samovar,” Bela smiled. “I still like to pull it out on occasion. Oh Lordie, a real Russian tea party. Have only heard of these but have never been to one. I love you Jeff, but wish I wasn't pregnant right now. Cuz that's prolly a bottle of the good stuff as the label is all in Russian, which does beg the question how he would've gotten it.....ahhhhhhhhh, who gives a shit! I'm with my 'real' parents.

Crowley poured glasses all around but just a pinch in mine. “You get to toast but not drink.” He cautioned. “My grandpup is not going to have a drinking problem before he has earned the right to have one.” Then he held up his glass, “To family:

Here's tae us,  
There's nae like us,  
Some's tried,  
They're all dead 

Oh those wacky Scots. Crowley and Bela drank up and tossed their glasses in the fireplace. I just set mine gingerly down on the tray with a sigh and Jenny took a tiny sip before tossing the glass. “I think Love, you and Castiel need a little time alone to talk first,” the Col said. “I can give Lady Reynolds a tour of the house and grounds.”

“I think I'd like that,” Jenny put together a sandwich and carried it off as she and Crowley left the room. “Love what you've done with the place.”

Suddenly I wasn't that hungry. “Soooooo, what do I call you or do you want to be called?”

She looked shy and slightly uncomfortable. “As much as I'd like 'mother', I haven't earned that right. Um, Bela will do for the time being.”

Before I could help myself, blurted out....“why did you give me up to Naomi? I know the 'once upon a time' story, heard it all my life.” God, can't believe it took me so long to put it all together! “But I wanna hear the truth.”

“All right, a pup should know the truth of his whelping.” Her Ladyship took a deep breath and began. “You were never suppose to know the full story. Who you truly were was suppose to remain a secret. But like most secrets they have a way of coming out whether you want them to or not. Especially with a father like mine and particularly after you presented as an omega. Had you been a beta or even an alpha, there wouldn't have been such a hullabaloo.” Bela had gotten up and walked over to the sliding glass doors and looked out at the swimming pool in the back yard. “We really did meet in Panama, you know. Fergus had this ridiculously huge Cadillac, it was sooo red and big, the local children used to run along side and hollar 'fire truck! Fire truck! Americano firetruck!” 

She had a far away look on her face, “it was my first time in Panama City and wanted to see the market place. Father had gone to the embassy, where he'd been assigned as assistant counsel general and mother had been too busy coordinating the unpacking and setting up the house, that no one saw me leave. Was suppose to wait for a car and a chaperone but I took a fist full of Balboas from Mums purse and hailed a taxi.” Bela giggled like a school girl, “here I was in a strange city, what Spanish I knew was guide book and nothing like what was going on around me. But didn't care. Had hosed myself down with Auqa-net, so no one could smell omega and was out for an adventure.”

Now I was hungry or Jeff was cuz he let me have in the ribs. Tossed together some lunch meat on a thick slice of pumpernickel and took a big bite. Oh man, that's hitting the spot and making me soooooo happy. Well now I know where the adventurous streak came from. “Shoooooo, you went to the mark....” swallowed down the hunk with a big slurp of tea. “et place. What then?”

Bela walked back to the table and picked up my untouched glass of vodka. She knocked it back and then poured herself a healthy slug. “Then I had my purse knicked by some street arab, so there I was not a Balboa to my name, not understanding a word of what was going on around me and that's when I noticed this MAN.” My new mom took a sip of her drink, “he was fiercely handsome, beguiling and looked like he was trying to buy the soul of the man he was talking to. Meaning he was everything Father would've hated so I just HAD to meet him. So walked up to the chap he was talking to and whispered something in his ear about the police watching him, so of course the fool ran like the hounds of hell were nipping at his heels.”

Considering the Panamanian police/army, yeah that was a fair description.

“That's when Fergus looked at me very cross until I blew him a kiss and put on the big omega eyes.”

“Oh that's dirty pool!” I laughed at her audacity. “That's classic textbook, Finishing School 101.”

“He melted like lemon ice in the noon day sun.” She tipped her head becomingly and smiled. “Became quite the gallant and introduced himself as......oh some dashing made up name that was suppose to sound ever so much more then just Fergus Crowley. But saw right through it and told him I would quite like his actual name and that's when he gave it and even pulled out his passport to prove Fergus Crowley was his real name. It was then and there that I quite liked the name of Fergus. And have ever since.” 

And she told the real 'once upon a time' story. It was close to the one I'd heard all my life but with the differences that were truly a lot more fun and completely heart breaking. Riding in the red Cadillac, drinking at the German beer garden in town and making love in his little walk up apartment as street musicians played down below. Then came the heart break, being forced to mate another, escaping an abusive mate, living in happiness with Fergus, going through a difficult labor only to give me to Naomi for safe keeping, before being forced to return to Roger. With standing his tortures that left her barren. And when finally free of him not being able to get me back. The thought of handing Jeff over to someone else, never getting to hold my pup again, it would kill me.

“When I came to get you back Naomi wept.....”

Wait....what? Naomi Elizabeth Westmoreland Novac cried? I never saw that woman shed a tear in my whole life. Ever. 

“And begged for you to stay with her, as she loved you so much and feared for your safety with us. Also wasn't keen on the idea of having to explain to Zachariah that you weren't his son.” Bela wiped a tear away, “and it was understandable. Fergus's work at the time made life with him and me not the safest. So we agreed, but watched from afar, making sure you had a good education and then finishing school after you presented. We agreed with Naomi that you needed work for your uni as you'd do better then to just have it handed to you.”

Thought back to all those horrible jobs (dish washer, butchers helper, collating notebooks in a dingy warehouse) doing home work and term papers on lunch and smoke breaks. Dozing off in class after coming off the midnight to eight shift. A little financial help wouldn't have been unappreciated but that's water under the bridge. Grrrrrrrrrrr. I'm okay now. Since I was in such a fine mood, decided to add my bit to the story telling. “I got to meet your father and Gavin.”

Lady Bela's face went stone cold with an anger that was just barely under control. “He's in country? Where did you see him? Where is he?”

Okay, this side of her was definitely new. “The New Years Eve party at the embassy.” Told her about being 'rescued' by Gavin, drugged and waking up to hear my entire life had been a lie by her father. “He wanted to meet me before he died, to tell me the 'truth' and all I got for it was some old ring.”

“A ring?” She looked over curiously. “What did it look like?”

Had to think a minute, “um. Gold, kinda worn, flat red stone with a four point star and what looks like a satalite on top of it.” Took a pen out of my pocket, flipped over a magazine on the coffee table and drew it for her. “Kinda cheesy looking actually.”

Lady Bela taped the picture with a well manicured finger. “That's his signet ring, the design on top was the star of the Order of the Thistle. A group of knights, the order was created to honor St Andrew. Now it's more of a 'Christmas tree' decoration that the Royal Family gives themselves. That ring is quite old actually”

“Well yeah, yippy skippy. I didn't want the damn thing, so I gave it to Jenny.”

Bela gave a sly smile and a nasty laugh. “Serve the old bastard right that she'd end up with it.” Before I could ask what that was all about, she switched back to telling the 'once upon a time' story. “So...we were keeping watch over you and especially on who would be your mate. Fergus and I had final say over that.”

My ears pricked up. “You picked John?”

“After the little......problem with Dean not filing the mating forms, the next best option was his father. He certainly didn't take much convincing, though Mary was a bit of a tough nut.” Why would I not be surprised about that? Bela poured her self a cup of tea and then added a splash of vodka “All though that little Panamanian Bonaparte was in the running. But he just couldn't rob the treasury fast enough.”

This was not what I wanted to hear, that Manuel almost ended up my mate. “Um, why would you even consider him? He got my Padrano killed!”

Lady Bela looked over her cup. “Oh no, he didn't. Though I suspect he'd thought about it. Who murdered your Padrano was some chap from Argentina. A general who bought the assistance of the local constabulary. Apparently he wanted you for his son and was not used to being told no.” She patted my knee reassuringly, “don't worry darling. Fergus and Naomi made sure the local help all had dreadful accidents. The general.....he'll take a little longer but his time will come.” Her Ladyship looked down right cheerful, in a really boozed up kinda way.

Now was angry. This was the creep that Micheal wanted me to mate, then have as my first. How could he do that knowing that Captain Salvadore was involved in killing Padrano? That's it, I've had it with the Novacs...every.....single....last....one. A deep angry growl came from my chest and traveled up, bringing with it a painful bile that cut its way across my throat. Now the smell of contented omega was contaminated with the choking burned metallic stench of hatred. 

“Castiel, son?” Her face fell and she gave a heart breaking sob. “I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. Please don't hate us, hate me.”

“What?! NO! No, no no!” Oh crap, she thinks I'm mad at her! She gave me life, made sure I was 'safe' (would like to know from what, because living in ghettos and barrios, learning to lie, cheat and steal, knowing every dirty fighting trick hardly sounded 'safe' to me) “Not mad at you, could never be mad at you. Ladyship, you only did what you felt you had to.” Though do a bone to pick with Naomi over a few things.....LIKE ZACHARIAH AND LUCI BEATING ME! At that moment after 22 years of living a lie, didn't know how I really felt. But watching Lady Bela breaking down, waiting 22 years on a fragile hope of catching a tiny bit of her only pups life. Now I just wanted to cry. Schooled my face, slid over on the couch and wrapped my arms about her. It was like hugging a bird, a fragile little creature, whose heart was beating wildly against my breast. “Could never hate you Mommie.” Which made her cry all the harder. 

This was the scene my father (wow that felt weird) and Jenny came back to. Mommie (it's an endearment, just like Poppie) and me sitting there on the couch, sniveling into our tea cups. Dragged a sleeve across my eyes and looked up at the scary little man in front of us. “So what do I call you? 

“Well, when you want to......Dad would be.....nice.”

“Okay......Dad.”

The rest of the visit went well and we left a few hours later to head back to DC. Lady Bela....Mom promised to come up when Jeff was born next month to help out. I promised to keep write and call at least once a week. Keep them up to date with my condition, my life and....just stuff. Was soooooooo happy, I really do have family now. Yet, there was a nagging guilt. Thinking of Gabe, Balthazar......did I really want to cut them out of my life? They're really cool people and them I honestly love. Or Naomi........she could still come in handy. Oh this is complicated.

“You're think awfully loud,” Jenny said conversationally, as we tore ass down the highway. “And all you need is a brass band and a drum sergeants major for that parade of emotions marching across your face.” She pulled into the parking lot of the gas station we'd stopped at earlier today. “Might be helpful if you, oh I don't know, put some subtitles to it for the rest of us.” Cranky crack.

“My brothers,” how do I say this? “Gabe and Balthazar, they actually give a damn about me, took care of me and I want to keep them in my life. But would they want to stay knowing I'm not really a Novac? Or should I just cut the whole family out of my life?” Now I was miserable all over again.

“Or keep them in your life.” She said simply. “I have friends that are closer that family and a brother I haven't seen in years because we have nothing in common and the only thing we share is the same mother and father. “Jenny patted my knee, “a very wise American sergeant I met years ago on holiday in Algeria once told me that family doesn’t end with blood.”

Had heard that somewhere too but just can't think of who said it. 

That night didn't want to sleep alone, Jenny had taken my hand and led me upstairs where she and Lewiston curled up on either side of me. No one was in the mood for sex, was too tired, too emotionally drained, just too everything. Instead we curled up together in a jumble of arms and legs, bellies and butts, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Spent Thursday washing my small wardrobe, so would be bring home clean duds instead of dragging home a duffel bag full of stinky clothes. Took time to cuddle and talk with Jesse. Listened to his fears, hopes and just stuff a 12 year old would talk about. Like if he could pass his next math test, finish the book report he'd kind of sluffed off until it was kind of due tomarrow. You know....stuff. “Cas, will you be back soon? It's been so nice having you here.” Think I've been more a big brother to him then Eric ever was.

“Hope so,” we were sitting together in front of the TV with a bowl of pop corn and sodas, watching cartoons. “Maybe in the summer for a few days before jump school.”

“You really want to jump out of airplanes?” His eyes went wide.

“Yup,” put a kiss on the top of the pups' head. “Wanna be in the 82nd or 101st or the unit in Italy. Wanna do something amazing.”

“But you are pretty amazing already.” Jesse snuggled in. “You're my Madam First and having a pup too.”

Wanted to say that I was more then just some pup factory or Madam First (which is pretty impressive in itself but...) “But will be even cooler with jump wings.” Then tickled him till soda blew out his nose. Which was kinda gross but gnarly gross.

My flight out on Friday was shortly after 04:00 in the afternoon. Jenny took me down to Dulles about two hours early as didn't want her stuck in rush hour traffic on the Beltway. Was sitting a little gingerly as well....last night the three of us did have sex. Nasty, dirty, so very imaginative that at one point wanted to stop and make notes. Wow, maybe write a book some day. 'The Three Person Sex Book'........ech. The title is a work in progress. 

“Was nice having you with us,” Jenny purred. The large hickey she was sporting on her neck was neatly covered by make up and a scarf but she allowed a small amount to be seen. It would’ve been considered gauche for an omega of her age and station to wander about paved in visible bruises. One or two small ones peeping out of her clothes was acceptable, as it showed her mate....lover or both still considered her quite the catch and worth her mating and knotting fees. “Mmmmmm, last night was quite the show stopper.” Her fingers rested on my knee. “Too bad about the bed but there is a rather clever gent the embassy hires to repair the woodwork from time to time. He can get it put back together like Humpty Dumpty.”

“I thought all the kings horses and all the kings men couldn't get him back together again.

“Well what do you expect from horses and a flock of toadies? Most can't find their arses with both hands.” The BMW gallops down the Beltway like it was the Autobahn, dodging in and out of traffic. “He'll have the bed ship shape before the weekend is out.”

Brought her hand from my knee to nuzzle and kiss each finger. “Had a really great time, even with the weirdness of New Years Eve.” After that night had not heard anything of Lord Talbot, Gavin or Lt Krushnic. For all I knew or cared, they dropped off the face of the earth and if I never saw them again, it would be too soon. On a better subject, “when did Dr Hirsch say your little one was due?” Was thinking of maybe being able to come and help.

“The doctor thinks my due date will be some time in mid May.” Jenny took her hand back to down shift, double clutch, stomp on the gas, pass a semi and slide on to the off ramp for the airport. “Which is a good thing, because I don't think we'll be at the embassy much more then a year. With Lewiston's promotion, he's going to be recalled home at some point for command or staff posting.” Then half to herself, “Lt. General Sir Peter Leng is commanding First Corps in Germany, he could use a good second in command at Bielefeld.”

Wasn't paying much attention to that last as I was more concerned of dying in a flaming twisted pile of German steel and leather as she took the last corner into Dulles main drag a might sharpish. The Beamer came to a stop with a screech of tires and the cursing of the baggage handlers who'd jumped out of the way or become hood ornaments. Jenny stepped out of the car and with her most beguiling smile, “be a darling and check my little loves bag.” It also didn't hurt that she flashed a few green backs, so that the porters who were cussing her out one moment were falling all over themselves the next. I must have missed that trick in finishing school.

“Well, thanks for everything,” could feel the tears burn the corner of my eyes. Got in one last hug and kiss. Whoa, got the tongue too before she broke the kiss and stepped back. “I'll call and let you know I made it in.” Jenny walked back to the car. “LOVE YOU JENNY!”

“AS I YOU!” She called back, then climbing into the BMW, raced the engine as it jumped forward burning rubber and disappearing in a cloud of exhaust.

One of the porters shook his head, “that 'mega. She be two pounds in a one pound bag.”

“Dude, you don't know the half of it.” I gave an awed sigh to the true stone fox-atude that was Lady Jeanette Jerome Reynolds. Okay, let's do it to it like Sonny Pruit. Went inside, got in line at the United Airline ticket counter to get myself checked in for the flight to Rochester. Well, back to being Castiel Nov....um maybe will just stick to being Castiel, will figure out who I wanna be later. It looks like a lot of other people had the same idea to book outa town early before the storm hit. The airport was super busy, the lines long and from the sour smell of things, people on both sides of the counter running low on patience. Wouldn't take much to set off a fight. Which explained the extra sheriffs deputies standing about. 

Well, finally got checked in, seat assignment and then to the line at x-ray machine. The snob nose and knives were packed in duffel, so could get through this little pain in the ass ritual. Trudged a zillion miles, found the gate, then sat down to wait. And wait and wait some more. The flight of course was not going out on time. Nope. Flight 1590 from Dulles International to LaGuardia then on to Rochester was going to be late. By an hour. Fuck.

Push back wasn't until 05:15 and take off not until about 05:45. Shit fire and conserve matches. “This is your captain speaking....” didn't give a fat flying fuck what he had to say because....well, I really didn't. On the other hand, credit where credit was due, the guy did pour on the coals and we got to LaGuardia and were taxiing to the gate in about an hour.

Now just had to get from one end of the terminal to the other, well wasn't gonna make no OJ run through the airport. Not at seven months pregnant, I'm not. But did my best to lope through the corridors, stopping from time to time to catch my breath....geeze I'm out of shape. Till finally getting to the gate in time to.....wait. The flight was not leaving due to a shortage of crew. SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! 

Found a phone booth, fed it all my spare change to call Jenny and got Erika. “Hi, let your mom know I'm stuck at LaGuardia. Um will prolly get in late, so will call tomorrow. Thanks.” Hope Erika can remember, between bouts of teenage angst, to tell her mother I called.

There was a snack bar and news stand near the gate, so ponied up three dollars for a chicken salad sandwich that anywhere else would've cost a buck. For the two extra dollars you would've thought the damn thing would taste far better then just okay, but it didn't. 

Then browsed the magazine racks, crap. Looks like they're all sold out of 'The Knot'. On the other hand, found 'The Lancet', so bought a copy. Fraulein Doctor Pam wasn't a half bad writer, that her theory’s were interesting and she described me as a 'young fertile male omega in the prime of his pup bearing years'.... Aw turn my head why don't ya. 'With the optimum quantitative relation of fertilize egg to life birth being much greater then normal being mated to a male bull alpha.' Damn betcha Red Ryder. 'Said male bull alpha being older, but still able to produce viable sperm that would create a high and healthy ratio of live births.' Ooooooo, would this seem weird if I find this just as sexy as any of the romance magazines Madraina used to read during siesta time?

Took the airline a while to get some one there, sooooooo it wasn't until a bit after 09:00 when the boarding call was finally made and we shuffled on.

The flight was bumpy, so much so they didn't even bother to pull out the drink cart. The only upside to this whole mishugina was that it was only 45 minutes...OF HELL! God just let me off this flying metal death trap. Closed my eyes, clutched the arm rests in an iron grip and kept the barf bag in easy reach. We touched down at the Rochester Monroe County Airport and never have I been so glad to see Henrietta, New York. Stumbled off the plane, down the breeze way and into the terminal. Made a bee line for the mens room where I threw up the over priced chicken salad sandwich I'd bought at LaGuardia. 

Came out of the stall, washed my hands and ignored the leers of two middle aged alpha business types who'd come in to piss at the urinal. “See something you want Babe?” They sucked in their guts and held their dicks like they were something special.

Now I'm tired, in no mood for assbutts and really just wanna go home. “No thanks boys, tuck them poor tired little things back where they belong. After two weeks of a foot long what makes you think teeny weenies would turn me on?” Flipped em the bird and stomped out. Really? Did I need this tonight? Grumbled and growled all the way to baggage claim and waited for my duffel to show on the carousal. And the fact that it did in short order was the only thing that has gone right during this whole stupid fucKING ASS DAY! Grabbed it up and waddled just as fast my swelled up butter stompers could take me.

The chill in the night air just about froze my lungs and left me gasping like a goldfish in the turned over bowl. Put a hand over my mouth and breathed in the warmer air till could take a full breath without passing out. Welcome back to the not so great Northeast. 

“TAXI!” Whistled and waved for the nearest Checker. “TAXI, OVER HERE!” A set of head lights blinked on and car cruised over to where I was standing. 

“Where to?” The driver got out, took my duffel bag, opened the trunk and dropped it in.

“Riverknoll Apartments, the ones up on the hill next to RIT.” Got in the back seat passengers side and flopped back. The cab took off slowly, not wanting to slip or slide our way from the airport. Now I just wanna get home, warm the joint up and crawl in my own bed. Not that it wasn't nice sharing a bed but there are charms to sleeping alone. Like hogging the covers, not sharing a pillow or shaking the sheets with thunder farts. Watched mile after mile of high snow banks glowing in the dim light of the street lamps as the Checker cruised by. Looks like it must have snowed a few times since I've been away. Hope the walk's been shoveled, so don't have to climb through a drift to get to the door.

It didn't take too long to get to Riverknoll, directed the driver to the right building and he came to a stop out in front. As he went to get my duffel from the trunk, pulled out my wallet and fished out a twenty. The ride was only $15 bucks but at this point, I really didn't care about the change. Shouldered the bag, shoved the bill in the drivers hand, wished him good night, keep the change and walked to my door. Funny, I don't remember leaving the lights on in the living room. Maybe Calvin forgot turn them off when he was dropping off the mail.

Unlocked the front door and pushed my way through, opening the interior door and dropping the duffel bag on the floor. There was a smell of......pepperoni pizza and......sex? SEX?! Who is having sex in my..... “Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeah Baby!”

What the hell?

“Ahh, ahhhhh, please, oh please, do it again!”

Marched into the bed room and flipped on the light. “CALVIN? BEN?! ARE YOU TWO OUT OF YOUR GOD DAMN MINDS?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, sorry for taking so long. Real life has been kicking my butt of late. But thank you all for coming back to the new year of 1978.
> 
> 871 AD: first recorded English king.
> 
> 'Your papers please' and 'I go to your American University UCLA' are classic movie Nazi lines from the 1940's.
> 
> 'Is it safe' is from the 'Marathon Man'. I think of it every time, I'm in the dentists chair. That and the song, 'I am your Dentist' from 'Little Shop of Horrors'.
> 
> Eent, zwee, drai, veier: German for one, two, three, four
> 
> Vill Gleck: Luxembourgese for 'good luck'.
> 
> Parents Magazine: started in 1926 with a more scientific view on how to raise children, it is still being published today. It also at one time published the children's magazines 'Humpty Dumpty', 'Childrens Digest' and 'Calling All Girls'. 
> 
> There really was a big support your local KKK bill board on the main road going to Fort Bragg in 1977. Had heard about from the guys who where there the year before and of course kinda didn't believe it, right up until I saw it. Hope it's long gone by now. 
> 
> The character of Eric I see as a combination of George Patton the fourth, Lucian K Truscott the Fourth and Prince Edward, the third son of Queen Elizabeth. Imagine trying to grow up in those family’s where being average or differant is not gonna cut it. Always thought Edward was lucky he wasn't born a Kennedy, it would've been lobotomy city for him.
> 
> Seni sikerim: 'fuck you' in Turkish
> 
> In the Middle East, the thumbs up is the same as the middle finger in the US and the two fingers in the UK. 
> 
> In the language of flowers, the iris means loyalty, wisdom and valor. Blue iris's symbolize hope and faith, while the white iris shows purity and innocence.
> 
> Balboa: Panamanian currency
> 
> Jenny was inspired by Lady Jenny Churchill, Sir Winston’s mother and Mary Pat Foley, the fictional CIA intelligence operative from the Tom Clancy Jack Ryan novels.  
> A Russian tea party has very little to do with tea and more to do with vodka. Went to one once at the home of a fellow and his Russian girlfriend. The vodka comes first a long with the lunch meat, bread, pickles and orange slices. The tea is last, in a vain hope that you'll sober up enough to drive home. 
> 
> Nelson at Copenhagen: where the term 'turning a blind eye' came from. During the Battle of Copenhagen 1801, the British navy was losing so the retreat signal was given, Horatio Nelson put his spy glass to his blind eye so that he couldn't see the signal. He stayed long enough to win the day. 
> 
> OJ Simpson made a series of commercials for Hertz Rent a Car from 1977 to 1992, that showed him running through an airport. Which coined the phrase 'making the OJ run through the airport'. Course, 'making the OJ run' took on a whole new meaning in 1994 with the murder of his ex-wife Nicole and her friend Ron Goldman.


	72. Interlude Five-Conversations, a Letter and Flights Less of Fantasy

WARNING: Racial slurs. Very sorry if you are Pakistani, Indian, Irish or Welsh. No ill intent was meant. Skip Part 3 if you would be offended

Part One: The Great Game

Crowley Residence  
1508 Gordon Cove Drive  
Annapolis, Maryland  
January 4th 1978 12:25 pm

 

Well, that started better then I could've allowed for. Castiel and Bela weeping on each others shoulders. The toast and now 'THE TALK'. So now comes my bit with the master of the house. I followed Crowley out of the living room, down the hall to a door he stopped in front of, unlocked and opened. “Won't you step into my parlor said the spider to the fly...”

“A kind invitation, unless that fly is packing a fucking uzi,” I smiled sweetly. And yes, I did tuck the Bulldog from under my pillow into the purse I was carrying today. Always found it to be a fashion forward accessory, no matter what the country.

The spy master raised an eye brow. “My dear woman, you've been in America too long.” 

“I do suppose it's an occupational hazard,”I allowed. “You should have seen me in Cyprus. I could swear like a Turk and curse like a Greek.”

“I did, you were magnificent.” Fergus grinned toothily. Interesting, how long has he known of me and been watching? “But do come in....my mate and son do need time to reacquaint and we have just started our.....tour.” The room I followed him into was a book lined study, with a few file cabinets, a safe and the bric a brac of interesting places like..The Congo, Yemen and Vietnam. A Monagnard cross bow, a tribesman lance and a knife sheath made rhino horn gracing the walls.

And then of course, the desk. If a room reflected its owner, then the desk did just that. For in the clutter of everything from everywhere was a plain gray metal desk. The kind you'd see any common clerk behind in any government office in about any government. But then again, looks are deceiving and I suspect there were a few little 'additions' to that desk that make things 'unfortunate' for anyone trying to open its drawers without a proper key or knowledge. Idly looked over at the far wall, “is that painting a....”

“Shall we dispense with the niceties then? They tend to be tedious and we don't have a lot of time and yes that painting is a Renoir and came out of the Kehlsteinhaus in Bavaria at the end of the war. Pinched it from a fellow, who knicked it first before the Americans got there.” Crowley sat down in the leather swivel chair behind the desk but instead of taking the chair in front, I perched on the desk, slipped off my shoes and set my feet on his knees. 

So let us begin the 'Great Game'. In all the meanings of the word: caper, spirited, gimpy, contest, gritty, animal, diversion, job, wager, meat, romp and then....scheme. When two such as we get together, the 'Game' is played to it's fullest, with every advantage an alpha and an omega possesses...including our bodies. 

Had picked my dress carefully for todays outing. As my belly was only showing a small swell even at the beginning of five months, was still able to wear the wool cowl neck sweater with buttons along the shoulders and down the arms. The pleaded light brown plaid midi skirt matched nicely with the burnt red sweater. 

Crowleys pupils widened and there was a bit of a red flash. “Mrs Robinson, are you trying to seduce me?” He steepled his fingers. “Why madam, I'm a mated man.”

“Benjamin, I'm not trying to seduce you.” I quipped. “You flatter yourself and considering you offered Lewiston a tumble back at the Ebbitts. You have very little to defend yourself with.”

“Really? I've been told other wise.” Fergus leaned back in his chair with solicitous smirk. “So nice of dear Lewiston to tell you or was it waiter you bribed? It would've been delicious though. I've been told I'm quite imaginative. Especially concerning a prince albert.” He put a finger on each of my knees and pushed them apart. Casually I slid a foot up his thigh till a toe came to rest on his belt buckle. 

“I have something that you might find interesting.”

“More interesting then this?” Fergus drawled lazily. He reached between my legs, then under the desk top to pull out a 44 Magnum, setting the end of the barrel lightly on my bottom lip

I almost yawned, as the number of times I've had a gun put in my face, I should have had that many breakfasts. Dropped my mouth open a bit and let the tip of my tongue trace around the barrel opening, the tang of gun metal and sulfur biting and singing that age old song of death and enticement. Reached a slow hand over and flipped open a few of the buttons on shoulder of the sweater, allowing it to fall revealing my bare shoulder. Had chosen my under garments with equal care. A rather clever seamstress in Hong Kong had made a brassiere, garter belt and panty set for me, red satin, embroidered with dragons. It drives Lewiston wild when I wear it. “Much more,” the arch of my foot came to rest on his hardening willy. 

“Really now?” His eye glittered. “What did you come to offer me if not your body or soul?” Fergus set the pistol to the side, stood up suddenly, thrust his hands along my legs till his fingers were digging into the soft flesh of my bottom through the material of the panties. “Or both?” 

“What if I told you, I had every bit of dirt, indiscretion and intrigue, Lord Gordon Talbot has on you since the day you stepped into his daughters life?” That got his attention. “And before that.” Took a foot, put it on his chest and pushed him back into the swivel chair. Lifted my skirt up to the top to the stockings, unhooked one and slowly rolled it down my leg. Then tossed the nylon on the back of his chair. “In finishing school, we were taught to use our bodies to an alphas best advantage. From head to toe......especially toes. Those with short stubby ones, ah they were made attractive for those alphas who love a good suck.”

“And who doesn't?” He looked approvingly at mine. “And for these little beauties?”

“For those with long lean piggies like mine, we were taught to use them like fingers.” Moved aside the flap covering the zipper with on foot, then took the zipper tongue between my toes and drew it slowly down. “The instructors said I was most talented,” said with some modesty. Dug my foot in and flipped out his erection. Not a bad one, no where near John Winchester, about like Lewistons only without the Prince Albert (which my Darling uses so very well) and just a touch thicker. He's uncircumcised, pubics trimmed and by the feel of it, a good set of balls.

Fergus plucked my foot from his cock, set it on the arm of the chair, then leaned forward and rose up. “Are you teasing me little omega?” His voice hissed in my ear like a viper and could feel the meat of his erection pressing against the satin covered panel covering my neither lips. “I do like a good teasing but what is the end game here other then me balls deep inside of you?”

Had put my hands on the desk behind my back to steady myself. “Did you know Lord General Gordon Talbot was in town last week? Your father in law and son Gavin were at the embassy new years party.”

“Gavin? That little cunt. What is he doing in country?” Not the best father and son relationship on display here.

“Apparently at the beck and call of 'God'. Though he told Castiel, it was because you asked him to.”

The curses the spy master had rolling off his tongue were quite imaginative to say the least and physically impossible at best. “The last I spoke with the little git was three months ago. Gave him a bit of fatherly advise, 'avoid cheap whiskey and cheap whores.'.” 

“How poetic.” Leaned in and bit his ear lobe, “must embroider it on a pillow sham for the parlor.”

“Now getting back to all the information about me. How did you get it?”

I held up my hand like a beta girl flaunting her big diamond engagement ring to her friends and wiggled my fingers. Fergus grabbed hold of my wrist with one hand and seized the ring finger with the other. “Is this what I think it is?”

“If you mean Lord Talbots signet ring. It is.” Freed myself from his grip and slipped off the ring. “The old man gave it to Castiel and he gave it to me. The boy doesn’t know how valuable a gift this truly is.” Held up the ring and pushed the four design points on either side of the stone. It slid to the side with a small click. “Classic workmanship, the jeweler at the Secret Service Bureau in 1914 did an amazing job to create a space to hide micro film.”

“So what treasure did this hold?” Crowleys eyes glittered. “What secrets did you find?”

“Your full life, you wicked boy. From your conception and Eddie Windsor dropping your mum like a social disease to be with Mrs Simpson, offering your services to the Americans when the crown did you further wrong by not recognizing you, meeting Bela and everything there after. Amazing read that.”

“And where is it now?” He rocked his willie to and fro against my little boat. Steady as she goes my girl, think of England. 

“Right here,” pulled a small manilla envelope out of my skirt pocket. “The interior of that ring was black with micro dots. Looked like the old man had the whole of MI5 and 6 sitting innocently on his finger. Which does explain why they called him 'God'.” Held out the little envelope. “Of course Mum has a copy your file.”

“How is your dear mother?” Mummys relationship with Fergus was rather, to put it kindly.....spotty. Which to say it was about as good as my relations with with his hag of a mother, Rowena.

"She's fine, enjoying retirement and occational trips to Vienna. I'll send her your regards." 

“So, what do you want?” His full lips kissed a track across the swell of my bosom. “No one just gives this kind of information away.”

This was beginning to feel nicer then it should. Hardened my thoughts once more as those lips began to suck a pebbled nipple. “Quid pro quo, I want everything you have on the Argies military agenda. The buggers are up to something. You just don't take over a barren rock in the Antarctic for no good reason.”

He gave nipple a hard suck and pull before coming up for air. “Can tell you right now, they're planning a war. Not this year or next but within 3 to 4 years Briton and Argentina will be shooting at each other. They need to get their peoples minds off the bad economy and internal war that is being waged against their own people. Will give you a list of all the players before you leave.” His fingers slid under the panties and kneaded my bottom, while the head of his prick nudged its way to my neither lips. “So what now my dear?”

“Check for yourself.” He reached down the front of the panty. 

“Dry, you should have been slick as a swamp,” Crowley said with more then a bit of admiration in his voice. “Good show.” But he did lick a fore finger and wiggle it in. It took everything I had not to buck my hips to push that digit in further.

“I have excellent control.” Pushed him back into his chair and gently rucked up his foreskin over his still hardened cock between my toes. “My, my looks like there's dew on the lily.” I won this engagement. “Now, shall we tuck ourselves together and go have tea with Lady Bela and your son?” 

He pulled a tissue from the box on the desk and wiped off the offending drops. “Some day, will see just how far you'll push this game my dear Mrs Reynolds.”

“Far enough where I'll always win Mr Crowley.”

 

Part Two: God is Dead

Walter Reed Army Medical Center  
Room 306  
6900 Georgia Ave NW  
Washington, DC  
January 4th, 1978 12:30

 

I stood outside the door of General Talbots room wondering how I was going to tell the next Lord Talbot, his father was dead. Or will be in a while. Oh Christ on a crutch, how I want to be back in North Carolina with the 82nd or back in Germany with 2 Para. But no, I'm here baby sitting an old git who's waiting to 'hop the stick'. Why did I listen to that fucktard at MOD who said it would be a great opportunity to accompany Lord Talbot while in Washington.......for what? Get kicked in the knee by my half brother. Watch him find out his life was a lie (okay, that was a little bit of alright) and then spend the last few days standing about hospital with my thumb up my arse.

The heart monitor was still beeping along but not as fast as it was an hour ago. I need a fag and a trip to the bog.

“How's the old man doing Lt MacLeod?” One of my squadies had a cuppa for the both of us.

“Elvis has NOT left the bloody building yet.” Took a sip of the muck in the cup and now I really have to go. “Watch the old man for me for a mo, gotta see a man about a dog.”

“Right Sir.” He took parade rest at the side of the door.

I stalked off and with a fit and start found the loo. Ohhhhhhhhhhh, some times a good piss is better then a great fuck. Not to say there is nothing wrong with a great fuck but some times an alpha just needs that time alone to contemplate the fate of the world, take in the wonder of tile, porcelain and good American bog roll. Damn well almost sawed my arse off with a roll of that German shit once. Swear the stuff still had twigs in it. Shook off, zipped up and washed my hands.

Came back up the hall and found the squadie with his head bowed standing at attention. Looked in, the heart monitor was silent, the doctor and sister were taking the oxygen mask and other bits off the body. His face now covered with a napkin.

“God is dead.” Walked down the hall to find a telephone and call the new Lord Talbot.

 

Part Three: The Mile High Club

British Airways Flight 173  
Seat 27C  
Passing over Newfoundland, Canada  
January 9th 1978 13:23 

Oh thank the Alpha God I'm finally out of that wretched country. Why everyone goes on about America being so great is beyond me. They have no history, no culture and pushed themselves onto the world stage without any by your leave. So excuse me, *why is it when the US boasts about how much better they are then anybody else it's ok, yet the minute us British have something to say you lot wanna brag about how bigger your country is? NEWS FLASH,, my tiny island conquered the world, we was the empire of the world oh and we ruled the waves and ruled the skies, what has America done…oh wait you dropped a bomb, so…America is so much bigger then us but you hide behind a shiny red button whereas the British gets on with things. Anyway, how can you boast about how big your up country is? And you all wonder why we all call you egotistical, gun totting maniacs!!!* Sorry, I'm back now. But it is just a simple question for which there is only one answer.

But of course does any one ask me for it? No! Or even THINK to want MY opinion? NO! Not a wit is cared about what Eric Reynolds thinks. Of course not. The rents only care about what Jesse thinks (the little twerp) and what Castiel fucking Novac thinks. Profound bond. Pfffffff! If we've got this bond, why can't Mum let me have a quick go with Novac? 'No, I'm sorry, he's your brothers First'. Dad got to fuck him, why can't I? If he's going to be our family omega whore, then I have just as much right to roger him about as Dad or Jesse. It's NOT fair!

Now have to sit here for the next 7 hours on this damn flying barn. Am going to be late getting back to uni and Sandhurst. How was I to know the fog was going to last for three days? Jesse wouldn't stop nattering on about how 'Cas knew enough to have left early, why didn't you?' Because I obviously had a better reason to stay. Just wanted one more day with these birds I met in a club. They ran a gymnastics school in town and were very very bendy. The happy thought of that was quickly dashed with the memory of Dad's lecture about letting the little head over ride the big head. Oh spare me.

“You look like you're having a bad day,” a voice with an American accent commented sympathicly. Turned to see where the question was coming from. The chap sitting on my right, had a cocktail in one hand and the other on the knee of good looking omega boy. “An alpha doesn't carry about a face like that unless they've got girl or omega trouble.” He held out his hand “Luke Novac, my friends call me Lucifer cuz I always know how to have a devil of a good time.”

“You're not any relation to a complete horses ass omega named Castiel Novac are you?” Would be just my luck if this was the little slicks brother.

“That's a stupid name and it sounds like I should thank the Alpha God that he's no relation.” Now I took his hand and gave it a good shake. “Come on there kiddo, 'Ask Dr.Brothers'. Tell your 'Uncle Luci what the problem is.”

So I did. “This guy is my little brother's Madam First and my family has this 'profound bond',” used the finger quotes. “With his.” Prolly shouldn't have said any more, but since he asked and we're men of the world after all...told my sad story about how that obnoxious little slick ruined my holiday.

Luke...er...Luci signaled the trolly dolly. “Sounds like you need a drink after all that.”

“Well em...I just..”didn't have really a lot of money. Had just enough to catch the tube from Heathrow.

“Don't worry about it,” Luci smiled. “I remember what it was like to be in school. It's on me.”

Well right then, that's better. “A Bass Ale please.” The glass was poured and the stewardess handed me the glass and bottle. “Better days.” I held up my glass.

“And to us Alphas damn few.” My new friend tapped his glass to mine. “And getting fewer all the time, with these omegas wanting their 'rights'.” He made the word sound dirty...which of course it is.

“Here here!” Castiels face suddenly came to mind. Took a big gulp of the ale. It was pantry cool and went down my throat without a burn.

“They're forgetting their place, the way Alpha God intended them. The 'defective ones' were put here to serve their betters. Not the other way around.”

“Here here!” Finally someone else who got it. “They shouldn't be coddled or put before an alpha just because they're pregnant.” 

“Especially not then,” my new friend agreed. “Thinking they could say or do anything just because they're with pup. A good beating takes care of that kind of thinking, and if they lose the pup. No great loss, just pop in a new one.”

A little voice in the back of my head was starting to scream that this kind of talk was not right, especially with Mum up the duff. But Luci bought it a drink and it shut up soon enough. We drank a while longer, till I started really looking at the omega sitting on the other side of my new friend. He was nothing like Novac. The boy was dressed very modestly, with a head cover and robe. But his wrists where slim, fingers long and slender. Lips full and pink. Bet he could do some interesting things with those.

Luci noticed me noticing. “You like him? He was a gift from a friend from Panama. Doesn't speak much English but that's not what he's here for.” He reached over and slid a hand under the boys robe to caress the back of his neck. “Skin like butter and a mouth that can suck the chrome off a bumper.”

That was crude, typical American.......but did bring on some rather nice mental pictures.

“I'm meeting with these Saudi chaps on business and they do like their party favors.” Wink wink, nudge, nudge. Say no more, say no more. “But in the mean time, would you like to give him a go in the lav? Just don't mark him up much and don't get caught.”

“I can? I mean.....I can. Of course I can.” Drained the glass in a couple of glups, got up as the boy followed me to the back of the plane. Shouldn't be nervous, this is just an omega after all, just a hole for me do a little rumpy pumpy. If Lord Mountbaton could keep cool when his ship was blown out from under him, I can do this.

The moment the lav door lock snicked shut, he pulled off the robe and tossed it aside, to stand naked before me. His beauty was overwhelming; womanish hips, a small willie and unblemished olive skin. The omega was perfect and small. Only came up to my shoulder and young. Didn't think about how young, not when he looks like he's ready and willing to be taken. “What would you like me to do señor?” His english was heavily accented but not like the paki's, wogs, paddys or taffys I'd run into at uni. “How may I serve you?”

Oh that's how an omega should sound. Unzipped and pulled out my cock. He dropped to his knees and took it whole into his mouth. Then started to do talented things with his tongue and teeth. Swirled his tongue and bobbed his head slowly so that the shaft passed to and fro over his lips. Let my fingers curl into his hair, which was soft and smelled like coconut shampoo. Oh my Alpha God, that felt good. Better then good. This is the way things should be. 

At one point he stopped and let my cock slide out of his mouth, why did you STOP?! Slapped him across the face, then pulled him by the hair to mash his face against my groin. “You no stoppy, till I tell you. Savvy?” He nodded. I'm just going to let him suck me off, this time. No sense in being greedy right away. It's a long flight after all and I've got nothing but time.

 

Part Four: Dear John

Riverknoll Apartments  
Bldg 200 Apartment#1  
Rochester, NY  
January 8th 1978 14:45 

Dearest John,

I love and miss you so very much and hope you had good holiday. Thank you for the cookies, cakes, chocolates and pretties that you sent. Everything was soooooo good! Prince rolls and elephant chocolates are my favorites. Did you get the box I sent you and Mary? Hopefully it arrived in time for Christmas.

Went to Washington DC to spend the holidays with the Reynolds. Went down Christmas Eve and came back the Friday after New Years. It was nice to see them, Jesse and Erika. Met their oldest son Eric, he's a moronic knot head who deserves an ass kicking. 

Baby, I also found out I'm not really a Novac. The 'once upon a time' story I'd heard all my life and the one I told you one night last summer was not just a story to entertain a pup but the story of my life. My birth parents are really Lt Crowley and his mate Lady Bela. Found out at the embassy New Years Eve party when I got to meet Lady Belas father Lord General Gordon Talbot. Had to tell me the truth about myself before he died. 

In some ways I was better living the lie. Not that Crowley is a horrible name or anything but here I was still trying to get the hang of Winchester.

The pup is fine and growing like a weed. Went to see Jennys doctor while I was in DC. Dr Hirsch said I would prolly go early, so expect to hear you'll be a father again next month. Wow, next month, I'm going to be a papa.......

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Oh for craps sake! Frustrated, crumpled up the paper and tossed it across the room. I sound like some teenage beta girl writing her steady beau from summer camp. Why can't I write, 'Johnny, miss you like fire. Had wild monkey sex with Jenny and Lewiston and wish you were there. Their son Eric is a douche on wheels so that must make him a 'douche-a-bowl'. Celebrated New Years Eve fending off Luci, that creepy little Panamanian dude and finding out (AFTER CROWLEYS OTHER PUP DRUGGED ME) I was actually Crowley and Lady Bela's get. Jeff will be here in February so get your lard ass back to the states.

Now that's the letter I should write

 

Part Four: Headache Cure

PanAm Flight 1163  
Seat 37D  
Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean  
January 9th 1978 13:23 

 

I hate transatlantic flights. They're boring, ass suck swamp water vigorously and......I just don't like airplanes. They're flying metal death traps. Warrant Officer Dean Winchester can hang out the side of a Huey, can jump out of a perfectly good airplane (okay I'm just a cherry jumper) but flying a commercial airliner....frightens me. There, I said it. Happy now? The three whiskeys haven't even started to take the edge off and beginning to think I should just ask the stew for a full bottle instead of the bity ones that are gone in two gulps. That and some aspirin, got a headache started up behind both eyes.

Two weeks ago, had graduated head of my class from Warrant Officer Basic with a specialty in investigative analysis, fancy name for detective. Not bad for a guy with a GED. Had dropped out of school to join up and got my GED when it became obvious having one was my only way to a promotion past E-5. Had also taken some courses through the University of Maryland, the last time I was stationed in Germany.

Spent these last two weeks with Lisa and Ben, who mentioned my little Maid went to Washington DC to visit friends. He boasted that he was entrusted with going over every few days and kicking over Cas's car to keep the engine block from freezing. Good idea, cuz it's colder then a well diggers ass along the pipe line this year. Lisa is four months along in her pregnancy and is over the morning sickness phase, moving right into the horny bitch stage. Got more action in the past two weeks then the last six months. 

We decided that she, Ben and the new pup would join me in K-town the first part of August. Ben would be able to finish out this school year and Lisa would be feeling up to put the move together. Her doctors are giving her an early June due date. So I'll be in the BOQ until August, having saved enough for something on the economy or high enough on the waiting list to move into quarters on post.

But in the mean time, just trying to survive the flight to Brussels. Don't have to report for another week but promised Mom that I'd spend some time with her and Dad. Tried hard not to think a him and Cas together. Maybe that's why I worked so damn hard at school, anything not to picture them together...oh crap this is not helping my headache.

Signaled the stewardess and when she was at my side, asked if she had some aspirin. Being she was a good looking head, couldn't help myself, gave her a smile and a wink. The name plate read Elizabeth. “Miss Elizabeth,” hey I learned something in the deep south besides fingerprinting and crime scene analysis. “You wouldn't have a bit of aspirin for a poor service man who's off to do his duty in Germany?” Now normally I wouldn't even mention being in the army, but stews tend to be sympathetic to servicemen, so figured give it a shot.

“Why I believe I do,” she smiled brightly. “Come this way and can fix you right up.” We walk to the front of the plane where the service area and a small break room were located. There was a short row of tiny lockers where their personal belongings were stored during the flight, she unlocked one, took out her purse and pulled out a small brown bottle. “These bang down a head ache in no time.” Looked at the label on the bottle, codeine. That would do it. I do like codeine, morphine too. In 'Nam was kept higher then a kite on these things while in recovery because some FNG LT didn't listen and stepped on a mine. I got a butt load of shrapnel and the FNG LT got sent home in a match box.

Shook out a couple of pills, popped them in my mouth and washed em down with some more whiskey. This should not only take care of the head ache but my shakes as well. Elizabeth....oh call me Liz, okay, asked me to take a load off on the fold out bench. Just until the pills started to work, “we here at Pan Am are known for our service.” She said brightly.

I thought that was a marvelous idea. It'd been a while since a fine foxy lady, mmmmmm nice smelling beta, flirted with me. Now I want to make one thing perfectly clear....I'm not a crook...no, just kidding. I've been nothing but faithful to my mate and Castiel. These last six months, I've been so damn good, should be up for sainthood.

Liz was stewardess pretty (blonde, stacked with a cute button nose) and told her so. Ohhhhhh boy am I a little loopy. “Sorry, maybe I should be getting back to my seat now.” Started to get up when she put a hand on my shoulder and gently but firmly pushed me back down.

She smirked, “you know what really gets rid of a head ache?”

I shook my head dumbly.

“Sex.”

And you know what? It does. Hey, I didn't cheat on anyone. This was purely medicinal. Liz was simply being an angel of mercy. An angel that was a cross between an onion and a donkey. You know, a piece of ass that brings tears to your eyes.

 

Part Five: You can't always get what you want..but you get what the Army needs.

Rochester Institute of Technology  
Administration Building  
Fifth Floor-ROTC Office  
Rochester, New York  
January 6th 1978 11:30 AM

Monday the idjits....er cadets get back from break. And here it was so nice and quiet. No bitching,  
moaning or save the drama for your momma problems that come with a bunch of college kids. Oh there were times when I'd like to be back in the 'real' army. But then again, it's rather nice to get up at a civilized hour, see Karen every day and not have to deal with a greater bunch of assholes then what I get to deal with now. Okay, I'm good.

“Sargeant Major Singer?” Becky had come out of her and Phyllis' office carrying a small pile of papers. “Looks like the branch assignments came in.” From the look on her face, there were going to a lot of unhappy people.

This is always the hard part for these pups. They put in their hopes and dreams, only to find out in the end it's the needs of the army that always come first. The exception to this is the pups that put in for the combat arms. The army is never short slots for infantry, field artillery or armor. Combat support arms is another story. It's tougher then tripe to get into the engineers, military police or judge advocate generals office. But quartermaster, adjutant general or transportation, like jello, there's always room for more.

She handed me the papers and I began thumbing through. Looks like none of my Criminal Justice majors are not going to Fort McClellan after graduation. Nope, looks like field artillery and the quarter master corps grabbed them. Hmmmmm, the pups who requested combat arms won't be disappointed, the guy who put armor as his three choices got it. Uriel got engineers, well good on him for beating out some Hudson High Boys. Air defense artillery is even getting one of our cadets. Poor slob, Fort Bliss Texas isn't a garden spot any time of year.

“I'll talk to em on Monday when they come in.” Am going to have to frame these talks careful, so these pups don't think the world came to an end, just that they have a new beginning. Will be going through this shit again when the station assignments come back. They may put in for Fort Carson Colorado but will end up in Fort Polk Louisiana. Uck, what an shithole. 

Flipped to Castiel's, quartermaster corp. Will have to really have to think of a way to break this to him gentle. Absently read through, interesting. In the comments section, there is a short note about a Capt Jody Mills requesting his assignment to the quartermasters. Interesting. Hope that a personal request is enough to soften the blow of not getting what he had his heart set on.

 

Part Six: Ready for Anything

1 Para Compound  
Shankhill Rd District  
Belfast, Northern Ireland  
January 4th 1978 13:30

 

I was called into the Majors office, shortly after we came in off patrol. Didn't even had time to get cleaned up and weapon back to the armory. Just told to go see the old man, Major Rodney Rickey. We called him the 1st of the 14th Rodneys, although not to his face. There were 13 other Rodneys, 10 lieutenants, 3 captains and then the major. God only knows what all their mothers were thinking hanging that name on the lot of em. Not that Balthazar is any gift from heaven.

“Any idea why he wants to see me?” There was a multitude of sins that went through my mind but I am a Novac, I do know how to cover my tracks. The private who clerked in the front office only shrugged, picked up the phone and let the major know I was there.

“He'll see you now.”

Took a deep breath, rapped on the door and then stepped through. Always thought Major Rickey bore a striking resemblance to The Brigadier' on Doctor Who. Maybe there is a relation some where, the island is small enough where everyone is related to everyone else. Came to attention and saluted. “Captain Novac reporting Sir.”

He was seated behind his desk, obviously reviewing what was my personal file. “Stand at ease Novac.” Clasp my hands behind my back and let my feet slide to shoulder width. “God or someone at MOD must love you, Capt Novac. Because you're out of here on tomorrows convoy.”

“What?” My jaw dropped. Not that I didn't mind getting out of this shit hole, but didn't want to end up in bigger, worse one. “What....wha....huh? Why? What did I do? Where am I going?”

“Across the pond to America, Washington DC, embassy duty. Apparently your poppy has grown up tall enough where Major General Sir Lewiston Reynolds has seen it and requested you personally.” There was a hint of envy in the Majors voice.

I've heard of Reynolds, most of us had. But, “Sir, I've never met the man, I.....I...I have no idea why he would have chosen me.”

“But he did and you're on orders to report to the embassy with in the next 7 days. You'll return to St Athans, make arrangements to have your belongings moved to America, get your airline ticket and be there to report on January 11th.” He closed my file with a snap that gave a finality to the whole inverview.

“Yes Sir. Utrinque Paratus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Welcome back to the new year of 1978. We're taking a little side trip in to other POV's. Many thanks to you who've been following along from the beginning and to those brand new.
> 
> The Great Game: is a term used by historians to describe a political and diplomatic confrontation that existed for most of the nineteenth century between Britain and Russia over Afghanistan and neighbouring territories in Central and Southern Asia.  -From Wikipeda. Consider this a real life Spy vs Spy.
> 
> “Mrs Robinson, are you trying to seduce me?”: Dustin Hoffmans famous line from the 1967 movie, 'The Graduate' 
> 
> Kehlsteinhaus: in English, The Eagles Nest. The mountain top retreat of Adolf Hitler in the Bavarian Alps. It's now a restaurant and tourist attraction.
> 
> Secret Service Bureau: forerunner of MI6
> 
> Bog: same as loo. British slang for the bathroom.
> 
> Bog roll: British slang for toilet paper
> 
> German toilet paper: talk about 'John Wayne toilet paper': rough, tough and don't take shit from anyone. My first husband endeared himself to his German ex-inlaws when he brought them a case of American toilet paper for Christmas back in the early 1960's.
> 
> Sister: British term for a nurse.
> 
> *From the TV Line website Supernatural review of Mama Mia. This comment coming courtesy of gent named William Wallace written on 21 Oct 16, was so indignant, so well written....it was like literary Lucky Charms-magicly delicious. I had to lift it. So, Mr Wallace you get a writing credit
> 
> Paki's, wogs, paddys or taffys: not to be used in polite or even impolite company. These are slurs for a Pakistani, Indian, Irishman and Welshman.
> 
> 'Ask Dr Brothers': before there was Dr Ruth, Phil or Oz, there was Dr Joyce Brothers. She pioneered the concept of media psychology, giving advise through the printed media, radio and TV from the 1950's right up to the time of her death in 2013. Ask Dr Brothers was the name of one of her shows.
> 
> Douche-a-bowl: GI slang for Deux Chevaux, a two cylinder car made by Citroën from 1948 to 1990. It was cheap car first made to give the rural French an alternative to horses. It also became a favorite among college students across western Europe and American GI's. The car was great on mileage but don't get in an accident as it crumpled like paper. 
> 
> Cherry Jumper: meaning you did your five jumps at Parachute School at Fort Benning, GA and no further jumps there after.
> 
> K-Town: GI nickname for Kaiserslautern, West Germany
> 
> St Athans, Wales: home base of the First Parachute Regiment of the British Army.
> 
> Utrinque Paratus: Latin for 'Ready for Anything'. The motto of 1 Para.


	73. Tempest Tossed

WARNING: Mentions of concensual and non concensual underage sex 

There were two very embarrassed pups sitting on my puke green couch watching me rant and pace a groove into the shag carpet. “How could you do this?! What were you thinking!? And in my underwear for Gods sake!” Yeah, they had raided the black gator bag and were decked out in my honeymoon pretties. “How'd you get in it by the way? It was locked.” 

“Paper clip,” Ben said quickly. 

“What?” Had the feeling something I'd done as a good deed was going to bite me in the ass any second. 

He nudged Calvin. “He taught me.” The younger pup nodded happily, “and he learned fast too.” Oh yeah, came around a bit me like a stepped on snake. Had the feeling my butt was gonna look like Swiss cheese by the time this was over with. 

Calvin was in my tap pants and camisole while Ben was in the garter belt, panties and stockings. Not that they didn't look kind of cute (oh, am I tired) but that doesn't take away from the fact they violated my privacy and worse they could get themselves killed if Uriel found out. “Calvin, didn't you even consider if your alpha found you with Ben, he could and prolly would, beat you to death?” Then turned to my First, “and you. I don't even know where to begin.” But he's gotta get out of that get up first before I can even talk to him. “Go to the bedroom, take my underwear off (never want to say those words to him EVER again) and get back into your clothes.” Calvin started to get up, “you! Sit!” He dropped back down on the cushion with a bounce. 

Waited till Ben was out of the room. “Okay, what the fuck happened when I was away?”

“I don't know,” he whined, playing with the hem of the camisole. Oh crap-tastic, this is a classic pup response to being stupid and getting caught.

“You. Don't. Know?” Oh my aching cruddy back. Did I really need this after a long rotten day of travel? NO! “Liston, you gotta tell me what happened so that I can help you guys. If it's bad enough, you might have to the North Star and Ben has to head to his uncle's in Canada. But you gotta tell me what you guys did.”

“We really didn't do anything,” Calvin began.

“Then why does Ben look like an extra from the Rocky Horror Picture Show?” Oh man this pup doesn’t realize how much trouble he's in. “And the joint reeks of sex and pizza?”

“Cuz we ordered a pizza and....”The pup sniffled and wiped his nose on the back of his hand. “Well, it kinda sorta started that first week. When I'd pick up the mail and Ben would come to start up your car. I'd....kind of...stay here a little longer.....pretending it was mine. That I was like you, a college omega.”

Who could stay mad at that? Sat down beside him and put an arm around his shoulders. “Go on.”

“Then Ben would come in and we'd talk, watch tv.......till after a couple of days we'd be here every day.”

“What about Uriel? Didn't he notice? Weren't you guys suppose to go home for the holidays?”

Calvin made a rude noise, “pffffffffffffff! He went home. The Christmas weeks are the high holy days. Defective ones aren't allowed to participate. So he went home, left me with my presents, enough food for two weeks and told me not to go out except to get the mail.”

Orthodox toe cheese. “He left you by yourself after months of going nuts with even the thought of you being alone for even one one night that you had to stay with me? Not that I didn't mind having you.” Whew, good save.

My little charge sighed, “I expect it was because he didn't want me to smell the other girls on him or know that he brought others home to our bed.” Oh shit, had hoped he didn't know about that. Had seen Uriel shoo various beta girls out the door early in the morning before coming to pick up Calvin. “At first, he'd change the sheets and open a window to let the room air out. But after a while, alpha didn't even bother.” My little Chickadee looked so sad.

This was the life I avoided but so many others didn't. Alpha's who took their prerogative blatantly without caring about who they hurt.......Dean. But he at least cared enough to feel embarrassed when I caught him with Lt Harvelle. But somehow, think Uriel wouldn't give a rats ass if Calvin caught him or would slap him around if he did. Leaned in and scented his neck. “You're not a virgin any more.”

“Nope.” 

“But isn't your alpha going to notice that you're not?” Now I was more then a little worried. Aqua net and even concealers can only work for just so long before the truth is revealed.”

Calvin looked at me like I was simple, “he was the one who busted my cherry.” 

“WHAT?!” Oh crap. “But you guys were suppose to wait until you turned 16.” Not like I hadn't known enough omegas who were fucked and bred shortly after presenting, no matter what the age.

He shrugged, “he came home drunk one night after he said he was going to the library. Met up with some of his frat brothers and they went out for beers. Uriel came in that night, kinda weepy and horny. Feeling sorry for himself that he had to wait so long for me and if I was any kind of omega it was my duty to see to his needs.” Didn't like the way this was going. “Kissing wasn't enough, neither was whacking him off.”

Okay, this was taking a turn into the really uncomfortable surreal. A 10 year old, dressed in my good pretties, talking about trying to sexually satisfy his drunken alpha fiancee.

“So he kind of......told me to present. And when I didn't right off, he kind of.....sort of...”

“Knocked you around and took what he wanted?” I finished, then worriedly. “Are you alright? When did this happen?” Took another inhale at his neck. “Oh thank God you're not pregnant.”

Calvin smiled weakly. “Yeah, Alpha put me on suppressants with birth control, two months ago, to keep me from having a heat. So when he..........I didn't get pregnant. It happened just before he left to go home, a day or two before you went to Washington DC.”

Now felt kind of sick, if I hadn't gone, could've stopped it......wait I was here. Now really felt bad. “Why didn't you tell me?”

“Why? This was between Uriel and me. I'm his omega, he had the right to do what he wanted. Even if I didn't want to.”

Hated this so much. It was one of those 'for but the grace of God go I' moments. “I'm so sorry.” So so angry, helpless and just wanted to find a scatter gun, put it to Uriels face and pull the trigger.

“Don't feel bad.” Calvin patted me on the shoulder. Ben was there for me. He cheered me up and made being being left alone so much easier. He also let me know how good love felt. Ben and his mom came over Christmas Day and we shared presents. His mom brought over the fixings to cook and taught me how to make potato balls. It was the best Christmas since I left home. Last year when I lived at Alpha's parents, had to stay in my room those two weeks.”

Okay, have to admit, Lisa isn't all bad if she did such a great kindness for Calvin. As the pup was my charge, I am in her debt. Pay off is going to be a bitch. But anyway, this shouldn't be happening to this pup. Not to any of us. Now made up my mind.

“Calvin, it's only a matter of time before Uriel catches on that something isn't quite kosher. You have two choices. Stay and break it off with Ben for your own and his safety. Or......and this is the hardest of all. Go to the North Star. Your parents won't have to give back the money, if it's been over a year since they signed your mating contract. Obviously no knotting fee, but you'll be safe, go to school and be what you want to instead of what Uriel tells you to be.”

He looked up with big imploring eyes. “Can't I just run away and stay with Ben?”

It was a third option but an impossible one. “Ben and his mother will be going to Germany when the school year is over, you don't have a passport and they don't have your contract to get you out of the country. They can't get you into Germany without proper papers.” Raked my fingers through my hair. “Ben and Mrs Winchester could get in all kinds of legal trouble trying to not only get you across state lines but out of country without the proper documentation.”

The poor little guy's face fell. No one at this age should have to make these kinds of decisions. “Can I think about it?”

“Of course, it's YOUR decision, not mine.” Patted his shoulder. “But if you wanna to go to the North Star, let me know and will get you to the drop off point.”

“How do you know where it is?”

“I've been with the police department for the last five months. Heard em talk about it from time to time. So of course I know where the drop off point is.” A small lie just in case, better to be a little safe then a whole lot of sorry. Heard stories of Alphas storming drop off points after their 'pet' omegas lead them to the safe houses.

About that time Ben came out, now dressed in jeans and a pull over sweat shirt. “Okay Mug-wump, your turn. Get changed.” My First watched as the Calvin walked by, then caught his hand and kissed the finger pads.

Waited until Calvin was on the other side of the bedroom door, Whipped around like that stepped on snake. “WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!”

“I was thinking that I really like him. And that sex should be nice and fun and feel really wonderful. Like what you showed me.” 

Holy Baby Jebus, “I tried to teach you to be responsible.”

“I made sure he came first.” Ben looked hopeful. “That's responsible, right?” 

Slapped a palm to my face with a groan. “You guys are killing me! Don't think you understand what a problem this could be. Uriel is a traditionalist orthodox alpha.”

“So?”

“SO!?” Fell back on to the couch. “Your father and grandfather, bless them, are not. When it comes to a traditional orthodox, omegas are nothing, they are the defectives, put on this earth to serve their alphas. If Uriel found out Calvin was with you......the old laws are still on the books. He could do some pretty draconian things. Beating, branding, exposing....even death.”

“But this is New York State!” He looked at me as if that was the answer to everything. “Everyone says it's a very liberal state.”

“New York is a wolf in sheeps clothing. The most liberal traditionalist state next to Massachusetts. The old laws are still on the books, left there for a reason. It depends on the county. All he has to do is take him up to the Adirondacks or down into the Finger Lake region, where there are a lot of orthodox communities. No one would bat an eye to what he would do. And we're not even talking about what would happen if he took Calvin down to the city.”

Ben slumped on the couch, realization finally setting in. “I really like him.”

“Oh kiddo.” Breaking the first tendrils of love, always the hardest and most painful. “I know you do. But you gotta stay away for both your sakes. You're going to Germany in a few months....and don't even think about it. There's no way to get Calvin over there without a passport.” And of course, that's when the little omega comes out dressed in his jeans, boots and robe. “Say goodnight and I'm gonna drive Ben home. And you have to go back up stairs, just in case your alpha comes back. Make sure you shower first before going to bed. Okay?” He nods.

Watching them embrace one last time and then kiss. It's heart breaking but knew it had to be done for all their sakes. I hate being the adult. The ride to the apartment complex was cold and silent, aside from the occasional snuffling. Ben was angry at me, sad for Calvin and feeling very sorry for himself. He didn't say anything getting out of the car, other then slamming the door hard. “Please don't do anything stupid,” was right on my lips but didn't get said aloud in time for him to hear. 

Got home and looked at the clock on the stove. It was a little past one in the morning. Glanced down at the duffel and eh, would take care of that when I got up. Tossed off my coat over the swoop chair and waddled to the bedroom. Ohhhh crap, the bed stinks like sex. Rip the sheets off, toss em in the washer, start the machine and make up the bed with some fresh linens. Not the thing I wanna be doing at this time of night, but don't wanna try to sleep awash in teenage hormones.

It took a long time for sleep to catch up with me. The miserable looks on those two pups faces kept replaying in my mind. But for the grace of God go I.

Saturday and Sunday cleaned house, went to the grocery store and washed clothes. In the mean time, it was a good thing I busted up the little pajama party the pups were having because Uriel came home early Saturday afternoon. Had pulled into the parking lot about the same time he did, after coming back from the Star Market with a couple sacks of groceries.

“Uriel,” I said cordially. “Happy New Year.” You big toe cheese traditionalist moron assbutt.

“Same to you Novac,” he was being just as polite and with as much warmth as my greeting. Neither of us being really glad to see the other.

“I brought something back from DC for Calvin. Do you mind if I stop by later and give it to him?”

“No.......what is it?” He looked at me suspiciously.

“A spotted dick. My friend Jenny....”

Thought he was going to have angina. “YOU BROUGHT HIM A PENIS!”

“No you flipp'en dumb ass,” goddamn a bear, how stupid can one guy be? “I brought him a home made suet pudding. It's an English dessert.” Blank look. “It's a cake. My friend was nice enough to send one home as a gift for Calvin. They're delicious.” Jeff took this opportunity to kick my bladder, shit! No, pee. Now have to go clean up and change pants. “I'll be up later.” Tottered over to the apartment door juggling the grocery bags, struggling to get the key in the lock (think of Jenny) straight as an arrow and got inside.

A while later, after cleaning up, change of pants and putting the groceries away, got the dick out of the duffel bag and went outside to knock up the neighbors. (Okay, minds out of the gutters, I'm there to visit. This is what I get for two weeks with English people.) Uriel comes to the door and is about to take the package, “no. I want to give it to him personally.” For a moment thought he was going to slam the door but then...“okay. Come on up.”

Huffed and puffed my way up the stairs, maybe I should've just handed him the package to take up. No, I can do this. Their living room still looks like a set for 'Upstairs Downstairs', “Calvin. Novac is here to see you.” The little omega came out of their bed room, favoring a limp. Crud, I know that hitch in a bodys get a long. That's from a hard knotting. Slapping a smile on my face, “hi. Great to see you. Have a present or two for you.” Pulled out the package of spotted dick and a Sex Pistols 'God Save the Queen' t-shirt I'd picked up at LaGardia.

“Coooooooool,” he held up the t-shirt and ran back to the bed room to put it on. 

“You didn't have to do that,” from the tone of Uriels voice, I shouldn't have done it at all.

“I know,” said cheekily. “But thought it was kinda neat.”

“But that's not the image I want for my mate.” He said icily.

Damn, who doesn’t wanna be thought of as cool? Even John didn't mind a bit of hep. “What's wrong with that? Unless of course, it's cuz you aren't.” From the growl, target, cease fire. “It's a t-shirt, for petes sake. Get the bone out of your ass Wilma and back in your hair.”

“What do you think?” Calvin came out with the shirt over his robe, there were no pup sizes, so just got a large and figured he'd grow into it. 

I laughed, “all you need now is a blue mohawk, a few safety pins and a pair of romper stompers.”

Uriel looked horrified, while Calvin looked intrigued. But then again, that was the idea. “Why don't you get some plates and we'll give the dick a try.” I said with a totally innocent look. “You'll love the way it feels in your mouth.”

“You're a filthy degenerate,” Uriel hissed.

“Takes one to know one,” gave him a knowing look. Was going to say something utterly cutting, when oh crap. Damn Braxton Hicks. Gritted my teeth, stood up and started to pace, hoping it would help. “Sorry, it's not what you think,” had to explain quick. “The pup isn't coming. It's practice contractions.” Blew, puffed and paced until the cramps subsided. Think I need to go lay down for a while, “enjoy the t-shirt and spotted dick.” Dragged my crappy ass back down stairs and into bed, where I stayed for the rest of the day. 

Monday morning came earlier then I wanted. Forced myself out of bed, shit, showered and shaved. Got dressed and went out into the freezing morn. It's dark, way too early and not for the first time, really wanted a cup of coffee. First thing I'm gonna do after giving birth....is have the biggest cup of coffee I can find. And a cigarette....and a beer. All or not in that order. Also just want this pregnancy to be over with. My back hurts, have the stretch marks from hell and my clothes were barely fitting any more. AND REALLY SICK OF BRAXTON HICKS! Don't care what John wants, Jeff is going to be an only pup.

Got to the Womens and Omegas clinic at Strong Memorial a touch late but it didn't matter as they were backed up in the waiting room some. Looks like the late spring was a great time to make tricycle motors if number of big belly’s in that room was any indication. When it was finally my turn to see Dr Mosley, gave her a Xerox copy of the notes Dr Hirsch made from last week. She flipped through, hummed and hawed. “Looks like he was quite fan of Dr Pam's article in 'The Lancet'. Got my copy too. This issue was quite good actually.” Then she looked up mischievously, “though there are some addendas and updates I'm going to making, if you'd give me her address.”

She handed me her clip board and I scribbled down Pams office address out at the KU campus. Then Dr Mosley got back to business. “Looks like you're moving right along here, Braxton Hicks, the pup starting to move down a bit. I'd say in another week or two he's going to flip into the face down position, don't be alarmed it's going to be a very odd sensation. And perfectly normal.”

Great just another 'normal'. “Is it going to hurt?”

“Oh heavens no.” She laughed, poking at my insides. “Just feel weird. Like the pup is doing a somersault, which he is by the way. Then you know your due date is not that far off. Another few weeks.”

That's when it really hit me. I'm going to have a pup. I'm going to be responsible for another human being. Can barely take care of myself sometimes.... “what if I'm not ready? What if I can't do it?”

Dr Mosley leaned out from the side of my sheeted knee. “Do you know how many times I've heard that over the years? From women and omegas older then you. Even me, with my first pup.” She sighed. “The first line in Dr Spocks baby book and I really recommend getting a copy, is: 'you know more then you think you do'. And honestly, it's the truth.”

“But what if I....”

“Eh, eh eh!” Dr Mosley stood up, “what if you what? Mess up? You're human. Can't take care of him? You'll find out that you can. Call your mom, she'll prolly love to help out.”

Well, there is that. Lady Bela did say she'd come up when the pup is born. Which also brought up the other issue I'd been avoiding, talking with Naomi. Which can't be dodged forever. Not that I hadn't thought about it. “Well.......alright.” The exam didn't last too much longer after that and was up walking to the bus stop 20 minutes later. Was 50 pounds heavier then what I was seven months ago, which the doctor was fine with and said a lot would go once the pup was born. The rest I'd have to work on. Great, hopefully can get rid of the lard by the time I go to jump school.

Got to the bus stop and to the Exchange street station in short order and was put to work sorting and filing accident reports. Apparently they kinda piled up in my absence as filing was not Penny and Audreys most favorite chore. So it was sluffed off till I got back. Put on the rubber fingers and taped my hands to settle in for a day of paper work. About noon had stopped for lunch, packed a tuna (am never eating tuna again for the rest of my life) sandwich and a piece of spotted dick (Jenny had made one for me too). Hissed as the Braxton Hicks made me spit up a mouth full of mushed up bread and fish into the garbage.

Pushed the sandwich away, not really hungry now. Put the half eaten tuna and dick back into the paper bag and shove it in my coat pocket. Will eat it later when I'm feeling a bit more up to it. Two weeks away from work, made it hard to get back into the swing of things. Sat there dumbly looking at the piles of paper, pushing them around the desk as time decided to stop. It took bloody ever for the long arm of the clock to finally click to 12 and the small to 4. Wrapped myself up and headed out into the cold. Jeff was like a live coal in my belly but the rest of me was freezing to death. Have to layer up better, if I'm gonna survive this winter.

The bus out to campus finally rolled up with a growl and groan of air breaks. Got my ticket punched and climbed aboard. Will really need to see Ruthy before the week's out, as the ticket is almost punched out and need a new one. The extra punch on Mondays is using up them up faster then expected, even with the occasional rides home from Tim and Sargeant Colt.

Got back to RIT with enough time to spare to get up to the ROTC office to check my cubby and have a quick visit with Sargeant Major Singer. Step off the elevator onto the fifth floor and into the office. Top is at his desk, glasses perched on his nose, a load of paperwork spread out in front of him. Looks like the other cadre had gone home already, so it was just the two of us. Walk over to the cubby, hmmmm. Drill schedule for the rest of the month, announcement of a uniform company coming for fittings and a 'come see me' note from Singer. Okay, I'm here, he's here. SEE ME.

Take the few steps to his desk and wait. Bobby slides a form out from under a small pile at his elbow, then looks up. “Hey there kiddo. Have a seat, just finishing up a few things here.” He moves the piles this way and that on the desk top until he shoves the majority of them into a single stack and into a desk drawer. “How was your time off? Hope you got to do something fun over the holiday.”

Bicycle smiled with the memory of Jenny and Lewiston, “oh I found something to keep myself busy.” Have to be careful or will stink up the office with slick and over active hormones.

“Good,” he said with a tight smile and turning to business, “The branch assignments came in. I've had a chance to speak to most of the other seniors and was hoping to catch you before the end of the day.”

Okaaaaay, from the sound of his voice, this didn't sound too promising.

“You know the army tries to accommodate what requests it can but in the end, it's their needs that come first.”

SHIT! I know what's coming. “I didn't get MP did I?”

Top sighed. “No, I'm sorry you didn't. None of you pups in the Criminal Justice program did. You, Larry and Mike were all siphoned off to other areas. Military Police is a small branch and fills up fast.” Could feel the tears start to come. No! I'm not gonna cry!

Was almost afraid to ask. “What branch did they put me in?”

“Quartermaster corp, but listen you were......”

“BEANS AND BULLETS!?” Took my lard ass out of the chair and started to pace. Couldn't believe what I was hearing. “BATH AND LAUNDRY?!!!” The tears were started to burn in the corners of my eyes. “The military police was the closest I could get to the combat arms, for career opportunities, respect.....nobody takes QM types seriously.”

Sargeant Major didn't even try to say anything for a moment, just let me rant and scuff the carpet. Till finally, “Larry and Big Mike got tapped for the Field Artillery. Did you think they were thrilled about being 'cannon cockers'?”

“Prolly not,” I sniveled. “But at least they're in a branch people pay attention to and respect.”

“And will be hard of hearing by the time they're 30,” Top said harshly. “I want you to think for one moment, they got put in artillery because slots were open and warm bodies needed. You were selected for the quartermaster corp because you impressed the hell out of one Capt Jody Mills, who ever he is....”

That name was familiar.....but from where?

“Enough there was a note in your file, he wanted you to be in his....”

“Her,” I said suddenly. “Jody Mills is a rigger captain down in Fort Bragg. She wrote a note on my behalf when I was boarded.”

“Well, she must have liked what she saw, cuz that note must have made it into your paper work for the selection board to see.” Top handed me the paper with my new branch on it. There it was, Captain Jody Mills recommendation for my assignment to the quartermaster corp. Don't know whether to be touched or insulted. “Do you know how rare it is for this kind of request?”

“No,” said in a snively voice. Not that I cared at that moment. Was watching the hopes, dreams and plans I'd so carefully made over the years go down in flames with two words: Quartermaster Corp. “But I have a Criminal Justice degree, I just threw away four years of education.” Oh man, am I hormoning, with the emphasis on moaning.

“Listen idjit,” Sargeant Major voice implied I'd better start paying attention real fast. “If you can think beyond your nose for a second, your degree is going to come in really handy. Security, accountability and fraud prevention are huge elements of supply and petroleum maintenance. Too many people with sticky fingers are costing Uncle Sam and the tax payers a lot of money. You can make a big difference if you keep your eyes open and do your job. And stop feeling sorry for yourself, save the drama fer yur momma.” Hey, that was a little uncalled for......then again....maybe not.

Sighed, “let me get used to the idea alright? I've had my life turned upside down a lot in the last two weeks, so you'll have to excuse me if I'm not warming up to this quartermaster thing right off the get go.”

Bobby eyed me suspiciously, “is this something I wanna know about?”

“Depends,” stopped pacing. “What's Karen making for dinner?”

“Hamburgers,” he replied, locking up the desk drawer.

“Then you might wanna have a beer with your burgers.” I replied, waiting for him to turn the lights off, lock the door and together we walked out to the elevator. “Or a shot or two.”

He would have a lot more before the evening was out. “Fergus Crowley's your dad!?”

“Yup, funny story actually.” Was starting to tell the tale as we walked back to the apartment, but Bobby held up a hand for me to stop.

“Karen would never forgive me if she didn't get to hear this from the beginning. Woman is a sucker for a soap opera.” He made a face, “and this one has got 'Dr de Amor, MD' beat all to hollow.” Well, I'm no Nurse Juanita (even though I used to have better looking legs) but what the hell. And Karen was in hook, line and sinker. Her dinner lay half eaten as the story progressed. Sargeant Major was drinking his supper. “Balls and double balls,” was his running commentary.

As the whole thing came out, was struck at how unbelievable it sounded. Hell, I wouldn't have believed it either. It came off like a dumb 'once upon a time story' or bad fiction, like the kind you'd find in one of those weird pervy little Kirk and Spock fanzines that came in a plain brown wrapper cuz it had.....gasp.....two alphas having sex! Which always got me thinking, if it was pervy to have two alpha males go at it.....why is the porn industry filled with omega girl/girl or guy/guy action? Cuz that's hot. And everyone 'knows' omegas are such sluts. Which got a whole knot headed platoon blown away watching me and Marshall rather then their perimeter. Hee hee, that was a great summer moment. 

My burger was stone cold by the time I finished out the story and waited for their reactions. “Poor Naomi,” Karen sighed, pushing the french fries around the plate with her fork. 

WHAT? That was not the reaction I was looking for. “What do you mean...'poor Naomi'?” What problem has she got to be felt sorry for? “What about poor me?”

“Poor you yes, but. To have lived that whole time, prolly hoping you'd never find out that you were never hers and that once you did find out, praying she would'nt lose you.” Mrs Singer picked up a cold fry, put it through the small puddle of ketchup on her plate and tucked it in her mouth. “Poor thing, to be so afraid of the truth.”

Wait? What? Naomi Elizabeth Westmoreland Novac was never afraid of anything, nor 'poor thing' would not be a description I'd pick for her. She's the one who send shivers down the spine of my father (Zachariah...got to remember that), heads of state, officers wives or Central American dictators, so Mom (or Naomi, gotta remember that now) certainly wouldn't be scared of losing me. Would she? “Mom's tough, she wouldn't miss me. Besides, she's got 5 other pups, a bunch of grand-pups and her mahjong society. What am I in that mix?”

“Her only omega pup. Who's pregnant, all alone and is trying to be as tough as you silly Novacs all think you are.” Karen stood up, picked up our half eaten dinners and took them away to the kitchen. She came out a few minutes later with plates and a pie. “Strawberry rhubarb, there's vanilla ice cream in the freezer if you want some.”

“Yes ma'am,” stood to get it. But Top laid a quick hand on my arm.

“That question was rhetorical,” he said quietly. “You're better off sitting down, getting your head on straight and stop using it for just a hat rack.” At that moment I realized the stripes on his arms, combat and otherwise were hers also and Mrs Singer used them with the same unquestioning quiet authority as her mate did outside the house. “Boy, family don't end with blood. Karen and I look at you like our own. You're a damn fool to think that we don't.”

Felt my face heat up, also like I wanted to sink under the table for being such an idiot. These people love me for no other reason except for.....they do. How do I live up to that? “Sure you want me as a relative?”

Karen set the box of ice cream down on the table beside her place. “Of course we do silly boy. Just like your Mom wants you. Both of them.” Squinted my eyes down hard but the tears squished out. “I suspect she would really like to hear from you and get this out in the open. When you get home tonight, call her.”

So I did.

Course had to get by that assbutt Zachariah. “Novac residence.”

“Hi, is Mom there?” Click. What the fuck? Son of a bitch hung up.

So tried again a few minutes later. “Novac residence.”

“Mrs Novac please.” Click. Son of bitch!

Waited a half hour, about 08:30. “Novac residence,” hear that snotty ass voice of his.

I talk fast, “listen you son of a bitch, you tell mom I'm calling or I WILL get in the car and drive that four hours to Schenectady, wake up that whole bloody street to tell her what you did and she'll fucking cut off your miniscule balls, you stupid fucker.” Then in the back ground I hear...“Zachariah, who's that?”

“Cut. Your. Balls. Off.” I hissed.

“It's Castiel,” then the receiver clunked to the table.

“Hello Sweetheart,” she sounded like normal.

“Um, hi Mom.” Thought this was going to be easy......“um......Mom.” Just spit it out. “MomItalkedtoLadyBela. IknowwhoIam.”

There was a long broken sigh. So un-Naomi like that I was almost afraid of what she was going to say next or worse, cry. “Castiel......”

“I love you, I'm not mad (much) but we gotta get this out finally.” Well, turns out it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Not that there wasn't a few raw spots that were not going to get worked out in one phone call or like ever. But it was a good start and that was all either of us could ask for. My phone bill was going to look like that national debt, as we didn't stop talking until about midnight. The conversation ended with her promising to come when the pup was born to help out and to hash out the issues we kind of danced around.......like Zachariah and Luci getting to use a switch on me, amoung other things. That one was not going to be a fun talk.

Needless to say getting up the next morning was a bitch. Walk out into that biting brittle cold. The kind that freezes everything thin and fragile then shatters it with a touch. This was my next to last week with accident reports, which kind of made me sad. I liked being there, got the hang of it and figures just as I did manage to get really good, it was time to move. But at least still had one more week.

Had a lot to think about today, mostly about being assigned to the quartermaster corp, talking with mom and the half finished letter to John about my branch assignment. Felt a wicked little thought wiggling in like a worm through a rotting apple. I could talk to Naomi Mom or John, they would have the clout to get me what I want. Wouldn't take much......and that's when I hear Sargeant Mains sneering voice ringing in the back of my mind....“figures you'd use your family name and hole to get you what you didn't deserve.”

“I do too deserve it.” But that didn't sound very convincing. It sounded selfish and everything everyone accused me of over the summer. OKAY! I'll make the best of the whole situation and make it work some how. Course that's when Jeff decided to put a well placed kick to my bladder. Goddamn it! Pissed myself. Hold a file folder in front of my crotch and go to the crapper near Claras' desk to get cleaned up. Was kind of dry by the time I was suppose to walk up to catch the bus. 

Got back to campus and went up to the fifth floor. Uriel was there holding court with some of his dick birds. “Looks like the army got it right for once.” How bloody nice for you. “I got Engineers, my first choice.” You can suck my temporarily non existent cock you WIMP. Now just wanna check the cubby and get the fuck outta here. “Hey Novac,” oh crap what now? “Sooooo sorry that whole military police thing didn't work out.” What? “But they'll love your ass in the quartermaster corp.” The lot of them yucked it up. Looks like someone had no trouble spilling the beans.

“I know right?” Slapped a smile on my face. “I got a personal recommendation for placement by Captain Jody Mills, she's a rigger captain who watched me pull your ass out of that tent down at Bragg before the lightning strike. Then watched your platoon beat me up. Nice guys, whupping up on a pregnant omega.” Put THAT in your pipe and smoke it. “But she liked what she saw and had a note put in my file for her corps.” Of course, that's when Jeff kicked. Not only did he kick, the little bugger, somersaulted. 

Leaned up against the wall as my bottom half went nuts. Every nerve was singing, kind of like that feeling you get when you bash your finger and the nerves all go tingly in your crotch? Yeah, that feeling. Oh man, this must be what Dr Mosley was talking about, where the pup turns and goes into a face down position. Glad, I have Johns great coat on, cuz I just peed and shit in my pants. Waddled as fast as I could out to the elevator and pounded on the button. “Come on, come on!” Course, that's when Uriel walked out and stood off to one side as if waiting for the elevator too.

The car finally came, the doors opened and I side stepped inside. So did Uriel. Great, he can't take the stairs? Got wet crappy pants, cramps and am really not in the mood to take anymore of his knot heads shit. “Novac,” what does he want now? Bust my chops some more about not getting MP's? “Is there something wrong with my Little Bunny?”

Huh? First off you gotta a lotta nerve fella after what you just said a minute ago and second... “What do you mean, what's wrong with Calvin?” Now I'm worried. Did he slip and Uriel figure out about him and Ben?

“Calvin's been kind of quiet of late. He doesn’t seem like himself.” Could see that Uriel was honestly worried. “He cooks, cleans, does his homework.....but there's no sparkle any more.”

Who do I look like? Dear Abby? Ann Landers? “Um, has anything changed in your relationship with him?”

And with a completely straight face, Uriel Youmans said..... “no, not really.”

Took everything I had not to put my fist in his snot locker. “So....nothing in your relationship has changed?”

“No.”

“Ummmm, did you notice anything different over the Christmas holiday? Wonder if he'll admit that Calvin was left alone. “Did anything happen that may have altered your relations?”

“Nothing I could see.” Amazing how he could tell the truth and yet be guilty of the sin of omission.

“Has your physical relationship changed any?” Waited with baited breath. The door dinged opened and I stepped out of the car, turning to see if the big traditionalist alpha was coming too. Nope, he stayed put.

“That would not germane to the situation,” he said stiffly and the doors slid shut.

“Like fuck it wouldn't” Shook my head, figures. Won't admit the truth, couldn’t concede what is right in front of his eyes. Oh well, ain't no skin offa my ass. Went out into the cold and high stepped as fast as my now wet bow legs could carry me. Got home, no mail damn it, got inside, shucked off my duds and got to the shower pronto tonto.

The rest of the week stayed colder then a well diggers ass. Went into work, got home, cooked dinner, had heart burn, drank a gallon of bicarbonate of soda and went to bed. Then got up to pee. And then got up because I couldn't get comfortable. My belly was too big, Jeff was kicking up a storm and all my alphas were every where else. The last months of pregnancy was when an omega really needed their alpha. Some one to soothe, scent and calm....AND I HAD NOBODY!

Friday rolled around and was called up to the photo lab to help out. Reggie and Tim had court, their last intern only stuck around one day, Steve was trying to get caught up with his work and there were several rolls of mug shots that had to be finished. Spent the morning in the dark room, kind of suited my mood. Had no word from John or Dean, Calvin was nonresistant and Ben was trying to keep some distance between himself and the little omega. Which meant he had to keep his distance from me. After being with family, Firsts and dearest lovers, felt terribly alone.

Broke for lunch, had to get out of the darkness for a while. Brought another tuna sandwich and an apple. As I was hanging up the photos on the line to dry, would send them through the roller when I got back. Pulled off the white cotton gloves and tossed them out. There was a knock on the dark room door. “Just a minute,” I called. Went to the entrance, pulled the light damping curtain after me and then opened the door. Sam Colt was there, “you looked a little down in the mouth this morning. Wanna go to lunch? No funny business....promise...unless you wanna.” For once he looked sincere, sort of.

Just kinda sorta leaned into his chest. “No funny business and I don't wanna...but could I have a hug?” Was so touch starved. Could feel his hands lay lightly on my shoulders and then move slowly down my spine to the dip just above the tailbone. “You're as stiff as a board, let me guess....not sleeping very well huh?” 

“Nope and I'm so tired.” Geez didn't wanna sound like some whiny baby but.....it's just so hard to do this alone. “The pup is kicking, can't get comfortable and my back is killing me.” 

His fingers felt so nice through the thin cotton shirt, had taken off the sweater earlier when it was getting too warm in the dark room. “Come on. Get your stuff, let's go have lunch. There's a place I have to go to anyway as a favor to Donovan Howard.” I stiffened even more. “No, it's not like that. And besides, you're going to really find it interesting. Especially if you wanna learn anything about how this town works.”

Now he peaked my interest. “Where are we going?” Pulled on the sweater and Johns great coat, then followed Colt out of photo lab and down the hall. 

“We're going to The Blue Gardenia, it's a restaurant over on Empire Blvd.” He laid a finger on the side of his nose and pushed over like it was broken. “It's a 'FAMILY' run business, if you catch my drift,” his accent was pure Brooklyn mobster. Or what the movies say they sound like.

“There's mafia in Rochester?!” Who'da thunk it?

“Hell yeah, there's mafia in beautiful downtown Rotten-chester.” Colt laughed like it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard.

Odd that the thought never occurred to me, considering the places I've been. The dear old gentleman who lived next door to us in Panama who was the ex-body guard to Meyer Lansky, who'd taught me how to throw a knife, fire a tommy gun and cheat at poker. So why would the idea of mob in this town surprise me. Mostly cuz I always thought of Rochester as kind of a back water.....sorry about that G.I. We took the elevator all the way down to the basement, passed prisoner intake and went out the back gate to the parking lot.

“Where's the Porsche?” Looked for the little red car in the lot. “I don't see it.”

“Are you kidding?” Sam Colt looked aghast. “You think I'd let my baby out in this mess after November? Hell no! That's what I drive a 'winter rat' for.” Good description, that thing he lead me to was a ghastly looking two tone (rust and turquoise) tank of a 1950's Oldsmobile.

“What the fuck is this thing?” After looking forward to a ride in the Porsche again, this was a compete bummer dude.

“Hey, don't insult 'The Rat'. This is a 1958 Oldsmobile Super 88.” He got in the drivers side, then leaned over and popped the lock on the passengers door. “She can bust through a four snow drift and walk through the worst slush, snow and ice that can come off the lake.”

“I am chastened and in awe,” said solemnly. Then of course started laughing. “Suppose I can't say much, considering my car is a 60's VW will a zillion miles on it.” Colt stuck the key in the ignition and the car started up with an eight cylinder roar. “Nice, sounds like she still got a little something in her.”

“She's got a V8 under the hood, three in the tree and a front bumper like a battering ram.” There was a proud boast to his voice. Like he was talking about a favorite pet. One that would never get prizes for anything but being there and true blue. “The Rat may not be winning any beauty contests in near future, but she'll get ya from here to there from November to June.” Colt gave the faded dash board a pat and we rolled out of the parking lot.

The sky had turned steely gray and snow had started to fall. “So what's this joint like?” I asked watching the heavy flakes splat against the windshield.

“It's very blue.” Then he laughed, “don't think the decor has been changed in 20 years but the folks going there don't seem to care. Food's pretty good though. They do a great veal cutlet.” Colt brought the car to a gradual stop at the traffic light at the intersection of South Ave. “Let me tell ya a little story about the la costa nostra in the Flower City. It all started just about 20 years ago when the mob bosses from across the country decided to have a steak roast at this farm house outside of Birmingham, New York.....”

By the time we get to the restaurant, I learned how the Rochester contingent of organized crime had split from the family in Buffalo, the various rub outs, bombings and finally the forgeries done by the Monroe County Sheriffs department to get Samuel 'Red' Russotti and two of the other boss's sent to the big house for 25 years. But the set up and false evidence was discovered, the sentence over turned, so Russotti and company would be coming home at the end of the month. “I just making a little friendly call to Tommy Didio, I was in high school with his cousin or was it his brother? Know it was one of those guys... and have talked him...okay busted him a couple of times years back. Kind of a power hungry dumb ape, but cunning. Very cunning. Not a guy to cross.”

This sounded...a little scarey....but gave the kind of rush I used to get running about El Chorrillo. “And I'm coming a long because?”

“Because I want some company. You looked like you needed a friend.” Colt glanced over with a sly smile, “and the back seat is mighty big and comfy should you change your mind about funny business.”

“Asshole.” I might be touch starved but I ain't tetched in the head. The sergeant aims his land barge into the parking lot of a restaurant that I could've only described as......mafia-esque. It had a sign that announced the The Blue Gardenia Restaurant and Lounge with a blue and white striped awning shielding the door from the snow and rain. It could've been the set for any gangster movie made in the last few years. Walked inside and yeah, Colt was right. It was VERY blue....and purple. Carpet, seat covers and the laminate were a purplish blue with dark wood trim and cast iron fixtures. The walls were a cream color that made the blues and purples even more stark. A hostess lead us to a corner booth where we were seated, recited the days specials, along with laying out the menus. “The soup of the day is New England clam chowder.” She walked off and left the two of us to check the menu. A few minutes later a waitress arrived with glasses of water and order pad at the ready. “What can I get you gentleman today?”

“I'd like the 'Gardenia Burger,” Colt said laying down the menu. “Cooked rare, fries no slaw and a cup of coffee. Thank you.”

“I hear the veal cutlet is good,” I set my menu to the side of the place mat. “Would like it with the spaghetti and a ginger ale, please.” 

“And one of those world famous shrimp cocktails you folks boast about to share.” Colt added.

“Very good,” the waitress smiled and picked up the menus. “Be back in a moment with your drinks,” and with that, she walked off. 

“So now what?” I asked.

Colt took a sip of his water. “Now we have those three large gentlemen over yonder to your right come over and visit us. Don't say a word, just sit quiet and listen.” Glanced over to the men drawing near. They kind of looked like what you'd think mafia people should look like. The three were dressed in khaki trousers, two wore plaid work shirts and the third had on an oxford shirt covered over by a brown sports coat. He was the kinda guy whose looks screamed alpha even before his scent caught you by the nose. His hair was black, wavy and worn in a low pompadour. He had the kind of face....well....I hope his momma still loved him. Flatish nose from having it connect with too many fists, square jaw and eyes that were so cold they could make a snakes look warm. Automaticly put a hand over my belly, as if to protect my babe from his evil eye. The dime Benny had given me for protection, sadly was at home in the case with my good collar.

“Tommy,” Colt said evenly. “How's it hanging? Family doin okay?” Noticed that he didn't extend his hand to shake.

“Every one is just trying to survive the winter,” the mobster said gruffly. One of the goons pulled out a chair for Didio to have a seat. “You got a reason for being here Sam?”

“You mean besides taking my little friend here to lunch, yeah,” Colt just got down to business. “Gotta a message from Donovan Howard. Red Russotti, Piccarreto and Gingello will be back in town at the end of the month. Their shysters got em a 'get out of jail free card' because of the phony evidence cooked up by the Monroe County Sheriffs department.”

“Figura di merda cops,” the mobster growled. He had idly picked up a spoon from an empty place setting and bent it double with ease. “What the fuck do you want from my balls?”

“Me? Nothing.” Colt had also picked up a spoon but had taken the blue cloth napkin and was shining the bowl. “Just the messenger. Howard wanted to let you know, that you fellas better play nice when Red and the boys get home. Heard through the grape vine you kinda like your job and don't wanna give it back to Red. If that's the case....”

“The Roch cops gonna cook up some evidence against us?” 

“Oh heavens no,” my Sargeant looked mildly offended. “We would NEVER do that. We're going to step back and let you kill each other. And when it's all said and done, we'll just sweep up the pieces.” 

Didio seemed to consider what he heard, then snorted through his nose. “Tell Detective Howard and the rest of you bastardi cazzi to stay out of family business, it don't concern you.”

“It concerns us, if civilians get in the way.” His tone was still conversational, for the moment. “Told ya we're just going to let you kill each other. All we ask is that you try to keep civilians out of the line of fire.” Then Colts voice took a low hard turn, “Cus if you don't, we will jump on your dicks with cleats on.” His eyes were as cold and hard as the man in front of him. “That's not a threat, it's a promice.”

Watched the two men glower at each other as the rich arid smell of alphas facing off, fighting for dominance filled the air. It was as frightening as it was intoxicating. My hand moved unbidden up from my belly to flutter against my breast. Oh good god, how embarrassing, I'm like some breathless omega heroine with the vapors (VAPERS? Who gets the vapors these days?) from a bad Harlequin novel, as over the aroma of blood and sand came the sweet notes of peach, apple and cream. Couldn't help myself, biology can be such a bitch some times and especially when you're pregnant. Goddamn hormones and chemicals were trying to attract the strongest mate.

With noses twitching like bunnies, they both turned my way. “Sorry,” I squeaked. “Pregnancy, hormones.......” gestured helplessly. “You guys...doing...that.” Now just wanted to slide under the table, um maybe not that. Going out to the car, not an option either with the snow coming down. So just sat there, red faced, a pearl of slick oozing down my channel with the two beta thugs standing there with lewd grins.

Oddly it was Tommy D that came down first. He had the upper hand at this point (his territory and back up) but was choosing to be magnanimous and giving Colt space to back away, all while allowing him face in front of 'his omega'. “This one, little knocked up papa is cute.” Turned to his men, “ain't he cute?” They snicker, “bet you eat him like a bowl of soup.” The problem with hormones is, they can turn on a dime. My mating knife was suddenly vibrating between his fingers, the point sunk about an inch into the wooden table. But instead of being angry, it seemed to turn Didio on. “And a tigrotto too! He must be a crazy bitch in the sack.”

About that time, the waitress came with our food. Had seen her out of the corner of my eye hanging back until it looked like the important business was done. The mobster stood up, “enjoy your lunch. Thanks for the.....'advise'. Tell Detective Howard, I'll think about it and the next time he wants to gimme a message, he can come himself instead of sending an errand boy and his knocked up slick.” Didio pulled the knife out of the table top, closed it with practiced ease and handed it back. “Any time you wanna ditch him and come here alone, I'll show you a real good time.” 

“Only if Ramona dosn't catch you first.” My Sargeant commented lightly as the waitress put a plate with a burger and french fries in front of Colt and a dish of spaghetti with a large piece of breaded veal at my place. A large shrimp cocktail was put between us. The body guards only dared a quick smirk before letting their faces do a quick impassive drop.

Didio stood, “you got balls, I like that. But just make sure your mouth don't overide your ass so some body cuts em off for ya” And with that, he quickly walked off, the body guards in tow. 

When it seemed safe to speak, “who's Ramona?” 

“Tommy's current mistress,” Sam kept his voice low. “Pretty girl, ugly temper.” We sat quietly for a moment, looking at the steaming plates. “Are you hungry?”

The food that had looked so appetizing a moment before, “not now.” My stomach was in an uproar and Jeff was moving uneasily. “Can we have it boxed up?”

“Yeah.” Colt signaled the waitress and she took the food away to have it put in go boxes. “I'll feel a lot better once we're outa here. Donovan can run his own errands from now on.” The lady returned a few minutes later with a large paper bag.

“Here you are,” she said brightly. “Complements of Mr Didio. He took care of your lunch.” For a moment just wanted to take the bag and fling it into the nearest snow bank. Of course Jeff took that moment to kick. He was back to being hungry. 

“Thank you and thank Mr Didio for us.” Colt quickly took the bag, pressed a few bills into the womans hand and then swept us out the door. The snow was really coming down now as we walked out to the car. The wind blew the snow into my face, stinging my cheeks like wasps. “We're going to Nick Tahous,” Colt put an arm around my shoulders. “If you wanna keep that food, take it home with you. If not, we can toss it in the river.”

As much as the bag should be floating in the Geneese River, couldn't bring myself to be that wasteful. Had spent too many days in the past stealing food to pitch perfectly good lunches away in a fit of peek. “I'll take it home.” 

We stopped at Nick Tahous for some white hots and then drove carefully back to the police station as the roads were now slippery and snow clogged. Looks like winter in Rochester was going to be a rough one this year.

Back up in the photo lab, I pick up where I left off. Took the now dry pictures off the line and put them through the roller to iron out the wrinkles and bring out the gloss. Unfortunately still had that aroma from the Blue Gardenia caught in my nose. That smell of alphas getting ready to fight, it was such a turn on. 

It was funny, that stink permeated the old Division area at Bragg, but the smell of young bucks trying to earn their horns did nothing for me. In fact, after a while, all the omegas just ignored it. But now the richer, spicier more alluring aroma of older alphas that made me scent the air and make the juices flow. Instinct, pure instinct, that was looking for the best survival for my pup. Even if I'm mated, a million years of biology is a hard thing to fight.

Oh man, gotta get out that mode quick before I do something stupid. Puffed out my cheeks, blew a few breathes and rocked up on my toes. Unfortunately that's about the time when Sam Colt came in, looking better then he had a right to...okay, my life is not going to turn into a Dolly Parton song. “Hi,”put a smile on and got my head on straight. “What's up?”

“Snow's coming down really hard. It's just an hour and change before you'd leave anyway, so go on home.” He put a hand on my shoulder, “it'll take a while for the bus to get you there, don't want you stuck down here in a storm after dark.”

“Um thanks,” the heat from his palm was burning into my skin. “I'll get finished up here, get the bag with the go boxes out of the film fridge and head out.” Looked up through my lashes, “thank you for letting me tag along today.” Lean up for what I'd hoped to be a quick kiss on the cheek, except I kinda sorta ended up on his lips. And kinda sorta didn't pull back. And neither did he. Would prolly hate myself in the morning but right now.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again everyone for coming
> 
> New York State is a wolf in sheeps clothing: for such a quote un quote 'liberal' state. It is and isn't. The closer you are to cities, it is. Outside the cities, not as much.
> 
> I didn't get military police either.
> 
> Fanzines have been around a while. Remember seeing one of the handmade Kirk/Spock ones back in the 70's. 
> 
> WIMP: stands for weak, incompetent, malingering, pussy
> 
> In 1957 in the small town of Apalachin 17 miles west of Binghamton, NY, the leaders of organized crime from across the United States came to meet to discuss their future together. When the cops and feds showed up, there were mobsters running like roaches across the fields and forests of rural Tioga County. The meeting has been mentioned in the movies 'Good Fellas' and 'Analyze This'.
> 
> Samuel Red Russotti: became head of the Rochester Mafia in 1972. He and two others were sent to prison on evidence falsified by the Monroe County Sherriffs Department. Red left Tommy Didio in charge, who didn't want to give up his power when he came back. All this lead to the 'Alphabet War', where the A Team took on the B Team. Russotti would die in prison in 1993.
> 
> This is Sargeant Colts car:  
> https://www.google.com/search?q=1958+two+tone+Super+88+oldsmobile&biw=1268&bih=595&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj06IHErqTQAhXlzIMKHZjSAAoQsAQIGg#imgrc=2WUt0_VjP-0_OM%3A
> 
> The Blue Gardenia: a restaurant known for being a notorious mob hang out in Rochester. Their parking lot the scene of rub outs and car bombings. Have a post card from the place so could give a descent description. It's long gone and has been replaced by a bingo hall.
> 
> Figur de merda: Italian insult for fools or clowns. A literal translation comes out, figures of shit. 
> 
> Tigrotto: Italian endearment meaning tiger.


	74. Square Peg in a Round Hole

WARNING: Mentions of abortion and not telling the other party

 

“Alright ladies and gentleman. Today you will have the honor of playing one of the greatest games ever invented. A game of skill, agility, cunning. A game with one simple rule......dodge.” As they came out of my mouth, couldn't help but think of first time I heard words almost a year and a half ago. Dean, my sergeant (now warrant officer) who was only suppose to be the guardian angel looking after a wayward smart ass omega and now look how drasticly things changed. Last year about now, Mom had come out for her inspection, inwardly cringed at that thought.

Wondered what Dean was doing right now. Prolly busting ass and taking names in K-town. Making all those stone pony troopies toe the line. Waiting for a letter from him with an address so we can write. Also was missing Gabe, which is weird considering half the time I was always ready to kill him for the jokes he played on me or was joining in when he turned them on someone else. Hadn't heard much from him since summer. Learned at Thanksgiving, his daughter Marlene was out of the hospital and Kali was taking her and moving back up to New York City to stay with her family till Gabe got back. Fingers crossed that he stays safe on 'The Forest-fire'.

Jeff was an active little bugger this morning as he gave me a poke in the ribs, speaking of, poked my conscience a bit, after yesterdays escapade at the Blue Gardenia. No, nothing happened...much...with Sam Colt....well at least there isn't a new essence and I don't hate myself at all.

Was put in charge of this mornings unit exercise as Big Mike, who was suppose to do it, had called out sick the night before. He was down with a case of the galloping shits and in no condition to do anything but sit on the crapper. So Bobby had come banging on my door, thrust the clip board in my hands, told me I was in charge of the detail and to handle it. Welcome to this alphas ARMY, cuz this kinda stuff was going to happen all the time when the butter bars went on.

“Have the teams here,” held out the clip board so they could all see and of course there was a little grumbling. “Sargeant Major Singer drew up the list so everything would be fair.” This was a bit of a little white lie, I did up the list at about 05:00 o'clock this morning using the recommendations of the sergeant major. Though I did stack the deck a little, as Uriel was given mostly freshman and sophomores. But then again, let's see if Alexander the Great was right: 'be more afraid of an army of sheep lead by a lion rather then an army of lions lead by a sheep'. On the other hand, wanted to see him fall flat on his face too. Why yes, yes I am a nasty little pill.

I of course was the referee. Had the whistle so, I was 'god' of the wooden floored world. Was in a huge gray sweatshirt, maturity jeans and no shoes as I couldn't bend over well enough to lace up my sneakers. “Best two out of three wins.”

“What do we get for winning?” Hester called out. “I heard last year Sargeant Winchester took the winning team out for beer and burgers at Lums.” Then added nastily, “but it looks he already put a prize in your box of Crackerjack.” So, somebody....Uriel.... couldn't keep their big mouth shut. There were a few knowing snickers but also enough confused looks to make her joke not go over as well as she'd planned.

That was it, had enough of Hester and her snotty comments. Time for a few of the dirty dozens. “You mean this wasn't immaculate conception?” I looked down at my belly then looked up aghast. “Damn, and here the dude said he was divine. Now I gotta give back the stuff those three wise guys brought me.” Fished one of the balls out of the bag and threw it just as hard as I could at Hester. “Heads up.” She caught it, just barely. “And was just getting to like the smell of frankincense.”

“So what sergeant are you fucking, now that Winchester's gone? Brady or you letting Singer plug your birdbath?” The rancid omega smirked. “I hear you go for the grandpa types.” Uriel, you are soooooo damn dead.

Tapped my mating collar, “what do I need guppies for when I gotta whale.....or should I say....a bull.” Looked about till my gaze fell on Uriel, “Tall, commanding, dominating.....and that's just his dick.” Did the classic 'one that didn't get away' gesture. There were more then a few appreciative looks. “You should see the rest of him.” Now I was on a roll, “what can I say.” Gave a long slow dirty wink, “some of us got it and some us......are flatter then boards and never been nailed.” Hester was kind of lacking in the chest department. Turned my back to them and began walking away, the waddle making my hips sway invitingly, then turned.....and sniffed the air. “We got some happy boys and girls here.” A goodly number of the alphas had their hands at their crotches, trying to hide their hard ons. Biology and evolution, they are a bitch. Alphas are as much a slave to it as omegas are. 

“If you idjits are done fucking around here,” Sargeant Major Singer bawled out, catching the ball that Hester had lobbed at my back. “Hester, I wanna see you afterward.” He'd come in and was not at all pleased to see the 'mill around mill'. “Let's get this clam bake started. I take the winners for beer and burgers at Lums tonight.”

Casualties were fairly light, one bloody nose from an elbow to the snoz, a few floor burns and a turned ankle. Ran over to the RITskeller at the student union and rattled the pull down gate until the kitchen crew came over to peek through. Explained what happened, then sweet talked them out of a dish towel and some ice. Took it back so that Sargeant Major could wrap up the guys' ankle in the cold wet towel, then took him off to his dorm room and play resumed. In the end, the army of sheep did rather well. Uriel rallied them, put people in positions that played to their strengths and kept their weakness's to a minimum. The game went to a third round with the sheep taking it in a nail bitter, they would be going with Sargeant Major to Lums tonight. 

I was collecting the balls (yup, they still looked like big red titties) after everyone had been dismissed (except for Hester, who was getting her ass reamed-figuratively speaking-by Sargeant Major Singer) when speak of the devil, the big toe cheese walked over with one of the balls.

Uriel stood there bouncing the titty for a moment before tossing it over. “You cheated.”

“And you have a big mouth. Pretend I'm a Tokay gecko....FUCK YOU” I sang out. Big alpha baby, even when he wins he's pissed. “Considering I didn't even play.” Caught the ball one handed and dropped it in the bag. “And how pray tell did I cheat?”

“You gave me nothing but freshman and sophomores. Not the most athletic either.”

“Oh boo hoo, you got the 'dregs'. And yet you won. Not much of a cheat if you ask me.” Tied up the bag and started walking across the gym to get the balls back to the athletic department where we'd borrowed them from. My bare feet making heavy slapping noises against the wood floor. “Besides, Sargeant Major picked the teams not me.”

Apparently Uriel didn't quite believe me. “Some how I doubt that.”

Stopped and looked back at him, “have you considered for one little moment that he may have wanted to see if you had some leadership skills? That you could take what you were given and made something more?” That and maybe I just wanted to mess with him. “A good leader is simply good, a truly great leader inspires others to greatness.”

“Who said that?” 

“Me. You should prolly should write that down so you can claim you said it. See ya later gator.” Put my boots, coat and scarf on and went down to return the balls to the basketball coach's office, then wended my way through the maze of corridors to find an exit and head home. It was prolly around non or there abouts as the sun was high and bright, making the snow glitter like diamonds or little knives. It was all too cold, too sparkling that almost became too painful to bear. Pulled the hat further and the coat collar up higher trying to block it all out.

As I got closer to my door, could hear loud cussing and turned the corner to find the my order from Sears had arrived and was stacked up not only in front of my door, but Uriels also. “What the fuck is this shit?!” He sputtered trying to get the largest of the boxes pushed away from his door step.

“A crib, changing table, diapers, pup clothes and rubber baby buggy bumpers....say that three times fast.” Oh man, how am I gonna get this stuff inside? There were letters in the mail box but would get to them later or sooner if I could jockey these boxes into the apartment. The diapers, clothes and bumpers were the easiest to deal with, just stacked them up in corner of the living room between the wall heater and the couch. The changing table was just a little awkward and heavy. Got that box drug to the bedroom and shoved in the closet. The crib, well finally took it out of the box outside and brought it in piece by piece. Uriel helped just enough to get crib box open and emptied so he could get by and upstairs.

Parts of the crib were scattered about the living room and overwhelmed, I fell back in the swoop chair. What was I gonna do with all this shit? Suppose would have to find where the directions, nuts and screws were so could get this thing put together and set up in the bed room. But think I'll read the mail first, anything to avoid taking on this dinky dau mishsughna right now. Struggled up to my feet, went to the door, leaned out and plucked the letters out of the box.

Roch Tell, yuck. So don't wanna see what that's gonna look like. A long call with Mom and one to Jenny, this is gonna be ugly. Tossed the bill down on the table, would look at it later. The next was from...Dean. Looked at the address, APO 09186 Kaiserslautern, Germany. Cool, now I can write to him. Opened the envelope, pulled out a few sheets of ruled paper and some American Express travelers checks. Counted them up, $100 bucks. Well, that will help. Dean wrote about missing me, settling into the BOQ, “the walls are paper thin. lieutenant next door snores loud and fucks louder.” Some of the people he worked with, “there are ten of us in our section. The NCOIC Carlos Herrera is a sarcastic tough son of bitch, who could eat his lunch while watching an autopsy.” Also how K-town was as ugly as he remembered. “Jesus Christ, the allies couldn't have dumped a few more bombs on the joint?” Also that he will try to send money every month to help out. “Gotta keep the little guy in diapers.”

“Thank you Dean,” what ever problems my bow legged alpha had, being responsible for his pup was not one of them.

The third letter was from John. His letter was written on NATO letter head; he missed me, loved me and couldn't wait to welcome Jeff into the world. He's enjoying the books I sent and is in the middle of the third one, 'The Seekers'. He also mentioned his new boss, which must really grind his ass considering he'd come out of leading First Infantry. “General Haig is a brilliant, yet egotistical man which makes working for him a challenge. But what fun would it be if there wasn't a challenge, eh Lambkin?”

Damn hormones, the tears began to well in my eyes. “Oh Shepherd, how your little flock miss's you.”

The letter continues about the people he worked with: “there's nothing here but 'ring knocking Hudson High boys', I now know how our erstwhile Mr Custer must felt at the Little Big Horn. However, unlike THAT graduate of 'Harvard on Hudson', I REMEMBERED the Gatling gun. After all, a Norwich man can take on all comers.” 

I laughed, “they don't stand a chance against you Alpha mine.”

Continued with the letter: “But back to Al Haig, there is a coldness about him that is a little off putting. He can thaw out enough to be charming on the surface but underneath...there is something else that I've yet to put my finger on. It's just out of reach but given time and patience I shall see it.” I bet you will Babe. “He is as regular in his habits as a clock, which in garrison in CONUS is fine but here in Europe with the Red Army Faction and other militant organizations, this is dangerous. As you never know who is watching.” 

Last time I was in Germany, we were all told to vary our routes going into town and school, as you didn't know when Baader Meinhof would strike. Had read in the Army Times last January about the failed attack on the 42nd Field Artillery Brigade at Giessen. “Please be careful, both my alphas.” 

After that, the letter turned cheery. “Heard through the grape vine (they gossip around here like old beta women-thought the Pentagon was bad but they have nothing on this place) a newly minted model of a modern Major General will be coming to Germany late this year to be second in command of British forces in Bielefeld, First Corp. Looks like Lou is on his way up in the world. Will be good to see him and Jenny again.” Lucky girl, she'll have both those old horn dogs to herself for a while. 

Being that he didn't say anything about me being a Crowley instead of a Novac, am betting our letters crossed in the mail. John sent travelers checks also, another $100. This will go a ways to start' defraying the costs of the crib. 

Held the letters and checks to my chest, felt tired. At that moment, just wanted my mate, a quiet life and a chance to raise our pup. And......truth be told, I'd ready to slit my wrists from boredom within a week. I do want to be with John, but still care very much for Dean and really don't want to hurt him in a few years when he wants to take me back. But I don't wanna go back. What if I don't wanna be with either of them? This is just too much to think about right now. Screw it all, I'm going to bed for a while.

Got up an hour or two later, took the changing table out of the carton and pushed it into the corner of bed room. It was a nice dark wood, a plain style but would serve the purpose for quite a few years as both changing table and dresser. Found the instructions and the bag of nuts and screws taped to one of the larger crib pieces, took a cursory look, then tossed them on the kitchen table. So not up to putting this thing together right now. That's when the door bell rang. Glanced at the clock, huh. It's a bit after 04:00 in the afternoon. Not really expecting anyone. Uriel hadn't asked me to watch Calvin tonight, so had no idea who could be ringing my chimes.

Pushed the sheet over the window aside to see out, Bry-Ann Whitman was standing there, stamping her feet and bouncing up and down trying to keep warm. Opened the door and let her in, “hi. Good to see you, what's up?” Took her coat, apologized for the mess and offered some hot chocolate for a warm up. 

“Just wanted to see a friendly face,” she said, putting her hands over the wall heater and rubbing them together. “Sharon is obsessing over a dissertation she has to give on Monday. Her speech is great, wonderful but not after the zillionth time I've HEARD IT.” My friend looked a little embarrassed. “Sorry. Cocoa would be great, thank you.” She looked about the room, “what's all this?”

“A converta crib,” I said, filling a pan with milk and getting out the Hershey syrup. “It's suppose to be one of those things that goes from crib to big boy bed, provided I can get the damn thing put together.”

Bry-Ann picked up the instruction booklet and opened it to the first page, after a moment “this reads like bad stereo instructions.” She tossed it back on the table. Poured the chocolate into the mugs, walked over and handed one to her. Kicked a few pieces to the side and pushed more from the couch. We sat down and a few moments later...... “what Hester said today.”

“Hester said a lot of shit,” think I knew what she was going to ask. “And is a total piece of work besides.”

“About you and Sargeant Winchester....” Bry-Ann tried to find the right words. “Um you know. Were you.....more then friends?”

“You gonna tell any body if I was?” Cuz really don't need anybody dripping in my Koolaid.

“Prolly just Sharon.”

Honesty, that I can deal with. “Yeah, we were more then friends. Didn't....start out like that. He was just suppose to be the angel on my shoulder, the NCO who was going to be a guide, friend and mentor to the only omega in the program.”

“I know last year you were pining for a while and that's when I thought you and he might be.....something.” Bry-Ann sipped her drink. “Then got caught up in being with Sharon and didn't pay much attention.” Know how that goes. “So is he the father?”

“Yeah.” Was kinda nice to have someone to talk to, maybe not tell the whole truth to, but enough. “Was totally unplanned. I was one of those omegas that had their suppressants/birth control tampered with. Only I had the unexpected pleasure of going into mating fugue....” 

“Mating fugue?” Bry-Ann put her mug down on the floor by her heel. “Isn't that just an old omegas tale? That can't really happen.”

That got me a little annoyed, 'old omegas tale' indeed. “It sure can and did. There's an article in the latest issue of 'The Lancet' by Dr Pamela Barnes. She's a professor out at Kansas State University and researched the phenomena in depth. It's a good read.” Now I was reconsidering answering any more of her questions.

“It must be really something if you're talking about it like that.” She said quickly. “Sharon was lucky, not to have her pills tampered with.”

Keep thinking that 'baby cakes' cuz it's better then knowing your girl friend lied to you. “More cocoa?” I asked quickly, struggling to get up. Needed a distraction just long enough to get her off that subject for a moment, just so that.....Bry- Ann didn't need to know the bitter truth from me. How do I get her off the subject? “Hey did you know there's mafia in Rochester?” As I was making more hot chocolate, regaled her with the story of my adventure at the Blue Gardenia.

“You did not do that!” She squealed happily when I got to the part about burying the mating knife into the table between Tommy Didio fingers. “Oh my God, you are such a wicked slick!”

Felt a twinge of anger, don't like being called a 'slick' by an alpha. Like Cyrano's nose, I can say it, another omega can say it and John has called me that in the heat of passion but another alpha. Don't really care for it. But tamped the feeling down fast, as Bry-Ann must have heard Sharon use it and thought it was okay for her too. “I have my moments,” said finally with a show of false modestly. “You have any dinner plans?”

“Not really.” Okay, no hard feelings, I can be the bigger person here. Oh yeah, that's right. Can't help but be the bigger person for at least another month.

“Still have the spaghetti and veal chop left from yesterdays lunch at the Gardenia, there's a huge portion, enough for the two of us, if you wanna stay for dinner.”

So, pulled out the go box, dumped the macaroni in a sauce pan, wrapped the chop in tin foil and put it in the oven on 400. Poured a little milk on the spaghetti to bring out the sauce and then set the burner on low. Looked over to my guest, Sharon was back to reading the crib instructions with a furrowed brow. “You know,” she said after a moment. “Once you figure out what they want to say instead of how they're trying to say it. This makes perfect sense.” Bry-Ann grinned, “helps to have a girl friend who's gonna be a lawyer.”

And by G-d, she did it. Had a good third of the crib put together by the time dinner was ready. Did have to go out to the car for the small tool box in the trunk, as she alternated between a flat head and phillips head screwdrivers rather quickly. Set the table, divvied up the food on two plates, made some Tang as most of the milk was gone and we sat down to eat.

“This is really good,” Bry-Ann said ethusiasticly between bites. “Where is this place again?”

“Over on Empire Blvd,” fished through a pile of papers that were pushed to the corner of the table till I found the match book I'd pocketed at the hostess desk, along with a couple of mints. “Here, this has the address on it. It's the kind of place you'd bring your grandma to, but the shrimp cocktails are huge and if you wanna see the Rochester mob, well this would be the place to go.”

She flipped open the matches to read “where great food is the entertainment and home of the worlds largest shrimp cocktail and sizzling steaks.” Bry-Ann closed the match book thoughtfully before stuffing it in her pants pocket. “We do have the anniversary of the day we met coming up, can take her there. Would definitely be kinda neat. Think she would really get off on it.” 

“Whatever floats your boat.” Was trying to eat slow, so the heart burn wouldn't be so bad later on. Only finished half of my dinner, would eat it cold for breakfast tomorrow morning. “But there are nicer places on Alexander Street if you wanna spend the money.”

“But do they have the 'worlds largest shrimp cocktail?”

“You have me there.” The thought of seeing Tommy Didio’s leering face would keep me from going back there ever again. After dinner, Bry-Ann and I got back to work on the crib. A few hours (and a lot of swearing) later, it was all put together and on the far wall of the bedroom. She helped me lay the mattress in and tie on the bumpers.

“Now all you need is the pup,” Bry stepped back to admire her handiwork. “And that looks like it won't be too much longer either.” She held out a hand, “can I?” 

Nice she asked, cuz am so sick of people just rubbing my belly like I'm some magic Buddha. Hate riding the bus right now for that very reason. Walk down the aisle and strangers just reach over and touch my stomach. HATE THAT! Then they look all insulted because I ask them not to. Welllll excusse meeeee! Can't really say no as this stupid crib would've taken me forever to put together. “Sure, go ahead.” Lifted up the sweat shirt and Bry-Ann ran her fingers across the taunt skin. Of course Jeff woke up and began to move, trying to follow Bry's finger tips. Ohhhhh, that feels weird and “OWWWW!” He kicked me in the rib cage. “Geeze pup, you picking up where that sheriffs deputy left off!” Looked at the place he kicked, “oh that's gonna bruise.”

“What sheriffs deputy?” She helped me sit down on the bed. “Wait, did someone hit you?”

“Yeah, over the summer.” Told her the story of what happened down at the Raleigh airport. That if not for Dean being there, I would've been locked up with the 200 other omega cadets who'd detained there. That Dean had to show his and my papers like out some bad movie (splice in German, Russian or Japanese accent here) and then getting punched because I 'disrespected' Deputy Dawg for rolling my eyes.

“He what!?” Bry was aghast. “That's ridiculous, that guy had no right to hit you! And in front of your mate! Sargeant Winchester could've ripped his throat out right there and then!”

“Except we weren’t mated yet, just contracted. The paperwork still had to have been filed with the local county clerk.” grrrrrrrrrrrr. That's still a sore subject. “The deputy could've had him arrested for assault and I would've been confiscated.”

“What kind of a place is this?” 

“North Carolina.” Rubbed the spot where Jeff had kicked, “wore a bruise there for about two weeks before it faded. Stayed on post for almost the whole time, except once....and don't tell Sargeant Major, I went to Hay Street.”

“You did not!” Her face lit up. Sounds like the stories of Fayette-nam have proceeded me. “Is it really as crazy as the guys say it is?”

“Did some one else say they went?”

Now Bry really got into some good gossip, “from what Hester told me, Uriel went a couple of times and did the 'wild thing you make my heart sing' with a few of the dancers at one of the clubs there.”

“Really now.” Uck. Hope you used protection or were just trying to be a big man by bragging and didn't go there. Mom may bang hookers on the hoods of police cars but she knows enough to wear a rubber if you're gonna stick your wick up a well trodden path. “Did she mention what club he went to?”

“Nope, just that he did.”

“Then I'd doubt he actually went. Cuz you'd remember the name of the joint. I went to Suzie Wu's, sat in the kitchen, had dinner, watched the girls do the shimmy shake and then one came to sit with me and the guy I with. He lit her cigarettes and I rubbed her feet.” Not the usual Hay Street story I'd reckon but it was mine. “Then we...went back to post.” Bry-Ann didn't have to know everything about that night. Besides, thinking about Benny....hurt too much. “So that's my Hay Street story. Did the same thing out in Junk-town, er...Junction City, Kansas. Went to Suzie Wu 2 for take out and ended up sitting in the kitchen rubbing one of the dancers feet. Got my five buck cover back from the guys' boyfriend who was the club bouncer and door man.” Didn't EVEN mention the time I was there with Smelly or that once with Jenny.

“Wooooooow,” she breathed. “That sounds soooooo cool!”

“Well, as cool as it sounds being in North Carolina, it was stupid.” Hind sight being twenty-twenty and all. “Could've been caught,” not that there was a cop in sight. “Could've been mugged or worse,” there was a story going around about a cadet being found murdered in a back alley a few years earlier. “And it was expensive, not that the food wasn't good but $35 bucks is a lot of money for what we got.” Bry looked a little disappointed, “listen, do what you wanna cuz you're going to anyway. Just trying to save you some heart burn.”

Watched as Jeff pressed a little foot against my skin and my friend tickling her finger tips against it. He jiggled and wiggled and I run to the bathroom. Damn pup, just about wet myself. Came out a few minutes later and found Bry-Ann standing next to the crib, caressing the side. “I really wanna have a family some day, know that Sharon is trying to get through school and want her to be everything that she could ever want to do to be happy. Does that make me a bad alpha to want a pup too?”

This was breaking my heart. To know what Sharon did, that she thought she had to do but without telling Bry. It's her body, but....... “No, you aren't a bad alpha. You just want a family, maybe she will too at some point.” 

She smiled sadly, “I hope so. Would love a little girl or boy with her eyes and smile.”

Now this was killing me, “well. I'm kinda tired. Been a long day. Thank you so much for having dinner with me and putting the crib together.” Had to get her out of here before I do something stupid and tell her about Sharon.

Walked her to the door, “yeah. I'm a little pooped myself and wanna get back before it gets even colder.” 

“You walked?” Bry nodded. “Come on, not so tired that I can't drive you back. Too cold to walk all the way to the dorms alone.” Besides, alpha or no, a woman walking alone is too inviting a taget. Pulled on the great coat, hat and gloves.

Any protests she had came to an abrupt halt when we walked out the door. It was freaken frigid. The breath caught in our lungs and coughed until cupping a hand over our mouths, could breath in some warm air. Went to the car, got in and kicked it over. The Bug didn't wanna with the first crank but caught on the second. Let it run a moment or two before putting her in gear. Being an air cooled engine, the Bug wasn't going to warm up any time soon, so it was going to be one cold ride but it was faster and safer then walking. Got us across campus and pulled up in back of Nathaniel Rochester Hall.

“Thanks for dinner and the ride.” Bry-An said climbing out of the car. “And for listening.”

“No problem, any time you need an ear and dinner, come on by. And thanks for putting the crib together. Couldn't have done it without you.” Watched her bound up the steps and inside the building before putting the bug in gear to drive back across campus.

Sunday, I had plans to do nothing more but sleep, make hamburgers for breakfast, lunch and dinner, do a little laundry and sleep some more. But shortly after 09:00 that morning, stood blearily in front of the wall calendar, today was the 15th of January. Tomorrow was the weekly appointment with Dr Mosley. It was also my last week in accident records. Time seemed to be speeding up, Need a copy of that book the Doc was talking about. Got dressed, bundled up and headed out to the Greece Town Mall. There was a Walden Books there, had checked the phone book, and they should have that Spock baby book.

Went out Scottsville Road to Route 390 then caught the exit to West Ridge Road. The Bug was just starting to warm up when I pulled into the parking lot. The mall had opened at 10:00, so I found a parking spot near the door. Walked in and wandered down the wide corridors, looking for the book store. Stopped a long the way at Orange Julius, got a small one, then stumped on sipping the frothy orange drink. Prolly should've got something warm but was craving that Julius.

Got to Waldens and just started browsing. Always loved a book store and could easily get lost in the stacks. Let's see what's new: 

The Silmarillian: huh. Prof Tolkiens new one. Not bad when you can still get a best seller from the after life. Think I'll wait for it to come out in paper back.

The Thorn Birds: Australian Omega girl in love with a Catholic priest. Sounds like a movie of the week to me.

The Black Marble: Joseph Wambaugh, liked the Blue Knight and The New Centurians. Will have to think about this one.

All Things Wise and Wonderful: oh, that's the vet guy in England who did 'All Creatures Great and Small'.

The Amityville Horror: haunted house. No thank you. Not when I'm living alone. Scared myself shitless years ago reading The Exorcist when no body was home but me. Odd I can deal with the supernatural when it shows up in person but not on the printed page. Prolly cuz I can't wash my brain in Florida water.

Grazed like a contented cow through the stacks, from the hard covers to the paper backs. Stopped to look longingly at the James Blish Star Trek books. Had a whole run of them, till they were lost in that last move to Schenectady. Sigh, so wanted to just grab up the lot and make a dash for the register. No, here to buy that baby book......but just one wouldn't kill the budget. Let me see....which one.....my fingers danced over the covers. Number Three. The black cover with the red letters and the picture of Kirk, Spock and Uhura .It had my favorite episode in there.

With book in hand, now decided to get serious. Found the baby books and Dr Spocks in particular. “Baby and Child Care. Huh. 28 Million copies sold.” It was paper back, pink and blue with a smiling pup on the cover. Flipped open the book, it was the 30th printing, the original copy write was 1946. Wow, this has been around a while. Found chapter one: ' TRUST YOURSELF. You know more then you think you do'. Well that's nice to see cuz to quote Butterfly McQueen from 'Gone with the Wind: 'I don't know nothing about birth'en puppies Miss Scarlet.' $2.95 seems like a small price to pay for some peace of mind.

Went to register, paid for the books and wandered out. By this time, my feet were killing me and Jeff was demanding to be fed so wanted to find somewhere to get a bite and rest. Hey, there's a Mickey-D's. Mmmmmm, a Big Mac sounds good, and an apple pie. Fries would just hit the spot and a small cola, just a tiny bit of caffeine. This would take care of my inner junk food junkie and make me so happy.

Oh it did, right up until I got stuck in the seat. The place I'd chosen to sit was a small table against the wall, whose legs were bolted to the floor with a slide in bench seat. Set down the tray and slid in. Munched those two beef paddies, lettuce, cheese, special sauce (I forget the rest) oh those deep fried pies are addicting. Read the baby book, sipped my drink and was the picture of happiness. Right up to the point where I tried to slide out of the bench. Somehow got my belly wedged into the legs of the table. Pushed, shoved, tried sucking in my gut...oh that worked great...till was making enough noise where it caught attention of the assistant manager, some pimple faced beta kid who walked over to see what the commotion was about. Who also thought this was funny as hell. 

“I'm stuck,” was embarrassed to fucking death. “And it's NOT FUNNY!”

“You're right, it's not.” The guy tried momentarily to keep a straight face and gave up immediately. “IT'S HILARIOUS!” Now the manager showed up. He was a tall middle aged alpha with a little pot belly and a graying hair. But he was also a bit more sympathetic. “Don't feel bad sweet cheeks, my mate got her self stuck on the Cyclone at Coney Island back in '46. Thought she was gonna drop the pup on the 10th time around before they finally got her unstuck. Had to use the track grease to finally get her loose.”

Oh no, no no no! This is not happening. “Can't you just pull me loose?” Don't wanna ruin my clothes with grease or be here any longer then I have to as there was a crowd starting to gather. 

“Is your mate around,” the manager asked. “Or if not, can we can call him to come and yank you outta there.”

Oh crap, don't be vulnerable in front of all these alphas and betas. A pregnant omega, alone and trapped, spells nothing but trouble. “I'd rather not get my mate involved,” said batting my eyes. “He expects me back soon and” oh please John forgive me. “He's got a bit quick temper.” Well that was enough to send the manager scurrying in to the back to bring out a tool box. 

“Will have you out in two shakes,” he ordered the assistant manager to clear the chairs from around the table. Knelt down, flipped open the box and after pushing tools around for a moment or two, pulled out a smaller box that contained a socket wrench set. After a couple of misses he found the correct size socket, then attached an extension for better torque and began working the lugs. Was hearing floating up from between my knees, “son of a bit....biscuit......God...bless America and all her satellite countries!” 

About a half hour later, the lugs and bolts holding the table to the floor were up, the manager and one of the bystanders were tipping the table toward them and then lifting it away. At that moment just wanted to waddle my fat ass out of that McDonald’s, down the hall and pretend this whole embarrassing crap-fest never happened. But of course I can't. You can take the omega out of finishing school but you can't take the finishing school out of the omega.

Lowered myself carefully off the seat and on to my knees but looked up quick for the managers name tag. “Alpha Dave Wilkins, this unworthy omega is in your debt,” it's an old practice and one going out of style now a days but Madam would never forgive me if I didn't. “You have saved my family from dishonor and embarrassment. For that, house Winchester thanks you.” (doesn’t matter I'M embarrassed ta shit). Got the name and address of his district manager. Would write a letter and put Johns name to it, praising Alpha Dave Wilkins to the skys for his kindness and compassion to a poor pregnant omega. Alpha Dave helped me to my feet, I kissed him on the cheek, turned and waddled away as un-pussy like as I could until getting far enough away from that McDonalds before hot footing it out to my car.

Shit! Shit! Shit! Sat out in the bug for a little while beating the steering wheel and trying very unsuccessfully not to cry. Finally wiped the snot and tears on the back of the coat sleeve, put the key in the ignition and drove home. I am NOT ever coming back here.

It was later when I was in propped bed with a package of Oreos, glass of milk and the Star Trek book, that I began to feel better. It was comfort food for the embarrassment and the heart burn from all that greasy burger and fries. Geeze, used to be able to eat the biggest hamburger swimming in grease but now......urk. Heart burn City. Population: me.

Okay, know I'd seen the episode a million times in at least three different languages, AFN played 'Star Trek' to death, that and 'I Love Lucy'. For some reason the programers thought the troops couldn't get enough of that wacky red head....in colorful black and white. But any who, the local German station ran 'Star Trek' also, but dubbed in German. As did the one TV station in Colon, Panama only the gallant crew of the Enterprise spoke Spanish with Panamanian, Ecuadorian and Colombian accents. Mr Chekov was voiced by some guy from Mexico and nobody could ever figure out what he was saying. Which after listening to the American actors, the choice made perfect sense.

But there I was, in the best part of 'Spectre of the Gun'. They were at the OK Corral, Spock just figured out nothing was real and now in order to save themselves they had to let Mr Spock do a Vulcan Mind Meld. Was sending crumbs all over the bed but didn't care, it was the paragraph where Spock had a nervous Bones backed up against the rail fence, touching his face: “your mind to my mind.” Oh my G-d, that gives me the fair tingles it does! Love that feisty Southern omega. He was always my favorite on TV and now with the way Blish wrote, even more so. Yeah, and I kinda used ta kinda sorta... when I HAD A DICK THAT WAS MORE THEN JUST A BUMP ON MY LOG (sorry) jerk off to that scene. Well, it's pure sex it is. Almost like the Nathaniel Hawthorne story, 'The Canal Boat' which describes his journey on the Erie Canal and his fascination with the lovely 'Western Lady'. Oh that's pure pornography. 

Which always begged the question, that if you played records on a phonograph, did you play pornography on a pornograph?

And of course, just as I'm to the REALLY good part where touching myself was....the phone rings. “God damn a bear!” Floundered my way out of bed, knocking the cookies on the floor and almost spilling the milk. Scooped up most of the Oreos back up off the carpet into package. Got to the phone on the fourth ring. “Hello.” 

“Castiel?!” It was Bry-An and she was crying so hard could barely make out what she was saying. “It's in the newspaper!” She wailed. “It's in today's fucking news.”

“What's in the newspaper?” Hadn't seen the Democrat and Chronicle today, usually would read the Sunday paper on Monday. Clara would bring hers in so the others could either clip store coupons or catch up on the stories for that day.

“The list of omegas who were involved in the law suit against Mirras pharmacy.” She coughed and snotted, “they even listed who settled for what.”

Oh no.

“Sharon had an abortion and didn't even tell me!” The agony in Bry's voice was terrible. “I called her and....and...she wouldn't even talk about it. All she said it was her body and her right to do with what she wanted. I understand that and...but I WANTED TO KNOW! I'm suppose to be her alpha! She'd said she loved me. Sharon didn't even want me there when she went to do it. I would've wanted to be there to support her.” Listened to her horrible sobs and wails. “She didn't love me enough....to...to” and poor Bry couldn't even finish. 

Knew this would end badly. Secrets have a way of coming out at the worst times and never really stay buried. My heart broke for my poor little alpha. “Is there anything I can do?” Every instinct was telling me to run across campus to comfort Bry-Ann any way I could.

She calmed for a moment, “thanks but, I'm going home for a few days. Just don't wanna be here right now. I called my mom and she's coming out to pick me up, cuz I don't think I could drive.” 

“So what about you and Sharon....”

“I don't know. I don't know if there even is a me and Sharon any more.” We talk for a while longer and then... “my Mom's here. I gotta go. Thanks Cas, you're a real friend.”

Now I feel guilty, if I'd been any kind of friend......and done what? Tell her that Sharon, the love of her life, the omega she'd wanted to mate, had kept her abortion secret? Or how would Bry-An feel if she found out that I knew and didn't tell her. A part of me sided with Sharon, as a fellow omega, I know the struggles she had endure just to get this far and supported her decision. But on the other hand, if she the circumstances I had....two alphas who wanted to care for her, a sure job after college, even posing for 'Mega. Maybe her decision would've been different. 

Put on my coat, hat and boots, then walked across campus to the student union to find a newspaper vending box to get the Sunday Democrat and Chronicle. There was one just inside the door, pumped in three quarters and pulled out a paper. There were benches along the wall, found one that was away from the door and draft that was blowing a chill breeze into the room. Flipped open the paper and started skimming the articles. Got to the second section and there on the front page of the local news was the head line: The Mirra Omegas: An Alpha's Stunt Gone Awry. Some one had leaked the story and information from the attorneys office to the paper about the medication tampering, the law suits and the death of Paul Mirra Jr.

In there also were the names of all 50 of us who'd had our suppressants tampered with and the end result. Who settled, who took what amount for what outcome. Including my name, that I settled and am keeping the pup. There was Sharon, how much she settled for....wow. She went early and cheap. Abortion. Poor Bry-Ann, not the best way to find out the omega you're courting was not only pregnant but aborted your pup.

Pushed the paper away. Didn't even want to read any more or bring the paper with me. Left it laying there on the bench at the student union and walked slowly back to the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With thanks to one and all for your kindness.
> 
> The Forrest Fire: nickname for the USS Forestall, the ship had the bad luck of catching fire numerous times.
> 
> The army of sheep lead by a lion is a saying usually credited to Alexander the Great, but there are conflicting sources that give it to other people but today Alexander gets the gold star.
> 
> Tokay Gecko: a lizard found in most of Southeast Asia and Indonesia, better known to the American GI's during the Vietnam War as the 'Fuck you Lizard', as that's what it's call sounded like.
> 
> Dripping in my Koolaid or Stop dripping in my Koolaid: getting in someones business or asking someone to get out of someones business
> 
> 'Wild thing you make my heart sing': From the song 'Wild Thing' written by Chip Taylor with the best known cover by the English band The Troggs.
> 
> Heard the story of the cadet being murdered when I went to Fort Bragg in 1977, was it true? Don't know, but it did keep a lot of us from being dumb enough to go down to Hay Street. 
> 
> The list of books mentioned was from the New York Times best seller list for the week of January 15th, 1978.
> 
> True story, swear to God. I worked for a guy years back, whose poor wife (she was carrying twins) got stuck in the seat at a Burger King. She was able to slide on to the bench but her stomach got wedged under the table so that she couldn't get out. Luckily for boss's wife, this was before cell phones and the internet (yes boys and girls, when dinosours and Joey Ramone roamed the earth), so postarity didn't get to see the Burger King employees taking out the bolts that secured the table to the floor and lifting it away so she could get out.


	75. Everything New is Old Again

Once again found myself on the same bench at the Public Safety Building waiting for Sargeant Warren like an undelivered package. Just like that day back in August last year, it seems like ages ago when I was waiting for him to come round and introduce me to my first assignment. This time however, would be my last. Knew it had to come to an end some time but now, it was really happening. Or getting ready to happen. Had skipped my appointment with Dr Mosley this morning to be on time for the good Sargeant Warren. The good doctor Mosley is going to jack my ass up big time for blowing her off, especially since my delivery date is getting closer all the time.

In another month and change will have to get used to sitting in class again, that and dealing with being a new papa. How will I juggle class and a pup? Karen Singer said she wanted to help but can't dump a brand new babe in her lap and expect her to pick up the slack whenever I need it. No, I have to do this by myself and maybe ask for help every now and again. But have to do this, cuz when I graduate.....oh G-d. Sargeant Major let me know I'm scheduled for jump school the first week in August, hopefully can be physically ready by that time. Let me think, today's Monday January 23rd and that would give me, if Jeff if born the last week of February,.......less then 6 months to get myself back in shape! Oh crap, what was I thinking? 

That doesn't even count going to the Officers Basic Course at Fort Lee, VA. Had sat down last week with a listing of start dates for the basic course and then a specialty. I picked material management, it was either that or petroleum management or rigging. Want the jump wings, but with Jeff.....I don't wanna have to be much more then be a cherry jumper. So put in for the class starting the last week in August, with the basic course and specialty, that would go to mid January 1979. Will prolly hear about a posting assignment closer or just after graduation.

Was thinking about it so hard, didn't notice Sargeant Warren walk up and just about jumped out of my skin when I turned and he was right there as if he's come up out of the ground. “Hey Novac.” The NCO looked me up and down. “Good gravy, you're huge.” Then he studied me a bit more, “have you dropped some? I swear you were carrying higher a few weeks ago.”

“Really?” Was so used to looking at myself that couldn't tell the difference any more. Just knew I was big, uncomfortable and someone could prolly paint my belly gray and blue then print 'Goodyear' on the side .

“Yup,” he confirmed. “Hope you're getting your sleep now cuz you won't get it for the next 18 years.” The sergeant smiled ruefully, “and even after that, they'll keep you awake nights. My youngest is 25 and she still drives my mate crazy.” Then he remembered what he was there for, “come on. Let's get you up to communications before they wondered if you dropped the pup.” Sgt Warren was nothing if not a gentleman. He held out a hand so I could grab hold and get up without falling backwards.

The communications hub was on the third floor of the Public Safety Building, a glassed in room with a 'U' shaped table with phones and then a small conveyor belt where message cards were dropped on where they were taken to dispatch. Dispatch would then put the call out to the officers in the field with the address and a brief description of the issue. There were about 20 people sitting at the table taking calls, mostly middle aged beta women, with a couple of beta males sprinkled in.

“Betas seem to have a knack for dispatch,” Sargeant Warren commented. “Alphas don't have the patience and omegas....well. Can be 'distracting'. I bristled at that. But knew he was prolly right, beta women seem to have a natural dislike for omegas, so that would make sense, even if I didn't like it. “Everyone,” he called out. “This is Castiel Novac, he's your new intern from the Rochester Institute of Technology. Bea, where are you Sweet Thing?” 

A middle aged beta with salt and pepper hair stood up. She was chewing gum and popping it between her teeth. “Right here Darl'in, what can I do for you sweet ebony Adonis?”

“Beatrice Jennifer Dorothy Marie,” Sargeant Warren laughed, his dark cheeks glowed with a blush. “Still the prettiest girl in the 5th grade at PS 35. If I weren't mated I'd be sweeping you off that office chair and away from all this craziness.”

“And here I'd be taken you up on your offer...Rochester Police Department what is your emergency?” Her voice went from levity to serious in a micro second. “Auto accident at the intersection of South Ave and Exchange. Are there any injuries? Three people? Will have an ambulance sent immediately and officers will be there shortly.” The caller must have hung up, as Beatrice turned her attention to the information card, She wrote quickly and then dropped it on the conveyer where it was whisked away to the people in the radio room next door. From there, they would contact the nearest patrol car, call in the paramedics and ambulance. All this within minutes of the call coming in.

“Coooool.” Oops, didn't realize I said that out loud. 

“I think so,” she said with a pop of her gum. “Come on over and sit by me. Give you an idea of what we do here.” She put the hand set back on the cradle, “when the call comes in we write down on these cards, the names, address and issue.” It was the size of a computer punch card and there were fields for the information and additional messages such as 'suspect is armed' or 'proceed with caution domestic dispute'. Good things to know, especially when mates go at it.

Had seen that happen out at Fort Riley, when I was the 300th MP company. One of the Spec 4's had come back in the middle of the day with his glasses broken and uniform torn. Apparently they were called in for a domestic dispute, guy was beating up his mate. Well the MP's were going to take the husband away, when the mate suddenly yelled: “you take your hands off my man!” And pushed the one MP down a flight of stairs and the other she punched in the face. They ended up leaving the husband home to care for the pups and they brought in the mate for assault. “Next time they can FUCKING KILL EACH OTHER FOR ALL I CARE!” The Spec 4 yelled as he stomped through the halls and up the stairs to get changed and find his spare pair of glasses. The other MP went to the emergency room at the post hospital, he'd ended up with a fractured cheek bone.

So I watched, listened in on the calls and talked to the other people sitting at the desk. Most had been there at least 10 years and had heard it all: good, bad, funny and utterly terrifying. “Had some moron call in to ask if he could get his dope back.” The beta dude across the conveyor belt chimed in. “Apparently he's just been let out of county and wanted to know where he could pick up his 'dime bag'. Had it on him when he was busted and had gotten all his stuff back except for the grass.”

I snorted and giggled.

“We had to tell him that it was prolly destroyed shortly after he was arrested. Now the dude had really pissed. Said he was gonna come down and kick our asses, then get a lawyer and sue us for destruction of property.” Now was laughing so hard had to hold my belly and hope I didn't piss myself. “Told him, the call was being recorded and that we knew exactly where he was.” The dispatcher was grinning like a Cheshire cat, “then the guy said: 'duuuuuuuddeee. That's harsh.' And he hung up. Never heard from him again.”

Spent the day sitting with Bea listening in to calls and was promised that by the end of the week would be taking calls myself. It was exciting for a while but by 03:00 in the afternoon was bored. If this is what this was going to be like for the rest of the week, could only hope for a miracle to get out this. I'm no quitter, but this inhales canal water vigorously.  
,  
Got back to campus that night, stopping up at the 5th floor long enough to get the mail out of the cubby. Flipped through the pages; another notice from a uniform company coming out to take orders, more forms to fill out for my commission and the drill calendar for February. Hmmmmm, third Saturday I'm on tap for giving a class on map reading. It would be a rehash for a lot of people, but better to have them know it down pat, rather then say they do and then at crunch time down in Bragg, they don't.

Tucked the papers in my coat pocket and went back down stairs. Stepped out into the first floor vestibule and the stink of pining omega hit me square in the face. Yuck, someone smelled like they were dead and didn't know it. Looked around and found a familiar figure sitting expectantly. “Sharon,” I said coolly.

“Um, hi Cas.” She got up from the couch and slowly walked over. “I saw you come in, figured you were going up to the fifth floor and knew the office closed at 05:00, so you had to come this way.” Should've gotten off at the second floor but had wanted to stop at the student union store to get a roll of Life Savers.

“So, uh...how you doin?” What else was I suppose to say? 'Hey you look great, you also broke my Little Alphas' heart'. 

“Have you seen Bry-Ann?” She blurted out. “I haven't seen her in almost two weeks. She won't even talk to me.”

“Do you blame her?” Okay, that came out a little harsh. “Uh, sorry about the G.I.. But.....she really loves...er loved or I don't know. But I thought you guys were really great together. What happened?” Other then the obvious.

Sharon hugged herself, the tears starting to roll down her cheeks. “We got kind of drunk one night over the summer and uh.....we were at my parents camp. They were gone for the evening and we kinda did it....alot. Then when my period didn't show up for two months and I'm never late. That's when I knew.”

Two months, I found out a week or two in. Granted, prolly would've been just of unknowing if it weren't for John and the inspection. “Didn't you feel their soul flutter?”

She shook her head, “not really. Just thought it was indigestion.” (And here I thought Jeff was stomach flu) “Until that second month and then when my period didn't show up......” When she realized what was really up and had it done.

“And you didn't wanna tell Bry-Ann?”

Sharon began pacing nervously. “I was afraid she'd make me keep it. Demand I quit school to stay home and take care of the pup.”

I can understand her fear but some how it didn't jive with what I knew of her alpha. “Did you really think Bry would do that? Look at me. Mine didn't and he's older.”

She wrung her hands. “I panicked. All I could think of was her turning me into some little barefoot pregnant omega, pumping out pup after pup, year after year till I'm dead.”

“But that's not Bry-Ann!” I protested.

“YOU DON'T KNOW THAT! SHE'S AN ALPHA!” That said everything and nothing.

“Well now, neither do you.” That's it, had enough. Now I just wanted to get my Lifesavers and go home. “Well, good seeing you Sharon. I gotta go.” Was trying to push by when she grabbed my arm. 

“Please, don't go yet. What do I do? I love her.”

Fine time to realize that. “I don't know. Say you're sorry? Do some major groveling?” I don't care. Pulled away and walked out. Stomped over to the student union and of course by this time, the store was closed. Damn it. Went back out and didn't even bother a glace at the Admin Building to see if Sharon was still there. Yeah, was being all kinds of a jerk. I suppose if I'd run into her this morning, would've been a bit more sympathetic. But was tired, hormonal and just wanted some peppermint Lifesavers to settle my stomach. You made your bed, lie in it. Will prolly feel guilty about all this.....later.

The next day, arrived at the call center and spent the next eight hours trying very hard not to fall asleep. Hate just sitting and listening but have to crawl before being able to walk or least that's what Bea sez. She snapped her gum and shrugged, “don't worry pup. You'll be taking calls with the best of em, will get you writing cards tomorrow.” The lady blew a bubble and popped it. 

“What's with all the gum?” Which was a nice way of saying 'your cud is driving me nuts.'

“Used to be a smoker,” another small pink bubble of Bazooka Joe's best emerged from between her lips. She popped it and the wad disappeared back in her mouth. “Was up to a three pack a day habit up until last winter, when I thought I was gonna die during that big blizzard we had. Stepped outside to shovel and just about hacked a lung. After that, went cold turkey and took up chewing gum. The docs say I just might live long enough to dance at my daughters' mating.” Okay then, don't think that cracking and smacking of her gum will bother me any more. “Wanna piece?” Spent the rest of the afternoon relearning how to blow bubbles.

Wednesday came and didn't even get into the commo room when I was met by Tim at the elevator and immediately hustled back in the car. Apparently....AGAIN... the intern assigned to the tech unit only lasted a day and bailed. “What are you guys doing up here?” Looks like there was no more then the usual amount of crap to do. “Hanging them by their thumbs, 40 lashes with a wet noodle or making them help Margaret the 'cleaning' lady mop the wall?

“Worse,” Tim looked annoyed. “We had these guys type and file. All the things you did and those jack offs (excuse the language) wouldn't. I really didn't like to do it either, but it was the way in to learn other things. To be in the photo lab, to recognize loops and whorls and even got to go court with Tim last week to watch him testify at a trial. This was the stuff that made the experiences with the police department so worth while. And if all it took was a little time behind a typewriter, hell yeah, I'll do it....again.

So took a seat on a low stool and started with the fingerprint cards in Tim's in basket. After finishing his, did Reggies and then Steves. By the time the last card was put away, my back was snapping and cracking like green wood in a fire. Couldn't even get up was so sore and off balance. That's when a pair of gentle hands clasped my arms. “Lean back against me and lift up,” Tims' voice was soft and easy, his scent soothing. Melted back into his warmth and slowly rose to my feet. Needed a friend right now, just a good man who wanted nothing from me or if he did, was too shy to ask. Unlike his boss.

“Tim,” speak of the devil and looks who shows up. “Take Cas home. He looks about done in.” Colt looked me up and down, “Warren was right. You are riding low. That pup is coming in a few weeks.”

“He is?” Knew that time was coming fast, just didn't realize it would be this fast. Now really can't appear to be weak. “I'm okay,” no I'm not. Was tired and just wanted to curl up in bed to sleep for the next seventy million years. Tested my conscience and this time sleeping alone would be just perfect.

Sam put a hand on my shoulder, oh man, why does he always feel like sex on legs? “Go home. You got more done in a few hours then that idiot who bailed on us did in a full eight.” Tim picked up my coat and held it up. “Come back tomorrow, pick up where you left off and we'll get some lunch for you too.” He gave my belly a pat, “gotta make sure the little guy stays happy in there.” Jeff wiggled and kicked, someone was paying attention to him and he wanted to let them know he loved it. 

“Please stop,” I was bent over, grasping my stomach and crossing my legs. “He's gonna make me pee myself.

Tim draped the coat over my shoulders and Sam couldn't help himself but laugh. “That happened with my first wife all the time. Towards the end, she couldn't even itch her belly without the pup bouncing on her bladder.”

“Poor thing,” was trying to remember if he was up to mate number two or three and who was the girl friend of the week after.....what was her name....Rebecca think it was. But hadn't seen any beta girls hanging around his desk lately, so maybe he's meeting them away from work. Was putting my arms in the sleeves and letting the heavy drape of 1950's army issue wool close around me. Then was wrapped up in the Dr Who scarf and the stocking cap perched my head. Note to self, have got to get a hair cut before May (let it grow out for the winter) can't get commissioned looking like some goddamn hippie freak.

Black Betty had been put away for the winter, “she's up on blocks in the garage till spring.” Tim held the passenger side door of an olive green tank of an early 60's Chevy Bel Air station wagon for me. They do seem to like their land barges in this town during the winter. “Betsy here is heavy enough to plow through anything,” he said proudly.

American alphas and their cars, the love affairs with the metal dreams of Detroit always amazed me. Had a friend whose family was posted in Okinawa for a few years, they had a big red station wagon and the little Okinawan pups used to run along side yelling 'fire truck! Fire truck!'

“Plus have a couple of shovels,” Tim continued, oblivious to the fact I zone out for a moment. “Along with bags of rock salt and sand in back. Also a sleeping bag and blankets just in case.” Having grown up around here, guess he knew what to expect and was prepared for it. “Never know when you'd get stuck somewhere or need to help someone out of a snow bank.”

The car started up with a roar of eight cylinders. Station wagon it may be, but think Betsy could give Black Betty a run for her money. We rumbled out of the parking lot, down Exchange and out to Mount Hope Ave. “How did you like the cookies and candies?” Had shared a good chunk of the stuff John had sent with the guys up in the Tech Unit, as I couldn't eat it all, not that I didn't try. And made Dr Mosley cuss me out for gaining 10 more pounds, she was okay with 50 pound gain, but not 60. So the candy and cookies had to go. Some went to Sargeant Major Singer and Karen, while the rest (I kept the elephant chocolates-those little beauties were going no where) went to Ben and his mom. Lisa even cracked a smile when I handed her the boxes before she slammed the door in my face.

“It was different,” he said. But also added quickly, “in a good way.”

“I know European chocolate is less sweeter then what's made here in the States,” and we're not even bringing East German candy bars into the equation. That candy had almost no chocolate in it, but was an odd taste that actually grew on you. Mom used to bring them back for us when she and Zachariah would go shopping in East Germany. I miss Bambina bars. “It's all what you're used to and grew up with,” gave a short laugh. “First time I had a store bought cookie here in the Staes, spit it out because they tasted so strange.”

Tim glanced over for a moment, “I forget sometimes that you didn't grow up over here. Then you say or do something that just blows my mind.”

“I get that a lot.” Some people think it's neat, that they get a perspective of their country they never had. While to others, I was some strange creature dropped in their midst who didn't share the love of the good ole 'USA' in the same way they did. “I do love my country, just the United States was kind of an abstract thing. It was where some people were from and not others.” Didn't dare tell him, I could sing Himno Istmeño before I learned 'The Star Spangled Banner'. There were times I think I'm more the child Madraina Ada raised then Naomi Novac.

“Guess that would give you a different view on things.” Tim said thoughtfully as we pulled on to Kimball Drive, driving slowly up the hill and then around the circle to stop in front of my apartment. 

“Thank you for getting me home,” I slid over the bench seat and kissed him on the cheek. “Would you like to come in for a little while? Make you something warm for the ride back.”

He hesitated a moment, “nah. But thanks for the offer. The car's warmed up and I've some work that really needs to be done before tomorrow.” Tim got out, walked around to the side of the car, opened the door and helped me out. “Take care of yourself, okay?”

“You too. Careful driving back.” Gave him a quick hug and wave, then waddled to the door. Huh, got a couple of letters. Fished them out of the mail box and the key out of my pocket. Got inside, locked the door, pulled the chain lock, then put the wall heater up a bit to get the chill out of the air. Move passed the scoop chair, taking off the great coat and draping it across the back. Then to the kitchen and take out a can of tomato soup, it dropped into the pan with a messy plop. Added some milk, Tabasco and water, then set the mess on the stove. Pup had been craving Tabasco of late, think maybe Bennys' essence was kicking up for some. No, can't think of him, he's not my Benny any more.

As a distraction, left the kitchen long enough to grab the letters off the table and come back. Taste the soup, huh....needs more Tabasco. Shake in a few more drops, stir and take a taste.....mmmmmmm. That's better. There are times I CRAVE a beer (think that's Dean's essence floating to the surface) and get the dirtiest looks when I go down to the little market at the edge of campus to pick up a cheap 40. It's for soup, 'honest Irv'. Carrots, onions, cream, cheese, beer......stuff most people have in the fridge any way. Learned to make it in Germany, it was one of those things that was quick and easy and went a long way when there were lots mouths to feed. A few slices of dark bread and man, that's some good eat'in. 

Poured the soup in a bowl, brought it over to the kitchen table, sat down and opened up the first of the three letters.

It was from Chickie. Had sent a Christmas card to him and Elliot but hadn't gotten one in return, so let's see what's going on. Oh my stars and little planets! The lucky bum had been selected for med school and the Army is going to pick up the tab for a full ride to the Georgetown Med School. Looks like Elliot is prolly going to be stationed around DC for a few years while his big belle becomes an MD. Finished the letter and picked up the next one, it was post marked from The Citadel.

Alpha Hugh sends his regards and those of his little beta. They and theirs are fine, glad the in-laws finally left and that things are back to being quiet...for The Citadel. Thank you for the Christmas card, Benny got Armor and will be going to Germany. Which is as far as I got before folding the letter back up and stowing it away in the envelope. The third letter was from Balthazar. He's in Washington DC! Apparently somebody at MOD put in a good word for him and now he's on the staff of Major General Reynolds.

Well I be damned. Had to think a moment, all I remember saying during my two weeks with the Reynolds was in passing 'my brother Balthazar is stationed in Northern Ireland'. Wow, it's nice to have friends in high places. Especially if they could get Balti out of that hell hole.....No offense.

But in any event, Balthazar likes Washington, he feels like Klaus Dibiasi coming off the 10 metre platform into a pool full of ladies and omegas. Considering the number of alpha and beta ladies, along with the omegas of both sexes who pound typewriters for the Federal Triangle, my brother is in 'hog heaven'. Yeah, I know, my brother is a bit of an alpha male chauvinist swine-o but he's MY alpha male chauvinist swine-o. Oh, he is saying that General Reynolds is an interesting chap (he doesn’t know the half of it) measured in his speaking, stern in his bearing (unless you're clanking his prince albert brass ring against your molars) but still conveys the feeling he will give you 110 percent if you are willing to do like wise. (Oh and Lewiston certainly did that)

Think maybe I'd better keep mum about how Balti was selected, will just be happy for him and maybe (in a few years to NEVER) will let him know about our family's bond. Stashed the letters in my pocket, then went to the kitchen, dropping the bowl and spoon in the sink. Waddled back into the bedroom, put the letters in the desk drawer and then climbed into bed. Was hard pressed to get comfortable as Jeff was fussy about how HE wanted to nap. “Come on pup,” I whined. “Settle down, you've been fed, now leave your papa alone.” The scamp did quiet after a few minutes and I was able to drop off to sleep.

Next morning, felt great, first full nights sleep in days. Woke up before the alarm went off at 06:00 am. Turned on the bedside lamp, tossed off the covers and slid out leaving a light trail of blood on the sheet. OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! The baby book didn't say anything about this! Gotta go to the hospital! Pull on some of the ugly mens briefs I hated usually but worked for these last few months, folded up a wash cloth for a pad, got dressed and got out to the bug. She was sluggish of course, it was early, cold and nobody wanted to get moving. But on the third try, she kicked.

And was freezing cold, all the way to Strong Memorial Hospital. Never warmed up an ounce. Got to the ER, explained what happened to the sleepy beta receptionist and was told to have a seat and I'd be called shortly. Shortly turned out to be an hour later. Was trying to keep calm the whole time, not think of horrible things and distracted myself with the October 1975 issue of National Geographic. Huh, Jane Goodall is on the cover with orangutans, read that article, then got engrossed in an article about woman and omegas in the American Revolution when my name was finally called. 

Of course the exam table was freezing, was naked from the waist down and my heels were frozen to the stirrups. The ER doctor was down at the other end and the nurse was disinterestedly making notes. “Placenta previa,” the doc said after a couple of pokes and an ultrasound. “It's when the placenta covers part of the cervix. That will cause occasional bleeding, nothing to be worried about, it'll move out of the way when the pup comes out.”

Great, “so what do I do in the mean time?”

The doctor took his gloves off with a snap of rubber. “Wear a menstrual pad, that should take care of it.” Was stomping out to the car about 10 minutes later, with instructions not to do anything strenuous and to use pads, not tampons to control the bleeding. Oh could my life get any better then THIS?! Yeah it could because I was a half hour late getting into work. Would've made it if traffic hadn't been backed up on Mount Hope, some jerk slid on black ice and ran their car into a phone pole. So every assbutt of course had to slow down and gawk at it.

“What happened to you?” Sam Colt asked as I stomped pasted his desk and into the Tech Unit. “You're never late.”

“It's my TIME of month,” I snipped unhappily. “I'm on the rag, riding the cotton pony, the painters are in...” could've gone on with a few more when he interrupted.

“So what, you're spotting.” Colt was just as unhappy. “Not the first or the last prego to do that. So don't take your shit out on us, okay?”

Well that brought me up short.....and he was right. Was taking my troubles out on him and all set to lock and loud on the other guys. “Sorry,” hung my head. “You didn't deserve that. I'll just get to work.” Turned to go into the main office when he put a hand on my shoulder. Started to shake..... “saw the blood and...was....was so afraid of loosing my pup.”

“Oh kiddo,” the NCO sighed, he pulled me into a hug that I didn't want to come out of. “Just a little heads up...the last month of your pregnancy it's going to be the nuts.” Colt put a kiss on the top of my head, “I spent most of August 1965 either on a double shift or walking around the block. My first wife was THAT hormonal.”

Felt a little better hearing that, now of course the sour stomach kicks up. Ever hear the old wives tale about the more indigestion you hav the more hair the pup will have. If that's the case, then Jeff is going to look like a grizzly bear. “Do you have any thing for....”

The sergeant steps back, pulls open the desk drawer to reveal a veritable medicine chest of drugs. “Here, a little Maalox will fix you right up,” he fished up a white bottle and holds it out. Had just a moment of hesitation about drinking out of the container, then remembered how we'd swapped spit before. So took a good chug. Yuck, tasted nasty. But considered some of the home made remedies Madraina Ada made me choke down, this was like drinking soda. A thick white chalky soda.

Had two more sips and then handed the bottle back. “Thanks,” and gave a large belch. “Excuse me,” was a little embarrassed but felt better. 

“Hey, at least you know it's working,” Colt put it back in the drawer. “Now off you get. There's a shit ton of typing to do.” So I did. Got all of their reports done just before the tick of noon, when Reggie came back from making a run to Dagwoods. Mmmmmm best sub shop in town. Had a small Italian mixed (that was still huge), oh the salt in it was going to make Dr Mosley draw and quarter me but what the fuck. Pup liked it and that's all that mattered.

After lunch was going to head back down to sit with Bea in communications when the lady herself showed up at the Tech unit. “Go home,” she said. “There's a big storm coming in. The mayor has decided that all schools and businesses should shut down and people sent home as a safety precaution. The chief says all nonessential personnel have to leave.” Bea snapped her gum and looked at me, “that means you Sunshine.”

Okay, fine by me. Put on my coat and hat, while Tim picked up my scarf and wrapped it about my neck and shoulders. “Careful going home,” he said running the back of a finger across my cheek. “It's gonna be slow cuz traffic is going to be backed up on Mount Hope. It should thin out the further away you get from downtown.” 

“I will 'mom',” nudged his shoulder playfully.

Tim reached over and pulled on his coat, “gonna walk him down to his car.” He turned to his boss. “Wanna make sure he's got a bag of rock salt, a shovel and a couple of blankets just in case.”

Sam Colt nodded his agreement. “Good idea, especially if this storm is going to be as bad as they say.”

“Thanks guys.” Down in the parking lot, Tim fussed and fiddled, making sure there was at least a bag of salt and sand, an entrenching tool (the WW2 vintage little shovel belonged to his uncle-so was going right back after this storm) and a blanket.

“Can't have you and the pup get stuck somewhere,” he said loading the stuff into the back seat of the Bug. The heavy bags went into the trunk in front to give the wheels some traction.

So a half hour later was inching my way up Mount Hope Ave, hoping my gas would hold out till I could get out of town and into Henrietta to find an open gas station. The fuel gauge was sitting just a cunt hair above 'E' and was praying that it would be enough to work. At the town line, coasted into a gas station with a cough and a wheeze of the engine.

Put a couple of bucks in the tank and got back out into the fray. The sky was overcast and threatening, the wind cold and biting. Was fighting my way home when pulled off into the Southtown Plaza to hit the Star Market for bread and milk. The bakery section of the store was cleaned out, except for a couple of loaves of pumpernickel, same with the dairy. There wasn't a carton or bottle of milk to be had for love nor money. Was stuck with box of powdered milk, which didn't taste too bad once you got it cold enough. Then went to the 'feminine hygiene' aisle. Kotex, Modess, then those things you shoved up your twat. Hurriedly picked a box and left. 

Got home, no mail and went inside to unload the groceries. Pulled out a box of Kotex from the paper bag. Figured this was the kind to get, after seeing a box of the stuff in the hall closet for years. Must be okay if Mom and Anna used it. Didn't mean I wasn't still mortified to have this in my shopping cart. Opened up the box and pulled one out. It was about seven inches long, two inches wide and an inch tall with 'tails' on the front and back. How on earth did Anna keep them in place? Will have to use safety pins for the time being. Pulled out my least favorite pair of underwear and 'saddled up'.

Turned on WOKR, as Channel 13 was the only one that came in clearly. Was in time for the six o'clock news and the weather of course was the big story. The storm was suppose to come in from the west across the Great Lakes and hit us hard between the late afternoon/early evening and midnight. They showed pictures of South Bend, Indiana and Muskegon, Michigan, places that were brought to a stand still because of the snow and near hurricane force winds. It was awful, people were hurt and deaths reported. 

Had tried to park the Bug in as safe a position in front of the apartment as I could, with the engine sheltered from the worst of the wind and snow. Then covered it and the windshield with the blankets Tim lent me in hopes I could at least start the car in the morning. May not be able to get into work tomorrow, but at least I could try. Had a quick supper and headed of to bed early. Fell asleep with a prayer on my lips, curled around my pup. “Please, please. Papa God, spare us”.

The next morning, forced myself out of bed at the ass crack of dawn. If it's as bad as they were predicting, would take a while to shovel out. Pulled aside the sheet over the window to assess the damage. Peered out into the semi darkness trying to see how much snow would have to push through....nothing. From the dim glow of the street and porch lights, other then what was on the ground from the night before, there was no other accumlation. The sidewalks were clear, the parking lot plowed to the black top and no sign of the disaster that was predicted. Flipped on the radio and found some news. 

The storm went to the north of us. Of course Buffalo got hit...some what. Not like they did last year though. Also hit was the area on the eastern end of Lake Ontario, the towns and village buried in feet of snow. But for some reason, Rochester was spared. The weather men were all embarrassed but in a good way. The mayor of Rochester defended his actions as 'better safe then sorry' and we all gave a sigh of relief. 

Checked the pad, found a few drops. Nothing too awful, but changed it out to be on the safe side.

Went in on the bus and within an hour of sitting with Bea, was pulled out to do some typing, for the detective unit. Donovan Howard appeared in the door way, “Novac!” He called, “chop chop! Got some reports that need typing and our girl is out with that bug that's going around.” When I wasn't moving and Bea wasn't about to make me, Howard got tough “I cleared it with your boss Beatrice, he said it was okay.” Looks like I have no choice, got up slowly and trailed after him down the hall way to the their office with some some trepidation. Considering what happened the last time I was there, the detective all but accused me of having something to do with Paul Mirras death. 

We get to the squad room and Detective Howard stops in front of a paper clogged desk, “Harriet's been out for three days and we can't be that far behind. You got two people who think you're the 'Jack Armstrong' of paper work. That true?” 

Who the hell is that? “If that means I've hung in longer then any of the other interns and worked harder, yeah I guess so.”

Then Howard did some thing rather un-nerving. He smiled. “You really stick a knife between Tommy Didio's fingers the other day at the Blue Gardenia?” The office quieted for a moment, guess they wanted to hear the answer too.

“Yes sir.” I said simply. “He said something...rude.....and I kinda sorta pulled out the knife out, picked a spot and threw. It's the pregnancy hormones, they're just unpredictable....sometimes.”

The detective bent down and said quietly into my ear, “heard what he said was: 'someone had to eat you like a bowl of soup.”

My fingers were moving toward the pocket that held the knife, till Howard grabbed my wrist in a tight squeeze. “You got stones pup. Maybe not brains, but plenty of stones. Let's get you set up to work.” He let go and I plunked down in the chair in front of the paper strewn desk top. By lunch time, when Tim came by to whisk me away to the Chinese joint down the street, had put a dent in the pile. When 04:00 o'clock came round, everything was in neat orderly stacks ready to be filed or the reports typed for the following day.

“Huh, looks like Colt wasn't just woofen that you're good. Come back here on Monday.”

Would've rather not but if I could do this, I could put up with anything. “Thank you Detective,” wrapped the scarf around my neck and got out as fast as my little 'butter stompers' could take me. Along with making me big as a barn, pregnancy made my feet swollen, wide and flat.

The next morning, pulled myself out of the swoop chair, where I'd spent the night. Couldn't get comfortable in bed, the couch and the chair (besides the toilet) seemed the only place where I could get any rest. Trudged to the bath, did the shit, shower and shave, then tried to choke down some toast and tang. Nothing was tasting very good lately, except Chinese. Drank so much seaweed soup yesterday, think I pissed out ocean. But couldn't complain too much, Momma-san had made it extra pretty for me. She's clucked and laughed and patted my belly. Said I was gonna have an alpha boy pup and soon.

Pulled on my sweats and wellies, then the great coat, hat and scarf. Then trudged out into the early morn, with my breath sending puffs of frozen vapor from my nose and mouth. Walked carefully, don't need to slip and fall, not this far along. The snow crunched under foot with each step and in some spots had been beat down and turned to ice. Tried hard to avoid those places. 

Drill was in one of the big lecture halls in the science building, as it was movie day. There were two films being shown, one on field sanitation and the other was infantry company battle tactics. Or at least that's what Sargent Major had mentioned yesterday in passing. Found a seat in the back row nearest the door just in case I had to run to the bathroom, seems like Jeff has been using my bladder as a pillow these days and any twist or turn sends me waddling off to the crapper. 

Cadets and cadre wonder in, as did Captain Raphael with his two little girls. Had met them earlier last year at a picnic the ROTC had out at Mendon Pond. Nice enough pups. “Cadet Novac,” huh? Looked up, the captain and his brood were at my elbow. “Mind watching the girls for me? Their mom is helping out at our church bazaar today and I have some paper work up at the office that I really need to concentrate on.” Before I could say anything, the captain slaps me on the shoulder, hands his daughters some coloring books and crayons. “Ebon....Asia, this is Castiel. He's going to be watching you for a while, daddy has to some important work for an hour or two.” Yeah, prolly escape for a few hours of peace and quiet. 

“Um, hi.” The girls looked at me with inquiring eyes. You know the look, the one that some pups have when you know there is 30 year old brain in a four foot body.

“You're fat.” One of them proclaims after a moment.

“I'm pregnant,” I hissed quietly. “Not fat. Which one are you?”

“Boys can't have pups,” the one proclaimed. “And I'm Ebon, I'm seven.” She nudged the shorter girl, “this is Asia, she's five.”

“A boy can have a pup if they're an omega.” People have really got to start giving a basic talk about the alphas, betas and omegas to pups at a younger age. Birds and bees can wait a little.

“I gotta go,” Asia piped up. She started to jump from one foot to the other. “Real bad.”

Oh cripes, where's a girls room in this building? Pushed the chair back, tipped forward and got up. Oh crud this is starting to kill my knees. “Come on girls, lets find a bath room.” Of course all we could find were mens room. RIT seemed to have a distinct shortage of ladies rest rooms. 

“I gotta go BAD!” Asia whined.

“We'll use this one,” I gave up. There were no ladies rooms on this floor and didn't know how long she could hold it. 

“But it's a BOYS room!” The pup was horrified. “We can't go in there!”

“Yes you can. Equal rights, uh...power to the pups......there's NOBODY here but us. Go on!” I opened the door and shoved them both in. “I'll guard the door so no boy comes in.”

A little while later the girls come out. “It's stinky in there,” Edon wrinkled her nose. “Smells worse then Daddy when he has a rut.” Oh, someone did have a little 'birds, bees and alpha' talk.

“I found this blue cookie in one of those funny things on the wall,” Asia proudly held it up. “I'm going to bring it home to mommy.”

“That's not a cookie Sweetie,” I opened the door and lead them both back into the mens room. “Let's just put it back where you found it and wash your hands real good. You didn't take a bite out of it did you?” She shook her head no. Oh thank G-d! The last thing I'd need to explain to Captain Raphael is how his youngest got sick eating urinal cakes. Just about scrubbed the skin of the poor little thing but was not taking any chances of that child picking up nasty germs or....boy coodies.

We got back to the class room for the start of the movie, “I can't see to color.” Edon announced loudly.

Half the people in the room turned round to look at us. “Let's go out and find some place for you to do that.” Ushered them back out and down the hall to a small lounge area with a couch, over stuffed chairs and a coffee table. “Here's a good place,” I set their books and crayons down on the table, then dropped down on the sofa. Oh man, this is not how I thought today was going to go down. Just wanted to show up, not do anything to call attention to myself (fat chance there) and keep out of Major Bartholomews hair. Over weight lottery ticket here.

After a while Asia puts her crayon down, yawns and crawls into my lap. “You smell like pie,” she said sleepily. “I like pie.” The pup put her head against my chest and soon dosed off. Watched Edon color a while longer, till I let my head fall back and closed my eyes. Will just rest them for just a moment, was still a little tired as Jeff kept me up most of the night. It seemed like just a moment but must have been longer cuz I woke to something tickling my nose. Brushed it away but whatever the hel...heck (got to practice cleaning up the language) it was, didn't take no for an answer. “Knock it....oops. Captain Sir!” 

Raphael was down on his haunches with a bemused look. His daughters and I were in a puppy pile, Asia still on my lap and Ebon cuddled up against her sister drooling a little down the front of my sweat shirt. “Nice to see you back among the world of the living Cadet.” Apparently drill ended about 15 minutes ago (SHIT! I mean shoot!) When he didn't see us in the class room but my coat was still there, he went walking about and found the three of us asleep on the couch. “Did they behave for you?”

“Yes Sir, no problems what so ever.” Think we're going to leave the bathroom incident out of the conversation. Better the sin of omission, then trying to explain why his youngest had gone fishing 'piss cookies' out of a urinal.

He gently shook Ebon awake and took the still sleeping Asia off my lap and carefully put her over his shoulder. “Pup could sleep through an atomic bomb blast.” He then looked even more amused, “um Cadet. I think you need to get home pronto. Your front is.....well....messy.”

The sweat shirt was not only wet with pup spit but awash in milk. The nursing shirt could only do so much against nature as the smell of two pups had set my unconscious into over drive and milk production kicked into high gear. Think I'm going to lay off the seaweed soup for a while, extra pretty or not. “Oh yuck!” Struggled to my feet as the soggy shirt clung and dripped. Mench! Even the front of my pants were wet.

“This was kind of how I found you guys.” He'd brought my coat, hat and scarf thank goodness, so didn't have to go back for it. Or run into anyone either if I did. “Just followed the smell of nursing milk. And here you were.” The captain was at least sympathetic, “don't feel bad. The wife was as bad or worse when she was pregnant for Ebon and Asia. Just the sound of a pup crying would send her gushing like Niagara.”

“That sounds like it could be inconvenient.”

“Especially at a battalion picnic.” Must have been a rather mortifying moment, because the captain changed the subject by turning to his oldest pup, “get your coloring books and crayons, we have to go home now. Thank Cadet Novac for looking after you.”

“Thank you Cadet Novac,” Ebon intoned. She turned to her father as he took her hand, “he's not really fat. He's pregnant and an omega. That's why he can have a pup even if he's a boy.”

“Ohhhhh,” the captain said with a straight face, as they turned and walked down the hall. “Well that explains things doesn't it.”

Pulled the coat over my shoulders, not wanting to get too much of the milk on it. The poor old thing smelled bad enough on wet days, didn't want to have the added attraction of sour milk fighting for dominance with wet sheep. It hadn't warmed up all that much since early this morning, but even a few digits up from freezing was like a heat wave. So the walk back to the apartment wasn't so bad.

Checked the mail box, there was a letter in there.....from John. Got inside, shucked off the coat on the back of the swoop chair, then stripped off the soggy sweats and nursing shirt, tossing them in the washer. Put the letter on the kitchen table as I wanted to be warm, clean and comfortable to read it. Got the stream just right and stepped in. Wish the hot water lasted longer, it was enough to get you clean but never enough for relaxation. That was the only thing dorm and barracks showers had going for them, un-ending hot water. 

Didn't take long for the stream to run cool, switched it off and carefully stepped out of the tub. Dried off, glanced at myself through the fogged up mirror. Who was that person with my face but a body stretched to its limit? And worse, how am I gonna whip said body into shape by August? Pushed that thought out of mind for the time being as I went to put on another pad and wrap up in the blue bath robe. Made some hot chocolate and then settled on the couch with John's letter.

Tore open the side of the envelope and pulled out the pages. Unfolded them to read the first page, with words that just about leapt off the paper. FERGUS CROWLEY IS YOUR SIRE!? This was written in bold capital letters and underlined a few more. Well, guess he did get my letter mentioning that after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Sorry this took a little long to post, the holidays kind of kept me busy. 
> 
> A domestic dispute is at the top of the list of the things police hate to get called to. Because the spouse being abused could and a lot of times do, turn on the officers when they try to remove the abuser from the home. The incident I described in the story did happen when I was at Fort Dix. The wife punched one MP and sent the other down a flight of stairs. Saw her sitting in a holding cell glowering at the world, the MP's were turning her over to the local police to be booked for assault charges as the wife was a dependent and not a part of the military. So she could not be charged under the UCMJ-Uniform Code of Military Justice.
> 
> Bazooka Joe: the eye patch wearing character found in the little comic strips that came along in packages of Bazooka chewing gum.
> 
> Betsy: still the most popular name for a car. Harold Robbins even wrote a book that was turned into a movie back in 1978 called 'The Betsy' about a auto manufacturing family and the car that is suppose to bring them back into prominence. I've had two Betsys, a Lucy, a Brunhilda-san (she was a pickup truck), Red Ryder and a Goyjo.
> 
> Bambina bars: a candy bar made in East Germany, that has made resurgence. Though I suspect there is now more chocolate and nuts in it then there was in the 1960's and 70's.
> 
> And yes American GI's (except if you were in Intelligence) could go shopping in East Germany and East Berlin. 
> 
> Himno Istmeño: the national anthem of Panama
> 
> VW Bugs at one time had their engines in the rear, cargo space in the front and a solid metal plate on the bottom of the car. It could actually float in the water. Which of course lead to a bunch of nasty Ted Kennedy jokes. A brand new Bug in the 60's and early 70's $1999.00 and was advertised as the only new car you could get for under $2000.00. 
> 
> Klaus Dibiasi: won the gold medal in diving at the 1976 Montreal Olympics for Italy in the 10 meter platform event.
> 
> The Carnation brand made and still makes powdered milk. You added it to water, stirred and then put in the fridge. Like 'street wine' it tasted best when really really cold.
> 
> Sanitary napkins: the adhesive strips, 'wings', hour glass design and better absorbency didn't come in until the 1980's and perfected in the 1990's. Before that pads leaked, smelled and ruined your clothes. It was nasty and menstrual pain....it was all in your head. My salvation didn't come until 1980 when I was prescribed 800 mg Motrin. By the way, menopause....GREATEST THING EVER!
> 
> The storm that missed Rochester was on January 26th 1978. It was quite the ta do. We were all sent home early, told that this was going to be the worse storm ever and to buy enough supplies to last several days. Needless to say, there were a lot of red faced weather men explaining how the storm went north of the city. But of course, the Rochesters' luck didn't last.
> 
> Jack Armstrong: the all American boy. Was a character on radio and movie serials, created by General Mills to sell Wheaties. He was a very wholesome version of 'Johnny Quest' only with an equally wholesome brother and sister team for friends instead of Hadji. The character was popular from 1933 to 1951.


	76. When it Rains (or Snows) it Pours in Rochester,NY

Monday morning the 6th of Feb, I'm outside obstinately trying to dig the Bug out from 25 inches of snow and another foot of drift. The week before the city had dodged the bullet, not this time. We got fuck'en clobbered. The blizzard started on Friday and really didn’t let up the whole weekend. Come Monday, I called in to Sargeant Warren and was told to stay home. The city was shut down and nothing but emergency vehicles were allowed out on the streets of Rochester. Apparently the police were camped in place at the Public Safety Building and various precincts.

Thought briefly of the Officer Judy and the rest of the folks at Highland Station and how they were fairing.

So there I was, up to my kneecaps in the white crap, stopping to lean against the side of the car to catch my breath. A pregnant omega shouldn't be out shoveling snow but then again, I shouldn't have done half the things I did over the summer. But then again again (did that on purpose) even if John were here, it prolly wouldn't have been good for him either. Last thing he needed was to have a heart attack shoveling snow. So I would be out here anyway. Weaker secondary gender my ass. Then hear, “ya’ll get a lotta snow up here. Need some help?”

Turned to see Calvin sitting on top of the snow bank in front of his apartment. He was bundled up like the Biff the Michelin Man in a pair of wellies that were two sizes too big on him. “Hi there kiddo, haven't seen you lately. Where you been? And yes, would love some help.”

He slid down the snow bank and took the shovel from me. “Been busy at school, Alpha actually let me be in a play. “We're doing 'Belle of the West', we get to sing and I play the laundry man 'Ah Chew'. Wanna hear some?”

“Why not,” leaned on the shovel. “Okay, ‘sparkle Shirley’.”

“I idolize Ida, the belle of Idaho” he warbled and took a few dance steps. Good trick, considering he was doing it in a foot of snow. “She's sweeter then cider, the nicest gal I know. There's something about her that makes me wanna glow. I idolize Ida, the bell of Idaho.”

Calvin had a kind of nice singing voice. If he had the chance to get into a finishing school, they'd guide him from pleasant to sublime. But being a free city, there were no finishing schools in Rochester as they were considered demeaning (does my golf swing look demeaning to you?). The closest one I could find was affiliated with the Skidmore College in Saratoga. But was glad to see my little charge was getting out and doing something other sitting at home waiting around for his Alpha to remember he was there. Even if this was prolly Uriels way of keeping Calvin away from me and my 'bad influence.'

We took turns with the shovel, spelling each other while Calvin talked a mile a minute about school, the play and whatever else came to mind. Took a while but the Bug was finally clear of snow and a path dug to the plowed strip down the middle of the parking lot. With all the cars snowed in the best the plow crews could do was clear an alley down the middle of the lot and would do the rest later when people could get their cars moved. But that wasn't going to happen for a couple of days, as RIT was closed.

The administration decided for the safety of faculty and students, classes would be canceled. First time ever in recent memory. Calvin of course had the day off from school. “Prolly the rest of the week,” he said happily as we knocked the snow and slush off of our boots. Had invited him in for some warm up hot chocolate and breakfast. A growing pup needs his food, if he's gonna be healthy and strong.......where is this coming from? Had tucked a blanket around Calvin, just so he doesn’t catch a chill, made coco with real milk (not that powdered crap) and cooked a pot of oatmeal. 

“You must be getting close to having the pup,” Calvin had scooped the bowl clean and held it up for more. “You're doing what my momma always did when she got close to dropping, would toss Daddy and the lot of us out and say to go fishing. Then would clean house till even the garden hose was shiny. She'd cooked up about everything in the cupboard and then after we'd get back, she'd get real cuddly.” He looked sad, “that was always my favorite times with Momma.”

I had settled in the swoop chair to eat mine and found I’d emptied my bowl just as fast, huh, got my appetite back. Got up (had to bend back, grab the arms and push up) took our bowls, went back to the kitchen, put a big dollop of oatmeal in, a splash of milk, then a sprinkle of sugar. Walked over, handed him the bowl then sat down next to him. “When ever you need a cuddle, you come right on down here. I’ll always have one for you.” The not so little omega snuffled back some tears and snugged up against my belly. Jeff of course kicked him in the mouth.

“Ow, little bugger.” Calvin rubbed his sore lip. “Y’all better be good in there. Pup has a kick like a Mississippi mule and I should know. Old Joshua, our mule back home in Friars Point, caught me a couple of times." But apparently his lip wasn’t sore enough where the second bowl of oatmeal didn’t disappear as quick as the first.

“Oh before I forget,” tried to get off the couch. “Help me up here.” After a bit of heaving and hoing, “got a letter and a card for you from the OK branch of the Chickadee clan.” Went over to the kitchen table, fished through a pile of papers till I found what I was looking for. Handed him the mail, “got them a while ago but hadn't seen you alone to give them to you. Sorry about that Chief.”

“That's okay,” my little NY ,Chickadee said opening the envelopes. “Got em now.” He sat back down on the couch to read his letters. After a bit, Calvin asked for pen and paper. Got him a large book, tablet of paper and a pen. He sat there for a while writing, using the book as a lap desk, then folded the pages and tucked them in the stamped envelope I'd set on the foot rest. “Do you think you could mail this?”

“Of course, will take it down to the mail box at the student union. Tell you what, will do it right now,” I said pulling on the great coat. Had wanted to get out and take a walk down to the admin building to visit with Sargeant Major, if the office was open. “Don't know when the mail man will get up here, so figure your letter will have a better chance of getting out if I take it to the pick up box on campus.” Plus I had to pay this months rent, today was the last day to pay without a late charge, so had to hustle over to the rental office to drop off the check.

Calvin went back upstairs, odd there was only one mention of Uriel the entire time and that was only in passing. Apparently the big Toe Cheeze may not have been home. Didn’t see his car in the lot, must gotten stuck some where (shameless he whore) and had to wait out the storm in place. Also interesting was the fact my little charge could've cared less that his alpha wasn't there. Fascinating. First things first, let's get the rent paid. Walked down to the rental office, at least the path there was semi cleared and gave them the check for the month. Then turned my attention on how to get down to campus.

The way I usually took was blocked by a large drift so large it to towered over my head. Shouldn't be too much trouble getting through. The snow was usually lightly packed and fell with a touch. Well this time it took some punches and flails to start off, as a big chunk fell on me, course couldn’t move fast enough to get out of the way. So kicked, shoved and almost literally had to swim through the layers of white stuff till was able to come out the other side. There was remnants of the path leading away from Riverknoll and down to the academic buildings, so someone had made a stab at clearing a way.

Walked through the silent quads, usually noisy and crowded with people on their way to class, or in groups talking or the Chinese guys playing jianzi. But now all was quiet, except for the sound of a lone shovel scraping on concrete. It was kind of eerie, being that alone with the snow, the blank brick walls and dead dark windows gazing down at me. Speed up just a hair to get away from all that nothing.

The student union was open but a sign taped to the door, said the book store, news stand and RIT-skeller were closed. Dropped Calvins letter into the mail box and then made my way over to the Admin Bldg. It was open, so wandered in. Again, quiet. Not a soul there. Guess there'd be no reason for anyone to be here if school was closed. Went up to the 5th floor and the ROTC office was open. Found Sargeant Major Singer and Captain Raphael had come in to get some work done. Being they both lived over in Riverknoll, it was an easy (considering the day) matter for them to wonder over.

“Hey there Cas,” Sargeant Major looked up from the report he was working on. “Didn't expect to see you out and about. Figured you'd be staying inside.”

“Well, had to get the car dug out and it wasn't gonna do it all by its lonesome.”

The pen Top was using scratched to a halt, “what? Your upstairs neighbor couldn't lend you a hand?”

“Oh Calvin did......ohhhhhhh. You're thinking of Uriel.” Was trying to keep the contempt out of my voice and was failing miserably. “Nope, he was no where to be seen. Don't know if he was even home.”

“Was his omega there all by himself?” Heard Captain Raphaels voice coming from his office. “As I recall, Cadet Youmans intended was rather young.”

“Yes Sir, Calvin’s 10. Will be 11 in March.” Not saying anything anyone shouldn't or didn’t know. “And I think he's by himself right now Sir,” not that it was any of MY business if I ACCIDENTLY dropped a dime the size of a manhole cover on that big traditionalist toe cheese. “But Calvin is used to it. He was left alone over the Christmas holidays. Defectives aren't allowed on holy days to be around, as it's considered a taint on Baby Jesus.” Ooooooo, that dime was the size of a Volkswagen bus. 

“I see.” There was a slightly unpleasant under tone in those two words that did not bode well for Uriel. The captain was a by the book kinda guy, family alpha and I suspect a Methodist, judging by his more open attitude toward the omega cadets. Somebodys ass was going to be in a crack and it couldn't happen to a nicer guy.

My work here is done, was going to head back to Riverknoll, when Sargeant Major capped his pen and shut the file he was working on. “You got anything pressing that needs doing at home?”

“Nothing that can't survive till later, why?” Was buttoning up the great coat. All I was going to do was go home and take a nap.

“Wanna go get some lunch? Karen was putting together a stew when I left come here this morning.”

“Sure,” Karen and food. Two of my favorite words.

We got our coats on, said our goodbyes to Captain Raphael and went downstairs. The snow was starting to come down again, as it had stopped some time during the night but now was falling from the gray sky in large wooly flakes. Walking across the quad, it was still fairly quiet but in the distance could hear the labored sound of a snow blower, that was in way over its head.

Sargeant Major found the place I’d bullied my way through earlier, widened it with a few well placed kicks and then helped pull me through. “How did you get down to campus,” I asked breathily.

“Karen dropped me off,” Bobby caught me under the arms as I’d slipped as was tumbling on my ass. “The stew needed carrots and she was going out to the market to get em come hell or high water.”

Scanned the parking lot for Uriels car, nope. Still not there. Then got an idea, “can Calvin come too?” God, that sounded so kindergarten but....“I mean, heaven knows how much food he’s been left with.” There, that sounded more adult. “He could be awfully hungry.” 

“Good idea,” he agreed as the idea of a pup left alone was horrible an idea to him as it was to me. Calvin didn’t come to the door with the first few rings of the bell, prolly on orders from Uriel not to answer his door to anyone other then his alpha. More then likely had some code worked out. But since I was not taking no for an answer....the question came to be: how fast could I get the door open with a paper clip? Pretty darn fast. 

“Hey Calvin, come on!” I yelled up the stairs. “Mrs Singer made beef stew! And not out of some can either! Chop chop kiddo! Let’s go!” He had his coat on and came flying down the stairs in a heart beat.

“I love stew!” the little omega was out the door with his head cover flapping on the back of his neck. “Hope it has lots of carrots. I love carrots. Back home in Friars Point....” Tossed an arm around his shoulder and we continued on to Bobby and Karens apartment regaled with the stories of a glorious southern town and the carrots that would make even Bugs Bunny purposely make that wrong turn at Albuquerque. Mrs Singer was indeed delighted to see Calvin and fussed over him thoroughly with motherly hugs and kisses. There was something about the not so little any more omega that brought out the momma/papa instincts in most people he met.

“So glad you came with them Sweetheart,” Karen took his coat and head cover, hanging them up on the obligatory German hat/coat/umbrella stand all military homes seem to have. “A growing pup needs REAL food to put meat on their bones and not just noodles and cheap sauce from a can.” As I recall Uriel isn’t much of a cook and even with Calvin doing the cooking, you can only do so much with ramon noodles and a few onions. Peeked in their cupboards once and passed the information along to Sargeant Major.

We sat down at the table with steaming bowls of beef stew and crackers. Took about 10 crackers and crunched them up in the broth. Prolly shouldn’t have all that salt, but was craving it like crazy lately, as my swelling fingers and toes attest to. Dr Mosley is going to kill me.

She went up one side of me and down the other last time I saw her. Too much weight, a skipped appointment and the fact my due date was getting closer all the time. “You better come in next week,” she said darkly. “That pup of yours has dropped himself into birthing position, that means it could be any day or week you go into labor.” Then just for emphasis, she ran a quick finger across my belly. Jeff of course wiggled and pressed a hand against my skin. Could see his palm and fingers raise up the skin. It was the neatest, grossest thing I'd ever seen.

“So,” Karen took a sip from her water glass and taking the bit firmly in her teeth. “You given any thought about how you getting to the hospital when the time comes? Or for that matter getting you and the pup home?”

“Uh no.” Sadly, I hadn't. All the moms I knew just sort of were there pregnant one day, then gone and a few days, popped back again carrying a pup. Never really paid attention to the details. And that was the one subject they never brought up in finishing school.

“You have a suitcase with some clothes, toiletries and a pajamas ready?” She asked, now starting to look concerned and a bit puzzled.

“I need that?” There was a lot more to this birthing stuff then just dropping a pup.

Even Sargeant Major shook his head in disbelief. “Didn't that doctor of yours tell you anything or any of those women down where you're interning talk about it?”

“Dr Moseley wants me not to gain too much weight and the women at work all have horror stories about their pregnancies, so why would I wanna listen to that?” Seemed logical to me.

“Because you could've asked them some useful stuff idjit!” The NCO shook his head. “Didn't your mother have anything helpful to tell you?”

“Always keep a gun under the pillow and the name of a good lawyer in the wallet.” I said automaticly. “Oh, about pups.” Had to think about that for a moment. “Hide the gun in the pup's diaper. Security never looks there.” Sargeant Major buries his face into his palm. “Still not right?” Calvin and Karen face palmed hard.

“There are times I keep forgetting who your mother is,” Bobby sighed gustily through his fingers. 

Okay, moving right along, had been thinking about this for a while and now seemed like a good a time as any for it. “Got something to ask, could you and Karen be Jeff's godparents? I'm gonna go to mass this coming Saturday and talk to the priest about doing the baptism.” Then added shyly, “Need someone I trust to care for Jeff, should something happen to me.” The army is not exactly a safe occupation, even during peace time. Training accidents, helicopter crashes, sniff, take a lot of lives every year.

The Sargeant Major, a hard ass among alphas, turned a becoming shade of pink and dipped his head like an omega accepting their first intention gift from a prospective beux. “Are you sure you want me and Karen for that? It’s a mighty important thing you know.”

Course it is, which is why I want them. “Very sure. I trust you guys to care for Jeff till John or Dean could be contacted and come for him if something happens to me. My families...well...I....there be no squabble between my moms. I love John. I care for Dean so much but I don’t trust their mates. I can’t hope that Mary or Lisa would treat my Jeffery like the wonderful, precious little being that he’s going to be.” No, went through too much to have this pup. Will make sure he goes to someone who will love him as I do and make sure he get’s the attention he deserves. Know Lady Bela and Col Crowley would take him if John or Dean couldn’t but if they’re not able, want a back up plan. But hopefully, this scenario will never happen. “I’ll put a will and the guardianship papers together come Spring.”

This stuff didn’t even come to mind until over the holiday when I got talking to Jenny about it. She’d asked me about a will, who would be legal guardian to Jeff, should I die. Had to admit it never even came to mind. She was lovingly brutal, “darling, I adore you and wouldn’t say this unless I didn’t. But you need a will and someone you trust, that if something happens to you, they will be able to grab your pup and keep him safe until some court decides who legally responsible for him.” With this same speech came a cautionary tale her mother drove home. Apparently a distant relative survived the Sepoy Rebellion because of her consistent generosity to a group of Calcutta street urchins. She and her pup where hidden away while other Europeans were butchered. “Make a true friend of a local and it always hold you in good stead,” her momma had insisted.

“Better to pick a legal guardian yourself then have the courts do it because your pups could end up with people you never wanted them to ever.” Like Luci or Micheal....which couldn’t be possible now as I’m not really a Novac. “Make that local friend, especially if you’re going to Germany,” as she added the unthinkable. “If the Ruskies are massing to come across The Gap, you have less then 48 hours to give your pup to someone you trust and tell them run west before you’re dead.”

Looked out the window and watched the snow come down. The large slow flakes from earlier had been replaced by small stinging flurries that were putting a few more inches on top of what was already there. 

We ate in silence till the last bit of meat was scooped up, crackers crumbled to sop up the gravy and Calvin inhaled that last carrot slice. Bobby took out the small note book he always carried with him, flipped it open and wrote down two phone numbers. “Here, if you don’t have them already, put em in your wallet. This is our home phone number and the office one.” He slid the paper across the table, “when the time comes. Call me or Karen and we’ll get you to the hospital. Don’t care if it’s the middle of the night. Been rousted out of bed for everything under the sun for the past 30 years.”

Took the paper, glanced at the numbers, then folded it up, pulled out my wallet and tucked it in a safe place. “Thank you, both of you for looking out for me and pup.” Karen had gotten up in the mean time and brought over a metal mixing bowl full of raspberries floating in their own juice. She then went a fetched more bowls and a plate of biscuits. Calvin was bouncing in his seat, “shortcake in the Winter! Never had shortcake in the winter a-for.” When excited the southern accent that was slipping away, slipped back into place.

Sargeant Major had that ‘aw shucks’ expression. “You’re family. Besides that evil witch of a mother of yours would skin me alive if something happened to you. Plus what Col Crowly would do to me, wouldn’t even want to think about. Would end up feeding the fishes in Lake Ontario or going over Highland Falls without a barrel.”

“Huh?” Cocked my head, “what made you say that?” 

Bobby spooned up a raspberry and regarded it thoughtfully before tucking it in his mouth. “It’s just your Dad has a bit of reputation in certain quarters.”

Translated: Colonel Crowley was a mean little motherfucker, considering the story her lady-mom-ship had told in passing on my mating day (and in the once upon a time story) that he killed Roger with his bare hands, ripped off her collar and then took her in front of the dying alpha. “Knew that he was......passionate.” 

“Nice way to put it.” Sargeant Major licked the whipped cream off the end of the spoon. “He’s ex-green beanie with a specialty in ‘wet operations’. Or so they say. ‘The collective ‘they’ also have a name for him....‘The King of Hell’.” He took a few more bites of shortcake. “But I shouldn’t be telling tales out of school. This is stuff you gotta ask him about. That is if you want the straight dope or wanna know at all.” 

An hour later, Calvin and I walked back to our apartments scanned the lot for Uriels car. Nope it still wasn’t there. “Uh, what if he called?” 

Calvin shrugged. “Our phone been having problems lately. Must be a loose wire.” Snorted through my nose. Oh yeah, taught him that trick a few months ago. 

So he trotted upstairs and I went into my apartment. Really wanted a nap but prolly would be a better idea from Ford if I got my hospital bag packed and ready to go. Got the duffel out of the closet and set it on the bed. Went through the dresser for a t-shirt and sweat pants. Didn’t own any pajamas other then the pretties John bought me, it would be months before they might fit again. Put in the poppy robe and a few other odds and ends, then tossed it in the closet. That’s when I noticed a small suitcase sitting unobtrusively in the far corner.

It was a small blue Samsonite, obviously not mine. Pulled it out and popped the locks. It had a few changes of clothes, things I’d seen on Calvin over the past few months. Wonder why he left it down here, unless it was from other visits and he put it there so he’d have some changes. Was on my way out the door to ask him about when Uriels shit box of a car pulled up and bullied its way into a parking spot.

“Uriel,” my voice was a few degrees frostier then the current air temperature. “Haven’t seen you in a few days.” Oh the hormones are front and center, and couldn’t shut up if I tried.

“So what. None yur damn business,” he snapped, slamming the car door. 

“I don’t know but I’ve been told,” I sang in a nasty nice voice. “Eskimo pussy’s mighty cold.”

“Shut up you stupid fucking omega bitch.” Uriel was usually not so hostile or at least kept himself better in check. “Before I do what your alpha shoulda done months ago, to close that smart mouth of yours.”

Now the hormones kicked into overdrive, had the hutzpah to throw a knife at a mobster, pulling one on the likes of Uriel was nothing. “Try it,” I hissed, taking the mating knife out of my coat pocket and opening it with a flick of the wrist. It made a loud deadly snick in the cold quiet air. The little voice in the back of my mind was screaming about how bad an idea this was had a hard time climbing over a mountain of hormones that were growing bigger all that time. Was zeroing in on a little patch of skin just above his coat collar to the left. 

“Alpha! You’re home!” Calvin must have looked out the window and rocketed down the stairs. “I’ve missed you,” he went up on tip toe and blew scent across his alphas nose. “So very much, Big Bunny.” Then blew some extra just in case just in case the first lot didn’t work. Uriel changed as if a switch had been flipped. “I missed you too Little Bunny. I was caught at a friends house when the storm hit and couldn’t get home to you. Tried calling but the phone didn’t seem to work.”

“We had phone troubles,” Calvin batted his eyes provocatively. “I don’t know wrong with it. But you’ll know what to do Alpha. You’ll know.” He sighed gustily, “you always do.”

Thought I was gonna hurl. 

“Yes I do,” Uriel puffed out his chest, studiously ignoring me. “Now, let’s go upstairs and have a look at that phone.” As they turned to leave, Calvin glanced over, winked and followed his alpha up the stairs.

Slowly let the hormones calm down, closed the knife, tucked it back in my pocket and went inside. Wish I could’ve have a drink, that was alcoholic, hard as nails that would go down like it too. The little blue Samsonite would have to remain a mystery for the time being.

Went back to work on Wednesday. As the days slid by was bounced around between the Techs, Detectives, time with Bea and even back down to auto records. Penny and Audrey were both out that day and the current intern was floundering, so got the all from Sargeant Longueville.

My time with the Rochester Police was fast winding down. February 24th would be my last day and knew would walk in with the same feeling I always had when it was time to leave Panama or Germany and go to a new station. So much to be left behind, friends, co-workers and memories-good and bad. Wanted to do the very best I could, work like hell and leave with a bang. Will send the guys up in the tech unit a birth announcement. Now if I could just get my back to stop bothering me.

Wednesday morning, the 15th of February, another day to be checked off on the calendar. Got up and it felt like some damn invisible midget was punching my kidneys. Groaning and shuffling like an old man to the bathroom, lowered myself on the toilet with a everything just creaking. God, it seemed like it hurt to do anything any more. Sat there waiting for something to happen and something did but not what I expected. Felt....I don’t know...this weird (okay weird has become my life lately) movement in my guts, like something broke loose and then dropped out of me with a messy splash. Got up and looked in the bowl. Yuck! What the hell is that? Looks like a glob of snot and blood. Sigh, will have to ask Dr Mosley about it next Monday. Hit flush, then washed up and went to get dressed.

Wish my back would stop hurting. Head out the door and then turn right back around. “Pup, please!” He’s been using my bladder as a pillow of late. Seems like I have to pee every three seconds. Okay, one more time into the breech. Trudged down to the stop in front of the student union for the down town bus to show up. Today it just seemed like that stupid thing was taking forever to get here, even though was prolly running on time.

Roch Trans ‘finest’ finally rolled up Lomb Memorial Drive and came to a halt with a screech and a hiss of air brakes. Got in line with the other ‘frozen chosen’ heading into town and dropped myself into the window seat behind the driver. A few moments later, ‘Ralph Cramdon’ pulled the door closed FINALLY keeping out the chill draft and then AT LAST the bus lurched forward.

About the time we got to the sign that said, ‘City of Rochester’ suddenly noticed the pad pinned to my underwear was soaked through. Oh man, still have a ways to go before....that was also about the time when the first contraction hit. NO! NO! NO! Was not going into labor on the bus!

I know everyone said this shit hurts but.....THIS SHIT HURTS! Okay, okay, gotta calm down. The road leading to Strong Memorial Hospital is coming up. Pull the buzz cord and the bus glides to a stop at the corner of Crittenden Road. Get up and carefully make my way down the stairs. Have walked the few blocks to the hospital in the past......erch.....contraction. But now it looks a million miles away. Bend into the stiff breeze coming in from the river and start walking. The inseam of my pant legs have become wet ribbons going all the way down to the cuff and sticking coldly to my skin. Had to keep moving, ow....contraction. Go left, right, left...the stupid song Gabe always sang when we always ended up far from home without a mark/frank/pound in our pockets spilled out.

“I left my mate and 49 pups  
right in the middle of the kitchen floor  
go left right left. (We always started at 49 for some reason, why I have no idea)

I left my mate and 50 pups  
right in the middle of the kitchen floor  
go left right left.”

It was at the hundred and second pup that I finally made it to the Womans and Omegas clinic door. The inseam was now a wide freezing band and even my socks were soaked through. Pulled on the heavy glass door, it moved a bit and then thumped back. “Oh come on,” I wailed. “Open!” Owwww! Tried it again and the door fell closed with a depressing thud.

“Oh for petes sake,” heard an impatient female voice snip in back of me. The smell of ticked off alpha brushed by my nose, “move. I’m late.” She pushed by me then stopped dead and whipped around. “Oh my gosh, you’re in labor!” She yanked open the door and bustled me through. We stumbled over to the check in desk, “Ellie, got an omega ready to drop here.” 

Ellie the receptionist looked up from the appointment book she was working on, her nose twitching like an excited rabbit. “Holy shit! Your water broke.” She got up and ran around the desk. “Thank you Doctor, I’ll take over from here. How long ago did this happen? How far apart are your contractions?” A nurse suddenly appeared and brought me over to a wheel chair, don’t care if I was freezing, took off my coat before sitting down. Didn’t want the poor old thing smelling like a wet sheep giving birth. “What’s your name and who’s your doctor?”

“I noticed it on the bus about...” checked my watch. “OWWWW!” Leaned back in the wheel chair. “GET THIS PUP OUTA ME!” 

“Okay, lets get you over to Obstetrics in the main hospital,” the nurse was wheeling me a long at a good clip. “What did you say your name was?”

“Castiel....OHHHHHHHHHH! Novac. ‘My doctor is Missouri Mosley. My water broke...shit....on the bus about.....” saw a clock on the wall as we whizzed by. “A half hour ago. Don’t know about the contractions cuz I was too busy concentrating on walking over here from the bus stop.”

“You walked from Mt Hope Ave?” The nurse was aghast.

“What was I suppose to do? Thumb a ride? Hijack the bus to Cuba?” Was being a total assbutt but frankly my dear, I really didn’t give an apocalyptic shit. Before I could say anything else we were at Obstetrics. The nurse handed me over to the people at the new desk.

“All right,” the paper pusher said in that elementary school nurse voice that was suppose to be soothing. “What’s your name and do you have insurance?”

“Ohhhhhhhhhhh Fuck!” I growled. “Castiel Novac, I have Champus and get this kid OUTTA ME!”

“No need for that language Mr Novac,” the desk jockey looked over her glasses. “You aren’t the first omega we’ve seen having a pup and not the last.” Betas, why did it always has to be betas. “Address, phone number and where’s your alpha?”

“200 Kimball Dr, Apt 1...my mate’s in Brussels.”

“Is that near Chili?”

“NO YOU MOTHER FUCKING DINGBAT IT’S IN BELGIUM!”

“Oh,” her tone went icy. “Un-mated then.”

If looks could kill there would’ve been a farm with her name on the mail box. “I’m mated you rat faced, condescending botella!” Guess we were raising enough of a ruckus that it brought out the supervisor a rather no nonsense alpha female. She couldn’t been more then five foot tall but had ‘short alpha’s syndrome’ in spades.

“You,” she looked daggers at me. “Zip it.” Then turned to ‘rat face’, “you. Go on break. Will talk to you later about this....again.” She picked up the papers from the desk, studied them and then.... “okay. I know you’re in pain, have been there myself three times. But we have to get some basic information, so we can treat you. Then we can get you in a room, have some one take a look at you and get a fetal monitor set up. Okay?”

“Okay. Owwwwwwwwwwwwww.” Took a deep breath, gave name, rank and serial number (or the civilian version) what time my water broke, then boss lady timed a contraction.

“Looks like we’re at 15 minutes,” she waved an orderly over. “Take Mr Novac over to room 12 and get him set up. He’s either in for a real short ride or a hell of a long wait.” Wait? What?

“Oh Baby,” the orderly clucked as he rolled me away. “I’ve seen women and omegas come in swearing they were gonna have that pup any second only to be here all day and then get sent home cuz the little bugger changed their mind and decided to stay put.” Oh crap, this isn’t happening. Which is of course is exactly what happened.

Just because one’s water breaks doesn’t mean the pup will show up right away. No, it means that, because the water was clear-ish and no green anything else unhealthy looking, that I have the next 24 hours to wait. So now I’m stuck here, with the infield mowed, scratching like crazy, in a hospital gown with my ass hanging out and contractions every 15 or 20 minutes. Oh crap, suddenly remember I’m suppose to be at work. Don’t think I’m going to get in today. With the monitor beeping away on my stomach, pulled my wallet out of the bed side drawer and thumbed through for the slip of paper with Sargeant Warrens phone number on it.

Pull the phone onto my lap and dialed the number. A few moments later, “Sargeant Warren, how may help you?”

“Um, hi Sargeant Warren? Castiel Novac here.”

“Where the hell are you boy? Heard from Bea and Sam Colt that you didn’t show up today.”

“The hospital,” I said meekly. “I think I won’t be in until next Monday.”

There was silence and then, “you’re in labor aren’t you.” Not a question, a statement.

“Yes Sir. But I’ll be in to finish out the quarter on Monday.” 

“Novac,” the sergeants voice was rather amused. “I think we can safely assume you won’t be in on Monday and that we can skip that last week.”

“But Sargeant,” now was panicking. “I gotta finish out to get a passing grade.”

“Pup,” the sergeant was still amused. “You showed up every day, did every bit of donkey work you asked to and have four ‘atta boys’ on file. So I think we’re sure you’re going to pass. Will let Bea and Sam know where you are.”

“Four?” I knew about two but...... “I do? OW!” Damn contractions. 

“Yup, so I wouldn’t worry about you passing. I’ll call your department counselor and explain the situation to them. You just concentrate on having that babe okay?”

“Thanks Sargeant Warren. Bye now.” Hung up the phone, then pulled out the other slip of paper with a phone number. Dialed and “Army ROTC office, Sargeant Major Singer speaking. How may I help you?”

“Hi Sargeant Major,” I grimaced with the next contraction coming through. “I’m in Strong Memorial Hospital, my water broke this morning on my way down to work and......”

“BALLS!” Pulled the phone away from my ear, that was so loud. Then heard him tell someone in the back ground, “Novac’s in the hospital he’s having the pup.”

“He hasn’t come yet but I’m fine Bobby,” come on Top, need your attention here. “Could you call my moms? I can’t make long distance calls from the phone I’m on and don’t have enough change to make a pay phone call until after 05:00 in the afternoon. Could you go to my apartment (I had given him a key) there’s 40 dollars in a peanut butter jar in the back of the fridge. After I have the pup, could you call Western Union to send telegrams to John and Dean?”

Could hear him mutter to himself “What do you want me to tell them?”

“If it all goes well, that the pup and I are fine, Jeff’s length and weight.” Rode the wave of another contraction. Gave Bobby the address’s where to send the telegrams and then sank back against the pillows. “Do me one more favor? Bring in my duffel bag? Took Karens advice and packed a to go bag that very day she talked about it. It’s in the bedroom closet.”

“No problem. Will see you in a few hours.”

“Thanks Bobby. See you in a few.” Hung up the phone. Now just want this over with. A short time later Dr Mosley swept in to see how I was doing. 

“Okay kiddo,” she said brusquely. “blanket off , scootch up, knees wide and lets have a look.” She hmmmed and ahhhed, felt around and then tossed the sheet back down. She read the strip on the fetal monitor and then unhooked the thing from my belly. “It’s going to be a while, you are no where near dilated enough. Another few hours, so hang in there.” Dr Mosley went over to the sink in the corner of the room and washed her hands. “You might wanna try getting up and walking. That helps in the dilation process.”

“But the contractions are only about 15 to20 minutes apart.”

“And when they’re 5 minutes apart, we can talk again.”

“Can I have something for the pain?” Put a little miserable tremble in my voice

“Well can either write you something or get you a vibrating toy.” The doctor looked at me with pity. “Too bad your mate isn’t here. This would be so much easier for you if he was.” This was about the only time fathers were let into the delivery room, although that practice is changing for alpha and beta women. Some places are allowing their mates in to watch the ‘miracle of birth’ or get policed up off the floor after they fainted.

But for an omega, if at all possible, their mate would be there with them from start to finish, breathing scent, touching and calming, even a little sex (how, I don’t know, screwing is the last thing on my mind right now) to help ease the pain. But if the mate can’t be there, it can turn into a longer and more painful process. So that’s where the toys comes. “Okay, get me the toy and I WANT MORPHINE!”

Doctor Mosley left to write orders for a vibrator and drugs, this could prolly take a while, so decided to see about getting up to walk around a bit. Maybe that will shake the pup loose enough to come out. Moved like a beached walrus, till finally got to sit on the edge of the bed. “Hey Cas,” came a familiar voice.

“Sargeant Colt? What are you doing here?” Hissed as another contraction hit.

“Warren called to say you were in the ‘big house’, so figured you were gonna need some help.” Sadly he was right, him being here would make my labor a bit shorter, but wish it was John or Dean instead. Sam came over, took my hands and helped pulled me to my feet. “Let’s tie up the back of that gown,” he pulled the sides together, knotted up tighter “so the world doesn’t get to admire that sweet little ass of yours.” Sam Colt then took a gentlemanly bow. “So ready for a few laps around the hallway?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” So we walked. Around and around the hallways. Past other rooms, some with moaning and cursing women and omegas, while others were quiet, broken only by the sound of a pups cry. It was that sound, a little wailing to their mothers or papas for comfort or food that brought the tears of doubt streaming down my face. “What if I’m not a good papa? What if I can’t do it?”

“You’ll be a great papa,” Sam brushed the tears away with gentle fingers. “You’re strong, loving and you really want this babe.” He blew his scent across my face, sandalwood and hickory, not the comfort of my mates cotton flower and gun powder, but would have to do. “Come on, let’s get you back to your room for a bit of rest.” Passing the nursing station, one of them called out that she would be in shortly with something for the pain.

When we got back to the room, there was a generic looking vibrator in sterile plastic wrapping sitting on the bed. Instead of powered by batteries, it came with a long electrical cord that plugged into the wall. “Lets take a look at this thing,” Colt ripped open the package and gave it the once over. “Basic three speed, no attachments, hospital white, hard plastic, made in Japan. Basic take home model. Nothing fancy but will get the job done.”

Had eased myself back into bed and wiggled out of the hospital gown as the knots were digging into my back. The sheets were cool on my skin, it felt wonderful...for a moment. Damn contractions. Blew and cursed, wishing that nurse would goddamn hurry up! My back was killing me. Watched as Sam plugged the vibrator into an outlet on the wall next to the bed and clicked it on. The thing rattled like on old truck on a dirt road and that was just on low speed.

“Geeze, if this thing sounds like that on low, high is going to shake the fillings out of your back teeth.” Colt mused at the vibrator as it jumped and twitched on his palm. “Now what did that damn book say?”

“What book?”

“So You Have an Omega.” He replied. “Mostly full of dumbest shit I ever read, but there was a few pearls of wisdom that shown through.” 

Huh, go figure. “And pray tell how would you know the difference between what the book said and real life. Did you know any other omegas......biblicaly, other then me?

Sam Colt gave a bit of a lecherous grin. “Oh I told a few missionary stories, all acted out quite authentically in the missionary position. You should have seen me tell the plagues of Moses. Love them bouncy little locusts.” He laughed, “you know this IS Rochester, free city, free love, so you’re not the first omega I’ve ever known. Though you are the first pregnant one I’ve gotten up close and personal with.” Sam took on a scholarly frown, “that book said, birth can turn into the most pleasurable experience of all.” He snorted, “which sounds like a load of horse shit to me but it did give me a few ideas.”

Had heard that most of my life and always thought it was full of crap, just like my sister being told that her menstrual pain was all in her head, Having your cherry busted for an omega, like giving birth, was orgasmic...it bloody well hurt! And Dean was trying to be as careful as he could. “Well let me tell you......owwwww”, blew and puffed. “I WANT MORPHINE!”

“All right, all right, simmer down in here.” An older beta nurse of course picked that moment to briskly walk in carrying a small metal basket with a glass intravenous bottle, tubing, needles and a syringe. “Hold your damn water,” she glanced at the order, “Mr Novac. We got a full house today, so folks are bit on the jump. I’m Mrs Whittmore, got you and the three rooms to either side of you to watch. We’ll get you hooked up here and something for the pain.” ‘Sister’ Whittmore was prolly in her early 50’s, head full of steel gray hair and the look of someone who’d seen it, done it and wasn’t taking any shit from anyone. “You’d think people didn’t have anything better to do last May then fuck”, she mumbled under her breath as she hung the bottle from the IV stand next to the bed.

“I had something better to do in June,” I piped up. “Yet, here I am.”

The old nurse looked up for a moment, then turned her gaze to my uniformed friend. “He yours?”

“Nope, just my friend. His mate is in the service over in Europe.”

“Saw more of this during Vietnam and Korea,” Mrs Whittmore said with a touch of sadness in her voice. “The omegas always had such a rough time of it without their mates, poor little things.” She had everything set up, the needle in my arm taped down and flowing before I could really say anything. “But you seem like a tough little fella to me. Plus you have ‘King of the Royal Mounted’ here to help you out.” The syringe of dope was squeezed in next, could actually feel it running coldly into my arm. “There, that should hold you for a while,” she said giving my shoulder a pat. “Sargeant, don’t be afraid to use that vibrator liberally. Keeps the pup from becoming as dopy as his papa.” And with that Nurse Whittmore marched out of the room”

“How you feeling there Cas?” Sam Colt leaned over the bed.

/Smiled up sweetly. “How come we never had sex?” 

“Boy, did that stuff kick in fast.” 

“I mean, you sucked me off, I sucked you off....it was all very.....sucky.” The usual guards on my brain and tongue had gone off for a smoke break. Smokem if you got’em, if you don’t get em from Novac! “But not much fucky.....10 bucky.” I giggled at my ‘wit’.

Sam was half amused but had an eye on the door. “Because I didn’t wanna start something, neither of us could finish. Plus didn’t wanna hurt Tim, he adores you. Besides, I’m mated, your mated and you’ll be gone come May.”

Not like any of that made any difference with any of his other girl friends, hey one of the guards came back. That came out in my brain not in my hand. Now I really giggled. Whoooooo, this is some nice stuff. 

“Okay ‘Mr Zillion Giggle-watt’,” Sam picked up the vibrator and sat down at the end of the bed. “Let’s wake up a little. Get the pup moving a bit.” As the contractions eased so did Jeffs movements. The monitor started beeping slower. He reached in felt around for a moment and then eased in the vibrator, turning it on.

Whooaaaa! That’s an eye opener! Jeff started moving like he’d been hit by a cattle prod but in a way he had. That thing was rattling away right on the welcome mat and as much as it was feeling good it was getting almost painful. “Please turn it down! It’s tooo much! There, that’s better.” It was now on the first setting. “There we go, that’s better.”

Now it just rattled and buzzed, was getting wet and happy. Slick was flowing, wetting and enlarging my channel. “Mmmmmm,”was shifting and moaning happily. “this feels sooooooo good.” Looked over at my friend, “you know if you want to, we could.....”

“No,” Sam clicked off the vibrator and set it aside. “You have no idea how much I want to...”

“Want to what?” The smell of angry protective alpha came rolling into the room before Sargeant Major Singer did. “Who the fuck are you?”

“I might be asking you the same thing old man,” Sam’s hand rested lightly on the pistol grip of the Colt MK 3, I’d admired so often. “What’s your major malfunction?”

“My major malfunction is that you are going to take advantage of my cadet.” 

“YOUR CADET?” Sam was showing his teeth as he flipped the snap on the small piece of leather that kept the pistol in its holster. 

“Guys,” okay Novac, put some brain cells together. “Top, I can explain.” And of course that’s when Mrs Whittmore bustles in and sniffed the air. “Oh good, I see your friend has gotten out the vibrator. Now a good round of intercourse wouldn’t hurt either. The ejaculates would be just the ticket to get those contraction really moving.” She checked the drip, flipped up the blanket to do a little bore scoping and then checked the monitor. “You’re getting there. Another few hours and we’ll have that pup out and into the world.” With those words of wisdom, Nurse Whittmore, swept out of the room. 

Okkaay, introductions all around. “Uhhhh, Sargeant Major Singer, meet Sargeant Sam Colt, Rochester Police Department. NCOIC of the Tech Unit. Sam this is my Sargeant Major from ROTC.” The two alphas nodded warily, “oh you brought my duffel, thank you.” 

“Yeah, figured you’d need it.” He was still glowering at Colt when he set the bag next to the bed. “Anything else you need pup?”

“There any any chance of getting something to drink? Some water or a soda? Something, I’m drying out.” Even with the IV, I was parched.

“I’ll go find the nurse and see if you can have something.” Sam got up and walked to the door. He gave the other sergeant a hard look, before turning and walking out.

A parade of emotions marched across Bobbys face before he finally spoke. “You wanna explain that?”

“Do I have to?” Course I do. Struggled to sit up, “he’s here to help me during labor. He’s been a perfect gentleman (today, the rest of the time...ummmm, kind of questionable.) John or Dean aren’t here and don’t think my little First could handle this.” Fell back on the pillow, a tear trickled down my cheek, “wish they were here so bad.” Kind of a low blow, tears mixed with mentions of the alphas in my life but I’m just trying to survive here and it worked. He patted my shoulder and changed the subject. But only for now I suspect.

“I called both your mothers,” Bobby sat down on the bed. “Naomi will be driving out here in a few hours and Lady Bella will be taking the first flight out of Washington National tomorrow morning. Karen will be picking her up from the airport around 10:00 and she’ll be staying in our guest room till she and Naomi work out the sleeping arrangements at your place.” Oh this is going to be a battle royale. Two strong willed women, an alpha and omega both trying to take care of their son and grandpup. I may just wanna take Jeff and camp out at Bobbys.

Sam came back about that time with two glasses, one with water and the other full of ice chips. He set them on the bed tray and I drank thirstily. Bobby and Colt settled into an uneasy truce.

Of course as the afternoon wore on, what ever they gave me wore off. So by four in the afternoon Jeff decided he’d gotten tired of waiting and was coming out ready or not. And that’s when the contractions really started to come on strong and the urge to push began along with a pain that couldn’t be described. I’ve taken ass whippings that hurt less. Sam flagged Mrs Whittmore down to come in to come in. She tossed the blanket aside and peeked in, “well looks like you’re ready go.” The nurse went out to the hall and called for an orderly to bring a gurney. “Wish one or both of you could come in to the delivery room, but neither of you are his alpha . But can find you some chairs and you can have a seat at the nurses station.” Damn.

Giving birth sucks. There, I said it. Don’t care that at the end of the whole business there’s going to be a beautiful little being who I’ll give my heart and soul to for the next...well forever. But in the mean time.....THIS SUCKS CANAL WATER VIGOROUSLY! Got to the delivery room, heels went up in stirrups and some chump I never saw before is bore scoping my junk. But then again, everyone in the room is getting a good look at it. Feel like they should be holding up score cards: 9.5, 9.0, 9.7, 5.5 (oh that East German judge). Miss Scarlet, Miss Scarlet how will I ever get that gold medal for birthen puppies with scores like that? Oh yeah, drugs wore off and I will be the snarkyist little shit this hospital has EVER seen.

“Where’s Dr Mosley?” I asked anxiously. “She’s suppose to be here.”

“She’s in the delivery room next door.” Mrs Whittmore said soothingly. “There’s another omega having their pup today by caesarian, so Dr Mosley is going to be tied up for a little while.”

“All right,” chump is saying. “When you get the urge to push, bare down.” I did and Dr NOT De’Amor MD found out the hard way he prolly should’ve asked someone if I’d emptied my bladder before being wheeled in here because I couldn’t aimed better if I tried. Caught him full in the face mask with a stream of pee. “GODDAMN SON OF A BITCH!” He leapt up, ran over to a near by sink, ripping off the mask and rubber gloves, then gargled and washed with everything that was on shelf above the sink.

You could tell the nurses and the anesthesiologist, were just about turning themselves inside out not to laugh. “Sorry,” I called over. “You said bare down.”

He was back a moment later, “okay, shall we try this again boys and girls? And cover his dick up this time.” Testy testy. That is no way to speak to this delicate flower of omega-hood ready to bloom......HAAAAAAAAAAAA! Oh there are days I just kill myself. “Now when the contraction comes, push.”

Oh my god it feels like there’s bowling ball trying to climb out my pinks! “Please, please, I can’t, I can’t. It feels like my insides are ripping!”

“Well, looks like we’ve got a big pup in here. He’s going to need an episiotomy.” Glad Dr Mengle sounds so nonchalant about it. Wait, what’s an episiotomy? 

“OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! YOU FUCK’EN CUT ME YOU SON OF BITCH!” Pulled both feet off the sirups, reared back and kicked the guy full in the chest. “TAKE THAT YOU FICKFEHLER! SCHEISS DRAUF, ICH HOL’ DIE BULLEN! SAMMMMMM! BOBBYYYYYY!”

“Will somebody strap him down and SHUT HIM THE FUCK UP!” Dr Mengle is a little peeved. Okay, so I kicked him off his chair and on his butt, is that any reason to yell? 

Oh god, they really are tying me down. “SAMMMM!” Kicked and flailed as the someone held my head as the anesthesia mask hovered over my face, “BOBbbby......why is that guy holding salad tongs?” Then just as suddenly there was quiet and someone turned off the lights. It’s a wonderful alpha smell of sweet grass and coffee that brings me up from the darkness as the sound of a pup wailing is filling my ears.

“Wake up Cas,” a soothing voice mouthed over mine. “Wake up, Jeff is here to meet you.”

Took a minute for my foggy brain to....“Tim? How did you......where?” 

“You’re in recovery,” his hang dog mustached face came into focus. “They gassed you up pretty good, so it took a while for you to come out of it. Dr Mosley made sure your Sargeant Major or I were right here with you to help you come out of the anesthesia. Sam had to go back down town to finish some reports and Bobby is down the hall talking to your mom.”

Now that woke me up faster. Naomi was here, oh Lord, gotta get myself together.

“I was in court most of the day testifying on a robbery case” Oh right, Tim. “When I called in, Reggie said you went into labor and Sam had gone to the hospital to be with you. So figured, I’d come down to spell him and walked in just in time to watch your Sargeant Major roar like a 747 taking off and Sam tell the staff he was going to have the lot of them arrested for obstruction of an alpha in the assistance of his omega, or some shit like that. I just flashed my badge and got right in. Your doctor came out the surgery next door to referee and then went in to finish with your delivery. Good thing too, the other guy was trying to pull Jeff out with forceps.” 

“Is he all right?” I asked anxiously. “Jeff, did he come out alright....his head, 10 fingers and toes.....?

“Why don’t ask him yourself?” Mrs Whittmore was standing in the door way holding a little bundle swathed in a blue and white blanket making some rather impressive noise. “Almost took an Act of Congress to get him away from his grandmother, but he wants to finally meet his papa.” She came over and carefully lay the bundle in my arms. “Now support his little head and back, there you are.”

“Jeffery George Hugh Ashton Benjamin Winchester,” he was pink, nose a little flat from the tight push through the birth canal and a small red mark on his forehead. “What’s this?” Laid a finger across the mark and small indentation it made.

“That was from the forceps,” the nurse explained. “Dr Mosley took over for Dr Harris before he had a really good grip on em, thank goodness.” From the tone of her voice, she didn’t care much for him or this methods. “Dr Mosley used her hands to slide around your pups head, got his shoulders and he slid out like he was buttered.”

“Danke Frau Doctor Mosley,” kissed his little ‘Heidelberg scar’ before sliding the little knit cap from his head to reveal a thatch of dark hair. “Just like mine,” nuzzled gently into it. Scenting, taking in the milky sweet smell of the newborn. Also noticed after a moment or two, the pup was no light weight. “How much does he weigh?”

“He clocked in at just a little over 10 pounds 2 ounces and is 23 inches long,” the nurse said brightly. “You’re lucky he decided to come early. “You would’ve had to have a caesarean for sure if this pup went full term.”

Unwrapped the blanket to count fingers, toes and oh good-they did do a circumcision. He had chubby cheeks and cupid bow lips. “Hi puppy,” I cooed. “I’m your papa and will love you forever and ever.” Was sniveling when my babe opened his eyes (they’re green) sneezed and let out a wail. Looked beseeching up at Mrs Whittmore, “what do I do?”

“Well, I’d say he’s hungry, all this being born stuff is kind of thirsty work.”

At that moment didn’t care if Tim was there, considering everybody and the janitor had seen my junk today, pulled aside the flimsy hospital night gown and put my pup to breast. Didn’t take more then one or two moments of rooting about, when Jeff found the nipple, latched on and dug in like a trencherman. “Big babies tend to be good eaters,” the old beta commented watching the pup suck like a Hoover vac. “They eat, burp and then go back to sleep. Like a lot of men I know.” 

 

 

 

NATO Headquarters  
Office of the Supreme Allied Commander Europe  
Brussels, Belgium  
16 February 1978 15:10

 

“The death toll in Spain due to GRAPO murders for the past 12 months stands at 13, mostly police officers,” The major giving the briefing glanced down at his notes before continuing. “Photos of current leadership are in your folders.” 

Flipped through the photos, just another bunch of soon to be dead commies waiting to go to......no where, considering the bastards are suppose to be atheists. Sorry, am slightly bored. Have been in this meeting for a half hour now and its nothing that couldn’t have been said or done without me in it. I gave the boss my recommendations two days ago, but he’s got to have his dog and pony show. Glanced over at the deputy commander, General Schmuckle. He was sitting ram rod straight, paying attention but could tell by the way his finger tips were twitching on the reports, he was ready to get out of there too. Gerdie was an okay guy for having such a big stick up his ass. But a few snorts of that drain cleaner that passes for vodka his brother in law buys in East Germany and he’s singing 7th Panzer songs. 

“But our current concern right now,” oops better pay attention. “Is the Red Brigade in Italy. Intel from recent fliers and human intelligence has indicated they’re planning a major kidnapping of a public official.”

“Any idea of who it might be?” The boss’s cold hard eyes are baring down pretty hard on that poor major. Before he could answer there was a light tap at the door. Stella Wright (I would always sing a few bars of Stella by Starlight to her) poked her head in, “sorry to interrupt Sirs.” Stell had steel nerves and balls that clanged, which was saying something for a middle aged omega. “But a telegram arrived a short time ago for General Winchester. It’s marked important.” She strode across the room and laid the envelope in front of me.

The look on the boss’s face made it clear this had better be right up there with the freak’en second coming. Took the jack knife out of my pocket, opened up the largest blade, slit the envelope and pulled out the thin paper message. Read it, then “congratulate me gentlemen,” I drew the cigar case out of my uniform breast pocket. “My omega mate gave birth our pup. I’ve a new son.” Preened like a peacock on Sunday, “born February 15th in Rochester, New York, USA. 10 pounds (there were some appreciative whistles) two ounces, 23 inches long. Papa and babe both doing fine. Named Jeffery George Hugh Ashton Benjamin Winchester.”

Passed out the cigars and in moments the air was blue with enough smoke to elect half the city council of Junktown. But that’s neither here nor there, I HAVE A BOY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to thank you for hanging in there for two years of pregnancy and Jeffs birth.
> 
> Sparkle Shirley: what Shirley Temples mother used to say before the little girl would go before the movie camera. And sparkle she did.
> 
> Belle of the West: was an operetta from 1903. My eight grade class put it on in 1969. The piece Calvin is singing is the only song I remember from it.
> 
> Sorry about that Chief: the catch phrase for Maxwell Smart, from the TV show 'Get Smart'. 
> 
> Jianzi: a game that is kind of like ‘Hacky Sack’, only is centuries older, from China and is played with a shuttle cock.
> 
> 48 Hours: it was all the time allowed for NATO forces to be ready, from the time the Russian troops and tanks started toward the border till the time they crossed. During that time, loved ones had to be evacuated and sadly...pets destoried. After that, when the Russian came over...it was figured front line troops had 15 to 20 minutes of life and that was the same amount of time the Russians had before the first nuke hit Moscow.
> 
> Ralph Kramdon: character created by Jackie Gleason originally as a sketch for the 1950’s show ‘Cavalcade of Stars and later a half hour program called ‘The Honeymooners.’ Ralph was a Brooklyn, NY bus driver who was all bark and no bite. 
> 
> Botella: Panamanian slang for a worthless employee who only got the job through friends and family instead of being qualified for the job. Literal translation is bottle. 
> 
> King of the Royal Mounted: a comic book character created by Stephen Slesinger. Sargeant Dave King was member of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police who always got his man. The character spawned comics, big little books, movie serials and lots of premiums. The newspaper comic strip ran from 1935 to 1955.
> 
> Fickfehler: German insult for unplanned birth or a ‘fuck error’. In short, bastard in the old sense of the word.
> 
> Scheiss Drauf, ich hol’ die Bullen: German for: fuck this (or fuck it all), I’m calling the cops.
> 
> General Gerd Schmuckle: first high ranking German officer to be deputy commander of NATO. 
> 
> Grupos de Resistencia Antifascista Primero de Octubre, : was a pro communinist Moaist organization in Spain that began in the 1975. They were anti capitalism, anti imperialist and wanted Spain out of NATO. 
> 
> Euskadi Ta Askatasuna: Or ETA, it was a Basque seperatist group in the Spanish and French Pyrenees. They were seeking an independent state from both countrys with violence, kidnapping and murder marring the cause. The group disbanded in 2012,
> 
> Red Brigade: a left wing communist paramilitary organization founded in Italy. They were active from 1970 to 1988 and were responsible for a rash of murders, kidnappings and bank robberies. The kidnapping mentioned in the story would be of former prime minister Aldo Moro on the 16th of March 1978. His body was found in the trunk of a car on May 19th.


	77. Birth Announcements

Want to thank Meteora Angel and Christilyn for giving me the permission give in to the little voice in my head so as Birth Announcements could come into being. Also many thanks for Miss Otter, Miss Alice and Miss Andi for encouragement, inspiration and wisdom from your words to the charactors mouths.

 

Crowley Residence  
1508 Gordon Cove Drive  
Annapolis, Maryland  
February 15th 07:00 pm

 

My darling girl was packing her valise to take the 09:00 am flight out of Washington National tomorrow. Uhhhhh, it’s going to be an early morning start, instant coffee and a biscuit. Think I’ll stop in at Observatory Circle for a cuppa afterward. Mrs Mondale does make a fine brew. Yes, that will do quite nicely. But on to the reason for all this staging.

Naomi phoned a half hour ago....we....us...Bela and I have a grandson. In the course of less then a year, what I’d never thought would happen; walking my omega son down the aisle on his mating day, finally hearing the words ‘father’ said to ME by that same son and now...... ‘grandfather’. Hmmmm, dedushka? Too much for a little mouth. Papik? Better. Opa, not bad. Can’t wait to tell my mother she is a GREAT grandma. Oh yes, that will be worth everything to listen to the moaning, wailing and carrying on about her advanced age and WHY oh WHY are we doing this to her. Rowena is in Miami, Florida currently, having tea with Republicans and plotting with Argentine junta on how to ‘win’ the next Fifa world cup.

Not like I hadn’t been called ‘father’, there’s Gavin. Sigh, not that I didn’t want him to call me ‘daddy’, no. His only true sin in this life was to be Abbadon’s pup. I still get the shivers thinking about the night of his conception. It was the one and only time we fucked. Never in a million years would I’ve call it ‘love making.’ Or even hate sex for that matter. It was more, ‘let’s get this over with’ sex. Don’t know how my knot caught, considering how drunk I had to get to even get near that she-demon. And yet, there he was nine months later. Gavin hasn’t produced any get, that we know of, thank heaven and hell.

Pulled out the 21 year Glenlivet, poured a few fingers and let the amber liquid burn delightfully down my throat. It pushed away the bad memory and ushered in others.

The day I lost my beloved, thought I was going to die. But that night when I put my teeth in Rogers throat and tasted his blood, I came to life once more. Ripping that mating collar from Belas’ neck and taking her there on the carpet in front of her dying mate, feeling the soft wet folds of dusky pink enveloping my....threw back the drink and walked swiftly to our bed room. My mate was there folding enough clothes to be away for a month, even though it would only be a week. Stode over, tossed up her skirt and pulled aside her knickers as she leaned forward upon the bed. 

“Oooooooooooo,” my darling giggled as I tongue penned ‘My Love is like a red red Rose’ upon her warm salty bay. “You wicked boy,” her slick coated my chin. “You were thinking about that night you killed Roger again aren’t you.” Then she made a perfectly obscene sigh and purr. 

 

Charlie Company  
Room 12  
The Citadel  
Charleston, South Carolina  
February 27th 1978 17:00

 

The February rain was coming down hard and cold, even with a rain coat and jacket underneath was still freezing my balls off. Should be used to these chill northern winters after almost four years but my blood still craves the warmth of Louisiana. Want nothing but a little time in the showers to warm up and then work on my presentation for tomorrow. We’re giving mock command briefings, mine will be for the Battle of New Orleans, the campaign of December the 23rd 1814. As my family is descended from pirates, heroes, scoundrels and lovers, it just seemed the natural thing to choose, gumbo ya ya it did.

Got to Charlie company, slogged upstairs to my room and peeled everything off down to the skives. Didn’t have to worry about Donald the couillion, any more. He moved out and down the hall. Hung him off the balcony when I came in one day and found him eating up the last box of pralines that Andrea sent me. Sargeant Ashton felt that I was justified in my actions and reminded that bon bon he could’ve been expelled for thievery long a-fore I would’ve ever been even been considered liable for his attempted murder. Mais talk, Donald had not made himself very popular in his time at the Citadel, as in a crowd of people that day, no one saw nothing.

Came back from the shower feeling better and warmer. “Hey,” Rich Kent came up the hall with letters in his hand. “Didn’t see you at mail call, so got yours.” He passed a little blue envelope under his nose. “This one smells right pretty. Like the kind you used to get.” I snatched the letters from him with a growl and hurried to my room with a slam of the door. “Touchy, touchy,” could hear Rich complain from the other side.

Let’s see what came, letter from Andrea (more plather about the wedding) letter from Elliot (wonder how he and Chickie are faring) and the little blue one from.....Cas. Opened his first. In it was a little card with a stork carrying a bundle proclaiming ‘It’s a Boy’ and a Polaroid. Flipped open the card:

John and Castiel Winchester are proud to announce the birth of their son on February 15th 1978. He came into this world at 10 pounds and two ounces and 23 inches long. Please welcome into our family Jeffery George Hugh Ashton Benjamin Winchester.

Ashton gonna be crowing like the cock of the walk for his whole name on mon Bishette. Wonder who this ‘George’ is that he got the shot gun seat? The Polaroid was of my Little Dove and mon Bishette. I-yeeee, what a big pup. He look like he gonna be a line backer at LSU, he do indeed. My Dove looks a little tired but still radiant. He must have just finished nursing the pup because his bare shoulders and a curve of bosom were on display. Know I shouldn’t be so moved still and yet I am.

His only words on the card, ‘if it not for thee....Castiel’

 

British Embassy  
Observatory Loop  
Staff Quarters  
Washington DC  
February 27th, 1978

I was sitting at the kitchen table admiring the snap Castiel had included in the birth announcement that arrived in today’s post. What a stout little....big....fellow my charge gave birth to. “Oh to have been a fly on the wall in that delivery room.” Had gotten a full run down of the whole nasty business with that one doctor from Bela. “No my little darling,” I told the ever growing pup in my belly. “WE will NOT have that happen! No one shall EVER tie us down.” Am six months along now and have worn poor Lewiston to a nub. Can I help it if sex and spotted dick (a local specialty store now carries the canned version and we buy it by the case) are the only things that keep me and the pup happy?

Lewiston is a good soldier, if half his male relatives could be plucked off the beaches of Dunkirk with all their kit and without missing their hot cuppa, then he can satisfy his pregnant mate. 

“Mum!” Jesse came barging through the kitchen door. “I’m home!” He tossed his school books on the table and went to the fridge flinging it open.

“Get a glass,” didn’t even have to see him drinking out of the milk container to know he was doing it. My little boy, not quite so little any more, had a bit of a jump in height and has started to be that bottomless pit with legs a teenage alpha boy becomes. Yes, Jesse turned 13 at the beginning of the month, but thank goodness, his appetite and height are the only things that have changed thus far. Am not looking forward to the whole teenaged ‘woe is me’, discovering girls (though I do believe he has done a bit of snogging) and bumping horns with his father.

“What’s the snap of Mum?” Jesse wondered over with a glass of milk in one hand and the other full of biscuits. Oreos are his current obsession and we buy them by the gross but it does keep him out of the dick. “Ohhhh, Cas had his pup.” Handed him the picture

He looked it over with some curiosity, “Cor, that’s a monster kid.”

“His sire is a big man,” I am not going into family histrionics at this point. Took my charge a while to trust me with his secrets and am not going to betray them. Also, Jesse would not understand the finer points of irony at his age, so this is a little story that would keep for a while. “And Castiel is tall for an omega, so the babe is going to a bit bigger then most. But I suspect its more to do with the essences he took in while pregnant.”

“What’s essence?” He asked though a mouth full of biscuit. Took the photo back before he smudged it up.

“Manners young man,” I said tapping a finger on his biscuit filled fist. “We taught you better then that.” So, my errant son chewed, swallowed like a python downing an antelope, drained his glass and tried again. “What’s essence mummy dearest, sweetest most beautifulest creature in the whole wide world?” Oh the snarky little bugger is becoming a bloody teenager.

“Essence is what makes makes an alpha an alpha, beta’s have own but doesn’t have any effect on an omega the way an alphas does. It’s part of an alphas sperm that an omegas fetus absorbs that strengthens it. In times when the pregnant omega is having health issues or there is concern for the pups survival, an alphas essence is added to ensure the omega carries the pup to term. Usually one or two are the rule, but occasionally there have been cases of 3 or more.”

“So essence is kind of like vitamins?”

“It’s a good way to look at it.” That was a reasonably good simple explanation, as I really didn’t feel like getting into the science of it and this way is more poetic.

“Did my essence help?” My little darling looked hopefully with those lovely brown eyes he got from Lewistons side.

Pulled him onto what lap I had left. “Yes it did. You did your bit and because of that, Castiel had a fine strong pup.” Was not about to get into the fact of how many essences contributed to that babe staying where he was for a long and trying summer and fall. That, like so many other things, is a story for another day. For now, Jesse can puff up his chest, eat Oreos and I’ll let him be my little boy content to sit on my lap for a while longer. 

 

Kasierslautern Officers and Civilians Club  
Bldg 2057 Vogelweh Kaserne  
67661 Kasierslautern West Germany  
February 17th 04:00 pm

 

The main bar of the O-club was mostly empty at this time of day with only a few people sitting at tables along the wall or at the large horseshoe shaped oaken bar. Funny, the only difference I’m seeing between officers and NCO clubs is the size and carpeting. NCO clubs, due to the larger number of noncoms, were in bigger buildings and the carpet of stronger weave and easier clean up for dirt and puke. An officer and a gentleman wouldn’t vomit on the carpet (heaven forbid) but would take his leave the mens room, nearest umbrella stand or the bushes along side the building. 

“Hey Dean,” heard a familiar voice came floating across the room above the sound of Hank Williams nasally yodeling from the juke box in the corner of the bar. Considering the number of folks both officer and enlisted from below the Mason Dixon line, the songs were the one constant. Mountain William music tended to overshadow everything else, even ‘Old Blue Eyes’ or the god awful shit the pups listen to now.

“Hiya Sammy,” though technically I should be saying ‘hello Sir, Major soon to be Lieutenant Colonel Sir!’ Boy am I gonna eat like a bear and drink like a war lord at his promotion party. Kind of like what I did at his promotion to major ‘hog wrestle’ at the U-Tapeo officers open mess back in ‘69. We tore that place up. Did ‘aircraft carriers’ down the length of the bar, plf’s off the juke box, had strippers, whores, tuk tuk’s......damn that was a great party. Woke up (the next afternoon) in the commanding officers bed and don’t remember how I got there....with the base commander. 

Don’t know who was more embarrassed, me or him for waking up cuddling with a ground pounding E-6. Though he was a good sport about it (after I saluted) and his house boy made me lunch. Walked kinda funny for a few days after so I really didn’t wanna know what we did.

“So, what’s the news that you couldn’t tell me over the phone and I had to drive almost two hours for?” My mile high little brother took a seat next to me at the bar and held up a finger to get the attention of the barman. “A beer if you don’t mind, Kirner Weizen, unfiltered please.”

“You know that stuff tastes like ass, don’t you?”

“I like it.” The glass of cloudy yellow brew was set in front of him.

“That looks like someones bad piss test.” 

“Jerk.” Sam took a sip and smacked his lips. “Says the man who drinks cough syrup on ice.” 

“Hey Killepitsch is good for you with all those herbs, fruits and junk. With all due respect to your rank and all that goes with it.....bite me bitch.”

Sam took a long pull on his drink, “okay. What’s so important that I needed to come down from Frankfurt? Not that I don’t enjoy visiting with you but was prepping for a hearing. We finally have enough to take some of the smaller and slightly larger fish involved in the Giessen black market arrests from a few months back to trial.” He sighed into his beer. “Wish CID could’ve gotten them to flip on their higher ups. But we couldn’t wait any longer or we’d lose the whole case on filing technicalities.”

Interesting, I knew some of the people working on the case. The corruption went high up, high enough that people were too afraid to talk. “That’s rough you didn’t get them all but you just gotten keep on grinding.” Signaled the barman for a refill on my Killipitsch on the rocks. It did look a little like cough syrup, but with 90 fruits, berries and herbs, you can’t go wrong. Now the reason for the call, took the telegram out of my breast pocket, unfolded it and slid it across the bar. “Congratulate me, I’ve got a new pup.”

My brother picked up the telegram, read through the short message, then whistled through his teeth. “10 pounds, that’s big babe.”

Took a couple of cigars out of my pocket, asked the barman for a light so Sammy and I could smoke some of Fidel’s best. Took the ferry across the channel a few weeks ago and brought back a box of Cuban cigars. Knew guys who’d finance their vacations selling these babies, would sell a single cigar at 5 to 6 bucks a pop. Five boxes, 20 cigars per box, you could make a tidy little bundle. Especially since the whole box only cost you 30 dollars American. Not that I would know anything about that.

“Hell of a name too,” Sam quirked a smile. “Can’t wait to hear you try yelling that out the window in one breath.” Then he noticed that I wasn’t smiling with him. “What’s wrong? Why aren’t you happy? This is great news.”

“I am happy,” I protested. “Thrilled, joyous, ecstatic......and in another two months Lisa is going to have her pup.” Scrubbed a hand through my hair, “how am I gonna do this Sammy? Pups are expensive as shit, Ben wants to go to college, am trying to send a little money to Castiel to support our pup. Most of the money I make is going back home to support Lisa, she can’t work too much longer. What am I gonna do?” 

He leans over and winds those long arms around me in a bear hug. “You’ll do it. It’s not like you’re supporting Cas’s pup alone. Dad’s sending money, I can help......”

“No!” I pulled back, “I can do this. Got myself into this, can get myself out.”

“Dean,” Sam huffed a sigh. “This is not like buying a car you can’t afford or paying off some slicky boy for gambling debts. This is family. Family sticks together. For Ben, The University of Maryland has a two year college in Munich that he go to on the cheap and I have friends on the admission boards at Stanford and Columbia, they could help get him scholarship money.”

“Really, no shit?” Had gotten my associates in Business from the University of Maryland extension sites, had gotten so caught up in my own head, had forgotten about them.

“No shit.” He signals the barkeep for another beer. “And with the new pup, Jess can take the little one for a day or two when Lisa needs a break.”

“But what about Annie? Isn’t Jess busy with her?”

“She’s in a group of new moms who help each other out, when they need a little time to rest, get things done or think their own thoughts.” Sam takes a long pull of that nasty piss water. “It will all work out.” 

“It’s just,” tried to get the right words out. “Wanna do the best for my pups. Don’t want them to think their old man is some kind of loser.”

“Dean,” my brother looked a me sincerely. “That is the last word I’d ever use to describe you. You’re loving, hard working, self sacrificing. Sometimes a little too free with your love, but you do take responsibility.” Sam picked up the little black drink menu from between the salt and pepper shakers, that were in few feet intervals along the bar. He flipped through the pages till he found, “champagne, the Tattingers please. We have a lot to celebrate.” 

And we did.

 

B Troop  
Ready Room  
Fort Riley, KS  
February 28th 1978

 

The Ready room seemed a good a place as any for this, as ‘acting jack’ platoon leader it is my job to make sure the men are ready to take the field at any time. But Santa Madra Maria (blessed myself and beseeched skyward) these merde lumps sitting before me, why are you breaking my balls?

Had pulled a 50 cal off one of the tanks in my platoon, brought it to the ready room, as it was colder then a well digger ass in the tank barn and was giving some of the FNG’s some of the finer points of maintenance. Had just opening the main housing (if these bums looked any blanker I could’ve used their faces to write love notes to Gina on) when heard the heavy familiar step of the first sargeant coming into the room. Suddenly a little blue envelope dropped in the middle of the pile of 50 cal parts. “Hey, Toominelli,” heard Top’s gravely voice over my shoulder. “Who do you know that can write?”

The envelope was snatched up by one of the squad leaders passing by. “Or smell this pretty? Gina’s gonna have your head on a pike”

“Gimme that you ignoramus,” grabbed it back. The light aroma from the envelope was familiar, apples, sweet cream....nursing milk? It couldn’t be, not after all this time. The return address was Rochester, New York. “Be right back,” walked out of the room, down the hall to the office I shared with the platoon leader lieutenant, who thank god was out with a wicked bad chest cold the last few days and slammed the door. Tore open the envelope, in it was a little card with a stork on the front that said, ‘It’s a boy’. So my little Puppy had the bambino. “Whoa, that ain’t no Sparrow, that’s an ostrich.” Damn, he’s big. Bet that hurt like a mother fucker to push him out. 

“John and Castiel Winchester,” I read softly. “Double damn.” For a moment thought back to those few hours at the O’Hare Airport Hilton and that sweet roll in the hay, which I really shouldn’t be considering I’m a mated alpha. If Gina ever found out about that, oooooh, I’d be so damn dead, would be deader then dead. That little beta has a temper like a stepped on snake. Will take the card home. She’s still proud of the letter I got from General Winchester, Gina had it put in a picture frame for the wall. Gina will be thrilled to see SSGT and Mrs Toominelli got a birth announcement from General Winchester and his omega mate. Prolly not so much the Polaroid. So those little sugar tits are for my eyes only.

 

Office of the Head of the Joint Chiefs of Staff  
The Pentagon  
Washington DC  
February 27th 1978 08:50 am

Sat back in my chair behind the big ass desk, didn’t feel so good this morning and almost stayed home. Getting harder and harder to get up each day with the cancer progressing, but still have work to do in the mean time and I ain’t dead yet. Cathy my secretary, God bless her, had offered me some coffee earlier with a sweet bun but my stomach was still kind of sour from all the medication I’m taking. Hope I’ll be in some kind of shape for that 09:00 o’clock meeting with the Joint Chiefs.

Huh, what’s this? Picked up the little blue envelope that Cathy must have left for me eariler

Now I feel like ‘Tony the Tiger, “GGREEEEAAATTT!” And all thanks to that little blue envelope on this big ass desk, it’s a birth announcement and a Polaroid. John Winchesters pup was born this month Damn, he’s a big’en. Bet in another 18 years, Jeffery George, oh I like that name, would make one hell of a linebacker for Air Force. So that’s the omega Johnny boy almost lost his career over, nice set a knockers on that little papa.

“Winchester, ya’ll done good.” And from what I’m hearing out of Brussels, he’s managing to do a bang up job with Al Haig. Now I sat up a little taller in that big ass leather chair. “Cathy,” tapped the button on the intercom. 

“Yes General Brown?”

“I’ll have that coffee and sweet bun you offered earlier. Cream, two sugars and a splash of bourbon.” She protested for a moment, “Cathy my fine colleen, what’s a little bit going to do? Kill me?” She was well aware of my condition and was fiercely protective of my privacy and fragile moments. It was a few minutes later, lead by my secretary bearing my first cup of coffee of the day, cinnamon bun and steno pad, were the joint chiefs of the air force, army, navy and marines filed in for that mornings briefing. Am ready to kick ass and take names.

 

Riverknoll Apts  
200 Kimball Dr Apt 2  
Rochester, NY  
18 February 1978 16:00

 

Oh man, was that ever a great party Thursday...Friday, oh it’s Saturday now. Oh wow can TKE tie one on and keep it tied?! Not that it didn’t hurt to have that little beta chick.....Melissa...Michelle.... Maureen or what ever the heck her name was, that girl is complete freak in bed, that kept the party rocken. Wonder if she’d pull a train? Man, didn’t wanna come home, but need to take a shower and get a change of clothes, then am meeting her back at her dorm room. A little dinner, a little wine and back in the saddle again. Yeee-haaa cowgirl! 

Noticed the envelopes sticking out of the mail box, odd that Calvin didn’t pick up the mail. He’s usually good about that. But didn’t think about it much, was still on a sex high, unlocked the door and trotted up the stairs. “Little Bunny, I’m home. Calvin?” That’s funny. He should be home or maybe he’s still at practice for that play he’s in.

This is strange, the apartment smells wrong, stale and dead. What’s going on? Looked around, the dishes were done, laundry folded on top of the dryer, then walked back into the bedroom, when I noticed the little blue envelope on the pillow of our bed. Walked over and picked it up. My given name was on the front...but no ‘alpha’ to preface as Calvin had always done in his letters to me. Opened it and pulled out a note.

February 16th, 1978

Dear Uriel,

I’m sorry but I can’t stay any longer. Don’t think you don’t love me any more and I can’t let our pup grow up knowing that. I love you but I’ve found, that I love myself more.

Have gone to the North Star. 

Sincerely,

Calvin Chickadee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedushka: Russian for grandfather 
> 
> Papik: Armenian for grandfather
> 
> Opa: German for grandfather
> 
> In 1978 Argentina hosted the FIFA World cup matches and their team did win the cup. BUT not without accusations of cheating: threatening of players on all of the teams, holding up a grain deal to Peru and paying off referees by the ruling military juanta.
> 
> Bon bon: Cajun slang, low class person always looking for a hand out.
> 
> The George in Jeff’s name was for General George Scratchley Brown, the general who salvaged John’s career back in Chapter 48 and whose view we saw in this chapter. 
> 
> Kirner Weizen: a high alcohol content unfiltered wheat beer from the Kirn Brewing Company. The company was established in 1798 and is still in opertaion producing many kinds of beer.
> 
> Mountain William music: Hillbilly or now a days, country western.
> 
> U-Tapeo officers open mess : was at an American air base in U-Tapeo, Thailand during the Vietnam War. It was home to squadrans of B-52 bombers that would make the runs over North Vietman, Loas and Cambodia. After the war it was turned over to the Thai government where it is now home to the Royal Thai Air Force. I have a menu from the Officers Club, with the specials posted from February 1973.
> 
> Tuk tuk: a motorized pedi-cab.
> 
> Also have the drink menu from the Officers and Civilians Club, Kaiserslautern, Germany
> 
> Killepitsch: is a thick dark red liqueur, supposidly made from 90 fruits, berries and herbs. It’s produced by the Peter Busch GmbH & Co. KG in the German city of Düsseldorf. It’s flavor has been described as kind combination of Licorice, mint and Moxie. Advised to drink with ice or tonic as it’s a rather thick like drink, similar to Jagermeister
> 
> Merde: Italian for shit. And being it’s a romance language, it’s the same word in French.
> 
> FNG: Fucking New Guy
> 
> And as an added PS for Angel
> 
> And tho' we seek far and wide  
> Our search will be in vain,  
> To find a fairer spot on earth  
> Than Maine, Maine Maine! - The Maine Song, Roger Vinton Snow


	78. School Daze

I’d gotten up early this morning to have breakfast, make a lunch, express some milk into several puppy bottles, then pack Jeff’s diaper bag with extra diapers, wet naps, Vaseline and puppy powder for his little butt. (Oh what a cute little butt! He’s gonna kill me when he’s a teenager when I show his girl friends those naked puppy pictures) Then got out the OD green canvas messenger bag, put in a few pens and pencils, five note books and the egg salad sandwich that was my lunch. Today was my first day back in class in almost six months. The last time I felt like this was my first day in the seventh grade at the Wurzburg Middle School.

Shit, showered and skipped the shave to get a little extra time to get dressed. Am still pinning a pad to my underwear, the spotting hasn’t quite stopped yet, then pulled on the maturity pants. Sigh, was still in them almost three weeks later. Even though lost some of the weight right off having Jeff, was still 25 pounds over from where I wanna be and jump school is only five months off. Can’t really start working out for another two weeks, when Dr Mosley sez I can without hurting my insides. Everything is still trying to heal, even though my body won’t be back to some kind of normalcy for another year. On the upside, my dick and balls are back. Yeaaaaaa! While I was in the hospital, Nurse Whittmore would come in twice a day to press on my stomach to push my uterus back into shape and make my balls and dick come back out. They’re still a little tender after being out of commission for a few months, but was told they’d be back in shape in no time with a little wanking off.

Went into the bed room to get Jeff out of his crib, “come on Sweetie. Up-ee dayo.” Oh crap he’s heavy. Dr Mosley said not to lift anything heavier then my babe for the first few weeks, but then again I don’t think she had anticipated how well he gained weight. Like most new pups, he lost a pound in the hospital, but he’s made up for lost time. Last well puppy visit, he tipped the scale at 12 pounds. “We’re going to school, your papa needs to graduate.” Jeff snored and blew bubbles. He’d eaten little while ago, burped, pooped and went back to sleep. Nurse Whittmore was right, Jeff ate like he was starved, belched like a trooper and slept like the dead. He also shits like a cow. Mensch, for such a little guy he has some big poops.

Thank the lord he sleeps several hours between feedings. I’m tired but not nod off on my feet tired, yet. My boobs are kind of tender and get sore rather easily, here’s hoping he’s off the tit before his little teeth come in.

Lay him on the bed beside his snow suit (present from Nana), unzipped it, put him in a clean ‘baby bag’ (those things Sweet pea from the Popeye wears) then lay him in the show suit and zipped it up. Pulled the hood so his little head would stay warm. Went to the closet and got out the great coat, sliding it on and then picked up Jeff and buttoned him up inside, only his little head was poking up under my chin. Came out, picked up the messenger and diaper bags, then walked downstairs and out into the chill of an early March morning at my new place in the Riverton Apartment complex.

Was in the hospital almost a five full days before being discharged to bring Jeff home. Dr Mosley wanted to make sure the epesimotomy cuts were healing nicely without infection. During those days, the grandmothers oh excuse me, Nana (Naomi) and Nan (Lady Bela) were dividing their time between caring for me, scrambling over who’d get to hold Jeff and surprise.....letting me know on the day I was released from the hospital, that I’d been evicted from my apartment in Riverknoll.

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU TWO DO?!” Considering some of the crazy shit people pulled in that place and were still there, it would’ve taken a bloody act of congress to get kicked out. And yet my mothers managed the impossible.

“It was NOT our fault,” her mummy-ship huffed. “I took one look at that cracker box of an apartment and knew it was not safe for MY grandson.” 

“Yeah I know it’s a college student ghetto,” but I grew up in worse and it’s not her call. That was a fight for another day. “But....but....how was I evicted?”

Naomi-mom sniffed, “it was all the fault of your upstairs neighbor. If he’d kept his accusations to himself and treated his omega better, this never would’ve happened.”

“Wait! What?” There was obviously more to this story, “wha...what happened and what do you mean ‘treated his omega better’? Where’s Calvin?”

“Apparently the little scamp nipped off to the North Star.” Mummy-ship was smirking, “and that brute of an alpha of his came downstairs all a flutter demanding to know where we took him and to bring his omega back this minute. Well of course I had no idea of what he was blathering on about, told him to bugger off and shut the door. Did you know he had the audacity of kicking it down and demand that I get on my knees?”

Uh oh Spaghettio’s. 

“So of course Naomi came out of the bedroom to see what all the racket was about just in time to see the bounder hit me.”

That’s it, Uriel was dead meat. Paint ‘Youmans’ on the mail box because that fuck-tard just bought the farm. Unless my father who art in Annapolis doesn’t get him first, I’ll do the honors.

Then her Mummy-ship grinned evilly. “Then Naomi cracked her knuckles and said: ‘you hit my son’s mother.”

The sound of Mom cracking her knuckles was always a scary thing because it was usually a prelude to a major ass whipping. “He’d gotten in one slap and was winding up for another when I fired a warning shot (alright, I emptied a full clip) from that 45 I found under your pillow” (it’s not called ‘the Lovers Kiss’ for nothing). After I got his attention, butt stroked his head, picked him up and threw his worthless carcass through the front window. You know that thing gave like the door of a Japanese whore house-just paper and balsa.” (I WILL refrain from asking Naomi-Mom how she came by this bit of knowledge) “Bela was so right, that place WAS a crackerbox. So there he was laying there in a snow bank, covered in bits of busted glass, told him that any time he was ready, would take on his daddy, his ugly momma and his first, second and third cousins on his ugly mommas side. Then his wimpy uncles, aunts and grandma on daddys side.” 

Couldn’t help but applaud. That must have been a magnificent sight to see. Sorry I missed it now.

“It was fabulous,” Mummy-ship sighed adoringly at Naomi-mom. “Gave me the fair slicks.”

Ewwwwwwwwww, that I didn’t need to know! Considering their big shit eating grins and first hand knowledge of their characters, had the feeling they were not going to let the moment go to waste.

Naomi shook it off first, “course he got up, weaseled off to the rental office and came back with the rental agent. (ass hole-us interuptus) Little cheese wart said we owed for the damage and that you had five days to pack up and be out.”

“I was insulted of course,” Mummy-ship sniffed. “I told him we’d be out in two and that it’d be a cold day in Hell before we’d pay a dime. As I would tell my mate that you allowed an abusive alpha to live within a hairsbreadth of MY poor defenseless pregnant omega son.” (Thought I was gonna choke), “my mate would sue this cesspool for all it was worth along with having his teeth in your throat for allowing this....this...creature to strike me!” Then she turned on Uriel, “young man. You better say you’re sorry right now. Unlike you, Fergus Crowley adores his omega. Fought and killed my first alpha to have me and wouldn’t think twice of ripping you to shreds.” 

Course Naomi-mom tossed in her two cents, “it wouldn’t take much to contact Castiels alpha to let him know how you abused his mate’s mother.” 

Apparently Uriel couldn’t apologize fast enough. And considering Daddy Crowleys nature, this would NOT be the end of it. Which is of course why her Mummy-ship only asked for an apology.

So that same day, the moms found me a new place a few miles from campus up River Road, recruited Sargeant Major Singer, who recruited a few others to move my stuff. Which brought up one other find that I’d hoped wouldn’t come up for a while. The framed pictures in my closet from Mega. “You posed didn’t you?” Naomi said quietly.

“Yes ma’am.” Couldn’t get out that one with a straight faced lie.

She sighed. “You know you’ve got to give John a heads up that these pictures are coming out, so he doesn’t get blindsided.”

“I was kinda hoping that, I didn’t have to tell him. And that nobody in Europe would see the pictures.”

Her Mummy-ship sighed harder. “You’ll have to. The last thing your alpha needs is to have someone drop that magazine on his desk and demand answers.” Then she asked slyly, “how much did you get for posing?”

“Eight thousand, four up front and the rest when the issue comes out.”

Even Naomi-mom was impressed. “Not bad...‘The Knot’ only gave me two..er....um....but it’s still wasn’t a good idea.”

What? Got a feeling that as a story for another day. “Are you going to ‘talk’ to Cole Trenton to have the issue stopped?” My moms looked at one another and then their faces hardened.

“No, you made your choice. You’re an adult and have to live with the consequences.”

That didn’t sound good. But they were right of course, I took the money, signed a contract and now am stuck with it. And I will tell John......later.

So, on the up side, I have a month to month lease on an apartment at Riverton, paying about 20 dollars more a month then before but it’s a little bigger, more secure but down side, it’s four miles away from campus and on the second floor. So now have to get up at the ass crack of dawn to get to my eight o’clock class, going up and down a set of stairs loaded to the gills, with books, diaper bag and puppy. Good thing I’ll be out of there before Jeff starts to walk. Last thing I need is for him to take a header down a flight of steps.

This morning the drive to campus wasn’t bad at all. Not much traffic on the road until I got to RIT itself where it starts to back up to get into campus proper and then its a short fight with the townies to find a spot almost close to the back end of the College of Engineering building. Have Jeff’s car seat roped to the passengers side seat as the Bug doesn’t have seat belts. But today just kept the little guy in my coat instead of going through the hassle of trying to strap him in.

Got out, slung the bags over my shoulder and marched up the path into ‘Brick City’ to get to my first class in the General Studies building: Introduction to German History: 1871 to Current. Okay so it was taught by creepy Professor Alastair, but it was a class I really wanted to take and no one else gave it. Big Mike, Larry and a few of the other guys from the ROTC were in the same class so didn’t have to worry about getting notes if I missed a session. 

Picked a seat, unbuttoned my coat and got Jeff in a comfortable position on my lap. “So this is him?” Larry squatted down to get a better look. “Hi there ‘big fella’.” He reached out and gently ran a finger down my babes plump cheek. And yes he’s got chipmunk cheeks, it’s so damn cute. More stuff to embarrass him with in the future. “What’s his name?”

“Jeffery George Hugh Ashton Benjamin,” I said proudly. Decided to keep the last name out the mix for a while. 

“Boy will that pup know he’s in trouble when you yell that out the window.” Big Mike joined in, looking over Larry’s shoulder. 

“Good morning people,” Professor Alastair walked into the room and set his briefcase down on the desk facing the class. He glanced about at the 20 students and one sleeping pup that now made up his lecture hall. The professor did a quick roll call, “Mr Novac. I assume you will make sure your child is quiet during class and not create a disturbance?”

“Yes Professor, he’s a really good pup, he’ll be quiet.” Oh please be quiet and don’t make a liar out me. Pulled out a pen, bottle and note book set them on the desk top, all ready to start taking notes or pop the bottle to Jeffs mouth. Professor Alastair gave a brief run down of the course, what text book to get and the paper that would be due in four weeks time. 

“Pick an aspect of German history or culture and write about it. Needs to be at least 10 pages, not counting foot notes and bibliography.”

Already know what I’m going to write about. The Hotel Nuremberg and how it played a role in the Nuremberg Trials. Have a menu and had heard the stories from more then a few ‘homesteaders’ who’d married German girls and retired in the Wurzburg area. So it’s now just getting together sources from books and magazines to pad out the footnotes and bibliography. 

The class lasted 50 minutes, wrote like a fury to get the gist of the lecture, got the reading assignment and at the end of class packed everything away again. Jeff was a good boy, he stayed asleep, snoring quietly. As my next class was just upstairs, just put him on my shoulder and trotted off to ‘Practical Business Law’.

My luck there didn’t hold up as well, as 15 minutes into the lecture Jeff woke up and made it known he wanted to be fed. “Sorry, professor, sorry.” I hurriedly coaxed the nipple end of the bottle into my little ones mouth, and the pup settled right down. So I sat there balancing Jeff on my lap, bottle in one hand and scribbling like mad with the other. The only saving grace I had now was the hour of free time between classes to find a place to go get this little stinker changed. Because after a burp that made a few of the alpha guys in the class give appreciative looks, he mussed his pants. Which made them wrinkle their noses.

Hurried up to the ROTC office where I could use the couch in the cadet lounge to lay Jeff out, clean his little butt, then Vaseline, powder, diaper and pull up his plastic pants. “Couldn’t you have done that in a mens room,” heard an unhappy voice and suddenly the sharp smell of Lysol.”

“If there was a changing table or couch, I would Sargeant Brady.” Didn’t even bother looking up at the annoyed NCO. Stashed the dirty diaper and soiled wet naps in the little zip bag I would take home later to dump and rinse out. “But am not going to put my pup on the floor of a mens room,” the thought was just too horrifying. “There you go Sweet boy, all nice and clean again.” Picked him up and peppered his little face with kisses and raspberries. He kicked a little, coo’ed and settled into the crook of my neck to scent and be scented. 

“Cadet Novac,” oh crap. Major Bartholomew. Bet that ‘cheese eater’ Brady went and blabbed. “In the future, for the sake of the rest of our sinus’s. Don’t change your child’s diaper in the office again. Find some other place to take care of his absolution’s.”

“Yes Sir.” Stupid son of bitch. That does it, won’t hang around where I’m not wanted. Slung the bags over my shoulder, picked up my coat and was ready to leave when Phyllis and Becky came out of their office.

“Oh my god, he’s so cute!” Gushed Becky. “Can I hold him? Pleasssssse!”

“Well I...”

“Isn’t he adorable,” Phyllis held out her arms. “Miss holding a pup. Mine are all grown up and gone.” Could smell the scent of longing rolling off her in waves, how could I say no? Lay Jeff in her outstretched arms and with practiced ease Phyllis supported his head and back, then slowly rocked him to and fro. My little boy smiled and with a few happy noises, settled in to be adored. His grandmothers had not let him down almost the whole time they were there. Always one or the other would be walking about with Jeff in their arms. So he was used to being the center of attention. Used to having an adoring public.

Glanced over at the Major, he was not a happy camper. There was nothing he could do, as basicly Phyllis was a government employee, not the schools as was Becky. He couldn’t fire her ass in a million years for anything, let alone taking a few minutes to hold someones pup. As a few more cadets came in, Jeff’s fan club increased, especially among the female and omega cadets. “He’s so big, adorable and cute,” nothing brings out the nurture in any one quite like a pup. Even Captain Raphael came out and got a turn to hold my babe.

“My god Novac, what have you been feeding this guy? He’s a heavy one. The Penn State Lions are gonna wanna talk to him some day.” I’m thinking that’s the good captains alma mater. Jeff cuddled into the captains neck, snuffled, sighed and went to sleep. “Wish I’d gotten to hold my girls more at this age.” There was a wistful tone in his voice, “it seem like they were pups in arms one moment and big girls the next.” He rocked his hips back and forth, “enjoy this time because it goes so fast.”

Had class in a few minutes, so collected Jeff back, buttoned him up in my coat and headed out. The course was on Organized Crime in America. There was a textbook but the professor also recommended reading the ‘Democrat and Carbuncle...er.....Chronicle’. “There seems to be a power struggle going within the local crime family,” the professor said as if this were big news. Well I suppose it was, if you didn’t have a front row seat to the beginnings of it. The thought of Tommy Didios leering face still gave me the shivers. The professor droned on there would be four tests (including the final), a paper and a presentation of that paper that would determine our grade in his class.

Already knew about what I would write about, the meeting at The Blue Gardenia Restaurant.

My next class wasn’t until two, checked my watch, it was about noon. Think I’ll find a comfortable chair in the student union, have my lunch, feed Jeff and then go to the bookstore to pick up the textbooks I needed for class. So that’s what I did, pulled up the little hood to his snow suit and plodded outside to the union. There was still a lot of snow around even in March. Spring was going to be way late, oh geez and I didn’t even wanna think about going to Fort Drum next month. Crap, I can’t bring Jeff to that. Will have to see if Naomi-mom or Karen Singer can watch him for that weekend.

Got to the union, walked back to the lounge overlooking the swimming pool and collapsed into one of the big overstuffed chairs in a corner. Oh man, could I go for a nap. My butt was starting to hurt from the hard chairs and I need my alpha. Not that sex was on the table at all. Just need to have another adult there, someone who could pick up the slack or the apartment. It’s kind of a mess right now. It was fine when the moms were there, now they’ve been gone a week and there are dishes in the sink, the clean laundry is in pile on the dryer and the dirty clothes are kind scattered around.

Swung the bags off my shoulder and leaned back tiredly into the chair. Got Jeff in a supported position in the crook of my arm, then manhandled open the diaper bag, pulled out my sandwich and his bottle. The plastic wrap was stubborn, so bit it off and spit it to the side. Ended up swallowing some it, sadly the plastic tasted about as good as that sandwich. Finished most of it, then turned my attention to getting Jeff fed. But this time he was having no part of that bottle.

“Listen Pup,” can’t believe I’m trying to reason with someone who communicates in grunts, cries and belches. Oh geeze, he really is an alpha. “I’m not going to whip out a tit here. So just get used to the idea that you’re gonna have to make due till we get home.” Course that’s when he starts scream like the hounds of hell were after him. Oh crap. Looked around quick. “Shhhhhhhhh, okay okay. Just shut up! Here!” Pulled out a spit cloth, unbutton my shirt, pulled the cup of the nursing shirt to one side and pulled Jeff close. He latched on my nipple and started sucking like it was going out of style. Covered him and my exposed breast with the spit cloth, then just let my head fall back. Oh man, why did I think this was going to be easy...ish?

In a little while, he let go and I pulled the nursing shirt back into place, put the spit cloth and him over my shoulder, then patted his little back till that great galloping burp came right up from his cute little toes. Kissed the soft down on my babes little head, “what am I gonna do with you? Will just have to love ya I guess.”

Got my shirt and coat buttoned back up then went over to the bookstore to get the texts I was gonna need for the class’s so far. Trotted up the stairs and walked through the stacks till I found all the ones on the professors lists. Took them up to the register to check out, signed the chit (thank G-d for a scholarship, these suckers were expensive) and tucked them in the messenger bag. About then it was time to hit my last class of the day, ‘Industrial Security’. Had picked this one instead of the forensics course I’d planned on because I heard the guy teaching it was an easy A and this last quarter, I needed one.

At three o’clock headed back up to the ROTC office one last time to check my cubbie and then head home. At this moment, really wish I was back in Riverknoll. Was not looking forward to that cold drive home. Sargeant Major was at his desk when I walked in, “hey there Cas. Let me see my godson.” Hate to say this but was kind of glad to hand him over. Not that he wasn’t a good pup during that last class, Jeff stayed sound asleep and didn’t even fill his diaper, yet. But was nice to just not worry for a moment, the relieved feeling was arm wrestling with guilt and guilt was cheating.

Bobby sat back down at his desk, pulled out his ukelele, held Jeff in the crook of one arm and little guitar in the other. “You wanna hear something? Me too.” He picked a little, found his rhythm, then began to strum and sing: 

….you like Ukulele Lady   
Ukulele Lady like a'you   
If you like to linger where it's shady   
Ukulele Lady linger too   
If you kiss Ukulele Lady   
While you promise ever to be true   
And she sees another Ukulele   
Lady foolin' 'round with you....

 

Not the typical lullaby, but Jeff seemed to like it as he snuggled down into Tops arm coo’d and then snored.

Flipped through the mail that had built up over the past few weeks. More ads from uniform companies, drill notice for the month of March, a heads up for the week end trip in April to Fort Drum and other things that came and went. Am going to have to get a Class A uniform sooner or later and a set of dress blues, though the blues can wait until I get to Fort Lee. Can go to the thrift store for them and another set of greens. Wouldn’t take much to get them altered at the tailors shop that seems to thrive on any post I’ve ever been to. 

But one notice caught my eye, mandatory PT was going to start the first week in April, every week day and Saturday drill till the end of May. Juniors and seniors had to be there, but was optional for any interested freshman or sophomores. “How am I going to do this?”

“Do what?” Top was still playing softly. Didn’t know ‘Ballad of the Green Berets’ could be a nice lullaby.

“This PT thing,” I walked over to his desk. “What do I do with Jeff?”

“You have a month to figure that out,” He looked up, a little surprised. “You’re a resourceful young man. You’ll think of something.”

He’s right of course, but....“okay.” About that same time, my little darling fills his diaper and Bobby hands him back like his shit was radioactive. “Come on Pup, let’s go.” Didn’t stop anywhere to get him changed, figuring would just get myself home and do it there. A few minutes in a dirty diaper wouldn’t kill him. But it sure was a mess when I did get Jeff back and unwrapped, he was paved in a nasty shade of green puppy shit. Got the filthy clothes off, tossed the diaper in the trash and bathed him in the sink. Note to self, maybe a few minutes in a dirty diaper didn’t kill him but it sure almost put me six feet under. Geeze, maybe I do need a Geiger counter, anything this nasty has GOT to be radioactive.

Dear Alpha G-d, nothing should smell this bad. Not even rotting garbage in 100 degree heat and humidity didn’t stink like this. Now I was tired. Looked in the fridge, geez. Nothing but a carton of milk and a rock hard hunk of Velveeta. The moms had made me up some dinners and froze them, but forgot to take one out this morning and was too tired to deal with it now. Drank the milk from the carton, nibbled the cheese and then went to bed.

Two hours later of course Jeff was crying. He was hungry. Hiked him out of the crib, crawled back into bed and leaned back against the head board. Apparently the moms decided my bed was too small to fit an alpha properly. “You need to make John comfortable, to make sure he loves coming to visit you.” Mummy-ship advised sagely. “That and you need room for the pup to crawl in when he has a nightmare. So all three of you can be in bed together.” She looked wistful, “it’s something I dreamed of so often. To have my babe at my breast and my mate locked in my pinks.” Mummy-ship sniffed a bit, “its the picture of family.”

Little weird but okay if that’s what floats your boat.

Managed to get Jeff fed, just lay him beside me with pillows around so he doesn’t fall out or I roll over on him, then back to sleep and didn’t wake until the sun was coming in through the window and Jeff was screaming like a Mimi. Crap, what time is it? Shit, my watch stopped. Fell out of bed and stumbled out to the kitchen to call time and temperature. Time was now.....07:32. Oh man, gotta be to the well puppy visit in an hour....I think. Checked the calendar next to the wall phone. Yup, March 7th at 09:00 am. Hustled back to the bedroom and got my little Nebelwerfer fed. Come on kid, suck faster. Eat, burp, reload your diaper, clean your rear, (not get pissed on) change diaper and back to sleep. 

Set the kettle on the stove to boil, pulled out a mug and the instant coffee. Will get a drip pot or percolator some time but for now, instant coffee will have to do. But dear Alpha G-d, it’s caffeine. Got out the can of condensed milk and the sugar packets I’d swiped from Lums last week when Naomi-Mom and her Mummy-ship took us to lunch. 

Tuesdays and Thursdays are my free days, so can catch up on some sleep, hopefully, get some studying done and do a little shopping. Or that was the plan anyway. And get my eyes checked. Have had no trouble seeing up close lately but was squinting at the chalk boards yesterday, so better have that looked at. 

Got showered, shaved and oooohhhh it felt nice to shave. Had barely time to shower some of the funk off the last few days but no time to shave. This time made sure of it, was starting to look some hippie freak free love philosophy major. Got the diaper bag loaded, popped Jeff in his little union suit and then in the snow suit. The thing swallows him up now, but considering the way he’s growing, he’ll be too big for it in a few months.

Went downstairs and round back to the parking area. This time strapped Jeff into his car seat (gift from her Mummy-ship), then kicked the Bug over and pulled out of the parking lot. My new home is 349 B Countess Drive, the upstairs unit in a four apartment building in a large cluster of apartments, townhouses and private homes. It appeared to be a slightly older group of renters and fewer college kids if the number of newer cars parked in the lot and the sound of another crying pup coming through the walls from the apartment next door is any indication. 

Drove as carefully as possible, instead of the way I usually did. Would tear ass over the country side, didn’t matter the weather or the road conditions. Used to love doing donuts in the middle of the road. Not any more. Not with my little someone in the car too. So drove up hill, down dale and the long way down Mt Hope Ave. Almost didn’t turn on Crittenden Blvd, was so used to going down to Exchange Street.

Haven’t seen anything of the guys since I left the hospital. Probably for the best, Sam Colt was right. Nothing good could’ve come of it, I’m mated and will be gone in less then five months. So better to make a clean break with good memories rather then bad.

Found a place to park, got Jeff sprung from the car seat and strode across the parking lot into the Womens and Omegas clinic. Checked in at the reception desk and sat in the waiting room for my name called. Picked up todays Democrat and Chronicle off a near by end table; Carter Invokes Taft-Hartley Act, Orders Miners Back to Work. Wow, the coal miners strike has been going on for almost three months now, not good. Hmmmm. An article on the Panama Canal treaties also caught my eye. Senate Democratic Leader Robert Byrd and GOP leader Howard Baker negotiated an agreement in closed door sessions with senators for a vote on March 16th for the turn over of the canal to the Panamanians in the year 2000. Would’ve loved to have been a fly on the wall at that meeting. Wonder what the Panamanian government asked for that they didn’t get to have the turn over pushed off so long?

Was half way through the article when my name was called. Got up and went into the exam room, lay my little one on the table, unzipped his snow suit and got him ready to be looked at. The nurse bustled in, put a thermometer up his butt, listened his heart and then pulled out the glass stick out. “Normal,” she said with a satisfied nod. “He’s looking great. You look like crap which means you’re doing everything right for your pup.” 

Doctor Mosley walked in shortly there after. “Boy, you look like 10 miles of bad road, good job.” She read the notes the nurse made and then hefted Jeff. “My, aren’t you a big boy.” She set him on the scales, did the adjustments and then whistled. “13 pounds and change.” Then took a measuring tape, “25 inches long and his head is 18 inches around.” She squinted at a chart on the wall, “he’s in the 95th percentile.”

“Is that good?”

“Well it means your son weighs more then 95 percent of the children in his age group, same way with his length and head size. He’s a big pup and if it goes on track, he’s going to be a big boy.” She made a few notes, then set his file down, wrapped him up in a small blanket and handed Jeff off to the nurse. “Okay your turn. Go behind the screen there, get into the paper gown and then back in the saddle.”

Didn’t take long to undress, get in that flimsy paper thing, came out and got up on the table. “You’re not gonna tie me down are you?”

“Nope, unless you’re into that kind of thing.” Dr Mosley took the speculum and slid it into my body, cranking it open. “Funny thing though. Dr Harris, the guy you kicked? He’s not here any more. One day he just didn’t show up, his wife said he’d gone to join Medicins Sans Frontieres and went to Lebanon. The country not the town.” She hummmed and hawed, “odd thing is he never struck me as a philanthropic kind of alpha.” 

Weird. But at least he’s not here anymore and karma’s a right bitch. “So tell me doc, will I ever play piano again?”

Not unless you got the worlds most talented snatch,” the doctor said dryly. “Though I did see someone once at bachelor party pick up quarters with hers. Well moving right along” yeah that was not a doctor patient moment you wanted to remember. Great ‘Kodak Moment’ though. “Your cervix walls are looking better. Healthier, scar tissue not as prominent. Pregnancy always does an omega a world of good, which is one of the reasons why they have pups so close together. You’ve got good wide hips, no problem producing milk, your uterus isn’t tilted, so if you wanted to you could get pregnant tomorrow, you could.” She leaned sideways looking around my sheet covered knee. “You aren’t going to do that are you?”

“Not fucking hardly.” Thought of what John said over the summer, that in two years he wanted to breed me. Or Lewiston who wanted to fill my womb with a bond child. Why do alphas (even the ones who love us most) seem to want us most when they want to get us pregnant? “He’s gonna be the last of the Mohicans.”

“Uh huh,” the good doctor huffed sceptically as she went back to bore scoping. “Most women and omegas say that and in a year or two, they’re thinking about having another pup.”

“In another year or two,” I said vehemently. “I am going to be in the army, hopefully stationed in Germany. The only thing I’m going to be thinking about is how to manage the job, extra duties as assigned and do some justice to my home life.” So John better stick it back in his pocket for a while cuz I am done puking behind any mess hall for the next zillion years.

“If you say so.” Dr Moseley said diplomatically, finished her exam and let me get up to get dressed. “Got a nice letter the other day from Dr Pamela Barnes. The one who wrote that article for The Lancet. We’d been corresponding as Dr Barnes wanted to continue to follow you post pregnancy. She’d like to collaborate on a follow up article, mostly on how the greater number of essences increase the survivability and viability of an omega fetus. If that’s alright with you as my file notes will be the basis of the research..”

I’d liked the original article, so...oh hell. Why not? “Okay, as long as you don’t use my real name.”

“Agreed.” The doctor scratched a few more notes, then wrote three prescriptions. “One is for iron. You’re still anemic, this one is for calcium-can’t have you breaking bones or losing teeth. The last is your suppressants with Ovatheram.” She reached over to near by cabinet and pulled out a large blue book with the title: Physicians Desk Reference. Dr Mosley began flipping through the pages till she got to the one she wanted. “This is what your pill is going to look like,” I looked at the small square her long dark finger was pointed to. The picture was of a small orange round pill with the number 525-5 on it. “Check while you’re still in the pharmacy, if you’re handed anything else, don’t take it and give the bottle back.” 

Don’t have to tell me twice, if I’d done that instead my life would’ve been so much..... But then again, look over to the nurse who was holding Jeff and making goo goo faces at him. No, I couldn’t say better. Different, freer, but maybe not better. Oh pup, you weigh only 13 pounds but you pack a punch to my heart like Mohammad Ali to Joe Frazier.

Went back behind the screen, put my clothes on, then stuffed the scripts in my pants pocket. When I came back out, Dr Mosley was holding my babe, looking him over with a discerning eye. “He’s not gonna be like every little pup,” she said laying him in my arms. “First off, he’s too big to be little and secondly, he’s got bull alpha written all over him. Even now.” The good doctor laughed, “better you then me.”

“Oh thanks tons Doc.” As I walked out to the car, wished Madraina Ada were here. She could consult the orisha and see what was in store for my little big one. Know one thing, when we get home, will dig out the dime Benny gave me and get it hung around Jeff’s neck. Gotta keep him safe till he’s old enough to safe without...no. Will have to figure out a way for him to always keep it on.

Drove back to Henrietta and stopped at the Southtown Plaza. Mirras Pharmacy was long gone, the bad press and law suits must have forced them out. Now there was Fay’s Drug Store in there, so hopefully they won’t have any assbutts working for them. Dropped off the scripts and walked the promenade to the optical shop a few doors down. Walked in, must have been a slow day because they were able to get me right in, eyes examined and found out I was now near sighted.

“But I’m farsighted, I have reading glasses.”

“Have you used them lately?”

Had to think a moment, “no.”

“There you go,” the optometrist said. “Pregnancy is a funny thing, it changes a whole lot in a persons make up. Fluid retention, hormones and blood circulation can change the thickness and curvature of your cornea. How long ago did you give birth?” He reached over and chucked Jeff under the chin.

Had to think a moment, “about three weeks.”

“Then these changes in your vision are going to stay with you,” the optomistrist said. “Or until your next pup. Do you want to look at frames?”

Hadn’t given a whole lot of thought to it until this moment. Glanced across the wall of frames till, ooooo, the aviators. And of course right on cue, Jeff woke up and started screaming that he was hungry. I fumbled for the diaper bag to get a bottle out, when the beta receptionist walked over. “Here, let me.” She unzipped the bag, pulled out the bottle and then held out her hands. “My daughter is in kindergarten now and she was the biggest fussbudget at this age.” She took Jeff and coaxed the bottle into mouth, course he would preform for his ‘fan club’. The little brat. “My goodness he’s a heavy one.”

“He weighed in at 13 pounds this morning at the doctors office,” I said proudly. With my pup occupied, this gave me time to try on frames and pick one I liked. Found a pair of oversized aviators in dark brown, these would be just perfect; they made me look serious, smart and might I add, a bit sexy. “This one will do nicely.”

The optometrist nodded, “that’s a rather popular style this year. He took the glasses and wrote the serial number down off one of the bows. “We have the frames in stock, so now its just a matter of getting in the lenses. Oh, did you want them tinted? They’re great if you’re going to be outside a lot.” I picked kind of a yellowish peachy brown. “They should take about two weeks, as I’ll be calling in your order today.” He handed me a post card and pen. Address this to yourself and when the lenses arrive we’ll mail it out to, so you can come in, get fitted.”

The whole mess, frames, lenses and tint came to $80.00 They wanted half up front and the rest upon delivery which seemed fair. As I was writing the check, heard a thunderous burp, Jeff had finished his bottle and was on the receptionists shoulder sounding off like a fog horn. “My goodness, your pup’s a good eater. Sucked down that whole bottle and then burped like a champ. My daughter took forever with her bottle and is kind of a picky eater.” She nuzzled Jeff’s nose, “bet he’ll clean his plate no matter what you’ll put on it.”

Crap, that’s right. Have to get a few groceries. Geez this is turning into an expensive day. “I suspect you’re right,” I took my pup back. He yawned, smiled and went back to sleep. Left the shop shortly there after and went back up to the pharmacy. My scripts were ready and I opened the bottle of suppressants right there in front of the pharmacist to make sure those were little round orange pills with the numbers 525-5 on them.

“Can’t say I blame you for checking,” the omega pharmacist on duty said. “Heck, I still do and my boss makes up my script.” She sighed as I handed over the money, rang up the sale and handed back the change. “We’re been here almost three months and only a few of the ‘Mirra omegas’ have come back to get their scripts with us. Not that I can blame them.”

“Well I’m back and I’m one of them,” nuzzled my little ones cheek.

“Me too.” She leaned over and picked up a little bundle from a small crib next to a file cabinet. “Her name is Joyce, it was a surprise for sure but my mate and I never regretted what happened. But then again, I was one of the lucky ones who had a mate already. Didn’t have to make that choice of abortion or adoption like some of those poor souls did.” Went up on tip toe to see the tiny pup. She was all decked out in pink and sleeping like a cherub. “The boss is letting me have her here at work until the point where I have to find a sitter. But in the mean time, we’re saving up and looking looking for someone to watch Joyce while my mate and I are both at work.”

“She’s beautiful,” Watched the sleeping pup and felt a twinge. Would be so nice to have a little girl, some one to wrap her daddy around her little finger. Some one for Jeff to be a big brother to and where the fuck did that come from? Oh I need to take one of these pills before doing something really stupid. Thanked the pharmacist, tucked the bag of meds in my coat pocket and made for the door.

Star Market was fairly empty in the early afternoon on a Tuesday, so could wonder through, pick up some groceries and get out. There was still a good selection in the day old bread, picked up a half gallon of milk, whole chicken was on sale for 29 cents a pound, a few vegetables (fresh, frozen and canned), noodles and sauce in a jar. It was nice while the moms were here, they cooked and fussed over me, especially her Mummy-ship. She was finally getting in her time to be a mother, even though it was late and she was getting the fun part. Not like Naomi-mom who put up with all my shit over the years.

Got back to the apartment, trotted up the stairs (whew, I’m in trouble if this is winding me) and put Jeff in his crib. Then went back down to grab the paper shopping bags, course had to have the one with the cans rip and have them all go rolling down the stairs. Policed up the cans and got them on the table. Put the chicken in the fridge (will cut it up later) along with the fresh veggies. Put the frozen  
stuff in the freezer and left the rest in bags cuz I want a nap. So damn tired.

Flopped on the bed and only seemed to just close my eyes when Jeff started to cry. “I’m coming, I’m coming, please pup gimme a break.” Picked him up, oh the smell is enough to make my eyes water. Got him out to the kitchen sink, took the soiled diaper off and tossed. Cleaned him up (how can one pup make so much shit?) oiled, powdered, a new diaper and jump suit. Went back to the bedroom fixed the pillows so he wouldn’t fall off or I wouldn’t roll over on him and dozed back off.

The next time I woke, the room was dark. Turned on the bedside light and checked my watch. A little after eight at night. Jeff was awake and just making noises. Not’ I’m hungry’, or’ I just dumped a load in my pants’ just noise to make noise cuz he could. “Hey pup,” laid a hand on his chest and rubbed it gently. “How ya doing?” He looked over with those big green eyes he got from Dean and now that I get a better look, there are a few light freckles across his nose. “You look like your Daddy-Dean, you’re going to be a handsome devil when you grow up.”

Jeff cooed and made more pup noises. “Gonna have to fight off those beta girls and omegas with a stick.” He giggled as if in agreement and then quieted to gentle snores.

The rest of the week went with more the same, sitting in class writing like a mad man hoping to Alpha God (I’m practicing for Jeff’s baptism on Sunday, after that its back to regular God) that I can keep up and Jeff keeps a low profile. At home, am trying to study, read the assignments, take care of Jeff and the apartment is still a mess. But at least the dishes get done....some what.

Saturday morning comes round and I’m trying to get myself and Jeff put together to get to drill. Karen Singer is going to watch him while I go traipsing around Mendon Ponds. Had his diaper bag packed with several bottles full of milk, at least five diapers and two complete outfits as you never knew how messy he was going to be. My little big guy was dressed and just needed to be popped in his snow suit, now I just had to put myself together.

Pulled on some maternity jeans and a sweat shirt, then the OD green socks. Got out the jump boots from the closet, at least they’ll be uniform and tried pushing my foot in one...and what the fuck!? It’s not going on, pushed and tugged and all it’s doing is squishing my toes and squeezing my foot. Tried the other foot, the same thing, only worse! Oh Shit! I’ve got ‘funny’ feet and not in the ‘ha ha’ way either. Started to sob, hugging the Corcorans to my breast like a wounded bird, “I have nothing to wear!” I wailed. “Oh John, what am gonna do?” These beautiful boots, Johns loving gift to me are too small. Everything I have is too small!

Sat on the bed and sobbed, feel so fat and ugly. Wanted to just crawl back in bed, curl up in a ball and hide my hideous fat self away from the world. But in a bit got up, not cuz I felt any better but because I was leading one of the patrols today. Looks like duty can over ride hormones. Splashed some water on my face, put on the wellies instead, picked up Jeff got the great coat on, slung the diaper bag over my shoulder and thumped down the stairs and out the door. 

Karen was more then welcoming when she found us on her door step. “Well hello there, come in and get that little one out of the cold.” Stepped inside and unbuttoned the coat to reveal the sleeping pup in his snow suit. “Hi there Sweet Heart,” she cooed taking Jeff from me and planting kisses on his little brow. “How my godson?” Karen carried Jeff off to the bed room where she had a crib waiting for him, she’d picked it up a few days earlier at Gold Star on sale.

“You ready?” Sargeant Major came out of the bedroom, passing his mate with a kiss on the lips and chuck under Jeff’s chin. 

Straightened up, come on soldier. You’re a Novac-Crowley, you can fool a poly-graph and lie with the straightest face in front of the most demanding Politzi. “Born ready Sargeant Major.” And don’t walk like a pussy.

“Drive on.” We marched out the door. Then he said gently, laying a hand on my shoulder. “It’s good act and one you need today. But not with me. Your mothers have left instructions, on pain of death I might add, which from anyone else I’d ignore, except....BALLS....your moms make me nervous. But to be a shoulder and an arm if you need one.” He smiled, “woulda done it without the ‘or else’.”

“Sorry about that GI, Mom don’t know how to ask for favors very well. Usually she has a gun pointed at someones head when she asks.” Wanted to cry right there and then but that can’t happen. “Thanks Bobby.” Wiped my eyes, straighten up and ignored the twinges where the doc cut me to pull Jeff out.

The battalion was beginning to assemble in front of the admin building when Top and I walked up. Peeled off from Sargeant Major and went to stand with my team. Looks like there was a good turn out for drill, at least 25 people and a good many of them freshman and sophomores. Might be hope for this program yet. Saw Bry-Ann and went over. “Hey, haven’t seen you in a while. How’re are ya?”

“Good,” she looked a lot happier. “Sharon and I have gotten back together, we’re talking. I mean really talking, not just surface stuff or things that she thinks I wanna hear.” Then my little alphas face shone like a sun, “We’re kind of work in progress but I think we can make it.” Then she blushed, “geeze this sounds like something from ‘Can this Mating be Saved.”

“My favorite thing in ‘Omega’s Home Journal’.” What? When you’ve spent as much time in a doctors office as I have in the last 5 months, you get to read a lot of womans and omegas magazines. Will miss McCalls, Better Homes and Gardens and Good Housekeeping. Though will swear up and down, never in a million years to have read any of them. Will just say that I got that recipe for three bean salad is from my mother.....pick one.

Uriel called for the battalion to form up and come to attention. Not once did he look my way. Guess Calvin leaving hit him pretty hard. Well, what the blue hell did he expect? That his ‘little bunny’ was going to take his fucking around and do nothing? Be the obedient omega, a step and fetch it, emotional punching bag, crank out pup after pup until he’s dead? Nope. Not happening. If I helped Calvin Chickadee to see onee thing in the short time we knew each other, it was that HE mattered. Too bad about his mating fee, sorry Uriel, you won’t get that sucker back.

After a few remarks and instructions, we broke formation, got in the cars of people who volunteered to drive and took off for Mendon Ponds Park. I rode with Larry, Big Mike, Madison and Bry-Ann, in Larry’s 67 blue Dodge Dart. The car warmed up fast and combined with the road noise, dosed off leaning on Big Mikes shoulder. 

My dreams had been pretty tame of late, the angels must have been pretty busy with other business, but they must have finally remembered me because they came back with a vengeance. Was standing in a crowd of people front of a high barbed wire fence, the smell of unwashed bodies, desperation and death was overpowering. “Rheinwiesenlager.” Opened my mouth to call for help: “Bitte, Ich will nach Hause gehan. Ich brauche der Winchester.” The butt stroke of a rifle to my chest took my breath away and knocked me backward to the ground. The mirrored toe of a shiny brown boot forced it way under my chin.

“Shut up you dirty little kraut omega bitch, you’ll stay here with the rest of em till we get good and ready to let you nazi bastards out.”

“Bitte Herr Leutnant Uriel,” I pleaded. “Mein welpe! Bitte, wo ist mein welpe, hast du versprochen.”

“Your pup is dead!” The rifle butt came down again, only this time could feel something in my chest painfully snap. “Ya loony feld hure. And you can’t fuck him back to life!” Now it was the business end of the rifle staring me in the face. “That’s it! Gonna send ya to your little bastard.....” Thank the Alpha God that’s when the car jerking to a stop woke me.....

“Are you alright?” Bry-Ann was holding out a Kleenex to wipe the tears and snot away. “You dozed off and started talking in German and what’s Rheinwi....Rhein...lager....something? You said it a few times.”

“Rheinwieseulager, they were very bad places.” 

“Like a concentration camp?”

“Sorta.” How do you tell someone about a hell on earth created by the US army against returning German solders and civilians? I only knew about it from some camp escapees who made it out alive by pretending to be dead and then making their way into Bretzenheim to hide in cellars of bombed out buildings. Christ on a crutch, what brought all that on? Maybe seeing Uriel, knowing he blames me for Calvin running away, worrying about Jeff, then throw in doing research for my German history paper. Was almost afraid to open my clothes for fear of seeing the words ‘feld hure’ tattooed on my chest. 

Dried my eyes, blew my nose and crawled out of the car. The ‘battalion’ fell in and I was given my list of squad members. Looks like Uriel was returning the favor from the dodge ball game, as I had almost all the freshman and sophomores. Except Hester, she must have bitched to our erstwhile battalion commander so she remained standing by his side as people fell into their assigned squads. Well, g-d bless America and all her satellite counties, looks like I caught a break after all.

Each squad was given a field radio, some dummy M-16’s, a map and a compass. The objective was the same as last time, navigate to the designated spot on the southern shore of Hundred Acre Pond, switch leaders and then navigate back to the parking lot. The cadre would monitor but not step in unless there was an emergency or major fuck up.

I had 12 in my squad including myself. Picked two team leads and gave the back door to Bry. A big beefy blonde example of freshman alpha going by the name of Christopher James strapped on the field radio. “CJ stick with me, everyone line up five feet apart. Team leads check your people, we’re leaving shortly. If you have to go, there are bathrooms over there.” Pointed to a stone building at the edge of the parking lot. “Pee quick.” A few people made a dash over, so I studied the map for the best route while we waited till they all came back and formed up again. Pulled out the compass, shot an azimuth and then ordered everyone to saddle up, we were heading out. 

The day was bright, the sky a wide dome of cloudless endless Holy Mother Blue. The snow sparkled in the morning light but in the places where people had walked the snow had dulled or spotted with yellow. (Out there where the huskies go...) Breathed in the crisp air and watched the steam huff with each breath. I can do this, no sweat-ee-da. Wandered around Fort Bragg and Riley all summer, walked from the bus stop downtown to the public safety building for months, even walked to the Highland station from downtown a few times. I should be in pretty good shape. 

Had plotted a course that went cross country while dipping on to the hiking trails when the snow became to deep or the under brush too thick. And at one point popping out from a stand of pines and scaring the crap out of a couple of cross country skiers. Suppose looking like a bunch of wayward Sandinistas who’d taken that wrong turn at Albuquerque didn’t help much. “Come back!” I yelled after them as they kicked up snow left and right. “It’s okay! The weapons aren’t real!” Well shit fire and conserve matches, hope there isn’t a phone booth any where by. Last thing we need are the cops coming out to bust our sorry asses.

Took a bit but we made it to the designated rendezvous point at the shore of Hundred Acre Pond. Set up a defensive perimeter and now had to wait. Motioned CJ over and took the hand set. “Patrol One, got your ears on? Over. Patrol Two at rendezvous, over.”

There was a bit of static and crackle, then heard. “Patrol Two, this is Patrol One we’re almost at your local, should be there shortly. Over.”

“Roger that. See you in a few. Out” Good, half this ‘charlie foxtrot’ is over. Found a small hollow where the land dipped down to the shore and popped a squat. Was aching all over, gut, calves, arms, everything just decided that not only didn’t like going for this little march, but hated the cold and was going to let me know it. Rocked back and forth trying to pull myself together, can’t shed even one tear, show weakness or anything that would give anyone (Uriel, Brady or Bartholomew) reason to cast doubt on my abilities. 

The other squad showed up about 15 minutes later, Uriel was leading that one and had apparently taken a wrong turn and ended up further down the shore line. We switched leaders, with the one caveat, I took Bry-Ann with me. I didn’t trust her with Uriel and Hester together. So, picked team leads (Uriel didn’t) and Bry was my back door again, making sure there were no stragglers or anyone falling behind because of the cold. Made sure the radio was traded off to another strong back, even the strongest wouldn’t stay that way for long. Squared my shoulders, ignored the ache in my guts, studied the map, shot another azimuth, “saddle up people, we’re headed back. Five foot intervals, team leads watch your people, make sure they’re not struggling.” 

This time we made it back even quicker mostly cuz I was tiring fast, sore and pads to my nursing shirt were soaking through. 

The other group was late (again) as they lost a person had to regroup, find him and then make it back. “How did you misplace Cadet James?” Sargeant Major was not happy. “That would be like misplacing a mountain for petes sake!”

Uriel was adamant the fault didn’t lay in his direction “He was point man and he wandered too far ahead, we lost his track and.....” Top waved him to silence. 

“You’re back now, do you have everyone?” He did a quick count, “no you don’t. Where’s Hester?”

“In the can Sargeant Major,” Bry piped up.

“Then we shall wait, far be it from me to hurry a lady’s absolutions.” Bobby Singer could be a sarcastic son of bitch when he was of a mind. Needless to say that Cadet Hester Paine returned to find everyone was pretty pissed after having to stand around waiting for her. She was greeted with, “about time you got back. How long does it take to pop a squat? Colder then a witches tit out here!” So we loaded up the cars and got outa there. Sargeant Brady took the radios, dummy weapons and the rest of the equipment to return to the supply room.

Climbed into the back seat of Larry’s Dart, now was bone tired, stiff from the cold and just wanted to go home, as everything was hurting so bad. Now really wanted to fall asleep, but didn’t dare. Might drop and didn’t want to do that around even friends. It’s too weak, too omega just too everything that I couldn’t spare at this moment. So, pulled out a note book and a pencil to write up the after actions report. Not like I really liked writing in the back seat of a moving car, had always made me motion sick before but now needed to anything to stay awake. 

So, licked the end of the pencil and started scribbled like crazy with half an ear to the conversations going on around me. But turned the volume right up when I heard Larry say, “boy would I have wanted to on that traffic stop. They said the omega who was with Cole Trenton was gorgeous.” The pencil slipped a bit on the paper, now I was wide awake. 

“Cole Trenton, the editor of Mega Magazine was in town?” Big Mike had called shot gun and had turned in the bucket seat to hear more. “When was this and how do you know?”

“It was back in December,” Larry was getting into the story. “I was on the front desk that night at the Sheriffs station, when one of the road deputies radioed in with questions about the car Trenton was driving. Was it stolen or if his ex-mate really loaned it to him. So got to call Gloria Trenton....”

“THE GLORIA TRENTON?” Bry-Ann leaned forward between driver and passenger bucket seats, so she could get in on the conversation. “The Queen of the Staple Wound? The omega who holds the record for most times as Pinky of the Month?” My little alpha blushed and the smell of way too happy alphas permeated the car to the point where I had to roll down the window. Which also blew away the smell of nervous omega. “I kinda collected all the issues she was in.” Bet she’s got those hidden away where Sharon won’t find em . “You got to talk to her?”

“Yeah,” Larry preened happily. “She was really nice about the whole thing, confirmed she’d lent the car to her ex-husband for the weekend and oh that silly tail light.” There was a slight condescending tone in his voice, “She’d been meaning to get that fixed for a few weeks but her alpha just hadn’t had the time.” Shared a knowing look with Madison. You’re my friend Larry, but geeze alphas can be such morons some times. The whole, ‘oh that silly’ and ‘my alpha hasn’t had the time’ are the oldest omega tricks in the book. And you guys fall for it every time. EVERY! TIME!

“So what about the omega that was with him?” Big Mike was not going to let that part rest. “Did you get a name on her?”

“Him,” Larry said loftily. “It was a dude ‘mega. His name was Cassiel Nowak.”

And yes boys and girls, they screwed up my first id card at the Roch PD. Everyone never looked at it very hard and I never said anything until Tim noticed and made me a new one. But he never took back the old one. Naomi-mom always taught, if the id card was in error-leave it-you have deny-ability. And now that I had it, couldn’t help myself, “so he was gorgeous huh?”

“According to the guys, the dude was a knock out.” Then he said in a sotto voice, “the deputy even copped a feel.”

“Nooooooooooooooo?!” Big Mike and Bry gasped happily. Madison and I just rolled our eyes.

“Grabbed a tit and came back with a mitt full of milk. Dude had ‘a bat in the cave’ if you know what I mean. Looks like Cole Trenton knocked up another one.” Okay that’s enough of that.

“Larry.”

Nothing. He kept on talking.

“Larry.” The lot of them were still jabbering on.

“LARRY!”

“WHAT?! He jumped, Bry-Ann bumped her head on the ceiling and Big Mike grabbed the dash as the car swerved left then right before Larry got it aimed down the middle.

“You missed the turn for the college.” I was the picture of innocence. Yup, we sailed right on by RIT and were almost to Jefferson Road.

‘Oops,” he got the car turned around in the Southtown parking lot and headed back. “You didn’t have to shout, you know.”

“Alphas,” I sighed dramaticly. “Yes, I did.”

“Knot thinking,” Madison added with a vacuum cleaner sneeze.

“You know you two can walk the rest of the way,” Larry said grumpily, turning on to Lomb Memorial Drive. The other two alphas tried to look just as indignant and were failing miserably. They got caught in a ‘big head/little head/bigger knot head moment’ and knew it. Pulled up to the parking lot in front of the admin building and piled out to join the others in formation. Uriel made a few remarks: “good job everyone, learned a lot, blah blah, next week...blah blah uh huh, be ready for PT starting in April, blah, bullshit, blah. Attention! Dismissed.”

Sought out the Sargeant Major and together we started walking up through the quad toward Riverknoll. Was so glad the morning was over but really my legs and pinks were aching and even this short walk was getting to be almost too much. Was ready to stop to catch my breath when Uriel and Hester jogged by, not saying a word or spared a glance to the NCO or me. Well, didn’t take long for Uriel to replace Calvin. The big Son of a Bitch. Gritted my teeth, squared my shoulders and gutted it out the rest of the way. I. Am. No. Pussy. Or at least not before I get behind closed doors.

Bobby unlocked the front door and motioned me through, took two steps in and was hit square in the face with a wall of heat. Which coming in from the cold, combined with everything...suddenly felt my knees turn to water and watched with an odd fascination the gold shag carpet coming up to slap me between the eyes. 

In the twilight haze, could make out the shapes of people standing around talking. Couldn’t tell who they were or what they were saying, just the buzz of conversation of too many people in one room. Was about to tell them to shut up and let me sleep....is that what I was doing? Yeah, okay. That’s what I was doing, when a loud sharp angry cry of a frustrated pup, screaming in hunger brought the conversations up short and snapped the haze to clarity like a switch.

Was laying on the floor with my feet on a couch cushion, coat open, sweat shirt rucked up to just below my breasts and boots off. “Hi,” Karen was sitting indian style on the floor next to my head. “Welcome back. Glad you weren’t out too long.”

“What happened?”

“You fainted. Coming in from the cold and into a rather warm house (had the heat turned up to keep Jeff comfy) the constricted blood vessels let go too fast and you keeled over. You were out only a couple of minutes.” Well that was just great. Tried to sit up but every thing lurched again and Karen grabbed a pillow off the sofa with one hand and eased my head back down on it with the other. “No, just stay right there till you feel a little better.”

Bobby came in from their bedroom holding Jeff as the little guy was sucking on his bottle for all he was worth. “How’re you feeling?”

“Shitty, embarrassed.”

“What did you have for breakfast?”

Had to think a moment, “toast, coffee.”

Karen looked aghast. “That’s it? You’re nursing, you need more then just that....what? I read Dr Spock. You’re suppose to be eating enough for you and to produce enough milk for the pup.” Not like that was any problem, my sweatshirt had two big round wet spots were the pad soaked through. 

Slowly sat up without feeling like I was ready to puke or seeing a veil of grainy black before my eyes. “I need to lose some weight if I’m going to jump school in a few months.”

Bobby held up the bottle to the light and shook it. There wasn’t much of a slosh, mostly it sounded like a rattle of stones on glass. The pup had guzzled and now burped like a fog horn. “That’s my boy, you ready for a nap?” Jeff coo’ed and then yawned. “Yup, off you get pup. Bed time for Bonzo.” 

“You’ll lose weight once you start PT and if you keep nursing. According to Doctor Spock, nursing burns calories. Alright, you need a good meal, a bit of rest and then you’re going home and really get some sleep.” 

“The Boss has spoken,” Bobby warned as he reached out a hand to help me up off the floor. Okay, no stars, black sand or puke. “Don’t argue with her. I gave up years ago out of self preservation.”

Karen took the babe from her mate and then turned back to me. “Sweetie, why don’t you let Jeff stay here tonight and pick him up in the morning? You need a night of uninterrupted sleep and besides, it gives me more time to work on his christening gown.” Mass at the Student Union was at 10:00 AM on Sunday morning and the priest said to be there early to go over a few things, as he wanted to do the baptism first thing after the welcome and first song.

A few hours later, left the Singers apartment with a twinge of guilt for leaving Jeff there and a huge less then guilt twinge for leaving him there. Does that make me a bad papa? I’m too tired to figure it out right now. Drove back to Riverton, dragged myself out of the car and on the way to the door, checked the mail. It was a large metal box on a stand, divided into eight compartments and shared by my building and the one next door. Put in the key and the little door swung open to reveal two envelopes. One was a bill from Roch Tel and the other was a letter from....where the fuck was Persia, New York? 

There was no name or street address just Persia, New York on the envelope but it was post marked in Syracuse. Weird. Wandered slowly up the walk, unlocked the door and limped my way up the stairs. My next apartment, swear to Alpha God is going to be on the first floor. Toss off my coat on the swoop chair, toe off the wellies and toss the mail on the couch.

Peeled off my clothes leaving a trail of clothes that were milk sodden, blood stained and sweat stinking all the way to the bathroom. Turned on the water, let it get hot enough then painfully stepped in and let the water rain down. Tired, just so damn tired of everything. It’s only been a week on my own and here I am, letting another care for my pup. Had no trouble stepping aside for the moms to do it for the first two weeks and now Karen. How can I do this to my own pup? Stood in there in the stream and let it beat down, working the aches and almost falling asleep standing up. That ended when the water suddenly turned cold.

Turned it off and came out of the tub. Wiped down the fog from the mirror and looked at my reflection. What looked back was a face with a rug burned nose, chapped lips and eye bags the size of steamer trunks. Now, I just wanna drink, some for me and a crap load for the guilt. Dried off and wrapped a towel about my hips with my belly hanging over. Great, more fat. Walked out to the kitchen and pulled out the bottle of wine that was pushed all the way in the back. The moms had bought a few bottles and a cork screw while they were here but I’d snitched one for just such an occasion such as this.

Pulled cork and set it aside, put the cold glass open mouth to mine and took a sip. “Mmmmm, 76 was a damn fine year.” Oh the moms would be appalled to see me guzzle a rather nice Auslese straight from the bottle instead of a glass. Tough-ski shit-ski as the southern Russians would say, it’s just me and I wanna get my buns toasted. Not like it’s gonna take much, haven’t drank in months, so I’m the cheapest date going.

Walked out to the couch and plopped down next to the mail I’d tossed there a little while ago. Might as well get the painful part over with first. Opened up the bill from Roch Tel. “Oooooo ouch! Sixty bucks! There were seven calls to Annapolis all made after 05:00 pm, that were ten to 15 minutes long. Then there were two made to Scotia that were a half hour each (Naomi-mom must have been talking to Anna, she’s set to have her pup any day now)and damn if they weren’t more expensive then the calls to Maryland. Damn weird phone company.

Talking about weird, dropped the phone bill on the foot stool/coffee table and picked up the other envelope. Don’t recognize the hand writing, it was neatly printed in capital letters as if the person was using a ruler to keep the lines straight. Have no idea where Persia, New York is, but must be near Syracuse as that’s where the post mark is from. Must be a ‘chain letter’, ripped it open expecting some kind of ‘please keep this letter going and luck will be yours’, but then I recognized the messy 5th grade scrawl.

 

Dear Castiel,

I’m sorry I didn’t get to say goodbye or met Jeff but this was my only chance to get away and I took it. Sorry about having to snitch your car...”  
“  
(Wait, he took my car? He can’t drive or even have the key.....but Ben can and does.)

“....for a day or two but it was the only way any of us figured my escape could work because if the fuzz ever asked, you could say you were in the hospital and there were plenty of witnesses.”

(Pretty clever. And the moms wouldn’t have thought to look for the Bug as they were so caught up in the wonderfulness that is Jeff.)

“Wanted to thank you for everything. You helped me to see that I mattered, that everything everyone told me about being an omega was shit and that I didn’t want to bring my pup up with an alpha who didn’t love me.”

(PUP?! THAT SON OF A BITCH!)

“Besides he isn’t the father, Ben is. Knew right away after our first time together.”

(Oh Ben, what have you done?)

“Owe you for the scent blockers I had to snitch from your bathroom.”

(So that’s what happened to them, thought they were lost in the move.)

Caleb and his family are going to adopt my pup, cuz there is no way I can care for a babe and myself.

(At least he realizes that. And now I know where Calvin is. Oklahoma is more then OK.) 

Don’t worry, I’m safe, I’ve made reservations,”

(Huh?)

“....just let my momma and daddy know I’m okay and being it’s over a year they don’t have to give back the mating fee but the knotting fee is a bust.”

(You got that right GI) 

Thank you for everything.

Your Friend,

Calvin Chickadee

 

I proceeded to get very drunk that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for being so patient. Enjoy the lastest and even though our time at RIT is coming to a close, a new door will open. LT Novac as we go to jump school at Fort Benning, GA and officers basic course in Fort Lee, VA.
> 
> Volkswagen didn’t make seat belts standard until 1968. Most states didn’t make seat belts mandatory (New Hampshire still hasn’t) until the 1980’s.
> 
> Keeping Jeff in his coat while driving. Yeah prolly not the safest thing but uncommon either at the time. My dad used to let us kids sit on his lap while driving and pretend to help him steer the car down the Ohio Turnpike once on a vacation trip. Okay, not a great idea, but did keep us quiet. I suppose the cigar he was smoking at the same time wasn’t a good idea either.
> 
> Ukelele Lady: a song by Gus Kahn and Richard A Whiting, written in 1925. Best known covers were by Kermit the Frog and Bette Midler. 
> 
> Nebelwerferz: a German field artillary piece, because of whining sound of the projectiles they became known to American GI’s during WW2 as ‘screaming Mimi’s’.
> 
> Taft-Hartley Act: was enacted June 23, 1947, is a United States federal law that restricts the activities and power of labor unions. The act, still effective, was sponsored by Senator Robert A. Taft and Representative Fred A. Hartley, Jr., and became law by overcoming U.S. President Harry S. Truman's veto on June 23, 1947. Although opposed to it, Truman used the law a record 12 times.-From Wikipedia.
> 
> A word on strikes. Be happy that what is called a ‘strike’ now only lasts a day. Because back in the day, strikes would go on for months. They were ugly, violent and tore towns and families apart. I lived through two General Electric strikes and one New York Telephone. No, you don’t want them.
> 
> Medicins Sans Frontieres : better known as ‘Doctors without Borders’. The organization was started in France in the early 1970’s to help those effected by the Nigearian Civil War.
> 
> ‘Can this marrage be saved’ was a monthly collum in the Ladies Home Journal. It featured a marrage in trouble with each side telling their side of the story and then the therapist getting their say. 
> 
> “Bitte, Ich will nach Hause gehan. Ich brauche der Winchester.”: "Please, I want to go home. I need The Winchester.” In this context, saying ‘der Winchester’ is a very formal and respectful way of speaking of a male family member.
> 
> “Bitte Herr Leutnant Uriel,”“Mein welpe! Bitte, wo ist mein welpe, hast du versprochen: Please Mr Lieutenant Uriel. My puppy. Please, where is my puppy, you promised.’
> 
> Feld hure: German for field whore. These were women who were forced or coerced into consecration camp brothels. 
> 
> Charlie Foxtrot: better known as cluster fuck
> 
> Bedtime for Bonzo: the movie for which President Ronald Reagan is most known for. It was made in 1951 with a premise of a chimp being raised like a 1950’s child.


	79. April Showers

Warning: approprate language for the time but not now. If you are Hispanic or Italian no offense is meant.

 

I hate April. Did I mention that I really, really really hate the month of April? The first week there was more snow then rain and not a warm day in sight. Did I mention that I hate April....in Rotten-chester, NY? Trying to do justice to my classes, homework, tests and family. Maybe I should’ve put family first....okay. FAMILY, classes homework and tests. Not that I don’t love you Jeff my sweet boy, light of my life with all my heart and soul, I do. But love don’t type a paper on the Rochester Mob.

PT had started the first of the month and even though Dr Mosley had released me to exercise, wish someone had told my body cuz it sure as hell didn’t want any part of it. The first two weeks were killers, I think Uriel used to show up to lead PT just so he could watch my tits fat ass bounce. “The side straddle hop!” He’d call out gleefully. 

“The side straddle hop!” The rest of us would call back dully, then he’d set out at a killing pace. “Ten repetitions starting...NOW! One, two three, One...One, two, three, Two.....One, two, three, Three.” And so on till we reached 10. “Shake it out, come you panty waists, it you think it’s rough now, wait till summer. Especially you Novac. They’ll eat your ass alive down at Benning.” Grrrrrrrrrrr! He’s become a mean mother fucker since Calvin left.

It’s too damn early in the morning. Six o’clock is still kind of late in REAL Army time, but for college pukes it’s the butt crack of dawn. So there we are, in one of the wrestling rooms because it’s too cold, snowy and wet to do this outside, which is fine. Jeff is sleeping in his stroller (it was a gift from Crowley Mom and Dad. The bugger arrived in huge box that said Kensington Silver Cross.) on the side lines, covered up in blankets. Have the combat acetate map cover to put over him when we go outside to keep off the rain and snow. 

Bringing him to PT was the only solution I could come up with. Other then getting Karen Singer up every morning at the crack, but that isn’t fair nor practical. Even if she volunteered. “Oh let me watch him in the mornings,” she said over coffee one Sunday after mass (yes, I’ve gone back to church. Gotta set a good example for the pup. Oh man, was the first confession after all those months was a killer diller.) shortly before this whole mishugina started. “I love having him over.”

But I couldn’t. Didn’t want to get into the habit and then in a few months have to break it when I leave. Only to pick it back up when I go to jump school. It’s not like there isn’t a lack of pup sitters, the moms, Karen, even Lewiston volunteered Jenny’s nanny. Which I turned down cuz Jenny is going to be busy (even with with nanny’s help) with their new pup, who should be along this coming May.  
Although.....jump school is three weeks, Karen could have him the first week, Naomi-mom the second and then Her Mummy-ship the third. Because it will be easier to pick him up from Maryland and go to Fort Lee, as Officers Basic report in is the 26th of August.

Ummmm, well maybe not with Naomi. I love her and trust her, but not Zachariah, he’s back from South America. He’s slimy enough to do something ‘by accident’. Though Naomi-mom would kill him painfully if he did. Hmmmm, maybe that thought of wild screaming agony (and not the fun kind) would be enough to deter him. But then there’s Luci and Anna and Michael....no. He’s in Argentina. Wonder as assistant attache to the ambassador if he’s going to help negotiate the South Thule issue? Would be interesting to know.

Anywho, back to PT. After the sit ups, push ups and the side straddle hop (jumping jacks to you silly-vilians) then came the mile run around the hockey rink. And that’s when the stroller became the runner. Since for the first week I wasn’t running very fast anyway, which gave me such a case of the red ass to watch Uriel and Hester lope past me, gave me motivation to try going faster the following week. Then do more sit ups, push ups and chin ups off the bar I put in kitchen door way. A little tooth paste to cover the holes when I move out and no one will ever know the difference.

Jeff never screamed in fear as I pushed him around that ice rink, not even when the stroller tipped over once. Took a turn too sharp and the front wheel caught the railing and turned the stroller over. Luckily, had him strapped in and wrapped in a blanket to keep warm, so not only wasn’t he hurt, the little shit laughed. Thought it was a great joke. Nothing happened to the stroller either. Those Kensington people make a hellva product. It’s a little tank. Jeff seemed to love going fast and the faster I ran, the better he liked it. My little man just coo’d, squealed and laughed. Pup was going to be an adrenaline junkie. Can see a little Airborne Ranger Pathfinder Snake Eater......and now I really don’t wanna think about it. He can’t grow up, not yet.

And so it went each morning for the next several weeks. Would drag my sore ass carcass up out of bed at the crack, nurse Jeff, get him ready, get myself ready, put the stroller in the Bug and then get the both of us to PT. Afterward, drive home, shower and dress then get to class. Or on Tuesday when taking him to his well puppy visit and my post pregnancy check ups. Jeff was growing like a weed and I was still fat. 

“Why aren’t I loosing weight?” Stood on the scale in the paper gown as the nurse fiddled with the slide weights. 

“It took time to put it on,” she said in that tone you knew she’d used a zillion times to anxious women and omegas having a freak out on the scale. “It’ll take time to come off.”

“But I don’t have time.” Stepped off the scale and paced to and fro. “I’m going to jump school in August. I have to be in some kind of shape to go and keep up. There’s no way they’re gonna let my fat ass any where near Benning looking like this.” Sniffled, “why can’t it just go away?”

“Your body’s changed,” the nurse said reasonably. “You needed new glasses, your hips are going to remain wide and your belly is soft right now to support your alpha. It’s waiting for you to be pregnant again.”

“BUT I DON’T WANNA BE PREGNANT AGAIN!”

“Now, now.” The nurse tutted. “There is nothing wrong with being pregnant and fulfilling your destiny.”

“What do you mean destiny?” You stupid beta cunt, went unsaid but was thinking loud enough for her to feel it through the airwaves.

“Being mated, having pups and being a comfort to your alpha.” She sounded like she was reading from ‘So You Have an Omega.’ “And the sooner you accept it the happier you’ll be.”

‘Like fun I will!” Was so mad, stomped behind the screen, got my clothes back on and came out, grabbing my pup. “You shit and fall in it, you sanctimonious assbutt!” I called back over my shoulder jerking open the door, startling the heck out of everyone in the waiting room. Ran out, got in the car and just sat there, the key still in my pocket, not starting it up. Was shaking so bad and trying not to cry like some little girl, omega or pussy. “I wanna be something......” That’s when there was a tapping on the car window, that almost made me jump out of my skin.

“Hi there,” Dr Mosley made the ‘roll down the window’ motion with a wave of the finger. “Wanna tell me why you’re sitting out here in your car and not in my exam room?”

Rolled down the window. “Your nurse.....your nurse told me......” Didn’t like that the damn hormones had my emotions were all over the place. “Don’t wanna get pregnant!” I howled. “I wanna jump outta perfectly good airplanes!”

“Can we take this back inside? I’m freezing my buns off. And there’s a hell of a lot to freeze.” The good doctor said dryly. “We can talk alone if you’d like.” So I came back in, stripped down, put on the paper gown and cried my eyes out as the doctor gave Jeff his shots. “It’s just four inoculations: tetanus, typhoid, diphtheria and polio. Take it easy there papa, it’s all done, you can look now.” She shook her head, “I swear its the parents who cry harder then the pups. See, no tears. He’s a brave boy.” Dr Mosley gave Jeff a kiss on the cheek, me a lollipop to suck and set him on the scale. “20 pounds and 26 inches. My Alpha God that boy is going to be a big one.” Then she motioned me up on the exam table but not before she handed me a Kleenex. “Okay kiddo, what’s the problem?”

“I can’t get rid of the fat,” I was snorting and honking into the tissue. “I’m not eating as much (this lolli tasted way to good to toss out), running my fuck...freaking legs off, sit ups, push ups and I’m still a lard-o. Then the nurse said...”

“My nurse is a little traditional but good at what she does. Yeah, your body does want to get pregnant again. A zillion years of evolution is a bitch. But can be overridden given time. Your hormones just have to realize that.”

“But I don’t have time, I have less then 4 months before jump school and officers basic!”

“You’ll have to give yourself that time.” The doctor said reasonably. Yeah, easy for her to say.

“Is there any kind of drug out there that would help? Some diet pill?” Remember a lot of the moms on post were forever popping pills to lose weight or deal with stuff. Naomi-mom never took em, she had way too much discipline and said they slowed her thinking. But for some weird reason she always had a couple of pill bottles in her purse to hand to others who forgot theirs. Yup, my mom ‘Dr Feelgood’.

“Nothing you wanna take unless messing up your system is on your ‘to do’ list. Steroid drugs or Fenfluramine will help you lose weight and beef you up, but there’s a price for all that. They’ll influence your secondary gender, bring on chemical gender confusion, sterility and whole bunch of other side effects that can damage your heart and liver. Then how about a little depression or paranoia tossed in for good measure?” She said angerly. “Listen, you need to have some patience boy. Just cuz you want it now doesn’t mean you should.”

“Yes Ma’am,” said meekly. How does one get confused about their gender? But depression, brrrr, no thank you. As an omega we are prone to it anyway, so screw that. “So what can I do?”

“Keep doing what you’re doing. Think of it this way, you’re carrying around a 20 pound pup like he’s a feather, so you’re off to a good start. Open wide.” she said sticking a tongue depressor in my mouth. “Strep throat is going around this Spring, last thing you need is to get both you and the pup sick. Is he around a lot of other pups?”

Had to wait until the popsicle stick came out of my mouth, “no. Just adults at this point. But he does come to class with me.” Hey, she is right about one thing. Don’t notice until now how not heavy Jeff and the satchels slung over my shoulders were. Huh, I’ll be damned.

“Well, if there’s some one in your classes coughing and hacking, keep well away from them. Last thing you need is to be sick.” Then she tosses the stick in the trash can near the door. “Okay, heels up in those stirrups cowboy, let’s take a look at the other end.”

Which a few days later, of course, is exactly what happened. We’re both sneezing and coughing, Jeff has a temperature and I’m out of class for the full third week of April. Did I mention how much I hate this month? My poor little guy had trouble sleeping, was miserable and cried. A lot. And if he couldn’t sleep, I certainly couldn’t. So spent a lot of time holding him and pacing the hallway as Jeff whimpered, cried and snotted on my shoulder.

Had called the Womens and Omegas Clinic to speak with Dr Mosley but she in with another patient, instead spoke with some other doctor. He said to get liquid Tylenol for pups and try to stay away from aspirin. Even the orange chewable ones, there’s something about em that doesn’t agree with pups. Okay, so bundled up the two of us for a fast trip to Star Market for the Tylenol, ginger ale and a few cans of chicken soup. Not like I could taste any of it.

It was after three days of not coming to PT and complete radio silence, that Sargeant Major showed up at the door on Thursday morning around 09:00 o’clock.

It was on the fourth ring, I came stumbling down the stairs, opened the door and peeked out under the chain lock. “Hey there boy, where’ve you been?” Took the lock off and opened the door. “You missed PT and.....you really look like shit.” 

“Hi Bobby,” I snuffled and pulled the blue terry bath robe tighter around myself before the neighborhood gets an eye full. “We’re thick.”

“No defecation Holmes,” he said stepping in and his nose wiggling like an excited rabbit. “Whew, this place needs a good airing out.” Course, that’s when Jeff, who’d finally just dozed off few minutes ago woke up and started to wail. “Okay troop, stand down and let me get this one.” He took the steps two at a time.

I followed, dragging my sick ass self slowly up the stairs when I reached the living room, Bobby already had Jeff in his arms, wiping his little nose with an OD green handkerchief and then just letting the pup slobber on his neck. If he couldn’t scent his godfather, Jeff could at least taste him. Course the little brat quieted right down.

“Where’s your phone?” 

“In the kitchen,” I pointed. “On the wall to the right as you just walk in.” Top strode over and dialed, waited a moment or two then: “hi there Darl’in. I’m at Castiels. He and the pup are sick......yes.... they’re not a deaths door or anything, just on the sidewalk. Just kidden, but they could use a little help.” He listened a moment, “okay. Get the ladies together and come on over. Okay, bye, love you Darl’in.” Then he turned to me, “alright. Karen and some of the other mates will be over in about an hour.....”

Course I’m in a panic. The place is a mess, smells like dirty diaper and I’m a wreak. Start to pick the clothes off the floor, when Bobby stops me. “Here, go take a shower. Take the little guy with you. The hot water and steam will do the both of you a world of good.” He hands over Jeff and patted me on the shoulder. “Get moving, will get the place aired a bit and things squared away some. Where’s the vacuum cleaner?”

“I’m a college student.” Looked at him incredulously. “Why would I have one of those?” Then grinned, “hall closet. The moms got one on sale for me from Two Guys when they were here last month.” 

“Smart ass,” the Sargeant Major growled, cuffing me gently on the back of the head. “Get in the shower, you stink.

So went into the bathroom, shucked off the bathrobe and Jeff’s diaper, then turned on the water. Got it warm and the room steamy then stepped in carrying my pup. He was wide eyed as the water rained down, waving his arms and kicking out to let the stream splash here and there. It felt good just standing there breathing in the steam and feeling the crud break up in my chest. Must be doing the same for Jeff as he smiled now and laughed. For the first time in days. Speaking of crud, soaped up one handed to knock down some of it off my funky old hide.

Yeah was starting to feel a ‘little less then fresh’, so cleaned out the crotch rot.

When the water started running cool, turned it off and stepped out. Grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped my little one up in it. Sat down on the toilet and nuzzled his nose to mine. “You feeling better? Getting some air in that nosey? Hope so cuz I feel like shi......crap. Hungry? Put him to a nipple, he must feeling better, cuz he latched on and started sucking like a trooper. “That’s my boy,” cupped his head, feeling the soft downy hair between my fingers. “You wanna hear a song my Madraina sang to me? Okay.” Funny, I should remember after all these years:

Que llueva, que llueva,  
la Virgen de la Cueva;  
los pajaritos cantan,  
las nubes se levantan.  
¡Que sí! ¡Que no!  
¡Que caiga un chaparrón...  
para lavar mi camisón  
con agua y jabón! 

 

I sang the verse a few times, then picked another that Madraina used to sing. Rocked my babe and sang till he pulled back and yawned. Took another towel, slung it and him over my shoulder, to pat his back to tease out a burp. Which of course came loudly a few moments later. “That’s a sweet boy. Just like your daddy.” Now gotta get a diaper on this pup before he erupts like Vesuvius. Ahhhhh, feel better. Stood up from the crapper, walked over to the door to get to the bed room to get dressed (it’s not like Top hasn’t seen my bare ass before) ahead of the ladies getting here. Except when I opened the door, a woman I never saw before was standing there with a hand raised to knock. 

Her eyes went wide as she looked me up and down quickly before she turned around and I slammed the door. SHIT! How the fuck was I to know they got here early? Lay Jeff down on the bath mat, grabbed my robe, pulling it on, making sure the material covered everything and was tied tight. Last thing I need to show my bits to ALL the mates. Got Jeff up off the mat and opened up, the lady was still there with her back to the door. “Um, you can, turn around now.” Tried to smile, “well at least it’s not Officer O’Malley from the LAPD or ‘A year’s supply of Rice-A-Roni that San Francisco treat.” 

¡La madre que dio a an Ahuevao “ She said with a big grin

“¿Qué cosa? “ This was unexpected, in a weirdly nice insulting way. “You sound like....”

“Like I’m from Panama?” The woman laughed. “I should. Conceived, born and raised in ‘The Zone’. Lived my most of my whole life on the Ismus, till I met a certain little green beanie snake eat’en son of a buck-stien.” She held out her hand, “Catherine Tracy, Sgt Tracy’s mate, call me Gato.” She was dark haired, dark eyed beta woman in her early 30’s. Shorter then me by a few inches, she had a ‘tall personality’. Olive skin that wouldn’t go pale in the coldest winter, she was a pup of the tropics. Third generation Zonian who was working in the personnel office at Fort Sherman, when she was accosted by a besmitten yet troublesome E-5 who refused to move his ass off her desk without a date. She finally relented just to get rid of him. “That was 10 years, 4 moves and 3 pups ago.”

We went into the bedroom chatting like old friends, comparing notes on people, places and things we missed. “Ummm, would you mind turning around.” I wanted to get some clean clothes on. “Know you prolly saw enough naked omegas to last a life time, but...”

“Yup,” she busied herself taking Jeff to the changing table to get a diaper on the little rascal before he had an accident. “Any festival, wedding or funeral. Time to trot out a bunch of bare ass omegas.” Found an almost clean shirt and jeans that I just started to squeeze back into to. Lay on the bed, sucked in my gut, got the zipper up and hoped I didn’t pass out from lack of oxygen. Left the shirt tail out to hide the ‘dun lap’ and slid into a pair of sandals. Most of my shoes didn’t fit any more and the boots.....didn’t even wanna think of those beautiful jump boots. “Okay to turn around,” I wheezed. “I’m decent.”

She clucked her tongue in sympathy. “Took a long while to lose most of the weight from the last pup,” Gato commiserated. “It’s that last 10 pounds that won’t go away no matter what I do.” She picked up Jeff with a grunt, “man. What are you feeding this pup? He’s a ‘two ton Tilly’. How old did you say he was?”

Had to think a moment, “he was born February 15th, today is......damn. What is today?”

“The 19th of April,” she said distractedly settling my pup on her hip and leaning in so he could see her better. “You’re a big boy, yes you are, yes you are!” The little scamp must be feeling a bit better as he waved his arms, laughed and made puppy noises. His devoted public was paying attention so of course he had to say a few words. “Two months? He looks like a six month old.”

“And he was early,” we left the bedroom and went into the living room to find Karen and the other ladies had arrived. “The doctor said he was in the 95th percentile.” Sargeant Major in the mean time had left, meaning he’d got while the getting was good, no way he was getting caught up in this ‘hen party’. Or get drafted into being the strong back and weak mind.

“My goodness, he’s a big one.” A black lady who was obviously Mrs Raphael took him next and chucked his chin. “You’re gonna be a line backer, for sure. Angel was right.”

“Angel?” Could keep my face straight but not my voice.

“My husband,” she smirked. “His momma always said he was heaven sent. Though there are times I think he had detoured to the hot place.”

Thought a moment as there seemed to be someone missing, “Is Mrs Brady coming?”

The woman shifted their feet, till Karen spoke up quickly, “Mrs Brady is no longer with us.”

Oops, there’s a sore subject in the making. Okay, moving right along, a little traveling music please.

If we didn’t have Mrs Brady, we did have a rather patrician alpha woman who must be Major Bartholomew’s mate. Had seen her type before, hell Naomi-mom used to lord over them. Swarthmore, Bennington, Vassar, blah, blah, liberal arts or philosophy major alpha or beta girl. Meets up and coming young West Point Cadet at someones coming out party. It’s all swords, ceremony and Flirtation Walk until he graduates and gets that first assignment. That’s when she finds herself living in a hole in the wall duplex, if she’s lucky, surrounded by mates who (if they had college) went to (ugh) state schools. That’s when these girls ether gut it out or the guy comes home to find the joint cleaned out and divorce papers in the mail.  
.  
“Mrs Bartholomew,” plastered on the best smile, I could muster. “Thank you for coming.” 

Her expression was thinly composed, she didn’t wanna be here but had to be as the commanders mate. She may have ‘outranked’ Karen Singer but couldn’t out maneuver the senior NCO’s mate in this ‘mission of mercy’. Karen knew how to deal with officers wives who thought their shit didn’t stink. “One must do what one can to help the corp of cadets.”

My burst of energy was fast going bust and Jeff’s was like wise. As he started to fuss. “I’m going to give him some more medicine and lay him down to nap. Took the grouchy pup from Mrs Raphael and walked him back to the bedroom. Got a few drops down his unwilling mouth, then took the pan off the radiator, refilled it with water so there’d be some moisture in the air so he could breathe better. Then rubbed some Save the Baby on his chest, nose and then a little in his mouth. Did like wise for myself, yuck, this stuff still tastes like shit. But aren’t all things that are good for you?

Then stripped the sheets and pillow cases off the bed, took them to the laundry closet, handing them over to Gato who’d called laundry duty. “Go get the rest of the stuff you need washed.” Had gathered up an arm load of clothes when Mrs Bartholomew came in, “Where to you keep your saffron?”

Excuse me? College student here. “Um, I don’t have any. What spices I do have are in the cabinet to the left of the stove. Um, there’s clove, ginger, cinnamon, maggi...er soy sauce, adobo, fennel, caraway and sage.”

“I shall have to make do,” Mrs Bartholomew sighed gustily. “With making just plain chicken soup instead of the marvelous creation I learned how to make whilst we were stationed in Marrakech.” She said it with the mayfair flourish of the well seasoned traveler.

“What was that like? Morocco, I mean.” A little lesson from Dale Carnegie-”The royal road to a man’s heart is to talk to him about the things he treasures most.” And it worked, a little too well. She wouldn’t shut up. Mrs...oh please call me Joan...Bartholomew nattered on about how they were there for a year with the French army at the end of the Algerian War in 62. 

“Sweet people the Moroccans, children really.” She sighed gustily as she followed me out to the laundry room and then back to make up the bed. “They needed a firm hand even with the simplest things.”  
,  
Yeah, I’ll bet. Used to hear those same comments in Panama. It’s a different culture Lady, with different ways of doing things. But this was not the time nor place and I just wanted to skate on through to the end of the school year without any problems. Then she noticed my framed mating picture on the night stand (all right, it’s a TV tray) next to the bed. 

She studied the picture for a moment, “your alpha?”

“Ah, yes.” Hope she doesn’t look too hard or recognize John. “I was mated over the summer.”

“He’s older then you.” 

“He is.”

“And in the Army?”

“He is......and in Europe right now.” Oh thank the Alpha God, John didn’t have his hat on. She really didn’t need to see all the scrambled eggs on the visor.

“Are you his only mate?” Now this is getting a little nosy.

“I’m his omega mate.” Well that seemed to bring her opinion of me down some. Like I was nothing more then kept omega. Well fine by me, got her to shut up.

“Well,” she said dropping the pillow into the case and setting it on the bed. “I need to get back to my soup.” And I was about outta gas. Mrs Bartholomew went back to the kitchen and I flopped back the bed. That little bit of work kicked my ass. Knocked off the sandals, unzipped the jeans cuz they were cutting off the circulation and figured I’d take 5. Well, took more then that. Woke up to find the house quiet, a blanket over me, the bedside clock glowing 05:00 pm and a note next to the pillow.

 

‘Hi Cas,

There’s soup on the stove, the laundry’s done, the apartment’s clean and aired out. Jeff has a new diaper, got his meds at 03:00 and should still be a sleep. He likes saffron chicken soup. The recipe is taped to the fridge.

Feel better soon

Gato

 

Say what you want about Joan Bartholomew, (she must have gone home to get the saffron) that alpha broad could make a damn fine pot of soup. Between that, the fresh air and a couple of slugs of Jeff’s puppy Tylenol, both of us were feeling well (or close enough for government work) to head back to class the following Monday. Got the notes for Germany History class from Larry, cuz there was no way I going back into Prof Alistairs office alone. The easy A class, just had to read the book, the other two classes had to see the professors during their free time to get the notes. 

April 28nd opens it’s cold gray damp arms and takes in everything and nothing in an embrace that would chill even the warmest heart to its core. Shit, sounds like I’m writing augsty poetry like a depressing omega heroine from some stupid cheap-o Roger Corman flick. Like ‘Fall of the House of Usher’ or Masque of the Red Death’. The rain is pounding down on the windows as the stupid Americano ‘Red Devil’ (bus, it’s the bus. Gotta remember that.) is lumbering on to the Thruway heading toward Syracuse then north to Fort Drum.

Jeff was staying with Karen. Think I packed up most of his clothes and diapers for those few days, as the little booger goes through them like there’s no tomorrow. “Don’t worry,” she said. “He’ll be fine.” Normally leaving him a few hours or overnight with her was not problem but the thought of a whole weekend was making me a little twitchy. If a weekend was making me feel like this, what was going to happen when I left him for three weeks? I was fine when it was just a concept but now that the reality has set in, not seeing his little face for more then a day was pulling at my heart. What made me think I could simply leave him so easily? And what will happen when I have to go to the field for a month? Or worse, go to war?

“I’ve expressed some milk,” babbling away while putting the bottles in their fridge. “But he’ll prolly end up drinking cows milk by Saturday.” Which reminds me, will have to do a little pump and dump if I wanna keep the milk flowing. Not like that had ever been a problem. Will have to ask Dr Mosley the next time we go, when the pup can come off the tit.

“Don’t worry Little Papa,” Karen laughed, patting my shoulder and waving off the money I was trying to give her. “I’ve got him for you. Now scoot, you’re going to be late.” Walked out her door feeling there was a giant sized hole in my heart.

It’s the annual let’s go to Fort Drum and spend the weekend running around the woods. Oh yippie skippy. Hopefully we won’t be staying in the same place we did last year. Not that any of us need is a succubus or incubus and all their trapped souls raising havoc again. Leaned back in the seat, thought briefly about last year; Dean and I were to have a mating of convenience, I was suppose to go to jump school over the summer and AT at Benning. Yeah, that worked out well. Smiled ruefully touching the brass collar around my neck, come to think of it, kinda did. 

Bry-Ann was in the seat next to me, “how’s Sharon?”

My little alpha smiled happily. “We’re good. Thinking about getting mated after graduation. She still has law school and I still have the army but we’ll work it out.” 

“That’s great,” but inwardly sighed. Last year I was the omega sage giving advise to eager young ears. Now, just wanna keep my opinions to myself. Oy vey. Long distance relationships are a bitch. Hope they have better intestinal fortitude then me. “That’s great.” Settle back to listen to her talk with half an ear, as the scenery zips by as the bus rumbles its way north on Route 81. Not that there’s a lot to see; woods, barren hills and the further north we head, snow piles. The rain has turned to sleet and by the time we hit Calcium, it’s snow.

The sign ‘Welcome to Fort Drum’ is half buried in the pile of dirt, snow and pine needles. The bus stops at the guard shack and Sargeant Major gets out to let them know who we are and that the ROTC cadets from the Rochester Institute of Technology were here for a weekend of training. That and let Sergeants Tracy and Brady, who were driving up with our equipment, through when they arrive.

An MP jeep soon arrived and an arm popped out of the drivers side window to give the ‘follow me’ signal and the bus jerked forward with a hiss and belch of exhaust. We follow the jeep into a maze of rough macadam streets, ‘temporary’ World War Two buildings and stands of pine trees till we get to a cluster of two story buildings. The same buildings we stayed in last year, with a noticeable exception. There was a big muddy hole in the ground where one of the barracks used to be.

As the lot of us filed off the bus, noticed Bobby talking to the MP in the jeep. He motioned toward the hole, then watched the arm come out of the vehicle window again, the hand point, pantomime an explosion, fire and the building coming down. Then with a wave of the hand, the remains swept away.

Well, well, well......must have pissed something off awful bad. Wonder if the trapped spirits escaped or the demons took them to a new building to haunt. Really don’t want to know. But brought blessed salt, candles, Florida water and nails just in case. Wondered idly if the protection spell I did for Uriel is still working? Depending on your definition of ‘protection’, it would’ve only saved him from physical danger, not emotional. Or his own stupidity. Which is prolly how Calvin successfully escaped. 

“Form up on me! Uriel yelled. Oh, oh yeah, pay attention Novac. He was standing to the side of a barracks, as the sound of feet beating on gravel, mud and slush was all you could hear for a moment. “Five squads of six people each!” 30 cadets fell in and stood at attention. Major Bartholomew marched over, took the salute from Uriel and turned to face us.

“Good Afternoon Cadets.” Huh, didn’t even know he owned a set of fatigues.

“Good Afternoon Sir!” We call chorused back.

“Stand at...ease. I’d like to welcome you to Fort Drum. This is the opportunity for Juniors to hone their skills and get a small taste of what will be waiting for them at Fort Bragg this summer.”

Only without all the snow, snarked to myself. And at least 90 degrees hotter and a lot more bugs.

“Seniors, this is an opportunity for command, where you can make mistakes and the kind of errors that plague young lieutenants, get them out of your system, learn from them and not make them again.”

Oh if there was a telethon for asshole-ism. Too bad, so sad GI, you can’t be one of ‘Jerry’s kids’.

“Freshman and sophomores, for some of you this will be your first taste of life on an Army post...”

Fort Drum is not an army post by any stretch of the imagination.....

“Cadet Novac!”

What? “YES SIR!” Snapped up to attention.

The majors face was now about an inch from mine, close enough to kiss. If there wasn’t a wall of onion breath, damn someone ordered a lot of raw onions on their burger. Dude you need a Tic Tac. Wintergreen would be nice. “You looked like you had something to add? Your camp file indicated you always had lots to say when your superior officers were speaking.”

SHIT! How long is that damn file gonna follow me around and get me beat like a red headed step child? “Nothing Sir.” My face was one of bland interest, though my eyes were starting to cross the major was so close. “Nothing at all. Except...” Some day I am going to learn, but not today. “My babe loves your mates saffron chicken soup. It helped him so much when he was sick. Please thank her again for us.” 

“Good,” Bartholomew snarled. Impaled on the horns of good manners, he could do nothing but shake like a wet chihuahua. The Major turned on his heel and barked “you’re welcome,” over his shoulder. Oh if this was any indication, was not going to be a fun weekend for yours truly. But in the mean time HA! HA! YA OLD GOAT! He stalked back to the head of the formation. “You will go inside and make up your bunks. Your names will be posted on the door to your room. Then, Seniors you will be taken to shop for your uniforms. Everyone else will report to the ready room for a briefing.” We were then called to attention and dismissed.

Found my name attached to a door upstairs near the stairwell. Unfortunately, Hesters name was taped to the door next to mine. Shit, shit, shit. Though she didn’t look any happier. “Don’t look at me,” I glanced up as she stood in the doorway with a sour look. “I didn’t ask for it.”

“Well I sure as hell didn’t.” Hester snipped. “They stuck all the women and omegas up here.”

“Well, talk to your buddy Uriel.” Tucked in the hospital corner under the mattress. “I’m sure he’s get you switched. Hell, he’s prolly make you his room mate.” That slipped right on off the tongue when it shouldn’t have. Oh well, it’s out now.

“Why don’t YOU ask one of the sergeants to get you moved? They always seem to do what you ask for some reason.” Did not like the tone of that. But ground my teeth and continued to make perfect hospital corners. The major is looking for any reason to make my life miserable, will NOT give him any more ammunition to do it with. 

Tucked olive drab horse blanket in the same way, then opened up the duffel bag and tossed it on the other empty bunk, pulled out the Florida water and began blessing the room. If there’s anything in here or outside floating around, it isn’t gonna get me this year. “Holy Lady of Regula.....”

“What’s that stink?” Hester poked her head in again.

“Florida water, it’s used in blessings......Holy Lady of Regula, protect...You still here?”

“Well it’s making my eyes itch.”

“Well go back to your own room and scratch em out....Holy Lady of Regula protect us against all those living, dead and never have lived who mean us harm.” I flicked the water in the Four Directions, Mother Earth and Father Sky. Then pulled out the blessed salt and ran a line at the window sill and on floor in front of the door way. “Don’t touch it. The salt needs to stay there.”

Knew she was going to mess with it just because I said not to. “I’m going to tell the Major and Uriel what you’re doing.”

“Go right ahead ya little fink. I’m sure Major Bart will ride my ass about it and Uriel, well I soooooo sure he wants another midnight visitor like he had last year.” Now that got her attention.

“What do you mean by ‘midnight visitor’?”

“The kind of visitor that appears out of nowhere and looks just like me or anybody else it chooses. Proceeds to sex him up, then reject him and puts the idea in his head that I’m a lying cheating slut of an omega, who done his black ass wrong and I deserve to be punished. Meaning: beat to death in the latrine shower.” Hooked a thumb toward the hole in the ground, “that’s where we stayed last year. Before it done got blowed up real good.”

Now the ticked off look was replaced by one of confusion and a touch of fear, “you mean those little black mousy frog things I’ve been seeing out of the corner of my eye skittering under things since we got here....”

“Oh them,” I looked down to see the little buggers go skittering out the door. Guess they don’t like the smell of Florida water any more then Hester. “They’re ‘sneaks’. Low level spirits, harmless but annoying. A little of this stuff,” shook the bottle “and they’re gone.” Checked my wallet, yup, the cash was still there to buy uniforms with, blessed that too. Then looked up at the dithering omega. “You wanna little salt too?”

After a quick spritz of the Florida water, salt line and prayer at her window and door, I stashed everything back in the the duffel bag and under the bunk. “Don’t move the salt lines, don’t invite anything in after 03:00 AM and we’ll all have a quiet night.” Went downstairs, found Larry, Big Mike and the other seniors who were milling about the front door waiting to go get uniforms. Piled out the door and into Sargeant Tracys powder blue Comet station wagon.

He drove us over to the post uniform store, which turned out to be a small wooden framed WW2 era building (what a shock) that was divided into the ‘show room’ and the stock room. There we pawed through piles of khakis, saucer caps, field jackets, dress shirts and fatigues. Was having problems buying the right sizes, had to buy for right now and then a few months down the line. Had brought more cash then just the $300, which turned out to be a good thing because my bill was up over $500 by the time I finished. Okay, really didn’t need that pair of jump boots....YES I DID! Will shell out the $85 dollars for them without a thought and hugged them to my chest like a long lost love.

“You gonna start kiss’em again or you gonna pay for this pile?” The cashier asked dryly. “Or should I leave you two alone for a while?”

“Uh, oh okay.” Pulled out my wallet. “What do I owe you?” Everything came to $535.98 and that was without a set of Class A’s. (Had bit the bullet a week earlier and ordered a set a greens from the uniform company the come up to take orders.) Five sets of fatigues, one pair of boots, saucer cap, cun..overseas cap, two baseball caps, field jacket with liner, rain coat, black leather gloves, two sets of khakis, then finally brass and sew on insignia. Cupped the cheap yellow metal bars in my hand. Funny how much I’ve worked and sacrificed for two insignificant pieces of metal.

So now, I’ve got about 10 bucks and change to my name for the rest of the weekend. Not like I was gonna do any partying at the knotty pine hell hole of an officers club. No, the only thing I was gonna do was eat dinner there tonight and tomorrow night. After everyone paid and bagged up their stuff, we crowded back into the Comet and drove back to the barracks. 

Got back there and found everyone had already gone over to the O’Club for dinner. Could see the lights of the club through the trees in front of the barracks. The only thing that kept us from that short cut was the deep snow still covering the ground. So we took to the road and walked around the stand of pines to the club.

Dinner, like last year, was cold salads and soup. Which was okay really, as I was still a little queasy from the diesel fumes and motion of a four hour bus ride. So the chicken noodle soup (out of the can of course), a glass of cola, don’t think I’ll ever be drinking ginger ale again, settled my stomach. Figure would be back to some kind of ‘normal’ in the morning when I could handle a breakfast of ‘shit on a shingle’.

Didn’t feel much like talking, so listened to the others and after finishing the meager meal, got up to leave. “What’s the password this year?” Leaned over and whispered to Bry-Ann. “I didn’t catch it before coming over.”

“Jelly Bean.” She replied after chewing down a mouthful of lettuce.

“That’s it? Kind of tame from last year.” Even though at the time I thought ‘more head less teeth’ was kind of stupid.

Bry made a face, “Major Bartholomew didn’t want anything rude, crude or socially unacceptable this time.”

“Boy is he in the wrong army.” So jelly bean is was.

Walked outside, zipped up my new field jacket and started walking down the road. This part of Fort Drum hadn’t changed much other then the big hole where that barracks used to be. WW2 buildings, pine trees and lots and lots of starry sky. Prolly shouldn’t be out here alone, but didn’t feel like waiting for any alpha to escort me back, not like I really needed one. Carefully sniffed the air, no other scents floating around, other then old motor oil, alpha piss and too many years of bad O Club cooking. Dang it’s getting colder, granted when the sun went down it took any warmth with it, but could feel the chill go right to my bones. That should’ve been the give away.

“Hey Cas.!” The familiar voice cut from within the trees to my left. “Come on over Sweet , lets have a little warm up like we did under the pines last year. We can pretend we’re in Texas and drill for oil.”

“Hello Dean,” chanced a look over, didn’t see anything but the dim out line of trees and snow. Any light from the Officers Club and barracks wasn’t enough to brighten even a small amount of territory. “Or what ever you are.” Started to walk a little faster. Madraina Ada always said not to talk to strange spirits on lonely roads as they will trick you with sweet words and promises into following them into the jungle.

“Come on Sugar, you ain’t rationed.” It sounds so much like Dean......yet. “We can take it slow, go to the cider mill over in Burrville. My buddy Homer Rebb is gonna buy the place when his hitch is up.”

“You’re not real!” Now started to run. You follow a spirit into the jungle and you’ll never be seen again. “You’re not him! Dean’s in Germany!”

“I can be as real as you want me to be,” the voice was tickling my left ear. 

“CHRISTO!” 

“You’re no fun.” 

“CHIRSTO! CHIRSTO! CHIRSTO!” Come on! It worked on that guy out in Kansas.

“Little bitch!” This time the voice was nothing like Deans. It was low, inhuman and the stink of sulfur filled the air in a choking fog, making my eyes water and breath short. “Say that again and it’ll be the.....

“Expurgate Deus et dissipentur inimici ejus: et fugiant qui oderunt eum a facie equs.  
Sicut deficit fumus deiciant sicut fluit cera a facie ignis, sic pereant pecatores a facie Dei!”

And then it was gone in explosive shriek and the sweet stench of decay. My steps had slowed but didn’t stop until I was at the point where the side road joined the main drag, where I had to halt, bent over breathing hard and spitting out the taste of matches. Heard foot steps coming up behind me, balled my fist and whipped around to find comforting aroma and warm live body of Sargeant Major Singer.

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re a trouble magnet?” 

“All the time.” Collapsed in his arms. “Bobby, I think that....that thing was from the burned out barracks. It’s still here.”

“Figured as much,” the NCO gave my back a few pats then untangled me from his arms. “Come on, we need to get inside before it comes back. That exorcism prayer will keep it off for a while but better we get ourselves ready for if it tries again.”

Back at the barracks we salted the window sills and doorstep. Drove three nails into the side of the building next to the door and placed the horseshoe Bobby pulled from his duffel over the door frame. “Witches,” he said simply. “Better to have a little something for everything.”

I nodded. If those creatures are still here, it meant someone was holding them to this spot. Can’t do anything in just a weekend to get rid of them. That would take permission from the base commander, finding and getting rid of the witch, then it would still take years of rituals to get rid of what’s here. Lord only knows the crap creeping around this joint and if it’s elemental energy, screw that. I ain’t getting my ass handed to me. So, for the time being will just put up enough protection to keep things out and not tagging along when we leave.

Didn’t get a whole lot of sleep that night. Was waiting for something to try and come in to get me. That didn’t happen but the walls are thin and Hester snores and talks in her sleep. Not even anything worth listening to either.

Woke to the sound of someone pounding on a garbage can in the hallway downstairs. “UP AND AT EM! DROP YOUR COCKS AND GRAB YOUR SOCKS!” Sargeant Brady you’re an asshole. Crawl out of bed, toss on the blue bathrobe and flip flops then stumble down the steps to the latrine. Have to wait in line for the alphas to finish (bunch of fucken slow pokes) just to have a whores bath, a quick shave, brush my teeth and back upstairs. For the first time in months, put on fatigues and boots. The pants fit but the shirt was big in the shoulders. Had to get a larger size so my chest would fit. Really have to find out when the pup can get weened and I don’t look like Victor Mature anymore. 

Stop at the latrine one last time before going out to formation to hit the head and make sure my uniform is strack. In the mirror I see a straight gig line, a little bit of a sad sack, bags under my eyes from lack of sleep but....more of a solder then I’d seen looking back since August. “Close enough for government work.” Went outside and fell in with the rest of the cadets.

Uriel comes out with the cadre, makes the announcements for the training day, then turns to Hester who apparently he picked as his ‘First Sargeant’. Like she’d be first in anything except being a ball buster. “March them to breakfast. You all need to be back here by 09:00. If you are not here by that time you will be left behind to clean the barracks.” Now that’s a motivator to get ones self back.

In full confidence of her abilities, Hester called left face, then forward march and off we went. This year I didn’t volunteer to sing cadence but again our ‘First Sargeant’ took care of that herself:

They say that in the Army, the chickens might fine  
One jumped off the table and started marking time

Oh Lord I wanna go  
But they won’t let me go  
hoooooooooooommmmmmeeeeee HEY!

They say thing in the Army, the pay is might fine  
They give a hundred dollars and take back ninety-nine

Oh Lord I wanna go  
But they won’t let me go  
hoooooooooooommmmmeeeeee, HEY!

 

And really she wasn’t doing bad, except I don’t think Uriel told her exactly where the mess hall was (it was the same one we were at last year) as she marched us right by it. I wasn’t going to say anything, none of the alphas or betas certainly weren’t and could tell that Bry-Ann was trying to do the right thing by trying to get Hester’s attention. It was about ten minutes after marching by the mess hall that Bry couldn’t take it any longer, fell out of line and told her what happened. “Company.....halt. One. Two.!”

So, we got turned around and started back. I suppose I should’ve felt kind of bad for Hester but I didn’t. A flaw in my character I suppose but considering she had a bug up her ass about me from the get go.....‘so solly Chal-lee’, had no sympathy for her. Didn’t even bother marching or staying in a formation, we just walked back as fast as possible. Needed to get in, eat and get back as we already were running behind.

Needless to say, cadre was a little surprised that we were late and coming from the opposite direction; Hester blamed us for not telling her and mass push ups were had by all. Uriel had the good graces to get down and ‘push away New York’ too as he might have remembered his instructions may not have been all that clear. There might be hope (tiny as it may be) for that knot head yet. “You idjits are running behind,” Sargeant Major was not pleased. “Get in, eat and get out!”

Picked up the metal tray and held it out for the sloppy goodness of grits, shit on a shingle and scrabbled eggs. Oh man, could never get the correct ratio of mystery meat, grease and flour to make this taste as good as some sweaty overweight mess hall cook can. Found a place to sit with Larry and Big Mike, then to their disgust, shoved a spoonful of this glop into my mouth and moaned sinfully.

“That looks nasty,” Larry eyeballed my tray warily. “Did some body eat it once already?”

“Or came on it,” added Big Mike.

“Yup.” Gave a big gummy smile with SOS, egg and grits stuck to my teeth. “Reminds me of my alphas’. Salty, meaty and lots of it.” Thought both of em were going to vom. And all without a tombstone in sight. Don’t try to out gross an army brat, we know shit you haven’t ever thought of. But all fun aside, we still had to eat fast. Didn’t even get to enjoy my first cup of real coffee....yeah I know it’s a stretch being mess hall coffee and all. But still it beats the heck out of instant.

The three of us finish up, dump our trays and silverware at the dish window, then head back to the barracks. We automaticly fall in step as we walked along the lonely macadam road. Even though it’s broad daylight and the chances of anything happening are like nil, am still glad to be walking between Larry and Big Mike. As alphas, they unconsciously fell in on either side of me, might be another mans omega, but that instinct to protect over rode anything else. Looks like nature beat out nurture. 

Get back to the barracks, jelly bean our way inside and I trot upstairs to make my bed. Get the sheets and blanket nice and tight, bounced the quarter two feet off that rack. Caught it happily, still got the touch. Went back downstairs, as people were starting to filter in and heading for the ready room. Found a piece of floor next to the wall and sat down. Larry, Big Mike and Bry-Ann came over and plunked down next to me.

The cadre came in and we were called to attention. “Stand at ease” Major Bartholomew looked us over before speaking. “You’re going to be issued an M16 today for which you are going to be responsible for. We’re going for familiarization at the rifle range this morning. Afterward you will be issued blanks. There will be ‘attack and defend’ exercises in the afternoon. Weapons will be cleaned tomorrow morning before we leave. Are there any questions?”

One of the beta freshman raised their hand. “What are we doing for lunch?”

“Glad you asked.” Sargeant Major spoke up. “Everyone will be issued a C-ration meal.” Then he smirked when he heard the seniors along with the two juniors who went to ROTC basic camp groan loudly. “Bon Appetit.” Bobby could be a mean son of a bitch when he wanted to be.

After a few more announcements, we lined up in front of the arms room to be issued an M16 and two empty magazines. “Memorize the last four numbers of the serial number on this rifle,” Sargeant Tracy shouted as he read them off to Sargeant Brady who then wrote the cadets name next to the serial number on the roster. Tracy would then hand each cadet a weapon, the cadet would read back the number before being handed the magazines. If this seems a little anal, it’s because company commanders have been relieved of their commands for even one missing weapon. Missing weapons during war time was conman (the Lovers Kiss for example) but missing weapons during peace time was death on a persons careers.

Although, Naomi-Mom and Zachariah were invited to a party once by a Lieutenant Colonel who lost a howitzer in the swamps of Fort Polk, Lousianna back when he was a second lieutenant. Good thing he was a ‘Hudson High’ boy or he would’ve been court marshaled and drummed out of the service. Instead he was given the option to pay it off. Dude must’ve walked on water his whole career to have made it to that grade. To celebrate the final payment of the howitzer, he threw a party at the officers club. Complete with a howitzer shaped cake.

Anywho, boarded the bus waiting out in front of the barracks to take us to the rifle range somewhere in the depths of Fort Drum. Got a window seat to view nothing but mud, birch and pine trees along with high piles of snow. Where the drifts were mostly gone down in Rochester, they were just started to retreat up there in ‘Gods Country’. The bus crept along crumbling macadam roads, past broken down world war two barracks and out buildings till a half hour later reached the rifle range. 

Shuffled off the bus and were issued ear plugs and enough live ammo to fill one magazine. Into the other magazine went blanks. Sargeant Brady held one of each up, “the live ammo has the pointy end on it. The blank has a flat top. Do not confuse them!” Then he added darkly, “do not think blanks are safe, they will maim and kill you just as fast as a real bullet. So treat them as you would live ammo.” Know that one for sure. Saw a drill sergeant blow a rattlesnakes head off with a blank down at Fort Knox, when it was dumb enough to wiggle its way near a bunch of cadets.

After some instructions on safety, we were divided into two groups, first group would shoot, the second would spot the shooter. Dropped into the concrete pit, yuck, its full of slush There was at least a four inch puddle, could feel the cold water soak into my boots and socks. That’s it, I can’t do this, climbed out and lay a long side the pit. Apparently others had the same problems, as they didn’t go in or popped out as fast as I did. Whatever Uriel was going to say about the whole matter was overridden by the Sargeant Major. Prolly something along the lines of being responsible for everyone getting sick. So we lay on the snow. 

Slammed in the magazine, clicked off the safety and waited the instruction to fire. As I was a left handed firer, Sargeant Tracy had issued me a brass guard to keep the shell casings from flying up and hitting me in the face or go down my shirt. For some strange reason even though I’m right handed, can only shoot as a lefty. 

“Ready on the left! Ready on the Right! Ready on the Firing Line! The object of the exercise is to knock down the silhouette that is 50 yards away. This is slow fire people, not ‘rock and roll’. You will take three shots, stop, put the safety on and wait for further instructions. Do you understand?”

“Yes Sargeant Major!” We chorused.

“Alright, when you are ready....FIRE!”

Set the stock of the weapon against my cheek, it raised the glasses up a bit but after a quick adjustment, sighted the middle of the target and fired. The shot kicked up some frozen ground in front of the target. Hmmmm, the 16 needed a little adjusting, but figured at this point a little ‘Kentucky windage’ would just do just fine. So aimed for the head and hit dead center. The silhouette dropped over and then popped back up. Aimed for the head again and knocked that sucker right down.

Of course some folks just couldn’t count if they used all their fingers and someone elses toes. Cuz you could hear some extra shots going off. “How many shots did the Top say to use?” Asked Sargeant Brady in a nasty nice voice over the megaphone. “Hold up your fingers now. One. Two. Three. That’s right. Cuz that’s how many I wanna hear in the next round.” He shook his head and even though you couldn’t hear it you know he was saying: ‘son of bitchen mother fucken asshole college....’. Or something like that.

After a few adjustments and advise to the FNG’s, we took another three rounds. This time, most of us got it right, only one extra shot. “Getting better, ya Homer Dumb Fuck.” Oooooo, slipped out didn’t it Sgt Brady? My target dropped three for three. Still got it. Now came the point there the cadre just wanted to get this whole cluster fuck done, “all right, set it to ‘rock and roll’!” Could hear the whoops and hollers run up and down the line. They aren’t gonna hit anything. It’s just an excuse to burn up ammo. I stood up, took off my belt, looped it around the gun barrel and then tied the other end around my thigh.

“Ready on the right! Ready on the left! Ready on the firing line! ROCK AND ROLL!” Most of the targets stayed up, the shots all went wild, as an automatic weapon will tend to climb when fired. I went into a wide legged crouch firing in short bursts, waiting for the target to pop back up before sending out the next rounds. It’s not the same thrill as having a Thompson s strapped to your thigh, but it will do.

Didn’t take long for the sound of gun fire to end and the smoke and smell of gun powder to float away into the trees like ghosts. Was untying my belt from the barrel of the M16 when I heard, “that’s old gangsters trick, where’d you learn it?” Sargeant Brady must have been standing behind me watching the whole time.

“From an old gangster,” I said, removing the magazine and then checking the weapon to make sure it was completely unloaded. “When my father (no he’s not) was stationed in Panama the last time, we lived next door to a retired gangsters body guard. He taught me a few things.”

“Nice neighborhood you lived in,” his hooded eyes were looking at me with new interest. “Was there a whore house next door too?”

“Nah,” swung the weapon up, flipping it in the air, catching and then shouldered it. “Those were the neighbors from the first time I lived in Panama. Best babysitters in the world.” And as he tried to digest that fact, the rotation switched and I was spotter for Bry-Ann. Girl must have spent some time practicing at the indoor range cuz after two missed shots, she hit it dead on and knocked that silhouette flat to the ground. Lent her my belt when it came time for rapid fire, and Bry-Ann rock and rolled like a Chi-town wise guy.

“You brought that ‘in like Flynn’ GI.” Said admiringly, putting my belt back on. “Now check your weapon, make sure there isn’t any live ammo left behind.” Bry took out the magazine, then worked the charging handle and a bullet came flying out the ejection port. “Lucky, you checked.” I picked up the round and stuck it my pocket. “That could’ve gone bad real fast.”

Bry looked a little shook, “but I fired them all off. How could one have stayed in?”

I shrugged, “It’s noisy, you’re excited, scared.....it’s real easy to loose count.” We joined the others waiting in line to get on the bus. “Excavations at any major battlefield like Saratoga, Waterloo or places like that, they found muskets with at least five or more rounds in em because the soldiers didn’t hear the rifle firing and just automaticly stuffed in more.” Had a retired colonel as a history teacher back in high school, so there tended to be a lot classes on battles and battlefield life/death.

“What happens when you fire a weapon like that?” She asked.

“Usually, it blows up in your face. Ruins your whole day.” Now I just wanna get somewhere to warm up my feet. They’re cold, wet and need a chance to dry.

My little alpha and I get on the bus, find a seat and settle in for the ride. The bus rattles and weaves its way further into Fort Drum, more pine and birch trees, scrub oak, piles of snow against a dull gray sky. The sun never really comes out from behind the clouds so it seems like the place is suspended in a leaden half light. The bus came to a stop within view of a small airfield. We piled out and lined up beside the road. 

“Alight,” Sargeant Major Singer shouted. “We’re going to do a little attack and defend here. Fall into the two groups you were in earlier.” He sighed a lot as he watched the cluster fuck happening before him. “Are you people done fiddle fucking around? GOOD! Bunch of idjits.” Top looked over the choices for leadership. “Larry, Radar (the guy really did look like Radar O’Reilly from MASH) you’re in charge. Radar get your people over to the edge of the air field. You’re defending, Larry your troops are attacking.” Singer checked his watch, “you have 30 minutes to get yourselves set up. Eat if you want to, dinner isn’t until 19:00. Now git!”

Radar took off across the field followed by his cadets. Good luck trying to hide, they looked like ants running across sugar. Larry studied the wood line for a bit before making a motion to follow him into a stand of pines. Once there, he sent out two people to run a reccie; get all the information they could in 15 to 20 minutes and then get back. In the mean time, the rest of us were to eat or find a place far enough away from the squad to answer natures call.

Found a place under the thick bows of a spruce tree. The ground was soft with needles, dry and dug my feet in to keep them warm.

“Open one or two cans at a time,” I called out. “Eat em, then open another. You don’t wanna get caught flat footed, if something happens.” Voice of experience here. Happened at Fort Knox, had all my cans open out in the field one day when the NCO’s staged a mock attack, lost most of my lunch and was freaken starving by dinner. Let’s see, what do I have? Oooo, pork slices, crackers and fruit cocktail. And small pack of Chesterfields that were older then shit. Tasted like it too, took three puffs and butted it out. Man, were those ‘one a day’ coffin nails. Field stripped the remainder of the cigarette and put it in my pocket. A few other people tried em with similar results.

Made a sandwich out of the crackers and ham slices, quickly crunching it down. But others were not so lucky. “Ewwww,” one of the beta girls dropped her meal in the snow. “This looks bad and smells worse.”

Sadly, she got the ‘beans and baby dicks’ or beans with frankfurter chunks in tomato sauce. Well, that’s what it’s suppose to be anyway. Stuff only tastes half way decent if its warmed up. But nine times out of ten, you’re going to be eating it cold. There’s a lot of congealed grease that gives that ‘delightful’ smell and taste, if you can get it by your nose.

The scouts come back in a little while, with notes, diagrams and a general description of the area where Radar and his squad are set up. We’d have to stick to the woodline because of our dark clothes, but then again, it would be expected. But then again, which wood line? Larry took a note book out of his pocket and made a quick sketch. “Here’s the road back here, the open field and the woods on either side. We go back to the road, cross to the other side- it’s lower so they won’t notice us. Then take the wood line over there up to their position.”

Not a bad plan.

“Now,” he eyed Bry-Ann and I. “Will need a little diversion, something to keep their eyes away from the road for a few minutes while we cross. You’ll go up till you’re just in sight of their position, then fire off some rounds, not many but enough to get their attention.” Larry waited a moment. “Questions, comments?” When none came, he checked his watch. “In 10 minutes, start firing. Let’s go.”

Okay, got the adrenaline pumping, so don’t notice the cold or my soggy boots. Bry-Ann and I take off through the woods toward the air station. Kept about 10 feet into the wood line, so we could see the field but was still enough cover and concealment. Kept a careful eye on my watch, 10 minutes seemed to go awfully fast. Found a clump of beech trees to hunker down in, we were in sight of where the opposition had set up their line of defense, basicly positions dug into the drifts that had formed in front of the fence along the air field. Oh goodie, snow forts. “Okay 10 minute is up, lets rock and roll.” And we fired into their positions.

Took a moment but there came a barrage of return fire and then it quieted. Didn’t know if Radar was going to send out some scouts to see if we were still here but we should prolly should get gone. “Everyone should be across across the road by now,” whispered Bry, as we got up from the beeches and moved back looking for another position. To minimize our tracks in the snow, tried to keep to the shelter of the pines, their bows had kept the area under them free of snow and soft with their fallen needles. Smirked, how well I knew how soft they were from last year, when Dean and I had that quickie under one.

“Cut the happy thoughts,” my little alpha whispers. “You just gave me a hard on that would pound nails.”

“Sorry,” pictured dead fish, Manchester United, my moms fucking......oh that last one did it. And about that time World War 3 started up, then came a really big surprise when just about two feet above our heads, came the sharp ‘thuck thuck’ of lead hitting wood. HOLY SHIT! I know that sound. Heard it enough in Panama. Someone’s firing live ammo! “Keep down, someones really shooting at us!” Flatten ourselves low to the ground, then crawled to the other side of the hollow, our position offered concealment but not much in the way of cover. Looked around for better options. There! The remains of an old stone wall about 20 feet to our rear, “hopefully that’s all of it. But.....”another round went into the pine just at Bry’s shoulder. “Come on, we gotta move! That wall is better cover! On the count of three. One. Two. Three!” We stayed low, dashed through the trees and dove behind the wall. 

Panting like dogs, we lay in the snow behind the rough pile of stones trying to keep out of sight. As slowly as I could pulled the end of the gun barrel close and unscrewed the flash suppressor from the mouth of the rifle. Stuck it in the same pocket as the live round (never am going to field ever again without the snub nose or the Lovers Kiss. Strained to hear if there was the sound of lead hitting wood or stone, or the crunch of foot on snow. Waited, trying to filter out the far off sounds of the mock battle, hearing nothing but the sound of branches rubbing together in the slight breeze, the occasional call of birds and the blood pounding between my ears. 

After a little while, the sound of distance gun fire stopped. Since nothing pinged off the rocks, the would be our chance to get outta here. Rose slowly, looking carefully, straining for every sound that could spell disaster. Nothing. “Come on,” tugged Bry-Ann to her feet. “Let’s go. We need to get outta here and tell Sargeant Major.” Since surprise wasn’t an issue anymore, we went to the wood line and ran along the edge, but keeping a few trees between us and the open field. Just in case who ever it was still had a few more live rounds. Got up to the airfield where everyone was milling around, the exercise over. Zeroed in on Bobby and ran across the short expanse of open field. “Sargeant Major, gotta talk to you.”

“In a minute Idjit, he grumbled. “Got a few more people in front of you.”

“But..” Did THEY get shot at? I suppose we could’ve gone to Captain Raphael or...ugh...Sargeant Brady, but at this moment wanted no one but Bobby.

“In a moment cadet.” Top held up the ‘wait your turn’ finger

“Okay fine. Suit yourself.” Was feeling really pissed, pissed on and ready to just tell him to piss off but the scared look on Bry-Anns face stopped me. So, we waited till the NCO swung around and said, “alight. What’s the major malfunction?”

“Someone shot live rounds at us,” Bry blurted out. “We almost got hit!”

“WHY IN THE SAM HELL DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?!” He yelled, then.. “as I was. Did ask you to wait didn’t I?”

“Kinda sorta,” I said in a nasty nice voice. “But any who, some one took pot shots at us. If you wanna see where it hit, we can show you.”

Bobbys mouth was a grim line of determination. “Yeah, we need to see that. Make sure it was an M16 round and not some civilian who snuck on post to go hunting. In the mean time, Break! Smokem if you gottem. If you ain’t gottem, gettem from CJ.” Good luck with that GI, CJ dosn’t smoke. 

It was easy enough to find the spot, our tracks in the snow lead us right back to the stand of pines. “See, right there.” I pointed to the pock marks in the trees. Sargeant Major hunkered down on his hams, studied it for a moment, then took a jack knife out of his coat pocket and carved out the slugs. He rolled them about his palm, reading the hunks of lead as if they were tea leaves.

“Yeah, those are M16 slugs.” Top sighed. “Way it came from was straight across the field.” Our own people. “Think someone was trying to play the game a little bit more realistic then necessary. Notice anybody with the flash suppressors off their weapons?”

Tried to remember but of course nothing came back. Was too busy paying attention to what was being planned then if someone didn’t have that bright red hunk of metal on the end of their weapon. Bry-Ann and I both shook our heads. We walked back to the others in silence, this was the kind of crap that happened at the big programs, like with the incident with the Pershing Rifles at St Johns University two years ago. Not here at our crappy little unit.

When we reached the others, Bobby went straight to Capt Raphael. After a moment of whispering, the Captain called for everyone to line up. Then empty their coat pockets. I emptied mine, of course the live round was up my sleeve. There was nothing but lint, gum wrappers, a condom (someones big night got ruined) and some spare change. But no live ammo. Then he called to see the magazines. Nothing but blanks.

“The reason why I asked you to empty your pockets and show the magazines,” the Captain intoned in deadly earnest. “Was the possibility that someone here took live ammunition from the range and used it on this exercise. Cadets Novac and Whitman were almost hit. Having seen first hand what an M16 round does to flesh and bone, you would NOT want on your conscience. The matter is going to be looked into further, if the person who did this would like to step forward or come see me later privately, I would be open to listen to their reasoning and/or confession.” 

Course no one stepped forward. Don’t think they expected anyone to either. But the captain did allow a moment for that to happen annnnnnddddd......bupkis. So, since there was nothing else to do, the cadre had us switch sides and our group came to defend the airfield. This time nothing out of the ordinary happened. No live rounds flying over anyone’s head, no one doing anything except making a ‘Pickets Charge’ across the open field. Or so we thought, until the opposition got close enough to see the notes bobby-pinned to their hats: TANK and hear them yelling “CLANK CLANK I’M A TANK!” Okay we got blitzkrieged. Got to admit it was clever. Can’t say Radar wasn’t thinking.

Thus endith the exercise with Radar getting high praise for his out of the box thinking, Larry getting a smaller atta boy for his command decisions-they were more traditional but both commands were effective as the defensive positions were overrun. While Bry-Ann and I were being avoided. Guess no one wanted to be collateral damage should someone fire at us again.

The ride back to the barracks was quiet, everyone too tired or caught up in their own thoughts to talk much. The bus is weaving to and fro on the choppy roads; I was flopped back in the seat with adrenaline crash and the motion rocking like a hand on a cradle, soon put me to sleep. The dream was short, sharp and vivid. The kind of dream where the angels really wanted me to pay attention. Was floating above the field we were coming from only it was earlier that day. Could see Bry and me on the left, coming up the wood line and ‘Larry’s Commandos’ on the right. Just before the attack began could see three people break formation and drop back to a cluster of large rocks. There they ducked behind them, pulled out a few live rounds from their pockets and loaded them into the magazines.

Had seen these guys around at drill, didn’t even know their names. (Curly, Moe and Shemp would do for the moment) They were just freshman alpha boys, as common as shit on the bottom your shoe. On their own for the first time, away from mommy and daddy’s rules and doing what they want to for a change. Including being stupid knot heads. So they put the live ammo in the magazines and waited for the attack to start. When it did, Curly, Moe and Shemp started shooting across the field, smoke’n, joke’n and toke’n at going all ‘Dirty Harry’. Either they forgot Bry-Ann and I were over there or figured we weren’t in the part of the woods or (and worse) they didn’t care. 

So they shot up the live ammo, then run forward to rejoin our attack already in progress, and that’s when I jerked awake. They were idiots, bound to get someone killed some day with their idiocy but if I said something.....Larry would catch hell for it. He was in command and responsible for these idiots. But Sargeant Major would catch it even worse because he was in charge of the rifle range. He could get busted down in rank or tossed out without his retirement. Major Bartholomew would be just that petty to do it too. So as it stands right now, anyone on this whole stinking post could’ve shot at us. I’m sorry Bry, but I gotta be quiet and hope no one finds the shell casings those morons left behind.

The bus soon pulls up in front of the barracks and we pile out into formation. The Major does his little spiel, not even mentioning the incident in the woods, then calling us all to attention and dismissed for dinner over at the O Club. It was spaghetti and meat ball night with salad and garlic bread. But I wasn’t that hungry. Ate a little of it, drank some rot gut dago wine and then left alone. This time took the short cut through the woods. If something was out there tonight, let it come out. I really wanted to kick it’s incorporeal ass. And of course, true to form, nothing came out to play.

“Jelly Bean! Open the goddamn door!” The wine was sitting badly on my stomach. The CQ let me in and I stomped up the stairs to my room, slamming the door. Ripped off the uniform and kicked off my boots. My guts and snatch are aching. The cold, running around and diving behind that stone wall had done me a number. Plus my boobs were full and sore, hadn’t expressed any milk since yesterday and need some release. Okay, hit the showers and can get rid of it there.

Pulled on my jeans, slipped on the flip flops and over it put on the blue terry bathrobe. Fished a towel and the travel dish for my soap out of the duffel. Walked downstairs, flipped the sign by the entrance to ‘omega’ and walked in. The latrine had toilet stalls on one side of the room and metal shower stalls on the other. The floor wasn’t even tiled, just covered in rough pock marked concrete. The windows were painted over a dull black and the walls covered in rotting plywood. The engineer must just arrived with his bucket of coal for the furnace because I could hear its dull roar in the basement.

Picked the shower farthest from the door then stepped in and pulled the tattered shower curtain behind me, stripped and hung my clothes on the hook on the outside of the metal wall. Flipped on the water and waited for it to at least get tepid. But surprise, it got hot. So hot, even had to turn on the cold water. Got it just right and then stepped in. Oh man, that felt good. Whore baths, quick one armed showers were all I’ve had for a while. Think the only time I had the shower to myself was the last time Karen was watching Jeff.

Jeff. Had to push him from my thoughts all day, but now with the time to think of my little boy, the ache in my heart came back full force. He’s demanding, he keeps me from a descent night sleep, my homework is always late but dear G-d, I love that little shit. Now my breasts are really sore, ran my hands over swollen globes; they’re tender, the skin feels tight as a drum and the nipples are almost flat. Got to get this fixed fast. Began to massage the sides of my breasts, keeping them under the warm water and working my fingers into the flesh. Was starting to soften and feel kinda nice. Gently caught the nipples between my thumb and forefingers, rolling the nubs to stand up. Slid my fingers back then to around the aureola to nudge the milk forward, the way the nurses showed me in the hospital. The nipple began leak then to spurt milk. Oh what a relief this is, and all with out the plop plop fizz fizz. 

Stood there for a good while, letting the milk drool between my fingers and drip my feet to be carried away down the drain. Along with a few tears. This was my pup’s nourishment I was wasting but there was no way to store it for later and all that seaweed soup had done its job too well. So Jeff was in no fear of starvation. But logic doesn’t play well with new mothers or papas. So there I am wailing away, standing in a milky puddle and not once thinking how this was going to all play out till the water is finally shut off. That’s when I heard the snarky voice of Sargeant Brady, “geeze Elsie, what’s the matter? Elmer die?”

The steamy air was drenched in the scent of milk and sad omega. Wiped down fast, didn’t even bother to pull on the jeans, but instead yanked on the bathrobe and dashed out of the shower. Course he wasn’t the only one at the latrine door, figures Uriel was standing there along with the three guys from my dream. “Callate, Vete a infierno!” 

“Hey, he talked spick at us!” Curly said to Moe and Shemp.

“No, you shit for brains,” I growled, pausing just long enough to show my teeth. “I spoke Spanish in one of the regional dialects of Panama. If you prefer, can do the same thing in German, Turkish and think I still remember a little Vietnamese. “Lam Ye Mo Ye.” Followed by the obligatory spit on the floor.

Sargeant Brady laughed at that one of course, “oohhhhh. He put the trash mouth on your whole family and the ancestors. Vietnamese set a lot by family. And if you ain’t one of em, you ain’t.” 

“Hey,” Moe said to Curly and Shemp. “He can’t do that to us. He’s just an omega.”

“He can and just did,” Sargeant Major had just come in on the conversation. “Now scram idjits.” Then he turned to me. “Get your ass up those stairs and get dressed pronto tonto.” Then he set on Brady and Uriel, “see if you can get those latrine windows cracked open just a pinch. Can’t have the joint smelling like the Good Humor Man just lost his last nickle.”

Got some civies on with Johns great coat over it and came back down. Need to talk to Bobby without a lot of itchy noses around anyway. Found the alpha NCO in the ready room going over the schedule for tomorrow. “Do you mind going for a walk?” He looked up prolly to say something about just getting his ass in from the cold but changed his mind with the urgency of the worried omega scent rolling off me.

So he tossed the notebook aside, got on his jacket and we went outside. “Now what’s so important that you can’t tell me where it’s warm?”

“Do you believe in dreams?” Oh that started out great. Have him think you’re a friggen loon. Okay let’s try this again. “I mean do you ever have prophetic dreams.....see stuff in your dreams that come true?”

Top Singer was looking down at his boots crunching on the sand and snow with each step. “When I was in Korea during the.....‘police action’...never a cop around when you needed one....was in a tank.. got caught in an ambush and almost fell into a tank trap. Were just dangling on the edge, someone could’ve pissed on it and the tank woulda gone in. But for the grace of God and the force of the artillery shell that exploded in front of us, we didn’t but all I remember is waking up draped over the commanders cupola and we back on the road.” He rubbed a hand unconsciously over his left bicep, bet there’s a big ole scar there. “Anyway, when I get back stateside, Karen and I visit my family out in Laramie, Wyoming for a week or two. Anyway, one night my dad and I go out for a walk, it was colder then a well diggers ass but he wanted to go. So there we were and all of a sudden Dad sez: ‘I saw what happened you know’.”

“Saw, ‘what’ happen? Sez I.”

“You getting shot, the tank almost tipping over into that hole. Brought me up out of a sound sleep. Scared your mother half to death jumping up hollering the way I did and didn’t do much for me either.”

Wow, this is NOT what I was expecting to hear but prolly shouldn’t doubted. He had no trouble sending that...thing....away with that prayer. 

“Dad saw it all,” Bobby continued. “I never wrote Karen about and sure as hell didn’t tell him or Mom in a letter. Always figured it’s the Cheyenne blood on his side of the family. So yeah, I do believe in prophetic dreams. Why?”

“Cuz I saw the guys who shot at Bry-Ann and me. Fell asleep on the way back tonight and the angels came and showed me.” Stopped in the middle of the road and looked up at the sky. The constellations were bright ribbons of light in that black satin sky, going from tree top to horizon to the end of the road. “Those three guys who were standing with Sgt Brady, the freshman? It was them. They did it. They snuck live ammo from the range and then fired it off during the attack. Don’t think those guys knew or cared that Bry and I were in the woods across the field.” Sighed, “and now I don’t know what to do. There’s no proof, even if the spent shells were found, it could be argued they could’ve been from anyone.” Turned to Bobby, “I wanted to tell someone, cuz those guys are going to get somebody killed some day.”

The Sargeant Major rocked to and fro, “officially of course I can’t do anything. Unofficially, can make suggestions that they might want to give up ROTC as a bad cause.”

“I think I can live with that.” Took the live round out of my pocket and handed it to him. “This might help your cause.” Now that was done, the stuff that had kept me upright fell away. Just wanted to get out of this upholstered toilet seat, collect Jeff from Karen and get home. Two days away from him was not good. I missed my pup so bad. But now, just want to take in the milky scent of him, his soft puppy skin and everything that made Jeff Winchester the most irresistible little being in the world. Oh dear Alpha God, if it feels like this after two days away, how will it feel after a month or two months or longer?

No wonder omegas tend to nurse their pups longer, keep them closer and pine if they’re away from them too long. Can see why Jenny wept when she talked about Eric going off to the university (even if the guy is a moron) her first born was grown up (not in my book) and her bond with him had yet to really unravel.

Business taken care of, we walked back to the barracks, each of us locked stepped in our own thoughts. Jelly beaned our way back in and even though it was only 21:00 (or 09:00 pm) I went up to my lumpy bunk, kicked off the boots and fell in bed fully clothed. Johns coat was as warm at the horse blank I was laying on.

The next morning after breakfast (more shit on a shingle, grits and mess hall coffee) came weapons cleaning. We were all crowded in the ready room as it was raining buckets outside and Sgt Brady was showing those who never fired a weapon the fine art of breaking down and cleaning the M16. “Yes Matty Mattel and sister Belle, ‘you can tell it’s Mattel. It’s swell.” He broke down the weapon with a seasoned grace and speed. “You take the cleaning rod, put this little cloth through the eye like threading a needle. Then put a little of the cum....cleaning fluid on it and then put it down the barrel. Keep doing that till the cloth comes up clean.”

Course I’m in the corner with the half a handkerchief I’d brought, rammed it down the barrel, jerking it off and got the sucker clean right off the get go. Then took the other half o’ hankie and cleaned the other parts. Then took a Q-tip, put the end in the ejection port so it reflected the light and looked down the end the barrel. Yup, clean as whistle. Put it back together and reported to Sgt Brady. “Done.”

He looks at me sourly, “you can’t be.”

“I am.”

“Bet you aren’t.”

“Bet I am.” Smiled very sweetly, pulling out my wallet and waved that Hamilton like a red flag to a bull. “Ten bucks sez so.”

“You’re on,” he growled, swiftly taking the weapon apart. After a few moments he was sweating bullets, it was clean. Really clean. He took the bolt assembly apart, ran his finger, then a Q-tip through each part. Nothing but dull shiny spotless metal. Give that knot head credit, he looked. Even took apart things he really shouldn’t have but I did. “Here!” The NCO left the weapon in pieces on the table, pulled out his wallet and shoved the 10 spot down the front of my shirt. 

“Thank you,” I sing songed. Was prolly going to regret doing that, but not right now. Took the money gave it a kiss then put it in my wallet. Then put the 16 back together and walked it down to the weapons locker. “9872,” I purred out the last four digits of the serial number.

“Smart slick son of bitch,” Brady hissed under his breath, taking the weapon, confirming the serial number and Sgt Tracy checking it off on the ledger. I sashayed back to the ready room, surveyed the various faces then sat down next to a alpha freshman girl near tears with trying to get the barrel clean.

“Need some help?” Held out my hand for the gun barrel.

“Yes,” the girl wailed. “It just won’t come clean.”

“Tell ya what I’m gonna do,” I crowed like a carnival barker. “Let’s get this so clean, that it’ll slice, dice and make mounds and mounds of julienne fries......or at least pass inspection.” Took out the ‘magic’ handkerchief, put on the cleaning solution and rammed it through. “Presto, change-o, I’ma re-arange-o.....clean.” Showed her the Q-tip trick, “now all you have to do is get the rest of the parts clean,” I took the bolt apart and got that tidied up, while she did the rest. A few minutes later, we had the weapon put back together. “You are done, take it back.”

“Thanks,” she said getting up and shouldering the 16. “You’re a life saver.”

“Among other hard candies,” I said modestly. Then moved on to the person. After a while Top Singer called for everyone to put their weapons together no matter the state of their cleanliness. We had to get on the barracks cleaned up, the beds stripped and get packed up to leave. There was a flurry of activity as we all tried to get to our rooms, pull off the sheets and pillow cases, then fold up the horse blankets and leave them at the bottom of the bed. Swept the upstairs hallway to the stairs then slowly made my way backward down the steps, trying to corral the ever growing pile of dirt and dust bunnies. At the bottom, joined up with Larry’s pile of of dirt, as he was on broom detail on the first floor and after a couple of dumps, got everything tossed out the front door. Hey, dust bunnies are biodegradable.

Then went back up to pack all my purchases in the duffel bag. Having moved as often as we did, I got to be as good any PFC at loading up one of these things. You had to fold or roll everything just so and there, every went in. My saucer cap had come in a hat box which there was no way I was gonna try and smush that in. So, would do what The Colonel....er Zachariah, had done. He carried it. Not that he couldn’t handed it off to Naomi-mom or one of us kids but he was superstitious about hats. No hat on the bed or the couch but mostly it was his fear of losing it that had him carry his covers in the old much taped hat box that had contained his first saucer cap.

Wondered idly if my brothers...Gabe and Balthazar, had the same weird thing about hats. Those two will always be my family, no matter what. What did Bobby say about that? “Family don’t end with blood.” True enough in this instance. Anna, Luci and Mike, well guys it was a slice but....makes me glad I’m just grafted on to the Novac family Manchineel tree.

Pulled the draw string and slipped the pad lock in place. Then sat on the bed, put my arms through the shoulder straps, then hefted myself and the bag up off the mattress. Oh man, this thing is heavy. Took a moment to get steady and find a good center of balance. There, got it. Grabbed the hat box and the great coat, then headed downstairs. The bus was out in front waiting for us to board and get the hell out of here. Walked slightly bent forward, geez all I needed was a A frame, a 55 gallon oil drum and I’d look like some old Korean haraboji-san trotting up the mountain.

Got over to the bus, dropping the bag off my shoulders, stowing it in the storage bin beneath the passenger area. Everyone was milling around waiting for something to happen, when Uriel came out and hollered for everyone to form up. We all scrambled to fall in and came to attention. He did a verbal roll call, guess when it’s his ass on the line, our intrepid battalion commander didn’t want to leave anyone behind. Though Curly, Moe and Shemp could walk home for all I cared. Once it was clear we had everyone, down to the cadre, Uriel called a left face and for each squad in its turn to board the bus.

Was glad to see the Fort Drum sign fading into the back ground. Never want to be up here ever again. We stopped at the out skirts of Watertown at the Mickey-D’s for lunch. Tell you what, those folks could hustle when then they had to. Was sitting with Larry, Big Mike and Bry-Ann, eating Big Macs, snitching each other fries and talking about the weekend. Glanced over toward the rest rooms, (oh yes, modern plumbing and a door on the toilet stalls-what a concept) and noticed Sargeant Major on the payphone that was next to the mens room. Must have wanted to check in with Karen and give her a ball park figure of when we’d be back. If it’s 12:20 now, if there’s no traffic tie ups, accidents or other such horse shit, we should be back about 03:30/04:00. 

When he got off the phone, I got up to find see how Karen was and more importantly Jeff. “So, how’s everything on the home front?” I asked. “Karen ready to hand my little man back?”

“Oh I think she’s about set for that,” he smiled sweetly. “But by all reports, he’s been a good pup, discovered his left hand yesterday and it must taste pretty good because he has it in his mouth, a lot.” Sniffled a little, Dr Spocks book said that this was one of the little milestones in his development. And I missed it. How many more would I miss? “There, there little papa.” Bobby patted my shoulder. “He hasn’t found his other hand yet. So you’ll be there for that.”

Lifted my glasses up to wipe the tears, in just two days I missed an important part of Jeffs life. Don’t wanna miss any more. “When are we leaving?”

Bobby checked his watch, “we can prolly wrap things up in another 15-20 minutes. Don’t worry, we’ll get home in time before the pup heads off for college.” Now really felt my heart clench and the tears flew, I don’t want my babe to grow up so fast. “Oh let’s get you back on the bus. Dry your eyes and blow your nose. You wanna look good for your....pup. Don’t you?”

Nodded, so went back to the table and used everybodies napkins to blow my nose and dry my eyes. “Everything okay?” Bry-Ann asked, concerned. “Is something wrong with your pup?”

“No,” I sighed. “He just discovered his left hand and I wasn’t there to see it.”

My friends all had that look on their faces like they were trying to find the right thing to say with out hurting my feelings or busting a gut laughing. Not like there was going to be any correct thing to comfort someone who’s in a giant guilt wallow. Luckily, Sargeant Major called for everyone to finish up and get back on the bus. Asses saved, they took off like gazelles. Bastards.

The ride back was long, boring and I was trying to sleep through it. Was sitting next to Bry-Ann and God bless America and all her satellite countries, she didn’t say anything for most of the trip. Except for this one thing. “I’m going to mate Sharon.”

“I already knew that,” I said sleepily. 

“No, not after we graduate.” She said with a new seriousness in her voice. “This summer, soon as possible. Getting shot at for real got me thinking and I don’t wanna miss a minute of being with her.”

Opened my eyes and sat up. “You’re serious. You know how hard it will be for both of you to go to school, be mated and try to keep your relationship going?” Immediately thought of Chickie and Elliott, wonder how they’re making it work? Haven’t heard from them lately, should send a letter out. 

“I know it’ll be hard,” now my little alpha looked fiercely determined. “But it would be harder to live without her. Gonna call Sharon the minute I get back to the dorm.”

“Mozel tov,” I said wearily. Then leaned back again and closed my eyes.

A few hours later, the bus rolls up Lomb Memorial Drive coming to a halt with a hiss of brakes and a belch of exhaust in front of the admin building. Tiredly climb off, then wait as Captain Raphael pops open the luggage compartments under the bus. He, like the rest of us just wanted to grab our stuff and get the hell outta there. But no, Major Bartholomew has a few last words to say, so the battalion forms up one last time.

Drag my sorry ass into line when above the sound of the idling bus engine, heard a pup cry. Poor little thing, hope their momma or papa....geeze that sounded a lot like my pup. Wow, am I tired. Huh, heard it again. Then came the aroma, that even overrode the smell of diesel; cotton flower and gun powder! “Shepherd!” Looked around franticly even as we’re called to attention. Then I caught sight of a tall alpha standing near a bench to the right of the student union door, holding a crying pup. “ALPHA!” Could’ve cared less if I was standing in the front row (which I was) or left the duffel bag behind (which I did) or that it interrupted Major Bartholomew in mid sentence (for which I couldn’t EVEN begin to tell you how many fucks I really didn’t give)

Thank goodness, John had set Jeff back in his stroller because I came at full speed (for me, still working on my pudgy old butt) and leapt into his arms.

When he could breathe again, “hiya Lambkin. Nice shades, love the look.”

“Huschelbär, how did you know to be here?” He had me up against the brick wall with my legs wrapped around his waist. Could feel that big ole pocket monster of his getting firm against my belly, while other things were starting to come up or drip like a leaky faucet. 

“Your last letter mentioned going up to Camp Drum this weekend. Geeze that place was a dump back in the 40’s, I can’t imagine it being much better now.”

Kissed and nipped his lips between the words. Wiggling in my tongue to interrupt or punctuate his every utterance. Till the only thing anyone would’ve heard were titillating moans and groans. Course, that’s when ‘Commander Wet Blanket’ showed up.

“Cadet Novac,” could see Uriels pissed off visa-tude in my scent happy field of vision. “You’re in serious trouble Mister if...if...urk.” Johns growl was low, primal and bore the promise of a serious ass whipping if SOMEBODY didn’t get lost toot sweet. Besides Uriel recognized my alpha from the last time he came to visit and that John forced him to back down. Uriel just turned around mumbling something about getting back in formation....please. Yeah, sure...I’ll get right on that.

“Mein Lieblings-General when did you get in? Not that I’m complaining but why are you in the States?”

“I flew up yesterday afternoon, stayed with Lisa and Ben last night. He told me where my little Bull was.” John languidly nipped and kissed the full length of my exposed neck. “Had been down in DC all last week. There was a meeting of the Joint Chiefs to assess the tactics against the RAF and other commie bastard groups in Europe. We’re gonna get those sons of bitches..One. Way. Or. The. Other.” He punctuated each of the words with thrust of hip, that marvelous bull alpha cock finding friction against my smaller one.

Oh Alpha God, John could’ve stripped me naked and screwed me to the wall in front of everyone at that moment. But luckily, for both of us, sanity came in a moment of insanity or in this case, Major Bartholomew. He came stomping up, apparently unhappy that everyone was watching and inhaling our mating pheromones like we were the biggest bong ever built, instead of paying attention to his words of wisdom. Sargeant Major must not have stopped him (the man was never one to stand in the way of a learning experience) and Sargeant Brady must never have paid attention to the chain of command pictures on the wall, because if he had, well. He would’ve grabbed the good Major before he even made a move towards us.

“Cadet Novac,” the Major hissed. “You are in serious trouble!”

“Yes Sir,” I said happily nuzzling my alphas neck. At that moment I was happily scent drunk and the Major could go shove a limp noodle up a bobcats ass in front of the War Memorial down town.

“I mean it Cadet!” The man was turning a delightful shade of red.

“Buzz off piss ant,” John growled not even looking up. 

“Listen here you degenerate,” and that’s when Major Bartholomew made a rather big mistake. One, as an alpha, he should’ve know better then to do. Never lay hands on the omega mate of a bull alpha who hadn’t seen said mate in six months. John turned to face him and growled low, showing his mating teeth.

The majors eyes went wide in fear and recognition of who was standing before him. Bartholomew snapped to attention and prolly could’ve knocked himself out with how fast his hand went up to his brow to salute. “General Winchester SIR! I’m so sorry. I had no idea that he was your lover.” 

And that set John right off, “He’s my MATE! Not some smash and grab or back door man. And you’ll treat him with all respect due a GENERALS MATE!” Even in my scent fogged brain, I noticed he didn’t preface with the word ‘omega’. My darling ‘Cuddle bear’ went up one side of the Major and down the other. In short, ripped him a new ass hole. As John was doing that, I climbed down off my alpha to pick up my fussing babe from his stroller.

“Hello Sweetheart,” I cooed happily. “Miss me?” Jeff settled right down, nuzzled into my neck and we both filled the air with the scent of contented papa and pup. It was smell of home, family and safety. It also brought my mate back down off attack mode to the point he needed to be. Or Bartholomew needed. He had ‘yes sir’d and ‘no sir’d enough for a life time before John dismissed him or basicly told him to get gone. Which ole Barty did, damn he could run fast when he wanted to.

Was there going to be fall out from all this? Maybe. But right now didn’t care. Was holding my babe, leaning into the broad chest of my Shepherd. I was home at last. Looked down at our pup. “Look John, Jeff’s discovered his right hand and he’s smiling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for joining us. Sorry about the delay.
> 
> Case of the Red Ass: southern expression, mostly found in Texas. Especially if you’re an Aggie. Meaning you are very angry. Pink ass, means you’re just ticked. 
> 
> Kensington Silver Cross: if there was such a thing as the ‘Rolls Royce’ of baby buggies this is it. First started in 1877 by Willaim Wilson, the carrage became the standard inventing the reversable hood and spring system for suspention. I guess her Mummy-ship figured if it was good enough for the English Royal Family and the Princess of Monaco, the carrage was definitely good enough for her grandpup.
> 
> The Virgin of the Cave: a childrens song from Panama. The tune is similar to ‘It’s Rain It’s Pouring’
> 
> Let it rain, let it rain,  
> O Virgin of the Cave;  
> The little birds are singing,  
> The clouds are awakening.  
> Oh, yes! Oh, no!  
> Let it rain a downpour!  
> So I can wash my nightgown  
> With water and soap! 
> 
> Officer O’Malley from the LAPD: he was behind the door a comedy routine by the late George Carlin, called ‘Let’s Make a Dope Deal’
> 
> The years supply of Rice-A-Roni was a referance to the game show, “Let’s Make a Deal’. What happens when you pick the wrong door, or it was considered a consolation prize.
> 
> ¡La madre que dio a an Ahuevao: mother who birthed an idiot
> 
>  ¿Qué cosa?  : what? 
> 
> Zonian: a person born in the Panama Canal Zone during the time America was operating the canal from 1903 to 1999. Famous Zonians include: Sen John McCain, baseball player Ron Carew and science fiction writer Frederik Pohl to name just a few.
> 
> Save the Baby: first introduced in 1874, this is a rub on cough surpressent, similar to Vicks Vapo rub. The formula is different these days as there was a time you could actually eat it, though don’t do it now.
> 
> Tic Tacs were first introduced by Ferrero in 1969, under the name "Refreshing Mints". In 1970, the name was changed to Tic Tacs, after the distinctive sound of the mints rattling in their container.[ From Wikipedia
> 
> Fort Drum, NY has changed drasticly since 1978. In the 80’s the US Army’s 10th Mountain Division was assigned there and the base (and the surrounding area) went through a total renovation. The wooden WW2 barracks are now all gone replaced by buildings of brick, mortar and windows that withstand the cold upstate NY winters.
> 
> There really is a cider mill in Burrville, NY. It’s also supposed to be haunted by the former owner Homer Rebb.
> 
> Psalm 67   
> Let God arise and let His enemies be scattered: and let them that hate Him flee from before His Face! As smoke vanisheth, so let them vanish away: as wax melteth before the fire, so let the wicked perish at the presence of God.  
> 
> Shit on a Shingle: creamed chipped beef on toast. A mess hall breakfast standard along with grits .
> 
> True story about the guy paying off a howitzer.
> 
> In 1976 a student was accidently stabbed during a hazing incident at the St Johns University in NY. He was pledging to get into the Pershing Rifles, an ROTC fraternal order. One of the hazing rituals was to have a block of wood on your chest and the other cadets would stab a bayonet into it. The ritual turned fatal when the block moved and the bayonet went into the students chest. The Pershing Rifles still exists but hazing is no longer allowed.
> 
> Plop Plop Fizz Fizz: commercial jingle for Alka Seltzer
> 
> Callate Vete a infierno: Panamaian slang for ‘shut up, go to hell’ 
> 
> Lam Ye Mo Ye: Screw your family a million times
> 
> True story about the dream. Only it was my first husband and what happened in Vietnam.
> 
> You can tell it’s Mattel, it’s swell: the hand grips for the M16 were made by the Mattel toy company. For a while they were embossed with the company logo. Matty Mattel and sister Bell were mascots of the Mattel Toy Company.
> 
> Manchineel Tree: a tree whose fruit and sap are toxic to human and animal consumption. The wood can be used after dried and sap removed. The gum and dried fruit have been used for edema and as a diuretic.
> 
> Haraboji: Korean for grandfather. 
> 
> RAF: Red Army Faction


	80. Pup-tus Interuptus

We crashed through the front door of my apartment in a mad scramble to get upstairs, clothes off and horizontal. The door had barely closed when John had me pinned to wall, fatigue shirt yanked aside and was gnawing on my shoulder like it was an order of chicken in a basket. There were a couple of times we almost ran the rental car into the ditch as I couldn’t wait and dove head long into Johns pants with abandon. Had it not been broad day light on a Sunday at 04:23 in the afternoon, would’ve taken him right there in the parking lot at RIT or Riverton.

Karen and Bobby were kind enough to go back on pup sitting duty for the next few hours. Sargeant Major had gone against every rule of the Army about volunteering when he’d come up and politely interrupted our family reunion in front of the Student Union. “Begging the Generals pardon,” he said coming to attention and saluting. Even though John was in civvies and Bobby didn’t have to, he did anyway. As he was saluting the man not of fear or rank but out of respect. 

My Alpha with the capital A, class act that he is, returned the salute and then held out his hand. “Many thanks to your mate for watching my son.” Johns smile was warm, genuine without a mating tooth in sight.

“Mrs Singer enjoys his company.” Bobby reached over and took Johns hand and shook it firmly. “Would do anything for our godpup.”

“Incredible woman your mate, had to pull out every form of id in my wallet to prove who I was. And that was even with a phone call and my grandson’s introduction.” 

“I think so Sir. Karen, is very protective of Jeff and would defend him with her life. Speaking of, with your permission General,” Sargeant Major held out his arms. “My mate and I can watch the little darl’in for a few more hours while you and your mate get.....reacquainted.” Nice way of saying ‘fuck like minx’.

A small part of me crumpled in shame as I watched John hand Jeff over to Bobby. That’s my pup, I hadn’t seen him in days, he needs me or I need him....or ooooohhhh what smells so nice? John had turned back around and put his full attention back to me. Cotton flower, gun powder and what was that other new smell? Lemons, he was wearing that aftershave that just.....oh we need to get home. “John, you got a car parked around here?”

“That little red Ford shit box over yonder,” he pointed to a car parked in the small lot in front of the admin building. John grabbed my hand and together we ran across the Lomb Memorial Circle hearing cat calls, some one hollering: “Get the cameras rolling, get the action going”’ and whistles of the other cadets still standing there. Who needs ‘Doctor De Amor, MD’ when you’ve got the best soap opera in town playing out right in front of you?

Mean while back at the ranch.....(oh Gene Autry how we gonna save Radio Ranch? Ooops sorry, wrong script) My fatigue uniform is a mess of blood, cum juice, slick and milk. It’s been a while for me, had been too busy and tired to do anything more then a stroke here and there. My dick and balls never had their proper coming out party. Even when I began to do something, course that’s when Jeff would start to cry, so I’d have to stop and take care of him.

Johns teeth had opened up the scar on my shoulder, his mating claim. Was clinging to him, all arms and legs, as he stumbled up the stairs. A couple of times slamming against the wall, leaving bloody splatches on the white paint. “Where’s your bed?” He huffed and blew like the 15:23 train from Munich to Paris. Waves of delicious sweat, scent and just the whole manlyness of him brought out every inch of omega in me. It was like something out of a bad Harlequin romance novel or the omega nurse on Dr De Amor, MD.......oh fuck.....I DIDN’T CARE! 

Now I wanted him inside me, breeding me full of his pups. Making that belly I despaired of for months full and round again. “That way,” unwrapped my legs from around his waist and pushed him down the hallway, knocking open the door, slamming it against the wall. (Oops. Note to self, must buy spackle and joint tape to fix the hole the door knob made) We tumble on to the bed, my Alpha is on his back, the zipper of his khakis having a rough time holding that one eyed monster in. The coats had come off on the stairs, now want that shirt gone. Was perched on his belly, soaking everything in slick. Dug my fingers into the placket and yanked. Those buttons flew like they were jet propelled. (Note to self, will look for them later. Think there are some matching buttons in the sewing kit Naomi-Mom put in the kitchen junk drawer)

Pulled the fatigue shirt over my head and threw it across the room. It hit the wall with a nasty splat (hope 409 gets that stain out) the nursing shirt following a moment later. John bounced me off his belly, “come on cowboy.” He’d got up, grabbed my ankle and slid me to the end of the bed. “You ain’t gonna die with your boots on.” He deftly unlaced the jump boots and sent them flying (more spackle and....ooooo, hope that dent pounds out of the folding metal closet door) the pants went next. They were not as cooperative as everything else, was slid across the sheets, almost ending up on the floor because the belt didn’t come off fast enough.

“New bed,” Shepherd commented he tugged off the sodden boxers, balling them up and sending them flying across the room into the clothes basket. “I like it. Two points.”

Well I’ll be dipped in government shit, the moms were right. Bigger IS better when it comes to beds. Speaking of something else bigger. “Wanna see what Jenny Reynolds showed me how to do?” I asked coquettishly. Let my little piggies do the walking up his thighs, then caught the zipper tongue between the big and second toe then brought that baby down as fast as fingers. “She showed me a few others if you wanna see.” Dipped a foot in and brought out that big beauty of a bull alpha cock. (Holy mackerel, forgot how big that thing really was) “There’s this trick with a cherry stem....”

“Later, just want you NOW!” John pounced, we bounced and rolled across the bed in a tangle of arms and legs. (Score a big one to Her Mummy-ship on the new mattress, it’s more spring to it) Becoming a desk jockey hadn’t diminished any the muscle he’s built up commanding the Big Red One. Knew he occasionally would roll out some mornings to join some lucky troopies for PT and a company run. Do that 20 sit ups and push ups every morning (well, the more fun kind of push ups when I was there) along with the 10 oz curls at the O club. There’s a little bit of belly but on him, it’s kinda sexy. 

We tumble about until stopping with him on top, just the way I like it. Wrap my arms and legs around his waist and shoulders, as I could feel that bulbous head of that pocket monster rooting about for its hidey hole. Can feel it sailing in on an ocean of slick, going through the folds of my pinks and pushing aside the …........... “OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!” Well, THAT was like a bucket of cold water. “OWWOWOWOWOOWOWOW!” What the Hell?! “Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!” John jumped off like he’d been scalded. (Wow, can he think fast on his feet or what?)

“What’s wrong?” He panted, trying to catch his breath. “What’s the matter?” 

Crabbed back to the head board and started to snivel. “It hurts. Feels like...like the first time I ever did it with...ever.” (Good save there Novac) Now for a little insult to injury, remembered what I looked like. Not only does ‘tearing off a piece’ feel like things are being torn off, now here in the light of day, my mate will realize his omega mate is fat and ugly. Grabbed a pillow to cover myself with, “I’m sorry Shepherd, I’m so sorry but it hurts.”

John stood there for a moment composing himself, the whole ‘zero to sixty and back to zero’ in 30 seconds kind is rough on a body. Watched his hard on go from hard against his belly, to half mast and then a dangle. (Damn, that’s control.) “Come ‘ere Baby. You wanna tell me about it?” he came over sat down on the edge of the bed next to me. “Have you talked to your doctor about having sex?”

“No, I think she’s mated but would still prolly appreciate the offer.” Oh shit, when will I learn to engage brain or at least slow it down enough before this kind of crap flies out my mouth. “Sorry, uh no. It just never occurred to me to ask and she never brought it up. Just figured, once we were together, you know....this stuff would just happen again.” Obviously not.

“You know things kind of close up if you don’t use em?” 

“They do?” Now that was something you didn’t read in The Heralds. Goddamn Mr...I mean Dr Spock! He talked babies up the ying yang and nothing about sex. 

“They do. On the upside, you still produce lots of slick, downside, we gotta pop your cherry again. Come here Lambkin.” He crooked a finger and when I edged close, he set me on my feet between his knees “Let’s try this over again, only let’s take our time. You up to that Baby?”

“Well, okay....if you want to.” Was still trying to hide my fat gut and stretch marks with the pillow.

“I do but only if you want to and if you move that damn pillow we can get down to business. I wanna see that gorgeous self.” 

Now was afraid. Was about ready to turn around to let him take me from behind..oh crap. Now he’ll see my fat ass. I’m so screwed and not in the fun way. 

“Come ‘ere ya little mugwump,” Shepherd gently pulled the pillow from my hands, then took handfuls of hips. Still have an ass two ax handles wide. He nuzzled into my belly. “Mmmmm, nice and soft. Oh man, have I thought about this moment for weeks.” His teeth and tongue were taking the goose bumps come up. Let my fingers tendril through his hair. It seem more shot with gray then there was last summer, guess commanding a desk for General Haig must be a rougher gig then all of the Big Red One.

“Really?” Hadn’t had time nor the inclination to think of anybody.

“Oh dear Alpha God you’re beautiful.” (I am?) “Always thought an omega was at their most deserable just after having a pup. You belly is still pump and soft, those hips (oh don’t remind me!) just perfect for your alpha to hold you tight and mark you up as mine.” (Oooo, you sweet talker) His hands slid back to cup and wobble my butt cheeks. “God I love a big ass!” (Glad you do, try hauling one around for a while) 

He kissed and lavished praise,“I wanted to see my Lambkin, my dearest little flock.” His one hand was palming my hard on, the other was fingering the ‘welcome mat’ “Your channel is tight as a tick.” One finger, then another he slid in to work the muscles open. “You’re the perfect Spring lamb.” His fingers are now coated in slick and my Shepherd takes a moment to lick it off like jam. “Mmmmm, you still carry that faint taste of peaches. You can’t fight nature, my Love. Your body wants to breed, every ounce of you is demanding to be claimed and bred. I want to so much. Want everyone to see you’re mine, baring my mark, belly filled with my pups, powerful in your submission.”

Whimpers are the only thing coming from my mouth, as all coherent thought is being drown in his scent and my own. Knees turning to water, I straddled his lap. Mating pheromones are powerful things, just hope my birth control is strong enough. Bull Alphas are very potent and more so now that he’s saddled up to the bar. Not having expressed milk since last night, the titties was full and leaking, those little buds standing at attention for their General.

Never felt sexy nursing, it was a cheap means to an end. Now, it felt almost has good as getting head.

He pulls off with a smack of the lip, “budge up a bit.” He takes himself in hand holding it rock steady. “In your good time, my dearest little lamb. Let nature and gravity be your guide.” Then he blew scent across my nose for good measure and with that, pain, pleasure and gravity all became one, as I impaled myself on his fat cock.

And just has his knot started to catch, of course with our luck, that’s when the phone rang. John shook himself like a wet dog. “Come on, as much as I hate to say this, you gotta answer that”

“Why?!” I whined. Pushing down harder. Come on knot, catch!

“Because I gave Delassandro your number and told him this is one of the places I was going to be.” John lifted me off (the knot gave a wet slop pop coming out) and on my feet. “If there’s a problem and I have to be back today instead of Tuesday (oh crap, I forgot to ask how long he was going to stay) then call.”

“You still got that Scheiße für Gehirne dog robber around you?” Yeah, not thrilled at all to learn that Captain Delassandro is still with my Alpha. “Why?”

“He has his uses,” John said off handedly getting off the bed and heading toward the hallway

“What? He brings your coffee and buries the bodies?” I asked sarcasicly.

“Oh, something like that.” His semi-serious tone of voice gave me enough pause to consider his choice of words, when the implication kind of hit just as I picked up the phone. “Hello?” This better be up there with the second fucking coming was left unsaid...for the moment.

“CAS! You gotta help me!” The desperate sobbing voice of Ben Winchester leapt into my ears. 

“Ben! What’s wrong? Are you alright?”

“It’s Mom. She’s went into labor, she was bleeding real bad, the ambulance came here and picked her up and took her to....to...I don’t know where! But she took the car keys with her and...and..”

“Did you try to hot wire the car?” On any one day for anyone else, this would’ve been an odd question. John mouthed: ‘you taught him to hot wire a car?’ Then tossed his arms up ‘.....of course you did.’

“I tried but it wouldn’t work!” He howled miserably. “Calvin could have Moms car going in a red hot minute but I never had the touch.”

“Okay, calm down. Your grand-dad is here with me. We’ll be down in about”, grabbed Johns wrist to check his watch. “We’ll be there in about 30 minutes. They prolly took her to Strong Memorial. That’s the closest. Call there to start and see if she’s been admitted. The phone number is in the Yellow pages under ‘Hospitals’. We’ll be right there.”

“But Mom....” he wailed all the harder.

“Ben, you need to...”

John took the phone from my hand. “Ben, this is Grandpa. You heard your First.” His alpha voice was firm, commanding yet with the undercurrent of compassion. “Your Mom needs you. But you have to call the hospital to make sure which one she’s in so you can be there to bring her suitcase and to meet your new brother or sister. You got that troop?”

It must have worked, because the sour worried smell calmed down a bit replaced by a flood of cotton flower. “Alright, you got your marching orders, we’ll be there in a little while.” Then he hung up the phone and took command. “I’m gonna take a quick shower and get dressed. Call your Sargeant Major and ask if he and his Mrs would mind watching our son a bit longer. I should be finished with the shower by then and you can get in.” There was no question of what was going to happen, my loving mate had disappeared behind the general. I tamped down urges to snap to attention and salute. Orders given, John turned on his heel and quick stepped out the kitchen.

Okay, guess I have my marching orders too. Found Top Singers name and number on the phone list taped to the wall next to the phone. Karen picked up on the fourth ring. “Singer residence, Karen Singer here.”

“Hi Karen, Castiel here, sorry to bother you.”

“Hi there Cas,” she said brightly. “Wasn’t expecting to hear from you so soon. Everything okay in paradise?”

“Neither did I and no. We have a problem.” Damn it. But family’s family and owe my First loyalty. “Could you hang on to Jeff a while longer? Ben Winchester called. His mom is in the hospital having her pup and there’s complications. He’s alone at home, his grand-dad and I are taking him to the hospital and staying with him.”

“Oh dear, poor little thing.” Karens voice was full of compassion. “Of course, not a problem. Is there anything Bob and I can do?”

“You’re doing it by watching Jeff a little longer. You’ve still got a spare key to my apartment? Good. There are more diapers in the hall closet if you need them and clothes in the changing table in the bedroom.” We talked a little longer before hanging up. Came out to find my Alpha was out of the shower and watched his bare assed self walk into the bedroom. Damn, that’s one fine hunk of burning love. My turn in the bath, hope there’s a little hot water left.

Surprisingly, there was. Quickly sluiced down and soaped up, especially between my legs. Can’t go out smelling like low tide when the smelt came to spawn at the Port of Bayonne. Got out of the tub, found a towel to dry off with, then wiped the mirror to have look at my shoulder where John sunk in his mating teeth. It was a clean bite, not terribly deep but bloody and needing of attention. Got the Bactine out of the medicine cabinet and a couple of band aids. Sprized some on the bite, then ripped open the band aids and slapped them on.

Came out to find John still naked, talking on the phone. “When you get dressed, could you run out to the car and get my suit case out of the trunk? Keys are in my pants pocket. Thanks Lambkin.” Then he turned back to his conversation. If that’s long distance, hope you toss a few bucks my way to pay for it when Roch Tell sends the bill. Even if it’s a Sunday night, depending on where you’re calling, it won’t be cheap.

Went to the bedroom and pulled on a clean pair of khakis, nursing and sweatshirt. Skipped the socks and slid into sandals. Might freeze my toes but at least they fit and were quick to put on. Picked up Johns pants and fished through his pocket (whew they stunk like horny alpha) taking out his wallet, key ring, handkerchief, change and stray bits of paper. Laid them out on the bed, picked up his other discarded clothes and some of mine from the laundry basket. Figured would get the wash started while we were gone. The fatigues would go in another load as I didn’t want them to bleed green on the rest of the other clothes.

Picked up the keyring off the bed and headed downstairs to get the suitcase. The sun was just dipping below the horizon and twilight was giving everything an unearthly glow. The vail that separated the dead from the living was thin this time of year. Everything and anything could come through; the dead and the never had lived. That put a bit of urgency in my step. Went out to the little red Ford shit box, popped the trunk and took out a well worn light brown leather suitcase. From the scrapes and digs on its sides, it was a trooper of many a campaign across the globe. Carried it in and up the stairs, to swing it on the bed, slide the locks and let it fall in half. There was his changes of civilian clothes, uniforms (will have to get it pressed) along with his toiletry bag. Pulled out a pair of khakis, socks, boxers, white button down and a British army ‘Woolly Pully’ commando sweater. Looks like an old one too from the frayed ends of the cuffs. 

Rounded up his shoes, hmm toes were a bit scuffed. Spit on them and went out to the stair well. Walked down a step or two, turned and then rubbed them quick on the edge of the shag carpet. There we go, nothing got a shine back up quicker then spit and nylon. Usually use a stocking but my shoe shining kit is in my duffel bag.....hopefully with Sargeant Major Singer.

John had finished with his call and was striding back toward the bedroom. Handed him the shoes as he passed by and I went to make another phone call to the Singers. This time got Bobby. “Yes Idjit, I have your duffel bag. Next time use your damn head for something other then a hat rack.” He ripped on me for a moment or two longer before..... “let me know what happens either way, so I can call Western Union to send a telegram to Dean.”

“Hopefully you’ll be sending one that sez mother and pup are both doing fine and not......let’s not think about that.” Ran a hand through my hair (will need a hair cut sooner then later) “I’ll pay you back, just tell me how much.”

“Worry about that later Cas,” he said gruffly. “Just get to the hospital.”

Hung up to find John was dressed (looking rather dashing in a John Garfield/Errol Flynn kinda way) and standing a few feet behind as not to startle me when I turned. “You ready?”

“Almost,” turned back to the kitchen, wet a dishtowel with a little soap and water, then went to the staircase. Better to get the blood off the walls now then later, as it looked like a crime scene or the set for an omega porn movie. 

Took me a moment or two but, “yeah, ready now. Let’s go.” Hung the red stained rag on the stair rail and opened front door. He tossed me the keys, as I might was well drive. I knew the city and even though Mien General had spent last night with his grandson and daughter in law, I knew the road best, where to speed and where not to. Poor Ben was a nervous wreck by the time we got to #25 of the Fairwood Apartment complex. 

“What took you guys so long?” He had bolted out the door, suitcase in hand and into the car the moment we drove up. “You said you’d be here like...five minutes ago.”

“We’re here now.” His grand-dad said soothingly. “Now, report Troop. Did you call the hospital?”

“Yes Sir,” Ben said immediately. “It took a little while, but they said she’s at Strong Memorial and came in through the emergency room. That’s all they could tell me at the time.”

“Excellent, good reporting!” John patted his grand-pup on the shoulder. “We’ll get a full accounting once we get there.” 

Thank the Alpha God there wasn’t a show or a hockey game at the War Memorial tonight, as Mount Hope Ave would’ve been backed up to the town line. But on a Sunday night, everyone must have been home watching 60 Minutes. So we were making the ride down in good time. Ben was saying that his mom had been having pain on and off for the last few days, but it stopped completely when John had stayed the night. As family alpha, his scent and pheromones would’ve helped Lisa with the contractions. Had a tiny touch of jealousy, wish I had John at my delivery. On the other hand, not many people get to have two cops and a sergeant major on hand for the birth of their pup.

Pulled up in front of the emergency room entrance to let John and Ben get out, we decided to leave the suitcase in car until we knew more about Lisa’s condition. Drove around a bit to find a parking spot for the shit box and finally found one out in ‘East Jesus’. Must be a busy night and yup, it was. The waiting room was full of unhappy people bleeding, clutching a body part or bitching about the wait.

Saw my alphas standing by the intake window. “Lisa is up in surgery now.” John explained. “She had the pup in the ambulance on the way here, it’s a girl. She was blue but is doing a lot better once the paramedics got the cord from around her neck. Her name is Emma.” 

“And Lisa?” Okay, I may not like her much. But when my time comes, I don’t want to explain to the Heavenly Host, how I put the trash mouth on my Firsts mother when she is in surgery possibly fighting for her life. No, I like my karma to be good.

“All they said was there was a big tear in her vagina and....and....” Ben was trying to be tough but his tougher wast running out pretty fast. “A bunch of other stuff that sounded scary.” Now just put my arms around him, petting his hair and nuzzling, breathing calming scent and letting him for a moment, not be brave but just a scared pup who needed someone to lean on. Looked over his shoulder to John. He nodded, “take him outside for a walk. Give him a chance to calm down and regroup. I’ll see if I can get more information.” As family alpha, he could prolly get it too.

So Ben and I walked outside and started a slow walk under the street lamps in the parking lot. We went from one pool of light to the next like frogs in a pond. Now had to think of a way of distracting Ben for a few minutes. “Wanna tell me how you got Calvin pregnant?” Now that’s a rip snorter of a conversation starter.

“We fucked.”

Okay, I deserved that. “Not that I wanna know details, but when did you did this?”

“Just after you got back from Washington.”

“Wait a minute. After I caught you guys, I...you....me....Calvin...we agreed...you’d never....you little snots lied.”

He looked at me like I was simple. “for someone who can be pretty quick on the draw most of the time, you sure can be a chump change other times.” If his mother wasn’t in the hospital already, I would put him there myself.

“Okay,” I WILL be calm about all this. “I thought he was on birth control and suppressants.”

“He was. Until Uriel took him off them the end of December, guess he hoped to knock him up. Except he forgot one little thing.” Ben looked like the cat who ate the canary.

“And that was?”

The pup snickered. “That he had to be there to do it.”

“What?!” Oh...........oh ho. Well, the dime finally fell. Considering Uriel was whoring around a lot at the time.....he must have missed Calvins heat. “So, I know that once you’re off suppressants and birth control it doesn’t take long for a heat to kick in.”

“You’d think so.” Ben stopped and leaned against a light pole. “But it took five days, so Uriel got tired of waiting and went out.” Five minutes after he walked out the door is when the sweats and slicks started. So Calvin called me.”

“So where did you do it? Not in their bedroom I hope.” Heat and sex leave a pretty heavy foot print in a room. 

“Oh no, my room. I rode my bike up and he sat on the handlebars on the way back.” That is one weird ass picture but okay. 

“So you got back to your place, did the dirty deed, obviously not using protection.” My little First had the good graces to look just a pinch embarrassed.

“We kind of forgot.”

“NO SHIT SHERLOCK! So what happened next?”

“Mom woke us up for breakfast......”

Oh I’m coming Elizabeth! Clutched my chest and tried to steady my breathing. “You...he...stayed the night!? ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!?”

Ben looked indigent. “He was in heat, I went in rut and wanted to make sure I took care of MY omega.”

“Well you did a bang up job.” Excuse the pun. “Okay, how did you get him home?”

“Oh Mom took him back in the afternoon. Told him to say he was at rehearsal for the play he was in.”

Clever. “I thought your mother being a beta, didn’t like omegas.” Most don’t.

“Mom doesn’t hate all omegas,” Ben said patiently. “She just hates you.”

Can’t fault the logic there. “Sooo, when did you guys figure out someone had a bun in the oven?”

“Oh the next day, Mom could smell the change on him immediately.” Oh crap. Wait...what? I saw him several times before he left and didn’t smell a change. How did you mask the smell?” 

“Vinegar. Old indian trick...oops.” The pup was a good liar up to a point and then he made mistakes.

From the look on his face there was more to this story then Ben cared to let on. “We need to walk a little more,” and I led him off to the East be by Jesus parking lot. Found the shit box and motioned for him to get in. Doors shut and locked, dashboard light gone dark. “Okay pup, spill. What happened when I was in the hospital having Jeff?”

“You promise never to tell another soul? Never heard the pup so serious.

“Cross my heart hope to die, step on a rats tail and spit in his eye.” Made the motions over my heart and then spit in my palm and held it out to shake. Ben like wise spit, we shook and he began the story.

“Mom knew Calvin couldn’t stay too much longer after he got pregnant. There was no way he could pass off his pup as Uriels.” Yeah, both my little Charge and his alpha were rather dark. No way to explain a lighter colored pup there. Or at least not a good enough explanation where anyone would believe it. “She offered to take him in for an abortion, but Calvin couldn’t do it. Besides, he had a better idea. Apparently in the last letter from his...cousin...close enough for government work, Caleb offered for him to come out Oklahoma to stay with them should Cal ever wanted to leave New York.”

Well that was nice of Caleb and his family. As I recall, Caleb was shade or two lighter, prolly there was some indian blood in there somewhere. So Calvins pup would easily fit in.

“So, any who got him home and his alpha suspected nothing. Took the explanation and didn’t question any of it. So the next day when Uriel went to class and before the school bus came, Calvin packed a suitcase, went to your apartment and put it in the closet. He also snitched your scent blockers.”

Okay, so that explains how Calvins suitcase ended up in my closet. “So you were saying vinegar masks the smell of pregnancy?”

“Yup. Three spoon fulls or a big guzzle of vinegar every day covers the scent. Combined with the blockers and it’s a home run.”

Have to hand it to those pups, it’s clever. But...... “how do you guys know about that trick?”

Now Ben looked absolutely dead serious. “You gotta promise NEVER to tell. NEVER! Not Dad not Grandpa.”

Whoa, what’s going on here? Why would knowing about a vinegar trick make him spaz out? “Okay, okay, I promise.”

“Mom knew because she called that doctor down in Fort Bragg.”

“What doctor at Fort Bragg?” Funny, it didn’t feel that cold, when we walked out the door of the emergency room 15 minutes ago. So why am I suddenly freezing?

“The one who gave you that card, to call him if you ever wanted to go to the North Star. Calvin took it out of the desk drawer in your bedroom.” Remembered I’d taken the card out of my wallet, tossed it the drawer and forgot about it. Had Calvin been there at the time? Had I talked about it? Guess I must have if he knew what it was for and right where to find it. Pregnancy had made me such a no mind sometimes.

Now I was shaking. All this had gone on under my nose. Always thought I was pretty clever and knew the score, but now found I was dumber then the law allowed. The shit box now felt cramped, like it was closing me in but had to stay. Had to hear this out. 

Ben was fiddling with the knobs of the radio as he continued the story. “He told us he had a contact on the Seneca Indian Reservation out near the Pennsylvania boarder.”

“Wouldn’t have been a place called Persia would it?”

My little alpha looked surprised, “how did you know?”

Jeeze being pregnant and having a pup has made me so self centered. “I got a letter from Calvin, shortly after he ran away. The return address was Persia, New York with a Syracuse post mark.” One night, when I couldn’t sleep...or more correctly....Jeff couldn’t sleep....had pulled out a road map of New York to have a look. At the time, couldn’t see any reason for the post mark, except as a dodge..... but noticed that both Persia and Syracuse had large Indian reservations near by. “I made reservations.....” The comment in the letter now making sense.

“They’ve been hiding or helping omegas to Canada.” Ben confirmed. “Or for Calvin, to the Seneca reservation out in Oklahoma.” 

Now I needed to get out of the car for a moment and breathe. Climbed out, leaned against the car and looked up at the sky. Yesterday about this time, I was standing on a deserted road outside of Calcium, NY with Sargeant Major Singer, looking up at the stars-they seemed so bright out there in the middle of nowhere-, talking about dreams and almost getting shot in the head. Now I’m standing in a parking lot under the stars I could barely see, getting shot in the heart. 

The side door opened up and Ben came out, walked around the other side, to lean against the car beside me. “I miss him lots” He said brokenly, leaning in and scenting my neck for comfort. “I’m never gonna see him again or my pup being born.” Could feel the tears wetting my skin. Unbuttoned the greatcoat and pulled him into a crushing hug. A boy of 16 shouldn’t have to know this kind of hurt.

I’ve held three generations of Winchester alpha men in happiness and sorrow, love and loss. So let him cry out the injustices of the world on my shoulder, until he limp with release. Now, the pup is getting a little heavy. Okay, time to get him on track and some stuffing in his spine. Let’s get the story over with and then head back to the ER. “You stole my car.”

He snorted something between a wail and a laugh. “Yeah, we did.” Ben used the back of his coat sleeve to wipe his eyes and the snot off his nose. “ You gotta get a better car. Even I can hot wire that ‘Loser-mobile’.”

“Uh huh, and you got the car full of money for me to get it wise guy?” I’d taken back the car key after the little fiasco of catching him and Calvin IN MY UNDERWEAR (that still makes me cringe to say that). “So, you ‘borrow’ my car.....”

“Yup. Mom drives us out to the Indian reservation near Persia.” Maybe we better get back in the shit box for the rest of the story. Don’t want any ‘itchy noses’ over hearing this. The both of us go to our respective sides, climb in and the doors slam with a tinny clunk. “So anywho, Mom gets the call back from the doctor at Bragg that a meet was set up, and gave the place, day and time. So then it was just a matter of waiting for the right moment. For Uriel to leave, then Calvin had to run down to your apartment to call us to pick him up,” Ben looked over apolitically. “Sorry about taking your car. Dad’s car kind sticks out like a sore thumb but no body pays attention to a VW.” Unless, you’re playing ‘punch buggie’. Not the kind of game you play in Germany unless you wanna look like a leopard.

“We took the back roads,” Ben continued. “Mom didn’t wanna take the Thruway just in case someone at the toll booths remembered us. So it took a while to get there, which was okay by me. The longer the ride the more time I got to spend with Calvin. We were to meet this guy named Yuker in front of the Persia Town Hall at 01:00 in the afternoon. Boy was he one big ass Indian.”

“They weren’t afraid of someone noticing?” Especially if this guy was as distinctive as Ben’s describing.  
Now the pup laughed, “Mom asked that too. Yuker just said: ‘who notices Indians in a town on the edge of a reservation?”

Well, that made sense, “in broad day light and your mom being a beta. Nobody notices betas.” They may as well been invisible.

“So, they did a ‘Chinese fire drill’ and he drove us on to the reservation to his house where he stayed with his sister Catjay. There was this other guy there named Mad Bear, he was going to drive Calvin out to Oklahoma.” Ben hesitated, “you wanna hear something weird? Some times they smelled like alphas, other times betas and at one point even as an omega.”

Now to me that wasn’t weird. Madraina Ada did things like that all the time. She could shape shift the aroma of her gender either with powders or had seen her do it once with just a thought. “How long were you out there?”

“Just till the next day, Mom didn’t wanna try taking those roads after dark. Cal and I got to spend one last night together.” Knew what that was like, trying to make every moment count. Every kiss, each touch, feeling the flutter of your pups wing on their fathers’ hand. Could feel my eyes well up. Damn hormones. “The next morning, Mom and I left after breakfast. Mr Yuker said it was better that way. Got to hug and kiss Calvin goodbye, kissed our pup and......” There was a loud sniffle. “We left.” Most alphas would rather bite their own leg off like a wolf in a trap then show this much weakness in front of an omega. But, it was just him and me in that car under the dim light of a street lamp. No one would ever know or see, not even himself.

Took a moment for Ben to get himself under control to finish the story. “So we drove back, dropped Mom off at that Chevy dealer out on Jefferson Road to pick up Dad’s car.....what? It needed an oil and filter change anyway and it was perfect place to stash his car overnight. I drove the VW back to your place and then waited for Mom in front of the Student Union.”

Just sat there in the drivers seat, hands hanging uselessly on the wheel. Was kind of stunned, a little numb and more then just a little in awe. In getting Calvin out, Lisa and Ben did the incredible. But credit to the little omega from Friars Point, Mississippi, he’d come a long way in one short year. “I think we need to go back in before your Grand-dad wondered what became of us”. The shit box was living up to its name as its thin tinny doors slammed shut. The Bug sounded more solid then that thing, score one for German engineering. We walk slowly across the parking lot, hands in our pockets, the cold night air in our lungs and too many thoughts in our head.

The lady at the intake desk advised us John had gone up to maternity. Lisa was in recovery (guess we were out in the car longer then I thought) and Bens new little sister was now in the nursery. We went up the elevator to the third floor, got out, walked down the hall, (stuck my tongue out at ‘Madam Rat Face’ at the intake desk) and soon found ourselves standing in front of the nursery window looking at all the newborns. Must have been another busy afternoon, as there were about 15 pups of various sizes and colors laying in their little beds. Why is it there are always the ‘normal’ sized pups, at least one or two tiny ones and then there’s ‘the monster’ kid? Kind of like what Jeff was. But this version looked more like a sumo wrestler, poor girl.

“There,” Ben tapped on the glass. “Third one up on the left, there’s Emma.” The little girl in a pink blanket with the card that said, ‘Pup Winchester’. Two months ago, there was another ‘Pup Winchester laying on display. But this one was a tiny girl, still a little red from the whole ordeal of birth and showing her lung power with the rest of the pups.

“Congratulations, you’re a big brother!” I slapped him on the back. “Mozel tov!”

“Isn’t she beautiful?” Turned to find John had come up and was quietly standing behind us. “Ben, your mom is out of recovery and is in room 302. Down that way near the end.” He pointed toward a long hall way with doors on either side. “She’s still a little dopey from the anesthesia but she’s going to be alright. Why don’t you go down there, your mom needs her youngest alpha.”

Ben was off like a shot down the hall, dodging by an excited new father carrying a bouquet of flowers and a baseball glove. John stepped up and against my back, putting his arms a round my waist and chin resting on my shoulder. “Wish I could’ve been here to see Jeff come into the world.” 

“I know Shepherd, wish you were too.” Sighed and leaned back into his warmth. “But you’re here now. How’s Lisa?”

“Resting. She had a large tear in her uterus. Apparently the muscles were not as flexible as they should’ve been and the contractions caused it to rip. She’s lucky Ben called the ambulance, as she could’ve bled out if she’d waited any longer.” He checked his watch, “it’s about a smidge before 09:00 pm. Ben and I need to be here a while longer for the sake of her healing, you must be exhausted. Why don’t you head back, collect Jeff and go home. We can call a cab later.”

“No, I can stay. Besides, a cab will cost you a fortune to go all the way out to Riverton.” But he was right, I was tired. The whole weekend at Drum, the bus ride along with our almost reunion, was really needing to get some rest. Not even counting the fact I had classes tomorrow. “Um, saw a waiting room down the way with a couch, I can stretch out there for a while.”

For a moment thought John was going to fight me on it but then, practicality won over. “You’re right, mated a smart one I did. Go on Lambkin, get some rest.” He nuzzles that pulse point right below the ear that he knows I love touched. “I’ll be back sometime this summer, can get you down to DC, show you the sights.”

Wanted to say something sexy, alluring....like ‘I’ll show you some sights’ or even that oldie but goodie ‘I’ll go down and show you my etchings’. But did I? Course not. All I could come up with was: ‘sounds wonderful Alpha.” Geeze I must be tired. 

“Come on, you’re dead on your feet.” He guides my steps down the hall to a room catty corner to the intake desk. The lounge was dimly lit at this time of night, but it looked like any other place you went to kill time before there was some kind of painful act. It had that Danish Modern denists office décor you found any where in Europe or America. A couple of overstuffed chairs that were understuffed, a coffee table complete with elderly magazines and a couch lumpy and uncomfortable from too many butts. At this point however, I could have fallen asleep on a stone.

Slipped out of the great coat, lay on the couch and covered myself with it. “Get some rest,” John whispered, pressing kisses and scent, so that I fell asleep in mid smooch. The angels must have used up most of their production budget on someone else tonight because this dream was simple. A young man was sitting on the coffee table in what looked like fatigues but, they couldn’t be. They were wrong color. Who wears light brown and beige and covered with spots? Squinted to look at the name tape, WINCHESTER....“Wake up Papa.” Handsome devil with dark hark hair and freckles. Whoever this Winchester is; he’s a captain-if those ‘railroad tracks’ in the middle of his chest are correct and he seems to be on a mission. “I don’t have much time. Please wake up.” There’s a weird smell that filled my nose and can even taste it now; a nasty combination of diesel, sweat and bean farts.

“You stink,” I said grumpily. “Lemme sleep.”

“That’s my line,” this Winchester laughed. “So I’d do to you what you always did to me.” He reached over took a handful of couch cushion and yanked. 

“HEY!” Floundered, kicked and woke up on the floor with John and Ben standing over me. The coffee table had been overturned and the magazines spread across the room. Looked around blearily, “where’s that guy? Where’d the son of a bitch go?”

“There’s no one here but you Sweet Thing.” John said rather amused. Then he wrinkled his nose, “whew!” He waved a hand as if trying to clear away some stink. “Jesus, Mary and Joseph, smells like a First Cav tank barn the morning after burrito night in here.” He helped me up, “come on. Let’s get this place put back to rights and get on home.”

“What time is it?” Was policing up magazines, good grief they were even in the hallway. Was still looking for that guy. Who ever you are Winchester, will slap that stupid smile off your face when I catch up to you.

“About 03:00 in the morning,” Ben said tiredly. Poor pup, he looked about ready to fall asleep on his feet. But give the dude credit, he was doing his dead level best to be the alpha of the house. 

“We’ll take you back to our place,” his grand-dad patted him on shoulder. “You shouldn’t be alone tonight. I’ve let the staff here know what number to call if they need to get a hold of us and a note for your mom, with the phone number.” John took command, “come on troops, chop chop, bali bali. Let’s get outa here.”

Took every bit of everything I had to drive us home safely. Kept a tooth pressed firmly down on my lip, just enough pain to stay awake. Come on Novac, you had a nap, they didn’t. Oh the places life takes you. 12 hours ago I was on a bus headed down Route 81. 24 hours ago was sleeping on a lumpy mattress surrounded by a ring of salt in a World War 2 barracks. Now, I have my Mate and my First together in the shit box, with them depending on me.

Was never so glad to make that right turn off East River Road on to Scottsville-West Henretta Rd and then that turn on Countess Drive. The homes and town houses were all dark, with the occasional light for spotting the blackness. At the last moment decided against parking in the back lot. Let the shit box glide to stop in front my apartment building and shut off the engine. “Come on guys, we’re here. Wake up.” Gently took Johns hand in mine and brought it up for a kiss. Considering I’ve seen what happens when he wakes too suddenly, was hoping this would avoid all the screaming and punching. For once my luck held, his hand didn’t ball to a fist nor catch my chin with hard punishing fingers. John simply caressed a palm against my cheek, “clever boy. Knew there was a reason I mated you.” Woke up Ben and the three of us unfolded ourselves from the shit box and stumbled up the walk. 

 

Fumbled with the key and after a few unsuccessful stabs at the hole, “think of Jenny Reynolds” John stage whispered. Went right in like it had eyes.

About that time too as the three of us came up the stairs, realized I was hungry. Just about starved, hadn’t eaten since.....well...that McDonalds back in Watertown. “You guys hungry?” The growls their stomachs gave at the mire mention of food was deafening. Flipped on the lights and went into the kitchen. Really didn’t have a lot in the fridge, a dozen eggs, half an onion and a tomato that had seen better days. Checked the freezer, there was one lonely loaf of bread, so can make toast (the moms got me a toaster) then scramble up most of the carton with the onion and tomato. 

Didn’t take long to put it all together, thank the Alpha G-d (I gotta stop saying that. G-d. He’s just G-d for Chucks sake. Where did that come from?) Divyed up the eggs on three plates and brought them out to the table. John and Ben were already there, “forks?” my mate asked.

“Oh yeah,” got up and went back into the kitchen, yanked open the silver ware drawer for the forks and knives. Brought them out and was about to sit, “is there any butter or oleo?” Holy Baby Jebus, I’m such no mind. Went the few steps to grab the stick of margarine sitting on the counter. 

“Glass of water?” Ben asked.

“Get it your own damn self,” now I sat down.

“Hey,” my little First protested. “You got all of grand-dad asked for. How does he rate?”

“He out ranks you,” I growled, trying to get some of the food down my gullet before the eggs turn stone cold.

“Not fair,” the pup grumbled into his toast.

“Welcome to life,” I smiled gummily with a mouthful of yellow moosh. “the only fair you’ll ever find in this world is at a midway.”

“Knock it you two,” John had polished off his plate and was picking the onions off of mine. “Or I’ll have to spank the lot of ya.”

“Promises, promises.” I sing songed. Then caught the tines of his fork in mine as it snaked back to snitch a few more onion bits. “Get outta there You’s mug,” I can do a great Moe Howard when of a mind.

“I thought you said I outranked everyone?” 

“You outrank Ben.” Took the half eaten slice of toast and ran it around the plate to catch the remaining onion and tomato bits. “But...too bad so sad GI, not me.” Then shoveled the lot into my mouth. Took a bit of chewing, but finally got it to go down.

“Hope you choke,” John said grumpily, licking the sad little remains off the fork. “Anacondas have better table manners.”

“Love you too Shepherd.” Oh, it was time to get some sleep. Picked up their now empty plates and put them in the sink. Would wash them up in the morning.....or later....much later today. Now have to get the couch made up for Ben. If John wasn’t here, would have my little First sleep with me but since since he is, sorry kiddo, you’re sucking hind tit. Went to the closet and took out the sheets, blanket and extra pillow (her Mummy-ship had been appalled at my lack of linens) then got his nest put together. “Any thing else you need this second,” I said tiredly. “You’re on your own.”

Walked down the hall and into the bedroom. Had just enough energy left to strip down and crawl naked into bed. Didn’t even feel John come in and lay down, was out like a light that fast.

The angels must have gotten cleared for a bigger budget this time because the dream was big and loud and in Technicolor. Was pushing my way through the crowd in a red neck bar, it seemed everyone was taller, louder and alpha. The cigarette smoke was in competition with stink of old beer and bad aftershave. There was a band playing behind a chicken wire screen.....wait a minute.....Dean? Major Sam?” They were up stage with....Chuck Shirley and Gabe.....on drums? And here I thought he only played bass. 

“Cowboys like smokey old pool rooms and clear mountain mornings  
Little warm puppies and children and girls of the night  
Them that don't know him won't like him and them that do  
Sometimes won't know how to take him  
He ain't wrong, he's just different but his pride won't let him  
Do things to make you think he's right”

Wait a minute.....what? Didn’t know you guys could sing. Wow you guys sound great.

“Mamas, don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys  
Don't let 'em pick guitars or drive them old trucks  
Let 'em be doctors and lawyers and such  
Mamas don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys.....”

Now John was on stage, wow. He looks fine in those tight fitten jeans and black leather motorcycle jacket. 

“Cause they'll never stay home and they're always alone  
Even with someone they love” 

John winked at me and waved, seemingly to sweep clear the room. As I was suddenly standing there alone in that big hall. Everyone was gone, even the band. Except my Shepherd, he was still behind the chicken wire, “I’m sorry Lambkin.” He strummed a cord or two on the guitar he was holding. “Can’t be your guardian angel. Can’t save save you from yourself, I’m always gonna love you......” Then everything shifted, the way it does in dreams. The bar was gone, replaced by the dark open field with a highway running down the middle of it. Was standing on the side of the road, next to a road sign. Held up a lighter that suddenly appeared in my hand to read its message: ACHTUNG! Nach 50m Grenze.

“Attention, 50 meters to the Border.” I read aloud. “What border? But this could be anywhere.”

“But you know it isn’t.” Turned and there was Lieutenant Dimity Krushnic in full battle uniform of the Union Of Soviet Socialist Republics. “You know exactly where you are.” He casually took ‘The Lovers Kiss’ out of the holster hanging on his hip, “I suggest you need to run Comrade Novac.” He fired and could feel concussion of the blast and the angry buzz of the bullet as it whizzed by my ear. 

“Dimetry,” I dodged behind the sign, oh yeah, this scrawny little road sign will protect me. “You gotta help me. You don’t wanna do this.”

“I know.” He shrugged, “but I must. But, then again. It tis the Russian in me, to be happiest only at the height of misery.” Krushnic pointed the weapon at me again, “Prokhod Ful'dy is where you die. I’m sorry.” He pulled the hammer back in a loud metallic click....

“NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” Sat straight up in bed, panting and sweating bullets (bad choice of words). Sunlight is filtering in through the window blinds and I wake up alone. “Damn it John! Where are....” look over at the clock radio, oh crap. It’s 10:00, I’ve missed class! Gotta get my rear in gear. Toss off the covers, throw my feet over the side and stand up. Then fall back on the bed.....oh head rush. Then try again, this time successful, run naked out into the front room. Which luckily, no one else was there. Not like Ben hadn’t seen me in ‘the all together’ but with John there, let’s not have alphas butting heads.

There was a note on the table:

Dearest Lambkin,

Ben and I are going back to the hospital for the day. Have called Ben’s school and let them know he’ll be out for the rest of the week caring for his mother and new sister. Have left the ‘shit box’ for you, get to class.

If Delassandro calls, please get me the message ASAP. 

See you later tonight. 

John

 

As much as I’d like to tell Delassandro where and what he could do with his message should he call, am honor bond to tell my mate. Damn it.

Well, on the upside I have a way to class as the Bug is sitting in front of Sgt Majors apartment. Crap, I have to pick up Jeff and THEN get to class. Get to the bath for a quick shower, get dry, dressed and out the door. Then turn right back around, up the stairs and got my book bag off the desk and then head out the door. The car door to the shit box was open and the keys in the ignition, as who in their right mind would wanna steal this piece of crap?

Drove over to Riverknoll slowly as it was snowing. Holy shit, isn’t Spring ever coming? Still was wearing the great coat and by the way things were going, wasn’t going to take it off till July. Kimball Drive was a little slick and skidded a bit on the way up. Oh man, do I want my car back. Made it up and parked next to the Bug. Got out, geeze that car sounds like it’s made of tin foil and chicken wire. Even the VW sounds more solid then this thing. Don’t even get me started on the engine, those mice must all have asthma. Anywho, ring the bell and wait. A few moments later the door opens to Karen with Jeff on her shoulder. “Hi Karen, hey there Papa’s little man.”

Course the brat takes one look at me and screams. Sure pup, take the knife drive it into my heart and twist. “Silly puppy,” Karen steps back to let me in. “It’s your papa.” She hands him over and in a flash the screaming stops and the puppy laugh begins. “He must not have caught your scent and Dr Spock sez he can’t see clearly for more then 4 feet at this age.”

Geeze, even Karen is turning out to be a better papa then I am. But put on a brave face, “hope he was a good boy for you.” 

Sargeant Majors mate smiled, “he was an angel....with occasional bouts of deviltry.”

“Well, thank you so much for watching him the last couple days. Sorry about last night, Ben’s mom is in the hospital...”

Karen just waved off any explanation. “You did what you had to do for family. In the mean time, Gato and I are going down there this afternoon for a visit. We all chipped in to get the silver teething cup, it’s at the engravers now so the ladies and I can present it to her in a few days. Forgot about that tradition. Any of the ones Naomi mom had, got lost in a move or one of us hocked em years ago. Looked at my little one, sorry sweetheart. Maybe I can buy you one later on. 

She had walked back into the bedroom to collect Jeff’s diaper bag. “You’re going to need to get another box of diapers and do laundry,” Karen called out. “The box in the hall closet is about empty and he’s gone through most of his clean clothes.”

Looked at the kitchen clock, it was about noon and the only class I was going to make today wasn’t until two o’clock. As it’s the first of May, the $100 dollar stipend checks should be in, so need to head up to the ROTC office to see Phyllis, get the check and cash it at the bank. Also need to pick up some more money for the rent, groceries and diapers.

She came out a moment later with not only the puppy bag but dragging my duffel across the carpet. “What do you have in here? Rocks?”

“Just uniforms,” slung both bags over my shoulder, buttoned Jeff up in the coat, then stepped into Karens arms for a quick hug and kiss. “Thanks again, we really couldn’t have done this weekend without you and Bobby.”

“Anything for our godpup,” she walked us to the door and with a final kiss on our cheeks, sent Jeff and I on our way. 

Stashed the duffel in the Bug, as I didn’t wanna carry that thing any further then I had to. Could see our breath as I trudged down the path toward campus. “Did you miss me little guy? I sure as hel...lo missed you.” Got to remember to start watching my language. Kissed the top of his head and breathed in his sweet milky scent. “Your Daddy is here, you saw him for a little bit, hope you get to see him again before he has to leave.” Sighed, hope I get to see him again before he leaves.

The snow had let off and left a gray overcast sky. “Ain’t no sunshine when he’s gone, it’s not warm when he’s away....” I sang softly. “Ain’t no sunshine when he’s gone and he’s always gone too long, anytime he goes away.” Stump along until I get to the back of the admin building, go inside and take the elevator up to the fifth floor.

Found Phyllis was passing out checks to a line of antsy juniors and seniors. Geez, you’d think we were a bunch of junkies waiting for a fix the way some of these guys were acting. I quietly take my place at the end of the line, hoped no one has anything to say about yesterday. Hope, like like anything else springs eternal, except in Rochester, New York where its fucking nonexistent. “Cadet Winchester.”

I don’t turn because.....no Cadet Winchester around here.

“Mr Novac,” oh shit. It’s Major Bartholomew. “A word if you don’t mind.”

I do mind because the bank is going to close in an hour and need to get that check cashed. But seeing I’m in enough hot water with this guy already, will have to go along. The door to his office shuts with an ominous click and I stand in front of his desk like I’d done more then once this school year. “Yes sir?” Let’s get this over with.

The Major gestures to the chair in front his desk, “please. Have a seat.”

“Uh, thank you? But with all due respects, I really prefer to stand.” Let’s skip the niceties and get the ass chewing over and done with. Have things to do. “Am I in trouble? Cuz, if it’s about yesterday, I’m sorry about yesterday, about breaking formation....hadn’t seen my mate in months and...”

“No, no. You’re not in trouble at all. In fact,” as he took a seat behind that big ass desk, Major Bartholomew regarded me with new eyes. “I owe you an apology Mr Novac, we seemed to have gotten off on the wrong foot at the beginning of the school year.”

Huh? Apologize? Where did this come from? Held back the urge to look for the pod behind the couch.....or start yelling ‘it’s a cook book’. “You could say that,” I said slowly. Yeah, threatening my scholarship kinda gave that impression.

“Had I known who you were mated to, things would’ve been so much different.” His smile was oily and tone beguiling, reminded me a lot of the guys dealing ‘three card Monty’ on any street corner in any city or town in Germany and Panama. Where ever there was a sucker to be fleeced. You knew the ace was up their sleeve but they let you win enough to think you could beat their system. But of course....you couldn’t. “I could’ve done so much more to.....‘help’ you.”

Think that is more the other way round, Bartholomew would’ve used me as stepping stone to John to enhance his own career. Now can see why Dean told the story about being the son of the retired NCO who lived outside the gates of Fort Riley. Think I’d better start concocting a similar tale if I’m gonna make it without a truck load of snakes coming out of the grass. “That’s okay Sir, no problem. I didn’t tell anyone because” (it was none of their goddamn business to start with) “I didn’t want to have people think I was using the family name to get ahead.” Heard enough of THAT over the summer.

“Clever move,” the major nodded and smiled. “Let everyone think you’re just ‘one of the guys’.” He used his fingers for air quotes, then winked. “But WE know better don’t WE?”

“We do?” I parroted dumbly. ‘We?’ Are you speaking French or do you have a mouse in your pocket? Really do not like where this is headed. Was starting to sweat and it wasn’t just from the coat and Jeff’s body heat. “Well Sir, I really appreciate the talk, clearing the air and all, but I need to get going,” was starting to edge toward the door. “Have to get my check and head to Marine Midland before it closes.”

“Do you need a lift over there?” Bartholomew had goten up quickly from his desk to come around to stand next to me. “It would be no problem. My car is right out front.” Oh yes it would. It would be a BIG problem. Don’t want to be alone with you at all or owe you any favors.

“No Sir, I’m fine Sir. Don’t wanna be any trouble Sir.” Let me the fuck outta here. Luckily about that time Jeff started up a wail like the hounds of hell were after him. Plus letting out a fart that would knock a buzzard off a shit wagon didn’t hurt either. Ha! Good luck getting that stink out when your windows don’t open. “Well Major, it’s been a slice...gotta go.....bye.” Moved quickly to the door, flung it open (oops, slipped out of my fingers...hope someone has some spackle for the hole the knob made) “Sorry Sir!”

By this time, the line had shorted up considerably. So could get in, sign the pay sheet, grab the check and get the fuck out. Didn’t even bother with the elevator, went straight to the stairwell, didn’t look back to see if anyone was following me, just ran. It wasn’t until I was outside, that I took stock of Jeff. He’d calmed right down and was gurgling happily. “You’re papa’s good boy, yes you are. Yes you are!” The pup blinked his big green eyes at me and that’s when I noticed the two little freckles on his nose. Kissed those little spots, then nuzzled that little snot locker. “You’re going have freckles like your Daddy Dean. Yes you are.” Pups. They turn everyone into a gibbering idiot. 

Walk back across the quad, classes had just let out and people were streaming from the buildings to get to their 01:00 classes. Everyone was still bundled up in the same heavy parkas and down jackets they’d worn all season. Winter was not going to let go of Upstate New York all that easily this year. The gray clouds still blanketed the sky, shutting out the sun and threatened further snow or sleet. Had to get to the bank before whatever was gonna fall out of the sky decided to do it.

Made it to Marine Midland with 15 minutes to spare. Deposited the check, then took out enough money for rent, groceries, diapers and a little beer for John. Since it was almost 02:00 o’clock any way, might as well blow off that last class too. Will get the notes on Wednesday from Larry or Big Mike. Hit Two Guys for the diapers (they were cheaper there then at Star Market) then got to Star for the groceries.....they had a good sale on chicken quarters at 29 cents a pound, couldn’t beat that price with a stick. Wander up and down the aisles picking up canned goods, fresh vegetables, laundry soap and pablum. Figured it’s start feeding Jeff on something other then breast milk.

Went up to the check out, paid and got out. So far, my little big guy has been good. Just looking around blinking at the wonders of the brightly colored cans, the music playing over the loud speaker and of course, his adoring public. True to form that all changed when we got out to the car. His face turned red, flung his mouth open wide and let out a beller that could prolly be heard across the whole parking lot. Then of course, filled his diaper.

Drove home with the window cracked, trying to breathe through my mouth. As I pulled up to the apartment building, noticed the Impala parked out front. Huh, guess Lisa must have been feeling well enough to kick her alphas out so she could catch some sleep. She’s prolly tried of hospital food, knew I was. Sam Colt used to sneak in garbage plates, one for me, one for the moms to share and one he shared with Nurse Whittmore to stay on her good side. Will make Knoephla chicken soup and send it in with Ben. 

Okay, it’s cold enough so none of the groceries would die this very second, so could take care of my little poopy pants first. Slung the diaper bag over my shoulder, got out of the car and jogged up the front walk. Unlocked the door and hollered up the stairs, “HI! WE’RE HOME! HEY GUYS I NEED SOME HELP HERE!”

Course there was dead silence except for the noise coming from the TV, sounds like General Hospital or Dr De Amor, MD was on. Get to the top of the stairs to find John zonked out on the couch, head back and snoring like a buzz saw. Walked into the bedroom and Ben is out cold under the covers. Poor things, all tuckered out. Quietly as I could, got the last night shirt out from the drawer in the changing table and take Jeff into the bathroom. Oh dear G-d in heaven this pup stinks! Strip off the soiled clothes and get him out of the dirty diaper. Ewwwww, it’s like Love Canal is up your ass boy! God bless America and all its satellite counties, baby shit should be considered toxic waste. 

Got him cleaned up, oiled up and powdered that cute little butt. Slapped on a diaper (kept one in the cabinet under the sink just in case) and then on went the plastic pants. “There you go little man,” kissed and blew raspberries on his chubby cheeks. Jeff laughed and wiggled, waved his arms, then looked at his foot as if it was the greatest discovery of the age. Then with a feat of dexterity only yogis and pups could accomplish, pulled it into his mouth and started sucking his toes. Damn that’s impressive. If I were that bendy, could give my own self a blow job. Slipped the babe into the little night shirt and lay him down for a nap. Picked up the soiled clothes and headed to the washer. Took out the stuff out that I started last night and tossed it in the dryer. Piled in my dirty fatigues, Jeff’s clothes and what ever stuff was laying around and needed to be washed.

Went down to the car and got the bags, bringing them up in two trips. Put away the groceries, folded up the paper bags and put them in the bag drawer. Left out the chicken, some vegetables and filled the soup pot with water to set on the stove to heat up. Might as well get the Knoephla going. Cut up the chicken, dropped in the onions, carrots and potatoes...let me think, will need the flour, egg, baking powder, salt to make the dumplings then the roux to thicken it up. But in the mean time, just let the chicken simmer out all its fat and juices into stock. 

Okay, what’s left to do? The duffel, went back downstairs and got that. Don’t feel up to taking it apart right this second, so just stuck it next to the couch. Alright, what next? John’s shirt. It WAS a nice cotton dress shirt and kind sent most of those buttons zinging around the room when I ripped it open. Snickered, oooo did I want him naked and didn’t care how I did it. Speaking of....hope to get a little nookie time in tonight. Went back to the bedroom and quietly combed the rug to find those little pearl buttons. After a few minutes of hunting, think I found most of em, any others can pull out of the button jar Naomi-mom left me.

Found the sewing kit in the kitchen junk drawer, a little olive green box that the army issues the troops to stitch buttons, repair holes and prolly at one time or another use it to stitch up themselves. Bring the buttons and shirt out to the living room, sit down in the swoop chair and begin to put the buttons back on. I’m into it about five minutes, when I look up to find John is awake and watching.

“Hi, have a nice nap?”

My mate stretched and smiled. “For something so butt fucking ugly, this couch is remarkably comfortable.” That’s a big 10-4 good buddy, spent a lot of nights on it the last two months of my pregnancy.

John watched the needle shuttle in and out, the thread loop across the tiny divides. “There’s something so homey about sewing on a button. There’s a simple beauty to it,” nice to see this mans man and alphas alpha would see the poesy in such simple things. “It’s like watching sheets and towels on the clothes line being blown on the breeze. It’s one of those things.....that just lets you know, you’re home and being cared of.”

Sewing a button, having their pup, it’s ‘doing’ for your man. “Household poetry,” satisfied with the number of loops, I knotted the thread and nipped off the end. Pulled the remaining cord out of the needle, picked up the spool and drew a new line. This I just bit off the end, then threaded it through the eye of the needle. Wet the tips of my thumb and forefinger, wound the end, pulled and created a tangled little knot. Then started to stitch on the next button. Course that’s when I jab myself with the needle.

“Ow!” Quickly dropped the shirt over the side so wouldn’t get only blood on it. There’s nothing more noticeable then bright red blood on a pure white cotton shirt. John got up from the couch, came over and knelt in front of the swoop chair 

“Let me see,” the command gentle carried a request not a demand. Taking my hand in his larger one, carefully curled down the other fingers against the palm till the bleeding fore finger remained up. “You jabbed yourself pretty good.” My Alpha tucked the finger tip into his mouth, could feel the sharpness of the mating teeth that had slid down unbidden, the blood of ones omega mate tended to do that for an alpha. His hot wet tongue cradled my finger as the teeth kept it in place. Johns lips puckered to a kiss; those lips were a light pink, pouty but not feminine, soft yet firm. Contradictions. So much like the man himself.

Very sensuously, he pulled my finger from his mouth. “Lambkin,” my Alpha said breathily.

“Yes John,” please tell me something sexy or poetic or.....

“I think you better check that soup before it burns.”

OH SHIT SHIT SHIT! Got up quick and ran to out to the kitchen. Oh mench! It had about boiled itself down to nothing. Glad John was paying attention because it was on the verge of burning itself to my best (and only) soup pot. Added more water, a few more carrots and an onion. John was in the door way, leaning against the jam with a bemused smile. “Mary used to burn hot dogs by the score and can’t tell you the number of rice pots Kate went through because we’d be other wise occupied.” Not really what I cared to hear but nice to know I wasn’t the only complete klutz in the kitchen. Needed to get the dumplings made, got out another pot as I didn’t have mixing bowls (Note to self, when at officers basic, buy mixing bowls) and a jar of peanut butter as I didn’t have a rolling pin. (Add to note, buy a rolling pin). 

Mixed up the ingredients, floured a spot on the counter and turned out the dough. Rolled it out with the peanut butter jar until it was the right thickness. Could feel John saddle up to my back, sliding his arms about my waist, teasing open the jeans zipper. Kissing and nipping the back of my neck. He slid the tip of his tongue along the shell of my ear and whispered: “you were planning on telling me about posing for ‘Mega sometime before tomorrow?”

Erk. Busted. “How did you......?”

His fingers were still doing clever things even though his voice wasn’t matching. “Your mothers. They figured they better give me a heads up, JUST in case you decided to not to tell me.” The button was pushed through the hole, “now peel yourself out of those pants.”

Was kind of hoping to avoid the whole matter. Guess that isn’t gonna happen. “Honest, I was going to tell you.” The pants fell with a rustle of cloth to the floor. “Honest.” 

“I know you would’ve,” my Alphas voice was velvety, playful but there was that hint of an underlying threat. “Maybe. But that’s not the point. I thought we agreed that you wouldn’t pose.”

“Uh, yeah I remember that. But then....” Cole Trenton sounded so persuasive. Didn’t like the idea he played on my fears to take advantage of me. Okay, didn’t need that fancy converta-crib, or the changing table......Jeff could’ve slept in a wicker laundry basket or dresser drawer....like I did as a baby. And his clothes consisted mostly of t-shirts, night gowns and puppy union suits. But it was the diapers that were eating my ass up. (Excuse the pun) The pup went through them like most people go through potato chips. Dr Spock was implicit on that, ‘everyone poops’. Or he fancied the sentament up a bit.

“But then.....what?” John was starting to turn on the ‘alpha voice’. His posture although not threatening (yet) was changing, demanding my submission. “What made you disobey me?”

Oh that did it! “Because you also said you’d support me,” You wanted to know..... “Well here it is. Both you and Dean were suppose to send me money and both of you did.....once. Thanks for the support. Did you think only ONE CHECK would be enough?” That Cole Trenton had been right was making me more angry then sad. ‘A little security is a good thing in this big bad old world’, echoed back from that night at HoJo’s. 

“I was waiting for Jeff to be born to send you money.” could feel his hand tighten on my bottom. That was gonna leave some marks.

“Well, he’s been here since February and I haven’t seen one red cent from you.”

There was a hesitation, good. Must have hit a nerve. But then like a good field commander caught in an artillery barrage, he quickly assessed the point of origin, any weaknesses and run towards it. “Why must everything be so difficult with you?” He brought a quick hard smack on my rear before walking back into the living room. “Why can’t you be like...”

“Mary and Kate?” I’d yanked up my drawers and followed after him. “Oh excuse me for not being like ‘Saint Mary’ or the ‘Legendary Omega Kate’. Or who ever else you got stashed around!” Was letting my mouth override my ass but was not caring. “Three questions Alpha,” I said sarcasticly. “Number One....Mary has her hands on the purse strings? That why I didn’t get any money? Number two....why didn’t you ever make an honest omega out of Kate? Everyone thought you should. And number three....Who’s better in bed? Me? Or them?” 

Johns face was almost purple. Oops. Think I pushed things a little too far. But was still mad enough not to really care. He promised to help me and did nothing. Cole Trenton gave me an opportunity and I took it, damn the consequences. “I think you don’t wanna an answer to those questions,” he hissed. “Cuz I don’t think you’d like what you’d hear.” He turned and stalked toward  
the stairs. 

“Where are you going?! We’re not done yet!” 

He turned, his face of cold mask. “Oh we are quite done. I’ll be back....maybe.” 

“FINE!” I yelled after him. “DON’T COME BACK! I DON’T NEED YOU!” He thumped down the stairs, his feet making loud angry thuds on the wood. Was waiting for the door to fling open then slam.....funny.....didn’t hear the door open. But all I heard was a thump. “Hey, I thought you were leaving? John....?” Looked down the stairwell and my heart leapt into my throat. My alpha was laying unmoving on the floor at the foot of the steps.

“SHEPHERD!!!!!!” Fight forgotten, anger gone in a heart beat. The thought of losing John was just too frightening to comprehend. Pounded down the starts and fell to my knees beside him. “John, please wake up! I DO NEED YOU!” Turned him on his back in the crampt space, opened his collar and then put an ear to his chest. “Please be in there Baby.....”and that’s when the son of bitch grabbed me and flipped me on my back.

“YOU.....CHEATER! YOU SCARED THE FUCK’EN SHIT OUTTA ME!”

John was on top of me in a flash and had my wrists pinned my sides, “had to get you calmed down some how.” He smirked then licked my nose with a big sloppy tongue.

“Ewwwwwwww uck!” Now it made my nose itch. Problem was it also acted like a sedative combined with a puff of scent. Now I lay there a like a wet noodle. Now he got up and sat down on the bottom step. So, note to self. Anger can nullify his voice and scent, but not love. Love makes me helpless.

“Can we talk now like civilized beings?”

“I don’t know. Can we?” I asked sarcasticly.

“Let us endeavor,” he replied with equal sarcasm. “Your three questions answered:

1\. Mary is in charge of the purse strings because she’s home and can take of paying the bills. You’ll find that out the hard way in prolly another year. When you’re out in the field for a month and you come home to find the phone or power has been turned off because you didn’t pay the bill. Germans are really sticky about bill paying.

2\. I didn’t make an ‘honest’ omega out of Kate because she didn’t WANT to mated to me. And I didn’t care WHAT everyone else thought.

3\. Who’s better in bed......depends on the day and how I or they are feeling at the time.”

He reached under the wooly pulley and pulled out a small cigar case, opened it, took out a ‘guinea stinker’ and with practiced ease lit it with a click, flick, ‘kiss’ and snap of a the zippo. “Three questions for you Little Omega Mine.” He took a few puffs, tipped his head back and proceeded to blow smoke rings. “Number One-what made you think I wouldn’t support you? Number Two-how much did you get for posing? Number Three-who’s better in bed? Me or the alphas I let fuck you over the summer?”

Ouch. Really didn’t wanna answer that third question....but we promised each other on our mating day to be honest with the Three Question Game. Okay lets get it over with:

“3. In truth, you are. No one could stand up to you for endurance and imagination. Though, you might want to give a ‘Prince Albert’ some serious thought.

2\. I got four thousand dollars for posing and will get another four thousand at the time of publication.

1\. I questioned your ability to support me when I paid for every bit of my own care at Bragg, Riley and here. When you only sent one check before Jeff was born and nothing afterward.”

John was silent for a moment....then fell back on the stairs. “Eight grand huh?”

“Yup.”

“Damn,” he whistled. “I’d strip in the street for that kinda money too.” My Alpha, puffed on the cigar like a steam locomotive. “I didn’t pay for your care because you seemed to have a handle on it and you didn’t ask for any help.” Huh, he was right about that. I didn’t ask.

“Would you’ve have helped me if I did asked?”

“Course I would’ve. But Babe, I’m not a mind reader. You gotta tell me stuff. You did in that one letter, ask for money and I told Mary to send you a check every month starting in November. Looks like she only really sent the one. The others obviously went unsent. ‘WE’ will have a chat when I get home.” 

Sounds fair. Especially the part of Mary being in deep yogurt. “Could you get me up? It’s really not comfortable laying here.”

Casually, John slipped a foot out of his shoe and lay that sock covered tootise on my privates, which was pretty amusing considering I’m going to be a lieutenant and he’s a general. His foot’s on my privates......come on people, it’s funny. “This more comfortable?” He asked blithely, the arch just rubbing away like there was a magic lamp in my pants. “What? You did ask me to get you up.”

“Oh yeah,” the squeak was manly one, will have you all know. “I did, didn’t I.” Mmmm, that felt better then nice. It was kinky nice.

“What are you guys doing down there?” Ben was standing at the top of the stairwell looking down. He was tussle haired and still looking a little spacey from his nap.

“Nothing.” Well that came to a quick fucking halt. “Just helping Cas get up,” John said in such a bland tone of voice that butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth. He took hold of my hand and pulled me up to stand beside him. “See, he’s up.” Also had one hand in front of the boner that was threatening to bust through my pants.

“Mom and Dad say stuff like that all the time when I walk in on junk like this.” Ben turned and walked away. “Grownups are so weird.” 

I will swear on a stack of bibles any day of the week that I really didn’t mean to blurt out: “Sez the guy who I caught in MY BEST UNDERWEAR!” There was an “eeeppppp”, some imaginative swearing and the pup stomping to the bedroom and slamming the door. Followed by loud wail from Jeff. 

John looked intrigued. “Do I wanna know about this?”

“Probably not.” 

We walked upstairs together, for the moment argument put on ice for later. Finished the soup, put some in a container for Ben to take to his mother in the hospital and the three of us sat down for supper. The teen was a little moody, sorry I narc’ed you out (not really) but he soon settled down and spooned broth into his little brother....uncle.....Jeff’s mouth. He was so good with the pup, Ben will make such a good brother to Emma. There was a small sting to my heart and WOULD’VE made a great father to he and Calvins pup. Had things been different. But on the upside, the little omega is free and their pup will be a Chickadee no matter what. 

Ben decided he was better off back to his apartment for the evening, especially after John and I threatening to make lots of embarrassing noises, he was glad to go home and get away from us. My mate and I made love that night, we fucked, shagged like shoats and made lots and lots of embarrassing noises (if the pounding on the bedroom wall from the neighbors was any indication). Did we discuss any further the whole money situation? No. In true Winchester fashion, we avoided the whole discussion.

But did pull out the framed pictures of my ‘Mega cover, the Patty Pre-sents sketch and some of the proofs that arrived in the mail a few days ago. Good thing I’m on suppressants and birth control, cuz Jeff would’ve had a little brother or sister in nine months, if I wasn’t. 

The next morning, I drove John over to Riverknoll to pick up the shit box and then followed him to the airport. He returned the rental, I found a spot in short term parking and met him in front of the door to American Airlines. “You said you were coming back this summer?” The tremor in my voice was pathetic but couldn’t help it. Was wearing an open collared shirt, my neck was littered with hickeys and wanted the world to know it. That this was just a sampling of what was on the rest of my body.

“If everything goes right,” Shepherd sent his suit case down and pulled the ticket from his breast coat pocket. “Will be back some time mid July.”

“Good,” nuzzled in close. Taking in every ounce of that cotton flower and gun powder scent of his. “I don’t go to jump school until August. Then its right to OBC.” Handed Jeff over to him to hold one last time before leaving. Our little boy buried his face into his fathers neck, gumming the skin that also had a few bruises on it. (I give as good as I get). 

“Lambkin.” John gathered us both in a long embrace, taking in our scents, putting our bodies to memory. But when he pulled away, General Winchester was in his place and he had a flight to catch. No sense in stringing this out any further. “Bye little ones, see you in August.” He put one more hungry kiss on my lips, nuzzled our pup and then turned and walked into the terminal without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost there. Thank you everyone who read, commented and gave me advise.
> 
> Get the Cameras Rolling, Get the Action Going from the song ‘More More More’ written by Gregg Diamond in 1976 and recorded by Andrea True
> 
> Gene Autry, how we gonna save Radio Ranch: a line from the movie serial, “The Phantom Empire’. Gene Autry was one of the original ‘singing cowboys’ in the movies. You prolly know his best song as it plays every year at Christmas, ‘Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer.’
> 
> Scheiße für Gehirne: german insult, shit for brains.
> 
> 60 Minutes: at one time that was the show you watched on Sunday night. It was so popular, that if you picked up a Playboy Magazine any time during the 70’s and 80’s, and checked out the Playmate of the Months Turn ons and Turn offs. Under favorite TV shows, nine times out of ten, would be ‘60 Minutes’. 
> 
> Oh I’m coming Elizabeth: catch phrase for Fred Sandford from the sitcom ‘Sandford and Son’. Fred was played by Redd Foxx to perfection. Elizabeth was Freds late wife and he would fain heart attacks, grab his chest and proclaim ‘this is the big one, I’m coming Elizabeth.’.
> 
> Punch Buggie: a car game. Where if you see a VW Bug, you punch the guy sitting next to you and hollar ‘punch buggie’ and the color of the car. Ex: ‘punch buggie red, punch buggie blue’
> 
> Yuker: was a shaman of the Seneca tribe in NY
> 
> Mad Bear: a shaman of the Tuscarora tribe in NY. Doug Boyd wrote a book about him entitled: Mad Bear.
> 
> Railroad tracks: army slang for an Army Captains insignia
> 
> First Cav: First Cavalry Division is out of Fort Hood, Texas.
> 
> Oleo: Created in France in 1869 by Hippolyte Mège-Mouriès  it was a response to a challenge by Emperor Napoleon III[1] to create a butter substitute for the armed forces and lower classes. It was later named margarine. Whereas butter is made from the butterfat of milk, modern margarine is made mainly of refined vegetable oil and water, and may also contain milk. In some places in the United States it is colloquially referred to as "oleo", short for oleomargarine- from Wikipedia
> 
> Mammas Don’t let Your Babies Grow up to be Cowboys: a song written and first recorded by Ed and Patsy Bruce in 1976. The best known cover was done by Waylon Jennings and Willie Nelson in 1978.
> 
> Prokhod Ful'dy: Russian for the Fulda Pass or better known as the Fulda Gap
> 
> Ain’t No Sunshine: a song written and sung by Bill Withers in 1971.
> 
> Knoephla chicken soup: is a thick chicken and potato soup with dumplings. This dish can still be found in Germany or those places in the Midwestern United States with large German populations.
> 
> Button jar: there was a time when you saved the buttons off dresses and shirts and put them in a glass jar, usually a mayo jar. You saved them for those times you lost or broke a button, you’d have enough similar ones to sew back on.
> 
> OBC: Officers Basic Course


	81. Brings May Flowers-Attenton to Orders Again

The month of May went faster then any time in the whole two years I spent in Rochester. The nights were late, the morning early as Jeff, PT and school work consumed my world. Don’t think I ever worked so hard in 17 years of school of any kind, as I did those last 25 days at RIT. There were even a few times I was so consumed by studying that would be surprised to find Jeff at my breast, but not remembered having picked him up. Yeah, it’s a little scary when you’re running on autopilot.

In the mean time:

Bry-Ann proposed to Sharon the night we got back from Fort Drum. Told her the whole story of how she and I were shot at and that not being with Sharon was the only thing Bry could think of the whole time. And made her realize how fleeting life was, how empty it would be without a certain omega in that life and with that in mind....would she be Bry-Anns mate with out prerogative? Sharon called her asshole. But accepted the proposal. Their mating ceremony is next month in Lake George, NY where Sharons parents had a summer home. 

On the 16th of May 1978, Bryon Arthur Odysseus Reynolds came into the world at 02:00 AM at Walter Reed Army Medical Center. It took me a few days, but I caught the joke. BAOR stood for British Army On the Rhine. That pup is going to hate his folks some day when he gets old enough to catch the nuance. Then there’s the whole thing being named for a warrior poet, two legendary heroes, along with being the son of a real life hero. Some times being a nobody is a wonderful thing.

Uriel was the first of us to get his station orders, “where the hell is Erzurum, Turkey?” What Diego Garcia is to the Navy and Greenland is the Air Force, ‘The Rock’ is to the Army. A small observation post in Northeastern Turkey roughly 190 miles from the Russian border in the middle of nowhere. It’s one of those ‘dark and lonely jobs but somebodies gotta do it’ kinda places. It’s also one of those locales you ended up at if you stepped on someones wiener with cleats on and they’re getting even big time. Guess the protection spell finally wore off.

The Alphabet War continued to rage on even after the warning Sam Colt delivered that day in January. ‘Sammy G’ Gingello got himself blown up with a car bomb in the parking lot of Ben’s Cafe Society on April 23rd. The body guards survived but with his legs blown off, Sammy was not long for this world. He died a few hours later at the Genesee Hospital. His departure from this earth made for an extra paragraph in the paper I wrote about the Rochester Mob and in particular the meeting I was witness to between Sam Colt and Tommy Didio. Got an ‘A’ on it too and the teacher asked if he could make a copy to use as a reference for a book he was writing. Was very flattered, so of course I said yes. Now no one could ever say that I wouldn’t be a foot note in history. Will even be able to point out the page.

Curly, Moe and Shemp, the three freshman interestingly dropped out of the program shortly after getting back from Fort Drum. “They claimed it just wasn’t what they wanted any more,” Sergeant Major sighed with melodramatic gust. He also tossed me back the round, “for alphas who talked so tough at the beginning......they folded like cheap card tables and cried like little beta girls.”

And speaking of not being wanted any more....Sargeant Brady didn’t last too much longer after he failed to serve his master, either that or Bobby got enough on him finally that Brady was transferred out and a green beanie Sargeant Major named Dalton was his turtle.

When the final marks came out, had a 3.0 grade point average. The easy A class saved my butt, as the German history class kicked it harder then anticipated. Professor Alistair was not that impressed with my paper, plus he counted off for spelling, so my wonderful (or so I thought) report on the Hotel Nuremberg and the part it played in the Trials only rated a C. Then to go along with that, the final was insanely hard, think only one person walked away with a B. The rest of us, got C’s or flunked.

So ended up with one A, two B’s and a C. It wasn’t for lack of trying eather but just that I had more responsibilities then just school work. Being a papa, keeping up with the house work, the car needed a tune up like there was no tomorrow and just everything. Including helping Lisa with her new pup.

Yeah, she who hates my guts, ended up with me as her nurse, house keeper and babysitter for her first week home and then a few hours a week there after. Ben is my First and so his burdens are mine. He’d called early that first Sunday morning in May as his mom was being let of out the hospital and could I drive him down to pick her up in the Impala? Me? Get to FINALLY drive Baby? Oh hell yeah “Your papa is gonna finally get to drive the Impala, Sweet heart.” I told Jeff as I got him up, changed and dressed. He cooed and waved his arms, then spit up breakfast all over himself.

Got him cleaned up, redressed and buttoned up in the great coat with a warning of no blowing chow. Puppy vomit was harder to get out then blood. Drove the Bug carefully down to Fairwood apartments as the road was slick from a light drizzling rain and the fog that was hanging dangerously low, making it hard to see. Parked in front of the apartment building, got out and knocked on #25. Ben opened the door, “all set.” He was ready to walk out and lock up, when I stopped him.

“No you’re not young man.” The kitchen was a mess. Dirty dishes in the sink and the floor could use a good scrub. “Lets just get this cleaned up quick.” Walked into the living room that was just off the kitchen, took off my coat, spread it on the floor and lay Jeff on it. That room needed a good dusting but could wait, the kitchen couldn’t. “Get the mop and bucket, I’ll start on the dishes.” Ran the water til it hotted up and began scouring dried egg off Melmac. “Your mom and new sister are not coming home to this.” So, we spend the next 20 minutes on clean up duty. I get done first and trotted upstairs to check the bathroom. Yeah, it needed it too. How do alphas miss the toilet?? I gotta a dick and I don’t miss. Gave the crapper a once over lightly, making sure the floor around the toilet got an extra hit of Ajax.

Then checked the bedroom, okay. Good boy. Ben changed the sheets on his mothers bed. Stood for a moment just taking in the very light scent Dean left behind. It was just a hint, nothing strong as he’d been gone too many months. There was a handkerchief laying on the night table where most of the scent seemed to be coming from. Walked over and picked it up, breathing in that lake water and lily. “Oh Dean. I do miss you.” But.....how am I ever going to explain to him why the name on Jeffs birth certificate under ‘father’ is not his. It was the moms suggestion and I went with it. Better to go with the strongest alpha, not that Dean was weak but John was the family alpha and hence his name carried more weight. Please forgive your Little Maid.

“I got it done!” It was the sound Ben’s voice and those of his big feet on shag carpet pounding up the stairs that startled me away from my betrayal to his father. Huh? Oh yeah. Gotta get going here. Quickly put down the hankie and walked over to the window, pulling it open a crack. Have to have an excuse to be in here. 

“Great.” Slapped a smile on my face as I turned from the window. “Figured a little fresh air would be just the ticket.” It was chill damp air but would cover the staleness in the room and the fact I’d been there. “So, you ready to go?”

“Yup,”my First looked rather proud of himself. “Even got the garbage out.”

“Glad you didn’t make like Sara Sylvia Cynthia Stout,” I said with a sly grin as we walked down the stairs.

“Hey, even I’m not that bad.” The pup protested. “The garbage stayed mostly in New York, it only made it to Ohio.”

The rain had let up but not the fog, so our ride in was still rather slow. Which was okay by me, cuz I was driving Baby. The big car rumbled it way down Jefferson to Mount Hope Ave, so had a bit of time to compare it to Black Betty. Okay, I’ve got more time in Baby but only in the back seat. Black Betty, Tim let me driver her. Can still feel that big girl roar as I was doing donuts in the Kodack parking lot with the radio blasting....... “She really gets me high (Bam-ba-Lam) You know that's no lie (Bam-ba-Lam She's so rock steady (Bam-ba-Lam) And she's always ready (Bam-ba-Lam)” 

“That’s one of my favorites too,” Ben piped up. “Calvin and I would dance...okay we jumped and did The Bump and oh.” He sighed. “It was so much fun.”

Hesitated before asking, “did you....claim him? Put your bite....”

“No. Wanted to really really bad. And he wanted me to.” The pup kissed the top of his little brothers’ head. “But wanted him to have a chance of finding a mate when he got older.”

“That was very grown up, you took responsibility.” Was very impressed with my First.

“Yeah I know. It sucked the big wazoo. Hate being grown up.” He slouched in his seat.

“You and me both kiddo, you and me both.” Wouldn’t give Jeff up for anything, but wonder sometimes how life would’ve turned out if I’d gone to that pharmacy in the plaza across the street from South Town instead.

Lisa and Emma were waiting down in the lobby, they’d been discharged by the doctor about 20 minutes earlier but had only arrived at the front desk a few minutes earlier. She looked at me, looked at her son and then sighed resigned. “There really is no choice is there?” 

“Nope,” I wasn’t thrilled either. “Not really.” Picked up her suit case and the box with the flowers and gifts from well wishers. An orderly pushed the wheel chair she was sitting in out to the curb, while Ben ran out to the near by parking lot designated for the pick up of discharged patients to bring the car around. The drive back took for freaken ever. It was awkward, the smell of ticked off beta was so thick, had to roll down the window. Ben was trying to do his dead level best to make conversation but even that wasn’t helping. Just wanted to dump their asses at their front door, toss back the car keys and boogie on outta there.

Of course that’s not what happened. Had to help get her out of the car, carry in her crap and then get lunch started while Lisa went upstairs to rest. Opened up a can of tomato soup I found in the cupboard and got it warming in a pan on the stove. Ben came back down a few minutes later, “thanks. But I think I can take it from here.” Which was fine by me, picked up Jeff and got while the getting was good.

Which of course lasted until the next afternoon when I went up to the ROTC office between classes where I found Ben waiting for me. “Can you come and help? Mom is having trouble feeding Emma. She just won’t eat.” Well, can’t have that, no pup is gonna go hungry around here. Ben had ridden his bike over, so tied it to the front bumper of the Bug and drove slow. Sargeant Major had agreed to watch Jeff in the mean time.

Emma was a sweet little pup. Had her mommas brown eyes and her dadd’ys blonde hair before it went dark. She slept, woke, ate, burped, pooped and went back to sleep. Lisa couldn’t nurse as she was still on a good bit of pain medications, so had wet nurse duty tacked on. Oh man and did that pup love omega milk. Her name should’ve been Electrolux instead of Winchester the way she latched on and started sucking. For such a bitty thing, she was a good eater, no where near close to Jeff.....he would win a gold metal in eating, but she’d drink her fill.

She also had cute little burps. Not BELCHES mind you but little ‘urps’. I so wanna have a little girl some day.

And here just as I’m weaning Jeff off the tit with pablum and puppy C-rats (that shit that comes in the jars smells just like the shit in the cans) am still as big and leaky in a nursing shirt as I was 5 months ago. Didn’t help matters that Emma had turned a little colicky. And there were two sure fire recipes to relieve colic, Gripe water and omegas milk. Guess what Emma liked better? Do you have any questions on why I got two B’s and was lucky to get those?

Oh course Lisa was about as thrilled to have me around as I was to be there. We were civil as should be two adults but she would make comments under her breath in German and I would return the complement in Spanish. Ben would just loudly call us weirdos in English.

On the 26th of May, my family descended on Rochester. Balthazar flew up from DC, Dad and her Mummy-ship drove up from Annapolis, Naomi-Mom and (total surprise that it came from Schenectady) Zachariah tagged along too. Balthazar stayed with me, while the ‘rents’ took rooms at the hotel at the edge of campus. Balthazar had taken an early flight up, so was at the Rochester Monroe County Airport at just after 10:00 o’clock in the morning to pick him up. The day had started out drizzly and cold but the clouds had just begun to clear out and the sun took over a placid blue sky.

Stood at Gate 4 waiting for the door to fling open and regurgitate the passengers from United Flight 1298, Washington National to Rochester, NY. Captain Balthazar Novac late of the First Parachute Regiment, Northern Ireland, came out grandly chatting up an attractive beta girl all while stuffing a few slips of paper into his pants pocket. No doubt the stews had made sure he would know what hotel they’d be staying at if he wanted a good time. And speaking of time, being in the states had done my brother a world of good. He was tan, fit, the bags under his eyes were receding and had that playfully seductive smile that would’ve made Burt Reynolds envious.

Course had to bust his chops, “Darling!” I cooed, walking up and slapped my arms around him. “So glad you’re home. The pup and I have missed you so much!” Topped off the performance with a few smooches. ‘I would like to thank the Academy....’ 

The beta girl immediately gave my brother the stink eye and stomped off into the crowd. “Great to see you too you great bleeding tosser.” 

“What are little brothers for,” I snickered. We walked down the aisle, passed the other gates, the x-ray machine and followed the signs to baggage claim. “How are things? What do they have you doing, now that you’re out of the ulu?”

“Being on General Reynold’s staff,” he said rather grandly a we were waiting at the baggage carousal for his case to come round. “there’s a lot of interesting work, not as easy as it looks either.” 

“That’s wonderful,” I said with half an ear. Just wanna get his suitcase and get out. Had way too much on my plate today and even though was so glad to see him, right now my brother was one check mark on my list. Shifted Jeff on my hip. Little bugger is getting heavy. “Daaadaaaaaaddaaa.” Will get re-acquainted tonight after everything calms down. I hope. “That’s great.” Come Sweet Puppy, “Papa. Say Papa.”

“Daaaaddaaaaaa”

“Popped over to the White House for a ride on the ufo with your president.”

“Good for you, that’s great.” Dada? Figures....am keeping a look out for Balti’s light brown Antler, the one he picked up a few years back. “Papa, say papa.” Gotta get some more food in the house.

“And that Jenny Reynolds is a sly minx in bed.”

Un huh...say papa...“WHAT DID YOU SAY?” 

My brother let loose a great howling laugh. “Oh, you should see your face! Oh my alpha God, it was priceless.”

“Assbutt,” The possessive growl seemed to come all the way from my toes.

“Touchy, touchy. Wanted to see how well you were paying attention to your surroundings,” Balthazar said rather loftily. “Good as a cock flavored lollipop, you are right now.” He grabbed the suitcase off the conveyor as it trundled passed. “Now how do we get out of here? The aviation paraffin is clogging my sinus’s.”

“This way,” for some reason his crack about Jenny was bothering me more then it should. Knew he was kidding (I hope) even though big brother Balti could be quite persuasive. Remembered his comments about 12-somes that one Thanksgiving two years ago. Walked out to short term parking, opened the Bug and tossed my brothers suit case in the back seat. “Would you hold Jeff please?” Slid into the drivers seat and passed my son over to his uncle.

“Hello there pup,” As much as you’d think Balthazar and pups would get along as well as Bobby Riggs at a NOW convention, it was quite the opposite. They nose nuzzled, scented and of course that’s when I hear.... “Babbbabbbabba”

Sighed. Figures. Daddy and now Balthazar. No papa. “So, how’s the new posting?” This time, I’m all ears.

“As I said before, it’s interesting work and I love it.” My brother looked very pleased. “Three hots, a flop and all the birds I can eat.” But he also alluded there was a downside, “in a lot of ways more difficult then being in Northern Ireland. At least there, I could shoot the bastards. Here I have to smile......a lot, say a load of stuff and nonsense, fetch the French shaker and mix up the ‘Queen Mother Cocktails’.” Then he put a hand on my knee, “thank you.”

“For what?”

“Propping up my poppy so that General Reynolds would see it. The first day on the job, was called in to his office for ‘the welcome to the blah blah blah.....expect great things...rubbish, rubbish, rubbish.......oh how BRILLENT sir....and that’s when he said.... ‘the fact that your brother Castiel is my youngest sons Madam First will not allow you to be jack. That little concept may have gotten you out of Northern Ireland but I can put you right back if you dog it or live up to being an ‘Angel Novac’.

Oh crud, really didn’t want him to know how he landed on Lewistons staff. Okay, that didn’t come out quite right. “Listen, I really didn’t ask for any special favors. We were talking about family one day last Christmas vacation and I mentioned you were stationed in Northern Ireland...”

“You spent holidays with General Reynolds?”

“Of course, his son Jesse being my First, I was invited down for the two weeks of Christmas and New Years.” New Years Eve was a story for another day. “I stayed with them and Jenny and I...got reacquainted. We became friends over the summer out at Fort Riley.” Didn’t really want to say how close a friend she was, although Balthazar could’ve prolly guessed from the way I growled, even if all he did was raise an eye brow. Sometimes I forget how big a deal Lewiston really is.

“Soooo are we cool?” Let’s change the subject shall we..... “hear anything from the rest of the fam?”Carefully backed out of the parking space. Wanna take no chances with my brother and pup. Put the car in first and slowly cruised to the guard shack thingee to pay my debt to society or the airport authority.

“Positively frigid,” Balti was making goo goo faces at Jeff and of course the little guy was loving it. “Got a letter from Gabe a few weeks back, things were not going well. The bloody ship was living up to it’s nickname....Forest Fire. They just beat down two of them, one in April and the second in February after a jet crashed, killing and injuring crew members. He wants off that boat but he’s stuck there until late October of this year at the very least.”

“Poor Gabe.” Thought about Kali and their daughter Marlene. Last I’d heard they were still in New York City at the Indian Residence, fingers crossed that Gabe gets home safe to be with them.

“Don’t tell mum, he didn’t want her to worry.” Naomi-Mom was tough, kinda sorta, yeah. Maybe we won’t tell her about what’s happening with Gabe.

Speaking of, with both sets of ‘rents’ there, think I need to break the news to him about who I really am. “Um Balthazar, you know I love you don’t you?” Great start Novac. “And that I always will.”

My brother turned to look over at me......“are you dying or trying to tell me at bloody last that you were adopted?” 

“FUCK!” Had to swerve and slam on the brakes to avoid hitting the winter rat Buick in front of us. “You knew?!”

“Oh good Lord, I figured it out years ago. Really all you had to do was look at our family photos, you looked like the postmans get. Over heard mum and your Padraino talking one day in the parlor. It was that time I was home with a broken ankle.”

“Which time?” Balti had a habit of breaking his everything at one point in his life.

He had to think about it..... “oh, the time I jumped out of the whore house window.”

“Which time?” Yeah, brother dearest had a habit paying for a bit of how’s your father and ending up with finding out how the whole family was. Which of course cost extra and which explained why he would make for the nearest window.

“Hmmmmm, think I was 15 or so cuz you just presented and were locked away like a demented third cousin.”

“Oh, THAT time.” Had only heard about it from my own personal ‘Daily Bugle’- a little newsletter Mom, Anna, Gabe and Balti wrote for me about the days happenings and passed through each night with my supper. “But you never said anything or treated me any different....did you tell anyone else?”

“Why should I have?” He looked honestly surprised. “I liked you better then Mike or Luci put together, no. Kept my mouth shut. If the others wanted to figure it out, it was on them.” Balti then turned his attention back to Jeff, “Babbbabbabababaabba!”

Had dropped the both of them off at the apartment in Riverton, figured they could catch naps after they had their bottles. Had found a place in town that sold Bass Ale, so left the bottles in the cupboard as my brother had developed that taste for warm beer. Yuck. But in the mean time, got way too much stuff to do. First thing is to pick up my greens from the tailors. Had found a shop down town Rochester that would make the alterations in a week as my uniform had arrived much too big.

Granted, had lost a little weight from the time I was measured for it to this but....the damn thing hung on me like a sack. So checked the phone book, called around and found a place that would get the suit fitting right in a week for a fair price. And they did. The pants had a little elastic in the front to accommodate my belly and the coat had been tailored to make me look less ‘hippy’. And speaking of ‘hippie’, had to get my curls clipped off. My hair was way too long, need a brush or crew cut so would look presentable or at least looking like an army officer. There was a barber shop in the South Town plaza, will hit there next.

Came out 45 minutes later with hair short, hot towel shaved, smelling of bay rum, Old Bond Street sandalwood and Clubman Pinaud. Rarely have I felt so manly.

Later that evening, met the ‘rents’ at the Arigato Japanese Steakhouse out on West Henrietta Road. Had made reservations for 08:00 PM and there are advantages to having service or ex-service people to dinner. They’re not only on time but early. Balthazar, Jeff and I got there at five minutes to eight and there sat both sets of parents waiting for us. “Waltzing in late,” Crowley Dad said dryly over his glass of Glenlivet. “Tut tut, how ever shall we be seated?”

“Alright,” I snarked. “I’ll bite. How are we to be seated?”

“Apparently on time,” Naomi-Mom smiled sweetly (which always scared me) as the maître d' came to collect us. We were brought to and seated at a large horseshoe shaped table with a griddle in the middle. I was sitting between the moms with Jeff on my lap. The waitress came around, passed out menus and after a moment, took drink orders. Am going the Hari Kari Nut, a Banzai with her Mummy-ship, another Glenlivet for Dad, a Toyko Rose for Naomi-Mom, a Sakitini for Balthazar and a Kirin beer for the Colonel. Who oddly has been very quiet this whole time. Being the only beta in the group, he appeared to be a little overwhelmed by the company.

Prolly just an act. Zachariah Novac had been around alphas his whole military career and some how navigated his way into the being a power behind the throne. Granted being married to a Westmoreland didn’t hurt, but even that could only take you so far without the wiles and guile to claw yourself up further. Will have to watch him carefully for the next few days.

The waitress came back with our drinks and then took our orders. We all wanted the Shogun Special, steak-chicken-scallops to be cooked right before our eyes. The onion soup came out first, took a few sips and then carefully (after blowing on it) let my pup have a taste. “Daddadadaddada!” He crowed happily, looking hopefully up at me for more. 

“Papa,” I sighed, spooning more soup down my sons’ waiting gullet. “Say Papa.” 

The salads arrived next and finally our chef and the show began. He had the timing of juggler, the grace of a dancer, knife skills that I’d only seen on German master butchers (or the back streets of Colon) and the corniest jokes west of the Catskills. The dude could also cook. The food flew through the air, sliced in bits in an eye blink, disappeared in sheets of flame only to end up on our plates. The chef also took a liking to Jeff (well who wouldn’t? He was MY pup after all) and asked if he could take him back to the kitchen as his mother had a treat for him. Mama-san also had never seen a pup as big as Jeff before. At three months, he looked like he should be a six month old. Plus it gave me the chance to eat in peace.

Broke open the chop sticks and began feeding my face, when I hear Zachariah asking me a question. “So Castiel, how are your studies?” A life time of old habits die hard, as I freeze up and try to look small. Look around the restaurant quickly, good. No ‘Invisible Room’. Not like anyone was going to take me in there anyway but again, old habits die hard. Which is prolly what the old bastard was going for anyway. Show Dad and Her Mummy-ship, he still had control over me. It was all so innocent yet so insidious.

Dad took a long slow pull off his drink before setting it down next to the plate. “How are canal negotiations progressing?” He asked with an offhand ease. “I hear that Senator Byrd has been having an interesting time with Omar Torrijos.” Dad picked up his chop sticks, reached on to his plate and picked up a single grain of rice. “Satisfying all parties (on a new Panama Canal Treaty) would be about as difficult as pleasing the "princess who had big feet and asked a shoemaker to find her a shoe small on the outside and large inside." He tossed the grain in the air with a flick of the wrist and then catching it with the chop sticks before popping it into his mouth. “Certain things that were on the table are off and will stay off. The princess will have to go barefoot.”

Knew something was going on but didn’t dare ask what. But from the furious looks on the faces of the moms and even Balthazar keeping silent (now that’s a first) this had to do with more then just the Panama Canal and the head of the army/police force. Same-o same-o in Panama. The only thing I knew about Torrijos was the common people loved and feared him in equal measure, he liked Cuban cigars as well as fine women and omegas. Wonder what was taken off the table? 

Had the feeling I don’t wanna know.

“By the by,” Dad looked like a matador ready to put the bull of it’s misery. Doesn’t look like there’s going to be a call from crowd for mercy on this one. “Speaking of Senator Byrd, how is the old ‘Grand Dragon’? Still trying to wash the soot off his hands?”

The look of superiority that had been there a moment ago had been ripped painfully off in an instant. Oooo, let’s award Dad two ears AND the tail. About that time, the chef walked back to our table carrying Jeff who was sucking on a popcicle. “Every body enjoy dinner?” He asked benignly.

“It was entertaining,” Her Mummy-ship smiled sweetly. “I can’t remember when I’ve had a more enlightening time.” Oops, that could be taken in so many ways. “Naomi darling, we do have to TALK.” If it’s gonna be one of those kind of ‘talks’, I don’t envy Naomi-Mom in the least little bit. Dad picked up the tab and Zachariah tossed in the tip (ever the big spender) and said our good nights. We would meet up again tomarrow at 09:30 up on the mezzanine at the Student Union for the commissioning ceremony at 10:00 o’clock. Then would slip into my cap and gown to head over to line up at the ice rink where the College of General Studies was holding their commencement. 

Later that night after putting Jeff down to sleep, crawled into bed with Balthazar. “Reminds me of when we were pups. You, me and Gabe all in one bed.”

“You always farted and stole the covers.” My big brother said sleepily.

“All in self defense,” I protested cuddling up. “You had farts that could stun an ox and Gabe always went to sleep with half eaten lollipop in his mouth. Can’t tell you the number of times I woke up with a red lolli stuck to my ass.”

Balti snorted a laugh. “Why did we have to grow up?”

“Would’ve been more fun to stay pups,” sighed and got comfortable against his chest. “Run around all day, stealing kabobs, causing trouble......” last thing I heard before dozing off was the familiar rasping snore of my older brother.

The next morning was a fight to be first for the shower, bolting down breakfast and getting Jeff up, the cranky little bastard didn’t wanna get going. Had gone to Two Guys last weekend to buy my little man some real clothes. He’d been in t-shirts, union suits and bag pajamas up to now as it didn’t seem necessary to buy him anything else. But yesterday and today was something special. Bought two pair of corduroy overalls, pull over shirts, socks and a pair of white puppy combat boots. Or at least that’s what they looked like it. Bloody things, those little Buster Browns cost almost as much as a pair of Corcoran jump boots.

Got Jeff cleaned up, fed, burped, cleaned up again and dressed. Then packed a few extra diapers and a change of clothes in the diaper bag, then got myself ready. Pulled on the French knickers, black socks, sexy nursing shirt (today I’m Johns little hardass in ribbons and lace) on goes the khaki shirt, black tie-it’s not going to be backward. The trousers with the black stripe of an officer along the side, then pull on the jacket. Slipped into black patent leather dress shoes, a little Vaseline and they shine right up. Name plate in place on the jacket, insignia of the Quartermaster Corp- a crossed key and sword superimposed on a wagon wheel with 13 stars with an eagle on top. Then pulled the saucer cap out of the hat box. The gold band of an officer, gently ran a finger across that beautiful little strip of fabric. Everything I’d worked for these past four years could be summed up in that golden stripe. Mozel tov. Today I am a man.

Set the cap on my head, making sure the brim is two finger tips from between my eyes and then stepped back to admire the results. In the mirror stood an officer.

“Well done little brother,” turned to see Balthazar had put himself together rather nicely. He looked like a recruiting poster for the British army. Greenish brown uniform, Sam brown belt with the shoulder strap crossing his chest, maroon beret with the insignia of 1 Para, his boot were like mirrors. Several sets of jump wings hung on his chest. (Balti was a jumping fool, he had German, French and American parachutist wings) He even had a sword to go with the getup. 

“WOW! Holy fucking cow! You. Are. Strack!”

“Yes, I know.” My brother said without a drop of modesty in his whole body. “You may roger the divine bovine my boy.”

Checked my watch, it was 09:00 o’clock and we had to get going. Was picking Ben up on the way, he was there to represent the Winchester side of the family and to be on puppy sitting duty.

In the year of our Lord 1978 on the 27th day of May, on the mezzanine floor of the student union, the cadets and cadre gathered for a very special occasion. Granted it was graduation day for most of the seniors here at RIT, but in this little spot there was something even better going to happen. 

There were seven of us this year to be commissioned. Biggest class in years Sargeant Major said. Which reminds me, slipped my hand in my pants pocket, yup. Got the three silver dollars and the two gold bars. All set. Please Alpha God, don’t let me fuck this up, not today of all days. 

At the stroke of ten the ceremony began, the color guard came out, the seven of us marched out and Major Bartholomew did his his welcome to the family and friends shuck and jive. Then began the speech that each of us seniors were waiting to hear.

“The Commissioning Ceremony is a time honored tradition that signifies a new officer joining the profession of arms” Major Bartholomew began. “This ceremony is the visible transformation from cadet to officer. A commissioned officer must administer the Oath of Office to the new Lieutenant and swear them to support and defend the Constitution of the United States. As such, each newly commissioned officer becomes an agent of the executive branch of the government, appointed by the President. The pinning of the 2LT rank is a visible sign of this appointment and of the commitment made by the officer.” Then he added a little extra, “today we are also commissioning our very first omega from the RIT ROTC program.” Yea me.

Each in our turn, we stepped forward and raised our right hands as a mate, girl friend, family member or friend pinned the gold bars on our shoulders. Then it was my turn. 

I, Castiel Demetri Westmoreland Novac HAVING BEEN APPOINTED AN OFFICER IN THE ARMY OF THE UNITED STATES, IN THE GRADE OF SECOND LEUTENANT, DO SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT I WILL SUPPORT AND DEFEND THE CONSTITUTION OF THE UNITED STATES AGAINST ALL ENEMIES, FOREIGN AND DOMESTIC; THAT I BEAR TRUE FAITH AND ALLEGIANCE TO THE SAME; THAT I TAKE THIS OBLIGATION FREELY, WITHOUT ANY MENTAL RESERVATION OR PURPOSE OF EVASION; AND THAT I WILL WELL AND FAITHFULLY DISCHARGE THE DUTIES OF THE OFFICE UPON WHICH I AM ABOUT TO ENTER; SO HELP ME GOD.  


ThePresident of the United States has reposed special trust and confidence in the patriotism, valor, fidelity, and professional abilities of: Castiel Diemtri Novac. In view of these qualities and his demonstrated potential for increased responsibility he is, therefore, promoted in the United States Army to the rank of Second Lieutenant One effective 27th May 1978.  


By order of the Secretary of the Army.  
Clifford L. Alexander  


And with that, Her Mummy-ship and Balthazar stepped forward, each taking a little piece of gold metal and pinned them to my shoulders. My new family and old were represented in that moment.

Dad and Zachariah were both decked out in their dress blues. The Colonel may not have had any respect for me as a person but his only slightly redeeming quality was that he respected tradition and the uniform. Ben held his little brother, wincing slightly as Jeff kicked those hard little shoes into his big brothers chin. Naomi-Mom was standing there with a satisfied look on her face. She had done her job and whatever was to come, it was to be my own doing. Whatever ‘talk’ she had with Lady Bela, it must have reached some kind of mutual detente as they had greeted each warmly when they walked in. Though she was sporting a small ‘mouse’ under her eye that was almost covered with make up and Her Mummy-ship had some bruised knuckles. Would’ve loved to have been a fly on the wall for that fight. 

After me came Uriel. Got to see finally what his parents looked like. The father was a tall, stern looking alpha, as unyielding and unapproachable as a block of ebony. The mom was a timid little beta, who must have been lovely in her day but now just looked worn and wrung out from life. No wonder Calvin ran like a thief to Oklahoma, if he saw that was his future. I must have been the topic of conversation at the Youmans household at one time or another because Daddy Youmans looked me up and down, then gave the patented alpha stink eye ‘get down on your knees you defective’ look. But a look was all he was going to give, as lowering himself in public to confront the uppity omega who must have had some thing to do with Calvin’s run to the North star, was simply not done.

Gave Mr Youmans the peace symbol with the back of my hand. Balthazar looked so proud to know his lessons in international ‘fuck you’ gestures had not gone forgotten.

Bobby was in his dress blues, bet that coat could stand by itself with the time in service hash marks on one sleeve and combat stripes on the other. On those rare occasions when he had on his class A uniform, his CIB was the only decoration he chose to be on it. But now, Karen must have wanted him to do a little bragging. The CIB had two stars and almost sat on his shoulder as the fruit salad was a colorful riot on his one breast as were the unit citations and foreign decorations on the other. Sargeant Major Robert Singer had been a busy man.

That purple heart with three oak clusters, did go a long way in explaining the limp he had on cold damp days.

The last to get his Second Looie bars was Big Mike. His girl was a tiny little thing of a beta, who had to stand on tip toe to pin on that cheap piece of metal to his shoulder. On her left ring finger was another bit of cheap gold and microscopic diamond that he asked her to marry him with. Afterward Larry, Big Mike and I beat feet down the stairs to change into our caps and gowns; Sargeant Tracy and Sergeants Major Singer and Dalton stood in a row at the bottom of the steps. “Sirs,” they chorused, brought their right hand up to salute and their left hand out, palm up. 

We all stopped and came to attention. Returning their salutes with our right hands to our brows as our left hands dipped into our pockets, bringing up the ‘Ike’ silver dollars to drop them in to their outstretched hands. We were officers, gentleman and late if we didn’t get a move on it.

The day had turned hot and I was sweating under the black robe and mortar board. Was carrying the saucer cap as there was no way was letting it loose to anyone. Not even the moms. So the College of General Studies lined up, there were a couple of people there with lists to herd us into the correct position so we’d get the diploma with our name on it. Then that was it, the strains of ‘Pomp and Circumstance’, three hundred people walking in to get that little scrap of paper that said ‘you are a graduate. You have a Bachelors degree.’

The keynote speaker was.....I don’t know. Wasn’t paying any attention and really didn’t care. Just wanted my diploma, get out, be with my family today, celebrate all the years of hard work and begin my life. Then it was time...to wait my turn....to walk across the stage, shake hands with the head of the College of General Studies and be handed my diploma.

Only wish John and Dean were here to see this.

And in the middle of walking across the stage.....I hear a familiar voice with an unfamiliar bellow......“Paaapapapappappapa!” 

Now, my life has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we made it to the end of Cadet Novac. Am feeling a little sad, excited and have a tear or two. To everyone who followed the story over nearly two and a half years, I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. For your kind words, suggestions and even those who had a pick here and there. This is also not the end of our time with Castiel. In a day or two you will find the first chapter to LT Novac-Rochester, Fort Benning and Fort Lee.
> 
> Sara Sylvia Cynthia Stout: a poem written by Shel Silverstein, about the little girl who would not take the garbage out.
> 
> Black Betty: the song has been around since the 1700’s in one form or another. The meaning of a ‘Black Betty’ changed depending on who sang the song and in what circumstances. It was a rifle, bottle of whiskey, whip or a prison transfer wagon, amoung others. The version of the song Cas is singing is 1977 version by the band Ram Jam. 
> 
> Bobby Riggs: tennis champion and hustler. He won Wimbleton in 1939 as well as other major events in the late 1940’s. Best known for the ‘Battle of the Sexes’ tennis match between himself and womens tennis star Billie Jean King on September 20th 1973 at the Houston Astrodome.
> 
> Ulu: a remote or rural area, from the Malay language; "Out in the ulu" = away from base and populated areas. -Appendix: Glossary of British military slang and expressions-Wicktionary
> 
> Ride the ufo with the president: in 1969 Jimmy Carter experienced a ufo sighting in Leary, Georgia. In 1973 while governor of that state he was requested and made out an incident report for a ufo investigative group.
> 
> Antler: a British company that has been making luggage since 1914.
> 
> Queen Mother Cocktail: this is the favorite cocktail of the Queen Elizabeth the Second (she has one every day at lunch) and her mother, for whom the drink was named. 1 oz gin, 2 oz Dubonnet, 1 lemon slice. Mix in a shaker with ice cubes can stir or shake. Then serve with a lemon slice on the rocks or rock.
> 
> Jack: British Army slang means someone looking out only for themselves and no one else.
> 
> Tokyo Rose Cocktail: 2 oz of saki, 1 oz of peach schnapps, 2 orange juice, 2 oz cranberry juice. Mix in a cocktail shaker, shake for 30 seconds and then strain into a glass.
> 
> Banazi Cocktail: half a shot of spiced rum, half a shot saki, half a shot of Southern Comfort, 6 oz of cola. Mix in a highball glass, stir-don’t shake, add ice.
> 
> Saketini: 2 ½ oz of gin or vodka, one and half tablespoons of sake. In a mixing glass half fill with ice cubes, combine the gin or vodka with the sake. Stir don’t shake. Stain into a cocktail glass. Garnish with an olive. 
> 
> Hari Kari: Half oz of brandy, half oz of orange liqueur and one oz of orange juice. Put in a cocktail shaker half filled with ice cubes. Shake for 30 seconds and strain into a cocktail glass. Although in this instance, the drink was served in a glass that looked like a coconut shell.
> 
> Omar Torrijos: Omar Efraín Torrijos Herrera, more commonly known as Omar Torrijos, was the Commander of the Panamanian and National Guard and the de facto dictator of Panama from 1968 to 1981-Wikipedia. He died in a plane crash in 1981 which many believe was the sabotage by political rival Manuel Noriega. The quote about the big footed princess was attributed to Torrijos.
> 
> Buster Brown Shoes: a line of childrens shoes from the Brown Shoe Company of Clayton, Missouri. Named for a comic strip character from the early days of the 20th century, Buster Brown and his dog Tige have been the mascots of this line since 1904. His famous catch phrase was : I'm Buster Brown, I live in a shoe. That's my dog, Tige, he lives there too! 
> 
> CIB: Combat Infantryman’s Badge. You got one if you were a war/police action as an infantryman. One star meant you were in two wars and of course two stars meant three conflicts. At the time this story takes place, you could still find senior NCO’s who had a CIB with two stars, meaning they fought in WW2, Korea and Vietnam.
> 
> I got curious and checked the statistic for the year 1978, 487 thousand men and 433 thousand women earned bachelors degrees. But in 2016, woman far out stripped men, over a million women received their bachelors vs 794 thousand men. http://www.statista.com/statistics/185157/number-of-bachelor-degrees-by-gender-since-1950/

**Author's Note:**

> Figured it was time to change the settings a bit.


End file.
